Dark Paradise
by Juey
Summary: She missed it all, but she knew deep inside she would never see him again. If he could see her now he would look at her with disgust and tell her she was "white washed". NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT! WRITING A FULL STORY, READ & REVIEW!
1. Bittersweet Tragedy

_Author's note: I'm not much of a writer I'm a huge Juey fan. I wasnt going to make this into a full story at first, it was a oneshot, but after recieving so much love i decided what the hell lol ill do it! I hope u Juey lovers enjoy this flaws and all. Please excused any errors and bad grammar u may come across. Again I don't write much just a little hobby so don't expect it to be perfection._

 ** _I do not own The Boondocks._**  
 ** _Only OCs Amelia, Manuel, & Justin_**  
 ** _I do not own song lyrics._**  
 ** _Song lyrics mentioned on here are listed below:_**

 _"I still love you" monolog_ _by Lana Dey Rey's_ _National Anthem_

 _"Gods and Monsters" by Lana Dey Rey_

 _"One Last Time" By Ariana Grande_

"The One that got Away" by Katy Perry

* * *

 _" And I remember when I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me._

 _We both knew it, right away. And as the years went on, things got more difficult we were faced with more challenges. I begged him to stay, Tried to remember what we had at the beginning. He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it. When he walked in every woman's head turned, Everyone stood up to talk to him. He was like this hybrid, This mix of a man who couldn't contain himself. I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. And in that way I understood him and I loved him. I loved him, I loved him, I loved him. And I still love him. I love him."~Lana Del Rey_

 _She was sitting with her head leaning against the window. Her teary emerald eyes closed as she let out a deep sigh, she missed him._

 _His deep maroon eyes that made her shiver inside. His soft big Afro and his muscular body. The way he would raise his brow out of disbelief. The long lectures he would make when he wanted to educate someone on their ignorance and lack of awareness. She missed it all, but she knew deep inside she would never see him again. If he could see her now he would look at her with disgust and tell her she was "white washed"._

 _She became everything he would have prevented, well If he had tried. She was an imitation of a Barbie. Her natural strawberry blonde curly hair was straight with curled ends and platinum blonde highlights, cascaded passed her back. She was 5'5 inches with a tiny waist and curvy hips due to wearing tight corsets for long hours. With her already long lashes were even longer with those expensive lash extensions._

 _Her heart-shaped face was covered with heavy makeup making her look as if she had gotten plastic surgery (the rumors), thanks to her makeup artist's contouring skills. Every girl wanted to be just like her or either hated her because they couldn't stand the fact that many men were obsessing over her. She was like the modern version Marilyn Monroe. She craved the attention it made her feel free. It made her feel so happy just for that one moment and it was like the whole universe was in the palm of her hands, but Then it goes away. Just like that, it goes away._

 _Because, in reality her life wasn't as glamorous as people thought. That makeup she wore only covered the scars that her husband gave her. The only reason she maintains to Fool everyone was because she would force those pills (her happy pills) in her mouth that kept her sane. She remembers those days she shared with him that she will cherish forever. She remembers the hilltop the most._

 _The place where all of her memories with him took place it was the first time he had confessed his deepest feelings for her._

 _The 6'2 foot teenage boy held her small delicate hands._

 _"I, I love you, Jazmine DuBois. I can't explain why I feel this way, at first I thought it would fade away but it only got stronger. I hate that I love you so much, it kills me because I never wanted to be in love. I never wanted to love someone more than I ever loved my parents, than it would hurt too much. If I ever lose" he exhaled deeply as he continued._

 _"Jazmine, I'm trying to convey to you is that I'm madly in love with you and I would like to ask if you would be my girlfriend? the fun sized perky female smiled as she looked deep into his eyes._

 _"I love you too Huey, I've been in love with you since the day I met you. I never thought you would ever say those words to me and this is the happiest moment of my life." Jazmine confessed with tears rolling down her eyes._

 _she placed her hands on his chest as he carefully wiped away her tears, wrapping his strong hands on her small waist and leading down to gave her a kiss. Their first kiss was not a simple peck it was a passionate kiss full with emotions._

 _It's been only a week since they started dating and she was pissed at him already. "How could he been so violent!" she shouted as she marched up the hilltop._

 _" He could have killed him and been sent to prison and- "she gasped. "Be anally raped!"_

 _She was sitting by the oak tree with her face hiding in her knees and crying because he had scared her. It all started when she decided to wear a mini skirt, Justin Pierce wanted to get cute and smack her ass in front of Huey and then all hell went loose._

 _"Jazmine?"_

 _She looked up to see Huey standing with a blanket and a huge bag of M &Ms. Inside she wanted to smile, but she frowned "really? You can't bribe me freeman!" she shouted slightly blushing._

 _he kneeled in front of her and caressed her cheek_

 _" I'm really sorry Jazmine" Huey said as he kissed her forehead "I'm sorry" he repeated._

 _Jazmine gave him a sweet smile that sent shivers down his spine. she forgave him, how could she not._

 _She anxiously glanced at the bag of M &Ms. He smirked and dropped the candy on her lap._

 _"Here is your bag of diabetes" he rolled his eyes._

 _she giggled and blushed as he wrapped the blanket around her small body._

 _" Look I'm only sorry for scaring you, But I'm not sorry for beating the shit out that bastard". he gritted his teeth._

 _She kissed his arm to calm him down. "I know baby, I was just scared I would lose you" She admitted._

 _"Jazmine, you will never lose me because no matter what happens, I will never leave you."_

 _Without breathing he insanely pressed his lips against hers. He could taste her cherry lip balm and her sweet tongue, while his heart was racing miles and excessively thumping. she moaned in his mouth_

 _" Oh, Huey" the sound of his name drove him insane. He ran his fingers through her long curly hair lightly gripping it._

 _She pulled him over her and wrapped her legs around his back as he tenderly place kisses on her neck. The cold wind that blew furiously was no longer a threat. All they could feel was the heat and intimacy of their kisses as they grinded their bodies against each other. They didn't care if they were outside on a freezing night. They made love for the first time._

 _"Promise me you'll always love me." Jazmine pleaded as she rest her naked body on his._

 _"I promise, I'll never stop loving you Jazmine." he kissed her temple._

 _If only he would of kept that promise. she thought about the only memory she couldn't cherish._

 _The mistake that caused his hatred towards her._

 _The fight that ended them._

 _It was all just a huge misunderstanding._

 _He just didn't understand, why didn't he understand? How could he not see that she was just hurt? She was so heartbroken. Her father was dying and her mother was the slut of the town. She needed him but he was too busy with her._

 _That new girl he met at his titled " the new black panthers" club. Her glowing chocolate skin and her hazelnut brown eyes that he grew infatuated with. Her natural beaded braids that touch her shoulders. She was the girl he was meant to be with and they were so compatible. Why were their personalities were so corresponding?_

 _Her name was Amelia Jones._

 _She hated when they became close friends, too close she thought._

 _Every time she would try to spend time with him, Amelia would always manage to steal him away. The lame excuses she used on him_

 _" Just a reminder Huey, we have plenty of work to finalize For our protest!" And just like that he was gone._

 _He was always busy, too busy for her._

 _Then one night she had made the biggest mistake of her life. She slept with His best friend._

 _It happened so fast, Hours passed and her father took his last breath. Within minutes, she was crying on his best friend's shoulder. Within seconds, she was laying naked in his best friend's bed._

 _She thought she could keep her betrayal a secret and she made sure ceaser kept his mouth shut as well, unforuntately, what happens in the dark soon comes to the light._

 _Weeks after her father's funeral Huey was there by her side, wiping all of her tears and holding her tight at night. She felt handicapped without him she was broken._

 _She needed him to stay and never leave, Just like he promised._

 _Promises break._

 _He discovered the truth, turns out ceaser couldn't hold his tongue._

 _He came to her and slammed her against the tree, Their tree. Even when she hurted him the most, he still didn't want to hurt her, So he removed his tight grip from her small shoulders and backed away._

 _He began furiously pacing back and forth forcing his tears not to fall. He couldn't let her see his weakness. She knew he was devatasted and she wanted his forgiveness._

 _She tried to grab him, but he aggressively pushed her and called her a whore. Those words were like venom to her ears, but she couldn't deny the fact that she deserved it. She didn't deserve him._

 _He walked away from her that day and never looked back. She tried reaching out to him, but he ignored her. She thought he needed space, but that wasn't the case. He hated her and he couldn't even look at her face. She was what they expected her to be a disgrace._

 _All of her friends turned their backs on her._

 _Riley hated her, Of course, she hurted his brother and his best friend Cindy._

 _Cindy had trusted her and she betrayed her by sleeping with her man. How could she have been so stupid?_

 _she grew depressed and made several attempts to end her life, but all of them failed. she was tired of feeling regret, tired of people hating her, and tired people slut shaming her. they were right, she was just like her mother._

 _Months later, she left town and became a full-time stripper. Although she was only 15 turning 16, they hired her for her looks. the crowd loved her because she was an amazing dancer thanks to her days of ballet. she swayed her hips side to side, seducing every man. One in particular, she met was a very wealthy older Italian man named Manuel Lorenzo._

 _He told her he wanted make her a star and took her to his studio of photography and told her to take off her clothes. That's how it all started._

 _In the land of Gods and Monsters I was an Angel_

 _Living in the garden of evil_

 _Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed_

 _Shining like a fiery beacon_

 _You got that medicine I need_

 _Fame, Liquor, Love give it to me slowly_

 _Put your hands on my waist, do it softly_

 _Me and God, we don't get along so now I sing_

 _No one's gonna take my soul away_

 _I'm living like Jim Morrison_

 _Headed towards a fucked up holiday_

 _Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing_

 _'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly Want'_

 _It's innocence lost Innocence lost~Gods and Monsters_

 _6 Years later, She was no longer the sweet and innocent shy girl. She was a sexy confident woman She became the new sex appeal, the naked woman on everyman's calendar, and the IT girl on every front page play boy's magazine. She was even mentioned on the daily news channel!_

 _Manuel Lorenzo Her husband, agent, and photographer owned her. She was trapped in this World of fame, drugs, liquor, money, power, And there was no escape._

 _She can almost feel it, as the hard drops of rain poured harder, splashing the window repeatedly. She stood up wearing a vintage powder pink nightgown with a peignoir robe set constructed of gorgeous floral lace, combined with spandex side panels, with sexy satin bow adorns on the front with Lacy flutter sleeves, and some pink cotton slippers._

 _She limped to her bathroom feeling pain all over her body and looked in the mirror. She look terrible with busted chapped lips and swollen black eye on her left side. Damn where was her makeup artist when she needed him._

 _She hurried and washed her face and rushed out the bathroom into the kitchen. Her husband was coming home soon and If she didn't have dinner ready she knew he would be on her ass. She had personal chef but he wanted her to serve him because he loved the power he had over her._

 _He loved how he could force himself on her in bed and how he could humiliate her in front of the help. He loved how easy it was to manipulate the media. They believed that he was her "prince charming" She cracked at the thought because he was no prince charming. He was the devil, but who is she to judge him when she was the devil herself._

 _She grabbed the remote and flipped on her flat screen TV that was build on her kitchen wall. The universe must be against her because she didn't see this coming._

 _She almost cut herself when she seen those deep maroon eyes she longed for on the screen. He look so handsome in his suit and tie. His big afro was now in a low cut and he still had that built body frame, but she can tell he was more muscular than before._

 _He was giving a speech for the grand opening of The Freedom College that his company had worked so hard to build. Huey Freeman was very successful as she always imagined. Not only was he the leader of his African-American organization, but he had also manage to write best selling books and become a billionaire._

 _Unlike her, he used his fame to help people and he everyone appreciated him. Jazmine gasped as she seen a familiar tall curvy dark skinned woman beside him. It was Amelia._

 _There she was standing with a long orange sundress on, rubbing her small formed baby bump. The big diamond rock on her finger shimmering in the sunlight. She wore her hair in short that was in crochet braids._

 _She looked amazing and happy of course, she was happy._

 _She was married to Huey freeman._

 _She was the luckiest woman alive to have him. she could taste the salty tears that burnt her skin as she stared into the screen, looking at the powerful couple._

 _She watched as envy filled her heart._

 _She hated how one mistake had ruined her chances to live the life that she will never have. She hated that she had to watch the only man she will ever love holding hands with another woman. A woman she could never become. She knew that she couldn't have him because he would never forgive her._

 _If only she had one last chance to get him back._

 _"I was a liar I gave into the fire_

 _I know I should've fought it At least I'm being honest_

 _Feel like a failure 'Cause I know that I failed you_

 _I should've done you better 'Cause you don't want a liar_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know She gives you everything_

 _But, boy, I couldn't give it to you_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know That you got everything_

 _But I got nothing here without you_

 _So one last time I need to be, the one,_

 _who takes you home_

 _One more time I promise, after that,_

 _I'll let you go_

 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_

 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _One last time I need to be_

 _the one who takes you home"~Ariana Grande_

 _She couldn't take him home._

 _She couldn't have that chance that she desperately needed and it was all her fault._

 _She couldn't stand it anymore. She throw the remote at the screen. Breaking the glass screen into pieces, she knew her husband would punish her for the replaceable TV. She didn't care anymore._

 _She wanted her old life back._

 _Her lost friends, her dignity, her innocence, her happiness, and most of all, She wanted Him._

 _"All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_

 _Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_

 _I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_

 _'Cause now I pay the price_

 _In another life, I would be your girl_

 _We'd keep all our promises Be us against the world_

 _In another life, I would make you stay_

 _So I don't have to say You were the one that got away_

 _The one that got away~katy perry_

 _she ran upstairs to her bedroom looking through her closet, which hid a small wooden box. She unlocked the box with her secret key and inside was a picture of her and Huey._

 _Her tiny arms were wrapped around his neck and she was on his back. He was slightly smiling while her long curly hair tickled his arm. she looked at the picture for about 5 minutes, then she placed the picture under her pillow and lay her head down on the pillow._

 _she reached over to the small table and grabbed her pills and placed a handful in her mouth and swallowed with the bottle of whiskey, she had abandoned hours ago. she blinked her eyes rapidly and soon went off to a deep sleep._

 _she wanted to dream of him like she always did, Huey freeman The one that got away._

* * *

 **I know that Jazmine is OC and I hope u guys aren't mad about her losing that sweet innocence. She was really close to her father losing him caused her to make terrible choices. So when she lost Huey it made things worse. I hated to make Sarah the bad mother because on the show she's just as caring as tom.**

 **Also, It may seem like Huey doesn't care for Jazmine anymore but that because it's based on how Jazmine see things. In the end, she's making another suicide attempt but it doesn't mean that she's dead.**


	2. Cry Me A River

On the voluminous majestic designed terrace, stood a wealthy man wearing denim blue suit made with Ormezzano linen and silk. He watched his view with admiration from above his magnificent mansion.

He had everything he could ever dream of wealth, power, respect, and freedom. He wasn't like that selfish evil rich white man that used to live by him. he helped his people along with others of a different kind, he didn't discriminate anyone.

His employees were treated equally and they respected him because of his good reputation. He was one of the richest men on the planet but unlike some, he didn't have it handed to him on a silver spoon.

He worked hard for his wealth.

He graduated early at the age of 17.

By the time he reached the age of 21, he was graduating with his Master degree. He took a break over the summer and wrote a book called " America's African American Revolutionary Terrorist" And made millions.

He wrote a couple more books and made more millions. He created an organization and together they help make a difference. They helped billions of people from America to Africa and other foreign countries.  
He became their leader, speaker, and role model,

He owned estates which were one of his greatest accomplishments.  
By the time he hit 22, he was a huge billionaire. No one could figure out how he did it, but he did the impossible. He could even run for president of course he can, he was Huey Freeman.

"Baby, the reporter is here to see you" his wife stated as she fixed his loose tie.  
"Hey, u better quit tampering with this damn tie" she complained, slapping his right arm. She turned to leave but was stopped by a pair of strong hands gripping her waist.

"Babe, what are you doing"? She frowned as she placed her hands on her thick hips.  
He didn't respond as he glazed at her. Damn she was beautiful he thought.

Her flawless dark chocolate skin and hazelnut brown eyes that glowed along with her sandy brownish hair that always shined in the sunlight.  
She stood 5'10 with her hourglass body wearing a white Button up blouse and a gray pencil skirt with some pumped heels.

Amelia was indeed the definition of the perfect woman. She was intelligent, stunning ambitious, and strong. She was bold just like him and she was never afraid to speak her mind. They both shared the same views when it came to things like politics, religion, human rights, and American society. She was his soul mate so he knew he made the right choice to marry her.

He adored his loyal wife because she was always there to support and defend him. She remained by his side through every step of a decision he made. She was the vice president of his organization that she help him build.

She was his partner in life and loved her.

"Hello, earth to Huey," she said waving her hand in his face.

" Damn, can a man just enjoy the appearance of his sexy ass wife without her acting like Donald trump was elected as president," he said folding his arms.

"Oh no! Baby guess we're doom, back to slavery" she gasped. dramatically. She placed his hands on her growing stomach

"What am supposed to do with this?" She questioned still using her false panic voice.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just have to protect him from harms way" he shrugged and bend over to kiss her stomach. she smirked as she playfully pushed him away.

" Who knows he could be she" she teased.

He only shook his head "this definitely a Malcolm Freeman".

"Hmm, whatever you say, dreamer, hurry before that noisy bitch started peeking through our shit," she said in a stern voice.

He sat in his black leather husk armchair inside his home office with a cup ofÂ dark-roasted decaf coffee placed on his desk under a coaster.

"Sir Freeman, Ms. Clark is ready to see you now," his maid said nervously.  
he hated reporters."Send her to my office" he ordered.

She nodded as she exit the room.

A middle-aged petite Irish woman with pale reddish pixie cut hair entered his office. She wore dress pants with a long sleeve torso. She placed her glasses on her freckled face and smiled widely.

"Good Morning Huey Freeman." She said cheerily

"I'm Samantha Clark, a journalist of the Public's Attention Magazine, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," she said reaching out her hand to shake his. "May I have a seat?" She asked politely.

"Sure its a pleasure to meet you as well" he accepted her handshake." Please, make yourself comfortable" he said in a bored tone.

" THANK YOU!" She yelled immediately.

He raised his brow out of confusion. Did she really think it was necessary to yell? He questioned. He shook the thought and stood up to refill his cup of coffee.

" Would u like a cup of coffee?" He offered

"Sure!" She yelled once again, smiling widely

"Oh and regular, no decaf, and extra extra creme and sugar, Thanks" she added.

He winced as he added more sugar in her sugary coffee. He handed her the cup of high blood sugar and high cholesterol.

She thanked him as she took a huge sip of her disgusting "I want to die young" coffee. He leaned back and put his arms behind his head and place his right leg above his left knee in a relaxing manner.

" What do you want to know?" he asked. She smiled as she pulled out a tape recorder and pressed the record button.

"Hi, this is Samantha Clark inside the gigantic home of the Great one and only, Huey Freeman". She said briskly, on the tape recorder.

"Of course, I'm here to get all the answers that we've been desperately waiting to hear".

she place the recorder on her lap and cleared her throat. "Are you enjoying your day, Huey Freeman?"

Was he enjoying his day? Its 9:00 am in the morning & she's already asking him about his day? He wanted to tell her off about her pointless question but decided against it.

He sat up from his previous position with his hands on the desk.

"fine actually I haven't done much but wake up this morning"

He replied, keeping it short and simple. He knew enough to know that noisy ass reporters like her could care less about his morning, She was here for dirt.

"I must say, Freeman," she said flirtatiously."You are most certainly extremely handsome" she perked her chest in a sexual way.

"How do you keep up with your magnificent appearance?" She said using hand gestures.

He gave her his famous brow raise, was she serious? he hated this pointless interview. He dealt with enough flirtatious woman on a daily basis. Did they understand what the definition of marriage?

" Genetics and keeping a healthy lifestyle" he replied.

She nodded her head as she continued "So I hear your grand opening for your Freeman college is tomorrow. She said seriously.

"What motivated you to construct a college in Chicago? "

Finally a real question he thought. " After the success of our sponsorship to the public schools in Chicago, I wanted to give them more opportunities.

He cleared his throat as he continued." Growing up in Chicago was tough for my parents and it was even harder for my father to attend college because he had to work hard to support us, so I decided that I wanted to build a college that would help folks such as my father, to have a second chance in life.

She smiled as he resumed" Freedom University is a chance to pursue a higher education with no financial cost He stated. " Those who attend will be placed in campus apartments and given funds to support their families and also to purchased school supplies" He responded proudly.

The reporter was amazed."Wow, I bet there are millions of people who will be planning to attend a college with free benefits, Will your college accept anyone?" She questioned.

" Freedom University will not discriminate so, all are welcome, however if you do not have a educated mindset, we will not waste our time on you. He said firmly. "There will be a drug screening every month and a house search on every apartment If we see any evidence of drug use or any toxic behavior you will be expelled." He stated firmly.

She nodded her head in agreement and continued to ask him more questions about education, politics, and other subjects.

The interview was going greater than he thought, but he thought it was too good to be true. He looked at her suspiciously because he knew she was going to ask some dirty questions, He felt it coming in .

"So what are your thoughts regarding Jazmine Dubois?"

His eyes widened of the sound of her name. He knew she was famous but he never had time to watch TV and he doesn't pay attention to celebrity drama. He knew the reporter was going to bother him with something he cares less about, but the real question was did he still cared for her?

Did he think about Jazmine Dubois?

Flashback:

Â You were my sun You were my earth But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no So you took a chance And made other plans But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no

You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be And don't it make you sad about it~ Justin Timberlake

He couldn't believe what he just come from his best friend's mouth.

" That day she found out her pops died" Ceaser gulped. "Jazmine and I were intimate "

Tears welled in his eyes and he waited for Huey's reaction, but he remained dangerously silent.

" it was an accident. I didn't know what came over me, it happened so fast" he sobbed "I'm really sorry man" his friend pleaded.  
Huey glared at him hazardously.

He balled his fist and his legs were shaking excessively.

"Accident!? Nigga, you think I'm stupid" he laughed dangerously, getting out of character. YOU KNEW WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE DOING!" Huey roared letting his Chicago accent out.

He knew Ceaser wanted Jazmine, he noticed how he would be extra friendly with her and he caught him checking her out a couple times. Huey was heated And was punching holes in his walls then whipped his body around and walked over to grab cease by his collar.

"YOU FORCE YOURSELF ON HER, DIDN'T YOU?" Huey questioned viciously.

"Naw, you got it wrong. She came on to me!" Ceaser shouted, he tried to plead with Huey but he wasn't having it.

Huey lifted him up and slammed him on the ground and repeatedly beat Ceasar's face in. His dreaded head hitting the hardwood floor viciously. Caesar tried to lift his body up, but Huey was too strong.

Riley and grandad burst into the room, pulling Huey off of Ceaser.

"Aye, wha da fucks going on up in hur, y'all niggas is fight-woah!" Riley eyes widen when he noticed blood dripping off Ceaser's face "Da fuck!".

Ceaser spits the blood from his mouth and cocked his neck

"Yo Huey, you should have heard her screaming my name when I was rocking her world" cease said out of anger, "damn she was tight" he added.

" YOUR FUCKING DEAD !"Huey screamed, grabbing his Katana from his closet.

He sped towards Ceaser to finish him off when suddenly

WHACK!

Cindy came from behind him and hit him on his head with a lamp, knocking him out cold and Grandad quickly called the ambulance.

It had been four weeks since the break up with Jazmine and she's been calling him nonstop, he didn't want to speak to her because he was afraid of what he would say to her. He couldn't look her without wanting to kill Ceaser.

He was depressed without her, he missed her, and he needed her because she was his everything, but he had to push her away.

she deceived him and it would never be the same.

Months later, he noticed she stop showing up to school. He thought maybe she was away with her mom, but he recently seen her mom hanging around A PIMP NAMED SLICKBACK. He knew what that was about. He was still hurt but a part of him still cared, and he begin to worry about her.

He knew that Jazmine didn't have legal guardians anymore, her father was dead and her mother was a prostitute.

Grandad was the only one who would go to the Dubois resident to check on Jazmine, but he claim he hasn't seen her in weeks. A year later Grandad received a call from her telling him she was living with her aunt in Florida. After that, he never heard from her again.

A couple more years went on and Huey was dating Amelia.  
He still didn't hear from Jazmine, Instead he seen a poster of her laying on a bed covered with strawberries, wearing nothing but a hot pink thong with rainbow candy shaped tape on her breasts.

Her hair was in a long high straight ponytail and she had a huge lollipop in her mouth with a banner that read "Eat Me".

"Er," He couldn't believe his eyes. Is this what she's been doing these past few years? Taking revealing explicit photos of herself.

He came across some more photos of her, this time it was in the room he shared with his Asian roommate.

" Damn. " Hiro licks his lips hungrily" she's one smoking hot babe, I ain't never seen a white woman with an ass like that" he chuckled as he pointed to a photo of her in a "too small for her" bunny suit.

"She's mixed" Huey stated as he cringed " Put that disgusting thing away," He said with a sense of jealousy and anger in his voice.

"Hey, you must be gay if you don't like this because she sure is sexy as fuck!" Hiro laughed excitedly.

He began to flip more pages of her wearing different Costumes matching each month of the year. On September "Huey birth month," she had the nerve to be completely naked soaked wet with her curly hair dripping everywhere.

Huey was enraged.

He grabs the calendar from his pervert Asian friend shredding the calendar to little pieces. when he was destroying every last bit of it, he stormed off slamming the door shut.

End of Flashback.

"So what are your thoughts regarding Jazmine Dubois?" The reporter repeated, staring at Huey anxiously.

As memories flashed in his head, he could feel his blood boil and veins popping out.

"I think that Jazmine Dubois is a disrespectful, disgraceful, spoiled, non-intelligent, careless, artificial, disgusting, Trashy, attention seeking WHORE!" Huey spatted.

"It's a shame that little girls idol her and she thinks that it's cute that every man wants to screw her, but I most certainly would never in my life lay down with a woman that makes me want to vomit!" Huey protested.

"Oh, my!" The reporter said shocked at Huey's choice of words. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably as Huey stood up angrily.

"You can let yourself out," he said sternly as he loosened his tie and yanked it off his neck.

"this interview is over!" He said loudly and made his exit.

Amelia was getting ready to have lunch with Cindy and Denise, Riley's girlfriend. She wore a dark purple one shoulder cocktail dress. Her freshly cut Bob was twisted in one braid, she always wore her hair natural because she knew Huey loved it. She wasn't ashamed of her African heritage, she proud to be black and beautiful.

"Wherr da Fuck Yuh Think Yuh Heading at? Huey slurred.

'Oh shit he's drunk' She thought. Huey always had a Chicago accent when was extremely mad or extremely drunk.

"I was heading to my dinner reservations with my girls, I mentioned this morning?" She said reminding him.

"Yuh leaving me, dats real fucked up," Huey said walking up to her

Amelia rolled her eyes "what happened?, I know you're angry about something?" She said approaching him.

"Nah, babe I jus misses me sum Amelia" Huey replied, Giving her sloppy kisses.

"Huey, Fuck off!" She said playfully.

"Lemme fuck yuh. Off" he smirked, giving her neck hickeys.

"What?" Amelia said raising her brow Huey Like. Hue-Mmmmm" she moaned as she felt her panties soak.

Huey on biting his lower lip and lifted her and placed her on the bed gently.

"Hu. We.. . . ," Amelia said through Huey's kisses.

"Fuck DA reservation!, ah buy yuh DAT restaurant" he snapped.

She would have pushed him away and tell his drunk ass to head to bed, but his kisses were so addictive. Huey was like her drug, without him her pussy would go insane.

He started kissing her from her neck and made his way down to her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, taking his time, and switching from sucking sweet kisses.

"AHH," she screamed when she felt his cold tongue on her clit"mmmm-ssss".She hissed

He positioned her legs on his shoulders, spreading her wider for better access. She arched her back as he begin twirling his tongue in circles, and licking up and down.

"Oh shit! ooo... oh... OHH OHH oooH OHHHH YES" she moaned while he fasten his pace, fucking her pussy with his tongue as she gripped on his growing fro roughly. "mmmm! Don't stop baby! ous sss sss! ous sss! Mmmmm!

Huey obeyed her request as he continue to please his woman, gripping her hips.

Her mouth was wide open as she continued to scream his name repeatedly, uttering curse words, and gripping the sheets. She felt this intense sensation as shock waves run through her whole felt goosebumps appearing as she reached her climax.

"OOhhh!-HUEY!" Wildly.

Huey smirked with satisfaction "Turn around!" He instructed.

She obeyed as he positioned her "doggy style"

Her lips trembled when she felt him entering her "Ah!" She moaned loudly.

He groaned as he begin stroking slowly, with his hand tightly holding her hips. She was loving the deep slow pace that made drove her miles away.

"Ahhhhhhhh yes Huey!"she screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck!" He mumbled as he thrust harder and faster making the whole bedrock,causing the lamp "that was on the dresser, near the bed" to hit the ground.

Her ass jiggled with each stroke, his hand squeezing her breast.

She struggled to breathe as he speed up some more , he went so fast she felt like the Flash was fucking her.

"Huey! Ah!" She screamed one last time to she finally reached her then end.

He rolled off of her and laid with his arms behind his head and she laid breathless on his chest. He chuckled, kissing her head.

"Promise me, Huey you'll never leave me",s he said as she drift off to sleep.

Huey felt de Ja VU when he heard those words. He remember his first time with her when she said something similar "Promise me you'll always love me"

Did he ever stop loving her?

No, I can't think about her, I love Amelia. He said in his mind as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Cry me a river (Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river (Cause I've already cried)  
Cry me a river-er, yea (Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)

Cry me a river~

Huey watch as his wife opened her eye awake.

"Hey," she yawned.

He kissed her cheek tenderly "Hey"

"Aren't you suppose to say good morning?" She asked sarcastically.

"I would have if you would have greeted me a good morning" Huey replied.

"Oh I'll give you a good morning" Amelia flirtatiously, kissing his chest as she grabbed the remote. "Gotcha!" She joked.

He arched his brow at her "Ha, ha, very funny" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Amelia was going to say something when the movie currently playing was switched to Breaking News!

"It must be something serious" she said, turning up the volume on the 55 inch TV screen that was connected to their bed.

Huey sat up from his laying position when he seen the letters in bold that read

Breaking news: Jazmine Dubois 's breakdown

Amelia rolled her eyes "They acted as if the president was assassinated when it came to this white, slut, trash" she snorted and tried to turn the channel, but was stopped by Huey.

She gave him a look "What!?" She snapped loudly.

Huey ignored her, and tune in on the news .

A picture of Jazmine in her wedding gown. She looked gorgeous wearing a vintage lace sleeved floral irony white wedding dress with beading Rhinestone and Chapel Train. She wore her hair in mermaid waves and natural makeup. She looked happy but looks can be deceiving.

"Hi I'm Christan Mayer speaking here with live on channel 3 Action News!, as you can see, I'm standing in front of the strawberry mansion home of Jazmine Dubois Lorenzo, in Beverly Hills. The beautiful strawberry blonde bombshell, playboy model, and actress was discovered at 6:00 am by her husband Manuel Lorenzo, who was devastated when he found his beloved wife laying unconsciously inside their shared bedroom." That blue eye reporter informed in a urgent tone.

Huey felt his heart ache severely and he his throat felt dry as he continued to watch in disbelief

The reporter turned to Jazmine's husband "Manuel Lorenzo" who was standing near the reporter crying with his hands in his face.

"Mr. Lorenzo, we know that this will be hard for you, but could you tell us what u witness when you walked in your bedroom this morning?"the reporter asked point the microphone towards the olive skin silky dark haired middle aged man.

"Would you also mind telling her where were you at the time?" The reporter added.

Manuel took a heavy breath and wiped his tears

"I was working late in my studio because I had tons of clients, the day was busy and I didn't have time to call my wife to tell her I wouldn't be home." He said in his Italian accent.

He sigh deeply "I felt guilty so I wanted to surprised her with her favorite flowers," he said showing the dozen of Jasmine flowers.

"How ironic?" Huey frowned angrily " Jazmine favorite flowers are light pink Peonies!" He corrected loudly.

Amelia sat with her arms folded "Since when you care about what her favorite flower were!? She snapped glaring at her husband , who was too focus on the TV screen.

"When I walked in our home, I realized the help was gone," Manuel said with his hand on his chin like he was thinking of an excuse to come up with".

"I went into the kitchen and was shocked to see an unprepared dinner on the counter and our television broken into pieces" he claimed using hand gestures as he explained" I went upstairs to our room and found h-her 'sniff' laying on her stomach 'sniff' with her arm hanging out" he cried.

"I'm sorry, I can't stand this," Manuel said with tears, " she took those pills again, I tried to hide them from her, but she would only get violent with me". He stated.

"So the bruises that wore all over her body was her own fault?" The reporter questioned in disbelief.

Huey's heart dropped

bruises?

" I don't know how she could do such thing to herself or if it's possible" Manuel struggled " I would come home and she would have a new bruise"

"Why didn't you get her help?" The reported asked

" I was planning too and if she makes it, I will get her all the help she needs" Manuel nervously replied, while looking at his watch " I have to go to my wife she's still in critical condition.

" Okay thank you for you time and I am deeply sorry for having to go through this, we all are saddened by this" the reported said sincerely as he look back into the camera.

"Again this is Christian Mayor and we will update you on Mrs. Jazmine Dubois Lorenzo's condition, until next time channel 3 news.

Huey switched off the TV and stared at the blank screen. He felt numb like he couldn't move or speak.

"So she overdosed " Amelia shook her head " sucidual attempt, publicity stunt, clever." She said carelessly

She looked at Huey who was still staring at the black screen

"Baby?"

"Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river (Cry me, cry me)"

* * *

thank you cutechilbilolita for editing my errors in this chapter.

HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED IT PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Elastic Heart

**UPDATE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

 **JAZMINE'S POV.**

* * *

 _" **And another one bites the dust**_

 ** _Oh why can I not conquer love?_**

 ** _And I might have thought that we were one_**

 ** _Wanted to fight this war without weapons_**

 ** _And I wanted it, I wanted it bad_**

 ** _But there were so many red flags_**

 ** _Now another one bites the dust_**

 ** _Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one_**

 ** _You did not break me I'm still fighting for peace  
_**

 _She slowly opened her eyes to see a fan hanging above the ceiling._

 _she watched as the blades of the fan rotated swiftly and felt goosebumps running down her spine, she felt cold. She tried to lift her body up, but she struggled and moved her head, and examined her surroundings. she noticed she was in a small white room with no windows and she panicked when she realized that, she was restrained to a bed with leather cuffs on her wrist and ankles._

 _"AHHHHHH!, SOMEBODY PLEASE!, HELP ME!" She screamed as she moved her body violently._

 _She had tears dripping down her face and she wrestled to emancipate herself from the cuffs. She felt like she was being pulled down by the devil, she was in hell. She must have alerted someone because four nurses had quickly entered the room._

 _"LET GO OF ME!, STOP IT!" she pleaded, as they held her down._

 _"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked as she felt a sharp pinch on her arm. The feeling was intoxicating and she felt extremely drowsy._

 _"Huey?" She whispered and smiled as she dosed off to sleep._

 ** _" I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_**

 ** _But your blade - it might be too sharp I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_**  
 ** _Yeah, I may snap and I move fast But you won't see me fall apart "_**

 _It's been 14 days and 336 hours since, Jazmine Dubois was admitted to_ an mental _institution. After spending three horrible days restrained in a room, she finally gave up. Every day was the same routine; in the morning, she woke up to the same room and took her medications. In the afternoon, she was allowed in the cafeteria to have lunch, and in the evening, she was sent to talk to her counselor, and at night, she was sent back to her room to sleep._

 _"Hola! strawberry shortcake" the dark haired latina said, sitting next to Jazmine, who was playing with her food._

 _"_ Hi _" she responded quietly, staring at her food in disgust._

 _During her stay at the institution, she met a woman named Mariana, who had long wavy hair and deep brown eyes. Mariana was exotic looking and her state of mind seem normal to Jazmine. She didn't seem like she was a crazy person, but then again, Jazmine wasn't crazy either. why were they in this hell hole?_

 _"So you're just gonna stare at you food all day, huh?" Mariana said in her deep Spanish accent._

 _"Muchacha, come_ su comida _,_ prisa _!" Jazmine gave her an irritated look, then bawled in her hands._

 _"I..c-can't..do this anymore!" She sobbed._

 _"Oh_ mami _, Lo_ siento _" Mariana said softly, rubbing Jazmine's back. "Shh, you have to stop crying, they will hear you". She warned, referring to the nurses, that were suspiciously staring at them._

 _Mariana knew that if they catch Jazmine crying, they would assume that she was having an anxiety breakdown. She didn't know why but she cared deeply for the strawberry haired, chica._

 _"You remind me of someone" she added, running her fingers through Jazmine's frizzy hair._

 _"Is there a problem?" The suspicious heavy-set nurse asked._

 _"Nooo, you see, I was telling her a funny joke, and she started laughing so hard, that her face was rolling with tears!" Mariana said, hoping her horrible excuse wil convince the annoying lady . She heard a little giggle come from Jazmine's mouth._

 _The nurse gave them a look that said "yeah right" and place her hands on her hips_

 _"Mrs. Lorenzo, I said is there a problem?" She repeated as she walked closer to Jazmine._

 _"There isn't a problem at all. Jazmine_ said _"Mariana was just telling me about the time she tripped on her own shoe laces" Jazmine responded and laughed awkwardly._

 _The nurse gave them another disapproving look before walking away._

 _"Phew!_ Ay _Dios Miós!" Mariana said loudly" I didn't know which lie was bad, mines or yours". she joked._

 _"Well, we must be pretty good liars if we got her to believe in us" Jazmine replied, wiping away her remaining tears._

 _"We're loco_ idiotas, _forreal!" Mariana yelled as she did a circular motion near her ear, with her index finger. They laughed and the same nurse walked in front of them._

 _"Is there a problem nurse?" Mariana said, mocking the nurse's previous question. The nurse rolled her eyes and looked at Jazmine._

 _"You have a visitor Mrs. Lorenzo". The nurse stated, waving her head to tell Jazmine to follow her._

 _"Visitor?" Jazmine said with a puzzled look on her face. She stood up and waved bye to Mariana, as she followed the nurse to the visiting room._

 _Jazmine almost fainted, when she seen the man in a fitted suit, staring at her up and down._

 _"You look_ terrible _" The man with the silky hair and deep dimples said, as he hugged Jazmine's fragile body._

 _"Nice to see you too, bastard!"Jazmine said angrily "how dare you show your face here, after what you have_ done!"she _shouted._

 _He laughed at her and sat her down gently and she flinched slightly. "Darling, I know you're upset, but don't blame your issues on me". He pointed at her chest._

 _"You put yourself here." He stated firmly. " I just came to see my "not so beautiful today" wife. Manuel had some nerve to insult her appearance, it was his fault she was too depressed to look good. How could he blame her, when he was the one that was telling the world she was some crazy person, beating herself up. He put those scars on her body and caused her to overdose but, of course, people will believe a rich and powerful man over a suicidal sex symbol. He was never like this in the beginning, he was sweet and passionate and she believed every word he said. She met his wonderful family, who thought he was this angel, but he wasn't at all. Behind closed doors, he was satan. he had always wanted her to be perfect,too perfect. He forced her to waist-train so she could have the smallest waist. He forced her to get a Labiaplasty_ , _and even forced her to have sex with directors just to get the best movie roles. When she got pregnant, he dropped a 50-pound weight on her_ stomach, _while she was asleep. she remembered bleeding in pain and he stood there as she almost died and informed her that it was for the best, to keep up with her figure._

 _"Leave me alone Manuel" she warned. "I don't ever want to see your face again and when I get out of this shit hole, I will be happy to press charges against you and get a divorce" Jazmine said viciously, slamming her fist on the table._

 _Manuel laughed hysterically then gave her a serious imitating glare. "You really think it's that easy, huh?" he said, poking her forehead roughly, "No one will believe you, I'm a very powerful man and I could destroy you" he threatened._

 _"I could move mountains if I wanted to and don't forget"_

 _he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I own you bitch and when you get out this place, you will get your ass back to work, you understand?" He said as he squeezed her wrist with force._

 _"Y-yes" she nodded in pain._

 _"Good girl" he said with a wide grin on his face. He pulled out a magazine and smiled. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot' he said, sliding the magazine towards her._

 _" What the hell is this?"she questioned with a confused expression._

 _"It's the answer you've been desperately waiting for" he responded." I know you want to know how he feels about you, and if he's still in love with you." He teased._

 _"You know, the love of your life" he challenged. She blinked at him a few times and lowered her eyes to look down at the front page, which appeared to have a picture of Huey Freeman._

She stared at the picture for a few minutes then looked at the bold letters that read,

 **'HUEY FREEMAN REVEALS HIS TRUE FEELINGS TOWARDS HIS CHILDHOOD NEIGHBOR, JAZMINE DUBOIS!"**

 _Neighbor? Is that all she was to him? Wait, He has feelings for me? She smiled at the thought. Her heart raced as she anxiously turned the page to the article about Huey. It was based on an interview he did recently. She read carefully and scanned through the questions until she seen her name._

 **"So what are your thoughts regarding Jazmine Dubois?"** _her eyes widened as she read his response_.

 **I think that Jazmine Dubois is a disrespectful, disgraceful, spoiled, careless, artificial, disgusting, Trashy, attention seeking WHORE!"**

 _Tears rushed down her face as she countined to read._

 **"It's a shame that little girls idol her and she thinks that it's cute, that every man wants to screw her, but I most certainly would never in my life, lay down with a woman that makes me want to vomit!"**

 _"How could he?" She whispered. Her heart broke a thousand pieces. She couldn't believe her eyes, he thinks I'm disgusting? Her lips trembled excessively and her fingers gripped the page roughly._

 _Manuel stared at her with amusement. He loved to see her in so much pain, especially when he came to Huey Freeman, he depised that man for stealing his woman's heart._

 _" You see, he hates you" he said. " he doesn't love you anymore, he knows you're a dirty whore" he said with an evil smirk on his face._

 _She never knew she could produce so many tears at once. She stared at Huey's response and shook her head violently. "No, its not true"._

 _Manuel held her hand and kissed it tenderly " Jazmine I'm all you have left"._

 _"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! HE LOVES ME!" She shouted, yanking her hand away._

 _"He doesn't love you, he never did,and he never will!" Manuel shouted._

 _"LIAR!, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE" she screamed as she repeatedly punched his chest._

 _"YOU MONSTER!, I'll KILL YOU!" She screamed. The security guards lift her up by her arms and legs, and she swung her arms and kick her legs violently as she continued to chant "HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME!"._

 _She was so out of control that they couldn't keep her still to inject her, so they wrapped her in a strait jacket and her an extra dose of medication._

 _She was placed in a padded room, still strapped in the strait jacket with her head leaning against the padded wall. Her face was flushed with tears and her nose was puffy, and her head was pounding._

 _'Hiccup'_

 _'Hiccup'_

 _'Hiccup'_

 _"He's supposed to always love me, he promised" she said softly, her voice cracked._

 _" He promised.. He promised... He promised" she repeated as her eyes closed._

 **"And I will stay up through the night**

 **And let's be clear, won't close my eyes**

 **And I know that I can survive**

 **I'll walk through fire to save my life**

 **And I want it, I want my life so bad**

 **I'm doing everything I can**

 **Then another one bites the dust**

 **It's hard to lose a chosen one**

 **You did not break me (You did not break me, no)**  
 **I'm still fighting for peace"**

 **Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,**  
 **But your blade - it might be too sharp**

 **I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,**  
 **Yeah, I may snap and I move fast**

 **But you won't see me fall apart**

 **'Cause I've got an elastic heart"~ SIA**

 _Manuel Lorenzo stood angrily as he waited for the person on the other line of his phone call to answer._

 _"Hello, Dr. Steven speaking, how may I help you?" The psychiatrist said._

 _"Enough with the fuckery!You figlio di puttana, don't fuck around with me!" he threatened using his strong Italian accent._

 _"I want her fixed! She needs to be in the right state of mind" he shouted "Remember I paid you big loads of money!" he reminded._

 _"Alright, Alright, I'll have them give her the shock treatments immediately!" The psychiatrist responded._

 _"I WANT THAT PUTTANA TO GET HER HEAD WASHED" Manuel said, screaming through the phone._

 _"It's done. She won't remember a thing, not even her love for the Freeman, don't worry, I'll fix her." the psychiatrist said._

 _"Perfetto" Manuel said, as he smiled wildly._

 _Jazmine belongs to him, she was his property, and he needed her to be his forever._

 _Finché morte non ci separi' he mumbled as he hopped in his black Bentley Continental GT and drove away._

* * *

 **WOAH! Jazmine is acting pretty mental and Manuel is a psycho. Btw, I wanted to skip the part where she was sent to the hospital. For those who are confused, after she recovered from the ER,** Manuel **sent her to a mental hospital.**

 **she must have been asleep because she had no idea how she got there.**

 **Also, for those who don't know, a Labiaplasty** **is a cosmetic surgery to reduce the labia for a tighter, smaller vagina. Yikes, I know sounds gross.**

 **and I used some Italian words on there for Manuel, "Finche morte non ci separi" is till death due us part.**

 **Jazmine is going to make a drastic change on her next chapter.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING NOW PLEASE HIT THAT REVEIW BUTTON.**


	4. I Know You Love That Tramp Bitch

**HOLA! READERS! I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT**

 **THIS IS AMELIA'S POV, SORRY LOL**

 **BUT PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

" **Yo Was on your mind?**

 **Can't stop thinkin about that tramp**

 **All day, dreamin about havin sex with da bieatchhhhh**

 **Quit cho girlfriend for a slut I know you love dat tramp"~TooShort**

 _"Baby?"Amelia asked, walking towards her husband, who look like he was going to burst into flames. She could see the blood running through his veins like there were going to explode._

 _His face expression was menacing and he looked like he was ready to commit murder. She had never seen him Like this well, there was that one time, of course, it had something to do with her._

 _Why did things have to always be about her?_

 _Why can't she just disappear!_

 _She watched as he rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. She could have sworn she heard a low growl come from his mouth. She sat down on the bed, next to him. She could hear him breathing heavy, and the cracking sound of knuckles. She could feel the vibration of his right leg in an inpatient manner._

 _She knew he was enraged, was this all for her?_

 _"Baby, say something." She said, rubbing his back gently._

 _He finally stood up with his fingers balled into a fist and his muscles tightened. She could tell his anger was building up._

 _"IS THIS ABOUT THAT TRAMP!?" She shouted. She couldn't take it anymore. " HUEY PERCY FREEMAN, ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT!"She demanded._

 _She heard him blow his breath and he walked towards their bathroom. "I'm going to take a_ shower _" he said. " I have some things to take care of" he added._

 _"Oh really?, WHAT TYPE OF THINGS?" she yelled folding her arms._

 _"Just Business" he stated, gathering his clothes and hygiene materials, and heading back into the bathroom._ _She stood in front of the door and blocked him from entering the bathroom._

 _"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on!" She said, tapping her foot impatiently._

 _"Are you thinking about that slut?" she snorted._

 _He took a deep breath " I just want to take a shower, can you just stop screaming at me?" He pleaded, rubbing her shoulders gently._

 _"Look, I don't want to fight and I don't want you to upset the baby" he added, rubbing her tummy as he kissed her cheek._

 _She loved His kisses, they always kept her calm._

 _She exhaled and wrapped her arms around his neck_

 _" I know, I just hate seeing her face" she admitted." "It's a stunt, I guarantee you," she said, trying to convince him._

 _"She's going to be better in a week, then she's going to transfer back into the whore of attention." She said, with a hint of jealousy and contempt._

 _he slowly lifted her chin."Listen, I'm not thinking of that woman" he lied. "I just have a lot of things to do today" He explained._

 _She knew he was lying, but she nodded her head anyway._

 _"Okay baby, go get yourself cleaned up, I love_ you _" she said, hugging him tightly._

 _" I love you too" he responded as he kissed her temple. "Now can I shower?" He asked, looking at her._

 _"Of course, want me to come join you?" She said seductively._

 _"I would love a round two, but I have to leave immediately." He stated, rejecting her request._

 _She nodded again and kissed his cheek. "Okay, I'll catch you_ later _" she said walking back to make the bed, as he left to take a shower._

 _She hated feeling rejected, especially when it came to "her"._

 **"You know it shows**

 **Da way you love her**

 **Da way you touch her**

 **You wanna fuck her all da time**

 **Was on your mind**

 **Can't shake da thought**

 **You feel like she's your soulmate**

 **Can't wait to walk down da aisle wit da tramp**

 **It's true love cause she's da only one your thinking of**

 **You don't care about da dick she** suck

 **You gonna miss her**

 **Ask no questions**

 **Just turn kiss her"**

 _The only reason for him to ever reject_ her, _was when he was thinking of that tramp._

 _It was obviously he was still in love with that tramp. She could never have him to herself, that tramp was always in the way._

 **Flashback:**

 _Amelia and Huey were in the study room alone, working on this PowerPoint for their presentation._

 _"I'll be back, I have to use the_ restroom _" Huey said, as he stood up to walk to the men's area._

 _"Alright, take your_ time _" she said, smiling at him. then went back to working when_

 _She was typing on her laptop when suddenly, she heard a buzzing sound coming from the surface of the table._

 **"As long as you love me**  
 **We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**  
 **As long as you love me**  
 **I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**  
 **As long as you love, love me, love me**  
 **As long as you love, love me, love me" ~JustinBeiber**

 _Huey's annoying ringtone(that Jazmine secretly set for when she calls him) played loudly, as the cellphone buzzed insistently. She could feel the table shaking from the phone's intense vibration._

 _She walked up to his phone and rolled her eyes at the name that was on the screen, It was Jazmine._

 _"Ugh!" she snorted and hardly press the power button off._

 _Every time she wanted to spend time with Huey, that annoying bitch always had to interrupt,Calling every 5 minutes._

 _"There" she smiled as the room went back to silent. She quickly set the phone down as Huey made his way back to the table._

 _He arched his brow at her " Were you just looking through my phone?" He asked suspiciously._

 _"Um no, it fell on the floor so I picked it up" she replied nervously._

 _" Oh okay." he shrugged._

 _She sighed in relief " that was a close one " she thought._

 _"So, would you like to grab a bite to eat?" She offered._

 _"What about the presentation? Let's finalize this first" Huey stated, as Amelia grabbed his arm pulling him off the table_

 _"Aww, come on Huey, we can finish this tomorrow" she pleaded. " Besides, if I don't eat soon, I might try to eat you!" She said licking around her mouth flirtatiously._

 _He shook his head " fine, let's head to The_ Saludas _" he said, ignoring her sexual comment._

 _She stared into his deep reddish-brown eyes. Damn he was so fine, she thought. He was everything she had ever wanted and most of all, he was just like her._  
 _Minus, the strong muscles he had and the dimple on his right cheek, and his huge soft afro. They were so sync, he belong with her not with that annoying ass, obnoxious mulatto._

 _Her panties watered every time she looked into his eyes._

 _Those sexy expressions he made when he would arch his brow, total turn on._

 _" Are You ready?" He asked._

 _She was madly in love with him and she needed to tell him._

 _She was_ _Feeling confident. she walked up to him and without a warning, she forced her lips against his._

 _If only he would have kissed her back, but instead, he roughly pushed her away, almost causing her to fall._

 _"AMELIA!, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted angrily._

 _"I LOVE YOU, HUEY FREEMAN" She shouted back, tears welled in her eyes. "I know you feel it to, I can tell the way you look at me"._

 _"Jones, you got the wrong idea because I'm with JAZMINE DUBOIS!" He responded._

 _She smacked her teeth loudly " She's such an weak, pathetic, naive, little brat" she defended, raising her hands in the air._

 _"Her ignorance disgust me, and come on, she was a ten-year-old, who believed in fairytales and worshipped Santa Claus" she protested, balling up her fist angrily._

 _"She doesn't deserve you and she doesn't have anything In common with you." she said with heavy tears rolling down her face._

 _"All she ever does all day is whine and cry like a big baby" she explained "and don't get me started on her identity crisis!"._

 _" At least I'm proud to be an African-American, she's too busy trying to be more white!" She was so hurt and angry how could he reject her for that pathetic mulatto bimbo._

 _Huey looked at her in disappointment and point his finger up._

 _"First of all, just because Jazmine and I didn't inherit the same characteristics, doesn't mean we're not entitled to be together. I'm in love with her and as long as she's by my side, that's the only thing that matters!" He protested" and I know she can be naïve and whiny sometimes, but at least, she's a caring person. "She's always trying to see the good in everyone, even me." he said pointing to his chest._

 _when we were ten, she was the only person that listened to my views, while everyone else would just ignore me, even, when I made her cry and treated her like shit, she still remained by my side. He said, pouring his heart out._

 _" She doesn't deserve me? no, it's the other way around, I don't deserve her!" He shouted as he packed his belongings and walked towards the exit, "And for the record, yes you're attractive, but I never look at you the way I look at Jazmine, you and I were just friends." He added, leaving her alone with her emotions._

 _"Were friends?" She knew what that meant, he was ending their friendship all for Jazmine, It was always about Jazmine._

 **End flashback.**

 _9:30pm_

 _Amelia angrily slammed the fork on her dinner plate._

 _"Everything was fine until that dirty skank decided that she wanted to steal the spot-light" she said with her cellphone glued to her ear. "seriously, she does things for attention. "She said, to her friend Denise. "That's Exactly what I said to Huey, it's a publicly stunt. she needs that attention to remained relevant". she said, eating with her mouth full._

 _"I feel bad for the husband" she continued, " he's married to a train-wreck." She said, angrily cutting her stake, scrapping the plate with the sharp knife._

 _"Mmhm, right, She's nothing but white trash just like her mother" she said, holding the phone to her neck, as she took a sip of her sparkling water._

 _"Yeah girl, but I have to call you back, Huey just walked in" she whispered, as she seen Huey walk straight to his office with his phone in his ear._

 _"Okay bye hun, love you too." She hung up quickly and slowly tip-toed towards his office door that was closed shut. She placed her ear agasint the door._

" **Did you find out about the status of her current condition?** _He asked._ **"She's stable?** "

 _She heard him exhale deeply and breathe out a sigh of relief._

" **I need you to find out everything on Manuel Salvatore Lorenzo!"** He said firmly with a hint an envy and rage in his voice.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HIS FILES AREN'T LOCATED IN THE SYSTEM!?"** _He shouted_ **" I PAID YOU TO DO YOUR JOB! THIS IS NOT UP FOR A DILIBERATION, THIS NOT A GOD DAMN DEBATE!"** _He yelled._

 _"Ahem, Mrs. Freeman?" The elderly maid, said clearing her throat. " I'm sorry Mrs. Freeman, but could you please step aside, Sir Freeman has requested to have his late night coffee." She said nervously._

 _Amelia stood up awkwardly, feeling slightly embarrassed that she was caught eavesdropping on her husband. "Here let me" she offered, taking the cup of caffeine from the maid's hands. "I'll give him this myself, thank you." she said rudely._

 _"Now get some rest, or clean, or do whatever you people do". She said, flagging the maid to go away._

 _" Er, Mrs. Freeman, I don't think, Sir Freeman wants to be disturbed". She said, carefully trying not to sound rude._

 _"Nonsense!, I'm his wife, you see this rock" she said pointed to her expensive marriage ring." This is worth more than your life, so I advised you to mind your damn business or you won't have a job you know, as THE HELP!" She snapped, the maid walked away in tears._

 _Huey must of heard her because his office door swung open_

 _" You know, you shouldn't speak to Isabella like that" he said, disappointed by her actions."She's been very kind to us and I won't allow you to treat our employees like there beneath us" he warned._

 _She rolled her eyes " So you can yell at them, but I can't?" She said, referring to his phone call._

 _"Oh, so you were eavesdropping on me? " he said sarcastically._

 _"DON'T YOU TURN THIS ON ME!" She shouted, throwing the hot coffee cup on the office floors " YOU STILL LOVE HER!, AFTER SHE FUCKED CEASER'S BRAINS OUT! she said, letting out an angry laugh, Her face shimmering with tears._

 _Huey's eye twitch out of anger then grabbed her by her shoulders_

 _"Enough of this! I love you and only you. Of course, I'm concerned about her because before we were together, she was my best friend." He explained. "She betrayed me but it doesn't mean I want her dead". his voice cracked at the thought of Jazmine dying. He sighed as he rubbed her shoulders."She's stable!_

 _"She's stable, you see it was all just an act, why are you digging deeper?" She asked._

 _"Because I-he paused," you know what? You right, I apologize, now can we head to bed, I had a long day and I don't want to fight with my pregnant wife" he pleaded. "Who just tried to kill me with a cup of caffeine." He chuckled._

 _Her eyes softened "Aww, I'm so sorry baby" she said, kissing his neck. "feel better now?"she asked._

 _"Yes" he said, rubbing her stomach softly._

 _"Are you going to continue to investigate Jazmine's husband?" she asked._

 _That was probably the first time she used "her" actual name in a sentence._

 _"No" he lied._

 _She sighed in relief. "Good, because I want us to go back to our lives plus, we have a nursery to build" she explained._

 _"Okay" he said calmly kissing her cheek."I'm going to head to bed, Are you coming?",he asked, rubbing his tired eyes._

 _She nodded "Yes baby, I'm just going to clean this up" she said, referring to the spilled coffee._

 _He nodded back and went off to their bedroom._

 _As she wiped off the remaining coffee off the floor, she noticed Huey's desk drawer opened. She went to close it but mid-stopped a moment, when she noticed a small picture hiding under one of his folders._

 _She picked up the photo, it was a picture of teenage Jazmine and Huey. he was carrying Jazmine on his back and she had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he was smiling._

 _He never ever smiled in their pictures, not the way he smiled on this one. He actually looked happy and he had this glow in his eyes that he never shared with her._

 _He didn't even have that glow on their wedding day. She felt a burning sensation in her heart as she stares into the picture._

 _"That bitch" she mumbled, ripping the picture into pieces._

 _He lied to me_

 _He does still love her._

 _How could he love that dirty whore, that tramp bitch!_

 **"You know she ain't faithful You still tryin to stick to the tramp like a staple"**

 **"She hit the next n**ga house and go make him hard Fuck him real good**

 **cause she's gotta have it Men can't resist her cause shes a bad bitch**

 **Fell in love wit her, your not da first Face in her thighs**

 **Can't stop the thirst She could be worse"**

 **"I know you love her ( I know you love her)**

 **But she's a tramp bitch ( She's a tramp bieatch)**

 **I know you love her ( I know you love her)**

 **But she's a tramp bitch (Tramp bitch, tramp bitch)"~tooshort**

 _She stared at her handsome Husband, who was asleep, He looked so adorable. She was the luckiest woman alive to have him._

 _She didn't want to ever lose him, especially to that tramp bitch._

 _I won't let her take what's mine!, even if I have to, I'll kill that bitch, and that's a promise!_

 _She mumbled to herself and closed her eyes to sleep._

* * *

 **UH OH, AMELIA IS READY FOR BLOOD.**

 **BTW SONG BY TOOSHORT, I HATE IT.**

 **WILL GET TO READ CEASER POV,** AND **OF COURSE, HUEY'S POV! NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **BTW THE PICTURE AMELIA FOUND IS THE SAME EXACT PICTURE JAZMINE OWNED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **THEN JAZMINE.**

 **DON'T WORRY HUEY WILL SEE JAZMINE, VERY SOON LOL.**


	5. His Gulity Conscience

**_OKAY, SO THIS IS A CEASER'S POV AND SOME JAZMINE'S POV_**

 ** _BASICALLY GOING TO EXPLAINED THE PAST BETTER._**

 ** _ALSO CHAPTER 2 HAS BEEN EDIT, THANK THE COOL ITALIAN BABE CUTECHILBILOITA_**

 ** _WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT LOL YOU'VE BEEN WARNED._**

 ** _ALSO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP IT COMING PLEASE I LOVE TO READ YOUR INSIGHT ON THIS._**

* * *

 _"Damn" Michael Ceaser stared into his phone screen as a familiar feeling penetrate inside his body. The feeling that makes you want to die because you're slowly dying inside, and you can hardly breathe because it empowers you. it felt like a drug to him, that intoxicating toxic feeling running through his veins, it compelled him._

 _The feeling of a guilty conscience is the feeling he could never escaped. And it was all because that one mistake, the mistake that change his fate and he can't ever catch a break._

 _He couldn't believe what he was reading. Jazmine Dubois had tried to commit suicide and now they're saying she's an endangerment to herself, and she's out there somewhere getting some help._

 _He knew what that meant, she was going to be sent to some type of mental hospital. all they will do is poison her head into thinking she was insane._

 _He felt pity for her because he knew she only did those things because she was hurt. She was hurt because she didn't have Huey's forgiveness, and he knew how that feeling felt._

 _Huey freeman was his best friend. When they first met they had this bond that only they could understand. They were like different versions of each other, Huey was the serious one while Ceaser was the comedian. However, they shared so much in common you would think they were blood brothers. So why did he betray him?_

 _Flashback:_

 _16-year-old Michael Ceaser was fed up with his girlfriend's ignorance. He walked out of Cindy Mcpherson's mansion, put his headphones on, and kept it moving. He didn't know where he was going, but he just knew he had to get away._

 _He was in his zone as Kendrick Lamar raps,_

" **Miscellaneous minds are never explainin' their minds**

 **Devilish grin for my alias aliens to respond Peddlin' sin,**

 **thinkin' maybe when you get old you realize I'm not gonna fold or demise**

 **(I don't smoke crack, motherfucker I sell it!)**

 **Bitch, everything I rap is a quarter piece to your melon**

 **So if you have a relapse, just relax and pop in my disc**

 **Don't pop me no fucking pill,** I'mma **a pop you and give you this"**

 _It was only 5:30 pm_

 _The heavy rain poured as the intense thunderstorm ringed loudly in his ears, too bad his headphones had died, they would have been very helpful for the moment. He hated rain because it made him think about the things that bothered him the most._

 _Like how Cindy was acting lately. When he first met her she was this beautiful unique, one of a kind type girl. She was funny, bold, and the best female basketball player he had ever met. She was even better than some of the male basketball players. He didn't care that she acted like a gangsta wannabe around others because he knew it was all just an act. In reality, she was this sweet passionate chick that had big dreams and ambitions._

 _She actually spoke proper behind closed doors, she was this whole different person and he fell in love with that part of her. As they got older, she wouldn't let that phase go, she wanted everyone to believe she was this was this hardcore gangsta chick that everyone was imitated by, she wanted to keep her reputation, which made they relationship suffer. Everyone was calling her soft because she was in love, so she started disrespecting him in public calling him names and even assaulting his favorite sport, soccer. He felt like he was the submissive one in the relationship and it had always made him feel weak. She just didn't understand him._

 _Huey didn't understand him either, he would just criticize him for letting Cindy run all over him. He knew Huey was right, but he didn't want someone to remind him how fucked up his relationship was, he just needed someone to comfort him and he found someone that was the only person that knew what to say and do that would make him feel good, and that person was Jazmine DuBois._

 _He knew she wasn't his, but he couldn't help but want her. She was like an angel sent from heaven. She was sweet,_ delicate, caring, respectful, _and drop-dead gorgeous._

 _He never looked at her other than a sister, she was always crying and whining and under Huey, and plus he had Cindy, but he can't deny that he grew an attraction for her as they got older. Her hair wasn't its natural puff ball, it was curly and shiny. Her big emerald eyes were hypnotizing, but she was kinda short for his taste, but she had an amazing body. Her boobs weren't as huge as Cindy's, but she had curvy wide hips and a nice round ass. Sometimes he would catch himself staring at her too long because she was just too damn beautiful. He wasn't the only one that grew attracted to her, all the guys in school were drooling over her and they wanted her just as bad as he did. The only difference was they couldn't get pass Huey Freeman_

 _Huey was similar to Cindy except he respected Jazmine, but he was very overprotective and controlling when it came to her. If anyone would even look at Jazmine wrong he would kick their ass, even if a guy would ask her a question he would be all in their face, ready to fight for his woman. After the accident with Justin Pierce, she wasn't allow to wear short skirts or any revealing clothes. He had never knew his best friend could ever be whipped, but he was extremely whipped. He did everything to make her happy, he even did things he hated doing, like watch Disney movies, have picnics, Hold hands, etc. Huey was in love and no one could break them apart._

 _Except him._

 _It all started weeks before Jazmine father passed away. He was diagnosed with brain cancer and he was getting sicker by the day. Huey was too busy hanging around this stunning tall dark skin girl with long braided beads with big boobs and a huge booty. Her name was Amelia Jones, Huey met her in his after school program, and ever since she came in the picture, Jazmine was in the picture less._

 _They spent so much time together people thought they were a couple. It was sad because Jazmine would just sit there and cry, she never spoke up about how she felt. Until one day, Ceaser and Cindy got into a huge altercation, Cindy spit on his shoes in front of all her friends._

 _Next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of the street trying to end his life, but Jazmine spotted him and right on time she pulled him into the sidewalk and gave him the biggest hug and patted his back softly and told him it was okay. He cried in her arms that day, she even cried with him._

 _After that day, she never mentioned his breakdown to anyone and that's how she gained his trust. Pretty soon they were meeting up with each other and expressing their feelings to each other. She would tell him things that she went through with Huey and he would tell her things he went through with Cindy._

 _It wasn't love it was more like a comforting bond. They didn't do anything romantic it was just friendship._

 _So he thought._

 _The more him and Jazmine spent time together the more he grew feelings for her, and he wanting it to go away, but it only got stronger._

 _That night her father took his last breath. He found her crying in the cold rain with her with dad's favorite suit tie in her hands._

 _"Jazzy?"_

 _She looked up to him, her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was soaked._

 _"H-he,h-he's, g-gone" she sobbed, pulling her hair roughly._

 _"Hey hey hey," he said grabbing her tiny arms and pulling her into his chest. "I'm here for you, it's okay to cry, let it out," he said softly, rubbing her wet hair._

 _"Did you talk to Huey?" He asked_

 _"I tried calling him several times, but he won't answer, he never answers anymore," she said in her hurt tone._

 _"Did you try going to his house?" He offered._

 _"Yes, but he's never home either" she responded sadly._

 _"Come on, let's go to my house before you get sick". He said pulling her arm and leading her into his house._

 _Once they reached his bedroom, he gave her a big t-shirt to wear while her wet clothes were in the dryer._

 _Then he gave her a big bowl of ice cream with a big bag of chips and He turned his radio on._

 **"Sayin' I won't be coming home, I'd rather be alone**

 **She doesn't fully understand me, That I'd rather leave than to cheat**

 **If she gives me some time I can be the man she needs**

 **But there's a lot of lust inside of me**

 **And we've been together since our teenage years**

 **I really don't mean to hurt her,**

 **but I need some time To be alone**

 **How could you let this be?**

 **I just need time to see**

 **Where I wanna be**

 **Where I wanna be**

 **Sweet little dee-do-dee-dee... I don't mean to hurt you, baby, oh, no, no... "~DarnellJones**

J _azmine cried as the song played and Ceaser grabbed the bowl of ice cream and place it on the dresser, and wrapped his arms around Jazmine protectively._

 _"H-he..d-doesnt..l-love..m-me..anymore,"she said, sobbing loudly" he's always with her"_

 _He rubbed her shoulders as she continued_

 _"My mother doesn't love me either, she left us" she said with a hint an anger in her voice." and d-daddy..daddy was all I had left..and..now…h-he...left...me..too" she said, sobbing into his chest._

 _"No one loves me anymore!" She shouted as she cried dramatically._

 _Ceaser held her head up to look into his eyes_

 _"Listen to me Jazmine!" He shouted, forcing her to stare at him."don't you ever say that no one loves you because I love you!" He revealed._

 _Her eyes widen of shock but before she could speak again, his lips were smashing into hers. Her body trembled nervously as he deepen the kiss._

 _She pulled away slowly"c-c-ceaser..w-we..c-can't..h-Huey.."she said through his kisses._

 _"Shh, It's okay, just let make take the pain away" he whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her neck._

 _She wanted to push him away, but his kisses were so tempting she haven't been kissed like this ever since Amelia took Huey away. He must be with her she thought._

 _The thought of Huey and Amelia being together made her heart burned severely, she couldn't take it anymore, she needed this._

 _"Wait." She said, pushing Ceaser off of her._

 _He gave her a confused and desperate look until she stood up and removed the huge t-shirt from her body._

 _His dick hardened when she slowly removed her panties and bra, revealing her breathtaking naked body._

 _Her her long curly-frizzy hair was damp and her eyes were still puffy from crying too hard, but overall she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

 _"Michael?" she said, climbing on top of him nervously._

 _"Hmm?" He responded, distracted by her strawberry scent._

 _"Make love to me" she pleaded._

 _"You want me to fuck you?" he translated, running his hands all over her body, making her wetter._

 _"Y-yes" she responded nervously, feeling a bit off guard by his use of profanity._

 _What is wrong with me? She asked herself._

 _Why am I doing this I love Huey, not Ceaser_

 _But Huey doesn't love me anymore, so why should I care?_

 _Her mind was fighting with her heart and her body. She knew she wasn't suppose to be doing this with Ceaser because she's secretly wished it was Huey, but he's not here for her, he never was anymore._  
 _She just lost the greatest Father of her life, and it hurt so much. She just wanted the pain to go away._

 _She made her decision_

 _"Micheal..I want you..to fuck me" she said smoothly._

 _She kissed him intensely, rocking her hips against him slowly._

 _"Damn.. baby" he moaned weakly, as she began twirling her hips in a circle._

 _She was teasing him with her body, dancing on his lap. Her pussy rubbed against his dick in motion, driving him insane._

 _"Fuck" he cursed, as she began sucking on his neck._

 _"You like that Michael?" she teased._

 _Damn what has gotten into me, she thought. Was it that she was angry at Huey? Was she trying to get back at breaking her heart?_

 _Damn, she's a freak. Ceaser thought as he felt his palms sweating._

 _"Yeah I like that baby" he moaned, gripping her hips tightly._

 _What the hell Am I doing? He thought._

 _This is my best friend's girl and this is my girl's best friend._  
 _But damn she's so sexy, I need her now._

 _He had made up his mind._

 _He was going to fuck the living life of Jazmine DuBois_

 _He flipped her over so that he was on top of hèr and placed her arms above her head, holding them tightly._

 _She squealed at his sudden movement_

 _"No more games Dubois" he demanded seductively, as he begin sucking on her nipples._

 _"Ah-mmm" she moaned, running her fingers through his dreads._

 _He contained tasting all over her body from her head to her toes._

 _"Ooh Michael" she moaned, arching her back while he was rubbing her pussy with his fingers in a circular motion._

 _"Ahh!" She screamed loudly, feeling a heating sensation._

 _She sounded so sexy moaning his name, it was the best music he ever heard, he needed to hear more._

 _He kissed her full soft lips one last time before slowly entering her cave of wonders._

 _She screamed loudly as he banged his hips into hers._

 _She was whimpering as he thirsts harder and rougher into her._

 _He could see tears rolling down her eyes_

 _He released her arms so she could hold on to his back for support._

 _He laid his head on her neck as he rocked her body on his shaking bed._

 _Tears rolled down his eyes as he realized that he was betraying his best friend and the love of his life._

 _He knew after tonight it wouldn't be the same, he knew he would soon face the consequences, so he minds well enjoy it. She felt so good to him, but it was so wrong._

 _She had tears rolling down her face as well because she was beginning to regret her decision as she realized that he smell exactly like Huey._

 _"No" she sobbed._

 _"No" she sobbed again_

 _But he couldn't hear her. He was roughly slamming his body against hers as he sobbed against her neck._

 _She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming_

 _It wasn't just the pain of their rough sex that hurt_

 _It was the fact that she wanted him to stop because he knew she would lose Huey and she didn't want to lose him._

 _And he didn't want to Huey's friendship and Trust._

 _But it was all too little too late._

 _Later that night, when Jazmine was limping back home, she spotted Huey sitting on her doorstep with a huge bag of M &Ms and a dozen of light pink peonies._

 _She stopped walking and clasped into the ground, sobbing loudly._

 _"What have I done?" She whimpered, as Huey drop the flowers and candy bag on the ground and rushed to her side._

 _"Jazmine! don't worry, I'm here and I'm never leaving you side ever again" he said, caressing her hair "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I love you so much" he said, kissing her forehead._

 _"It's going to be alright, I'm here now" he added."I won't hang with Amelia anymore, I'm done with her, you are all that matters and I know it hurts, trust me I know how it feels to lose both your parents" he said lifting her chin."I'll take care of you". He said kissing her passionately._

 _His kisses were so much better than Ceasar's , she felt this electric shock running through her body when she felt his tongue melt inside her mouth,_

 _She needed this and she never wanted it to ever go away._

 _She couldn't lose him, not now, not ever._

 _She had to keep it a secret or he will never forgive her…._

 _Ceaser glanced into the window watching the rain. Jazmine had just left, he would have walked her, but she insisted that she go alone._

 _She lived down the street anyway, so he was okay with it._

 _He was going to text Jazmine to make sure she had got home safely when he noticed he had 5 missed calls from Cindy._

 _His eyes widen as he clicked to hear his voicemail message._ _"Hey, this is Cindy…I know..you probably hate me right now, but I- 'sob' just want to..tell you 'sob' that I really love you!" Her voiced cracked, as she continued to speak. "I really miss you.. And I'm-'sob' sorry okay, I want to change..I want to be better for you"._

 _His eyes watered as he hear her struggling to speak."I just want-to..be Together... I..don't.. Want to..fight..just... Please..c-call..me.. Back" she sobbed loudly, he could hear her breathing heavy. He couldn't believe Cindy was crying._

 _She never cries._

 _This was all for him and she was willing to change just for him._

 _He broke into tears as he realized he had ruined his relationship with Cindy._

 _His friendship with Huey_

 _And soon, Jazmine and Huey's relationship will be ruined._

 _How can the best sex he ever had been the biggest mistake of his life._

 _He fucked up big time._

 _Weeks later the guilt started building up everyone was so happy. Cindy became a better girlfriend she even spoke proper English in public now, but she still had that hardcore Cindy in her, which he didn't mind._

 _Huey and Jazmine were still the best couple people has ever seen He stopped hanging with Amelia who would give them dirty looks And he and Jazmine stay over her house most of the time because she wanted to feel closer to her dad._

 _Everything was just too perfect and he couldn't enjoy it because he knew deep down inside it was all fake._

 _He couldn't take it anymore he had to tell Huey_

 _When he did tell Huey, he reacted just as he expected, But it wasn't his actions that surprised him. it was the fact that Huey accused him of forcing himself on Jazmine, and he was enraged._

 _He was enraged because there he was pouring his heart out and begging for forgiveness and then Huey turns around and accuses him of raping Jazmine?_

 _Of course, he would be angry at that, his mom was raped before and Huey knew. That's why he got cocky on Huey And that's why he crack a smile on his face Because he wanted to hurt Huey._

 _After Huey brutally beat him that day, he realized that he was the one in the wrong. How could he want to hurt Huey when he was already hurt, Jazmine was his everything. He had the nerve to screw her then brag about it? he was a terrible person._

 _Even, when Cindy was outside Jasmine's house ready to beat her ass, Huey was there to protect her He even shed tears for her, according to Riley, who was also angry with them_

 _Things started to fall apart, Jazmine disappeared into thin air and even Huey searched everywhere for her, thinking something bad had happened to her._

 _Cindy became even more reckless than ever._

 _Everything was ruined and it was all his fault._

 _Yes, Jazmine played a part in it too, but she was vulnerable at the time._

 _Huey was right about one thing he did take advantage of her._

 _Now she's was somewhere alone in the world_

 _Huey was depressed. He started losing weight and he looked tired and weak. He didn't even participate in his after school club. He lost his self because he lost Jazmine._

 _The guilt burned in Ceaser's heart, he couldn't take it anymore._

 _He had to leave town._  
 _End flashback._

 _Ceaser sighed deeply as he went back into the soccer field._

 _Everyone was screaming and shouting his name, cheering for him_

 _His fans were wearing his jersey shirt, number 7._

 _Anyone would love to fill his shoes because his life seem like a dream come true. He was a professional soccer player. He had money, fans, trophies, hoes, and, of course, his team._

 _The only thing didn't have was his childhood friends_

 _Huey, Riley,Jazmine, And most of all_

 _He didn't have was Cindy, but it was too late, she was married and in love to some guy name Cario. They lived in a big ass mansion in Woodcrest along with their newborn twin babies. Though he wishes he could be as lucky as her husband, he was glad that She was in a happy place._

 _Then he thought of Jazmine, the woman he once loved._

 _She wasn't in a happy place, she was living the fast life and he was afraid she was going to die soon if she didn't get what she really needed._

 _She didn't need help._

 _She needed Huey._

 _And he was going to bring her to him._

 _He was going to fix his mistake._

 _He was going to finally face his fears_

 _He was going to finally face his ex-best friend_

 _He had made his final decision and this time it was going to be the right decision_

 _He was going to_ _help Huey freeman get Jazmine DuBois back._

* * *

WOW **CEASER IS GOING TO PAY HUEY A VISIT, YIKES!**


	6. Amnesia

_**MANUEL'S POV**_

* * *

 _"Buongiorno, Manuel_ Lorenzo _" the blue-eyed American said, using his awful Italian accent._

 _The silky-haired 40-year-old extend his hand, shaking the doctor's hand out of respect._

 _"Speriamo_ che sia _un_ buongiorno _" Manuel said in his strong Italian accent."Let's get straight to business" he requested._

 _"Ahem," the Doctor said nervously, clearing his throat as he scanned his booklet "of course sir…here we go," he said cheerfully as he found Jazmine's name._

 _"Alright, so we've performed shock therapy treatments every three weeks on her, of course, as you requested, we had given her the intense version of the shock treatment, which I must remind you that is extremely illegal, which mean I took a risk for you, so I expect some form of appreciation," Dr. Steven stated, as he cross his fingers on the desk._

 _"It is my honor to show respect those who respect me, as I promised you will receive an extra grand, but I'm a business man, I'm not no fucking rat, don't you ever in your fucking life disrespect me, you understand?!" Manuel yelled, slamming his hands on Dr. Steven's office desk._

 _"Y-y-yes sir, I'm deeply sorry'',"Dr. Steven said, nervously._

 _"Perfetto, now where the fuck is my wife!" He shouted, getting impatient._

 _"She's taking_ medicat _-" Dr. Steven tried._

 _"Is she fixed?, did she mention the Freeman?" Manuel asked, rudely interrupting._

 _"Well, according to "Ms. Robinson, Jazmine's mental health counselor, your wife's behavior has changed drastically" Dr. Steven stated_

 _" Your wife has Histrionic Personality Disorder, and she gained control of her confidence." The doctor explained._

 _"What the hell do you mean by that?" He asked harshly, folding his arms, hoping this_ maiale _isn't wasting his time._

 _"Well, perhaps, you should come see for yourself" he said smiling as he stood. " and by the way, she hasn't mentioned Huey Freeman at all" he added, signaling Manuel to follow him to the visiting room._

 _"Andiamo! Lorenzo!" Dr. Steven yelled excitedly_

 _Manuel smirked as he follow the doctor to the visiting room._

 _"Wait here, I'll tell them to bring here immediately," Dr steven_

 _"FRETTA VA BENE!"Manuel shouted anxiously. He couldn't wait to see his wife's new change. He hoped she was straightened out and not thinking of the Freeman. He cracked his knuckles at the thought of Huey Freeman, he hated that_ figa _(cunt)._

 **"I can see my baby swingin'**

 **His Parliament's on fire and his hands are up**

 **On the balcony and I'm singing**

 **Ooh, baby, ooh, baby, I'm in love**

 **I can see my sweet boy swaying**

 **He's crazy y Cubano** como **yo,** **my love**

 **On the balcony and I'm saying Move baby, move baby, I'm in love"~LanaDeyRey**

 _Mariana can't deny her feelings for mulatto. She just reminded her so much of her ex-girlfriend. The sweet quiet chica from El Salvador, who she fell madly in love with, but as always in Mariana's life, good things don't last so called girlfriend was secretly banging her brother, so she killed both of them that day, which is the reason she's in this shit hole._

 _When she first met Jazmine, she was frightened, lost, and frail, but now she didn't know what has gotten into her. After the_ day _she went to see her visitor, she never came back. Mariana knew she must have had a breakdown because Jazmine was missing for weeks._

 _Maybe she got out, Mariana thought._

 _But that wasn't the case because a couple more weeks later Jazmine showed up in the cafeteria._

 _Mariana was thrilled when she seen her strawberry haired friend._

 _"Qué Pasa?, Strawberry shortcake!" She yelled at Jazmine who gave her a strange look._

 _She watched as Jazmine sway her hips side to side in a smooth seductive motion. As she walked, the guards were looking at her with their mouth drooling._

 _She turned her head to them and winked._

 _"Morning Big boys," she said flirtatiously, in her soft sexy voice. They licked their lips and made noises like dogs fighting for her piece of meat. She just kept walking towards the Latina, who had dropped her jaw._

 _"Damn Mamacita! What has gotten into you?" She asked as Jazmine stared at her, twirling a s_ trand of hair around her finger.

" _Oh, nothing, just soo happy to see you, " She said as if she was out of breath. She hugged Mariana tightly, rubbing her breast against her chest._

 _Was she flirting with me? Mariana thought. What the hell is going on?_

 _"I know you want me, the way you stare at me," Jazmine said, running her hands on her own body in a sexual way._

 _Yeah, she was definitely flirting._

 _"I-i didn't know you went that way," Mariana said nervously. Jazmine already knew that Mariana was_ a lesbian, _but she had no idea Jazmine went like that._

 _"Oh, I go all the way…down" she said bending over in front of Mariana, touching her toes to stretch._

 _Jazmine wiggled a bit and Mariana felt her pussy throbbing. Damn she couldn't believe sweet Jazmine was seducing her like this._

 _"wanna go somewhere quiet?" Mariana asked, feeling extremely horny. She was waiting for this moment, ever since she met the strawberry mulatto._

 _"Si_ mami _,_ pero _Tienes Que Hacer me un favor," Jazmine said using her little knowledge of Spanish._

 _Jazmine went behind Mariana and rubbed her tense shoulder as she purred in her ear like a cat._

 _Mariana felt butterflies in her stomach, she was turned on."Anything you name it" she said weakly, surrendering to Jazmine._

 _Jazmine smiled whispered in her ear her request._

 _Next thing Mariana knew, she was breaking into the nurses offices for some type of pills Jazmine wanted._

 _And that's how it was the past couple days, Jazmine would seduce her into doing things for her._

 _Mariana felt used because she knew Jazmine wasn't into her, she just wanted to have power over someone. She started to miss the old Jazmine. Where did she go? And who is this imposter?_.…

 _Manuel was in shock when he seen his wife walking towards him with a huge_ smile on her face. Her hair was tied into a bun and the bruises had finally faded away. She looked so innocent, it reminded him of the day he first met her.

 **Flashback:**

 _Manuel Salvatore Lorenzo couldn't believe he let one of his friends drag him into this dirty cheap strip club._

 _All of the women were a whole bunch of puttanas walking around in nappy wigs and wearing sparkling short skirts with their saggy boobs hanging out._

 _It was his 34th birthday and instead of being at home with his wife he was sitting drinking inexpensive liquor, this was just pathetic._

 _Dio cane! He yelled, standing out to leave._

 _"GENTLEMAN WITH CASH, GET READY TO SEE HER SHAKE HER ASS, INTRODUCING OUR NEWEST GEM, EMERALD!_

 _Manuel's eyes widen when he spotted the green eye beauty dancing on the stage with her a wild curly strawberry blonde hair. she was wearing a lime green bustier top with green and gold rhinestones on it, and a long lime green skirt. He watched with lust and excitement as her curvy hips moved sync to the music._

 **"never really knew that she could dance like this**

 **She makes a man wants to speak Spanish**

 **Como se llama (si), bonita (si),**

 **mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa Shakira, Shakira**

 **Oh baby when you talk like that**

 **You make a woman go mad**

 **So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body"**

 _She twirled her body like a snake, rolling her belly like a true belly dancer. Her arms moved in motion with her body, and she dipped her body lower and shake her round ass._

 **"And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie**

 **And I'm starting to feel it's right**

 **All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection"**

 _The crew went wild and sweat was dripping down his forehead as she twirled around the pole, gracefully._

 **"Hey Girl, I can see your body moving**

 **And it's driving me crazy**

 **And I didn't have the slightest idea Until I saw you dancing"**

 _She did the most amazing pole tricks he has ever seen. She was graceful and flexible, and it was extremely sexy. She didn't even undress herself and she still managed to make tons of cash._

" **And when you walk up on the dance floor**

 **Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body,**

 **girl And everything so unexpected -**

 **the way you right and left it So you can keep on shaking it"**

 _She was exotic, he had to meet her thought_

 _Once she was finished her performance she gathered her money and was about to go backstage, but Manuel quickly grabbed her arm._

 _"bella ragazza, may I speak to you a minute?" He said sweetly, kissing her hand gently._

 _"I-i have t-to go" she said nervously as her lips began to trembled of fear._

 _"Per favore, Bella ragazza, " he pulled her closer towards him and she flinched. "Please beautiful girl don't be afraid, I just want to get to know you, "he said giving her a proper handshake " I'm Manuel Lorenzo and you are?" he asked_

 _"I'm Jazmine Dubois" she stated quietly. He examined her body language and instantly, he could tell she was shy and nervous._

 _She looked so sweet and innocent, he couldn't believe someone as stunning as her was in a shit hole like this._

 _After that night, he went there to see her every night._

 _He paid her thousands of dollars just to have one private dance with her. She even loosen up around him and started sharing things about her life. He felt bad for her, she was so young and naive and alone. She didn't have any parents, she told him she stopped going to school, and she lived in a small dirty motel._

 _He knew he had to take care of her,.so he put her under his wing and flew away._

 _He took her to his secret home in Malibu it was a huge condo with a gigantic pool in the back. He let her stay there while he went to worked, going back and forth, to his wife at home, and to her._

 _He told her he wanted to make her a star, an icon because she had the perfect look and he wanted to create her a new image. He started making changes with her hair and wardrobe. He paid for her to attend online school and model and acting classes, and he hired a personal trainer to keep her nice fit and curvy._

 _"Jazmine, come here" he called her into his studio room._

 _"Yes, Manuel?" she said sweetly walking up to him._

 _He smiled at her innocence " Stand right here" he instructed._

 _She obeyed standing in front of his camera and he place it on record and walked up to her_

 _"Undress yourself" he demanded._

 _She hesitated at first, but then she slowly took off her bright yellow sun dress and bra and panties, revealing her naked body._

 _"Your beautiful!" he shouted as he begin taking photos of her._

 _She covered her breast and stood there with tears rolling down her eyes_

 _He noticed and stopped taking photos of her_

 _" Jazmine, what's wrong? He asked,_

 _"I don't think I could do this" she cried hiding her face in her hands, she felt ashamed._

 _"Yes you can Jazmine, look at yourself, your amazing and I know you can do this, you just have to believe in yourself " he said kissing her cheek softly. "Dai, stop wasting time and show me what you got" he said, taking photos of her._

 _She wiped her tears and sucked it in._

 _He was right she just had to believe in herself, but what would Huey think? She thought._

 _It really doesn't matter what he thinks because he would never forgive her, he hated her._

 _Jazmine ignored her thoughts and started posing seductively._

 _"Perfetto, the camera loves you baby!" Manuel shouted as Jazmine continued with her sexy poses, arching her back and poking her butt out, holding up her long straighten hair with her arms._

 _"Brilliant!" Manuel was amazed this girl was natural_

 _"Wait, one moment," he said, putting glitter on her naked body and applying nude lip color on her pump lips. "There" he smiled as he took a dozen more pictures._

 _Weeks later, after he released the photos on his website, tons of agents were calling him non-stop about the green eye beauty, but she was his client._

 _Out of all of the models, he had ever mentored she was the best and she made the most money._

 _He knew he had to make her his woman because he loved her just as much as the camera did._

 _But he had to keep them a secret because he was still married with kids. He never told Jazmine the truth, he just kept her inside all the time. The only time she was allowed out was if she had to work._

 _He hated his wife and he couldn't wait to divorce her. When the time was right they finally parted, but Jazmine remained a secret because he didn't want everyone to know that he was sleeping with a teenager._

 _Once she was legal enough he took her to Italy to meet his family and they adored her. Though they didn't know she was only 18 years old and he was 36. He treated her like a queen up until they finally got married._

 _That's when things started to change_

 _It wasn't that she wasn't good enough, it was that he wasn't good enough._

 _He was very good looking and charming for his age, but he was very insecure, so he took his anger out on her._

 _He beat her._

 _Raped her._

 _Forced her to do things she didn't want to do, like have sex with directors and get surgery on her vagina. He even murder their unborn child._

 _She was four months pregnant and at first he was excited to be a father. He told his family and they were thrilled, but then, he remembered how it was when his first wife got pregnant, she became so fat and unattractive, and he didn't want that to happen to Jazmine._

 _He wanted Jazmine to be perfect..,his perfect wife._

It was on the day, she found out the sex of the baby. It was a boy! She was so happy, making plans on the nursery and baby shower.

 _She was so excited and he felt like she was neglecting him._

 _She couldn't work because she was gaining weight and she didn't want to have sex because she felt uncomfortable._

 _Her mood swings drove him wild, and it was like his ex-wife all over again. He waited until she was asleep, then he walked up and dropped the heavy weight on her pregnant belly._

 _Her eyes shot out of terror and she screamed in horror._

 _Blood was everywhere, she couldn't move and she was in so much pain that she fainted._  
 _He panicked and rushed her to the hospital and lied to the doctors as usual._  
 _She couldn't walk for weeks and she was in so much pain mentally and physically. She will never be the same after that and he knew it._  
 _He didn't care anymore he just kept on beating on her, soon it became a hobby. He wanted to stop so badly because he was still in love with her, but he couldn't stop feeling jealous all the time._

 _He hated all the attention she had received from everyone._  
 _No one cared about him anymore and no one thanked him for making her a huge hit._

 _It was all about her._

 ** _End of Flashback._**

 _Manuel looked at his beautiful wife, he wanted her to stay with him and never leave._

 _"Mi sei mancato" he said kissing her with force._

 _He expected her to scream and push him away, but instead, she slid her tongue in his mouth as she grab his manhood and squeezed it tightly._

 _Their make out session was so intense that he wanted to fuck her right there, but he pulled away from the kiss._

 _"Woah! darling, I didn't expect all of that" he said excitedly._

 _She giggled "Mi sei mancato, baby," she said in a good Italian accent, looking into his eyes. "Can I come home now?" she pleaded, pouting her lips out._

 _He grabbed both of her hands and kissed gently._

 _"You can, once you answer one question for me," he said as he rubbed her fingers._

 _"Alright, what is it?" She asked curiously_

 _"Do you still love Huey freeman?" He asked like he had venom in his mouth._

 _She gave him a confused look and blinked her eyes twice before answering._

 _"Huey Who?"_

 _He smiled widely…_

* * *

 **UH- OH**

 **SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF JAZMINE'S BEHAVIOR?**

 **DO U REALLY THINK SHE FORGOT ABOUT HUEY?**

 **BTW HUEY'S POV NEXT CHAPTER**

 **REVIEW! THANK YOU**


	7. Airplanes and Shooting Stars

**Two updates chapter 6 & 7! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Freeman, you're expecting a baby boy!" The doctor said, smiling at the married couple._

 _"Guess, we're painting the nursery blue," Amelia said cheerfully. She had tears rolling down her eyes and Huey squeezed her hand tightly._

 _"Yeah," he said, giving Amelia a small smile as he stared into the ultrasound. He couldn't believe he was about to be a father soon, he was going to be a father._

 _Goosebumps form on his arms and his stomach felt weird._

 _"Baby, are you okay?" Amelia asked in a concerned tone._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine," he said rubbing her belly " I'm just glad that it's_ a he," _he said smirking at her._

 _She rolled her eyes playfully "okay baby, you win this time, but you're buying me some pickles with peanut butter and Oreos" she demanded._

 _"Ugh, I had no idea that was a combination," he said sarcastically, as he cringed at her " so you're into sweets now?" he joked._

 _"No, but Malcolm freeman had requested it," she said, patting her belly gently._

 _"Well, I hope he isn't born with diabetes," he said seriously.._

 _She slapped his arm_

 _"Shut up, now kiss me" she demanded as she pulled him into a kiss.…_

 _" **Yesterday was the tornado warning**_

 ** _Today's like the morning after_**

 ** _Your world is torn in half You wake in_**

 **it's _wake to start the mourning process_**

 ** _And rebuilding, you're still a work in progress Today's a whole new chapter"_**

 _Ceaser was on an airplane, heading to his destination. He couldn't believe he was actually going through with this, was this the best decision. He second thought for a second then realized that he was thinking like an idiot, of course, this was the right thing to do, he wasn't just doing this to rekindle his friendship with Huey because he knew that was impossible._

 _He was doing this for Jazmine, she was endangered he could feel it in his gut, he needed to bring her to Huey soon before something bad happens to her. He won't admit it out loud, but a part of him still loved her, but he knew she was better off with Huey, plus he's hoping that Huey can give him a second chance. He didn't need his forgiveness he needed his trust and hopefully his friendship.…_

 _" **As time passes Things change every day**_

 ** _But wounds, wounds heal, but scars still remain the same_**

 ** _But tomorrow today's going down in flames_**

 ** _Throw the match set the past ablaze"~emienm_**

 _Huey freeman couldn't stop thinking of her. He tried to forget about the whole thing, but he couldn't let go because he had a feeling burning in his gut and in his heart, telling him that she was in danger. It pained his heart when he discover that she had tried to kill herself, would if she would have never made it? He thought about the fact that she had bruises and was harming herself? It just didn't add up in his head, something wasn't right. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply he couldn't think about this anymore he was having a baby to his soulmate?_

 _"Baby! We just received a letter from The dukes, there hosting a ball to celebrate their anniversary of their production company!" She said with excitement in her voice. " and guess what?_ , _they having it here in Washington!",she squealed like a child._

 _Damn this baby had her acting like_ Jazm _-_

 _"Baby?" Amelia asked interrupting his thoughts._

 _"I heard you," he said, annoyed that he keeps thinking of Jazmine._

 _"Well, are we going to attend?" She asked._

 _"No. We're not attending that pointless party" he informed her._

 _Damn, why was he so moody today._

 _From the corner of his eye, he sees her crying 'sniff' damn._

 _I want to go!" She said as her in her horrible crying voice. She continued to cry and he blew his breath loudly, feel a hinting of Deja vu._

 _"Fine, we'll attend," he said giving in._

 _"Woot Woot!" She shouted waving her hands in the air in a dancing motion._

 _"Can you stop that!" He snapped, annoyed by her actions._

 _" Stop what?" She said giggling like a school girl._

 _Stop acting like Jazmine he thought._

 _"Never mind, when is this grand ball?" He asked, changing the subject._

 _"Well it's uh, tomorrow," she said, hoping he won't flip out._

 _"Wow, so sudden," he said sarcastically "great you show me an invitation that was supposed to be viewed weeks ago" he added._

 _She placed her hands on her hips_

 _" what the fuck is up with your attitude, Huey!" She shouted._

 _That's not like Jazmine._

 _"Nothing just tired, I'm sorry," he said kissing her cheek then leaving the room…_

 _"Here I am," Ceaser said, looking at the broader that says_

 ** _"Welcome To Washington DC"._**

 _He waited for his carpool to arrive before he could do anything, he had the settle in a hotel first. He didn't know what he was going to say to Huey and he also had no idea what he would do to him._

 _What if he tried to murder his ass again? His palms got sweaty and he felt his heart thump roughly._

 _He couldn't do this, he thought._

 _Huey would probably slam the door in his face then he would really feel like an idiot. He couldn't go to his home, plus he knew Huey was married to Amelia and he didn't want her around when he spoke to Huey._

 _Damn he was getting cold feet like a wedding day._

 _His carpool finally arrived and the driver got out of the car_

 _"Sir, are you Micheal Ceaser?" He asked dumbly._

 _"Yeah," Ceaser responded as the driver nodded his head, placing his bags in the truck._

 _Damn, if only he could find an easier way to see Huey without any con eruptions he thought._

 _God must have heard his thought because as soon as Ceaser was about to enter the car, a big ass envelope smacked his face roughly_

 _Ceaser angrily grabbed the envelope and jumped in the car._

 _"Sir, where would you like me to take you," the man said in his deep African accent._

 _"Take me to the best 5-star hotel there is in Washington DC!" He requested, opening the mysterious envelope._

 _It was an invitation._

 _He opened and read:_

 ** _Greetings friends & family! Congratulations, you've been invited to join us at the Grand ball here in Washington. To celebrate with us our 27th anniversary of Dukes Productions. Please dress impressively, don't be a party slob._**

 ** _Friday Night at 10:00 pm till 4:30 am._**

 ** _One and only, the Dukes Family_**

 _Ceaser smiled_

 _"Checkmate!"_

 _He knew Huey Freeman was definitely attending this all the rich and important people attended the duke's events._

 _"Take me to a place I can get the finest suit" he shouted_

 _He had to look to impress…_

 _Huey sat in his office reading one of admission letter for Freeman University. he had over 3000 people trying to attend at once and he had to review all of the applications before August. He couldn't think straight different thought were clouding his mind at once, he couldn't concentrate._

 _Wait, why did he feel like something in his office was missing?_

 _He looked around the room but couldn't figure out what he was looking for._

 _What is wrong with me_

 _I'm losing my mind he thought._

 _He got up from his seat and looked out his window._

 _From his window, he could see a huge tree that looked similar to the oak tree from his hilltop, their hilltop._

 _"Where are you?" He said out loud, still staring at the tree._

 _"I'm right here baby,", Amelia said wrapping her arms around laying her head on his back while smoothly rubbing his chest._

 _Jazmine used to do that._

 _Tears were threating to fall from his deep maroon eyes but he wouldn't allow it._

 _Why couldn't he figure out where she was located? He heard she was sent to a mental hospital, but he didn't know which one._

 _He tried searching Manuel Lorenzo's files, but they weren't there. This man was Italian so he knew he didn't trust the system, but could he blame him he didn't trust the system either._

 _What bothered he the most about the situation was that she was found with bruises. He knew Jazmine long enough to know she couldn't hurt a fly._

 _So he knew something about that story was fishy_

 _It made him want to kill someone of the thought of someone harming Jazmine_

 _But what could he do about it?_

 _"Baby, the nursery is finished," his wife said , trying to get his attention._

 _He turned to her and kissed her "I know I can't wait to see it" he said plainly._

 _Why wasn't he excited about having a baby? Maybe it was because he always expected to be with Jazmine, just like they planned._

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Huey and Jazmine were on their hilltop, laying on a picnic sheet._

 _Huey was laying on his back with a pillow under his head, while Jazmine laid her tiny naked body on top of his large body, her back was facing his bare chest, his strong arms wrapped around her waist._ _Her long curly strawberry blonde hair was all over his chest, tickling his neck slightly._ _He felt good having her in his arms..her soft delicate skin and her body felt warm against his and she had a small blanket covering her body._

 _They were glancing at the dark blue sky and stars that shined brightly above them._

 _"Huey?" Jazmine said in her soft voice_

 _"Hmm." He said kissing her head_

 _"Do u think we'll have a baby one day?" she asked rubbing his hands._

 _Would he have a baby with her one day, of course, he would when they're married he thought._

 _"I don't know Jazmine, I can't tell the future,e," he said calmly._

 _"But what if we had a baby in the future?" she asked, slightly annoyed._

 _"Jazmine you're not pregnant, are you?" He questioned, feeling nervous._

 _"No! of course not," she said, sitting up with her arms folded against her chest, " you don't see a future with me do you? She said angrily._

 _Huey sat up and pulled her back against his chest again. This time they were sitting up._

 _He didn't mean to make her upset_

 _"Jazmine"_

 _She just ignored him._

 _"Jazmine"_

 _She didn't respond._

 _That's it! He pulled her by her hair, pulling her head back gently so she could face him._

 _"Jazmine listen to me!" He demanded, forcing her head up to look at him. "I do see us having babies, but in the future when we're married". He said staring at her eyes that were sparkling with tears._

 _" I love you so much," he said weakly, kissing her lips as he rubbed her scalp._

 _He released her from his grip and held her tightly._

 _He could feel her body vibrating due to her giggling_

 _He let out a deep sigh as she turned her body facing him " Oh, Huey, I love you more much," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she sat on his lap._

 _He rolled her eyes at her choice of words but gave her a smile._

 _She meant the world to him and he couldn't wait till spending the rest of his life with her_

 _"Huey? When we have our first baby boy, I don't want to paint the nursery baby blue, I want it to be dark blue like the night skies, and I want to have painted stars all over the walls, so every time he looks up from his cradle be could feel like he's watching the sky, just like we are now" She explained._

 _Huey let out a small laugh and kissed her_

 _"I'll keep that in mind," he said gently._

 _"Okay," she said, turning back around to look at the sky._

 _"Look, Huey, it's a shooting star! "she shouted, pointing at the sky._

 _She gasped dramatically and patted his shoulder quickly._

 _"Quick! close your eyes and make a wish," she said in an urgent tone, " hurry!", she said closing her eyes to make her wish._

 _He wanted to laugh at her innocence, but he obeyed and closed his eyes to make a wish._  
 _But when he had to make a wish he couldn't think of anything because he didn't need wishes._

 _He already had Jazmine.._

 ** _End flashback._**

 _He glanced at the baby blue painted walls as his wife stood by him proudly._

 _On the outside, he was smiling and telling his wife how amazing it looked, but inside his aching heart he wished the walls were dark blue covered with stars._

 _" **Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars?"**_

 _He wished could see a shooting star so that he could wish Jazmine to be his again._

 ** _"I could really use a wish right now Wish right now Wish right now"_**

 _But there wasn't any shooting star and in reality, Jazmine couldn't be his even if he wanted her to be._

 _He was married to Amelia and they were going have a son, and He had to focus on that._

 _He had to let go of Jazmine._

 ** _"Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)_**  
 ** _I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_**  
 ** _Wish right now (Wish right now)_**  
 ** _Wish right now (Wish right now)"~Hayley Williams._**

 _Isabella was cleaning Huey Freeman's office._

 _All of her life she was a maid, but she didn't care because the money was good._ _She needed the money so her daughter can finish school to become a doctor._ _So even if she lived as a maid all her life, at least she was doing something to help the ones she loved._

 ** _"You see this," the tall dark woman said pointing to her expensive ring "this is worth more than your life, so I advised you to mind your damn business and do your job. You know, as THE HELP!"_**

 _Those words haunted her mind and broke her heart, she hated when people looked down on her, it made her feel small._

 _She wishes she could be young again and this time made something of herself, b_ _ut she doesn't regret the sacrifices she made for her daughter._ _She was thankful of god that he blessed her with a beautiful intelligent daughter._

 _She was also thankful that she worked for Huey Freeman._ _He was a great man and he was so kind to her_

 _She can't believe he was married to such a scorned woman. Yes, she was beautiful, but she was so uptight and she thought she was better than anyone beneath her._

 _It made her sick to her stomach to even think of her, she disliked that woman._

 _When she was finished the office was sparkling clean. She placed her hand on her hips and sigh._

 _All was left to do was empty out the trash._

 _That was the easy part, she walked up to the small trash bin that was full of papers._

 _When she lifted the trash bag, all of the paper fell out. "Ayeee," she said, putting up each piece of paper and placing it in another trash bag._

 _As she was picking up the remaining papers and envelopes, she noticed a ripped piece of what looked like a woman's arm, she picked up the picture and closely examined it. It looked like the woman was holding on to something or someone._

 _Out of curiosity, she searched for the matching pieces of the ripped picture._

 _After a few minutes, she finally found all of the pieces. She placed each piece in it's correct order and grabbed the tape from Huey's drawer, and taped the picture together._

 _When she was done she put back the tape and glanced at the picture._

 _"Sir, Huey Freeman," she whispered, as she covered her mouth in shock._

 _She couldn't believe her eyes, Huey freeman was smiling._

 _It was a real smile too. The type of smile Antonio would give Teresa in her Spanish soap operas on Telemundo._

 _What shocked her the most was the young woman on his back._

 _She was extremely beautiful and she had the weirdest hair color with her long curly hair and green eyes._

 _Wait. I saw this woman before she thought._

 _She's that woman that always on TV with her skin out showing the whole world her body. The woman all over the news that tried to kill herself._

 _She shook her head out of disappointment_

 _How did she end up like that?_

 _She and Mr. Huey freeman dated?_

 _How did he end up with Mrs. Freeman?_

 _What happened between Mr. Huey Freeman and this mysterious woman._

 _She had so many questions running through of mind._

 _" oh its none of my business" she said, throwing the photo in the trash._

 _"oh, Que diablos!" she said, changing her mind, picking up the picture and putting it inside her pocket._

 _She couldn't find it in her heart to throw such a beautiful picture away plus, she hated throwing away pictures. Those are memories and memories are something you suppose to cherish and keep forever._

 _She would have placed it back in his drawer but it would probably end up in the trash again_

 _Maybe he was angry she thought._

 _"I'll keep it for now just in case he want it back" She said as she picked up the filled trash bag and walked out of the office.._

* * *

OKAY, SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?


	8. Fire Meets Gasoline

**_ANOTHER UPDATE! THANK YOU GUYS FOR SHOWING SOME LOVE ON THE REVIEW PLEASE KEEP IT UP, I LOVE REVIEW BAD OR GOOD, ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW._**

 ** _SOMEONE ASKED ME IF I'LL PUT THIS STORY ON WATTPAD, UNFORUNTATELY I DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO WATTPAD, HOWEVER WHEN THIS STORY IS FINISHED I'LL PROBABLY POST IT ON THAT SITE TOO._**

 ** _ANYWAYs, ENJOY!_**

* * *

 _For the past few days, Jazmine Dubois has been working non-stop. She has done a bunch of photo shoots and commercials, and two movies she had to film soon. Everyone wanted to interview her or have her on their talk show, and the pressure felt like she was walking on thin ice. To put the cherry on top, now her husband Manuel wanted her to make a sex tape and on her free-time she did nothing but drink, party, and have sex with her husband._

 _She was originally given medication for her depression, but her husband gave her these new pills, he claims is mandatory for her to take. She took them because she trusted him and she loved him, only him._

 _"Get yourself cleaned up, the hair stylist and makeup artist will be here in about 15 minutes, so make it quick!" Her husband Manuel demanded._

 _"What for?" She asked, she knew she didn't have anything to do today._

 _"We're going to Washington DC., there's going to be a grand ball tonight at the Duke's, and there will be some very important people there that can get you into more movies." He explained. "_ Sbrigati Gelsomino _," he said, walking out the door._

 _She exhaled and sigh deeply, following her husband's orders._

 _"Baby I'm so excited for tonight," Amelia said, walking into their bedroom with a whole bunch of shopping bags._

 _" Did you buy the whole damn store?" Huey asked._

 _"Well, I had to get me a new dress for tonight_ annd _," she explained, digging in one of her bags "I got some baby clothes for our son". She said laying out the baby clothes on the bed._

 _He just stared at them._

 _"Baby? Do you like them? She asked, smiling widely._

 _"Yes, they're great, I love it," he said as he placed a kiss on her belly. " I can't wait to meet him" he admitted, referring to the baby._

 _"Aww, me too baby," she said, snapping a picture of the clothes to show Cindy and Denise._

 _" I'll be back," he said, grabbing his keys " I have to do some errands, I love you," he said, kissing her cheek._

 _"Okay baby, don't forget, we are going to that ball tonight" she reminded._

 _" Alright" was all he said as he walked out of the room._

 _He wasn't going anywhere, he just wanted to get away._

 _He hopped into his car and drove off._

 _" Damn, it 8:00 pm already!" Ceaser said as he got out the shower. The party was in two hours and he was already feeling goosebumps._

 _He didn't feel ready yet, facing Huey in person sounded like a suicide mission. He knew that Huey will hate him because if Jazmine was his woman, and it was the other way around, he would hate him too._

 _Speaking of Jazmine, they were saying on the news that she was released and suppose to be doing better now, but he won't believe it, until he sees her. He knew she was going to be at the grand ball, she was a model and actress and it's a production company, so put two together you got a huge movie deal._

 _He felt kind of nervous to see Jazmine because she seem like a different person now, she wasn't the sweet innocent girl from the block, she was this sexy- wait._

 _He can't think of her in that way, he had to put his emotions aside, and save Jazmine from this toxic lifestyle she was living in._

 _Its was 9:00 pm and Amelia had just got back home from the salon, she was going all out for this ball, it's been a long time since she's been to any events like these._

 _Her bob cut hair was straightened for the first time in her life. Why was she doing this? Ever since she had discovered Huey still had feelings for Jazmine, she's been feeling like she had to compete with her. She was afraid to lose him and she didn't feel confident anymore. Lately, he's been acting really odd, like, for instance, when they found out they were having a boy, she expected him to be excited, but he wasn't the slightest._

 _She hated feeling insecure, especially when it came to that whore._

 _Tears rolled down her eyes as she stood in a long royal blue v-neck dress with a huge bow on the front, with diamonds on it. She wore light makeup with her favorite diamond necklace that Huey had brought for her on their anniversary._

 _"Wow," she heard him say._

 _She wiped her tears carefully so she won't ruin her makeup and turned around to see Huey smiling at her._

 _"You..look..amazing" he said, walking up to her, admiring her beauty." You straighten your hair?" He asked_

 _"Yeah, do you like it?" She asked, worried that he would tell her she was brainwash or something._

 _"I liked it better the way it was, but it looks good on you," he said carefully._

 _"Aww thanks, baby, you look sexy in your suit as always," she said as she tighten his tie._

 _"Dubois, gurl, you're going to slay tonight!"Lamborghini,(Jazmine's hair and makeup artist) said, as he did the finishing touches of Jazmine's hair._

 _"Almost done hun, and..we're done," he said spinning Jazmine's chair around so she could see herself in the mirror._

 _"Wow, I look.." Jazmine said, trying to find a word to describe how good she looked._

 _"Fierce_ guurl _, as always," Lamborghini said, snapping his fingers wildly. "Ready to put ya dress on?" He asked grabbing the huge box that Manuel came in with._

 _"Sure," she said, opening the box anxiously_

 _She opened the box to reveal a beautiful red dress designed by Julian MacDonald._

 _"Wow, it's..it's.." Jazmine said, out of words._

 _"Fierce!" Lamborghini shouted, finishing her sentence._

 _She slipped on the dress carefully not to rip the fabric, Lamborghini helped._

 _Once she finally got into her tight dress, she glanced into the floor length mirror._

 _She wore a sexy red dress with sequins on lace and sheer mesh with fringe strips, exposing her thick curvy thighs, wearing nude heels. Her Strawberry blonde hair was wild and wavy with dyed red highlights and she wore red lipstick._

 _"donna sexy in_ rosso _" Manuel said, clapping his hands._

 _She gave him a wink and did her sexy sway walk and whispered in an Italian accent "Grazie Amore, Mio"_

 _She seductively nibbled on his ear as he grabbed her ass, slapping it hard._

 _"My love, you're going to make us late," she said as she looked at the clock that says 9:30 pm._

 _"We're going late" he stated, kissing her full red lips_

 _Ceaser had finally arrived at the Duke's mansion. It looked like a castle, Damn these people went all out he thought._

 _He walked up to the gates where the guards stood and showed them his invitation card. They nodded their heads and just like that, he was in. When he entered the elegant and well-designed mansion, it was packed with hundreds of people._

 _Now how the hell am I supposed to find hell Huey in here? He thought as he place his hands on his dreads out of frustrating._

 _"Oh my, it's just as huge as our home baby," Amelia said, as they entered the big ass mansion_

 _"I think we got completion" Huey joked, holding Amelia by her waist as the walked passed a few drunk people. Damn the party has started 30 minutes ago, and people were already drunk, Huey shook his head._

 _Hours passed and the ball went from a nice slow dance setting into a loud party filled with idiots getting drunk. Some people kept it classic with their expensive champagne in their hands and some were in different rooms doing God knows what._

 _Huey hated events like these._

 _Amelia loved how the lights were dim and glowing, and the floors were sparkling. There was this big giant chocolate fountain right in the center. All the guest were dressed in elegant attire. It was just magnificent._

 _She loved events like these._

 _"Baby, let's dance," Amelia said_

 _"Since when you liked dancing" Huey said, arching his brow at her"you and I both know, you always hated dancing". He said, folding his arms against his chest._

 _" I know, but I want to try new things," she said, brushing his suit._

 _"What has gotten into you?" he asked suspiciously._

 _Lately, She's been acting really strange like acting clingy and girly. Amelia was into to some girly stuff, but she has never found it interesting to go shopping, buying tons of unnecessary stuff, and straightening her hair, and most of all dancing._

 _Amelia couldn't dance to save her life._

 _"Please baby, I just want to have fun a bit" she begged._

 _"Alright, one dance," he said, trying not to anger his pregnant wife._

 _" **Why am I so emotional?**_

 ** _No, it's not a good look,_ _gain some self-control_**

 ** _And deep down I know this will never work_**

 ** _But you can lay with me so it doesn't "_**

 _Huey and Amelia slow danced, as Sam Smith's song played. Her head was laying in his shoulder while his hands were wrapped around her waist tightly. Amelia felt her eyes tearing up because the lyrics to the song were speaking the words she couldn't say out loud._

 ** _"Oh, won't you stay with me?_**

 ** _'Cause you're all I need_**

 ** _This ain't love, it's clear to see_**

 ** _But darling, stay with me"_**

 _She knew he still wanted Jazmine, and she wanted him because she needed him, and she loved him more than anything in the world. She needed him to stay with her, he was her husband, her soulmate._

 _Huey held Amelia in his arms wishing it was Jazmine._

 _Why did he feel this way? He loved Amelia and he had always thought she and him were meant to be together, but He couldn't help that his heart was telling him otherwise. He missed her so much and he wish he could see her, and he needed to know if she was okay. He doesn't think he could take this pain in his heart any longer._

 _Ceaser watched as the couple danced. He can't believe that Huey actually married Amelia. He understood that Huey was hurt, but he never thought he would do it, especially since she's the reason Jazmine came running to him in the first place, but maybe that was Huey way of getting back at Jazmine._

 _He just doesn't understand._

 ** _"His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_**

 ** _There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti"_**

 _His legs felt weak as he forces his body to walked towards the couple, his heart was pounding in an intense speed, his palms were sweating excessively, and his forehead burned with sweat._

 _" **He's nervous, but on the surface**_

 ** _he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,"_**

 _Huey and Amelia stopped dancing and stared into each other's eyes. Huey stared at his beautiful wife, admiring her glowing skin, she was his best friend, his partner in life, and the mother of his unborn child. He had to stay by her side, just like she stayed by his._

 _"I love you," he said randomly._

 _She smiled widely "I love yo- Ceaser?" She said as her eyes widen in shock_

 _"What!"Huey frowned._

 _She pointed towards Ceaser, who looked nervous, with his hands inside his pockets._

 _Huey turned his body around and looked at his ex-best friend, as rage entered his body._

 _Ceaser stood face to face with his ex-best friend, who was giving him a deadly glare. He watches as Huey's eye twitched and jaw tighten._

 _Right before Ceaser could open his mouth to speak,they heard a sound of men whistling and cheering._

 _"Wooo, that's one hot babe!", one of the men yelled_

 _"He's one lucky man, I'll tell ya," another man said_

 _Huey and Ceaser turned their attention to see what was the hype about_

 _" **It's dangerous to fall in love**_

 ** _But I, want to burn with you tonight_**

 ** _Hurt me"_**

 _There she was standing in a red revealing dress, her hair was wild and wavy and her sparkling bright green eyes glowed along with her soft olive skin._

 _" **There's two of us**_ ** _Bristling with desire_**

 ** _The pleasure's pain and fire Burn me"_**

 _She looked so gorgeous that if looks could kill, you would instantly drop dead. Huey felt his heart doing jumping jacks and he felt as if something was crawling in his skin, his whole body felt numb._

 _" **So come on I'll take you on,**_

 ** _take you on I ache for love,_**

 ** _ache for us"_**

 _Ceaser watch as Jazmine walked with her husband by her side. His arm was holding her tiny waist, leading her towards the opposite direction to greet the Dukes. Old feelings came rushing through his body and he felt like he was dying of thirst, watching her hips swivel and sway, as she walked In a seductive manner._

 ** _"Why don't you come_**

 ** _Don't you come a little closer_**

 ** _So come on now"_**

 _Amelia jaw dropped and jealously rushed inside her whole body, she felt like she was going to explode like a volcano. She smack her teeth loudly_

 _"Ugh! Does that slut ever wear clothes" she said irritatedly, breaking the silence that was in the air._

 _Huey and Ceaser just kept on staring at Jazmine._

 ** _"Strike the match, strike the match now_**

 ** _We're a perfect match, perfect somehow_**

 ** _We were meant for one another Come a little closer"_**

 _Finally, Ceaser broke his stare, but his body remained frozen. He looks up at Huey, who was still staring at Jazmine, then at Amelia, who stood with her arms folded, looking like she was going to turned into the hulk._

 _He didn't know what to do, but he had to make a move._

 _"_ **Flame you came to me**

 ** _Fire meets gasoline_**

 ** _Fire meets gasoline_**

 ** _I'm burning alive"_**

 _Ceaser took a deep breath and without a warning._

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _He shouted, waving his arms._

 _"What the fuck are you doing!?" Huey snapped, getting in Ceasar's face._

 _Was this really a time and place to get jealous Huey? Ceaser thought._

 _Too little too late for Huey to try and stop him now because Jazmine was looking towards their direction. Her emerald eyes stared at them in confusion._

 _Ceaser tried to walk towards Jazmine but was stopped by Huey, who gripped his arm roughly._

 _"You fucking better not!" Huey warned viciously, his maroon eyes burning with rage._

 ** _"I can barely breathe_**

 ** _When you're here loving me_**

 ** _Fire meets gasoline_**

 ** _Fire meets gasoline"_**

 _Manuel watch in a_ nnoy _ance as he heard someone calling his wife's name._

 _"Who's yelling my name," Jazmine asked, turning her head into the direction. She looked to see a handsome dark skin guy with long dreads, waving his arms out yelling,_

 _"Jazmine!" His voice sounds oddly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it._

 _She watched as another tall handsome but mocha skin guy who seems to be angry with the guy yelling her name. She noticed a tall stunning woman with chocolate skin, who looked as if she had steam coming out of her head. She noticed her growing stomach, which implied that she was pregnant._

 _Manuel watched as Jazmine looked at them. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but the way her eyes looked told him that she didn't recognize them at all._

 _He smirked as he came up with an idea_

 _"Darling, let's greet them," he said pulling her by her waist, as they walk closer to the two men, that were too busy yelling at each other to notice._

 _She nodded and started to finally walk on her own her husband walking behind her protectively._

 _" Shit, she's coming," Ceaser whispered, starting to panic for some reason._

 _Huey watches as Jazmine made her way towards them with no one other than, Manuel Lorenzo, who was walking behind her with his hands on her hips._

 _He felt this strong hot sensation running through his body._

 ** _"When you came after me_**

 ** _Fire meets gasoline_**

 ** _I'm burning alive"_**

 _Amelia stood silently flaming in a fire, as Jazmine and her husband stood in front of Huey and Ceaser._

 ** _"And I can barely breathe_**

 ** _When you're here loving me_**

 ** _Fire meets gasoline_**

 ** _Burn with me tonight"_**

 _Jazmine stared directly into Huey deep maroon eyes as they locked eyes._

 _There's something about those eyes she thought._

 _Huey's eyes soften as he looked into Jazmine jade green eyes, there was something different about her, but he couldn't figure out at the moment._

 _Ceaser has somehow lost his confidence and stood as if he was frozen, while Amelia walked closer to Huey locking her arms on his to claim her territory._

 _Amelia gave Jazmine a death glare and Jazmine nervously back away, as Manuel extended his hand to Huey, who was also giving him a death glare._

 _"Come stai?, I'm Manuel Lorenzo and this is my beautiful wife, Jazmine Lorenzo," Manuel said proudly, holding her shoulders with a huge grin on his face._

 _Huey declined his handshake and turned his eyes back to Jazmine, who was blinking her eyes rapidly._

 _What's the matter with her? huey thought._

 _And why did Manuel act as if Jazmine wasn't his woman first?_

 _Manuel was still holding onto Jazmine like she was his puppet, not bothered by Huey's rejection._

 _"It was a pleasure, but we must greet some important people," Manual said, turning to leave, as Jazmine stood there frozen._

 _"Dai, Jazmine!" Manuel said, signaling her to follow him._

 _She nodded her head and turned to leave but was stopped by a pair of strong arms._

 _" **But it's a bad debt, Certain death**_

 ** _But I want what I want And I gotta get it"_**

 _"Jazmine," Huey said, staring at her with pleading eyes, holding her small hands._

 _"Jazmine, please" Huey pleaded again, not caring that Amelia and Ceaser were watching him._

 ** _"When the fire dies, Darkened skies_**

 ** _Hot ash, dead match, Only smoke is left"_**

 _Jazmine lowered her head to look at Huey's hands holding hers. She lifted her head to look at him again and continued to blink her eyes repeatedly._

 ** _"Flame you came to me_**

 ** _Fire meets gasoline_**

 ** _Fire meets gasoline_**

 ** _I'm burning alive"_**

 ** _And I can barely breathe_**

 ** _When you're here loving me,_**

 ** _Fire meets gasoline, Burn with me tonight_**

 ** _Burn with me tonight_**

 ** _Burn with me tonight_**

 ** _Burn with me tonight ,Eh eh"_**

 _To be Contuined..._

* * *

 **WOW! What A Reunion! huh? LOL**

 **BTW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT JAZMINE'S DRESS LOOKED LIKE, she wore the red dress that the singer shakira wore on "can't remember to forget you" music video,so check it out it's an sexy dress.**

 **song lyrics:**

 **sam smith: stay with me**

 **emienm lose yourself**

 **Sia: fire meets gasoline**

 **review, tell me what you guys think!**


	9. What Is Love?

**_Happy LATE 4th July Everyone! Hope you enjoyed yourself because I sure did Lol_**

 ** _WARNING: This chapter will piss you off_**

 ** _also thanks again for the love everyone! I really appreciate it_**

* * *

 _" **I would tell you that I love you**_ **tonight, _But I know that I've got time on my side"_**

 _"Jazmine, please" Huey pleaded, holding her delicate hands into his._

 _Her eyes moved swiftly in confusion, but when she felt His touch, her heart glowed. His deep maroon eyes were just so mesmerizing, and she could feel the butterflies flying inside her stomach._

 _He's so handsome, she thought._

 _She felt like she had met him before, but maybe, it was a dream or something because she most certainly didn't know who the heck he was._

 _Why was he begging her? What does he want from her?_

 _"Jazmine, please, say something to me," Huey said, as he softly rubbed her fingers, as he held them._

 _No response._

 _"Huey!" Amelia shouted angrily._

 _"Jazmine!" He yelled, shaking her lightly._

 _"W-what… do you.. want from me?" She said nervously_

 _Huey's eyes widen "what?" He said, releasing his grip from her hands._

 _Why is she acting this way towards me, he thought._

 _"Gelsomino, ho_ detto che andiamo _ora!"Manuel shouted, which made Jazmine flinched slightly._

 ** _"Where are you goin'? Why you leavin' so soon? i_** ** _s there somewhere else that's better for you?"_**

 _"I-I'm so sorry," Jazmine said, removing herself from his grasp" B-but I have to go," she said, walking away towards her husband._

 _Huey felt like his heart was demolishing into broken pieces, and it felt like his soul was stolen away from his body._

 _She was hurting him all over again._

 ** _"Tell myself I wouldn't cry when you're gone , but I know it's easier said than done"_**

 _"Jazmine!, Jazmine! Wait!" Huey desperately called._

 _He tried to run after her but stopped in his tracks when he heard his wife screaming._

 _"Ah!" Amelia screamed, holding her stomach in pain._

 _He whipped his body around and ran towards his pregnant wife's side._

 _"Amelia! What's the matter" Huey said holding her in his arms, as she winced in pain._

 _"Baby, I'm not feeling well," Amelia said, holding her stomach." I think, it's the baby" she moaned, then gasp "I.. think..I'm..having..contractions!" She said, bending her body._

 _"Isn't it kinda early for her to be having contractions?" Ceaser said, throwing his two hands up in a bunny motion._

 _Huey tries to run after Jazmine, then all of a sudden. this woman feels pain in her stomach? He thought in disbelief._

 _"Mind your fucking business!"Huey snapped as he picked up his wife bridal style. "Don't worry, we're heading home right now?" He said, kissing her forehead as she continued to moan in pain._

 _"Hue-" Ceaser tried_

 _"Stay away from me!" Huey shouted roughly, as he walked through the crowds of people, while holding his wife._

 _" **What is love if you're not here with me?**_

 ** _What is love if it's not guaranteed?_**

 ** _What is love if it just ups and leaves?"_**

 _Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he spotted Jazmine making out with Manuel, who was eyeing him while tightly squeezing her ass._

 _He felt so jealous that he was about to go up there and beat the Italian shit out of Manuel, but instead he ignored it, and walked out the mansion doors, still holding his wife, who was crying in his chest._

 _"I'm going take you to the hospital" he informed her._

 _"No! Please just take me home" she cried" I just.. need.. to.. lay down.." she said in pain._

 _"No, we're going to the hospital now!" Huey shouted_

 _"No please.. I don't want to go there!" She said, panicking "I just need to lie down, I was on my feet too long" she explained._

 _"Shh, Alright, we're going home okay baby," He said softly, as he positioned her inside the passenger seat._

 _As Huey was driving his 2015-Royce Ghost,_ _he thought about Jazmine. She acted like he was some stranger she had just met. That look she used to give him when she missed him was gone, and when she looked at him, she show no emotions towards him. It was like she was this whole new person. What happened to her?_

 _" **I can't live without you (I can't live without you)**_  
 ** _I can't live with you (I can't live with you)_**  
 ** _What goes around will come right back around, you won't know 'til it hit you"_**

 _"What do you want from_ me?" how _could she say that when all he wanted was for her to be okay. He wanted to protect her because he knew she wasn't at a good place. Maybe Amelia was right about her suicidal story being a stunt for publicity. She didn't seem like the old Jazmine because the old Jazmine would have never walked away from him like that. Maybe it's time for him to stop loving the old Jazmine because the new Jazmine didn't want anything to do with him._

 _She changed._

 ** _"We were supposed to be an empire_**

 ** _What is love if you're not here with me?_**  
 ** _What is love if it's not guaranteed?_**  
 ** _What is love if it just ups and leaves?"_**

 _"Damn this was harder than I thought, " Ceaser said, as he stood outside the mansion. He needed some fresh air so he could vent._

 _"Fuck!" He cursed, throwing his glass of champagne on the ground. He couldn't believe that his plan was aborted and it's all because that woman decided to fake like she was hurting. She should be getting a movie deal because that bitch just won an Oscar._

 _"If you want something done, you have to do it yourself," he said out loud, thinking of a plan B._

 _Okay, so, Jazmine is inside there probably chatting away with directors, so all he has to do is catch her alone so he could talk to her. He needed to speak with her to find out what's going on with her because the woman he had just witness wasn't Jazmine, she was different._

 _She was lost and he was going to find her._

 _"Ehi_ amico _" Manuel said, handshaking the heavy set Caucasian man's hand._

 _" Ciao, Lorenzo! How you doing man, long time, no see!" The man shouted cheerfully._

 _"I'm great actually, I got a lot of clients coming in plus, my wife's doing so much better now," Manuel said proudly, staring at his wife, who was chatting away._

 _"Yeah I see," The man said, biting his lower lip, staring at Jazmine's ass, that was suffocating her lacy thong tightly._

 _"Speaking of your breath-taking wife, I'm directing this movie this fall, it's a novel-based film "Fifty Shades of Grey", and she would be perfect for the role of Anastasia" He said, licking his lips hungrily, still staring at Jazmine's derrière._

 _"Perfetto! when can we set this up?" Manuel said excitedly, rubbing his hands together._

 _"I'll send you the scripts next week, however, I would love to speak with your wife in a more private setting, if you know what I mean," The man said smoothly._

 _Manuel knew exactly what the director's words meant. He was offering a big deal but with a catch. They always wanted something in return and they would always request to sleep with his wife. At first, he was offended and he felt disrespected because that was his woman, but the money was too good, so he would eventually give in._

 _Jazmine would cry and beg him, but he would just hit her until she surrendered, Then the next day when he would pick her up, she would have bruises on her body from the abuse and rough sex the men gave her._

 _"Bene, when do u want her?" He said, feeling a hint of jealousy in his voice._

 _"Right away, tonight" The man said, smiling widely. "But one condition" he added._

 _"And what would that be," Manuel asked, folded his arms._

 _The man laughed loudly then said_

 _"I want to fuck her for a whole week"_

 _Manuel shot his eyes at him_

 _Is this maiale serious? He thought._

 _"No, she has other shit to do" he stated angrily._

 _"This is the biggest movie yet, it will make billions!" The man said, trying to convince him._

 _Manuel thought about it for a moment then as always he gave up._

 _"Bene, but two days only" Manuel stated, sighing deeply._

 _"Make it three days," The man said negotiating._

 _"It's done," Manuel said, as they shake hands in agreement._

 _"Good doing business with you" The man replied, thinking of the things he couldn't wait to do with Jazmine._

 _"When do you want her?"Manuel questioned, getting to the point._

 _"How about right the fuck now!"The man said, laughing wickedly."Send her sexy ass upstairs in 20 minutes and I'll take her from there". He requested._

 _Manuel nodded his head as he went to go search for Jazmine, who disappeared somewhere._

 _"Where is she?" Ceaser said, searching through the huge crowd of drunk people._

 _Damn, why this mansion had to be so large Ceaser thought._

 _He was about to yell in frustration, then suddenly he spotted a drunk Jazmine dancing on top of a table that was surrounded by men, who were barking at her like dogs. The song played,_

 ** _"Patty cake, Patty cake With no hands_**

 ** _Got me in this club making wedding plans_**

 ** _If I take pictures while you do your dance_**

 ** _I can make you famous on Instagram Hot damn_**

 ** _it Your booty like two planets Go head,_**

 ** _and go ham sandwich Whoa, I can't stand it"_**

 _She was wiggling and swirling her body and swinging her long wild hair like a rag doll._

 ** _"Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt_**

 ** _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_**

 ** _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle_**

 ** _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Just a little bit of... swing"_**

 _Then she dropped lower and crawled around the table like a cat. The men were drooling and touching and grabbing her ass that was highly exposed._

 _" meow, meow, Mew, purrrrr.." She purred, as the men unzipped their pants._

 _Ceaser couldn't watch anymore he had to put a stop to this._

 _"Jazmine!" He shouted, gripping her by her arm and pulling her away from the men, who were ready to run a train on her. She squealed at the sudden movement._

 _"Jazmine stop!"Ceaser snapped, shaking her shoulders. "You need to get yourself together!" He shouted._

 _She blinked her eyes and smiled at him_

 _" w-w-w-whaaaat theeer m-matteeer..tall..dark.. and handsommm?",she slurred, jabbing her finger on his chest repeatedly._

 _"I-I-I seeeen youuuu watchinnng meeeee" she said, stretching each of her words._

 _"Jazmine, its me Michael, Ceaser," he said, grabbing her chin to look up at him "I'm going get you out of here!"He said, walking towards the front, pulling her arm._

 _"Gerroff me! You're not ther balls of me!" She shouted, hitting his chest. "Ahhhhhhhh! help! " she screamed._

 _"Jazmine! calm the hell down!" He shouted, holding her hands to prevent her from hitting him._

 _"I don't know you!" She cried, tears running down her eyes. "Please don't hurt me"_

 _"What? Jazmine I would never hurt" he tried to explain._

 _"Get your hands off my wife!" Manuel shouted, yanking Jazmine from Ceaser's arms. "She doesn't know you anymore, you figa!" He said walking away with Jazmine in his arms._

 _What the hell just happened? Ceaser thought. Something wasn't right about Jazmine, the way she looked at him was as if she had no idea who he was. it was like she was afraid of him, and then he thought about what Manuel said,_

 _"She doesn't know you anymore"_

 _What does he mean by that?_

 _Huey stared at his pregnant wife who was asleep._

 _"I'm sorry," he said out loud. "I know you can't hear me because you're asleep, but I just want to say that I love you so much and I'm glad I have chosen you to be my wife because your amazing. He paused then continued "When I seen her I got caught up with my old feelings for her, and instead of making sure you were okay, I was too busy worrying about a woman who only cares for her fame and herself, and for that" he said taking a deep breathe " I'm so sorry and I promise I won't leave your side, ever again" he said, kissing her forehead._

 _As soon as Amelia heard him leave the room, her eyes shot open and she smiled widely "mission accomplished" she whispered as she closed her eyes to sleep._

 ** _"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_**  
 ** _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb"_**

 _"Ahhhhhhhh! get you filthy hands off of me!" She shouted as her eyes burned with tears."Somebody Help me, please!" She screamed loudly._

 _"Help! m-_

 _'WHACK!_

 _"Shut up! You Fucking Bitch!" The Caucasian man shouted as the mulatto's body clasped on the bed due to the hard impact of the punch she received._

 ** _"Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_**

 ** _Until you find it there and lead it back home"_**

 _He turned her body around and pulled her by her hair roughly, lifting her head up "if you be a good girl, I'll be gentle" he said, inserting a needle on her arm. " at first" he said, finishing his sentence._

 _He unzipped his pants quickly_

 _"Now say hello to my little friend," he said, as he ripped her lacy thongs off and placed them on his nose to smell them._

 ** _"(Wake me up)_**  
 ** _Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)_**  
 ** _Wake me up inside (Save me)_**  
 ** _Call my name and save me from the dark"_**

 _" Mmm Mm mm, I'm going to have soooo much fun" he said as he slapped her ass hard._

 ** _"(Wake me up)_**  
 ** _Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)_**  
 ** _Before I come undone (Save me)_**  
 ** _Save me from the nothing I've become"_**

* * *

 **OH NO! POOR JAZMINE!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Lyrics**

 **What is love by V Bozeman**

 **Wiggle by Jason Derulo**

 **Bring Me To Life By Evanescence**


	10. Save Me

**_Thank you, for reviews! I read each of them and it motivates me to write more._**

* * *

 ** _"I drove for miles Just to find You and find myself"_**

 _Ceaser could hear his heart dashing intensely as he opened the room door of the duke's home to see a naked unconscious Jazmine, laying on a king size bed. Her hair was spread out, hanging from the edge of the bed. She was laying on her stomach with her arms under her chest. Her bare back was reddish color as if she been beaten with a belt. Her ass had red hand prints like it was severely slapped. Her ripped thongs were hanging over a lamp and her red lace dress was on the floor._

 _"Jazmine?!"_

 _"Jazmine?!" He shouted, shaking her body._

 _No movement came from her body, he panic as he turned her around to check her pulse._

 _"She's still alive, thank god" Ceaser whispered, exhaling and sighing in relief._

 _He was calm until he noticed the shower was running in the bathroom that was inside the room._

 _"Shit" Ceaser cursed, as he quickly picked up Jazmine's dress to try to put it on her, but the fabric was too ripped to throw on._

 _"Shit shit shit shit!" He said rapidly, pacing around the room, trying to think of what to do next._

 _He had to move fast he thought._

 _So he grabbed the folded green towel that was in the closet and wrapped it around her tiny body. Then, he quickly took off his suit jacket and put it around her shoulders, and picked her up bridal style. Her body felt extremely hot, so he hurried out the room as fast as he could._

 ** _"You gave me strength Gave me hope For a lifetime I never was satisfied"_**

 _It was 3:30 am & the party was still packed with hundreds of still drunk people, as he walked down the halls, he could hear moans of pleasure coming from each room. He speed down the long ass stairs, carefully trying not to drop Jazmine. As he made it pass through the loud crowd, he felt relieved that the people were too busy to notice him running off with Jazmine in his arms. He finally made it to the 2015 Lamborghini Aventador, he had recently rented and Lay Jazmine down in the backseat then he hopped inside his car and speed off._

 _" **This time won't you save me This time won't you save**_ me ** _Baby, I can feel myself_** givin ** _up Givin up"_**

 _Ceaser couldn't think of anywhere to take her. He couldn't rush her to a hospital because then they would call her husband and he would most likely lie, and get her some more "help" which wouldn't help. He couldn't take her to his hotel room because he would look suspicious, holding a half naked unconscious woman, plus his hotel was far from here. He needed to think quick before she dies or something, he needed to get her to safety without getting the system involved._

 _What could he do? Wait. Huey_

 _That's it he could take her to Huey's house but where the hell did he live?_

 _"Where does Huey Freeman Live?" He shouted out loud._

 _"Take a left and turn to your right"_

 _He was shocked when he heard his car's GPS system. He followed each direction that the machine "that sounded like Siri" said and after about 15 minutes, he was in front of the gates of Huey Freeman's mansion that happened to be sealed shut. No security guards stood because he knew his ex-best friend wasn't the type to have protection, he protected himself._

 _Now how am I suppose to get in this bitch? Ceaser thought._

 _" **I'm**_ **giving _up baby I'm_ giving _up baby"_**

 _He reached over to Jazmine who was still unconscious, he checked her pulse again. She was still alive, but she was burning up and sweating for some reason._

 ** _"Please save me"_**

 _He had to hurry and get Huey's help. He jumped out the car and scanned the gate for a button or something that could get his attention._

 ** _"Please save me"_**

 _Huey was sitting down in his office with his late night coffee. He couldn't sleep because he kept thinking of everything that had happened today. Why couldn't he get Jazmine off his mind?_

 _" **I was blown away.**_  
 ** _What could I say?_**  
 ** _It all seemed to make sense."_**

 _It's obvious she wasn't thinking of him, so why is he wasting his time on her. He has a faithful beautiful wife, who is having his baby soon,and he had to focus on them._

 ** _"I try to see the good in life,_**  
 ** _But good things in life are hard to find._**  
 ** _We'll blow it away, blow it away."_**

 _He needed to let her go._

 _And where the hell did Ceaser come from. Last time he checked he was somewhere overseas playing professional soccer. What the hell is he doing in Washington DC?_

 _What he there for to beg for forgiveness? Or was he there to have sex with his Jazmine again! Wait. What is he thinking? She wasn't his anymore, she was the wife of Manuel Lorenzo, and she made it clear that he was all that matter._

 _Huey thoughts were interrupting by his computer alarm system that only went off when someone was near the gates of his home._

 ** _"WARNING! HUEY FREEMAN! You have a Trespasser! A Jamaican-American male in his early twenties, 6 foot 2 inches about 170 pounds. Red 2015 Lamborghini_** Aventador , ** _license plate C.E.E.Z.0.0.7."_**

 _A live camera appeared on screen showing Ceaser trying to climb the gates, failing miserably._

 _"What the hell is he doing here!?" Huey shouted, pressing the button to open the gates. He wanted to see Ceaser face to face so he could beat the shit out of him for trying to break in his home._

 _Of course, Huey just secretly wanted another reason to hurt him._

 _"Phew, thank God," Ceaser said, sighing in relief as the gates opened. He hopped inside his car and checked Jazmine again, who was breathing slowly._

 _"Jazzy please, hold on " He sobbed, He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "Don't die on me, Jazmine" he cried as he finally reached Huey's big ass mansion._

 _He could see Huey standing on his lawn with his fist balled up against his sides, looking like he was ready to murder him._

 _Ceaser turned off the engine and got out of the car._

 _Huey watched as Ceaser got out of the car and walked towards him. His eyes were puffy and red and he was shaking violently as he walked._

 _"You got some fucking nerve_ comin _-" Huey shouted._

 _"Please..You.. gotta.. help.. her!",Ceaser shouted as the words struggled to come out of his mouth._

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Huey shouted, looking at Ceaser like he was crazy._

 _"I-its, its, Jazmine!" He said as he walked to his car and opened the back door._

 _Huey eyes widen with shock and fear, it was Jazmine and she was half naked and unconscious_

 _"What the fuck did you do to her!" He screamed, shoving Ceaser roughly._

 _"I-i didn't do anything, I found her like this" Ceaser explained desperately._

 _Huey ran closer to the car and pulled her from the car, picked her up like a bride. Her body felt limp in his arms and she was burning up with sweat_

 _He checked her pulse_

 _"She's hardly breathing," Huey said, his voice cracked, " we need to get her to the hospital immediately!" Huey shouted, placing her back inside Ceaser's car._

 _"No!,we can't they will send her back to the mental hospital because she has a record of overdose" he said panicking " you can't! plus the hospital is too far from here, she won't make it" he sobbed._

 _He was right He thought._

 _He grabbed Jazmine and took her inside as Ceaser followed._

 _"Call Dr. Kenneth (Amelia's home doctor) now!" Huey demanded to Isabella, who was nervously calling the doctor who lived a couple blocks away._

 _"He's on his way now!" She said urgently._

 _Huey laid Jazmine down and touched her forehead._

 ** _"We're wasting too much time Being strong, holding on._**  
 ** _Can't let it bring us down."_**

 _"She's still burning up, we need her in a cooler room," He said, picking up Jazmine again. He carried her up the stairs and laid her on the bed in one of the guestrooms that was surrounded by fans._

 _He removed Ceaser's suit jacket off of her so she was only in the towel that was wrapped around her and place a cold rag on her forehead._

 _His heart crumbled when he noticed that she had a busted lip, bruises on her wrist, and whip marks on her back. He felt so many emotions all at once, furious, devastated, confused, and most of all guilt._

 _He felt guilty because he wasn't there for her when she really needed him, just like when they were young. He never fully admits it out loud, but inside he knew that if he would have been there when her father was dying, Jazmine would have never ran to Ceaser. Instead, he was worrying about hanging with Amelia because she did things with him that Jazmine didn't find interesting._

 ** _"My life with you means everything,_**  
 ** _So I won't give up that easily."_**

 _He was selfish. He should have been the one that saved Jazmine but it was Ceaser, a part of him felt jealous of Ceaser because Ceaser was always there for her when he wasn't._

 _" **Cause it's all misunderstood.**_  
 ** _Well, I'll try to do it right this time around"_**

 _"Please… stop…hurting me" He thought he heard her whispered._

 _He looked down at her and her eyes were still closed._

 _"Jazmine?"Huey shouted as he held her hands to his face._

 _No response_

 _"Jazmine, it's over now your safe with me," he said as he kissed her hands gently. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry that he wasn't there, but he remembered he had said those exact words to Amelia. He wanted to say he loved her and that he would never leave her side again, but he said those same words to Amelia._

 ** _"This love is killing me,_**  
 ** _But you're the only one"_**

 _So he just let his tears speak for him. He held her hands still not caring that he was sobbing like a baby. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he hated trying to be strong because deep inside he felt weak without Jazmine in his life. He loved Amelia and he knows he will love his baby, but he also knew that he will never love anyone the way he loves Jazmine. He was hurt, hurt because he knew he had let her down, again._

 _"Mr. Freeman, I'll take it from here," The doctor said walking inside the room with his equipment._

 _"I'm staying with her" He stated, removing the tears from his eyes._

 _The doctor gave him a funny look then examine Jazmine._

 _He watched as the doctor checked her heart beat and blood pressure then took some blood from her to test. He checked her heart rate again and nodded his head._

 _Ceaser came inside the room and stood next to Huey who was moving his leg in an inpatient manner._

 _Then after what seem like 2 hours, The doctor cleared his throat and spoke,_

 _"I ran some test on her and came to the conclusion that Jazmine Dubois was under the influence of alcohol and cocaine. When I took a sample of her blood, I discovered that the cocaine was inside her veins, which means she was injected or she injected herself. The doctor said, fixing his glasses as he continued. " Because she still had alcohol in her system around the time she was injected, it caused her to fall into a comatose state, so she's lucky to be alive," he said packing his things away._

 _Huey and Ceaser stood silently, out of words._

 _"Don't worry, she's no longer comatose, she's asleep and should awaken in the morning. The dose of cocaine caused her body to overheat and her blood pressure to rise, but when you cooled her down, it helped her, however, she will still need to visit her primary doctor and also some rehab would be great, since this is not the first time she's been abusing herself with drugs" The doctor explained._

 _"Abusing herself! what about the bruises on her body!" Ceaser shouted angrily " do u call that abusing herself!?"_

 _The doctor took a deep breath "look, it was all over the news, this woman is troubled, so I advise you to take her back to her husband so he could give her the help she needs." He stated carelessly._

 _"Unbelievable!" Ceaser said walking out "look, I'm out I'll be back tomorrow to check on Jazmine." Was all he said as he left the room._

 _"Okay, have a nice night Mr. Free-_

 _'KAPOW!_

 _Huey punched the doctor so hard his glasses fell off his face and his nose was bleeding, he stood up weakly_

 _"You know what! I slide through cumin out my way to help this coke whore and you put ya hands on a nigga for a bitch that isn't your wife?" He said, letting the hood in him come out._

 _Huey angrily gripped the doctor by his neck "call her another name! And I swear you're fucking dead!" Huey shouted viciously._

 _"Please, I'm sorry man " The doctor pleaded._

 _Huey released his grip from his collar_

 _"I'll mail you a personal check," Huey said as if he didn't just attack the man "and another thing, your no longer my wife's doctor". Huey finished._

 _The doctor did his walk of shame and left._

 _Huey walked up to Jazmine, who was sleeping peacefully, tucked her inside the covers and kissed her lips._

 ** _"Let it out, let it out._**  
 ** _Don't get caught up in yourself"_**

 _"I'm still in love with you" He whispered, tears falling down his face, as he stared at the love of his life. He promised his self that he was going to kill whoever did this to her._

 _" **Let's start over.**_  
 ** _I'll try to do it right this time around._**  
 ** _It's not over._**  
 ** _'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._**  
 ** _This love is killing me,_**  
 ** _But you're the only one._**  
 ** _It's not over"_**

 _Isabella watched in shock she couldn't believe what she just witness. Huey freeman kissed the woman from the picture, the woman he was in love with and it wasn't his wife._

 _Good thing Mrs. Freeman was a deep sleeper she thought._

 _Then again, she better enjoy her sleep now because when she awakens she's going to be so surprised._

 _Oh, she will be surprised alright, more like furious and jealous._

 _"Guau, es mejor que mis Telemundo's!" She said in Spanish, smiling widely_

 _Payback is a Perra!_

* * *

 ** _THAT'S RIGHT AMELIA PAYBACK IS A BITCH!_**

 ** _Drama NEXT CHAP_**

 ** _DON'T WORRY CEASER WILL BE BACK ALSO HE SEEMS TO CARE DEEPLY FOR JAZZY_**

 ** _YUP, COCAINE CAN BE INJECTED_**

 ** _SONGS: NICKI MINAJ SAVE ME_**

 ** _IT'S NOT OVER BY CHRIS DAUGHTRY_**

 **REVIEW PLZ**


	11. Confused

_**I'll always say, thank you to my reviewers!**_

* * *

 _Her long lashes lift as she opened her beaming green eyes to see airy curtains, dancing in the gentle breeze that was coming from the window. She sat up slowly, on the king-size four poster canopy bed that was surrounded by thick silk curtains. She opened the curtain from the bed and looked around to examine the room, it was stunning. The walls were designed in a vintage decor and above the center of the room, featured a glowing crystal chandelier._

 _"Where am I?" She whispered slowly, standing up, as she stood, she felt like her head was banged by a hammer and her ears ringed loudly. "Ah," she moaned in pain, holding her ears. "What happened last night? She asked herself as she noticed her wrists was wrapped in a bandage._

 _Something happened, but she couldn't remember._

 _She felt weak and her whole body was aching. She glanced at the bathroom, walked in, and dropped the green towel that was hugging her body, and hopped inside to take a hot shower._

 _"You what!" Amelia shouted angrily throwing a lamp at Huey. "How could you bring that whore in our home!_

 _Huey used his fast reflexes to duck from the flying lamp " Amelia, calm the hell down" He said trying to approach her, but she turned away from him._

 _"How could you? You know how much I despise that woman!" She said, knocking her hair products from the vanity._

 _"Stop!" Huey shouted, grabbing Amelia by her arms to look up at him " Listen to me, Ceaser brought her here because she was in danger and I wasn't going to leave her out there to die" He explained._

 _Amelia rolled her eyes and smacked her teeth loudly,_

 _"Why couldn't he take her to the hospital or his place?!" She questioned, folding her arms. "And what do you mean in danger? Everything she does can put her in danger" She snapped._

 _"I don't really know what happened to her but I think she" He paused and sigh, "I think she was drugged and raped" It killed him to picture her being sexually assaulted by some rich pervert. He felt his body heat up with rage._

 _"Ooh, so she's not a whore, now she's a rape victim?" Amelia asked in disbelief "Whatever, you actually expect me to believe that lie, come on drugged? She tried to overdose, so if she was drugged she did that on her own!" She shouted, raising her hands in the air._

 _"She had bruises on her body!" Huey protested, feeling more angry talking about it._

 _"Maybe she likes it rough in bed, you should ask Ceaser, he did screw her recklessly!" She shouted, letting out a wicked laugh._

 _He hated when she mentioned Ceaser and Jazmine being intimate, it made him want to kill Ceaser, he didn't want to kill him anymore, he just wanted Jazmine back._

 _Huey took a deep breath and sat down on the bed with his hands on his face in frustration. He rubbed his face roughly and gripped his afro._

 _Amelia stood in front of him and watched her husband stress. She didn't want to stress him out, but she's just so angry. She doesn't think she can look at Jazmine without wanting to rip her face off. She hated Jazmine with a passion because she was always in the way of her and Huey's happiness. Every time someone mentioned Jazmine's name, her Huey would start acting distant towards her._

 _She sighs "When will she leave?" Amelia asked. She didn't want to fight anymore._

 _"I don't know," Huey said, still rubbing his face. Huey didn't know when she would leave, he hope she never leaves, but he knew that it would only upset Amelia, and he didn't want to upset the baby._

 _He heard her sigh again then she sat next to him and rubbed his back._

 _Damn, Jazmine used to do that, except she used to massage his back and arms while nibbling on his ear and kissing his neck._

 _"I want her gone by Monday," She said, standing up to take a bath._

 _I don't want Jazmine here at all, but I will allow it for now, as long as that whore stay away from my man She thought._

 _"Its only till Monday," she told herself as she took her morning bath._

 _"What am I suppose to do?"He said out loud. He didn't want Jazmine to have to leave then she would run back to her husband, who probably was the one that hurt her last night, He wanted to protect her._

 _He heard a knock on the door, it must be Isabella he thought._

 _"Come in," Huey said calmly._

 _"Manuel?"_

 ** _"Out of place, out of space & time_**

 ** _Wide awake out of papers, I am_**

 ** _Not okay, I am out my mind"_**

 _His eyes widen when he seen Jazmine walk in the room with nothing but a green towel on, her long curly hair was dripping all over the place. She looked like she was surprised to see him, her eyes were wide open with fear_

 _"Jazmine," Huey said standing up._

 _She backed up into the door roughly_

 _"Stay away from me!" Jazmine shouted, as her body shook in fear._

 _Huey walk closer to her and gently grabbed her shoulders._

 _"Jazmine! It's me, Huey" He said calmly, touching her wet hair "I'm not going to let him hurt you again, I promise," He said kissing her forehead gently._

 _"Ah! stop!" She screamed loudly "leave me alone, please, I want to go home!" She said, sliding her body down to the floor, placing her knees to her chest and wrapping her hands around them as she cried loudly._

 _Amelia turned off the water and sat quietly in her bubble bath. After about 5 minutes, she heard a high pitch scream coming from inside her and Huey's bedroom._

 _"Ah! stop!_

 _"Leave me alone!"_

 _"Who the hell is-" Amelia said, but stop her sentence when she heard her husband_

 _"Jazmine! Please, it's me, Huey" He said gently._

 _Jazmine? Oh hell no! that bitch better stay away from my man! She got up quickly, dried herself, and slipped on her bath rope._

 _"Don't touch me!" Jazmine shouted, holding her chest so her towel wouldn't fall."Please, go away" tears were rushing down her cheeks in a fast pace._

 _" **Broken promise of**_

 _ **everything That I thought you were**_

 ** _Thought you said this would never hurt, That's what it did"_**

 _Huey looked at his soulmate shocked at her actions. She was crying and screaming and pleading him to leave her alone as if he was some type of stranger ready to murder her. Her eyes implied that she was terrified and her body was shaking in fear._

 _Usually, when something bad happens to Jazmine, she instantly runs to Huey with open arms, but now she's backed against the door like he was walking fire._

 _He felt his heart tearing apart why was she doing this to him? He walked closer to her and grabbed her chin to lift her head, but she was hitting him and screaming_

 _"Stop! Stop! Please!" She pleaded. she was sobbing uncontrollably._

 _It hurt him to see her this way._

 _"Jazmine, stop fighting with me" Huey pleaded weakly, his eyes were soaked with tears. He never cries in front of people, but seeing Jazmine like this tore him to pieces._

 _"I never stop loving you," He said, leaning his forehead against hers "I love you so much," He said, his tears touching her face._

 _She stopped crying and looked into his pleading, teary wine eyes._

 _" **Please don't go**_

 ** _How could you not need me no more?_**

 ** _I don't get it You're the only thing that I love_**

 ** _You're the only thing that I want_**

 ** _You're the only reason The only reason"_**

 _"I don't know who you are, I don't know you," she said repeatedly, pushing him away._

 _"What?" Huey said, devastated by her words._

 _"I don't love you, how could I love a stranger" She explained._

 _Just before Huey could say another word Amelia came out of the bathroom._

 _"Woah, Woah! what the hell is going on in here!?" She shouted, looking at her husband, who had turned his face away from them. He was looking at the wall for some reason. Jazmine desperately came running to her with nothing but a damn towel on, wetting the damn floors with her damn hair._

 _Why every time I see this bitch she hardly has clothes on? Amelia thought, shaking her head as a crying Jazmine approach her._

 _"Please, help me, hiccup'," Jazmine said as she did that annoying ass hiccup thing. " Please, this..hiccup! man..hiccup! Kidnaped me.. hiccup!" she cried, grabbing Amelia's arms._

 _This man? Wait did she forget Huey? How so? She asked herself but she didn't care because inside she was smiling like kool-aid right now._

 _"What man? him?" Amelia asked, pointing at Huey, who still had his back turned, staring at the wall. She had to be sure._

 _Jazmine nodded._

 _"Okay, so you don't know who he is at all," she asked, looking closely at Jazmine, who looked like her head hurt from crying too hard. " You don't know Huey freeman?, does Huey..Freeman, ring any bells?" Amelia added slowly._

 _"I never met him in my life" Jazmine replied, looking like she was thinking. " Oh yeah, there's was a time at the ball, yes, I remember seeing him!, but I don't know him at all" she said honestly._

 _Amelia looked at her husband, who was in the same position, still staring at the wall. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was hurting because his shoulders were tensed up and he didn't move a soul._

 _"Please, make him go away, help me find my husband!" Jazmine pleaded desperately._

 _Of course, I would love to Jazmine, that's the best thing I heard today, Amelia thought._

 _" Okay, I can't help you with anything until you put some damn clothes on!"Amelia said, annoyed that Jazmine was still soaked in a towel. "Sit, I'll find you something to wear," Amelia said, looking through her closet._

 _"C-c-can you make him leave?" Jazmine said nervously, referring to Huey._

 _"Um?"Amelia said, trying to find a way to tell her husband to get the hell out the room. But before she could say anything Huey walked out of the room abruptly._

 _Jazmine exhaled deeply and let a huge sigh of relief. She looked more relaxed and comfortable._

 _Amelia smiled widely as thoughts ran through her mind._

 _I can't believe she doesn't remember him!_

 _And out of all people, she came running to me?_

 _Wow, I'll definitely used this to my advantage._

 ** _"I wanna be drunk when I wake up_**

 ** _On the right side of the wrong bed_**

 ** _And never an excuse I made up_**

 ** _Tell you the truth I hate What didn't kill me,_**

 ** _It never made me stronger at all Love will scar your make up"_**

 _Huey was standing outside his mansion with a large bottle of LaVieille Bon Secours, and it was half way gone. He didn't care how drunk he would get, he wanted the pain to go away. She didn't remember him, how could she forget 12 years of all the memories they shared. The moments when they would kiss and laugh, the times when they would make love under the dark skies, and the moments they would fight, but then make up again. The long days and nights they spend enjoying each others company. He couldn't believe she could forget._

 ** _"I'm sat here wishing I was sober_**

 ** _I know I'll never hold you like I used to_**

 ** _But a house gets cold when you cut the heating_**

 ** _Without you to hold I'll be freezing_**

 ** _Can't rely on my heart to beat in_**

 ** _'Cause you take parts of it every evening_**

 ** _Take words out of my mouth just from breathing_**

 ** _Replace with phrases like 'when you leaving me? "_**

 _Why did she forget him but still remember her husband, who beats and rapes her, he didn't know if that was true but from the looks of things that how he seen it. When she was his woman he never let any man hurt her, and he never put his hands on her._

 _"I don't know you who you are!"_

 _"I don't know you!"_

 _"I don't love you!"_

 _"How could I love a stranger!"_

 _Those words killed his soul._

 ** _"I wanna hold your heart in both hands_**

 ** _Not watch it fizzle at the bottom of a Coke c_** ** _an_**

 ** _And I got no plans for the weekend, so should we speak then?_**

 ** _Keep it between friends Though I know you'll never love me like you used to"_**

 _Ceaser arrived at Huey's mansion and entered the gates that were already opened for him to drive past. As he drove up, he spotted a drunk Huey who was laying in the middle of the street with a bottle of liquor in his hand._

 ** _"And you don't hold me anymore_**

 ** _on cold days Coldplay's out like the band's name_**

 ** _I know I can't heal things with a hand shake_**

 ** _you know I can't change as I began saying_**

 ** _You cut me wide open like landscape_**

 ** _Open bottle of beer but never champagne_**

 ** _To appluad you with the sound that my hands make."_**

 _Deja vu hit him as he hopped out of his car and walked up to his ex-best friend._

 _"Oh, dere ya are, wher tha fuck yah ben at?" Huey said, lifting his body up._

 _Ceaser almost forgot that Huey sounded and acted like Riley when he was drunk._

 ** _"Should I, should I_**

 ** _Maybe I'll get drunk again_**

 ** _I'll be drunk again_**

 ** _To feel a little love."_**

 _Ceaser stood silently._

 _"I wiz lookin foul yah bitch ass " Huey said, throwing his bottle of liquor on the lawn. "So yah knew?" Huey asked, placing one of his hand on Ceaser's shoulder_

 _"Knew what exactly?"Ceaser asked, shrugging his shoulders._

 _"Don't play dumb nigga" Huey shouted, pointing at Ceaser's forehead. " yah kno tha fuck am talking bout" He said, folding his arms._

 _Before Ceaser can speak, Huey spoke again_

 _"Jazz, don't remember who me?, Huey freeman, she ain't no?, tha only nigga that used to play tea party wit hur an tha ungrateful ass bitch,_ _" Huey said, referring to Jazmine childhood doll._

 _"Wat wuz DAT bitch name again?" Huey asked, rubbing his chin ."oh yea, Mrs. Wellington, yes DAT bitch!"_

 _Ceaser tried to respond but was interrupted by Huey_

 _"Or, tha times I give hur long ass piggy back rides wen hur legs hurt"_

 _"Hue-" Ceaser tried again_

 _"How bout wen I used to dick hur down, up der on the hilltop"Huey said angrily, pointing to the invisible hilltop."she member me then!"_

 _"Um-" once again Ceaser tried._

 _"Or tha times I watch dem gay ass Disney movies with hur with the flying spaghetti balls coming out tha clouds an shit!" He explained, putting his hands in the air " wha kind shit is DAT! Raining big macs and spaghetti o's"_

 _Ceaser watched as Huey continued to explain how dumb the movie "A Cloudy Chance of Meatballs" were to him._

 _Ceaser hated drunk Huey, he couldn't get anything out of him so he figured he'd wait till he's sober._

 _He walked inside Huey's mansion and spotted Isabella._

 _"Um, Miss, Could you look after Freeman over there," He said, pointing to Huey, who thought he was drowning in the grass. "He's drunk, I don't want him to do something he might regret," Ceaser explained._

 _"I know what you mean, don't worry muchacho, I'll handle it," Isabella said as she went to go bring Huey inside. She dealt with drunk Huey before, so she knew exact how to keep him calm. She felt like she was his mother sometimes or maybe it was because she saw him like a son._

 _Ceaser nodded and headed upstairs to find Jazmine._

 _Amelia was looking through her closet full of clothes, but she couldn't find anything for Jazmine to wear. They were either too sexy or something she didn't want Jasmine's whore ass wearing. Finally, she found a simple silk nightgown and threw it to Jazmine, who quickly and carelessly dropped her towel in front of her and slipped on the nightgown._

 _Jazmine was only 5'5 in height while Amelia stood a tall 5'10 so the gown was too long on Jazmine, but it hugged Jasmine's curves tightly, Too tight she thought._

 _She felt jealous staring at Jazmine who gained back her confidence as she tied knots on the top of the gown so it could fit her perfectly._

 _She watched as Jazmine stared at her own ass in the mirror and placed her hair in a bun with two curly strands in thr front. She looked amazing even when Amelia tried her hardest to find the ugliest outfit._

 _She envies her._

 _"So, let me explain this to you," Amelia said, walking towards Jazmine who was posing in the mirror like a conceited bitch. "Huey freeman is not your kidnapper, he's my husband, so I don't need you running to the police about that" Amelia said as Jazmine nodded her head, still checking herself out._

 _Amelia rolled her eyes and clapped her hands together_

 _"Good! By the way, my husband has you under his wing because you were too busy getting drugged up, so I expect you to appreciate that, however, you must stay away from my husband at all times", Amelia warned, walking a couple steps closer to Jazmine's face._

 _" Because, of course, honey, he's my man and you see this," Amelia said, showing Jazmine her pregnant tummy " this is his baby I'm carrying," Amelia said proudly._

 _Jazmine didn't nod her head this time, she frowned._ _"Listen, I just need to speak with my husband," Jazmine said placing her hands on her hips._

 _"Oh, so he could pick your ass up? Sure!" Amelia said cheerily, passing Jazmine the home phone._

 _"Thank you," Jazmine said politely, walking out the room and dialing her husband's number._

 _She stood in the hall and waited for the phone to ring, but the phone was suddenly snatched from her hands by no one other than Ceaser._

 _Jazmine gasped " ugh! it's you again!" She shouted, walking passed him," Don't you ever get tired of stalking me?" She snapped._

 _Ceaser grabbed her arm and twist her body around so that she was facing him._

 _"Who the hell were you calling?" He asked in a serious tone._

 _"None of your damn business!" She shouted, yanking her arm roughly. The motion made her sore wrist hurt, but she didn't care, she was tired of being around these people that wouldn't leave her alone._

 _"Jazmine, you tried to call your husband didn't you?" Ceaser said, following her as she walked back to the guest room._

 _She didn't respond._

 _Ceaser blew His breath loudly and grabbed her by her face forcing her to look at him. "Listen Jazmine, last night you got drunk and I tried to protect you, but your husband yanked you from my arms" he sigh deeply and continued, "about a hour later I found you naked and bruised on a bed and I took you here to Huey freeman, who helped me save your life._

 _He rubbed her shoulders softly as he spoke again " I know you want to speak with your husband because he's the only one you can remember, but Huey Freeman cares deeply for you, that man is out there drinking his heart out because you can't remember him" He explained " so stop acting like he's going hurt you because I promise you , he won't hurt the woman he loves" He said._

 _Tears were rolling down her face_

 _"Why are you doing this, why do you care so much?" She asked._

 _Because, I love you too Ceaser thought._

 _" Because once, when I was ready to end my life this sweet strawberry mulatto saved my life and now it's my turn to save hers," Ceaser said, softly._

 _" I- I just feel so lost" she whispered, hugging him tightly and crying in his arms._

 _" I know, it's going to be alright" Ceaser whispered softly, kissing her head as he held her tightly. " I'm here for you, let it out"_

 _Jazmine closed her eyes as something flash in her mind_

 ** _"Jazzy?"_**

 ** _She looked up to him, her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was soaked._**

 ** _"H-he,h-he's, g-gone" she sobbed, pulling her hair roughly._**

 ** _"Hey hey hey," he said grabbing her tiny arms and pulling her into his chest. "I'm here for you, it's okay to cry, let it out," He said softly, rubbing her wet hair._**

 ** _Jazmine cried as the song played and Ceaser grabbed the bowl of ice cream and place it on the dresser, and wrapped his arms around Jazmine protectively._**

 ** _"H-he..d-doesnt..l-love..m-me..anymore,"she said, sobbing loudly" he's always with her"_**

 ** _"Listen to me Jazmine!" He shouted, forcing her to stare at him."don't you ever say that no one loves you because I love you!" He revealed._**

 ** _Her eyes widen of shock but before she could speak again, his lips were smashing into hers. Her body trembled nervously as he deepen the kiss._**

 _Jazmine's eyes shot open as Ceaser continued to hold her in his arms, rubbing her back softly._

 _"Michael?" she asked, looking up at him._

 _"Yes, it's me jazzy, Michael Cease-" he tried but was interrupted by Jazmine's soft lips smashing into his. he was in shock, but soon he was kissing Jazmine back, holding her waist tightly._

 ** _"I put a spell on you 'Cause you're mine_**

 ** _You better stop the things you do_**

 ** _I ain't lyin'_ _No, I ain't lyin'_**

 ** _You know I can't stand it You're runnin' around_**

 ** _You know better daddy I can't stand it cause you put me down Oh oh"_**

 _He wanted to stop kissing her, But the taste of her tongue put a spell on him, he couldn't help himself._

 _Amelia smiled as she saved the video of Ceaser and Jazmine kissing in her phone. she even captured Ceaser touching on her ass._

 _"Ooo! wait till I show Huey this" She laughed excitedly._

* * *

 ** _Uh oh! Amelia has dirt_**

 ** _NOOO! Ceaser letting his feelings for Jazmine get in the way of reuniting Juey._**

 ** _Jazmine remembers Ceaser why not Huey so easily?_**

 ** _Jazmine trusted Amelia because she's a woman and plus she's pregnant,_** ** _so Jazmine sees her as "the noble one"._**

 ** _Btw: Don't worry Jazmine will regain back her memories soon and you will also find out how she lost her memory, there's a twist to this._**

 ** _song lyrics:_**  
 ** _Jhene Aiko:316_**

 ** _Ed sheeran: Drunk_**

 ** _Annie Lennox: Spell on you_**


	12. Salted Wounds

**I wasn't going to update yet, but I** **couldn't make you guys wait! love the reviews are helpful for my writing also you guys always have me dying of laughter, I love it! THank yous**

* * *

 **"Those fingers in my hair That sly come-hither stare**

 **That strips my conscience bare** It's **witchcraft**

 **And I've got no defense for it The heat is too intense for it**

 **What good would common sense for it** do **?"**

 _He wanted to stop kissing her soft lips, but the taste of her tongue had put a spell on him, he couldn't resist her, she was like poison ivy. His hands rubbing on her soft skin as he caresses her round ass through the silk fabric of the nightgown, which he noticed she wasn't wearing any panties and it drove him insane._

 **"cause it's witchcraft, that crazy witchcraft**

 **And although I know it's strictly taboo**

 **When you arouse the need in me My heart says**

 **"Yes, indeed" in me "Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"**

 _He was about to take it further in the bed, but deja vu suddenly hit him hard. He was betraying Huey all over again, how could he kiss Jazmine then try to have sex with her in Huey's home. This was wrong, yes he had feelings for Jazmine, and he did love her, but he knew that Jazmine didn't love him like she loves Huey. She's just confused right now and she's not in the right state of mind, for God's sake, she was attacked last night and here he is trying to take advantage of her._

 _He wanted Jazmine to be his, but he wanted to gain his friendship with Huey more and he finally have a chance to gain Huey's trust again, so he couldn't do anything to jeopardize that opportunity._

 _He had to end this._

 _"We can't," Ceaser said, pushing Jazmine away._

 _"Yes, Yes we can," Jazmine said breathlessly as she forced another kiss on his lips._

 _He pushed her away roughly."Enough Jazmine! we can't do this!"Ceaser shouted._

 _Jazmine begin to cry._

 _"Jazz, I'm so sorry," Ceaser said, walking closer to Jazmine, who was crying loudly. "Look jazz, we can't do this because you don't know what you're doing"._

 _"A-are you saying I'm a b-bad kisser?"Jazmine studdered, wiping her teary eyes._

 _"No of course not, I'm saying you don't know why you kissed me" Ceaser explained, rubbing her arms softly._

 _"I do know why, we were together, I remember" Jazmine revealed desperately._

 _"No jazz, you and I did things we shouldn't have done, but we were never together in the way you think we were" Ceaser explained._

 _"I-i don't understand' Jazmine said, bawling in her small hands._

 _"You will_ soon" he _said, holding her as she cried._

 _Ceaser thought about everything that happened and about the kiss they just shared. He knew that he felt something for Jazmine, but he didn't think it would be this strong, he had to let her go, so she could be with the one she truly loves, and so he could have his best friend back._

 _After about an hour of them talking about things he had been up to for the past 6 years, he finally stood up to leave._

 _"I have to go" he announced, giving her a quick hug._

 _"B-but you just got here, stay, don't leave me alone with him" Jazmine pleaded " He makes me nervous" Jazmine admitted._

 _"Jazmine, you will be fine, he'll protect you" Ceaser said, rubbing her cheek. "I'll be back soon," He said softly as he kissed her cheek. He needed to give her some space so she could get a chance to talk to Huey and gain back her memories. If he stays, it will only confuse her and plus, he couldn't control his feelings towards her._

 _She sadly nodded her head._

 _"Let me walk you downstairs?" She asked, following him as he walked out of the bedroom door. He didn't want Huey to get the wrong idea about them, but he couldn't hurt her feelings either. Huey was drunk, so he's probably knocked out anyway._

 _"Sure" He replied, hoping Huey wasn't around._

 _After what took 30 minutes of trying to save Huey out the invisible ocean that he claims he was drowning in, (but instead he was just rolling on the grass) Isabella had finally calmed Huey down. She laid him down on the sofa and gave him some of her famous cinnamon warm milk to drink. A couple minutes later, he was knocked out like a baby._

 _"Finalmente,_ puedo tener _un_ poco _de_ paz _y_ tranquilidad _!" Isabella said as she clapped her hands together. She walked away and continued her cleaning, within an hour, she was done her morning duties, and now she had to do some errands for that dreadful woman, Amelia._

 _Speaking of Amelia, here comes the big bad wolf._

 _"Maid, are you just going to stand there like the mop you clean with or are you going to the grocery store like your suppose to?" Amelia asked sarcastically, as she walked closer to her husband, who was peacefully sleeping._

 _" Er, Mrs. Freeman, he's asleep if you wake him too soon he will have an awful headache" Isabella warned._

 _"Ugh! You're giving me an awful headache, go away and do your job" Amelia shouted, flagging Isabella away like she always does._

 _Isabella let out a deep sigh and quietly walked upstairs to grab her car keys to go to the store for the big bad wolf. As she reaches the top of the stairs, she notices the woman from the photo, walking down the stairs with the man with the dreads. It was something strange about them, she examines their body language. The woman was holding his hand while the man kept trying to walk in a faster pace. He kept gently moving her hand away from his while she playfully grabbed his hand again._

 _Amelia watched in amusement as Ceaser and Ja_ zmine walked together down the stairs.

 _Hmm, They must have fucked again, Amelia thought._

 _She watched as Ceaser walked awkwardly passed Huey, who was asleep still, and she could tell he was relieved when he finally reached the front door. Jazmine, who was blushing hard followed him all the way outside._

 _An idea quickly popped inside Amelia's head as she abruptly awaken her husband._

 _" Baby! baby!,wake up, I think Jazmine is trying to leave" Huey eyes shot open and he quickly got up. He rubbed his eyes as he felt his Hangover coming after him._

 _"Ah"he groaned in pain " what?! did you say about Jazmine? He asked his wife, who was smiling like the cat from Alice and The Wonderland._

 _"Oh nothing, I thought I saw Jazmine walking outside with Ceaser"Amelia said, as she glance at her fingernails, acting as if she didn't care._

 _"Say what!" Huey said loudly as he looked through his huge glass window to see Jazmine and Ceaser in front of his lawn, hugging tightly. He watched angrily as he noticed Jazmine wasn't wearing panties, he could see her ass crease through that silk long nightgown that his wife used to wear._

 _What the hell is going on?_

 _"Hmm, from the looks of things, Jazmine surely knows Ceaser" Amelia stated, as Huey's fists balled up._

 _" She knows him so well" Amelia added " Don't you think baby?"_

 _Huey just kept on staring at them as hate instantly rush inside his heart. He watched as Ceaser hopped inside his car and gave Jazmine a wave and pulled off, Then he watched as a blushing Jazmine walking slowly inside._

 _Is she blushing? He thought furiously._

 _Jazmine quickly walked passed a smiling Amelia and Huey, who was staring at her angrily. She attempts to race upstairs, but she was stopped by a pair of strong hands grabbing her arm, turning her around._

 _Why did everyone always have to grab her like she was some type of rag doll, She thought._

 _"Oh, so you know Ceaser? but you don't know who the fuck I am?!" Huey hollered, not caring anymore that Jazmine was frightened by him._

 _"What do you want from me?!" Jazmine complained._

 _"I want a damn honest answer!" Huey shouted, making her flinched._

 _"No, I don't know him, okay?" Jazmine lied. "He was just very kind to me, that's all" She lies again. She didn't want this angry man to hurt Ceaser, he made it known that he was somewhat in love with her though she doesn't feel the same._

 _But he did have those eyes that made you wish you are in love with him, stop it Jazmine! She randomly thought._

 _"And I wasn't kind to you?" Huey asked, staring at her in disbelief, folding his arms._

 _Actually, he was kind to her but she didn't know who he was and he kept touching her and begging her. Why every time he sees her he would just beg her?_  
 _And those eyes, the way he stared at her it made her feel nervous, she felt intimated by him._

 _"Jazmine, answer me!" Huey demanded._

 _"You were too pushy with me, I don't even know who you are and you were telling me you love me?" Jazmine shouted._

 _"You love what!" Amelia shouted, standing between Jazmine and Huey._

 _She folded her arms at Huey, who rubbed his face in frustration._

 _"How could you love that slut!" Amelia snapped._

 _"I'm no slut!" Jazmine defended, placing her hands on her hips._

 _Amelia let out her wicked laugh._

 _" Ha! Oh really? how about you tell Huey what you and Ceaser were really doing in the bedroom an hour ago?" Amelia asked, smirking widely._

 _"Come again?!" Huey asked staring at Jazmine angrily "You and Ceaser were doing what!?" he snapped, jealousy in his voice._

 _"I-I-I, don't, know, what, she's, Talking, about," Jazmine said, nervously._

 _Anemia laughed again_

 _"You know, they say a picture is worth a thousand words," Amelia said, as she pulled out her iPhone. "But a video has so much more action!"Amelia said cheerfully, pressing play on the video and putting the phone in Huey's face._

 _The scene of Ceaser and Jazmine kissing appeared on Amelia's phone screen. Ceaser was touching all over Jazmine body while Jazmine was gently rubbing her fingers on Ceaser's neck like she used to do with Huey._

 _Huey was so angry he actually broke Amelia's phone with his bare hands. Amelia's jaw dropped as Jazmine face looked like she was in a horror movie. Jazmine saw the look on Huey's face, it was like he was ready to murder someone. Huey gave Jazmine a deadly stare and without a warning Jazmine made a run upstairs to her room while Huey viciously raced up the stairs, chasing her. She made it to the room and quickly shut and locked the door before Huey could reach her._

 _"Jazmine! open this damn door!" Huey shouted, banging on the door loudly._

 _"Go away!" Jazmine screamed, holding her ears as tears rolled down her eyes._

 _"If you don't open this fucking door now, I swear, I'm going to break it the fuck down!" He shouted, giving her a fair warning._

 _She didn't respond, she just kept crying._

 _"You got the count of 3!" Huey shouted as he begin to count._

 _"1!"_

 _Jazmine quickly placed the chair by the vanity against the door knob._

 _"2!"_

 _She hid inside the huge closet and held her body close to her_

 _"3!"_

 _She closed her eyes and whimpered as he began kicking the door_

 _She could hear the door breaking apart as the weak chair cracked in pieces._

 _She can hear Huey's angry footsteps._

 **Flashback:**  
 ** _Manuel busted inside the locked bedroom angrily and opened the closet door where Jazmine was hiding, holding her ears as she cried loudly._**

 ** _"Bitch! You think you can just fucking run and hide from me!?"Manuel shouted, pulling Jazmine by her hair and dragging her towards the bed._**

 ** _Jazmine screamed in pain._**

 ** _"Answer me, you fucking Puttana! "Manuel shouted, gripping Jazmine's hair harder._**

 ** _"Ahhhhh!" Jazmine screamed, her tears burned her eyes severely. "Please! Stop! Your hurting me!" Jazmine said, weeping in pain._**

 ** _"Sta 'zitto! sporca puttana!" Manuel said as he roughly banged her head against the bed spring._**

 ** _Jazmine cried as she felt the blood rushing to her head, throbbing in pain. Her ears ringed loudly and her heart was beating rapidly as her husband continued to beat her repeatedly._**

 ** _Every time he hit her body it felt like stone bricks._**

 ** _"You wanna embarrassed me in front if my famiglia!" he shouted, referring to an incident that happened with her accidentally dropping, Manuel's mother's special chicken saltimbocca dish._**

 ** _"Puttana goffo!" He screamed at her as he picked her up and slammed her body on the bed._**

 ** _"You're going to learn some respect!" He shouted, as he lift her dress up and ripped her panties._**

 ** _" I'm going to fuck you like the puttana you are!"He said as he forced his penis inside her and held her arms up as he pump against her body roughly, causing her to scream in agony._**

 ** _She felt like he was slicing her apart..._**

 ** _She didn't realize what was going on until her husband threw her on the water bed carelessly._**

 ** _"You are going to lay here and let this figa fuck you" Manuel demanded._**

 ** _Jazmine blinked her eyes confused that her husband wants her to sleep with another man._**

 ** _"B-but why?"Jazmine asked, her lips trembling._**

 ** _"Because it's business, you know the drill fuck him, suck him, or whatever you need to do for this movie role" He instructed, walking out the door._**

 ** _In came a heavy-set blue eye white man, who stood with in front of her with his fat belly and hairy chest out, wearing nothing but dark suit pants._**

 ** _"You ready baby?"He said, licking his lips excitedly._**

 ** _"Stay away from me!"Jazmine shouted, standing from the bed_**

 ** _He laughed wickedly " Come to papa baby"_**

 ** _Jazmine quickly made a run for the door but was grabbed by a pair of sweaty hands._**

 ** _"Where do you think you're going sex doll" He said, grabbing her body and squeezing her breast, while he rubbed his disgusting body against her body that was covered in a tight red lace revealing dress._**

 ** _Ahhhhhhhh! get you're filthy hands off of me!" She shouted as her eyes burned with tears."Somebody Help me, please!" She screamed loudly._**

 ** _"Help! m-_**

 ** _'WHACK!_**

 ** _"Shut up! You Fucking Bitch!" The Caucasian man shouted as Jazmine's body clasped on the bed, due to the hard impact of the punch she received._**

 ** _He turned her body around and pulled her by her hair roughly, lifting her head up "if you be a good girl, I'll be gentle" He said, inserting a needle on her arm. " At first," he said, finishing his sentence._**

 ** _He unzipped his pants quickly._**

 ** _"Now, say hello, to my little friend," He said, as he ripped her lacy thongs off and placed them on his nose to smell them._**

 ** _" Mmm. Mmmm, I'm going to have soo much fun" he said as he slapped her ass hard._**

 ** _She wanted to scream, but the intoxicating feeling in her veins made her feel like she was floating in a deep blue beautiful ocean surrounded by unicorns and blue birds. A man with deep maroon eyes with a soft afro walked towards her and held her hands into his as he leaned in for a kiss._**

 ** _In reality, the heavy set sweaty Caucasian man was pounding inside her, as he used his right hand to slapped her ass hard. He got so excited that his saliva was dripping on her long curly hair that was getting pulled roughly with his left hand. After he finished, he got up and grabbed his belt and spanked her viciously hitting her back repeatedly, telling her it was practice for the movie "Fifty Shades of Grey"._**

 ** _"Come on Anastasia, show me what you got," he said, as he instructed her to give him a lap dance._**

 ** _But she couldn't because she was already unconscious.._**

 ** _End flashback:_**

 _"3!" Huey yelled as he burst in the room breaking the door into pieces._

 _He Looked around the room no sign of Jazmine until he heard her crying uncontrollably._

 _He walked towards the closet where he found her sitting on the corner with her tiny body curled up, shaking violently._

 ** _"Lonely float got in the way You are the feel_**

 ** _and knew it anyway Take a chance,_**

 ** _it wasn't what you know Take my hand and don't let go"_**

 _Anger turned into fear and Huey grabbed Jazmine body to pick her up, but she quickly moved her body away from him and ran out of the closet._

 _He chased after her and she tripped on the tail of the long gown she was wearing and fell on the hard floor._

 _"Please! Don't hurt me!" she begged, shielding her face with her arms._

 _Huey's eyes widen in shock, he would never hurt her. Yes, he was furious that she kissed Ceaser and probably had sex with him inside his own home, he was enraged and he can't wait to see Ceaser so he can break his face, but he only ran after Jazmine because he wanted an explanation. He wouldn't dare put his hands on her, even though she deceived him more than once, he couldn't help that she was the woman he was madly in love with._

 _Huey reached his hand out to grabbed Jazmine._

 _"Stop! No! please!" She screamed "I'm sorry, just don't hurt me! She pleaded._

 _"Jazmine calm down!" Huey said lifting up Jazmine tiny body._

 _She screamed and swung her arms and feet wildly_

 _"Ahhh! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! " She screamed in horror._

 _"Jazmine! Stop!" Huey shouted "I'm not going to hurt you!"_

 _"HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" Jazmine screamed as she continued to swing her body like a crazy person._

 _It looked like she was burning in flames her body move violently as she screamed._

 **"Tell her on how you feel,**  
 **Give her every say she needs to hear**

 **Give your heart, and say come take it**

 **And she will see you're a good man"**

 _Huey held her arms up and held her down._

 _She panicked and screamed so loud his ears ache in pain._

 _"Jazmine, listen to me!" Huey said, lowering his voice, but slightly shouting_

 _"Jazmine I promise you, I won't hurt you" he promised._

 _She continued to scream wiggling her body to emancipate herself from his grip, but he was too strong._

 _He held her tightly until she started to become sleepy._

 _Her eyes blinked repeatedly and she was fighting a yawn that desperately wanted to come out._

 _She had stopped screaming, but she was still weeping._

 _"Please let me go" she whimpered._

 _Jazmine, I'll never let you go because I love you and I'll protect you, no matter what" he said weakly, feeling his heart break._

 _"Please don't hurt me Manuel, I'm sorry that I dropped your mother's chicken saltimbocca, just stop hurting me" she said as she closed her eyes tightly as the tears drop from her eyes._

 _"Don't, please, force me with those directors anymore, they keep beating me and calling me names." she sobbed,_

 _Huey's eyes shot open with shock and he released Jazmine arms._

 _She turned to her side as she cried in her hands._

 _Tears burned Huey's eyes he couldn't believe what he just discovered._

 _All this time while he was living a fantasy with Amelia, Jazmine was being beaten, raped and forced to sell her body for a movie deal._

 _It tormented his heart and soul to see his childhood best friend and the love of his life suffer and its all his fault._

 _He should have been there for her._

 _He promised himself he would never let her get away again._

 _Huey grabbed Jazmine gently and wrapped his arms protectively around her._

 **"Oh, ooh ooooh You can do it,**  
 **Don't break Yeah, you'll pull through it,**  
 **You're safe Yes, you can do it"**

 _She didn't fight this time, instead she whimpered softly as he held her closely._

 _"Shh, it's okay baby" Huey whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you" he promised, rubbing her smoothly._

 **"Don't break Yeah, you'll pull through it,**  
 **You're safe Yes, you can do it,**  
 **Don't break Yeah, you'll pull through it,"**

 _Amelia watched as her husband held onto the woman she could never compete with, the woman that he loves more than anything._

 _Hatred filled her heart_

 _"It's not over bitch, I will get rid of you once and for all, and Huey will be mines till death due us part!" She said as she walked away from the scene, tears were steaming down her eyes angrily._

 _She grabbed her home phone and press re-dial to the previous phone call._

 _She impatiently taps her foots as she waited for the person on the other line to answer._

 _"Hello,who is this?" A deep Italian accent spoke in a serious tone._

 _"I know where you're wife is located," Amelia said, getting to the point_

 _"Who the fuck is this!?" The Italian man shouted._

 _"This is Huey freeman's wife and last night your wife was sent here by a certain head of dreads" amelia explained calmly._

 _"That fucking figa!" she heard him shout." Give me the address" he demanded._

 _"Wait, you can't just pop up here, unannounced" Amelia said, closing her bedroom door for privacy. "My husband will kill you" she warned._

 _"I don't think you understand who the hell I am" the Italian man shouted "I don't play these fucking games, I do the killing!" He said,viciously._

 _"Woah, Woah!, I don't want you bringing your mob to my home to kill my husband," Amelia said, stereotyping him." I want my husband alive, I just want you to get your whore wife"_

 _"Don't call my wife that!" The man shouted defensively._

 _"Stay put, I will bring her to you," Amelia said" your wife thinks I'm a friend" she added, smiling widely._

 _"Oh, I see, good" the Italian man said calmly. "When will you bring her to me," he asked, impatiently._

 _"Hold your horses, I'll give you a call when I'm ready" Amelia stated. " I have to get her alone without my husband interfering._

 _"Dai, good doing business with you?",The Italian man said, trying to figure out her name._

 _"Amelia, Amelia Freeman," Amelia said proudly_

 _The Italian laughed._

 _"Right, and I'm Manuel, Manuel Lorenzo," he said, with a vicious tone._

 _"Okay, Manuel I'll talk to you soon," she said._

 _"Arrivederci," He said, hanging up on the other line._

 _Amelia smiled as she rubbed her tummy softly_

 _"Don't worry Malcolm, daddy won't go anywhere, mommy will take care of that tramp" she said, looking at the mirror._

 _Once I regain Jazmine trust again, I'll throw her in the ocean and feed her to the sharks, She thought._

* * *

 ** _Don't worry Jazmine won't be eaten by sharks just a figure speech lol._**

 **what you guys think? review!**

 **songs: Frank sinatra witch craft & Sia Salted Wound.**


	13. When Caterpillars Turn into Butterflies

**HEY EVERYONE I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

* * *

 _"So how's my wife?"Manuel asked, waiting to catch this pig cunt in his lie._

 _"She was amazing and tight" The heavy-set caucasian said, smiling at the memory._

 _"Glad that you enjoyed her" Manuel lied. "I want to talk to my wife now," he said impatiently._

 _"Um, she's..in..the..um..shower," The caucasian man said nervously._

 _"Oh, really? tell her ass to get out and hand her the Fucking phone!"Manuel demanded._

 _There was a 2-minute silence.._

 _"Uh, she doesn't want-"_

 _"Cut the bullshit! I know my wife isn't there!"Manuel shouted furiously "bastardo maiale!" He snapped, gripping his phone tightly._

 _"it's not my fault that slut bitch disappeared while I was in the shower" The caucasian man explained._

 _"Don't talk about my wife, you fucking pig!"Manuel cursed, defending his wife. "it was your fucking responsibility to look after her, now some fucking figa got her!" Manuel snapped furiously._

 _"Is this how you talk to the man who offered you a huge movie deal?!"The caucasian shouted "and when you find her, bring her back so we can finish what we started" The caucasian man said with lust in his voice._

 _Manuel was furious. His wife is missing and she's with Huey freeman at that, and this cunt was bragging about his movie deal and fucking his wife._

 _"Fuck you're Fifty Shades of Grey without my wife it's going to be fifty shades of shit!"Manuel hollered. "and I'm done doing business with you, brutto figlio di un bastardo" Manuel shouted, ending the call._

 _"Dio cane!"He shouted, throwing his cup of coffee out of his car window. Things were finally going great for him, Jazmine was in good shape and she wasn't thinking of the Freeman at all. Now she's closer to him and any second now, she could be gaining back her memories of him._

 _He wanted to drive up that figa's home and drag Jazmine out with his bare hands, but he knew that he wouldn't get pass Huey Freeman without a huge fight and he didn't have time for that, he just wanted his wife back home, where she belongs. He was at least glad that he had a female insider that had the same agenda as him, keep Jazmine away from Huey. This Amelia woman seems like she's good with taking care of business, so he's going to leave it to her._

 **"Miss, pardon me for the bad time**

 **For shattering briefly the dreams in love**

 **I Don't want to hurt you, It was never my intention**

 **But if I** **don't express myself it will make the situation worse"**

 _"Baby come here! hurry! the baby is kicking!" Amelia shouted excitedly, waving her hand to her husband. Huey walked over and Amelia grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Malcolm waited about 60 seconds, then finally, he kicked for daddy. Amelia smiled as she watched Huey's face expression changed quickly and he looked so surprised. He stood with the same expression for 2 minutes, and then, he slowly walked away._

 _"Baby? are you alright?"Amelia asked following him._

 _"Yes, I'm alright" Huey lied. He wasn't alright at all, he was too busy thinking of Jazmine. After Jazmine cried in his arms that day, she fell asleep, and he left back to his wife._

 ** _"Aaaaay, this is not anatomy_**

 ** _It is not nescessary to give time to time_**

 ** _I love someone else, that's life, and the world knew it_**

 ** _I am very convinced, you would be the best match_**

 ** _But no one chooses whom to love"_**

 _The next day, he had got her room door fixed and after that, she never came out of the room. She didn't even come out to eat dinner, he had to send Isabella to bring her food. He didn't bother to bother her either because he wanted to give her some space, he didn't want to be (in her words) pushy plus, he was still hurt because he knew she had feelings for Ceaser. He never figured out if she remembers him or not, but he's too smart not to know that she was definitely hiding something._

 _The only question that was stuck inside his head was how come she hasn't remembered him yet? She was his woman before she was anyone else's, it just didn't make any sense at all._

 _He looked at his wife who was looking at her big belly in the mirror. He could tell she was hurt that he didn't seem excited about the baby. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, he does love and care for her and the baby, but when he felt his son kick inside his wife's womb, it reminded him that he was going to be a father soon, and the fact that he was having a baby with Amelia soon, made him think about the future he couldn't have with Jazmine._

 ** _"That is why..._**

 ** _I would want to love you like you deserve,_**

 ** _and I can't, Although I want to, it doesn't come from the heart,_**

 ** _I try and I restrain myself And the cowardice,_**

 ** _so not to hurt you, kept me in silence"_**

 _Deep inside his heart he wanted a long term life with Jazmine, but he knew he couldn't have a life with her. He was married with a baby on the way. He wasn't the type to leave his wife to be a single mother he won't be an "irresponsible nigga", but he didn't want Jazmine out of his life and he didn't want her with anyone else either. Another thought appeared in his mind about her and Ceaser. He still didn't get a chance to figure out what really went down between them, and why did she lie about it, he needed to know answers._

 ** _"Sorry, but in truth those tears you saw were not of joy; it is depression_**

 ** _I know well that you have given me paradise, but she..._**

 ** _In her hell, I fell in love."_**

 _Huey walked out of the room and down to the halls to Jazmine's room. Once he got to the door, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly._

 _'Knock'_

 _'Knock'_

 _"Yes?" Jazmine shouted as she applied her Mac Pink Nouveau lipstick. After being cooped up in the house for days, she was ready to get some fresh air. She was tired of feeling lost and depressed, she just hopes that Huey freeman guy doesn't give her a hard time._

 _"Can I come in, please?" She heard him say, damn it! He's isn't going to let her out she knows for sure. She was debating with her mind if she should let him in or not._

 _" **I could lose my heart tonight**_

 ** _If you don't turn and walk away_**

 ** _'Cause the way I feel I might Lose control and let you stay"_**

 _"Jazmine?" Huey said, leaning his forehead on the door._

 _Still no response._

 _He sighed deeply, why did she have to be so damn difficult. He did everything to make her feel comfortable, he gave her space, brought her hair products, clothing, and shoe wear. It took him 3 hours to find her footwear in size 4. He felt like he was walking on eggshells with her._

 _"I'll just, come back later," he said, turning to leave, but then, he heard the door click unlock._

 _Jazmine knew it was selfish of her to ignore him. After all, he did supply her with the things she needed and he comfort her even when she had hurt him by kissing Ceaser. The way he held her that day when she had those horrible flashbacks of her abusive husband, she felt so safe. She never knew her husband was so abusive to her, the day she went home from that awful institution, her husband didn't lay one hand on her. She was just so confused._

 _Huey walked inside the strawberry scented room to see Jazmine glancing at herself in the mirror, wearing a white cream floral summer dress with printed light pink roses. The back of the dress had a deep back with a bow, and hidden side zipper and she wore some high pink and white wedges. Her hair was wild and curly, and she looked like she was applying mascara._

 _Did she think she was going somewhere? He thought._

 _"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked suspiciously._

 _"Outside" she replied, popping her lips after retouching on her lipstick and making her lips look fuller with lip liner._

 _"The hell you are!" Huey shouted, folding his arms._

 _"Ugh! do you have to yell at me" she complained, sounding like a teenager talking to her father._

 _She turned around and sway walked passed him, but as always, he grabbed her arm turning her body to face him._

 ** _"So I should, keep this to myself, And never let you know"_**

 _"Jazmine," Huey said softly as he looked into her bright emerald eyes. She looked just like the sweet and innocent Jazmine, she was breathtaking. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't._

 _"Yes?" She asked, trying to be nice, so he could let her go outside._

 _"I want to talk to you about Ceaser" Huey said directly._

 _She looked down at her feet and placed the front of her hair behind her ear nervously._

 _"W-what a-about him?" she said nervously, embarrassed that he mentioned Ceaser. It was oddly awkward when he had watched them on video making out. She saw the look on his face, it was full of fury, jealousy, and agony. She looked up at his eyes that made her stomach feel weird, she can tell he was still hurting from the kiss._

 _"I just wanna, know if "he paused and sigh. This was harder than he thought._

 _She can tell he was struggling to say it out loud._

 _"If you and him-" Huey struggled._

 _"Had sex?" She said, finishing his sentence. She saw his jaw tighten in anger and his shoulders were tense. "no, we didn't sleep together, he pushed me away, and told me it was wrong, and that I was just confused" she added, turning her face away from his._

 _I am confused, she thought._

 _Huey let a sigh of relief, but his heart was still burning inside._

 _" Why did you kiss him?" He asked, waiting for his heart to break again."Do you love him?" He asked._

 _She took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "I, I, remembered us together, I was in the rain crying and he took me to his house and gave me a t-shirt to wear and some snacks" she explained In detail. "I kept crying about a certain him, but I can't remember who exactly, but I said something about him always being with a certain her" Jazmine described, wishing she knew the context to the story she was telling._

 _Huey felt his heart drop, she was talking about him and how she felt about him and Amelia._

 _She played with her hair as she continued "I kept saying "he doesn't love me anymore" She explained, feeling no emotion._

 _Huey, on the other hand, felt his eyes getting watery, but he strongly suppress his urge to cry. He couldn't believe Jazmine actually thought he had stopped loving her because he never stop loving her._

 _"Then Ceaser held me in his arms and told me that he loved me," she said, smiling as she twisted her hair around her finger. "And we kissed, and that's all I can remember," she said sadly._

 _Huey cracked his knuckles angrily. He told her he loved her, He never told me that part, I'm definitely going to kill him, Huey thought._

 _"That's why I kissed him because I remembered him loving me and I just wanted to feel loved because I couldn't remember feeling loved by my husband, he's always demanding me to do things" she said sadly._

 _Huey just stood in silence still thinking about how Ceaser told his woman he was in love with her, then slept with her that same night. He felt his blood rising he hopes Ceaser comes over soon, so he could break his face again._

 _"Huey?"Jazmine said, saying his actual name for the first time._

 _" Yeah?" he asked, hoping she remembers him._

 _"I don't love Ceaser" she revealed "I do like him, and I think we were in a relationship before," she said, wishing Ceaser was here._

 _She looked up at Huey, who was busy thinking hard._

 _"Who were you to me?" She asked, anxiously._

 _Huey wanted to tell her that they were actually in a relationship, but he didn't want to confuse or upset her._

 _"You were my best friend," he said, sitting next to her on the bed. "And you still are" he revealed, touching her jaw line as he lifts her chin lightly._

 _She felt that spark just like she did at the ball, his touches always made her feel that way, that's why she would always panic because she didn't understand. But this time, he's calm and not so pushy with her, she doesn't feel nervous, not one bit._

 _Huey continued to stare at Jazmine's jade eyes as she stared into his wine eyes._

 ** _"I can only wonder how Touching you would make me feel_**

 ** _But if I take that chance right now Tomorrow will you want me still"_**

 _She wasn't afraid anymore._

 _She trusted him._

 _Why do I feel this way, she thought. She felt her cheeks warm up and heart glow. Inside Her stomach, she can feel the caterpillars turning into butterflies._

 _Huey couldn't handle his feelings towards her, he wanted her, and he needed her. He needed to feel her lips against his, he misses her soft full lips. Jazmine closed her eyes as Huey leaned forward for a kiss, they're lips were almost touching._

 _" **And I know it's not right And I guess I should**_

 ** _try to do what I should do_**

 ** _But I could fall in love, fall in love with you_**

 ** _I could fall in love with you"_**

 _"Baby! Where are you?"_

 _Jazmine's body flinched and Huey removed his hand from her chin and stood up as Amelia cheerfully walked in. Jazmine nervously played with her hair again. She couldn't believe they had almost kissed, her face was tomato red thinking of it, and her panties were soaked. What is he doing to me, she thought._

 _"There you are, I was worried about you," Amelia said, kissing her husband's lips passionately. She wanted to make Jazmine jealous, she knew they had almost kissed, but pretended not to see them._

 _I have to get rid of that whore bitch soon, Amelia thought._

 _They continued to kiss due to Amelia's pregnant strength._

 _Jazmine covered her face with her hands because she couldn't stop giggling from blushing too hard._

 _The couple stopped kissing and looked up at Jazmine who continued to giggle in her hands._

 _Huey who thought Jazmine was crying walked up to her while Amelia folded her arms and rolled her eyes._

 _"Jazmine?" Huey said, touching her shoulders which caused her to giggle more. He knew her long enough to know she only giggled a lot when she was embarrassed or when he made her blush too much._

 _Was this all because he attempt to kiss her or was she embarrassed that they almost got caught, He thought._

 _"What wrong Jazmine?" Amelia said, acting like she was concerned._

 _Jazmine lifts her head up and twists her hair around her finger again_

 _"Nothing," she said softly, looking away from Huey, who wouldn't stop staring at her. She tried to hold back her smile, but it was so hard._

 _Amelia smacked her teeth loudly "anyway, I'm going to go get some stuff for the nursery, would you care to join me?" She asked, referring to Jazmine._

 _Huey raised his brow at her, since when she wanted to hang with Jazmine? He thought suspiciously._

 _"I thought you didn't like me because I'm such a slut?"Jazmine said sarcastically, folding her arms._

 _You really are a slut bitch!, Amelia thought._

 _But instead, she let out a small laugh "oh girl, I was just defending my husband" she said as she sat beside Jazmine. "Look, I apologize for insulting you, I didn't know you went through the things you went through, and for that, I'm sincerely sorry." Amelia said, looking apologetic. Jazmine stared into Amelia's hazelnut brown eyes she was such a good actress, but so was Jazmine, so she can spot an act when she sees one, however, she really wanted to go outside, so what the hell._

 _"I accept your apology," Jazmine said sweetly, hugging Amelia tightly, but not too tight to hurt her belly._

 _"Aww, you're too sweet," Amelia said, patting Jazmine's back, putting on a fake ass smile._

 _Huey looked at them in disbelief, he knew Amelia too well to know she hates Jazmine's guts, and he couldn't stand the fact that Jazmine forgives easily._

 _"So can we go out now?"Jazmine asked, sounding like a little child._

 _"Yes let's go!"Amelia said excitedly. Yes, this bitch is going home today! she thought._

 _However, Huey wasn't buying it._ _"I'm going with you two" he stated._

 _Amelia blew her breath._

 _" Baby, no offense, but you wasn't invited," she said, grabbing Jazmine arm. "This is a girls thing" she added._

 _"Well it could still be a "girls thing" just with me coming along," Huey said, doing the bunny ears hand motion._

 _"Well, it won't be a "girls thing" if you decide to come," Amelia said sarcastically._

 _"Huey, I didn't know you were a girl?" Jazmine teased, giggling at him._

 _"Very funny Jazmine, and I guess it won't be a "girls thing" then Amelia," Huey said._

 _"Ugh! You always ruin things!"Amelia said getting angry._

 _Huey gave her a look then ignore her, it must be her pregnancy mood swings, He thought. Then again, Amelia is the queen of mood swings. The only difference was that she was all of a sudden, interested in hanging with Jazmine, Something wasn't right about that._

 _"Can weeee please goooo now" Jazmine whined."I'm dying of boredom!"Jazmine said as if she was out of breath, pulling her head back dramatically._

 _Huey shook his head and sigh, he didn't really want Jazmine going out._

 _"Fine, let's go," Amelia said, giving in. I'll just have to get rid of her another day, she thought._

 _"Yaay!" Jazmine shouted with excitement, running to get her purse._

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot Denise will be coming along, so we'll have to wait about 20 minutes, hold up wait, she just texted me," Amelia said while texting on her new iPhone._

 _"Aww," Jazmine whined as she sat down on the vanity and laid her head down._

 _"Denise? Where the hell she came from? Isn't Riley still in Afghanistan" Huey asked, annoyed that he had to be around a whole bunch of woman. Riley wasn't the wannabe gangsta anymore after grandad died, he graduated high school and went straight to the marines, which made him mature a whole lot. Huey was so proud of his brother for becoming a man, he was worried his brother would have ended up in prison. Although, he still worries about him, he's glad his brother is doing something other than running in the streets._

 _"Denise is in town and she wanted to come along to hang out" Amelia explained._

 _Huey nodded his head and left the room._

 _After what took like 40 minutes, a stunning brown skin petite woman with dark brown eyes, and dark hair arrived. She wore her hair natural just like Amelia with her shoulder length and twisted out hairstyle._

 _"Hey gurrrrl!" Amelia screamed, hugging Denise like she hasn't seen her in years._

 _"Hey, boo!" Denise screamed dramatically. " hey Huey with the frown" she teased, squeezing Huey's cheek playfully._

 _"Would you stop that!"Huey shouted already irritated by her. He liked Denise because she wasn't one of those ghetto chicks Riley used to date in the past. She was actually intelligent and very classy, he believes she's the reason Riley has changed his whole life around. However, whenever she and Amelia were together, they were so annoying. All they did was yell at each other playfully and gossip._

 _"So are you guys ready?"Denise asked. "What's that?" She questioned, pointing at the curvy white girl with long wild curly hair, who was coming down the stairs._

 _"I'm ready!" Jazmine said cheerfully. She walked up to Denise, who was looking at her up and down. Jazmine gave her a friendly smile " Hello Denise, I'm Jazmine, nice to meet you" Jazmine said politely, pulling her hand out for a handshake._

 _"Oh, I know you" Denise said, putting her hands on her small hips, still looking up and down at Jazmine. " you're that naked chick everyone's so piped up for, good to see you have clothes on" she said rudely, walking away to the front door._

 _Amelia who was quietly laughing hard follow her out of the door._

 _Jazmine just stood awkwardly feeling ashamed of herself. She should be used to that type of attitude from females. Every since Jazmine became a huge sensation, every woman hated her. She couldn't make any real friends that were females a less, they were other models which have never worked out because they were also jealous of Jazmine for stealing the spotlight. The only females that loved her were her fans, which were teenage girls who looked up to her. Other than that, her and other women just didn't connect._

 _Huey walked over to Jazmine and grabbed her by her waist like she was his woman. "Are you alright?" he asked, rubbing her gently. " Yes, I'm fine" she lied, turning her face from him, removing his hands off her, walking outside, and holding back her tears._

 _He sighed and followed after to proceeded to his car._

 _This is going be a long day, he thought._

 _Steven Russell sigh as he sat inside his office. He thought about his life growing up in a trailer, his hard life motivated him to pursue a better life. he studied hard and received honored grades through school and through college. With a master's degree, he had successfully become a phycologist. He works hard helping his patients cope with their issues and live a healthy life. He's the best in his practice, After meeting several patients, who suffered from a traumatic life, he wanted to create a higher level of electroconvulsive shock therapy treatment, in which seizures are induced to heal a mental illness, which could help erase painful memories from the past. It took him 6 years to finally achieve his goal. However, when he tried to bring it to the market, it was denied. He was told that too much electronic force to the brain is illegal to practice. He gave it up until he met an Italian middle-aged man, who offered him millions just to "fix" his wife Jazmine DuBois._

 _When he met Jazmine DuBois, she was broken. She was always frightening and emotional, and she had so much pain and guilt in her life. She wanted to die because she felt like she didn't deserve to live and she was tired of the pain and suffering. She was the perfect patient for his treatment._

 _He started her with the original treatment of electroconvulsive therapy, then after two weeks, he started her with his high-level version of the treatment. The procedure was performed successfully, however, when Jazmine awaken, she was different. The level of the treatment was so high that it had infected and damaged the hippocampus and the medial temporal lobe of her brain, which caused her to lose most of her memories._

 _He only expected her to lose memory of her painful memories, which according to Manuel Lorenzo, Huey freeman was the one to be forgotten. What he didn't know was that Jazmine's whole life was filled with painful memories, so it erased most painful events of her life. Including losing her father, losing her mother, losing the love of her life for her betrayal, and most of all, getting abused by her husband._

 _"Miss, Can you please tell me your name? Dr. Steven Russell said, as he stared at the strawberry blonde mulatto, who blink her eyes in confusion._

 _"Miss?" He repeated._

 _"I don't know?" she said, as a single tear dropped from her bright green eyes. "Who am I?" She asked._

 _He took a deep breath and pulled out folders of photographs._

 _"your name is Jazmine Dubois", he said, showing her pictures of herself as a child and also from her modeling career. " you're a famous nudity model and actress, you're married to a middle-aged Italian man Manuel Salvatore Lorenzo, and he is the love of your life" he explained, showing her pictures of herself and Manuel, they looked so happy together._

 _She stared at the photographs for about 20 minutes then she spoke again._

 _"I don't understand, where is my family?" she said, trying to let everything cage in her mind._

 _"You don't have a family, your husband is your only family" he stated,"don't worry, I will help you cope with this" he promised. For the next couple of weeks, he spent time helping her discover her identity. He showed her home videos, interviews, movies, and more pictures that featured her. He made sure he left out anything that had Huey Freeman's name on it, and he also decided not to tell her the truth about her parents. He wanted her to have a fresh start, except it wasn't a fresh start, it was a life full of lies._

 _He never told Manuel Lorenzo the truth that his wife had forgotten him as well, he prepared her and gave her medication. The day that she walked out the door with her husband, guilt took over him because he let down a patient. Instead of helping her live a healthy life, he let her walk out the door with a man who will not only destroy her life but also end it as well._

* * *

 ** _SOOO, what you guys think? review!_**

 ** _Selena Quintanilla: I could Fall in Love_**

 ** _Aventura: Yo quisiera amarla, tranlated to english_**


	14. Promiscuous Girl

**"Nice to meet you Where you been?**

 **I could show you incredible things**

 **Magic, madness, heaven, sin**

 **Saw you there and I thought oh my god"**

 _The emerald eye mulatto stared at the window listening to music on her iPod that Huey got for her as she sat in the car. Amelia and Denise were chatting while Huey was driving, a few times she would catch him staring at her from his view mirror. She couldn't help but to blush hard, damn she has to stop feeling like this he's married, and he has a baby on the way, she can't let hormones get to her._

 **"Love's a game, wanna play New money, suit, and tie**

 **I can read you like a magazine**

 **Ain't it funny rumors fly And I know you heard about me"**

 _She turned her music down as she tuned in on Amelia and Denise's conversation."Riley is coming home in a couple weeks and I really want to do something sexy for him?" Denise revealed. "But I can't think of anything?" She said desperately._

 _"Well, maybe you could cook him dinner and give him a blowjob" Amelia offered._

 _"Ugh!"Huey said cringing his face at the thought of Denise and Riley._

 _"But we did that before I want to try something exciting" she explained._

 _"Hmm, baby what you think she should do?" Amelia asked her husband who looked at her like she was crazy._

 _"I know, how about she end this discussion right, about,now," Huey said in a serious tone._

 _"Awe, come on baby you're no fun" Amelia teased._

 _"Why, because I don't care about my little brother's sex life?" Huey said sarcastically._

 _"Riley's not little if you know what I mean" Denise joked, licking her mouth._

 _"Eww, that's disgusting!" Huey said, pretending to puke._

 _"Cheers to the Freeman brothers for being blessed with huge packages!" Amelia yelled as she high five Denise from the passenger seat._

 _They both laugh loudly as Huey rolled his eyes._

 _"But seriously, someone help me think of something?" Denise said, referring to her previous question._

 _Jazmine was the definition of sexy so she was an expert on turning men on._

 **"Cherry lips Crystal skies I could show you incredible things**

 **Stolen kisses, pretty lies You're the king baby I'm your queen**

 **Find out what you want Be that girl for a month"**

 _"You should spend the entire day anticipating his wants, pampering him with everything he needs, then later on, slip a sexy note inside his wallet,send him to the store to buy a whole list of things difficult to find, so he could give you more time to get ready, and once he reaches to grab his money, he will see the sexy note"Jazmine explained in a sexy voice._

 _"while he's at the store, make a love trail of rose petals to the bedroom with his favorite dish you cooked for him, set up on a candle lid dinner table" Jazmine continued"make sure u wear a sexy costume, and when he finally arrives and follows your trail of love, role play as the character you're dress as, then give him a body rubbed down"_

 _"Be demanding, strip tease, give him a lap dance, and finally deep throat blowjob" Jazmine finished, feeling good helping. "Oh yeah, and talk dirty, and drive him insane while you ride his dick wildly" Jazmine added, putting her headphones back in her ears," you're welcome"_

 **"Keep you second guessing like, oh my god Who is she?"**

 _Huey stepped on the break almost crashing and Amelia folded her arms and mumbled the words slut. Denise gave Jazmine a same hate look she's been giving her ever since they met, then she finally spoke._

 _"Did I asked that slut for advice?" Denise said sarcastically. "I don't think so" she finished, folding her arms, secretly thinking about what type a costume she was going to purchased._

 _Jazmine shrugged her shoulders and turned her music up louder. She giggled at Huey's reaction she enjoyed making him lose his mind. She saw Denise mouthing about something she knew she was probably talking bad about her. What was up with that woman, Jazmine what took a whole hour they finally arrived at the biggest mall in DC._

 _Jazmine instantly felt nervous as she seen a man parking his car in front of Huey's, who had a huge picture of her with her back turned, holding an American flag, exposing her ass with an American flag thong. Her long hair was straight cascading down her back, touching her lower back dimples._

 _Jazmine sunken in her seat hoping no one would notice her expose buttocks._

 _"Ugh! What the hell_ every time _I turn around there a picture of a white bitch with butt implants" Amelia shouted, annoyed getting our of the car._

 _Denise followed and shook her head "Mmhm, they have no class at all" she agreed with Amelia, following her out the car._

 _Jazmine cover her face with her hands as Huey finally noticed the Poster._

 _Please don't let him notice me!_

 _Please don't let him notice me!_

 _Please don't let him notice me!_

 _She chanting in her mind._

" **Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you"**

 _Huey stared at the huge poster that was on the back of someone's red range rover. He had seen Jasmine's naked body before the whole world did, so even when her back is turned he knew it was her, he knew Jasmine's ass when he seen it. He hated the fact that other men can look at his woman's body, wait she's not his, Huey reminded himself._

 _"It's you in that poster isn't it?"Huey said, looking at her angrily._

 _She kept her face covered in her small hands. She was embarrassed. "Umm. Yes" she said nervously, her face was red._

 _Huey took a deep breath and quickly got out of the car. He walked up to the range rover and ripped the poster off the back, then he balled it up and threw it in the trash. He opened Jazmine's side of the car and pulled her out._

 _"Come on," he said pulling her arm, walking towards Amelia and Denise, who was too busy gossiping to notice._

 _Once they finally got in the mall, Jazmine tap Huey's shoulder._

 _"Huey?" She said softly._

 _"Yes, Jazmine?" He replied, looking down at her "what's the matter?" He asked, holding her shoulders._

 _"I need to disguise myself" she whispered, "that man what if he notice me!?" She said panicking, referring to the guy walking in front of them that happens to be the guy that had her poster on his car._

 _'Jazmine don't be ridiculous besides, you're not naked" he joked but sounded serious._

 _"Huey!" Jazmine shouted hitting Huey's arm hard._

"Fine, let's go in here," he said pulling her arm towards the clothing store.

 _Amelia and Denise walked out of the shoe store. Amelia needed some wider shoes because her feet were always sore. They went to five different stores and came out with a ton of bags on both of their hands, they were walking to the food court, but Denise stopped at her tracks when she noticed something, Jazmine and Huey had disappeared together hours ago and Amelia and her were too busy shopping to notice._

" _Amelia, where the hell did your husband and that_ hoe _go?"" Denise asked looking around. Amelia gasped and growled loudly._

 _"Fuck! That slick bitch is trying to fuck my husband!" Amelia said, pulling her own hair._

 _"Huh, calm down girl they're probably inside another store or something," Denise said, trying to calm Amelía down._

 _"No you don't understand, I caught them, they almost kissed!" Amelia revealed, tears rolling down her eyes." now all of sudden, they decided to go somewhere alone, what does that tell you?" Amelia yelled, wiping her heavy tears._

 _"And, that little sex advice she gave you in the car was just her giving Huey a preview of what she has to offer"Amelia added. "She was literally telling him to fuck her" Amelia shouted angrily._

 _"Oh my lord, yeah I agree, that slut is trying to fuck your man!" she hollered. "Come on, stop crying were going to set the record straight once and for all!" She said, pulling Amelia's hand to explore the mall to find Jazmine and Huey._

 _"Are you happy now?" Huey asked, feeling exhausted._

 _"Mmmhmm!" Jazmine said, licking her vanilla ice cream with sprinkles. After they went to the clothing store to buy Jazmine a sun hat and glasses to " "disguise herself" she begged him to take her to 6 different fashion stores, 6 more shoe stores, a makeup store, jewelry store, and then finally she wanted to take a break for some ice cream._

 _"Don't you just love shopping!" Jazmine said full of excitement. She looked at Huey who looked rather depressed because he didn't like shopping._

 _" No, I rather shop online, fewer people to deal with more convenient," Huey said in a bored tone, holding Jazmine's bags. Although he was tired of shopping he was glad that Jazmine was happy, he felt a sense of deja vu. In the past, Jazmine would always make him do things he didn't like, but as long as she was happy he was happy._

 _"Aaahhh! Pet store!" Jazmine squealed as she pointed to the huge sign that says "PAW PETZ"._

 _"No!" Huey said firmly._

 _"Please, one more store Huey" she pleaded._

 _"Jazmine, the answer is no!" Huey shouted, Placing the bags down, folding his arms._

 _"Pwease pwease pretty please Huey!" Jazmine begged, taking off her glasses to give him a puppy pout look._

 _"Okay! He said cheerfully._

 _"Really?" Jazmine said smiling widely._

 _"NO!" He shouted, walking away with her bags._

 _'Sniff'_

 _'Sniff'_

 _Huey stopped at his tracks He turned around to see her crying in her hands._

 _'Argh' Huey said, leaning his head back, he hated those times he would make her cry it would make him feel so..weak._

 _"Jazmine, I'm sorry, we can go to Paw Petz just don't cry okay?" He said as he walked up to her, dropped the bags and held her close. "I'm sorry" he repeated._

 _She smiled at him her eyes were still teary, but she looked so angelic just like the sound of her voice. And her rubina shaped lips, Damn he wanted to kiss her badly._

 _"Can we go inside now?" she asked softly._

 _"Huh, oh yeah, ahem, after you," he said politely._

 _"Yaya!" She said jumping up and down like a child._

 _Once they got inside the overrated pet store, Jazmine squealed loudly._

 _"Ohmygodiwantonepleasehuey!" She shouted, running towards the kittens._

 _"What?" Huey asked, confused by her fast talk._

 _"Come quickly Huey!" She shouted waving her hand for him to come towards her direction._

 _"Euuugh! Where the fuck are they?!" Amelia said frustrated that they looked everywhere still no sign of Them. "How could he do this to me," Amelia said as she sobbed loudly._

 _Denise was furious, how could Huey do that to his own wife that is carrying his baby. She knows he was with Jazmine first, but that chick cheated on him from what she heard, with his best friend. Amelia is a faithful woman who had always had his back and he's going to abandoned her to get his dick wet for some fake "wannabe white" barbie whore chick that only wants attention. What the hell is wrong with him? She thought._

 _"Don't worry girl, I got you're back!" she said hugging a crying Amelia. She blew her breath loudly as she seen a group of teenage boys excitedly watching a YouTube video on a huge cell phone._

 _"Woo Woo damn, look at that ass wiggle!" The blonde haired boy said with excitement in his voice as the rest as the crew shook their heads in approval._

 _"She's hot," they all said at the same time._

 _"Ooo go, Dubois, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle," one said._

 _"Dubois?"Denise thought that sound familiar. She walked up to the horny teenagers. "Hey you, what's that you're watching?" She asked the blonde haired boy._

 _"Jazmine DuBois's drunk wiggle dance," he said with enthusiasm in his voice, " it went viral this morning and already has 35 million hits". He laughed._

 _"Hand me that boy," Amelia said seriously, giving him an imitating look._

 _The blonde haired gulp and quickly handed her phone. Amelia and see Denise looked at the video with disgust. It was a drunk Jazmine dancing on a table full of men, who was slapping and grabbing her ass, she was making cat noises, and dancing to Jason Deluro's wiggle song,_

 _Amelia and Denise smiled as Amelia saved the video to her phone and sent it to Huey's phone._

 _"This ought of get his attention", Amelia said smirking as she gave the boy back his phone._

 _"I have an even better idea," Denise said, smiling widely. "Hey boys, I heard that Jazmine DuBois is in this mall right now as we speak," she said._

 _The teenage boys eyes went wide._

 _"No freaking way!"_

 _"Yes way, she somewhere around here, I just seen her a couple of minutes ago!" Denise explained " she had on a white flower dress and her hair is wild and curly" Denise explained._

 _The boys hollered loudly,_

 _"Jazmine Dubois here in this mall! right now! " they shouted and ran around the mall to spread the rumor, everyone went wild looking for the strawberry mulatto bombshell._

 _"Now that will definitely get Huey's attention and help us find them," Denise said, giving Amelia a high five._

 _"Simba, I'm going to take good care of you and love you forever and ever " Jazmine said in a baby voice, rubbing her face on her new golden mixed cream color Persian teacup kitten, Huey had brought for her._

 _Jazmine, I'll take care of you and love you forever, and ever Huey thought, sighing deeply. Why couldn't he stop spoiling her?_

 _"Come on, we have to find Amelia and Denise," he said, looking pulling out his phone" he announced, thinking of his wife. He shouldn't be spending time with Jazmine like this he should be with his pregnant wife._

 _"Awe, alright," Jazmine said, wishing they didn't have to find those two. She didn't feel comfortable around them, they ignored her and talked down on her._

 _Huey was about to call Amelia, but he received a text from her._

 _"you abandoned me for this?" The text from Amelia read._

 _What? He thought as he clicked play on the video._

 _It was Jazmine wearing that revealing dress she wore at the ball, dancing on a table while tons of men were grabbing and slapping her ass that was exposing her thongs. She seems to be very drunk because she was swinging her hair and making cat sounds._

 _Huey gripped on his phone in anger, he hated how wild out Jazmine turned out to be, could he still be stuck in the past? Because this is definitely not the Jazmine he fell in love with, he used to bash on girls who drunk carelessly and allow men to ponder on them. But how come he couldn't look at Jazmine in a disgusting way?_

" **We are the crowd**

 **We're coming out**

 **Got my flash on it's true**

 **Need that picture of you**

 **It's so magical We'd be so fantastic, oh"**

 _Before he could confront her on her promiscuous behavior, a huge crowd of people came towards Jazmine._

 _"Jazmine Dubois! Can I get a picture with you?_

 _"I want an autograph on my penis"_

 _" Can you do that famous wiggle dance for me?"_

 _"Do u love cats that's why you made that sexy purring noise?_

 _"Where is your husband?_

 _"Are you having an affair with Huey Freeman?"_

 _"Will you be playing Anastasia?"_

 _"Why aren't you naked?"_

 _"Please sign my penis"_

 _"I love you"_

 _"Marry me?"_

 **"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me**

 **Papa-Paparazzi Baby,**

 **there's no other superstar You know that I'll be your Papa-Paparazzi"**

" _Please, leave me alone" Jazmine cried as they continued to ask more inappropriate questions."Ahhhhhhhh! stop it doesn't touch me! Please!" She screamed as they begin touching and grabbing her._

 _Huey ran towards the crowd of mostly men, he couldn't see Jazmine anymore because there were so many people surrounding her._

 _"Ahhhhhhhh! Stop it, Please stop touching me!" he heard Jazmine screamed loudly._

 _"Get your fucking hands off of her!"Huey yelled furiously as he pushed through the men, trying to reach Jazmine._

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _Huey hollered as he searched for her, but there was no sign of her._

 _"Huey freeman!"_

 _"It's Huey Freeman!"_

 _Another crowd of people shouted._

 _Soon the entire mall was surrounding the store area taking photos and asking him questions about him and Jazmine._

 _He ignored them and kept looking for Jazmine who was still missing._

 _"Baby I've been looking all over for you" Amelia shouted, hugging him tightly. "Why did u leave with that whore?" She asked angrily._

 _"Yeah Huey, what the hell is wrong with you!" Denise said, shoving Huey roughly though he was too strong for her to manhandle him. "How the fuck are you going to leave your wife hanging for that whore white bitch!?" Denise shouted, shaking her head._

 _Jazmine is mixed! Huey shouted in his head._

 _"I don't have time for this," Huey said, walking towards Jazmine's shopping bags and placing them on the table near Denise and Amelia's bags "I called assistance to help the both of you carry these bags to the car"Huey informed, as he continued his search for Jazmine._

 _"Where are you going!?" Amelia shouted, running towards Huey._

 _"I gotta go find Jazmine," Huey said, running off to continued his search for her._

 _"Wait! Ughhh! that fucking bitch always finds a way to put the spotlight on her!"Amelia shouted, raising her arms up in the air. "Why does he have to love her so much, I was there for him when she was out there being a fucking whore!" Amelia sobbed loudly._

 _"Shh, calm down! please, you don't want to upset the baby" Denise said calmly, sitting Amelia down near the table of bags, rubbing her back._

 _"And he had the fucking nerve to take her shopping, spending our money on that gold-digging bitch" Amelia shouted pointing to Jazmine's bags. "he doesn't even cares about,the baby anymore ever since she's been here!"she revealed, wiping her tears as more roll down her face._

 _Denise continued to rub Amelia's back._

 _Nobody fucks with my best friend' marriage, Wait till I see that fake barbie bitch, I'm going to beat that ass when I see Her!" Denise thought, letting the inner Riley in her out._

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _Huey yelled desperately running through The crowd of people._

 _"Jazmin-"_

 _A feeling of trepidation running through his veins as he spotted Jazmine's purse laying on the floor next to a crying tiny fluffy golden cream, green eye kitten that reminded him of Jazmine._

 _He picked up Simba and Jazmine's purse his heart was thumping and racing rapidly. That aching feeling that he always feels when he feel Jazmine is in danger took over his entire body and soul. Jazmine would never leave her purse laying around especially her pet. It only meant one thing, she was taken._

 _To be_ continued _..._

* * *

OH NO!

songs: Blank space Taylor Swift

Paparazzi Lady Gaga

 _THANK YOU FOR YOU'RE SUPPORT._

 _REVIEW!_


	15. Amber Alert!

**_WARNING LONG ASS CHAPTER!_**

 ** _ANYWAY THANK YOU EVERYONE!_**

 ** _AND I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE TIRED OF JAZZY GOING THROUGH THINGS BUT REMEMBER BEFORE THINGS GET BETTER IT HAS TO GET WORSE FIRST_**

* * *

 ** _"Amber alert:_ 22-year-old _biracial model and actress, strawberry blonde_ hair, _green eyes, 5'5 inches, 139 pounds, known as Jazmine Dubois, went missing around 4:_ 01 pm _. If you see this woman or know any information on her please contact Huey Freeman 267-673-2634, immediately."_**

 _Hundreds of security guards were scattered around the inside and the outside of the mall. There was an amber alert requested by Huey Freeman to find Jazmine Dubois, who went missing about an hour ago. No one was allowed to leave until they were_ Interrogated _by Huey freeman himself. Amelia and Denise were sent back to the house along with Jazmine's kitten, Simba._

 _"Have you found_ anything _on the surveillance?" Huey asked the manager impatiently._

 _"Mr. Freeman, we're working our hardest to locate Mrs. Lorenzo, there were thousands of people inside the mall around the time she went missing, so_ it's _difficult to work fast pace to find her on camera." The manager informed._

 _Mrs. Lorenzo? Huey thought angrily._

 _"What do u mean it's difficult! All you have to do is look at the time zone of 4:_ 00 pm _and location near that damn PAWS PETZ store!" Huey shouted angrily. " you know what! Take me to the surveillance room this instant, I'll do it my damn self!" Huey Demanded._

 _"Of course, Mr. Freeman,_ come" the _manager said leading Huey to the room full of computers._

 _Huey sat down and used his excellent skills with computers. He_ managed _to find the video footage of Jazmine and him going inside the pet store, then he fast forward to the time frame when_ he _and Jazmine were walking from the store. He watched closely as he witness himself stop to call Amelia and stood there to watch the video footage of Jazmine's drunk wiggle dance._

 _Around that time, Jazmine was too busy kissing and hugging her new teacup kitten to even notice the huge crowd of men running towards her. Once she finally realizes, she panics and tries to walk back towards the pet shop where he was_ located, but _was blocked by the men who were talking to her. One of the men slapped her ass and then pretty soon, all of the men were touching and grabbing on her, Jazmine who had placed Simba inside her purse, screamed and covered her ears as they continued to torment her._

 _Then suddenly out of the blue, a tall skinny white man wearing all black with a football cap, grabbed Jazmine by her arm. She struggled to release from his grip as her purse along with Simba dropped, and the man continued to force her all the way out of the mall without anyone noticing. He could see the terror in Jazmine's eyes and he could tell she was held_ _by gunpoint._

 _Huey felt his heart ache in agony as he continue to watch Jazmine getting dragged by this figure all the way to his red range rover. Wait, I know that car Huey thought. It was the same SUV that had the poster of Jazmine on the back._

 _"No!"Huey shouted, pulling his hair in frustration as the tears were threading to fall from his burning eyes, but he held them in_ _. He_ was supposed _to protect her but once again, he let her slip away to danger's way. This time he wasn't going to let her down. This time he was going to be the one to save her, not Ceaser. He needed to work fast, he slow motioned the surveillance tape and used a special software, so he could be able to detect the license plate number._

 _When he was done he quickly left the mall and hopped into his car, using his tracking device to locate the driver, who was 30 minutes away. He opened his glove compartment_ _and pulled out his Walther PPK handgun. He wasn't the type to want to kill anyone, a less it was for Jazmine, he didn't care about the consequences, all he knew was she had better be safe._

 _"Girl let me tell you what happened today at Amelia's!" Denise said over the phone with Cindy McPhearson._

 _"Spill the beans girl, don't be stingy!" Cindy shouted, excited to hear some new gossip._

 _Cindy went from excited to annoyed, when she heard the whole story of how Jazmine ended up at Huey's house and now, Amelia and Huey are having problems because he's too busy doing God knows what with Jazmine. She was surprised when she had discovered that Ceaser was the one that brought Jazmine to Huey's, then she was even surprised that Jazmine and Ceaser had fucked inside Huey's home. It didn't make any sense at all. Why would Ceaser go out his way to help Huey get Jazmine back, then betray him again, but then again, she knew how scandalous those two were, they were meant for eachother._

 _She shook her head at the thought._

 _She knew all about Jazmine's career, she_ saw _her naked pictures everywhere, she heard about her movies and TV shows, she was bigger than her brain. At first, it used to piss her off, but now she just don't give a shit anymore. She's a different person now and she has moved on from the past. It took years to finally give up the anger she had on Jazmine and Ceaser, she never thought she could do it, then one day, she met Cairo, and after that, her life changed._

 _She never thought she could love a man more than_ Ceaser, _but she does. He was as smart as Huey Freeman and as funny as Riley. He repaired her broken heart and treated her like a queen. A couple of months later, they quickly got married and then had two beautiful twin baby boys. She wasn't the wannabe gangsta girl, she was a loving wife and mother. She changed her ways and forgave Jazmine and_ Ceaser, _but she never forgot what they did. She didn't see herself ever speaking with any of them, but when she saw Jazmine on the news for suicidal attempt, her heart broke because Jazmine was once like a sister to her, and even though she hated to admit it, deep down inside she still loved her, but she knew that they could never be friends again, not after what she did._

 _She knew she took Ceaser for granted just like Huey did to_ Jazmine, _but it still was wrong. Jazmine_ could have _slept with anyone, why did it have to be with her best friend's man and her man's best friend. Cindy was enraged and it made her become bitter. She didn't trust any man after that or female, the only female she was able to become friends with was Amelia because they both shared_ hatred _for Jazmine, But after meeting Cairo, all that hate didn't matter anymore._

 _She still hung out with Denise and Amelia sometimes, but she would find herself isolating herself from them because all they did was talk trash about Jazmine. It was their favorite topic to talk about and Cindy was getting bored of it._

 _"So yeah, now she ran away because once again, she wants the attention all on her" Denise said with jealousy in her voice. "Ooo, I can't wait to see that bitch! I'm going to fuck her up!how dare she mess up a couple that's happily married, she needs to take her whore ass back home!" Denise shouted._

 _Cindy was tired of hearing it._

 _"To be honest Denise, I think you should stay out of this, you will just make the situation worse" Cindy warned." Listen, I understand why you're angry with Jazmine, I used to hate her too, but only because she was my best friend and she betrayed me, however, you don't even know her personally and you also don't know the history between Huey, Jazmine, and Amelia." Cindy explained, trying to not sound rude, she just wanted to keep it real._

 _"Damn, now all of a sudden you like Barbie? After she had sex with Ceaser behind your back, and till this day, she's still fucking him plus, I thought u were cool with Amelia, why are you taking barbie's side?" Denise said, annoyed that Cindy was suddenly a fan of Jazmine._

 _"First of all, I'm happily married, so I can care less about what the fuck she does with Ceaser! Second, I never said I liked Jazmine, nor did I say I hated her, yes in the past, I did, but I'm over that, let's be real here, I was only cool with Amelia because she hated Jazmine just as much as I did at the time, but after I moved on with that, we didn't have shit in common! She wouldn't let it go like, the fuck, she has him now, like she had always wanted and she won" Cindy shouted, keeping it real._

 _"And another thing, if Huey and Amelia were "happily married" Jazmine wouldn't be an issue, the real issue is Huey never stop loving Jazmine and now Amelia is getting the karma from when she ruin Jazmine and Huey's relationship"Cindy revealed, keeping it real. "Yes Jazmine fucked his best friend, but before all that shit happened, it was Amelia who was always in Huey's face, it was Amelia who kept cock-blocking, making plans with him, so he couldn't have time to be with Jazmine, and now the same thing is happening to her, but with the tables turned" Cindy said, keeping it real._

 _"Well, I don't know about you, but Amelia is my best friend and she deserves better than this. Barbie fucked up her chance with ken, whether Huey loves her or not, a child is involved, and its wrong for that woman to break up a family like that. If she really loves Huey, she would let him go to be happy with his family, and move the fuck on with her damn husband" Denise protested._

 _Cindy just shook her head, this girl was not getting the point she just made. She is just wasting her breath, she still fucks with Denise, but right now she was acting real…slow._

 _" Okay girl, u made your point, I got things to handle, talk to you soon, bye!" She said, quickly hanging up. She didn't care to hear drama anymore, and Denise could be mad all she wants because Cindy didn't owe no bitch loyalty, she only had loyalty to one friend and that person was Riley._

 _"Ugh, I know that bitch didn't just hang up on me" Denise said angrily._

 _"What? Why did she do that?" Amelia asked._

 _"I don't know she was acting fake like when I told her the situation, it sounded like she was defending barbie" Denise said, irritated that Cindy was on the wrong side._

 _"Fuck that bitch!"Amelia shouted."anyway, I can't believe he's still looking for her I'm tired. I should call her husband to pick her ass up!" Amelia snapped, as a thought popped in her head. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed._

 _"Hello, do u have my wife for me?" Manuel said, getting to the point._

 _"Well, not exactly, I manage to get her ass out the house, but unfortunately my husband decided to come along , then her fans ambushed her so yeah, now she's missing or pretending" she explained carelessly._

 _"Missing! What the fuck you mean, she's missing, where is she?"Manuel shouted._

 _"If I knew where she was, she wouldn't be missing would she?" Amelia said sarcastically."And another thing, watch your tone with me, its not my fault that you whore wife is trying to steal my man!"Amelia shouted._

 _"What do u mean?, she remembers?"Manuel asked, worried._

 _"No I don't think so, but lately she's been trying to seduce my husband, anyway speaking of my husband, he's having a hard time finding her, so you can go find her before my husband gets to her"Amelia offered._

 _"Dio cane! Where was she last located?"Manuel asked._

 _"The Mall of Washington DC" she stated._

 _'Click'_

 _"Hello? Wow, how ungrateful!" Amelia yelled. "he just hung up on me" she explained in disbelief._

 _"Damn, what's up with everyone hanging up on people!" Denise said angrily, referring to her phone call with Cindy._

 _"idioti cazzo!" Manuel shouted. How could they let his wife go missing? She's the most famous actress and model in the industry, she's worth millions and they let her out without protection._ _He did say he wanted her alone, but he didn't expect her to go missing, if she's turns out kidnaped or dead, he will lose a whole lot of money!_

 _Then the woman had the nerve to tell him to try to find her, if Billionaire Huey freeman can't find her, what makes her think he can? He was tired if waiting, there has to be a change of plans immediately._

 _"Mmmm mmmm mmmm!" Jazmine let out muffled moans as the silver thick duct tape was concealing her mouth. Her head was throbbing in excruciating pain as her eyes burned from the heavy tears that rolled down her face and clogged her throat. She could hardly breathe because her nose was starting to stuff up, due to her crying too much, every breath she took was torture._

 ** _"I was a... afraid to make a single sound_**

 ** _Afraid I would never find a way out_**

 ** _Afraid I'd never be found"_**

 _Her ears were ringing as she felt a blazing sensation of her skin ripping from the tight wires that were tightly tied around her wrist and ankles. Her stomach was aching from laying on stomach too long. She couldn't see anything, it was dark, all she could do is feel her body weaken and the hard steel tools that she was laying on._

 ** _"An angry man's power will shut you up_**

 ** _Trip wires fill this house with tip toed love_**

 ** _Run out of excuses for everyone_**

 ** _So here I am and I will not run"_**

 _All she could do is pray as flashbacks of her being restrained to a bed for long hours in the mental institution. This was the end for her she knew that whoever that man was with the cap and glasses, he was going to most likely rape, torture and kill her. Soon, she will be all over the news and her dead corpse will be laying on wet dirty grass and she will be naked, just like the world has always seen._

 _"I'm coming for you Jazmine" Huey promised as he drove his car in fast speed, heading further into the urban areas. He was no longer in the suburban area of Spring valley DC, he was heading towards southeast DC, where Jazmine's kidnapper was located. He knew that this man's agenda was to rape and kill Jazmine, he wasn't going to let that happen._

 ** _"Guts over fear (the time is near)_**

 ** _Guts over fear (I shed a tear)_**

 ** _For all the times I let you push me round_**

 ** _And let you keep me down_**

 ** _Now I got guts over fear, guts over fear"_**

 _The clouds darken and the heavy wind and rain rattled on his window shield, he could smell the storm coming. After speeding through the hectic traffic, he finally arrived in the kidnapper's neighborhood, which reminded him of his childhood home in Chicago. Trash scattered around the sidewalks, filled with fast food wrappers and cigarettes, people were having house parties, and the whole block was noisy. No wonder the kidnapper took Jazmine here, if she tries to scream no one would hear or care to even bother. he drove slowly towards the red range rover parked in front of an abandoned looking house, and quickly loaded his gun, and hopped out of the car._

 ** _"Feels like a close, it's coming to Fuck am I gonna do?_**  
 ** _It's too late to start over This is the only thing I, thing I know"_**

 _As he breaks inside the house silently, He could hear his heart racing from fear. Would if she's already dead? He thought. He didn't hear any screams coming from the house, it was just dead silence. He knew she was in here somewhere, he was going to run up the stairs, but he knew that the kidnapper most likely would have her tied up in a basement. The thought of her in that state made his blood boil. He walked slowly into the kitchen which was a filthy mess. Dirty dishes were all over the counter, leftover pizza was on the table, and spilled beer was on the floor. This man is a pig, he thought._

 ** _"My demise and my uprise, pray to God_ _I just opened enough eyes later on Gave you the supplies and the tools to hopefully use that'll make ya' strong"_**

 _As he opened the basement door he finally could hear noises of a laughing man and muffled cries of a terrified Jazmine._

 _"Jazmine!" He yelled in his mind, but he remained silent, he didn't want to alarm the kidnapper that would probably kill her instantly if he heard someone coming. He had already called the police, but he knew he would get there before them, he wanted to get to Jazmine first._

 _The basement was bigger than he expected it was shaped like a maze, damn!_

 _He followed the man's voice who sounded oddly familiar._

 _"Oh Jazmine, beautiful Jazmine!" The man said as he touched Jasmine's messy hair, running his greasy fingers through her frizzy curls. He had taken off his cap and glasses to reveal himself. He had a very petite figure and his eyes were blue, and he had dark hair with small freckles around his nose. Jazmine cried as she looked around the room, which was surrounded by photographs of herself._

 ** _"I even got a tattoo with your name across the chest, Sometimes I even cut myself to see how much it bleeds It's like adrenaline, the pain is such a sudden rush for me See everything you say is real, and I respect you cause you tell it My girlfriend's jealous cause I talk about you 24/7"_**

 _" look, I'm your biggest fan" the man said excitedly, showing her his collection of her DVDs and t-shirts with her face on them, he even had Jazmine Dubois bobble head toys._

 _I'm going to die in an obsessed psycho's home, Jazmine thought as she felt her skin crawl._

 _" Don't worry, I won't kill you, I've been waiting for this moment ever since I seen you on every calendar" he said, pointing to one of Jazmine sexy calendars. "Oooo can't wait to freak you good" he explained, squeezing his penis."We're going to live happily ever after, don't worry I have a camera, I know how much you love taking pictures" he said calmly, as he pulled out his camera, snapping pictures of a crying puffy-eyed, Jazmine, who was tied up to a wooden chair._

 _"Can I please have you autograph Jazmine Dubois?" He asked, placing her poster and a pen in her lap._

 ** _"You gotta call me man, I'll be the biggest fan,_ _you'll ever lose Sincerely yours, Stan - P.S._ _We should be together too"_**

 _"Sign it bitch!" He shouted, slapping Jazmine hard on the face, causing her to scream through the duct tape._

 _He was about to hit her again, but he was suddenly tackled roughly to the ground by a furious Huey freeman, who begin brutally beating him with his hand gun, until the man went unconscious. Jazmine shook violently in her seat in fear, but when she seen Huey running up to her, she felt a rush of relief in her body._

 _"Jazmine! Its okay I'm going to get you out of here" he said as he untied her arms and feet." This going sting a bit okay?"he said softly, ripping the duct tape from Jazmine mouth._

 _Jazmine let out a painful scream._

 _"Ahhhhhhhh! Please! Get me away from here?" She weeped._

 _"I will baby, I promise, shh it's okay" he said, kissing her forehead as he turned his body to the unconscious man, who turned out to be Justin Peirce, from their high school. "I'm going to kill him first" Huey said viciously._

 _"Noo! stop please don't!" Jazmine pleaded " I just wanna go back" Jazmine cried, referring to Huey's house. " Please, Huey, don't" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his waist and lean her head on his back, just like she used to always do._

 _He felt his eyes watering with tears as she pleaded desperately._

 _"Please, please, I just want to leave, I'm so scared" she sobbed, rubbing her face on his shirt like she used to always do._

 _He closed his eyes tightly as the tears rolled down his face for the thousand time. He was so tired, tired of her crying, he hated when she cried, he just wanted her to be safe and happy._

 _She placed her tiny fingers under his shirt to rubbed on his chest, just like she used to always do._

 _"POLICE!" The police shouted as they finally arrived, they looked at the unconscious bleeding man on the ground, they couldn't tell who was the victim him or the crying mulatto._

 _"Huey freeman, we'll take it from here" one of the dark skinned policemen said, placing a hand on Huey's shoulder._

 _He wiped his teary eyes and turned to Jazmine, who was pleading him with her eyes._

 _"Send the paramedics in this guy has been beaten pretty bad" one shouted._

 _"Could we take a look at your wife?" one if the paramedic said calmly._

 _Huey just nodded his head as they examined Jazmine._

 _"She will be fine no severe bruises just a few minor cuts" he explained as they aid Jazmine cuts._

 _"I'm ready to go now!" Jazmine said loudly, hugging Huey tightly. He said nothing as he lift her body up bridal style and walked out of that dreadful house, and sat her down in the passenger seat. He was about to buckle her seat belt, but Jazmine stopped him._

 _"I got it" she said softly, giving him a weak smile that made him weak._

 _He sigh in relief as he hopped in the drivers seat and drove off._

 _"Where the hell is my husband?" she shouted, throwing her glass of water on the floor._

 _"Maid!"_

 _"Maid!"_

 _She shouted, referring to Isabella._

 _"Yes, Mrs. Freeman?" Isabella said, giving her a worried look._

 _"Pick up that glass and clean every last peice of it" Amelia shouted, pointing to the broken glass peices that were scattered all over the floors. " and another thing, get that annoying furball out of my sight" she said, pointing to Simba. He got that bitch a fucking kitten? Amelia thought._

 _"Alright, anything else?" Isabella asked, hoping she didn't need anything else._

 _"Yes and I want so hot tea with honey"she instructed walking upstairs._

 _She was enraged, she had called Huey's phone over 40 times and he forward all her calls. She cried as she glanced at her and Huey's wedding picture, she missed how things were between them before Jazmine whore ass came along. She hopes he never finds her ass._

 _"Is barbie here yet?" Denise asked, wearing her PJs. She decided to stay a night just in case Jazmine comes back, She wanted to confront her whether Cindy liked it or not._

 _"No, I'm worried about him" she said as she lay down on the guestroom bed that Denise was staying in._

 _"He'll be back, he's probably on his way, right now with a dozen of "I'm sorry" roses" Denise lied._

 _"I hope so" Amelia said, smiling at the thought of it._

 _Huey finally arrived at his mansion gates, which instantly opened when the camera noticed his car. He smoothly parked and looked at Jazmine who was peacefully sleeping. She looked so beautiful and peaceful he didn't want to awaken her, so he picked her body up and went inside._

 _When he got inside his home he noticed it was quiet and the lights were dim, he could see Isabella scrubbing the floors like her life depended on it to be sparkly clean._

 _"Isabella stop, go to bed, it's late" Huey demanded calmly._

 _"Oh hello, Sir Freeman, I'm very sorry, but your wife said I didn't clean it right the first time, so she wanted me to do it again" she explained, feeling relief that Jazmine was in his arms safe._

 _"What the hell is wrong with her! I never want you scrubbing the floors again, you're not some slave! no please, get some rest, I'll deal with Amelia later " Huey said, feeling disgusted by Amelia's treatment towards Isabella._

 _Isabella smiled "oh, thank you so much, Sir Freeman" she said, putting the cleaning products away. "Will she be okay?" Isabella asked, referring to Jazmine._

 _"Yes, she will be fine, I'm going tuck her in bed" he replied, walking up the stairs with Jazmine still in his arms._

 _Huey laid Jazmine on the bed, he was going to change her clothes, but he didn't want to frighten her, so he just took off her tiny wedges and her jewelry. Then he tucked her inside the warm covers and placed a tender kiss on her forehead._

 _He was about to leave the room but he heard a slight moan come from Jazmine_

 _"Huey?"_

 _Huey turned around and ran up to Jazmine, hoping she had gain back her memories of him._

 _"Yes, Jazmine" he said softly._

 _"Stay with me" she asked, pulling him by his shirt so that he was on the bed with her._

 _"Jazmine I can't" he said politely denying her invitation._

 _"Please, I'm afraid, I just want you to hold me" she pleaded desperately, tugging on his shirt still._

 _Huey sighed and climb in bed with Jazmine, who instantly wrapped her legs around him and laid her head on his chest as he held her tightly, urging himself not to do something that will jeopardize his marriage._

 _I'll just wait till she falls asleep, Huey thought._

 _But Jazmine had other plans then to just sleep._

 _"Huey?" She said his name again._

 _"Yes, Jazmine?" He said sitting up slightly, so he could look into Jazmine's eyes._

 _"I'm so glad you're here" she admitted "please don't leave me, I don't want to get kidnaped again" she said, crying in her hands._

 _Huey grabbed her hands and forced her to look at him._

 _"Listen to me Jazmine, I'll never make that same mistake again, I'll never let you out of my sight ever again!" he said in a serious tone. " I'll protect you" he promised, still looking into her teary eyes._

 ** _"Come on, let me kiss that_**

 ** _Ooh, I know you miss that_**

 ** _What's wrong, let me fix that Twist that"_**

 _"I love you" he admitted, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers passionately, not caring anymore that he was married, he just wanted to feel her soft lips. She wrapped her arms around him and caressed his hair as the kiss grew more intense. He felt his soul escape his body from the taste her sweet tongue dancing along with his. Her body melted into his as he lightly ran his fingers through her long curly hair, gripping it lightly as he deepened the kiss, his warm tongue made her insides shiver as she felt an electric sensation running through her veins_

 ** _" Baby, tonight's the night I let you know_**

 ** _Baby, tonight's the night we lose control_**

 ** _Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that_**

 ** _Tonight I'll be the best you ever had"_**

 _His kisses made her feel like she was on cloud nine, and she couldn't breathe because he was taking her breath away. She let out a soft moan that drove him insane, He growled against her mouth, as he rolled her beneath him. She opened her legs widely inviting him to feel her wetness that was soaking through her lacy panties. He made love to her neck and rubbed his hands on her curvy thighs, slowly removing her panties, as she tugged on his pants, signaling him to take them off. He removed his pants, so that he was only wearing his boxers._

 ** _"don't wanna brag, but I'll be The best you ever had"_**

 _"Huey" she moaned louder as she felt his hard dick rubbing against her, sending her insides a hot tingling adrenaline rush as they're bodies collide intensely. He groaned as she continued to moan his name; he could feel her pussy throbbing, her body squirming under him, desperately wanting him to fuck her._

 _"Huey, please" she begged, pressing down her long nails deep in his back. He wanted to please her badly because he missed her so much and her soft skin and kisses were so tempting, but his body and his brain was at war along with his heart; telling him to make love to the love of his life, while telling him to stop and go to bed with his pregnant wife. This was wrong, he had to stop. He can't cheat on his wife because he knows how painful it feels to be cheated on by the one you love. He didn't want to hurt his wife any longer than he already has._

 ** _" I been livin' with devils and angels, angels, angels_**

 ** _Realize you and I are in the same boat, same boat,_**

 ** _yeah Kills me, how you love me, then you Cut me down, I do the same"_**

 _"We can't do this" he said as he rolled off her._

 _"W-w-why?"she asked "but i want you" she said in a sexy voice, seductively giving his dick a light squeeze._

 _"No, I'm married to Amelia" he gently pulled her hand away and he stood up to grab his pants._

 _"Huey!" Jazmine jumped out if bed, desperately running after him. "B-but you said you love me"_

 _He zipped his pants up "do you love me?" He asked, trying to figure her out._

 _"I um, I don't kno-" Jazmine struggled to answer._

 _"Exactly, you can't remember me, but you expect me to cheat on my wife for you!" Huey shouted, suddenly feeling angry at her._

 _"Newsflash Huey! you already cheated on your wife when you kissed me!" Jazmine shouted, defending herself._

 ** _"I'm loving the pain I never wanna live without it_**

 ** _So why-y-y-y-y-y do I try-y-y-y-y_**

 ** _You drive me insane Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_**

 ** _So why-y-y-y-y-y do I try-y-y-y-y"_**

 _" Well, I'll never make that huge mistake again!" He lied._

 _"Get out!" She screamed, throwing one of her shoes at him._

 ** _"Even when you're yelling at me I still think you're beautiful"_**

 _He caught it and threw it back on the ground. "I was just leaving!" He shouted, walking out the room, slamming her door shut._

 _"Leave and never come back!" She shouted, locking her door, sliding her back on the door as she cried in her hands._

 ** _"Ooooooh baby look at us We been living like angels living like devils"_**

 _As he walked away from Jazmine's door, he could hear her Whimpering. His eyes watered and his heart burned as he fought the urge to run back inside and apologize to her. He didn't mean to yell and blame her like it was her fault, when it was his fault he married a woman to get over the other woman he truly loved. He didn't regret kissing Jazmine and almost making love to her, he regretted pushing her away and hurting her feelings because he was frustrated that she couldn't remember him._

 _He walked down the long halls to get to his shared bedroom with Amelia. When he saw her sleeping with her phone in her hand, he instantly felt guilty. He reached to grabbed the phone from her hands but her eyes shot open._

 _"Baby, you're home I've been calling you nonstop!" She explained. "Where were you?" She asked "did you find her?" She added._

 _"Yeah I found her" he stated, thinking of Jazmine._

 _"Oh" she sounded disappointed "well that's good I guess" she said, imagining Jazmine getting bashed on her head repeatedly with a bat, The thought made her smile inside._

 _"Look, I'm sorry I wasn't with you today" Huey said, rubbing her belly "I really do love you" he kissed her stomach, trying to convince himself that he didn't want Jazmine, but deep inside he did._

 _"Aww baby, it's okay as long as you take me out tomorrow, just you and I" she said in a demanding tone._

 _"Of course, you know I will do anything for you" he said, kissing her lips wishing it was Jazmine's._

 _You can make jazmine go away, she thought._

 _" **You and me, we made a vow**_

 ** _For better or for worse_**

 ** _I can't believe you let me down_**

 ** _But the proof's in the way it hurts"_**

 _"I love you baby" she said, hugging him. Tears rolled down her eyes, as she smelled Jazmine's scent on him. She knew something happened between them, especially when she saw the pink lipstick stain on his lips._

 _"I love you more" he said, kiss her forehead. After he kissed that bitch! She watched as he removed his clothes to hop in the shower._

 _Her eyes widen when she seen deep scratch marks all over his back._

 ** _"You say I'm crazy 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_**

 ** _But when you call me baby I know I'm not the only one"_**

 _Oh, that bitch is dead! She shouted in her head._

* * *

 _Eminem ft Sia: Guts Over Fear_

 _Eminem: Stan_

 _John Legend: Tonight_

 _Ariana Grande: Why Try_

 _Sam Smith: I'm not the Only One_

 _Hope you enjoyed, until next time review!_


	16. Can't let Go

_Denise lifted her eyes open and quickly got up to wash her face and she wrapped her hair in a silk scarf, and rubbed some vaseline on her body just like the hood chicks in the movies did. She didn't know much about fighting because she didn't fight much, she was never the type to slap a bitch, but today a bitch was about to get_ slapped _._

 _Jazmine woke up early today, she didn't want to lie in bed any longer, especially because every time she lay down, she could smell Huey's scent, and it would only make her angry. How could he blame her because he wanted to cheat on his_ wife.

 _He was the one that kissed her first, but then again she invited him to bed. What is wrong with me he's married? Jazmine thought. Married to a_ gremlin, _she thought again._  
 _She was furious when he teased her and left her angry, wet, horny, lonely, and_ sad; she _felt so used._

 _It didn't matter anymore because he told her the kiss was a mistake and she wasn't the type to sweat a man. She walked down the long stairs wearing a beach hat with some shades, and a t_ urquoise _blue b_ ikini _top with some with matching high waist shorts, and some white flip flops. She was heading to Huey's gigantic pool, but she wasn't trying to get wet she wanted to lay in the sun._

 _Denise confidently walked inside the room Jazmine was staying in and her eyes widen, this bitch was really a barbie. The room was filled with designer_ clothes, shoes, and _bags. She had a bunch of makeup and_ jewelry _, everything_ looked _like a barbie doll house. Why did her room have to be this huge when the regular guest room weren't as big, yeah, Amelia's in trouble because her husband is whipped for B_ arbie.

 _"Where is that plastic bitch?" She shouted loudly, ready to whoop some ass. She was furious about the mall thing, but she was even more furious when she heard loud moans coming from Barbie's bedroom last night. For a second, she thought it was Ceaser hitting that again, but she quickly changed her mind when she heard barbie moaning Huey's name. She had got up and walked near the door to heard the bed_ squeaking, Huey _groaning, and kissing sounds. She knew they were fucking, she was about to bust in the_ room, _but she suddenly heard them yelling at each other._

 _"Exactly, you can't remember me, but you expect me to cheat on my wife for you!"_

 _"Newsflash Huey! you already cheated on your wife when you kissed me!"_

 _Well, I'll never make that huge mistake again!"_

 _"Get out!"_

 _*sound of a shoe hitting the floor*_

 _"I was just leaving!"_

 _She heard Huey's footsteps and quickly ran back into her room like a track star. She_ didn't _know if they fucked or not, but she knows they attempt to, and she knew Barbie had everything to do with it. That bitch! She thought as she ran_ downstairs _, she looked everywhere for her, then finally spotted her laying in a beach chair with some short ass shorts, and some shades, and a big ass beach hat. This diva bitch had the_ nerve _to have her kitten sitting on another beach chair, dressed in a small beach shirt with a small hat on it, only barbie bitches dress their pets._ _She walked up to barbie, who was listening to her iPod and dancing in her seat, this bitch thought she was in a music video. Denise stood in front of Barbie, blocking her sun view._

 _Jazmine removed her shades because she felt the sun go away, someone was near her and she was right. It was that chick Denise, who looked like she was burning up, her skin looked moist and she was wearing a tight scarf, and she looked like the girls from the movie set it off._

 _"Can I help you?"Jazmine asked, turning down her volume, sitting up straight._

 _"No, but you can help your way out of my best friend husband's bed!" She shouted with her hands on her hips._

 _"Excuse me?" Jazmine asked, standing up to face Denise. "Come again?"_

 _"You heard me Barbie!" Denise said, getting all in Jazmine's face. "Stay, away, from, Huey Freeman"_

 _"You shouldn't have stayed away from a_ toothbrush _" Jazmine said, referring to Denise's morning breath. "Would you like a breath mint?"Jazmine asked politely, giving Denise an innocent smile._

 _"You bitch!"Denise shouting, shoving Jazmine roughly._

 _'Splash'_

 _Jazmine_ fell _in the deep pool, but good thing she knew how to swim. Denise laughed at her but then suddenly,_

 _'Splash'_

 _Jazmine grabbed her foot making her fall in the pool as well._

 _Amelia looked up at her handsome husband, who had just got out of the shower, he entered the room with nothing but his boxers. He sat down on the bed looking like he was thinking hard, She could still see Jazmine's visible nail marks on his back, she couldn't take it anymore she wanted to know the truth._

 _"Baby? What happened to your back?_ ' _She asked, waiting for his response. He better not say it was Jazmine's kitten._

Huey _shoulders tensed " it was Jazmine" he admitted. He didn't like lying to his wife, it wasn't his nature. He wanted to tell_ her, _but he was struggling to find the words._

Amelia _eyes_ steamed _with tears "you slept with her, didn't you?" Amelia shouted angrily, already knowing the answer._

 _He exhaled and sigh deeply._

 _"Answer_ me!" she _screamed._

 _He turned to her and grabbed her shoulders gently, but she yanked him away._

 _"I didn't have sex with Jazmine, but I kissed her and we almost_ did, but _I stopped myself" he admitted._

 _"How could you! For God sakes, I'm having_ your baby _and you get in bed with slutty ex in our home while I'm sleeping on the other side, waiting for you to come home!" She shouted angrily._

 _" words can't explain how deeply sorry I_ am _" he said, looking deep into her eyes._

 _"Do you want to be with her?" Amelia asked, folding her arms. "Are you going to leave me?_

 _Huey sigh deeply, he wanted to be with Jazmine_ badly, _but he didn't want to hurt Amelia anymore. He still love_ her, _but he didn't love her the way he loves Jazmine._ _He was about to answer but he heard a loud splash sounds coming from his outside pool and he heard screaming, m_ _ostly from Jazmine. He quickly threw his pants on and ran out of the room, Amelia followed._

 _"Oh hell no! she's not going steal the attention this_ time" Amelia _shouted, following Huey down the stairs._

 _"Jazmine!" He shouted as he speed to the pool thinking she was drowning._

 _"What the hell is-" Amelia stopped her sentence when she saw Jazmine And Denise fighting in the pool, well actually Denise was holding on to Jazmine's hair trying to drown her in the water._

 _She saw Isabella crying, and praying to virgin Mary, and accidentally falling in the water._

 _Amelia couldn't hold in her laugh it was just too funny._

 _"Denise get the fuck off her!" Huey yelled as he jumped inside the pool to save Jazmine, but Jazmine already manage to free her self when she elbowed Denise on her eye._

 _"Ahh!" Denise screamed holding her eye as she got out of the pool._

 _"Jazmine!" Huey shouted swimming up to Jazmine , who was crying in her hands. "It's okay I'm here" he said softly, trying to calm her down._

 _"Jazmine?" Huey said, checking her face for bruises._

 _"just stay away from me" she screamed, swimming away from him._

 _She got out of the pool, her hair dripping everywhere. She looked at Isabella, who was struggling to get out of the pool and she walked up to her and helped her out._

 _"Muchas gracias!" Isabella said, catching up breath._

 _"You're alright Isabella?" Huey asked, sitting the elderly woman down in one of the beach chairs._

 _"Yes hijo, she said, forgetting that he wasn't her son._

 _"You can take a break today" he offered her a day off._

 _"Why thank you, Sir Freeman" Isabella replied._

 _An angry Denise, who was going to have black eye due to Jazmine's elbow hit, walked closer to Jazmine, and grabbed her by her hair, and started swinging her fist in Jazmine's face._

 _"You fucking slut!"she shouted as Jazmine screamed, her scalp burning in pain._

 _"Get off you're fucking hands off her!"Huey shouted as he pulled Denise off of Jazmine, who was burning red from the intense hair pull._

 _Anemia stood there laughing._

 _"Let her beat that whore's ass" Amelia shouted._

 _"Denise, you need to leave now!" Huey shouted angrily._

 _"Oh, why? So you can try to fuck barbie again?!"Denise shouted, pointed at Jazmine, who was still crying in her hands._

 _"Leave Denise!" Huey demanded._

 _"Oh hell no! If she has to leave your whore bitch has to leave!" Amelia shouted, getting angrier._

 _Huey sighed deeply and gripped his hair in frustration._

 _" now, answer my question? Do you want to be with her because if you do, say goodbye to your son" Amelia threatened with her hand in her hips._

 _Huey looked at Amelia, she was serious. Now she was threating to divorce him and take his baby away. Although, he would have good lawyers that will help him get joint custody however, with a sex scandal she could take everything from him._

 _"Amelia, calm the hell down, I'm not going anywhere" he said, grabbing her hands._

 _"What about her?" She shouted, pointing to Jazmine._

 ** _"There you are Holding her hand I am lost Dying to understand"_**

 _What about Jazmine, Huey thought. Deep inside his heart he wanted to tell his wife that he wanted to be with Jazmine, but he couldn't because Amelia was pregnant, and it will break her heart, and he didn't want to hurt Amelia. She was by his side for all of these years, helping him cope with his heartbreak over Jazmine and making him happy, now that Jazmine's back, he couldn't just leave Amelia stranded, it would be selfish of him._

 _"Without looking at Amelia or Jazmine, Huey made his decision._

 ** _"Didn't I Cherish you right_**

 ** _Don't you know You were my life"_**

 _"She doesn't matter anymore because I'm going to stay here with you and the baby" Huey said, his heart ached, Jazmine did matter, she was still his world._

 ** _"Just cast aside You don't even know I'm alive_**

 ** _You just walk on by Don't care to see me cry"_**

 _Amelia and Denise smiled widely as Jazmine ran into the house silently crying._

 ** _"And here I am Still holding on I can't accept My world is gone"_**

 _"Okay baby, I forgive you, just don't you ever in your life hurt me ever again!" Amelia shouted "and you better make it up to me, your taking me out for the whole day!" She demanded._

 ** _"Even though I try I can't let go_**

 ** _Something in your eyes Captured my soul_**

 ** _And every night I see you in my dreams_**

 ** _You're all I know I can't let go"_**

 _Huey stood silently thinking of Jazmine. He knew he had hurt her because he knew she was falling for him, but he had to hurt her, so she could move on. He know it would be easier for her since she didn't remember him, but it sure as hell wouldn't be easy for him, He'll never stop loving her._

 _" **Do you even realize The sorrow I have inside**_

 ** _Everyday of my life Do you know the way it feels_**

 ** _When all you have just dies I try and try_**

 ** _To deny that I need you But still you remain on my mind"_**

 _"Baby? Did you hear me?"Amelia asked excitedly._

 _"Huh? Yeah let's get dress, we can go anywhere you want" he said, faking a smile as he kissed her cheek._

 _"Aww baby, I love you so much" she said kissing him on the lips with force._

 _"Now that's what I'm talking about"Denise said, clapping her hands. "We'll I'm going to leave you to love birds alone, I'm going to go home now" she announced._

 _"Get cleaned up in the downstairs bathroom, I'll get your stuff from upstairs" Huey said, waking inside, He didn't want her to try to attack Jazmine again._

 _Jazmine was talking a hot shower. She was washing her hair as she thought of what Huey said. "She doesn't matter anymore" he was right she didn't matter, she didn't matter to anyone. She was just something to lust over, she wasn't good enough to ever be loved. Her husband was all she had left, maybe she should just go back home._

 _She was a whore anyway, so it didn't matter that her husband wanted her to sleep with other men, she was willing to sleep with another man last night, and he is married at that. She was nothing but a home wreck, she seen the look Amelia's eyes._ _Amelia was only bitter because she was hurting, she loved Huey. How could she tore their marriage apart, though secretly, she was still in love with Huey Freeman. The hot water was steaming down just like her burning tears, as she remembers the events of Last night._

 ** _Lastnight:_**

 ** _"I remember when I remember, I remember when I lost my mind There was something so pleasant about that place Even your emotions had an echo in so much space Mmm..."_**

 _Jazmine was weeping laying on the bed that smelled like Huey's scent. She couldn't believe she could be so stupid, why did she try to sleep with a married man. What the hell is wrong with her! She doesn't even know or remembers him, why did she feel like her heart was breaking. Was she in love with Huey Freeman? It can't be, you can't fall in love with someone you just met, she thought._

 ** _"And when you're out there Without care, yeah, I was out of touch But it wasn't because I didn't know enough I just knew too much"_**

 _'Knock'_

 _'Knock'_

 _"Go away Huey" Jazmine shouted, secretly hoping it was him._

 _"It's not Mr. Freeman, it's the maid" Isabella said softly._

 _"You may come in" Jazmine said in her squeaky crying voice._

 _Isabella came inside the room with a cup of warm cinnamon milk._

 _"I'm so sorry to disturb you Ms. Dubois, but I heard you crying, and I wanted to give you my special warm milk." She said nervously"when my daughters would cry over a broken heart, I would make them some warm milk, and they would look at me crazy and say "leche madre se supone que es el frío"Isabella said as Jazmine laughed a little. "I would say I know it's odd to drink warm milk, pero my abuelita used to tell me that warm milk warms a cold broken heart" Isabella explained as she hand Jazmine the cup of warm milk._

 _"Thank you" Jazmine said politely, wiping her tears, then grabbing the cup of milk._

 _"You're welcome, I hope you heart feels better" Isabella said, walking away. "Oh yes, I almost forgot" Isabella said, pulling out a small envelope. "hopefully you can find out why you're heart is hurting for him" she said, placing the envelope on Jazmine's bed."buenas noches" she said as she walked away._ _Jazmine took a sip of Isabella's cinnamon warm milk that made her smile, it was so delicious she thought. She placed the cup down on the table by her bed and glanced at the envelope "Hmm, I wonder" Jazmine said, curiously grabbing the envelope, opening it gently._

 _Inside was a small note that read : **A picture is not just worth a thousand words, but also worth a billion memories**_

 _"What does that mean?"Jazmine said as she reached inside the note to reveal an small picture. Her eyes widen and she gasped loudly as she noticed the picture of Herself and Huey as teens._

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _"Our love what we once treasured_**

 ** _Your ways what I remember most of all_**

 ** _Can't quite get away from the day_ _s we love_**

 ** _so heavenly Your kiss such a sweet surrender_**

 ** _That day when I let my temper get the best of what we used to have_**

 ** _Now I got to ask you can you make it"_**

 ** _His deep maroon eyes that made her shiver inside. His soft big Afro and his muscular body. The way he would raise his brow out of disbelief. The long lectures he would make when he wanted to educate someone on their ignorance and lack of awareness. She missed it all, but she knew deep inside she would never see him again._**

 ** _I, I love you, Jazmine DuBois. I can't explain why I feel this way, at first I thought it would fade away but it only got stronger. I hate that I love you so much, it kills me because I never wanted to be in love. I never wanted to love someone more than I ever loved my parents, than it would hurt too much. If I ever lose" he exhaled deeply as he continued._**

 ** _"Like it used to be Bring back your love to me_**

 ** _I remember when our love was new_**

 ** _And all I needed in my life was you_**

 ** _And baby it felt so right to me_**

 ** _Please make it like it used to be"_**

 ** _"Jazmine, I'm trying to convey to you is that I'm madly in love with you and I would like to ask if you would be my girlfriend? the fun sized perky female smiled as she looked deep into his eyes._**

 ** _"I love you too Huey, I've been in love with you since the day I met you. I never thought you would ever say those words to me and this is the happiest moment of my life." Jazmine confessed with tears rolling down her eyes._**

 ** _I'm really sorry Jazmine" Huey said as he kissed her forehead "I'm sorry" he repeated._**

 ** _Jazmine gave him a sweet smile that sent shivers down his spine. she forgave him, how could she not._**

 ** _She anxiously glanced at the bag of M &Ms. He smirked and dropped the candy on her lap._**

 ** _"Here is your bag of diabetes" he rolled his eyes._**

 ** _she giggled and blushed as he wrapped the blanket around her small body._**

 _" **Look I'm only sorry for scaring you, But I'm not sorry for beating the shit out that bastard". he gritted his teeth.**_

 ** _She kissed his arm to calm him down. "I know baby, I was just scared I would lose you" She admitted._**

 ** _"Jazmine, you will never lose me because no matter what happens, I will never leave you."_**

 ** _"Jazmine, How could you with ceaser!? my fucking best friend!" Huey shouted slamming her back roughly against the oak tree, then he removed his grip from her and begin pacing back and forth angrily._**

 ** _"Ohhh, don't wanna lose your love_**

 ** _And I can't stand to lose your touch_**

 ** _Ohhh, I can still remember when our love was strong_**

 ** _But I don't know where we went wrong"_**

 ** _"I'm so sorry, Huey please, don't leave me I love yo-"_**

 ** _"Stand away from me, you whore!" Huey snapped, walking away from teenage Jazmine who was on the ground crying her eyes out._**

 ** _she ran upstairs to her bedroom looking through her closet, which hid a small wooden box. She unlocked the box with her secret key and inside was a picture of her and Huey._**

 ** _Her tiny arms were wrapped around his neck and she was on his back. He was slightly smiling while her long curly hair tickled his arm. she looked at the picture for about 5 minutes, then she placed the picture under her pillow and lay her head down on the pillow._**

 ** _she reached over to the small table and grabbed her pills and placed a handful in her mouth and swallowed with the bottle of whiskey, she had abandoned hours ago. she blinked her eyes rapidly and soon went off to a deep sleep._**

 ** _she wanted to dream of him like she always did, Huey freeman The one that got away._**

 ** _End of flash back._**

 _Jazmine's eyes were soak with tears she remembered everything about her and huey and most importantly she remembers her betrayal. She cheated on Huey then kissed ceaser in his home, and even after hurting him twice, he still saves her life and protects her. She didn't deserve someone as good as him, Amelia was a better choice._

 ** _End of Lastnight._**

 _Jazmine hopped out the shower and sat down on her vanity to work on her wet curly hair that would soon frizz up if she didn't mostuize it soon. She thought what happened this morning, She was wanted to tell Huey that she remembers him, but she decided that it was better to keep it to herself. It didn't matter if she remembers, he made his decision stay with Amelia, and made it known that he didn't want anything to do with her. She was just a moment from his past, he just missed her that's why he kissed her, other than that, she was just his cheating ex girlfriend, she didn't stand a chance._

 _Huey gathered Denise's belongings and was heading downstairs, he passed Jazmine door. He stood near her door debating if he should go inside there to talk to her, but he knew there was nothing else to talk about, he had made decision to stay with Amelia._

 _Isabella watched as Jazmine walked slowly down the stairs. She had on some grey yoga pants on with a white kitty crop shirt and her hair was in a Messy bun with two strands hanging out, and she was makeup free. Isabella thought she looked amazing even when she wasn't trying._

 _Isabella looked down nervously as Jazmine came closer to her, expecting Jazmine to yell at her for staring just like Amelia always did._

 _"Hola, como estas?" Jazmine said in an excellent Spanish accent, she giggled and reach out her hand._

 _"I'm Jazmine Dubois, but you can call me Jazmine" she said politely"I know you already know my name, but I just felt it was time to properly introduce myself._

 _Isabella was shock no one other than Huey freeman spoke to her in such kind a manner, they would always ignore her presence,but now she was speechless._

 _"por favor, digame su nombre?"Jazmine spoke again._

 _"mi nombre es Isabella García"Isabella said excited that someone other than Huey knows Spanish. She shook Jazmine's_ _hand._

 _"Encantada de conocerte" Jazmine said, giving her a sweet smile._

 _"igualmente jazmín" isabella replied in her deep Spanish accent._

 _They two giggled loudly as Amelia came walking down the stairs with a beautiful lavender silk dress on exposing her huge belly and her curves. Her hair was out her natural crochet briads, she had on light makeup, as always, she looked stunning._

 _"Aww looks like the maid made a friend" Amelia said, laughing as she flipped her hair. "Baby! hurry up! we'll be late for our, romantic, date" she said slowly, trying to tease Jazmine._

 _"Oh. my husband is going to take me to this awesome place in Mahanttan" she bragged._

 _"Mrs. Freeman, I hope you and Mr. Freeman enjoy yourself" Isabella said, happy that Amelia will be in another state._

 _"Oh, we will definitely have fun won't we Huey?" She said as Huey finally made his way downstairs. He glanced at Jazmine who instantly turned away._

 ** _"Once again we sit in silence After all is said and done"_**

 _"Yes, of course" he said still staring at Jazmine._

 _"Ahem! Can we go now" Amelia said, noticing Huey's staring at Jazmine, who was pretending to look for something on the floor._

 ** _"Too far apart to bridge the distance_**

 ** _But something keeps us hanging on and on_**

 ** _Pretending not to know the difference_**

 ** _Denying what we had is gone"_**

 _That bitch know what she's doing bending down like that, Amelia thought, referring to Jazmine's over exposed ass in those too tight yoga pants._

 _"Oh yeah, after you" Huey said, letting Amelia walk ahead of him._

 _He passed by Jazmine who was looking down, ignoring the fact that he was still staring at her._

 ** _"It's just breaking me down I know we swore it was forever But it hurts too much to stay around"_**

 _Huey felt a lump in his heart, he didn't like Jazmine ignoring him, it was hurting his soul._

 _"Baby! Let's go" Amelia shouted, getting impatient._

 ** _"I don't wanna cry_**

 ** _Don't wanna cry_**

 ** _Nothing in the world Could take us back To where we used to be_**

 ** _Though I've given you my heart and soul_**

 ** _I must find a way of letting go 'Cause baby I don't wanna cry"_**

 _Huey took one last look of Jazmine, who was looking the other direction, then turned away to leave._

 _Jazmine could finally breathe now that Huey and Amelia was gone, she couldn't bare to look at them anymore. She wanted to cry, but at the same time, she didn't want to cry anymore, she was tired of crying._

 _" **Cause baby I don't wanna cry"**_

 _"Que pasa Jazmine? Isabella said, rubbing her back._

 _"Nada"she replied and took a deep breath, then look up at Isabella, and smile widely. "Come, let have some fun!" she shouted excitedly, pulling Isabella's arm upstairs._

* * *

Thank you all.

song lyrics: Mariah Carey: I Don't Wanna Cry, Can't Let Go

Amerie: Like we used to be

REVIEW!


	17. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**_HOLA! UPDATE!_**

 ** _BTW IM NOT PLANNING TO END THIS STORY NO TIME SOON, I WANT TO HAVE ALOT OF CHAPTERS, DON'T KNOW HOW MANY EXACTLY, BUT SIT TIGHT, I'LL KEEP UP WITH DRAMA AND ROMANCE AND LYRICS!_**

 ** _BTW I GOT YOU ANONRAIN AND XXCANDYLOVERXX WITH THOSE LYRICS REQUESTS, I LIKED YOUR SONG CHOICES, IF IT'S NOT ON THIS CHAPTER , DON'T WORRY IT WILL BE ON THE FUTURE ONES._**

 ** _EVERYONE ELSE, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!_**

* * *

 ** _"I come home in the morning light_**

 ** _My mother says when you gonna live_** ** _your life_**

 ** _right Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_**

 ** _And girls they want to have fun_**

 ** _Oh girls just want to have fun"_**

 _"I never got the chance to thank you," Jazmine said, applying lipstick on Isabella's lips." you know, for the picture and the warm milk" she giggled._

 _"No hay_ problema _, so, do you remember Mr. Freeman?" Isabella said as she popped her lips._

 _"Yes, I sure do," Jazmine said, feeling her cheeks warm up, applying lip balm on Isabella's lips to soften them._

 _"Oh,_ excelente _! are you going to tell him?" Isabella asked._

 _""wow, eres tan_ hermosa _!"Jazmine said excitedly, changing the subject._

 _"Jazmin!_ no te detengas _en el_ amor _!"Isabella warned._

 _"I'm not going to tell him" Jazmine admitted._

 _"Why not? Tell him,_ por _favor!" Isabella said loudly, secretly rooting for_ Juey _._

 _"But why should I?"Jazmine asked, taking out Isabella's rollers. "It's not like he's going leave that bitch," Jazmine said, getting herself angry._

 _"Ay, Dios Mio! Jazmin, Huey Freeman loves you" Isabella said. She hated seeing two people in love forbidden to be together. It was obvious that man was in love with this woman._

 _"That's not what he told Amelia, I don't matter anymore," Jazmine said, feeling hurt, "sure enough matter to him last night"Jazmine mumbled, folding her arms. She suddenly so upset, she had already accepted the fact he was married to Amelia, and the fact that he doesn't want her, but for some reason that's hard to believe._

 _"Ay, Dios Mio!" Isabella shouted and laughed at Jazmine's jealousy._

 _"Okay,_ terminado _!" Jazmine shouted excitedly as she turned Isabella around to reveal her makeover._

 _Isabella gasped, she looked very beautiful, her long flat hair was now full bouncy curls, and her clear skin looked radiant with the smokey eye look and red lipstick._

 _"Oh, my, goodness, I look, so, young!" Isabella said, shocked with Jazmine's amazing makeup skills."muchas gracias, you're the best!"Isabella shouted, still staring at her beauty._

 ** _"The phone rings in the middle of the night_**

 ** _My father yells what you gonna do with your life_**

 ** _Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_**

 ** _But girls they want to have fun_**

 ** _Oh girls just want to have"_**

 _"De nada, now let's find you Something to wear," Jazmine said, scanning through her huge load of clothes. Her and Isabella were about the same height, weight and shoe size, accept Isabella is a little more fuller in the hips._

 _"This will be perfect!" Jazmine shouted as she grabbed a dark teal One-shoulder evening dress with Asymmetrical front,_ racer-back _, side vent bordered with a_ Greca _frieze made of Swarovski rhinestones, and a zip fastening on the back. Designed by Donatella Versace herself. Jazmine grabbed some accessories and a pair of lady peep heels._

 _"Oh, my! Jazmin I,_ I,I, _can't wear this is too...beautiful... And...Expensive, would if I ruin it?" Isabella said, shocked how magnificent she looked in the elegant dress she was wearing._

 _"Nonsense, you can keep it, all of it," Jazmine said, putting expensive diamond studs on her ears._

 _"I can't accept this Jazmin, this is worth more than my life," Isabella said sadly, thinking of what Amelia said._

 _"_ eso es _ridículo Bella! Don't ever say that material things are worth more than your life, nothing is worth more than you." Jazmine shouted, giving Isabella a big hug. Isabella felt a tear drop from her round cheeks._

 _"Oh Jazmin, that's the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you for your kindness" Isabella cried._

 _"Hey, don't ruin your makeup, you have the guest to impress," Jazmine said, neatly wiping Isabella's tears with a napkin._

 _"Guest? What guest?" Isabella asked, raising her brow out of curiosity._

 _"The guest for the dinner party we're having" Jazmine explained. "You're going to invite all of your friends and I'll make dinner._

 _"Oh no no no Jazmin, Amelia would kill us!"Isabella shouted._

 _"She can't do anything, it's Huey's home too, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, besides, I'll tell them it was all my idea" Jazmine informed._

 _"Okay, I guess," Isabella said. "I'll start making calls now!" Isabella said excitedly, clapping her hands together._

 _"Okay and I'll start preparing dinner, I'll be making some Italian food!" Jazmine shouted._

 _"Okay perfecto!"Isabella shouted. "vamos a empezar esta fiesta!"_

 _"Oh baby, isn't this fantastic, " Amelia said excitedly_

 ** _"You make It hard for me to see somebody else_**

 ** _I'm calling her your name Yea it's messed up,_**

 ** _cause I'm_** thinkin 'bout **you**

 **It _'s your fault babe I never wanted us to break up"_**

 _"Yeah, it's so much fun," Huey said in a bored tone. They had gone to over 8 museums, then they went to the Apollo, then Amelia brought some more baby stuff. He wanted to take her somewhere fun and exciting then somewhere special and elegant, but she wanted to do the things they always did when they went out. He just wishes they could have some fun like him and Jaz- wait no what is he thinking. This is the type of stuff him and Amelia usually enjoy doing, this was supposed to be his definition of fun._

 ** _"But you don't understand it, girl_**

 ** _When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands_**

 ** _And when I'm with her it's only_** 'bout ** _the sex_**

 ** _With you I had a bad romance_**

 ** _And if I could, just trade her in_**

 ** _I would Cause nobody compares to ya"_**

 _" baby, I'm so happy it's just the two of us, it feels like old times," Amelia said as they walked out of another museum._

 _"Yeah, so where do you want to go to have dinner?" Huey asked, hoping she tells him she wants to go home. He was worried about Jazmine, he tried calling the home phone, but no one answered._

 ** _"I've been sleeping out For quite some nights now_**

 ** _It's not the same in my bed But if she found out_**

 ** _what's going on in my head It'll be all bad,_**

 ** _have me right back But you don't understand_ it _girl"_**

 _"Hmm. Surprise me" she replied, holding his hand tightly._

 ** _"And now I realize that she ain't you"_**

 _"Alright," he said was they hopped inside the car and drove off._

 _Huey took her to the best restaurant in NYC, One if By Land, Two if By Sea. Saying it was elegant and beautiful was an understatement. The place was filled with shiny crystal chandeliers with a huge fireplace that glowed so aesthetically. The tables were round and Egyptian design with soft white cream table blankets. Each table was candle lid surrounded by rose petals and strawberries dipped in chocolate. The atmosphere made you feel like you were living in a Cinderella and Prince Charming story. The baby grand piano played beautifully._

 _Amelia gasped as Huey removed his hands from her eyes. "Baby, this is, so, wonderful!" Amelia shouted with excitement._

 _"Anything for my beautiful wife" Huey said, kissing her soft lips, wishing it was Jazmine._

 _Tears welled in her eyes as she looked into her husband's eyes. She used to love the way he looked at her but after witnessing him looking at Jazmine, she realizes that he didn't look at her the way he looked at Jazmine. She saw the light in his eyes like he was staring into the sun. She hated how protective he always was with Jazmine when she's the pregnant one. Jazmine may be the love of his life, but he was the love of hers and she wanted to keep him forever._

 _"Hello to you and the love of your life, welcome to One if by Land, Two if by Sea. I'm Jada and I will be attending your services today as your waitress" The green eyed blonde said smoothly."please tell me what refreshments you would like before I dine you?" She asked politely._

 _Huey stared into her green eyes. There were bright and full if life just like Jaz-_

 _"Sir, can I get the two of you some of our red wine?" She asked._

 _Huey snap out of his daydream. Stop thinking of her!_

 _"No thank you, my wife is expecting, so there will be no wine or any other toxins that could affect my son," Huey said firmly._

 _The waitress gasped and place her hand on her chest._

 _"Oh my! I'm very sorry, I didn't see you come in,"the waitress said sincerely."Congratulations on your bundle of happiness!" she said excitedly._

 _Happiness? Why didn't I feel that bundle of happiness, I'm having a son, I always wanted one, but with Jaz- no stop thinking of her, Huey thought._

 _" Don't make that mistake again," Amelia said in a rude tone. "I would like a glass of sparkling water thank you, and my husband would like?" Amelia said, looking at Huey._

 _"I would like Jaz- um Jas De Bressy, yeah I glass of that wine," Huey said nervously, he can't believe he almost said Jazmine's name._

 _Fuck, he thought._

 _"I'm sorry sir, but we do not have that brand, however, you can have our best and expensive wine in the world, all the way from France, Domaine de la Romanée" she offered._

 _"Yes, I will take a glass of that, thank you," Huey said politely._

 _"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks," she said cheerfully." Giving them a menu book and walking away._

 _"Oh baby, a day without that whore in our faces, I don't like that tramp in our home" Amelia admitted._

 _Really, did she have to do this here, Huey thought._

 _"Just enjoy this with me," Huey said, holding her hand and kissing it like he did with Jaz-stop it!_

 _"No baby we have to talk about this!" Amelia shouted._

 _"Please calm down," Huey said, trying not to make a scene._

 _"I can't, she seduced you, and you have her in my home still, I want her to leave," Amelia said, letting her tears fall from her face._

 _"Hey hey hey, stop crying, I'm so sorry," Huey said wiping her tears gently. " I promise, I'll figure something out just please be patient, I promise I won't make the same mistake again, I love you and I can't wait to be a father" Huey lied, it wasn't a mistake, he didn't want to see his son yet, it will only remind him that he can't be with Jazmine, but he did love his wife, but he was in love with Jazmine._

 _Amelia smiled "I love you too baby"_

 _"Is everything alright?" The waitress asked, placing their requested drinks on the table. "Are you two ready to order yet?" she asked patiently._

 _Amelia shook her head no._

 _" Alright that's fine, take your time, also as a form of apology for the first mistake, I asked the piano man to play a special song for you two, enjoy" She said, walking away._

 _The piano player played the notes of a song that was very known to Huey Freeman, even without hearing the lyrics he could remember how it went that night._

 ** _"Every night in my dreams,_**

 ** _I see you,_**

 ** _I feel you,_**

 ** _That is how I know, you go on"_**

 _Flashback._

 _Huey sighed as Jazmine cried dramatically over the movie Titanic for the 10th time watching it._

 _"Why did jack have to die!" Jazmine cried. "Why could they both lay on the bed frame!" She blew her nose roughly on the tissue._

 _Huey cringe his face "Jazmine, he would have made them both sank, it would have been too much weight on the frame" he explained, rubbing her back._

 _"B-but would if it would have been us? would you freeze to death for me?"Jazmine asked._

 _Of course I would Jazmine, I would burn to flames for you, Huey thought._

 _"Jazmine, that's a stupid question, first of all, we wouldn't be on the damn ship in the first place!" Huey informed._

 _"So you wouldn't d-die f-for me?"Jazmine said feeling hurt._

 _Damn it Jazmine! You know I would!, Huey thought._

 _"Gee thanks, Jazmine for wanting me to die badly," Huey said, pretending to be hurt. "'Sniff,' if you want me to die so bad, I'll just jump out this window," Huey said opening Jasmine's bedroom window._

 _"No!,please I'm sorry, I don't want you to die because if you die I will instantly stop breathing"Jazmine shouted, running up to Huey, tears burning her eyes at the thought of Huey leaving her._

 _Huey wanted to laugh at his overly sensitive and dramatic girlfriend, but her words made his heart beat like a ticking bomb._

 _"Jazmine," he said He reached up and cupped the back of her neck, gently pulling her closer. Her eyes watered eyes stared into his deep wine eyes. He wiped her tears. "I will give you my last breath just to save you, I'll give up my last wish just to prove to you,I would give up everything just to feel and be with you, I would pawn everything I have just to feed you, I would die all alone living' there without you If I had to, I would go through all the pain again just to find you If I had to, and I'd surrender all my love just because I love you" Huey said, pouring his heart to her._

 _A single tear dropped from Jazmine's eyes. She couldn't believe that Huey Freeman just said those words to her._

 _"Don't cry baby" Huey whispered feeling weak for her, he brushed his lips against hers, tenderly stroking his tongue over her bottom lip and tasting her sweet, hot mouth._

 ** _"Far across the distance_**

 ** _And spaces, between us_**

 ** _You have come to show you, go on"_**

 _She sighs in his mouth as he deepened the kiss, She tangled her fingers in his hair and rose on tiptoe, desperately in need to be closer to his mouth. She left out a soft moan and purred in his mouth as their tongues entwined together. He felt his body shiver as he felt her tongue in his abandon and Adam feeling fireworks shooting through his entire body. He scanned his hands on her thighs, caressing her ass._

 _Their lips parted and they were breathing hard, their eyes remained locked and un-blinked._

 _"Don't stop, take me" she said breathlessly, pulling him closer by his shirt. He obeyed and kissed her passionately then and pulled her hair gently lifting her head for better access. he nibbled and sucked on her neck, as he unzipped the back of her dress._

 _Then he lifted her body up, kissing her as he leads her to her queen size bed._

 ** _"Love can touch us_**

 ** _one time_**

 ** _And last for a, lifetime"_**

 _He lied her down and chuckled as he took off his shirt, then continued giving her neck hickeys._

 _"Ahhhh! Mmmm Huey" she squealed loudly and moaned as he removed her panties and explore her inside with his tongue, eating her flesh._

 _She pulled his hair roughly and bit her lower lip to keep from screaming, as he pumped his tongue in and out hitting her g-spot._

 _After what felt like long hours of torture, he finally entered her. The bed rocked as she scream loudly not noticing that her parents had returned home and was furiously running up the stairs._

 ** _"Love was when I loved you_**

 ** _One true time_**

 ** _I hold to,_**

 ** _In my life, we'll always, go on"_**

 _'fuck!'he cursed as he felt her walls tightened._

 _" you're so wet" Huey mumbled as he speed his pace, and deeply thrust inside breaking down her walls. "Say my name baby"_

 _"Huey!" She screamed._

 _"Huey!" She screamed._

 _"Say it louder baby," Huey said, feeling close._

 _*sound of the door swinging open*_

 _"Huey!" A deep angry voice shouted, causing Huey to hop off Jazmine, pulling his jeans up quickly. "Get the fuck off my daughter, You fucking bastard!" Tom hollered, speeding towards Huey with a knife._

 _"Ahhh! Noo! daddy! Stop, I love him!"Jazmine screamed along with Sarah who were terrified._

 _Huey used his fast reflexes to block all of Tom's attempts to stab him._

 _"I'm going to kill you for stealing my little girl's innocence!" Tom shouted, raising the knife up to try strike him_ _again._

 _"Daddy nooo!" Jazmine pleaded as she ran in front of Huey with her bedsheet wrapped around her, tom almost accidentally stabbed Jazmine, but Huey quickly pushed her away, causing him to get stabbed instead of her._

 _"Noooo!"Jazmine screamed as loads of blood stained his shirt. He was stabbed in his stomach._

 _Sarah screamed as she called the ambulance._

 _Tom stood shocked with tears steaming down in his eyes._

 _"Huey!"Jazmine screamed as he clasped on the floor. She was weeping as she held his head up "Huey hang on for me please, don't leave me" she sobbed._

 _Huey smiled as his eyes lowered "told..you..I'll.. Die..for..you" he said weakly. "I..Love..Yo-"_

 _He passed out._

 _"Noooo!"_

 _Huey!_

 _Huey!_

 _End of flashback._

 ** _"Near, far, wherever you are_**

 ** _I believe_ _that the heart does,_ _go on_**

 ** _Once more, you open the door_**

 ** _And you're here in my heart_**

 ** _And my heart will go on and on"_**

 _"Huey!" Amelia shouted waving her hands in his face._

 _Huey blinked his eyes "yeah I can hear you" he said, annoyed that she interrupted his thoughts._

 _"Baby are you alright?" Amelia asked worriedly._

 _"I'm fine, just thinking of what I want" Huey said. I want Jazmine, he thought._

 _" are you ready to order?" He asked, trying to shake his thoughts._

 _"Yes baby" Amelia replied looking through her menu._

 _Jazmine had finished Cooking the huge dinner she made chicken parmemsan, eggplant parmensan Lasagna, toasted Rye Bread Panzanella, Manuel's mom famous chicken saltimbocca, shrimp fra Diavolo, and for the vegetarians, Pasta primavera. It took long hours for her to prepare all 6 dishes she wanted the guest to have choices. Good thing I started early, she thought._

 _"Mmmm, the kitchen smells like Italian cuisine, where did a young woman like you learn such skill?" Isabella asked anxiously._

 _"Italy" Jazmine replied, feeling proud of herself. "Now I'm going to get ready then I'll refreshen your makeup, I want you to look perfect" Jazmine explained._

 _"Muchas gracias, your the best Jazmin!" Isabella said, hugging Jazmine tightly._

 _"cualquier cosa por un amiga!" Jazmine said, walking away to get ready. It was 5:30 and the guest will arrive around 7 pm. She hurried and took a quick shower and blew dry and straighten her hair which took an hour. She wore a white deep V plunge bustier, corset crop top with a sapphire blue tulle skirt with some white peek toe knotted platform cork high heels. She looked at herself in the mirror as she applied her Rouge Volupte Nude Beige lipstick. Huey wouldn't like my hair like this, she thought. Wait why am I worrying about what Huey thinks? Fuck him, she thought angrily._

 _Hours later it was 9:30 pm, the guest arrived and greeted Jazmine and Isabella, they were all shocked and amazed when they sent how stunning Isabella looked._

 _"Wow, Isabella you look amazing!"_

 _"Yes, I love what you did to your hair"_

 _"Tu muy Bonita Isabella!"_

 _"Fabulous"_

 _"Beautiful woman!"_

 _"You look so young, what's your secret?"_

 _"Omg! Isabella is that you!?"_

 _All if Isabella's friends shouted and cheered, snapping pictures of he as she poses confidently,_ _Using the good angles and poses Jazmine taught her._

 _This was a dream come true, Isabella finally felt like someone other than an old maid. She felt good, but she couldn't have all the attention, she wanted to give Jazmine some credit as well._

 _"Attention everyone!" Isabella said, tapping a spoon on her glass"I would love to give a toast for a good friend of mine, Jazmin Dubois for making my day off the best day of my life._

 _Everyone cheer and toasted as Jazmine smiled and hugged Isabella._

 _"Toast to the delicious food as well," One man said._

 _Everyone agreed and raised their glasses. The dinner party turned into a whole fiesta! People were dancing, drinking, eating. Some people were in the pool and some people were just chatting away, but it was still classic nothing wild going on, just people having fun._

 _It was 11:00 pm and Huey and Amelia finally arrived at Spring Valley Washington and they were only a couple blocks away from their home._

 _"Ugh! I wish we could just stay in Manhattan" Amelia said, wishing that Jazmine could go away, she didn't want to see that whore's face._

 _Huey remained silent. He couldn't wait to get home, he wanted to see Jazmine again._

 _Amelia laughed hysterically._

 _"What's funny?" Huey asked, speaking for the first time since they got in the car._

 _"Oh, nothing just was thinking about Denise, when she had Jazmine by her hair" Amelia explained with excitement. "Made that bitch cry like a baby, Denise is my girl!" She shouted, clapping her hands._

 _Huey was started to become disgusted with her behavior, it was a turn-off."Denise had no right to put her fucking hands on Jazmine, who's already a victim of abuse!" Huey snapped angrily._

 _"Oh, here we go with the "Jazmine been abused and raped" shit!" Amelia shouted. " she wasn't acting like a victim when she was trying to fuck you!_

 _" when is she leaving! I want her gone!" Amelia yelled._

 _"I don't have time for this!" Huey shouted as he step on the gas hard, speeding his car in anger._

 _"Slow down! And We're going to make time! "Amelia shouted, "She has to go or I swore I'll. what..The..hell?" Amelia said lowering her voice. when they finally arrived at the gates of their mansion which were wide open, they saw about 100 vehicles in their driveway and loudloud music ." what the hell is going on! that bitch threw a party!?" Amelia shouted._

 _"I don't know, but we're about to find out real soon," Huey said with a serious tone. He never liked parties, so the fact that there were tons of people partying in his home, especially while he's isn't present made him even more furious!_

 _As he drove past his long pathway to the front of his mansion. Laughing, screaming, howling, cheering, and splashing was heard, along with the Latin music._

 _La India sang,_

 ** _"Ala la le lo la..._**

 ** _Rumba, cantando mi primera rumba_**

 ** _Con esta orquesta que le zumba_**

 ** _Y que me brindo yoa usted"_**

 _Huey walked in furiously along with Amelia. There was a crowd of people surrounding in a circle it seems they were watching something as they hollered and cheered._

 ** _"Rumba, el mundo entero pide rumba_**

 ** _Y con mi ritmo que te tumba_**

 ** _Y que me brindo yo a usted_**

 _Huey pushed through the crowd. His eyes widen when he seen a very beautiful older woman with deep latina features, who happens to be Isabella. she was wearing a long elegant teal dress and her hair looked full of life with bouncy curls, she looked so happy, cheering and tape recording the scene in front of her. Which happens to be a straight haired mulatto dressed in a tulle skirt with a revealing crop top dancing with a Latino looking man with smooth dark hair and tanned skin._

 ** _"Rumba, el mundo entero pide rumba_**

 ** _Y con mi ritmo que te tumba_**

 ** _Y que me brindo yo a usted_**

 ** _Ala le lo la.. Ala la la le lo la.."_**

 _"That whore!" Amelia shouted._

 _Huey stood silently he watching Jazmine and the latin man performed the bachata and salsa dance. Their bodies moved in sync to the song, Jazmine's hips move in a sexy motion as her footwork moved in rhythm with the music and with her partner._

 ** _"Con esta orquesta que zumba_**

 ** _y con mi ritmo que tumba,_**

 ** _tu va ver Rumba, rumba te traigo,_**

 ** _mi primera rumba bongo_**

 ** _Mira como bailo contigo mi bonita rumba_**

 ** _Rumba que rumba canto yo_**

 ** _Rumba que rumba bailo yo, mi rumba"_**

 _Huey felt jealousy as he watched The Latin man's moving his body with Jazmine in a romantic sexual way. Her skirt lifting up slightly as Jazmine repeatedly twirled and spinned, her body moved gracefully and her footwork was in fast paced along with his. If Huey didn't know her he would think she was a true Latina the way her body sway to the sounds of the drums, bongos, congas,trumpets, saxophone and etc._

 ** _" Suena tu bongo, ay Jimmy suena_**

 ** _tu bongo Suena tu bongo.. suena tu bongo.._**

 ** _Porfin llego, mi primera rumba -_**

 ** _Rumba, rumba te canto, la madre rumba -_**

 ** _Suena, suena, suena tu bongo en mi rica rumba"_**

 _He watched as she did freestyle dances rolling her belly like a belly dancer and popping her butt like a stripper, and a few ballad moves. he never knew she such an incredible dancer._

 ** _"Llego mi ritmo aqui ya, mi primera rumba Rumba,_**

 ** _rumba, rumba te canto rumba que esto te tumba Rumba,_**

 ** _rumba, rumba te canto, quiero gozar mi rumba_**

 ** _A toda mi gente le canto,mi primera rumba"_**

 _Huey felt his jaw tighten when the Latin man would touch her hips as she moved and grind his body against hers. She giggled as he dipped her and pulled her up into a spin. The crowd of people grew excited as Isabella gave her video camera to the person next to her and join in with Jazmine. Who grabbed Isabella's hands and performing the basic salsa steps and twirling together. Huey smiled a little when he seen how happy Isabella was, he had never seen her look so cheerful and she dance just as good as Jazmine._

 _The song finally ended and everyone clapped and begin dancing with one another._

 _"That fucking bitch! How dare she threw a fucking party in our home!" Amelia shouted loudly, stopping her foot hard._

 _Jazmine must have heard her because she whispered in B_

 _Isabella's ear and both walked towards Huey and Amelia._

 _Huey folded his arms though he wasn't really that mad he just wanted an explanation, while Amelia looked furious and jealous, of course._

 _"Before you guys freak out on Isabella, it was all my idea. I thought it would be nice to throw her a little get together , since it was her day off", Jazmine explained." Huey, she deserves this she has been loyal to the both of you for years, is it bad to have a bit fun?"Jazmine asked, looking at Huey for the first time today, hoping he won't blame Isabella._

 _"You called this a little get together!" Amelia shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "This is a riot! you have people swimming in my pool, eating our food and drinks, and dancing on my floors!" Amelia snapped._

 _Could she really be thus fucking petty? Jazmine thought._

 _"Most of the guest are the Help! & some are illegal immigrants!" Amelia hollered and walked closer to Isabella" and you, I see your dress up like the slut next to you and hope you enjoyed yourself because your ass is fired!"Amelia screamed, causing Isabella to cry._

 _"Woah Woah Woah, hold up Amelia" Huey shouted pulling Amelia out of Isabella's face. "Look I don't like parties in my home, but if it's for Isabella who, by the way, looks very stunning today, then I don't care as long as she enjoys herself" Huey said as Jazmine and isIsabella smiled. "and also, you can't fire her because I'm the one who hired her, and I thought I told her to stop treating my employees like shit, especially Isabella!"Huey snapped._

 _"Eughhhhh! I hate you both!"Amelia screamed, walking away angrily._

 _Jazmine and Isabella giggled then Isabella finally spoke_

 _"Sir freeman, I can't find the words to explain how thankful I am of you," Isabella said, tears welling up in her big brown eyes._

 _"No problem Isabella, and don't call me Sir freeman, call me Huey," Huey said, hugging her as he kissed her cheek like a son would kiss his mother._

 _Jazmine eyes soften as the two share a beautiful moment._

 _"Oh sir, I mean, Huey, you're such a great man," Isabella_ _said heartily. "Well, Voy a bailar rumba some more!" she laughed and hugged Jazmine "oh I adore you, Jazmin," she said, pinching Jazmine's cheek slightly then walked away._

 ** _"Baby, I need your lovin'_**  
 ** _Baby, I need your lovin'_**  
 ** _Although you're never here_**

 ** _Your voice I often hear"_**

 _Huey gave them a small smile and Jazmine giggled nervously as she realizes that she and Huey are standing in front of each other._ _Huey looked at Jazmine who suddenly went back to looking for something on the floor, fiddling with her skirt_

 ** _"Another day, another night_**

 ** _I longed to hold you tight 'Cause baby I'm so lonely"_**

 _"Jazmine," Huey said softly as he step closer towards her. She nervously place the front of her hair behind her ears and took a step back._

 _"Jazmine I-" Huey attempted to touch Jasmine's arm, but she flinched at his touch and took another step back._

 ** _"Empty nights echo your name_**

 ** _Oh and sometimes I wonder if I'd ever be the same"_**

 _He sigh deeply and tried again "Jazm-"_

 ** _"Baby I need your lovin'_**  
 ** _Got to have all your lovin'_**  
 ** _Baby I need your lovin'"_**

 _"I have to go" Jazmine announced before abruptly walking away from him._

 _" You need to come get your fucking wife right now!"Amelia screamed over the phone. " the gates is open because you're whore ass tramp wife decided ,she had rights to throw a party in my home!" She snapped furiously._

 _"And another thing, I'll try to keep my husband occupied while you find Jazmine alone and grip her ass up and take her ass away without my husband noticing, I don't want any problems you got that!?" Amelia said in a serious demanding tone._

 _"Perfetto, I'm still in town so I'll be there in about 20 minutes" Manuel stated, smiling hugely._

 _"I'm coming for you darling," he said looking at Jazmine and his wedding photo._

 _"il vostro mia moglie, per sempre"_

* * *

 **hope you guys enjoyed this, what you think?**

 **Huey's speech to jazmine on flashback, stole some of Jennifer lopez's qoutes from her song Die for You**

 **song lyrics:**

 **Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper**

 **She aint you by Chris Brown**

 **My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion**

 **I Need your Lovin by Shaggy**

 **and one of my favorite songs, Mi Primera Rumba by La India**

 **i'm not that good with describing dancde moves so if you want to see the dance Jazmine and the guy was doing copy and paste this URL watch?v=zCyI-nD-XPM or search this on youtube** this Enio & Terryl on Sabalong

 **with some extra hip movement and dance moves**

 **Anyway, REVIEW!**


	18. The Speed Demon

FAST UPDATE! Please excuse any errors, I will be revising each chapter when I get a chance.

* * *

 **"If I had you back in my world**

 **I would prove that I could be a better girl Oh, oh, oh"**

 _Jazmine was standing by the fireplace in the library room. She wanted some time alone so she could vent._

 **"If you let me back in**

 **I would sho'nuff never never let you go again**

 **(hey baby)I was so foolish to ever leave your side,**

 **Searching for what was right before my eyes**

 **It was me who didn't realize 'til it was gone,**

 **but now I know I need you in my life"**

 _She hated how her emotions were making her feel, she wishes she could erase her memories of him again. What's the point of loving Huey Freeman, if she couldn't be with him._

 **"Boy I need you bad as my heartbeat (bad like the food I eat)**  
 **Bad as the air I breath (baby I want you bad)**  
 **I need you bad I can't take this pain (bad I can't take this pain)**  
 **Boy I'm about to go insane (baby I need you bad)**  
 **I need you I need you"**

 _She loves him so much and it's hurting her, she just wishes she could go away._

 _"Pardon me beautiful, but may I please speak with you?" The tall brown-eyed, shiny-haired tanned man, she was dancing with said._

 _She gave him a small smile "sure, I'm Jazmine Dubois" she said, pulling her hand out for a handshake._

 _"Hola Jazmine, I'm Romeo Santos," he said, kissing her hand gently._

 **"I don't like the way he's looking at you**

 **I'm starting to think you want him too**

 **Am I crazy, have I lost ya?**

 **Even though I know you love me, can't help it"**

 _"Nice to meet you, I had fun dancing with you" Jazmine mentioned._

 _"Likewise, you were amazing and sexy," he said seductively. "Are u Latina because you sure dance like one, Shakira, Shakira!" He joked._

 _"No, I'm half white and half black" Jazmine revealed._

 _" I see, well that's a beautiful combination," he said, amazed by her beauty. "So, what is you're occupation?" he asked._

 _I'm a whore, she thought._

 _"Nude model and actress," she said, getting a bit nervous._

 **" I wish you didn't have to post it all**

 **I wish you'd save a little bit just for me**

 **Protective or possessive, yeah Call it passive or aggressive"**

 _"Wow! That's so sexy" he said with excitement," so, how did you get into that industry?"_

 _"Well, Romeo, it's because I'm sooo, sexy," she said in a sexy voice, flirting with him._

 _He licked his lips as he scanned her perky breasts,_ tiny tiny _waist, curvy wide hips, and round ass. She was like a goddess, he couldn't wait to taste her._

 _"How do u know Isabella?" She asked, noticing his stare._

 _"Huh? Oh yeah, she used to take care of me" Romeo said, still checking her out. Damn she's bad, he thought._

 _"Oh, that's wonderful so you're like a son?" She asked._

 _"You can say that" he replied._

 _"Oh, so what is you're occupation?" she questioned._

 _Daydream about fucking you, he thought._

 _"Uh, I'm a ship welder" he responded._

 _"Wow, so do you get a chance to sail ships?" Jazmine asked excitedly._

 _No, I repair and build the ships, I wish he thought._

 _"Sometimes" he replied plainly, he wanted to know more about her._

 _"Fascinating! have you ever sail the actual Titanic ship?" She asked anxiously._

 _"No, but I seen it before" he replied._

 _"Cool, so do you have a ship of your own?" Jazmine asked, feeling interested._

 _Yeah, I have a big fat long ship for you to suck and ride on, he thought, biting his lower lip._

 _Damn she got those sexy Rubina lips, just perfect he thought._

 **"Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**

 **And everybody wants to taste**

 **That's why (that's why)**

 **I still get jealous"**

 _"Yes I have a huge ship" he lied. "Maybe, one day I could take you on a long cruise with me" he offered._

 _She giggled and blushed_

 _"I would love-"_

 _"Over my fucking dead body!" She heard Huey shout._

 **"I turn my chin music up And I'm puffing my chest**

 **I'm turning red in the face You can call me obsessed**

 **It's not your fault that they hover I mean no disrespect**

 **It's my right to be hellish I still get jealous"**

 _He walked closer to Jazmine who rolled her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, standing behind her protectively._

 **"You're so, you just don't know**

 **What I'd do to you If the situation was different"**

 _Then he looked at Romeo while holding on to Jazmine, who had her arms folded._

 _"You were saying?" Huey asked Romeo, giving him a deadly glare that said "back the fuck off"._

 _"Um, nothing, I was, um, just, um leaving" Romeo said nervously, leaving the room quickly._

 _Jazmine blew her breath loudly as he gripped her hips and turned her to face him._

 **"It's beat and go (go)We'd be on this floor,**

 **it'd be on for sure It's too bad that we can't"**

 _"Hue-"_

 _Huey smashed his lips into hers sucking her tongue as he begins eating her mouth. She moaned in his mouth accidentally, doing crazy things to his mind. He run his hands under her skirt and pulled her thongs strings out causing her to gasped, then massages her wet pussy with his fingers, as he used his other hand to grip her long hair and deepens the kiss._

 **"You make me wanna do, something I never do (never do)**  
 **Wanna goes there with you (with you)**  
 **All the way there (there), touch me there (there),**

 **take me there with you (there with you)**

 **Boy I'm scared of you Nothing compares to you I'm not prepared to do it"**

 _She wailed loudly as he twirled and pressed his fingers inside her clit in a speedy pace. She couldn't catch her breath because he was still smooching her mouth while torturing her with his fingers pumping in and out of her. She felt hopeless and her knees felt weak. She can feel her heart doing gymnastics and in her stomach was doing somersaults. The blood in her veins was heating up like a volcano._

 **"I must admit Baby ooh your kiss It's taking my mind To places that my body's never seen before Making' me wanting' more I know you're hoping' that I bend a little give a little more (yeah)"**

 _She was enjoying every moment of it, but he was wrong. How could he tell his wife she didn't matter anymore, then turn around and seduces her. He made his choice and he can't have his cake and eat it too, how could he use her? And his wife is pregnant why is he cheating on that gremlin? It was just all bad muy mal, anger build inside her body and instantly, she push him away roughly._

 **"So I can't love you (right now)**  
 **Like I want to (right now)**  
 **We just can't do it And it's taking everything in me I want you (right now)**  
 **No I want to (right now)**  
 **But it's this one rule"**

 _"Jazm-"_

 _'Whack!'_

 _Huey's head turned violently and his left cheek was turning a burning red due to the impact of Jazmine's slap. She tried to walk away, but He grabbed her arm before she could reach the door, but then she slapped him harder._

 _" Just leave me alone!" She screamed, running out of the room._

 _"_ **And it's keeping me from giving you, my love"**

 _Huey gripped his hair and frustration and growled. He hated how much he wanting her. Every time he looked at Jazmine, he wants her more and more. He's trying to be a good husband to his wife, but it's hard when the woman he's madly in love with is sleeping in the same house and a wife who is becoming and more arrogant, ignorant, and hateful._

 _Could he blame her though? It's isn't her fault? Maybe she felt used? he did fall in love with Amelia once upon a time, and he was really happy with her, but it turned out that she was just an alternative._  
 _When Jazmine broke his heart, she put a hole in his heart. Amelia was just there to fix it, but only Jazmine is able to make his heart new again._

 _He made a decision so he has to stick by it, he can't let his emotions get in the way, besides Jazmine doesn't even remembers him anyway. He felt jealous and angry when he saw her chatting and flirting with that slick ass Romeo guy, the way Romeo looked at her like he wanted to fuck her right there, made Huey want to murder him, right there. He felt selfish what kind of man is he turning into. It used to anger him when men would cheat on their significant other, he never condoned it. He always thought it was best to leave, but what kind of man would he be if he left his pregnant wife?_

 _He told Jazmine that she didn't matter because he's staying, so why couldn't she be allowed to date other men? When this all blows over and she's free to go, she's going to be able to see whoever she pleases because she wasn't his anymore, and Huey couldn't see that._

 _"Baby! I was looking all over for you" Amelia shouted cheerfully, running towards her husband." Look baby, I'm sorry for the way I acted, I was just angry because I was expecting to come home to a peaceful home and my head hurts and my feet is sore, I just want to Lay down" Amelia sobbed, tears in her eyes._

 _"_ **done went through just about two bags of tissues baby**

 **And you're looking at me like you ain't the issue baby**

 **And though I tried to leave, I can't stop missing you baby And I keep coming, I keep coming back"**

 _Huey took a deep breath and held her in his arms_

 _"It's going to be okay, come on, let's go to the second house," he said picking her up bridal style. He walked all the way to the second house which a smaller two story house that was built next to their mansion. Huey thought it was completely unnecessary just like this big ass mansion but Amelia requested it._

 _Amelia smiled as she thought of how easy it would be for Manuel to take Jazmine away, now that Huey won't be around to see. He smelled like Jazmine again, she noticed. Why does he keeps deceiving me when I love him so much, she thought as real tears rolled down her eyes._

 **"Why I'm so confused for you, I have no answer boy (one time!)**  
 **When I feel so used by you just like a toy (two times!)**  
 **It's a shame that you don't care enough to even give me half the love I give to you I live for you baby I'm ashamed to say that I'm to blame for how you act Cause I keep coming, I keep coming back"**

 _He's still fucking that whore even when he promised to her face that he wasn't going to hurt her again. She needed to leave him, but she didn't want to leave. Why should she leave when it was all Jazmine's fault? Huey was always faithful until whore ass Jazmine came along, it's something about that woman that attracts men, it like she had magical powers or something._

 **"I stay cause I love you, but I hate that I stay You know I won't go that's why you treat me this way I want to be happy though it hurts me so bad Don't know what it is that keeps me coming back"**

 _Amelia lay in Huey's arms like they used to always do after they make love. She felt secure when he was holding her, she used to love we they would have heated debates on things then later in bed they would come to an agreement. He was her cigarette, she couldn't left him go, besides, he was rich and handsome and she couldn't let that go either. She felt proud to be having his baby, she has a feeling when the baby is born, he will be so thrilled that she gave him a son,and Jazmine definitely wouldn't matter because the baby will bring them closer._

 **"I keep going in circles, circles 'Round and 'round And while you're doing me so wrong I just keep holding you down I feel so stupid, foolish Loving you all this way But what I can I say But I wanna go I wanna go, but I keep coming back"**

 _Jazmine looked in the mirror as she undressed herself. She had to go change herself thanks to Huey, she shivered thinking of his touch, this was getting out of hand. She slipped on her white ruffle nightgown and washed all of her makeup off. She sat down on the vanity brushing her hip bone length hair. She angrily threw the brush on the mirror, why did she have to go through so much pain?_

 **"Tough girl In the fast lane No time for love No time for hate No drama no time For games"**

 _Her face was probably red like a tomato right now, due to her crying so much, she felt her headache coming in, but she didn't care. She just needed to cry becsuse she hasnt cried since the fight with Denise. She was trying hard ot stay strong, but When Huey announced that she didn't matter, it killed her heart and burned it to ashes. She couldn't believe he said those words than goes out with his wife, and comes back, and tries to fuck her again._

 **"Tough girl I'm in pain**

 **It's lonely at the top**

 **Black outs and airplanes**

 **I still pour you a glass of champagne**

 **I'm a tough girl Whose soul aches"**

 _How could he use her like she was some sex toy, everyone uses her because she wasn't worth shit. She was meant to be this girl everyone wanted who gets everything, except the only thing she really wants. She dislikes Amelia because she was heartless and she acted as if she was better than everyone, but Amelia had every right to hate her because she's pregnant and married. How dare Jazmine interfere with it. Denise was right, she was ruining a good marriage._

 **"On my own Check my phone Nothing,**

 **though Act busy Order in Pay TV It's agony"**

 _Why couldn't she find happiness? Why did God put her in this world to suffer? She didn't even have a family, she didn't remember what ever happened to her parents. She only remembers Huey, Ceaser, and her husband Manuel, but there just still so much she still didn't know. She felt like a puzzle that had lost its peices. She wasn't complete and she was nothing. Stop crying Jazmine! Be a big girl, be strong, she told herself, but her eyes just kept making waterfalls._

 **"I may cry ruining my makeup**

 **Wash away all the things you've taken**

 **I don't care if I don't look pretty**

 **Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking**

 **Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking**

 **Big girls cry when their heart is breaking**

 ** _"I wake up I wake up I wake up I wake up I wake up I wake up"_**

 _" Bella ragazza, mi sei mancata" she knew that deep Italian accent. She turned her head to see her husband with tears were in his eyes. She hasn't seen him cry in a long time. Her body jumped and her eyes widen with fear._

 _"Jazmine, I'm not here to hurt you" he said walking up to Jazmine, who was shaking nervously._

 _" please, don't be afraid I love you so much and I'm very sorry" Manuel said kissing her forehead softly._

 _"venire, it's time to go home darling," he said, pulling her arm._

 _"B-but what about my stuff?" she asked, giving in to him._

 _"Leave it, I don't want you wearing anything another man brought for you," he said with jealousy in his voice._

 _"Don't cry darling, it will be alright?" he said wiping her tears, along with his own. "Things will be different this time, Prometto di Dio". Manuel promised._

 _"Okay, I want to take Simba, my kitten" she stated, hoping he would say yes._

 _"Very well, go ahead," he said calmly._

 _She smiled and slipped on her slippers, then walked to Simba's bed that Huey brought her, and grabbed the sleeping kitten._

 _"fretta! Gelsomina" he shouted, getting slightly impatient._

 _She looked at the photo of she and Huey one last time before turning to leave with her husband._

 _This is where she belongs, with Manuel._

 _Isabella was having the time of her life dancing and chatting with her friends. When she spotted Jazmine dressed in a white gown, looking like she was ready to go to bed, but what caught her eyes was a the a good looking man with deep Italian features, who looked like he was in his forties, leading Jazmine out the front door._

 _"Jazmin!?, what's going on," Isabella said, running towards Jazmine._

 _"per favore, voglio un momento per dire addio" Jazmine said in an Italian accent to her husband, who nodded his head._

 _"fretta!"He said firmly._

 _Jazmine nodded and walked closer to Isabella, she had tears welled in her eyes._

 _"Bella, I want to thank you for being such a good friend, go in my room and take anything you like," Jazmine said, hugging her tightly. "Don't let Amelia break you" she whispered. "Te extrana, Adios!" she waved and walked back towards her husband._

 _"No Jazmine, por favor please don't go!" Isabella shouted tears burning her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry" was all Jazmine said as her husband dragged her outside._

 _"No" Isabella whispered. I have to find Huey! She removed her heels and lift the bottom her dress so she could run faster. She knew where Huey and Amelia were located._

 **"I'm Headed For The Border**

 **It's On My Mind And Nothin'**

 **Really Matters I've Got To Be On Time"**

 _They're probably in the second house, must have been the big bad wolf's idea. Something was fishy How did Jazmine's husband know that the gates were open?,and why did he come when Huey was suddenly out of the mansion? Isabella wasn't born yesterday she knows that woman had everything to do with it._

 ** _"And Nothin' Gonna Stop Me Ain't_**

 ** _No Stop And Go I'm Speedin' On The Midway"_**

 _" mujer del diablo!"she screamed as she finally reached Huey and Amelia's house on the left., she was out of breath and her curls had dropped and her face was filled with sweat and tears._

 **"He Says) Pull Over Boy And Get Your Ticket Right . ."**

 _Huey stared at the ceiling laying on the kind size bed with his wife sleeping peacefully. He wanted to get up so he could tell everyone to go home, but he figure what the hell! I'll just let them have another hour, he didn't want to ruin Isabella's fun. He wanted to take a nap but, of course, as always he kept thinking about Jazmine. He was wrong to try to sleep with her, why did he do that? This isn't like him, Is Jazmine changing him? But then again, what's new about loving Jazmine? He had and will always love her, too bad he had to find a way to move on. What was he going to do?_

 _'Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _A hard banging sound was coming from the downstairs door."What the hell?" He said getting up from the bed carefully trying not to wake his wife up. Who the hell was knocking on the door like a crazy person?_

 _He swings the door open angrily, but anger turned into fear when he saw Isabella breathing heavy trying to catch her breath. Her hair was messy and she was sweaty_

 _"What happened!?" Huey shouted "where's Jazmine?" Something happened he could tell, he had never seen Isabella like this._

 _"It's….Jazmin..she…her..husband... Took her!" She said loudly through breaths._

 _Huey felt knots in his stomach and his heartfelt liked it was sinking in hot quicksand as his blood boiled under his veins._

 _"Tell everyone to go home then come back her to check on Amelia," he ordered as he sped towards The front of his mansion. He spotted Jazmine hopping in the car along with Manuel. She gave him one last look of sadness before entering the car._

 _"Jazmine! No!" Huey shouted, but it was too late Manuel pulled off quickly. Huey hurried towards his car and speed off to chase after Manuel._

 **"Speed Demon)**  
 **Speedin' On The Freeway Gotta Get A Leadway (Speed Demon)**  
 **Doin' It On The Highway Gotta Have It My Way"**

 _Huey was speeding past every red light he didn't care how many tickets he would be getting soon. He had to get Jazmine away from that sick bastard, whether Jazmine liked it or not? He made a promise that he was going to protect her, no matter what happens. That's the promise he will never break._

 **"Speed Demon, You're The Very Same One Who Said The Future's In Your Hands The Life You Save Could Be Your Own You're Preachin' 'Bout My Life Like You're The Law Gonna Live Each Day And Hour Like For Me There's No Tomorrow Go! Go! Go! Aaow!**  
 **(Speed Demon)**  
 **Speedin' On The Freeway Gotta Get A Leadway (Speed Demon)**  
 **Got Fire In My Pocket I Just Lit A Rocket (Speed Demon)**  
 **Just Pull Over Boy And Get Your Ticket Right (Speed Demon)**  
 **Pull Over Boy And Get Your Ticket Right (Speed Demon)**  
 **Just, Pull Over Boy And Eat Your Ticket Pull Over Boy Pull Over Boy And Get Your Ticket Right Ugh!"**

 _Huey was following behind Manuel's black Bentley Continental GT He was about to beep the horn to try to get him to pull over but then suddenly, Manuel's car tires begin squealing loudly, as the car struggled to stop._

 _"Jazmine!" Huey shouted as his eyes grew big of tremendous fear. In his mind, he was praying that the car won't crash but an SUV came out of nowhere._

 _"Noooooooo!"Huey screamed he knew it was too late._

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _"SKERRRT!_

 _CRASH!_

 _Manuel's car collided with the other car, causing his car to flip violently and repeatedly then slammed hard_

 _BOOM!_

 _The car burst into flames._

* * *

Jazmine Sullivan: Need you Bad

Nick Jonas: Jealous

Danity Kane: Right there

Sia : Big Girls Cry

Micheal Jackson: Speed Demon


	19. The Crying Game

_Thank you, I love your reviews_

 _I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THE LYRIC REQUESTS!_

* * *

 **"Moon so bright, night so fine**

 **Keep your heart here with mine**

 **Life's a dream we are dreaming"**

 _His deep maroon eyes glazed into the cool night skies, hoping he could find a shooting star again, so he could wish for Jazmine to come back. After the incident with Tom stabbing him, two days later, he was out of the hospital. He was told that he was lucky to be alive, but life itself isn't something he felt lucky for, it was the fact that he had Jazmine._

 **"Race the moon, catch the wind**

 **Ride the night to the end**

 **Seize the day, stand up for the light"**

 _If he had to sacrifice his life to bring her back to see her one last time, he would do it in a heartbeat. He thought Tom would appreciate that he didn't press any charges on him, but in return he only received a Thank You card, then when he finally got home, he was told that Tom had sent Jazmine away. He didn't believe it at first, but after not seeing her face for 4 weeks, he knew she was gone._

 **"Though we know we will never come again**

 **Where there is love, life begins over and over again"**

 _"Huey?" I must be hearing things, he thought._

 _"Huey?" still hearing things, it can't be, he thought._

 _"Huey Freeman!" he heard her high pitch voice, screaming from the top of her lungs._

 **"I want to spend my lifetime loving you**

 **If that is all in life I ever do**

 **I will want nothing else to see me**

 **through If I can spend my lifetime loving you"**

 _His ears ringed in pain, but he was too shock to notice. He turned around to see his beautiful green eye mulatto standing in front of him, wearing a yellow sundress with her hair in a huge puff ball._

 _"Huey? are you_ alright?" she _asked, touching his forehead. Damn, he misses her touch. "Oh my gosh Huey, you're burning up!" she said dramatically._

 _"What's the matter? Tell me baby?"_

 _"Huey?"_

 _"Hue-"_

 _She was interrupted by Huey's lips brushing against hers, she sighed in his mouth and melted in his arms as he held her tighter. He could feel goosebumps forming on her skin as he_ rub _his hands all over her body, he lowered his hands and cuffed her butt to lift her in his arms._

 _She giggled and pulled away._

 **"Save the night, save the day**

 **Save the love, come what may**

 **Love is worth everything we pay**

 **I want to spend my lifetime loving you**

 **If that is all in life I ever do"**

 _"_ Huueey _, u better speak to me or I'm leaving you," Jazmine said playfully._

 _"You better not leave me ever again!," Huey said firmly, squeezing her ass, placing fresh hickeys on her neck._

 _"Hue-mmm, not, now, plea-ahh, I have to-mmm, go-ahh, eat, din-ahh-mmm" she moaned, trying to explain herself, but was distracted by Huey's neck sucking._

 **"When your legs don't work like they used to before**

 **And I can't sweep you off of your feet**

 **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?**

 **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"**

 _"Oh Huey, I missed you so much," Jazmine said breathlessly as she lying naked on Huey's bare chest. They just finished making love after waiting so long, it was the best sex ever._

 **"When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades**

 **And the crowds don't remember my name**

 **When my hands don't play the strings the same way**

 **(mmm...)I know you will still love me the same"**

 _"Baby?" She asked, writing her name on his chest with her finger._

 _"Yes?" Huey said, rubbing her soft skin._

 _"Did you miss me?" She asked._

 _Is she insane? Of course, he missed her!_

 _"You know I missed you baby" he replied, kissing her head. "Where were you? your dad said you were in boarding school" he questioned._

 _"No, I was staying at my aunt's house in Florida. Daddy said that at first, but then we talked, and he said I could go back home" she explained. "He understands that he can't break us apart because I told him no matter where I am, I'll never stop loving Huey Freeman," she said, her tears wetting his chest._

 _He smiled and lifted her head so she was looking up at him. " and I'll love never stop loving Jazmine Dubois._

 **"Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory"**

End of flashback.

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _Huey shouted, running towards the burning car, not caring about the blazing flames. He had to save her, even if he had to die just to do violently coughed as he reached the back of the flipped over car. He could feel his skin burning, tears viciously running down his eyes, praying in his head that Jazmine wasn't already dead._

 **"I'm breaking down, I just can't take it anymore,**

 **oh no I won't let you go, you know I'm coming for you"**

 _"Jazmine I'm coming!" he shouted._

 _"Sir, Sir! You have to back away the vehicle!" the overweight cop shouted, pushing him back._

 _Huey just kept it moving, he wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop him._

 _"Sir!"_

 _"Sir!"_

 _"SIR! Please step away from the vehicle" the overweight cop warned, pushing Huey away again._

 **"No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move**

 **You're the one that I chose, you know I'm coming for you"**

 _Huey angrily punched him in is face causing him to fall. Then, he went towards the front of the car but was suddenly grabbed by 8 policemen, who restrained him, holding him down so he wouldn't be able to move._

 _"Get the fuck off of me!" Huey snapped, his face on the ground._

 _"She needs me!"_

 _"I have to save her!"_

 _"I love her!"_

 _"Jazmine, hold on I'm coming!"_

 _He shouted as he managed to get the men off of him, using his skillful martial arts techniques, he quickly k_ _nocked out all 8 of them. He was running towards the burning car again which was already burnt down, but Huey was in denial so he just kept going._

 **"I'm breaking down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no I won't let you go"**

 _'Ah!" He yelled in pain when hee was stroked by two stun guns. His body clasped and more policemen held him down as they cuffed him._

 _"Jazz..min... "he said weakly as he watch the car burning to ashes, his salty tears falling on the ground like rain._

 _He failed her._

 _Boom!_

 _"What the hell was that!?" Jazmine gasped._

 _"Probably just a car accident," Manuel said carelessly, still driving._

 _Jazmine could smell the smoke in the air, yeah, it definitely was an accident. She gasped again, she covered her mouth with her hands. Wait, Huey! she thought. She swore she saw his car behind her, but she couldn't tell because it was too dark._

 _What if it was him in that accident? she thought as her eyes begin to water. She needs to find out if he's okay because she couldn't live with herself if she discovered Huey was in a car accident, it would break her soul. Her tears wanted to fall down, but she had to stay strong, so she forced them in. She couldn't let Manuel know she remembers Huey, he might beat her again._

 _Manuel smiled widely, bet the Freeman won't try to find her anymore. His plan worked, he knew that the Freeman would give him a hard way. He expected him to car-chase them, that's why he hired someone to perform a hoax. When he drove away from Freeman's mansion. He was already ahead, but as HE drove further Freeman finally caught up with him._

 _When the time was right, a paid truck driver drove in front of Huey's car so he won't see Manuel making a right turn to the exit. Once he made that turn, another car that look exactly like his black Bentley, drove in front of the paid driver. Then, Freeman swerves in front of the paid truck driver so he could be right behind Manuel's car lookalike which was really empty seated on automatic drive mode, but the windows were tinted so Freeman didn't notice._

 _The tires on the car were tampered with so it could cause an accident. The only thing that wasn't paid for was the person who crashed into the car, but Manuel didn't give a shit whether that person made it or not as long as his plan worked successfully._

 _Manuel looked at his gorgeous wife who looked like she was ready to cry. His wife was just too sensitive for her own good. He plans to take her to Italy to keep her away. He doesn't know if she remembers or not, but he will make sure she gets back on track._

 _"I'm going to get some gas" he announced as he hopped out of the car and went inside the gas station._

 _Jazmine examined her surroundings before sliding her body in the driver's seat. Good thing her husband left the car keys in the car, she thought._

 _She exhaled deeply and counted three slowly,_  
 _"1!"_  
 _"2!_ _Simba, sit tight" she warned her kitten as he hid under the seat of the car._  
 _"3!"_  
 _She drove off, feeling a sense of adrenaline in her system as she speed the car, making her way back to the crime scene. She needs to make sure it wasn't Huey that got hurt._

 _When she finally arrived at the crime scene, there were news reporters, firefighters and policemen everywhere. She wanted to drive closer, but she was stopped by a policewoman._

 _"Miss, you can't enter here, this is a crime scene" The policewoman informed._

 _"Ma'am, I just want to know if anyone were hurt?" Jazmine asked politely, getting to the point._

 _" I can't tell you that information, reverse your car, thank you," she said rudely. Damn it what was with females giving her attitudes, she thought as she reversed._

 _She sighed deeply, I'll just go to Huey's, She Thought._

 _"Baby!"_

 _"Baby!"_

 _Amelia shouted, shaking her husband's shoulders. He opened his wine eyes._

 _Was He home?_

 _"W-what happened?"Huey asked,_ _sitting up from the couch. He looked at Isabella who was on her knees praying and crying._

 _"You were arrested because you refused to corporate with the police. They mentioned that you were attacking them so they restrained you, soon you fell asleep, then they sent you home" Amelia explained. The police didn't want to arrest a billionaire, especially Huey Freeman, who will probably be on their ass when he wakes up._

 _What the hell is-_

 _"Jazmine!" He shouted as he remembers witnessing Manuel's car crash._

 _"Where the hell is she!?" Huey stood up._

 _"Did they get her out of the car?" He shouted pacing back and forth, gripping his hair._

 _"Baby, you might want to have a seat"Amelia warned, giving him a false look of sadness._

 _"What? Why? Just tell me if Jazmine's alright!" Huey pleaded._

 _No response from her..._

 _You know what I'll just drive to the hospital my damn self!" He shouted grabbing his keys to leave. Amelia stood and ran towards Huey._

 _"She's dead!" Amelia announced._

 _Huey stopped at his tracks, his eyes widen, his shoulders tensed up._

 _No response from him..._

 _"You heard me? Jazmine Dubois is dead!" Amelia shouted._

 _His heart dropped._

 _Still no response from him..._

 _"The news didn_ _'t know who exactly because the bodies were pretty burnt up, they were pronounced dead on the scene"Amelia explained._

 _His body felt numb._

 _Again, no response from him..._

 _"I don't know Baby maybe it wasn't her, but you said u did see their car, soo?" Amelia said, giving him a little hope though, she didn't really give a fuck about Jazmine's life._

 _He felt a knot in his throat._

 _he remained silent..._

 _"Baby?"_

 _"No" he whispered "NO! He shouted, punching a huge hole on the wall._

 _"She's not dead! You have it all wrong!" His voice cracked as his tears threaten to fall from his eyes._

 _"She can't be gone"_

 _"She's not dead"_

 _"She's alive"_

 _"She's alive" he repeatedly trying to convince himself._

 _"I'm sorry for your lost baby," Amelia said softly, secretly screaming for joy in her head. Yes! that Bitch is dead that's even better than what I expected, she thought._

 _She isn't sorry, he thought._

 _"Welp!, baby I'm beat, I'm going to get some rest," she said, faking a yawn as she turned to leave._

 _"How did Manuel know where I live?" He asked unexpectedly._

 _Amelia froze in her steps. "W-what you mean? Same way Ceaser found out where you live" she said confidently, Good one Amelia._

 _Huey stood silently as he thought about everything that happened before the accident. And then, it finally hit him._

 _"How did he know that the gates were opened?",_

 _No response._

 _"Wait, why did he suddenly appear when I wasn't around Jazmine, how did he know?!"_

 _no response._

 _"Answer me!" He shouted, looking dead in Amelia's guilty eyes._

 _"I don't know! Maybe it was a coincidence?" she said shrugging her shoulders._

 _Huey just stared at her which made her feel nervous._

 _"Can I go to bed now, I'm still tired" she whined._

 _He Continues to stare at her, then he closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath._

 _"Go ahead," he said in a low voice. He had a feeling in his gut that she was lying, but he didn't feel like it anymore, he just wanted to die._

 _"OK! well, baby whenever you're ready to come to bed" she said, sighing in relief._

 _He kept his eyes closed fighting the urge to cry._

 _"She's lying!" Isabella screamed. "She plotted the whole thing!"_

 _"Your craz- Amelia tried"_

 _"Ca¡llate la boca tu diabol!" Isabella shouted, pointing her finger at Amelia who dropped her jaw._

 _Isabella spoke again,_

 _"You called Jazmin's husband! Then you pretended to be in pain so Huey could take you to the House on The left! That's how he manage to steal Jazmine away" She explained. "Now, she's dead, you killed her! she was my friend" Isabella sobbed, falling to the floor dramatically._

 _Amelia gulped at her husband who had his fist balled up, and he was breathing hard. His body was turned, but she knew he was dangerously angry._

 _"Baby, don't listen to that old maid! How would I get Jazmine's husband number? And she has no right to speak to me with that tone!"Amelia defended, folding her arms._

 _Isabella did a crazy laugh. "You're hilarious, I knew you would try to lie about that, that's why when you were sleeping, I manage to confiscate your phone, and I used the skill you didn't know I had, to track your calls, and I have audio!" Isabella shouted as she pulled out Amelia's phone._

 _"Deja vu huh?" She said, referring to when Amelia busted Jazmine for kissing Ceaser._

 _She pressed the speaker button and played the audio._

 _"What do you want! You have my wife yet?"_

 _" You need to come get your fucking wife right now! the gates are open because your whore ass tramp wife decided she had rights to throw a party in my home!"_

 _"And another thing, I'll try to keep my husband occupied while you find Jazmine alone and grip her ass up and take her ass away without my husband noticing, I don't want any problems you got that!?"_

 _"Perfetto, I'm still in town, so I'll be there in about 20 minutes"_

 _'Click'_

 _"Try to lie now, wolf!" Isabella said, smirking with her hands on her hips._

 _Huey was still silent..._

 _"Baby, I- No! she should be arrested for theft!"Amelia protested, trying to switch the subject off her._

 _"And you should be arrested for fraud!" Isabella argued, then she walked towards Huey. "Huey, it wasn't suppose to be my place to tell you this, but One day, when I was cleaning your office, I found a picture of you and Jazmin ripped apart thrown in the trashcan" she sighs as she continues "Last night, I heard Jazmin crying in her room, so I made her some warm milk, and I gave her the picture, and when she was giving me a makeover," she smiled at that moment. "She told me that she had regained her memories of you, but she admitted that she didn't want to tell you because it would make her feel selfish and because you said she didn't matter anymore" Isabella revealed._

 **"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**

 **You told me how proud you were, but I walked away**

 **If only I knew what I know today Ooh ooh"**

 _Huey felt his heart rip from his chest, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. His wife was scheming the whole time and Jazmine remembered? That's why she gave him that look before leaving, she was hurt. How could he say she didn't matter, then try to sleep with her again, she must have felt so used. She must have thought he didn't love her anymore. It taunted his soul to think of her last thoughts of him hurting her._

 **"I would hold you in my arms**

 **I would take the pain away**

 **Thank you for all you've done**

 **Forgive all your mistakes"**

 _But she can't be dead, she just can't be, he repeated i_ _n his head. His hands and legs vibrating and he couldn't feel his heart beating. His head and throat was sore, holding back the tears that desperately wanted to fall down. He hasn't felt like this since his parents died, but this was far worst. Yes, he loved his parents and it broke his heart as a child when they had died, but he moved on, and he did the same when Grandad died as well. He was so accustomed to losing his family that when grandad died, he wasn't as hurt as he had expected to be._

 _He didn't show any remorse though his heart was sore, but he was at least grateful that his grandad didn't die a painful death, he died peacefully. Jazmine, on the other hand, he would suddenly lose oxygen if she was really gone. He has known her throughout his whole childhood, she was his best friend, and the love of his life. If that was her that was killed and burnt in that burning car, he didn't want to live anymore._

 **"There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again.**  
 **Sometimes I wanna call you, but I know you won't be there"**

 _"Baby, I can explai-"Amelia tried reaching out to him._

 _"I'm going for a drive" was all he said as he left out the door._

 _Amelia sat down and cried in her hands. "See, you ruined everything! now he hates me because of your big ass mouth!" She shouted at Isabella who sadly walked away._

 _Isabella went inside her room and pulled out her camcorder and played the video of her and Jazmine dancing. She laughed as tears rolled down her eyes, Jazmine was just a sweet angel trapped by the devil's curse, she thought._

 _"Lo siento, Jazmine" Isabella weeped._

 **"Some days I feel broke inside, but I won't admit**

 **Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss**

 **And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa"**

 _Huey's vision blurred slightly as he drove 90 mph, he was drunk and driving like a maniac. He didn't care because he wanted to die, Jazmine is dead, she's dead. He failed to protect her and she died a painful death thinking that he didn't care for her._

 **"Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything**

 **I just couldn't do**

 **And I've hurt myself by hurting you"**

 _"I'm so sorry Jazmine" he sobbed, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore._

 _Jazmine never thought she would ever drive this fast. She felt her blood rushing and her heart pounding out of her chest. Her vision was blurred because her tears were clogging in her eyes. She hopes in her heart that Huey wasn't killed in that accident. She prays to God he's home with his wife though it hurts her to see them together. Good thing she was speeding on an empty road because she would probably end up crashing too._

 **"Would you tell me I was wrong?**  
 **Would you help me understand?**  
 **Are you looking down upon me?**  
 **Are you proud of who I am?**  
 **There's nothing I wouldn't do**

 **To have just one more chance**

 **To look into your eyes and see you looking back"**

 _"Please, be safe Huey" she whispered._

 _Huey was still driving on the empty road then suddenly, he spotted a car that looked exactly like Manuel's. Yeah, he was definitely drunk, this was all in his head, he just seen that car burst into flames with Jazmine stuck inside. He hoped she didn't burn alive, he would rather her die instantly then to suffer the pain. He would rather her not die at all, he would do anything to trade places with her._

 **"If I had just one more day**

 **I would tell you how much that I've missed**

 **you since you've been away"**

 _Jazmine gasped as she spotted a car speeding towards her, she must be going crazy because the car looked like Huey's. She couldn't see who the driver was due to the tinted windows and flashing lights. It was a one-way road, so if she didn't stop the car soon, it would collide with Huey's car lookalike, but wait, she was just seeing things, it's all in her head._

 **"Oh, it's dangerous It's so out of line"**

 _"No! please, I'm sorry, I don't want you to die because if you die I will instantly stop breathing"Jazmine's words echoed in his head. "No Jazmine get out of my head, I have to die because you were the one that stopped breathing," He said loudly. He desperately wants to die, but he knew Jazmine wouldn't want him to die he couldn't break her heart again, he had to stop, besides he couldn't abandon his son. He would just have to live as long as it makes Jazmine happy though he will only suffer._

 _He pressed on the break roughly._

 **"To try and turn back time"**

 _Whether it was in her head or not she couldn't take any chances dying before she had the chance to see Huey's face again. If he's alive like she hopes, she can get a chance to tell him she loves him, but first She has to stop the car._

 _She stepped on the break hard._

 _Both cars almost collided with each other, but stopped right on time, facing each other, None of the drivers made a movement._

 _Huey got out his overheated Royce Ghost and stared into the overheated black Bentley that looked like Manuel's car. His eyes widen when he seen a woman with green eyes and long hair hopping out of the car with a fluffy terrified kitten in her arms._

 _It was Jazmine._

 _No, this can't be true, she's dead, I seen it with my own eyes. This is all in my head He thought, closing his eyes, tears falling silently down his face._

 **"I'm sorry for blaming you for everything**

 **I just couldn't do"**

 _"Huey?" Jazmine said, walking closer towards him with Simba in her arms._

 **"And I've hurt myself"**

 _Huey kept his eyes closed as he cried._

 _Jazmine's eyes were filled with tears as well, but she was so happy he was alive. Is he crying? she thought._

 _"Huey!"_

 _"Huey!"_

 **" by hurting you"**

 _She ran closer to him and stood in front of him. She placed Simba down by her foot and touched Huey's arm._

 _"Huey?"_

 _He flinched at her touch, it felt so real he thought._

 _"It's not real, it's all in my head," Huey said weakly, his face buried in his hands." It's not real, Jazmine's gone" he sobbed._

 _Jazmine grabbed his_ _hands from his face._

 _"Huey! look at me" she pleaded, her lips trembling._

 _"No, I can't because it hurts, you're not really here," he said, his voice cracked._

 _"No, it's real Huey, I'm really here," she said softly, putting his hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat,"you feel this? my heart is beating because I'm alive and it's beating fast because I love you" she revealed, her voice cracked._

 _Huey opened his teary maroon eyes and stared into Jazmine teary emerald eyes._

 _"Jazmine?" He said, placing his hands on her heart-shaped face._

 _"Jazmine!" he shouted, smiling weakly._

 _"Yes Huey, it's me, I'm here" she whispered, a single tear dropped from her cheeks and landing on his finger._

 _" I thought you were dead, I thought I lost you," he said, his thumb rubbing on her red cheeks._

 _"I thought I lost you too," she said softly, her lips trembling again._

 _They stared at each other in silence, they were both speechless. Both of them had so much they wanted to say to one another, but the words wouldn't come out._

 _Then, finally, Jazmine found the courage to speak again._

 **"Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

 **Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

 **Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**

 **Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no"**

 _"Huey, I Lov-"_

 _But as always, she was interrupted by Huey's lips smashing into hers. She wrapped her arms around him and tugged on his hair like she always did. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, she could taste the liquor on his tongue as they restarted their third make out session. This time they didn't feel guilt or hurt, they felt love and a lustful need of each other. Huey felt his soul return to his body and his heart had finally found it's beat. He needs her, he loves her, only her._

 **"You got me looking, so crazy my baby I'm not myself lately**

 **I'm foolish, I don't do this, I've been playing myself,**

 **baby I don't** care Baby **your love's got the best of me**

 **Your love's got the best of me**

 **Baby your love's got the best of me"**

 _She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her body up and laid her on the hood of his car, smooching her while rubbing his hands all over her thighs. She moaned loudly as she felt her skin burn due to her laying on his hot car hood, she couldn't tell what burned the most her skin or his hot mouth on hers._

 **"Baby you're making a fool of me**

 **You got me sprung and I don't care who sees**

 **Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me"**

 _"Huey" she moaned as he begin sucking on her neck like a vampire._

 _"Huey, not, out, here," she said through moans, trying to pull him off her._

 _"Huey" she whined._

 _He finally pulled away and held her in his arms again, they kissed in a sloppy matter as he leads her to the backseat of his car. He gently laid her on his seat and climbed on top of her._

 _"Here baby?" He said in his sexy low lustful voice._

 _"Mm-hm." She nodded as she moved her hips in a sexual way because she could feel her pussy soaking and throbbing for him._

 _He smirked as he lifts her gown up and slid her panties off. She widens her legs to show him that she was wet and ready. He bit his lower lip as he stared at her beautiful pearl, admiring it._

 **"I look and stare so deep in your eyes**

 **I touch on you more and more every time**

 **When you leave I'm begging you not to go**

 **Call your name two or three times in a row"**

 _"Give it to me, Huey please" she begged, her pretty delicate fingers rubbing on her own clit, turning him on._

 _He wanted to be inside it badly, but first he had to taste it. He lowered his head and dive in between her thighs. He could smell her soft and clean feminine scent. She gasped loudly as she felt his cold tongue rolling around her clit. She screamed and pulled on the door handle that was above her head as he pumped his tongue in and out quickly._  
 _He was tongue fucking the love of his life and he was loving every second of it, the sweet hot cream flowing from her drove him insane._

 **"Such a funny thing for me to try to explain**

 **How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame**

 **And I still don't understand**

 **Just how your love could do what no one else can"**

 _She arched her hips and her eyes rolled back as he shoved his tongue further in her causing her to wail loudly. Her legs trembled excessively as he hit her G-spot giving her an extreme orgasm making her scream loudly. He pulled away, licking her sweetness off his lips._

 _"Ooh, fuck me baby" she begged, squirming her hips. she desperately wanted to feel him inside her._

 _"be patient" he demanded._

 _He pulled her gown up to her neck. She didn't have a bra on, perfect he thought. He swirled his tongue on her nipple and sucked the life of her perky breast, he wanted to tease her first._

 _"No" she moaned. "I wanna feel you, explore me"_

 _"Please, Huey now" she pleaded, rubbing on his chest._

 _He removed her gown so that she was completely naked, then he removed his shirt and pants._

 **"Got me looking so crazy right now**

 **Your love's got me looking so crazy right now**

 **Got me looking so crazy right now Your touch**

 **got me looking so crazy right now (your love)** "

 _She lift her body and kissed him passionately, begging him with her tongue, tugging on his briefs, signaling him to remove them._ _He laid her back down and tenderly nibbled on her neck, shoulder, breast, stomach, and made his way back to the top to place kisses on her lips. She moaned each time he sucked and bit on her lips, grinding his body against hers. Her fingers caressing and gripping his soft hair._

 **"Hoping you'll save me right now**

 **Your kiss**

 **got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)**

 **Looking so crazy in love**

 **Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love**

 **Got me looking so crazy right now"**

 _He couldn't take it anymore he needed to feel her. He looked into her beautiful eyes "I love you Jazmine" he whispered before capturing her lips as he entered rock hard dick inside her. She whimpered in pain and pleasure as he starting moving his hips against her slowly, and deeply while her hips moved sync with his. The soft gasps of pleasure, the heavy breathing, moaning, and the leather seats squeaking echoed in the inside of the car._

 **"Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no"**

 _"Jazmine, baby" he groaned, his eyes closed. He couldn't bare the slow pace any longer. "Jazmine" he moaned before thrusting faster and deeper against her and his movements became speedy with all his might._

 _"_ **I pick my poison and it's you**

 **Nothing could kill me like you do**

 **You're going straight to my head**

 **And I'm heading straight for the edge**

 **I pick my poison and it's you**

 **I pick my poison and it's you"**

 _"Ahh! Huey!" She screamed as her body trembled beneath his. She continued to scream his name repeatedly as she dug her nails deeply, ripping the skin off his back._

 **"I can feel you whisper**

 **And laying on the floor**

 **And I try to stop but I keep on coming back for more**

 **I'm a lightweight, and I know it**

 **Cause after the first time I was falling falling now** "

 _"I, love, you, so much baby," he said, breathing in short gasps._

 _the car rocked along with their bodies._

 _"Fuck!" he cursed, as he felt himself coming to Ecstasy._

 **"This bittersweet ecstasy that you got me in falling** deep

 **I can't sleep tonight**

 **And you make me feel like I'm out of my mind**

 **But it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**

 **This bittersweet ecstasy"**

 _"Ahhh" she screamed, she was coming too, her eyes were closed and her mouth was wide open._

 _He thrust and stroke his body against hers until he couldn't any longer, he kiss her deeply then released his semen inside her. He softly groaned as he pulled out. His body laid on top of hers as they breathed heavily._

 _"I love you Jazmine," he said breathlessly. He really did love her, he loved her so much it killed him._

 _"I love you too," she said, also breathless._

 **"Ohh it's you)**  
 **I pick my poison and it's you And it's you"**

 _He kissed her one last time before pulling away from her to put his clothes back on, but now She felt cold and empty again. She lifted herself up as she slipped on her nightgown and ran her fingers through her long straight frizzy wild hair._

 _" Mufasa, Get Simba!" She gasped, remembering that she left her poor kitty on the ground._

 _She climbed to the front seat._

 _He chuckled at her little joke and picked up the small crying kitten and hand him to her._

 _"I'm so sorry, mommy is here now," she said, kissing and hugging Simba. He watched her cradle the kitten in her hands and baby talked him. He thought about the life they could have had, the family they could have he thought of Amelia, guilt rushed over his body. She's probably crying that he isn't home and her feet is probably sore. She did a cruel thing by calling Jazmine's husband and lately she's been acting heartless and ignorant, but he couldn't blame her, he knew it was all out of hurt and anger. he feels ashame of himself that he officially cheated on his wife, but he doesn't;t regret making love to the woman he loves._

 _Jazmine could feel Huey stare but continued to rock her kitten like the baby she had always wanted._

 _He hopped inside the driver's seat and turned on the engine. He was ready to drive off but Jazmine brawl in her hands._

 _"Shh, baby it's okay," he said calmly, rubbing her back._

 _"Don't call me that! You say that to Amelia!" She shouted, suddenly feeling jealous that he's going home back to his wife._

 **"Here we go again, it's the game we love"**

 _"I love you Jazmine, only you!" He said, caressing her hair._

 _"Pfft" she folded her arms in disbelief, " you tell your wife that too" she mumbled._

 **"Hit you with the Ace of Spades and your face is shrugged"**

 _He sigh deeply and turned off the engine._

 **"Thousand words don't change a thing**

 **Is it only three? Three words that you're missing?"**

 _"Look Jazmine, I'm sorry, I want us to be together Bu-_

 _"But you can't leave because she's having your baby" she finished his sentence. Turning her head from him as a single tear drop from Her eyes. "Use me and crawl back to her arms" she whispered._

 _"_ **Welcome to the crying game where you lose your soul.**

 **Where it ain't no easy pass, you got to use the toll,**

 **Ain't n o cruise control, you 'bout to lose control** "

 _He reached over to her and grab her chin turning her head towards him. "Don't ever say that I'm using you because I would never use you, I think of you nonstop wishing you could be in my arms because Jazmine, you are my world and I can't live without you" he said as he leaned forward to kiss her, but she slapped him hard on the face._

 _"How dare you used that cliche shit on me!" she shouted. "You don't love me! You love the thought of me! if you did you wouldn't have married that bitch in the first place!" She screamed._

 **"I'm just abusive by nature, not cause I hate ya**

 **Not cause I wanna get someone to imitate**

 **ya I know it's hard, I know I intimidate ya**

 **But is you stayin' or goin'?"**

 _"I know I cheated, but I only did it because you were never there for me, you stopped loving me, you were always with her, then when I tried to be with you again you called me a whore and pushed me away"_

 _then you went off and fucked and married the same bitch you were spending time with all that time with while we were together!" She shouted, her heart breaking at the thought of it._

 **"couldn't breathe and you ain't even know it**

 **How come you never show it?**

 **All this love you speak of**

 **All I want is to love and be loved**

 **(To love and be loved)"**

 _"Jazmine I-" Huey tried to explain himself but was cut off._

 _"I may have let you down, but you let me down first" she sobbed, letting the tears fall. " why do you want me now?" She said looking at his teary eyes. " WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" she hollered._

 _"I'm losin' a thing I thought I'd win And I'm coming undone Cause the tears don't end"_

 _"Jazmine Lis-" he tried again._

 _"You didn't Want anything to do with me before? I remember, I remember everything, especially when you told the media that I was a disrespectful, disgraceful, spoiled, non-intelligent, careless, artificial, disgusting, Trashy, attention seeking WHORE!" she shouted, opening the car door._

 **"I could've given everything**

 **Don't wanna let the tears begin**

 **We're back to playing The crying game"**

 _"That's what you really think of me!",she shouted in a hurt tone, grabbing Simba and running out of the car._

 _"Jazmine! Jazmine!"Huey shouted, running after her._

 **"** Who-o **-o-o-o-o,** who-o **-o-o-o-o**

 **We're back to playing**

 **We're back to playing**

 **Who-o-o-o-o-o, who-o-o-o-o-o**

 **We're back to playing**

 **The crying game"**

 _"Where is he!?" Amelia shouted, pacing back and forth._

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _She jumped up excitedly running towards the door forgetting that her husband wouldn't knock because he has the key._

 _"Baby! "she smiled, opening the door._

 _Her smiled dropped when she seen a tall mocha skin man with dark brown eyes and nappy twist rolls in his hair._

 _"Dr. Kenneth, I thought my husband fired you," she said rudely._

 _He smacked his teeth loudly._

 _"Cut the bullshit, Amelia, don't play that I'm Huey Freeman's devoted wife role!" he said, doing the bunny hand motion, letting himself in the house._

 **"Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?**  
 **They burn in our brains, become a living hell"**

 _She rolled her eyes " stop acting like a one-night stand meant anything because it didn't my husband was away and I was horny and lonely!" she snapped._

 **"Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy**

 **Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?**

 **I know what you're keeping I know what you're keeping"**

 _" Haha! You call four nights a one night stand, woman you're crazy" he said, laughing hysterically._

 _"It didn't mean anything, it was just sex and my husband does it better anyway" she bragged, rolling her neck._

 _"Right, because he has lots of practice with that sexy ass yellow bitch he's tapping, don't worry baby I don't do strawberry vanilla bitches I'm in love with sexy chocolate" he said, feeling on her belly. " Wow, he's growing"_

 _"_ **Got a secret Can you keep it?**  
 **Swear this one you'll save"**

 _She pushed him roughly "he's none of your concerns because that's all Huey" she said, her hands on her hips._

 _"I can feel it in my gut, I know he's mine" he admitted. "Just leave him and we can be a little family" he said, smiling widely._

 _She let out an evil laugh._

 _"mmmmmwwwwahahahahahahaha! Me? A family with you? A middle-class doctor psst! boy you're crazy" she said, flagging her hands in his face. "you think I'm going to leave my handsome, rich husband that I love for a man that I care less about? you were just something to lust over" she said honestly. She loves Huey sleeping with Kenny was a mistake and she would never make that mistake again._

 _"Go away Kenny, before my husband come back and kick your ass again" she smirked._

 **"Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the grave"**

 _"He caught me off guard after I helped his bitch," he said angrily. " bet he tapping that ass right now" he comment, laughing._

 _"Oh that whore won't be a problem anymore, she's been removed from the equation" she said, feeling happy that Jazmine is gone. Though her husband was mad at her thanks to that old maid, she knows he will get over it sooner later._

 _"Mm-hmm, I seriously doubt that," he said, folding his arms. "Tell him about us or I will" he threatened._

 **"You swore you'd never tell"**

 _"Get the fuck out my house there was never an us!" She screamed" and if you open your big mouth, you're dead meat!" she promised._

 _"Woah, Woah, Woah!, okay, I'll go now wouldn't want to upset the baby," he said, raising his hand up in defense as he exits the door._

 _She slams the door shut as her tears appeared in her eyes. "It's Huey's baby, I know it!" she said angrily. She has to do something about Kenneth, even if it's death. She won't let no one stand in her way of her happiness with Huey._

 **"If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

 **Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

 **Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

 **Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead"**

* * *

 _These Hoes Aint Loyal! Lol no one loyal!_

 _Don't worry I didn't forget about Ceaser, he'll be back!_

 ** _Song lyrics:_**

 _Marc Anthony: sorry can't remember_

 _Ed Sheeran: Thinking out Loud_

 _Jojo: I'm coming for You_

 _Christina Aguilera :Hurt_

 _Beyonce: Crazy in Love Fifty Shades Of Grey Version_

 _Rita Ora: Poison_

 _Nicki Minaj: The Crying Game_

 _The Pierces: Secret Pretty Little Liars Theme Song_

 ** _What you guys think? Review!_**


	20. Cold Shoulder

**Thank you,** everyone **for reviews and song requests!**

 **if you don't see your song, don't worry it will be in future chapters**

 **BTW** thanks **Jlove827 & **aronrain **for warning me to change my rating to M. Right now its on T rating temporary because some thought I Remove it. I will be changing it back to rating M tomorrow, so you will have to search my story up to see it or you change the fliter below the fanfic page to rating M.**

* * *

 **"Am I just a fool?**

 **Blind and stupid for loving you**

 **Am I just a silly girl?**

 **So young and naive to think you were the one**

 **who came to take claim of this heart"**

 _Jazmine sat down on the concrete with Simba by her side. She couldn't run any longer, her body was sore thanks to Huey. Why did she have to have sex with him? He has a wife and baby on the way, and they could never have a future. Even if they were to try to be together, she would always have to deal with Amelia, and she didn't want to deal with that bitch, and her baby mama shit._

 **"to take claim of this heart Cold-hearted, shame you'll remain just a frame in the dark"**

 _She feels like a fool. She should have stayed with her husband, it seem like he was ready to change his ways. Maybe she should forget about Huey and give Manuel another chance. Fear rushes upon her body when she thinks of how angry her husband will be when he sees her, she couldn't go to her husband now, he would most likely beat her ass for stealing his car, and leaving him stranded at the gas station._

 _"_ **Am I queen of fools?**

 **Wrapped up in lies and foolish jewels**

 **What do I see in you?"**

 _"Jazmine!" Huey shouted as he finally made it to her side. She didn't look at him because she felt dirty like the whore she was, especially since she enjoyed the sex, and she wanted to do it again, but why is she thinking like this?_

 **"Maybe I'm addicted to all the things you do"**

 _"Jazmine, listen to me!" he shouted, sitting by her. Why did he always have to yell, she thought. He must have read her mind because he lowered his voice._

 _"Jazmine," he said softly, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She didn't pull away because she loves his touch._

 **"Cause I keep thinking you were the one who came to take claim of this heart**

 **Cold-hearted, shame you'll remain just a frame in the dark"**

 _"Jazmine, I apologize for letting my anger disregard my true feelings for you. It pained me inside to say the things I said about you, and if I could take it back, I would because I don't think of you that way" he explained, touching her face, " you're extremely beautiful, caring, humble, fun, generous, brave, intelligent, adventurous, talented, funny and wise "_

 _"Yeah right!" she said in disbelief ."I'm none of those things especially intelligent" she mumbled. "I never accomplished anything. I was lucky to even finished high school, thanks to Manuel. The only thing I'm good at is taking off my clothes" she said, feeling ashamed of herself._

 _"Jazmine that's not true," Huey said, kissing her forehead." You can do anything, I believe in you"_

 _"No! stop feeling pity for me!" She shouted, standing up." What do you want from me? Amelia is perfect for you! You two are so compatible, you guys have so much in common" she explained, her salty tears falling from her puffy eyes. " that's why you were with her more because you had realized that she was the better one" She cried, her heart burning, her voice cracking._

 _" **The people are talking, the people are saying**_

 _ **That you have been playing my heart like a grand piano**_

 ** _The people are talking, the people are saying_**

 ** _That you have been playing my heart like a grand piano_**

 ** _So play on, play on, play on Play on, play on,_**

 ** _play on Play on, play on, play on Play on, play on"_**

 _" I'm deeply sorry that I wasn't there for you. When I met Amelia, I won't lie to you. I was attracted to her, but I think what attracted me to her was the fact that she was more like me, and she did things with me that you didn't want to do, you know, the boring stuff" he admitted. " however, I never looked at her in the way I looked at you. At the time, she was only a friend to me."_

 _" **Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**_

 ** _Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_**

 ** _When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_**

 ** _'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name"_**

 _He sighs deeply._

 _"and I wanted to be there for you, but it was so hard because you kept asking questions that I couldn't answer, like will he be okay? Is he getting better? I didn't want to lie to you, but I didn't want to hurt you with the truth either" he admitted._

 _He grabbed her hands and intertwined them with his._

 _" **My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**_

 ** _Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_**

 ** _Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh_**

 ** _And it haunts me every time I close my eyes"_**

 _"But that's not an excuse, I was selfish. I should have been there, I should have supported you like you had always done for me. I should have taken you out on dates, brought your favorite peonies and m &ms." He said laying her hands on his chest." I should have told you that I loved you more often, I should have held you in my arms that day, and never let go, instead, I let you run into Ceaser's arms" he said, his burning tears clogging his eyes._

 ** _It all just sounds like oooooh Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_**

 ** _That I should've bought you flowers And held your hand_**

 ** _Should've gave you all my hours When I had the chance_**

 ** _Take you to every party 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance"_**

 _"Jazmine, Amelia and I may have things in common, but you were the better one for me. Before I met you, I was depressed, broken, and I hated everything, and blamed everyone for my parents death. I was anti-social and everyone thought I was this careless person who didn't have feelings," he sighed. "But deep down inside I was hurting and I wanted to cry badly, but I had too much pride and anger, but when I met you, that all changed" he said, giving her a weak smile. "At first, I was annoyed of how naive you were and I envied you because you were always spoiled by your parents and you were always so happy" he admitted._

 ** _"Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_**

 ** _Oh, I know I'm probably much too late To try and_**

 ** _apologize for my mistakes But I just want you to know"_**

 _She smiled at the thought of her parents as he continued._

 _"You are nothing like me, but that's what made me fall in love with you the most," he said, kissing her hands as he held them. "I never fell in love with Amelia the way I did with you because you were always on the back of my mind, it burned my heart when I seen you with another man. I wanted to rip Manuel's face off because he had the woman I let slip from my grasp and I couldn't stand it." He revealed, feeling angry for letting Jazmine go._

 ** _"Should've bought you flowers And held your hand_**

 ** _should've gave you all my hours_**

 ** _When I had the chance_**

 ** _Take you to every party 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance"_**

 _"I wish I could make you believe me when I say that, I madly in love with you and you mean the world to me, and I'll do anything for you Jazmine" he said, looking deep into her tearful eyes._

 _Jazmine stares into his eyes for a moment, then she finally speaks._

 _"You want to prove to me that what you are saying is the truth then, leave that evil wife of yours!" she stated, pulling away from him and folding her arms._

 _"Jazmine, I can't now, she's having my son, I can't abandon her" he said, grabbing Jazmine's shoulders, hoping she would understand._

 _"Then what the hell you want from me?You want me to be your fucking mistress? she shouted, pushing him away._

 _"No! that's not what I want! I want us to be in a relationship, damn it Jazmine! we just can't right now" he shouted back. He wanted to be with Jazmine, but he wanted them to wait until the time was right._

 _"So what are we going to do? Wait until the kid turns one or something? that's even worst Huey!"Jazmine hollered, her hands on her hips._

 _"Jazmine" he sighs deeply " I don't know, I just don't want you to go back to your husband, and I don't want him hurting you again" he said with angry in his voice. He hated the thought of Manuel putting his hands on Jazmine._

 _" What's the fucking difference Huey? You hurt me as well! Maybe not physically but mentally! and for the record, my husband has changed!" Jazmine shouted, defending her husband for some reason. "He's a better person now and he loves me" she defended. "At least he doesn't use me for sex than crawl back to his pregnant wife!" She shouted, still feeling jealous._

 _"What! Are you serious Jazmine? he beats and rapes you, then pimps you out for a fucking movie role!" He shouted back. What the hell was her problem? " You call that love, wow Jazmine!, you really are insane maybe you should take your ass back to the mental-"_

 _'WHACK!'_

 _Huey's head turned roughly due to the impact if Jazmine's hard slap._

 _He blew his breath and growled loudly, picking up a huge rock and throwing it at Manuel's car, breaking the window to pieces. then, he angrily punched the car repeatedly, putting deep dents on it. Jazmine was on the ground with her knees to her chest whimpering loudly, her face buried in her hands._

 _End of flashback._

 _That night Huey finally calmed down and managed to get Jazmine back inside the car. During the drive to his mansion, they sat in the car silently, both of them were too angry and hurt to speak to one another. Once they arrived, The moment Huey walked in with Jazmine by his side, Amelia was enraged. She flipped out and try to attack Jazmine with a knife, but was pulled away by Huey, who grabbed the knife from her. Things got so out of hand that Huey had to move Jazmine into the house on the left._

 _He moved all of her stuff including the huge canopy bed that was in the guest room she was staying in. He wanted her to feel comfortable and safe, so he asked Isabella to stay with her which wasn't a problem for Isabella, who was thrilled and crying with tears of joy. Now It's been three days and Jazmine and Huey haven't seen or spoke to one another. He spent his time going back and forth to work and catering to his wife who was acting like a spoiled brat._

 ** _"You're everything I thought you never were_**

 ** _And nothing like I thought you could have been_**

 ** _But still you live inside of me,_**

 ** _So tell me how is that?_**

 ** _You're the only one I wish I could forget_**

 ** _The only one I love to not forgive_**

 ** _And though you break my heart,_**

 ** _You're the only one"_**

 _It was the middle of the night and Jazmine couldn't sleep, it was hard to sleep. How could she sleep when all she did was cry all day. She was tired of feeling so weak, she just wanted to leave, but she was too afraid to face her husband. He hasn't try to come back to get her which was oddly strange. She wishes that Isabella was up so she could make her sweet cinnamon milk, so it could help her sleep because she was tired of thinking of Huey, though she missed him so much._

 ** _"And though there are times when I hate you_**

 ** _'Cause I can't erase The times that you hurt me_**

 ** _and put tears on my face And even now, while I hate you,_**

 ** _It pains me to say I know I'll be there at the end of the day"_**

 _Huey doesn't love her because if he did, it wouldn't be so hard to leave his wife. He keeps using the baby as an excused. She didn't want to deal with Amelia, but she believes that she could settle with the baby. She knows that if she loves Huey, then she will love his baby just as much. She didn't mind playing step-mom besides, she has always wanted a child of her own. she was willing to deal with it, though she didn't want to, but it wouldn't hurt to try._

 ** _"You say you've got the most respect for me_**

 ** _But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me_**

 ** _And still, you're in my heart But you're the only one"_**

 _What is she thinking? How could she break a child's home before he is born? She didn't remember what happened to her parents, but she would do anything to have them back in her life, she wishes she could at least remember her childhood memories with them. She would hate to be the reason for Huey's son to live an unhappy childhood. She will just have to let him go somehow, but she loves him and she wants to stay, but if she stay any longer she might die of an broken heart. She doesn't want to be the broken hearted girl anymore._

 ** _"I don't wanna be without you, babe I don't want a broken heart_**

 ** _Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe I don't wanna play that part_**

 ** _I know that I love you, but let me just say I don't wanna love you in no kind of way,_**

 ** _no no I don't want a broken heart I don't wanna play_**

 ** _the broken-hearted girl No, no, no broken-hearted girl I'm no broken-hearted girl"_**

 _'Knock'_

 _'Knock'_

 _'Knock''_

 _"Euugh!"Jazmine growled loudly, getting soap in her eyes. She hated being interrupted while taking a shower. Maybe if she ignores it will go away._

 _'Ding dong'_

 _'Ding dong'_

 _'Ding dong'_

 _Seriously? Who rings the bell! wait, it must be Huey! Oh, I'm definitely not going answer that, she thought as she continued washing her hair in the hot shower._

 _Huey sighed deeply as he took out his spare key and unlocked the door, letting himself in. The house was dark, she must be asleep he thought. But second thought when he heard the shower running._ _He was heading towards the bathroom, but he thought about it, what if it was Isabella? He would hate for her to see him as some type of pervert. Maybe Jazmine's in bed, he thought as he headed for the stairs, but stopped when he heard a sound of singing coming from the bathroom. The voice was soft angelic with a hint of sultry in the tone. Yeah, that's definitely Jazmine._

 _Jazmine sung,_

 ** _"Think I just remembered something_**

 ** _I think I left the faucet running_**

 ** _Now my words are filling up the tub_**

 ** _Darling, you're just soaking in it_**

 ** _But I know you'll get out the minute_**

 ** _You notice all your fingers pruning up"_**

 _He laughed quietly as he imagined Jazmine dancing in the shower pretending to be in a music video._

 _Jazmine held the back wash stick pretending it was a mic dancing as she sung,_

 _" **I'm tired of being careful, tip-toe, trying to keep the water warm**_

 ** _Let me under your skin Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much,_**

 ** _it overflowed Why do I always spill?_**

 ** _I feel it coming out my throat_**

 ** _Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap_**

 ** _God, I wish I never spoke_**

 ** _Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap"_**

 _Huey felt chills run through his veins as he begins to understand the lyrics that she was perfectly singing,_

 ** _"Think I got myself in trouble_**

 ** _So I fill the bath with bubbles_**

 ** _Then I'll put the towels all away_**

 ** _Should've never said the word "love"_**

 ** _Threw a toaster in the bathtub_**

 ** _I'm sick of all the games I have to play_**

 ** _I'm tired of being careful, tip toe,_**

 ** _trying to keep the water warm_**

 ** _Let me under your skin Uh-oh,_**

 ** _there it goes, I said too much,_**

 ** _it overflowed Why do I always spill?_**

 ** _I feel it coming out my throat_**

 ** _Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap_**

 ** _God, I wish I never spoke_**

 ** _Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap"_**

 _Jazmine giggled then she switched the lyrics,_

 ** _"I don't ever ask you Where you've been_**

 ** _And I don't feel the need to Know who you're with_**

 ** _I can't even think straight But I can tell_**

 ** _That you were just with her And I'll still be a fool I'm a fool for you"_**

 _tears welled in her eyes as she sung the chorus,_

 ** _"Just a little bit of your heart_**

 ** _Just a little bit of your heart_**

 ** _Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_**

 ** _Just a little bit of your heart_**

 ** _Just a little bit of your heart_**

 ** _Just a little bit is all I'm asking for"_**

 _I want to give you all of my heart, he thought. He turned the door knob and opened the door. He could see Jazmine's curvy figure through the clear shower curtain. He felt like a creep checking her out without her knowing. Instead of just walking out the bathroom to give her some privacy, he shut off the lights, which startled her, causing her to gasped loudly._

 _"Bella, is that you?" She asked nervously._

 _Huey stepped closer._

 _"Who's there!" She shouted, now frightened._

 _He didn't want her to have a heart attack so he spoke up_

 _"It's me," He said softly, turning on the candle light._

 _No, response.._

 _"Jazmine"_

 _No, response.._

 _Yeah, she was still mad at him. He walked closer to the shower curtain. She felt her heart racing as he slides the curtain slightly aside so he could see her. He could tell she had been crying when he stared into her green puffy watery eyes. Her nose was stuffed, and her lips were swollen, but overall she looked like a goddess with her soaked olive skin and her long curly wet hair, glowing in the candlelight._

 _"Huey? W-w-what are you doing?" She asked nervously as he grab the back of her neck, pulling her closer._

 ** _"Do I imagine it, or do I see your stare?_**

 ** _Is there still longing there?"_**

 _"I missed you" he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers, he missed the sugary taste of her sweet tongue. He felt her lips trembling as he begins to suck and bite on them tenderly. Jazmine couldn't take it anymore, his kisses were so addictive. She wanted him badly, screw his wife, she thought as she pulled the collar of his shirt inviting him in the shower._

 ** _"Oh I hate myself, and I feel crazy such a classic tale"_**

 _He took a step back and removed his clothes. She watched in admiration, he had a body of a God. He was built all over but not too much muscle, just right. He gave Channing Tatum a run for his money, his strong arms and biceps chest matching his tight six-pack abs that would make any woman drool. His legs were built and he had a huge- Amelia wasn't lying about him being blessed down there,well she was the first to see it, but damn he grew, she thought._

 ** _"Current girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, I'm trying to be cool Am I being paranoid?_**

 ** _Am I seeing things? Am I just insecure?"_**

 _They kissed with passion, thirst, and hunger as the lukewarm water hit their heads. Jazmine moaned loudly as she felt her body tingling. Huey felt himself harden as he ran his hands all over her ass, nibbling on her warm neck. Once they're hot tempting kiss ended, they leaned their foreheads against each other and stared into each other eyes, both breathing heavily._

 ** _"want to believe It's just you and me_**

 ** _Sometimes it feels like there's three of us in here, baby"_**

 _"I'm so sorry," He said sincerely._

 _"Just kiss me more" she demanded breathlessly. She was tired of hearing him apologize. An apology won't fix her broken heart she just needed to feel his soft kisses and his touch._

 ** _"So I wait for you to call And I try to act natural_**

 ** _Have you been thinking about her or about me?_**

 ** _And while I wait I put on my perfume,_**

 ** _Yeah, I want it all over you_**

 ** _I'm gonna mark my territory"_**

 _Things got heated when he lifted her, holding her body up as he pumped inside her, making her scream loudly. She hopes she doesn't wake Isabella, sounding like a porn star as he thrust faster and deeper. The hot water had faded and it was pouring cold, but they didn't care to notice._

 ** _"I'll never tell, tell on myself, but I hope she smells my perfume_**

 ** _I'll never tell, tell on myself, but I hope she smells my perfume"_**

 _After they finished, they washed each other off. Huey wrapped a towel around his waist and wrapped her, picking her up bridal style, heading to the bedroom to start their second round of love making._

 ** _"I hide it well, hope you can't tell, but I hope she smells my perfume_**

 ** _I hide it well, hope you can't tell, but I hope she smells my perfume"_**

 _He tries to climb on top of her, but she pushed him off and hopped on top of him._

 _"Let me please you" she said in a seductive tone as she kissed his lips in a gentle, tender, sweet, sensual and arousing way, sucking on his upper lip, and roughly biting on his lower lip. He moaned softly as she continued on to his neck, chest, stomach, and all the way down kissing and licking her way to his penis._

 _He groaned quietly and his breathed rapidly as she demonstrated her love for him, taking him into her mouth, moving patiently, starting with the tip._

 _"You like that baby?" she asked seductively, massaging his dick, rubbing it with her hands smoothly. He nodded his head and bit his lower lip as he pulled her head down, signaling her to continue._

 _She took him in her mouth again, but this time speeding up her pace and stroking his dick with her hand roughly, going deeper until it was in her throat._

 _"Shit" he cursed._

 _"Fuck" he cursed again._

 _"Jazmine" He moaned. His body felt weak he never felt this weak when Amelia went down in him, only Jazmine had that power over him. Without consciously thinking, he reached out and touched her head, running his fingers through her hair, gripping it. she gagged a little, but regained herself and sped up her movements, secretly enjoying his reaction._

 _Jazmine" he gasped inaudibly "Jazmine he repeated, he needed her to stop before he explodes._

 _"Jazmine!" He shouted as he struggled to breathe, finally getting her attention. She licked her lips and she crawled back up to his chest._

 _"Yes?" she asked innocently, rubbing his muscles and rocking her hips on him, sitting on his dick._

 _Damn, what hell is she doing to me, he thought._

 _He was about to speak, but his cell phone rung loudly, vibrating roughly on the table by the bed._

 _He gently flipped Jazmine off him and reached over to answer his phone. It was his wife, he hesitated at first, but answer as Jazmine folded her arms angrily._

 _"Where the hell are you! Are you with that whore again?" Amelia shouted roughly. "Baby, I need you to take care of me, please come back home" she pleaded, making her voice sound like she was in pain. The only pain she felt was her heart breaking she knew he was with that slut._

 _Huey sighed deeply "I'm on my way okay," he said calmly before hanging up. He got up quickly and went into the closet and threw on the spare clothes he had there._

 _Jazmine sat up from the bed with the blankets covering her chest. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead, " I have to go" he announced._

 ** _"I wanna fill the room when she's in it with you_**

 ** _Please don't forget me_**

 ** _Do I imagine it, or catch these moments?_**

 ** _I know you got history"_**

 _She didn't respond just buried her face with her hands, her tears wetting her fingers as she cried silently._

 ** _"But I'm your girlfriend, now I'm your girlfriend trying to be cool_**

 ** _I hope I'm paranoid, that I'm just seeing things, that I'm just insecure_**

 ** _I want to believe It's just you and me_**

 ** _Sometimes it feels like there's three of us in here, baby"_**

 _He wanted to crawl back to bed and hold her till she falls asleep. He wanted to stay with her and wake up to see her beautiful face in the morning. He wanted to say he was sorry and that he was going to break things off with Amelia, but it wasn't that simple, so, instead, he walked away._

 _Jazmine watched as Huey left the room. She listened to his foot steps as he made his way downstairs, then she heard the door shut and lock. She wanted to chase after him and beg him to stay but, she had no right. He was going back to his wife, where he belongs._

 _Though Jazmine knows it's wrong for her to feel this way, secretly she hopes when he crawls back in bed with Amelia that she will smell her scent on him, just a reminder that he was also hers too._

 ** _"So I, wait for you to call and I try to act natural_**

 ** _Have you been thinking about her or about me?_**

 ** _And while I wait I put on my perfume,_**

 ** _Yeah, I want it all over you_**

 ** _I'm gonna mark my territory_**

 ** _I'll never tell, tell on myself, but I hope she smells my perfume_**

 ** _I'll never tell, tell on myself, but I hope she smells my perfume_**

 ** _I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume_**

 ** _I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume"_**

 _"Baby, I missed you" Amelia shouted excitedly._

 ** _"You say it's all in my head And the things_**

 ** _I think just don't make sense So where you been then?_**

 ** _Don't go all coy Don't turn it 'round on me like it's my fault_**

 ** _See I can see that look in your eyes_**

 ** _The one that shoots me each and every time (every time)"_**

 _"Are you okay, what hurts?" Huey asked ,sitting her gently on the bed, so he could begin rubbing her feet and back like he always does before bed._

 _My heart hurts, Amelia thought._

 ** _"You grace me with your cold shoulder_**

 ** _Whenever you look at me I wish I was her_**

 ** _You shower me with words made of knives_**

 ** _Whenever you look at me I wish I was her"_**

 _"Oh nothing, I'm just ready to go to bed now" she said, faking a yawn._

 ** _"Time and time again, I play the role of fool (Just for you)_**

 ** _Even in the daylight when you think that I don't see you_**

 ** _Try to look for things I hear but our eyes never find_**

 ** _'Though I do know how you play"_**

 _"Okay let's go to bed then" he said, holding her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest as he stared at the ceiling._

 _He couldn't bare to see Jazmine cry the way she did when he left her. He knew he hurt her again by making her feel used. He wanted to stop hurting her and Amelia. He knows that he's being selfish, he needs to do the right thing before things get out of hand. He feels guilty because his wife has been nothing but faithful to him, while he was busy in bed with Jazmine while she waiting for him to come home. How could he do this to his wife? He'll never love her more than he loves Jazmine, but she was carrying his child and she didn't deserve the treatment he was giving her. Though he wanted to end things with Amelia because he has fallen out of love with her and more in love with Jazmine, he needed to end his affair with Jazmine for the sake of his baby, however, It was going to be a hard pill to swallow._

 _Amelia could smell Jazmine scent on him, as always, she thought angrily._

 ** _"You grace me with your cold shoulder_**

 ** _Whenever you look at me I wish I was her_**

 ** _You shower me with words made of knives_**

 ** _Whenever you look at me I wish I was her"_**

 _She waited until Huey was deep asleep then she grabbed the home phone, and tiptoed down the stairs, she needed to handle some business. She dialed the number quickly tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the idiot to answer._

 _"Aww, babe you missed me" Kenneth said, smiling widely._

 _"Not exactly, I need a favor" Amelia said in a serious tone._

 _"Anything you name it" he said, sitting up from his office seat._

 _"I need you to find any information you can about Jazmine Dubois, like maybe you can hack into her medical records? find out what medication she was addicted to?" Amelia explained._

 _"Hold on, I'll check now" he said trying fast._

 _Amelia blew her breath loudly and tapped her nails on the counter impatiently._

 _5 minutes later..._

 _"Okay I found something, seem like she was taking two different pills everyday all at once before she overdosed." He explained._

 _"Okay good I'm going to need them" Amelia requested._

 _"Amelia, it's not good for the baby, no way I'm giving you those, are you crazy!" Kenneth shouted angrily._

 _"Not for me you idiot! That whore is going to need them"Amelia shouted slightly._

 _"How so?" Kenneth asked._

 _"Let's just say it won't be an attempt this time" Amelia said, thinking of her plan._

 _"W-wait, babe? your not thinking of k-killing her are you?" Kenneth asked nervously, his voice filled with worry._

 _"No, she's going to kill herself and your going to fill the pills with a little something I call, cocaine" Amelia said in a vicious tone. " and also, I need to know what urged her to overdose" she instructed._

 _"Hmm, it really doesn't say ,but according to her primary doctor her depression started after they discovered she had a certain medical issue" he explained._

 _"Really? And what would that be?"Amelia asked, now she was definitely interested._

 _She gasped and her eyes widen along with her smile when he told her Jazmine's medical issue._

 _"So babe, do you want another round, 2"he asked seductively, referring to when Amelia and him recently had makeup sex while Huey was at work._

 _She cringed at the thought, she didn't love his ass. She was just stress because her husband was too busy fucking that whore to fuck her, Once she gets rid if Jazmine for good, she was going to get rid of Kenneth too, so she could focus on her husband and her son._

 _"Umm, I'll think about it" she lied._

 _"Okay, I love you baby" he said softly, hoping she say it back._

 _"Yea, yea I'll the medication tomorrow" she said, rolling her eyes,getting to the point._

 _"Okay bye I-"he tried._

 _'Click'_

 _She hung up quickly, she thought she told his ass that he wasn't nothing but a stress reliever. Her heart belongs and will always be for Huey Freeman._

 _"He's not going to want her ass once he discovers the truth about her, then she'll be so hurt that she's going to want to die" she mumbled as she crawled back in bed with her sleeping husband._

 _She smiled as she closed her eyes and thought to herself, got the dirt and shovel, Now it's time to bury that bitch! ._

,

* * *

 ** _so Huey is giving up on Jazmine?_**

 ** _Or will Jazmine give up on Huey?_**

 ** _What medical issue Jazmine has?_**

 ** _what you think? Review!_**

 _Lyrics:_

 _Nicki Minaj: Grand Piano_

 _Bruno Mars: When I was Your Man_

 _Beyonce: Broken Hearted Girl_

 _Melanie Martinez: Soap_

 _Ariana Grande: A Little Bit Of your Heart_

 _Britney Spears Ft Sia: Perfume_

 _Adele: Cold Shoulder!_


	21. Cruel Intentions & Dirty Evidence

_HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER!_

 _WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY CONFUSING, SHOCKING AND CREEPY LOL_

 _PREPARE TO GET ANGRY LOL_

 _ANYWAY, THANK YOU FOR SHOWING LOVE!_

 _ALSO CHECK OUT **anonrain's new story Mission: Network, its good and it's a Juey! show love!**_

* * *

 _"Honey,_ _a man_ named _Michael is at the door for you" the slim figure woman with ginger hair_ _said urgently. "And it's a black man with dreads" she added." honey, should we call the police? I think he wants to sell you his_ drugs _" she said, alerting him._

 _"_ Honey, _not every black man is a drug dealer, now quit with the rudeness and invite him inside" Steven Russell demanded, shaking his head at his prejudice wife. He walked to the front room where a tall dark skinned man stood, wearing a_ suit and tie _with his dreaded hair in a low_ ponytail _. He looked clean and healthy. how did_ his _wife think this man was a drug dealer._

 _Wait, I know this guy, Steven thought._

 _"_ Hey, _you're Michael Ceaser! One of the greatest soccer players alive!" He shouted excitedly. "Honey_ look!"

 _His wife came back with a tray of tea and muffins. "Oh my, you're that Jamaican guy, are you related to Bob Marley?" The wife asked curiously._

 _"Sharon! That's just ignorant!, every Jamaican you see isn't related to Bob Marley!" Steven shouted. "besides, Ceaser is American" he confirmed._

 _'_ Oh, _my! I'm dearly sorry sir" she said sincerely. "I'll just leave you two alone to_ chat _" she said nervously. "Also honey, the drawer to left" she whispered in his ear, referring to his_ shotgun _._

 _He sighed out of annoyance._

 _"Please excused my wife's ignorance, she was raised in the south" he informed, trying to find an excuse for his wife's racist behavior. "So, what can I help you with?" He asked politely, looking up at Ceaser._

 _"I need you to tell me everything you know about Manuel Salvatore Lorenzo" Ceaser demanded, getting to the point._

"I,I,I, _what do you mean?"Steven asked nervously._

 _"I don't have time for games or all talk just answer my damn question!" Ceaser shouted, gripping him by his collar._

 _Too bad that_ shotgun _is fake, Steven thought._

 _"Please don't hurt me" he pleaded as Ceaser lifted him up and threw him on the ground roughly._

 _"Talk now!" He hollered, gripping Steven's collar tighter._

 _" I d_ on't _know anything" Steven lied, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead._

 _Ceaser squeezed his wrist tightly, causing Steven to scream in pain. "If you don't answer me, I'll have to break your wrist doctor" Ceaser warned as he squeezed harder, no homo._

 _"Ahh! Alright, alright, alright, I'll tell you everything you need to know!" Steven yelled, wailing in pain, giving in easily._

 _Ceaser sat him down on his couch and waited._

 _"Go on"_

 _Steven took a deep breath "his wife was a patient of mine" he revealed" Jazmine Dubois"_

 _He went on,_

 _"She was admitted by her husband who claimed she was abusing him and herself" he took another deep breath. "I believed him at first because I heard about her_ suicidal _attempts, and her husband was pretty upset about it" he explained._

 _Upset? psst!, Ceaser thought as he nodded his head for Steven to continue._

 _"But when I met Jazmine Dubois, she was broken and afraid and confused. Her husband wanted her to get better, so he paid me to fix her"_

 _"What do you mean fix her?" Ceaser asked, folding his arms._

 _Steven burst in tears as he confess about what he did to Jazmine._ Ceaser's _eyes were full_ _of shock and anger built inside his body._

 _"_ You're _going to tell the police everything you just told me" Ceaser commanded, gripping Steven's collar again._

 _Steven gulp down a sob._

"I,I,I _c-can't he will kill me" Steven_ said _nervously, referring to Manuel._

 _"And I can't, I can lose everything, my career, my home, and my wife, please you have to understand" Steven pleaded._

 _"You should have thought of that before you wiped away her memories " Ceaser barked "Then sent her back to a monster who rapes and beats her!" Ceaser shouted roughly._

 _"Please don't hurt me!" Steven begged._

 _Get your filthy black hands away from my husband!" Sharon screamed with a baseball bat in her hands. She raced towards Ceaser to attempt to swing at him, but he ducked quickly and grabbed the bat from her hands._

 _She screamed and ran into the kitchen to call the police_

 _Ceaser knew this was too much of a risk he had to catch Steven alone._

 _"This isn't_ over _" Ceaser said, before exiting the house._

 _Steven laid there_ shaking _with fear._

 _" I brought some_ enpan _\- Jazmine?" Isabella said as she noticed how quiet the house was. Too quiet, she thought. At this_ time, _Jazmine is usually listening to loud music or cooking or something, but she was_ nowhere _to be found. Isabella marched up the stairs and walked inside Jazmine's room to see her sleeping naked?_

 _"Jazmin?" Isabella said, shaking Jazmine's shoulders to wake her._

 _" mmmm" she moaned still sleeping._

"Jazmine, wake _up!" Isabella shouted._

 _"Hmmm!"Jazmine growled angrily as her eyes shattered opened._

 _She_ stared _at Isabella with an annoyed look on her face._

 _"What do you want?" she said rudely. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here!" she snapped._

 _Isabella was caught off guard. Jazmine had never_ spoken _to her in that tone, it reminded her of Amelia. Her feelings were_ hurt, _but she frowned._

 _"Jazmin, it's 5:00 pm and your still in bed? Levantate! This is so unlike you!" She shouted._

 _"But I'm so tired, I just want to sleep" Jazmine whined, ready to burst into tears._

 _"wow, que es lo que te pasa?" Isabella said, touching her forehead." estas enfermo?"_

 _"no_ por _favor_ irse _" Jazmine responded. "I just need some sleeping pills, will you go buy me some?" She asked desperately._

 _"And_ I _need my medication, so please please, pick them up from the P_ harmacy _" she added._

 _What Medication? Isabella thought._

 _"Okay, I'll try" she_ lied _. She didn't feel right giving Jazmine any type of pills, especially since she's suicidal_. _"but um, I have to go. I have to cook some lunch and dinner for that demon" she said, annoyed that she will be spending the whole day with Amelia._

 _Jazmine wiped her tears from her face and spoke "Alright, little red riding hood, watch out for the big bad wolf!" Jazmine joked._

 _"Hahaha! Okay, Te_ veo luego _" isabella said, waving bye._

 _"Hasta pronto!"Jazmine shouted "Oh! and don't forget my pills okay?" She reminded._

 _"_ Alright! _" Isabella shouted, leaving the house._

 _As soon as she got away from the house, she pulled out her cellphone to call Huey. She needed to warn him about Jazmine's odd behavior._

 _Huey was in a middle of discussing plans for the Freeman University at his meeting, when suddenly, his phone ring loudly. "One moment, I have a call to take " he said, walking out of the meeting room._

 _"Hello? bella is everything alright?" Huey said worried, Isabella never called while he was at work._

 _"Hola, Huey, yes everything is fine" she assured him and took a deep breath. " it's just Jazmine, she isn't acting like herself"._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Huey questioned._

 _"When I came inside the house to check on her, she was sleeping still, and she never sleeps late" she said. "She didn't even get up to feed Simba, which is unlike her" She mentioned._

 _She was probably wore out from last night, Huey thought, referring to the sex they had when He failed to break things off with Jazmine. He just couldn't look her in the eyes and tell her it was over, he didn't want to let her go, though he plans to try to end things for the sake of his son._

 _"She's probably just tired from sleeping late" Huey assured her._

 _"Yeah, but there's more. She was very snappy and demanding, and emotional all at once" she explained." Then, she kept asking me to give her sleeping pills, and she wants me to pick up her medication?"she said in confusion._

 _Yeah something is wrong, he thought. Jazmine never snaps on Isabella and why is she asking for medication?_

 _"Okay, I'll check on her when i'm done with this meeting" he said._

 _Isabella let out sigh of relief._

 _"Oh thank you, and please don't mention this to Jazmin, I don't want her to be upset with me" Isabella pleaded._

 _"Don't worry I promise that I won't mention it" He promised._

 _"Muchas gracias! buena suerte" Isabella said greatfully._

 _"Esta bien, cuidate" he responded, hanging up._

 _'Click'_

 _Huey couldn't think straight, he kept thinking of Jazmine. After the meeting ended, he hurried back to his mansion. He checked on Amelia, but she wasn't there, she must of went to the market with Isabella._

 _When he walked into the house, Jazmine was playing extremely loud music._

 **"The first time you shot me down**

 **I was grazed Second round was never found,**

 **it ricocheted Nowhere to run, I was stunned in a daze**

 **A victim of a love I can't escape I remember when you said**

 **you loved me Three little words that burned into my soul**

 **Maybe you didn't mean those things you told me**

 **Maybe you didn't really mean those words at all"**

 _Damn why did everything she listen to sounded like it was referred to him, he thought._

 _"Jazmine!" Huey hollered, covering his ears, he always hated loud music._

 **"What do you want from me?**

 **Baby what do you want from me?**

 **You think you have the ability to love two women equally**

 **Well I don't have the energy to fight for your exclusivity Oh no no no no"**

 _He went upstairs in Jazmine's room and turned off the stereo._

 _Jazmine walked inside the room dressed in a white see through long sleeve bodycon dress on. Her curly hair was wild like she haven't touch in days and she wore red lipstick with winged eye liner look. She looked sexy, too sexy, Huey thought._

 _"And where the hell you think your going dress like that!"Huey yelled, forgetting his original reason for coming here._

 _"Out!"she shouted back, turning the loud music back on._

 **"I'll bite the bullet**

 **I'll do it in the name of love**

 **I guess I'll bite the bullet**

 **Or stop playing with loaded guns"**

 _She sat down on her bed to put on her nude heels. "I have a date with Romeo" she said, hip bumping him as she pass him to leave the room._

 _He grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him._

 _"The hell you do!" He roared viciously._

 **"All this back and forth, what is it for?**

 **The silent games, the tug of war**

 **Wish I could break down your walls**

 **Be the one you call, catch you when you fall**

 **Brick by brick, I thought that we could build again**

 **But now I know this is the end"**

 _"You don't own me Freeman!" Jazmine shouted, yanking her hand away. "I'm tired of staying here bored in the house like some prisoner while you go out with your whale wife, and come back here to fuck me, and leave!"she shouted then lowered her voice. "so I called romeo, he's taking me on his big ship!" She teased, making her voice sound flirtatious._

 _Out of anger, Huey threw the stereo causing it to break. She hurried down the stairs, heading for the door, but Huey had already grabbed her, lifting her up on his left shoulder._

 _"Huey put me down!" Jazmine squealed, hitting him repeatedly._

 _"Freeman, I hate you!"_

 _" I hate you!"_

 _"I hate you, I hate you, i hate you!" She screamed, kicking her legs that was being held._

 _"Shut up!" He shouted and slapped her butt._

 _He carried her back up the stairs and threw her on the bed and landed on top of her slightly with his hands above her. She looked beautiful below him, her messy curly hair was spreaded out on the bed, her red lips looked fuller, and her green eyes looked darker._

 **"I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house**

 **If things go wrong we can knock it down**

 **My three words have two meanings**

 **but there's one thing on my mind It's all for you"**

 _She was silent but her face spoke the words she couldn't say. He knew she was tired of their charade. she wanted out, but she loved him to much to leave. He Leaned closer his nose touching hers while her legs wrapped itself around him._

 **"And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm**

 **If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now"**

 _He wiggled his nose against hers, causing her to giggle, then he hungrily kissed her drinking her salvia as he sucked on her tongue. He let out a relieving sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was waiting for this all day, he missed her, he always misses her._

 **"I'm gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in**

 **If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall**

 **And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before**

 **Now I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours"**

 _She ran her fingers in his hair and moaned. He pulled away and stared into her eyes, she smiled and played in his hair._

 **"I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down**

 **And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now**

 **I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time**

 **And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now"**

 _"It's growing, Dont cut it anymore" She advised, referring to his hair._

 _He laughed a little and grab her hand and kissed it tenderly._

 **"Don't hold me down, I think the braces are breaking and it's more than I can take"**

 _"Okay, as long as you lose his number before I'll have to beat his ass, then burn him along with his ship!" He said, referring to Romeo with jealousy in his voice._

 _"I don't have his number" Jazmine admitted. " I just wanted to make you jealous. " were you jealous?"she asked, running her fingers on his chest, still below him._

 _"I don't know maybe I was, maybe I wasn't" he implied, looking at her._

 _"Well, if you were, then that's how I feel when your with her" she admitted, her eyes watered._

 _He sighed and lift himself off of her._

 _"You want me to take you out?" Huey asked, changing the subject._

 _She wanted to comment on it, but instead she nodded her head excitedly, she was happy to go out._

 _"Yes! yes! please!" She shouted, jumping on the bed with her knees._

 _"Alright, alright, stop that, now get dress" he said, getting annoyed._

 _"But I'm already dressed" she said, standing in front of him, showing him her outfit like he haven't already seen it._

 _"You're not leaving this house looking like that" he informed._

 _"Why not, its sexy don't you think?" She said, turning to show him how good her ass look in the dress._

 _Of course, everything you wear makes you sexy, he thought._

 _"I don't like it because it shows too much skin" He said, shaking his head in disapproval._

 _"So what?" She said, flipping her hair._

 _"I Don't want to go to prison for murdering someone's face for staring at you" he admitted, cracking his knuckles._

 _"I'm always naked it's not like they haven't already se-"_

 _"Jazmine! Just change now!" Huey interjected loudly , getting angry at the thought of men seeing her naked._

 _"Okay, geez!" She shouted, walking inside the huge closet of clothes._

 _Hmm Something that's not so revealing.. Jazmine thought._

 _5 minutes later…_

 _"Jazmine! What the hell is taking you so long!"Huey shouted, getting inpatient._

 _No response._

 _"Jazmine?" Huey said as he walked in the closet room to see Jazmine wearing another revealing dress._

 _He blew air from his mouth, frustrated with his woman?_

 _"Okay I'm ready now!" She said excitedly, slipping on some red button heels._

 _"Jazmine, that's even worse than the first dress" Huey said, slapping his forehead._

 _"Well, that's all I ever usually wear is revealing clothes" she admitted. "Manuel says the more skin you show the more appealing you are to me-" she stopped when she realized what she was saying._

 _"Men?"he said angrily, finishing her sentence._

 _She nodded and lowered her head feeling ashamed._

 _He sighed and walked closer to her and lifted her chin "Jazmine, Dont ever think you have to expose your body just to look more "appealing" you are the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on, and you don't need to be a sex appeal for people to notice you" he said. she gave him a weak smile as a single tear drop from her eyes. "I love you" he said, placing a peck her soft lips._

 _"Remind me to take you shopping for some new clothing" he noted._

 _"Okay let's see" he said, looking through her clothes to find something less revealing for her to wear._

 _Jazmine smiled and tapped her foot and waited, and waited, and waited._

 _then he finally found something._

 _"Here, now get dre-" he demanded, but stopped his sentence when Jazmine quickly flipped off her heels and undressed herself in front of him. The way she did it was as if she was teasing him, her movements were seductive and slow. She stared into his eyes the whole time, her eyes were secretly begging him to touch her amazing body._

 _"Huey?"_

 _Damn if only I could-_

 _"Huey!"_

 _"Huh? Oh what?" He said, catching his jaw that dropped._

 _"What do you think, better?" She asked, spinning around, wearing a mini circle eyelet tie-front crop blouse by Michael Kors, with light blue cotton skirt with a billowing silhouette rendered with soft pleats, and some ankle wrapped peep toe wedge heels._

 _"What you think?" She asked again, batting her eyelashes._

 _"You look perfect" he said, admiring the fact that she looked like the Jazmine he remembered from a crossed the street, He missed that side of her._

 _"Yaay! So let me just fix my hair and we could go" She said, walking towards her vanity._

 _Huey growled in frustration "aw come on, Jazmine your going to take foreve-"_

 _"Done!" She shouted, slipping on some huge sparkling hoop earrings._

 _He walked out of the closet to see Jazmine re-applying her red lipstick with her long curly hair in a high ponytail, with two curly strands on each side of her face._

 _She was too adorable for her own good._

 _"Are you ready now?" She asked, mimicking him._

 _"Yes, let's go" he said, holding her hand, leading her outside._

 _"Okay! so I need you to go get the spaghetti squash and the cabbage, and some more veggies while I go inside the hair store to buy some hair products" Amelia instructed. "I have to look good for my husband" Amelia said to Isabella, who nodded her head, and walked to the healthy food aisle, pushing the shopping cart._

 _Amelia walked out the grocery store and walked inside the hair store. She smiled when she seen Kenneth. That day after she phone called him, she was unable to meet up with him because Huey decided to stay home, so she was anxious to get Jazmine's files and the medication dosed with drugs._

 _"Babe, you look beautiful as always" Kenneth said as he leaned over to kiss Amelia but she put her hand out._

 _"Ah uh! Business first." She said, walking to the back of the store for some privacy. "Okay show me what you got" she said, waving her hand impatiently_

 _"Damn woman! okay, so here's the files, and the you know what's, it was hard to get the coconut, but I went out my way just for you baby" he said, referring to the cocaine._

 _"Perfect, good doing business with you" she said, reaching out her hand for an handshake._

 _"Damn! can I at least get a hug" he complained._

 _"You know we can't do that, we're in public remember?" she whispered. "Now, I'll see you around, bye!" She said, dismissing him rudely, walking away, but was stopped by him grabbing her arm._

 _"Listen, I found out some other stuff about this chick, she's has some serious issues" he pulled her closer. "she has multiple personalities which means she can be one person than another" he explained."Amelia those type of people are highly dangerous because they're very manipulateive" he warned and walked away._

 _Amelia stood there in silence, I knew that bitch wasn't innocent, I can't wait to tell Huey. She brought a couple of hair products so Isabella won't get suspicious because that bitch blew her cover last time she won't blow it again._

 _She walked back into the market to see Isabella waiting in the long ass register line._

 _She growled loudly and walked back outside._

 _"Just great! I hope that whore's day is worst than mines" she mumbled as she sat down on a bench outside._

 _"This was the best day ever!" Jazmine shouted cheerfully as she rolled in the sand playfully._

 _"_ **One summer night We ran away for a while Laughing,**

 **we hurried beneath the sky to an obscure place to hide**

 **That no one could find"**

 _Huey took her to Wildwood, New Jersey. First, they went to the amusement park side , and got on most of the dry rides second, they ate some pizza, which was Jazmine favorite. She even got Huey to take some pictures with her in the photo booth, then as the skies got darker, they walked and talk on the boardwalk holding hands like the couple they wished they were._

 **"Weak in the knees Wrapped in the warm gentle breeze**

 **So shy a bundle of butterflies Flushed with the heat of desire On a natural high"**

 _This was Jazmine's type of fun, but Huey had to admit it, he enjoyed it, he enjoyed it a lot._

 _They glazed into the stars, laying on a blanket like old times, this time they were fully dressed still, and laying on the sand by the beach. It was late at night and most of the people went home._

 **"As we drifted to another place in time**

 **And the feeling was so heady and sublime**

 **As I lost my heart to you there in the dark**

 **Underneath the stars Young love"**

 _Informing her that they had to end things at this moment will be an awful idea, however the thought of his wife home worried about him urged him to finally speak up._

 _"Jazmine?"_

 _"Yes Huey?" She said still glazing at the stars._

 _"I-" he paused, this was hard._

 _"I-" this time he was interuppted_

 _"Do you remember when we talked about our future, how if we had a son, his room would be dark blue filled with shining stars" Jazmine said randomly._

 _"Yeah how could I ever forget" he said, squeezing her hand._

 **"Beautiful and bittersweetly You were fading into me**

 **And I was gently fading into you"**

 _"Well, after you have your son and everything is over between you and her, we should build him a second nursery for when he comes to our home. He can have the night skies theme like we planned, then later when we're married, we can make more children, then they can all look at the stars" Jazmine said, thinking of the children she can't wait to have with Huey._

 **"But the time went sailing by Reluctantly we said** good-bye

 **And left our secret place so far behind**

 **And I lay in bed all night and I was Drifting drifting drifting drifting"**

 _Huey remained silent he couldn't believe she had already planned their future together. He couldn't end things with her now, she was willing to wait patiently so they could be together, and he couldn't give up on her._

 _"Huey?"_

 _"Yeah I heard Jazmine and I love that plan" he admitted. He did love it and he couldn't wait to marry her and have children with her._

 **"And I was yours And you were my own My own baby As we lay As we...**  
 **Lay underneath the stars"**

 _"Jazmine, we should get going it's late" he said, standing up._

 _"Okay" she said calmly as she wrapped her little arms around his waist as they walked towards the car._

 _After the long drive back to Washington, Jazmine and Huey were in front of the gates of his mansion. Before he drive through the gates into his home, he wanted to confront Jazmine about her behavior earlier with Isabella, but he didn't want to rat her out so he decided to try to get it out of her._

 _"Jazmine, before we go inside, is there anything you want or need?" He said, hoping she mentions the topic of medications._

 _" yes exactly there is one thing I need before we go inside" she said, giggling as she climb on top of his lap._

 **"Let me sit this ass on you**

 **Show you how I feel Let me take this off**

 **Will you watch me?"**

 _"Jazmine! Seriously, if there's something you want personally like anything with hygiene, woman stuff, or health?"_

 **"That's mass appeal Don't take your eyes**

 **Don't take your eyes off it Watch it, babe"**

 _She pressed the button to lower his seat then she unloosened her ponytail, shaking her long locks like she was in a shampoo commercial._

 **"If you like you can touch it,** baby

 **Do you, do you wanna touch it, baby?"**

 _She leaned over near his ear_

 _"I want to ride your huge ship first" she whispered seductively, rocking her hips on him as she unbuttoned his shirt._

 _"Jazmine, not now" he said, trying to stay calm as he felt his manhood rise._

 **"Grab a hold,**

 **Don't let go Let me know**

 **That you ready I just wanna Show you now**

 **Slow it down Go around You rock hard I rock steady"**

 _"Shh, Dont speak, just Lead the way captain" she said before pressing her lips against his, sending chills down his spine. They kissed slowly and deeply, while Huey was rubbing on her curvy thighs, squeezing her ass under her skirt before ripping her panties off._

 **"And rock right up to the side of my mountain**

 **Climb until you reach my peak, babe, the peak, babe,**

 **the peak And reach right into the bottom of my fountain**

 **I wanna play in your deep, babe, the deep, babe, the deep**

 **Then dip me under where you can feel my river flow and flow"**

 _His heart beated excitedly as the kiss grew more intense. Jazmine removed her shirt and snapped off her bra, letting him nibbled on her neck and breast as she begin to grind against him._

 _She moaned softly as he sucked and bit on her neck, giving her hickeys._

 **"Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe**

 **Don't wash me over until my well runs dry**

 **Send all your sins all over me, babe, me, babe, me"**

 _"Wait"she mumbled, as she kneel down and unbuttoned his pants quickly._

 **"I do it like it's my profession**

 **I gotta make a confession**

 **I'm proud of all this bass**

 **Could you put it in your face"**

 _She gave him head for the second time, but this time she was using new tricks with her mouth he has never experienced. He felt like he was floating on air and he felt fireworks exploding through his whole body. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to feel her again. He called her name, and she instantly stop, then she climbed back on top of him and slowly sat down on him. She let out a high pitch scream as she felt him all the way inside her._

 **"By the way if you need a personal trainer or a therapist**

 **I can be your piece of sunshine, inner peace, entertainer**

 **Anything else that you may read between the lines**

 **You and I create Rockets and waterfall"**

 _She drove him to insanitiy as she rode him like a rodeo, leaning back so he could watch her titties rock along with her body. He watched with amusement how her hips moved as she danced on him, swirling her hips like a snake causing him to moaned her name loudly. He rose his hips moving his body along with hers as they moaned and groaned together._

 **"Don't you know that I give you**

 **The loving if you need it I give you my word**

 **You can believe it Your love feels like**

 **All four seasons Growing inside me"**

 _Heavy breathing and curse words were blurted out as Huey gripped her hips to help her fastened her pace. She was screaming his name loudly._

 _"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed as her body bounced up and down in a speedy pace._

 **"Life has a reason Swimming in my love, your love lifting higher**

 **harder Got me screaming to the lord, boy Kiss me**

 **Pray we don't overflow Baby, I know you can feel it pulse**

 **Keeping the peak of my waterfall"**

 _Huey!" She said repeatedly. she felt her stomached tightened and her body felt like it was numb, but she could feel him deep inside her, making her legs shiver along with her lips._

 _" Ooo Jazmine, right there baby"_

 _"Fuck! Keeping going, awh!_

 _"Jazmine, I love you baby!"_

 _Jazmine smirked as she thought of an idea, she slowly moved her body in a slow motion way still dancing against him in a torturing way._

 **"I'll be back at 11, you just act like a peasant**

 **Got a bow on my panties because my ass is a present**

 **Yeah, it's** gooder **than Meagan, you look good when you're** beggin **"**

 _"Jazmine…no…. Go…. faster.. Please!" Huey pleaded breathlessly._

 _"You want me to go faster?" she asked, still moving turtle slow against him._

 **"Let me see what you're workin' with, if I'm ridin',**

 **I'm murkin' it Slow grindin', I'm twerkin' it, yeah, I bagged him, I Birkin'd it** "

 _"Yes, Jazmine, please" he begged while trying to move her body, but he was too weak to control her because she was controlling him._

 _"You sure captain, is what you want?" She asked still teasing him._

 **"don't need a dozen roses You ain't gotta wine and dine me, no I don't need a pretty poet**

 **Ooh, gettin' all emotional You gotta beg for it, beg for it wanna see you lookin' up**

 **Baby,** I' **ma need you to beg for it"**

 _"Yes, fuck, Jazmine please" he cursed, getting inpatient._

 _"Okay captain, but you have do a favor first?"_

 **"Say pretty please, say pretty please, say pretty please**

 **Baby, just say pretty please"**

 _"Shit, anything, just go faster, please" He pleaded weakly._

 _"Leave you're wife" Jazmine said before nibbling on his neck._

 _"Okay! I'll leave her!" He shouted, giving in._

 _"Do you promise? Do you really, really, promise captain?" She asked, making him suffer some more._

 _"Yes! Jazmine, Baby I promise!" He promised._

 _"You promise what now?" She asked, waiting for a confirmation._

 _"Damn it Jazmine! I'll fucking leave her, I promised" Huey snapped, losing his mind._

 _"Good boy, now let me give you your reward" Jazmine said, pulling him out of her._

 _She lowered his seat further back and removed her skirt so she was completely naked. Then she turned around and spreaded her legs, straddling him with her knees on the side of his hips._

 _"Jazmine what are-" Huey said getting nervous._

 _"Shh, just watch me baby" she said seductively, rubbing on the base of his dick as she slowly lowers herself into him. She started moving up and down with her hands on his legs for support._

 **"since you've come into my life**

i don't have no stress no **strive** i'm **addicted**

i **don't know what is in** store **all i know is i want more**

 **i'm addicted, uhm.. "**

 _He could feel his toes curling and his eyes rolling back as she vary the speed and depth of the penetration. He moaned weakly as she switch up her movements gyrating back and forth and twirling around in circles. She arched her back so he could hit deeper in her G-spot._

 **"Every time I feel your touch now**

 **babe more indicated before i'm addicted**

 **try to wait for the motion save me**

 **I'm going on there i'm addicted"**

 _It was her turn to moan loudly as she lost control. Huey bit down on his lower lip hard when he lift his head and he got a great view of her amazing round ass, he watched as her body moved in a sexy dance motion and her ass cheeks shaking causing him to curse of the sight of it. He place his hands on her hips squeezing Her lower back dimples helping her thrust and bounce against him._

 **"Comin' on me, comin' on you, comin' on me this** heart **,**

 **whales of love, set us free never can tell, just as well,**

 **what will be lovin' on you,** **lovin' on me, lovin' on me since**

 **the sum of me and you is a happiness so true and I'm addicted**

 **now i feel my soul renewed and you please my body too and i'm addicted, ah ah"**

 _The only thing heard in the inside the car was the screams,moans,groans,grunts, and hissing. Jazmine felt like she was on a rocket, she can feel her heart pounding like a drum and she can feel him inside her stomach. She was having the best sex ever with the man of her dreams, no other man can make her feel this good, only Huey because he had her heart and a big magical wand._

 **"e ci ritroviamo in alto mare in**

 **alto mare per poi lasciarsi andare sull'onda**

 **che ti butta giù e poi ti scaglia verso il blu e respirare in alto mare"**

 _Yes, his dick was magic. Huey felt a hot tingling sensation running through his veins and his body felt like it was separated from his soul. He was having the hottest sex ever with his dream girl. It was so hot felt like he was dehydrating, burning in a dessert, but it wasn't the car since the air conditioning was on high._

 **"come due uccelli da ammazzare piuttosto**

 **che tornare giù per dirsi non si vola più, uh! "**

 _it was Jazmine's warm wet box. She was the best he had ever had. his wife never tried new positions in bed, especially the reverse cowgirl, he had to admit it, he was going to be super whipped after this. He could hear Riley teasing him now, but he didn't care, she was magical._

 _Amelia had everything set up for tonight. she had found a sexy dress that looked amazing on her. She hot curled her hair making it look bouncy and shiny. Her makeup was well done thanks to Isabella who had learn the makeup tricks from Jazmine._

 **"I wish I could believe you Then I'll be alright**

 **But now everything you told me**

 **Really don't apply To the way I feel inside"**

 _She was wearing new frangrace that smelled too much like Jazmine, but she figured it would turn him on more. She cooked him his favorite dinner, and she even did the rose trail to the bedroom like Jazmine described._

 **"Loving you was easy Once upon a time**

 **But now my suspicions of you**

 **Have multiplied And it's all because you lied"**

 _She hated that whore, but she sure knew how to please a man, and Amelia needed to step her game up, she hated feeling intimated by that slut. Tonight she will reveal everything to Huey, so she was excited, but there was only one problem.,._

 _"Where the fuck is he!" Amelia shouted angrily._

 **"only give you a hard time**

 **'Cause I can't go on and pretend like I haven't tried to forgive this**

 **But I'm much too full of resentment**

 **Just can't seem to get over The way you hurt me"**

 _She called him over 100 times still no response. She was about to start breaking dishes, but then she heard a loud sound of a car_

 _Beeeeep!_

 _Beeeeep!_

 _Beeeep!_

 **"Don't know how you gave another**

 **Who didn't mean a thing, no The very thing you gave to me"**

 _What the hell? Huey? She know that was his car horn. She slipped on some slippers and quickly speed walk to his car which was all the way down by the gates._

 **"I may never understand why**

 **I'm doing the best that I can**

 **I tried and I tried to forgive this**

 **But I'm much too full of resentment"**

 _As she got closer, she could see the car slighting shaking and she heard loud moans, mostly Jazmine, who sounding like she was filming a porno_

 **"I always remember feelin'**

 **Like I was no good**

 **Like I couldn't do it for you**

 **Like your mistress could**

 **And it's all because you lied"**

 _Anger enter her soul and body, her fist balled up tightly. She couldn't see inside the car because Huey had tinted windows, but she knew they were fucking._

 _"You bitch!" She screamed as she finally reached the car that had stopped moving._

 **"Loved you more than ever**

 **More than my own life**

 **The best part of me**

 **I gave you It was sacrificed**

 **And it's all because you lied"**

 _"Bitch I know you're in there fucking my man!"_

 _"Open the fucking door Huey! I know your screwing that whore!"_

 _She screamed banging on the car window._

 _"I may be pregnant, but I can still beat that ass!" She said, snatching off her earrings and braiding up her hair._

 _"Open up! Huey you can't hide that bitch for long!"_

 _Then finally after 2 more minutes of Amelia screaming and banging on thing door. Huey came out of the car along with Jazmine who came out from the other side._

 **"I know she was attractive**

 **Been riding with you for 6 years**

 **Why did I deserve To be treated this way by you"**

 _She looked at Huey who looked guilty as ever with red lipstick all over his lips and neck. His buttons were broken and he had bite marks on his neck._

 **"I've been crying for too long**

 **What did you do to me**

 **I used to be so strong**

 **Now you took my soul"**

 _Then she looked at Jazmine who looked like she was pissed, rolling her eyes as she played with her messy ass hair in a conceited way. She had hickies all over her neck, her shirt was tore up, and her skirt was on backwards._

 _She stared at Amelia giving her a slight smirk, yeah this bitch had definitely borderline._

 _"You fucking whore!" She screamed, pointing to Jazmine who was standing behind Huey like a punk bitch. " Huey how could you cheat on me with this dirty bitch!" Amelia hollered, her voice cracking with pain._

 _Huey exhaled deeply he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to say, he felt terrible._

 _"Look at me! I'm carrying your baby and your stressing me out,_ _my hair is falling out! I can't think eat or sleep because your always too busy with her" Amelia screamed, tears running down her eyes_

 **"You could've told me**

 **You wasn't happy**

 **I know you didn't want to hurt me**

 **Look at what you've done to me now"**

 _"suona come il karma cagna!" Jazmine mumbled, letting her inner Manuel come out._

 _"What did you say bitch?"Amelia said, gritting her teeth, charging towards Jazmine._

 _"Amelia stop!" Huey shouted,grabbing her away from Jazmine who was twirling her hair on her finger._

 **"gotta look at her in her eyes**

 **And see she's had half of me**

 **You lied**

 **How could you lie You lied"**

 _"How could you protect her when suppose to be protecting me, look at her! look at the way she's looking at me" Amelia shouted, pointing at Jazmine who was making funny faces at her._

 _Huey turned his head to Jazmine who quickly changed her expression to scared and worried._

 _"Huey tell her" Jazmine said, urging him to leave his wife._

 _"Listen Amelia I-" Huey tried._

 _"No! You listen to me and end things with that whore!" Amelia demanded._

 _Jazmine folded her arms and tapped her foot waiting for Huey to say something._

 _"Huey, are you going tell or do I have to?" Jazmine threatened._

 _"Tell me what? that you've been fucking my husband lately? Heh!" Amelia shouted, laughing hysterically._

 _"sì! Ho lo stato fottuto vero bene" Jazmine sassed slickly, enjoying the fact that Amelia didn't understand Italian._

 _But Huey did._

 _"Jazmine that's enough!"he shouted._

 _"What did she say?" Amelia said, swinging her neck._

 _"Something that your too big to can't catch up with" Jazmine said smartly._

 _"Jazmine!" Huey hollered._

 _"What! Are you going stand there and waste time, or are you going tell her what you told me!" Jazmine snapped, staring at Huey._

 _"It's called sex talk bitch!" Amelia snapped back_

 _"Says the whale that don't get enough sex talk!"Jazmine shouted._

 _"Who are you calling a whale whore!" Amelia shouted back._

 _"The whore that you husband loves to fuck?" Jazmine asked._

 _"That's all he ever like to do then he comes home with me!" Amelia snapped, feeling proud of her comment._

 _"But still thinks about me!" Jazmine snapped back._

 _"That's enough! Both of you shut the hell up!" Huey shouted, his voice sounded dangerous._

 _Huey growled in frustration as he gripped his hair. This was out of control, He didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Jazmine, but he wanted them to wait, but now everything is hectic all because he decided to have sex with Jazmine outside his home_

 _He needed to calm things down, so he could have time to tell Amelia that he will stay until the baby is born, then he want to get a dirvoce and hopefully get partial custody of his son, but those things take time he wasn't ready to rush things._

 _Before Amelia could say another word Jazmine suddenly decided it was her cue to cry._

 _Wow, this bitch is really an actress Amelia thought._

 _"Jazmine, look I'm sorry, but I need you stop fighting with Amelia" Huey said softly as he held Jazmine's shoulders._

 _"Why won't you tell her, you promised." She sobbed. "Don't you love me?" She cried dramatically, her face was red and filled with tears, and she was breathing hard._

 _"Jazmine I told you to be patient just go in the house, I need to talk to her in private, okay?" Huey whispered._

 _"Do I have to walk that far!" She whined, stepping her foot, like a 3 year old._

 _Huey sighed deeply._

 _"Fine, I'll just go inside" Jazmine said, folding her arms._

 _Amelia just stood there in silence. How could he comfort that slut, he never acts like that with me._

 _"Okay, well I see you later, right Huey?"Jazmine asked, Looking up at him innocently, batting her eyelashes, and touching her hair again._

 _Was this conceited bitch serious? Ooo I can't wait to make this bitch cry! Amelia thought._

 _"Babe, You heard me?" Jazmine said purposely, placing her hands under Huey's shirt, rubbing on his chest In a slow sexual way._

 _Why did she have to do this now, Huey thought._

 _"Jazmine, please just go inside" he said, his hands on his face, leaning on the car._

 _"Babe?"Amelia said as she laughed angrily. " can you leave now so I can talk to MY HUSBAND!"Amelia snapped._

 _"Sure, you can talk to your soon to be EX HUSBAND!" Jazmine snapped back._

 _"How about you go back to your husband and stop fucking mines!" Amelia shouted._

 _"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you? Too bad I'm not going anywhere!" Jazmine shouted back._

 _"Wow suddenly miss "I got raped and beat" is all mouth now" Amelia said sarcastically._

 _Jazmine remained silent._

 _"Aww, your little cat got your tongue" Amelia teased._

 _"No, but Huey sure did." Jazmine teased back, doing a sexy purring noise._

 _"Jazmine go the fuck in the house!" Huey snapped, getting annoyed with them arguing and the way Jazmine's acting._

 _"Geez! You don't have to yell at me!" Jazmine shouted walking away._

 _She walked pass Amelia and winked at her and blew her a kiss, then did her annoying sway walk._

 _"Borderline!" Amelia yelled her new nickname._

 _Finally Jazmine went inside the house._

 _Amelia walked closer to Huey, tears burning her eyes. He looked up at her , he looked tired._

 _"Look Amelia," Huey begin to speak._

 _"Are you really going to leave me?" Amelia said, weakly. " I love you and I've been with by your side for 6 years, I was there for you when she wasn't. Are you really going to just leave me here when I'm in pain everyday because I want you to hold me and rub my sore back and feet. How could you treat me with such disrespect! I know you love her, and I know you want to be with her, but I'm you're wife and I've been nothing but faithful to you!"Amelia said, expressing her feelings. " I'm having your son soon doesn't that matter to you?" She asked._

 _"Of course, he matters I still want to be a father to him, and I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you, I do love Jazmine and I want to be with her" he sighed." but I still love you and I'm not going to abandoned you, I'm going to be here for you but I don't think I can stay in this marriage because I Dont want to hurt you anymore than I already did. You deserve so much better than me, I broke my vows and I decieved and hurt you. I know my apology isn't going to heal your broken heart, but I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Amelia" Huey said, his eyes were watery. He didn't want to do the same thing Jazmine had done to him to Amelia._

 _"Please Huey, Dont leave me!" she begged." we can work this out we're going to have a baby. I want us to be a family like you promised" Amelia pleaded._

 _"I know Amelia, look I just need time to think about this" Huey said, giving her hope. He didn't know what he was going to do, he felt stuck._

 _"Well, if your really planning on leaving me for her, there's something you have to know about her" Amelia said urgently._

 _"What? What are you talking about?" Huey asked._

 _"Just follow me inside" she said, walking into the house as he followed._

 _Huey felt his body burn with guilt when he seen how hard his wife tried to make him happy. She was planning a surprise dinner for him while he was too busy with Jazmine._

 _"Amelia what the hell is going on?"he asked as he seen her sit down with a huge envelope._

 _"Just sit" She demanded, patting the couch._

 _Huey sat down and gave her a look of confusion._

 _"Listen, I already knew you were sleeping with her, so I called a friend that is really good with hacking things, and she managed to find some things about Jazmine that I feel you need to know" Amelia explained._

 _"Wait, why were you looking up things about Jazmine?" Huey asked suspiciously._

 _"because your sleeping with her duh! Anyway take a look at these" she said handing Huey a couple of pictures._

 _He widen his eyes at the sight of a smiling Manuel holding a pregnant Jazmine? His hands were on her forming baby bump and she looked really happy. He looked at some more pictures of Jazmine's pregnancy it angered him._

 _"Jazmine was four and half months when she got an abortion because she wanted to keep up with her figure for a movie role" Amelia explained. Showing him Jazmine medical records that stated she had an abortion._

 _Huey remained silent, Jazmine didn't seem like the type to get an abortion, she loved kids._

 _"There's more, so she won't ever get like a whale like me, she made sure it was permanent, she got an Tubal ligation Huey" she said, showing him the forms._

 _"Which means she wouldn't be able to give you any children" she added._

 _Huey just stared at the documents with a blank expression, deep inside he was hurt and angry._

 _"Also, afterwards she got an labiaplasty " she mentioned. " and can go ahead and say she doesn't remember because she does Huey._

 _This can't be true Jazmine wouldn't lie about this, especially since they talked about having kids, he thought._

 _"No this isn't true, she wouldn't lie" Huey defended._

 _" why do you think Manuel beats her? He's angry with her for going behind his back to get an abortion and there's more Huey, she slept with this guy behind Manuel's back." Amelia revealed, showing him pictures of Jazmine, holding hands with an older Hispanic man, they were walking inside the clinic together, Jazmine had on a beach hat and glasses._

 _"He's the one that got her pregnant, and that's why she's so good with Spanish" she explained._

 _"Huey, Jazmine has been manipulating you, she knows you love the old Jazmine, so she pretends to be the girl you fell in love with, but in reality, she's not what you think she is" she said, showing him more evidence which stated that she has Dissociative disorder and Histrionic personality disorder._

 _"She was given anti depressants which she became addicted, she's a pill attic" Amelia mentioned._

 _Jazmine was snappy and demanded her medication according to Isabella,and her demeanor changed when they got caught by Amelia. She was acting like a whole different person, Huey noticed but ignored it. He even seen Jazmine smiling the whole time and she was touching her hair and giving Amelia teasing looks, and she also was a lot tougher than usual. The Jazmine he remembers was soft and sweet and she wasn't the type to argue with another female, she was very fragile._

 _Was he stuck in the past in love with the old Jazmine?_

 _Is Jazmine manipulating him?_

 _"This can't be true, Jazmine would never " he couldn't finish his sentence he was too hurt, he closed his eyes._

 _"Maybe another video can help you see this a little better? Amelia pulled out her phone. " I found this video when I was surfing the web about Jazmine" she explained._

 _In the video show Jazmine wearing a cleavance revealing t- shirt that read: I'm spoiled._

 _She had her hair straight with two high ponytails and she was licking a Popsicle. There were two white guys next to her._

 _"I hate Huey Freeman, he's so boring with his politics and perceptions on black American society and black Jesus! We all know there was never a black Jesus! " she said, sounding like a racist white girl._

 _" hahaha! I thought he was your ex?" one of the men asked._

 _"Ex? hahahaha!" She laughed hysterically " we were never together! he was just some weirdo that lived across the street. He wasn't my type anyway, I was in to dreads not Afros" she said, licking the Popsicle seductively._

 _" his book was published today I got a copy signed, it was pretty good" another said, showing her his copy._

 _"Pretty boring!" She said rudely, grabbing the book and throwing it on the ground._

 _"Damn you're sexy as hell licking that thing" one said._

 _"You wanna taste it?" She said flirtatiously._

 _"No, but I'll taste you" he said, licking his lips._

 _She giggled then smashed her lips sloppily against the blonde head's lips. They made out for a couple of seconds than she turned to the other guy and made out with him as well. The camera flitch and showed a naked Jazmine making out with two guys in a bed with a picture of Huey Freeman's face on the cover they were under, one of the guys went on top of her while the other shouted "threesome baby wooo!" Then the camera was cut off because once again Huey broke Amelia's phone._

 _"Baby!" She screamed as Huey stormed out of the door._

 _Jazmine was getting ready to go to bed when she heard her bedroom door burst open voliently. She jumped at first, but she smiled once she seen Huey's face._

 **"I believe, I believe there's love in you**

 **Grid locked on the dusty avenues Inside your heart,**

 **just afraid to go I am more, I am more than innocent**

 **But just take a chance and let me in**

 **And I'll show you ways that you don't know"**

 _"Hue-"_

 _"So this whole fucking time you've been fucking messing with my head!" He snapped, pushing her._

 _"Wha-"_

 _"Don't play stupid Jazmine, you know what you did!" He shouted._

 **"Don't complicate it,**

 **Don't let the past dictate Yeah,**

 **I have been patient, but slowly I'm losing faith"**

 _"I don-" she tried but was interuppted again._

 _"I can't believe I was going to leave my faithful wife for a compulsive lying whore that only cares for herself trying hard to be a plastic bitch!" he shouted._

 _Plastic Bitch? Huey has never called me that, why is he talking like this._

 _"Huey why are you acting like this?" Jazmine asked as she felt her heart breaking again._

 _" don't use that innocent act with me, you can't manipulate me anymore because we're done!" he hollered viciously, causing her to flinch as tears burn her green eyes._

 _"Huey please, whatever I did I'm so sorry just don't leave me!" Jazmine pleaded desperately. "I think I'm pregnant!" Jazmine revealed, referring to her morning episodes of feeling nasuea,sleeping, eating, and vomitting nonstop._

 _"Wow, so your going to try to pull the pregnant card?" He questioned, getting in her face. "My wife is the one that's pregnant, your a lying hooker" He roared, it hurt him to say those words._

 _how could he call me that? she felt her heart rip from her chest._

 _"I'm not lying I swore I've been feeling sick lately!" She claimed, hopping he'll believe her._

 _She's lying, he thought._

 _He angrily laughed,_

 _"I guess I was right when I said those things to the media because its written all over your face I'm disgusted that I slept with a whore like you and I never in my life make that mistake again" he said walking away,but Jazmine grabbed him but was pushed off rougher than before causing Jazmine to fall on the floor violently. she hit her face hard on the floor._

 **"believe, I believe you could love me**

 **But you're lost on the road to misery**

 **And what I gave to you I could never get back!**

 **Don't complicate it,**

 **Don't drive yourself insane"**

 _She cried covering her face in her hands as he spoke again._

 _"When this is all over and done with, I want you to stay away from me and my family" he turned to leave then stopped. "matter fact, stay away from my fucking life!" That was all he said before, storming out the room._

 **"Say what you will but I know that you want to stay!"**

 _Jazmine ran after him she didn't care that it happened to be pouring rain outside._

 **"So please, I know you baby**

 **I know you baby So please,**

 **I know you baby**

 **I know you baby"**

 _"Wait! Huey please!" She shouted but he kept walking._

 _"please don't go, I'm sorry"_

 _"I need You!"_

 _" I love you!"_

 _"I love you so much!" Jazmine said, weeping on the wet cold ground._

 **"Chemicals rushing in,**

 **I know it's you that I belong to**

 **I'm burning like a cannonball in the air**

 **Crashing into who I belong to**

 **Uh uh, uuuuh uuuuh uh I have been patient, but slowly I'm losing faith**

 **Please, I know you baby**

 **I know you baby So please,**

 **I know you baby**

 **I know you baby"**

 _"Its a lie, it was all a lie" Huey said repeatedly as he forced himself to keep walking, and his eyes were showered with burning tears. He fought the urge to turn back around to Jazmine who was desperately shouting for him to come back, she made it seem so real the way her voice cracked and painful her cry sounded, but he knew based on everything he seen, it was all an act. He hated his soul for saying those hurtful words to Jazmine and he wanted to cut and burn his arms off for putting his hands on her like that, but his anger overpowered his heart. she wasn't the Jazmine he knew, she is devious, who is this woman? the way she mocked and disrepected him on that video. she even admitted to wanting Ceaser over him, and she also admitted to never loving him. It was all a lie and yet, He still loves her._

 **"The shadows of your heart are hanging in the sweet, sweet air**

 **I know you baby**

 **The secrets that you hide, control us and it's just not fair**

 **I know you baby"**

 _Isabella walked inside a pitch dark house._

 _"jazmin Que Paso? Why is so dark in here?" She asked out loud, turning on the lights. She placed her umbrella and coat on the closet hanger. She had a long ass day helping the big bad wolf look good, then she had the nerve to make her drive late at night to buy a list of difficult things to find at Walmart. She had a funny feeling that woman was trying to get rid of her._

 _"Jazmin" she said as she turned on her bedroom light to see Jazmine sitting by her vanity looking in the mirror, brushing her hair._

 **"Crazy**

 **I'm crazy for feeling so lonely**

 **I'm crazy**

 **Crazy for feeling so blue**

 **I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted**

 **And then some day You'd leave me for somebody new"**

 _Was she brushing her hair in the dark?_

 _"Jazmin are you alright" she walked closer to jazmine who still hasn't responsed._

 _"Jazmine" she said, taking the brush from Jazmine's hand._

 _A tear dropped from her eyes then she looked up at Isabella and smiled._

 **"Worry Why do I let myself worry?**  
 **Wondering What in the world did I do?"**

 _"Hola! Bella!" She said with excitement._

 _Isabella gasped at the sight of her bleeding lip and nose._

 _"Ay dios mio, what happened?" Isabella shouted._

 _She touched her lip and giggled._

 _"Oh nothing, It was an accident" she assured her._

 _"Jazmine what happened!" Isabella yelled, tears running down her eyes._

 _"Leave me alone!" She screamed. "Just get out of my damn room I need to fix my hair!" she smiled sweetly" Huey's coming back and I want to look good" she said, snatching the brush from Isabella hands._

 **"Oh, crazy For thinking that my love could hold you**

 **I'm crazy for trying And crazy for crying**

 **And I'm crazy for loving you"**

 _"He left his wife for me and we're having a baby " she added. "Isn't that great!" She asked excitedly, turning her head around to look at bella._

 _Isabella stood in fear but replied "yeah, that's perfect"_

 _Jazmine nodded "okay, now leave" she demanded._

 _Isabella felt her feelings hurt again, but she just walked away._

 _Jazmine got up and shut the lights back off and continued brushing her nappy curls, staring at the dark mirror as tears dribbled down her face._

 **"Crazy for thinking that my love could hold you**

 **I'm crazy for trying And crazy for crying**

 **And I'm crazy for loving You"**

* * *

I know you are super confused trust me it will be explained next chapter!

What you guys think?

Lyrics:

Melaine Fiona: Bite the Bullet

Ed Sheeran: Lego House

Mariah Carey: Underneath The Stars

Beyonce: Rocket

Nicki Minaj ft Ariana Grande : Get on Your Knees

2 Black: Waves Of Luv Cutechibilotia i likked that koren song , i'll add it on future chaps, interesting but creepy ass video lol

Beyonce: Resentment

Skylar Grey: I know You

Kidney Thives: Crazy (Creepy song from Bride of Chucky)


	22. Her Broken Wings

_THANK YOU EVERYONE for awesome & funny reviews!_

 ** _Juey Stories Read:_**

 ** _Love into the light by Jameychris_**

 ** _No new images Here by Freegirl999_**

 ** _Fifty Shades OF Attraction by Natasha Anna & with Freegirl999_**

 ** _Fatal by Queenlomarie_**

 ** _Hue, Spells, & Fairytales by Cutechibilolita_**

 ** _Misson: Network by Anonrain_**

* * *

 _'Knock'_

 _'Knock'_

 _'Knock'_

 _Ceaser waited on the doorstep of Jazmine Dubois's home in Beverly Hills._ It's _been a year since he had discovered the truth about what was done to Jazmine in the mental institution which threw Manuel and Dr. Steven in prison for good, and Jazmine was finally set free._

 ** _"You make my life complete_**

 ** _You are so sweet,_**

 ** _no one competes_**

 ** _Glad you came into my life_**

 ** _You blind me with your love,_**

 ** _with you I have no sight"_**

 _Huey remained with Amelia and now together they're raising their son in their new home in Virginia. Huey had given up on Jazmine which broke her heart severely, now after a year, Ceaser was standing knocking on her door with a ring in his pocket, ready to marry the girl of his dreams. Beads of sweat dropped from_ _his forehead and his heart pounded from his chest as Jazmine opened the door._

 _"Ceaser?"_

 _" **Girl, you open me, I'm wide open**_

 ** _And I'm doing things I never do_**

 ** _But I feel so good, I feel so good_**

 ** _Why it takes so long for me finding you"_**

 _Ceaser looked up at the woman he loved who was wearing nothing but a white see-through lace nightgown with her messy curly hair wild like he liked. She had goosebumps forming on her soft skin and the nipples of her breast_ _were starting to harden. He stared at her pear-shaped curvy body that made him want to drool all over the place. He wanted her to be his for the rest of his life._

 ** _"This is my story and I'm telling you_**

 ** _It's not fiction,_**

 ** _it's surely a fact_**

 ** _Without you right here having my back_**

 ** _I really don't know just where I'd be at"_**

 _"C-Ceaser, w-what are, you, you, d-doing?" She asked nervously as he kneel on one knee and took her delicate hand._

 ** _"I analyzed myself, I was buck wild_**

 ** _Never thought about settling down_**

 ** _But all the time I knew I was ready_**

 ** _But not with all my friends around"_**

 _"Jazmine, I know that he will always have your heart and I know that you and I_ weren't _meant to be. I know I'm not your dream guy and I know you wish he was standing here instead of me, and I know this was supposed_ _to be a mistake, But when I look into your beautiful green eyes, I see perfection, and I d_ on't care if I wasn't who you were dreaming about, and I don't _care if my name wasn't the name you used to_ scribble _down on your notebook" he said as he inhaled and exhaled, then spoke again,_

 _" I just know that ever since you saved my life that day, I never stop feeling this strong love for you. Jazmine I'm in love with you, and I want to hold you in my arms and heal your broken heart. Jazmine, what I'm really saying is, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out the box, revealing a heart-shaped diamond ring._

 ** _"But girl, I put you first now (I put you first now)_**

 ** _You made me, helped mold me (Helped mold me, baby)_**

 ** _Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible And I owe it all to you"_**

 _Jazmine stood frozen with her face filled with tears, her lips quivered, and she opened her mouth to_ speak, _but then she closed them again, then place the front of her hair behind her ear nervously._

 _Ceaser felt his heart dropped he knew she wasn't going to agree to marry him. She was still in love with Huey Freeman, and it will always be that way till the day she dies._

 _Ceaser stood up feeling his heart burn._

 _"I'm sorry I won't bother you_ again _" he said sadly as he turned to leave towards his car to do his walk of shame._

 _"Wait!" He heard her shout._

 ** _"My whole life has changed_**

 ** _Since you came in,_**

 ** _I knew back then_**

 ** _You were that special one_**

 ** _I'm so in love, so deep in love"_**

 _He turned his head._

 _"yes " was all she said._

 _He smiled widely and ran towards her " yes what?" He asked running his hands on her body, touching and squeezing her which caused her to moan._

 ** _"I recognize your fragrance_ (**hol **' _up!)_**  
 ** _You ain't never gotta say shit (woo!)_**  
 ** _And I know your taste is A little bit (mmm) high maintenance (ooh)_**  
 ** _Everybody else basic"_**

 _"Yes for what?_ Jazmine?" he _asked as he sucked on her neck. She moaned again, but this time louder as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. They kissed with passion and lust, he lifted her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom as they continued their trial of kissing and touching._

 _He laid her on the bed and ripped off her dress, ready to show her how much he loves her._

 ** _"You live life on an everyday basis With poetic justice,_ _poetic justice_**

 ** _If I told you that a flower bloomed in a dark room, would you trust it?_**

 ** _I mean write poems in these songs dedicated to you_**

 ** _And you're in the mood for empathy,_ there's _blood in my pen"_**

 _"_ Yes, _what Jazmine?" He asked again, as he teased her with his two fingers, rubbing her clit._

 _She screamed with pleasure as she_ struggled _to say the words. He look up at her and smirked "what you can't say three letter words?" He teased, climbing on top of her. "Maybe this will motivate you_ _" he said as he entered his hard rock inside her. She screamed his name as he rocked her world, thrusting fast and hard. He stared at her the whole time_ her _eyes closed and her mouth opened wide, damn she look so sexy, he thought._

 _"Talk to me! Answer my question so I can fuck you harder" he demanded as he slowed his pace, causing her to beg him to go faster._

 _"Michael!" Damn he loved when she screamed his first name._

 ** _"Better yet when your friends and them_**

 ** _I really wanna know you_**

 ** _all I really wanna show you off_**

 ** _Fuck that, pour up plenty of champagne_**

 ** _Cold nights when you curse this name"_**

 _"Michael!" She screamed, as her nails digged deep in his back._

 _"Come on baby, say you'll marry me!" He said as he lift her legs on his neck, stroking deeper, and faster than before. The bed frame bumping the wall roughly, bed squeaking loudly along with Jazmine moaning, and screaming repeatedly._

 ** _"That sound like Poetic Justice, Poetic Justice_**

 ** _You were so new to this life, but God damn you got adjusted_**

 ** _I mean I write poems in these songs, dedicated to the fun sex_**

 ** _Your natural hair and your soft skin, and your big ass in that sundress (ooh!)"_**

 _"Say it now!" He demanded._

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Yes! Michael!"_

 _"_ Yes, _what?!" He hollered as he felt himself coming to climax._

 _"Yes! I'll marry_ you _Michael!"_

 _"Say it again!" He demanded._

 ** _"I'm talking poetic justice, poetic justice_**

 ** _If I told you that a flower bloomed in a dark room, would you trust it?_**

 ** _I mean you need to hear this Love is not just a verb,_**

 ** _It's you looking in the mirror Love is not just a verb,_**

 ** _It's you looking poor maybe Call me crazy, We can both be insane"_**

 _"Yes! I'll, Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed._

 ** _"A fatal attraction is common And what we have common is pain_**

 ** _I mean you need to hear this Love is not just a verb_**

 ** _and I can see power steering_**

 ** _Sex drive when you swerve, I want that interference It's coherent,_**

 ** _I can hear it, mmhmm That's your heartbeat"_**

 _"I can't hear you Jazmine!" He teased. "Come on baby!"_

 _No response.._

 _"Jazmine?" He opened his eyes to see Jazmine bleeding under him. He jump off her quickly and check her pulse, tears running down his eyes._

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _"Jazmine!"_

 _He shouted desperately as he shook her body to wake her, but her body was limp and cold, and her skin was pale._

 _"No!" He shouted as he jumped up from his bed. He was sweating excessively and breathing hard. He let out a sigh of relief, it was only a dream, thank god he thought. He growled loudly as he felt his member rise, damn! He thought. He was having deadly wet dreams about Jazmine, he needed to focus. He looked at the time it was 5:30 in the morning, he quickly took a cold shower and got dressed. Today he was going to the mental institution to talk to Dr. Steven Russell, hopefully he won't make a scene, he needed him to collaborate, so he could take Manuel down once and for all._

 _"Uhm, sir? are you here to visit someone? or are you here to voluntarily check yourself in?" The woman by the name Lisa(according to her name tag) asked, smacking her gum loudly._

 _Damn, how the hell was he going to pull this off?_

 _"I'm here to visit someone actually" he replied, thinking of a random name that he could get lucky with._

 _"And who would that be?" She asked, lowering her glasses._

 _"Uhm" he said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment_

 _shit! fuck! He cursed in his head, how can I get inside without a visitor and how can I see a visitor without knowing anyone here! Damn I should have thought this through, he thought as he looked around for His surroundings. He spotted a beautiful tanned skin Hispanic looking woman with long wavy dark hair. Her big eyes were brown and she was tall with a slim curvy body, damn why the sexy ones had to be either taken or crazy, he thought. The woman stared at him like she knew him. She mouthed something to him, but he couldn't figure out what she was implying._

 _"Sir!"the woman shouted, getting annoyed and inpatient. " who are you here to visit?" She asked._

 _"Her" he pointed to the Hispanic woman._

 _The woman turned her head and her eyes widen._

 _"Wow Mariana Ramirez, you have a visitor for the first time!" She shouted to Mariana who smiled. The woman called the nurses to send Mariana to the visiting room and she handed him the visitor form sheet. " here just sign this and walk straight, then turn into your left to the visiting room" she instructed._

 _He nodded his head and quickly signed in, then headed for the visiting room where the beautiful woman sat down, by the large table. He sat and stared into her eyes not sure what he was going to say. She looked happy to have a visitor, too bad he wasn't here for her._

 _"Hello, you must be Michael?" She said in her deep Spanish accent. He looked at her like she was crazy, well she probably was since she was in this shit whole , but then again Jazmine isn't crazy._

 _"How do you know my na-"_

 _"Jazmine talked about you a lot" she mentioned. " plus I seen you on TV, your a rich athlete but um, I'm not much of a soccer fan, I'm more of a baseball fan, but I must say, you're good" she said, throwing her thumbs up._

 _Jazmine talked about me?, he thought._

 _"I'm Mariana by the way, I was a friend of Jazmine, we met here. she was the sweetest girl I ever met and I fell in love with her, but she hurt me pretty bad" she said sadly, lowering her head._

 _What the fuck!, Ceaser thought_

 _"Wait, your a les- how did- what did Jazmine say about me?" He babbled, not sure what he was trying to say._

 _She laughed loudly "estás loco!"_

 _"Listen, long story short I'm a lesbian and I seen the way you looked at me, but sorry my eyes are only for Jazmine. She was so sweet until they took her away and when she came back she was different" she explained._

 _She sighed deeply and continued " she was acting like a sexy woman, flirting with all of the guards, and she even seduced me to steal pills for her. We kissed once and I thought she wanted me, but she was only using me. One minute, she was sweet then the next she was bitchy or flirtatious." She explained, wiping a tear that was falling for her eyes._

 _Ceaser looked at Mariana with confusion, Jazmine kissed a girl? He thought immaturely. He was shocked of the things he heard that Jazmine had done, but he knew it wasn't her fault, she had lost herself, and it was all because of Manuel and Dr. Steven._

 _He listened as Mariana randomly told him the story of how she killed her brother and ex girlfriend for having sex behind her back._

 _Damn this woman was really insane. She actually believes that her dead ex-girlfriend is stuck inside Jazmine's body._

 _"I know Celeste's soul is inside her, I can feel it that's why I need you to bring her back to normal and tell her I forgive her please" Mariana Pleaded._

 _"That's what I'm here. I need to talk to Dr. Steven or at least get the files he has on Jazmine, I need some type if proof." Ceaser explained._

 _"I can help you" Mariana offered. " I'm good with stealing, it's my greatest profession. I remember Dr. Steven always records his patients. I know where he hides the tape recordings" she whispered._

 _"Could you steal the ones of Jazmine Dubois?"Ceaser asked, hoping this works out._

 _"If course I can, it's my greatest profession!que me escuchas?"she shouted, then lowered her voice " I'll break into his office tonight, but one condition, you tell strawberry shortcake to come visit me when she feels better, entender?" she requested, pulling her hand out for a hand shake._

 _" you have my word" Ceaser said, smirking as he shook her hand. "Wait, but how can you give me the tapes without getting caught, they won't allow me to leave this place without passing through metal detectors" Ceaser asked, thinking about how close he was to taking Manuel down, mission failed, he thought._

 _"I know a way out of here. There's a door down the basement which I stole the key from, the back door leads to the parking lot, which you will meet me there" she explained. " I know what your probably thinking why haven't I escape this hell hole yet? well, maybe because the world is scarier out there than it is in here" she explained._

 _Ceaser wasn't sure what to say about her sad life._

 _"Okay, so tonight right" he asked, waiting for a confirmation._

 _"Tonight" she whispered._

 _'Knock!'_

 _'Knock!'_

 ** _"I'm so tired of being here"_**

 _"Jazmin are you alright?" Isabella asked, standing near the bathroom door. Jazmine's been in the bathroom for two hours now, and she was worried about her._

 _"Jazmin?"_

 ** _"Suppressed by all my childish fears"_**

 _"Jazmin!"_

 _"I'm fine" Jazmine shouted._

 ** _"And if you have to leave_**

 ** _I wish that you would just leave_**

 ** _'Cause your presence still lingers here_**

 ** _And it won't leave me alone"_**

 _" leave me alone!" Jazmine shouted as she sat in the tub filled with bloody bubbles. Her eyes were closed and her head rested on the edge of the tub._

 ** _"These wounds won't seem to heal_**

 ** _This pain is just too real"_**

 _On her left hand, she held a pair of sharp scissors. She hasn't done this in awhile, but she missed this feeling. She loves to cut because she hates herself, and she likes how it makes her feel like she was tearing herself to pieces._

 ** _"There's just too much that time cannot erase"_**

 _It was like her way of escaping the pain, confusion, and self-hate that drove her mind insane. She needed this, it was the only way out. She just wishes she could die already, but for some reason she was still alive. Tears were burning her eyes, but they never fell from her face, was she out of tears?_

 ** _"You used to captivate me by your resonating light_**

 ** _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind"_**

 _She thought of him and the things he said to her. The names he swore he wouldn't say again. He didn't love her anymore, he loved the old version of her. He's disgusted with her now. She will never be the pure innocent Jazmine from across the street, that girl was dead._

 ** _"Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_**

 ** _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"_**

 _She heard crying and footsteps of Isabella. She didn't mean to hurt her, she just wanted her to leave her alone. Isabella always treats her like she's a child and she was tired of feeling like a burden to everyone._

 ** _"These wounds won't seem to heal_**

 ** _This pain is just too real_**

 ** _There's just too much that time cannot erase"_**

 _She needed to leave, but she has to wait for Huey, he'll be back soon. She knows she's pregnant because she threw up again today, why didn't he believe her? they were supposed to start a family._

 ** _"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

 ** _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears"_**

 _She slowly got up and placed a towel on her sliced wrist. She added pressure to it squeezing tightly and held it down for a couple of minutes, then she dump the whole bottle of alcohol on it causing her to wail loudly in pain._

 ** _"And I held your hand through all of these years_**

 ** _But you still have all of me"_**

 _She slowly walked to her closet of clothes while blood was dripping from the towel on the floors. She breathed roughly as she struggled to dress herself. She slipped on a pair of sweatpants with a long sleeve sweater. She didn't bother to fix her wild messy hair, and she's didn't dear touch her makeup._

 ** _"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**

 ** _But though you're still with me I've been alone all along"_**

 _"Bella! Bella, I'm sorry!" she shouted, but there was no response because Isabella had left. Jazmine picked up Simba and kissed him as she finally left her tears fall from her eyes. She placed him down, and gave him some fresh water and food._

 _'Sound of door shutting'_

 _"Bella is that you?" Jazmine shouted, hopping it was her, so she could apologize about her rude behavior._

 _"It's me" the big bad wolf said._

 _"What do you want!" Jazmine shouted, walking towards her enemy. "You have him, you won! Why are you here? To rub it in?" Jazmine asked furiously._

 _"Sounds like a great idea but actually, I'm here to help you" Amelia said, standing with a huge envelope._

 _Jazmine laughed. "Help me?" she asked sarcastically, her hands on her hips._

 _"Yes, help you understand why my husband no longer wants your ass" Amelia explained. " I know you want to know" she teased, pulling out the pictures and the original forms that she didn't show Huey._

 _Jazmine gasped when she seen pictures of herself pregnant, smiling with her husband who was smiling as well, it wasn't just a smile, it was a smile full of happiness and love,which is rare coming from her husband._

 _"A baby?" Jazmine asked. " I was pregnant before" she asked in disbelif._

 _Amelia nodded her head._

 _She stared in the the ultrasound picture and it hit her._

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Lorenzo, you're having a healthy baby boy!" the docter shouted excitedly._

 ** _"Voglio farti un regalo qualcosa di dolce, qualcosa di raro_**

 ** _Non un comune regalo di quelli che hai perso, o mai aperto"_**

 _Jazmine cried as her husband squeezed her hand tightly, his eyes watery as well. He was so excited that he told his whole family and he brought a whole bunch of expensive baby stuff._

 ** _"Vorrei donare il tuo sorriso alla luna perché di notte chi la guarda possa pensare a te_**

 ** _Per ricordarti che il mio amore è importante che non importa ciò che dice la gente"_**

 _"Can I open them now?" Jazmine asked anxiously._

 _"Not yet!"Manuel said excitedly, his hands covering her eyes, leading her to the nursery he had hired someone to design._

 _"Are we there yet?" Jazmine asked impatiently._

 ** _"la tua presenza è sempre arrivo e mai partenza_**

 ** _Il regalo mio più grande, il regalo mio più grande"_**

 _"Ready in 1,2,3 sorpresa!" He shouted as he removed his hands from her eyes._

 _She gasped as tears rolled down her green eyes._

 _It was a beautiful luxury room filled with golden chandeliers and a huge king size crib that could probably fit about 100 babies inside. A huge diaper changer bed that had cabinets filled of diapers, wipes, brushes, pacifiers, bibs, baby towels, and etc. And to put the cherry on top, a large walk through closet that was already filled with top designer baby clothes for a boy. It even had a fireplace which Jazmine was a little concerned about,but overall, it wasn't her ideal nursery, however, it was the best looking nursery she has ever seen._

 _"ti piace amore?" He asked kissing her temple softly._

 _"I love it! è perfetto" she said, turning around, kissing him deeply._

 _"sei perfetto" he said as he picked her up bridal style, and lead her to their bedroom, and made sweet love to his beautiful wife._

 _"Ti amo la mia bella ragazza" he whispered as he held her naked body close to his. He rubbed on her pregnant belly. " you and him mean the world to me, and no matter what, I'll protect and take care of you both, I promise" he said, pouring his heart to her._

 _"amore mio" she said, caressing his face._

 ** _"Vorrei mi facessi un regalo Un sogno inespresso,_**

 ** _donarmelo adesso_ _Di quelli che non so aprire_**

 ** _Di fronte ad altra gente Perché il regalo più grande_**

 ** _È solo nostro per sempre"_**

 _He smiled widely as she leaned to give him a kiss but suddenly he jumped._

 _Her eyes widened along with his_

 _"Love, did you feel that?" Jazmine shouted excited._

 _"Yes, he kicked!" Manuel said as happy tears rolled down his eyes._

 _"He's happy because daddy says he's going to protect and take care of him, and mommy" Jazmine explained._

 _"That's right son, your papà never breaks a promise" he said, kissing her belly._

 ** _End of flashback._**

 _Jazmine looked at Amelia with tears in her eyes._

 _"Where's my baby!"_

 _"Please, tell me where is he?"_

 _Jazmine pleaded. Maybe that's why Manuel is so angry he just misses their baby, all Jazmine has to do is find him and her husband won't hit her anymore_

 _"Give me back my baby!" Jazmine screamed, getting in Amelia's face. " why are you hiding my baby from me!" Jazmine shouted, shaking Amelia's shoulders roughly._

 _"I'm don't have your fucking baby!" Amelia yelled, pushing Jazmine away." your baby is dead!"_

 _"What?"Jazmine said in disbelief. "No your lying!" She screamed._

 _"No! It's true look!" Amelia screamed, showing her medical record that stated she had a miscarriage due to an accidental fall down the stairs._

 _Jazmine stared at the form feeling her heart break in a trillion pieces. "No!"_

 _"No!"_

 _She weep in her hands, wishing she could hold her baby, but he was gone because she decided to be clumsy, she let her husband down and her baby, that's why Manuel hated her because she wasn't careful enough, and because of her they're baby was killed. It was all her fault._

 _She promises that she won't let the same thing happen to the baby she is currently carrying. She's going to protect and take care of her baby, even if Huey decides that he doesn't want to be part if His or her life, she's going to do it on her own._

 _Amelia watched in confusion as Jazmine begin rubbing on her stomach, closing her eyes, and praying._

 _"What the hell are you doing?" Amelia asked._

 _"Praying for my baby" Jazmine replied " both of them" she added._

 _"What?"Amelia said, still confused._

 _"The baby I had lost and the baby in my tummy at this moment" Jazmine explained, smiling weakly as she patted her flat stomach gently. " I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but Huey and I are also having a child, and Malcolm's going to have a brother or sister!" she informed her with excitement in her voice._

 _Amelia laughed hysterically._

 _Ahahahahahaha! Girl, you actually think you're pregnant?"she asked, laughing wickedly. " whew girl you are so hilarious!" She shouted, holding her heart that burnt from laughing too hard._

 _"No seriously, I know I'm pregnant I can feel him or her inside me, god has wrapped me another gift for the one that was taken from me, and it was given by the man I love" she said, her eyes filled with happy tears. She knew she was pregnant, it was obvious all the signs were there missed period, morning sickness, spotting, cramping, mood swings, and feeling fatigue and hungry a lot._

 _Amelia had tears rolling from her eyes and she was stomping hard, laughing so hard that her baby kicked._

 _"Woo woo, you just made my day!"Amelia shouted. "Okay" she said, wiping her tears as she stopped her laughter._

 _Jazmine gawked at her and folded her arms angrily._

 _" that is completely impossible!" She said, grinning like the Grinch. "How can you possibly get pregnant by my husband?"_

 _"Uhm, I don't know? maybe when you're husband was fucking me raw almost every night" Jazmine said sarcastically, feeling upset that Amelia was making fun of her, she was just jealous._

 _Oh this bitch was getting cute, can't wait to blow her bubble, Amelia thought._

 _"Hmm maybe you are right Jazmine, so what is the plan for the baby?" Amelia asked, messing with her head. She wanted to have a little fun with this before dropping the bombs on her._

 _"Why do you care, it's none of you're concerns!" Jazmine snapped. "But since you asked, once you and Huey get a divorce, he and I are going to get married and move in a big single home. we don't' need a mansion" she explained. "We're going to paint the walls like the dark skies filled with stars and one shooting star that will be painted above the baby's crib. The paint used to make the stars will glow in the dark, so he or she won't be afraid, and don't worry we will save room for Malcolm too"she said softly, her eyes had a bright beam of light in them. She kept touching her stomach as if she could feel the baby._

 _This bitch is delusional! How dare she add my son to her make believe dream. This bitch think she's Cinderella psst!_

 _"Bitch please, first of all my husband and I are working our differences out. He told me last night before we made love that he is willing to wait as long it takes to earn my forgiveness and trust."She said truthfully. " he also said that he never really loved you because you aren't the Jazmine he fell in love with and he said he just loves the sex because you give good head" she lied._

 ** _"Feeling broken_**

 ** _Barely holding on_**

 ** _But there's just something so strong_**

 ** _Somewhere inside me_**

 ** _And I am down_**

 ** _but I'll get up again_**

 ** _Don't count me out just yet"_**

 _Jazmine shook her head_

 _"No, no, he loves me! your lying!" Jazmine shouted._

 _"He doesn't love you anymore especially now that he knows the truth about you!" Amelia snapped._

 ** _"They can say that I won't stay around_**

 ** _But I'm gonna stand my ground_**

 ** _You're not gonna stop me_**

 ** _You don't know me_**

 ** _You don't know who I am_**

 ** _Don't count me out so fast"_**

 _"He knows everything about me and he's just upset with me because the way I was acting when you caught us!"Jazmine shouted, defending her argument. "He's going to come back for me because I'm his world" Jasmine said, her voice crack, referring to what Huey told her._

 ** _"There will be no fade out This is not the end_**

 ** _I'm down now But I'll be standing tall again_**

 ** _Times are hard but I was built tough_**

 ** _I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of"_**

 _Amelia laughed loudly and handed her the original medical document._

 _"Take a look at the real reason Huey doesn't want you" Amelia said proudly._

 _"You see, your not good enough to be with a man like Huey Freeman. I mean your sex is probably exclusive thanks to all the man you fucked, but Huey is a successful hardworking billionaire, and he has respect with a huge and good reputation. You on the other hand, yes, your famous, and rich, and you had billions of fans, but your a dirty whore with an awful reputation that could danger his image. and those personalities hun, don't make the cut" Amelia said as Jazmine stared into the sheet with tears burning her eyes._

 ** _"I've been brought down to my knees_**

 ** _And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_**

 ** _But I can take it I'll be back Back on my feet_**

 ** _This is far from over I am far from over_**

 ** _You haven't seen the last of me"_**

 _"I'm a better woman for Huey. I'm intelligent and beautiful. Everyone sees me as this good wife, like I have respect like Michelle Obama and Oprah. My husband doesn't have to worry about men staring at my naked body, only my husband seen it, and I may not be a virgin anymore thanks to Huey, but I'm pure much more pure than you" Amelia teased, walking closer to Jazmine. "Most of all, I have the ability to give Huey the best gift a woman could ever give a man" Amelia said, leaning to whisper in Jasmine's ear. " I can give him children, betcha you can't" she whispered._

 ** _"No no I'm not going nowhere_**

 ** _I'm staying right here Oh no_**

 ** _You won't see me begging I'm not taking my bow_**

 ** _Can't stop me It's not the end"_**

 _Jazmine body shook violiently_

 _"No, no!"Jazmine screamed. " you are a liar!" She shouted._

 _"I'll just leave so you can let it sunk in" Amelia announced, walking away. " oh yes, I almost forgot" she said, pulling out the medication that Kenneth got for her. "Here's you're medication, I think your going to need it, so the pain could go away" Amelia said before waking out the house with a huge smile on her face._

 _"You haven't seen the last of me Oh no You haven't seen the last of me You haven't seen the last of me"_

 _"No, no, it's not true" Jazmine chanting repeatedly. " I'm having a baby, I'm having a baby, I'm having a baby, Huey's child" she repeated, holding her ears as the waterfall flow down on her face._

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Jazmine stared into the mirror at her round pregnant belly. She was amazed how big she has gotten and Manuel noticed. He's still happy about the pregnancy, but lately he's been complaining about how fat she looked. He keeps comparing her to his ex wife and making her eat nothing but salad and water._

 _She's pregnant she doesn't want to eat like a Victoria Secret model. She wants cake and ice cream with apple sauce, and peanut butter sandwiches with pickles and mustard. She wants meat! She was so desperate she would eat fried chicken which is murder. She knew she wasn't a vegaterian anymore because her baby sure wasn't._

 _"Push Jazmine Push!" The doctor shouted as her husband whispered "andiamo spinta Jazmine! you can do this!" He said, trying to motivate her._

 _"Ahhhhhhhh" Jazmine screamed as she pushed as hard as she can. And finally,_

 _"Waaaaaaah waaaaah" the sounds of Jazmine's beautiful baby boy. Jazmine sighed in relief as Manuel hurried over to cut the Umbilical Cord._

 ** _"Close your eyes, Have no fear,_**

 ** _The monster's gone,_**

 ** _He's on the run_**

 ** _And your mummy's here"_**

 _"Please I wanna see my baby" Jazmine pleaded weakly._

 _Manuel held the baby and rocked him and kissed him "mio figlio" he whispered before handing him to Jazmine who was anxious._

 ** _"Before you go to sleep,_**

 ** _Say a little prayer,_**

 ** _Every day in every way,_**

 ** _It's getting better and better"_**

 _She smiled as tears rolled down her sweaty face. His eyes had dark sliky hair land brown eyes like daddy and a heart shape face and lips like mommy._  
 _She never thought someone so tiny could be so beautiful._

 ** _"Out on the ocean, sailing away_**

 ** _I can hardly wait To see you come of age_**

 ** _But I guess we'll both just have to be patient "_**

 _"You so handsome" she whispered as Manuel rubbed on Jasmine's messy hair._

 ** _"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy (Beautiful boy),_**  
 ** _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy"_**

 _End if Jasmine's dream._

 _" Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed feeling the worst excruciating pain. Blood was running down her legs rapidly and she could feel the blood clots inside her. Her head was spinning and throbbing in pain and her body was shaking violently. Her vision was blurry and her ears were ringing but she could slightly hear her her husband shouting and panicking._

 _"It's going to be okay, I promise" he said as he dialed the ambulance._

 _Jazmine could feel her baby dying inside her, it was like someone was pulling him from her stomach._

 _"No, please don't take him away" mumbled weakly as before passing out._

 _"I'm sorry Mr. And Mrs. Lorenzo but you had an miscarriage" the doctor said sadly._

 _And unfortunately due to the hard impact of the fall, as a result, Mrs. Lorenzo is infertility and she has scar tissue on and around her ovary or in the fallopian tubes which will prevent her from ovulating which prevent her to ever concieve again._

 _"W-what are you saying!" Jazmine screamed, bawling her eyes out._

 _"I'm am deeply sorry, but you will no longer be able to have any children" the doctor explained._

 ** _End of flashback._**

 ** _"What's wrong, what's wrong now?_**  
 ** _Too many, too many problems._**  
 ** _Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._**  
 ** _She wants to go home, but nobody's home"_**

 _"Noooooo!" Jazmine screeched, dropping on the ground, ripping strands of hair from her head, kicking her feet. She didn't care anymore she didn't want to be on this earth anymore, she lost everything her memories of her parents, Huey, the baby she lost,and the baby she thought she had with Huey._

 _"No it's not true the doctors are wrong!" She shouted as she stood up slowly. " I'm pregnant, I'm having an child" she said, trying to convince herself but deep inside she kept thinking about what the doctor said. It was all in her head and playing games with her emotions. Other than Huey she wanted a baby more than anything because she never got over the lost of her first child._

 ** _"It's where she lies, broken inside._**  
 ** _With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._**  
 ** _Broken inside."_**

 _When she lost him she most a part of herself and she always wanted a baby to replace that missing piece. She thought if she had another a baby she could stop feeling so lonely, but now she would forever be lonely because she could never have children._

 _Amelia is right, she thought._

 _" I'm can't offer him anything, I'm nothing but a dirty whore" she said to herself as she picked up the bag of medication. "I deserve to die, I'm a hooker" she said as she walked upstairs into the bathroom._

 ** _"Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._**  
 ** _You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind."_**

 _She ran the bath tub with steaming hot water then she removed her clothes. She stare at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible her hair looked like a bird nest, her eyes were red and puffy with dark circles underneath._

 _Her lips were chapped and a little bruised from when she hit her lip. Her body still looked the same except the slices on her wrist. It just wasn't enough, she had to cut more._

 ** _"Her feelings she hides._**  
 ** _Her dreams she can't find._**  
 ** _She's losing her mind._**  
 ** _She's fallen behind"_**

 _She took the sharp scissors she had earlier and she Pressed it against her stomach slightly, but she stopped herself because she still believed it was a fetus inside her womb, she didn't want to murder another baby. She dropped the scissors and sobbed, still stilling in the mirror._

 _"I hate you" she said to her reflection._

 ** _"She can't find her place._**  
 ** _She's losing her faith._**  
 ** _She's fallen from grace._**  
 ** _She's all over the place._**  
 ** _Yeah,oh"_**

 _"I hate you!"she screamed as she Hit the mirror hard causing it to break in pieces " everyone hates you!" She screamed._

 ** _"She wants to go home, but nobody's home._**  
 ** _It's where she lies, broken inside._**  
 ** _With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._**  
 ** _Broken inside."_**

 _"I just wanna die"she cried as she grabbed a price of glass and pressed it against her arm. She screamed in agony as she crave the words whore on her arm._

 ** _"She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah"_**

 _Huey was at the bar having his fourth drink. He was tired of feeling the pain because Jazmine keeps drilling holes in his heart. He loves her and he will never stop, but she's no good for him. They could never have a future together because it will never be the same._

 ** _"It's the wanting you, never getting you_**

 ** _Keeps me wanting you, missing you_**

 ** _Just to picture you is what gets me through_**

 ** _Fit for you, I was meant for you_**

 ** _What I was sent to do, meant to do_**

 ** _Wasn't meant for you Hope I said that shit right"_**

 _He never really forgiven her for sleeping with Ceaser and he now that he knows the truth he doesn't think he could ever forgive her. Those words he said to Jazmine and her devastating face expressions haunted his mind. He didn't want her out of his life but if she stays in his life he will keep breaking apart._

 _She isn't the woman he fell in love with..she was selfish and scandalous. How could she get rid of her child at 4 1/2 months, how could she think it was fun to sleep with different men, how could she say those things about him and disrespect and mock him on video, then have the nerve to fuck two white men on a bed with a cover with his face on it. She was beyond disrespectful and he is embrarassed for loving her._

 ** _"Cos' if I never have you_**

 ** _Then I could never lose you_**

 ** _Do you know what might happen,_**

 ** _If I decide to choose you"_**

 _He wishes he could stop thinking of her. He wishes that when he hold his wife that he doesn't pretend he's holding her. He wishes when he makes love to his wife, he doesn't imagine himself making love with Jazmine. He wishes that he didn't wish that Jazmine was having his baby but he knew that was impossible._

 ** _"Then the world may just stop spinning_**

 ** _It may just well be the ending_**

 ** _Talking all about existence Who knows"_**

 _He misses the old Jazmine, he wants her back but she's dead._

 _He looked up at the TV that was on the ceiling..it was a Wendy Williams interview with Jazmine, who looked stunning, wearing a sexy black skin tight sheer cutout dress with some nude heels. Her hair was wavy and pinned to the side. She wore a expensive sparkling necklace and natural make up with nude lipstick._

 _"Woo woo wool woo woo woo!" The crowd shouted, waving their hands in the air._

 _"Thank you thank you, hey everyone I'm Wendy Williams, How you doin?" She said with a growl._

 _"I'm sitting here with the young and beautiful sexy play bunny model and actress, Jazmine Dubois" Wendy announced , the crowd were screaming and howling._

 _Jazmine giggled and blew them a kiss and they went wild. She touched her chest shocked how much love she was receiving._

 _"Wow! They love you!" Wendy Williams shouted._

 _"Awe I love them too" Jazmine said sincerely, as her eyes watered at the crying teenage girls that were in front of the men, reaching their hands out from below the stage._

 _"Wow this is the first time I had so many men on my show!"Wendy Williams shouted, referring to the men that were howling and barking at Jazmine._

 _Jazmine laughed nervously and lowered her head and covered her cheeks that was red._

 _"What's wrong Jazmine, you seem shy in person" Wendy comment. "But on camera your a natural!"_

 _"Yeah, I'm really shy,especially when taking photos, but my husband taught me to think as if you were the only one in the room" Jazmine replied._

 _"Speaking of your husband, I must say he is hot for his age!"Wendy said, fanning herself with her hands._

 _Jazmine laughed as they show pictures of Jazmine and Manuel on the beach, Manuel had a hot bod with a little hair on his chest and Jazmine of course her body looked amazing in her bikini._

 _"I must say Jazmine, I'm loving the tiny waist!" Wendy shouted, touching Jazmine's waist._

 _"Thank you, and for the long hours I spent wearing waist trainers" Jazmine sighed, thinking if how awful it was to wear tight corsets._

 _The crowd cheered and clapped loudly._

 _Wendy took a slip of her wonder woman cup of tea._

 _"So Jazmine, we were so sad that you left Pretty Little Liars in season 3. I screamed at my TV screen when your character Aria died, she was so innocent but hot." Wendy said, referring to Jasmine's character Aria who was a sixteen year old dating a 30 year old teacher which reminded her of her relationship with Manuel minus the beating._

 _"Yes, I had only signed a contract for three seasons, I had already knew my character was going to be killed by A, it was by choice I couldn't resume in the show because I had other films and photo shoots to work on, but it was super fun being a naive teenager again" Jazmine explained._

 _"Well I was devastated included your girls over there" Wendy said, referring to the teenage fans." But your sitting here beside me and you have boobs! You didn't have any boobs on the show just booty!"Wendy said laughing as they show a clip of Aria Stuffing her bra with tissues._

 _"Yeah my Aria is supposed to be this insecure girl who isn't really lucky in the chest area, they had to wrapped bandages around my chest to make me appear flat chested, it was pretty funny" Jazmine joked._

 _"Hahaha! That just of been so uncomfortable doing sex scenes with Jamie Dornan.( the actor from fifthy shades of Grey)"Wendy joked._

 _"Good thing it was mostly kissing scenes" Jazmine comment._

 _"So is he a good kisser?" Wendy slipped._

 _"Stop that" Jazmine laughed._

 _"Awe come on, "Wendy said, trying to get her to confess._

 _"He's a great actor and he's very easy to work with" Jazmine replied, saving herself from spilling the beans._

 _"Okay, wait hold on, can you stand and show the audience your sexy outfit" Wendy shouted excitedly. " let's give her some shoe cam shall we!" She said as the camera went closer to her wrap around heels. Then the camera went back up to Jazmine who was posing for the crowd as they whistle and holler, then she sat back down as Wendy slipped her tea._

 _"Let's talk about our favorite hottie, Huey Freeman" the girls in the crowds screamed._

 _Huey rolled his eyes as he continued to watch anxiously wondering what Jazmine will say._

 _"Now that's a sexy man!" Wendy shouted, as pictures of Huey wearing a suit shown in the screen. " too bad he's never at the beach" Wendy joked._

 _Jazmine covered her face and blushed turning tomato red and giggling uncontrollably._

 _"So Jazmine, I see you know him very well" Wendy said. "How did it feel living across the street from that! Did you ever catch him with his shirt off" Wendy said, fanning herself as she caught herself squealing along with the crowd of ladies, the men remained silent._

 _Jazmine blushed again._

 _"Well, I didn't go out much" she lied. " but from what I remembered he was always so handsome and intiligent for his own good" Jazmine revealed._

 _"Ooo! so someone had a crush" Wendy teased, lightly punching Jazmine's arm._

 _Jazmine giggled and covered her face._

 _"Can you stop that" Jazmine asked, laughing._

 _"Awe your no fun!"Wendy teased. "So He's book published a week ago and it was good"_

 _"Yes it really was well written and powerful" Jazmine comment._

 _Huey arched his brow, wait she read my book._

 _"What is a model and actress doing reading a book about society and politics?"Wendy asked. " wouldn't someone like you think it's boring!"she asked_

 _" In case you didn't know, I'm such a bookworm when i'm not busy doing things. On my free time, I love to read a good book and sip some hot chocolate" Jazmine informed her politely._

 _" but yes, I didn't like political stuff and stuff about the society because I didn't understand, but now I think it's important. I have read his book and I can't stop reading it because it reminds me of an childhood friend I had lost, and it makes me feel closer to him" Jazmine revealed._

 _"Would that childhood friend be a Huey Freeman"_

 _Jazmine blushed again._

 _"Well I didn't say all that" Jazmine said, feeling her heart blasting._

 _"So did you get to see those sexy wine eyes when he signed your book" Wendy teased._

 _"No, actually I pre-ordered it online." Jazmine said._

 _"Awe, are you afraid you might get caught up with some old feelings" Wendy teased, trying to figure out if the rumor ( Huey Freeman dating Jazmine Dubois when they were teens) were true or not._

 _"What are you implying? There are no type of feelings between Freeman and I because we're both happily married with our significant other" Jazmine protested, feeling the heat from the hot seat she was in._

 _"So you don't ever think about the old times? You know when you two were in love?" Wendy said, as a picture of Huey and Jazmine kissing as teens popped up on the screen. Jazmine was wearing a long sea blue dress that sparkled in the moonlight. Huey had on a white suit with a sea blue tie that matched Jazmine's dress._

 _Her hair was in a fishtail braid that sat beautiful pass one side of her shoulders passing all the way down her waist. and Huey hair was slick back in a low pony tail, his arms were wrapped around her waist while her hands were laying on his chest. it was there homecoming picture._

 _The crowd said they oooooos and they clapped body tensed up and tears were clogging up her eyes. She tried her hardest not to cry on national TV, but it was so hard and she missed him so much and it hurts badly. Her lips quivers as she remained silent._

 _"Jazmine are you okay?" Windy asked sincerely, but secretly thinking of how high her show's ratings will be after this._

 _Jazmine swallowed her throat and nodded her head but her tears had already dropped from her face._

 _"I, I c-can't do this" she said as her voice cracked. she uttered a sob " I'm sorry" she said as she ran off the stage, covering her face as she brawl in her hands._

 _The crowd gasped and the teenage fans were angry with wendy for scaring Jazmine off the stage. Wendy nervously sipped her tea._

 _"Uhm, commercial break!" She shouted._

 _Huey felt his heart dropped he had no idea Jazmine was still hurting from their break up at that time he thought she was over him. It made him for even worse when he discovered she actually did read his book which means she probably didn't mean what she said on the video, maybe she was drunk or Manuel probably out her up to it, the video did seem script ._

 ** _"Your light shines so bright it's like two stars colliding._**

 ** _We'll only survive if we fight it, don't fight it_**

 ** _Your light shines so bright it's like two stars colliding_**

 ** _We'll only survive if we fight it don't fight it Yeah"_**

 _Damn how could he be so stupid! He didn't even give Jazmine a chance to explain herself she probably doesn't remember and even if she has a split personality its not her fault. He knew Jazmine was never like that so he knew that condition she has is something she develop over the years of getting beaten and raped._

 _But the only thing he couldn't add up was the secret affairs she had with other men and a secret baby and abortion. He didn't know what to say about that he needed to hear Jazmine's side of the story._

 ** _"Cos' if I really have to_**

 ** _You_ _know I would choose you_**

 ** _Do you know what would happen,_**

 ** _If I ever lose you"_**

 _He already told his wife that he will stay with her out of anger with Jazmine, but he still loves Jazmine he just didn't know if they had a future together. He told her to stay away from his life, but her going away will only make his heart suffer._

 _He called her a hooker, how could he say that when he knew her situation, he was wrong. He wasn't ready to face her yet because he know she was hurt and he was hurt too. He didn't want to get caught up in her lies again or manipulation. He doesn't entirely trust Jazmine anymore, but he still needs to talk to her just to put the pieces back together._

 ** _"Then my heart would just stop beating_**

 ** _And my mind would just stop thinking_**

 ** _And my strengths would turn to weakness You know_**

 ** _That I cannot see tomorrow If you're not in my tomorrow Uh oh"_**

 _He got up from the leather barstool and called one if his drivers to come drive him home, he wasn't sober enough to drive alone. He thought of her again as he sat in the back seat of his car. He was sitting on the spot where they made love, he could still smell her scent which drove him crazy he wanted to touch her again. Her soft skin, her long curly hair, and her full lips. He wanted to the sweet song of her moaning and screaming his name, damn why was he thinking about this._

 ** _"I've gotta save the world_**

 ** _How can I when_**

 ** _You belong to me but I belong to them_**

 ** _Who do I give me to, who do I let win_**

 ** _You or the world You are my world"_**

 _He had to stop thinking of her and focus on his wife and baby on the way, but the It just didn't make sense at all espeically the affair Jazmine had with some random Hispanic man, and where the hell did Amelia get all that evidence from._

 _She claims from a friend, what friend? Amelia hardly had friends she was always anti social the only friends she really had were Denise, Cindy, and some other chick from college. Something wasn't clear and he bad to get tot he bottom of it._

 _Isabella walked inside the house once again it was dark._

 ** _"May it be an evening star_**

 ** _Shines down upon you_**

 ** _May it be when darkness falls_**

 ** _Your heart will be true_**

 ** _You walk a lonely road Oh!_**

 ** _How far you are from home"_**

 _Uh oh, she thought. She knew that this wasn't a good sign, she doesn't understand what's going on with Jazmine but she over heard Amelia bragging over the phone about how she won and that Jazmine is going bye bye because Huey doesn't want her childless ass. Whatever that means, she thought._

 ** _"Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)_**  
 ** _Believe and you will find your way Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)_**  
 ** _A promise lives within you now"_**

 _She walked upstairs careful not to make a sound, she held a bag with a Clear Blue pregnancy test in her hands that she had brought for Jazmine, who claims she's having a baby with Huey._

 ** _"May it be the shadow's call_**

 ** _Will fly away_**

 ** _May it be you journey on_**

 ** _To light the day_**

 ** _When the night is overcome_**

 ** _You may rise to find the sun"_**

 _She walked slowly inside Jazmine's room and once again it was pitch dark inside._

 _"Jazmine?" She called out._

 _"Jazmine!" She ran closer to the bathroom door which was locked._

 _"Jazmine open the door I have the test" she said calmly._

 _She heard water running._

 ** _"Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)_**  
 ** _Believe and you will find your way Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)_**  
 ** _A promise lives within you now"_**

 _"Jazmine!" She called out again, banging on the door_

 _"Jazmine!" She said, panicking as she seen water traveling from under the door into the bedroom._

 _She gasped._

 _"Jazmine, abrir la puerta!" She shouted, kicking the door with all her might._

 _The door was too strong so she grabbed a barbin pin from her hair and played with the lock until she finally unlocked the door._

 _She opened the door "Jazmine?"_

 _"Ahhhhhhhh!" Isabella screamed in horror._

 ** _"A promise lives within you now"_**

* * *

REVIEW!

Lyrics:

Ginuwine: differences

Tizaiano Ferro: II regalo mio piu grande(italian)

Cher: You Haven't Seen the Last Of Me (Burlesque Soundtrack)

Celine Dion: Beautiful Boy

Avril Lavigne: Nobody's Home

Jhene Aiko: You Vs Them

Enya: May it Be


	23. Blinded Love

**_Hey Everyone! Thank you as Always!_**

 ** _This chapter is going to have some Italian word but no worries They are translated._**

 ** _cutechiblolita plz let me know if I get any words wrong_**

* * *

 ** _"I always needed time on my own_**

 ** _I never thought I'd need you there_**

 ** _when I cry And the days feel like years_**

 ** _when I'm alone And the bed_**

 ** _where you lie Is made up on your side"_**

 _Jazmine smiled as she read her favorite chapter of Huey's novel. He has a part about a young biracial girl named Yasalina who was blinded by her imagination._

 ** _"When you're gone_**

 ** _The pieces of my heart are missing you_**

 ** _When you're gone_**

 ** _The face I came to know is missing too_**

 ** _When you're gone_**

 ** _The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_**

 ** _And make it OK I miss you"_**

 _He talks about how sweet and innocent she was and how she struggled to fit in with her African American culture along with her Caucasian side. It was so obvious that the character Yasalina was about her, and it made her blush when he described her as sweet, beautiful and adventurous._

 ** _"I've never felt this way before_**

 ** _Everything that I do reminds me of you_**

 ** _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_**

 ** _And they smell just like you,_**

 ** _I love the things that you do_**

 ** _When you walk away I count the steps that you take_**

 ** _Do you see how much I need you right now?"_**

 _She knew he had wrote that character about her and she wishes she could thank him for not forgetting about her because she had never forgotten about him. She wanted to buy his book in person so she could see his face again, but she knew her husband wouldn't allow her, so she ordered them online like she always did with his books._

 ** _"We were made for each other_**

 ** _Out here forever I know we were, yeah, yeah_**

 ** _All I ever wanted was for you to know_**

 ** _Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_**

 ** _I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me,_** yeah ** _"_**

 _She smiled as she read the speech he wrote at the end if his book, she was so proud of him. She had always admired his intelligence and she enjoyed hearing his sight and perspective on things. She hopes her future son become a man that is as great as him. She held the book to her beating heart and cried her heart out, she missed him. She felt so close to him even though he was a thousand miles away. She felt like a part of him was there with her and she loved to pretend at night that he was laying in bed holding her in his arms, even though in reality, he was out there holding and loving someone else._

 ** _"When you're gone_**

 ** _The pieces of my heart are missing you_**

 ** _When you're gone_**

 ** _The face I came to know is missing too_**

 ** _When you're gone_**

 ** _The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_**

 ** _And make it OK I miss you"_**

 _Her heart along with her body jumped as she heard her husband slam the door shut. She knew he would be angry with her because of what happened during her interview with Wendy Williams. She quickly hid Huey Freeman's book under the bed as her husband angrily stormed in the bedroom._

 _"_ cazzo puttana _!" He hollered, pulling Jazmine by her hair. " you think you can fucking make me look stupid on national TV, huh? Puttana!" He shouted, punching her back as she screamed._

 ** _"See, I don't know why I liked you so much I gave you all, of my trust_**

 ** _I told you, I loved you, now that's all down the drain_**

 ** _You put me through pain, I wanna let you know how I feel"_**

 _He angrily laughed as he found Huey's book under the bed. "You dirty bitch!" He screamed._

 _"I'm going to teach you a fucking_ lesson _" he said as he forced her to dress up as a slut. He hired two male models and set up everything so he could record the sex tape._

 ** _"You thought, you could Keep this shit from me,_**

 ** _yeah You burnt bitch, I heard the story_**

 ** _You played me, you even gave him head"_**

 _Jazmine_ widened _her eyes in shock as she_ saw _how the room was set up, and she read the script that her husband forced her to memorized. She felt disgusted and ashamed of herself when she spoke those horrible words about Huey Freeman, and ripped her heart to have sex with two men on camera in bed with a picture of Huey on the cover and bedspread._

 ** _"Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now_**

 ** _Fuck the presents might as well throw em out_**

 ** _Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack_**

 ** _Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back"_**

 _She knows when he sees this he will definitely hate her. Her tears streamed down her face as the men took turns with her roughly, pulling her hair as their_ saliva _dropped on her body, slapping her ass, and whispering in her ear, uttering the words. "You like that don't you, dirty slut" one whispered as he pounded her harder. She felt_ humiliated _because she had to actually moan as if she was enjoying it, and she had to say dirty words like "fuck me" and "I love white dick". She closed her eyes and thought of him just to ease the pain._

 ** _"Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now_**

 ** _Fuck the presents might as well throw em out_**

 ** _Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack_**

 ** _Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back"_**

 _Manuel watched as the two disgusting pigs fuck the life out his wife. He wanted to make it all stop because he secretly hated when men pondered on his wife, but he couldn't help himself. He was angry because he knew she was still in love with the Freeman. That's how it all started with him beating her._

 ** _"You questioned, did I care You could ask anyone,_**

 ** _I even said You were my great one_**

 ** _Now it's, over, but I do admit I'm sad._**

 ** _It hurts real bad, I can't sweat that, cause I loved a hoe"_**

 _He would catch her watching Freeman's interviews and speeches. She would read his books and watch his favorite movies. She would even listen to the music he liked, and he would often have to beat her in the middle of the night_ moaning _Huey's name in her sleep or accidentally during sex. They stopped making love after that and he would just grip her up and force himself on her roughly, and sometimes he would duct tape her mouth, and tie her hands up so he could let his anger out on her._

 ** _"Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now_**

 ** _Fuck the presents might as well throw 'em out_**

 ** _Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack_**

 ** _Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back"_**

 _He hated how much she loved Huey Freeman because Huey didn't deserve her love. He was the one that took her under his wing when Huey was too busy living his life. He helped her build her confidence and even finish her education, he made her into a huge star, and loved and cared for her_

 ** _"Oh oh Uh huh yeah_**

 ** _Oh oh Uh huh yeah_**

 ** _Oh oh Uh huh yeah_**

 ** _Oh oh Uh huh yeah"_**

 _He loves Jazmine more than he had ever loved any woman, but he also hated her, he hated her so much for loving Huey Freeman too much._

 ** _End of flashback._**

 _Isabella paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital as she waited for the doctors to come back inside to let her know Jazmine was okay. How could she let this happen? She should have warned Huey about Jazmine's behavior, she was too busy doing errands for the big bad wolf._

 _Lately, Amelia has been sending her out of town to get things that she could get close by, she was beginning to think that Amelia purposely sent her away so she could do something to Jazmine. For some reason, Isabella had a bad feeling that Amelia was the reason for Jazmine's sudden outburst. Jazmine was fine until that night she found out about Jazmine and Huey's affair. She sobbed loudly as she thought about when she found Jazmine in the bathroom._

 ** _Flashback:_**  
 _she walked inside the bathroom of Jazmine's room, she spotted her laying on the floor with a sliced up wrist and bleeding arm with the words whore written in blood. The water of the tub was overflowing and glass was scattered everywhere._

 _"Ahhhhhhh!" Isabella screamed, running towards a unconscious looking Jazmine. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she checked Jazmine's pulse. Before she could touch her neck Jazmine's eyes shot opened._

 _"Jazmin what happened? Who did this?"_

 _"I just wanna die, just let me die" Jazmine said weakly, her face was fluttered with tears. "I want be with my baby" Jazmine cried. "Everyone hates me" she whispered._

 _"No, that's not true I Don't hate you, Huey doesn't either" Isabella said as she dialed the ambulance._

 _"He loves you" she added before speaking to the operator._

 _"He couldn't love a hooker like me" she mumbled as she felt her eyelids getting heavier for her to keep them opened._

 _Isabella quickly grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned Jazmine's cuts which caused her to wail in pain. She wrapped her wrist that wasn't bleeding much, and her arms that wouldn't stop bleeding._

 _"Stay with me Jazmine, it's going to be okay help is coming" she assured Jazmine who, was dazing off from feeling too much pain._

 _Isabella wept in her hands as the paramedics carried Jazmine to the ambulances truck._

 _"Oh my god what happened? Is she dead?" She heard Amelia ask one of the paramedic people, acting concerned, but Isabella could hear the hope in her voice._

 _She hopped inside her car since there were too many of them working on Jazmine putting a breathing mask on her face._

 ** _End of Isabella's Flashback._**

 _Huey was on his way home he was sitting in the back while his driver drove. He felt his phone buzzing, but he didn't care to answer it was probably Amelia calling to yell at him for being out late, he didn't want to hear her screaming in his ears besides his head was starting to ache. The driver asked if he could turn on the radio to listen to some Old School music, Huey nodded his head and tilt his head back as he closed his eyes to sleep._

 ** _"Baby, baby, baby What's it gonna be_**

 ** _Baby, baby, baby Is it him or is it me?_**

 ** _Don't make me waste my time_**

 ** _Don't make me lose my mind baby_**

 ** _Baby, baby, baby Can't u stay with me tonight_**

 ** _Oh baby, baby, baby Don't my kisses please u right_**

 ** _U were so hard 2 find The beautiful ones, they hurt u everytime_**

 ** _Paint a perfect picture Bring 2 life a vision in one's mind_**

 ** _The beautiful ones Always smash the picture Always every time_**

 ** _If I told u baby That I was in love with u_**

 ** _Oh baby, baby, baby If we got married Would that be cool?_**

 ** _U make me so confused The beautiful ones U always seem 2 lose_**

 ** _Baby, baby,_**  
 ** _Baby, baby,_**  
 ** _Baby, baby,_**  
 ** _Baby,_**  
 ** _What's it gonna be baby?"_**

 _Suddenly the music stopped._

 _Huey jumped from his seat and felt his heart sink and his eyes widen with fear When he heard the radio announcement say that words,_

 ** _"Attention we stop your favorite music with breaking news, our favorite model and actress Jazmine Dubois has been rushed to Med-Star Hospital in Washington DC , she was found by a maid in Huey Freeman's property, laying on the bathroom floor with her wrist and arm sliced up._**

 ** _" By the time the first responders came, Jazmine DuBois had already passed out. We don't have enough information of her at this time and we're not sure if it was an attempt murder or not, but sources are saying it's another sucidual attempt."_**

 ** _" But the question that we are all whispering about is what is Jazmine Dubois doing in Huey freeman's home? Why isn't with her husband? Are the rumors true that Freeman and Dubois are secretly romantically involved? Stay tune for our discussion on that topic on your favorite classic old school jam 100.53."_**

 _"Drive to the hospital now!" Huey demanded._

 _The driver drove as fast as he could, but then suddenly, they got stuck in traffic. Out of anger, Huey cursed and got out the car, slamming the door so hard the window cracked. He sped the rest of the way to the hospital, running with all his might. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, and his heart was pounding out his chest._

 _When he finally arrived, there were tons of paparazzi blocking the entrance in the hospital door, he didn't want them to noticed him, so he snuck inside from the back doors. His hands trembled along with his legs in fear as he finally made it to the waiting room where Isabella stood on her knees praying._

 _Isabella was praying her heart out._

 _"Bella!" Huey shouted, running towards her._

 _She stood up and hugged Huey tightly as she sobbed on his chest. "Oh Huey it was horrible!" She cried._

 _He gently grab her shoulders and pull her off him and looked into her eyes "what happened?"_

 _"I was out doing errands for your wife and when I arrived Jazmin, was, she was 'sob', there was blood everywhere 'sob' she was on the floor 'sob',I thought she was dead" She explained through sobs. She couldn't talk anymore it was too painful._

 _He held her as she cried on his chest again. Huey felt his eyes water, but he held them because he didn't want to lose hope that she was okay._

 _After waiting for about 10 minutes, The doctor finally arrived Huey quickly walked towards the doctor along with Isabella who had her fingers crossed._

 _"How is she!"Huey asked._

 _"Huey Freeman right" he said sarcastically, jealously in his voice. " unfortunately, I can't give you any details until her husband arrives " he replied sharply._

 _"What! Are you fucking kidding me? Her husband is the last person to ever care about her worry abouts." Huey snapped. " I demand you tell me or I swear I'll"_

 _"Where my wife!" Manuel shouted, running towards the doctor along with his heavy weight body guards._

 _Huey felt his jaw tighten and he cracked his knuckles ready to beat Manuel's face in but Isabella placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head no._

 _The doctor greeted Manuel with respect._

 _"Your wife is currently stable, however, we had to put her to sleep so we could apply 7 stitches on each slice on her wrist and 25 stitches on her arm"_

 _"Can I see my wife?"Manuel asked._

 _"Right now she's asleep and on suicide watch, but you may see you're wife" the doctor informed._

 _Manuel smiled widely and followed the doctor, leaving Huey and Isabella Alone in the waiting room._

 _"This is some ole bullshit!"Huey shouted, punching the walls._

 _"Huey please stop, the police are coming" Isabella warned as two policemen walked towards Isabella. "Are you Isabella Gracia?" The policeman asked._

 _"Yes" she replied._

 _"We need to hear your statement about the moment you found Jazmine Dubois, please tell us everything that you can remember don't worry you are not an suspect, we just need to know whether this is a case of attempt suicide, or a case of attempt murder." The policeman informed._

 _"What do you mean attempt murder?"Huey asked angrily. "What are you implying that she tried to murder Jazmine?" Huey asked suspiciously._

 _"Listen We don't want any trouble Huey Freeman, we are just trying to put the prices together, as I said before Ms. Gracia is not an suspect we are just trying the unexplainable bruises found on Mrs. Lorenzo"_

 _"What do you mean?"Huey asked._

 _" there were other bruises that we had noticed a minor cut on her upper lip and a lump on her nose, hickeys and bite marks on her neck, she also had a bleeding scalp due to an intense hair pull the paramedics found a trail of little strands of her hair so Ms..Gracia would you mind telling us your story?" he asked politely._

 _Isabella took a deep breath and sat down as she described the details of the events that occur an hour ago, when she found Jazmine naked laying in the glass scattered floor with blood._

 _Huey's heart burned severely, His skin crawled, and he fought the urge to cry as he heard the horrible story of Jazmine cutting her own wrist, and telling Isabella that she wanted to die._

 _" This is going to be hard to look at but I need you to take a look at this photo, and try to think Of a reason for her to want to do something like this, I will warned you this is disturbing" he said as he handed the photo of Jazmine bleeding arm that was craved in bloody words 'WHORE'._

 _Huey stared into the picture and walked away angrily. He couldn't hold it in anymore his hot heavy tears dribbled down his face. He was crying so hard that he uttered a couple of sobs and his stomach felt as if he was stabbed repeatedly._

 ** _"Oh I'm a mess right now_**

 ** _Inside out Searching for a sweet surrender_**

 ** _But this is not the end I can't work it out_**

 ** _How going through the motions_**

 ** _Going through us And oh I've known it for the longest time"_**

 _He sat inside some random doctor's office, rubbing his hands on his face in frustration. He felt so many emotions all at once. Hurt because the woman he loves more than anything tried to kill herself. Anger because that she was willing to leave this world without him, and most of all guilt, because he knew it was his fault that she tried to kill herself._

 ** _"I messed up this time Late last night_**

 ** _Drinking to suppress devotion With fingers intertwined_**

 ** _I can't shake this feeling now_**

 ** _We're going through the motions Hoping you'd stop"_**

 _He called her the words she craved on her skin, he's the reason she wanted to give up on her life, and he was the one that put those bruises on her lip and nose(when he pushed her) after he place those bruises on her neck( while making love to her). He had let her down once again after he swore to protect her. He didn't even let her get a word out, instead he treated her just like her husband did. Now it was her abusive husband sitting by her side instead of him._

 _" **And** ohhh **I've only caused you pain**_

 ** _I know but all of my words will always below_**

 ** _Of all the love you spoke_**

 ** _When you're on my road Walking me home"_**

 _Amelia hurried to the house where Jazmine was found and gathered any type of evidence she could find that would blow her cover. The plan didn't work out as she expected Jazmine was suppose to overdose, but instead that dumb ass bitch cut herself. She was smarter than she thought, that bitch knew what she was doing. She was always finding ways to put the attention on her. She may be a whore, but she sure knew how to make Huey feel sorry for her._

 _"Fucking bitch!"she screamed._

 _She opened her eyes to see her husband staring at her with tears in her eyes._

 _"Manuel?" Jazmine mumbled with the breathing mask still on her face._

 ** _"You've been alone, you've been afraid_**

 ** _I've been a fool In so many ways_**

 ** _but I would change my life If you thought you_**

 ** _, might try to love me So please give me another chance"_**

 _"la mia bella ragazza(my beautiful girl)" he said as he removed the breathing mask from her face and kissed her chapped lips. ""Mi dispiace che non ero lì per te( I'm sorry i wasn't there for you)" he sobbed, crying as he held her hands tightly._

 _""ti amo così tanto, si prega di tornare a casa per me( I love you so much, please come home to me)"he begged._

 _"Sarà un battere di nuovo me?( you will beat me again?) " she asked._

 _""No, ho giurato a mia madre, non voglio mai mettere le mie mani su di voi ancora una volta, e non devi dormire con registi, capito?(No, I swear to my mother, I never want to put my hands on you again, and you do not have to sleep with directors, understand?)" he said, trying to win her over._

 _"hai rotto le promesse, come lui"(you've broken promises, like him)" she said weakly, referring to Huey. "mentendo! tu non mi ami, nessuno mi ama, tutti mi odiano,anche io odio me stesso( you're lying! You don't love me, no one loves me, everyone hates me, even I hate myself)" she said as she whimpered."Non sono niente ma una puttana disgustoso(I'm nothing but a disgusting whore)" she whispered, her tears falling down like dominoes._

 ** _"I'm not a saint I'm just a man_**

 ** _Who had heaven and Earth In the palm of his hand_**

 ** _but I threw it away So now I stand here today_**

 ** _asking forgiveness and if you could just please"_**

 _Mi dispiace il mio amore"(I'm sorry my love)" he whispered back. "Prometto, il mio amore, ma lui non ti ama come me. ama la ragazza che amava come un adolescente. sarete mai più essere quella ragazza, lei è andata(I promise, my love, but he does not love you like me. He loves the girl he loved as a teenager. you'll never be that girl, she's gone)" he explained, squeezing her hand._

 _" Mi dispiace di aver ucciso il tuo bambino(I'm sorry I killed your baby boy)" she said. " io sono così stupido e goffo(I'm so stupid and clumsy)" she said with hurt in her voice._

 _"potrei mai dare il dono dei figli(I could never give you the gift of children)" she said as she wept in her hands. "Sono una moglie orribile(I'm a horrible wife)" she sobbed._

 _"Shhh, Ti perdono e non mi importa se non mi puoi dare ai bambini(I forgive you and I don't care if you can't give me children)" he explained, rubbing her hair."Ero un cattivo marito. Mi sono fatto male la mia donna che mi prometto di amare e curare( I was a bad husband. I hurt my woman/wife that I promise to love and care for)" he said sincerely, his face was as red as hers._

 ** _"Little girl you're all I've got._**  
 ** _Don't you leave me standing here once again?_**  
 ** _'Cause I'll give you my life Yes I would._**  
 ** _If you would let me try to love you"_**

 _He wants to change and be a better husband to his wife. He doesn't want to lose her and he needs her to come back home. Lately, Manuel has been feeling nothing but anger, guilt ,and jealousy. He was tired of feeling like he had to compete with Huey Freeman, he just wants that man to leave his wife alone, he has hurt her enough._

 ** _"Give me another chance to write you another song_**

 ** _And take back those thing's I've done_**

 ** _Cause I'll give you my heart If you would let me start all over Again"_**

 _"tornare a casa con me, per favore(come home with me, please)" He pleaded._

 ** _"please give me another chance to write you another song_**

 ** _and take back those thing's I've done"_**

 _She nodded her head "Ok amore" she replied. it was her time to go anyway. She no longer had a place in Huey's heart and Manuel was right he doesn't love this version of her. If her husband was willing to change, then she will give him another chance. She would do anything for Huey to give her another chance, but he will never forgive her, and besides what the hell could she offer him?_

 _"I'll go, but one condition, you have to agree to go to marriage consulting with me, and also, I will get some help for myself but no institutions!" She demanded, switching back to English. She wanted to make sure he wasn't going to send her away again._

 _Manuel kissed her happily and wiped away his tears "è fatto! grazie, le cose saranno diverse lo prometto( its done! thank you, things will be different, I promise)" he promised, kissing her hand like a queen._

 _"May I see Isabella now?" She asked._

 _"Of course, I'll send her in as I go talk to the doctor" he said, kissing her forehead softly._

 _Jazmine slowly sat up as Isabella ran inside the room, her face was puffy with tears. Jazmine instantly felt awful, she was thinking everyone hated her but it was Isabella who still cared for her._

 _"Ay dios mio!(oh my god!)Jazmin I'm so happy your okay" she said, hugging her tightly._

 _"Ah! Please Bella, I'm fine, but please, don't, squeeze so, hard" Jazmine said weakly, pushing her off gently. Her arms was still sore, and it made her whole body feel discomfort._

 _"Oh Lo siento mucho"( I'm very sorry) I didn't mean to'-"_

 _"I'm fine Bella, Siéntate por favor(sit down please)" Jazmine politely demanded. "Just a little uncomfortable" she said honestly._

 _Isabella sat down like Jazmine told her and wiped away her tears. She opened her mouth to speak but Jazmine cut her off._

 _"Listen, bella I know that you want to apologize, but I want to apologize because I owe you that more than anything" she said, taking a deep breath.," thank you for being a great friend and again, I'm truly sorry that I was disrespectful, and mean towards you, and I was wrong" Jazmine apologized._

 _"I accept your apology but I understand that you were hurt so I need to know why you did what you did?" Isabella asked, hoping she won't upset Jazmine._

 _Jazmine looked at her patched up arm and wrist and sighed deeply. "Honestly, I can't explain why I did what I did. I guess I was hurt and angry because" she began to cry. "Because, I 'sob' love him and I know 'sob' I can't fix the mistakes I have made" she explained, through sobs. " I realized that it could never work, there are just so much that I had did that doesn't deserve forgiveness" she said, holding back the truth._

 _Isabella reached over to her face and wiped her tears. "Everyone deserves forgiveness, but in order to accept forgiveness, you have to forgive yourself" she said, as she held Jazmine's hand. " but this physical pain you want to feel is not the way. The devil will try his hardest to make you believe that dying is the way out, but it's just him trying to pull you down with him, and you can't let him win, Don't let that demon win" she said, referring to Amelia._

 _"My youngest daughter was just like you, she was so beautiful, sweet, talented, and fun,but she let people influence her to things she wasn't suppose to be a part of. She met this girl then things changed. At first, I thought the girl was nice but she was a wild girl" Isabella explained._

 ** _"I fought for you The hardest, it made me the strongest_**

 _ **So tell me your secrets I just can't stand to see you leaving** "_

 _"Soon my Celeste had became someone else, and everytime I tried to talk to her,but she would scream and fight with me" Isabella said, tears running down her face. "She was hurting inside because my husband had died, her father, But this girl was telling her lies and she started blaming me. But after a near death experience, she apologized, and we talked, and laugh like old times" Isabella smiled at the thought. "It was like she was herself again and she even stopped hanging with that wild child" she blinked at the memory and continued._

 ** _"But heaven couldn't wait for you_**

 ** _No heaven couldn't wait for you_**

 ** _Heaven couldn't wait for you_**

 ** _No heaven couldn't wait for you_**

 ** _So go on, go home"_**

 _"Everything was great, she had fallen in love with this handsome guy named Jose Ramirez, who happed to be the wild girl's brother, but he was so much different than that girl. He was respectful and kind, I adored him. "She said, taking a deep breath._

 ** _"We laughed at the darkness So scared that we lost it_**

 ** _We stood on the ceilings You showed me love was all you needed"_**

 _" after a couple months later I received a car from Celeste telling me that she was engaged, I was thrilled and I couldn't wait to help her plan the wedding, but then later that day, in the middle of the night, I received a devastating call stating that my daughter had been stabbed to death and sliced on the throat" Isabella explained as she sobbed loudly._

 ** _"But heaven couldn't wait for you_**

 ** _No heaven couldn't wait for you_**

 ** _Heaven couldn't wait for you_**

 ** _No heaven couldn't wait for you_**

 ** _So go on, go home"_**

 _" My life broke apart and I wasn't the same. I didn't eat or sleep, I felt broken, and I wanted to die, but I knew it would be selfish because I still had another daughter who was preparing for college. I couldn't abandoned her, she needed me" Isabella explained as her voice cracked._

 ** _"But heaven couldn't wait for you_**

 ** _No heaven couldn't wait for you_**

 ** _Heaven couldn't wait for you_**

 ** _No heaven couldn't wait for you_**

 ** _So go on, go home"_**

 _"For years and years i spent my life hating that woman for killing my daughter, and I couldn't be with god because I didn't want to forgive her, but soon I realized I couldn't forgive her because I didn't forgive myself. And once I forgave myself for letting this happen, I found the strength to forgive her for taking my daughter from me. It was a hard pill to swallow, but then after I did that, my whole life changed, and I was happy with myself again." Isabella explained, thinking of how much she still misses Celeste._

 ** _"Padre Nuestro Que estás en el cielo_**

 ** _Santificado sea tu Nombre Venga tu reino_**

 ** _Hagase tu voluntad En la tierra como en el cielo Amen"_**

 _"What I'm trying to say is, I don't want you to spend your life hating yourself because of the mistakes you made, forgive and your life will change forever" Isabella advised._

 _"Words can't explain how deeply sorry I am for what happened to your daughter, thank you for sharing this with me, it means a lot and I'll think about what you said" Jazmine said, tears streaming down her face. She felt selfish, she had no idea Isabella went through so much pain._

 _They shared a sentimental hug._

 ** _"So go on, go home"_**

 _Ramirez Jazmine thought to herself._

 _"You Dont have to answer this but what was the name of the woman that murdered Celeste and Jose" she asked i, hoping she won't hurt or upset Isabella. The last name sound so fimiliar._

 _"Her name is Mariana Ramirez" Isabella said with hate in her voice. Isabella lied she still haven't forgave that woman. Mariana was obsessed with her daughter. She influenced her daughter into doing things like partying and kissing girls, they never dated, but In Mariana eyes they did. When Celeste almost died in a car accident, she changed her ways, and started going to church more._

 _She became the girl she was before she met Mariana and she met and fell in love with Jose, Mariana's brother. It was the night he proposed to Celeste when Mariana broke into their shared apartment, and murder the both of them while they were in bed together. Afterwards, Mariana tried to kill herself, but survived the attempt than instead of being sent to prison for her crimes she cried insanely, and she was sentenced life in a mental institution._

 _Though she lied the fact that Mariana will love to suffer her life trapped with guilt she wished she would die. It made Isabella angry that she gets to breathe while her daughter is gone and now she has to suffer the pain and loss. But Isabella knows that Celeste is in a better place with god, so she will leave it in god's hands and let go._

 _Jazmine eyes widen as she tightly her grip on her hug with Isabella. She knew Mariana Ramirez was the same girl she had met at the mental insitutaion, the girl she made out with and used to steal the pills she believed she needed. Jazmine remained silent she couldn't break Isabella's heart, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, Jazmine thought._

 _"So sorry to interrupt a great moment, but may I please speak with my wife in private" Manuel asked, waking as he stood near Jazmine._

 _"Of course, I'll be in the lobby if you need me" she said, waling away. She stopped and turned her head "do you want a snack" She asked._

 _"Yes please, strawberry milk and some oeros and could you get me some sour cream dip?" She asked._

 _Manuel made a face of disgust at her weird snack choices._

 _"Sure anything else?",Isabella asked patiently_

 _"No nothing else"Jazmine replied." Thank you"_

 _"Don't you want some Chips with that dip?"Manuel asked suspiciously._

 _"Oh yes, of course! Some ketchup chips"Jazmine yelled excitedly._

 _"Okay coming right up" Isabella smiled as she left the room._

 _"Muchas Gracias!(thank you very much)" Jazmine hollored._

 _"De nada mi Amiga!(your welcome, my friend)" She heard Isabella yell back._

 _Jazmine giggled as her husband gave her a weird look._

 _"What?" She asked._

 _"Ketchup chips with sour cream dip?" He questioned_

 _"Yeah, it's great, Isabella's daughter introduced me to that." Jazmine lied._

 _"è disgustoso(that's disgusting)"he replied as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Jazmine giggled at her husband that was acting like Huey, except Huey would have lectured her on how high her blood sugar will be, and all that health stuff he talks about._

 _Damn, stop thinking of him, Jazmine thought._

 _"Get dress" Manuel demanded. "We're leaving now"_

 _"I can come home now?"Jazmine asked in disbelief." but I thought u couldn't leave until four days of monitoring me, and when I talk to the Counselor about my "breakdown" Jazmine said sarcastically._

 _"Yeah, he tried to argue me down, of course I bribed him and plus I promised I'll get you some professional help, which won't include mental institution, but I had to convince him" he explained._

 _Jazmine shook her head in agreement._

 _"Okay, but could you pick me up later when everyone leaves" she asked. She didn't want Isabella to be around when she leave. she would give her a hard way to go then tell Huey. She had made up her mind she was going back to her husband._

 _"Alright, I'll come in two hours" he said, before walking away._

 _The nurse walked in and gave Jazmine some more pain medication then she sat down near her desk, listening to music as she text her boyfriend, not paying Jazmine any mind. She couldn't wait till her shift was over. She only had to be here until someone that patient knew accompany her._

 _Jazmine folded her arms and bit her down on her bottom lip. She hated hospitals especially now that she had to be babysit by a nurse that was about her age. Damn, suicide watch people Jazmine thought._

 _Finally after waiting 10 minutes, Isabella had finally arrived with a large box of pepperoni pizza and the snacks requested by Jazmine._

 _"You brought pizz-ahh! Jazmine squealed happily clapping her hands, but moaned in pain. The drugs didn't kick in yet._

 _"Careful Jazmine your still hurt" Isabella warned, as she adjusted the bed so Jazmine is more comfortable. " Ahora comer Jazmin" ._

 _She gave Jazmine two slices of Pizza which she ate quickly, then she asked for four more. Afterwards, she drunk some strawberry milk, and dipped her a Oreo cookies in the sour cream dip along with her ketchup chips which she stuffed both in her mouth at the same time._

 _Isabella watch in horror as Jazmine continued to stuff her face with Oreo cookies and ketchup chips then she watch in disgust as Jazmine licked the inside of the the sour cream oreo, and took a bite of her 6th slice of pizza._

 _"Uhm, Jazmin, I still have the uhm 'hem! test" Isabella said nervously, clearing her throat._

 _"What test?"Jazmine asked with her mouth full._

 _"You know, clear blue" she said trying to keep it on the down low._

 _" what?" Jazmine asked dumbly as she swallowed her food, wiping her messy mouth with a napkin._

 _"The pregnancy test, I have it inside my purse" Isabella whispered._

 _"I don't need it" Jazmine replied sharply, getting angry._

 _"Obviously you do, you need to know if you-"_

 _"I couldn't be it's impossible, I discovered I can't have children" Jazmine explained, feeling her eyes water as she explained the full story of how Amelia came by and show her the files, leaving out the part when Amelia gave her some pills which she didn't take because she didn't want to harm her imaginary baby._

 _I knew she was the reason for Jazmine's breakdown Isabella thought. I can't wait to tell Huey this and also how I found a bag of pills on the floor, Amelia must have gave them to her, Isabella thought._

 _"Well, just take it just in case, there must have been a mistake because you've been sick lately, and plus you eat like a pig now" Isabella complained, trying to convince her._

 _"Its probably just a stomach virus, or maybe I'm just losing my mind"Jazmine protested._

 _"Please just take the test and I won't bother you about it again" Isabella pleaded._

 _Jazmine growled loudly "okay, fine I'll waste my time, and take the stupid test, but I won't look at the results you will and them you won't say a word, just throw it away then you can apologize later" Jazmine explained, as she grabbed the box and walked towards the bathroom that was inside the room. The doctor wanted to make sure Jazmine didn't have any reason to leave the room._

 _"Uhm, the nurse said I have to be with you at all times" Isabella said._

 _"Come in just lock the door" Jazmine instructed._

 _Isabella politely turned around as Jazmine rolled her eyes urinating on the stick for 5 seconds. She quickly pulled her panties up and closed the lid on the stick then she quickly washed her hands._

 _Isabella read the box out loud "lay the stick flat for 3 minutes and wait for result, minus sign for not pregnant and plus sign for pregnant" she explained slowly._

 _Jazmine carelessly slammed the stick on the sank and walked out. She didn't have a her hopes up, she knew she wasn't pregnant, it was impossible._

 _Isabella sighed as she waited for the stick to beep. She tapped her foot and checked her watch. "One minute left" she whispered._

 _Huey was tired of feeling sorry for himself he needed to see Jazmine and he needed answers. After leaving the Dr. Kenneth's office._

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Huey angrily punched the wall as he sobbed. He hated crying over especially over Jazmine because the only time he ever cried hard over her was when she was hurt or in danger. He hated the fact that he was never there to protect her. He's always elsewhere getting drunk while she was pressing glass through her skin._

 _He was probably the smartest man on earth but when it came to love he was blindfolded. He didn't understand other people's emotions, he didn't even understand his own. He couldn't identify a lie when he was looking at the eyes of the woman he loved. She was his everything he never expected her to ever lie to him. He could tell when his wife was lying but when there's clear evidence in his face he was convinced._

 _Like when Amelia showed him Jazmine's files he couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was clear and written in detail. The only thing that didn't seem clear was the picture of the unknown Hispanic man that Jazmine was seen with holding hands, walking near the abortion clinic._

 _It just didn't seem right._

 _His eyes widened when he realized he was inside Dr. Kenneth's office and his eyes widen even more when he spotted a picture of Amelia that was taken on the day of her "I'm pregnant" party._

 _It was suppose to be a group picture of him, Amelia Riley,Denise,Cindy,Cairo, and Dr. Kenneth, and his ex wife Brenda. But for some reason everyone except Amelia and Kenny were ripped from the picture, the others didn't make the cut._

 _What the hell is going on? He thought as he looked through Kenneth's desk drawers._

 _He accidentally clicked on Dr. Kenneth's laptop that happened to be opened._

 _Which on his screensaver pictures of Amelia._

 _Why the hell do he have pictures of Amelia on his screensaver? Huey thought as he furiously sat down to log inside the computer which was locked with a password._

 _Damn, he thought as he fail to figure the password, then a thought hit him he type Amelia's name._

 _Still incorrect._

 _That was too good to be true, he thought._

 _He slammed his fist in the desk frustrated because he couldn't figure out the damn password._

 _Then he looked at the picture and turned it around_

 _"Me and Miss B_ _outte_ _"_

 _The nickname Kenneth gave Amelia since she resembled Actress D_ _enise Boutte._

 _He type up the name and bingo! He was in._

 _He quickly scanned through his documents and pictures, nothing. Then he checked his browser history._

 _"Fucking Bastard" he cursed when he seen that Kenneth had watched Jazmine Dubois's sex tape 8 times. He had also goggled her name a couple of times and he Google "how to find a crack dealer" was he serious?_

 _Huey clicked the files one more time and spotted a folder that was named "Print4A"_

 _A girlfriend right Huey thought, referring to when Amelia told him she had a female friend that hacked the information about Jazmine. It was really Dr Kenneth?_

 _"Print for Amelia" Huey mumbled as he seen Jazmine's medical files, he was about to looked through them, but he heard the door knob turned. He quickly closed the windows and closed the lap top._

 _"What the hell are you doing here?" A annoyed looking nurse said, taking out her earphones from her ear._

 _"Looking for Dr. Kenneth" Huey responded dumbly._

 _"Well he wasn't here since yesterday, so you're out of luck" she said rudely. " your not suppose to be in here, you have to leave now" she shouted._

 _He walked out the office and spotted Manuel leaving the hospital with his heavy weight body guards walking beside him._

 _Good, now he can go see Jazmine. He thought about what he just discovered. There was something definitely going on between Amelia and Dr. Kenneth and he can't wait to get to the bottom of it, but first, he has to make sure Jazmine is alright._

 _The doctor that had examined Jazmine wasn't around so he could easily sneak towards the room, he knew Isabella was probably inside with her. He looked around for Jazmine room then the same nurse that busted him tapped his shoulder._

 _"Looking for your girlfriend? Strawberry blonde, crazy suicide chick? Yeah she's in room 209-BG with that lady with the annoying accent" she explained. "Third floor, to your left" she said, walking away._

 ** _End if flashback._**

 _Huey finally made it to the door he knock twice before walking in, he spotted Jazmine sitting on the hospital bed, wincing as she opened her bandage to see her arm that was stitched up but you can still see the words "whore" branded on her arm._

 _"Jazmine?"_

 _She closed the bandage and stared at the floor._

 ** _"If I should die before I wake_**

 ** _It's 'cause you took my breath away_**

 ** _Losing you is like living in a world with no air Oh"_**

 _Huey walked closer to Jazmine who was very interested in whatever was laying on the floor._

 _"Jazmine" he said softly._

 ** _"I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_**

 ** _My heart won't move, it's incomplete_**

 ** _Wish there was a way that I can make you understand"_**

 _No response._

 _He just heard a sound of a beep._

 _"Jazmine!" Huey shouted, tired of the silent treatment she was giving him._

 _He heard a gasped come from the bathroom._

 _Right when the pregnancy test beeped, she heard the sound of Huey's voice. She gasped In panic, Isabella quickly threw the test stick inside her purse along with the box, and walked out the room._

 _"Jazmine answer me!" Huey shouted, grabbing arm, caushing her to winced in pain. "I'm sorry I forgot" he said, letting go her arm._

 _" **But how do you expect me to live alone with just me**_

 ** _'Cause my world revolves around you,_** ** _It's so hard for me to breathe"_**

 _"Just go away" she mumbled._

 _"Not until you tell why the hell did you do this to yourself" Huey shouted again._

 _"I don't want to talk about it!" Jazmine shouted, walking towards Isabella, who was standing frozen._

 _"Are you happy? You were wrong?" Jazmine whispered, referring to the test results._

 _"I didn't see it yet" Isabella whispered back._

 _"Oh, well don't look until I'm asleep okay?" Jazmine informed her. She knew the results was negative, but she still didn't want to see Isabella's reaction, then she would just apologize to her and try to comfort her. Jazmine didn't want anyone's pity, it was her fault she couldn't get pregnant._

 _"Jazmine!" Huey yelled for the tenth time._

 ** _"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**

 ** _Can't live, can't breathe with no air_**

 ** _It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air"_**

 _"What!" Jazmine shouted, annoyed by his yelling_

 _"Isabella, can you give us a minute please?" Huey asked firmly, but politely._

 _"Uhm, yes of course" Isabella said, walking out arkwardly._

 _Isabella and Jazmine exchanged a look that Huey couldn't described._

 _Then she finally walked out, closing the door behind her to give them privacy. She wanted to take a peek at the test but she already told Jazmine she would wait till she fall asleep, and she was a good friend, and good friends keep their word._

 _Huey stared at Jazmine who stood by the corner of the door with her arms folded. Looking elsewhere but Huey._

 ** _"Got me out here in the water so deep_**

 ** _Tell me how you gonna be without me_**

 ** _If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air"_**

 _"Jazmine listen" he said slowly, walking up to her._

 _"You don't have to talk about what happened today, but I want to talk about the other night" he explained._

 ** _"No air, air No air, air No air, air No air, air"_**

 _Jazmine broke her stared from the ceiling and looked into Huey's eyes, He looked so hurt. He looked into her eyes, but he couldn't tell how she was feeling, she had a blank expression._

 _"Well, Go on, tell me" she said with an attitude._

 ** _"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**

 ** _Can't live, can't breathe with no air_**

 ** _It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air"_**

 _He knew his breath he was really getting irritated with her attitude. He grabbed the computer chai,r and dragged it in front of Jazmine who was still standing by the corner._

 _Jazmine felt a bit imtimated now that she was being cornered by Huey Freeman who looked really pissed now._

 _"Do u want to sit down?" He asked._

 _"On your lap? Not interested" Jazmine said rudely._

 _He blew air from his mouth again._

 ** _"Got me out here in the water so deep_**

 ** _Tell me how you gonna be without me_**

 ** _If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air"_**

 _"I wasn't implying that" he informed her._

 _"Of course, why would you want to a hooker on your lap? Wouldn't want you to make the same mistake twice" she said, referring yo when he called her a hooker and whore then said he wouldn't make the same mistake not realizing that he had already said that before._

 _"Jazmine I-"_

 _"Just talk already!" Jazmine shouted, she didn't want to hear his pity apologies._

 _He took a deep breath._

 _"Okay so the night when Amelia caught us, after you went inside, we went inside because she had something to show me" he started._

 _"Ooo, how romantic" Jazmine replied sarcastically._

 _"She wanted to show me some files that she had on you" Huey explained._

 _Oh I know because she showed me too, Jazmine thought._

 _"Okay and what kind of files?"Jazmine asked, pretending that she didn't already know._

 _"I'm not sure if you can remember or not but she show me pictures of you and Manuel, when you were pregnant" he said it like it was venom in his mouth._

 _Jazmine remained silent._

 _"And there were other pictures too, of you and some older Hispanic male" he said with jealousy in his voice._

 _What! What Hispanic male, she thought as she continued to remained silent._

 _"The two of you were walking inside a client which you" he sighed" must have got the aborition"_

 _Abortion? What! Jazmine screamed in her head._

 _"According to your medical records, you had got an abortion at 4 in a half months, then a couple months later you got a tubal ligation operation so you won't be able to have anymore children" He explained, she could hear the hurt and anger in his voice._

 _That's a lie, that's a fucking lie, I would never get an abortion!_

 _"Well, why did you do it? What you knew it wasn't your husband's child, so you just kill your baby?" Huey asked._

 ** _"Meet you downstairs in the bar and hurt,_**  
 ** _Your rolled up sleeves in your skull t-shirt,_**  
 ** _You say "what did you do with him today?",_**  
 ** _And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray,"_**

 _Jazmine looked at him with the same blank expression but inside she was hurting._

 _How could he believe that? She thought as she supressed the urge to cry._

 _How could he think that I would do such a thing?_

 _How could he believe Amelia over me? He always chose her over me? Jazmine thought as she felt her heart splattered like it was thrown out the window._

 ** _"'Cause you're my fella, my guy,_**  
 ** _Hand me your stella and fly,_**  
 ** _By the time I'm out the door,_**  
 ** _You tear men down like Roger Moore,"_**

 _She felt her lip quiver, but she but her lower lip to keep it from moving._

 _"So are you going to tell me? Or are you going to keep lying to me?" He questioned in a hard tone._

 _I never lied to you._

 _" answer me!" Huey hollered, getting frustrated with her silence._

 _But I'm going to lie right now._

 _"Fine! You want to hear the real truth? You got it! Yes I lied to you! I was having an affair with one of my directors, and I got pregnant!" She shouted._

 _Its for your own good._

 _"I was going to keep it and pretend that it was Manuel's kid, but i knew that it wasn't his child, and I didn't want Manuel to discover the truth, he would be devastated, so I got rid if it, and you know what? it felt good!" She shouted and laughed._

 _Its a lie it's all I lie!_

 _Huey looked at in disgust._

 ** _"I cheated myself,_**  
 ** _Like I knew I would,_**  
 ** _I told you I was trouble,_**  
 ** _You know that I'm no good,"_**

 _"How could you be so selfish!" He shouted, feeling his body heat up with rage._

 _How could you believe that? Jazmine thought._

 _"What?is this one of your personalities?" He asked, referring to her mental conditions._

 _Wow, Huey._

 _"What about that sex tape with you made with those men, did you mean those words?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't break his heart again._

 ** _"Upstairs in bed, with my ex boy,_**  
 ** _He's in a place, but I can't get joy,_**  
 ** _Thinking on you in the final throes,_**  
 ** _This is when my buzzer goes,_**  
 ** _Run out to meet you, chips and pitta,_**  
 ** _You say 'when we married",_**  
 ** _'cause you're not bitter,_**  
 ** _"There'll be none of him no more,"_**  
 ** _I cried for you on the kitchen floor,"_**

 _Jazmine laughed and flipped her nappy curls carelessly._

 _That was an act, he made me do it. Why can't you tell when I'm acting? I'm acting right now?_

 _"Oh yeah that" she said waking closer to him. "I meant at every word" she said sharply with a straight face._

 ** _"I cheated myself,_**  
 ** _Like I knew I would,_**  
 ** _I told you I was trouble,_**  
 ** _You know that I'm no good,"_**

 _Huey felt his heart dying._

 _She hit a spot she could tell she had broken his heart as always. She continued as his shoulders tensed up and his jaw tighten with anger._

 _I wanna run to you and tell you the truth, but I have to push you away._

 _"I love to fuck" she giggled. "Other men because it's fun" she revealed. "I never loved you, it was all a lie" she said smoothly. " I just like to play with your head because your easy to fool" she said, walking around him seductively._

 _She was lying but he couldn't tell, thanks to her excellent acting skills._

 ** _"Sweet reunion, Jamaica and Spain,_**  
 ** _We're like how we were again,_**  
 ** _I'm in the tub, you on the seat,_**  
 ** _Lick your lips as I soak my feet,_**  
 ** _Then you notice little carpet burn,_**  
 ** _My stomach drops and my guts churn,_**  
 ** _You shrug and it's the worst,_**  
 ** _Who truly stuck the knife in first"_**

 _Huey remained in silence, but she could tell he was hurt because he had his hands covering his face._

 _He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

 _"I used to like you a lot but then I had sex with Ceaser and things changed" she lied. " I don't regret anything, the only thing I regret was you, but then again, the sex was good while it lasted" she said, giggling, massaging his tense shoulders._

 ** _"I cheated myself,_**  
 ** _Like I knew I would_**

 ** _I told you I was trouble,_**

 ** _You know that I'm no good"_**

 _He grabbed her hand crushed it tightly causing her to gasped._

 _He squeezed her hand tighter causing her to whimper in pain._

 ** _"Even though I said I didn't love you I lied I lied_**

 ** _Even though I said I didn't need you I lied I lied_**

 ** _To keep you from breaking my heart, ooh_**

 ** _To keep you from breaking my heart, ooh"_**

 _"Let go if me!" she shouted, trying not to cry but the pain was starting to travel to her arm._

 _"Even though I said don't touch me I lied, I lied"_

 _"The next time you try to cut your wrist, finished the job. cut across your entire arm deeply" he said viciously._

 ** _"Even though I said fuck you, I lied, I lied_**

 ** _I thought eventually you would let me go_**

 ** _That was my insecurities and my ego_**

 ** _Missed my jump shot missed my free throw_**

 ** _Miss the way we kiss, miss the D yo"_**

 _Her eyes widened with shock._

 _Did he urge me to kill myself?_

 _He stood up and looked at her with a deadly glare she turned from him, tears racing down her face. She bit down on her bottom lip, and held her breath to stop her sobs from blurting out._

 _She waved her hand careless to signal him to go away._

 ** _"Cause who knew that if I just let myself go with you_**

 ** _Who knows, who knows, so I lied To keep you from breaking my heart,_**

 ** _ooh To keep you from breaking my heart, ooh"_**

 _"And use a sharp razor blade next time, that's should send you to hell quicker" he shouted, storming out of the room, and slamming the door._

 _She waited 2 minutes then she finally let it all out._

 _She sobbed as she slid her back against the door._

 _She lied to him because even if he knew the truth, she knew she still couldn't offer him anything. She had a bad reputation that would ruin his image and career. she had different personalities that she couldn't control._

 _She was a suicidal freak and most if all, she couldn't give him the children he deserved. He deserved better even if it had to be with that sneaky bitch Amelia. Yes she tried to get her to kill herself, but Amelia had every right to hate her. She stole Huey's heart and she ruin their marriage while Amelia was carrying his child. Even though Jazmine had him first, Amelia was the one who remained loyal. Amelia was the better one._

 ** _"guess this is what I gotta do to keep me from falling Stalling the truth,_**

 ** _who knew what you'd do if I let you in My mama ain't raised no fool,_**

 ** _I I'm not your usual typical type Who would protect me if I never hide?_**

 ** _Falling so fast I am afraid of you"_**

 _Now he really hated her, he hated enough to wish death on her. She will be out his life soon, she won't kill herself she'll just run back to her husband, and hope that he meant his words, if not she'll just let him beat her until she finally dies._

 _Because if she couldn't have Huey or a child, then nothing really matters anymore._

 ** _"So I lied, I lied, I lied To keep you from breaking my heart,_**

 ** _ooh To keep you from breaking my heart, ooh I lied, ooh baby,_**

 ** _oh 'Cause who knew that if I just let myself go with you (It's over now... Goodbye now...)_**

 ** _(You stay in my arms... Forever.."_**

 _Isabella looked shocked when she seen a tearful huey speed walking towards the exit._

 _"Huey!" Isabella shouted._

 _He stopped and turned to look at her._

 _Her eyes widened at the sight of a red teary eye Huey who looked as if someone died. She has never seen him so devastated in her life knowing him._

 _He rubbed his red puffy eyes and ignored her terrifying stare._

 _He took a deep breath and straighten his face to look serious again, it was like he threw a mask on his face to cover his previous emotion.. He suddenly looked so serious, and he kept a scold on His face._

 _"Stay with her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself, I'll be back tomorrow to bring her some clothes, and something to eat, just look out for any sharp objects don't fall asleep before she does" he ordered._

 _"You have my word" she promised, looking at him with a concerning look. " are you alright?" She asked._

 _"I'm fine, just glad I finally know the truth' was all he said before, walking out the hospital._

 _What the hell just happened what truth?_

 _Oh he must of found out about Amelia giving Jazmine pills she thought. She was born yesterday she knew Amelia was trying to get rid of Jazmine even if she had to stab her in the back to do it._

 _She smiled at the thought of Juey reuniting and getting married then she won't ever have to see the big bad wolf again._

 _Isabella smiled widely as she made her way back to Jazmine's room. When she opened the door the n Lights was out again but this time Jazmine was sitting on the hospital bed watching Audrey Hepburn's Breakfast at Tiffany as she stuffed her mouth again with some more oreos and sour cream dip._

 _She seen Jazmine green as glowing with tears in her eyes as she stared into the bright TV. she was doing a good job holding it in because they haven't clasped down her face yet._

 _Before Isabella could speak, the nurse walked in pushing a hospital bed with blankets and pillows._

 _"You will be staying the night?" She asked._

 _Isabella nodded "yes, I will be watching her"_

 _"Good, well you sleep here once she falls asleep" the nurse said. "If were you I'll drop a couple sleeping pills in her drink, that should do the trick" the nurse whispered, handing her two pills to drop in Jasmine's drink._

 _Isabella nodded._

 _"Mrs. Lorenzo, would you like anything else?" She asked dumping a whole bunch of snacks on Jazmine's bed, requested by Jazmine herself._

 _Jazmine shook her head quietly._

 _"Alright then have a good night" she announced, she winked at Isabella and mouthed "pill" before leaving the room._

 _Isabella laughed quietly that burse was funny but Bella was old school she didn't believe in sleeping pills, just an old black and white movie should do the trick._

 _She made her bed and laid down, resting her head on the pillow as she watched the movie. She had her purse close by her so when Jazmine falls asleep, she could finally see the test results._

 _Two hours later…_

 _Isabella smiled as she heard a yawn not realizing that it was coming from her own mouth. She felt her eyelids getting heavy and her eyes getting watery. She tried her hardest to fight it, but before she knew it she was sound asleep._

 _Jazmine smiled weakly at her elderly friend. She looked adorable sleeping peacefully. She knew she was going to miss her a lot, she didn't remember her mother but she hopes her mother was like Isabella._

 _Tears slid down her eyes as she neatly wrote a letter to Isabella._

 _"Dear Bella,_

 _I know you're probably angry and hurt reading this but I didn't want to say good bye, because then you'll give me that puppy look and then you'll cry and it will only make me cry harder. I don't remember my mother, but I hope that she is as sweet, protective, loyal, creative, generous, and wise as you. I hope she made the best warm cinnamon milk and I hope she gives the best advice like you do. I hope she's funny and brave like you, and I hope she speaks Spanish because it's fun to talk around people that don't understand us. I hope she loves to dance and I hope when I cried she would hold me and wipe my tears, just like you did. I hope when I screamednd hurt her feelings, she never gave up on me because she knows deep down inside I love her so much and she's the best friend I ever had._

 _I'm sorry for letting you and him down._

 _PS. Red, Watch out for the big bad wolf ! Take care of Huey for me and Simba, kiss him for me._

 _mejores amigos para la vida(Best Friends For life!)_

 _Sincerely, Jazmine "_

 ** _"If I should stay I would only be in your way_**

 ** _So I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way"_**

 _Jazmine sobbed as she slid the letter under her pillow. She was going to miss Bella and Simba, most of all she was going to miss Huey. She hated how badly heart heart sore. It tore her apart when he said those words but she knew Huey too well to know he only said those words out of hurt and anger. She didn't mean to break his heart all over again ,but she felt like she had to in order for him to move on with his life._

 ** _"Bittersweet memories That is all I'm taking with me._**  
 ** _So good-bye._**  
 ** _Please don't cry:_**  
 ** _We both know I'm not what you, you need"_**

 _He's this perfect man and she's like poison Ivy, everything she touches dies away. She was toxic and the only way to protect him, was to leave him. Even if he burned her soul to walk the footsteps away from the love of her life. She felt like she was walking through fire when she walked towards her husband who was smiling widely with open arms._

 ** _"I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_**

 ** _And I wish you joy and happiness But above all this I wish you love"_**

 _"la mia bella ragazza sta tornando a casa( My beautful girl is coming home)" he said softly as they shared a tender kiss._

 _She smiled weakly holding back her tears as they exit from the back door where the parking lot was located. She spotted her husband's new bently instead it was red._

 _"We're going to stay with my famiglia(Family) in Italy for while until things cool down" he explained as he drove._

 _"Alright, I can't wait to see them" Jazmine said excitedly kissing her husband's cheek_

 _"Ti amo tanto (I love you so much)" Manuel said with the biggest smile on his face._

 _Goodbye my love, Huey Freeman, She said to herself._

 ** _"And I... will always love you_**

 ** _I will always love you_**

 ** _I will always love you I will always love you_**

 ** _I will always love you I, I will always love you"_**

 _Jazmine said in her mind as she stared into the window, letting her tears fall down her face one again._

 _"mi hai sentito bambina?(Did you hear me baby?)" Manuel asked._

 _She quickly wiped away her tears and turned her head towards her husband with the big pretty fake smile._

 _"Sì, ti amo tanto il mio amore( yes, I love you so much my love)" she said, forcing the words out her mouth, feeling like she was ready to puke._

 _"I'll always love you, Huey" she whispered, wetting the window with her tears as she laid her head down against the first class window inside the plane._

 ** _"You._**  
 ** _Darling, I love you._**  
 ** _I'll always..._**  
 ** _I'll always love you._**  
 ** _Ooh Ooh"_**

 _"Yes! Woo woo! Manuel your going down!" Ceaser screamed as he successfully managed to get the video recordings if Jazmine Dubois in the mental institution, thanks to Mariana who now claims she will escape soon._

 _"No!" Isabella screamed as she woke up from her dream. She had a dream Jazmine died in her sleep, she looked over to the bed to see Jazmine gone._

 _She panicked as she got up from the bed and paced around the room, checking the bathroom, but Jazmine wasn't there._

 _She spotted a piece of paper that had fell from her pillow. She opened the letter in fear that it was a suicide letter from Jazmine. She sobbed loudly as she read the letter, her heart breaking to a million peices. It felt like she was losing a child again, just like she lost Celeste._

 _She gasped as she realized she haven't read the results yet. She prayed quietly as she searched through her purse, then she finally pulled out the test._

 _Her eyes shot opened as her heart thumped hard against her chest._

 _"Oh no!" As she read the test results of Jasmine's pregnancy test, which had a large plus sign, it was positive._

 _She would have been thrilled if Jazmine was around but since she's with her husband, she feared for her life. If Manuel discovers Jazmine is pregnant with Huey's child, he hurt her again, or even worse kill her._

* * *

 **Song Lyrics:**

 **Avril Lavigne: When you're Gone**

 **Eamon: Fuck It**

 **Prince: The Beautiful Ones**

 **Ed Sheeran: I'm a Mess**

 **Justin Timberlake: Another Song, All over**

 **Beyonce: Heaven**

 **Jordon Sparks Ft Chris Brown: No Air**

 **Amy Winehouse: You Know I'm No Good**

 **Nicki Minaj: I Lied**

 **Whitney Houston: I Will Always Love You**

 **HOPE YOU ENJYED! REVIEW!**


	24. Welcome Back, Revolutionary Freeman

**_THANK YOU FOR THE ONES THAT GAVE ME BIRTHDAY SHOUT OUTS!_**

 ** _THANK YOU EVERYONE!_**

 ** _Juey Stories read:_**

 ** _Intrusion: Our Story by CartoonerElle_**

 ** _Sanctuary by Cutechilbiloita_**

 ** _My girl by Hueyfreemanrocksmyworld_**

 ** _Different Shades, Different Truth by Freegirl_**

 ** _i ddint forget about the song requests!_**

* * *

 ** _"Cause its all in my head I think about it over and over again_**

 ** _And I can't keep picturing you with him And it hurts so bad,_**

 ** _yeah Cause its all in my head I think about it over and over again_**

 ** _I replay it over and over again yeah And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it Nooo"_**

 _Amelia was hiding something and there was a connection between her and Dr. Kenneth. When he arrived home from the hospital, his wife was at home waiting for him, pretending to be concerned about Jazmine, but he could see right through her lies. He played it cool and decided to call it a night because he was tired, he will deal with it later. He couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about the heated altercation he had with Jazmine, who acted bitter towards him. She showed no remorse when she said the things she said to him._

 ** _"can't wait to see you want to see if you still got that look in your eyes_**

 ** _That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes_**

 ** _And it's a shame that we got to spend our time being mad about the same things_**

 ** _Over and over again About the same things"_**

 _This couldn't be real. His Jazmine would have never_ spoken _to him the way she did. His Jazmine was in love with him, but then again, she wasn't his Jazmine anymore. She was someone else because this Jazmine was cold hearted. who was he to judge? he was cold hearted too, especially for telling Jazmine to kill herself. He hopes she doesn't harm herself, and when he sees her in the morning, he will definitely apologize for what he had said._

 ** _"I remember the day you left I remember the last breath you took right in front of me_**

 ** _When you said that u would leave I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything_**

 ** _But I see clearly now And this choice I made keeps playing in my head Over and over again_**

 ** _Playing my head Over and over again"_**

 _He called Isabella to check up on Jazmine, but she didn't answer, they must have been asleep. It was 4:30 am and he couldn't stop tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep on it, it was time for him to get back to his old ways as a revolutionary._ _He snuck out if bed carefully so he won't wake up Amelia, then he went downstairs to his office and opened up his laptop. He hasn't done something like this in awhile. Before leaving Dr. Kenneth's office, he_ _memorized Kenneth's_ _IP Address. Using his killer hacking skills, he managed to_ _hack into Kenneth's computer and transfer Kenneth's files to his computer. He clicked on the folder that read: **Files4A** which revealed Jazmine records. He was about to click on them, but suddenly Isabella busted in his office. She was sweating and tears were rolling down her face. She tried to _ speak, _but she struggled to catch her breath._

 _"Bella what happened! Where's Jazmine?" Huey asked, approaching Isabella,grabbing her shoulders, his face looked worried._

 _"She's 'sob' she's' sob" Isabella struggled to explain._

 _Please don't say she's dead, Huey fearfully thought._

 _"She's what?" He shouted, feeling his heart beating rapidly._

 _"She's, she's gone" she sobbed._

 _"What?" Huey asked, feeling hands and legs shook in trepidation._

Isabella's _hand shivered as she handed him_ _a paper with Jazmine's handwriting on the front that read: **I'm Sorry.** He felt his heart was _ bleeding out _as he opened and read Jazmine's goodbye letter._

 _The last words killed him_

 ** _"Take care of Huey for me"_**

 _She still cared? He thought as he thought about when Jazmine told him she didn't love him, it just didn't make any sense._

 _"Where is she?" He questioned, pacing back in_ forth _, rubbing his fingers through his hair. "Fuck!" He cursed, knocking the stuff of his desk, including the computer._

 _"She's with him isn't she?" He asked in a dangerous tone, he had a feeling Jazmine_ ran _off to Manuel._

 _That fucking bastard, he thought._

 _Isabella_ managed _to compose herself and ran towards the computer, picking it up_ , sitting _it on her lap. She digged inside her purse to grab the bag of medication she had found at the house._

 _"I'm afraid so Huey, but there's more I have to show_ you _" she said, placing the bag of meds on top of Huey's desk._

 _" What the hell is this!" Huey snapped out of anger, he was pissed._

 _"I found this earlier when I found Jazmine, it's her medication for her depression. I didn't get this for her, someone else did. I think it was A-a" Isabella said nervously, trying to get the words out her mouth._

 _"_ Amelia _" Huey said viciously, finishing her sentence. Isabella could hear the anger in his voice._

 _"YesYes, I think so because lately she's been sending me out of town while_ your _at work, by the way, for some reason Jazmine didn't take it" she said, thanking the virgin Mary that Jazmine didn't take the pill that would have harm the_ ba _-_ cagada _(shit) she has to tell Huey about the pregnancy._

Huey _eyes widened in realization as he quickly retrieved the laptop from Isabella who was busy scanning through her huge purse._

 _He clicked on Jazmine's files which read that she had a miscarriage due to hard fall from stairs, and there was no sign of a document that stated she had got Tubal Ligation. There was another file he found that made his heart sank which stated that Jazmine couldn't get pregnant because of an infertility issue, due to the damage._

 _Fuck! How could he be so blind, he thought angrily as he found the file of the made up prescription_ _for Jazmine's pills._

 _" Jazmine mentioned to me that Amelia came by the house and show her the files about her miscarriage, and that she was unable to have children because of the infertility_ issue _" Isabella explained._

 _" Huey, Amelia was trying to get Jazmine to commit suicide. That's why she gave her those pills because_ _she knows Jazmine is addicted to them, and she_ knew if she _tell her that she couldn't have children, it would hurt her. She told Jazmine that because she was unable to have children, you didn't want her anymore, that's what caused Jazmine to want to die, she felt like she had nothing left" Isabella explained sadly._

 _What! That's nonsense he would never leave Jazmine for that reason._ Yeah, _he was crushed that she couldn't give him any_ children, _but it wouldn't have mattered because he loves Jazmine, and he would have stayed by her side no matter what._

 _How could he be so_ blind-sided, _there he was thinking Jazmine was manipulating him when actually it was Amelia who was the manipulator._

 _It still didn't make any sense. If this was true, why didn't Jazmine defend herself when she noticed that the information was false? why would she admit to doing it? wouldn't she be determined to expose the truth to him?_

 _" If this is true why didn't she tell me the truth? why did she leave?" Huey said, leaning on his desk, rubbing his face in frustration._

 _"She believes that she isn't worthy enough to be with you because of her reputation and of course, because she thinks that she can't give you children. I think that's why she left with her husband, because she believes he's the only one that will accept her, and that she belongs to him" Isabella explained._

 _Think? He thought, referring to Isabella statement about Jazmine "thinking" she can't get pregnant._

 _"What you mean she thinks she can't give me children? Isn't that a fact" Huey asked._

 _" she doesn't believe it, but I know because she has been sick for days, plus she eats like an overweight pig" Isabella explained. " I thought maybe it was a stomach virus or depression, but unfortunately, that would be impossible since this is the result," she said, placing the pregnancy stick test on his desk._

 _He removed his hands from his face and picked up the test which had a huge plus sign on it._

 _Positive._

 _Huey stared at the test with a look of hurt, regret, and shock._

 _"She didn't want to take the test, but I forced her too. Afterward, she told me not to read the results until she falls asleep. I kept my promise, but then I fell asleep before her. when I woke up, she was gone" Isabella explained, crying uncontrollably. "She doesn't know because i had the test inside my purse the whole time"_

 _"I'm afraid, if her husband finds out the truth, he will kill her and the baby" Isabella confessed._

 _Huey felt his eyes water, but he sucked them in he was tired of being weak, It was out of his character. He had to be strong, especially now that Jazmine was in the hands of Manuel, carrying his seed._

 _His muscles tightened and he squeezed his fists together tightly while his veins boiled under his skin, thinking of Manuel beating Jazmine, forcing her to have sex, and drinking while she was pregnant with his child._

 _He's going to kill him, he thought as he stormed out the room._

 ** _"My mouth is a weapon I ain't scared of nethin'_**  
 ** _They say he so reckless Bunkie's in da casket Better hit the exit"_**

 _"Hue-Huey! Where are you going!" Isabella shouted._

 _"I'm going to get Jazmine and my baby"_

 _Isabella smiled proudly._

 _She watched as Huey went inside his secret room with all of his old weapons that he owed when he was young, including some new and improved ones._

 ** _"eat you for breakfast Diamonds on my necklace_**

 ** _Guess that's what I'm blessed wit"_**

 _Huey looked dangerous changing into an all black hooded jumpsuit with a pair of black combat boots. It reminded her of her late husband, who used to be a secret agent spy and CEO, which is she's so skilled with computers, and investigating which she learned from her husband._

 ** _"Ima revolutionary Pardon my vocabulary I don't even 'member ever carin'_**  
 ** _Sue me when I'm in the cemetery I'm legendary Yeaaaaaaaa"_**

 _She watched as Huey placed weapons in a black duffle bag._

 _"Huey w-what are you going to do" Isabella asked nervously._

 _"Manuel's a coward that walks around with heavy-set built bodyguards who carry guns, so it won't be easy to get to Jazmine without a fight" he said as he tied his shoelaces. "I'll need you to confiscate the evidence, and put it away until I come back, I'll deal with Amelia later" he said in a low and dangerous tone._

 ** _"do what I want And say what I want with no apologies (Not uh not uh not uh)_**  
 ** _Excuse me if I'm blunt I say what I want with no apologies"_**

 _Her eyes were wide in horror, Huey Freeman was about to drop bombs literally, and he was expecting Manuel to end up dead. She has never seen this side of Huey ever in her life. She had to admit she was terrified._

 ** _"(Oh ya oh ya oh ya)_**

 ** _And they won't shut me up Hell naw, hell naw,_**

 ** _hell naw No they won't shut me up Hell naw,_**

 ** _hell naw, hell naw I do what I want And say what I want with no apologies"_**

 _"But-" she tried._

 _" when Amelia wakes up, tell her that I went to work early" he explained, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for helping me open my eyes, I was sleep walking this whole time" he said in a serious tone._

 _"por favor tenga cuidado **( you're welcome, please be careful)!** " She shouted._

 _He nodded his head as he left out the door._

 _Isabella kneel down and pray._

 _"jesús, a través de María, por favor oren por ellos del mal. señor por favor utilice sus brazos curativas para mantener Jazmine, Huey, y el bebé para protegerlos de peligro. velar por huey como ir a rescatar a Jazmine y no deje huey hacer algo loco, por favor, te ruego que mi padre, amén **( Jesus, through Mary, please pray for them evil. Mr please use your healing arms for Jazmine, Huey, and the Baby to protect them from danger ensure that Huey rescue Huey Jazmine and do not do anything crazy, please I beg my father, Amen)."**_

 _Manuel's the one that will need a prayer, Isabella thought._

 _Huey was speeding his car. He felt his blood rush as he thought about everything that happened. Jazmine tried to kill herself because Amelia brainwashed him to thinking Jazmine was manipulating him when in fact, she was the one._ _Now Jazmine ran back to her husband, who's probably beating her ass right now. both his lying wife, and his lover/ ex is pregnant by him. He just discovered that Amelia was doing some illegal shit with the help of her formal doctor Kenneth. who probably fuck his wife behind his back this whole time, now that he think about it._

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _For one week, Huey went to Africa to help the children in Kenya, providing them with food, water, shoes, clothes, and most of all, education. He loved helping them, it made him feel good, and he loved how grateful they were even when they didn't get much. He tried his best to give them all they needed, but of course, he couldn't do everything, however, it's a working progress._

 _He was sitting on the plane anxious to come home to his beautiful wife. Amelia was everything to him and he couldn't wait to show her how much he has been missing her. He smirked as he glanced at the necklace he got from Kenya, it was an egg shape beaded necklace made from real gold. he brought it from the president of Kenya who was very thankful that Huey and his team had helped his people. Huey couldn't wait to give it to Amelia, he knew she was going to love it._

 _He was dazing off to sleep, but he opened his eyes to a smell of luscious fruits and luxurious fresh florals mixed with a creamy vanilla. He could smell that strawberry scent the most it was flowing in the air which made him shiver inside. He remembers that smell, the smell of her, his ex, Jazmine Dubois._

 ** _"Before anything came between us You were like my best friend_**

 ** _The one I used to run and talk to when me and my Girl was having problems (that's right)"_**

 _He stood up on the big plane and followed the curvy olive skin woman, who had a big load of strawberry curls, wearing a tight pencil skirt with a yellow blouse._

 _"Jazmine!" He shouted, following her into the back of the room which was a private room that looked like a mini hotel._

 ** _"You used to say it would be okay Suggest little nice things I should do_**

 ** _And when I go home at night and lay my head down_**

 ** _All I seem to think about is you And how you make me wanna"_**

 _She stopped at her tracks and kept her back turned._

 _"Jazmine" he said calmly. He haven't seen her in years, he didn't want to scare her away, he missed her._

 ** _"There's always that one person That will always have your heart_**

 ** _You never see it coming Cause you're blinded from the start_**

 ** _Know that you're that one for me It's clear for everyone to see_**

 ** _Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo"_**

 _He didn't know what came over him, but he slowly walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her body, her back leaning on his chest._

 _"Jazmine, don't Ignore me" he warned, as he rubbed his hands between her thick thighs._

 ** _"Do you remember girl I was the one who gave you your first kiss_**

 ** _Cause I remember girl I was the one who said put your lips like this"_**

 _She giggled and covered her face_

 _"Huey stop!" she said playfully. " ooh Huey" she moaned as he massaged her pussy through her thin lace panties with his fingers, making her go insane._

 ** _"Yes I remember boy Cause after we kissed I could only think about your lips_**

 ** _Yes I remember boy The moment I knew you were the one I could spend my life with"_**

 _"Ahh! Huey!"_

 _"Ahh stop!"_

 _She screamed as he finger fucked her making her knees weak._

 ** _"Even before all the fame And people screaming your name_**

 ** _I was there and you were my baby"_**

 _Damn he missed her wetness, he needed more._

 _" **started when we were younger You were mine my boo**_

 ** _Now another brother's taken over But its still in your eyes my boo"_**

 _He whipped her around and kissed her soft lips, sucking on her upper and lower lip slowly and hungrily, kissing on her neck, and squeezing her ass, rubbing it softly._

 ** _"Even though we used to argue it's alright I know we haven't seen each other In awhile_**

 ** _but you will always be my boo"_**

 _The kissed deepened while they ripped each others clothes apart, breathing heavily like they were at their last breath._

 ** _"was in love with you when we were younger y_ _ou were mine my boo_**

 ** _And I see it from time to time I still feel like my boo"_**

 _Huey felt his body tingling as he entered her water fountain, banging her against the wall as he powerfully thrust inside of her repeatedly._

 _She moaned his name as he continue to break her walls, gripping her hips, moving her body from the wall, pounding inside her in a fast pace as he stood, still holding her body up. He laid her on the carpet floor and lifted her legs up to her head and stroking in her some more._

 ** _"And I can see it no matter How I try to hide my boo_**

 ** _Even though there's another man who's in my life You will always be my boo"_**

 _After another hour of making Jazmine's head spin, He finally came inside her and stood up fully dressed._

 _He watched her in amusement as she struggled to stand, her legs wiggled, and she looked up she needed a cane to walk._

 _He smirked as she carefully walked over to him and fixed his tie as he fixed her messy hair._

 ** _"My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo"_**

 _"So I'll see you around Freeman?" She asked, twirling her finger on his chest in a circlur motion._

 _He kissed her forehead and gave her ass a firm squeezed._

 ** _"My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo"_**

 _"Yeah, see you around" he said in a low sexy tone._

 _"Sir!"_

 _"Sir!"_

 _"You're destination has arrived" his the flight attendant'' said " hmmm, I see you doing big things" she joked refering to his member that was poking out from his pants. What the hell is he doing having sex dreams about Jazmine?_

 _He stood up quickly and grabbed his suitcase, covering his hardened member in embarrassed._

 _The flight attendant smiled widely and slipped a piece of paper in his suit pocket, and whispered " call me" before walking pass him seductively._

 _When he arrived home he spotted Dr. Kenneth pulling off. What the hell is he doing here this time at night?_

 ** _"Everyone, has a closet In the night, they wear disguises In the dark,_**

 ** _they hide from the truth In the end, they lie to you"_**

 _He was suppose to come home tomorrow, but he wanted to surprise his wife. He walked inside the house to see Amelia with nothing on but a robe, her hair was messy for the first time, and she looked afraid to see him._

 _"Oh baby your here" she said hugging him tightly "are these for me?" She asked excitedly, referring to the red dozen of roses in his hand._

 _"Why the hell did I just see coming from my house?" He angrily asked._

 _Amelia laughed at her jealous husband " oh honey, I asked him to come by because Isabella was feeling a bit dizzy. isn't that right Isabella?" Amelia asked, giving her a glare that said" don't blow my cover or else"_

 _"Y-yes Mrs. Freeman" Isabella said nervously._

 _Huey was about to speak, but was cut off by Amelia kissing him in a desperate way._

 ** _"One day the skeletons are gonna come out_**

 ** _One day the elephant in the room will make a sound_**

 ** _Watch out for lions and tigers and bears_**

 ** _It's bout to hit the fan, better beware"_**

 _"I want you" she whispered, kissing on his neck._

 _Things got heated and Huey picked her up and headed to the bedroom, he was about to make love to his wife, but he spotted a men's watch on the floor._

 _He picked up the men's watch that definitely wasn't his because he didn't wear flashy watches._

 ** _"They point fingers and bite the hand that feeds them Help em Lord,_**

 ** _for they know not what they do Swear to God they know better than you"_**

 _"Explain this shit" he snapped._

 _Amelia's eyes widened for a moment then she laughed out loud._

 _"Ahhaha! Baby would you stop acting crazy, that was Riley's watch" she lied._

 _"What the fuck Riley's watch doing in our bedroom!" He shouted._

 _"Uhm, maybe because Denise was over here for the weekend and she brought him a watch, but then realized it didn't fit, so she didn't need it" Amelia explained._

 _"Why didn't she take it back to the store to get the right size?"Huey asked, not believing her story._

 _"She asked if I could because she was in a hurry to leave and she didn't have time, so I was going to send it back in the morning, it must have ended up on the floor accidentally" Amelia said in a straight face, grabbing the watch from Huey and placed it inside a Gucci box then she showed him the receipt._

 ** _"One day the skeletons are gonna come out_**

 ** _One day the elephant in the room will make a sound_**

 ** _Watch out for lions and tigers and bears_**

 ** _It's bout to hit the fan, better beware"_**

 _He sighed deeply, he definitely need to work on his trust issues._

 _"Baby, I Don't like that you don't trust me. I'm not her I would never betray you!" she said, comparing herself to Jazmine like she always did._

 _"I apologize, I'm just tired" he said, sitting on the bed._

 _"Aww, baby let's make love in the morning" she said, kissing his neck while rubbing on his strong muscles like Jazmine used to._

 _He needed to get over her, he said in his head_

 _"Come here" he said darkly, flipping her over._

 _They made love that night, a week later she announced she was pregnant, but when he asked her how many weeks she was she would change the subject. It was like she was hiding something, but he tried not to make it a big deal so he let it go. But it was always on the back of his head._

 ** _"The closest people to you, you can't trust Your family hurts you more than your friend does_**

 ** _There ain't nowhere to hide, nowhere to go You better watch the finger too damn close"_**

 _End of flashback._

 _Jazmine lived in Beverly Hills, California. It would have be faster to catch a plane, but he had too many weapons, he would be spotted as a terrorist he needed to find another way there faster._

 _he closed his eyes and laid his head on the steering wheel as he thought of a way to get to California without driving. Then it finally hit him_

 _Hiro Otomo._

 _"What sup fro man?" Hiro said, excitedly. "Long time no speak" he said, cheesing hard through the phone._

 _"Hey, I need a favor" Huey said,getting To the point._

 _"Damn, I Don't get no brother love?" He joked._

 _"This is serious can you help me or not?" Huey asked in a serious tone._

 _"Yeah sure, but uhm, what you want me to do exactly?" He asked, stratching his head._

 _"I need you to take me to Beverly Hills In California" Huey explained_

 _"Damn why you need to go there at this time?" Hiro asked curiously._

 _"I don't have time for this! can you do it or not?" Huey snapped, getting frustrated._

 _"Alright, damn man hold your horses, I'll take you on my private jet" Hiro explained._

 _"Cool, meet me at the bank of America, I'll be on top of the building" Huey said before hanging up._

 _"Wait wha?" Hiro asked, before realizing he got banged on. He laughed to himselfhimself, he felt like old times again when Huey was still into that revolutionary terrorist shit in college._

 _He arrived to see Huey in dark wear, carrying a huge duffle bag. Yup, he's back. Hiro thought._

 _He landed his jet carefully and Huey quickly hopped inside._

 _"So why exactly are we going to CA?" Hiro asked again._

 _"Just fly, I'll tell you later" Huey ordered, getting impatient._

 _Hiro shook his head, what was this guy up too?_

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Huey was walking down the school halls when he received a text from Jazmine._

 ** _JAZMINE: Babe, where are you?_**

 _He was about to reply, but suddenly he bumped into someone, knocking her books on the floor. She angrily growled " do people ever pay attention in this white washed place!" She yelled, picking up her books._

 _"I'm sorry, let me get-" he stop speaking when he noticed the one of her book cover that read: **The Black Panther Party: Service to the People Program.**_

 _"Hmm, so you read that to" she said calmly, Looking up at him, admiring his handsome looks._

 _"Yeah, actually I" he said, looking up from the book, but He was caught off guard by her beauty. She had hazelnut brown eyes with dark chocolate glowing skin and beautiful long shoulder length hair that was braided with beads hanging down her oval shaped face. She wore no makeup and some baggy sweat pants with a t-shirt with a fist that read: **Fight the Power!**_

 _She laughed " actually what?" She asked, glazing at his sexy deep wine eyes._

 _"This is one of my favorite books" Huey exclaimed._

 _" mines too, I'm Amelia, Amelia Jones" she said shaking his hand._

 _"Huey Freeman, so you're new here?" he asked, shaking hers back._

 _She felt a spark shock inside her body when she felt his touch. "Actually, I moved up here a year ago from Chicago" she said._

 _"Wait, your from Chicago?" He asked, excited that someone else is from his hometown._

 _"Yup, born and raised" she said proudly. " man, I miss it up there! I hate that I'm stuck with these white ignorant folks" she complained._

 _He smirked, damn she sound like me when I first came here, he thought._

 _"Yeah, I used to say the same thing" Huey stated. "So uhm, how come I never seen you around" he said, rubbing the back of his neck with embrarasment._

 _Damn, why was he acting like this._

 _"I'm in like two of your classes" she said sarcastically. " but your always occupied with that bubbly loud yellow chick with the weird colored curly hair" she commented. " what is she your sister or something? She asked, knowing damn well they was far from related. Everyone in school knew Jazmine was his and he made it known plenty of times._

 _But for some reason,_

 _" Jazmine? Uhm, she's my Uhm, she's my" he studdered. "She's my"_

 _" baby bear!" Jazmine shouted, coming out of know where, squeezing Huey tightly around his waist. " did you miss me?" She said, standing on her tippy toes to place kisses all over his face._

 _Amelia watched in disgust as she examined the curvy short size, perky strawberry blonde with her wild curly hair in two high ponytails, wearing a pink Hello Kitty shirt with a floral white skirt with some stockings, and some untied white vans. She had big green eyes and a heart-shaped face with a slender nose and full lips that was covered with a bright pink lipstick._

 _Amelia couldn't lie this girl was Drop dead-gorgeous._

 _Huey growled in annoyance that she was sucking his face off._

 _"Jazmine enough" he whined as she licked his nose playfully, pulling on his hair softly. Any other time he would gripped her up in his arms, but this time he pulled her away._

 _She giggled as she jumped on his back, biting his neck._

 _Damn! this girl is annoying, Amelia thought._

 _She watched in annoyance as the jolly girl pondered all over her boyfriend While he struggled to move her off him._

 _"Ahem!" Amelia cleared her throat_ _loudly enough to get Jazmine's attention._

 _Jazmine climb off Huey's back and walked closer to Amelia._

 _"Oh, Hi I'm sorry, I'm Jazmine Dubois, Huey's girlfriend" she confirmed politely, offering an handshake._

 _Amelia hesitated at first, but shook the mulatto's Hand anyway._

 _"Amelia Jones" she said in a bored tone._

 _"So that your that quiet girl that always sits in the back?" Jazmine asked innocently._

 _"Yeah, I'm that girl that don't have time to associate myself with narrow minded people" she said, referring to Jazmine._

 _" oh well, uhm, that's cool I guess" Jazmine said, smiling widely, Not catching on. " soo, what do you like to do for fun?" Jazmine asked, changing the subject, thinking she made a new friend._

 _"My type of fun wouldn't concern you" Amelia stated rudely. " actually, I'm in this after school program called the new black panthers and I was wondering if you would like to join? Huey?" She asked, ignoring Jazmine's presence._

 _" are you kidding me? it's important for someone as myself to join" Huey said, walking closer towards Amelia with excitement in his voice._

 _Jazmine's face saddened as she watch her boyfriend babbled for 15 minutes about African american history, and civil right, the society today, and more about the black panther stuff._

 _"Uhm, Huey" she said, trying to get his attention._

 ** _And I was thinking of I felt like i know that I know him,_**

 ** _i know him though And i know his heart_**

 ** _And i know what he wouldn't do to hurt me_**

 _But he was talking and talking with Amelia still._

 _"Huey Freeman!" She said in a louder voice, getting irritated._

 _He was still talking to Amelia._

 ** _But I didn't realize that I-I-I Feeling so confident,_**

 ** _Feeling so great about myself_**

 _"Huey Percy Freeman!" Jazmine screamed, making Amelia and Huey's ears pierce in pain._

 ** _And then it just be completely shattered By one thing, by something so stupid_**

 _"Damn! Jazmine what is it?" He shouted, finally hearing her voice._

 _"I want to go home..now!" She shouted, folding her arms, stomping her foot in a spoiled brat manner._

 _Huey sighed deeply_

 ** _But then you make me feel crazy You make me feel like its my fault, I was in pain…_**

 _" well, I guess I 'll see you around" Amelia said with disappointment in her voice. "Here, take my number so we could set this up" she said, smiling at him flirtatiously._

 _Huey blushed a little and pulled his phone out._

 ** _"You got me sippin' on something I can't compare to nothing_**

 ** _I've ever known, I'm hoping That after this fever I'll survive"_**

 _Jazmine gave him a look that said, don't you fucking dare! But he ignored her, and saved Amelia's number._

 ** _"I know I'm acting a bit crazy Strung out, a little bit hazy_**

 ** _Hand over heart, I'm praying That I'm gonna make it out alive"_**

 _Jazmine felt her eyes water as they made their way to granddad's car. Huey was allowed to drive since had his permit._

 _" Jazmine you alright?" Huey asked, noticing her silence. She was never quiet in the car, she always love to blast the radio and sing loudly as she dance in her seat, but instead she was staring out the window._

 _Oh now he cares, she thought._

 _"Jazmine"_

 _"I'm fine" she said, giving him a weak smile, turning her face back towards the window again as her tears fell down her face._

 ** _"The bed's getting cold and you're not here_**

 ** _The future that we hold is so unclear_**

 ** _But I'm not alive until you call And I'll bet the odds against it all"_**

 _He knew she wasn't fine her voice cracked and she gave him a fake ass smile._

 _"Jazmine, I know you're not fine, I can hear you sniffing, your crying!" he said, pulling over._

 _She covered her face out of embarassment as she cried._

 _"Jazmine whatever i did, I'm sorry just don't cry please" Huey said, touching her small shoulders._

 _"Don't touch me!"she screamed. " a couple of minutes ago I was nothing but you're shadow!"_

 _"Jazmine I"_

 _"No! Its my turn to speak, you had your talk time for 15 minutes with Amelia! You hiccup' like 'hiccup' her your going break 'hiccup' with 'hiccup' with me because I prefer pink panther!" Jazmine said through hiccups, crying uncontrollably._

 ** _"Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_**

 ** _You might be right but I don't care_**

 ** _There's a million reasons why I should give you up"_**

 _"Jazmine, I don't like her in that way, I love you I would never break up with you, she's just someone that happens to share the same interest as me" Huey explained, trying to comfort her._

 _"Why did u take her number?" Jazmine asked looking at him angrily. " why do u need her number when you have mines!" She shouted._

 ** _"But the heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants"_**

 _"Jazmine, she invited me to join the after school club, so she gave me her number just so she could get in touch with me"_

 _Oh she wants to get in touch, alright, Jazmine thought._

 _Jazmine folded her arms stubbornly._

 _"Why can't you get in touch with her in school, she's in two of our classes!" Jazmine said with a hint of sarcasm._

 _"Jazmine you're overreacting because you don't trust me!" He shouted, getting angry that she is accusing him._

 _"Oh, but you trust me when a guy wants my email for a shared project!" Jazmine shouted, referring to when Huey punched a guy name Andrew in the face for asking Jazmine for her email for their science project._

 _"That's different! he was checking you out" Huey protested._

 _"And she wasn't?"Jazmine said, referring to Amelia who was obviously flirting with him. "you were infatuated by her because she can"fight the power" with you" Jazmine said sarcastically, jealousy burning in her heart._

 _" Whatever Jazmine, I Don't have time for this!" Huey shouted, starting up the engine._

 ** _"But the heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants"_**

 _Jazmine wanted to argue back, but decided to keep her mouth shut she didn't want to upset him. She was afraid that he would leave her, especially since now he has a good replacement aka Amelia._

 ** _"You got me scattered in pieces_**

 ** _Shining like stars and screaming_**

 ** _Lighting me up like Venus_**

 ** _But then you disappear and make me wait"_**

 _They drove home silently Huey didn't even open the door for her like he always did. He just hopped out of the car, slamming the door shut. she hopped out from the other side and turned to look at him, but he already went inside his house._

 ** _"And every second's like torture_**

 ** _Heroin drip, no more so_**

 ** _Finding a way to let go_**

 ** _Baby, baby, no, I can't escape"_**

 _She walked slowly to her doorstep, hoping he would come out the house and apologize, but he never did. Instead, he ignored her the next day,and she was the one that apologize to him, then eventually he apologized to her, and they had makeup sex._

 _A couple of weeks later, things were good until her dad was diagnosed with brain cancer. As her dad got sicker Huey drifted away more._

 ** _"The bed's getting cold and you're not here_**

 ** _The future that we hold is so unclear_**

 ** _But I'm not alive until you call_**

 ** _And I'll bet the odds against it all"_**

 _He hung out with Amelia more than he hung out with her. He even brought her to the hill, their hill. He claimed they were just friends and told her she was overreacting, but she knew otherwise he probably was secretly holding, and kissing Amelia while she laid in bed alone, feeling cold, wishing he could sneak in from her window like he always did._

 _But he never came to visit her, they talked on the phone sometimes, and she still sat next to him at lunch, and all their classes except those two classes with Amelia. but then he would invite Amelia to sit and they would talk while she would sit there, and watch them interact excitedly, feeling like an outsider._

 ** _"Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_**

 ** _You might be right but I don't care_**

 ** _There's a million reasons why I should give you up"_**

 _Then on the weekends when she would sleep over his house, Amelia would be there until 5 o'clock in the morning, then she would go home, and when Jazmine thinks she's getting alone time with Huey, he would tell her that he wants to go to bed._

 _" **But the heart wants what it wants**_

 ** _The heart wants what it wants"_**

 _They still managed to have sex of course, but it wasn't long love-making anymore, it was quickies in places like in granddad's car, the janitor's closet, or in Huey's room. Then afterward he would kiss her on her forehead, and tell her he had to go do a protest or a presentation._

 ** _"The heart wants what it wants_**

 ** _The heart wants what it wants"_**

 _She hated how their relationship turned out, it used to be so romantic. Even though Huey wasn't the type to want to hold hands in public, and go to the movies, and take walks in the park, he used to make an effort just for her, now he treats her like she's annoying to him in public, and respects everything Amelia say or do._

 ** _"This is a modern fairytale_**

 ** _No happy endings_**

 ** _No wind in our sails"_**

 _She felt like they were ten again. She wanted to speak up badly, but she didn't want him to tell her the truth that he wants Amelia instead of her. She would rather be with him though she's unhappy now, it doesn't matter as long as he never leaves. She believed soon after school's over and that black panther stuff ends, and when dad gets better everything will be better. she was so sure about that_

 _" **But I can't imagine a life without**_

 ** _Breathless moments Breaking me down,_**

 ** _down, down, down"_**

 _end of Flashback._

 _"Fuck!" Huey shouted as he finally made it to Jazmine's mansion._

 _It turned out that nobody was there._

 _"Where the fuck is she!" Huey screamed angrily, knocking down trashcans._

 _Hiro watched as Huey climbed through Jazmine's gates and broke inside, causing the security alarm to go off._

 _"Damn what is he doing?" he said out loud shaking his head. He didn't bother to run off because somehow Huey managed to shut the alarm off._

 _Huey examined the uncleaned house to see if he could find some sort of evidence that will lead him to Jazmine. He went inside Jazmine and Manuel's bedroom, it was messy too. It looked like someone had broken inside the house before him. Clothes were everywhere, drawers were opened, and paper were scattered all over the bed._

 _He searched through the papers which were mostly bills or old contracts. Huey was about to leave the room, but stopped in his tracks when he heard foot steps. He walked closer to the direction where the footsteps were heard, and he stood behind the door, and waited for the person to walk by him._

 _Once he was sure that the person was close enough, he quickly grabbed, but the person was putting up a fight, however, Huey managed to flip them over on the ground._

 _"Ahh get off me man!"_

 _Wait, is that who I think it is? Huey thought, recognizing his deep voice._

 _He removed the ski mask to reveal no one other than_

 _Micheal Ceaser._

 _Huey place his foot on Ceaser's neck and pressed hard causing him to wail in pain._

 _"What are you doing here!" Huey hollered._

 _"Awk Awk!" The sound of ceaser chocking._

 _Huey removed his foot when he realized he was choking Ceaser._

 _Ceaser breathed hard and he lifted himself up, but was suddenly punched in the face, knocking him down on the floor again._

 ** _"Its just one of those days_**

 ** _When you don't wanna wake up_**

 ** _Everything is fucked Everybody_**

 ** _sux You don't really know why_**

 ** _But you want justify Rippin'_**

 ** _someone's head off_**

 _He growled and tackled Huey on the ground, knocking him down as well. Ceaser managed to get above Huey, he punched him right in his jaw. He was about to punch him again, but then Huey kicked him in his stomach causing him to fly across the room._

 _" **No human contact And if you interact Your life is on contract**_

 ** _Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker It's just one of those days!"_**

 _Huey flipped up from the floor to a standing position as Ceaser cracked his own neck viscously, grabbing a stand up lamp to swing it at him while Huey grabbed a stick that he made when he broke the clothing rack, and stood while spinning the stick waiting for Ceaser to come after him._

 ** _"I feel like shit My suggestion is to keep your distance_**

 ** _cuz right now im dangerous We've all felt like shit_**

 ** _And been treated like shit All those motherfuckers that want to step up_**

 ** _I hope you know I pack a chain saw I'll skin your ass raw"_**

 _Ceaser charged towards Huey hollering as he swung the lamp to hit Huey, who quickly knocked over the lamp, slapping Ceaser back to the ground with the spinning stick. Ceaser got up, but Huey grab his neck with him arm, choking him again in a head lock._

 _" **hope you know I pack a chain saw I'll skin your ass raw**_

 ** _And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break your fuckin' face tonight!_**

 ** _Give me somethin' to break Give me somethin' to break Just give me somethin'_**

 ** _to break How bout your fuckin' face"_**

 _Ceaser elbowed Huey causing him to lose grip of him, then he turned around and headbutted Huey. Huey spit the blood from his mouth, and grabbed Ceaser by his collar and swung him around, then upper cut punched his face._

 ** _"I think you better quit Lettin' shit slip_**

 ** _Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip_**

 ** _Its all about the he says she says bullshit_**

 ** _I think you better quit talkin that shit"_**

 _Huey continued kicking him to the ground, then held him down while Ceaser struggle to release from his grip. Huey looked at him deadly_

 _"You told her you loved her!" Huey growled, referring to when Jazmine revealed that Ceaser told her before they had sex._

 _"What are you talking about" Ceaser snapped, confused and annoyed._

 _"You know what the fuck I'm talking about" Huey said,squeezing his wrist causing Ceaser to wail._

 _"Enlightened me bitch!" Ceaser yelled angrily._

 _"When you fucked my girl! You told her you loved her, so she could let you in her panties" Huey shouted._

 _"Oh, you mean the Hello Kitty ones?" Ceaser said out of anger, referring to Jazmine's panties._

 ** _"Damn right I'm a maniac You better watch your back Cuz I'm fuckin' up your program_**

 ** _And if your stuck up You just lucked up Next in line to get fucked up_**

 ** _Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker Its just one of those days! "_**

 _"You fucking bastard!" He screamed, lifting Ceaser up and slamming him on the ground_

 _"Ahhh!"Ceaser screamed in pain._

 _"You knew I loved her!" Huey shouted. "I still love her!"_

 _Ceaser got up weakly. "I love her too"_

 _Huey looked at him ready to demolished his face again_

 _"But, she loves you and you two belong together" Ceaser revealed "I don't want to fight anymore, I just want us to be friends again. I want it to be how it used to be" Ceaser admitted._

 _"Things will never be the same because-" Huey said then paused._

 _"You think she has feelings for me" Ceaser stated, finishing his sentence._

 _Huey remainedremained silent._

 _"You can't forgive me because you believe she loves me and it hurts" Ceaser said. " but she's doesn't love me like she loves you" Ceaser informed._

 _"You think that I hate you because I'm jealous of Jazmine's feelings for you?" Huey laughed angrily." I hate you because you were suppose my to be best friend, my bro, and you took advantage of my girl behind my back. You knew she was velnerable and naive. You should have told me that she was feeling unhappy, but instead you took her from me!" Huey shouted._

 _"Your right! I should have told you about the way she was feeling, but she didn't want me to tell you because she was scared you would leave her. And another thing, you were her man, it was your job to know if she's unhappy or not, it was your job to comfort her while her dad was dying!"Ceaser shouted back._

 _" You say I took her away from you?"now it was Ceaser turn to laugh. "You took her away from yourself. you can stand here and lie and act like you wasn't feeling Amelia while dating Jazmine, but you knew you were. She was the ideal woman you used to preach that you would someday marry before you realize you had feelings for Jazmine. And when you met Amelia, you stop hanging out with Jazmine. you acted embarrassed in public when Jazmine would try to hold your hand and kiss you, but when Amelia would hug you, your ass used to blush and shit!" Ceaser snapped angrily._

 _" not to mention,She seen you too, when you and Amelia almost kissed on the hill." Ceaser revealed._

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Huey stood leaning his back against the oak tree, the wind was blowing tremendously through the night skies. For some reason, the stars weren't shining today, maybe because Jazmine wasn't around. He should be calling her to come over, but for some reason a part of him didn't want to be around her. All she would did was cry and asked him questions about her dad's condition. He didn't want to tell her the truth because he didn't want to disappoint her. He promises himself that he will make time for her soon, he just needed space._

 _"Huey freeman" he heard a strong voice, it was Amelia._

 _He looked up at her, she was dressed in a purple strapless dress that hugged her hour glass figure. She took out her braids making her long hair look wavy. She wore make up for the first time which bring out her complexion more. Her hazelnut brown eyes glowed as she walked closer to Huey_

 _"Amelia, you, you, look, beautiful" Huey said, amazed how dressed up she looked._

 _She smiled and spoke" thanks, I just came from a wedding" she lied, she just got dressed up just for him._

 _"Oh, how was it?" Huey asked, still staring at her._

 _"It was too romantic for my taste, but it made me think of a certain someone" she said, grabbing his hand, and used her martial arts skills to trip him._

 _She laughed as he fell on the grass, but he quickly flipped up and gently knocked her down._

 _They both laughed as they play fought on the grass._

 _Amelia smirked as she spotted a certain mulatto walking up the hill, she used it to her advantage to climb on top of him._

 ** _"How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?_**  
 ** _How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?"_**

 _"Amelia what we, you doing?"Huey said nervously, pushing her away gently._

 _She frowned in disappointment._

 _But she grabbed the back of his neck, leaning closer to his face._

 ** _"Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand._**  
 ** _If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?_**  
 ** _How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?"_**

 _Huey must of been caught up in a moment because he was leaning foward to kiss her._

 _Jazmine couldn't watch any longer she had seen enough, she brawled in her hands as she ran away._

 ** _"How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?_**  
 ** _How Could The One I Was So True Too, Just Tell Me Lies?_**  
 ** _How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break This Heart Of Mine?_**  
 ** _Tell Me..."_**

 _She was crying so hard that she didn't see the car driving pass. Right when she was about to ran into the street and get hit, Ceaser quickly grabbed her out of the way._

 _"Jazmine! What the hell you almost got hit by that car!" he shouted shaking her shoulders._

 _"Jazmine what's the matter?" He asked concerned that she was crying her eyes out._

 _She just hugged him tighter and brawled on his chest._

 ** _"How Could You Be So Cold To Me? When I Gave You Everything._**  
 ** _All My Love, All I Had Inside._**  
 ** _How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?_**  
 ** _How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?_**  
 ** _I Thought We Had Forever._**  
 ** _I Can't Understand"_**

 _"Huey's 'hiccup!', kiss, 'hiccup! 'ing, 'hiccup!' her" she said through hiccups and sobs._

 _"What?" Ceaser asked, not understanding a word she said._

 _"Amelia and Huey, I seen them kiss!" She sobbed._

 ** _"How Could The One I Shared My Dreams With, Take My Dreams From me?_**  
 ** _How Could The Love That Brought Such Pleasure, Bring Such Misery?_**  
 ** _Wont Somebody Tell Me? Somebody Tell Me Please._**  
 ** _If You Love Me, How Could You Do That To Me?_**  
 ** _Tell Me..."_**

 _"What! Oh hell Naw! this is getting out of hand, we're confronting them right now" Ceaser shouted, pulling Jazmime's arm while he walked towards the hill._

 _"No no no! You can't! he will leave me"jazmine begged, pulling his arm back._

 _"So your just going to let him cheat on you?" Ceaser asked in disbelief._

 ** _"How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?_**  
 ** _How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?_**  
 ** _I Thought We Had Forever._**  
 ** _I Can't Understand"_**

 _"I love him! and I need him to stay with me! I can't lose him and if you don't support that, then I don't think we can be friends!" Jazmine shouted angrily, yanking her arm away, running towards her house._

 _"Jazmine wait!" Ceaser shouted._

 ** _"How Could The One I Gave My Heart To..._**  
 ** _How Could The One I Gave My Heart To..._**  
 ** _How Could The One I Gave My Heart To Break This Heart of Mine?_**  
 ** _Tell Me..."_**

 _She slammed her door shut._

 _Ceaser sighed as he seen Amelia walking down the hill with tears in her eyes._

 _Then he spotted Huey walking behind her. He spotted Ceaser and ran towards him._

 _Ceaser wanted to punch him, but he didn't want Jazmine to hate him._

 _"Sup big hue" Ceaser said cheerfully._

 _They exchanged a fist bump and then Huey sighed deeply and rubbed his face in frustration._

 _"Aye, so what's going on with you, you look like president Bush was re-elected" Ceaser joked._

 _"I almost kissed Amelia" Huey revealed._

 ** _Huey's side of the story._**

 _Amelia grabbed the back of his neck and leaned closer to his face. Without thinking he leaned over until their nose touched. Right when they were about to kiss he thought about when him and Jazmine first kissed on the same spot, he couldn't do it, so he pushed Amelia away._

 _"I can't" he said standing up. "I'm sorry, but this is wrong, I'm with Jazmine" he said, looking at Amelia seriously._

 _Amelia wanted to say fuck that bitch, your mine!_

 _But instead, she said"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking, I understand your with Jazmine, and I respect your relationship, it won't happen again" she lied._

 _Huey let out a sigh of relief._

 _"Good, we're still friends right?" He asked._

 _"Yeah of course" she fake smiled. " I should go now" she announced._

 _"Yeah, you should go" Huey said, not realizing how rude he sounded. He was just so mad at himself for almost cheating on Jazmine._

 _I'll go away, for now, but soon you will be mine Amelia thought._

 _"Well bye, see you tomorrow?" She asked, hoping he will agree._

 _"Actually, I plans with Jazmine tomorrow" he said, thinking of a way to make it up to her._

 _"Oh, okay" she said.."well see you whenever" she said, feeling jealous and hurt as she walked down the hill._

 _Huey followed after but walked slowly so he wouldn't have to be near her._

 ** _End of Huey's side of the story._**

 _"What the hell is wrong with you! Jazmine's a great girl, if you don't want her anymore than you need to just break up with her, and be with Amelia!"_

 _"Are you insane? I love Jazmine, Amelia doesn't mean anything to me other than a friend! I'm not going to leave the girl I love for anybody!" Huey shouted, furious that Ceaser would even say that._

 _"Then why did you almost kissed Amelia?" Ceaser asked._

 _" I don't know, I was just caught in a moment she looked attractive, I wasn't thinking" Huey replied not knowing the real reason why he almost kissed Amelia._

 _"You should tell Jazmine" Ceaser advised._

 _"What! Are you crazy, if Jazmine finds out that we almost kiss she's going cry a whole lot, then she's Going to leave me, I can't risk losing her for one mistake that will never happen again!" Huey shouted._

 _"And if you say one word to her your dead!" Huey threatened before walking inside his house._

 _The next day, Huey planned a surprise picnic for her, but When he called Jazmine she told him she wasn't feeling well, when he asked to come over and lay with her, she told him she didn't want to make him sick, and that she will talk to him later._

 _Huey was disappointed and mad that she turned him down, instead of trying harder to see Jazmine like she expected him to, he spend the day with Amelia while Jazmine laid in bed crying for her broken heart._

 ** _End of flashback._**

 _"Even when she thought you two really kissed, she still wanted to be with you, and Every time I would get mad and say that you were no good, she would scream at me and defend you" Ceaser revealed._

 _Huey just stood looking guilty, thinking of how hurt Jazmine must have felt, he wished he could turn back time and fix all his mistakes._

 _"She even tried to read the black Panther books and one day, she changed the way she dressed, and braided her hair, and tried to get a tan, hoping she would end up dark skinned like Amelia because she thought you weren't attracted to her anymore". Ceaser mentioned._

 _Huey loved Jazmine's complexion, she had glowing creamy olive skin that would turn to a peanut butter color in the summer time. He loved her wild curly hair and her bright beautiful green eyes. He loved that she was different from him, he wouldn't change a thing about Jazmine, she was perfect._

 _He wished her would have said that to her around that time, he should have fought harder for her but he didn't._

 _"I'll admit that I did catch feelings for Amelia, but it was only because she reminded me so much of me growing up and you're right, she was the woman I would have expected to be with, but she isn't the woman that I fell in love with. After Jazmine left, I felt like I lost a part if me because she meant everything to me, but I took her for granted and I let my attraction for another woman get in between my relationship" Huey admitted. " your right I wasn't doing my job as her man, and I let her run into your arms, though I still think you took advantage of her, it wasn't entirely your fault and I apologize for putting the blame on you and Jazmine, when it was mostly my fault" Huey apologized._

 _"But I Dont regret breaking your face for fucking my woman, at the end of the day, you were my best friend and you crossed the line, and I Don't know if we could ever be how we used to be because I don't know if I could forgive you" Huey revealed._

 _'I understand, and I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I'm really sorry for what I done, and that's why I'm here because I wanted to help you get Jazmine back and when this is all over I will try my hardest to earn back you trust and forgiveness. I do love Jazmine too, but I'm willing to put aside my feelings for her, to earn your friendship again" Ceaser explained, feeling like he wanted to cry. " one condition,just help Me bring Manuel down" Ceaser said_

 _"I had discovered that Manuel paid a phycologist named Dr. Steven Russell to proform an illegal electronic stock on Jazmine to make her forget you, but the treatment was so severe that it damaged a part of her brain, making her forget everything. Dr. Steven brainwashed her into thinking that Manuel was all she had left, and I have the tapes records of Jazmine getting tortured in the mental institution, and also Jazmine confessing all of the things that Manuel had done to her" Ceaser explained,_

 _"What do u mean torture her?" Huey said, gritting his teeth. "And how did you get this information?"_

 _"I went to Dr. Steven myself, but he refused to cooperate so I went to the institution, and some crazy chick that's obsessed with Jazmine, stole the tapes for me, and I watched them." Ceaser sighed." It was hard to watch, but I was going to back to Washington to show you the tapes then we can take it to the police, and I came here to look for some more evidence" Ceaser explained._

 _"Even if we took them to the police they wouldn't take action because Manuel has a lot of power and they wouldn't believe Jazmine since she has a record of mental disorder, plus the second suicide attempt just made things worst, we will need to go to Dr. Steven first, and at least get a audio confession out of him, but bringing Manuel down is not going matter because I'm going to kill him myself than make Dr. Steven pay later" Huey threatened._

 _"Wait, did you just say second attempt, hold up where's Jazmine? why are you here?' Ceaser asked suspiciously._

 _Huey sighed deeply._

 _"She went back to that bastard" Huey said darkly_

 _"What! How could you let this happen!" Ceaser yelled, getting in Huey's face."what did you do?",_

 _"I advise you to back the fuck up" Huey said, giving him a imitating glare._

 ** _"Yeah here we go for the hundredth time_**

 ** _Hand grenade pins in every line Throw 'em up_**

 ** _and let something shine Going out of my fucking mind"_**

 _"You hurt her didn't you! You must of broke her heart again, then let her run back to the arms of her abuser!" Ceaser shouted, shoving Huey._

 _The guilt on Huey's face told it all._

 _" your always fucking things up with her, and I'll always gotta pick up the pieces, maybe you should just stay with Amelia. Dont worry, i'll take care of Jazmine for you, as always" Ceaser shouted, getting Huey angry on purpose._

 ** _"Filthy mouth, no excuse Find a new place to hang this noose_**

 ** _String me up from atop these roofs Knot it tight so I won't get loose"_**

 _"Over my fucking dead body!"Huey roared, tackling Ceaser to the ground, punching him repeatedly._

 _Ceaser blocked most of Huey's hits with his arms._

 ** _"Fuck this hurts, I won't lie Doesn't matter how hard I try_**

 ** _Half the words don't mean a thing And I know that I won't be satisfied"_**

 _Hiro ran up the stairs to see Huey and Ceaser slamming each other on the ground, fighting and roaring like a bunch of lions._

 ** _"I bleed it out digging deeper Just to throw it away_**

 ** _I bleed it out digging deeper Just to throw it away_**

 ** _I bleed it out digging deeper Just to throw it away_**

 ** _Just to throw it away Just to throw it away"_**

 _"Woah woah woah! Chill out" he shouted,but they continued fighting._

 _"Kusu baca **(fucking idiots)** " Hiro said in his Japanese language, shaking his head._

 _He walked over to Huey's duffle bag and pull out one of his guns, raised it the ceiling, and pulled the trigger._

 ** _"Boom!'_**

 _Huey and Ceaser stopped fighting and looked at Hiro like he was crazy._

 _"Now that I finally got you ladies attention, listen up" Hiro shouted."while you two girls were fighting over which butt is bigger, I managed to discover a way to find where Jazmine Dubois is located" Hiro stated, pulling out his computer size phone._

 _"Keep talking" Huey said, spitting out blood from his mouth._

 _"Okay, so as you know Jazmine has a huge-_

 _"Huge what!" Huey interuppted, getting himself jealous and angry, thinking that Hiro was referring to Jazmine's ass._

 _"Well, I was trying to say Jazmine has a large fan base and she communicates with them on twitter"_

 _"And that's significant because?" Ceaser asked sarcastically, wiping his bloody nose._

 _"Jasmine tweeted a couple hours ago that she has her phone back and her fans got excited and ask her to post a selfie, and this what she posted" Hiro said, showing them a picture that Jazmine recently posted of herself wearing a white hoodie with a picture of Italian actress Sophie Loren printed on it._ _Her curly hair was in a high ponytail with two strands of hair in the front. She looked sleepy, and her eyes were red like she's been crying, and she was sticking her tongue in a teasing matter. By her side, a guy with eyes that were green like hers, and he had strawberry blonde hair like her with a slick forward hair cut. He was wearing a hoodie with a picture of Jazmine with black hair channeling Sophie Loren, he also had his tongue out._

 ** _The picture caption reads: If you haven't cried, your eyes can't be beautiful~ Sophie Loren Fierce1Lamborghini#BARBIE &KEN#AirportCelfie#Milano#dontjugdeme_**

 _"According to the hash tags on her photo caption, she's heading to Milan in Italy" Hiro explained._

 _Huey blew his breath angrily that fucking bastard is trying to keep her further away so no one could be able to reach her._

 _"Who's the guy next to her?"Ceaser asked as Huey begin punching walls._

 _"Oh everybody knows that's her makeup artist and stylist, Lamborghini, he idols Jazmine, and he usually goes everywhere she goes" Hiro explained._

 _"Well, what the fuck we're waiting for, let's go!" Huey shouted, grabbing his duffle bag._

 _"Wait, um, I Dont know how to fly there, I never traveled that far" Hiro said nervously, shaking his head._

 _"You're going to learn today!" Huey said, storming out the room._

 _Hiro and Ceaser sigh in a union as they followed the furious Freeman, this was going to be a long trip._

* * *

 **song lyrics:**

 **Over and Over by Nelly**

 **No Apologies by Jussie Smollett (The Empire Soundtrack)**

 **You make me wanna by Usher**

 **My Boo by Usher Ft. Alicia Keys**

 **Tell the Truth by Jussie Smollett( The Empire Soundtrack)**

 **The Heart What What It Wants by Selena Gomez( Video version)**

 **Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit**

 **The One I gave My Heart To by Aaliyah**

 **Bleed It Out by Linkin Park**

 **REVIEW!**


	25. Searching For My Other Half

**_Hey guys! sorry for the wait! I've been kinda busy, but i will update faster next time!_**

 ** _Thnx XXCANDYLOVER FOR THE INFO THOUGH IT WAS A FALSE ALARM LOL BUT THANK YOU! I WISH THAT BOONDOCKS COME BACK, MAYBE SOMEONE SHOULD MAKE A PETITION._**

 ** _Must read Juey: I Must Love Drama by Chubbynlite_**

 ** _Sanctuary by Cutechilbililota_**

 ** _BTW: see avatar version of jazmine dubois in dark paradise's cover photo_**

* * *

 ** _"Hello world_**

 ** _Hope you're listening_**

 _ **Forgive me if I'm young**_

 _ **For speaking out of turn**_

 _ **There's someone I've been missing"**_

 _"Have you seen this girl?" Huey asked, showing the store manager a missing poster with a picture of a smiling Jazmine wearing a blue flower tank top with some acid wash painted jeans. Her curly hair was flowing down passed her mid back, with a flower headband on her head, she was wearing the charm bracelet Huey bought her for Christmas and some tiny flower earrings._

 _Very beautiful girl, unfortunately, I haven't seen this girl anywhere, I'm deeply sorry" the manager replied, feeling pity for the teenage boy who looked unhealthy. He was so skinny that he looked like he could break a bone any minute. He had dark circles under his red puffy eyes and his afro looked as if he haven't been combed in months._

 ** _"I think that they could be_**

 ** _The better half of me_**

 ** _They're in the wrong place trying to make it right_**

 ** _But I'm tired of justifying_**

 ** _So I say to you.."_**

 _"Well if you do see her, please call this number immediately," Huey said, his voice cracked._

 _He walked out of the store feeling that aching pain in his heart like he always did when people shook their heads at him when he asked about Jazmine. Some wouldn't even pay him any mind, and It's been 6 months since the disappearance of Jazmine Dubois, and everyone including the police had stopped searching for her. Huey was angry how could they forget about her like that, Jazmine is out there somewhere alone probably crying because she's frieghten, and lost, and can't remember her way back home._

 ** _"Come home_**

 ** _Come home_**

 ** _Cause I've been waiting for you_**

 ** _For so long_**

 ** _For so long"_**

 _He_ _sat for hours in the cold rain, passing out posters, hoping someone will someday tell him the greatest news of his life, that Jazmine has been found alive and safe._

 _"Huey!"_

 _"Huey!"_

 _"Huey!"_

 _Amelia shouted, running with an umbrella towards Huey who was soaked, sitting on the muddy sidewalk with no shirt on because he was using it to protect the posters of Jazmine. Goosebumps spreaded all over his cold skin and he could feel the intense vibration of his stomach growling, but he didn't care to eat, he just wanted Jazmine back._

 ** _"Right now there's a war between the vanities_**

 ** _But all I see is you and me_**

 ** _The fight for you is all I've ever known_**

 ** _So come home_**

 ** _Oh"_**

 _"Huey it's pouring rain outside! your grandad is worried sick about you! you need to go home, it's late"Amelia said, pulling his arm to go towards her parents car. Huey yackd his arm away and sat back down on the edge of the sidewalk._

 _"Huey please let's go, for pete's sake! forget about the posters you've been searching for 6 months now, and I know you want to find her, but look at you, it's tearing you apart" Amelia protested. She was tired of seeing Huey like this, Jazmine wasn't missing, she ran away. Who cares about that slut, why did Huey still cared after everything that girl has done to him._

 ** _"Everything I can't be_**

 ** _Is everything you should be_**

 ** _And that's why I need you here"_**

 _"No! I'm not going anywhere until I finished passing out these posters!" Huey protested. " Jazmine is out there somewhere and I'm not going to give up on her, I'm going to bring her home!" Huey hollered then sighed deeply." she needs me, she has no one left to take care of her, I have to find her, I love her!" Huey revealed. feeling his eyes welled up with tears, but he swallowed them inside._

 ** _"Everything I can't be_**

 ** _Is everything you should be_**

 ** _And that's why I need you here_**

 ** _So hear this now..."_**

 _"_ _How could you still be in love with her after she fucked your best friend! Newsflash Huey, she's never coming back so give up now before it ruins your life!"Amelia shouted, running towards her car in tears. why did he have to love Jazmine so much? she didn't deserve His love, it wasn't fair._

 ** _"Come home_**

 ** _Come home_**

 ** _Cause I've been waiting for you_**

 ** _For so long_**

 ** _For so long_**

 ** _Right now there's a war between the vanities"_**

 _An hour later, the police arrived to take Huey back home and he tried to fight them off him, but his body was too weak to defend he's self. They took him back home and promised him that they would continue their search for Jazmine, but only if he ate at least 3 meals a day. Huey agreed as long as they kept their word and as long as they kept him updated on the progress, even if they haven't found anything, he still wanted them to hear something from them. He knew that cops were the biggest liars and he wasn't going to be played a fool by them._

 ** _"But all I see is you and me_**

 ** _The fight for you is all I've ever known_**

 ** _Ever known_**

 ** _So come home_**

 ** _Come home"_**

 _S_ _ometimes at night he would leave his house and walk over to the Dubois house and go inside to sleep in Jazmine's room. He loved that her bed still smelled like strawberries and he hated that the house was for didn't want Jazmine's home to be sold because it would only remind him that Jazmine was gone. When she left she must have taken most of her clothes and personal stuff because the only thing that was inside the room was the bed and her old toys, and teddy bears. She had a few clothes and shoes in her room, but she took her favorite ones with her. He missed her so much he wasn't mad at her anymore, he was worried that she was out there hurt somewhere. if he sees her again, he's willing to try to work things out with her, however, it will take time for her to earn his trust and forgiveness. Though he did sleep with Amelia out of anger that Jazmine cheated on him, he still desperately wanted to be with Jazmine._

 _Two months later, he received the worst call of his life. The police department called him and informed him that they had believed to found Jazmine's body dumped inside the Woodcrest river. Since they couldn't get in touch with any of her relatives they asked if he could identify her body. They told him that they're not sure if it's Jazmine Dubois, but the corpse has green eyes and strawberry blonde curly hair. Huey dropped the phone and suddenly his head felt dizzy, he couldn't breath, it felt like someone was strangling his neck. Out of shock, he passed out and was rushed to the hospital._

 _Two weeks later, he still had to identify Jazmine's body. Grandad came along with him to the morgue where they held the body. His legs trembled while his hands shook as he turned the doorknob of the room, praying that the body wasn't Jazmine._ _He instantly broke down when he saw the wild blondish curly hair hanging from the table where her body laid. He couldn't see her face because her hair was covering it and she was laying on her chest her chest. There was a bullet wound on the right side of her bare back and her skin was extremely pale. His tears were blurring his vision so much that that he didn't even notice that her hair wasn't a strawberry blonde color, and he also didn't notice that the corpse was actually a 5'8 female in her late twenties which couldn't have been Jazmine since she was only 5 feet 5 and age 16._

 _"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Jazmine" Huey sobbed, running his fingers through her dirty hair that was filled with dried up blood.. He didn't care if the body was 2 weeks old if this was his Jazmine he wanted to kiss and hold her in his arms one last time._ _He took a deep breath then attempt to turn her body around, but failed miserably because he couldn't stop vomiting. This was the worse day of his life and the last day of his life since he was already planning to end his own life after this. He didn't want to live in this world if he couldn't have Jazmine in his life, not like this, he rather her be across the world somewhere then to be dead and gone forever._

 _"Nooo!" he screamed, breaking everything in his sight in the room. he couldn't die yet until he finds out who murdered his Jazmine, then he was going to make them pay! He was going to kill whoever did this to Jazmine, he balled his fist angrily as he thought of the possible suspects._ _The medical examiner walked back inside the room and turned the body around and picked up the picture that Huey had of Jazmine. "I'm sorry Huey Freeman, but there has been a mistake, this couldn't be your friend this is a 29, year old woman". The medical examiner explained._

 _"Huey looked up and walked closer to the corpse and let a sigh of relief. It wasn't Jazmine after all, however, he was still upset because they almost had put him gave him a heart attack. He insulted the medical examiner and stormed out of the room angrily, but inside he was thankful that Jazmine was still alive._ _A year later, Grandad received a call from Jazmine. Huey was anxious to speak with her, however, when Grandad called Huey's name she quickly hang up the phone. Huey waited for three weeks for her to call back, but she never did. Pretty soon he got the hint, she didn't want anything to do with him. Though it pained him to let go, he decided to try move on with his life._

 _ **End of flashback**._

 ** _The City of Milano, Italy_**

 _"Any updates on her?" Huey asked Hiro who was twatching(Twitter watching) Jazmine's page to see if she posted anything._

 _"No, she hasn't posted anything" Hiro said disappointedly._

 _"So what are we suppose to do now?" Ceaser asked. "She could be anywhere, we can't just go around asking people if they have seen her besides, most of these people speak Italian, French, and some other language I have no clue about" He complained._

 _I know a little Italian and I'm good with French. You can speak to the American tourist people that visit and I'm sure people here speak English as well, so quit complaining, and start asking people! Huey demanded._

 _"Look, I want to find Jazmine as much as you do, but this is a huge city we won't, find her that easily. We flew on a jet for 12 hours and 22 minutes, couldn't we at least get some rest" Ceaser pleaded._

 _Fine, Hiro where's the nearest hotel located?" Huey asked,_

 _We can go to Via Privata Fratelli Gabba it's only 5 miles away, it think we should change our woredobe first because this is a 5 star hotel, all of the most famous designers and celebrities come here, and no offense Huey, but you look like your about to blow the whole city up, and Ceaser you look like haven't bath in days, so let's go shop for some clothes and then we can go to the hotel." Hiro advised._

 _"Wait! what about what you're wearing?" Ceaser shouted, who was highly offended by Hiro's comment. "you look like you walked out of Japan with that corny dragon Lego hat you have on and those Mulan_

 _wide ass pants your wearing with those corny ass Hercules sandals on." Ceaser said, laughing at his sandals._

 _Huey closed his eyes and shook his head._

 _"Shut ya racist ass up and let's go inside this store" Hiro said, pointing to the huge clothing store titled "l Salvagente"_

 _" Uhm, what about Malcolm X over here, he has god knows what in that duffle bag. I don't think he should come inside, they might get suspicious and call the police" Ceaser said to Hiro in a low voice._

 _"Yeah, your right" Hiro nodded his head in agreement._

 _"Oh, so y'all gon talk bout a nigga like he ain't listening!" Huey snapped, letting his Chicago accent come out. " I mean y all worry bout looking stylish in shit like some thirsty bitches going to the club! I'm tryna find my pregnant girl, you know what? go in there and get the clothes. Let's get this shit over with!"_

 _Wait did he just say pregnant? Ceaser thought._

 _"Chill, Huey listen we're only going to take a couple minutes just wait out here and I'll grab a couple suits and a suitcase so u won't have to look so suspicious" Hiro said calmy, trying not to upset the furious freeman._

 _"Whatever man, just go, I'll wait here," Huey said, folding his arms stubbornly._

 _Ceaser gave him a look of confusion before walking in the store with Hiro._

 _Pregnant?" He mumbled._

 ** _"Eyes make their peace in difficulties_**

 ** _With wounded lips and salted cheeks_**

 ** _And finally we step to leave_**

 ** _To the departure lounge of disbelief"_**

 _Jazmine hopped on a random bus with 200$ in her wallet thanks to her piggy bank. She had a large roller suitcase of clothes and her mini Hello kitty backpack by her side. She was leaving woodcrest forever, and never coming back, she couldn't stay any longer it hurts too much. The memories of her parents and their tragic marriage along with her father's death, and her bad breakup with Huey, she didn't need a reminder it was too painful to stay._

 ** _"And I don't know where I'm going_**

 ** _But I know it's gonna be a long time_**

 ** _And I'll be leaving in the morning_**

 ** _Come the white wine bitter sunlight"_**

 _She didn't know where she was heading too, but she felt relived as she looked out the window, her hair was blowing in the wind, she could hear the breeze whistling in her ear, telling her that she was free. Her heart was beating fast and tears were flying from her face as she thought of Huey. She wishes she could be by his side, but she knew he didn't want her near._

 ** _"I can't face this now everything has changed_**

 ** _I just wanna be by your side, here's hoping we collide_**

 ** _Here's hoping we collide_**

 ** _Here's hoping we collide"_**

 _But if she could receive one opportunity to feel his heart beating along with hers while they make love under the oak tree like they always did. If she could feel his touch that made her whole body feel like an earthquake and most of all, his kisses that melted inside her heart as she felt the hot sensation running through her veins that felt like Lava._

 ** _"Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_**

 ** _Before the bleeding sun comes alive_**

 ** _I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight_**

 ** _And hear my beating heart one last time_**

 ** _Wanna hear your beating heart tonight"_**

 _Her road trip ended once the tour bus driver caught her sleeping on the bus. She stole her money and gripped her by her arm and threw her out the bus along with her things. Jazmine cried as she held her bleeding knee that was cut when she was thrown. She slowly stood up, she in the middle of the road, there was a huge sign that read_

 ** _"_** _WELCOME TO MIAMI"_

 ** _"No money, no family. 16 in the middle of Miami."_**

 _She walked wearing nothing but a plaid skirt and-and a dirty tore up blouse, her hair was a hot mess and she had on some heels that she stole from her mothers closet._

 ** _"Walk a mile in these Louboutins_**

 ** _But they don't wear these shits where I'm from_**

 ** _I'm not hating, I'm just telling you_**

 ** _I'm tryna let you know what the fuck that I've been through"_**

 _She had found a waitress job only paid her 4.50 an hour and she only work for 5 hours, so she didn't get paid enough. She usually took bird baths in the diner bathroom and slept in an old motel which she paid a day with whatever she made with the tips she earned. People that came to diner adore her because she had a sweet innocent face some would give her 50 dollar tips which she would save up to pay the motel man later._

 ** _"Two feet in the red dirt, school skirt_**

 ** _Sugar cane, back lane_**

 ** _3 jobs took years to save_**

 ** _But I got a ticket on that plane_**

 ** _People got a lot to say_**

 ** _But don't know shit bout where I was made_**

 ** _Or how many floors that I had to scrub_**

 ** _Just to make it past where I am from"_**

 _She didn't have enough money to buy herself new clothes or food, she had to eat leftovers from people's plates. One day her boss caught her eating the food from the plates and he instantly fired her. She walked another mile, rolling her suitcase with her backpack._

 ** _"No money, no family. 16 in the middle of Miami_**

 ** _.No money, no family. 16 in the middle of Miami._**

 ** _No money, no family. 16 in the middle of Miami."_**

 _Until she seen shining bright lights, she followed the lights until she made it in front of the a place called " Daddy's Glitter Gurlz". She went inside and the owner looked at her up and down._

 _"How old are you?" He asked._

 _"I'm uhm, s-s-six t-teen" Jazmine stuttered, rubbing her skirt nervously._

 _The dark-skinned Indian man gave her a look that said "what the hell you're doing here?" But in his eyes she was too beautiful to not hire, he needed something young anyway, all the perverts that came here would pay big dollars._

 _"Turn around" he demanded, she obeyed his orders and turned slowly. She gasped as he lifted the teen's skirt up revealing her pink polka dotted panties that looked like it was made for a 12-year-old._

 _He licked his lips, a 12-year-old wouldn't have an ass like that he thought._

 _"Okay perfect, now show me that rack" he instructed_

 _"Uhm, I," Jazmine said nervously._

 _"Come on don't be shy, if u want this job u have to be comfortable with showing your goodies," the manager said, rubbing Jazmine's shoulders seductively._

 _Jazmine trembled When he touched her and it wasn't like Huey's touch which made her feel safe and warm, however, this touch made her feel unsafe and shiver with coldness._

 _Her eyes watered as she lift her shirt up to reveal her pink polka dotted bra._

 _"Take it off" he demanded._

 _She nervously unbuttoned her bra to reveal her 36 C perky breast._

 _"Hmm, not big enough, but there nice," he said, touching on them." very nice"_

 _Jazmine pulled his hand away "please don't"_

 _"Aww come on, you have to let them touch you a little," he said, touching his crouch. "Come into my office, in order for me to hire you, a lap dance audition is required"_

 _"B-but I"_

 _"Do you want this job or not!"he shouted. "If you're going to act like a little bitch, then you can get the fuck out my club!" He snapped, pulling her out._

 _"No no I'm sorry, I'll give you a lap dance" Jazmine said._ _The manager grinned widely and rubbed his hands together as he watched the young naive girl walked into his office._

 _"Bravo! Woo! You're so amazing!" the manager said, clapping his hands._

 _Jazmine gave him a weak smile, she was relieved. Now she can go back to the motel and take a long, long, shower, she felt dirty._

 _"So, am I hired?" Jazmine asked, swinging back and forth with her hands behind her like a little girl._

 _"You're more than hired, you're going to be my special one" he said, moving a strand of hair from her face"such beautiful eyes, I'll call you Emerald" he said, running his hand through her wild curls._ _"Wear it straight next time," he said referring to her hair._ _She nodded her head and walked towards the exit "thank you" she said softly, turning the door knob._

 _"Woah, Woah, Woah! Hold it there" the manager said, blocking the door. "Who's going to help me with this," he said, grabbing his crouch._

 _"Please, I have to go" Jazmine pleaded._

 _"Come on baby let me show you a good time," he said, tugging on her stockings._

 _Jazmine kicked him down there and screamed as she ran Towards the window attempting to climb out, but she was grabbed by her hair and slammed on the floor._

 _"You stupid bitch!" He said as he handcuffed her hands._

 _"Somebody help me!" She screamed, said kicking her feet as he held her down._

 _"Aww, your crying for help" he teased. "Somebody help me please" he mocked her. "No one cares to hear" he whispered and he pulled down her panties._

 _She closed her eyes and whimpered as he stucked his finger inside her._

 _Damn, your not wet enough for me," he said pulling out his finger and smelling them. "But, you sure smell nice down there" he commented._ _He spit on his hand and rubbed his saliva on his penis, and entered her roughly causing her to shrieked in pain._ _"Oooo yes!",he moaned as he pumped inside Jazmine hard and quick_

 _"So tight, you feel so good bitch" he said, his eyes closed, pullling her hair with force._

 _She yelped with every stroke feeling like she was getting stabbed with a knife repeatedly. Her tears along with her nose were running and she could feel him ripping her apart._

 _"Huey" she whimpered, closing her eyes tighter to ignore the pain, she wished he could save her now, but he was probably with Amelia kissing by the oak tree, their tree._ _Jazmine limped to her motel room, blood was passing down her legs as they trembled she could still feel him inside her, the pain never went away._ _She never felt so weak, so broken._

 ** _"You abandoned me_**  
 ** _Love don't live here anymore_**  
 ** _Just a vacancy_**  
 ** _Love don't live here anymore"_**

 _She entered in the shower, running the hot water. She didn't bother to remove her clothes that were ripped anyway. She just stood in the shower and stared at the tiles. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't._ _Getting anally raped was what her dad fear the most, now she knew why._ _She laid in the tub that whole night while the shower continued to run, the water had gotten cold, but she didn't dare flinch. T_ _he next day, she laid in the shower still and the next as well._ _It was two days later and she still was in the tub with the shower running. Her skin wrinkled and her body felt numb._

 **"When you lived inside of me**  
 **There was nothing I could conceive**  
 **That you wouldn't do for me**  
 **Trouble seemed so far away**  
 **You changed that right away, baby"**

 _Later that night, she was discovered by the motel man, who dragged her out of the shower, and wrapped the towel around her_

 _"H-Huey is that you," Jazmine asked, looking up at the confused and shocked man._

 _"Huey you came back for me" she smiled._

 **"Love don't live here anymore**  
 **Just emptiness and memories**  
 **Of what we had before**  
 **You went away**  
 **Found another place to stay, another home"**

 _" Little girl, get yourself together!" He yelled. "And you owe me 200 of rent so make some money or your ass is out of here!" The motel man shouted, slamming the door shut._

 _Two days later, Jazmine went back to the strip club as if nothing never happened. The manager man who name was "Big daddy" never touched her again he just treated her like she was favorite, buying her the nicest outfits and letting her perform the greatest music._

 **"In the windmills of my eyes**  
 **Everyone can see the loneliness inside me**  
 **Why'd ya have to go away**  
 **Don't you know I miss you so and need your love"**

 _The other strippers envy Jazmine, they treated her like she was a stain on a shirt, no one spoke to her, they just ignored her and gave her dirty looks. But she didn't understand why the girls were jealous. Her life wasn't something to be pressed over, she would do anything to have her old life back with her parents and Huey, but for now the only life she had was the pole and flying money, the glittering lights and hollering men._

 _"_ **You abandoned me**

 **Love don't live here anymore**  
 **Live here anymore**  
 **Love don't live here anymore**  
 **Love don't live here anymore**  
 **No no don't, don't live, live here anymore**

 **You abandoned me**

 **Love don't live here anymore**

 **No it don't live here anymore**  
 **Love, don't, live here (love don't live here anymore )**  
 **Anymore**  
 **It don't live here anymore"**

 _A year later after meeting Manuel, she was alone in Manuel's secret Malibu home, he had gone back to wherever he goes after staying with her for only two days. It was late at night and she was thinking of him, why after all this time she still thought of Huey Freeman. She picked up the phone without thinking clearly and used a block number to dial make a phone call that she hopes she doesn't regret._

 _"Hello?" She heard the elderly Freeman._

 _"Hello!"._

 _Jazmine remained quiet. She didn't know what to say, was she really about to choke now?_

 _"Who the hell is this!"_

 _"This better not be no damn collect calls"_

 _"I'm not donating shit! How bout you donate me some money to pay this damn phone bill!"_

 _"Playing on the damn phone," the angry Freeman said, mumbling something that she could understand._

 _Right when it was going to hang out the phone_

 _"Mr. Freeman, it's me!" Jazmine shouted, hoping it wasn't too late. "It's Jazmine"_

 _She heard him gasped over the phone._

 _"Cutie pie? Is that really you?"Grandad said, excitedly. She smiled at the fact he still called her cutie pie though she didn't deserve that nickname._

 _"Jazmine baby where are you?"_

 _"I've been at my aunt's home in Florida" she lied._

 _"Ooh why didn't you let us know sooner, we were worried sick" he exclaimed, Huey's been worried sick, he thought._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say" she admitted_

 _"Well you're welcome to come back, I still have the room set up for you, don't worry about the past come home" Grandad suggested._

 _Grandad let out a disappointed sigh, he needed Jazmine to come back because Huey needed her._

 _"Well, if you ever change your mind, just give me a call I'll pay for your plane ticket," Grandad said, hoping she'll reconsider._

 _"Okay, I'll think about it" she lied. she wasn't planning on ever coming back._

 _"Good, ooo Huey just walked in now ill put him on the phone"_

 _"eeeyouch! Damn that girl Amelia Sleeping over, leaving her shoes around my damn house, got me tripping, these kids tryna kill me" he mumbled._

 _Wait, Amelia sleeps over now? Jazmine thought._

 ** _All those times we talked how we'd save ourselves and planned it all_**

 _"Huey! Huey! Come quick!" Grandad squealed excitedly._

 _"Grandad what is it?" Huey said in a tired tone._

 _"Cutie pie on the phone for you?" Grandad said, cheesing hard because he knew his grandson was about to have a huge smile on his face._

 _"Amelia?" Huey said in an annoyed tone. " I just saw her 10 minutes ago."_

 ** _Only to find out everything was a lie…._**

 _Amelia? She was with Huey? Jazmine's tears rolled down her face, he replaced her already? So it was true? her gut was right, they were together._

 ** _I should've known, I guess I always did, I just didn't want to believe it._**

 _"No it's Jazmine, tom's baby" Grandad said, not realizing that Jazmine had already hung up the phone._

 _Huey's eyes widened and he rushed towards Grandad and grabbed the phone anxously._

 _"Jazmine!"_

 ** _I just wanted us to be perfect,_**

 _"Jazmine!"_

 ** _but we were so far from that…._**

 _He desperately called her name but all was heard was the sound of the line._

 ** _"I must be dreaming_**

 ** _You fit so perfect_**

 ** _I wanna give myself away_**

 ** _You must be worth it_**

 ** _Give you my touch_**

 ** _You take me higher and above_**

 ** _And then you turn_**

 ** _And leave me here with nothing"_**

 _How could he? She cried pulling out her box of pictures she kept of her and Huey._

 _How could he just move on so easily? With Amelia? She knew there was always something between them. How could he accuse her when he has been cheating on her with Amelia all along, she thought as she lighten up the fireplace._

 ** _"All that I wanted_**

 ** _Was for the first one to care_**

 ** _You kept your secrets_**

 ** _And told me life was unfair_**

 ** _Gave you my trust_**

 ** _You had me right there in your clutch_**

 ** _I felt the rush_**

 ** _Then you just looked away like"_**

 _Her face was crowded with a million tears falling down her face at once. Her head ached and she was was tired of crying, so tired of feeling mixed emotions._

 ** _"Red love, red, red love, ohhh_**

 ** _Red love, red, red love"_**

 _She just wanted the pain to go away, she wanted her love for Huey to disappear._

 _She took a glance at each picture as she threw them into the fire._

 ** _You didn't even turn around to look back_**

 ** _Didn't even stay to watch me cry_**

 ** _Now when I turn around to look back_**

 ** _Everything you said was a lie_**

 ** _Oh, baby baby_**

 ** _Red love, red, red love, hmm_**

 ** _Red love, red, red love"_**

 _There was only one picture left to burn and it was her favorite picture, the picture of her and Huey kissing under the moonlight on the night of her homecoming. She smiled at the memory, but frowned as she thought of Amelia and Huey going to prom together, kissing under the stars like they did. She ripped the picture as she sobbed throwing her half into the fire and holding Huey's half to her heart._

 ** _"Guess I was dreaming_**

 ** _I wore my heart on my sleeve_**

 ** _And when the rain came pouring down_**

 ** _You were so far out of reach_**

 ** _But I'm waking up_**

 ** _Sometimes enough is enough_**

 ** _If I can never get it back_**

 ** _At least I gave it all for"_**

 _It was all a lie, he never loved her. If he loved her instead of hanging with Amelia all day, he would have been there for her while her father was dying. Instead of hanging with Amelia all day, he would have been out there searching for her, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't love her anymore, to him she was nothing but a naive whore._

 ** _"Red love, red, red love, ohhh_**

 ** _ed love, red, red love (red love)_**

 ** _You didn't even turn around to look back_**

 ** _Didn't even stay to watch me cry_**

 _She watched as the photos turn into dust._ _She sighed when she realized she forgot to burn one picture that was hidden inside the box_

 _It was a picture of her on Huey's back, she giggled at the memory. She decided not to burn that picture, what was the point anyway, she couldn't burn her memories that ran through her mind._

 ** _"Now when I turn around to look back_**

 ** _Everything you said was a lie_**

 ** _Oh, baby baby_**

 ** _Red love, red, red love, hmm_**

 ** _Red love, red, red love"_**

 ** _End of flashback._**

 ** _"_** _principessa! **(Princess!)** " Greta(Manuel's mom) hugged Jazmine tightly for the tenth time, causing her to wince in pain. "I'm sorry honey just glad that you're here!" She said, dragging Jazmine's arm towards the kitchen. "Its been so long! How are you?" She asked, stirring the noddles in the big pot, pouring a cup of dry red wine inside._ _She could smell the homemade tomato sauce on the spaghetti, she licked her lips hungrily, tomato sauce dipped in French fries sound good right now._

 _"Jazmine, could you chop the garlic and onions for me, please?" Greta asked, politely._

 _"Sure," Jazmine said as she begin chopping," and I've been really great, Manuel and I are still standing strong" Jazmine lied. She always lied to Manuel's family who was very good people. They were rich and lived in an castle-like mansion, but they remained humble because they grew up poor, and once in their life they have been spitted on, now people kissed their rings when they greeted them, that's how much respect they had._

 _"That's great! My Manuel is so lucky to have such beautiful girl in his arms, I mean I love Viola too because she blessed me with two grandchildren" Greta said, referring to Manuel's ex-wife._ " _She's no longer a pig you know, she nice and slim and she has a new man, a young one at that"Greta said, humming as she continues to gossip about Manuel's ex-wife. "datare un bambino, vergognoso **(dating a child, disgraceful)** " she said, gawing in disgust._

 _But Manuel dated me when I was only 16, Jazmine thought. Does that make him disgraceful, of course not! When he came to Manuel he was spoiled and treated like a king, he was their "angel."_

 _Jazmine didn't comment, it was none of her business. She finished chopping the garlic and onions that burned her eyes severely._

 _She wrinkled her nose of the smell the virgin olive oil that was dipped inside the pot. Why was her nose sense so sensitive? Jazmine ate mostly everything with virgin oil._

 _What was wrong with her?_

 _"oh santo cielo bambino, si sta incandescente( **Oh good heavens child, your glowing)"** Greta said, referring to Jazmine's face._

 _"se io non ero pazzo mentalità, vorrei credere che sei pregnant **(if I was not crazy mentality, I would like to believe that you are pregnant)** " Greta joked, laughing loudly, letting the tomato sauce drip on the floor._

 _Jazmine blinked her eyes rapidly._

 _"motivo per cui si potrebbe pensare che? è impossibile **(why you might think that? it's impossible)** "Jazmine questioned._

 _"oh principessa, stavo solo scherzando. aye Mi ricordo quando ero incinta di Manuel mi brillava come un angelo, angelo mio figlio **(oh princess, I was just kidding. aye I remember when I was pregnant** **with Manuel I glowed like an angel, my angel child)** "she said, smiling at the memory._

 _Jazmine laughed arkwardly Manuel was far from an angel, but hes changing right?_

 _"Ayy mia mamma **( Ay my mommy)** " Manuel hollered as he greeted his mother with a big hug and kiss._

 _"il mio angelo( **My Angel)** " she kissed his cheek. _

_"la mia bella ragazza **(My beautiful girl)"** Manuel said, kissing Jazmine passionately, thinking of last night._

 _Flashback:_

 _"You're beautiful, you're so beautiful," Manuel said, running his hands on her body through her silk nightgown._

 ** _"I cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them_**

 ** _And then it was clear_**

 ** _I can't deny, I really miss him"_**

 _Jazmine sighed softly and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back while placing sweet kisses all over her neck. It's been awhile since she's been kissed like this it felt good not as good as it would be if it were Huey kissing her._

 ** _"To think that I was wrong_**

 ** _I guess you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_**

 ** _Pain is just a consequence of love_**

 ** _I'm sayin' sorry for the sake of us"_**

 _She moaned loudly at the thought of Huey touching her and kissing her. She would feel a river flowing in her panties and she bit her lower lip to kept from moaning Huey's name as her husband ran his fingers through her hair, gripping it gently and caressing it like Huey does._

 ** _"He wasn't my everything 'til we were nothing_**

 ** _And it's taking me a lot to say_**

 ** _But now that he's gone, my heart is missing something_**

 ** _So it's time I push my pride away"_**

 _Damn, she missed his Huey she thought as her husband laid her on the bed gently, removing her panties and stroking her pussy with his fingers. She closed her eyes tightly and bit harder on her lip as he pump his fingers in and out of her. Tears welled in her eyes as she fought the urge to scream Huey's name that she desperately wanted to blurt out her mouth._

 ** _"You weren't my everything 'til we were nothing_**

 ** _And it's taking me a lot to say_**

 ** _Now that you're gone, my heart is missing something_**

 ** _So it's time I push my pride away"_**

 _"Say my name!"Manuel demanded._

 ** _"I must be dreaming_**

 ** _You fit so perfect_**

 ** _I wanna give myself away_**

 ** _You must be worth it_**

 ** _Give you my touch_**

 ** _You take me higher and above_**

 ** _And then you turn_**

 ** _And leave me here with nothing"_**

 _As he entered her wetness, he pumped inside her three times then suddenly she let out a high pitch scream. It wasn't a scream of pleasure, it was more like a screech._ _"Stop please" she pleaded. She didn't know why but it was hurting her, he was usually this rough and she used to be accustomed to the feeling but for some reason she felt this cramp in her lower abdomen._

 _"Stop!" She whimpered, pushing him off her but failing._

 _Manuel finally stopped and pulled out as Jazmine covered her face with embarrassment._

 _"What's the matter?"Manuel asked, removing her hands from her face and kissing her forehead_

 _"I don't know, you were hurting me" Jazmine sobbed. Why was she so emotional? And why does sex suddenly hurt so much?_

 _"What do you mean? You do enjoy having sex with me?"Manuel asked, getting a bit angry with her._

 _"No I do enjoy you, it's not that, it's just uncomfortable," Jazmine said nervously, shrugging her shoulders._

 _Manuel glared at her "what do u mean you're uncomfortable!" He yelled he stood over her. "Would you feel more comfortable if I was the Freeman?" He asked, letting his jealousy take over him._

Yes, she thought.

"No baby what are you implying? it's not about him," she said softly, standing up.

"Did you let him fuck you?" He asked randomly.

Yes, she thought.

W-what?"

"Did you two fuck! Did you fuck Huey Freeman!" He shouted, his face getting red of angry.

Of course we did, she thought.

Jazmine lips trembled she didn't know what to say, she was afraid to speak because she was afraid to lie, but most of all the truth was what feared her the most.

"Calm down, my love" Jazmine said softly, rubbing his tense shoulders.

He gripped her wrist which was still sore from the stitches. She wailed in pain.

"Answer my fucking question" he demanded. "Did you fuck Huey Freeman?" He said, his eyes were watered with tears threatened to fall from his face.

He was ready to cry because if she says she fucked Huey Freeman, he knew he would probably kill her and he didn't want to hurt her anymore, he wanted to change and be a better husband.

Jazmine used her good acting skills

"No, my love I would never have sex with him, I Don't even know him. The whole time I was there him and his wife looked at me with disgust and he kept telling me that he knew me, but I never met him a day in my life. He only helped me out because he felt pity for me because of what happened to me at the ball that night, when you abandoned me to be drugged and raped by that awful man who beat me" she said, covering her face as she cried.

"How could you leave me like that? Then accuse me of cheating on you! how could you when you encourage me to sleep with other men? why does it matter if I slept with Huey freeman which I will confirm truly I did not sleep with him" she lied, but she was a hell of a good liar because he wiped her tears and kissed her salty cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for my the pain I caused you, I will never hurt you again" he promised her as he hugged her tightly.

"Now can I please make love to my wife," he asked, but it sounded like a demand as he laid her back down and climbed on top of her in a forceful way.

She was still afraid of him so she nodded her head, closing her eyes tightly as he shoved inside her roughly, thrusting harder than before. She whimpered as she felt him cutting up her insides. it burned she didn't know why, it was like she was losing her virginity again, but Huey was gentle with her. He was tender with her until she was comfortable, but not Manuel, he loved rough sex, he loved hearing her cries.

After they had sex, he left out to smoke a cigar. She took advantage of her alone time and dashed to the bathroom, and clasped on the floor, and lift the toilet seat and cried, feeling a painful knot in her throat as she vomit inside the toilet. She felt pains in her stomach at each time she puked.

"What is wrong with me?" She sobbed, laying her head on the toilet.

I can't be pregnant, can I? No no way, I'm just feeling a bit sick maybe it's just a stomach virus.

She thought, but her gut told her otherwise.

She gasped.

"The test!" She whispered, covering her mouth with shock. She almost forgot she took a pregnancy test, she had to get in touch with Isabella somehow or at least take another one, she needed to know what was going on with her body.

 **End of flashback**.

"amore mio(my love)" Jazmine said in a sexy tone, running Manuel's back in a sexual way. She always knew how to get her way with men.

"Sì bellissima?( yes beautiful)"he said, rubbing her hair.

"May I go shopping with Lamborghini?"she asked, giving him pleading look, still rubbing on her man, turning him on.

"Yes! sure! but I want you back by noon, I'm taking you out tonight" he said, kissing her hand gently.

"Yaay! Okay my love I won't be long" she promised, kissing his cheek.

"So where are we going barb?" Lamborghini asked, applying his lip balm.

"Ken, we're going to the pay phone, I have to call a friend"Jazmine replied as they walk towards the car "then we can shopping!" Jazmine squealed excitedly, along with Lamborghini who was jumping up and down with her.

"Ooo! you look cute barb post for the camera!" Lamborghini said, pulling out his cellphone.

Jazmine stood by the phone booth and did her favorite poses as Lamborghini snap pictures of her.

"Fierce!"

She giggled and inside the phone booth inserting the coins to make her call. She tapped Her foot as she waiting for the line to answer.

"Where the fuck is my husband!?" Amelia hollered, throwing a vase on the floor.

Amelia was furious her husband disappeared out of the blue, and this old maid won't tell her anything. she's playing around talking in riddles.

"I said where is my husband?" Amelia shouted, getting in Isabella's face.

Isabella just laughed,

"Ahahaha! Ay dios mio, you are lost" Isabella said, with a huge smirk on her face.

"Hmm, I have no idea where he is" she said, scratching the side of her head as if she was thinking."Maybe he's at the hospital with Jazmine or maybe not?' Isabella sarcastically. "He could be still at work so who knows?" She enthusiasm in her voice. She lived for the games she was playing, she loved missing with Amelia's head.

"That bitch!"Amelia screamed, as she quickly called the hospital after a few seconds she hung up and stared at Isabella angrily. "She's not there! Where is she! She's with my husband isn't she?" Amelia asked.

"Isn't she!"

"Isn't she!" Amelia shouted, letting her tears fall from her face.

"I Don't know maybe he is with her! Maybe he knows that you're a lying crazy whore!" Isabella said in a fast pace, using her Spanish tongue. "Maybe he knows you've been fucking Dr. Kenneth every since he left Africa! Maybe he knows there a 50% chance that that baby isn't his!" Isabella shouted.

Amelia gasped.

"If you dare tell him, I will make sure I do the thing I said I would do if you ever cross me! And I'll tell your secret you've been hiding for years!"

 **Flashback.**

"How could you make me lie to your husband like that! Sir Freeman is a great man and he don't deserve to be with a woman who sleeps with her doctor while he's away!" Isabella shouted. She was fed up with shenanigans Amelia was playing, if she loves the doctor she should leave her husband not cheat on him. "If you love Dr. Kenneth be with him and divorce your husband."Isabella suggested Is she crazy? She doesn't love Kenneth she enjoys the sex they have while Huey's away. Every since Huey took her virginity, she has been feeling like she needed sex every five minutes and now that she's pregnant she feels too lazy to work so she stays home while Huey goes away on business trips or doing some charity somewhere, and while he's away she fucks Kenneth. Then when Huey comes back he fucks her brains out, she's love Huey sex better, he was incredible!

She wanted to stop cheating, but she just couldn't because she knew her husband mind was elsewhere. He was always thinking of Jazmine.

 **She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"**

 **Long brown hair all down her back**

 **Cadillac truck**

 **So the hell what**

 **What's so special about that**

 **She used to model, she's done some acting**

 **So she weighs a buck 'o 5**

 **And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like"**

She could tell she hated when they went out on dates and he would spot a girl that about 5'5 with strawberry blonde curly wild hair or just blonde hair and a fat ass. How he would stare until he realizes that it wasn't who he thought it was, then he would look so disappointed and hurt.

 **"Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not**

 **Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got**

 **Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed**

 **I remember way back when you used to look at me that way"**

And in all his books he always talks about a character that is similar to Jazmine. Or when he sees her on TV standing proudly with Manuel or when she's playing a role which involves her kissing her having sex with another guy, Huey always walks out the room, And he would come back drunk as ever.

 **"Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)**

 **What makes her just everything I can never be**

 **What makes her your every dream and fantasy**

 **Because I can remember when it was me"**

She felt like she wasn't good enough, though he married her and treated her like a queen, but he never looked at her the way he looked at Jazmine. He never was super jealous like he was with Jazmine. Guys flirt with her and he would give them a stare that said back off, but when guys would flirt with Jazmine he would be ready to murder someone. She's at least thankful that the whore is nowhere near her husband because if somehow Jazmine comes back into Huey's life, she knows that she's going to lost him

 **"And now you don't feel the same**

 **I remember you would shiver every time I said your name**

 **You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes**

 **Now you don't care I'm alive**

 **How did we let the fire die"**

"You crazy old maid! I'm not going anywhere and this us my husband baby and if u dare tell Huey about Kenneth and I will make sure your daughter Angelica is expelled from medical school" Amelia threatened. "I am friends with the principal of that school and I can easily give her a call and she will do the deed for me, I also know that you're an illegal immigrant without a green card so think twice before crossing me bitch!" Amelia shouted, jabbing Isabella's chest.

Isabella looked at her in fear.

"que la mujer del diablo( you devil woman!)" Isabella screamed as she sobbed.

"Just do as I say and your daughter's education and your secret is safe with me" Amelia whispered. "Now get to work old maid!" Amelia shouted walking away.

 **End of Flashback.**

"Thought u forgot huh?' Amelia asked playfully.

"Ahahaha! Guess I didn't, your daughter has one more year left but even before then you still don't have your green card so uhm, you have to stop crossing me it else goodbye to your daughter's career.

"You don't scare me! You can take me away from my freedom but you will not take over my daughter's future!" Isabella hollered. "I will tell Huey everything and he won't allow my daughter to get expelled!"

"Are you sure? My god mother is the principal of the college Angelica goes to and she hates immigrant all I have to do is tell her that Angelica is here illegally alig with you and that she's been using a fake green card to stay in the country. Your husband made it for you and her so you two can live happliyy but I can shut that all down just a phone call away"

Isabella eyes widened of fear.

"So tell me! Where my fucking husband!" Amelia shouted.

Just when Isabella was going to speak she relieved a call from Italy?

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me" a soft angelic voice said.

It was Jazmine.

"Hello, Bella you there?" Jazmine asked.

"Who is that!" Amelia shouted.

Isabella stood nervous she wanted to tell Jazmine everything bit she couldn't with the wolf around.

"Oh the big bad wolf is around, Háblame en español **( talk to me in Spanish)** " Jazmine suggested.

"volver aquí rápidamente! **( come back quickly)** " Isabella warned.

"Qué? No lo entiendo? **( what? I don't understand)** " Jazmine said puzzled.

"por favor, tengo que hablar con usted, que es importante, cuando tu marido no está alrededor, ven aquí **(Please, I have to talk to you, it is important, when your husband is not around, come here)** " Isabella said urgently. She wanted to tell Jazmine that she was pregnant but she rather do it in person, she didn't want Jazmine to freak out.

"Is that the bitch! What are you saying!" Amelia shouted, in rage because she doesn't understand Spanish.

"No, no puedo salir ahora, estoy en Italia con mi marido y me hizo mi decisión **(no, i can't leave now, i'm in Italy with my husband and i made my decision)** " Jazmine informed.

Isabella gasped.

"Italia? usted no puede estar allí Huey te está buscando **(Italy? you can't be there Huey is looking for you!)** " Isabella shouted, speaking fast that Amelia didn't realized she said Huey's name

"¿Qué? Por qué?(what? Why?)" Jazmine asked."de todos modos, te llamé porque quiero saber si estoy embarazada. Todavía me siento enfermo, necesito saber **(Anyway, I called because I want to know if I'm pregnant. I still feel sick, I need to know)"** Jazmine said urgently.

Isabella stood frozen she didn't know what to do if she tell Jazmine, she would go crazy and her husband will get suspicious. If she doesn't tell Jazmine it will cost her her life, she will only get more sick and bigger than Manuel will find out and it will be too late she had to tell her.

"Jazmine if that's you I'm going to beat you ass for trying to stealing my man!"Amelia screamed, reaching for the phone.

"¿cuál fue el resultado de la prueba? lo viste? por favor dime! **(What was the test result? you saw it? please tell me!)"** Jazmine pleaded.

"los resultados de la prueba eran, eran **(the test results were** , wer **e)** " Isabella said nervously.

"los resultados fueron **(the results were)"**

Click.

"No!" Isabella screamed as Amelia took her phone and slammed it on the floor breaking it in pieces.

Amelia laughed

"Hahahaha! Sorry no talk time with Jazmine until you tell me where the hell is Huey!" Amelia shouted.

Isabella enraged her face was red tears were running down her face viciously.

"mierda puta! You want to know where you're husband is?" Isabella shouted. " it out there looking for the woman he truly loves which I must say is pregnant!"

"Your lying! She can't possibly get pregnant, the bitch is and will always be childless!" Amelia snapped, folding her arms and letting out a little laugh.

"That's what you think!" Isabella shouted, throwing the pregnancy test at Amelia who caught it.

 **"What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)**

 **What makes her just everything I can never be**

 **What makes her your every dream and fantasy**

 **Because I can remember when it was me**

 **When it was me**

 **When it was me**

 **When it was me"**

Isabella walked out of the house as Amelia's eyes widened in realization, tears welled in her burning eyes as she read the results of the test.

Positive.

"Hello! Bella! Bella!" Jazmine shouted. "Eughhh!" She growled in frustration when she tried to call back two more times, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Is everything alright?" Lamborghini asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know" Jazmine let out a disappointed sigh. "Let's just go shopping!"

Lamborghini gave her a look of concern, then he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Come on let's go buy some fabulous clothes!" He squealed excitedly.

Four hours later,

"Phew! I'm beat now I finally understand the saying "shop till you drop" Lamborghini shouted, falling on the ground dramatically.

Jazmine giggled and snapped a picture of Lamborghini who was pretending to be asleep, using his phone. she had borrowed his phone to call Isabella which went straight to voicemail. She never has her own phone on her at less Manuel's with her. He's in charge of all her credit cards, bank accounts and he carries her phone around because he says she's to in in responsible.

"Get up silly! Our ride is here" she said, referring to the car that was sent by Manuel.

" can't, hold, on, much, longer!" Lamborghini said breathlessly.

"Ken!" Jazmine shouted, pulling his arm.

"Barbie!" Lamborghini shouted back, lifting his self up since Jazmine was weak as hell.

They hopped in the back seat of the car.

"Ooo! I can't wait to doll you up, you're going to look fierce tonight!" Lamborghini shouted excitedly.

"Yeah thanks to you! My style lord" Jazmine said, leaning her head on his shoulder. " I'm sleepy" she yawned.

"Uh hun, no you don't you've been sleeping a lot lately! time to party!" He shouted, digging in his bag and pulled out Tori Kelly's CD.

"Hey Alfred!( the drivers nickname)play this!" Lamborghini shouted "number 5!" He demanded.

Alfred sighed as he insert the CD inside the player, he quickly put ear plugs in his ears, preparing himself for what's to come of these two.

Jazmine laid lazily on Lamborghini's shoulder until she heard the sound of DJ scratching a record.

She popped up and grabbed her hairbrush and sung along with Tori Kelly

" **Walking** round **with my head down**

 **But I can't hide with these high heels on**

 **Downtown in a thick crowd**

 **But it's just you that my mind is on"** Jazmine sung perfectly.

 **"Dressed up, got my heart messed up**

 **You got yours and I got mine**

 **It's unfair that I still care**

 **And I wonder where you are tonight"** Lamborghini sung, joining Jazmine who was bobbing her head to the beat, letting her hair out.

 **"Thinking it could be different**

 **But maybe we missed it yea"** Jazmine singing the Bridge, thinking of Huey as she sung.

 **"Thinking it could be different**

 **It could, it could"**

Then together they sing loudly,

 **"It should've been us**

Shoulda **been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm**

 **It should've been us**

 **Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh"**

Jazmine and Lamborghini were jumping in their seats, swinging their heads. While Alfred was secretly recording the two, placing his camcorder in the front, holding in his laugh.

 **"We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know**

 **It should've been us, us**

 **It, it, it should've been us"** Jazmine was feeling the song more, tears were welling her eyes she sang the second verse, Lamborghini listening secretly admiring Jasmine's singing voice. He could tell she was feeling it, her voice was full of emotion, putting Tori Kelly to shame.

 **"Back and forth like a tug of war**

 **What's it all for, do I want it back**

 **I still got a little flame for ya**

 **Even though you drove me mad"**

Lamborghini jumped in as Jazmine sang the background vocals.

 **"Now and then, I pretend**

 **That it's you when I close my eyes**

 **You got yours, I got mine**

 **But I wonder where you are tonight"**

Together they sang the chorus louder than before, Jazmine was singing the high notes and singing "Should've been us while Lamborghini was singing the "oh oh, oh oh part.

 **Oh oh,** oh oh

 **It should've been us, yeah**

 **Oh oh,** oh oh **,** oh oh **oh**

 **Oh oh,** oh oh

 **It should've been us**

 **It, it, it should've been us**

It should've been her that was by Huey's side when he worked hard to become a billionaire. It should've be her that went on charity trips with him. It should've been her that he proposed to, it should've been her that married him and most of all, it should've been her that was carrying his first child.

 **Oh oh,** oh oh **,** oh oh oh oh

 **Oh oh,** oh oh **,** oh oh **oh**

 **Oh oh,** oh oh **,** oh oh oh oh

 **Oh oh,** oh oh **,** oh oh **oh"**

 **"Thinking it could be different"**

She thought it would have been different than this.

She thought they could forget about the past and work it out.

 **"But maybe we missed it"**

But unfortunately, they missed their chance to work things out.

 **"Thinking it could be different"**

She was a fool to think he would leave his wife for her, he didn't even believe her when she tried to explain, maybe she shouldn't have lied.

"It could, it could"

 **"It should've been us**

Shoulda **been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm**

 **It should've been us**

Jazmine knows they relationship wasn't perfect it was like fire and it was like a storm, but it could have been a perfect storm.

" **Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh"**

They could have been much more, but now they'll never know how great it would have been because Jazmine gave up, and Huey believed Amelia over her.

 **"We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know"**

Jazmine know they would have lasted because they were amazing together and crazy in love with other.

 **"It should've been us**

 **It, it, it should've been us**

 **Oh oh,** oh oh

 **It should've been us, yeah**

 **Oh oh,** oh oh **,** oh oh **oh**

 **Oh oh,** oh oh

 **It should've been us**

 **It, it, it should've been us"**

Tears were rolling down her face, but she quickly wiped away as she continued to sing her heart out.

Lamborghini could tell that Jazmine was still hurting from her past lover, Huey freeman. He knew the whole story about what happened between them, and he felt bad because he knew Jazmine was getting beat, he's the one that had to cover her bruises with makeup. He always wanted to tell someone for help, but he was afraid because he knew Manuel was a powerful man.

He kissed her salty cheeks causing her to giggle, and they hugged tightly as they sang the last parts of the song together.

 **"Oh oh,** oh oh

 **It should've been us, yeah**

 **Oh oh,** oh oh **,** oh oh **oh**

 **Oh oh,** oh oh

 **It should've been us**

 **It, it, it should've been us**

 **Oh oh,** oh oh

 **It should've been us**

 **Oh oh,** oh oh

 **You know it should've been us**

 **Oh oh,** oh oh

 **It should've been us**

 **It, it, it should've been us"**

After what took like 3 hours Ceaser, and Hiro shopped for some new wardrobe for their selves including Huey who had to tell them his measurements through phone, they finally left the store and got dressed, and checked in a nearby hotel. The hotel room looked like a condo complex, it was beautiful and designed elegantly. A lot of space and with kitchen and 3 bathrooms with a shower and a bathtub. The only problem was the fact that it was only one bedroom but was big enough to fit three kind size beds, what a coincidence, Huey thought.

The next day, Huey had over 25 unread messages from Amelia and 100 missed calls, literally. He didn't want to talk to her right now, so he turned his phone off. He knew he was wrong for ignoring his pregnant wife, but he was furious with her, and besides it's not like she's in labor because she still had two more months until she was due. Before he could focus on his wife and her web of lies, he had to take down Manuel and bring Jazmine home safely. Whether she liked it or not he was the father of the baby she was carrying and he's not going to let her stay with that bastard.

They had traveled everywhere asked as many people as they can a lot of people knew of Jazmine, but they didn't know where she stayed, some claim that Manuel's parents are very private people, so it wasn't their nature to tell people where they lived. He knew some of them were lying they just didn't want to tell Huey where Manuel lived because they assumed he was some type of undercover police.

"Hey, Afro! Jazmine's friend Lamborghini just posted a new picture of Jazmine" Hiro shouted excitedly, showing Huey the picture. Jazmine had her hair in a messy bun with two curly strands in the front, she wore a strapless low cut, v-neck dark blue romper with yellow daisies on them with some dark blue single sole pointed-toe punk denim heels. She wore no makeup just little lip gloss, she was posing with her chest leaning against the phone booth with one leg lifted up(leg pop pose).

"It seems like she's not with her husband, she's with Lamborghini" Hiro comfrimed.

"Wait, he's name after a car?" Ceaser asked randomly.

"Find out where that phone booth is located!"Huey demanded.

"Uhm Huey this photo was taken hours ago, you probably can't tell because it looks daytime, but it's 6:30 pm.

"Damn! Ask her to post another picture!" Huey demanded, he needed to see more pictures of her so he can figure out where she is located.

Hiro nodded his head and got on his fake twitter account **JAZMINEDUBOISNUM1FAN** tagged Jazmine's Twitter name in his post.

Pretty Plz Post a Selfie **(: STRAWBERRYBLONDIE**

"She's not going to reply you know how many fans she has," Ceaser said in disbelief.

Ding! **(sound of Hiro's notification tone)**

He smiled as he read out loud.

" Tonight, for you :) **JAZMINEDUBOISNUM1FAN"** Hiro read proudly." you were saying, Ceaser?" Hiro said teased, looking at Ceaser who had a salty look on his face.

"She replied!" Huey shouted, taking the device from Hiro and typing fast.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked. "She's responded back?" He asked as he heard the notification noise multiple times.

What are you doing? **STRAWBERRYBLONDIE**

Getting naked ;) **JAZMINEDUBOISNUM1FAN**

"What!"Huey shouted, causing Ceaser and Hiro to jump. He continued to typing.

What? **STRAWBERRYBLONDIE**

Lol getting dolled up 4 tonight **JAZMINEDUBOISNUM1FAN**

For what occasion? **STRAWBERRYBLONDIE**

My date with my love ;) **JAZMINEDUBOISNUM1FAN**

"Fucking bastard" Huey mumbled, feeling jealousy running through his body.

Where? **STRAWBERRYBLONDIE**

It's a secret, Shh! **JAZMINEDUBOISNUM1FAN**

Can you give me a hint? **STRAWBERRYBLONDIE**

A place of romance, see ya mwuah! **JAZMINEDUBOISNUM1FAN**

Wait! **STRAWBERRYBLONDIE**

No response.

She must have logged out.

Huey gave Hiro back his device and folded his arms angrily.

"She's going on a date with him," Huey said, twitching his eyebrows, cracking his knuckles.

"Somewhere romantic? Where's the most romantic place to go in Italy" Hiro asked out loud.

"Some type of restaurant for maybe dinner on a boat" Ceaser guessed, rubbing His chin.

"Or maybe out dancing or maybe the Piazza Del duomo, everyone goes there" Hiro suggested.

"Rome" Huey stated.

"Rome?"Ceaser said in disbelief.

"Wait! that's it!" Hiro said typing excitedly.

Rome? **STRAWBERRYBLONDIE**

Bingo! **JAZMINEDUBOISNUM1FAN**

"Huey's right he's taking her to Rome" Hiro exclaimed.

"Good, we will be there before them," Huey said darkly.

"Wait, where in Rome?",Ceaser asked. He didn't want them to waste time looking for Jazmine as less they knew exactly where she was located.

"Does it matter we will find her, I will find her" Huey shouted.

"Yes it matters because I don't want waste any more time than we already have, and you're not the only one that wants to find Jazmine, I do too,l and so stop making thus about you"

"I'm not making this about me! It's about bringing Jazmine and the baby home safely!" Huey shouted, getting in Ceaser 's face.

" the Baby?" Hiro and Ceaser shouted in Union.

"Yeah the baby, she's pregnant and it's mine!"Huey shouted.

"Wait, wait you have sex with her?" Ceaser asked, feeling jealous.

"Yup, a couple times"Huey bragged, letting out his cockiness. "Not that any of your business, I do what I want with my woman!" Huey snapped.

"Your woman? You have a wife you, idiot! Jazmine is not yours to claim and that's why she left because you fucked her and made her believe you was leaving your wife but in reality, Jazmine was just a jump off to you!" Ceaser shouting, shoving Huey

"Awe here we go again" Hiro mumbled, slapping His forehead.

Huey growled and punched Ceaser so hard he knocked him out.

"Damn, you didn't have to put him to sleep Huey!" Hiro said, shaking his head.

Hours later Later,

"He's waking up"

Ceaser opened his eyes slowly to see Hiro standing over him with a wet rag in his hand. His eyes flinched a little then finally opened.

"This will stain" Hiro warned.

"Ahh," Ceaser moaned in pain as Hiro placed the cold rag wrapped in ice on his eye. "What happened?"

"Here hold this to your eye, it should relieve the pain and take these"Hiro said, handing him the ice rag and the pain relievers.

Cease was about to asked what happened again then it came to him.

"You idiot!" Ceaser growled, looking at Huey who was sitting with his arms folded.

"You fucking idiot! Because of you now there's a bigger chance Jazmine won't make it alive!", Ceaser shouted, letting his tears fall down, his head throbbing from the black eye that was forming.

Huey got up angrily "Jazmine is not going to die!" He shouted, balling up his fist. He wanted to hit Ceaser again for saying that.

"No you don't understand! If Jazmine is really pregnant, Manuel will kill her when hr finds out" Ceaser sobbed.

"Wow, thanks caption obvious for reminded me, don't you think we already know that!" Huey shouted. " but that's not going to happen because I'm going to kill him before he touches her"

"Ceez claim down as long as he doesn't notice anything he won't figure out, she's not going to get big yet" Hiro explained, trying to make Ceaser feel better.

"No what about when she starts feeling sick! He will get suspicious then figure it out!",Ceaser shouted " and he's going to kill her instantly I know it"

Huey blew his breath loudly, he wanted to damage Ceaser face for saying that.

"Why are you so sure about that?" Hiro asked. "And I doubt he figures it out before we find her, she seems like she's feeling well" Hiro explained.

"You Don't know what I know," Ceaser said, shaking his head.

"Know what!" Huey shouted, walking closer to Ceaser.

"Manuel is the one that killed Jazmine's first child" Ceaser revealed.

"What?" Hiro and Huey shouted together.

"I found out when I looked at the tape recordings of Jazmine confessing what Manuel did to her and she was crying" Ceaser explained.

"What did he do to her! Was he the reason she fell down the steps and lost her baby?"Huey asked angrily.

"No, he dropped a 50-pound weight on her stomach, a fucking weight! While she was sleeping!"Ceaser explained.

"shit!" Hiro cursed, covering his mouth with shock.

Huey closed his eyes and gripped his hair out of anger as Ceaser continued

" Manuel despises you because he knows Jazmine still has feelings for you and he's jealous. He started beating Jazmine because he kept catching her reading your books, watching your speeches, and interviews" Ceaser explained. "Its more to it but you will have to see the recordings yourself.

"Where's the tapes," Hiro asked.

"I put it in a safe place until I was ready to go back to Washington" Ceaser explained. " my point is we have to figure out exactly where she is, couldn't we tracked her phone or something"

"And how are we suppose to track her phone without her number? And she probably didn't have her phone on her since she was at a phone booth, but then again she probably just wanted to take a picture, you know how girls are" Hiro said, trying to figure out

"Most likely Manuel has her phone since according to Jazmine, he doesn't let her make calls a less he's around" Ceaser exclaimed.

"Good he's the one I want to find anyway," Huey said, using Hiro's laptop to retrieve Jazmine's personal information.

"What are you doing?" Ceaser asked.

"Something we should have done in the first place," Huey said." Got it" he said, smirking.

Ceaser and Hiro walked over to look at the screen which read.

 **Full Name: Jazmine Elisabeth Dubois**

 **DOB: 12/8/1993**

 **Eye color: Emerald Green**

 **Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde**

 **Height: 5'5**

 **Weight:139**

 **Race: Biracial**

 **Ethnicity: Unknown**

 **Home location: 9904 Kip Drive, Beverly Hills CA, 90210**

 **Home phone: unknown**

 **Cellular number: 2579723548**

"Damn, that was fast," Hiro said, impressed.

"Whatever" Ceaser mumbled, folding his arms. He was the phone that came out with the idea.

"So what do we do, should we call now?" Hiro asked.

"I don't want Manuel to discover that we are here, I want to try to reach Jazmine" Huey explained. "I can stall her then you're going to track the number" he instructed Hiro, setting up his tracking device system that he brought with him.

"Damn you came prepared," Hiro said.

"Yup"

"I'm going to get some fresh air," Ceaser said stubbornly.

"Wait, but aren't you going to help?" Hiro asked.

"I helped enough," Ceaser said stubbornly, walking out.

Huey struggled his shoulders " we don't need him"

"Hey can you tighten this for me,"Jazmine asked referring to her full set steel boned corset that her husband told her to wear under her dress because she looked bloated.

"Damn girl you put on a few pounds," Lamborghini said, tighten up the strings in the back, causing Jazmine to gasped.

"You think so? Woah!" She said as he tighten it .

She felt like her bones had been crushed.

"Time to put on your dress" Lamborghini shouted excitedly.

"Hold, on I c-can't breathe!",Jazmine said breathlessly. She didn't know why but for some reason this corset was killing her.

"Are you oka- Jazmine!"

Jazmine ran to the bathroom.

Jaz?"Lamborghini said. He heard the sound of the toilet seat and the sound of vomiting.

"Bleeeuuurrrggghh!"

The sound of her crying and choking as she continued to vomit.

Lamborghini rubbed her back softly as she cried

She stood up and wiped off the saliva and vomit from her mouth.

Lamborghini Wrinkled his noise as he flushed the toilet.

Jazmine slammed against him hugging him tightly

"I-I-I think 'sob' I'm p-p-pregnant!" Jazmine blurted out as she sobbed on his chest. "It's Huey's"

"Shhh! If he finds out he's going hurt you again" Lamborghini whispered, touching her flushed face.

"He won't hurt me, he c-changed"Jazmine whispered back.

"No, he hasn't, he will never change and if you don't get out of here soon, he will kill you" Lamborghini warned.

"No," Jazmine whimpered.

"Listen to me! I'm going help you get out of here, but you have to act normal, I'll run to the store tomorrow and get you some medicine for nausea and I'll get a test too" Lamborghini said as he loosened her corset so she could breathe. "Okay? Now go wash your face and brush you teeth so I could start on your make up" Lamborghini demanded, kissing her forehead.

She nodded her head and obeyed his orders.

Lamborghini sighed as he walked back into the room. He stopped when he noticed the door was cracked open. He opened the door to look in the hallway, no one was seen.

He struggled his shoulders and closed the door.

A fair-skinned woman with long chocolate brown silky hair with blonde highlights and dark brown eyes smiled in the darkness.

"che prostituta pagherà presto( that prostitute will pay soon) she whispered as she went downstairs to join the others who were chatting away.

* * *

Lyrics:

 **One Republic: Come Home**

 **Ellie Goulding: Beating Heart**

 **Iggy Azalea: Work**

 **Madonna: Love Don't Live Hear Anymore**

 **Pia Mia: Red Love**

 **Ariana Grande: My Everything**

 **Paula Deanda: When It was Me**

 **Tori Kelly: Should've Been Us**

Also, i plan on giving out shout outs soon!

btw i dont think it's really possible to drive to Miami, but hey its fanficiton lol

Team Huey or Team Ceaser? Who's in the wrong this time?

hope you enjoyed, Review Plz!

Who's the mystery woman at the end?


	26. Revenge

**_"Revenge is a dish which taste best_**

 ** _When served Cold"~Mario Puzo_**

* * *

 _"A che ora_ sarai _a casa? la_ cena _è_ pronta _ **(what time you'll be home? dinner is ready!)** She asked her husband._

 _As always her husband responded" **Lavorerò**_ tardi ** _(I will work late)"_**

 _"Per_ quanto _?_ ho fatto _il_ tuo preferito _ **(How long? I made your favorite)"** she said, trying to make her voice sound sexier._

 _"_ Non ho _fame, dare al cane **(I'm not hungry, feed it to the**_ dog) _" he said firmly._

 _"_ che _ora_ vieni _a casa? **(what time you come home?)** " She asked though she already knew the answer._

 _"Non aspettare per me **( Do not wait for me)"** he advised her._

 _mi manchi, perché non vieni? ho ottenuto tutti i vestiti per voi **(I miss you, why do not you come? I got all dressed up for you)"** she said, trying to seduce him again._

 _He laughed hysterically._

 _"_ miele _,_ se voglio vedere _un_ maiale vestita _,_ che _tornerò il_ circo _ **(Honey, if I want to see a pig dressed, I'll visit the circus)** he insulted her._

 _Her tears were drowning her eyes, she hated when he teased her about her weight._

 _per_ quanto riguarda i nostri figli _?_ quando _si_ vede _di_ loro _? **(with regard to our children? when**_ you see _ **them?)"** She asked, angrily._

Non essere _ridicolo,_ i _nostri figli sono cresciuti, hanno la loro vita **(Do not be ridiculous, our children have grown up, they have their own life)"** he informed._

 _That was true, their children did have their own lives. After their third son had died, their other two kids wanted to leave to a private school, so the only time she seen them were on holidays, but sometimes they would spend their holidays with their new friends, so she and her husband hardly seen them much._

 _"prego_ non _hai_ mai pensato dei vecchi _tempi, mi_ puoi ancora l'amore _? **(Please do not you ever think of the old days, do you still love me?)"** She asked desperately._ _"Naturalmente ti amo, Viola(of course I love you, Viola)"_

 _"Mi ami come hai amato me quando eravamo giovani?(You love me as you loved me when we were young?)" She asked, hoping he will tell her a lie because she knew that he didn't love her the ay he he did when they were young. When they were young, they were best friends. They grew up together, and once they reached high school, they were already planning their future together._

 _He always had a dream to become a director, but he started out small as a professional photographer. He didn't need to go to college or anything his parents were already wealthy, her parents were wealthy as well. one day his father and her father had a long talk, and the next thing they knew, they were married at age 18._

 _At first everything was wonderful. He finally managed to open up his own photography studio and she was his first model. He loved the idea of a woman nudity, so he would always have her take naked pictures. She didn't care she loved showing slender shape with her double D boobs, sleek abs, small curved hips, gapped thighs, toned butt, and slim long legs. She was very popular in the model industry, everyone wanted her to be their client because she resembled famous Italian actress Monica Bellucci, with her dark long hair and dark brown eyes._

 _She was his everything, his regina(queen). He gave her everything she ever wanted and in return, she gave him two beautiful twins, a son and a daughter. After giving birth to two kids, she still manage to keep her body in shape, and she still did her modeling thing. Manuel's plan was to get her into acting, but it was hard for her to get a good role. Right when her husband finally got a great lead drama role for her she got pregnant again with their third child which was a beautiful baby boy, however, their beautiful baby boy had special needs._

 _She didn't care if her son was born deaf and at age 3 diagnosed with autism. She loved him either way, however, to take care of him she had to put her career on hold, which disappointed her husband. After a while, Her husband didn't care much because he had younger clients coming in, but she was still well known, and she had fans that were still rooting for her. She promised once their son turns the age of 6, she would hire a nanny to care for him, and go back by to pursue an acting career._

 _Things were moving smoothly her husband had new clients and she finally learned sign language and the twins learned as well, but her husband was too busy, and he often came home late. She knew he was cheating on her with those beautiful models that were a size 0._

 _Unfortunately for her she had gained weight, she went from a banana to an apple. Her hair was starting to thin out, her skin started to look dull, and she couldn't stop eating from depression because It was tough raising a child ith special needs. It was tough having a selfish husband, who cared more about his work than his family._

 _A couple years later, she managed to lose a few pounds, but she still wasn't slim enough to attract her husband. The twins had just turned 17 and their youngest son was only 12 years old, and he was becoming more challenging. There were times when he's very clingy, like he wants to play games all day, and he wants her to hug him every 5 minutes, and he wants her to read the same book 5 times before going to bed._

 _He would wake up in the middle if the night and tell her about a dream he had which would seem like it was made up because the story would change from different topics from another, and it was also hard for her to understand him since she would be too tired to pay attention to his hand gestures. There were times when he would get so angry and violent. If she didn't act like she was interested in his stories, he would yell and hit her. If she didn't buy him a specific toy or his favorite cereal which would change every week, he would throw things around the house and pull out his own hair._

 _Some days he would become distant and disconnected, and it would feel as if she was just his nurse or caregiver. More time passed by and she started to resent her own child. Because of him, her husband was always working late, because of him, she couldn't lose weight, because of him her twins wanted to get away, and because of him she couldn't become an actress. She was tired of him, she didn't even feel like she loved him, he wasn't her son._

 _One day, she grew tired, so tired, she just wanted a break. He was calm today, but then he started asking if he could he go swimming because he wanted to find the mermaid that he dreamed of. He wouldn't shut up. He knew he wasn't allowed in the pool, but he wouldn't stop screaming and throwing things. Out of anger and frustration, she got up and grabbed him and threw him in the deep part of the pool, then she walked away._

 _She couldn't hear his muted cries, but she could hear the splashing sound and of him struggling to keep his body up. She heard him gasped one last time, then it went silent. She waited 10 minutes, then she called the police, and cried, and told them that he must of fell in the pool while she was taking a shower. The twins were devastated they begged her to send them to a boarding school. Manuel didn't shed a tear, but she did. She cried so much because she felt guilty for killing her son, but he was gone, and there was nothing she could do, so she got over it._

 _Now that she didn't have to deal with any children, she thought she could rekindle things with her husband and fix her career. She had gained her weight again and she look worse than before with slight wrinkles on her face, she tried to work out, but she was too concerned about her husband. Things were different with him, he went from coming home late to not coming home at all. Something was definitely up with him._

 _"Baby?" she heard a little soft gentle voice from the background on his line of the phone._

 _"chi è che cagna **(who is that bitch?)"** Viola hollered over the phone._

 _relax, è la televisione **(relax is only the television)"** Manuel lied._

 _She almost believed his lie until the voice suddenly got louder._

 _"Baby, I'm sleepy please come to bed" the voice of the unknown female pleaded._

 _She gasped "Che non è una televisione cazzo, il tuo cazzo di qualche puttana **(that is not a fucking television, your fucking some bitch)"** she hollered._

 _"Devo andare, buona notte **(I have to go, good night)"** he said urgently, hanging up on her._

 _"Manuel!"_

 _"Manuel!"_

 _"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed angrily, stabbing the cream cake she baked for her husband._

 ** _"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_**

 ** _And she's probably getting frisky..._**

 ** _Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'Cause she can't shoot whiskey..._**

 ** _Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_**

 ** _Showing her how to shoot a combo"_**

 _A couple days later, she started an investigation of her own to discover who her husband was having an affair with and she came to a conclusion that her husband was sleeping with a model. She had met all of his models, but for some reason she didn't meet or even know about his newest model._

 ** _"And he don't know..._**

 ** _That I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,_**

 ** _Carved my name into his leather seats..._**

 ** _I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_**

 ** _Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._**

 ** _Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_**

 _Her name was Jazmine Dubois and she was becoming a huge sensation. Everyone has been talking about this new "IT" girl, the new play bunny, the next Marilyn Monroe, or whatever they called her these days. She was biracial with olive skin and had strawberry blonde hair with golden highlights, a curvy body, a set of green eyes with fully shaped lips. Viola couldn't deny that this girl was very beautiful, she didn't need surgery with her slender nose and her huge ass._

 ** _"Right now, she's probably up singing some White-trash version of Shania karaoke._**

 ** _Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_**

 ** _And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_**

 ** _Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*..._**

 ** _Oh, and he don't know..."_**

 _Voila found herself feeling extremely jealous of the blonde broad. This had to be the woman? he was seeing, and she was determined to meet her. She met all if Manuel's models and he always introduced his model to her out of respect, but where's the respect now._

 ** _"I know I can't take one more step towards you_**

 ** _'Cause all that's waiting is regret_**

 ** _Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_**

 ** _You lost the love I loved the most_**

 ** _I learned to live half alive_**

 ** _And now you want me one more time"_**

 _Since her husband refused to let her meet Jazmine, she decided to show up unexpectedly which was a bad idea for her eyes. She used her spare key to open up of Manuel's studio and felt her veins boil as she heard the loud moans of a woman getting fucked by her husband._

 ** _"And who do you think you are?_**

 ** _Runnin' 'round leaving scars_**

 ** _Collecting your jar of hearts_**

 ** _And tearing love apart"_**

 _"che cagna( that bitch!)," Viola screamed, pulling out her gun._

 _But to her surprise it wasn't her husband, it was the housekeeper banging one of the models, how low she thought. She felt like an idiot, her husband was too clever for his own good._

 _" **You're gonna catch a cold**_

 ** _From the ice inside your soul_**

 ** _So don't come back for me_**

 ** _Who do you think you are?"_**

 _After a year of fighting and arguing, her husband finally requested to get a divorce. She wasn't surprised, she knew he was having an affair with that teenage model which made her sick to her stomach. How could he sleep with a woman( aka little girl) that was her children's age. She was disgusted with him and furious._

 ** _"I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_**

 ** _I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me_**

 ** _I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well_**

 ** _Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words"_**

 _What made her the most furious was when Manuel brought that little bitch to the family's Christmas dinner which she always attended to because she still had a great connection with the Lorenzo family. Manuel had walked in with her and the whole family jumped with joy, hugging and kissing her like she was some type of queen. Viola watched in envy as her husband walked up to her with Jazmine clinging on his arms, smiling brightly at her._

 _"Ay Viola! I want you to meet my girlfriend, Jazmine Dubois, and Jazmine, this is my ex-wife Viola Russo" Manuel said, introducing them._

 ** _"I never read your letter 'Cos I knew what you'd say_**

 ** _Give me that Sunday school answer Try and make it all OK"_**

 _Viola felt her heartburn, how could he show up at the family's event with the Puttana he's been fucking all along, then introduce her as if she wasn't the reason for their divorce, it was disrespectful._

 _"è un piacere conoscerti, Viola **(It is a pleasure to meet you, Viola)** " Jazmine spoke in an accent Italian accent, reaching her hand For a handshake._

 _Wow, so he taught his puppy some new tricks, she thought._

 _Viola laughed and walked away, leaving Jazmine looking dumbfounded._

 ** _"If she really knows the truth, she deserves you_**

 ** _A trophy wife, oh how cute Ignorance is bliss_**

 ** _But when your day comes, and he's through with you_**

 ** _And he'll be through with you You'll die together but alone"_**

 _Manuel whispered in her ear and she walked away, then he angrily grabbed Viola by her arm._

 _"Come ti permetti mancanza di rispetto la mia donna! **(how dare you disrespect my woman!)"** Manuel said in a low deadly voice, carefully not alarm his family._

 _Viola laughed hysterically._

 _"Tu hai il coraggio di parlare di mancanza di rispetto? si mettono una prostituta qui quando si sa che shes il motivo che mi hai lasciatme **(you have the nerve to talk about lack of respect? Then bring a whore here when you know that she's the reason you left me)"** she snapped, letting her tears roll down her eye. She wiped her tears quickly, then she Laughed at his "woman" comment._

 ** _"You wrote me in a letter_**

 ** _You couldn't say it right to my face_**

 ** _Give me that Sunday school answer Repent yourself away"_**

 _"la tua donna? lei è tutt'altro che una donna, lei è una bambina, cazzo! così si pensa perché è diciotto anni ormai, il suo okay per uscire con lei? **(your woman? she is anything but a woman, she's a girl, fuck! so we think it is eighteen years now, its okay to go out with her?)** "Viola scoffed. "I gemelli appena compiuto 20, come ci si sente ad essere fottuto un bambino di età inferiore ai vostri figli? **(twins just turned 20, how does it feel to be fucking a child under the age of your children?)** " She said, letting out another laugh._

 ** _"Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_**

 ** _Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere It was you_**

 ** _, who chose to end it like you did I was the last to know_**

 ** _You knew exactly what you would do And don't say,_**

 ** _you simply lost your way She may believe you but I never will Never again"_**

 _"si sa, ci si sente grande! Ho una giovane e bella ragazza sexy al mio fianco e al contrario di te lei ha una figa stretta e un corpo perfetto **.(you know, it feels great! I have a beautiful young sexy girl by my side, and unlike you, she has a tight pussy and a perfect body.)"** he said proudly._

 _"fottuto maiale **(fucking pig)** " Viola said, walking away, feeling her heart break into pieces._

 _She wished her father would stop kissing Manuel father's ass, then she would have the both of them killed. She hated that Manuel had the most power and money, she hated that his father was the a mob gangster and everyone was afraid to ever cross him or any of his family, and her father and his father were best friends. They both were gangsters and she could have anyone killed, except Manuel, and his whore!_

 ** _"Never again will I hear you_**

 ** _Never again will I miss you_**

 ** _Never again will I fall to you Never"_**

 _Viola thought things couldn't get any worse, but it did. Manuel proposed to Jazmine in front of everyone, and everyone cheered including her own father who was supposed to be on her side, instead he shook Manuel's hand and kissed Jazmine's like she was royalty._

 ** _"Never again will I kiss you_**

 ** _Never again will I want to_**

 ** _Never again will I love you Never"_**

 _Viola was beyond hurt and she felt betrayed, not only by her ex-husband and His family but her own father. After they quickly got married, Manuel broadcast their relationship and Jazmine became more popular and famous. She had tons of movie roles including a role on a teen popular American TV show. She won Oscars and she was even mentioned in Italy, They compared her to Italian actress Sophia Loren. They were the power couple that everyone adored, and she had a more than a million fans._

 ** _"Does it hurt to know I'll never be there Bet it sucks,_**

 ** _to see my face everywhere It was you, who chose to end it like you did_**

 ** _I was the last to know You knew exactly what you would do_**

 ** _And don't say, you simply lost your way"_**

 _She envied Jazmine because she took her life from her, she stole her husband, her family, her respect, and her career. Viola promised herself that if she ever had the chance, she will ruin Jazmine Dubois, and she swore over her dead son's grave._

 ** _"They may believe you_**

 ** _but I never will_**

 ** _I never will_**

 ** _I never will_**

 ** _Never again"_**

 _End of flashback._

 _The Sicilian beauty smiled as she spotted her ex-husband smoking his cigar, even at his age he still was extremely handsome. His jet black hair mixed highlighted with a few grays was slicked back, showing his deep waves. He still had great skin even at forty no wrinkles. His body looked like he's been working out a lot and the way he was dressed in a plaid suit._

 _ **"Hey, boy you never had much game**_

 _ **Thought I needed to upgrade So I went and walked away way, way**_

 _ **Uh Now, I see you've been hanging out With that other girl in town**_

 _ **Looking like a pair of** **clowns, clowns** **Uh!"**_

 _She always admired his charm, he resembled actor George Clooney with his low-cut beard and his white bright teeth. His huge hands and clean fingernails most of all she loved his scent that smelled like Irish spring mixed with old spice. She couldn't deny, she was still madly in love with him._

 _ **"Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_

 _ **And now you're doing them with her**_

 _ **Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_

 _ **You got me, got me like this Uh!"**_

 _She walked slowly swinging her small hips seductively. She wore a tight short black dress with some pump heels. Her once long dark hair was now a chocolate brown color with blonde highlights, her skin looked flawless and look younger thanks to the work she had done. She had on her favorite Chanel perfume, wearing a dark red lipstick. She wasn't a pig anymore she was a swan._

 _ **"And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_

 _ **And everywhere we went, come on!**_

 _ **And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_

 _ **You got me, got me like this Uh!"**_

 _She smirked as she caught his stare, He looked at her with curiosity and amusement._

 _"Viola! Good to see you looking less piggy" he said, smirking with his hand on his chin._

 _"It's never good to see you" she commented._

 _"awe ancora arrabbiato con me **(aww still mad at me?)"** He said, rubbing her shoulders causing her panties to drip. " sei bellissima **(you are beautiful)"** he compliment her._

 _She blushed like she was young again._

 _"Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh!"_

 _Grazie, non sembri poi così male da soli **(thanks, do not seem so bad yourself)"** she replied, fixing his tie in a flirtatious way._

 _He chuckled and lift her chin gently,_

 _She smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss he was about to give her._

 _ **"Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine**_

 _ **When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh Ooh,**_

 _ **and you might be with her**_

 _ **But I still had you first uh oh uh oh"**_

 _He leaned over towards her ear and whispered_

 _"Sei bello, ma mia moglie è ancora la donna più bella che io abbia mai posato gli occhi son **(you are beautiful, but my wife is still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on)** "_

 _"Fottuto bastardo **( fucking bastard)** " Viola shouted, shoving Manuel away roughly as he laughed._

 _"That homewrecking prostitute! I heard she's suicidal now! ahahahaha" She laughed." I've been there, but you know the only difference between her and I is that you can't beat on me like you do with her because no matter how much love my father has for you, if you would have put your hands on me, my father would if have your head on a silver platter!" Viola bragged._

 _"Whatever I do or don't do with my wife isn't none of your concerns, unlike you, I love her and she's means the world to me, and you I won't allow you to talk about my wife like that!"_

 _ **"We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me Baby**_

 _ **I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more"**_

 _" Oh go to hell! Your going end up there anyway, you did rape a sixteen-year-old, you're sick and if your family doesn't see it their blind!"_

 _"Si cagna! lasciare la mia famiglia fuori di esso **(you bitch! leave my family out of it)** "Manuel snapped._

 _ **"Dated her in front your place so you can see it all I remember the** times,_

 _ **when we used to bond But I never realized that you wanted to be mine**_

 _ **So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too"**_

 _"Pensano che si sta un po 'angelo, sei un diavolo sotto mentite spoglie **(they think you are a little 'angel, you're a devil in disguise)** "Viola shouted._

 _"Diavolo? hai ucciso Antonio! e il tuo sposata giovane uomo ha! divertente come I tavoli girano, e unirsi a me in un inferno! **(Devil? you killed Antonio! and your married young man! funny how the tables turn and join me in hell!)** "Manuel shouted back._

 _"Non ti azzardare a parlare di Antonio! non hai mai curato per lui **(Do not you dare talk of Antonio! you never cared for him)** "viola accused._

 _"naturalmente, che ragazzo ritardato che potrebbe non funzionare **(of course, that retarded boy who could not work)** ," Manuel said carelessly._

 _ **"So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname**_

 _ **too I can tell that you're upset because it ain't you**_

 _ **Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart**_

 _ **Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start You want me back?**_

 _ **We can just be friends, don't try this thing all over again"**_

 _Viola gasped and slapped Manuel hard and walked away. She ran up the stairs and was heading towards the bathroom, but then she heard the sound of Jazmine. Out of curiously, She walked inside the huge room, she creep up towards the bathroom door and placed her ear against the door._

 _"I-I-I think 'sob' I'm p-p-pregnant!" Jazmine blurted out. "It's Huey's"_

 _Voila gasped quietly in her hand._

 _She heard a sound of Jazmine sniffing and sobbing and someone shushing her. She couldn't hear what they were saying because they were whispering._

 _Then she heard the sound of the water running and she could tell someone was coming out, so she quickly made an exit the room._

 _She disappeared from the dark halls and stood near the stairway_

 _So Jazmine is pregnant by another man, wow! this is too good! She thought. She's been waiting for this moment for years, finally she has a chance to ruin that Puttana like she ruined her._

 _che prostituta pagherà prest **o( that prostitute will pay soon)** she whispered as she went downstairs and greeted Manuel's family._

 _"He loves her why doess he loves her? we almost kissed and he still rejects me for her" Amelia sobbed, as her adoptive mother Amber rubbed her head softly._

 _"Why do you think he loves her so much?" Amber asked._

 _" I don't know what he sees in her she's weak, naive, and not to mention, she dresses like a damn anime character!" Amelia complained._

 _"It's because she's his childhood friend and that's something you could never come between" amber said, looking at herself in the mirror "And it's because she's white, you know black men are when they love lighter skinned woman."_

 _"Huey isn't into white girls Jazmine is an acception because she's half black"Amelia argued._

 _Amber laughed._

 _"You can tell yourself that but trust me, he may like a little chocolate, but everyone prefers vanilla that why my boo saving up money for that surgery, soon I'm going to look like Beyonce" Amber bragged, pulling out her bleaching cream, rubbing it on her legs and arms._

 _ **"I wish could tie you up in my shoes**_

 _ **Make you feel unpretty too**_

 _ **I was told I was beautiful**_

 _ **But what does that mean to you**_

 _ **Look into the mirror who's inside there**_

 _ **The one with the long hair**_

 _ **Same old me again today (yeah)"**_

 _Amelia looked at her adoptive mother in disgust and disapointment Her parents died when she was very young, it didn't really hurt because she didn't remember them. After being in fosters homes back to back, someone finally agreed to adopt her. This beautiful woman who resembled Kerry Washington except she had darker skin and a very curvy body. She took one look at Amelia and shook her head angrily "I thought she was going to be light skin!" She yelled. "But I guess I'll take her, she's very pretty for a dark skin girl," the woman said, kneeling down to the 4-year-old._

 _ **"My outsides look cool**_

 _ **My insides are blue**_

 _ **Every time I think I'm through**_

 _ **It's because of you**_

 _ **I've tried different ways**_

 _ **But it's all the same**_

 _ **At the end of the day**_

 _ **I have myself to blame**_

 _ **I'm just** trippin **"**_

 _"Hello, I'm going to be your new mommy okay? But don't call me mom, call me Amber"_

 _Amber took Amelia in her projects home in Chicago. Surrounding the whole entire house which was filled with skin brightening gels and creams and pictures of light skin celebrities. As Amelia grew, Amber grew more obsessed with trying to make her more beautiful. She would always try encouraging her to use the skin bleaching products because she thinks having to fair skin was the key to becoming successful._

 _ **"My outsides look cool**_

 _ **My insides are blue**_

 _ **Every time I think I'm through**_

 _ **It's because of you**_

 _ **I've tried different ways**_

 _ **But it's all the same**_

 _ **At the end of the day**_

 _ **I have myself to blame**_

 _ **I'm just trippin'"**_

 _But Amelia ignored her Amber's attempt to make her lighter. She loved her dark chocolate skin and she hated Amber for being a self-hating bitch. That's how she got into the whole black power thing. She wanted to feel closer to her African American culture since she couldn't at home. she became more engaged with things involving the civil right movements and learning about the leaders and the black panthers. Unlike Amber who wore blue contacts and dyed and straightened her hair to look appealing to men, Amelia kept it natural wearing her hair in Afros, hair twist, and braids._

 _ **"You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

 _ **You can fix your nose if he says so**_

 _ **You can buy all the makeup**_

 _ **That M.A.C. can make**_

 _ **But if you can't look inside you**_

 _ **Find out who am I too**_

 _ **Be in the position to make me feel**_

 _ **So damn unpretty**_

 _ **I'll make you feel unpretty too"**_

 _Though Amber would constantly bug her about her skin, she learned to accept as her as a mother figure because she was the closest thing to a family._

 _Amelia loved it in Chicago, she has tons of friends and she felt comfortable with her living status. However, Amber met a light skin man and fell in love and got married. Amelia hated her stepfather he was a self-hated African American too, and he offered to pay for Amber to get her skin bleached, how pathetic, she thought. Right when she thought things couldn't get any worse, they moved out of Chicago and moved to the whitest place she had ever seen Woodcrest, Maryland._

 _She hated living in Woodcrest, up until she met the most handsome guy ever. Huey Freeman, he was everything she had ever dreamed of and they had a great connection, however, there was only one problem his girlfriend, Jazmine Dubois. She hated her with a passion, the way she dressed, the way she would giggle about almost everything, how childish she act when she didn't get her way. She hated how Amber would talk about Jazmine like she was some goddesses all because she had long curly hair and was light with green eyes._

 _ **"Never insecure until I met you**_

 _ **Now I'm bein' stupid**_

 _ **I used to be so cute to me**_

 _ **Just a little bit skinny**_

 _ **Why do I look to all these things**_

 _ **To keep you happy**_

 _ **Maybe get rid of you**_

 _ **And then I'll get back to me (hey)"**_

 _If only Amber would see Jazmine's hair without those products she put on it to make it less puffy and more curly, that would be funny, Amelia thought._

 _ **"You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

 _ **You can fix your nose if he says so**_

 _ **You can buy all the** make up_

 _ **That M.A.C. can make**_

 _ **But if you can't look inside you**_

 _ **Find out who am I too**_

 _ **Be in the position to make me feel**_

 _ **So damn unpretty**_

 _ **I'll make you feel unpretty too"**_

 _She hated when Amber would say, "wow She's exotic, I can't wait to adopt another baby, she going be light skin and pretty just like that girl Jazmine" Amelia frowned at her adoptive mother, but inside felt hurt that Amber didn't think she was good enough and prefer Jazmine because she looked like Amber's Ideal daughter, which made her envy Jazmine more._

 _Most of all, She hated when Jazmine would purposely seduce Huey because she was jealous of their friendship. Like the time when she and Huey were working on a presentation and Jazmine walked in wearing her hair in a high straight ponytail with a white halter skirt and a tight, short ass leather skirt._

 _"Hey babe, I missed you," she said, sitting on his lap and grabbing his face and kissing him sloppily. Everyone thinks Jazmine is this sweet innocent girl, yeah right, Amelia thought as Jazmine being cradled her hips against Huey and moaned as they kissed._

 _That bitch knew what she was doing!_

 _Amelia shifted in her seat and cleared her throat loudly causing Huey to gently push Jazmine from him, but as always Jazmine whined and complained that he wasn't paying her enough attention. Huey tried to explain himself but as always Jazmine started yelling next thing she knew they were arguing at each other._

 _Then dumb ass Jazmine shouted "I'll just hang with some other guy, maybe Andrew this time" she threatened, applying lip gloss on her lips, while holding a small mirror, Then she walked away. That bitch played her cards right because the next thing she knew Huey was chasing after her shouting "Don't make me fuck somebody up!"_

 _He grabbed Jazmine and pulled her closer "You're not going anywhere"_

 _She giggled as he kissed her neck. "You said you were going to hang with who?" He asked, kissing her lips again._

 _"No, one, but, you, only, you, Huey, Freeman," she said, through his kisses. "I love you" She moaned rubbing on his back as he kissed her cheek._

 _"I love you too, now can I finish this presentation in peace," he asked, kissing her hand gently._

 _"Awww, do I have to?" Jazmine whined, pouting her lips._

 _Huey nodded his head " yes please, I promise I'll swing by tonight" he said, kissing her forehead._

 _"Aww alright," Jazmine said, sighing deeply. "See you tonight then," she said in a sexual voice walking away, swaying her hips purposely._

 _"Wait!" He shouted and took a deep breath_

 _"Yes, babe?"Jazmine said, turning her head to look at him while playing with her hair._

 _" let me take you home now, I don't want you going out dressed like that" Huey shouted, grabbing his belongings._

 _Jazmine glance at Amelia who had her jaw dropped, then she winked at her._

 _Fucking bitch! Amelia thought gritted her teeth._

 _"No Huey, we really have to get this done the protest is in two days!" Amelia protested._

 _"Don't worry we'll finalize it before then, I have to take Jazmine home" Huey stated. "Look I gotta go," he said, walking up to Jazmine who wrapped her arms around him, leaning on his chest, looking up at him pouting like a spoiled brat._

 _"Can we get some ice cream?" She asked._

 _Amelia rolled her eyes._

 _"Not now Jazmine, I don't feel like walking in any stores then I'll have to kill someone for staring at you in that small ass skirt" Huey informed, letting his jealousy out. " and when we get home, I'm taking off that skirt, immediately" Huey stated, then closed his eyes when he realized how sexual that sounded._

 _Jazmine giggled and said "ooo ooo, take it off," she said, wiggling her hips playfully._

 _Amelia made a gagging sound._

 _"Let's Uhm, just get that, um ice cream," Huey said clearing his throat." I'll take you to Sonics since there's a drive through" he suggested._

 _"Ooo drive through" Jazmine said, biting her bottom lip, eying him seductively. "Remember in the car we-"_

 _"Oookay, time to go!" Huey announced, feeling his cheeks redden from embarrassment, that Jazmine almost mentioned about them having sex in Granddad's car in front of Amelia._

 _Right, when Huey thought he couldn't get more embarrassed Jazmine rapping Iggy azalea's backseat song._

 _ **"I know you want it**_

 _ **So why prolong it?**_

 _ **Perfect time right now**_

 _ **Gimme that look, I'm a hop up on it**_

 _ **Jazzy in that zone And we all alone** Wotchu **"waiting on**_

 _ **lot of woman back here, how bad you want it"** Jazmine rapped, changing the lyrics, walking up to Huey, rubbing his chest while she rolled her hips around._

 _Huey rubbed his forehead still steaming red, wishing she could stop turning him on._

 _But it gets worse,_

 _ **"Here we go, up and down to the beat**_

 _ **Never caring if they peep 'cause the windows fog**_

 _ **Gotta get it when I get it, get it right, get it good Get it good while it's good,**_

 _ **it's the shit for all I don't really do this with all But the way you touch me,**_

 _ **my dress come off Drop get you rocking then the top come off And my top come off then we bring it hard"**_

 _Amelia watched in disgust as Jazmine turned her body and bent over in front of Huey, popping her ass on him as she sang the chorus,_

 _ **"Give it to him down in the parking**_

 _ **lot That's true love, that's true love**_

 _ **Give it to him down in the parking lot**_

 _ **In the backseat,**_

 _ **in the backseat of the car"** she giggled as she felt him stiffen against her, she pressed her ass harder on him and grabbed his thighs as she swirled her hips causing him blurt out a low moan_

 _Did he just moaned! Amelia thought._

 _"Jazmine that's enough!" Huey shouted, backing away from her, his voice sounded like he was ready to cry and he was covering the forming bulge, trying to press down on it with the a book, which only made erection worse, causing it to become harder._

 _"Babe, are you okay?" Jazmine asked, rubbing his chest._

 _Damn, why did she have to do that? Huey thought as he felt his penis making its way to his fly._

 _"Huey?"_

 _Then suddenly his fly popped opened causing him to race towards the door with his book still covering him._

 _"I-I-I'm fine, let's go, now!" He demanded His forehead sweating._

 _Jazmine covered her mouth to prevent herself from dying of laughter then she followed after him._

 _Amelia watched as Huey speed walked down the halls holding Jazmine's hips, forcing her to walk faster. She knew they were going to go have sex probably in his granddaddy's car just like they always did._

 _She felt jealous wishing it was her that was getting fucked by Huey why couldn't it be here._

 _A wish came true the night Huey broke up with Jazmine. It was midnight, he was standing on in front of her doorstep. She had just got out the shower and her adoptive parents weren't home, good timing she thought. She opened the door to a red puffy eyed Huey. She could tell he had been drinking his heart out because she could smell the liquor on him._

 _"Huey, what are you do-" she was interrupted by Huey slamming His lips against hers causing her body and heart to catch on fire. Things were so heated they didn't even make it up the stairs, instead he removed her robe and laid her on the sofa._

 _She moaned loudly as he sucked her dry, causing her to wail in pleasure. She felt adrenaline running through her veins as he entered inside her. She couldn't believe she was having sex with Huey Freeman, the guy that was so sprung over Jazmine, the guy she had always wanted, and the guy she was madly in love with._

 _She didn't want it to end._

 _But sadly it did once Huey discovered Jazmine was gone. He spent months trying to find her and during that time he isolated himself from her. Even when she would sleep over and wear the sexist nightgowns he still didn't pay her any mind._

 _It took 2 years for them to finally get together officially. Before then they were just fuck buddies but then they finally tied the knot. She was surprised when he proposed to her at age 18. They were so young, but he was positive that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her._

 _She believed him._

 _ **End of flashback.**_

 _Amelia sat on her sofa crying her eyes out, staring at Jazmine's test results, blinking her eyes, hoping the plus sign on the stick turn into a minus sign._

 _'Knock!_

 _'Knock!_

 _Who the hell is that! Amelia thought, walking towards the door, she instantly regretted leaving the gates unlock when she opened the door to reveal a tall curvy woman with long blonde hair, who was lighter as light as Micheal Jackson, looking like an imitation of Latoya Jackson with her small pointed nose._

 _Before Amelia could responded,_

 _"Hey baby! Its me, let ya mama inside" Amber said letting herself inside the door._

 _"Amber?" Amelia said in disblief, this woman looked nothing like her Kerry Washington look alike adopted mother._

 _"Yes I'm Amber La Rosa now," Amber said, showing Amelia her State ID." I'm finally light skin baby! I got my nose done, my cheeks bones lift, and I just recently got a permanently colored my eyes so they could be green and my lips done! Don't I look like Jazmine Dubois" Amber beamed excitedly._

 _Aww not her too, Amelia thought._

 _"Sorry, but no you don't look like that whore but you do look fucking ridiculous!" Amelia shouted, angry that Amber went that far because she was insecure about herself. She was beautiful with her dark chocolate skin, why couldn't she see that._

 _Too late now._

 _What a disgrace Amelia thought._

 _"What are you doing here!"Amelia shouted. " I thought I told you not to interfere with me and my husband's life!"_

 _"Oh baby, your still upset with me?" Amber asked, sitting down, making herself comfortable. " you gotta let the past be the past" she advised._

 _Amelia laughed bitterly._

 _"Hahaha! Let Go the fact that you tried to help Huey find Jazmine when you knew I was in love with him!"_

 _"First of all, I felt bad for the boy he was letting himself fall apart because he missed her, and all I did was help him pass out a few flyers" Amber explained._

 _"No! You only offered to help him because you thought I was too dark to be with a man like him, you said so yourself in your own words" Amelia shouted. "Oh Amelia, a man like Huey Freeman don't need to be with a dark skinned girl, he needs a girl Jazmine because she's more beautiful with her pretty green eyes and light skin and she has so much to offer plus she would make him lits of exotic looking babies.!" Amelia said, mocking Amber's squeaky voice._

 _"Baby I never said it like that in just thought he would prefer her, you know black men love thier light woman," Amber said._

 _Wow, still the same, Amelia thought._

 _"Look Amelia, I'm sorry for hurting you, I always thought you were beautiful, It just when I was growing up a fell in love with this pretty light skin boy name Ricky, he was Italian and black, he was the cutest boy I ever met. I felled for him hard and when I finally had the guts to ask him out he told me that he couldn't date me because I was too black, so ever since that I always wanted to be lighter because I believe that if I was light I wouldn't have to worry about people teasing me and cute guys like Ricky would like me" Amber explained, wiping her teary eyes._

 _Amelia shook her head_

 _"You want me to feel pity for you because you got rejected by one light skin guy?" Amelia laughed. " you should have married Uncle Ruckus but then again he wouldn't want your black ass!"_

 _"I'm not black, I have Indian in my family" Amber defended._

 _"Wow, your pathetic! You sound just like that whore Jazmine! And you could get all the surgeries that your husband's money can buy, but you will always be African American and when you die and your body turn to dust what color will you be then, uhm let me think, black!" Amelia shouted._

 _"Where's that handsome husband of yours?let me guess chasing after Jazmine again that's why you were always so bitter, you let your jealousy take over you" Amber said. "I kmow I should talk because I let my insecurities take over me too and to be honest I secretly egret the choices I made. My husband left me for a dark skinned woman, he claim I wasn't natural enough it pained me because for year he's been pressuring me to change myself then when I finally did and he leaves for a woman he prevented me to be, it broke my heart" Amber revealed. " I'm telling you this because I Dont want you to end up like me, you've been trying your hardest to compete with the woman you would never be and in the end you will be hurt and alone, just like me" Amber explained._

 _Amelia slammed her hand on the table "how dare you compare my marriage to yours! Bitch it was bound to end anyway, Jamal never accepted you for you. At least Huey loves me for me he never encouraged me to be different because he loves me jut the way I am!" Amelia protested._

 _"If that's so true, why are you pregnant and home alone? Where is your husband now?" Amber asked._

 _Amelia felt her tears watered as Amber spoke,_

 _"Why isn't he rubbing your back and feet? Why don't he planning a baby shower for you? How come there are rumors of him and Jazmine secretly dated? What's going on?"Amber asked._

 _Amelia cried as she explained to Amber the whole story about Jazmine and Huey then she revealed how she had an affair with Dr. Kenneth._

 _"I'm afraid he's going to leave me when he finds out the truth about my affairs with Kenny espeicallly now that she's pregnant with him too" Amelia explained._

 _"Do you think it's Kenneth's baby?"Amber asked._

 _I-I, hope not! I can't live without Huey! I love him" Amelia said nervously. "What should I do? I Dont want to lose him?" Amelia asked, buy maybe she shouldn't have asked she knew Amber would tell her to let go because Jazmien's a better choice like she always did._

 _"You're going to suck it up and be strong, this is Huey's baby even if it isn't its going to be Huey's baby!"Amber shouted, caushing Amelia to jump from her sear._

 _"What do you mean?'_

 _"When he's comes back your going to tell him the truth and when the baby is born and he demands a paternity and it isn't his baby, I have a plan that will trick him into thinking it's his baby" Amber explained._

 _Amelia looked at her like she was crazy._

 _"How will I do that?"Amelia asked._

 _Amber whispered in Amelia's ear._

 _"Just think of it as insurance," Amber said out loud._

 _"Why are you suddenly determined to help me?" Amelia asked, confused at her adopted mother's sudden change of heart._

 _"Because ever since I adopted you, I haven't been a good mother to you and for that, I'm sorry and for now on, I'm going to make it up to you, I'm going to help you help your keep man"Amber said_

 _"No offense but how can you help me keep my man if you couldn't find a way to keep yours?" Amelia asked, folding her arms._

 _"Well, you have a better chance than I did, at least your husband loves you, my husband didn't love me at all" Amber revealed sadly._

 _"He doesn't love me like he loves Jazmine, so even if it is Hus baby or he thinks it's his, she's pregnant with his kid too, he will leave me"_

 _"Not if you fight for him! I mean I know you cheated but so did he and you guys can work things out, you just have to play your cards right, stop being so bitter, and win your man back!" Amber demanded._

 _"Its not going to work, I would have to somehow get rid of Jazmine," Amelia said._

 _"Well we can always kill the bitch," Amber said, letting her own bitterness come out._

 _"Ha! Sorry hun, but I tried that already and look what it got me"_

 _"See that's where you're wrong, when I said stop being bitter I meant Dont let him see your bitterness, you have to play the good wife and let someone else do your dirty work" Amber explained._

 _"Well miss I know it all, what do you have in mind?"Amelia said, rolling her eyes._

 _"I say we hire a hit man," Amber said confidently._

 _"And how would we Magically find a hit man" Amelia said sarcastically._

 _"Oh a friend of mine is an excellent hitman"_

 _Amelia's eyes widened if Shock._

 _"Dont worry, I'll pay him myself. just tell me when you want it done and how you want it done" Amber explained._

 _Amelia stared at Amber like she was some kind of stranger._

 _"So what how you want it done, want him to slit her throat, shoot her execution style, or do u want to torture the bitch, then cut the baby out of her" Amber spoke viciously._

 _Amelia never seen this side of her, she was really considering to hire someone to murder Jazmine._

 _"So what do you think?" Amber asked._

 _"I love the way you think mom!" Amelia shouted, hugging her mother for the first time of her life._

 _"Wow, you, you, called me m-mom?'Amber said tearfully._

 _"Yes, because for the first time you're actually thinking like one" Amelia explained. "Now let's get to plotting" Amelia shouted, clapping her hands together._

 _She was excited, she could finally get rid of Jazmine for good without putting the blood in her hands. Why didn't she think of this in the first place?_

 _Amelia smiled proudly as she thought of a way she wanted Jazmine to die._

 _"Jazmine Dubois Must Die painfully and slowly" she said to Amber who was writing everything she said in her little notepad._

 _This us going to be so much fun! I'm glad we're finally having some mother to daughter bonding time" Amber revealed._

 _"Yes, I'm so happy you're here, but I think we should plan this elsewhere I don't want my noisy ass maid fucking up shit!" Amelia suggested._

 _"Okay well let's go to a cafe or something"_

 _"How about we go to my place? I live down Georgetown and I could even invite him over and we can discuss it over dinner" Amber suggested._

 _"Uhm, I Dont know if I want to meet him," Amelia said nervously, she didn't feel comfortable meeting a man who murdered people for a living._

 _"Come on, he's a really nice guy and he's like a brother to me he won't hurt you, he's all about buisness" Amber explained._

 _Amelia took a deep breath._

 _"Okay let me get dressed and we can go," Amelia said, excitedly._

 _Amber nodded her head and sat down._

 _"Okay take you time" she said joyfully._

 _Amelia picked up Jazmine's pregnancy test and broke it into two pieces. "Sorry, but Huey can only have one child and that child will be mine, so you will have to die in the process" she said throwing the pregnancy test away and rubbing her belly._

 _"Don't worry Malcolm, daddy isn't going anywhere"_

 _"I would love to present the one and only, the beautiful, the sexy, Jazmine Dubois aka Barbie" Lamborghini shouted, Jazmine kissed Lamborghini and giggled._

 _ **"We both know that it's not fashionable to love me**_

 _ **But you don't go cause truly there's nobody for you but me**_

 _ **We could cruise to the blues**_

 _ **Wilshire Boulevard if we choose**_

 _ **Or whatever you wanna do**_

 _ **We make the rules"**_

 _"La mia bella ragazza(My beautiful girl)" Manuel whispered as Jazmine gracefully walked down the long stairway, wearing a cotton red wine classic long-sleeved, knee-length Lolita dress with Cris cross straps on the neckline, frilly collar, and ruffles adorn on the hemline, left side of the dress had a small sllt, and a creamy white frilly under skirt. Each sleeve had a small bow ribbon, on the center a red bow in the middle. And on her size 4 petite feet, she wore a pair of wine red ankle wrapped stiletto pumps with criss-cross straps._

 _ **"Our honeymoon**_

 _ **Our honeymoon**_

 _ **Our honeymoon**_

 _ **Say you want me too**_

 _ **Say you want me too**_

 _ **Dark blue**_

 _ **Dark blue"**_

 _The dress was ravishing and elegant and to finished the touch Jazmine wore her strawberry blonde hair in voluminous bouncy vintage retro waves with a side part with a vicious winged eye look with one tiny acrylic black rhinestone at the end of each wing, and soft satin black lipstick._

 _ **"We both know the history of violence that surrounds you**_

 _ **But I'm not scared, there's nothing to lose now that I've found you**_

 _ **And we could cruise to the news**_

 _ **Pico Boulevard in your used little bullet car if we choose**_

 _ **Mr. Born to lose"**_

 _Everyone stared at Jazmine in admiration, clapping their hands and giving Manuel a thumbs up, well almost everyone except Viola Russo who was glaring at the mulatto beauty with jealousy and resentment_

 _ **"There are violets in your eyes**_

 _ **There are guns that blaze around you**_

 _ **There are roses in between my thighs and fire that surrounds you**_

 _ **It's no wonder every man in town had neither fought nor found you"**_

 _ **Everything you do is elusive, too, even your honey dew**_

 _ **Our honeymoon**_

 _ **Our honeymoon**_

 _ **Our honeymoon**_

 _ **Dreaming away your life"**_

 _"considerare se stessi di essere un uomo fortunato ad avere una donna molto sfarzoso **(consider yourself to be a lucky man to have a very gorgeous woman)** "Manuel's father Miguel said, placing a hand on His son's shoulder. "bel fiore, spero che mio figlio sta trattando con voi rispetto e onore **(beautiful flower, I hope my son is treating you with respect and honor)"** Miguel said, kissing Jazmine's hand._

 _"Grazie Padre, e sì, mi tratta come una regina **(Thank you Father, and yes, he treats me like a queen)** "Jazmine lied._

 _"wow suo italiano è perfecto( **her Italian is perfect)** "Miguel shouted with excitement._

 _"l'hai insegnato bene, io sono orgoglioso di te, figlio **(You taught well, I'm proud of you, son)** " Miguel said, giving Manuel a huge hug._

 _"ho imparato dai migliori **(I learned from the best)** " Manuel said proudly._

 _Miguel laughed and grabbed Manuel"s neck and scratching his head playfully._

 _Jazmine giggled at the elderly man who was man handling Manuel, he looked like a little kid pleading for his father to release him. They began to wrestle knocking each other on the ground. No one was afraid because this was a normal thing in the family._

 _"Jazmine!" Manuel baby sister Sofia shouted, squeezing Jazmine tightly, causing her to wince in pain. Sofia was 12 years old, she had tan skin like her father, dark wavy hair and beautiful dark blue eyes like her grandmother._

 _She adored and idolized Jazmine because Jazmine was a beautiful model\actress and she was the only one that would talk and play with her, while everyone else ignored her. Everyone loved Manuel because he was the first born son and they treated him, including her other four brothers like they were more superior than her. Sadly she was the only girl in the family._

 _"Hey, Sofia! I missed you" Jazmine shouted_

 _"I missed you too" Sofia said cheerfully, she never spoke Italian language much she preferred to speak English. "How are you, you look so beautiful as always"_

 _"Thank you, so are you, look at you re getting taller!" Jazmine said, shocked that the teen was almost taller than her._

 _"Yeah I'm going to be a run way model one day," Sofia said, thinking of her dream to leave Italy and head straight to NewYork City._

 _"I bet you are, you have so much potential, your smart, beautiful, tall, talented, and you have what it takes just keep that confidence of yours and you can do anything" Jazmine advised. " and of course, don't give up on your education"_

 _"Thanks that means a lot Jazmine, but my father says I'm going to be a lawyer,r" Sofia said sadly. Her father insist for all the girls born to either be a lawyer, judge, or doctor. He wanted to build a stronger connection with the law so if he or his mob members would get into any trouble with the law he would have access to the justice system._

 _"I'm so sorry to hear that" Jazmine said sincerely. She wanted to tell Sofia to fight for her dream and never give up, but she didn't want to influence her to disobey her parents. She just hopes they have a change of heart._

 _"Come on, I want to show you something" Sofia said, pulling Jazmine's arm towards her room._

 _"But"Jazmine tried but she was already pulled inside the pre teen's baby blue bedroom._

 _"Have a seat" Sofia demanded politely_

 _Jazmine obeyed and smiled, placing her hands on her lap._

 _"What is it that you have to show me?"_

 ** _"Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls We'll be a perfect family._**

 ** _When you walk away, is when we really play You don't hear me when I say,"_**

 _"I know my brother hurts you" Sofia whispered._

 _"What no, I hurt myself I"_

 _Sofia shook her head and shush her_

 _"I remember that day you dropped mama's chicken saltimbocca, i saw what he did to you" Sofia explained. She begin to sobbed, H-h-he was on top of you and you were screaming, He was hurting you, and wouldn't stop-"_

 _ **"D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees.**_

 _ **(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees)**_

 _ **"** Stop! Please!" Jazmine cried, holding her ears, her mascara running down her eyes._

 _ **D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees.**_

 _ **(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees)"**_

 _"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"Sofia exclaimed, embracing Jazmine with her small arms._

 _Jazmine nodded her head and cried covering her face._

 _"I hate my family, they sit here and act like our family is one big happy family when its not. They Don't love me, they never did, please run away from my brother and take me with you!" Sofia pleaded, crying along with Jazmine, her head buried on Jazmine's chest. " I wish you were my mom" Sofia revealed._

 _ **"Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.**_

 _ **When you turn your back she pulls out a flask And forgets his infidelity.**_

 _ **Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic,**_

 _ **Go back to being plastic"**_

 _"My dads beats my mom too then she cries at night and smiles like everything is perfect, she doesn't even pay me any attention neither does my father ,they always talking about how great my brothers are and they never tell me how great I am" Sofia said sadly._

 _ **"No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen."**_

 _Jazmine patted Sofia's back softly, she wished she could take Sofia away from here misery but how could she if she couldn't run away from her own._

 _There was a soft knock on the door and Jazmine and Sofia quickly wiped away their tears._

 _ **"Places, places, get in your places Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.**_

 _ **Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look through the curtains."**_

 _"Come in" Sofia shouted, fake smiling._

 _It was Manuel._

 _ **"Picture, picture, smile for the picture Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?"**_

 _"Jazmine, come, we have to leave now" he demanded. "Look at you, you ruin your makeup," he said, touching Jazmine's face. "Why were you crying, did you upset her!" He shouted at Sofia, accusing her of making Jazmine cry._

 _Sofia backed up nervously._

 _"No no no! Sophie was singing and her beautiful voice made me feel emotional" Jazmine lied." Don't worry baby, I can ask Lamborghini to retouch on my makeup" she said, rubbing his chest to calm him down._

 _"Very well then, hurry I'll wait in the car Don't be long" he demanded, kissing Jazmine's forehead, walking away._

 _ **"Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look through the curtains."**_

 _"I have to go, but when I come back I promise we can hang out and do our hair and make up and finger nails, then we can watch any movie you want, and you can tell me all about your dreams"Jazmine said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She felt for Sofia because she reminded her so much of herself, she wanted to help her, but she didn't have the power to._

 _"Okay, I love you Jazmine," Sofia said, smiling weakly._

 _"I love you too Sophie" Jazmine hugged her one last time before leaving._

 _Sofia felt her heart break, it wasn't that just the fact that Jazmine was leaving, it was because she had a feeling Jazmine wasn't coming back._

 _ **"D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees.**_

 _ **(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees)"**_

 _After Lamborghini retouched Jasmine's makeup, she went down the stairs which was surprisingly empty._

 _Where us everyone? She thought was she proceeded her walk towards the front door, but suddenly she was knocked over by no one other then, Viola._

 _Viola laughed,_

 _"Cagna goffo( **clumsy bitch)** ," she said, looking at Jazmine in disgust._

 _Jazmine got up quickly and patted her dress_

 _"cagna geloso **(jealous bitch)"** Jazmine muttered, walking away but was grabbed by her arm._

 _"Get off if me!"Jazmine shouted, yanking her arm away from Viola's grasp, but she grabbed her bruised arm tighter causing Jazmine to wail in pain and whispered in her ear_

 _"la vendetta è vicino, proustite **(vengeance is near, proustite)** "Voila threatened._

 _scendere di me! **(get off of me!)"** Jazmine shouted, successfully yanking her arm away._

 _Jazmine slapped her causing her to fall back slightly._

 _"si pagherà presto cagna **(it will pay off soon bitch!)"** Viola screamed, holding her cheek that was burning red from Jazmine's hard slap._

 _Jazmine ran out the door but stopped as she spotted a furious looking Miguel who looked like he was having a heated conversation with Manuel who also looked furious._

 _As soon as they spotted Jazmine, they stopped talking. Miguel walked passed Jazmine like she didn't exist, the look he gave her was dangerous, it wasn't the same look he gave her an hour ago._

 _Jazmine ignored her thoughts and walked towards her husband who pointed to the car._

 _"sali in macchina **(get in the car)"** he demanded, she could hear the anger in His voice. Afraid to question him, she nodded her head and obeyed his orders._

 _Ceaser was beyond pissed who the fuck Huey think he is? acting like he was running shit. If it wasn't for him, Huey would have never known that Jazmine needed help, he abandoned her at the ball, it was Ceaser who rescued her. It was Ceaser that brought her to Huey, it was Ceaser that went out his way to find evidence to take down Manuel. All Huey ever did was use Jazmine for sex and impregnated her then broke her heart so bad that she almost killed herself, now all of sudden, he want to play like he's Superman?_

 _"Get the fuck outta here!" Ceaser shouted, throwing his can of soda on the ground._

 _"cioccolato ragazzo, non apprezzo rovinare la nostra bella città con l'atteggiamento americano e le vostre stupide abitudini americane! **(Chocolate boy, I do not appreciate ruin our beautiful city with the American attitude and your stupid American habits!)"** The Italian beauty shouted in a fast pace, shoving the soda can Ceaser threw on his chest._

 _Ceaser looked the angry woman in confusion._

 _"mi hai sentito ididio **(You've heard idiot?)"** She shouted, jabbing his chest with her long finger nails._

 _"sei sordo, cioccolato ragazzo? **(are you deaf, chocolate boy?)** "She asked, folding her arms._

 _Ceaser scratched his dreads still confused. He didn't know what to say. He quickly pulled out his phone and used His Google translate app and typed the words he wanted to say then he pressed the volume button up and pressed the speak button._

 _"io non capisco, Parli inglese? **(I do not understand, you speak English?)"** The translated voice spoke in Italian._

 _The woman frowned secretly holding in her laugh._

 _Ceaser took a deep breath and typed another sentence then pressed the speak button again._

 _"Mi dispiace che ti ho offeso, ma si può fermarti inveire contro di me? **(I'm sorry that I offended you, but you can stop yelling at me?),** " The voice asked._

 _The woman laughed._

 _" your funny, chocolate boy," she said, her face was red of laughter._

 _"Oh, so you do know English?" Ceaser smirked, folding his arms._

 _"Oh course I do, it's my first language" she revealed._

 _Ceaser chuckled_

 _"So you just wanted me to look stupid huh?" Ceaser asked._

 _"Hahaha! It's was fun while it lasted, but seriously no littering" she said, in a serious tone. "So what's you name chocolate boy?" She asked, placing her hands on her tiny hips._

 _Ceaser looked at the Italian woman up and down._

 _Damn, she was beautiful he thought as he examined her beauty._

 _She kind of resembled actress Mila Kunis. She was about 5'8 in height, she wasn't as curvy as Jazmine, but she a nice slender body shaped with a tiny waist like Jazmine with built legs. Her skin lighter than Jazmine's, more like Cindy's complexion. she had beautiful dark almond-shaped eyes and her shoulder length layered hair was a blue-black color, and she had a small mole on above her pretty petite lips._

 _"Hello! Chocolate boy, I said what is your name?" she said, waving her hands in his face._

 _"Uhm, my name?" Ceaser asked dumbly._

 _She blew her breath and rolled her eyes_

 _"I'm Natalia Smith and you name is?" she asked with an attitude, rolling her eyes again._

 _Ceaser laughed, man was she feisty, but he liked it_

 _"I'm Michael Ceaser, but you can just call me Ceaser," he said confidently._

 _"Like that disgusting Salad that people never eats" She joked, referring to his last name._

 _She laughed as his face expression changed to a smile to a frown._

 _"Oh, I'm just kidding with you, nice to meet you, Ceaser," she said, forcing him to shake her hand._

 _"Likewise, Natalia," he said, shaking her hand back._

 _"So, you're from here?" He asked, interested._

 _"Nah, I'm from New Jersey, I'm just win free tickets here, so yeah I'm American Italian" she explained._

 _"Oh well, I'm actually looking for someone," he said, placing his hands in His pockets. He felt a bit guilty for finding interest in this woman, he should be helping Huey look for Jazmine._

 _"Oh, your girlfriend?" Natalia asked in a disappointed voice._

 _No the woman I love, he thought._

 _"No, just a friend, she's lost," He said, suddenly thinking of Jazmine again._

 _"Oh well, could I help maybe?" She asked._

 _"No, my friends and I have everything under control" he half way lied. Hiro is cool, but Huey us far from my friend and everything is in control, at least that what he thinks? "I should get going now" he announced._

 _"Oh well could I call you sometimes" she smiled, batting her long eyelashes, which reminded him of something Jazmine did when she wanted something._

 _"Uhm sure," he said, blushing slightly._

 _She grabbed His phone and entered her number on his contact list._

 _"Cool call me, chocolate boy," she said, kissing his cheek randomly and walking away._

 _"Damn" Ceaser whispered, touching the spot Natalia kissed, which made him feel a bit uneasy, but it was a good feeling at the same time._

 _"Okay, so she posted another, wow!" Hiro said, catching himself off guard when he seen how amazing Jazmine looked in that red Lolita Dress._

 _"She looks wow!" Was Hiro could say_

 _"She looked what!?" Huey shouted, giving Hiro a death glare._

 _Damn he really need to learn to control his jealousy, Hiro thought._

 _Hiro took sighed deeply " nothing, just look," he said, handing him the phone._

 _Huey stared at the picture for literally 5 whole minutes._

 _Then finally he spoke,_

 _"That dress look like it's suffocating her stomach, it's going to hurt the baby" Huey commented._

 _"You don't think she looks beautiful?" Hiro asked in disbelief. Any man that denies Jazmine's beauty was insane._

 _"Of course she looks beautiful, as always, now let's go she's probably already on her way to Rome, let's go!' Huey said in a rush._

 _"Wait, I thought we were going to try to call her to track her phone first?" Hiro asked._

 _"Yeah I want to already be located in Rome, then I'm going to call her while you track the phone" Huey instructed._

 _"What about Ceaser?" Hiro asked, wondering where that dreaded boy went._

 _"Fuck that nigga!" He snapped angrily._

 _"No homo" Hiro whispered, sounding like Riley._

 _"Let's go!" He shouted, reloading his guns and closed his suitcases._

 _Hiro and Huey were dressed in black suits and they both had suitcases in their hands as they walked out of the hotel._

 _"Yo men in black?" Ceaser shouted, wearing a black suit as well. "Can't do a missing without Agent Zed" Ceaser smirked at Huey who looked highly annoyed._

 _"Whatever Let's go," Huey said, walking towards the black Bugatti Veyron sports car he rented, Hiro and Ceaser followed After. As soon as they go to the car they changed into black jumpsuits and combat boots._

 _While driving to their destination, Manuel was silent. He kept an angry scowl on his face and Jazmine tried to talk, but he told her to shut up._

 _ **"Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind.**_

 _ **Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide."**_

 _Finally after what seem like a long ride to they finally arrived in Rome. Before she could step out of the car, Manuel blindfolded her, the fabric stinged her eyes._

 _ **"You treat me like a queen when we go out,**_

 _ **wanna show everyone what our love's about.**_

 _ **All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,**_

 _ **But when no ones around"**_

 _He held her shoulders tightly as he force her to walk he earned over to her ear and whispered as they walked._

 _"I wanted to see the look in your eyes when you saw how beautiful this place looked. If you only you could have the chance to see the good side of me, if only you would have given me a chance to show you how much I love you" he whispered in a dark voice._

 _ **"There's no kindness in your eyes,**_

 _ **The way you look at me, it's just not right."**_

 _Jazmine felt her heart pounding in her chest as he continued to push her body forward._

 _"You should see it, I set up a romantic dinner table with candles surrounding along with on the trees and beautiful Cosmos sulphurous flower petals scattered on the ground. You would have loved it"_

 _ **"I can tell what's going on this time,**_

 _ **Theres a stranger in my life."**_

 _Why is he talking about things that could have taken place, isn't this the part when he removed the blindfold and surprise her? Jazmine thought. Where is he taking me?_

 _ **"You're not the person that I once knew.**_

 _ **Are you scared to let them know it's you?"**_

 _"W-w-where are you t-taking me" she stuttered as her lips squeezed her eyes tightly as she felt like liquid was poured into her eyes, it must've been the tears that were threatened to fall from her eyes._

 _ **"If they could only see you like I do,**_

 _ **Then they would see a stranger too.."**_

 _"I thought to myself, il Giardino degli Aranci(The Orange Garden) will be the perfect place to ask my beautiful wife to marry me again." He revealed, tears rolling down his face. " I was going to sit you down and have dinner with you and champagne, then once the violin play, I was going to get down on my knees and ask you to remarry me so we could have a fresh start" he admitted._

 _ **"Stoplight, locks the door.**_

 _ **Don't look back.**_

 _ **Undress in the dark,**_

 _ **And hide from you,**_

 _ **All of you."**_

 _Jazmine breathed heavily and she gulped down her salvia that was crowded in her mouth as Manuel stopped her from walking and held her tightly, till standing behind her._

 _"I knew you were lying to me, I knew you would fuck him," he said in a dangerous voice, gritting his teeth as he pulled her hair roughly pulling her head back._

 _ **"You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.**_

 _ **I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.**_

 _ **You don't know me, now or ever."**_

 _Jazmine wailed as he gripped her hair tighter pulling her head back further, causing her neck to ache in pain._

 _"You fucked the Freeman! now you think you can hide his seed from me! "he hollered in her ear. "I had to hear it from my own Father that you were pregnant!"_

 _What how did Miguel know? She thought_

 _ **"You belong to me,**_

 _ **My snow white queen.**_

 _ **There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**_

 _ **Soon I know you'll see,**_

 _ **You're just like me.**_

 _ **Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you."**_

 _"I can snap your pretty little neck easily, but death is too easy for you bitch" he shouted, pushing her on the ground, still yanking her by her hair as she screamed._

 _"Stop! Please! I'm sorry" she pleaded, but he begin kicking her._

 _She screamed as she felt his shoe hitting her face._

 _ **"Wake up in a dream.**_

 _ **Frozen fear.**_

 _ **All your hands on me.**_

 _ **I can't scream.**_

 _ **I can't scream.''**_

 _She couldn't see under the darkness, but she could smell the blood coming from her nose, from when he kicked her face._

 _"My father suggest that I slit you throat and throw you in the river, but I love you, you still have a chance to redeem yourself" he explained, kneeling down to her holding her hands and kissing her bloody face._

 _ **"I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.**_

 _ **I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.**_

 _ **I don't sleep."**_

 _"We'll go to the clinic tonight and remove that Freeman fetus from you and we can try to work things out, but I'll have to punish you again" he said Ina soft voice, rubbing her hair. "A less you want me to drop a brick on your stomach now" he suggested, standing up to looking for a brick or a huge rock._

 _"No! No! You can't kill my baby" she screamed._

 _"Aw come on, for old time's sake," he said, referring to he dropped a weight on her first baby. "Just like I killed the first baby" he revealed, laughing wickedly._

 _"Noo!" Jazmine shrieked, pulling on her own hair, the tragic memories of him killing her baby was coming back to her._

 _ **"Say you belong to me,**_

 _ **My snow white queen.**_

 _ **There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**_

 _ **Soon I know you'll see,**_

 _ **You're just like me.**_

 _ **Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you"**_

 _"il tuo mio per sempre puttana(your mine forever whore)"standing over her with a huge brick in his hands._

 _Right when Manuel was about to drop the brick on her, Just in time Jazmine rolled away, using her free hands to remove her blindfold, but to her surprise, she could still see darkness. She shivered as she blinked her eyes repeatedly and rubbed her teary eyes._

 _ **"I can't save your** life,_

 _ **Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.**_

 _ **I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.**_

 _ **She couldn't see, her vision refused to come."**_

 _He laughed as she continued to rub her eyes that were soaked and burning like fire._

 _"You think I would let you get away that easily," Manuel said, slowing walking towards her. "You're blinded bitch!" He hollered, reaching his hand out to hit her again but out of fear, she swing her handbag that was wrapped around her wrist, the metal part of the bag hitting him hard on the face, he pulled her by her hair again, but she kicked him._

 _"Ah" he groaned, falling on the ground because her heel hurt him in his testicles._

 _ **"Feel the adrenaline, my hearts beating**_

 _ **I need a doctor 'cause I'm getting sick of love**_

 _ **I'm running short of breath with every step**_

 _ **In need of oxygen to run away from this**_

 _ **I face the demons that took me to hell and back**_

 _ **I'm getting heart attacks**_

 _ **Took me a heart attack**_

 _ **I'm counting on you 'cause I need you here to save me**_

 _ **If my heart heal"**_

 _She didn't know where she hit she knew it must have hurt badly because he was weeping in pain. She took the only chance she had to ran, she didn't know where she was going, and She couldn't see where she was going. She kept running but then she trumbled on something and bumped her head into what seem like a tree. She moaned in pain and whimpered as she got up slowly, using her hands to guide her, touching trees as walked in a careful pace._

 _She panicked as she heard Manuel's angry voice hollering from a distance._

 _ **"My chest is caving in**_

 _ **Someone help me**_

 _ **I need some life support**_

 _ **Can't take this anymore**_

 _ **Loving with caution**_

 _ **'Cause my heart's so weak**_

 _ **I've been a victim of love**_

 _ **And you're** the criminal_

 _ **I counted on you but you**_

 _ **Refused to save me**_

 _ **If my heart heal"**_

 _She somehow managed to escape the path if trees, but now she felt even more afraid since she no longer had anything to hold on to._

 _Her heart began to palpitate, as she heard footsteps, fearing that it was Manuel behind her. She could hear her ears ringing, but wait it was her phone._

 _ **"How am I suppose to breathe?**_

 _ **When all my heart does is bleed?**_

 _ **You're too stupid to see**_

 _ **You're making it hard for me**_

 _ **How am I suppose to breathe,"**_

 _Jazmine quickly open her hand back and grabbed her phone which dropped on the ground because her hands wouldn't stop shivering. She collapse on the ground because she didn't know how to bend down normally she wasn't used to this sudden vision loss. She used her hands to search for the phone, she sobbed as she struggled to find her phone which was still ringing._

 _She laughed with joy when she finally felt the vibrating phone in her hand, she swiped the screen with her finger, she could feel that the screen was crack._

 _ **"When you're too stupid to see**_

 _ **What** you're **doing to me?**_

 _ **You're making it hard to breathe**_

 _ **(So hard to breathe)**_

 _ **You're making it hard to breathe**_

 _ **It isn't that hard to see"**_

 _Lucky she didn't have some type of password on her phone she thought as she kept swiping her phone into she heard that it stopped ringing._

 _Her hand was shaking still as she held the phone to her ear, fearing that she didn't answer in time._

 _ **"Love is blind, but I can't see**_

 _ **A place for you and me**_

 _ **I can't go on without you**_

 _ **Baby"**_

 _"Hello," She said in a low shaky voice, she could feel her lips trembling still._

 _"Okay, we're in Rome now what?" Ceaser said sarcastically. He was still pissed that they didn't know where Jazmine was located._

 _"Now I will call Jazmine's Phone while Hiro motor the tracking system" Huey explained as he parked the car._

 _"Where in Rome are we?"Ceaser asked, looking at the unfamiliar area._

 _"We're in Via di Santa Sabina, where the orange garden is located. They say this is one of the romantic places to take your love one, so we assume Manuel was taking Jazmine here." Hiro explained._

 _"So your saying she could here according to your hypothesis, and if she's not here then we're going waste more time again?" Ceaser asked folding his arms._

 _"You got any better ideas" Huey shouted dialing Jasmine's phone number on the car phone._

 _"Uhm, yeah maybe you should have tracked her location before we got here," Ceaser said sarcastically._

 _Huey ignored him as he waited for the phone to pick up. "Why is it still ringing!"Ceaser hollered, panicking._

 _Huey took a deep breath and tapping his hands on the sterling wheel._

 _After a couple of rings, someone_

 _"Hello?"Huey was the first to speak. There was no response just a familiar feminine sound of a heavy breathing and whimpering._

 _"Jazmine?" Huey and Ceaser shouted at the same time,_

 _"H-hello?"_

 _They could hear the fear in her voice, it was breathless and shaky._

 _"Jazmine! It's me" Huey said putting the phone off speaker. He didn't need Ceaser talking to her at the same time, it might scare her or confuse her._

 _"helpmeHe'sgoingkillmybaby"Jazmine blurted out in a fast pace._

 _"Jazmine, I can't hear what you're trying to say," Huey said, trying to keep his own voice calm. He hated hearing Jazmine in panic Because it made him nervous._

 _"Bella is that you?" she asked in confusion, she could hardly hear on was on the other line because her phone was making static noise. She assume it was Bella since she try called her again before she left."mis ojos arden mal! Sólo puedo ver la oscuridad, mi vista se ha ido! por favor llame a Huey, ayúdame por favor, él está tratando de matar a mi bebé" **(my eyes burn bad! I can only see darkness, my sight is gone! please call Huey, help me please, he's trying to kill my baby!)** "Jazmine shouted uttering the words quickly and clumsily, her accent was off because she was sobbing at the same time._

 _Huey tried to speak, but Jazmine kept talking over him in Spanish, crying, and screaming. It was hard for him to hear what she was trying to say, but he heard enough to know she was in danger._

 _Huey felt his palms sweat as he held the phone. He could hear and feel the pulsation of his heart throbbing. She kept saying her eyes burnt and that he was chasing her, then she kept saying he's going to kill the baby.,which made his while body thunder with like an angry Storm._

 _"Jazmine where are you!"Huey shouted. "I'm in in Rome, just tell me where you are, Jazmine can can you hear me?"_

 _Huey? She thought, finally recognizing his voice_

 _"Huey! Hel- Mmmmm!" She muffled dropping the phone, as she felt some one grabbed her from behind, placing a cloth over her nose and mouth. She couldn't move or scream, but the strong poisoning smell overwhelmed her whole body, she couldn't breathe and her eyelids felt heavy._

 _Another figure picked up the phone and breathed heavily then threw the phone breaking it in prices as the figure suffocating Jazmine laughed._

 _She struggled to take one last breath then her body clasped in the figure's arms. The figure lifts her body over their shoulder and carried her as the other figure grabbed Jazmine's flaccid body and threw her inside the truck carelessly as if she was a rag doll. The figures quickly hopped in the van and drove off._

 _"I almost got her location"Hiro alerting Huey who was shouting Jazmine's name over the phone._

 _Huey! Hel-mmmmm!" Was all Huey heard before he heard a sound of the phone, dropping on the ground._

 _"Jazmine!"Huey shouted in fear. He heard a sound of her picking up the phone, but it he soon realized it wasn't her since he heard a sound of heavy breathing which was heavier and deeper than Jazmine's._

 _Before Huey could respond the call dropped. And around the same time "She's here I got it, Huey she's on the other side of the park!" Hiro shouted urgently._

 _ **"never was a thug, just infatuated with guns,**_

 _ **never was a gangsta, 'til I graduated to one,**_

 _ **and got the rep of a villain, for weapon concealin',**_

 _ **took the image of a thug, kept shit appealin',**_

 _ **willin' to stick out my neck, for respect if it meant life or death"**_

 _never live to regret what I said,_

 _"Jazmine! I'm on my way!" Huey hollered, as he hopped out of the car, grabbing one of his guns and running towards the other side of the part which was huge. Ceaser followed after him while Hiro jump in the driver's seat to drive towards Jazmine's location, he would have told them to hop in to get there faster, but Huey and Ceaser went ghost._

 _ **"when they see you on the streets, face to face, are you for real,**_

 _ **in confrontation ain't no conversation, if you feel you're in violation,**_

 _ **any hesitation I'll get you killed, if you feel it, kill it,**_

 _ **if you conceal it, reveal it, being reasonable will leave you full of bullets,**_

 _ **pull it, squeeze it, till it's empty, tempt me, push me, pussies,**_

 _ **I need a good reason to give this trigger a good squeeze..."**_

 _Manuel finally made it passed the long trail of trees and flowers that made him feel like he was running through a large corn field. His eyes widen as he spotted one of Jazmine's heel and her handbag on the sidewalk, and-and her broken phone scattered in on the other side of the street._

 _"No" he whispered, fearing for the worse._

 _Right when Manuel thought things couldn't get any worse, no one other than Huey Freeman himself was speeding towards him from a distance with a gun in his hand. Fearing for his life, Manuel tried to make a run for it but then_

 _BANG! BANG!_

 _ **"I'm a soldier, these shoulder's hold up so much, they won't budge,**_

 _ **I'll never fall or fold up,**_

 _ **I'm a soldier,**_

 _ **even if my collar bone's crush or crumble,**_

 _ **I will never slip or stumble,**_

 _ **I'm a soldier,**_

 _ **these shoulder's hold up so much, they won't budge,**_

 _ **I'll never fall or fold up,**_

 _ **I'm a soldier,**_

 _ **even if my collar bone's crush or crumble,**_

 _ **I will never stumble..."**_

 _"Ahhhhh!" Manuel shouted, dropping on the ground, holding his wounded leg, rocking back in forth as he wailed, feeling excruciating pain running through his whole body._

 _He watched in horror as a dangerous looking Freeman came closer to him, pointing the gun directly at his head. He looked like a demon coming from hell, his wine eyes dark bloody red and his body was twitching, but his hand was still._

 _"Where's Jazmine!" He asked in a low cold voice._

 _"I-I don't know," Manuel said, honestly. "Please just-Ow!" Manuel howled In pain, blood dripping from his nose due to the impact of the gun hitting his face._

 _Huey shook his head,_

 _"Wrong answer" he said, reloading his gun._

 _CLICK CLACK!_

 _ **"(Kill that nigga)**_

 _ **Never wish death, only if I have to, if it's my last option left"**_

 _"Try again" Huey demanded, gritting his teeth. "Where's Jazmine!"_

 _"I Don't fucking know you fucking figa!(cunt)"Manuel hollered out of anger which caused him to received another hit to the face except with Huey's fist._

 _ **"(Kill that nigga)**_

 _ **Should have kept your mouth tight he's losin' his life**_

 _ **Be locked up or sending out kites"**_

 _Manuel let out a High pitch scream sounding like a little bitch(in Riley's words)._

 _Ready to die?" Huey asked, touching Manuel's forehead with the gun,pulling down on the trigger_

 _ **"Never wish death(Kill that nigga)"**_

 _"Huey Nooo!" Ceaser Shouted, running towards him._

 _ **"only if I have to, if it's my last option left(Kill that nigga)"**_

 _BANG!_

* * *

Carrie Underwood: Before he Cheats

Christina Perri: Jar Of Hearts

Kelly Clarkson: Never Again

Cher Lloyd: Want you Back

TLC: Unpretty

Iggy Azalea: Backseat

Lana Del Rey: Honeymoon

Hilary Duff: Stranger

Evanescence: Snow White Queen

Eminem: Soldier

Hoped you enjoyed Review!

 **BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009 okay i'll add it :)**

Mobb Deep: Kill DAT N**ga


	27. Phobia: Clown Games

**_Dedicated to Anonrain iadoreu Cutechilbiloita Buon Compleanno! CeceLovesTY Happy Belated Birthday!_**

 ** _btw: this will creep you out!_**

* * *

 ** _Lithium,_ don't _want to lock me up inside._**

 _"Jazmine"_

 ** _Lithium,_ don't _want to forget how it feels without..._**

 _"Jazmine"_

 ** _Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._**

 _"Jazmine"_

 _A deep yet gentle voice whispered in her ears._

 ** _Oh, but God, I want to let it go._**

 _"Jazmine wake up!" Jazmine opened her eyes carefully, afraid that she would see darkness again because at first her vision was dimmed, however, after a few seconds her vision was clear and she could finally see her surroundings._

 ** _"Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone._**

 ** _Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show._**

 ** _Never wanted it to be so cold._**

 ** _Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._**

 ** _I can't hold on to me,_**

 ** _Wonder what's wrong with me."_**

 _Her relief feeling turned into fear as she realized she was in a dark stone room, it was huge and it looked less like a room and more like a dungeon. Her body was swinging, hanging upside down and she was stripped? She could feel the cold chains on her ankles, her retro waved hair was in a wild and frizzy state and it was the only thing touching the ground._

 ** _"Don't want to let it lay me down this time._**

 ** _Drown my will to fly._**

 ** _Here in the darkness I know myself._**

 ** _Can't break free until I let it go._**

 ** _Let me go."_**

 _She could feel her hot blood racing to her brain, her head to throb in pain. Tears rushed from her eyes as she thought of the child within her womb that will never get a chance to grow, she will never get a chance to meet him or her, and it's all her fault._

 ** _"Darling, I forgive you... After all,_**

 ** _Anything is better than to be alone._**

 ** _And in the end I guess I had to fall._**

 ** _Always find my place among the ashes."_**

 _She should've looked at the test before leaving. She should've told Huey the truth, now he will never know. Her life was going to end soon. She felt like she was passing away slowly because her body ached badly, her throat was dry, and her forehead was burning with sweat. Though she had just woken up from a deep sleep, she still felt tired, thirsty, and extremely hungry._

 ** _"I can't hold on to me,_**

 ** _Wonder what's wrong with me._**

 ** _Lithium,_ don't _want to lock me up inside._**

 ** _Lithium,_ don't _want to forget how it feels without..._**

 ** _Lithium, ...stay in love with you."_**

 _"Somebody help me please, "she cried out, desperately. "Huey, I need you" she whimpered._

 _"Ceaser, Bella, God? Please"_

 _Not even God could spare her, no one can hear her screaming and weeping, she was all alone, left to die._

 ** _._ _Oh, but God, I want to let it go._**

 _Manuel sobbed feeling him take his last_ breath, _knowing that shortly it will feel pain again, but this time it will terminate him forever. his heart was banging like drums as he heard the Freeman say,_

 _"Ready to die?"_

 _His voice was dark and dangerous which made Manuel's hands shiver. He panted as he felt the hot burning gun touch his forehead. He closed his eyes ready for death to come upon him. He thought of his wife, who's probably dead by now, merely knowing his father's mob she will most likely get tortured first. He didn't require it to end this way, he still loves her, but since she is dying he minds well die along with her. He recalls his father's last words to him_

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Manuel was waiting by the car for his wife who was taking her sweet time. He looked at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently. He paid to receive the Orange Garden in Rome empty of people, so he could surprise his wife with a romantic dinner and purposed to her. He desired to renew their vows so things can be different, he really wants to change, he hates how cruel he's been with his wife. She deserves better but he refuses to let her go, she was his property, his_ bella ragazza _ **(beautiful girl)**._

 _"Dio Cane!( **God dammit!)**_ vorrei che questa _donna_ affrettatevi _ **(I wish this woman hurry)"** Manuel shouted as his father came walking towards him with a grave look on his face. Everyone that knew Miguel knew that he was a very just jolly person and he invariably kept a smile on his face especially when he seen his favorite son, Manuel. _

_The only time Manuel ever seen His father with a serious face was when he was with his other family, the Mafia. Miguel who is of Sicilian decent, join the Cosa Nostra group when he was 15. When he grew enough respect and power he created His own Mafia group and became a drug, lord. Everyone feared him even his own sons. Out of five sons, Manuel was the only one who wasn't part of the Mafia, He was always the angel child._

 _He remembers the first time he saw his father kill a man, he cut all of his fingers off and sent it to the man's family. Manuel secretly hated his father because all his life all he has ever done was killed people and cheat and beat on his mother. Manuel told himself he would never end up like his father so he moved from Italy to America to start a new life and never come back. The only time he'd visit was to visit his mother, whom he loved the most._

 _Manuel never thought he would end up like his father, but he was slowly becoming him and it drove him mad. Sometimes he felt like he was at war with himself, he didn't like beating on Jazmine, but at the same time, it felt right to have power over someone. He never delivered this much power over his first wife that why he loved Jazmine the most. He enjoyed that she was young and naive, her weakness gave him strength. He enjoyed the dominance he had over her, she was his submissive, his property. He finally saw why his father loved it so much, it was addictive._

 _He looked at his father with confusion_

 _"padre_ che cosa _sta_ succedendo _? **(dad what's going on?)** "Manuel asked._

 _"hai_ avuto una vasectomia , _è_ che _il_ figlio corretta _? **(you have had a**_ **vasectomy, _is that correct son_**?)" Miguel _asked randomly._

 _"sì, ma mia_ moglie non lo sa _e_ desidero mantenere _in_ questo modo . _( **Yes, but my wife does not know it and I want to keep it that**_ way. _ **)"** Manuel said sarcastically. He didn't want Jazmine finding out the actual reason why she couldn't have children with him. It was _ because, _after the death of their unborn child, Manuel hurried and set out a vasectomy done so he wouldn't be able to get her pregnant again. He paid her doctors to lie and say she couldn't have children, but in reality, it was him who couldn't produce any more children._

 _"quindi non c'è un modo possibile per voi per ottenere la vostra moglie incinta? **(then there is no possible way for you to get your wife pregnant)"** Miguel asked, waiting for a confirmation. _

_"no , possiamo per favore porre fine a questa discussione ? **(no, can we please stop this discussion?)** "Manuel pleaded. _

_"tua moglie è una puttana ! è incinta! Viola mi ha detto tutto ! **(Your wife is a whore ! It is pregnant! Viola told me everything !)"** Miguel called out._

 _"viola Ã¨ un bugiardo, cazzo! **(Viola is a liar, fuck!)** " Manuel snapped, kicking his car door angrily. He knew Jazmine fucked that Freeman now she's pregnant? It couldn't be true._

 _"ho capito non avete amore per la tua prima moglie , ma viola non ha mai mentito a questa famiglia e lei ha mostrato molto rispetto e mi aspetto che tu faccia lo stesso per lei!. **(I understand you do not have love for your first wife , but Viola has never lied to this family and she showed a lot of respect and I expect you to do the same for you !)** "Miguel warned._

 _Manuel scoffed he didn't have respect for her an hour ago when he was kissing Jazmine's hand., He thought._

 _"come fa quello straccio cagna sa buisness di mia moglie? **(how does that rag bitch knows** business **of my wife**?)" Manuel asked, he knew that desperate bitch was up to no good._

 _"Viola mi ha detto che ha sentito sua moglie dice che frocio che lei era incinta di Huey **(Viola told me that he heard his wife say that fag that she was pregnant with Huey)** " Miguel explained._

 _Manuel felt a burning sensation inside his heart. He knew immediately that it was true. His father and Viola didn't know about Huey Freeman._

 _"Ascolta So che ami quella donna , ma in questa famiglia , non permetto puttane . Se mi sbaglio mi prometto di chiedere scusa e baciare i piedi di sei la moglie , ma prima è necessario sapere se lei è incinta , e se ho ragione , tagliare la gola di un tale cagna , e il calo lei il fiume **(Listen I know you love this woman, but in this family, I do not allow whores . If I'm wrong I promise to apologize and kiss the feet of wife , but first you need to know if she is pregnant , and if I'm right , cut the throat of such a bitch , and drop her river)** " Miguel addressed. _

_Manuel held a deep breath he didn't want to hurt his wife, but he was afraid he was going to. He was beyond furious, she fucked the Freeman was the only words, repeating in his mind over and over again._

 _Miguel was about to talk again, but Manuel places his hand up._

 _"mio moglie è in arrivo **(My wife is coming)"** Manuel announced, looking at Jazmine angrily as she walked slowly towards him._

 _His father passed him some pepper spray projectile and said,_

 _"uccidere la cagna o avrò fatto nel modo più duro **(kill the bitch or I will have done the hard way)** " Miguel threatened._

 ** _End of Flashback._**

 _"Huey No!" Manuel heard someone shout, but it was too tardy._

 _He closed his eyes, waiting for death to arrive_

 _BANG!_

 _He heard a loud bang, but he didn't feel a thing, was he already dead?_

 _He opened one eye to see the Freeman standing over him still with the gun by his position._

 _"Death is too facile for you" Huey said, looking down at the shivering man. "no wonder why you beat on woman, you're bitch made" Huey said, shaking his head._

 _"Where the fuck is Jazmine!' Huey shouted, kicking Manuel in the face, having him to bleed from his nose just like Jazmine did._

 _" H-huey look" Ceased said, indicating to the blood on the ground and Jazmine's shoe. His face looked horrified and his hands were shaking as he picked up Jazmine's shoes and handled it to Huey._

 _Huey stared at the broken heel and the blood on the ground, which caused his whole body burst into flames. He looked at Manuel, who was attempting to lift himself up. He managed to get up, hopping towards Huey with one foot._

 _"Listen, " he stressed_

 _But Huey hollered and tackled him to the ground_

 _"What did you do to her!" He shouted, punching Manuel's face on the hard concrete. Manuel tried to hoist himself up, but Huey's anger and strength overpowered._

 _"tell me you fucking pussy!"Huey roared, his Chicago coming out. "you like to hit on a woman!"_

 _Hiro pulled over and got out the car while Ceaser watched, enjoying the fact that Manuel was getting his ass beat._

 _Huey was going crazy yelling, destroying Manuel's face, while Manuel screamed in torment._

 _"we have to stop him"Hiro warned._

 _"what? Why not he deserve to get his ass beat" Ceaser said stubbornly._

 _"No, he's going to kill him and he's the only one who knows where Jazmine is located Hiro shouted._

 _Hiro was right, they needed Manuel's help weather they looked it or not, he was the last person to see Jazmine, so he should know where she is located. When he spotted Huey with a gun to Manuel's head he shouted for him to stop because he thought it was a bad idea to kill Manuel plus death was a easy punishment for Manuel he wanted Manuel to suffer in prison, but when Ceaser seen Jazmine's blood he didn't give a shit anymore, he wanted Manuel dead, but good thing t Huey removed his gun from Manuel's forehead and shot the ground instead._

 _"Huey stop!" Hiro and Ceaser said, trying their most difficult to pull Huey off of Manuel._

 _Only he kept hitting Manuel's face in._

 _Ceaser knew the feeling he was in Manuel's shoes before, and being on the other side, and watching Huey murder someone's face was like watching a horror movie._

 _"we have to stop this," Ceaser said, trying to think of a way to get Huey off Manuel." What we're going to do?"_

 _Hiro smirked and grabbed the shotgun that was the truck. "this outta do the trick" he said aiming the gun towards the sky._

 _BANG!_

 _Huey quickly removed his self from Manuel and stood up and walked towards Hiro._

 _"what the fuck you do that foul""Huey said, showing Hiro causing him to fall on the ground. Huey was about to hit Hiro, but Ceaser grabbed his arm._

 _"enough of this shit!_

 _"get off of me pussy! "Huey shouted_

 _"No! your wasting fucking time, while Jazmine could be somewhere dying right now! She needs us now than ever and if you kill Manuel then we won't find her in time" Ceaser shouted._

 _Huey shoved him and muttered._

 _"Listen to me! You really want Jazmine to lose another child. what are you going to tell her when she figures out that you cared more about killing Manuel than searching for her, she will never forgive you " Ceaser warned._

 _Hiro got up and walked up to Huey_

 _"He's right, let's find Jazmine than you can do whatever you want to make Manuel pay but you're going be a father and if you don't start acting like one than your going lose the baby and Jazmine " Hiro said, placing his hand on Huey's shoulder. "if you love her, you will do the right thing" Hiro added._

 _"killing that bastard is the right thing!" Huey shouted stubbornly, gritting his teeth and squeezing his bloody fist. "he put his hands on her, he fucking put his hands on her!" He screamed rushing towards a passed out Manuel to attack him again._

 _But he stepped along a certain bracelet. Huey's eyes widen as she recognized the bracelet he gave her for Christmas laying on the ground._

 ** _Flashback._**

 ** _"The fire is burning_**

 ** _The room's all aglow_**

 ** _Outside the December wind blows_**

 ** _Away in the distance_**

 ** _The carolers sing in the snow"_**

 _Christmas was Jazmine's favorite holiday of the twelvemonth. She loved the scent of the fresh pine Christmas tree, the smell of the cinnamon apple coming from the candle pots. The flavor of chestnuts roasting on an open fire. The scent of the freshly baked ginger, and chocolate chip cookies for Santa. The peppermint candy canes hang on the tree. She loved the shimmering lights and the sparkling ornaments and the neatly wrapped gifts below the tree._

 ** _"The carolers sing in the snow_**

 ** _Everybody's laughing_**

 ** _The world is celebrating_**

 ** _And everyone's so happy_**

 ** _Except for me tonight_**

 ** _Because..."_**

 _She could taste the turkey ham glazed with pineapple and the baked Mac and cheese and game, and if course her mother's dreadful peach cobbler and her father's famous hot chocolate melted with big marshmallows and whipped cream._

 _Everyone was cheering and laughing and enjoying their Christmas gifts. Some kids were outdoors playing with their new toys and throwing snowballs._

 _Santa gave Jasmine an extra gift, he consecrated her 12 inches of snow, usually Jazmine would be making a snowman or a snow angel but she just wasn't in the mood. Huey went away to Chicago for Christmas recess and she missed him._

 ** _"I miss you_**

 ** _Most at Christmas time_**

 ** _And I can't get you_**

 ** _Get you off my mind_**

 ** _Every other season comes along_**

 ** _And I'm all right_**

 ** _But then I miss you_**

 ** _Most at Christmas time"_**

 _Tears rolled down her eyes as she gazed into the windowpane, she had spent her whole Christmas sitting in her room, it was dark and the wind still was blowing wildly. Her parents were having a blast with their friends while she held her head leaning against the window. Thinking of Huey again, she sighed deeply wondering if he was thinking of her. He's been gone since the beginning of December, he missed her birthday and he didn't even bother to call her. It probably didn't miss her anyway, why would he miss her when he thinks she's annoying, ignorant and naive._

 ** _"I gaze out the window_**

 ** _This cold winters' night_**

 ** _At all of the twinkling lights_**

 ** _Alone in the darkness_**

 ** _Remembering when you were mine_**

 ** _Everybody's smiling_**

 ** _The whole world is rejoicing_**

 ** _And everyone's embracing_**

 ** _Except for you and I_**

 ** _Baby..."_**

 _Huey sighed as he looked out the window. He was tired of being here. Everyone was having fun dancing, drinking and bragging about the stupid gifts they had while some were completely ungrateful. He hated the smell if the steaming port chops and the collars green mixed with turkey stuffing. He can smell the burnt baked Mac and cheese and the sugary sweet potato pie. He hated the glowing white artificial Christmas tree with the plastic white ornaments. Where the hell did she find this fake ass spinning Christmas tree? He thought its suppose to be green just like Jazmine eyes._

 ** _"I miss you_**

 ** _Most at Christmas time_**

 ** _And I can't get you_**

 ** _Get you off my mind_**

 ** _Every other season comes along_**

 ** _And I'm all right_**

 ** _But then I miss you_**

 ** _Most at Christmas time"_**

 _"Damn it " he shouted out our as he closed the front door shut. He had to get away most importantly, he suffered to stop thinking of his best friend, but he couldn't help it, he missed her. If he could see the snow now, she would probably tumble on him or do something that would piss him off like throwing snowballs at his Afro. He missed her so much he didn't care how annoying she was, in fact, he didn't think she was annoying, he thought she was fun, beautiful, and full of life._

 _" **In the springtime**_

 ** _Those memories start to fade_**

 ** _With the April rain_**

 ** _Through the summer days_**

 ** _Till Autumn's leaves are gone_**

 ** _I get by without you_**

 ** _Till the snow begins to fall_**

 ** _And then..."_**

 _He wishes he could at least call her, but Aunt cookie's stupid phone wasn't working. He wishes he could tell her how he really felt about her, but he was afraid to ruin their friendship and he didn't believe someone as perfect and happy as Jazmine would want to be with a depressing self-centered boring guy like him. Also, they were only 13 years old and hypothetically speaking, teenage relationships are bound to end before senior year anyway._

 ** _"I miss you_**

 ** _Most at Christmas time_**

 ** _And I can't get you_**

 ** _Get you off my mind_**

 ** _Every other season comes along_**

 ** _And I'm all right_**

 ** _But then I miss you_**

 ** _Most at Christmas time"_**

 _He went by a Christmas shop, that was closing up. He took a pace back and spotted a beautiful golden antique puffy heart charm bracelet through the window. His mind was telling him to forget about it because he hates Christmas, but his heart told him to get it for Jazmine. She loves Christmas and he loves her, plus he missed her birthday, he had to make it up to her. She loved vintage items and she had been blabbing about how she wanted a charm bracelet and this one was perfect, just like Jazmine_

 _Huey knocked on the store doorway, a heavy-set man dressed as Santa Claus opened the doorway._

 _"Sorry boy, but Santa is on a cookie break, perhaps come back next year?." He said cheerfully._

 _"what! Next year, no! I need that damn bracelet!, I have money to purchase it, just tell me the cost "Huey said, drawing out his wallet._

 _Fake Santa cleared his throat_

 _"when! I can't sell you that item its worth more than what you induce in that wallet, so please run along, I have to go back to the north pole" Fake Santa said, closing the door, but Huey placed push the door open and walked inside._

 _"ho! boy get out of here!" fake Santa shouted. "I'll send for the police!" threatened._

 _"Plus, I truly want this bracelet I have 300$ I'll devote you all if it, I could only get that one bracelet. "Huey pleaded._

 _The fake Santa eyes widen "300$?" He asked with excitement in his voice. He grabbed the bracelet and laid it in a pretty box. "You must genuinely want that bracelet"_

 _"I'll sell it to you, but tell me?, why you want it so bad?" fake Santa asked._

 _"I want it for a girl I think I'm in love with" Huey admitted_

 _The fake Santa smiled "aww, young love, your girlfriend? Or a girl you too chicken to ask on a date?"_

 _How in the world did he know that? Huey thought"no I'm not chicken, I"_

 _"Don't want to ruin the friendship and you don't believe she would settle for a guy like e you?" fake Santa said, finishing his , sentence._

 _"How did you," Huey asked, feeling a bit creep out that this man knew how he felt._

 _"Because, I'm Santa Claus I know everything and I also know you hate Christmas, but I know that the girl you're too scared to admit your love to, she thinks the same about you"_

 _"Good, that's the thing you're not re-" Huey protested, but was cut off once more._

 _"real? Hohoho! I'll tell you what, I give you this free and you go ahead and pay her the necklace and if she keeps it forever, then you'll know she's the one, and don't be a coward, if you love her don't just tell her, show her, and make the effort, never give up, and if she ever needs your help, be the first one there to protect her" he explained, bagging the item._

 _"Thanks, you sure you don't want my money?" Huey asked, feeling bad a put taking free things._

 _"nooo keep it, who knows maybe you can use it to take her out somewhere special" he advised. "Hohoho! MERRY CHRISTMAS! " He exclaimed, walking him to the doorway._

 _Huey thanked the man and tried to pay him, but the man denied again. On his walk back to the aunt Cookie house, he thought of what the man had stated. He wonders if she'll hold on it forever, no, that's chic he thought._

 ** _End of flashback._**

 _"she kept it"Huey whispered, he picked up the broken charm bracelet._

 _His eyes watered, he couldn't believe after all of these years, she really held on to an old charm bracelet he had brought to her when they were 13. The words of the mysterious Santa ran through his mind._

 _" if she keeps it forever, then you'll know she's the one, and don't be a coward, if you love her don't just tell her, show her, and make the effort, never give up, and if she ever needs your help, be the first one there to protect her"_

 _He immediately felt guilty, he failed her._

 _"Huey, I reckon I can hack into the surveillance cameras on the streetlights," Hiro said, waking up to Huey with his laptop and typing fast."It's going to take roughly 5 minutes, " he informed.._

 _"This could operate faster if that bastard would talk!" Huey snapped._

 _"Um, about that yeah, he's not waking up no time soon" cashier said, cringing at the sight of a beaten up Manuel, who looked like he had gotten a face lift with his busted lips and cheeks and his swollen eyes, not to mention his dislocated nose and arm. "damn I think he got a concussion" Ceaser stated._

 _"good, I hope he stays that way" Huey mumbled._

 ** _5 minutes after,_**

 _"Ok, I found it!" Hiro yelled excitedly. "oh shit! Hue! Ceez! You guys have to watch this!" He shouted in panic, his voice shook._

 _Huey and Ceaser quickly ran towards Hiro to look at the around it video._

 _In the video, Manuel was holding Jazmine's shoulders, guiding her to the entryway to the park, she was blindfolded and it looked like he was whispering in her ears._

 ** _"Said he was fearless_**

 ** _Said he was bright,_**

 ** _But he never wanted to ever be saved._**

 ** _They disappeared into the park."_**

 _Hiro switches it to the other side of the park, he fast forward the video a little until he saw Jazmine again._

 _Huey and Ceaser's eyes widen when they witnessed Jasmine walking out the garden, weeping with her hands away in front of her like a blind person without a cane. Blood was dribbling from her nose, lip and, forehead._

 ** _"You're an itch I can't reach_**

 ** _But I faced you all by myself,_**

 ** _Every night you lost the fight to the stash on your shelf._**

 ** _And you breathe evil in and out,_**

 ** _Slowly our love is fading out"_**

 _"What a fuck!"Ceaser shouted as they show two tall figures dressed in clown outfits with creepy looking smiling white masks. One with a red nappy clown and another with a blue happy wig. They walked around Jazmine as she trembled on the ground, breaking her heel and struggling to take hold of her cell phone_

 ** _"comes his twisted smile_**

 ** _and that wicked raised eyebrow_**

 ** _staring at me_**

 ** _I later fall to the ground"_**

 _Hiro zoomed closer to her face, her eyes looked watery and red and she kept blinking her eyes. "something burning her eyes that are preventing her from seeing, l she doesn't even reacts to how creepy they look" Hiro explained, "which is odd because didn't You say she had this phobia with clowns?"_

 _Jasmine was definitely terrified of clowns, but Huey remained silent and continue to watch Jazmine on camera, crying on the home._

 ** _"and if I try to understand_**

 ** _the working of this man_**

 ** _I be losing every hand_**

 ** _hes at the devils command"_**

 _The three gasped when one of the red haired clowns pointed a gun at Jazmine, standing in front of her. The creepy part about it was she didn't seem to notice, she was too busy shouting out on the phone and rubbing her eyes. The blue haired clown danced behind Jazmine and she must have felt their presence because she turned around quickly and then continued on the phone as if she didn't see._

 ** _"said I would leave him_**

 ** _but I would always stay_**

 ** _didn't have the courage_**

 ** _to leave my love in disarray"_**

 _The red-haired clown was still fiddling with the gun walking around her while aiming it at her head while the blue haired clown was jumping up and down. Then eventually, the clown with the gun gripped Jazmine up from behind and placed a cloth over her nose and mouth. She struggled to emancipate herself from the clown's grasp, while the other clown picked up her phone and held it to its ear, then after 3 seconds, the other clown threw the phone and around the same time, Jazmine passed out in the red-haired clown's arms, her limp body on their shoulder. The blue haired clown took Jazmine's body from the other clown's grasp._

 ** _"so I'd face you_**

 ** _all by myself_**

 ** _every night you lost the fight to_**

 ** _the stash on your shelf_**

 ** _and you breathe evil in and out_**

 ** _slowly our love is fading out_**

 ** _staring at me_**

 ** _I later fall to the ground"_**

 _Ceaser had tears in his eyes while Huey couldn't stop breathing and shaking of anger._

 ** _"and if I try to understand_**

 ** _the working of this man_**

 ** _I be losing every hand_**

 ** _hes at the devils command"_**

 _Hiro rubbed the sweat off his forehead as they watch the clown, literally throw Jazmine roughly in the truck of the van and they hopped in the car and drove off._

 _"they're going to k-kill her, I know it" Ceaser sobbed. "She's probably already dea-"_

 _"no! don't you ever fucking say some shit like that!" Huey shouted gripping Ceaser's collar. "she's not going die! She can't die" Huey said, his voice breaking._

 _He went on telling himself that she was going to be alright and they will save her in time, but for the first time, he had doubts and that's what he feared. He also feared that he was going to lose Jazmine and his unborn child. He can't spare to lose Jazmine, he desperately needed her and he knew she couldn't lose another child once more would damage her._

 _"we're going wake that bitch up and we're going to find these motherfuckers and I swear I'm going murder them all!" Huey shouted._

 _Hiro nodded his head along with Ceaser_

 _"Yeah, let's nail down this shit," Ceaser said darkly._

 _"yeah, I'm down too!" Hiro said, walking up to Manuel who was surprisingly waking up. "yoo! He's up!" Hiro shouted._

 _"Drag towards the park, we're going integrate him and if he doesn't tell me what I want to hear, I'm blowing his fucking brains out, and I won't think twice" Huey threatened._

 _After vomiting three times from swinging upside down, Jazmine was finally released, but they blindfolded as she stood weakly. She could hear snickering and heavy breathing as her body is once again is lead somewhere unknown._

 ** _"I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat_**

 ** _I shouldn't be crying,_**

 ** _tears were for the weaker days_**

 ** _I'm stronger now, or so I say,_**

 ** _But something's missing"_**

 _She never felt so frightened in her lifetime, she hated the fact that she didn't know what was next to come, she hated guessing it made her drove her insane. A part of her wishes they would her kill her already she was tired of this charade, she was tired of being the damsel in distress, she wishes she could save herself or just die._

 ** _"Whatever it is,_**

 ** _it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror_**

 ** _Whatever it is,_**

 ** _it's just laughing at me_**

 ** _And I just wanna scream"_**

 _She screamed as she felt the force of someone pushing her, thinking she was falling in a river or a hole, she was pushed in a huge bucket of ice cold water. She wailed as she felt someone roughly scrubbing her body with a wash sponge. Hurting the old and new bruises on her physical structure. She heard weird sounds of someone laughing like a hyena and someone else was whistling the ice cream truck song._

 ** _"What now? I just can't figure it out_**

 ** _What now? I guess I'll just wait it out (wait it out)_**

 ** _What now? Oh, oh, oh, oh! What now?"_**

 _She never thought taking a bath would be so much torture. At last, after what become like an hour of scrubbing, she was withdrawn from the bucket. Her body and lips shivered from the cold temperature water. Still blindfolded, she felt them dressing her up and arranging up her hair. And hence she was placed in a chair where she felt someone applying lipstick on her lips, then when the blindfold came off her and she retained her vision again,_

 ** _"Cause I spent every hour just going through the motions_**

 ** _I can't even get the emotions to come out_**

 ** _Dry as a bone, but I just wanna shout_**

 ** _What now? I just can't figure it out_**

 ** _What now? I guess I'll just wait it out (wait it out)_**

 ** _What now? Somebody tell me_**

 ** _What now?"_**

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed swinging her arms and legs uncontrollably at the scene in front of her. There was a camcorder set up, and the brightness of flashing lights caused her eyes burn. She didn't know which was scarier the room filled with clowns or the fact that her friend Lamborghini was tied ropes with duct tape on his mouth spinning on a wheel while a clown held a sharp hook blade ready to shred him._

 _Then finally one of the clowns spoke using a voice-changing microphone to make their voice sound like a chipmunk._

 _"Barbie e Ken Facciamo il gioco abbia inizio! **(Barbie, Ken, let the games begin!)"** He or she shouted as the carnival music played loudly over lowering Jazmine's horrified screams._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Evanescence: Lithium**

 **Kat Dahlia: Devil's Command**

 **Mariah Carey: Miss you most on Christmas**

 **Rihanna: What now**

 **please review!**

 **Shout outs!**

 **XXCandyLoverXX I know the feeling omg! I hated reading boring ass summer reading they never had anything interesting ugh gud luck**

 **I Love Boondocks**

 **KaiSuuki**

 **Milena040301**

 **Freegirl000**

 **TTWATTS0210**

 **Natasha Annalise**

 **JameyChris**

Kago **-San**

 **CartoonerElle**

 **BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009**

 **Hueyfreemanrocksmyworld**

 **Asia**

 **Beau**

 **LazyMya**

 **Babycakes113**

 **UniqueJade**

 **Livirenee**

 **Jae**

 **Jboy2466**

 **if** I **missed anybody** im **sorry remind me!**


	28. Double Dare Or Die!

**_Hello EVERYONE!_**

 ** _Quick update Caution: This Chapter is extremely Disturbing_**

 ** _will give out shot outs again next chap and song request I didn't forget I'm just saving for another chapter!_**

 ** _New chapter on Mission Network byAnonrain_**

* * *

 _Jazmine was on her way to do an Adam and Eve photo shoot and she was exceedingly nervous. She had eventually got used to the feeling of posing nude in front of the camera, now she had to be naked in front of a male model. The two men that have ever seen her completely naked in person was Huey and Manuel, well, Ceaser too, but she didn't want to think about that._

 _When she worked at the strip club, she hardly had to take any clothes off, she wore slutty clothes. Her and Manuel hasn't had sex yet because she is uncomfortable and scared about the time she got assaulted by big daddy. At first Manuel was upset and believed it was because he was older than her, but when Jasmine explained the story he understood and never asked again._

 _The only good thing about this photoshoot was the setting which was in a beautiful tropical Forrest in Costa Rica. It was filled with glorious trees that were as green as her eyes. Whatever type of flower you can imagine was surrounded delicately. She loved the sound of the exotic birds singing and most of all, the breathtaking rainbow waterfall. As she walked to her dressing tent, lots of male models were licking their lips, undressing her with their eyes and doing filthy things to her with their heads._

 _As the makeup artist was applying lipstick on her mouth, someone shouted_

 _"ah, hun! That's isn't the way Eve should look! Eve should be natural and pure looking, you can't just smear all of that lipstick on her expression like that, what is she, Madonna?"_

 _"Don't lecture about something you don't know any knowledge about?" the makeup artist_ said _" I would like to see you do better" she snapped, walking out the dressing tent._

 _"Don't mind if I do, " he stated, walking closer to Jazmine wearing a colorful robe with a hat and some sunglasses._

 _"now, let's get your face cleaned up," he said, cleaning Jazmine face._

 _Always keep face nice and fresh before applying makeup, you don't want to clog your pores, then you apply the moisture so you won't have any breakage, then the primer to absorb oil skin and make makeup look fresh, but you have great skin by the way " he stated._

 _"thank you,"_

 _"So what's your secret?" he stated, applying her foundation._

 _"Clean my face every morning and night and keep it moisturized and hydrated during the daytime_

 _I exfoliate my skin every week utilizing a clay mask, and I drink a ton of water and eat loads of fruits and vegetables"Jazmine explained, thinking of how strict Manuel is when it comes to Jazmine diet and skin care. " but I suffer from a sweet tooth so of course I add a lot of sweets to my diet" Jazmine mentioned which was true she still and will always be an a sugarholic._

 _Ahahaha! I know that's right! Shit, I love me some cookies and ice cream, I'm like cookie monster in that bitch!" He said, snapping his fingers. "ooo and they_ be _like who stole the cookie from the cookie jar, did u? And I eat that cookie and be like bitch where! " he joked_

 _Jazmine giggles, he sort of reminded her of her ex-_ bestfriend _Cindy._

 _"but yeah I do the same with my skin that's why my skin is flawless! But it's not always flawless" Lamborghini admitted " I get breakouts and my skin is extremely dry so every night apply "Lamborghini_

 _"Shea butter on my face" they both stated at the same time._

 _"Wow, we're exactly alike, " he exclaimed excitedly" except your skin doesn't seem like it gets dry, you have normal skin, I have acne prone skin ugh!" He admitted, taking his shades off to reveal his glowing skin and bright green eyes that were similar to Jazmine's except hers change colors from a darker shade of green to a lighter shade depending on her mood._

 _"Acne? Bitch Where!"Jazmine jokes, causing him to fall of laughter. " Seriously, Your skin looks amazing! my skin is not perfect! I have very sensitive skin so I bruise easily and not to mention I have to walk around with tons of sunscreen on my body"_

 _" Considerably, I fought my acne thanks to my dermatologist and natural remedies_

 _"oh, I love using the natural stuff!" Jazmine beamed with excitement. "You ever tried the turmeric face mask with raw honey and gram flour?" She asked._

 _"Yaaaaas! I just loved cleared up all of my dark spots and have you ever tried the DYI pumpkin mask it's amazing" He explained.._

 _"ooo! that's sounds yummy! I might eat my mask off" Jasmine joked_

 _"hahaha! I like you, what's your name?" he asked._

 _"I'm Jasmine Dubois and you?" She replied._

 _"my name is Nolan Ross, but my family calls me Noah and my alter ego name is Lamborghini "Lamborghini explained._

 _"Well, nice to meet you, Lamborghini, "Jazmine said, expressing delight at his name choice. "I love your name," she said referring to his government name._

 _"Yeah, me too, but Lamborghini is my mysterious identity, my family doesn't recognize I'm gay and when I'm Nolan, I'm this perfect pretty boy that every woman thinks is stuck up and cocky because I won't pay them any mind, but when I'm Lamborghini_ I'm still love

 _n, a gay one that wants to be accepted for me and not judge or look down on because of my sexuality, and yeah it's nice to meet you to_

 _"Well, I won't judge you, besides, " she said, standing up to look in the mirror. She was amazed how stunning she looked her hair was wild and curly, but it was her make up that blew her mind it appeared so lifelike as if she didn't have any, her eyes looked wider and her lips were fuller, she looked glowing and Angelic with a soft nude pink on her lips._

 _"You're awesome!" She exclaimed._

 _"Thank you, now ready Eve?" He said taking off his hat to reveal his platinum blonde hair that was extremely curly._

 _"ready?" Jazmine asked_

 _"I'll be playing the role of your Adam, " he explained. "You didn't think one of those thirsty guys were Adam, girl you crazy! " Lamborghini laughed._

 _"Wow, but I reckoned you were a-_

 _"makeup artist? Well, yeah, I'm a stylist too, only I also model on the low" he enunciated with a playful wink._

 _Jazmine smiled " I'll feel so much better now, " she pronounced. " this is my first time photographing nude with a man" she revealed._

 _"wow! How old are you anyway? " he asked randomly._

 _"I'm 17 "she confirmed._

 _His jaw dropped slightly. " Wow, you're a baby, I'm 22, and yeah, I got your back just relax I won't bite, seriously your gorgeous and all, but this is all for derrick'" he pronounced, showing her his six packed._

 _Jazmine blushed and giggled for he was one handsome guy she thought._

 _"yeah I know what your thinking he's too handsome to be gay, well I'm fierce honey not handsome"_

 _Jazmine laughed, as Lamborghini retouched his male makeup and moist his curls along with Jazmine._

 _" Are you okay?" He said as they both stood naked, posing for the camera._

 _"Yes, I'm fine" Jazmine confirmed, though they were in very close romantic positions, she felt safe. Lamborghini would joke with her and feed her with helpful tips. Throughout the while photo shoot, He was patient and respectful and he didn't look at her nude body, he kept his eyes on hers._

 _After about 200 shots, Jazmine and Lamborghini had switched to the next set where it takes place when Eve eats the apple and her and Adam loses their innocent mind and their eyes are open to their nudity and sexual desire which makes them feel ashamed fear, and guilt that they want to cover up their bodies._

 _Jazmine(Eve) Here is switched from curly to straight and she has her butt covered with an invisible string wrapped around her hips, holding a huge leaf which covered her private area, her long hair is covering her breast, and she looks frightened or embarrassed, near her foot is a bitten apple. Lamborghini(Adam) also has his private area covered and he also looked afraid. They both stood by the tree of Eden, and there was a real snake above the tree._

 _Then they had to switch to another site where it suppose to take place in the future. Jazmine is herself, wearing a revealing long black dress with a fake baby bump. In her hand, she held a cigarette, her makeup was dark emo-like and she had a false nose ring. Her eyes were wide, filled with tears._

 _Lamborghini is wearing a leather jacket with no shirt and some matching jeans with chains hanging on them, he wore his hair straight slicked back with greenish highlights and dark lipstick. With a devil, star tattooed on his neck. The injection was supposed to indicate the life effect of mistakes of Adam and Eve and their future children suffer the consequences from feeling pain, regret, and anger._

 _The revealing dress Jazmine wears is the sin of sexual desire and the pregnancy with no ring on a finger indicate a sin, sex before marriage the and the cigarette is the drug she uses to deal with her stress. The tears running down her eyes indicate her regret, pain, suffering, depression, and aloneness._

 _Lamborghini is supposed to be a man who has given up on God, so he hands out to Satan and lives his life the way of the devil._

 _The whole photo shoot took approximately 7 hours. After that day, Lamborghini and Jazmine bonded. He becomes her personal make-up and stylist except he didn't select her clothes her fiance Manuel did. Lamborghini loved Jazmine so much that he started to admire her and want to be like her. He died his hair like hers and he even got tons so his skin could be as olive as hers. Jazmine adored Lamborghini as well, he helps cover the bruises and he kept her secrets, like her love for Huey Freeman._

 ** _End of Flashback._**

 _"I'm so sorry Nolan"Jazmine whimpered, tears rush down her eyes as she slowly walked over to see Lamborghini laying on the floor sliced up. He was still alive, but he had tears stinging in his eyes and he was suffering from breathing. He had deep blade cuts all over his body and his throat was slit._

 _She sobbed as he handed his hand out to touch his neck,_

 _"Jazmine" He managed to emit from his mouth that was dripping with blood._

 _He was passing slowly and it was all her fault, it only she would have played the game correctly._

 ** _4 hours earlier.…_**

 _Barbie e Ken Facciamo il gioco abbia inizio! **(Barbie, Ken, let the games begin!)** " He or she shouted as the carnival music played loudly over lowering Jazmine's horrified screams._

 ** _You seem to replace_**

 ** _Your brain with your heart_**

 ** _You take things so hard_**

 ** _And then you fall apart._**

 _The clowns surrounding Jazmine were taunting her, mocking her cries as they bound her body tightly to keep her still in the cold metal chair. One of them licked the side of her face, she yelled and moved her head away, but the clown pulled her by her hair, tilting her head back as he ran the blade against the stitches on her arm, causing her to shriek in agony. Her eyes roll back and her saliva dripped from her mouth due to the excessive pain she felt._

 ** _You try to explain_**

 ** _But before you can start_**

 ** _Those cry baby tears_**

 ** _Come out of the dark_**

 _The clowns laughed like hyenas again and finally the clown stopped cutting her. She felt a sense of deja vu when she felt the hot flaming sensation traveling through her body as they pour alcohol on her cut causing her body to shiver violently._

 ** _Someone's turning the handle_**

 ** _To that faucet in your eyes_**

 ** _They're pouring out_**

 ** _Where everyone can see_**

 _The clowns were touching all over her body, squeezing her breasts and running their hands on her legs and thighs. One clown was slapping her repeatedly and she felt her hair being pulled again, she couldn't do anything to defend herself all she could do is scream and cry._

 ** _You're all on your own and_**

 ** _You lost all your friends_**

 ** _You told yourself that_**

 ** _It's not you, it's them_**

 ** _You're one of a kind_**

 ** _And no one understands_**

 ** _But those cry baby tears_**

 ** _Keep coming back again_**

 _Single of the clowns pulled out a butcher knife and waved it in Jazmine's face as the other clown pulled out a stethoscope that was somehow connected to a speaker, he or she checked Jazmine heart rate. Her heart was pounding in a super fast tempo._

 ** _Your heart's too big for your body_**

 ** _It's where your feelings hide_**

 ** _They're pouring out_**

 ** _Where everyone can see_**

 ** _They call you cry baby_**

 ** _Cry baby_**

 ** _But you don't fucking care_**

 ** _Cry baby, cry baby_**

 ** _So you laugh through your tears_**

 ** _Cry baby, cry baby_**

 ** _Cause you don't fucking care_**

 ** _Tears fall to the ground_**

 ** _You just let them drown_**

 _The clowns laughed as the one with the butcher knife lifted Jazmine dress to cut her down there, but Jazmine kicked it on the in the nose causing it to growl loudly which sounded like a man growl. He got up and attempt to punch Jazmine , but one of the clown that sound like a chipmunk stopped him._

 _"no stop! You will ruin her makeup" he or she said applying more makeup to Jazmine face._

 ** _They call me cry baby_**

 ** _Cry baby_**

 ** _But I don't fucking care_**

 ** _Cry baby, cry baby_**

 ** _So I laugh through my tears_**

 ** _Cry baby, cry baby_**

 ** _Cause I don't fucking care_**

 ** _Tears fall to the ground_**

 ** _I just let them drown_**

 ** _I just let them drown_**

 ** _Cry baby, cry baby_**

 _Lamborghini felt his self falling sleepy from the dizziness of his head that was spinning along with his body. His heart was like a ticking bomb, he could hear his pulse. He couldn't allow himself to rest because he knew that soon, that blade was going to cut through his skin._

 _Tears were streaming down his eyes as he heard the screams of Jazmine getting tortured, he didn't know what they were doing, but he assumed that they were hurting her._

 _"Jazmine! " He yelled through the duct tape, but she wouldn't hear him._

 _How did he allow this to take place? how did he arrive here? He thought of the last thing he could remember._

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Lamborghini smiled at the image of him and Jazmine at the airport, he truly loves her. She is like the little sister, he always wanted. She was beautiful, kind, talented, and fun. He groaned as he looked at the clock. Jazmine has been gone for two hours he hopes she's alright. He isn't going to waste any longer time, Jazmine was definitely pregnant._

 _He could tell because she threw up again before she left so first thing in the morning, he was going to get Jazmine to ask Manuel he let her go with him for breakfast, and if it works out, they are going to hide somewhere in Italy until Jazmine gets in touch with Huey, hoping he will help them leave the country. It was going to be a difficult task since Manuel keeps Jazmine's personal information like her state ID and passport, but he wasn't going to give up. he's going to do whatever it takes to bring Jazmine back to Huey safely._

 _Merely to do all of that he will need his beauty rest. He was about to lay down, but suddenly he heard an urgent soft knock coming from the guest bedroom door. He opened the door to reveal a little girl with dark blue eyes and long hair, wearing blue pajamas with some huge white bunny slippers looked stressed about something because her eyes were reddened and puffy._

 _"Um, can I assist you?" He inquired politely._

 _She darted into his room and closed his door which made him feel uncomfortable, he didn't want to be seen in a dark room with a 12-year-old, people might get the wrong idea._

 _He cleared his throat and waited for her to explain herself._

 _"" You have to hide, quickly!" She whispered, forcing his arm towards the door she just closed._

 _"wait what?" Lamborghini said, looking at the girl in confusion._

 _"They're coming for you!" she cried out. "please, hurry!" she pleaded._

 _"Who's coming?" Lamborghini asked, following the scared young woman, she probably wanted him to check her room for monsters or something._

 _"the clowns! Hurry! I know a hiding place" the girl said urgently._

 _"Hey, let's play this game tomorrow, I actually need to get some sleep, I'm sure the clowns have gone away by now" Lamborghini suggested, he was really tired._

 _"No you don't understand, please just listen to me, "she pleaded, leading him down the hallway" they have Jazmine" she sobbed and panted._

 _"What?" He asked in panic, looking at the little girl who was backing up slowly, shuddering in the darkness. "hey, what's wron-_

 _"Whack!"_

 _His clasped on the cold wooden floors, he could hear screaming of the little girl and a painful knot in his his eyes lowered slowly he spotted a bright blue and white clown show with stars on them, and then there was darkness.._

 ** _End of flashback._**

 ** _C'mon gather 'round, you won't believe your eyes_**

 ** _Freaks and oddities and creatures of the night_**

 ** _All the things that have been lurking under your bed_**

 ** _Have come to life_**

 _The first game we'll play, double dare!" The chipmunk clown announced in English so that Lamborghini could understand as well._

 _I dare Barbie, and if she does the date correctly, then Ken is spared, but if she doesn't do the dare correctly Ken pays the price. Standard dare will be an easy task while double dare is the challenging one. Refuse the strandard dare, Ken get cut once refuse double dare ken gets cut twice, you decide his fate" the chipmunk explained._

 ** _Squirming_**

 ** _Crawling_**

 ** _Writhing around like snakes_**

 ** _Too afraid to look, you can't look away_**

 ** _Eccentricities are on display_**

 ** _We're just here to entertain_**

 _" the First dare will be easy, Barbie are you ready?" The chipmunk clown said as she released Jazmine from the robes that were bearing her down in the chair._

 _Jazmine took the chance she had to try to run, but the clowns grabbed her arms and held tightly._

 ** _WAKE UP!_**

 ** _WAKE UP!_**

 ** _WAKE UP!_**

 _The chipmunk clown walked slowly over to Jazmine_

 _"uh ooh, big mistake Barbie," the chipmunk said, poking Jazmine's stomach. "now ken pays"_

 _"nooo!"Jazmine shouted, only it was too late_

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lamborghini feels the worse pain in his lifetime as the blade slid across his naked stomach._

 _I **t's a show of the sick and bizarre**_

 ** _There's no hope, yea we know what we are_**

 ** _We're all stars in this darkarnival_**

 ** _Do our best grotesque arabesque_**

 ** _Yea we aim to impress_**

 _"Play the game correctly or Ken gets cut again!" The clown shouted." I dare you to make out with one of the clowns, Hmmm, who should I choose" the chipmunk said, walking around the clowns that were raising their hands up, hoping to be selected._

 _"him, you will kiss number 3" the chipmunk clown instructed, referring to the clown with a jumpsuit with the number 3 printed on it_

 _Number 3 clown skipped excitedly towards Jazmine he was still crying In her hands._

 _"Barbie, kiss papa," number 3 said in a deep familiar voice. He grabbed her hips tightly and slapped her backside. "kiss me baby" he said seductively._

 ** _Squirming_**

 ** _Crawling_**

 ** _Writhing around like snakes_**

 ** _Too afraid to look, you can't look away_**

 ** _Eccentricities are on display_**

 ** _We're just here to entertain_**

 _She looked at Lamborghini who was groaning in pain, she couldn't let him get hurt again, she had to play the game right and maybe they will set them free._

 _And so she took a deep breath and pressed her lips on the clowns painted lips. As her lips met the clown lips, the clown grabbed her head and stuck his long tongue down her throat, slobbering in her mouth. Jazmine winced at the olfactory perception of his terrible breath and taste of his tongue. she sobbed as he scratched his hands under her dress._

 ** _WAKE UP!_**

 ** _WAKE UP!_**

 ** _WAKE UP!_**

 ** _WAKE UP!_**

 ** _WAKE UP!_**

 ** _WAKE UP!_**

 _"Enough! " the chipmunk clown, shouting pulling Jazmine away from the horny clown. "Good Barbie now for your next double dare, you will stick this bottle inside your vagina as far as you push aside," the chipmunk clown said, handing Jazmine an empty glass bottle of coke._

 _"Lift your dress and fan out your legs widely, then demonstrate how your lover fuck you by pushing the coke bottle as far up there until you draw blood"_

 _"P-please, I c-can't "Jazmine begged, nervously._

 _"do it bitch or Ken gets cut in three, then I'll force it inside you!" the chipmunk clown hollered, causing Jazmine to whimper._

 _Jazmine laid down on the hard dirt floor, raised her dress, and spread her legs widely. She screamed as she heard the howling sounds of the horny clowns who are confirmed as meTheir voices were dark and they all had Italian accents as they ._

 _Bella figa **(pretty Pussy)** " one shouted while the rest were laughing and spilling the beans about the sexual things they were going to do to her._

 _"Io vado per il suo cazzo ruvido e spingere il mio cazzo in bocca(_ **I'm going to fuck her rough and push my cock in her mouth** _)" another stated. They started out describing their fantasies of her. "il silenzio , cazzo idioti!(_ silence , fucking idiots ! _)" the chipmunk clown snapped, causing the group of clowns closed their lips shut. shut. "Now, you will all have a turn to fuck Barbie, but later, but first, we play the game!"_

 _"I'm becoming very impatient Barbie! " The chipmunk Clown shouted, stabbing Lamborghini on his left leg, he screamed out in pain._

 _"Ok, I will do it, just please stop hurting him" Jazmine begged, giving in. She was shaking excessively as she held the bottle. Her tears never stopped flowing, and her lips tremble convulsively as She positioned the bottle in the center of her vagina and took a deep breath as she slowly inserting tip of the bottle inside her, but she pulled it out quickly due to the sharp pain she felt._

 _She looked at Lamborghini who was bleeding to death and the look on his eyes that told her he was suffering She couldn't let him perish like that so she tried again, but this time it caused her to scream and pull the tip out. It was difficult for her to enter it inside because she wasn't wet down there and besides, who the hell want to insert a coke bottle in their cabin?_

 _"I can't it hurts" Jazmine sobbed._

 _"Jaz, min don't do it" Lamborghini uttered from his mouth._

 _"But I have too, they will kill you," Jazmine said, picking up the bottle again._

 _"no Jazmine! The ba-" He fought to say, but he couldn't finish his sentence._

 _"Shut up you faggot!" The chipmunk said, stabbing his other leg. "Screw this, I'll show you, hold her down!" The chipmunk clown demanded walking up to Jazmine, who was trying to fight the clown off her, but she received a hard punch to the face causing her to fall back coughed out blood that was dribbling from her lip and screamed as they widen her legs and held her down.._

 _"you like to get fucked, well get fucked whore," the chipmunk clown said, shoving the coke bottle up Jazmine's vagina. she let out a high shrill piercing scream. Her body shuddered from the intense pain she was experiencing, she was screaming so much she start to choke off his own saliva and her throat was so sore, and it sounded hoarse._

 _Her movements caused the bottle to crack the clowns lift Jazmine body and threw her on the ground as the anger chipmunk clown began sliding up Lamborghini who was crying out a loud screech. They proceeded to rip bits of his skin. Jazmine could hear Lamborghini screams, but she couldn't move her body felt weak and blood was dripping down her legs_

 _"No!" She wailed."My child, my baby!" she screamed, holding her stomach._

 ** _Flashback._**

 ** _"No, I can't forget this evening or your face as you were leaving_**

 ** _But I guess that's just the way the story goes_**

 ** _You always smile, but in your eyes_**

 ** _Your sorrow shows_**

 ** _Yes, it shows"_**

 _Jazmine sat in her bedroom with the lights out and the candles lighted. Her beautiful bright green eyes were dark and watery, but the tears won't flow down. She kept them glued to the television of Huey Freeman and Amelia's wedding video that air on their anniversary every year. The volume was muted while on her stereo Mariah Carey sang,_

 ** _"No I can't forget tomorrow_**

 ** _When I think of all my sorrow_**

 ** _When I had you there but then I let you go_**

 ** _And now it's only fair that I should let you know_**

 ** _What you should know"_**

 _She watched as he held Amelia's hand delicately and smile at her as he spoke his vows. She couldn't hear, but she knew whatever he was stating to her was beautiful because Amelia held her them were all her old friends including Cindy, her best friend. Who was one of the bridesmaids. The lone person that wasn't at the wedding was Ceaser._

 ** _"I can't live_**

 ** _If living is without you_**

 ** _I can't live_**

 ** _I can't give anymore_**

 ** _I can't live_**

 ** _If living is without you_**

 ** _I can't give_**

 ** _I can't give anymore"_**

 _And then finally, after Amelia's long ass speech, Huey place the ring band on Amelia's finger and she did the same. Her lips trembled and her heart shattered, but she refused to weep as she force herself to keep watching._

 ** _"Well I can't forget this evening_**

 ** _Or your face as you were leaving_**

 ** _But I guess that's just the way_**

 ** _The story goes_**

 ** _You always smile but in your eyes_**

 ** _Your sorrow shows_**

 ** _Yes it shows"_**

 _She watched as Huey mouthed the words "I do" and Amelia did the same. And so the pastor mouthed "you may kiss your bride" Jazmine covered her mouth to hold in the sob that was dying to come out as Huey lift the veil to reveal Amelia's stunning face that was filled with tears and he mouthed "I love you" and kissed her deeply while everyone clapped and cheered. Jazmine wanted to cry, but she didn't deserve to cry this was her punishment, she supposed._

 ** _"I can't live_**

 ** _If living is without you_**

 ** _I can't live_**

 ** _I can't give anymore_**

 ** _I can't live_**

 ** _If living is without you_**

 ** _I can't give_**

 ** _I can't give anymore"_**

 _"Jazmine? " Lamborghini called out as he walked inside Jazmine mansion. Manuel must have left because the doorway was open. He walked upstairs as he found out the Mariah Carey without you playing loudly. He sighed because he knew that this was roughly the time when Jazmine would torture herself by watching Huey Freeman's wedding video._

 _He walked inside the room, his eyes widened as he spotted Jazmine still staring into the TV screen with nothing but a bra and panties on, her bare back had green and purple bruises all over. Her body was vibrating as she held her mouth. She was concealing her cries that desperately wanted to occur out._

 _Lamborghini walked up to the radio and switch the song and pressed play_

 ** _"There's a hero_**

 ** _If you look inside your heart_**

 ** _You don't have to be afraid_**

 ** _Of what you are"_**

 _Jazmine eyes widen as finally realized that somebody had changed the song, her urge to cry became stronger as she listened to the lyrics_

 _" **There's an answer**_

 ** _If you reach into your soul_**

 ** _And the sorrow that you know_**

 ** _Will melt away"_**

 _Lamborghini pressed off button on the TV. Put aside his jacket and walked over to Jazmine_

 ** _"And then a hero comes along_**

 ** _With the strength to carry on_**

 ** _And you cast your fears aside_**

 ** _And you know you can survive"_**

 _Jazmine lips begin trembling faster and she was breathing in panic. Lamborghini wrapped his arms around Jazmine's frail body and kissed her face._

 ** _"So when you feel like hope is gone_**

 ** _Look inside you and be strong_**

 ** _And you'll finally see the truth_**

 ** _That a hero lies in you_**

 ** _He held her hand tightly and rubbed her back._**

 ** _It's a long road_**

 ** _When you face the world alone_**

 ** _No one reaches out a hand_**

 ** _For you to hold_**

 ** _You can find love"_**

 _Then finally Jazmine tears came strolling down her face and she let out a loud sob before falling on Lamborghini 's chest, releasing all the hurt and sorrows that she was carrying in her broken heart._

 ** _"If you search within yourself_**

 ** _And the emptiness you felt_**

 ** _Will disappear"_**

 _He felt himself crying along with her because he could sense her heart beating and she was panting and sobbing all at once, he knew the story about her lost love, Huey recalled it was unfair that he never gave her a second chance when he was the one that did her wrong first. And he believed it was cruel that he would actually broadcast his wedding with the woman that interfered with their relationship. How could he marry that woman?_

 ** _"And then a hero comes along_**

 ** _With the strength to carry on_**

 ** _And you cast your fears aside_**

 ** _And you know you can survive_**

 ** _So when you feel like hope is gone_**

 ** _Look inside you and be strong_**

 ** _And you'll finally see the truth_**

 ** _That a hero lies in you"_**

 _Lamborghini rocked her back and forth as she begins to fade off to sleep. He hopes that when she dreams she dreams a happy dream of the life she truly deserves. She didn't deserve to be handled like shit and beat and raped, he hopes that one day a hero will come along and keep her and heal her broken heart._

 ** _"Lord knows_**

 ** _Dreams are hard to follow_**

 ** _But don't let anyone_**

 ** _Tear them away_**

 ** _Hold on_**

 ** _There will be tomorrow_**

 ** _In time_**

 ** _You'll find the way"_**

 _Finally, Jazmine was sound asleep, he waited a few more minutes, then laid her down and tucked her to bed, and kissed her forehead. He made certain that the TV was set on a different channel so when her husband comes he won't have another reason to hurt her. He cleaned her room and even fixed the dinner she was required to cook for Manuel, he did it all for her._

 ** _"And then a hero comes along_**

 ** _With the strength to carry on_**

 ** _And you cast your fears aside_**

 ** _And you know you can survive_**

 ** _So when you feel like hope is gone_**

 ** _Look inside you and be strong_**

 ** _And you'll finally see the truth"_**

 _Perhaps he was Jazmine hero. Maybe one day he could be the one to save her from this hell she was living in._

 _"I love you Jazmine" he whispered as he kissed her forehead once more before he left._

 ** _End of flashback._**

 ** _"wish I could take away your pain_**

 ** _I wish I could trade places_**

 ** _Man, I just want you to be okay_**

 ** _Man, I just wish I could erase this"_**

 _"I love you too" Jazmine cried, held Lamborghini 's hand while he suffered to pass off._

 ** _"And now I'm just sitting here reminiscing_**

 ** _You are more than just my brother_**

 ** _We grew up just like best friends_**

 ** _I know that nothing last forever_**

 ** _But I don't want this to end so..."_**

 _I'm so sorry Nolan" Jazmine whimpered, tears rush down her eyes as she slowly walked over to see Lamborghini laying on the floor sliced up. He was still alive, but he had tears stinging in his eyes and he was suffering to breathe. He had deep blade cuts all over his body and his throat was slit._

 ** _"Don't give up, don't give on us_**

 ** _I just want you to hear this_**

 ** _Don't give up on us_**

 ** _I love you til your last breath_**

 ** _Til the last drop past death_**

 ** _Til forever ends and that's never_**

 ** _Man I won't stop loving you ever"_**

 _the clowns had finally left after shredding his body and sliding his throat and ran out of the dungeon shutting Jazmine and Lamborghini in the dark. She freed him from the wheel and held his body as he clasped on the ground._

 ** _"And if the angels call your name_**

 ** _Baby, please tell them you're staying_**

 ** _And if the angels call your name_**

 ** _Baby, please tell them that you're staying_**

 ** _I know that you can hear this_**

 ** _I know that you can_**

 ** _Don't give up, don't give up on us"_**

 _You won't suffer anymore, " she whispered and walked over and picked up one of the clown's knife that she found on the dusty floor. He tried to speak, but he couldn't._

 _I love you as well, and you are my hero, I'm so so sorry I fail to be yours, "she cried, held Lamborghini's hand" Please forgive me, "she said tearfully as she kissed his forehead. She took a deep breath, then without warning him, she stabbed him in the heart. He let out a pant and she held his hand tightly and sobbed, knowing he was feeling the worst pain. And then finally he took his last breath before closing his eyes slowly._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Jazmine whimpered, as she laid her head on his chest like she always did when she cried._

* * *

 **Rest in Peace Nolan Ross(Lamborghini)**

hey i warned yall!

song lyrics:

Melaine Martinez:CryBaby

Sound Of Cancer :Darkarnival

Mariah Carey: Hero

Mariah Carey: With out You

Jhene Aiko: For My Brother

Review!


	29. Mad Hatter

There is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger! Some say to survive it: You need to be as mad as a hatter.

[picks up his hat] which luckily I am. ~The Mad Hatter

* * *

 _Sofia watched in horror as her father smiled in the mirror wearing a Mad Hatter hat his face was painted white, and he had on a clown nose. For years, her father has been obsessed with clowns. He was like the Joker on steroids. People thought he was this happy jolly family man. Only in reality, he was the cruel man who only pretended to be happy in fact, there were times when he would beat mom because she wasn't smiling enough. He acted the same with her except, she didn't get hit much because she would play along._

 _Everything to him was like a game and with every game he had a set of rules, and if you didn't obey his rules, he would punish you. Her brothers thought it was strange at first, but soon they enjoyed it because they got addicted to the violence that came along with it. Her brother Manuel was the lone one that wasn't a part of it, and at first, he was her favorite. He was comical, smart, and kind, but then he became just as cruel as her father, now she hates him too. Her mother was a prisoner too, but she was so brainwashed she knew the father was insane, but every time Sofia would protest about it, her mother would slap her and tell her to go to her room until she was ready to put a smile on her face. She felt so alone and hopeless, she dreamed that one day she could escape._

 ** _I got my eyes on you_**

 ** _You're everything that I see_**

 ** _I want your high love and emotion endlessly_**

 _Jazmine!" She looked up to see Lamborghini standing in front of her bleeding, but he was somehow still alive._

 _"Nolan! But I conceived you were de-"_

 _"Dead?" He laughed weakly, holding his wounded arm." Nah, why would I leave you here all alone?" He stated, pulling her arm to lift her up. "come! I know a way out of here"_

 ** _I can't get over you_**

 ** _You left your mark on me_**

 ** _I want your high love and emotion endlessly_**

 _"ah," She winced in pain. "I can't, it hurts," she moaned, falling back on the ground._

 _" You can do it Jazmine, just carry on," Lamborghini said, picking her up bridal style. "we're getting out of here!"_

 ** _Cause you're a good girl and you know it_**

 ** _You act so_** different ** _around me_**

 ** _Cause you're a good girl and you know it_**

 ** _I know exactly who you could be_**

 _"B-but the C-clowns will_ kil _" Jazmine tried to warn but was interrupted._

 _"Hush, don't worry about them! I handled it, they're gone" Lamborghini informed, picking up a gun._

 _"but, how?" Jazmine asked._

 _"I'll explain later, but get some rest, " he suggested, as he held her close to his chest to let her rest her head._

 ** _Just hold on we're going home_**

 _"Keep your eyes close don't open them until I said so, okay?" he instructed in a soft tone._

 ** _Just hold on we're going home_**

 _She nodded her head and obeyed, she never seen Lamborghini act in such a serious matter. She held her eyes closed as she heard gunshots and cries of the clowns._

 ** _It's hard to do these things alone_**

 _She felt her heart rush as she held on to his neck while he moved in a fast pace. She could feel his neck sweating in her palms, and he was breathing heavily._

 ** _Just hold on we're going home (home)'_**

 _Then finally,_

 _"Jazmine opens your eyes, " she opened them slowly as he settled her down on the land. She gasped as tears of joy run down her eyes. The sunlight was beaming and she could sense the breeze touching her soul, most of all, she could feel freedom._

 _"Nolan you save us! We're free" Jazmine shouted, spinning around happily. "You're my hero," she_ exclaimed,running _towards Lamborghini who was smiling at her sadly._

 _She reached out her arms to hug him tightly, but her arms went through his body._

 _"what?"_

 _"Goodbye Jazmine " he stated, kissing her forehead._

 _"No, wait, " she called out as he melted into thin air. "Nolan! Please! She cried, tears returned in her eyes._

 _"Oh, no you don't Barbie! the game isn't over yet" the clown shouted, pulling her back inside the tunnel of darkness._

 _She screamed as the clowns join in to grab her body down._

 _"NOoooooooo!" she screamed._

 _"Wake up, Sleeping beauty"_

 _She opened her eyes slowly to realize that she was once again tied up to a chair. She cried through the duct tape when she realized she was sitting by a long table surrounded by 12 clowns including the clown who looked like the Mad Hatter, from Alice and the wonderland._

 _"At last you've finally awakened, welcome Barbie to our tea party," the chipmunk clown said, gleefully. " You must in a lot of stress, look at you, you must be starving" chipmunk clown said, walking closer to her "don't shout out! if you do, I'll cut your tongue off" the clown warned before ripping the duct tape from her mouth. She winced at the pain that was stinging her mouth and tears rolled down her eyes as she remembered putting Lamborghini out of his mercy._

 _I killed him, she thought._

 _"Aww, don't cry Barbie, here have some chocolate chip cookies," the chipmunk clown said, shoving a cookie in her mouth roughly. She spit out the hard_ non _\- tasteful cookie and observed the table that was filled with artificial cookies with plastic empty tea cups which reminded her of something she would have done as a child or with her child, a pretend tea party.._

 _"You killed my baby, " she cried as she thought of the blood that was dribbling down her legs when they pump in a coke bottle inside her._

 _"You must eat it, will make you feel better Barbie" the chipmunk clown advised, sliding the plate of artificial cookies in front of her._

 _Nothing will ever make me feel better, she thought._

 _Her stomach suddenly growled loudly as she thought of how hungry and thirsty she was, but even if the cookies were real, she still wouldn't eat from these sick bastards._

 _"eat so you can have the energy to play our next game," the Mad Hatter clown said in his deep Italian accent._

 _I know that voice, she thought._

 _"Miguel " she whispered, her eyes wide of shock._

 _He laughed, slightly embarrassed, then stood up. "that's right it's me, surprise! "he shouted as the clowns blew birthday whistles in her ears._

 _"What do you want from me!" She yelled._

 _"I want you just want you to play the game, " he pronounced, showing her a video of Huey, Ceaser, Hiro chained up in a dark room."Or your boyfriends die, " he threatened._

 _"No! No no no!" She said in a shaky voice. "you can't hurt them! let them go! please! "she pleaded, her lips trembled with fear._

 _"then again, they going to die anyway, since you'll lost again!" He teased. "I'll make sure that Huey Freeman suffers the most" he disclosed._

 _She lowered her head and sobbed. She already lost Lamborghini and her baby. Now she was going to lose Ceaser and most of all, Huey. She didn't know the other guy, but she didn't want to be the caused of another person's death, yet three."It's all my fault, " she said through sobs and hiccups._

 _"Yes, if only you would have kept your fucking legs closed! now everyone you love is going to suffer and die, and there's nothing you can do about," he addressed, walking out. "Oh, and I nearly forgot, happy early birthday!" He smiled as another clown walked in with Lamborghini bloody head on a large silver plate with lighted candles sticking through his eyeballs._

 _She gasped as her eyes widened with terror. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't breathe, her body was shuddering and her heart was pounding rapidly. She felt dizzy and darkness started to haze over, then finally she passed out, her head slammed hard on the table. The clowns snickered and blew their whistles as they tilt Jazmine's head up and slit her throat, then they begun banging her head repeatedly on the table until her skull bleeded._

 _End of a Jazmine's dream._

 _Jazmine's body jumped up from the dusty ground._

 _It was only a dream, she thought. But realized she was still in a nightmare when she discovered she was still alone and the dark dungeon._

 _"Jazmine"_

 _"Jazmine "_

 _"Jazmine "_

 ** _Take your medication, Roman_**

 ** _Take a short vacation, Roman_**

 ** _You'll be okay_**

 ** _(Stop it, mother, please)_**

 _"Stop it please!"She pleaded, pulling on her own hair as the voices chanting her name in her head._

 _Jazmine"_

 _"Jazmine "_

 _"Jazmine "_

 ** _You need to know your station, Roman_**

 ** _Some alterations on your clothes and your brain_**

 ** _(Get me out of here, mother)_**

 _"Leave me alone, " she hollered out, but the voices only got louder._

 _"Jazmine! "_

 _"Jazmine!_

 _Jazmine! "_

 ** _Take a little break, little break_**

 ** _From your silencing_**

 ** _There is so much you can take, you can take_**

 ** _I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (Roman holiday)_**

 ** _A Roman holiday_**

 _"No" she whispered._

 _"Get out of my head!" She screamed, rolling around on the floor, turning her head side to side._

 _"JAZMINE! "_

 _"JAZMINE"_

 _JAZMINE!"_

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed, swinging her arms and kicking legs violently._

 _"JAZMINE! "_

 _"JAZMINE"_

 _JAZMINE!"_

 ** _You done, you tight?_**

 ** _You suck at life?_**

 ** _You don't want a round three_**

 ** _You'll suffer twice_**

 _"JAZMINE! "_

 _"JAZMINE"_

 _JAZMINE!"_

 ** _Let me tell you this, sister_**

 ** _I am, I am colder than a blister_**

 ** _Cause my flow's so sick_**

 ** _And I'm a lunatic_**

 ** _And this can't be cured with no Elixir_**

 _"JAZMINE! "_

 _"JAZMINE"_

 _JAZMINE!"_

 _She was going insane banging her head against the wall and her nails digging deeply on the skin of her legs, ripping it slightly "Go away!" She shouted out, covering her ears. " I hate you" she shouted and growled loudly._

 ** _This right here might make a bitch die_**

 ** _And this right here is gonna make a bitch cry_**

 ** _And if you being honest, I am such a great guy_**

 ** _And this what I do when a bitch breaks flock_**

 ** _I'mma put her in a dungeon under, under_**

 _"JAZMINE! "_

 _"JAZMINE"_

 _JAZMINE!"_

 ** _Take your medication, Roman_**

 ** _Take a short vacation, Roman (Mother your a psychotic lady)_**

 ** _You'll be ok_**

 _"JAZMINE! "_

 _"JAZMINE"_

 _JAZMINE!"_

 ** _You need to know your station, Roman (I cant take it)_**

 ** _Some alterations on your clothes and your brain_**

 ** _Take a little break, little break_**

 ** _From your silencing_**

 _"stop it, please! I can't take it" she screamed, breathing roughly, beads of sweat dripping down the forehead._

 ** _There is so much you can take, you can take_**

 ** _I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (Roman holiday)_**

 ** _A Roman holiday_**

 _And so finally, the voices stopped and Jazmine had stopped screaming. She laid on the cold ground crying silently, wishing she could just drop dead already. She cried into she dazed off back to sleep._

 _"Bravo! che spettacolo!_ _ **(Bravo! What a show!)**_ _" Miguel shouted excitedly, clapping his hands with delight. "She's going insane, pretty soon she'll be cast out of misery, but of course, she will suffer more" he teased._

 _"you're fucking dead! All of you are fucking dead!" Huey roared hazardously, gripping on the chains that was holding his arms up._

 _Miguel was dressed in a brown beaver suit, wearing a matching hat that had pink silk scarf wrapped around it, with an orange messy clown wig. His face was painted white with rosy red circles on his cheeks. He laughed hysterically._

 _" Son, I'll have her groomed in an outfit of your choice, and you can be the first to fuck her, let's demonstrate to her boyfriend how it's done, shall we?" Miguel suggested._

 _"Don't you fucking touch her!" Huey hollered._

 _"Oh, I'll do more than simply touch her," Miguel's son said, putting on his clown mask. "I'm working to bust in that pretty pussy like that coke bottle" He laughed, grabbing his penis._

 _Huey viciously tried his hardest to release himself, but it was no use, all he could do is cuss and shout. Ceaser could hear the fury in his voice and he could see the corner of his eye, Huey's body shaking in anger, and he was growling loudly. He was furious as well, but he was more devastated and shock of the things he had witnessed, if only he would listen to Hiro._

 _Two nights before.._

 _"Place him in the truck!" Huey demanded, referring to Manuel, who was knocked out once again because Huey couldn't control his wrath._

 _" what the fuck are we suppose to do now? Once again, you fucked up everything, now we'll never find Jazmine in time! " Ceaser shouted, shoving Huey angrily in the dirt._

 _Huey flipped up and growled, then once again the two idiots was combat-ready._

 _Wasting time fighting as always, Hiro Thought. They argued and fought so much that Hiro was starting to believe it wasn't about wasting time, it was them fighting over their shared love for Jazmine._

 _He noticed how Huey would snap out on Ceaser over every little thing and how he would make it known to cease that Jazmine was his woman. Then he noticed how annoyed Ceaser would get when Huey try to claim Jazmine as his woman, and he would often remind Huey, how he was constantly there for Jazmine while Huey was too busy with Amelia. Then they would fight and then later, realize they were wasting time, but then they would begin arguing about what to do next, then fight again._

 _Hiro shook his head at the two, he was ready to shoot the air again until he's heard Manuel's cell phone ringing. Using his great impersonating skills, he made out to do Manuel's grunt as the person on the phone shout out his name._

 _"figlio, dove diavolo sei_ _ **(son where are you?)"**_ _His father shouted out. Hiro didn't know The Italian language so he only continued to make noises while tracking the phone call. The final thing Manuel's father said before hanging up was I got your whore wife, which he deliberately stated in English, then finally, the call ended in strongly 5 minutes. With Huey's excellent tracking system, 5 minutes was enough._

 _"Misshon tassei_ _ **(Mission Accomplished)**_ _" Hiro shouted as he typed up the directions in the GPS system. The location was 20 minutes out, Hiro checked his watch, it was past midnight, Jazmine was kidnaped an hour ago._

 _"Aye, ladies!" Hiro shouted, blasting the air with his shotgun._

 _Huey and Ceaser who were both beaten up looked at him angrily "what!" They sounded out in unison._

 _"Once again, while you girls were fighting, I managed to track down Jazmine," Hiro said proudly, folded his arms._

 _They both raced up to the car "where is she?" they shouted._

 _Hiro smirked and showed them the GPS system._

 _"how did you-"_

 _"Someone called Manuel's Phone and thought I was him. He said something in Italian language, then in English he told me that he has my wife, meaning Jazmine " Hiro said, leaving the whore part out._

 _"Well, and so what the hell are we waiting for!" Huey shouted, hopping in the driver's seat as Ceaser hopped into the back while Hiro sat in the passenger seat._

 _"wait, what are we going to do about him him?" Ceaser asked, referring to an unconscious Manuel who was inside the truck._

 _"We'll bring him along just in case we have to execute an exchange "Hiro explained._

 _"There will be no need for an exchange once I blow all of their fucking heads off," Huey said in a low dangerous tone._

 ** _Poisonous paragraphs, smash ya phonograph_**

 ** _In half, it be the inspectah deck on the warpath_**

 ** _First class leavin mics with a cast_**

 ** _Causin ruckus like the aftermath when guns blast_**

 _They arrived in what seem like an abandoned building, they seized their weapons and walked slowly towards the building. To say the building was creepy was an understatement before they even got inside, they can hear carnival music playing loudly. Without hesitation, Huey walked in first, using his great ninja skills to take his silence while Ceaser followed behind. Hiro was about to follow as well, but he had this notion in his gut, telling him that something wasn't right "you guys wait!" He called out._

 ** _Run fast, here comes the verbal assaulta_**

 ** _Rhymes runnin wild like a child in a walker_**

 ** _I scored from the inner slums abroad_**

 ** _And my thoughts are razor sharp I sliced the mic from the cord._**

 _Huey and Ceaser stopped in their tracks and twisted around._

 _""What!" Huey snarled, looking at him dangerously._

 _"What is it?" Ceaser asked, giving him a concerned look._

 _"look, I don't understand why I feel this way, but something is telling me that this isn't right" Hiro admitted._

 ** _First they criticize, but now they have become_**

 ** _Mentally paralyzed with hits that I devise_**

 ** _Now I testify, the rest is I, rebel ins_**

 ** _Ya highness, blessed to electrify_**

 ** _With voltage of an eel, truth that I reveal_**

 ** _Crush the amateurs who screamed to keep it real_**

 _"I don't have time for this shit, Jazmine needs me, and if you desire to be a coward go ahead, but I'm not going anywhere until I find her" Huey said in irrigated tone, before proceeding up further into the large mansion side building._

 _Ceaser placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder "Aye, what do you have in mind? "_

 _"It simply appears too easy, like when Manuel's father or whatever called they spoke in Italian at first, but I didn't understand, so I made grunting noises so to keep him on the phone, and he didn't complain or anything. He merely played along and before he hung up, he spoke in English. it seemed like he knew somehow that it was us" Hiro explained and sighed deeply. "I don't know, it only feels like a trap or something "Hiro exclaimed._

 ** _Caesar black down hoodied up and fatigues_**

 ** _Part time minor leagues receive third degrees_**

 ** _Attack like a wolf pack, once I pull back_**

 ** _Then guard you, and bust through like a fullback_**

 _Ceaser almost looked convinced into he heard a high pitch shriek, it was Jazmine. Instantly, Ceaser ran towards the direction where the screams continued to grow louder and louder._

 _"Jazmine! " Huey who was ahead of Ceaser, shouted, following Jazmine horrifying screams_

 ** _Yo, you fourteen carat gold slum computer wizard_**

 ** _Tappin inside my rap vein causes blizzards_**

 ** _Do I like the kills for ice trife like botta digits_**

 ** _Gorillas injected with strength of eighty midgets_**

 ** _The earth spins ruins, rap exotic blends_**

 ** _Let my peeps in, niggaz gaspin swallowin aspirins_**

 _Before Hiro could walk inside, he spotted two vans parking and a group of clowns approaching the building, promptly thinking, he flipped into the bushes and covered as the clowns entered the house._

 _"Fuck!" Hiro shouted his gut was right, it was a trap._

 ** _What a dosage, you overdosed in rap_**

 ** _High explosives my post-its hypnotize with hypnosis_**

 ** _I sell goods, my whole clan is on the run like natural born killers_**

 ** _Record-breaking the album thriller_**

 ** _Now access the jig who has bombs and rocket launchers_**

 _"somebody help me! Please!" Jazmine voice shouted._

 _"I'm coming, Jazmine!"Huey shouted, reloading his gun._

 ** _Float like dope killer bees is what I sponsor_**

 ** _Ya entrepeneur, pens and gear like shakespeare_**

 ** _When I fuck I grab hair, collect drawers as souveneirs_**

 ** _Fuck yeah, my crew down german beers_**

 ** _My career is based on guns, throwin cats in wheelchairs_**

 _Ceaser who remained silent finally caught up to Huey. "We have to be silent" Ceaser warned Huey, who was too busy hollering for Jazmine's as she wept._

 ** _Etcetera, damage any lame ass competitor_**

 ** _Who try to front, get broken and passed like leathers_**

 ** _Whatever hot hardheads get shattered like mirrors_**

 _They followed the screams which were heading towards Some type of basement room with a colorful door. Huey and Ceaser bust into the room which looked like a circus room. It was decorated with rainbow colors with polka dotted walls and a sparkly spinning disco ball on the ceiling. The entire room was filled with clown dolls and most significantly, a woman tied to a chair which was twisted recognized it was Jazmine because of the hip length strawberry blonde curly hair, and plus she was crying loudly._

 _"Shh, Jazmine, it's okay Baby, I'm here," Huey said softly, desperately running towards her. Ceaser stood still, he desired to be the one to approach Jazmine, but he reckoned she would prefer Huey instead, so he waited._

 _Huey was relieved, but relief soon turned into shock and confusion when he twisted the chair around to reveal a very realistic 5 feet Barbie doll with green eyes with long lashes and strawberry blonde curly hair. The doll was wearing the exact red lolita dress that Jazmine had wore earlier. A tape recorder was sitting on her lap which played Jazmine's actual crying voice. Ceaser walked up to the doll and gasped while Huey stood with a weakened face expression._

 _Perhaps it was because the doll looked extremely identical to doll had the same skin complexion, head shape, nose, eyes, lips, and the same body shape as her. She held the same scared face expression that were glossed with tears. The doll had bruises on her face, and the sad part, she actually bore a baby bump. It was simultaneously creepy as hell, and the most painful thing to appear at._

 _"Damn, Hiro was right" Ceaser mumbled._

 _Huey grumbled and yelled, knocking out the chair. The Jazmine doll slammed to on the floor._

 _As soon as Ceaser reached to pick up the tape recorder, smoke filled the room which caused them to choke and clasped to the floor._

 _It must have been tear gas because they felt their eyes burning alone with their chest. They couldn't breathe through their nose or mouth, and they felt faint as their eyes threatened to close. Ceaser was the first to shut down. Huey reached for the doll's hair._

 _"Jazmine," Huey said weakly, before descending into darkness._

 _Hiro watched in panic as the clowns pushed unconscious Huey and Ceaser using two hospital beds towards the back of their van. If this wasn't a severe manner, Hiro would have cracked a smile, watching two of the clowns struggled to lift the two, they had to use three people to carry them each._

 _Hiro cursed as he hopped inside the car quickly following behind the vans which were heading far from Rome. He felt his heart beating from his chest, he can't believe he had to somehow save Huey, Ceaser, and Jazmine all at one time. This is getting to be a long night, he thought._

 _After like 9 hours and 42 minutes, he finally arrived at the location which was a gate entrance that leading to some type of cave, a gigantic cave. He saw as the two vans passed through the security gates. Hiro exhaled deeply, he couldn't do this alone, he needed to plan this out first, and most importantly, he needed assistance._

 _Good thing, he had a certain Chinese friend that was visiting Italy around the same time, Ming Long Dou._

 ** _All I knew this morning when I woke_**

 ** _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._**

 _""Huueeey, this is the part when you kissed the bride" 10-year-old Jazmine reminded, standing in front of him, dressed in one of her favorite Halloween costumes, which is a clear blue sparkling Cinderella dress. Her hair was in two big beautiful puff balls wrapped with blue ribbons on each side, and two dangling curly strands on each side her face. On her feet, she wore her Cinderella glass slippers._

 ** _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_**

 ** _Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_**

 ** _In the back of my mind making me feel like_**

 _Once again, Huey Freeman had found himself stuck in playing one of Jazmine's pretend games. It had all began when he had made a remark about a very sensitive subject a human being must never mention to Jazmine, her hair. His purpose was to influence Jazmine to embrace her African American heritage which is something she struggles with the most._

 ** _And all my walls stood tall painted blue_**

 ** _And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_**

 _He watched in disappointment as her parents would try their hardest to make her experience better by trying out new perm products and straighten tools that would only ruin the beauty of her hair. Jazmine had a good portion of hair, but it was hard to manage with her huge Afro. In all seriousness, all Jazmine needed was moisturizers to maintain her curls, however, Huey didn't think she needed anything, her hair was great just the way it appeared._

 ** _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_**

 ** _The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_**

 ** _Taking flight, making me feel right_**

 _He loved the color and the texture of her hair which reminded him of Cotton candy. Instead of telling her that, he insulted her and made her cry. Every time he made her cry, he would get this weird feeling in his stomach that wouldn't pass away until he apologises, so in conclusion, he would volunteer to play one of her games as a form of apology._

 ** _Come back and tell me why_**

 ** _I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh. And meet me there tonight_**

 ** _And let me know that it's not all in my mind._**

 _In one condition, it had to be behind closed doors which were in Jazmine's attic. Of course, Jazmine wanted everything to be like the perfect fairytale. She made him act out the scenery when the prince desperately chases down Cinderella, and instead of letting him know she had a curfew, she ran off and hopped in a pumpkin, then had the nerve to leave her shoe lying around. And hence the prince goes out his way to look for a woman with the same damn shoe size. Didn't he remember her how her face looked? Huey thought._

 ** _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**

 ** _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**

 ** _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**

 ** _I just wanna know you, know you, know you_**

 _Jazmine required him to wear a suit which was the same suit he wore at the garden party. They played pretend so much that Huey found himself actually playing the part well._

 _What was happening to him lately?_

 ** _All I know is we said, "Hello."_**

 ** _And your eyes look like coming home_**

 ** _All I know is a simple name_**

 ** _Everything has changed_**

 _"Oh, prince charming you're here!" Jazmine shouted with joy, inviting him in. Huey quickly sat her down and put the plastic glass slipper on her tiny feet, then Jazmine grabbed his sleeve and led him to her huge attic where the wedding took place. When he arrived for their fake ceremony, he was in for a great surprise, it wasn't a private wedding, at least not what he expected. He stood in embarrassment as Jazmine's parents, including Granddad and Riley, watched him participate in this stupid wedding._

 ** _All I know is you held the door_**

 ** _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_**

 ** _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

 _He could hear Riley snickering and making jokes about him being whipped and having gay Mc-hater children, and Sarah snapping pictures and babbling to Grandad how cute they look together, and most of all, Tom crying dramatically._

 _"This is the worse day of my life"_

 ** _All I know is we said, "Hello."_**

 ** _So dust off your highest hopes_**

 ** _All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_**

 _Yet he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Jazmine looked. Wait, what the hell was he thinking?_

 _"Huueeey, this is the part when you kissed the bride" Jazmine reminded him. "Huey you have to give me the chocolate kiss, " she said, referring to the candy kiss in his hand._

 _"oh shit, dat nigga getting cold feet" he heard Riley whisper in Granddad's ear._

 _"Huey!"Jazmine said, waving her hand in his face._

 ** _All I know is a new found grace_**

 ** _All my days I'll know your face_**

 ** _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

 _Yo, Huey! Riley shouted. "The ceremony about to take off, come on!" He shouted, but then he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave him a look of concern "aye man, you sure you wanna go through with this? "He asked, secretly hoping Huey doesn't go through with this marriage ceremony._

 ** _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_**

 ** _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

 ** _Only know you love her when you let her go_**

 _"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, " Huey expressed._

 ** _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_**

 ** _Only hate the road when you're missing' home_**

 ** _Only know you love her when you let her go_**

 ** _And you let her go_**

 _Riley shook his head in disappointment and walked off._

 ** _Staring at the bottom of your glass_**

 ** _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_**

 ** _But dreams come slow and they go so fast_**

 _Huey Freeman took one glimpse in the mirror, today he was getting married to the woman he was deeply in love with, Amelia Lynn Jones._

 ** _You see her when you close your eyes_**

 ** _Maybe one day you'll understand why_**

 ** _Everything you touch surely dies_**

 _He could see her hazelnut eyes glowing with tears behind the veil. she looked beautiful wearing a long ivory white sleeveless mermaid dress and her hair braided in classic bun. A perfect moment ruined by his thoughts of the woman he never stopped loving, the woman that should've been the one standing in front of him, Jazmine Dubois._

 ** _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_**

 ** _Same old empty feeling in your heart_**

 ** _'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_**

 _He almost didn't say the words "I do" because he simply couldn't stop thinking of the time he and Jazmine had their imaginary wedding. He secretly wished that this wedding was pretended and that Jazmine was the woman he was really marrying._

 ** _Well you see her when you fall asleep_**

 ** _But never to touch and never to keep_**

 ** _'Cause you loved her too much_**

 ** _And you dived too deep_**

 _Why can't I get her off my mind? He shouted out loud and in his head._

 ** _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_**

 ** _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

 ** _Only know you love her when you let her go_**

 ** _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_**

 ** _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_**

 ** _Only know you love her when you let her go_**

 ** _And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_**

 ** _And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_**

 ** _Will you let her go?_**

 _Deep down, he was still aching and missed her much. Only on the outside, He fake smiled and mouthed the words "I love you" before kissing Amelia passionately._

 ** _Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_**

 ** _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

 ** _Only know you love her when you let her go_**

 ** _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_**

 ** _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_**

 ** _Only know you love her when you let her go_**

 _Everyone clapped and cheered, the cameras were snapping. Riley gave him a look that only he could sympathize, but he ignored his heart and decided that for now on, he was going to focus on his wife, Amelia and let go of Jazmine for good._

 ** _And you let her go_**

 _'End of Huey's memory._

 _Jazmine "_

 _Huey opened his eyes and panicked when he saw that he was chained up inside a dark dungeon, and his mouth was covered with duct tape. More or less the same time, Ceaser had awakened._

 _He yelled through the duct tape and tried desperately to release his self from the chains that were holding him up as well, but It was no use._

 _After hours of them trying their most difficult to escape their captivity, a clown wearing a large green hat and jacket walked in with a big screen projector. Huey didn't waste anytime shouting at the Mad Hatter clown who only laughed at him._

 _Huey shouted back angrily. "where's Jazmine"through the duct tape._

 _"what was that?" He asked. Oh, I'm sorry I can't understand you" he teased. " I believe you are awaiting for your pregnant lady of pleasure, " he said, walking closer towards Huey, who was grumbling, and looking at him dangerously._

 _Well, lucky for you I can show you" he articulated with an evil smile on his face, turning on the projector. "Movie time!" he shouted, clapping his hands excitedly._

 _Huey and looked upward, and their eyes widened in shock at the live image of a nude woman chained up, upside down. Her long wild hair was swaying along with her body and she was screaming._

 _Huey and Ceaser hollered when they realized it was Jazmine. I question how long it will take for death to come?" He baited. "Soon her blood will begin to accumulate in her head and it will drown her brain, risking clotting and death. Or possibly the blood will pool in her lungs which can lead to respiratory failure. Not to cite, the exhaustion from her body swinging, and the fact that she's with child will stress her even more" he explained._

 _I wonder how the child is feeling, what do you think Freeman?" He asked Huey, who looked like he was going to ._

 _"better yet, how she is feeling? Can you imagine waking up in a 90-degree temperature room, chained up by your ankles, screaming for someone to save you, but no one could hear your screams?" questioned._

 _"that must be horrifying for her well guess what? It's just the beginning, there's more to come, " he said in excitement."I trust you enjoy my movie, it is my will greatest film yet, I'll call it Barbie and the clowns of terror, featuring Barbie's sidekick, Ken, " he bragged as the TV screen spit to show Lamborghini blindfolded getting pulled from the van while Jazmine starts to ._

 _"looks like the baby is responding, or should I call it a fetus because in the end that all it will ever be" he noted._

 _"Awe this is getting boring, " he faked a yawn, let's consider some action, shall we?" He said, switching to the part when Jazmine is released from the chains and blindfolded and Lamborghini is getting tied to a big circus wheel. Circus music played as the clowns led Jazmine to a large bucket of ice water and push her roughly inside. She almost drowns, but they quickly raise her body up and begin scrubbing her while she wept and shivered._

 _And so finally, they removed her from the freezing cold water and dressed her up in a tight black off-the-shoulder dress with colorful polka dots and ribbon trim with some red Mary Jane wild hair was in a messy high ponytail with a couple strands of hair along the front. They smeared lipstick on her lips in a haphazard matter. After they got her dressed they sat her in the chair and removed the blindfold from her face._

 _Huey hollered and struggled to emancipate himself from the chains and tears rolled down his eyes as he saw the clowns torture Jazmine. They were tormenting her, pulling her hair, slapping her repeatedly, cutting on the stitches on her arm, and sexually harassing her. He watched as one of the clown check her heart rhythm which was thumping rapidly while another clown waved a butcher knife in her face, rubbing it on her skin without cutting her, causing her to shake in fear._

 _It killed him when he had to see them force Jazmine to make out with one of the clowns who was touching all over her body, and moving his body against her. It killed him the most as they pressured her Jazmine to shove a glass coke bottle inside her vagina. Determined to save her friend's life, she obeyed but cried when she heard the men barking and howling at her, saying dirty things to her. Feeling humiliated, she wept as she attempts to enter the coke bottle inside her, but then she struggled and put the bottle down._

 _Lamborghini shouted for her to give up, but she urgently wanted to spare him so she tried again, but the clowns got impatient and angry._

 _Ceaser couldn't stop crying, his head was aching and he felt his heart boiling as he watched the clowns hold Jazmine down and pump the coke bottle inside her vagina. Huey hollered and gripped on the chains as Jazmine shrieked in agony moving her body violently as they kept her down._

 _It was troubling to watch as the clowns sliced Lamborghini 's body as he screeched, then finally they chopped Lamborghini 's head off while Jazmine passed out in shock from seeing the blood dripping down her legs and the impact of the punch she received. The clowns played with Lamborghini's head like a football, then finally, they departed._

 _A brace of minutes later, Jazmine begins hallucinating, talking to Lamborghini 's dead corpse as if he was alive, then she got up and bend over to pick up something which turned out to be nothing. And so she walked back up to Lamborghini 's corpse and cried as she raised her hand. and slammed it on his chest as if she had stabbed him, then she laid her head on his bloody body and sobbed. A few minutes more, the clowns walked back in and dragged the sleeping Jazmine out of the dungeon._

 _The screen switched to another scene with her unconscious on the table while a clown dressed as a doctor cleaned her bruises and place bandages on then. Then he put on his gloves and widened her legs and removed the little glass pieces that was in her vagina and operated on her. Then afterward, they put the same bloody dress on her and put her back inside the dungeon._

 _Then the screen went black._

 _The Mad Hatter clown laughed " so she survives another day, not sure about the faggot" he laughed wickedly. "don't worry Freeman, she'll get a chance to rest for two days, but the game isn't over, there is more to come" he stated, walking up to Huey and removing the tape from his mouth._

 _"I know this hurts to know there's nothing you can do to save her, I bet it makes you feel powerless" he teased. Huey just stared at him with those demon maroon eyes that looked murderous. He was breathing hard, but he didn't speak a word._

 _"wow I was expected you to tell me how dead I am " he joked, "guess you out of words," he said, walking away. "I'll leave this on so you can watch her self-destruct. and pretty soon, she'll lose the baby since she hasn't had any water or food for so long" he confirmed, walking away._

 _"You may think you've defeated me, but I will get out of here, and once I do, you along with your circus freaks, will be the ones that will torment then I'll make sure you all die slowly and painfully "Huey said darkly. His voice was low but very promising._

 _The Mad Hatter clown laughed. "ooh I can't wait! "he shouted happily before leaving them in the dungeon._

 _Ceaser eyed Huey and gave him a look like "how the hell are we going to get out of here?"_

 _Huey must have read his mind because he spoke_

 _"we will get out of here, Hiro is still out there. if he's as smart as I remembered, he will most likely come get us but of course, he won't come alone "Huey explained._

 _Ceaser nodded his head but deep inside he worried if Hiro would make it in time, he looked at the live camera that showed Jazmine sleeping on the ground, she looked so frail and weak, he just hopes they save Jazmine in time before it's too late._

 ** _End of flashback._**

 _It's been two days since Huey and Ceaser were captured and throughout those days Hiro has been making phone calls and planning his attack. But if course, if he wanted to ambush the clown Mafia he needed a team, and he had Ming Long Dou, himself and of course,_

 ** _Look what you're doing, look what you've done_**

 ** _But in this jungle you can't run_**

 ** _'Cause what I got for you_**

 ** _I promise it's a killer,_**

 ** _You'll be banging on my chest_**

 ** _Bang bang, gorilla_**

 ** _Ooh, yeah_**

 ** _You and me baby making love like gorillas_**

 ** _Ooh, yeah_**

 ** _You and me baby making love like gorillas_**

 _"Aye, If we gon be on sum real gangsta shit, we gotta be listening to sum real gangster music, this shit is gay! how a nigga suppose to be motivated and shit, if we listening to this silky slick ass hair nigga, singing sum Tarzan love shit, this is very un-gangsta, very un-gangsta"_

 _Riley Freeman_

* * *

 _Drake: Going Home_

 _Nicki Minaj: Roman Holiday live version_

 _Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran : I wanna know you better_

 _Passenger: Let her go_

 _Bruno Mars Gorillas_

 _Raekwon: Guillotine(Swords) (Song from The Boondocks Episode, Grandad's Fight, Huey's Dream scene)_

 **Shout outs! i love all of your reviews, it's supportive and very very funny! also shout out to the guests too!**

 **Anonrain: Again sorry for the delay! ur da best!**

 **Cutechibilolita: your greaat & helpful**

 **XXCandyLoverXX : Thank you! & I'm so happy for didnt have to do a essay or somthing on the book u really didnt have to read !**

 **I Love Boondocks: thank you !**

 **KaiSuuki: hahaha!Yup! & Thank you**

 **Milena040301: thank you love, i lov so supportivee your reviews**

 **Freegirl000: thank you! and dont worry Amelia will get hers & miss no new images**

 **TTWATTS0210: Jazmine will be saved soon, hopefully**

 **Natasha Annalise: thank you & i cant wait for you guys to update fiffthy shades**

 **JameyChris: yaay u got anew chap about to read! & thankyou im trying to make it similar to a movie because i watch movies like this all the time**

Kago **-San: yeah i'm sorry that its that disturbing i promise it will change**

 **CartoonerElle: i love you're story**

 **BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009: ex factor soon**

 **Hueyfreemanrocksmyworld: you're awesome**

 **Asia: we'l see**

 **Beau: thank you i love you're reviews**

 **LazyMya: omg you reviews make me laugh so much!**

 **Babycakes113: thank you!**

 **UniqueJade: thank you!**

 **Livirenee: dam is the word lol**

 **Jae: thank you!**

 **Jboy2466: thank you!**

 **Sncjana: i kno i'm sorry!**

 **HukunaMatata: thank you!**

 **CeceLovesTy: hey you lol**


	30. It's Too Late For Flashbacks

You got supreme authority over these nuts, nigga!

— **Riley Freeman**

* * *

 _"Sir, here's your ticket to Maryland, enjoy your trip home," the airline ticket man said, saluting the 6'1 wine colored eye 20-year-old marine with respect, who was wearing his marine attire. The Freeman thanked the man and grabbed his ticket and walked over to the soda can machine which jammed him for his money. After six more fail attempts to desperately get a can of soda, he gave up._

 _"fucking bitch ass machine stole mah money" he mumbled, kicking the machine angrily._

 _He was exhausted, he has been training for a whole month and he hasn't had time to actually relax, he at least deserve a can of soda. His back was sore, his legs felt stiff, and he was suffering from an intense migraine. Training at the Marine Corporation was depressing. He hated his daily routine of training, but it was worth it. Now he knew why his brother always done it, it felt incredible to be able to do almost anything._

 _He could fight, shoot, and swim. He was excellent with computers and he possessed the best navigation skills. His movements were quick and his body and physical strength was stronger. He had_ love _for his fellow recruits, no homo, but he missed home so much, most of all he missed his soon to be wife, Destiny Hopkins aka dee-dee aka Denise._

 _She was amazing, her beautiful dark brown eyes and shoulder length natural brown hair, her long toned legs, full lips, and caramel glowing skin made his heart skip a beat. She was stunning with her bright, straight teeth and her perfect petite shape. She was the smartest girl (book smart) He had met probably smarter than Huey. He never thought he would fall for the school nerd, but he did._

 _Not that he had any problems with her being a nerd, he just never acknowledged her. At first, He secretly had eyes for a certain female with crystal blue eyes, and blonde hair, Cindy McPhearson, but she was his best friend, his goon, his right-hand nigga, and she was also Ceaser's girl at the time._

 _He didn't want to break their friendship bond, plus Ceaser and him were cool, and he wasn't the type to walk on another nigga's Jordans. Even after they had broken up and Cindy came to him crying, and they had sex for the first time, he still didn't take things knew she still loved Ceaser and he wasn't_ tryna _be nobody's rebound guy, he didn't play that shit._

 _His junior year he finally noticed Denise and every since he ran into her, his life has changed drastically but positively. He gave up hanging around the streets, stealing, selling drugs, and fucking random bitches. He embarked on doing some Huey-type shit like reading books, going to school early, and achieving good grades, honor rolls, and the teacher's respect. Though he seemed to have changed, he never lost his true identity._

 _He was still Riley Escobar aka Young Reezy aka Paper Stacks aka The Fundraiser, and will invariably be that way. He still had the best painting and graffiti skills. He still loved rap and basketball, and he still chilled with his homies on his spare time. Most importantly, he was still the king of clowning his gay ass brother, Huey especially ever since he hooked up with the female version of him, that airhead bitch, Amelia Jones._

 _He never liked her, she was just too much like Huey but far worse. Don't get him wrong, she was a bad bitch with a nice complexion with big titties and a fat ass, but she was too petty, arrogant, jealous, insecure, and selfish. She was always constantly running her mouth, correcting people, and everything had to be a damn debate._

 _She was tiring as fuck too, just like Huey, sometimes all they ever did was sit down in the room and read books, and talk about that black power shit. When he married her things got worse. She became this Hollywood diva who thought she was better than everyone because her husband was making billions. Even when she had everything she ever wanted, specifically Huey, and yet she still couldn't stop talking shit about the same person, his ex-girlfriend, Jazmine Dubois._

 _Now Jazmine was the definition of a dime piece. She was smaller in the height, waist, and breast area than Amelia, but shorty was curvy like a coke bottle and had ass like JLo used to have when she was dating Diddy. Her hair wasn't all nappy like it was when she was younger, it was shiny and curly. He swore she had ADHD or something because that girl couldn't stay still for nothing, and she was very needy, obnoxious, clumsy, sentimental, loud, and gullible._

 _She was a crybaby and she was afraid of everything, but other than Amelia, she was genuinely down-to-earth. She was the sweetest girl he had ever met. She was supportive, loyal, generous, and no lie, she was really funny. He would have cuffed her, but she was like a sister to him, and besides, she was always on Huey's dick, literally._

 _They were some damn freaks, they had sex everywhere, and they would always get caught by Granddad because Jazmine would moan loudly like she was a damn porn star, he wasn't gone lie he was proud of his brother. Grandad was disappointed because he was old skool and he thought they were too young, plus he didn't want Tom's bitch ass to find out and sue him or get his ass locked up, but overall, Grandad was thrilled that Huey wasn't gay and that he choose a girl like Jazmine._

 _Riley used to induce a good joke out of it because Huey was pussy whipped, He actually got a job, so he could spoil her. He pampered her with everything she wanted clothes, shoes, jewelry, flowers, candy, etc. He even gave her money though she was received a weekly allowance from her father who also spoiled her, but Huey spoiled her much more. He even took her out on dates, and he held her hand and kissed her in public, and Huey hated cheesy shit like that, but he did it all because he was in love with her._

 _If any guy even blinks at Jazmine, it was a problem. If a guy would have a conversation with her, it was a problem. He even had a problem when she had to partner up with another guy for a school project. When it came to Jazmine, Huey was very controlling. One time he made her request to the teacher to replace her male partner with a female one. if he didn't like what she was wearing ( because it revealed too much of her "goodies") he would make he change her whole outfit, she couldn't even wear leggings or yoga pants, he was really that jealous._

 _He didn't hit her or anything, she was sprung, so she obeyed him, she wanted to please him. They were a power couple and it was obvious that they were deeply in love, but things changed, Huey used to expend all his time with Jazmine, but then Amelia came along. Though Jazmine still lived across the street, he hardly saw her. Huey made this new rule for her to call before she came by, and he had stopped answering her calls. In fact, he used to be on the phone with Amelia all night speaking about their boring ass club and other boring shit, meanwhile Jazmine would call Riley, Grandad, and even the house phone just to try to get in touch with Huey._

 _It came a time when Riley would see Jazmine more than Huey did and when Huey did see her they were either fucking in Granddad's car or arguing, or if they did hang out Amelia always had to come along, and him and Amelia be in their own world while Jazmine was stuck in the shadows. Riley used to catch the hurt look on Jazmine's face, her eyes would water and her lips would tremble, but she would never let it out, and that was extremely rare for Jazmine not to cry. It was like she was afraid to cry in front of Huey, like she was afraid to annoy him, afraid to lose him._

 _Riley was disappointed, shock, and ashamed by his brother's actions. Yes, Amelia was very attractive, but it was Jazmine. He never thought Huey would stop caring for Jazmine, but he did. Riley even believes that Huey had stopped loving Jazmine at one point because if he did, he wouldn't treat her like that. Jazmine went from being his best friend, his everything, his wifey, and became his booty call. Jazmine was a naive punk she would never stand up for herself and Huey knew that and he took advantage and ran all over her. Riley believed Huey knew Jazmine wouldn't leave and every nigga was afraid to whip that._

 _Well except Ceaser._

 _Now that nigga was bold as fuck to fuck around with Jazmine, and he wasn't surprised since he would envision them hanging out a whole lot, plus he used to be extra friendly with Jazmine, and he would stare at her and check her out, and Huey didn't like that shit. One time he threatened to kill Ceaser if he didn't keep his eyes off Jazmine, and at first, Riley Thought to himself._

 _"Nah, he ain't going hit that, he wouldn't do that to his main manz, he wouldn't fuck Jazmine, Huey would kill him"_

 _He thought wrong because he sure enough did and Huey did almost kill him also._

 _When Riley found out they fucked, he's not gonna fraud, he was enraged too. One because no matter what the situation is about, you never supposed to smash ya Bro's girl and two, Cindy was his manz, and most importantly, Huey got hurt badly in the process which was surprising. He never imagined he would witness Huey cry, but he did. He broke down, this nigga's face was flushed, he was hollering, and breaking shit, it was hard to witness. His wrath was more towards Ceaser and his hurt was towards Jazmine._

 _Honestly, Riley thought Huey deserved it, Jazmine may have behaved like a hoe, but It was Huey who cheated first. He likely didn't have sex with Amelia, but he did fall for her while he was still dating Jazmine. He wasn't mad that Jazmine cheated, it was the fact she slept with Ceaser, she could have picked any nigga to fuck, but she picked the best friend of her boyfriend and the boyfriend of her best friend. He also believed Jazmine was vulnerable and hurt at the time, her father had passed away, of course, she was vulnerable! plus this isn't the first time she cheated, well tried to cheat._

 _Flashback._

 ** _Oh man, oh man, oh man, not again_**

 ** _Yeah, I learned the game from William Wesley_**

 ** _You can never check me_**

 ** _Back to back for the niggas that didn't get the message_**

 ** _Back to back like I'm on the cover of Lethal Weapon_**

 ** _Back to back like I'm Jordan '96, '97_**

 ** _Whoa, very important and very pretentious_**

 ** _When I look back I might be mad that I gave this attention_**

 _Riley was laying along the couch blasted Drake's Meek diss on his iPhone, bobbing his head to the beat._

 _"Damn this kinda hot, " he admitted, texting all his allies about the track. He was a Meek Millz fan, but he had to admit Drake was murdering him._

 ** _"Yeah, but it's weighin' heavy on my conscience_**

 ** _Yeah, and fuck, you left a boy no options_**

 ** _I wanna see my niggas go insane_**

 ** _You gon' make me step out of my fuckin' frame_**

 ** _You gon' make me buy bottles for Charlamagne_**

 ** _You gon' make me go out of my fuckin' way_**

 ** _I waited four days, nigga, where y'all at?_**

 ** _I drove here in the Wraith playin' AR-AB_**

 ** _I'm not sure what it was that really made y'all mad_**

 ** _But I guess this is what I gotta do to make y'all rap_**

 ** _I mean woah, can't fool the city, man, they know what's up"_**

 _He frowned when he received a text from Grandad saying **"Boy, if you don't open that damn door I'm coming down with my belt! Loud ass knocking disturbing my Facetime with my cutie pies "** Riley smacked his teeth and got up from the couch mumbling angrily as he spread out the doorway._

 _To reveal Miss Airhead, Amelia Jones._

 _"It's about time you cured yourself from the laziness disease you suffer from" Amelia said sarcastically, inviting herself inside, wearing a silk gown which was expressing all her curves, and those big tittie s,wearing no bra. Her hair was in it's regular braided hairstyle with beads. She smelled like vanilla and cocoa butter and she had light make up on._

 _Damn, this bitch really thirsty for some dick, he thought, shaking his head_

 _"aye, hold up! Why you here again? " Riley said, blocking her._

 _She rolled her eyes "Huey and I have a lot of studying to do, something you're too unintelligent to be familiar with" she stated with a hint of sarcasm._

 _Studying my ass, no homo. This airheaded bitch thinks she's slick._

 _"Bitch fuck outta here, you gon have to study in da Am cuz my bro getting sum yams from the wifey " Riley lied, smirking as he added "you know, something your too single to be familiar with"_

 _"Ha! From who? Sarah Jane( **a fair skin character that from movie imitation of life, who ashamed to be African American and pretends to be white)** She laughed hysterically.""Really, He's calling me right now, " she brought out, showing him her phone screen of Huey's picture popping up._

 _"Hello, Huey "she answered the phone with a huge smile on her face as she pressed the speaker button._

 _"Where are you?" Huey asked in an annoyed voice._

 _""Well, I was on my way to your room but unfortunately, your illiterate brother is blocking the staircase" She explained, smirking back at Riley"By the way, you're on speaker, hence he can hear you" she added._

 _"Riley! Get the hell out of her way and sit ya dumb ass down! Huey shouted, causing Riley to jump slightly._

 _"Yo why this bitch gotta cum here all late in shit acting like she running shit" Riley complained, moving out of Amelia's way. " Airhead bit-_

 ** _KAPOW!_**

 _Ahhh " Riley shouted in pain after getting a backhand slap from Amelia. "and that's for calling me a bitch" she stated, walking up the stairs. Riley angrily rubbed his head and muttered a few cuss words before lying back down on the couch._

 _This nigga had the nerve to invite that Airhead bitch over late at night, but he can't even invite his own girl, and so he answers her calls, but not his girlfriend's calls, that's some foul ass shit he thought._

 _He swayed his head as he placed the headphones back on, he thought to himself, he hopes Jazmine didn't see Amelia come in._

 ** _Second floor Tootsies, gettin' shoulder rubs_**

 ** _This for y'all to think that I don't write enough_**

 ** _They just mad cause I got the midas touch_**

 ** _You love her, then you gotta give the world to her_**

 ** _Is that a world tour or your girl's tour?_**

 ** _I know that you gotta be a thug for her_**

 ** _This ain't what she meant when she told you to open up more_**

 _"ooh, shit he talkin bout Nicki Minaj" Riley shouted excitedly._

 ** _Yeah, trigger fingers turn to twitter fingers_**

 ** _You gettin' bodied by a singin' nigga_**

 ** _I'm not the type of nigga that'll type to niggas_**

 ** _And shout-out to all my boss bitches wife-in niggas_**

 _hehehehe! oh shit!" Riley shouted, slapping his lap, dying of laughter._

 ** _Make sure you hit him with the prenup_**

 ** _Then tell that man to ease up_**

 ** _I did another one, I did another one_**

 ** _You still ain't did shit about the other one_**

 ** _I got the drink in me goin' back to back_**

 ** _Yeah, goin' back to back_**

 ** _I got the drink in me goin' back to back_**

 ** _Yeah, I'm goin' back to back_**

 ** _I don't wanna hear about this ever again_**

 ** _Not even when she tell 'em that they better as friends_**

 ** _Not even when you sayin', "Drizzy, tell 'em again"_**

 ** _I been puttin' on a show, it was a sell out event_**

 ** _Oh, you need better seatin'_**

 ** _I didn't wanna do it, gave me every reason_**

 ** _The point I'm tryna make is I don't ever need 'em_**

 ** _Seen what you'd do for fame or what you'd do for freedom_**

 ** _Please, check 'em for a wire or a earpiece_**

 ** _Please, please do not let these niggas near me_**

 ** _Please, think before you come for the great one_**

 ** _Please, who's a real nigga and who ain't one?_**

 ** _Please, somebody stop me_**

 ** _I'm talkin' bousy and gwanin wassy_**

 ** _I got the fest in five days and it's my shit_**

 ** _Soon as a nigga hit the stage, they gon'_**

 ** _They gon' ask if I can play this shit back to back_**

 ** _Yeah, they want it back to back_**

 ** _They gon' ask if I can play this shit back to back_**

 ** _I took a break from Views, now it's back to that, nigga_**

 _"Damn Meek, you got bodied by a light skin sad song singing nigga, wait, hold up, I gotta play this Jawn one more time, " he expressed joy as he pressed replay._

 _Before the music played, he heard three urgent soft knocks coming from the from the front door He groaned loudly as he walked towards the door and swung it open._

 _"man who the fuck is-oh shit!" His eyes widened of shock_

 _"Hiya, Riley!" Jazmine greeted, cheerfully. "May I come inside? " She asked politely, smiling and batting her long eye lashes like she always did when she was asking for permission._

 _Without thinking he replied "uh, sure, " he pronounced, still standing frozen._

 _"Thanks, Riley," Jazmine said, embracing him tightly. She smelled really good like she recently took a shower and washed her hair. She was wearing a light pink teddy T-shirt with some matching pajama pants wearing her favorite pink slipper Uggs. Her hair was a little damp, but curly and she comfortably wore no make-up._

 _"is Huey awake? " She inquired, smiling innocently. Her eyes looked like she's been crying, but she maintained the smile on her face, but he could still tell._

 _"Um, y-yeah, that nigga knocked so you should uhm, come by tomorrow, " he stated, pushing Jazmine towards the door._

 _"Oh no, that's okay with me, I'm just going go lay down with him, " she said, yawning as she headed towards the stairway._

 _"Woah, Woah Woah, hold up!" Riley shouted, blocking the stairway again._

 _Jazmine gave him a confused tired look_

 _"Riley, what are you doing?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hips._

 _"Uhm, I, I, Grandad in the shower and he's should be getting out any second, and he likes to act like Michael Jackson, so he's going be dancing naked in the hallway, so um, u might wanna wait down here. I'll go check if it's safe to come up" he explained nervously. He didn't want Jazmine to walk in on whatever Huey and Amelia were doing, it would break her spirit._

 _Jazmine blink at him two times then made a cringed face of disgust, no one like to see Grandad naked._

 _" Okay, I'll simply watch some TV in the living room, " she said, jumping on the couch and turning to Hulu to watch SpongeBob Squarepants"_

 _Damn, Riley thought as he watched Jazmine dial Huey's number, but quickly went to voicemail, then she laid down and observed the TV silently._

 _He recognized something was wrong with her because she always laughed when she watched SpongeBob, but this time she just stared._

 _"I'll be back " he announced before going upstairs to Huey's room._

 _Once he came to the door, he could hear the noises of a gun shooting, It sounded like an action movie, he took a deep breath and walked in to see Amelia laying under Huey's covers in his bed while Huey was sitting by his desk with the laptop on his lap, but for some reason, the laptop was off. The lights were off and the movie Pulp Fiction was playing on the TV._

 _Amelia looked at him annoyed while Huey looked embarrassed._

 _What the fuck, did they fuck? Riley thought._

 _He looked directly at Huey who had his bare chest out wearing his navy blue checked drawstring pajama pants and some white Nike socks._

 _And so he looks at Amelia, who was smiling hard, sitting up straight on the bed frame._

 _This was wrong. Riley imagined Jazmine's face if she would have walked in._

 _"Riley what hell are you doing here?" Huey asked irritatedly._

 _Riley wanted to snap out on him, but he knew Huey had a short temper, and if Jazmine hear Huey she would most likely come upstairs since she's the only one that knows how to calm him down._

 _He wanted to simply tell him Jazmine was downstairs, but he knew Amelia too well that Airhead bitch would most likely walk downstairs to greet her to be spiteful._

 _"Riley! "Huey yelled, getting a little louder._

 _Good thing the TV was louder._

 _"huh," he said dumbly._

 _"What do you want?" He inquired in a lower voice, he sounded tired._

 _"You have some condoms, I gotta shorty waiting for me downstairs," Riley asked, straining to get Huey a reason to come downstairs. Everytime Riley would sneak one if his hoes inside Huey always would come down to tell them not to steal or eat anything._

 _" Fun size yellow bone, long hair, green eyes" Riley added, attempting to give Huey hints that it was Jazmine who was downstairs. "ass like JLO"_

 _But Huey didn't get the clues. He just digged into his drawer and threw him the whole box which was brand new._

 _Amelia rolled her eyes and folded her arms in disappointment._

 _Now, Riley knew Huey wasn't fucking Amelia Because he would have opened the box, but then again why would he buy a box of condoms? He knew too much to know Jazmine and Huey don't use condoms because she's on the Pill._

 _"Tell her not to steal anything and don't feed her," Huey said._

 _what!"Huey said sharply when he noticed Riley giving him a foreign look._

 _Riley shook his head "nothing, enjoy your movie" was all he sounded out before closing the door Riley went downstairs to see Jazmine sleeping on the sofa with a Huey number on her screen, she called him over 40 times._

 _Damn, he thought._

 _"yo Jazzy wake up," he said, shaking her shoulders_

 _"I'm up," she said, yawning as she stretched. "Where is Huey?" She inquired._

 _"He's upstairs " Riley stated, not caring anymore._

 _"Is Mr. Freeman done doing the moonwalk?" Jazmine joked, laughing at the idea._

 _Riley laughed at her comment and spoke "yeah, he just beat it" he joked back._

 _Jazmine started to sing the chorus to the song Beat It, Riley laughed at her._

 _"You're crazy, " he stated, still laughing_

 _"I'm crazy for your brother, "she stated, running towards the stairs._

 _"Jaz wait!" He shouted, grabbing her arm._

 _"Riley what is it!" Jazmine shouted, slightly getting annoyed._

 _"Jaz, it, just, you can't, " he hesitated "You can't go up there, " he warned, his eyes started to tear up._

 _Jazmine noticed and gasped dramatically "oh my gosh, Riley are you alright?" She inquired, touching his face, but he turned from her and sobbed loudly with his hands covering his face._

 _"It's alright, just tell me what's the matter, " she stated, hugging his back like she does with Huey when he's upset"Tell me, how could I attain it all better?" She asked, rubbing his back. She usually rubs Huey's chest,t but since it was Riley, she thought it would be inappropriate." It's going to be alright, I'm here for you" She said softly._

 _How could Huey cheat on Jazmine? she was a down ass bitch, I mean girl, Riley thought as he proceeded to fake cry._

 _"I just want, I want someone to, oh nevermind," he said, wiping away his acting tears and folding his arms._

 _" you wouldn't be interested anyway, go ahead to my brother's room, " he said, lowering his head unhappily._

 _No! tell me what is it that you want?" She asked, opening his arms and looking at him with worry, She had tears in her eyes as well, she genuinely cared._

 _"Please, Riley" she pleaded._

 _He took a deep breath "okay, so me and C-Murph was supposed to chill over Ed's crib tonight, but she bullshitted on me cuz she's with Ceez, now I'm stuck here bored as fuck cuz nobody tryna come with me, and I aint wan ask you to ride out with me cuz I doubt you would especially since that fundraiser situation " he explained._

 _"ooh," Jazmine replied dumbly._

 _Riley sighed deeply, I tried he thought._

 _"Well, I'll" she paused as if she was arguing with herself. "I'll love to come with you" she agreed._

 _Riley looked up at her in disbelief "Really?"_

 _"why yes of course! let's get going, I'll go give Huey a kiss goodnight," she said, marching upstairs again._

 _"Wait, no!" He blocked her again. " you can't cuz then he'll get mad, it has to be top secret, between u and me" he explained._

 _"Okay, I understand, " she responded sadly, she really wanted to see Huey, but she didn't want to hurt Riley's feelings._

 _She smiled " well, what are you waiting on, let's go!" She exclaimed with excitement._

 _"Wait, hold up, if you have gone be riding out with a real nigga like me, you gotta be dressed with swag, ya feel me? He said in his cocky tone._

 _Jazmine looked at her pink teddy pajamas, yeah she was definitely not swag enough " what should I wear ?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders._

 _"Come on, let's go to your crib, I got chu" he said, grabbing his snapback and hoodie, pulling Jazmine towards the front door._

 _He followed Jazmine towards her home. Once they went inside, it was cold and dim. The house was like a mini hospital everything was organized, and there was a hospital bed in the living room with medications, medical equipment, and paper work._

 _"where's your parents? " Riley asked, as they walked inside Jazmine's pink ass room._

 _"Daddy was rushed to the hospital because he was having a hard time breathing, but he's okay, he just needs to stay there for a while and Sarah, I don't see her anymore" she explained with hurt and anger in her voice._

 _Riley was shocked, he couldn't believe Jazmine actually called her mama by her name, and he heard rumors about her being a hoe and Tom's sick, but he had no idea Jazmine was dealing with it all alone._

 _He held back thinking about Huey, how could he neglect his girl at a time like this._

 _Jazmine sat down on her bed and gazed at her hands that were seating on her lap._

 _"Jazmine, " Riley said her full name for the first time. He sat next to her, she looked like she wanted to cry._

 _"Jaz" he stated, rubbing her back tenderly. He knew she was thinking of Huey, she was suffering from the pain she was concealing deep within her heart. "you tell me anything like ya feelings, I won't snitch on ya" he said, trying to get her to tell him her feelings. She looked at him and for a second her eyes begin to water with tears, then she stood up and smiled as if she wasn't hurting inside._

 _"Let's find something swaggy to wear" she called out changing the subject scanning through her huge wardrobe of clothes._

 _Riley let out a deep breath, then proceeded to help her find an outfit, "damn" he whispered in awe when he seen that she had a whole bunch of named brand clothes from every brand and she had a whole bunch of sneakers and snapbacks._

 _"yoo! You got sum nice ass gear!" He yelled._

 _"yeah, Huey had brought all that except for the snapbacks, Cindy got that for me. I hardly wear the snapbacks because I like to wear girly stuff" she confirmed._

 _" You should see the other stuff he brought me like the dresses and skirts are super long, " she explained, giggling at her boyfriend's attempts to cover her body._

 _"Damn that nigga want you to be a Muslim" he jested._

 _"Yeah, but he goes so mad when I don't listen, maybe that's why he hasn't called, he's probably upset because I wore a mini skirt the other day" she said sadly, regretting her decision to disobey her boyfriend._

 _"Here try this on, " Riley suggested, shifting the topic._

 _"Okay!" she exclaimed, closing her china curtains to change. She got out wearing a gray mini tee shirt with crimson and black words that spelled out in bold letters: OBEY._

 _She put on some high waist dark denim, ripped jeans with a pair of gray and black Jordans. she set her hair in two jumbo French braids and added some silver hoop earrings, and applied some light makeup with cherry lip gloss, and did the cat eyes with the dark eyeliner, and some mascara._

 _Popping her lips as she glanced in the mirror. Her eyes widen when she noticed that rear end was extremely big in the tight skinny jeans she had on._

 _She recalled to herself "Huey will kill me if he knew I was getting into these jeans" then she checked her phone to see he still hasn't texted or called._

 _Screw him, she thought._

 _"now are we ready?" She asked Riley, who was couldn't pick up his jaw._

 _"Riley?" She stated, looking at him in concern._

 _"You look Badd as fuck" he proclaimed, shaking his head, and rubbing the sweat off his forehead._

 _Jazmine gasped "oh my gosh! I look bad really?" She said, panicking, looking in the mirror._

 _"I thought I looked swaggy, but I look horrible?" She panicked._

 _"no, badd meaning beautiful, sexy?" Riley explained._

 _"I'm sexy?"Jazmine blushed._

 _"I mean you look sexy, ahh shut up! Shut up! u like a sista to me, so I don't look at you in that way, even though right now, I think I just forgot who you was, but real shit! you mah bro girl, and u know I don't roll out like that" he explained._

 _"oh I know Riley, you like Cindy" Jazmine revealed, then covered her mouth when she realized she spilled the beans._

 _"say what? I, I, I, don't like her, who told you that!" Riley suttered "no, one I just thought, but I guess I was wrong, besides that's Ceaser's girlfriend why would u like her? But then again you can't help who you like" she tried to explain._

 _"pause, just stop! I don't like nobody cuz that's gay, now let's roll out and another thing, don't be callin me Riley in da streets, u gotta call me Escobar or Reezy, u heard!"_

 _"uhm okay, Reezy," Jazmine said, giggling._

 _"ard, good now we out!" He announced, putting the snapback on her head._

 ** _1 hour later..._**

 **I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch**  
 **I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch**  
 **I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch**  
 **I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch**  
 **I'm a boss ass**

 _This is real gangster, real gangster shit!" Jazmine shouted, shooting the BB gun in the air which occurs to be Ed's roof._

 **Yo, I employ these niggas**  
 **They be grown men, but I little-boy these niggas**  
 **Want the cookie, so I gotta Chips Ahoy these niggas**  
 **But I never iPhone, Android these niggas**  
 **Use rubbers with 'em, I don't never raw these niggas**  
 **More money than em', I'ma son all these niggas**  
 **I ain't shopping, but it's like I gotta store these niggas**  
 **Put em' on time-out and never call these niggas**

 _"woo! I like this shorty right here" Ed said shooting his real gun in the air, along with Rummy._

 _"I always say the absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence._

 _"nigga what?" Ed said._

 _Simply because you don't have evidence that something does exist does not mean you have evidence of something that doesn't exist."Rummy explained._

 _"fuck that fucking evidence! No snitching bitches!" Jazmine shouted, throwing her glass shot in the air, wetting one of the exotic dancers._

 **Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch**  
 **Bitch, bitch, bitch**  
 **I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch**  
 **I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch**

 _" white bitch!" The stripper shouted._

 _"Who are you calling a white bitch? Bitch! Learn how to fucking shake that saggy ass of yours! do some fucking squats and sit ups, your melting bitch!"Jazmine hollered, exaggerating her voice, jabbing the stripper girl's forehead._

 **I came back, bitches flows still boring**  
 **I said, "Damn man, go back to whoring."**  
 **You know I still lead the league in scoring**  
 **You know I'm still bad and I'm still foreign**

 _"Your titties look like you could produce milk you cow! matter fact, you look like the whole farm bitch! You pig, chicken, goat face, duck bitch, and that poor horse had to die, so you could feel like Beyonce, but your Jay Z bitch!" Jazmine shouted, pulling out the stripper Girl's tracks out._

 **Uh, okay, I order rich bitch sauce**  
 **Rich bitch cold, got a rich bitch cough**  
 **Which bitch want it? I'll go rich bitch off**  
 **'Cause you know my style gettin' bit ripped off**

 _Riley pulled Jazmine away from the crying stripper who now owned a huge bald spot in the middle of her head._

 **Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch**  
 **Bitch, bitch, bitch**  
 **I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch**  
 **I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch**

 _"Jazmine chill the fuck out" Riley shouted, in response Jazmine licked his face " yo! Calm ya ass down, and stop licking people in shit!"_

 _"fuck you Reezy! I'm young Jazzy I dos what I want to do!" Jazmine hollered, standing up flashing her breast._

 _"Yo! You know what? I'm calling Huey!" he declared, pulling out his phone and speed dialling Huey's number, while pulling down her shirt._

 _I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt, So sexy it hurts" she sung, dancing, removing her shirt._

 _Rikey didn't want to do this, but Jazmine was out of control._

 _"Riley, what do you want" Huey answered in a tired tone._

 _"Yo Huey! Stop playing games and come get your fucking girl, she driving me crazy" he examined, pulling on his braids._

 _" the hell you talking about?" Huey asked sharply._

 _"I'm talking about Jazmine, she's drunk and she keeps shooting BB guns and slapping strippers talking about this sum gangster shi- yo put your shirt back on! Jazmine! Jazmine! Shit I, lost her, huey u gotta"_

 ** _CLICK._**

 _"Huey! Huey! Shit!" Riley cursed, as he went to go find shirtless Jazmine._

 _As he skimmed through the crowd of people and thought about the events that happened an hours ago_

 ** _An hour ago,_**

 _"niggas what up!" Riley shouted, greeting all his allies with his unnecessary handshakes and gestures._

 _"young reez, mah nigga!" Ed shouted, giving Riley a huge hug._

 _"Yeah, this little man right here" Rummy shouted, joining in the hug, crushing the life out of Riley, who was trying his hardest to release himself._

 _"eww, this, is , gay" Riley said, through short breaths. He freed himself from their gasps and looked up at the two who were still hugging._

 _"Man we don't need that nigga to hug, we got each other" Ed exclaimed._

 _Yeah best friends for life " Rummy said._

 _"Yall niggas is gay! " Riley_

 _Jazmine giggled "awe how sweet"_

 _Once they heard Jazmine's soft voice, they stopped hugging and looked upwards at her._

 _"daaaaaaaaaaaam!" They exclaimed, checking out Jazmine, who lowered her head nervously and played with her braids._

 _"yo who's this," Ed asked, walking closer to Jazmine who was acting like a shy school girl._

 _"sup, what's your name beautiful" ,Ed said, licking his lips as he examined Jazmine's pear shape figure._

 _"I'm Jazmine, you must be Ed Wuncler the third right?" Jazmine replied politely extended her hair for a handshake._

 _"yeah, I'm Ed, but my bitches I mean ladies love to call me Eddie" Ed stated, shaking her hand._

 _"and you can call me Rummy sweetheart" Rum introduced himself, grabbing Jazmine's hand from Ed and shaking it._

 _"its a pleasure to meet the both of you" Jazmine stated, smiling innocently._

 _"The pleasure's all mine," Ed said seductively, kissing Jazmine's hand, inducing her to laugh nervously._

 _Rummy grabbed her hand from Ed again, and kissed it as easily._

 _"oh hell naw!" Rikey shouted, getting between Jazmine and the two perverts._

 _"yo Jaz, can you give us a minute, I gotta have a word with these niggas" Riley said sharply, giving at Ed and Rummy a deadly glare._

 _"Um, sure, I'll um, be by the mini bar, " she said nervously, sensing the tension in the air. Riley nodded his head and she walked off arkwardly._

 _"Mmm mmm mm! " Rummy whistled, staring at Jazmine's ass, her hips swaying side to side._

 _"How her waist anorexic and then her ass is colossal, like whoop!" Ed joked quoting Big Sean's dance (ass) song while Rummy laughed hysterically._

 _"Aye, yall bitches betta fall the fuck back! " Riley threatened._

 _"fuck you hating for! Just got done shopping, now I'm bout to bag me a bad bitch" Ed bragged, clapping his hands together._

 _"Good one Ed!"Rummy exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Ed's neck._

 _"Real shit that's my bro's girl and he'll murder y'all dumb motherfuckas" he admonished. "and I'll help" Riley threatened._

 _"hold up, u talkin about that hating ass nigga with the afro" Rummy asked in disbelief. "shit, he claiming that? Damn he one lucky ass hater"_

 _"wait, wait, hold up! That's false! Your brother dating that fine ass chocolate cake with dem big ass titties " Ed explained, describing Amelia._

 _"oh yeah! That's right, that jawn with the beads in her hair, yeah that nigga in love, they always together, they a perfect couple tho "Rummy admitted._

 _"Amelia? naw fuck no! He ain't with that Airhead bitch, It always been Jazmine and it always will!" Riley protested._

 _"Shit, that's not what I took heed, he hitting that, matter fact, I have seen that Nigga the other day buying some magnums"Ed Protested ._

 _"yo chill" Riley snapped, when he noticed that Jazmine was listening the while time._

 _He heard a sobbed and the audio of someone, running and the door shutting._

 _"Jazz!"Riley shouted as he raced after her._

 _"Hold up, ain't she that little girl with the nappy puff balls that used to scream a lot?"Ed asked randomly._

 _"Yea yea, the lawyer's daughter tom, I heard he got some type of brain cancer and his wife is a thot" Rummy revealed._

 _"damn, that's fucked up" Ed shook his head." but god damn she grew up!" Ed excliamed._

 _"woo! you aint never lie" Rummy said, shaking his head._

 _"Jaz" Riley called out as he sat by Jazmine. She was sitting by the fountain, weeping, taking her braids out._

 _"Jazz look" Riley stated, approaching her._

 _"He's cheating on me isn't he? Isn't he!"Jazmine shouted through sobs._

 ** _I Thought That This Was Something (Yes)_**

 ** _Promising That One Day_**

 ** _It Would Turn Into Something (Yes)_**

 ** _I Thought The Feelings Were Mutual_**

 ** _And I Didn't Have To Guess_**

 ** _Started Being Skeptical_**

 _"Naw listen" Riley tried again, but was disturbed again._

 ** _Always Unavailable_**

 ** _Like You Didn't Know_**

 ** _But Now I'm Feeling Something (Yes)_**

 ** _It's Telling Me This May Not Be The Real Something (Yes)_**

 ** _But You Was Showing Me_**

 _"Noo! I heard enough including the part about Huey buying condoms! Why the fuck would he need condoms if I'm on the fucking pill" Jazmine shouted, causing Riley to jump in fear. Jazmine never uses profanity a less, she's really pissed, and when that side comes out, she was really intimidating._

 _ **Now I'm Ready And You Running**_

 ** _Damn You Got Me Open Now_**

 ** _Feeling Like I'm Choking Now_**

 ** _Where Am I To Go?_**

 _"Come on, Jaz u know Huey ain't like that"Riley said, defending his brother._

 _"stop it! Stop covering for him, just tell me the truth!" she shouted,_ _standing with tears running down her eyes._

 ** _I Can't_**

 ** _Believe That You Can't Feel My Heart_**

 ** _And I Can't_**

 ** _Believe You Let Me Fall So Hard_**

 ** _Stop Playing_**

 ** _How Could You Let It Go This Far?_**

 ** _If You Had Doubts That I Wasn't The One_**

 _"I seen her go inside your house that's why I came by! I was so furious that I was going to finally stand up for myself, but once I got there, fear came over me because I didn't want my gut to be right" Jazmine revealed, her voice cracked as she spoke._

 ** _And You Said_**

 ** _That You're The Type To Take It Slow_**

 ** _And You Said_**

 ** _Before I Step I'll Let You Know_**

 ** _Stop Playing_**

 ** _Before You Let Me See You With Her_**

 ** _You Could Have Told Me A Change Was Going To Come_**

 _I didn't want to to have a reason to leave him, I can't leave him, I love him!" Jazmine exclaimed. " I knew you were trying your hardest to prevent me from discovering the truth that he was with her" her lips trembled._

 _She paused then looked at Riley_

 _" what were they doing?" She questioned, waiting for her heart to shatter in peices._

 _"They wasn't doing nuffins" he said, honestly "he loves yo-"_

 _"Cut the bullshit, Riley! I know your whole rule about "no snitching" Jazmine snapped then she sighed._

 ** _Is she the reason you don't call like you use to_**

 ** _Fall through my hood like you use to_**

 ** _Or put it on me hard like you use to do_**

 _"Riley, please tell me, I promise I won't tell Huey that you told me. I just want to know the truth" she sobbed._

 ** _I feel in my mind what's going on_**

 ** _But my heart won't let me go until I know_**

 _" What were they doing!" She shouted, getting impatient._

 ** _Is she the reason that my calls couldn't reach you_**

 ** _The deepest of my love couldn't please you_**

 ** _Or bring it to me home like you use to do_**

 _Riley looked around and rubbed his ear nervously. he felt uncomfortable snitching especially on his own blood, but Jazmine deserve to know the truth, even if he was going lose some cool points and probably get his ass beat from his brother._

 ** _Seeing her falling for your charm_**

 ** _Got me feeling like I wasn't good enough_**

 _"t-they was" he started "t-they was_

 _"They were what?" Jazmine asked, her voice broke and she looked like she was holding in her breath._

 _"well, they were watching that movie with Samuel Jackson" he stated._

 _"they were watching a movie? " Where was Amelia sitting?" Jazmine asked, folding her arms. " was she sitting next to Huey?"_

 _"She was, she was, on the, bed, but Huey was sitting by his desk,", Riley said, carefully._

 _"She was sitting or laying? "Jazmine questioned, she needed to know more inside information._

 _"she was sitting up straight" he lied._

 _Shit that bitch was under the covers and everything, he thought._

 _"Was Huey on his laptop?"_

 _"it was open but it was off, he probably was into the movie "_

 _Or into Amelia, Jazmine thought._

 _"the lights were on or off?" Jazmine asked suspiciously._

 _"Of course the light was off Jaz, they were watching a movie" Riley protested, attempting to make the situation sound less worse._

 _"right," Jazmine said sarcastically. "what did Huey have on?"_

 _That nigga had no shirt on, and he was looking really guilty, Riley thought._

 _"He had on a wife beater and sum navy pants " He lied once more._

 ** _All you had to say was this ain't what you want_**

 ** _I wouldn't be so hurt and I could just move on_**

 ** _You had me believing, everything was my fault_**

 _"oh" was all she said. She turned from him and let the tears spill. She wasn't born yesterday, she knew Riley was hiding something. Why would Riley try his most difficult to prevent her from coming upstairs if they were innocently watching a movie? most importantly, why the hell is he watching movies with Amelia, and not answering her calls?_

 ** _It's a situation that I must let go_**

 ** _'Cause you ain't going to be a man and let me know_**

 ** _I guess me seeing you with her_**

 ** _Says it all_**

 _She summed up the facts the condoms, Amelia's late night visits, coming dressed in nightgowns, and the fact she has to call before coming to her own boyfriend's house._

 ** _Is she the reason you don't call like you use to_**

 ** _Fall through my hood like you use to_**

 ** _Or put it on me hard like you use to do_**

 _"Jazmine,_

 _"why did Huey buy condoms!" why would he have condoms? Did u see some missing or used ones?" Jazmine asked, integrating him._

 ** _I know in my mind what's going on_**

 ** _But my heart won't let me go until I know_**

 _"Naw, actually he brought them for me see," he lied, pulling out the box of condoms that Huey have him._

 ** _Is she the reason that my calls couldn't reach you_**

 ** _The deepest of my love couldn't please you_**

 ** _Or bring it to me home like you use to do_**

 _Jazmine just stared at the box in disbelief_

 _"why did he buy these for you? You couldn't buy them yourself?" Jazmine asked in disbelief._

 ** _Seeing her falling for your charm_**

 ** _Got me feeling like I wasn't good enough_**

 _"I gotta couple shorties I wanna smash, but you know a real nigga like me don't use condoms, but you know Huey hating ass started talking shit about me having kids at a youthful age, but I wasn't tryna hear that shit, so then he brought sum for me and told me I better be safe than sorry" He lied._

 _"I thought about it and I was like this nigga right. I don't wanna be no sorry ass motherfucka with six baby mamas on Maury show in shit you feel me?" Riley stated, he felt bad lying to Jazmine, but he didn't want to do that to his brother. He didn't know how Jazmine would react and, he didn't want to be the one to put their relationship in jeopardy, especially since he's not accurately sure if his brother is cheating physically._

 _Okay, that sounds accurate, she thought._

 _Her gut told her differently, but she ignored it and cried."Aye stop crying its gonna be alright" Riley stated, trying to comfort her._

 _" my brother loves you, you the best that ever happened to him" he ensured her._

 **I can't**  
 **Believe that you can feel my heart**  
 **And I can't**  
 **Believe you'd let me fall so hard**  
 **Stop playing**

 _"not its not going to ever be okay! he may not be sleeping with her, but why is he with her instead of me? If I'm the best that ever happened to him, how come didn't he answer my calls? Why is she over there late at night instead of me?" she questioned, pacing back and forth._

 _You're telling me he cares and he loves me, but how come I'm the only one trying in our relationship? Why did he forget about me, why did he quit trying!" Jazmine shouted her face was red and she had tears pouring down her cheeks._

 **How could you let it go this far**  
 **If you had doubts that I wasn't the one**  
 **And you said**  
 **That you're the type to take it slow**

 _"he's doesn't even look at me anymore, the only time he noticed me is if I'm wearing something he doesn't approve of, other than that, his eyes are always on Amelia" Jazmine explained tearfully._

 **And you said  
Before I step I'll let you know  
Stop playing  
Before you let me see you with her  
You could have told me to change was going  
To come**

 _"She's this proud to be an African-American goddess, who embraces her heritage and she's very smart and beautiful. She's so much like him, they induce so much in common and he admires her, I bet he wants me to break things off, maybe I should just go away!" she screamed,running back in Ed's house which was now looking like a house party._ **  
**

_Riley run after Jazmine who ran inside one of Ed's guest rooms._

 _"Jazz, come on quit playin" he said in a serious tone. "Jazmine! I ain't got time for these hide and seek games" he shouted, getting irritated that he had to look for Jazmine this a big ass room._

 _"Riley" he heard her say in a sexy voice?_

 **Oh lover, don't you dare slow down**  
 **Go longer, you can last more rounds**  
 **Push harder, you're almost there now**  
 **So go lover, make mama proud**

 _He turned around to see Jazmine butt ass naked standing in front of him. Riley's eyes widened of shock, and he stood frozen as Jazmine slowly walked up to him and place her hands on his shoulders._

 **And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs**  
 **And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby**

 _She had tears in her eyes and she looked nervous like she was forcing herself to approach him._

 _He has his eyes, she thought._

 _"J-J-Jazmine w-what Y-you doing?" He asked nervously._

 **but you can't stop there, music still playing in the background**

 **And you're almost there**

 **You can do it, I believe in you, baby**

 **So close from here**

 _"Shh, please I need this" she pleaded, standing on her tiptoes, grabbing his neck to kiss him,_

 **Baby I'ma be your motivation**  
 **Go, go, go, go**  
 **Motivation**  
 **Go, go, go, go**

but he grabbed her arms roughly.

"Yo what the fuck is wrong witchu! U wit brother, mah fucking brother! Kind nigga u think I am" Riley shouted, shaking her shoulders but then he realized she was still naked and backed away . "if u wanna fuck another nigga go head go be a fucking hoe, just don't bring that shit over here and put sum fucking clothes on!" He hollered, leaving the room, closing the door shut.

He heard Jazmine crying saying she was sorry repeatedly, but he ignored her and walked away, he didn't hate her, he was just mad and disappointed. That wasn't like her to behave like some thot.

What he didn't know was while he was out getting some air she was drinking her heart out with Hennessy.

 **An hour later**

 _Riley skimmed through the crowd of drunk niggas and thots. Some were fucking on the dance floor like animals, Meanwhile Ed and Rummy was taking party selfies with some random bitches._

 _Where the fuck is she, Riley thought_

 _"Where the fuck is she!" A dangerous voice called out._

 _Shit, Riley thought as he twisted around to see a furious looking Huey standing with his Katana by his side ready to literally murder someone._

 _"H-h-huey you not thinking of hurting Jazmine with that?" Riley asked nervously._

 _"No, but I'ma do more than just hurt that nigga she fucking wit" Huey said sharply._

 _" Nigga what?" Riley stated, looking at Huey like he was crazy._

 _"All I'm saying is when I see this nigga, Ima slice him in two!"Huey said, rage and jealousy in his voice._

 _This nigga must've lost his mind, Riley thought._

 _"Nigga what chu talking bout?"Riley asked._

 _"I'm talking bout a dead nigga walking" Huey snapped, looking around for a certain mulatto._

 _"Nigga, if you don't stop talking in riddles! the fuck is going on?"Riley shouted slightly, growing irritated._

 _Tell me who's the nigga Jazmine's with?" Huey shouted, gripping Riley by his collar. "you hooking her up with one of ya nut ass friends! " he said, gritting his teeth._

 _"what? She wasn't with nobody and I ain't like that, you know I would neva bag Jazz up with somebody else" Riley stated, sweat drippin down his forehead.,_

 _"Oh really? then why the fuck some other nigga answering Jazmine's phone? you know what, fuck this shit, Ima get them myself!" Huey shouted, throwing Riley on the ground, making his way upstairs._

 _Shit, something bouta go down! Riley thought as he ran after his brother. He could hear loud moans coming from one of the rooms which sounded exactly like Jazmine._

 _Oh, shit!_

 _Out of anger, Huey broke down door that was pitch dark, all was heard was the bed squeaking in the loud moans of Jazmine and the another nigga talking dirty to her._

 _Though it was dark in the room, they can visualize the guy on top of her slamming his body against hers, her legs were wrapped around his body. Huey literally roared like lion pulled the naked light skinny guy off Jazmine, threw him on the floor and starting beating the shit out of him._

 _Riley who was chanting "no homo no homo"switched the lights on and realized the naked girl wasn't Jazmine, instead it was that thot Jawn from school, Katrina who was crying because her boyfriend was getting his ass beat._

 _"Yo Huey, it's not her!" Riley hollered, to pull Huey away from the light skin nigga who was screaming like a little bitch._

 _Huey wouldn't stop attacking the light skin nigga breaking every bone in his body, then finally Huey pulled out his Katana_

 _to kill this nigga_

 _Thinking fast, Riley tackled Huey who shouted "get the fuck off of me, Ima kill this nigga! Ima kill this nigga!"_

 _"it's not her! That's not Jazmine! Look" Riley shouted, pointing towards Katrina who was ringing the cops._

 _Huey eyes widened when he saw it wasn't Jazmine_

 _"Fuck" he whispered as he walked nearer to the stressed " Sorry, " he pronounced, before walking out the room._

 _Riley shook his head and followed after his brother who spotted Jazmine twirling around in circles down the hallway with her shirt off revealing her bra._

 _"Jazmine! "Huey hollered, approaching her, but she giggled and ran from him. "get your ass over here!" He demanded, sounded like a angry father._

 _"na na na na, you can't catch me"she taunted, sticking her tongue out at Huey, who blew his breath in the air, Riley watched in amusement and laughed as Huey struggled to catch Jazmine who was now jumping on the bed._

 _"look, babe, I'm white girl wasted" she shouted, still jumping like three-year-old._

 _She squealed when Huey pulled her leg causing her to settle on the bed. He seized her by her legs and held her on his shoulder._

 _""Oh, let go of me!" She screamed, kicking her feet._

 _"enough **spank!** Is **spank!** enough! **Spank!** "he demanded, spanking her on her backside as she screamed. "Didn't I tell you not to wear these tight ass jeans?" He said, giving her another slap on her butt._

 _"stop it" she whined. "no fun"_

 _"shut up" he demanded, carrying her out the room._

 _After placing her inside the car he struck off his shirt and put it on her, then he walked back inside Ed's house. After beating some nigga's ass for stealing Jazmine's phone, he finally got back._

 _Along the way back home, Riley and Huey got into an argument about Jazmine who was sound asleep._

 _"I should kill you for taking Jazmine to Ed's house, not to mention you allow her to get intoxicated! Do you know what couldn't have happened to her if one of those niggas would have got to her before I did!" Huey shouted angrily._

 _"look, I apologize for allowing her to get drunk, but I ain't gon apologize for protecting my bro from almost losing the best thing that ever happened to him " Riley shouted back._

 _"Riley, what the hell you talking about?" Huey asked in a sharp tone._

 _"Nigga you know what I'm talking about! While you was cuddling up with that Airhead bitch, I was keeping Jazmine occupied downstairs the whole time, waiting for ya ass to call! She was about to catch ya ass red handed, but thanks to me she didn't!" Riley revealed, his body heating up inside because he was so angry with his brother_

 _Huey remained silent, but Riley could tell he was in deep thought, he seen him glance at Jazmine through his rear mirror to make certain she wasn't awake._

 _"Amelia and I didn't do anything" was all he sounded out, he still looked as if he was thinking._

 _"They ain't what Jazmine thinks " Riley muttered._

 _"what did you say?" Huey asked sharply as if he heard him._

 _"Nothing, just drive, " Riley said, changing the topic. He didn't desire to reveal to Huey that Jazmine had suspension about him cheating._

 _"I don't want you hanging around Jazmine anymore and if I find out you did something like this again, I'm proceeding to break your fucking face " Huey threatened._

 _"you don't want me around Jazmine? " Riley laughed hysterically, rocking his head " how about you stop hanging around that Airhead bitch, and spend some more time with your girl before somebody else does!" Riley snapped, raising his hands in the air._

 _"You know what? If you keep treating Jazmine like dog shit. She going leave ya ass then somebody else is going pick up the mess you made and your going lose her forever!" Riley shouted, getting ready to punch his brother in the face for his stupidity._

 _This angered Huey because clutched tightly on the steering wheel, and he pushed his foot down on the gas hard._

 _"H-h-huey slow down!"Riley said nervously, clicking on his seat belt._

 _Huey pressed on the gas harder._

 _"nigga you gon kill us" Ruley shouted, gripping the door handled, his palms sweating. His back was glued to the leather seat, and his braids were flying along the heavy wind, his heart racing._

 _The car was going so fast the tires started to squeal, and smoke was coming from the hood, and Riley could smell the gas in the air._

 _Riley proceeded to shout, but Huey only drives faster and faster, Jazmine's body rolled off the seat, and she hit her head on granddad's CD case._

 _"ouch" she moaned in pain. Hearing Jazmine, Huey pressed his foot on the brake, the car swerved but stopped safety in front of their house._

 _Riley hopped out the car, breathing heavy." nigga you crazy!" he shouted._

 _"Jazmine's not going anywhere" Huey stated, he gave him a deadly glare, then he opened the back door, and checked to see if Jazmine was okay, then he picked up her bridal style._

 _"Huey" She moaned his name and touched his face, he hushed her and kissed her hand tenderly, then he kissed her forehead, and told her to go back to sleep, she smiled, and obeyed his orders._

 _That night Riley knew that his brother was madly in love with Jazmine, but what occurred the next day made him second guess._

 _The following day, Huey and Jazmine got into a huge argument which ended with Huey is kicking Jazmine out the house_

 _After that day, she came back crying and begging him to forgive her, than they had made up sex. The day afterwards, they argued once again, and once again Jazmine begged for forgiveness, then finally Huey told her he needed some space, and during his "space" he was spending his time with Amelia._

 _Huey still stayed in touch with Jazmine, but it was merely for a booty call. He would ring her and tell her to come over, fuck her, then somehow argue with her then spend weeks avoiding her existence while giving Amelia all his attention._

 _During that time, Cindy was avoiding Ceaser, still embarrassing him in front of her peers, and started unnecessary arguments, humiliating him in public slapping him round like he was some bitch._

 _What everyone didn't know was that During that point of time, Jazmine and Ceaser was becoming closer and closer._

 _Later on Tom's death, Jazmine was frailer than ever. She didn't smile, she didn't laugh, and she was constantly crying. She didn't want to eat and she would wake up in the middle of the night, she would cry for her father. Sometimes she would wake up and forget that her father was deceased, then once they break the news to her, it was like he die all over again._

 _No one knew where Sarah was, she had vanished somewhere. There were rumors about her working for a Pimp Named Slickback, but no one seen her._

 _The only good outcome of Tom's death was that Huey finally opened his eyes. Riley thought it was his guilt that made him do the right thing. He had ended the relationship he had with Amelia and started focusing on his relationship with Jazmine._

 _He even dismissed out of the New Black Panther's club and changed his phone number. Riley remembered seeing the envy and hurt looks from Amelia's face. She would always try to gain Huey's attention, she tried dressing sexier, she even tried to make him jealous by dating someone else, but he didn't pay her any mind and it made her angry._

 _Because Jazmine lost her father and her mother, Huey became someone that she depended on. She became more clingy, she didn't want to travel anywhere without Huey, she didn't want to do anything without Huey. They stayed in Jazmine's home most of the time because Jazmine wanted to feel closer to her father._

 _Huey had gotten a more serious job so he could pay the bills and support Jazmine's needs. Sarah had somehow stolen all of the money that was meant for Jazmine, so without Grandad's and Huey's money, Jazmine was penniless._

 _Jazmine and Huey were like a married duo, they were still in love, but there were a few ups and downs, but overall they are happy together. It was difficult for them because they were so young trying to live an adult life. After school, Huey would work until midnight, then come home to Jazmine, who would cook and clean like a housewife. On his days off, he would take the time to meditate, train, or work on any assignments due for school._

 _Granddad tried to convince Huey to give up and proceed back home along with Jazmine, but Huey was determined to do whatever to keep Jazmine happy._

 _Right when Riley felt like things were starting to get better, things got worse. Huey was discussing to Ceaser his plans to surprise Jazmine in a romantic setting. He told him that he has been saving up money to buy Jazmine this expensive promise ring he had ordered. He told Ceaser he wanted a refreshing start with Jazmine, he told him that he was ready to completely commit to her, and he wanted to make a promise to her that he would never leave and never let anyone interfere with their relationship ever again._

 _Feeling guilt, Ceaser spilled the beans about him and Jazmine and ended up in a hospital almost falling into a coma. Everyone was angry with Jazmine and Ceaser and everyone turned their backs on them. Huey still supported Jazmine financially, but it was only Grandad who checked up on her. For weeks Jazmine pleaded for Huey to forgive her, she was so desperate she even told him that he didn't have to take her back, she just wanted him in her life, but Huey wasn't trying to hear it. He let his anger and hurt get take over him._

 _Out of anger, Huey invited Amelia to have sex with him and of course, that Airhead bitch was down for it. Riley didn't know if Jazmine knew there were sleeping together, but he recalled seeing the hurt look on her face when she was taking the trash out, and it was around the same time Amelia came by the house. Riley wanted to reach out to Jazmine, but he needed more time because He was still angry at her for sleeping with Ceaser and he didn't want to hurt her feelings._

 _But that night was the last time he had seen Jazmine, The next day she disappeared and No one noticed until one day, Granddad came by to see her and noticed the door was unlocked and some of Jazmine belongings were missing. Granddad called the police because he feared someone had gone into the house and kidnaped Jazmine, but there was no evidence of any struggle so she was reported missing. After only searching for Jazmine for three months the police gave up, the lone person that didn't give up was Huey._

 ** _End of flashback._**

 _Riley was on his way to his flight to Maryland when he received a call from an unknown number. It was Huey's friend from college, Hiro, who ordered him to call off his flight and buy a ticket to Italy right away._

 _Nigga you trippin and how did your Jackie chan ass get my number?" Riley questioned._

 _"Listen, I can't break into further detail over the phone over, but your brother is in danger along with Ceaser and Jazmine. "_

 _"Wait what? What you mean?" Riley shouted, he felt his heart drop. "What kinda danger, danger, yo tell me what the fucks going on right now!" He demanded._

 _"Like I said I can't explain over the phone, simply hop on the next flight to Italy and when you get off give me a call so we can discuss a place to meet, please get on the next flight this not a prank, this is a life and death situation, so don't let me down , Huey needs you and so does and Ceaser and Jazmine "Hiro stated in a very grave tone and hung up._

 _What the fuck? Riley thought._

 _So many questions were roaming in his mind, but there was but one question that struck him the most, why was Jazmine, Huey and Ceaser in the same sentence? Last time he checked, Huey and Ceaser Wasn't on speaking terms and Jazmine, she was on a whole other level, he has viewed her on TV and cover magazine wearing different revealing outfits and posing naked. He also knew she was married to some Italian old head with silky ass hair and the god father's accent. He also learned about her failed suicide attempts, he really knows much because he was always away, but his fiancee would always fill him in. Wait, hold up, he called back._

 _A couple weeks ago, Denise told him something about her getting into a fight with Jazmine. She claimed that Ceaser found her drunk and naked in somebody other than her husband's bed and he dropped her off at Huey's._

 _She said ever since Jazmine been in the house, Amelia and Huey has been having problems, and that Jazmine been seducing and manipulating both Ceaser and Huey, mostly Huey. She also mentioned that she overheard Huey and Jazmine having sex, but she told him she wasn't sure because they had got into an argument. And so she told him she whoop Jazmine's ass and so Huey kicked her out the house. Riley isn't going to lie, he cracked a grin when she told him that Huey and Jazmine were messing around behind Amelia's back it's funny how the tables turn, but the story sounded like it was exaggerated a bit and one thing Riley noticed about Denise was she disliked Jazmine just as much as Amelia did. It turned him off that his finance would act as bitter as Amelia._

 _He understood they were best friends, but he frequently felt like Denise was starting to become a follower. Before she met Amelia, she was never the type to gossip, now that's all she does is gossip and the main topic was Jazmine. He didn't understand how can someone hate on a person they never personally knew and it angered him, but he still loved Denise and, other than that short bit of bitterness she had with her, she was still a great person._

 _Denise was going be pissed, he considered as he exchanges his flight ticket and brought the next flight to Italy. When he came he called Hiro up and they met up at a local restaurant in Sicily, Italy, Riley felt his eyes tear up as Hiro explained the whole story about Jazmine being a victim of rape and abuse not only by her husband but other rich men, who use her like she was some type product or sex toy._

 _He explained the whole situation with Ceaser and Huey fighting over Jazmine and most of all, about Jazmine carrying Huey's child and the abduction by a clown mafia. Then they had tried to rescue Jazmine and when they got to the location, Hiro had a bad feeling. He tried to warn them, But Huey stubborn ass wouldn't listen so, unfortunately, they fell into a trap and was taken by the clowns. Hiro was the only one that wasn't taken, well obviously._

 _Riley didn't know what to say he simply stood up and walked away. It was too much to get in and he couldn't take the pain, he already lost his granddad now he was about to lose his brother. He had been angry with Ceaser as much as Huey was, but he didn't hate him, and most of all, Jazmine he didn't want to lose her either._

 _Yes, she made mistakes and he was let down in her lifestyles, but he felt like it wasn't fully her fault matter fact, it wasn't her fault at all, it was Huey's. And And at present there is a high possibility she won't make it alive and if Huey loses Jazmine he will never be the same, Riley won't allow that to happen, he was going to them even if he had to do just to do it. wiped his tears and walked back inside the restaurant._

 _"let's set it off on these bitches!"_

 _Hiro smirked and shook his hand. Right when they were headed towards the car, a beautiful woman with bright skin with a slim, toned figure, dark almond eyes, round face, button nose, and long jet black hair walked towards them._

 _Damn, she bad, Riley thought as he gazed at the 5'4 inch woman, wearing black tight leather pants and leather vest jacket with olive green sleeves and with some long leather boots. Her hair was in a slick ponytail and of course no makeup since Ming wasn't the makeup type._

 _"Are you two adolescent fools going get down to business or what?"Ming said, loaded up her gun._

 _"Damn, You Not Mulan, no more you Nikita!" Riley_

 _"I see you still deliver your humor of ignorance " she stated._

 _"I see you still took a flat ass, a nice little ass though " Riley joked, touching her bottom, but he is quickly regretting when Ming grabbed his arm and twisted it. She expected to flip him over but failed because Riley managed to throw her over instead._

 _Riley laughed and provided a helping hand at first Ming accepted, but it was a deception, instead she hit him in his private area with her knee making him fall on the ground holding his "Manz" as he groaned in pain.._

 _"Fuck you egg fo young!" He cursed. "Ah!" He shouted as Ming pressed her heel down on his spine.._

 _"you were saying? Egg to what? I can't get word over your pitiful cries!" She cried, pressing on his back harder._

 _For a second, Ming was really feeling herself, but then ended up right back on the ground, and now she was the one in pain. "Oh get off of me! You imbecile, you! "She shouted as Riley pressed his boot on her back, nonetheless, he quickly removed it, he didn't feel comfortable hurting a female._

 _"Truce? " Riley stated, drawing his hand out."Truce " Ming replied back, but when she took hold of his hand she twisted his wrist.t._

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! You crazy bitch! "_

 _"you got that right, I'm one crazy tough bitch!" Ming_

 _Hiro shook his head at this was going to be a long mission._

 ** _Back to the present day,_**

 _"Alright, so what's the plan? , when are we going to get this clown, niggas?" Riley said, breaking his knuckles. He was ready for some action it's been two days already._

 _" I managed to hack into the surveillance cameras unfortunately, I couldn't get any cam sight on the inside, all the same, I've been monitoring it for two days, so I know how many men were dealing with"Hiro inform._

 _"According to Otomo, 5 to 7 men were spotted coming from within and outside the area during the past 48 . Two armed guards are always watching the gates. Approximately only 4 clowns are always in view during the night while the others leave, which means, we ambush tonight. "Ming explained._

 _"How bout we kill these motherfuckas right the fuck now!" Riley snapped, getting impatient._

 _Ming rolled her eyes " did you hear anything I brought up to you?"_

 _"Naw, all I heard was Chang Chong Chen!" Riley taunted, mocking the Chinese language._

 _"you price of garbage! " Ming shouted, choking Riley from the back seat._

 _"Míng Gòule( **Ming Enough!)** " Hiro shouted, pulling Ming off of Riley. "I know you two have a thing for each other, but this is a serious matter," Hiro said firmly._

 _Both Riley and Ming blushed and closed down their arms._

 _"I don't like her/him" they stated in unison, embarrassed that Hiro would think that._

 _"I gotta girl already, a fine dime" Riley bragged._

 _"Didn't realize you were into coins?" Ming said sarcastically._

 _Riley gave her the finger_

 _"Likewise, I'm not into guys, that's easily defeated, I like a challenge," Ming said, blowing her gun._

 _"you ain't see shit yet" Riley mumbled, crossing his arms, glancing at the window angrily._

 _Hiro laughed at the two then he cleared his throat. "Hem! And so tonight we will wear these" Hiro stated, pulling a load of clown wigs and clown clothes._

 _"Nigga you crazy! I am not walking round looking like no clown ass nigga" Riley stated, shaking his head._

 _"yeah apparently this idiot doesn't need a clown suit, he already has it on" Ming implied._

 _"bitch get off my dick" Riley cursed._

 _"I'm sorry which are you implying the one above your shoulders, the little one below your waistline," Ming said, challenging him._

 _"Aww, so Nikita got jokes, you wanna see how big my dick is? "Riley asked, unbuckling his pants._

 _"your disgusting" Ming said, cringing and turning her face away._

 _"Guys focus, I know this looks strange, but how strange can it already become? We are going after a clown mafia, come on, anyway, we wear these so we can get inside without any troubles. What a better way to ambush than to ambush silently." Hiro said._

 _"Man, you could at least added some swag, gon have me looking like Ronald Mc Donald in this bitch, big ass, shiny ass, nut ass shoes, look at this shit" Riley stated, holding up one of the clown shoes." I can see my whole reflection on this shit, shiny ass shoes " Riley complained._

 _Quit complaining aren't your concern for your brother's life! " Ming snapped, growing irritated._

 _"Don't you ever in your life question my allegiance to my bro! That mah blood, he's the only family I got for real, I wouldn't be here if I didn't care I'm just fucking frustrated!"_

 _"alrighty, let's not become out of focus Damn, it would have been more beneficial if we could have done an exchange "Hiro mentioned._

 _"Yeah, it's too bad the man was too feeble to live with his own troubles" Ming stated carelessly disgusted her when someone stopped their life just for a way out, that man took it the easy way, now he will never serve his punishment._

 _"yeah, I'm mad cuz I wanted to be the one to bust a cap in his ass, but that nigga did the job for me" Riley stated. Thinking of how disappointed he was when Manuel killed himself_

 ** _Flashback._**

 _"yo, let me fuck this pussy ass nigga up real quick!"Riley shouted, pacing back in forth angrily. " he put his hands on mah sis I wan kill em"_

 _"listen, u know you're angry, but we need him alive his father is the ringleader to this clown clan! We can possibly exchange for Jazmine"_

 _"Naw, that's not good enough, he needs to experience how it feels to get his ass beat!"Riley protested._

 _"no offense, but your bro already proved that point, you should see his face, he's completely unrecognizable." Hiro stated._

 _"I frankly don't believe it's going to solve anything and also I doubt his father cares for an exchange, he didn't even try to look for his son, I believe he had already disowned him" Ming stated, placing her hands on her hips._

 _"still it's worth a try" Hiro argued._

 _"all I saying is that he ne-"_

 ** _BANG!_**

 _"shit!" Hiro and Riley shouted._

 _Ming gasped then close her eyes and shook her head. "Weak" she muttered as she opened the truck of the car to reveal a now dead Manuel with a bullet in his head._

 _"fuck!" Hiro cursed, gripping his hair._

 _"Damn" Riley stated, staring at the beaten up man who looked like a he survived a deadly fire, his face was being really unrecognizable. That nigga wasn't lying, Riley thought. He peeked at the gun that was in his hand._

 _""Goddam, he really didn't wanna get his ass beat again" Riley commented." oh well, that nigga got what he deserved now it's his pops turn" Riley stated, walking away._

 _"well, what do we do with the body?" Hiro asked._

 _"I don't know, I say we leave him in here and draw a new whip" Riley suggested._

 _"I suppose we simply burn him to ashes. we wouldn't want people to think we murdered him, remember, his whole family is part of two different mafias if we are wise, we will get rid of the body and pretend not to know what happened" Ming suggested. " And what Riley said also, let's obtain a new car"_

 _"Getting a new car would appear too suspicious, we'll just have to clean it up" Hiro pointed out._

 _"I'm not cleaning no blood" Riley declined._

 _"oh don't be such a coward aren't you training to become an marine your going experience far worst thing then this! & I said we blow up the whole damn car, besides I have a ride" Ming said._

 _"Whatever, let's just get this shit over with" Riley stated in an annoyed voice._

 ** _End of flashback._**

 _"La mio Bella ragazza **(my beautiful girl)** ," Manuel said, kissing his beautiful fiance on her temple as they watched the sunset._

 _"it's so beautiful, " Jazmine said tearfully. She couldn't help but to think of someone as she watched the sun disappear from the sky._

 _"It's not as beautiful as you," Manuel said, twisting her body around to give her a deep passionate kiss. He loved this woman even though she wasn't fully grown so far, he was proud that she was going to be his wife._

 _She looked stunning wearing nothing but her birthday suit, her hair was falling along with the wind and she wore a bare face. She looked so pure and delicate, he loved her so much and she was the best he had ever experienced._

 _They had sex for the first time and at the beach. At beginning she was nervous and terrified, but once the hard part was over, she started to enjoy it, she even screamed his name, it was amazing, she was amazing"You know your family is wonderful "Jazmine said, haphazardly._

 _"Especially your father is so funny, " she laughed, thinking of when her father used to try to get her laugh but fail miserably. " your so lucky to have a father in your life that adores you" she added, still thinking of her father who she will never see again._

 _"You don't know my father," Manuel said in a serious tone you " it's amusing how he tells everyone I'm his favorite, but yet, he never loved me. I remember going up my father wanted me to be tough like my brothers he would always try to persuade me to join in sports and encouraged me to participate in his games. One game, in particular, I had to fight my brothers, they would baffle the crap out of me and I never fought back because I wasn't a fighter." He revealed Jazmine rubbed his arms as he continued._

 _"My father would get so angry with me that he would lock me in the basement for days without food, and if I wanted to eat, I had to play one of his games.. if I won the game, I was rewarded with a meal. but if I lose the game, I straved that night._

 _"That's horrible, "Jazmine said, allowing her tears fall._

 _"I was down there for 2 weeks before my mom finally rescued me, but when she did that, my father abused her. I recall watching the shameful look in her eyes when my father raped and beat her and no one know the truth because my father was good at pretending and my mother was afraid to tell on my father because if her family would have discovered that he was abusing her, they would have had him killed and she loved him"Manuel explained, looking deep into Jazmine's eyes._

 _Manuel began to cry "My fear is that I will be like my father, I don't want to be like him, But sometimes you make me feel so angry and I feel like I need to punish you, and it scares me to think that way. I don't want to ever put my hands on you, " he sobbed as Jazmine sat up and put her hands on his face"Listen, you will never be like your father, you are kind, bright, funny, and extremely handsome." She said, sipping the tears from his face. " I know I make you angry, but it's normal to feel that way, I know you will never hurt me because you love me and I love you too" Jazmine revealed._

 _Manuel's eyes widened she never told him she loved him. "say that again," he said, smirking at her._

 _"say what again?"Jazmine asked._

 _"say you love me "Manuel demanded._

 _"Io ti Amo( **I love You)** ," Jazmine said in Italian. _

_Manuel grabbed her waist and crawled on top of her._

 _"mi permetta di mostrare quanto ti amo **(let me show you how I love you)** " he whispered in her ear as he entered her once more._

 _"you fuckin puttana!"_

 ** _WHACK!_**

 _Jazmine screamed as she fell on the kitchen floor. For the first time, he had hit her and it was all because he saw her watching one of the Huey's interviews._

 _"You think of leaving me, huh!" He shouted, pulling her hair. "you wanna fuck him!"_

 _"stop, please!_

 _"I'm going to teach you a lesson, bitch!" He stated, pulling off his belt._

 _""No, please don't ahh!" She yelled as he whipped her repeatedly with the leather belt._

 _After what seem like hours of pain he finally gave up hitting body felt weak, she had bleeding cuts on her arms and legs, her face was soaked with tears._

 _Manuel looked at his wife weeping on the kitchen floor he couldn't believe what he had done. He had assured he wouldn't be like his father, but it was too late._

 _II love you, don't leave me please, it won't take place again, " he pleaded, approaching her._

 _She shuddered at his touch, she was afraid of him._

 _"Please, I'm so sorry, I don't know what got over me, " he said, kissing her bruised face._

 **I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground**  
 **And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound**  
 **You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait**  
 **You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say (that)**

 _Manuel couldn't barely breathe. One of his eyes was closed, he sustained a chipped tooth, broken nose, and his cheekbones were swollen. He was burning with sweat, his body was sore it felt like he every bone of his physical structure was broken. He remembers this feeling when his father used to beat on him. He felt like he was ensnared in the basement again, but instead he trapped inside a truck._

 **I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you**  
 **And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin' new (yeah)**  
 **I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say**  
 **"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid...**

 _He sobbed as he clutched the gun that he found inside, He wonder if it's loaded. He struggled, but he managed to snap the gun. He can easily utilize this weapon to defend himself, he could possibly get away with a few quick shots, but It was the only person he desired to kill, not Huey Freeman this time, and definitely not his wife Jazmine._

 **"It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "**  
 **I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "**

 _He wishes he could wipe out his father for turning him into a monster. He wishes he could keep his wife who's suffering. Fairly soon she will be dead, and there's nothing he could do about loves her yet and he wishes things could have been different. He smiled as he thought of her bright sparkling green eyes and strawberry colored blonde hair, she was truly an angel sent from heaven, and he was the devil's son._

 **I said, "It's too late to apologize, " yeah (too late)**  
 **I said, "It's too late to apologize, " yeah (too late)**

 **It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "**  
 **I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "**

 _He had the gun to his head, not afraid of death. Though he was on his way to the pits, he couldn't help but think of her, all the good time. They could have been anticipating their second child and maybe Jazmine would have forgotten of the Freeman, maybe he could have won her heart completely._

 _But instead, he was just fantasizing._

 **"It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "** _  
_

 _No more daydreaming_

 _è il momento di dormire **( it's time to sleep)**_

 **I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late) "** _  
_

 _"I'm sorry, " he wept, thinking of the happy moments he shared with his wife, pulling on the trigger "I love you" he wispered one last time._

 ** _BANG!_**

 _buona notte( **good night.)**_

 **I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground**

* * *

 **RIP Manuel Salvatore Lorenzo**

 **Does anyone feel sympathy for Manuel or no?**

 **Review plz! btw Amelia next chapter**

LYRICS:

Drake: Back To Back

Nicki MINAJ : BOSS Ass Bitch

Destiny's Child : Is She The Reason?

Kelly Rowland ft Lil Wayne : Motivation

One Republic : Too Late Too Apologize


	31. Compulsion

**HEY _EVERYONE, SORRY IT'S BEEN TAKING A BIT LONGER NOW FOR ME TO UPDATE, WELL SCHOOL STARTED AND I'VE BEEN BUSY, BUT UPDATE!:) BTW THANKS FOR THE ONES THAT REVIEW, SO PLEASE KEEP IT UP AND THOSE WHO DON'T REVIEW PLZ REVIEW LOL BUT IM AM GRATEFUL FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS I'VE BEEN GETTING SO I'M NOT COMPLAINING._**

 _IF YOU HAVEN'T READ YET PLEASE READ:_

 _ **Angel in Disguise byJaz**_ _ **minepink** , she's been trying hard and she really need some support, btw it's good! read and review._

* * *

 _"Hey," Amelia said, blushing hard at the sight of Huey Freeman, who was presently doing his night time push ups. He was so sexy with his shirt off, his strong built arms and his breathtaking abdominal muscles._

 _Damn, he was fine Amelia thought._

 _"Sup," Huey said, quickly still doing his pushups in a fast tempo. Amelia knew him long enough to know he only worked out excessively when he was thinking too much._

 _Amelia glanced at his phone, it wouldn't stop buzzing, it was Jazmine. She just sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes._

 _Finally, what seem like over 200 counts. He halted and stood up and stretched. "Sorry about my brother" Huey finally spoke, referring to when Riley blocked her entrance._

 _She saw him grab his phone and took a glance at it._

 _He conveyed a deep breath as he declined the call._

 _"You know, you can always assign it on block " Amelia suggested, grabbing his phone from him and switching it to block_ setting, _"there, you're welcome"_

 _"Uh, thanks, " Huey said, placing the phone down. He felt awful for what he was contriving to do. After Amelia and him almost kissed at the hill, he couldn't deny the fact that he couldn't stop thinking of her. He strained to get his mind off her, but it was driving him crazy._

 _ **'Cause if she catch me with you**_  
 _ **(she gon' kill us).**_  
 _ **These hotel rooms is lookin' too familiar.**_  
 _ **Your love is so, so serious.**_

 _Could I be falling for her, he recollected._

 _He observed as she bent over to put the movie in the DVD player, her ass looked amazing in that silk nightgown._

 **Girl you keep me comin' ...back, back that is,**  
 **I be with her thinkin of you.**  
 **I be with you thinkin of her, my boo.**

 _He turned his head away, this wasn't right he thought._

 _He's with Jazmine and he loves her, but lately things between them have been sluggish. All she ever did was asked him random questions about her dad's health and talk about the things she couldn't wait to do with him once he gets better._

 _He knew she was in denial and he felt selfish to think this way, but he wished she would grow up._

 _Sometimes it was like she was stuck in her childhood world. She always wanted to watch Disney movies, she shouted over the smallest things, she always wanted ice cream, and when she didn't get her way she would whine and cry like a three-year-old._

 **She just don't deserve this,**  
 **ain't nobody perfect,**  
 **but I just can't take no more cuz**

 _At first, he thought it was cute, but lately it was starting to irritate him. Perhaps it was because Amelia was starting to rub on him in a way where he just prefer to be around her instead of Jazmine._

 _Another thing that drew him closer to Amelia was her strength. The manner she spoke with intelligence and with a hint of sarcasm which made him crack a smile. The way she prefers her hair natural, and how courageous, and bold she was when it came to setting the record straight, and speaking her mind._

 **See the problem is I'm too deep involved**  
 **to be playin with your emotions.**  
 **You really got me open.**  
 **Oh,**

 _The things she did was something he would expect his mother to do. His mother was strong, beautiful and proud, just like Amelia. Of course, he didn't consider her as a mother figure because she wasn't exactly like his mother, but she is someone he knew his mother would have been proud to see him with._

 _"Can I lay down?" Amelia asked, mounting on his bed, giving him a sexy glare._

 _He nodded his head still thinking of what he was contriving to do. He couldn't contain his emotions and his hormones pushing him to the limit. Sometimes he didn't know why he did the things he did like the time he decided to buy a box of rubbers. Jazmine and he don't use them so of course, he was only buying them for one reason, to have sex with Amelia._

 **I gotta figure it out,**  
 **can't let no pussy come before my baby,**  
 **not my baby. No.**

 _He has been struggling with his mind over his urge to cheat on Jazmine. He wasn't something he wanted to do it was something he couldn't help but think about. He wanted Amelia badly, but he didn't want to leave Jazmine either, and most definitely, he didn't want to be unfaithful._

 _He was thinking so much, he didn't even realize the light were shut off._

 _"Huey," Amelia said in a seductive voice._

 **Cuz she's the only one to ease my mind.**  
 **But girl you just so fine. (oh!)**  
 **Give it to me one last time.**

 _"huh," he replied dumbly._

 _"keep me company, I'm cold," she said, patting the bed so he could lay down with her._

 _He knew she wasn't actually cold, but he crawled in bed with her anyway._

 **Baby let your hair down.**  
 **Take it to the bed, now.**

 _He didn't know what came over him, but next thing he knew, he had his arms wrapped around Amelia's body, feeling on her thick thighs, and squeezing her huge ass. She let out a groan and pulled him closer so she could feel his forming bulge, which was extremely hard right now, making her wetter._

 **Spread them lovely legs now.**  
 **One last round.**

 _"Kiss me, " she whispered, grabbing his neck to draw him into a kiss. He smelled so good and his body felt warm against hers. She desired to give him all of her, fuck that mulatto bitch. She was starting to make him hers, she already got him, ignoring that bitch calls._

 _She smirked at the idea of it._

 **You really got me trippin'**  
 **hold up baby girl don't talk, just listen.**  
 **Let's just make love,**  
 **girl for the last time.**  
 **Yup, I said the last time,**  
 **Girl this is the last time,**  
 **all caught up.**

 _Huey was about to kiss Amelia, but once again that guilty feeling came upon him, he couldn't do this._

Without a warning, he fetched up from the bed and sat by his desk Amelia called out to him, but he neglected her, he opened his laptop to try to ignore the lust that was running through his body.

 _To his surprise, a picture of him and Jazmine appeared on his desktop. He remembered that was roughly the time Jazmine sprain her ankle and he had to carry her around. Though she was crumpled, she had a huge smile on her face, it must have been because he was offering her a piggy back ride. He was smiling as well because of how silly Jazmine was acting._

 _His eyes watered as he conceived of his attempts to cheat on Jazmine, why is he doing this to her? Why isn't he answering her calls? He should have invited her over, but he didn't want to contend with her anymore, that's all they did was argue._

 _It wasn't her fault, it was always his fault they argued. He would become annoyed over every little thing she did, and he would start up something just to push her away. He felt relieved when she wasn't around, and he didn't understand why he felt that way._

 _Was he falling out of love with Jazmine?_

 _He turned off the laptop and put it back on the desk. Amelia was still attempting to convert him to come back to bed, then suddenly Riley burst into the room. He threw him a look of suspension and looked at Amelia, who was smirking as she sat up on the bed frame, then he looked back at him, and instantly Huey knew what he was thinking._

 _"Riley what hell are you doing here?" Huey asked irritatedly, he didn't like the look Riley was giving him._

 _The judgmental look._

 _Riley! "Huey yelled, growing a little louder. What the hell was wrong with him, why was he looking at him like that._

 _"huh?" he replied dumbly._

 _"What do you want?" Huey inquired in a lower voice, he was exhausted._

 _You have some condoms, I gotta shorty waiting for me downstairs," Riley asked, scratching his ear as if he was nervous._

 _Fun size yellow bone, long hair, green eyes" Riley added," ass like JLO"._

 _He immediately thought of Jazmine, when Riley was describing his "shorty", his heart ached because he couldn't believe he actually was willing to have sex with Amelia behind Jazmine's back._

 _Damn, he thought._

 _Huey shook his head and walked to his drawer and threw him the box of Trojan Magnums carelessly._

 _He didn't require them anymore because he made his decision, he wasn't going to cheat, not now, not ever._

 _"Tell her not to steal anything and don't feed her," Huey said, as he always did when Riley invited his_ hoes _over._

 _He_ saw _the look of shock on Riley's face, and it was starting to anger him._

 _"What!"Huey said sharply, causing Riley to jump slightly._

 _Riley shook his head and uttered something, but Huey didn't hear him._

 _"Nothing,_ enjoy _your movie" Riley stated in a disappointed voice, walking out._

 _""Huey_ come here _" Amelia said, in a pleading voice._

 _"No, I can't, just watch the movie" Huey shouted._

 _"what the hell is wrong with you! you were just all over me, now you're rejecting me?" Amelia shouted back, folding her arms._

 _"Look, I apologize I shouldn't have came on to you" he admitted," but, Jazmine "_

 _"Jazmine what? You weren't thinking of Jazmine when you tempted me over" She snapped._

 _"Do you still love her?" She asked randomly._

 _"I do love her and I always will" Huey protested, getting angry._

 _"Are you certain about that? If you love her so much, why are you avoiding her?" Amelia questioned, smirking at him._

 _Huey stood motionless in thought._

 _Why is he avoiding Jazmine if he loved her so much?_

 _He seized his phone and looked at the multiple calls and texts from Jazmine. one particular text message_ _read._

 _ **JAZMINE:"I love you always (broken heart emoji) Good night, my love.**_

 _"I love you too, " he whispered, a single tear dropped from his eyes, but he promptly wiped it away._

 _"Are you Okay Huey?" Amelia asked, walking closer to him. "Look, I overreacted, I apologize for my actions and you're correct, this is wrong, I will respect your relationship from now on" Amelia lied, inside she was still plotting, but she didn't want him to know that._

 _Huey still had_ his _back turned away from her, staring at Jazmine's text. It wasn't the words that got to him, it was the broken heart emoji she had sent him, he didn't mean to hurt her._

 _"Huey! "Amelia shouted, irritated that he was avoiding her._

 _"Yeah, I heard you and I consider it's best if you don't come here late at night anymore, it's inappropriate. I'm not saying_ it's _your fault because I'm responsible for my own natural processes, but if we're going to remain friends. There are certain boundaries that need to be set, starting now" Huey addressed._

 _Amelia felt her heart break, but she had to act as it cool, she will have him soon"I agree with you 100 percent. Things got out of hand, I guess I should go, it's getting late, " she stated, shutting off the TV and walking towards the door._

 _Huey grabbed her arm "wait "_

 _For a second she imagined he was going to ask her to stay and kiss her, but instead he said,_

 _"I'll take you home, but let me get_ dressed _" Huey said, walking towards his closet._

 _Bearing in her tears she took a deep breath._

 _"Okay, I'll be downstairs waiting, " she stated, walking out the room. She heard the front door shut and she promptly ran downstairs to see. She looked out the window and watched Riley and Jazmine walking towards her house._

 _What_ the _hell? Wait, Jazmine was here?_

 _Damn it she thought, she wishes Jazmine would have walked in on them cuddling._

 _But what is they up too? She thought._

 _"you ready?" Huey asked, dressed in a heather gray hoodie T-shirt and some black cargo jogger pants with a pair of Nike airs._

 _"You alright?" he asked, arching his eyebrow at her._

 _God! She loved when his brow did that, he was just too looked sexy, even when he wasn't trying hard. Why did he have to stay with that narrow-minded mixed breed?_

 _"Yeah I'm fine, just tired, " she responded. " I'm ready to go now" she announced._

 _the whole car ride was awkwardly silent. He could tell Amelia feelings were hurt, and he did care for her deeply, but he couldn't let things get out of hand._

 _He didn't desire to lose her as a friend and he didn't want to lose Jazmine._

 _"So I'll catch you tomorrow, right?" Amelia asked, giving him a hopeful look._

 _"um, I don't know, but I'll call you" he stated, tapping the steering wheel._

 _"Okay, " she pronounced in a disappointed tone. " Good night, " she said, kissing his face._

 _Her lips felt smooth, he wanted to feel her lips on his, but he fought the impulse._

 _"night" he replied back._

 _He waited till she was inside her home, then he drove off._

 _When he came home, he couldn't stop thinking of the kiss she planted on his cheek._

 _He wanted to call her, but he knew it wasn't right since he still hasn't called Jazmine._

 _Was he falling in love with Amelia? He questioned._

 _ **A day later,**_

 _"Are you still in love with me?" Jazmine asked randomly, playing with his hair._

 _Last night, she vomited two times and cried because she wanted a Krabby Patty. Once she was sobered up, she showered, and brushed her teeth, and proceeded to bed._

 _It was the afternoon and she was still wearing nothing, but his T-shirt and her hair was a wild mess but, she still looked gorgeous as hell._

 _"Huey, are you in love with me?" She repeated, hugging his neck tightly._

 _"Of course I love you Jazmine " Huey responded, still trying focus on the book he was reading._

 _"No, but are you in love with me?" She inquired, taking the book from him so she can have his full attention._

 _"Jazmine isn't that the same thing?" Huey asked sarcastically, taking hold of his book from her._

 _"no, you can love a person like in a family or friend way, but be in love with a person more than a friend or family. "Jazmine explained, snatching the book once more_

 _"Jazmine that doesn't make sense, we are in a relationship, thus if I love you, of course, I love you more than a friend and family" Huey said in an annoyed tone, taking his book back once again._

 _"But that's not what I was expressing " she read, trying to figure out a way to explain what she really wanted to_ know. _" what I really meant is are you in love with me like you were before Amelia came around!" She blurted out._

 _No answer came from Huey, who had his book to his face.._

 _""Huey,_ answer _my question, " she demanded, sitting on his lap, letting down the book."Do you love me in the same manner you did before she came?" She asked, her watery emerald eyes looking deep into his wine eyes._

 _Huey let out a deep breath "Jazmine, you know I do, and Amelia doesn't have anything to do anything she's just a friend."_

 _A single dropped from Jazmine's eyes._

 _"why didn't you answer my calls last night? What were you doing?" She questioned, her lips trembling._

 _He stared at her a few seconds, then he responded_

 _""My phone went dead and I proceeded to sleep early, now can I go back to reading?" he said with an attitude._

 _He was lying to her, but he didn't care he pushed her off of him gently and carried on with his reading._

 _She embraced her face with her hands and sobbed. She told herself she wasn't going cry in front of him, but she couldn't hold it any longer, the pain was too much for her to bare. Huey didn't even draw near her like he used to when she cried, he simply sat there and let her cry._

 _This angered Jazmine so much she found herself screaming and knocking the books off Huey's shelf and ripping each one of them._

 _"what the fuck is wrong with you" Huey shouted, pushing her on the floor. He didn't intend to push her so severely, but she angered him_

 _"These were my father's favorite novels, now you ruined them! " He said, picking up the books and shoving them back along the shelf._

 _"fuck those books! You're such a fucking liar. I know you were with Amelia last night! "Jazmine shouted, standing up to get in his face._

 _"You saw my calls and text messages, you fucking asshole!" She screamed, punching Huey's chest ."I hate you, I hate you!" She yelled._

 _Huey growled, his body was shaking, but he didn't want to hit her instead he gripped her by her wrist and hauled her out his room._

"get _your fucking hands off of me! She_ shouted, _attempting to yank her hand away, but he was too strong._

 _"Huey stop please,_ You're _hurting me" she cried, feeling the intense grip._

 _"Yo, the fucks going on?" Riley shouted, getting out his room to see Huey dragging Jazmine by her arm down the stairs._

 _"Aye Huey what the fuck, yo get off her" he hollered, grabbing Huey, but he was immediately punched in the face._

 _"Mind your fucking business " Huey hollered dangerously._

 _Jazmine continued to plead Huey, only he wasn't hearing it. He opened the front doorway and shoved her out of the house._

 _"Huey I'm_ sorr _"_

 ** _SLAM!_**

 _He slammed the door in her face and walked upstairs, as Jazmine banged on the door pleading him to allow her back in._

 _"Don't open the door for her" Huey warned, before reverting to his room. Riley shook his head and blew his breath_ angrily _holding on to his bleeding nose._

 _" One day, she goes open her eyes to realize you ain't shit!" Riley hollered, getting up from the ground, taking hold of his hoodie._

 _" Yo I'm out!" He declared._

 _He opened the doorway to see Jazmine walking slowly towards her house._

 _He could hear her whimpering._

 _"Yo Jazz!" He called out, extending towards her._

 _He gasped when he spotted a forming bruise on Jazmine's wrist._

 _She identified and covered it with the sleeve of the Huey's shirt she was wearing._

 _"Don't worry about it, I bruise easily remember? it was an accident " she explained, wiping her tears with the other sleeve._

 _That was true she did bruise easily, but Riley wasn't buying it. He saw how tight Huey grip was on Jazmine's wrist, He knew his brother had an anger management issue, but he never imagined he would ever take it out on Jazmine._

 _"Now, this shit ain't cool"Riley hollered, shaking his head.. "Huey_ bouta _get his ass beat real shit! " He threatened, walking towards his home, but Jazmine grabbed him._

 _"No! Please, Don't "Jazmine pleaded, "y-y-you d-don't understand, he loves me, his was just really upset because I ripped his father's books" she explained, nervously._

 _She buried her face in his chest"Please, please don't hurt him, I love him, I don't want to lose him, " she begged, sobbing on his chest. "please, he didn't mean it"_

 _Riley took exhaled in and out._

 _"ard, I_ ma _let that shit slide for now, but if he hurt you again I don't care how strong that nigga is I_ ma _whoop that ass!"_

 _She let out a sigh of relief "thank you so much Riley" she stated, smiling weakly. She looked up at him and gasp at the sight of his nose that had dried up blood. "oh my gosh, Riley are you okay?_

 _"I'm_ ight _, it's you that I'm worried about" he stated "are you sure you don't want me to fuck him up?" Riley asked,_ caressing _her hair._

 _She shook her head "no, but I would like to go inside now, I feeling a little sleepy"_

 _"alright Jazz, Holla at me if you need anything"_

 _"okay, See you around_ Riley _" she pronounced, giving him a sweet hug before walking inside in a haste._

 _She silently cried as she rushed inside her home. She closed the door behind her and locked it._

 _"He doesn't love me anymore!" She sobbed, sliding her back on the doorway._

 _She never imagined he would hurt her, she always thought he would never stop loving her._

 _But too bad he did._

 _Later at night,_

 _Huey was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, in the dark._

 _What in the hell is wrong with me!"He stated out loud as he thought about the encounter he had with Jazmine._

 _Yeah,she ruined one of his father's favorite novels, but in all honesty, he actually didn't care too much for them, he never read them anyway, and there were other things he had as a memory of his parents._

 _He wasn't angry that Jazmine outburst on him it was the fact that she was interrogating him about his feelings for her and about Amelia, asking him questions he couldn't answer, it was just too much._

 _He tried to neglect her, but she wouldn't shut up and it made him want to shut her up himself, but he refused to ever lay a hand on her, he would kill himself if he ever put his hands on Jazmine._

 _He had no option, but to kick her out his house._

 _"Huey?" He turned his head to see Jazmine standing by his bed, wearing a long cream coat with her locks were in voluminous curls and she had on dark eyeliner, and red lipstick._

 _"What do you want Jazmine? "he said in a tired voice, sitting up on the edge of the bed._

 _"I'm deeply sorry for ruining your father's belongings, I know it meant a lot to you, forgive me, baby?" She asked, removing her coat._

 _His eyes widened and he instantly hardened at the sight of her wearing a sexy red sheer lace lingerie with an open cup bra, revealing her perky breast connected with a strap thong with stockings attached to garter belt, hugging her wide curvy hips perfectly._

 _"baby, please, let me make it up to you," she said in a sexy tone._

 _The word "Damn" uttered from his mouth as she climbed on top of him and wrapped her arms about his neck. "baby, I don't want to fight anymore I just want you to fuck me" she said, grinding against him while sucking on his neck._

 _"please, fuck me, baby, please" she begged, grinding harder and massaging his bare chest._

 _Huey remained silent, but he was loving every moment of it. She unbuckled his jeans pulled them downward to his knees, he sighed deeply as she begins to slowly massage his dick, giving it a firm squeeze each time she stroked it up and down with her hand._

 _"lay back in the pillow" she instructed, and, of course, he follow her instructions._

 _She has never done this before, she was completely inexperienced but, she was determined to find out and do whatever she needed to do to keep her man, she didn't care how weak she looked, Huey was her life and she wasn't going to lose him to a female he just met._

 _She engaged in a deep breath and shoved his member in her mouth. Maintaining eye contact, started out slow and at the tip wrapping one hand around the base of his shaft, and moving it up and down along with the movements of her mouth._

 _She didn't know what she was doing, she just thought if it was a Popsicle, she must have been doing a great job because soon Huey was moaning her name, breathing heavily, and moving his body in a motion that told her he was going insane._

 _She felt motivated and continued to go deeper and faster alternating from sucking to licking and even swirling her tongue. She used her spare hand to rub on his leg muscles, thighs and even made moaning noises as she proceeded to make his eyes roll back._

 _His response was amusing and epic that she found herself enjoying every moment plus he tasted so warm and good in her mouth, she didn't want to stop. He didn't require her to either because soon he rose his hips up, gripped her hair, and began thrusting inside her didn't actually enjoy that part, since he was all in her throat, causing her to gag and tears to fall from her eyes._

 _She strained to pull away, but he was so into it, he kept her head down, for a second she was going to die of suffocation, but finally he released his grasp from her hair allowing her to remove herself from him._

 _She plucked him out of mouth to catch her breath, but he was surprised when she returned him in her mouth, pleasuring him until he finally felt himself coming he tried to push her away because he didn't want to come in her mouth, but she kept going faster and faster until he finally came, and she swallowed every last bit of his seed._

 _Huey laid there in shock that innocent Jazmine from across the street just passed him a mind blowing blowjob._

 _She giggled as she came up and put on one of his huge shirts to cover up her sexy attire. She conked out to go the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, leaving Huey motionless. When she got back she spotted him texting on his phone._

 _Was he texting Amelia after she just went down on him?_

 _"Huey, you mind telling me who you're texting?" She questioned folding her arms, standing near the doorway._

 _He didn't seem phrase by her sudden change of demeanor, he just set the phone down and looked up at her._

 _"Come here, now, " he pronounced in a demanding voice._

 _She wanted to question him again, but she couldn't help, but obey him._

 _"Yes babe" she responded, kissing all over his face. He enveloped his hands around her tiny waist traveled downward to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze._

 _"I still haven't fucked you yet, " he whispered in her ear, making her panties soaked. She began to unbutton the shirt she had on, but she heard Huey phone buzzing._

 _"ignore it" she demanded, but it buzzed again gaining Huey's attention. He picked up his phone and stared into the text, she couldhave sworn he cracked a smile while replying to the text._

 ** _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**

 ** _But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_**

 _Without a warning, she snatched the phone from his hand, causing him to holler her name, but she ran inside the closet and shut the door to see the text message which was from Amelia, she couldn't read the text because her tears were blurring her vision._

 _J **ust gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

 ** _But that's alright because I love the way you lie_**

 _Huey snatched the phone from her. " what the hel"_

 _"You can text ammonia, only you can't fucking text me!" Jazmine shouted, getting in his face, not exactly because she was way shorter than him._

 ** _can't tell you what it really is_**

 ** _I can only tell you what it feels like_**

 ** _And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_**

 _"Jazmine, I advise you to calm the hell down" Huey warned, holding her by her shoulders._

 _""No!" she screamed."I won't calm the hell down!" She hollered._

 _"Jazmine, lower your fucking voice" he warned again._

 ** _I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight_**

 ** _As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_**

 _"or what? You gonna kick me out again so u can go fuck your other girlfriend! "Jazmine hollered with her hands on her hips._

 _"watch your fucking mouth! "He hollered back, getting in her face._

 _"How could you do this to me, " she yelled, breaking down like she constantly did with every argument they had._

 ** _High off her love, drunk from her hate,_**

 ** _It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate_**

 _"You Always make me feel so small! you don't love me at all, " she sobbed, her head was hurting from crying too much, "your falling in love with Amelia" her voice cracked saying those words._

 _"You are being dramatic, there's nothing going on between Amelia and I, didn't we extinguish that already!" He shouted, rubbing his hands through his Afro._

 ** _And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_**

 ** _She fucking hates me and I love it._**

 _"You're always lying to me, you don't bother to take me out anymore, you only want sex, you don't appreciate me anymore" she cried out through sobs._

 _Huey remained silent with his thoughts._

 _"Huey, I can't consume it anymore, I want out!" She declared, picking up her coat._

 _"You what!"Huey shouted he heard her clearly he just didn't like what he picked up._

 _"what did you say, come again?" He asked, walking closer towards her._

 _"I want out of this relationship " she mumbled, it hurt her to pronounce those words, but she just wasn't strong enough to deal with the pain he was causing her, she has to let him go._

 _"Speak up, I don't think I you right!" He said, gritting his teeth angrily._

 _She could tell he heard her because he was breathing heavy and his veins were starting to bulge from his arms._

 _" What do you mean you want out?"He shouted, getting more and more enraged._

 _Jazmine wiped her tears that wouldn't stop coming down trying to regain some confidence, but it was so hard she didn't want to do this._

 _"you want out of what Jazmine? " He inquired softly. He came behind her as she cried and put his arms around her waist._

 _"What you want out of?" He whispered in her ear in a dangerous tone._

 _She pushed him away from her "I want out of this! In other words, I'm leaving you!" She exclaimed, turning to leave the room._

 ** _Wait! Where you going?"_**

 ** _"I'm leaving you!"_**

 _"over my fucking dead body!"Huey hollered, grabbing her arm._

 ** _No, you ain't. Come back."_**

 ** _We're running right back._**

 ** _Here we go again_**

 _"Let go of me!" She shouted, swinging towards his face._

 ** _It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_**

 ** _I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_**

 _SLAP!_

 _I hate you! She screamed, running out of the room._

 _But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_

 ** _"Who's that dude?_**

 ** _"I don't even know his name._**

 ** _I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_**

 ** _I guess I don't know my own strength"_**

 _Huey growled angrily and ran after her, grabbing her by her arm again, but with a tighter grip this time. She yelled for him to get off of her instead he slammed her body roughly against the wall._

 ** _You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em_**

 ** _You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_**

 _Out of wrath, she slapped him again and as a result, he balled up his fist angrily. She awaited him to hit her, shielding her face with her arms, she waits on, but felt nothing because he didn't hit her, instead he punched a huge hole in the wall that was beside her._

 ** _Got that warm fuzzy feeling_**

 ** _Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em_**

 ** _Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em_**

 _He would never put his hands on Jazmine, he loved her too much also wasn't going to let her leave him, she knows that she is eternally his woman._

 ** _You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_**

 ** _Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_**

 ** _You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em_**

 ** _Throw 'em down, pin 'em_**

 _He was so angry he kept punching more holes in the wall, good thing Grandad was on his date and Riley was out with Cindy._

 ** _So lost in the moments when you're in them_**

 ** _It's the rage that took over,_**

 ** _It controls you both_**

 ** _So they say you're best to go your separate ways_**

 ** _Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday_**

 ** _Yesterday is over, it's a different day_**

 ** _Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her_**

 _Jazmine didn't know what to do she just sat along the carpet floors, brawling in her hands. Any other time when he was this angry, she would hug him tightly and rub on his chest, but she couldn't because it was she, who needed someone to hold her._

 ** _Next time you show restraint_**

 ** _You don't get another chance_**

 ** _Life is no Nintendo game_**

 ** _But you lied again_**

 ** _Now you get to watch her leave out the window_**

 ** _Guess that's why they call it window pane_**

 _One time again, she tried to leave out the door, but once again, she was grabbed by Huey, who slammed it shut and pinned her back against the door. He had her arms up as he stood in front of her, leaning his forehead against hers._

 ** _Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_**

 _"I hate you" she whispered._

 ** _And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_**

 _"I hate you!"_

 ** _But your temper's just as bad as mine is_**

 ** _You're the same as me_**

 _"I hate you!"_

 ** _When it comes to love you're just as blinded_**

 ** _Baby, please come back_**

 ** _It wasn't you, baby it was me_**

 _I hate you!_

 ** _Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_**

 ** _Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_**

 _"I hate you!"_

 _She echoed, her face red was flush red with tears and she was shuddering._

 ** _I know is I love you too much to walk away though_**

 ** _Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_**

 ** _Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_**

 _Huey had tears flowing down his eyes as well, but he didn't say a word, he just stared at Jazmine, who wouldn't stop telling him how much she hated him._

 ** _Told you this is my fault_**

 ** _Look me in the eyeball_**

 ** _Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall_**

 ** _Next time? There won't be no next time!_**

 _He wanted to tell her he was no-good, he was wrong to text Amelia while Jazmine was around, it was disrespectful, But The text was nearly nothing, just Amelia simply reminded him about a speech they had to work on for their project and she told a joke that was about it, however, it was still inappropriate._

 ** _I apologize even though I know it's lies_**

 ** _I'm tired of the games I just want her back_**

 ** _I know I'm a liar_**

 _He didn't know what he was going to do about his feelings for Amelia, only now he was positive that he was still in love with Jazmine, and he didn't want her to ever leave, so why does he keep hurting her?_

 _He should just let her go so he could explore the feelings and lust he has for Amelia, but he would lose his mind if Jazmine wasn't in his life, and he would literally kill the next nigga she tries to date, though he was selfish, it didn't matter as long as Jazmine was there to deal with it._

 ** _she ever tries to fucking leave again_**

 ** _Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_**

 _"Don't leave, " he pronounced in a demanding tone. He was really pleading her to stick around, but he didn't make it known, she couldn't see the tears in his eyes because the room was dark, but she felt them._

 _"Just go away, " she expressed. "Please just let me go"_

 _"I'll never go away and I'll never let you go because you're mine " he stated sharply, kissing and biting her neck all over._

 _He used one hand to hold both her arms up and used the other to unbutton the shirt, revealing her sexy lingerie she still had on._

 ** _Mama, I found a man_**

 ** _Who loves me and understands_**

 _He occupied his time kissing and sucking each of her nipples, he released her arms so he could caress her all over her body. Though she still had tears coursing down her eyes, she let out a soft moan and ran her fingers through his soft afro._

 ** _Papa, he's quite a man_**

 ** _He adores me, he's my biggest fan_**

 _After minutes of teasing her neck and breast, he kissed her in a passionate, desperate manner like he was telling her he needed her with his mouth and tongue._

 ** _And don't get me wrong,_**

 ** _I know he's not perfect in your eyes_**

 ** _But somehow he's flawless in mine_**

 _Soon the kiss between them became more intense and full of emotion of hurt, anger, lust, and passion. Within a few minutes, the garter belt from her lingerie dress was ripped and he kept her up against the door._

 ** _So I guess I'm a fool_**

 ** _I'm a fool in love_**

 _Feeling ashamed Jazmine whimpered as he instructed her to keep still as always she obeyed. He kissed her tenderly to calm her down, then he raised her up on the door and held her legs up and kneel before her._

 ** _But I'm willing to stay here_**

 ** _And bask in the glory of his heart_**

 _She held her breath, knowing his next move. She panted and her body flinched as he entered his tongue inside her. He started at slow, patiently nibbling and sucking, twirling his tongue in a rotary motion, along with his_ thumb, making _her moan in pleasure. She bit her lower mouth and gripped on his roots, grinding her hips against his face and continued to eat her flesh._

 ** _I guess, I'm a fool in love_**

 _"Huey please!" She pleaded, Her moans became louder and as he fucked her with his tongue. Once he quickened his pace, she was screaming his name, she felt so hopeless, she was reckoned to be strong and leave, but the way he was handling her was one of the reasons she stayed._

 ** _But I'm willing to look so stupid_**

 ** _Till I've had enough_**

 _She couldn't get enough, it was just so addictive. She loved when they had sex_ because _it was the only time she felt closer to him, but she also hates it, it makes her feel used._

 ** _Mama,_** don't ** _judge me now_**

 ** _I'm not trying to hurt you_**

 ** _I know this won't make you proud_**

 _He slurped all of her juices and stood up and hoisted her body upwards, and placed her legs on his waist. He resumed back to kissing her as he lowered his pants and enveloped her arms around his neck._

 ** _Papa, did I let you down?_**

 ** _Are you ashamed of how your little girl turned out?_**

 _"No, " she whispered, she wanted him to stop, but he got into her anyway, letting a sigh when he felt her walls clutching his dick. She was so wet and tight, it was giving him chills every time he thrust against her which was in a speedy tempo._

 ** _You'll see a monster_**

 ** _I see a smile_**

 _"Ah, Huey… No, " she moaned, "Aaaaaaaaahh!" She screamed as he commenced to thrust faster and harder against her, the door banging and busting within each powerful stroke_

 ** _You say it's danger_**

 ** _And I'm in denial_**

 _She kept pleading him to stop, but at the same time she was screaming and moaning his name, digging her nails on his neck as he made grunt and groan sounds, his eyes were closed._

 ** _So I guess I'm a fool_**

 ** _I'm a fool in love_**

 _In good order, when she reckoned he couldn't drive her more insane, he removed her attire so that she was completely naked, and picked her up, and carried her towards his desk. He knocked everything, including the laptop off, and laid her on the surface with her legs wrapped around_ his _back and slid inside her pussy._

 ** _But I'm willing to stay here_**

 ** _And bask in the glory of his heart_**

 _Huey" she groaned, she loved we he made love to her in a deep and slow motion._

 _"say you love me baby" he muttered, kissing her forehead. "Say you love me! " demanded looking down at her as he_ began _to fasten his pace once again._

 ** _I guess, I'm a fool in love_**

 _I love you!" She whimpered, it pains her to say she loved him because she didn't feel the love back._

 _"Say it louder!" He said, pumping inside her faster, the fastest he has ever been._

 _"I love you!" She screamed tears rolling down her eyes and she let out a sob._

 _"you love who? Who you love!" He exclaimed, still rocking her against the squeaking desk._

 ** _But I'm willing to look so stupid_**

 ** _Till I've had enough_**

 _He knew she loved him, but he wanted to hear it once more because it hurt him to hear her say she hates him._

 _"who you love Jazmine! "_

 _"I love you, I love you, Huey!"_

 _"Say it again baby!" He repeated, but she couldn't speak because she was too busy crying and moaning at the same time. He stopped and tilted over to kiss her to calm her down, but she turned her face from him and sobbed, covering her face with her hands._

 ** _On the first page of our story_**

 ** _The future seemed so bright_**

 ** _Then this thing turned out so evil_**

 ** _I don't know why I'm still surprised_**

 _Feeling horrible, he pulled out and drew up his pants then he picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. She was still crying, covering her face like she was ashamed, covering her body with the cover, turning away from him._

 ** _Even angels have their wicked schemes_**

 ** _And you take that to new extremes_**

 ** _But you'll always be my hero_**

 ** _Even though you've lost your mind_**

 _He crawled under the covers along with her and enfolded his arms around her waist while she continued to weep._

 ** _Now there's gravel in our voices_**

 ** _Glass is shattered from the fight_**

 ** _In this tug of war, you'll always win_**

 ** _Even when I'm right_**

 _"I'm_ sorry _" he said out loud. "I'm so sorry, I love you and I can't lose you because, because " he struggled to pronounce. "I need you Jazmine, and I know you don't trust me, but you're still everything to me"_

 ** _Cause you feed me fables from your hand_**

 ** _With violent words and empty threats_**

 ** _And it's sick that all these battles_**

 ** _Are what keeps me satisfied_**

 _He was lying she thought_

 ** _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**

 ** _But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_**

 _I used to be his everything until she came along, she believed._

 _J **ust gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

 ** _But that's all right because I love the way you lie_**

 _When Her cries had ceased, she turned around so that she was facing him. She could sense the air coming from his breath and she could tell he was staring at her. She touched his face, it felt wet as if he was crying, but she couldn't distinguish._

 ** _So maybe I'm a masochist_**

 ** _I try to run, but I don't wanna ever leave_**

 ** _'Til the walls are goin' up_**

 ** _In smoke with all our memories_**

 _He grabbed her hand gently and kissed it and bore it to his chest. She could feel his heart beating against his ribs. He drew her closer to his didn't say a word she just closed her eyes and rest her head._

An hour _later,_

 _"Jazmine "_

 _"Jazmine "_

 _He yelled out, shaking her shoulders to wake her up._

 _"Jazmine! "_

 _"Hmm?" She groaned, trying to enjoy her sleep._

 _"Jazmine! " He shouted._

 _"Huey! What is it? " she screeched with a little attitude._

 _You aren't planning on leaving right?" He randomly asked._

 _Is he really asking me this? An hour later in the midriff of the night? she thought._

 _"I'm not going anywhere baby, I'm yours forever, " she whispered, then she put a sleepy kiss on his lips "go to bed" she demanded._

 _He laughed softly and gave her a longing kiss, she let out an sigh "After you, " he said, shutting his eyes to sleep._

 _She yawned " good night my love, I love you"_

 _"Goodnight, I love you too"_

 ** _It's morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face_**

 ** _Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_**

 _The following morning, Huey woke up thinking of the night they had, he still couldn't believe that Jazmine wanted to leave him, it made him want to be there for her more often._

 ** _Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry_**

 ** _That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_**

 ** _So I can push you off me_**

 _He looked at her while she was sound asleep, he smiled at her. She looks so beautiful, her long eyelashes, her wild strawberry blonde hair that looked golden in the sunlight, and her soft baby hairs on the edges of her head making her look angelic._

 ** _Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_**

 ** _Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_**

 ** _Baby, without you I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_**

 _Her full lips always had a smile like the angel she looked like. He loved the way the covers hugged her curvaceous body, she was literally sleeping beauty._

 _He is lucky to have a girl like her._

 ** _Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,_**

 ** _You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_**

 _He was about to retort back to sleep when he noticed a bruise on her wrist. His eyes widened in recognition, he did this to her._

 ** _I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_**

 ** _But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_**

 _Hours later, they got into another steamy argument because he wanted to have a reason to tell her that he wanted space, her face was devastated._

 ** _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**

 ** _But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_**

 _She didn't ask why she just walked out the room, Riley who heard the whole thing shook his head in disappointment._

 ** _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_**

 ** _But that's all right because I love the way you lie_**

 _And while Jazmine was probably crying her tears out he was hanging out with Amelia._

 ** _I love the way you lie_**

 ** _Oh, I love the way you lie_**

 _End of flashback._

 _He couldn't tell if it was dawn or night, but It's been two days, and Huey and Ceaser were still chained up with no way out. This time they were chained to chairs because Huey almost escaped kicking one of the clowns in the face and breaking one of his chains. out of a consequence, they were told that Jazmine will be tortured on the next game._

 _It was sore to watch as the clowns would leave her alone in the dark, and she would talk to herself and pull on her own hair. As she slept on the dusty floors rats and bugs would crawl on her, biting on her skin._

 _After a while, the clowns shut off the camera so Huey and Ceaser won't be capable of watching Jazmine and that made them panic more. It drove Huey crazy not knowing what was done to Jazmine._

 _"Where the fuck is Hiro?"Ceaser whispered so only Huey could hear._

 _"All I know is if he don't come and I find a way out here myself, I'm going to kill him" Huey whispered back._

 _"Hello gentleman! " a woman with pale skin and chocolate brown hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes. She was wearing a sheer black cut-out dress similar to the dress Jazmine wore on her Wendy Williams interview. In her hand was a tray of food and water._

 _"I bet you two starving here, I'll help you handsome," the woman said in her rich accent, shoving the cheesy garlic bread in Huey's mouth._

 _Huey spits the bread out "who the hell are you? What the hell do you want from us? Where's Jazmine! " Huey shouted angrily._

 _"Oh, how ungrateful, I'll tell you everything if you just eat"Viola said, sitting the food down on the table._

 _"you think you we're going to eat from you sick fucking lunatics Especially if Jazmine's not eating"Ceaser shouted, gritting His teeth._

 _"oh, don't you worry handsome number 2, we fed your girlfriend or is it your girlfriend? " She stated, looking at Huey._

 _Huey didn't respond instead he breathe heavily._

 _She laughed hysterically "oh, I get it! It's the both of you or is this like a competition whoever saves the girl gets to wed her?" She asked in a taunting manner._

 _"hmm, interesting," she said, walking around them. "Well, I'll you one thing, you can't save her if you're excessively weak, you at least need some water, " she suggested, placing the cup of cold water near Ceaser's mouth._

 _This time he accepted the water so cold and refreshing, he drunk the whole cup._

 _Huey gave him a glare that said "what fuck are you doing?"_

 _"wow, someone was thirsty, I would too if we're you, now your turn" she said, grabbing the other cup placing near Huey's mouth._

 _"No!" Huey declined. "I don't desire anything, but to see Jazmine, and besides you think I'm stupid enough to drink what you put in that so-called water."_

 _"I suppose you're too proud, " she said, drinking the cup of water._

 _"see, I haven't dropped dead yet," she said, offering the cup of water, "take"_

 _Huey glare at her considering it, he should drink the water_

 _"Listen man, she's right if we want to save Jazmine we have to be strong you out of all people know we won't pull through any longer without water, do it for Jazmine's sake," Ceaser suggested, urging him to drink the water._

 _Ceaser was right, but Huey was extremely stubborn, but he induced to think of Jazmine, He had a plan to escape and he was going to need some energy._

 _"Come on, big boy," she said, putting the cup near his mouth, Huey hesitated at first, but then closed his eyes and drunk the fresh cold water silently. "Good boy, " she stated in a seductive voice._

 _"Now, are you boys hungry?" She inquired, picking up the tray of food. " I can always feed you," she said, seductively._

 _"We don't require your hopitality" Huey said sharply._

 _"and you feel the same too?" She asked Ceaser who nodded his head. "Well then, let me introduce myself, " she declared, turning on the projector._

 _On the screen appeared a black and white photo of her and Manuel which seems to be an old photograph of them when they first got married as teens._

 _"This was the day I thought was the best day of my life, we were so in love back then, " she explained, switching to a couple of photos of them as a pair._

 _"And here's our children, "she pronounced, showing them a picture of her children when they were younger, two twins, girl and boy,and one little one who looked like he was disabled._

 _"they're much older now, much older than Jazmine actually, " she put forward, shaking her head, " this is my youngest boy, doesn't he look exactly like his father?" She asked, smiling happily as she showed them pictures of their youngest son._

 _" He passed from cancer because his father was too busy with a certain whore to take care of him." She lied._

 _"This is who is being taken care of instead, " she expressed, now showing them pictures of teenage Jazmine wearing a mini puffy green dress, hugging Manuel who had his hand on her waist._

 _"you see, while I was suffering raising my youngest son alone, Manuel was sleeping with this conniving bitch and you know what? she knew all along that he was married, and so they waited until she was 18 to rub it in my fucking face!" she explained with rage in her voice, showing more pictures of them, including a video of them._

 _The song **"baby it's cold outside"** was playing and Jazmine and Manuel were mouthing the duet together. Manuel was wearing a Santa Claus outfit while Jazmine wore a revealing elf dress with green stockings and some elf slippers._

 ** _I really can't stay_**

 ** _But, baby, it's cold outside_**

 ** _I got to go way_**

 ** _But. baby, it's cold outside_**

 ** _This evening's has been_**

 ** _Been hoping that you'd drop in_**

 ** _So very nice_**

 ** _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_**

 _They were slow dancing and Jazmine was leaning on his chest, looking upwards at him while he rocked back and forth while singing the lyrics along with her._

 ** _My mother will start to worry_**

 ** _Beautiful, what's your hurry_**

 ** _And father will be pacing the floor_**

 ** _Listen to the fireplace roar_**

 ** _So I'd better scurry_**

 ** _Beautiful, please don't hurry_**

 ** _Maybe just a half a drink more_**

 ** _Put some records on while I pour_**

 ** _The neighbors might think_**

 ** _Baby, it's bad out there_**

 ** _Say, what's in this drink_**

 ** _No cabs to be had out there_**

 _It reminded Huey of when they would secretly slow dance in his bedroom. He felt jealous seeing Manuel holding Jazmine, and he could tell she was underage in that video which angered him more._

 ** _I wish I knew how_**

 ** _Your eyes are like starlight_**

 ** _now To break the spell_**

 ** _I'll take your hand, your hair looks swell_**

 ** _I ought to say no, no, no, sir_**

 ** _Mind if I move in closer_**

 ** _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_**

 ** _What's the sense of hurting my pride_**

 ** _I really can't stay_**

 ** _Baby don't hold out_**

 _"Ahh, but it's cold outside " Manuel sang spinning Jazmine around as she giggled like a kid. **"** Io ti Amo **(I love you)"** he revealed. She nodded and buried her face in his chest._

 _"hey, how do you say Merry Christmas in Italian? " She asked, this was around the time she was still trying to learn the language._

 _"Buon Natale **( Merry Christmas)"** he pronounced, in his excellent accent._

 _"Ooh," she said dumbly, "buon natale! Everyone! " She exclaimed in a terrible Italian laughed at her and drew her closer to him._

 _"Kiss me, " he mouthed and she smiled and went on her tiptoes to place a peck on his cheek, but he tricked her, turning his head so that he could kiss her lips. He kept her face as he places a forceful kiss on her lips._

 _"Wow, " she blushed backing away in a timid manner._

 _"my apologies, but I was waiting for that all day," he said unapologetically._

 _"Yeah, " she stated nervously, placing her hair behind her ear. "Ooo look the kids are coming you have to get a picture with them, " she squealed, waving her hand at the children that were shouting and running towards Manuel, who rolled his eyes, he always hated Christmas plus he was raised as a Jehovah witness._

 _"Santa! Santa! Can you buy me a race car, I want big one" the little boy said, sitting on Manuel's lap._

 _"Yeah, if you obtain your license, " he stated,_

 _"What's a license? " The boy asked, looking at Manuel like he was crazy._

 _"hey that not Santa he's not fat enough" a chubby little girl shouted, licking her ice cream._

 _"Well, Santa is on a strict diet, thus he could look good for his little helper, " he stated, staring at Jazmine, who was currently bending over to pick up one of the presents._

 _"wait a minute! " Another child shouted, folding his arms while giving Manuel an angry face. "What about Mrs. Santa!" He shouted, stomping his feet._

 _"Mrs. Santa is old news" he replied, referring to his actual wife. "Besides her cookies are stale anyway, " he joked, laughing aloud.''_

 _"Here you go sweety, Merry Christmas, "she said cheerfully, handing the little boy a huge present._

 _He gasped dramatically " is this a race car?"_

 _"hmm," she sounded making a thinking face," maybe!" Jazmine exclaimed._

 _"Thanks, pretty elf," the boy said, hugging her tightly. While the boy's mom took a photograph, The boy's father was snapping pictures of Jazmine 's ass._

 _"hey, I wanna picture with the pretty elf too! screw Santa! He's mean and skinny!" The chubby little girl screamed, dropping her ice cream._

 _Soon other children wanted a picture with Jazmine Manuel was thrilled, but of course, he charged the parents if they wanted a photo. All of the dads paid to contain one picture with Jazmine. They earned a lot of money that day, well Manuel did._

 _The video ended with Manuel kissing Jazmine on the face as he surprises her with a platinum diamond necklace._

 _"that prostitute had my husband going against his own faith as a Jehovah Witness, and instead of spending the holiday with his children and his wife he was with her buying her expensive jewelry, taking her on shopping sprees, and teaching her new tricks like the puppy she is" Viola explained, venom in her voice._

 _She took everything from me! My husband, my career, my fame and most importantly, she took everything from my children who didn't get one phone call from their father!_

 _Then he had the spunk to get her pregnant, showing her belly off to his family as if it was his first child, and buying the unborn shit he had never bought for our kids when they were infants, it was disgusting!" She exclaimed tears were rolling from here eyes._

 _""I was absolutely thrilled when I learned she had lost the baby, I would have pushed her down the steps myself." She mentioned._

 _"Now that stripper, prostitute Puttana will pay the price and she will tolerate and feel pain just like I did" she declared, slamming her fist on the table._

 _Huey couldn't believe what he discovered Jazmine knew about his marriage, and most importantly she was a stripper? He didn't believe it, one Jazmine not that cruel to ruin someone's marriage and two Jazmine was too young to be a stripper at that time._

 _This bitch is just jealous, just like Amelia, Ceaser thought. First of all, Jazmine would never take someone's husband purposely. Huey is a different story since she had him first, but overall she's not the type and he's sure that Jazmine has an explanation for becoming a stripper, but who could blame her she had nobody to help her financially, she was out there in the world alone._

 _Now enough about me, let's watch the beloved Puttana!" She announced, changing over to a live video of Jazmine lying naked on the dusty ground. Her wrist were chained together._

 _Her skin was extremely pale as if she was a living dead. She had bite marks all over her body and her hair was dirty and frizzy, she had dark circles under her eyes and She looked weak and frail._

 _"Why the hell does she appear like that!" Huey hollered. "It doesn't look like she was fed at all!"_

 _"Oops, I think I forgot to mention it was either you two or her that will receive water and food. Unluckily, I wasn't planning on feeding the bitch, but I was going to offer her some water, but only if one of you would have given up your cup, however, both of you accepted your water so that leaves her with nothing " she explained, shrugging her shoulders._

 _"That's too bad," she said carelessly. " enjoy your movie she said, walking out._

 _"you fucking tricked us! You fucking heartless bitch. You never told us we had an option to give our water to Jazmine" Ceaser shouted, tears flowing down his eyes._

 _If Ceaser would have known Jazmine wasn't given any water, he would have never drunk that cup of water, he felt guilty._

 _Huey knew in his gut he shouldn't have drunk that damn water, now Jazmine is dying of thirst, he failed her once more._

 _They watched as four clowns entered the scene where Jazmine sat up weakly._

 ** _My demons are begging me to open up my mouth_**

 ** _I need them mechanically make the words come out_**

 _"water, water, please " she pleaded, in a weak scratchy voice, "please, I need water" She begged, touching her throat to imply that she was thirsty._

 ** _The clowns laughed and taunted her._**

 ** _They fight me, vigorous and angry,_**

 ** _watch them pounce Ignite me,_**

 ** _licking up the flames they bring about_**

 _"Awe what's the matter you require some water?" One of the clowns said, unzipping his clown pants. "Here's your fucking water dirty whore!" He said, pulling his penis out._

 _"Aaaah!"Jazmine screamed, turning her face away as the clown literally urinated on her. The clowns laughed hysterically except the chipmunk clown, who shoved the clown who had pissed on Jazmine who was still screaming._

 ** _I sold my soul to a three-piece_**

 ** _And he told me I was holy_**

 _Miguel still dressed in a mad hatter clown suit walked in and tapped his foot impatiently. "clean her up and shut her the fuck up!" He demanded._

 ** _He's got me down on both knees_**

 ** _But it's the devil that's tryna_**

 _The clowns nodded and dump a huge pail of ice cold water on Jazmine, who desperately tried her best to drink from her hands, but she couldn't because her body was shivering and the clowns were scrubbing her body roughly._

 ** _Hold me down, hold me down_**

 ** _Sneaking out the back door,_**

 ** _Make no sound_**

 _Huey watched furiously as they dry Jazmine with a filthy towel and dressed her in a black faux leather fetish bondage bra with a restraint collar with a black faux leather open back skirt, that had lacing in the back attached to an adjustable G-string with a pair of 7 inch ballet ankle boot heels._

 ** _Knock me out, knock me out_**

 ** _Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_**

 _She was solo again, wailing and , twisting her body,rocking it back in forth, laying on a leather mat in a extremely tight hog-tied position with bondage mittens and bondage cuffs on her hands and feet with her mouth tied to an open mouth harness gag ball._

 ** _Hold me down, hold me down_**

 ** _Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_**

 _A few moments after, Miguel walked inside with 4 clowns who took off their masks to reveal themselves as all of Manuel's brothers. They were whistling at Jazmine saying dirty things to her as she continued to cry excessively._

 ** _Knock me out, knock me out_**

 ** _Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_**

 _"Barbie, are you ready for our next game?" Miguel asked, approaching Jazmine with his fingers passing through her damp curly hair. " Shhh, don't cry, I have a special visitor for you, someone you know really well," He said, clapping his hands together excitedly, "ready don! don! don! I would present to your master"_

 ** _Selfish, taking what I want and call it mine_**

 ** _I'm helpless, clinging to a little bit of spine_**

 _She looked up to a blue eye heavy weight man wearing a Rapture Leather Mask with a matching black suit._

 _"Hello sex doll," he said, setting his suitcase down._

 _She knew that voice from somewhere._

 ** _They rush me, telling me I'm running out of time_**

 _He walked closer to a Jazmine who was frightening, shuddering in fear she could hear his tight leather and the sound of his boots squeaking. He squatted a down and pulled her hair to lift her head up and removed his mask_

 ** _They shush me, walking me across a fragile line_**

 _Jazmine eyes widened of fear of the sight of the bald blue eye heavy set male. He was the same man that dragged, sexual assaulted and abused her the night of the ball, the man was obsessed with his upcoming film that he was directing **"Fifty Shades of Grey"**_

 _" Ready to be punished Anastasia ?" He taunted while she was moaning in pain, giving him a pleading look as she continues to sway her body, her fingers were moving in an uncomfortable manner. He positioned her on her stomach and tighten the leather cuffs_

 ** _I sold my soul to a three-piece_**

 ** _And he told me I was holy_**

 ** _He's got me down on both knees_**

 ** _But it's the devil that's tryna_**

 _"This is turning me on, when can we fuck her!" One of Miguel's sons shouted with his hands deep down his pants, rubbing on his hard penis._

 ** _Hold me down, hold me down_**

 ** _Sneaking out the back door,_**

 ** _Make no sound_**

 _"yeah, come on, we want our turn too!" Another shouted as the remaining others laughed and nodded their heads in agreement._

 ** _Knock me out, knock me out_**

 ** _Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_**

 _"Be patient, you will all get a chance, but firstly, I must punish the submissive, " the man said, taking out his BDSM equipment._

 ** _Hold me down now_**

 _He pulled out a Fogger whip slapping it on his hand, "you ready Ana?"_

 ** _Hold me down now_**

 _"Now here's the game Barbie, it's called don't scream, one by one we will try our hardest to make you scream, and if you don't scream, you won't be punish, but if you do scream your master will punish you" Miguel explained, lighting up his cigar._

 ** _Hold me down_**

 _"now," He said, blowing on his cigar. "Put your masks on, " he entrusted to his sons, who promptly put their clown mask on._

 ** _I sold my soul to a three-piece_**

 ** _And he told me I was holy_**

 _"Begin!"_

 ** _He's got me down on both knees_**

 ** _But it's the devil that's tryna_**

 _Single of the clowns went up to Jazmine and pulled a strand of her hair out causing her to scream which resulting her to get whipped by the Fogger which made her scream louder._

 ** _Hold me down, hold me down_**

 ** _Sneaking out the back door,_**

 ** _Make no sound_**

 ** _Knock me out, knock me out_**

 _Then another clown bit down on her butt cheek, another squeezed her breast, one spanked her with a paddle, and hence on._

 ** _Hold me down, hold me down_**

 ** _Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_**

 _Afterward, a while Jazmine grew accustomed to the pain and instead of screaming she would bite on the gag ball while tears rolled down her eyes and saliva running down her mouth._

 ** _Knock me out, knock me out_**

 _Miguel didn't like anyone winning his game so he got up to Jazmine and burned her with his cigar, he did it five times earning Jazmine five more whips._

 ** _Hold me down, hold me down_**

 ** _Sneaking out the back door,_**

 ** _Make no sound_**

 _""OK, that's enough" Miguel announced, "break time! " He called out, signaling his sons to leave the room. They walked out disappointed they wanted to deliver their fun, but no one disobeys Miguel._

 ** _Knock me out, knock me out_**

 ** _Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_**

 _The lone person that was in the room with Jazmine was the Caucasian man._

 _He walked up to her "you know I missed you so much, ever since that night, I never give up thinking of that wet tight pussy, I can't wait to get my money's worth" he said, rubbing her hair as she sobbed._

 ** _Hold me down, hold me down_**

 ** _Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_**

 _Jazmine screamed when he removed the gag ball from her mouth._

 ** _Knock me out, knock me out_**

 _"Shut up bitch!" He cried, punching her in her face repeatedly until she passed out._

 ** _Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_**

 _Amelia looked in the mirror at her abdomen, rubbing it slowly, wishing it was Huey who was rubbing her belly._

 _"He's coming," Kenneth said, wrapping his arms around her. "I can't wait to hold him in my arms"_

 _Amelia laughed wickedly and pushed him away._

 _"Why would you desire to have a child that isn't yours, " she stated, walking away from him "You won't even see my son!" She said, flicking her hair._

 _"Come on Amelia, I agreed to have that nigga take my kid, but you can't leave me out of his life completely "Kenneth hollered, referring to when Amelia gave him 250 million dollars just to keep his mouth shut about the paternity._

 _"He's not your fucking child, he better have a Freeman's blood in his veins because if he is your baby, I don't want him!"she hollered back, if he turned out to be the father, he must let Amelia and Huey raise the child due to their agreement._

 _Amber already has a backup that will make Huey believe that the baby is his, but Amelia hopes the child really is Huey's because she doesn't believe she could love another man's baby, besides Huey Freeman._

 _"how could you say that you what? you are really a cold hearted bitch! I've been here for almost a week taking care of your needs while your hubby on some vacation fucking some yellow bitch! He didn't yet bother to call your ass!" Kenneth snapped, getting out of character._

 _Amelia had tears in her eyes "get the fuck out of my household before I ring the fucking police!" She screamed,_

 _"I'm not going anywhere until the baby is delivered, I demand to see my son before I let that your cheating ass husband take over!" Kenneth hollered, But when Amelia was about to hit him with something Amber beat her to it, spraying his eyes with pepper spray._

 _""Aaah!" he screamed in pain, rubbing his burning eyes," you fucking Bitch! " He hollered rushing towards the bathroom to rinse his eyes out._

 _"what did you say? You want more!" Amber shouted. "nobody fucks with my child! "She said, approaching Amelia, who was weeping._

 _"hey, it's going to be alright his ass is leaving," Amber said, rubbing Amelia's back._

 _"where is he? " Amelia mumbled, wiping her tears._

 _"oh, He's in the bathroom, but don't worry it dear"_

 _"no, where is my husband! Why is still with that bitch!" Amelia shouted, balling up her fist. " I haven't seen him or heard from him in nearly a week! Would if he had decided to leave, would if they were out there somewhere getting married!"_

 _"honey, you're overreacting calm down, he's coming back, if he doesn't, I'll find him myself and dragged his down here"Amber informed._

 _Amelia laughed at her and let out a sigh. " I only hope he's alright, I truly do love him, I always loved him ever since we become friends, and I know he loved me too" she smiled at the memories they had together. " We did everything together, we were best friends, he didn't even acknowledge her when I along, she was old news._

 _"Only I remembered you said he always seem to love her?" Amber asked, hoping her daughter won't get offended._

 _"Yeah of course he did, he grew up with her, I mean he's always going have love for her and when she went away, he only thought of her because she was gone, but I bet if she would have never left, he wouldn't have chased after her because he would have been too much in love with me" Amelia explained._

 _"If you recollect about it, I don't think he ever loved her, there were times when she would call he would look at the phone and shove it in his pocket " she said, thinking if how funny it was to witness Huey denying Jazmine's calls._

 _If never really loved her why is he chasing her now?"Amber asked she wasn't certain about what Amelia was saying, she doesn't know Huey much, but she knew that the boy in love with that mixed girl._

 _"Because she was always playing the fucking victim card and she knows how to manipulate him to abide by her side, like for example, when her father died, Huey ended our friendship and he was spending all his time with her. It stopped my heart because I knew if her father wouldn't have passed, he wouldn't have broken apart our friendship, and we would have been together " she said angrily, "if he didn't love me why did he have to avoid me just to be with her?"_

 _she explained." I never even witnessed my parents enough, and I lost them too, and I didn't know I was going to end up in a foster house." Amelia mentioned._

 _" She knew her dad was dying and she knew her mama was a whore, so why was it a big deal? it wasn't a surprise, he had death written all over his forehead and don't get me started with her mother!" She said, closing up her arms and shaking her head._

 _"so your saying Huey's love for Jazmine is only pity love?"Amber asked._

 _"At first, I knew he loved her, but now that I think about it, I really believe it was all pity," Amelia said, remembering back._

 _"Hmm," Amber said, she wasn't convinced, her daughter was in denial._

 _" I know what your thinking that I'm in denial that I'm simply speaking out of anger, well, I am angry and I'm hurt because she doesn't deserve him, I was a perfect fit for him, he said so himself, the night we made love in his room" she revealed, then she laugh hysterically._

 _" You should have seen that whore face that night when she saw me all dressed up to fuck the guy she thought would take her sorry ass back._

 ** _Your Man, He Told Me That He's Tired Of The Shit You Got_**

 _Amelia smirked as she spotted pathetic Jazmine wearing some baggy sweatpants and a plain tank top, her hair was puffy and oily looking and it appeared like she haven't prompted it in years, she had dark circles under her red puffy eyes, she looked a hot ass mess._

 ** _He Took One Hit And Said My Good Shit Keeps Him Comin Back_**

 _Meanwhile, Amelia was dressed in Jazmine's favorite color pink wearing a tight two-piece bandage dress and her hair was down touching her shoulders._

 _Her skin looked glowing with wearing no makeup just some pink lip gloss. She shifted her hips back and forth purposely as she walked towards the mulatto who looked like she had gained some weight._

 _Goddamn, was the bitch pregnant?_

 ** _He Told Me You Don't Give Him Room Nor Give Him Breathing Space_**

 ** _And When He's Out With Friends You Call And Get Up On His Case_**

 _"why hello Jazmine! " Amelia shouted, causing the mulatto to jump slightly._

 _"Oh, hi, um, what are you doing here?" Jazmine asked, setting her hair behind her ear, feeling embarrassed._

 _Amelia eyed her up and down she definitely did gain more weight._

 _Hmm, maybe the rumors were dead on target, she's pregnant by Ceaser, Amelia thought_

 _"Well, nothing really just dying to hop in Huey's bed, " she let out, then she fake gasped covering her mouth, "oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you guys broke up, welp! Catch you around, " she said, turning around to leave, but then she smiled as she thought of am an idea._

 _"and by the way," she said, twisting her body around._

 ** _He Wants A Girl That's Down And Cool, Not All Up In His Face_**

 ** _That's Why I'm Here With Him Cause I'm About To Take Your Place_**

 _"Isn't funny how one slutty mistake affected not just you, but me, I mean, I was exactly like you lonely and heartbroken, wishing I could be in your place, now I bet you wish you could be in my place." She laughed loudly._

 ** _I Got Your Man And You Can't Do Anything About It_**

 _"You know, if I were you, I would just run away. No one would miss you anyway, I mean girlfriend everyone hates you, even Ceaser doesn't want to be around you because you ruin his life too" she taunted flipping her hair._

 ** _You May Think He Is Comin' Back To You But.. I Doubt_**

 _"Oh, I forgot to note, that Huey is a such great kisser and ugh! He's amazing, let's just say I'm not a virgin anymore " she whispered, giving Jazmine a wink._

 ** _Don't Make No Sense, You Even Call Ur Man, Try To Work Out It_**

 _Jazmine eyes widened with tears clouding her eyes and her lips trembled too._

 ** _cause I Got Your Man And You Can't Do Anything About It_**

 _"Well, see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" She taunted, laughing at her own joke. She could have sworn she heard a sob come from Jazmine's mouth._

 ** _This Is A Lesson And A Lesson You Will Learn_**

 ** _Take Care Of Your Man Or Else You Lose Your Turn_**

 ** _Respect Your Man And Then Your Respect Return_**

 ** _This A Little Sign, You Might Go Get Burned_**

 ** _Notice When He Don't Come Home On Time_**

 ** _You Might Have An Extra Lover In Mind, But .._**

 ** _I Got Your Man And You Cant Do Anything About It_**

 _"Move bitch!" Riley said rudely, walking passing her._

 _"whatever, Jackass!"_

 _"Thirsty Airhead ah!" he shouted, rubbing his head._

 _"Think twice before disrespecting your soon to be sister in law" she taunted, smirking at her remark._

 _He smacked his teeth loudly. "whatever go head with mah bro" he said, walking out the house, slamming the door shut._

 _She marched upstairs and opened the doorway to see Huey doing his angry pushups came up and took a sip of his bottle of water well more of a sip, he drank the whole damn bottle._

 _She walked up to him and licked her lips, damn he was so sexy._

 _He looked up at her and she could tell instantly he was still angry about the Jazmine situation. She noticed a change in his mood like he doesn't even crack a smile anymore, and he was extremely rude, he would say offensive things to random people, and most of all, he hated Jazmine._

 _He would constantly complain about the things he disliked about her, and if course Amelia would jump in the conversation and for the first time he would agree with what she had to say about Jazmine._

 _"Hey hue-mmmm" she moaned as Huey smooched her lips, lifting her up, and setting her on the made passionate love all night._

 _It was around 4 Am, the window was left open and Huey was being too lazy to close it so Amelia volunteered, limping as she walked towards the window to shut it._

 _She gasped when she spotted Jazmine walking out the house with a backpack and a roller suitcase. She got a glance at Huey's window, and she stared back at Amelia, who gave her a large grin._

 _She looked devastated, but she broke the stare and walked forth. Amelia watched as Jazmine disappeared from the block._

 _"hit the road jack, and don't you come back no more no more no more" she hummed to herself._

 _"what are you doing? "Huey asked, looking at her._

 _"I was merely closing the window smart guy, " she said sarcastically, while climbing into bed with She was about to snuggle with him, but he got up and walked towards the window, she watched as he stares at the window, she knew he was thinking about Jazmine because he was staring at her house._

 _"you miss her don't you!" Amelia said angrily folding her arms. " I recognized this was a mistake!" She stated, taking off Huey's shirt and putting on her original clothes on._

 _" where are you going?"_

 _"Home, " she stated, walking out the door, but Huey grabbed her sleeve._

 _"wait"_

 _She shut her eyes, thinking he was going to say let me take you home, but instead he said_

 _"stay"_

 _"why Should I" she challenged him, " do you still love her?"_

 _He sighed deeply as he didn't desire to talk about his feelings for Jazmine because he was still angry with her._

 _"she and I will never be, I don't think I could ever forgive her, I can never see myself ever being with a girl like her again. It doesn't matter how I feel about her, it doesn't matter any longer because I'm falling for you," he revealed_

 _" I admire everything about you, but I don't desire to use you, so I don't think we should take this relationship further than you want it to be because for now, I'm not trying to be in a relationship with anyone" he admitted._

 _"I don't care, the way I feel about you is too abstruse for me to let go, I knew from the beginning that Jazmine wasn't right for you, she doesn't understand you like I do, and I know you don't want to be in a relationship, but I don't want to end this, and I want you inside of me because you make me feel so good" she said seductively, rubbing on his shoulders, turning him on._

 _You won't be using me because I know you wanted me just as much as I wanted you, kiss me "she demanded, leaning over towards his lip, she wasn't short like Jazmine, she didn't need to get on her tip toes to kiss ._

 _As they kissed deeply he wrapped his hands close to her waist, then lowered to her ass she moaned and grind her hip against his, one then led to the next and once more, they have sex._

 _Fuck mulatto bitch!_

 ** _End of flashback._**

 _Maid! Maid!" Amelia shouted, using her call bell to alert Isabella, who was too busy praying for Jazmine and Huey. "Maid! Take your ass over here Maid!" Amelia hollered._

 _Isabella growled and stood up from her knees to service the big bad wolf as always, along with her scary looking mother._

 _"Yes, Mrs. Freeman what can I bring you?" Isabella asked politely, giving her a false smile._

 _"yes, actually, I need you to you to take your immigration ass to the kitchen make us some dinner,"Amelia ordered, " and also we would like some desert, so get work!"_

 _"okay, would you ladies like anything else?"Isabella asked, secretly annoyed with the pair._

 _"mother, would you like anything?" Amelia offered Amber who smirked widely._

 _"Yes, I would some red wine, and also, I need a foot rub so when you finish, you know what to do!"Amber demanded, sounding like her daughter._

 _Isabella sighed "su tiempo vendrá **(your time will come)** " she muttered in Spanish. _

_"What was that bitch?" Amelia shouted, " don't you dare forget that it merely takes a call away to ruin your daughter's chances of becoming a doctor!" She threatened._

 _""No, no, please! I am very sorry, I'll do my chores as the maid" Isabella pleaded._

 _"Very well, I'll forgive you, but under one condition, crawl and bark like a dog" Amelia instructed, giving Amber a high five, laughing like a hyena._

 _Isabella did what she was told " Woof! Woof!" She said, barking, crawling like a dog._

 _Amelia and Amber laughed hysterically while videotaping Isabella._

 _"Good, doggie, now go! We're hungry!" Amelia shouted._

 _"and, don't forget my wine Cinderella" Amber added, fanning herself with a China fan._

 _Isabella had to bite her tongue, she isn't going to let these witches underestimate her. Amelia thinks she has her on the crown of her finger, but she doesn't._

 ** _Flashback._**

 _How dare she threatened my Mija!" Isabella shouted furiously. She was tired of being weak and nice Bella, any more of that. It's time for her to return back to her old ways as the true niña ruda **(tough girl)** she was back then. Isabella has changed her ways, she isn't a tough girl anymore, she's a better person, but, when it comes to her children, she can't hold back._

 _She called an old friend of hers who used to be a secret CSI agent like her husband, who had the right technology and equipment she needed to bring Amelia down._

 _She wasn't going to kill her, no she would never take away a soul, especially a pregnant woman, but she will show no mercy to throw her ass in prison._

 _When she met up with him, it felt like old times, but it troubled her to remember her husband who was assassinated._

 _"Bella, lo que está pasando( **Bella, what's happening?)** " He exclaimed, giving her a huge hug._

 _" wow you didn't age a bit, " Richard said, checking her out._

 _" Oh nonsense, please, " she expressed joy. " I ask a favor?" She asked, getting to the point._

 _"yeah, sure, what you need?"Richard asked._

 _"I ask you to take a look at these, " she said, pulling out the container of medication that Amelia had offered to Jazmine._

 _"These are anti-depressions, what are you doing with these, Isabella, are you into some kind of problem? " He asked, worried for his dear Friend._

 _"Ay Richie, can you just take a look at these, I think there something else inside, when I accidentally step on it there was a certain powder stuff inside that doesn't look normal at all!" She promised._

 _"Bell, when you open a pill that's what happens" he informed her._

 _"No no no, trust me, I know the difference my Celeste used to take pills, and I have never seen anything like this. You have to believe me!" Isabella protested._

 _"Aw, alright, I can bring it to my lab, but it's going to take a few days"Richard stated, grabbing the medication._

 _"muchas gracias **( Thank you so much)** Richie this means a lot," Isabella said, giving him a warm hug._

 _"anything for you, " he said, rubbing her back._

 _Richard and Isabella's husband Pablo were the best of friends and they did everything together, but sadly Pablo was killed, leaving Isabella to raise her two daughters on her own. After Pablo died, Richard looked after Isabella and provided her with money and occasionally traveled to see her._

 _Everything was great until Isabella's youngest daughter Celeste was murdered and Isabella had broken apart._

 _He was there through every step and he helped her gain back her strength During that time, he had fallen in love with her, however, when he kissed her, she slapped him and told him to stay away from her._

 _He had left, but then he returned and she revealed to him that she was in love with him also, but both of them felt too guilty to take things further, so they remained friends from a distance and went their separate ways._

 _"Can I borrow this wire equipment? " she asked. " I need this as well" Isabella informed._

 _"Please Bell, just tell me what's going on? I can help!" Richard pleaded he didn't like Isabella hiding things from him if she's in danger, he needed to know so he could protect her._

 _"Richie, trust me! It's better if you don't know" She said, getting slightly annoyed. She let out a soft sigh" look I promise, I'll tell you later, but first you have to trust me" she pleaded._

 _He couldn't say no to her._

 _"Fine, but you better throw a good explanation for this, " he informed_

 _"Oh, I will, " she said, grabbing what she needs and setting inside her purse._

 _"Thank you, oh and I bought a new phone so here's my number, call me when the results are in" She mentioned to him._

 _They sounded out their goodbyes then Isabella went back to the house Amelia and Amber haven't returned yet._

 _Good, she could plant up her wires around the house. When they had returned from where ever they went, they had sent her to the market to buy some groceries. During that time, Isabella was inside her car listening in to the whole conversation they couldn't wait to have._

 _"You know what mom? I want to thank you for doing this for me, this means so much to me" Amelia said, hugging Amber who was pouring forth tears of delight._

 _"Aww, anything for you baby, I'm really thrilled that I was given a second chance to be a better mom, and I'm so glad we had a mother and daughter day out, even if it was to have lunch with the hit man" Amber expressed, laughing along with Amelia._

 _"Yes, and he's absolutely perfect for the job, he's not afraid to get down to business, " Amelia said, rubbing her stomach._

 _"so, have you decided what you want done to her?"Amber asked curiously._

 _"Actually, I was considering about it during our drive back here" Amelia mention" I have come to the conclusion for my decision. " she announced._

 _"Jazmine Must die instantly, I don't want to waste time tormenting her, though it would have been so much fun, however, I want to get this over with so Huey and I can repair our broken marriage together" Amelia Explained._

 _"Yeah, so what precisely you want done to her?" Amber asked, pulling out her notepad._

 _" I want her shot execution style and I want it to appear like a break in" Amelia stated, she wanted Jazmine death to be quick, she couldn't wait till that bitch was gone._

 _She knew it was wrong to murder someone or have someone murdered, but she was desperate, besides, it's not like she's serving the actual killing_

 _"It has to be a time when my hubby is away because I don't want him getting in the way "She added._

 _Amber nodded her head, writing all the details in her notepad_

 _"Okay, it's done, but let me know what day so we can schedule this" Amber informed._

 _"I will once I figured Huey's schedule, I believe he has to go to the orientation for his college, so we can do it on that night," Amelia explained._

 _""Alright, once you receive an actual date and time, I will give him a call" Amber stated, setting down her notepad Isabella gasped, she couldn't believe what she found out, Amelia was planning to have Jazmine killed._

 _Good thing she heard it all, now she will be able to prevent this from occurring and also got a confession thanks to the tape recording' wires._

 _Not only will Amelia be charged for attempt of contract murder, and drug possession._

 _" You're going down Puta **(whore/bitch)**!"_

 ** _End of flashback._**

 _Isabella smiled as she walked towards the ogres with a tray of food in her hand. Formerly, she served them, she got on her knees and massage Amber's pedicure toes and then Amelia's swollen ones. They taunted her and made a couple of racist remakes, but it was okay because Isabella had a plan, and it was a damn good one._

 _Think again, Amelia!_

 ** _Whoa, oh, oh_**

 ** _Whoa, oh, oh_**

 ** _Whoa, oh, oh_**

 ** _Whoa_**

 _Damn! Ya ass looks like Hayley Quinn" Riley stated, referring to Ming's outfit which was a red and black polka dot jumpsuit wearing a jester headpiece with clown collar and some clown boots. She wore white clown face makeup with dark lipstick_

 ** _I'm waking up to ash and dust_**

 ** _I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_**

 ** _I'm breathing in the chemicals_**

 _"And you look like you the same, " she said sarcastically, " oh yeah, and you also look..gay!" She added, mocking his voice._

 _"fuck you bitch! " Riley cursed. He had on a rainbow clown suit wearing wake makeup with freckles on his cheeks, wearing a red clown wig and nose with smeared red lipstick and those jumbo shiny clown shoes._

 _" aw Blow me a balloon, Your so comical" Ming taunted._

 _Riley threw his middle finger at her._

 _"And your dreams remain where your coins lay," She said, placing her hand on her hips._

 _"Ha ha, you got jokes" Riley stated, folding his arms._

 _"No, that's your job" Ming corrected._

 ** _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_**

 ** _This is it, the apocalypse_**

 ** _Whoa_**

 _"Alright, Let's roll, it time" He announced, hopping in the big white van they stole, instead of taking Ming's car they decided it would make more sense to drive a van similar to the van the clown Mafia had._

 ** _I raise my flag and dye my clothes_**

 ** _It's a revolution, I suppose_**

 ** _We're painted red to fit right in_**

 ** _Whoa_**

 _Once they got in, it was actually how they planned it. Two clown guards stood by the gates armed with loads shotguns they had to be deliberate._

 _"Okay are you guys ready?" Hiro whispered, who was garbed in a similar suit as Riley except he wore a rainbow wig._

 _"Check," Ming and Riley said._

 _"Firearm loaded? " He inquired._

 _"Check" Ming and Riley repeated._

 _" grenade and smoke bombs?"_

 _"Check!" they shouted gritting annoyed._

 _"um, alternate weapons?"_

 _"Check!"_

 _"how much clown suits on?" He joked._

 _They looked both gave him a death glare._

 _"Okay, fine, let's go!" He laughed, reloaded his gun._

 _"yea yea! Bout to kill the whole Mac Donald squad" Riley exclaimed._

 _"okay, enough with the Mc Donald jokes," Hiro said._

 _"But to go in on these clown niggas!" Riley exclaimed._

 _"Uhm"_

 _"we bout to be squad deep, Naw we fucking mobb deep in this bitch" Riley bragged._

 _"Riley"_

 _"gon come out on sum scarface type shit,"_

 _"Riley!"_

 _"be like say hello to mah little friend," Riley said, imitating Al Pacino's voice perfectly, making machine gun sounds._

 _"Riley!"Hiro shouted shaking his shoulders._

 _"What nigga?" Riley stated, looking at him irritatedly._

 _"Where Min-"_

 _BOOM!_

 ** _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_**

 ** _This is it, the apocalypse_**

 ** _Whoa_**

 _SSSSSSS_

 _The sound of a bomb and steaming sound was heard._

 _AH!_

 _SNAP!_

 _*Sound bodies Clasping*_

 _" Missionary work to pass through Entrance, clowns down, completed" Ming shouted, pressing the button to open the gates._

 ** _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_**

 ** _Enough to make my system blow_**

 ** _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**

 ** _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**

 _"Damn," Hiro and Riley said at the same time, impressed at the vision of the dead clown guards lying on the ground. ground, she had snapped their necks._

 ** _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_**

 _They hauled the corpse towards the bushes and headed towards the cave loading their guns._

 ** _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_**

 _As they cautiously walked inside the cave everything they had expected was not expected._

 ** _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_**

 ** _This is it, the apocalypse_**

 ** _Whoa_**

 ** _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_**

 ** _Enough to make my system blow_**

 ** _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**

 ** _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**

 _In that location were no clowns to kill, no freaky carnival music, no Huey or Ceaser, and no Jazmine._

 _Just a vast place filled with empty chambers with metal doors._

 _"what tha fuck" Riley cursed, something wasn't right._

 _"No, it's another trap" Hiro whispered, slapping his forehead._

 ** _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_**

 _" We failed " Ming whispered, shutting her eyes, feeling defeated._

 _"Wait, you hear that?" Riley stated, walking ahead of them, following the sound of someone hollering which sounded exact like,_

 _"Huey! " Riley shouted, attempting to open the door, but it was too strong._

 _"Yo help a nigga out!" He's shouted, then a thought came across him._

 _"Hold up move back, I'ma blow up this door, " he announced, Hiro and Ming nodded their heads and backed off along with Riley._

 ** _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_**

 _BOOM!"_

 _The door blasted open to reveal Ceaser chained up to a hot seat with tears running down his eyes while Huey, who was on the ground still chained to the chair, he looked exhausted desperately trying to break the chains that were too strong for him to break. Riley took off his mask_

 _" yo Huey, it's me, we go get y'all out of here!" He exclaimed, shooting the chains but they still didn't break._

 _"You idiot, you need the key!" Huey said in an angry irritated voice._

 _"Nigga, I'm tryna save your ass! Now don't move"_

 _"Get the fuck off me!" He grumbled, pulling on his chains._

 _"what the hell is wrong with you!"Riley shouted back, be didn't like how Huey was acting he was helping his ass out._

 _The two began to swear at each other._

 _"Imbeciles," she muttered, walking up to Ceaser and unlocking his hands and feet._

 _Riley and Huey had stopped shouting and looked at Ming with shocked looks on their faces._

 _"Where the fuck you get that?" They sounded out in unison._

 _She threw down the key at Riley, who unlocked Huey's chains._

 _"I confiscated from one of the idiot guards" Ming Stated removing her jester headpiece, letting down her hair._

 _"And you are very welcome, " she stated in a bored tone._

 _"Damn, Nikita" Riley stated, giving her nod in approval._

 _Ming rolled her eyes " so what's the next plan? There's isn't any clowns or girl to save in this place" she put forward._

 ** _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_**

 ** _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_**

 ** _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_**

 ** _Keep watching over Durin's sons_**

 _Without a word, Huey got up from the ground and storm out the room._

 ** _If this is to end in fire_**

 ** _Then we should all burn together_**

 ** _Watch the flames climb high into the night_**

 _"Did I say something wrong?" She inquired, looking at Hiro, who took off his wig and clown nose and shrugged._

 ** _Calling out father oh_**

 ** _Stand by and we will_**

 ** _Watch the flames burn auburn on_**

 ** _The mountain side_**

 _"Huey! Wait up! we gotta come up with to another plan to save Jazmine " Riley shouted, running after Huey who was walking like a madman._

 ** _Now I see fire_**

 ** _Inside the mountain_**

 ** _I see fire_**

 ** _Burning the trees_**

 _"Yo Huey!" He grabbed Huey's shoulder, but he flicked away from him roughly._

 _" We can still save her!" Riley shouted._

 ** _And I see fire_**

 ** _Hollowing souls_**

 ** _I see fire_**

 ** _Blood in the breeze_**

 _" It's too fucking late!" Huey hollered, his eyes were boiling red and he was keeping back his tears and his body was shuddering like it always did he was extremely pissed. "It's too late, I failed her, I failed them" he stated in a hurt hoarse voice, referring to Jazmine and his unborn child._

 ** _And I hope that you remember me_**

 _"What" Riley's heart dropped._

 _Ming looked at the Ceaser, who had at last got himself together, and was sitting on the cold dusty floors with his head studied the room and spotted a screen projector that was off._

 _" what did you see?" She asked Ceaser, standing in front of him._

 _He passed his fingers through his face and more tears started to come down"You tell me what occurred? "She stated, trying to sound sincere, but she didn't know how to sound nice, it wasn't her thing, but she did care._

 _"Ceez, what happened man, did you guys see Jazmine?" Hiro asked, sitting beside him and putting his arm around Ceaser's shoulder in a supportive manner." Man, what's going on, why Huey walked out like that, " he queried, trying to figure out what's going on._

 _" it was horrible " Ceaser finally spoke in a depressed voice._

 _" what was horrible?"Hiro asked._

 _"What happened to Jazmine, "Ceaser said, embracing his face to cry, it was just too hard to handle._

 _Hiro eyes widened of fear " What happened to Jazmine?"_

* * *

 **What happened to Jazmine!, find out next chap!**

 **telll me what you guys think, review plz plz plz!**

 **Trey Songs: Last Time**

 **Eminem & Rihanna: Love the way you Lie part 1 & 2**

 **Rihanna: Fool in Love**

 **Margaret Ft Jonny Mercer: Baby it's cold outside**

 **Halsey: Knock me down**

 **Lady Saw: I Got Your Man**

 **Imagine Dragon: Radioactive**

 **Ed Sheeran: I see Fire**


	32. No Remorse

Shout out my friend **Anonrain** for writing an amazing scene for me which is Jazmine's Dream sequence called **Human Marionette**. She is such an incredible writer you have to check out her story Misson: Network if you haven't read yet.

Warning: this chapter is very **Disturbing and Dark**

* * *

 _ **I've seen the world**_

 _ **Done it all**_

 _ **Had my cake now**_

 _ **Diamonds, brilliant**_

 _ **And Bel Air now**_

Her bright emerald eyes were glimmering in the moonlight, she looked entirely beautiful from head to toe with her off-shoulder long thigh slit, turquoise sparkling gown. The dress was exquisite along with her skin that was glowing with glitter. Her long hair was in a side fishtail braid with two strands of curly hair on the side of her face.

 _ **Hot summer nights, mid-July**_

 _ **When you and I were forever wild**_

 _ **The crazy days, city lights**_

 _ **The way you'd play with me like a child**_

He didn't like the expression on her face when she had asked him to dance, and he denied. She had sat on the decorative chair and watched with sadness in her eyes as everyone danced with their date.

She didn't complain because she was at least grateful that he went with her to homecoming, he didn't like events like this. The whole night, he felt bad and insecure because he knew she desired a guy to be more romantic and take her hand and dance, but he wasn't that type of guy.

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When**_ Im _ **no longer young and beautiful?**_

He didn't think he was good enough for her and he believed she deserved so much more, she deserves better.

He had to deal with charming and polite guys walking up to her, kissing her hand, and offering her their cheesy poems, and flowers, it angered him. His jealousy made him look bad because he would always end up suspended from school for fighting over Jazmine, and she would be furious with him. He feared that one day, she would leave him and fall for one of those guys, and he didn't want that.

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When I got nothing but my aching soul?**_

And so after the dance was over, she gave him a weak smile and gave him a peck.

"I appreciate you for attending the homecoming with me. I know you don't enjoy events like these and for that I'm very thankful" Jazmine said in a tone of gratitude. She handed him another peck and said "good night" then turned to leave, but he grabbed her.

 _ **I know you will, I know you will**_

"Wait, let's go to the hill," Huey said.

She blushed, thinking he was demanding for sex since that was their favorite spot to make love.

"Hueeey, I missed my pill a couple of times", she informed him."Maybe next time, okay? " she said, throwing him a wink.

"Damn it Jazmine! I wasn't implying all of that, I only want to go to the hill now come on, please"He pleaded.

"Oka-whoa!" She squealed as he lift her in his arms."Hueey!" She whined, grabbing on to his neck.

 _ **I know that you will**_

"what? You look like a princess why not carry you like one? " he asked, kissing her forehead.

"And you're my prince charming " she said then she laughed loudly as she recalled something. " hey, remember when we played Cinderella, you were such a prince charming " she said, pinching his cheek.

 _ **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_

He sighed"it was the worst day of my life. Granddad and Riley never stop pestering me about it, and I'm no prince charming " he stated, placing her down as they finally made it to the hill. Before he could even speak, she instantly unzipped the back of her dress.

"Jazmine what the hell are you doing!" He panicked, shouting slightly.

"I'm granting you what you want baby," she said seductively, sliding off her dress, but he stopped her.

"no! Jazmine " he shouted, re- zipping her dress. "I don't want to have sex, I, I want to d-dance" he pronounced in a nervous note. He had never ever danced with a girl and he didn't think he could dance. Using his phone, he turned on Jazmine's favorite song "Young and Beautiful" by Lana De Rey.

 _ **I've seen the world, lit it up**_

 _ **As my stage now**_

"Really? " she said excitedly. " are you asking me to dance? With you? Huey Freeman, Mr. I don't Dance want to dance?" She asked, in disbelief "and you absolutely hate this song" she prompted him.

 _ **Channeling angels in the new age now**_

"I do hate this song and I also hate dancing, but I love you Jazmine, and I feel like an idiot right now, but I'll do anything to make you happy, so Jazmine Dubois, would you care to dance?" He asked, kissing her hand.

 _ **Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll**_

 _ **The way you play for me at your show**_

"Oh Huey," Jazmine said, sinking her head on his chest, tears of happiness passing down her eyes. "I love you, love you so much"

"Is that a yes?" he asked, kissing her hand again.

"Yes, Huey, I would love dance with you!" she exclaimed, jumping on her heels.

He wiped her tears, "I love you too Jazmine, now and forever" he reassured her.

 _ **And all the ways I got to know**_

 _ **Your pretty face and electric soul**_

Their bodies sway in a slow pace, Jazmine laid her head along his chest while he had his arms wrapped around her waist. Though it was only a simple dance with hardly any movement, she felt like the luckiest girl on earth.

 _ **know you will, I know you will**_

 _ **I know that you will**_

 _ **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_

"Huey?" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, Jazmine?" He answered, still holding her close.

"will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? "She inquired.

He laughed softly and held her face so she could look at him

"Jazmine I will never cease loving you, even when you grow old with wrinkled skin, I'll still hold you and tell you how stunning you look because you will always be the most beautiful girl in my eyes" he leaned and kissed her tenderly, and she moaned and rest her hands on his chest.

 _ **Dear lord, when I get to heaven**_

 _ **Please let me bring my man**_

They were so into the kiss, they didn't realize the split second of someone taking pictures of them. Fairly soon, the lovemaking of their lips enhanced into a hot passionate kiss and now Huey had her back against the oak tree, her legs wrapped around his waist.

 _ **When he comes**_

 _ **tell me that you'll let him in**_

 _ **Father tell me if you can**_

"Jazmine, " Huey said breathlessly.

"Yes, baby" she responded, feeling breathless herself.

 _ **Oh that grace, oh that body**_

 _ **Oh that face makes me wanna party**_

"would you leave me for a prince charming? " he asked, letting out his insecurities.

"No, I would never, I don't need a prince charming because I have received a very handsome knight shining armor, and he's the only guy for me" she responded, fixing his tie.

 _ **He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds**_

He let out a gentle chuckle and set her back on the ground, then he pull her into him, and they begin to dance again, this time in a more rhythmic sway. Jazmine was amazed of how well Huey dance along with her.

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When**_ I'm _ **no longer young and beautiful?**_

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When I got nothing but my aching soul?**_

 _ **I know you will**_

 _ **I know you will**_

 _ **I know that you, will**_

Their movements went along with the song, she felt the music coursing through her body. She laughed with delight as he spins her and a circle round and round, then lastly, he lower her into a smooth sensational dip.

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When**_ I'm _ **no longer young and beautiful?**_

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When I got nothing but my aching soul?**_

 _ **I know you will, I know you will**_

 _ **I know that you will**_

 _ **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_

In a dip position, She with wrapped on her leg around him as he held her still, then he kissed her once more.

 _ **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_

He lifts her back on her feet and held her close to his chest once more. They swayed back and forth and she leaned on his chest and looked upward at him and he looks down at her.

They gazed into each others eyes for a moment, then Jazmine randomly asked.

 _ **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_

"Huey, since you're my knight shining armor will you always be there to protect me from harm's way?" She asked innocently, sounding like her 10-year-old self, a trait Huey loved the most about her.

"you know I will never fail to protect you" he informed.

"You promise, even if we aren't together anymore?" She inquired.

Why would she believe they wouldn't be together? He thought to himself.

"Oh, so you don't see yourself with me in the long term?" He snarled at her, feeling hurt and angry

"No, no, of course, I consider myself with you, forever. I'm just saying if you were to get tired of me and decide to leave me, would you still protect me?" She asked, feeling herself tear up the thought of Huey leaving her, she can't imagine her life without him.

"Jazmine that's ridiculous! I will never grow tired of loving you, and I will never leave you because you mean the world to me, and yes, I promise, I will always protect you no matter what happens between us, but honestly I can't picture us ever breaking up"He admitted.

"even if you met a prettier and smarter girl? "Jazmine asked out of curiosity." Like, would if you have met a girl that was better than me?" She said in reference of the conversation she took in with her father.

"Hell no! Jazmine I don't give a damn about other girls! no matter how pretty or smart. You're only one and have you looked in the mirror lately, you're gorgeous!" He called out, causing her to blush ridiculously.

"So There's no need to feel insecure, for one, you can have any guy you want, but you opted to be with someone like me, and that makes me lucky" Huey informed.

"Oh Huey, you're so good to me," Jazmine said, hugging him tightly.

You're too good for me, he reckoned.

 _ **End of flashback.**_

Jazmine opened her right eye since the other one was currently swollen. Her sight was blurred, but she instantly knew she wasn't in the same room she was before.

Where is she now? she employed her hands to feel her surroundings, was she in a box?

Her head was throbbing in excruciating pain, her ears wouldn't stop ringing, she could hardly breathe. She should've been accustomed to the pain since that isn't the first time she had been beaten and raped, but to be raped by five men all at once, felt like fire was burning her body alive.

 **At that moment...**

 _ **I gave you the key when the door wasn't open, just admit it**_

She couldn't scream because she had a gag ball stuck in her mouth and her throat was extremely scratchy and sore. She couldn't move because her body was already aching and her wrist and ankles were cuffed into a doggy style position.

 _ **See, I gave you faith, turned your doubt into hoping, can't deny it**_

They removed all her clothing and spanked her with a paddle a few times, then the masked man pulled down his pants and gripped her by the hair.

 _ **Now I'm all alone and my joys turned to moping**_

 _ **Tell me, where are you now that I need you?**_

Her face was covered with bloody cuts and bruises because she was punched repeatedly, her throat was feeling scratchy and She severely hungry and thirsty, but the only thing racing through her mind was Huey.

 _ **Where are you now?**_

She wished that he could save her, she prayed in her head that he would find her here and beat down the clowns, but he never appeared.

 ** _Where are you now that I need you?_**

"Ana," he stated, stroking her hair" You've been a really bad bad girl," he said, slapping her ass.

 _ **Couldn't find you anywhere**_

"Now I'm conking out to teach you a lesson," the masked man said, shoving his hairy penis inside Jazmine's butt causing her to screech through the gag ball.

 _ **When you broke down I didn't leave you**_

The pain she felt as he pounded in and out of her was the worst she has ever had never experienced sex in her anus, it was atrocious.

 _ **I was by your side**_

She could hear the men laughing and cheering. She closed her eyes tightly and bit down on the gag ball to cope with the pain, but it wasn't comfortable. He was finished, he pulled out and right when Jazmine thought it was over.

 _ **So where are you now that I need you?**_

"venire a papa( **Come to papa),** " one of Miguel's son said, as he gripped her hips and went into her vagina roughly, tearing her apart. She wanted to scream, but she too busy choking on her own saliva. She could feel and smell blood leaking from her as he slammed harshly into her.

 _ **Where are you now that I need you?**_

when he finished another person entered and so on. Each time thrust felt like someone was jabbing her with a knife. The men made sounds of pleasure and called her a dirty whore, and describing to her how good she felt to them.

 _ **Where are you now that I need you?**_

"I Wanna hear you fucking scream!" One of them stated, removed the gag ball from her mouth. Some were rooting the person that was inside her to stroke harder, they were competing to find out who could make her scream the loudest.

 _ **Where are you now that I need you?**_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! " She cried like she was being possessed by demons.

 _ **I gave you attention when nobody else was paying**_

She proceeded to scream though he hurt her throat.

 _ **I gave you the shirt off my back, what**_ you _ **saying?**_

Soon the screaming ceased and she was just weeping "Huey.. help...me..u.. Promise.." she managed to mutter from her lip through the sobs she was blurting out.

 _ **To keep you warm**_

She recalled when the promise he made to her " I promise, I will always protect you no matter what happens between us, "

 _ **I showed you the game everybody else was playing, that's for sure**_

He lied, tears run down her eyes, he deserted her.

 _ **And I was on my knees when nobody else was praying, oh Lord**_

Finally, after they spent hours violating her body, they gave up.

Jazmine was weak, she could feel herself dying. They freed her and told her she was free to run away, but they knew she couldn't move her body.

 _ **Where are you now that I need you?**_

""Barbie you're free to go, all you had to do is pass this line and we will liberate you," Miguel said, challenging her"Go to hell!" She cried, her attempt to crawl, but it was being useless.

 _ **Where are you now that I need you**_

She could even feel them inside her though they had departed from her and her body was still shuddering viciously as if she was having a seizure.

 _ **I need you (the) I need you**_

 _ **I need you (the) I need you**_

 _ **I need you, you, you, you, you, you**_

 _ **Where are you now that I need you?**_

"aww, too bad you're on your way to hell right now,"Miguel said, he walked away and entered Viola dressed in one of Jazmine's dresses.

"Hello Jazmine " she stated, walking towards her. "oh my! Look at your face, " she expressed joy.

You had everything, the perfect man, the perfect career, the perfect body and most importantly, your youth and beauty, but look at you now! Pathetic " you're not beautiful anymore" she stated, looking at Jazmine with disgust.

 _ **I need you (the) I need you**_

 _ **I need you (the) I need you**_

 _ **I need you, you, you, you, you, you**_

 _ **I need you the most**_

"Just leave me alone" Jazmine sobbed, letting down her head on her arms.

 _ **Where are you now that I need you?**_

"what did he see in a Puttana like you? you're weak and you're nothing, but a prostitute and stripper who was originally a sad dirty little orphan girl." She stated angrily.

 _ **Where are you now that I need you?**_

"my husband took care of you and gave everything that was intended for his fucking children and me! "She shouted, gripping Jazmine hair. "you fucking Puttana!" She screamed slapping Jazmine across her face.

"I hate you!" She screamed again, kicking Jazmine.

 _ **Where are you now that I need you?**_

She couldn't defend herself all she could do is weep. finally, Viola stopped beating on her.

She gripped Jazmine by her hair once again, who was desperately begging them to end her life.

Viola lifted Jazmine head up " Death is too easy bitch!" She spit in Jazmine face and slammed her head on the footing.

 _ **I need you the most**_

Everyone laughed loudly, Viola flipped her long silky hair and smiled proudly. And so she walked up to Jazmine again, who wasn't making a sound or movement. Her eyes widened and the laughing stopped as they saw the blood was pouring from Jazmine's head.

""She's dead," the masked man said, getting rid of his mask. He touched Jazmine to check her pulse, but he didn't tell if she was dead or passed out. He hardly felt a pulsation. " you killed her!"

Viola shook her head " no, she's lying, she faking it" she said, checking Jazmine pulse. " Shit!" She cursed if Miguel discovered she died before the next game he will be angry.

" we should get rid of her" she suggested. "carry her, were going to bury her"Viola demanded.

"what? Father won't be happy about this" one of Miguel's son stated.

"He will get over it, but for today lets get rid of the body now!" She hollered. The men helped place Jazmine in a wooden box. Which was small but Jazmine could easily fit inside, her body was limp and they put her in curled up position.

"turn the fucking camera off!" She demanded, but then she smiled and walked up to the camera and stared into knowing that Huey and Ceaser were watching.

"Sorry boys, game over!" She said, switching off the camera.

"Don't panic, she's still alive, she's just unconscious, but she won't live another day" Viola informed them.

"that's for me to decide," Miguel said, as he walked in. He got a glance at Jazmine, who looked dead.

"Take her away, " he instructed. " Next game will be tomorrow, " he announced, rubbing his hands together.

 _ **Jazmine's dream**_

Jazmine could feel her wrist, waist and ankles swelling as they kept her dancing. Swan Lake played in the background as someone moved her around on the stage. There in the audience, she saw nothing but darkness. She could not speak, for a mask was covering her face.

"Now my beauty, show me how you dance," a man said.

She twirl and moved with precision and grace as if she was a swan. But then a sudden movement came about. The dancer danced faster, with grace and poise around Jazmine as if she was nothing but an object on the stage.

The swelling was growing in her wrist, waist and ankles as she kept dancing on, even though she couldn't move on her own.

"Look how weak you are," said the Black Swan, "you cannot move on your own!"

Jazmine was lifted higher until her feet couldn't touch the ground. Her arms were above her head and her feet were dangling as the black swan dance around her in circles. With the big finishing, she fell hard to the stage. Sore, broken and beaten.

The Black Swan came up to her, removing her mask for all to see.

Jazmine's eyes widen as she looks into the face of Amelia.

"You wish you were in my position don't you?" she said, "as we all know in Swan Lake, the prince chooses the Black Swan."

Jazmine tried to tell her off, but she still could not speak as Amelia smile evilly at her and look beyond the stage.

The house lights turned on and Huey sat in the middle of the auditorium. Jazmine tried to call out but couldn't. She tried to scream and shout but couldn't. She couldn't say anything.

Huey walked up to the stage and kiss Amelia as Jazmine watched on from where she lay on the stage.

"You were beautiful, much better than that white swan over there," said Huey.

Amelia's eyes went quickly to Jazmine, smirking as she changes into an innocence face.

"Huey do you think of Jazmine at all?" asked Amelia.

Huey grunted, "She is nothing but trash. A used toy that everyone had played with. She is truly nothing but a whore"

Jazmine's eye widen. Huey wouldn't say these things because he loves her, not Amelia.

"I was so glad that she left town, I have my perfect woman. I am in love with you," Huey finished.

Jazmine gasped silently as her heart finally shatter for the last time. There was no healing, no mending her broken heart.

Amelia went in for another kiss. Jazmine felt her tears, sticking to the mask but she couldn't care. No one could ever love her again.

Then she heard a baby's cry.

"I have something for you, my love," she said.

An old-fashioned baby carriage came onto the stage. Huey and Amelia looked in.

"What a beautiful baby," he said.

"It came from her but I think we can it on our own," she said.

Huey nodded and took the baby out of the carriage and placing the baby into Amelia's arms.

My baby, Jazmine thought.

Huey put his arm around Amelia and started to leave.

No, you cannot have my baby, Jazmine wanted to scream but watch them as they left the auditorium.

The house lights went down again, leaving Jazmine in the darkness, tangled up in strings.

"What a Show! The best I've seen in years!"

She knew that voice, but she could not do anything.

Miguel looks at her in his beaver suit.

"We must do it again! Boys help out the whore, she will be fun to play with again."

Jazmine saw all of his sons, including Manuel, closing in.

No Jazmine thought.

Noooooooo!

 **End of Jazmine's dream**

Jazmine opened her right eye since the other one was currently swollen. Her sight was blurred, but she instantly knew she wasn't in the same room she was before.

Where is she now? She employed her hands to feel her surroundings, was she in a box?

She panicked and sobbed as she struggled to open the box because she was too weak and she was feeling the worst pain, she has to fight it.

She took a deep breath and pushed. Lucky for her the lid of the box wasn't sealed so she managed to open it with no struggle at all. She counted to 5 and lifted her body up, but then she instantly laid back down, her body was still sore.

"No" she whispered as she heard footsteps, she had to try. She lifted her body up once again, but this time she ignored the pain and bit down on her lip as she stood weakly.

she felt light headed as she stood, but she fought the urge to clasped on the ground. She limped walked towards the chamber door. Her stomach growled loudly and she held on to it, but once she did she thought of her baby that she lost. She started to cry there was no way her baby could survive such trauma.

It pained her that she fail to protect her child, for the second time, she was a liar, just like Huey.

She looked down at her naked body, she was bruised all over, and she had dried up blood leaking from her vagina. She felt a burning sensation in her anus area and her back was sore. her hair felt itchy and dirty, She could smell the scent of semen on her and it made her want to

"baa aaah" she puked all over the ground. She looked at her own vomit in disgust, which was mixed with blood. She sobbed as she begin to vomit again and again, then finally she stopped and wiped her mouth with her arm.

"Aah," she moaned in a low tone as she touched her nose that was dislocated. She remembered when Huey accidentally broke Riley's nose, he had to do this thing with his hands to snap his nose bone back in place.

She knew it was going to hurt, but she had to try.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed as she managed to pop in the bone back in. Still holding her bloody nose she looked around with her one eye and found nothing.

"Sex doll" she knew that voice. She turned around slowly as the tears returned in her eyes.

It was the heavyweight blue eye bald man with the mask. He had first aid kit in his hand.

"stay away" Jazmine shouted, backing up slowly.

"aww, what's the matter Ana you don't miss me" he taunted, walking closer to her, she screamed and tried to run, but he grabbed her. " come here bitch "

He tripped her with his foot causing her to fall on the ground, then he hovered over her.

She was hopeless, she couldn't move.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Jazmine screamed, running for her life because her furious husband was trying to beat her again after he sworn over his mother that he would stop hurting her.

It all began when she asked to visit Woodcrest when he told her no, she attempted to hop on a bus without his consent to visit Robert Freeman's grave. It was his birthday and she really wanted to grant him some flowers and also thank him for those times he had looked after her when nobody would.

In front of the public eye, he played it cool until they got home then all hell went loose. Without an explanation he punched her in her nose, she was 10 weeks pregnant at the time.

"you fucking Puttana(whore)! You want to see that fucking figa(cunt)so u can fuck him and suck him off!" Manuel hollered, slapping her across her face.

"Calm down, he doesn't even live there anymore, he lives in Washington!" She protested, lowering her voice so he won't become upset.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down bitch! You know where he fucking lives you been visiting him?" He accused, getting in her face. "It's his child, isn't it?" he yelled, his face was red and his veins were popping from his skin.

She backed away, she knew it was occurring.

"no! I would nev-"

 **WHACK!**

"You fucking liar!" he yelled, she held her face crying.

Without a warning, he hit her again causing her to fall on the ground, he was about to hit her again but she made a run for it.

Jazmine has never ran so fast in her life, but today was necessary. She sped up her pace when she heard her husband hollering, she knew he was behind her.

She prayed that the paparazzi were out, but unfortunately, she delivered a case of bad luck because no one was around.

"help!"

"help"

"somebody please!"

She screamed banging on her neighbor's door, but they dismissed her because Manuel always paid them to keep their mouth shut. tShe threw up and ran towards the local phone booth Manuel almost got to her, but she slammed the door and lock .

"open the door you bitch!"

He hollered trying his hardest to break the door.

"Go away, please, " she shouted, but he continued to furiously bang on the door. She looked around and just her luck, she spotted two quarters, it was plenty for her to make a phone call. The idea of calling the police never occurred in her mind because she knew they were useless, Manuel had too much power. she inserted the quarters at bottom and held the phone to her ear as her husband shout,

"who the fuck you think your calling!"

She ignored him, tearing were still melting down her eyes, her heart was beating rapidly and she took a deep breath.

 _ **Don't leave me in all this pain**_  
 _ **Don't leave me out in the rain**_

She was terrified, but too nervous as she waited for the person to answer. This is the only number she really knows by heart, she haven't dialed his number in years, she wonders if he nevertheless had the same number.

 _ **Come back and bring back my smile**_  
 _ **Come and take these tears away**_

She knew he was wedded, but she needed him, and he did make a promise to her that he would protect her no matter what right?

 _ **I need your arms to hold me now**_  
 _ **The nights are so unkind**_

""Please, please, " she whispered, as then it led to its fourth ring.

 _ **Bring back those nights when I held you beside me**_

Right, when she was failing to hang up the phone answered.

"Huey!" She shouted, trying to catch her breath.

 _ **Take back that sad word good-bye**_  
 _ **Bring back the joy to my life**_

"Huey, it's me, J-Jazmine" she got a couple breaths." I know you hate me 'sob', but you have to help me! Please" She pleaded, sobbing as she continued,

" my husband's trying to strike me again!" She explained through sobs.

 _ **Don't leave me here with these tears**_  
 _ **Come and kiss this pain away**_

"Spread out the fucking door bitch!" Her husband shouted in the background.

 _ **I can't forget the day you left**_  
 _ **Time is so unkind**_

The individual on another line remained silent all she heard was light breathing.

 _ **And life is so cruel without you here beside me**_

 _ **"**_ Huey! Please say something!"She yelled, getting impatient. " I'm regretful for what I did, I know it was stupid of me just, just, please" she pleaded, crying uncontrollably.

 _ **Un-break my heart**_  
 _ **Say you'll love me again**_  
 _ **Undo this hurt you caused**_  
 _ **When you walked out the door**_  
 _ **And walked out of my life**_

"Huey please, say something I need"

 _ **Un-cry these tears**_  
 _ **I cried so many nights**_  
 _ **Un-break my heart**_  
 _ **My heart**_

 **Click...**

"Huey!

 _ **Don't leave me in all this pain**_

Huey!

 _ **Don't leave me out in the rain**_

Huey!

 _ **Bring back the nights when I held you beside me**_

She hollered through the deadline. He hung up on her, it's truthful, he hates her.

 _ **Un-break my heart oh baby**_  
 _ **Come back and say you love me**_

"He hates me, " she screamed, falling to her knees.

 _ **Un-break my heart**_  
 _ **Sweet darlin'**_  
 _ **Without you I just can't go on**_  
 _ **Can't go on...**_

 **End of flashback.**

Sex doll, I merely want to fix you up so we can have some more fun, you know just you and me" he explained, rubbing peroxide on her nose.

She flinched at the pain as he wrapped her nose, using it as a band-aid. " there, now let me clean your face" he said, placing the peroxide down and reaching for the cloth.

Jazmine stared at the peroxide as he rubbed her face with the wet cloth. She moaned in pain as the cold rag touched her bruised face.

"you know we really did a number on you" he joked, referring to her face. " but don't you worry your still the most beautiful woman I ever fucked" he laughed hysterically, stroking her dirty hair.

"Come along baby, kiss your master, " he said, gripping her hair.

She nodded her head and leaned in for a kiss, he was surprised when she stuck her tongue inside his mouth, putting her left hand on his thick neck, reaching to rub on his bald head. She moaned in his mouth as deep end the kiss, he started touching her breast as they kissed.

In his mind, Jazmine was kissing him because she wanted him to liberate her, but in reality, Jazmine was distracting him while her right hand she was reaching for the bottle of peroxide.

Without him noticing, she slipped the bottle behind her and waited for him to finish the kiss, but he didn't.

Instead, he pressed her body, lower so she could lay on the floor, she pushed away

"Wait, " she stated, He looked at her with a puzzled look.

" you don't say no to me". He articulated in a low demanding tone. "Now you must be taught a lesson," he said, gripping her neck, but she quickly threw the peroxide in his face, stinging his eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" He cried, rubbing his eyes. " You bitch, " he shouted, grabbing her as she attempted to run.

She kicked his face as hard as she can, but it was useless. He finally regained his vision and he grabbed both of her legs. She screamed as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"you stupid bitch! Today I'm going to really show you pain, " he threatened, gripping her hair with his right hand while using his left hand to unbuckle his pants.

Though she felt her roots bleeding, she still fight to relieve herself, she wasn't moving so much he had got clumsy and dropped his pocket knife.

Jazmine attempt to grabbed it, but he has already entered her, gripping her waist as he pumped into her severely.

Tears streamed down her eyes as she stared directly at the pocket knife, She thought of Huey once more.

 **Flashback.**

 _ **Once upon a time**_  
 _ **We swore not to say goodbye**_  
 _ **Something got a hold of us and we changed**_

"Huey please, would you just look at me?" Jazmine pleaded, following Huey towards the kitchen as he set the groceries he bought for Jazmine on the table.

"There's enough to last you for the next two months" he pronounced, without looking at her. "Don't burn the house down, " he said, walking off, avoiding her pleading gaze.

 _ **Then you sat alone and**_ pried  
 _ **And I sat at home and cried**_  
 _ **How'd our fairytale just end up this way**_

"Huey wait!" Jazmine said, taking hold of his arm. "I simply want to talk, " she said truthfully.

 _ **We went**_  
 _ **Round for round**_  
 _ **Til we knocked love out**_

He conveyed a deep breath " there's nothing else to talk about the bills are paid and there's food, " he said, yanking his arm away. He headed towards the door, but Jazmine blocked his entry.

 _ **We were laying in the ring**_  
 _ **Not making a sound**_

"Please, couldn't we simply be friends again?"

He felt his blood boil up,

"we already established that relationship a long time ago, and besides I don't see the point of associating myself with a-mmm"

Right before he could finish his sentence that would have broke Jazmine's heart, she smashed her lips against his in a forcefulmanner.

 _ **And if that's a metaphor of you and I**_  
 _ **Why is it so hard to say goodbye?**_

She expects him to pull away, but he drew her closer and lifted her from her tip toes. They challenged each other with their tongues as he carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

 _ **This was a love phenomenon**_  
 _ **No one could explain**_

She giggled as he laid her on the bed and lift his shirt off.

She let out her messy bun and got off her tank top and shorts showing himher sexy Victoria Secret Pink lace panty set.

He gazed at her for a moment then proceeded to remove his clothes.

It was like he didn't want to look at her any longer because he shut the lights off and instructed her to turn around so he could in Riley words "hit it from the back "

 _ **And I wish I could press reset**_  
 _ **And feel that feeling again**_

She obeyed his orders and bend down on the bed and arched her back. She rubbed on her own hair and moaned loudly wiggling her back side slowly to turn him on.

Without a sound, he slithered down her panties and entered her smoothly, which brought chills to her stomach. She let out a high pitch scream when he has begun to thrust inside her quickly, causing the whole bed to shake along with the picture frames on the wall.

 _ **I sit and press rewind**_  
 _ **And watch us every night**_  
 _ **Wanna**_ pause _ **it**_  
 _ **But I can't make it stay (Just gotta let it play)**_

All was heard was Jazmine loud moaning telling him she loved him and that she was sorry and the sound of her ass clapping against his dick. Usually Huey would moan along with her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her, but he was silent. Subsequently a quick 30 minutes of pleasure, he pulled out.

 _ **We went**_  
 _ **Round for round**_  
 _ **Til we knocked love out**_

Though it was quick compared to the times they would spend long hours making love, she was thrilled that they made up. She felt so relieved that they were back together, she couldn't wait to earn his forgiveness she made a vow to herself that she will never cheat on him ever again and she will spend her whole life making it up to him.

Jazmine smiled as she laid on the bed, waiting for him to lay down with her so they could snuggle.

"Babe, come to bed, " she pronounced in a seductive voice.

 _ **We were laying in the ring**_  
 _ **Not making a sound**_

But all was heard was the audio of him zipping up his fly.

 _ **And if that's a metaphor of you and I**_  
 _ **Why is it so hard to say goodbye?**_

"Huey" she stated, standing up with her sheet wrapped around her naked body. He didn't even say a word he simply walked out of the room.

 _ **I can't wait to hate you**_  
 _ **Make you pain like I do**_  
 _ **Still can't shake you off**_

"Huey! Wait!" Jazmine called out, running down the stairs as he arrived at the doorway. "where are you going?"

"Home, " he stated, staring at the doorway.

c _ **an't wait to break through**_  
 _ **These emotional changes**_  
 _ **Seems like such a lost cause**_

"oh, are you coming back?" She asked, biting her lip.

"No, " he said plainly.

"But aren't you and I back together?" She inquired, staring at his back.

His shoulders tensed up and he didn't response.

"Huey, we're together right?" She asked again, waiting for his verification. " I have in mind I assumed we are because we made love"

"don't be ridiculous" he stated carelessly.

 _ **I can't**_ wait _ **face you**_  
 _ **Break you down so low**_  
 _ **There's no place left to go**_

"What? "Jazmine said in disbelief.

"it was just sex"

"but I"

"it was just sex!" he shouted, walking closer to her." Nothing else, we're not getting back together and we're definitely not going to be friends, not now, not ever!" He said coldly." So stop calling me, don't come near me in school, and don't you dare come by my house, matter fact, act like you don't know me because that's what I'm going to do for now on" he said in a serious tone, turning to leave.

 _ **I can't wait to hate you**_

 _ **She felt her broken heart sank.**_

"But we kissed and you kissed me back, you felt something, I know you did" she resisted.

""I felt nothing, " he said coldly, spreading the door full open.

He was about to walk away, but Jazmine embraced him, sobbing on his back.

"Please don't go, "she begged, wetting his shirt with her weeping."Please Huey, don't leave me here alone, I need you please, at least be my acquaintance"

We could never be friends, he believed.

Please Huey, don't go, I'll do anything just don't go away, "she implored, squeezing him tightly..

"For now on, 'Grandad will deliver the groceries if not I'll simply leave it by your doorstep" he said, pulling her arms away from him.

"please don't do this to me" she pleaded.

"You did this to yourself, " he said, walking away.

She yelled out for him as he walked towards his doorstep without turning back.

He never arrived back and the only time she would see him was if he would quickly drop groceries on the doorstep since Jazmine was eating all the food at once.

Or she would view him in school, but he never sat next to her anymore, and he ignored her presence.

She wore out her heart so bad that she would often miss school, pretty soon he caught on to her scam to eat all the food, so she could see him,but, then he requested Granddad's to bring the groceries instead.

But it wasn't a scam at all, she was just always hungry, so she couldn't help but eat and she urinated every five minutes and vomited every morning, she felt nausea and her period was late.

She wept as she gazed at the fourth pregnancy test that stated "positive " for the fourth time.

Ever since the breakup, she hasn't been successfully taking her birth control, so she indeed knew that she was pregnant, plus her jeans were started to become tighter, too tight. In fact, she could hardly fit into them.

She desired to tell Huey, but she couldn't get in touch with him because he treated her like she was a stranger. Out of wrath, she broke the tests into pieces and threw them into the trash.

 _ **No need to call my phone**_  
 _ **I changed my number today**_  
 _ **And matter fact**_  
 _ **I think I'm moving away**_

On her way to bring the trash out, she spotted Amelia looking beautiful wearing a pink tight dress. She looked so glowing and her hair was bouncy.

Jazmine looked down at herself she was bloated, her hair was falling out, she was wearing plain tee and some sweatpants and her breath smelled like throw up.

She was devastated when she discovered Huey and Amelia had sex, according to Amelia. She felt her heart break in a billion bits. She couldn't believe it she was in denial.

 _ **Sorry, the frustration's**_  
 _ **Got me feeling that way**_  
 _ **And I just keep having**_  
 _ **One last thing to say**_

She looked at herself in the mirror with disgust and disgrace. She was 15 turning 16 and pregnant, she had no parents, no finances and no Huey.

She was all alone now.

 _ **I just wanna hold you**_  
 _ **Touch you, Feel you**_  
 _ **Be near you, I miss you**_  
 _ **Baby baby baby**_

She stressed to kill herself that night, but she failed to, out of anger, she trashed her house, breaking everything in sight, then she packed her bags, broke into her old piggy bank and left out.

 _ **I'm tired of**_ tryna _ **fake through**_  
 _ **But there's nothing I can do**_  
 _ **Boy I can't wait to hate you**_

 _ **I can't wait to hate you**_  
 _ **Make you pain like I do**_  
 _ **Still can't shake you off**_

That night she spotted Amelia up from Huey's bedroom window wearing his T-Shirt, she knew right away they had slept together.

 _ **can't wait to break through**_  
 _ **These emotional changes**_  
 _ **Seems like such a lost cause**_

She would never forget the anguish she felt that night, walked away with tears streaming down her eyes, she didn't know where she was heading too, but she knew she wasn't ever coming back.

 **I can't** wait **face you**  
 **Break you down so low**  
 **There's no place left to go**  
 **I can't wait to hate you**

 **(I can't wait to H.A.T.E.U.)**

 **End of flashback.**

Jazmine laid on the cold, dusty ground, filled with furious tears, she watched with her good eye as the bald man zipped up his pants. For some reason, it reminded her when Huey had used her for sex, he always used her.

Everyone used her, she was nothing but everyone's puppet. She was a used toy that everyone played with just like Huey said in her dream. She was stupid useless, weak, naive, and most of all she was a whore.

"no more"Jazmine mumbled.

Sex doll, I can't wait to play the next game, it's going to be so fun" the bald man said, plucking up his pocket knife.

"Guess you won't be requiring this, " he joked, waving the pocket knife.

"You actually thought it was that easy to get away, " he laughed as he turned around to place his paddle back his suitcase.

Jazmine took the opportunity to endure on her feet which hurt like hell to do, but she was too angry to even care. The bald man was still making dirty jokes around her as he continued to pack his sex toys he used on Jazmine inside his suitcase.

 _ **Holy water cannot help you now**_  
Thousand _ **armies couldn't keep me out**_

Meanwhile Jazmine was looking about for something to hit him with, then she panicked when she heard his suitcase

 **ZIP!**

"Shit, " she swore.

It must be a golden day for her because she spotted a hammer by the corner

I _ **don't want your money**_  
 _ **I don't want your crown**_  
 _ **See I've come to burn your kingdom down**_

What a whole bunch of idiots, she thought

She promptly grabbed the heavy hammer and laid back down, hiding the hammer on her stomach.

 _ **Holy water cannot help you now**_  
 _ **See I've come to burn your kingdom down**_

Just about the exact same time, the bald man got up from and looked at Jazmine who was pretending to cry. He squatting their her,

"Aw, doesn't worry Ana, I'll be back to fuck you again tomorrow, " she stated, rubbing on her hair.

 _ **And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out**_  
 _ **I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out**_

"Fuck you later, " he joked, standing up and turning to depart.

 _ **Seven devils all around me!**_  
 _ **Seven devils in my house!**_

Jazmine stood up and walked slowly towards the man that was maneuvering for the exit, but before he could leave, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder

 **See they were there when I woke up this morning**  
 **I'll be dead before the day is done**

"Master," Jazmine said seductively. "Want to play a game?" She said, employing one of her hands to squeeze his penis.

 _ **Seven devils all around you**_  
 _ **Seven devils in your house**_

He grinned and licked his lips

""You want more?" he pronounced. He turned around thinking he was going to experience the best sex ever.

 _ **See I was dead when I woke up this morning**_  
 _ **I'll be dead before the day is done**_

But instead,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She shouted out, swinging the hammer towards him.

 **Holy water cannot help you now**

 _ **BOOP!**_

 _ **See I've come to burn your kingdom down**_

Blood spattered on her face as she continued to hit him with the hammer breaking his skull, blood was dripping down his mouth and his body was shuddering convulsively.

 _ **And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out**_

Tears were flowing from her eyes, but she kept going. All of the anger she held back all of these years, she was finally letting it free. she was angry for the pain and suffering frrom her unborn babies she lost. the rape and beatings she received from her husband and other men, the murder of her best friend Nolan.

'im _ **gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out**_

A part of her couldn't believe she was committing murder and she wanted to give up, especially since the man was already dead. Some other part of her was secretly enjoying it.

 _ **Seven devils all around me!**_  
 _ **Seven devils in my house**_

She struggled with her conscience that wanted her to stop, but her urge to hurt him just like he had hurt her win over.

 _ **See they were there when I woke up this morning**_  
 _ **I'll be dead before the day is done**_

The sick part about it, she was thinking of Huey the whole time, she thought about all the pain he caused her and she imagined she was hitting him with the hammer.

 _ **Seven devils all around you**_  
 _ **Seven devils in your house**_  
 _ **See I was dead when I woke up this morning**_

Soon the bald man was no more, his face was busted open you could see his skull and even one of his eyeballs had popped out. The mass of it caused Jazmine to feel sick to her stomach. She backed up and barfed all over the ground.

 _ **I'll be dead before the day is done**_  
 _ **Before the day is done**_

She wiped her mouth with her arm then walked up to the dead corpse, she felt no remorse.

 _ **And now all your love will be exorcised**_  
 _ **And we will find you saints to be canonized**_

She walked out and went to his suitcase and opened it inside was a whole lot of sex toys like whips, flappers, nipple clappers, paddles, gag balls, and etc. She scanned through the suitcase and found a clown mask and a matching clown suit which had a tag on it that said "wear for the game tomorrow"

 _ **And it's an**_ even song  
 _ **It's a melody**_  
 _ **It's a battle cry**_  
 _ **It's a symphony**_

She grabbed the overly large clown clothes along with the mask, used the cloth and the bucket that the bald man took in earlier to wipe the blood from her face. In minutes, her face was promptly clean she slipped her bruised pale naked body into the clown suit.

 _ **They can keep me out**_  
 _ **'Til I tear the walls**_  
 _ **'Til I save your heart**_  
 _ **And to take your soul**_

She pulled the zippers up and she put on the mask, tucking her long hair inside the mask, then she rolled the pants and arms so it could fit her perfectly.

 _ **For what has been done**_  
 _ **Cannot be undone**_  
 _ **In the evil's heart**_  
 _ **In the evil's soul**_

But still so, the clown suit looked baggy on her. She walked backward to the suitcase and spotted a gun, she doesn't know how to properly use a gun, but she was determined to learn for herself.

 _ **Seven devils all around you**_  
 _ **Seven devils in your house**_

 **Click clack** click **clack**

She reloaded the gun and point it towards the dead corpse She missed at first, but she conveyed a deep breath and shot the corpse successfully.

 _ **See I was dead when I woke up this morning**_  
 _ **I'll be dead before the day is done**_

In her mind she wasn't thinking of freedom anymore, she just wanted revenge.

 _ **Holy water cannot help you now**_

"Let the games begin" she grumbled, walking out the door with the clown attire.

 _ **See I've come to burn your kingdom down**_

* * *

 _So what you guys think?_

 _Has Jazmine completely lost herself?_

 _Any thoughts on dream Sequence by **Anonrain?**_

 _Any thoughts on Jazmine's secret?_

 **Please review! I depend on you guys!**

 _Lana Dey Rey: Young and Beautiful_

 _Skrillex and Diplo Ft Justin Bieber: where are you now_

 _Mariah Carey: H.A.T.E U_

 _Toni Braxton: Unbreak My Heart_

 _Florence + The Machine: Seven Devils_


	33. Beautiful Nightmare

**School has Everyone Updating Like Turtles LMAO!**

Must Read Rated T: Love &Boondocks by **UNDENIABLEHERO**

Smoke & Shdows By **Queenlomarie**

* * *

"Jazmine?"

"Jazmine, Yo tengo una comida! **(I have a food!)"** Isabella shouted, walking in the house with a bag of McDonalds.

" vienen aquí! **(Come here!)** She shouted again, setting the fast food on the mesa.

"Mamacita! Date prisa ! La comida será frío **( hurry, the food will go cold!)"** She said, putting away her coat.

"you know french fries are disgusting served cold" she warned, washing her hands.

"Ay Bendito **(oh my gosh)** " she said, shaking her head.

It Must be one of those days when Jazmine is moody.

She must have cramps, Isabella thought.

"I'll make you some ginger tea, " she announced, filling the teapot with water.

"Jazmine, did you hear me?"

She let out a deep sigh, a stubborn girl just like my Celeste.

She hummed to herself as she set up Jazmine's plate and put a tea bag in her cup. She waited, then suddenly when the teapot screamed, the lights were shut off.

""Esos malditos mapaches ! **(Those damn raccoons!)** " she mumbled as she took hold of the flashlight to switch the electronic back on.

She went outside to the rear of the house, it was cold and windy. Once she came to the back, she went switch it back on, however, it was already switched on.

Why were the lights still off?

She looked over to Huey and Amelia's mansion to see their lights on.

What's going on she thought?

She traveled back in the house to call the power company. She didn't like being in the dark.

Once she arrived inside, she heard voices whispering.

"he lied"

"he lied"

"He lied to me" a whisper sounded out in her ear, she quickly turned around, but she saw nothing, only darkness.

Feeling terrified, she walked slowly towards the kitchen to use the telephone.

The voices got louder as she got closer to the kitchen, and her body started to feel hot, and she could smell smoke.

She let a sigh if relief when the lights shut back on to reveal Jazmine cleaning up the counters.

"Jazmine? "

The wind began to bliw inside the house, and Jazmine messy curls were flowing along the white dress she wearing.

Isabella stood in shock as Jazmine slowly turned her body around.

Her exposed arms and legs were covered with scratches and blood. Her mouth was busted and one of her eyes was closed. In her hand, she held a sharp kitchen knife.

""Hello Bella!" She cried out with joy, giggling as her feet rose from the floor. Isabella gasped and panicked, but her body couldn't move.

"he lied"

"he lied"

"he lied"

She chanted as her floating body move towards Isabella.

"Aaaaaah!" Isabella screamed as Jazmine got closer and nearer.

"Aaaaah!" Isabella screamed again, but this time she was in her bed.

"It was only a dream, " she said aloud, holding her chest.

"No it wasn't," Jazmine said in a demon-type voice. " I defeated him, I killed him!" She shouted, pointing to Huey, who was laying on the floor, stabbed to death.

Isabella screamed, standing on her bed, as Jazmine began to bang her head on the walls.

"He lied"

"he lied"

"he lied"

"He Li-aaaah!" Jazmine let out a piercing scream, holding her huge belly."I think, My, water, just broke " she pronounced, falling to the bloody floor.

" Help, me" she pleaded, moaning in pain.

Before Isabella could move, Jazmine's body starting going into laboring, she screamed as she pushed for the baby to get out.

"It's stuck," Amelia said, walking in dressed as a doctor. "the baby won't make it, we have to kill them both," she told Amber who was dressed as a nurse.

"No!" Isabella shouted, attempting to get to Jazmine, but the closer she got to her the further she became.

"Stop, leave her alone!" She screamed, but it was too late Amelia pulled out a gun, and shot Jazmine execution style.

Amber clapped her hands and laughed. Clowns danced around Jazmine's dead body while Amelia's began pulling the baby from Jazmine's vagina.

When the infant came out it wasn't a real, It was a baby doll.

"aww, its artificial just like her mother " Amelia said, throwing the doll on Isabella's bed. Isabella watched in revulsion as the doll baby turned into an actual dead fetus.

Isabella sobbed as she looked upward to see Jazmine dressed in a wedding gown by her side was Huey dressed in a groom's suit. Together they laid dead, holding hands inside the glass coffin.

"aw, isn't that sweet like Romeo and Juliet, " Amelia said, lighting up a match.

Isabella continued to weep to the floor as Huey and Jazmine bodies burned down till it was nothing but debris.

 **...**

Isabella gasped as she woke up from her king size bed. She touched her chest and counted to 60, then pinched herself.

She let a sigh of relief as she realized she was officially awake.

"it was just a dream she said out loud, getting up to wash her face.

It's been approximately five days since Huey left to Italy and they haven't heard from him at all. Amelia was going crazy, she would cry for him then later cuddle up with Dr. Kenneth.

He's been here so much that it feels like he lives here, and if she wasn't mistaken, Isabella would think Amelia was in love with him, or maybe she's just using him.

She doesn't know what's going on, but she knows she's sick of looking at that ghost face lady Amber. She's very polite when Amelia isn't around, but when Amelia comes, it's like she acts a certain way to earn approval from her.

"Meow"

"Meow"

Simba said, rubbing his fat fluffy head on her leg. His bright green eyes and his orange fluffy fur she smiled and patted him.

"awe que lindo **(howcute)** ," she said, rubbing Simba's tummy, while he began purring.

"Vamos a ir gato! hora de comer **(Let's go cat! lunch time)** " she said, signaling Simba to follow her.

She giggled as Simba raced to the big bowl of food, Jazmine spoiled him so much. he actually had his own little table set.

Tears welled in her eyes, she misses Huey, but most importantly, she misses Jazmine.

 **Flashback.**

 **"Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba "** Jazmine sang loudly, raising Simba on the air, imitating the lion king movie. **"Sithi uhm ingonyama"** she sang, laying her back on the floor, swaying him back and forth.

" **Siyo Nqoba Ingonyama**

 **Ingonyama nengw' enamabala"** she chanted, swirling around in circles.

Poor kitty, Isabella thought, but she couldn't help but laugh while pulling out her cellphone to record Jazmine's silly behavior.

" **From the day we arrive on the planet**

 **And blinking, step into the sun**

 **There's more to see**

 **than can ever be seen**

 **More to do than can ever be done** " Jazmine sung while dancing with Simba.

"this is so going on Facebook" Isabella joked, she wouldn't really put it on Facebook.

" **It's the Circle of Life**

 **And it moves us all**

 **Through despair and hope**

 **Through faith and love**

 **Till we find our place**

 **On the path unwinding**

 **In the Circle**

 **The Circle of Life "** Jazmine sang louder.

she giggled and gave Simba a kiss and placed him down. The cute chubby kitty instantly fell on the floor, poor guy was dizzy.

Jazmine looked up at Isabella, who quickly covered her phone behind her. Jazmine arched her brow just like Huey does.

"que estas haciendo? **(what are you doing?)** ," Jazmine said in Spanish.

"oh nada, a punto de hacer una llamada **("oh nothing, about to make a call)** " she replied, pretending to dial a number.

Jazmine folded her arms, but before she could respond,

 **"Knock!"**

 **"knock!**

 **"Knock! "**

Jazmine gasped quietly and her eyes widened, her face became extremely red.

"Oh, it's Huey!" She shouted. "can you answer that I have to go change," she said urgently, before running up the stairs.

Isabella giggled shaking her head, she reminded her so much of Celeste. She experienced the routine between Huey and Jazmine, she knew all about their affair.

She wasn't the type to be all in someone's business, but the walls were thin and she picked up noises of Jazmine loud moaning and bumping sounds almost every night.

It was so disruptive she had to purchase some ear plugs just so she could have a peaceful. It wasn't always about sex,sometimes Huey would come by on his lunch break or after work and bring food requested by a very hungry Jazmine, and they would greet with a kiss and watch movies together while cuddling.

Though she didn't really condone adultery. She really thought it was sweet, and she prayed that one day Huey would leave his wife and marry Jazmine instead.

"Hola, Huey!" Isabella shouted, giving Huey a huge hug as she invited him inside. She saw that he was stressed and she could smell liquor on his breath.

"Where's Jazmine, " he asked firmly. She instantly detected that he definitely was stressing about something because Huey usually greets her with a friendly hello, but this time he was only determined to see Jazmine.

"She's upstairs, she'll be down in a moment " she informed.

Usually, Huey would come upstairs, but he simply sat on the sofa, and rubbed his face with his hands. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she figured it wasn't the good moment.

What's going on? She thought, but then it come to her and let out a slight gasped and covered her mouth .She recalled the conversation Huey had with Amelia about her wanting him to choose between Jazmine or her and the baby.

They argued all night, then finally, Huey surrendered and told her he was going to end his affair with Jazmine. T

his must be that moment.

"oh no," she whispered as she excused herself. She desired to warn Jazmine, she didn't want her to get her heart broken again.

But before she could have time to go to her, she had already walked downstairs dressed a multi green see-through crochet romper, exposing her back.

Her curly hair was in a pineapple up-do and she wore her face bare with pink lip gloss.

" babe" Jazmine shouted, hopping on his lap, straddling him so she was facing him.

 **Baby, I See You Working Hard**

 **I Want To Let You Know I'm Proud,**

"what's the matter baby? "She asked, withdrawing his hands from his face.

 **Let You Know That I Admire What You Do**

 **The More If I Need To Reassure You, My Life Would Be Purposeless Without You (Yeah)**

"Aren't you glad to see me, " she asked, placing kisses on his face.

He let out a sigh and returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as they commence their makeout session.

 **If I Want It (Got It)**

 **When I Ask You (You Provide It)**

 **You Inspire Me To Be Better**

Things became heated to the point of Jazmine moaning as she always did and him squeezing her ass. Isabella felt it was her quest to leave from the two lovebirds.

 **You Challenge Me For The Better**

 **Sit Back And Let Me Pour Out My Love Letter**

Huey removed Jazmine from his lap and stood up.

"Jazmine, we need to talk" he said in a serious tone.

 **It could all be so simple**

 **But you'd rather make it hard**

"not now," Jazmine said, rising on her tip-toes to kiss him more.

 **Loving you is like a battle**

 **And we both end up with scars**

He pulled her away. "No, now," he said in a irritated tone.

 **To get some reciprocity**

 **No one loves you more than me**

"You seem very tense, let me rub you down, okay?" She said, pushing him backward on the sofa and climbing on top of him so she could massage his strong muscles.

 **And no one ever will**

He let out a relaxing sigh as she begins working her hands on him, rubbing his spine, neck, biceps, and abs.

Isabella smiled as she saw the scene which reminded her of something she did with her late husband.

Jazmine was good with catering her man because Huey was lost of words and let out soft moans.

She walked out to give them some privacy.

""How was work?" She inquired, still rubbing him.

"Stressful" he replied, his eyes closed.

"Aw, how come?" she inquired.

"I had to fire a few people "he stated.

"What!" She cried out dramatically. "why would you do that?" she asked.

"slow pace, arguing with other co-workers and acting like a whole bunch of idiots "he responded.

"oh, but why didn't you request a meeting to resolve the problem? " she asked, disappointed that he seem like a harsh boss.

" I don't have time for that!" He snapped, opening his eyes.

"but why," she asked.

"Because I don't tolerate laziness and childish behavior, " he stated, getting irritated.

"why didn't you just give them a warning? " she questioned.

"I don't want to blab about this!" He said, getting up.

 **Is this just a silly game**

 **That forces you to act this way**

"No, I'm sorry, " she stated, pushing him back down.

"I'll make you feel better," she said, kneeling down to him and unzipping his pants.

 **Forces you to scream my name**

 **Then pretend that you can't stay**

"Jazmine stop!" he screamed, standing up to zip his pants up.

"I'm not in the mood for a fucking blowjob!" He snapped.

 **Tell me, who I have to be**

 **To get some reciprocity**

"Huey! What the hell " she slapped his arm, her face turning red of embarrassment.

 **No one loves you more than me**

 **And no one ever will**

"what! You don't want Isabella to know we're fucking? too fucking late!" He snapped. "You don't know how to keep your ass quiet at night" he shouted.

"Huey, have you've been drinking? " she asked, smelling the liquor on his breath and noticing his sudden accent.

 **No matter how I think we grow**

"No, I haven't been drinking, I only happened to have the scent of liquor in my breath, " he said, sarcastically.

"what is your fucking problem! You came here to yell at me because you can't control your drinking problem! "

"you're my fucking problem! And for the record I'm sober!" He protested.

 **You always seem to let me know**

 **It ain't workin'**

 **It ain't workin'**

"Wow Huey, go forward and blame me because you too much of a pussy to leave your wife!" She hollered.

"watch your fucking mouth!" He warned.

"No!" She yelled. " I know why you're here so go ahead, and tell me what you too PUSSY to tell me!" Jazmine shouted, folding her arms.

 **And when I try to walk away**

She walked closer to Huey who was blowing his breath.

"go ahead, what! Does my Pussy got your tongue? Or is it Amelia that has it?"

 **You'd hurt yourself to make me stay**

"is that why you being such a huge Pussy!" She continued. He knew she was angry because that's the only time she ever used profanity or when they were having sex.

"Jazmine, I'm warning you," he said in a deadly tone.

"And I'm warning you too!" She stated, challenging him.

 **This is crazy**

 **This is crazy**

They were face to face, both were breathing hard, and both were afraid to hear what Huey was planning to distinguish.

"I'm waiting, " she stated, tapping her foot while fighting the tears that were threatening to fall into her eyes.

She knew he was contriving to break up with her, he was choosing Amelia over her once again.

"Go on, just get it over with already" her voice broke, as she a tear dropped from her eyes.

Huey remained silent, he was fighting his tears too, but he bore them in successfully.

"You know what? Goodbye Huey!" she stated, walking away.

This was his chance to walk away and never come back he was urging to move, but his legs had stopped working.

Unlike Huey, Jazmine was walking her legs upstairs. She accelerated her pace because she wanted to hurry to her room so she could express her pain.

She heard footsteps walking behind her, but she didn't care to acknowledge, once she touched the doorknob she felt a familiar touch,

"Jazmine " and a familiar voice.

 **I keep letting you back in**

 **How can I explain myself**

She twisted her body around to face the man she wished she could stop loving.

 **As painful as this thing has been**

 **I just can't be with no one else**

"what do you want! Leave! Go back to your pregnant wife! Enjoy your family!" She exclaimed, her eyes rained tears.

 **See I know what we got to do**

 **You let go and I'll let go too**

He didn't state anything else, he just kissed her deeply and picked her up, leading her inside the bedroom.

 **Cause no one's hurt me more than you**

 **And no one ever will**

Isabella shook her head as she heard the door close and lock.

She quickly departed from the house, she didn't want to be around to hear them.

 **...**

Three hours later, she returned to the house to see Jazmine dressed in a yellow mini apron dress, making homemade pizza with little Simba who had a chef hat on meanwhile Huey was on the couch concentrating on the news.

 **Yes I'll be your woman**

 **Yes I'll be your baby**

 **Yes I'll be whatever that you tell me when you're ready**

"Bella!" She greeted her cheerfully.

"what this I smell? delicious pizza" Isabella asked excitedly.

"yeah, I'm making some Huey vegetarian Pizza and, of course, we'll have our favorite pepperoni pizza!" Jazmije shouted with joy.

 **Yes I'll be your girl, forever your lady**

 **You ain't ever gotta worry, I'm down for you baby**

Huey made cringed his face in disgusted.

"Don't eat it, Bella, it will kill you" he warned.

"don't be dramatic Huey," Jazmine stated.

"I'm not being dramatic, it's true, pork is murder, mass murder" he warned again.

" Pigs, like humankind, are less efficient and store toxins in the fat, making them more prone to toxic overload and disease" he explained.

Jazmine let out a sigh " here we go" she mumbled, folding her arms.

"Not to mention, Influenza is often harbored in the lungs of pigs," he remarked.

"Pork also contains high levels of histamines, imidazole compounds and growth hormone which can cause scratching and inflammation" he contained to explained while Jazmine mocked him from behind.

" It also contains sulfur, containing mesenchymal mucus which leads to swelling and deposits of mucus in tendons and cartilage, resulting in arthritis and rheumatism," He explained, looking directly at Isabella who looked worried.

"In conclusion, pork is bad for you, so don't eat it, a less you want to die of heart disease " he stated in a serious tone.

"Huey, shut up and eat your what mommy made you, " she said playfully, placing the plate in front of him.

 **Yes I do the cooking**

 **Yes I do the cleaning**

"Bella, don't listen to him. He's just trying to scare you" she informed." as long as it's pastured pork, you're fine."

He rolled his eyes and looked at her,

" did you rinse your hands before touching that pork" he asked, looking at her up and down.

"Huey! Of course I did, now eat before I get offended!" She demanded, waiting for him to taste her dish.

 **Plus I keep the** na-na **real sweet for your eating**

 **Yes you be the boss and yes I** be **respecting**

 **Whatever that you tell me cause it's game you be spitting**

She blushed, thinking about when he had taste something else of hers, which occurred in the bedroom

 **Best believe that**

 **when you need that**

 **I'll provide that, you will always have it**

"so, what do you think?" She asked nervously, she was the best cook behind Isabella and Manuel's mother, but Huey was very picky.

She bit her lip as she waited for him to insult her cooking, but instead he ate the pizza quietly.

 **I'll be on deck, keep it in check**

 **When you need that, I'm a let you have it**

She pace around the room until he was finished, then he neatly wiped his mouth away with a napkin and looked up at her and inquired,

" is there more?"

 **Beating my drum like dum** di di **day**

 **I like the dirty rhythm you play**

 **I wanna hear you callin' my name**

 **Like, hey** ma ma **, mama, hey ma, mama**

She laughed, feeling relief than she nodded her head, and help him with more along with a glass of water.

 **Banging the drum like dum** di di **day**

 **I know you want it in the worst way**

 **I wanna hear you callin' my name**

 **Like, hey** ma ma **, mama, hey ma, mama**

Then she went back inside the kitchen to serve Isabella.

" has it came on yet" Isabella whispered, referring to Jazmine's menstrual that has yet to come.

Jazmine shook her head and shrugged her shoulders " maybe my cycle changed" she assured her.

" Jazmine! " Huey hollered from the from the living room.

Be my woman girl, I'll be your man

"I have to go, he wants attention " Jazmine whispered, they both giggled while Huey hollered her name once more.

Be my woman girl, I'll be your man

"Jazmine get in here!" He demanded.

 **Whole crew got the juice**

 **Your dick Game the truth**

 **My screams** is **the proof**

 **Them other dudes get the deuce**

"I'm coming daddy!" Jazmine hollered back, winking at Isabella who covered her face with laughter.

 **When I speed in the coupe**

 **Leavin' this interview**

 **It ain't nothing new**

I **been fucking with you**

" Yes, daddy?" She stated, climbing behind him, rubbing his back.

"Jazmine " he stated in a serious tone.

She giggled at his embarrassment, he didn't feel comfortable with her calling him that though it secretly turned him on.

 **None of them bitches ain't taking you**

 **Just tell 'em to make a U**

 **That's how it be**

 **I come first like debut**

"Hey, let's watch a scary movie!" Jazmine announced, flipping off the news and turning to Netflix.

Huey snarled at her and she sticked her tongue out a at him, then she lean forward towards his ear.

 **Make sure that he's getting his share**

 **Make sure that his baby take care**

"I'll make it up to you baby" she whispered, squeezing his member. He let out a low groan and leaned his head back as she rubbed up and down.

 **Make sure I'm on my toes, on my knees**

 **Keep him pleased, rub him down**

 **Be a lady and a freak**

 ****

She bit her lip as she continue to please him with her hand then when he was about to explode she stopped and gave him a wink.

"Bella! ¡ven aca! sentarse con nosotros, tiempo de la película!( **come here! sit with us, movie time!)** " she yelled, removing her hand from underneath his pants.

Jazmine scanned through the choice of movies and she has seen movies that were featured herself, but she didn't want to watch any staring her.

Though she did play in a few of outstanding roles, she didn't want to be reminded of the men she had to sleep with just to earn those roles.

Isabella walked in and smiled at the couple who was nestled up together.

"Wool! How about this, I just to love this as a kid" Isabella said, referring to the Movie" IT"

Jazmine dropped the remote and hid her face on Huey's chest.

 **"** ¿que pasó?( **What happened?** )" Isabella asked.

Huey grabbed the remote " she's afraid of clowns"

"Ooh, well let's see something funny" Isabella suggested.

"No, I want to see a scary movie just not that, " Jazmine said, scanning to find a movie.

"Huey could you grabbed us some blankets and make us some popcorn? " She inquired in a baby voice.

Without a word, he stood up and did what she told him.

"thank you baby, and pour me a glass of ginger ale and Isabella? "she asked, looking at Isabella.

"oh I will take a glass soft diet coke" Isabella requested.

Huey nodded his head and exited the room.

Jazmine smiled and took hold of the remote."What about this?" She inquired, changing it to American Horror Story.

Isabella nodded her head. "yes, I love this show! "

"Are you sure, you can pick the flick if you like?" Jazmine asked, handing her the remote

"No, this is just fine," Isabella said, getting herself comfortable.

"Huey!"Jazmine shouted. " Hurry, we're cold!"

A moment later, Huey walked in with two blankets around his neck, Holding a tray with two big bowls of popcorn and two glasses of soda.

"Yaaay! POPCORN!"Jazmine shouted, clapping her hands like a three yr old.

Huey shook his head, habdledhandled IsabIsabella her snacks and sat back down next to Jazmine, who hopped on his lap, shoving a hand full of popcorn in her mouth in a messy manner.

"Jazmine slow the hell down, you're making a huge mess" Huey Complained, Jazmine whined like a spoiled brat and stubbornly shove more popcorn in her mouth.

Huey let out a sigh and held her tight, keeping was warm, and making sure she doesn't choke on a popcorn.

At once she was finished killing the bowl of popcorn, she yawned and held on to Huey's neck.

"I'm sleepy" she whined. "Lay with me"

"I can't I have to go" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I don't want you to leave, " she began to weep. "please, stay" she begged.

"I'll be back, I promise, " he reassured, wiping her emotional tears.

"Get some rest, okay" He stated, leaning over, granting her a quick peck.

"Alright, " she replied softly, giving him a faint smile.

He kissed her once more, but this time she pulled him into a deeper kiss. They made out for approximately 5 minutes, then finally he pulled away. "

I have to go", he said breathlessly. " I love you"

"I mean it Jazmine, I truly love you, " he said proudly, he didn't care if Isabella was smiling at him with her hand placed near her heart, he wasn't ashamed.

"I truly love you too, " she replied."I wish you could stay, " she added, attempting to convince him.

He kissed her hand softly and told her he will come back. She walked him to the door, pouting her lips.

He granted her another kiss, and again he told her he loved her, then he left back towards his mansion home. Jazmine closed the door and guided her back against it.

Isabella walked up to her and put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"he'll be back"

Jazmine folded her arms, but before she could reply, she coughed roughly and burped.

""Excuse m-" she held her mouth as she promptly ran into the bathroom to vomit.

Isabella rubbed her back as she cried and vomit at the same time. When she finished as she positioned her head on the toilet

"Jazmine, would if you're preg" Isabella tried.

"don't say it, then he'll leave" Jazmine stated.

"He loves her, he always have, I'm just someone he loves to fuck" she sobbed.

Why did she suddenly feel this way?

"no, no, no, that's isn't true" Isabella assured her, stroking her hair. " The way he looks at you, he has never looked at Amelia like that ever!" She resisted.

""No, of course, he looks at me, I'm beautiful there's nothing outstanding about me, I'm merely a lady of pleasure," Jazmine said sadly.

"No, you're more than that, you're a bright girl who just made the wrong choices, but it wasn't your fault" Isabella informed.

"It is my fault, everything I loved goes away, I have no family, I don't remember a thing about them, and most of all, I'll never get a chance to have Huey. Even if he does leave Amelia, she will always have his first child, be his first wife, and I'll just be the other woman, his second choice " she expressed.

"I hate Me" she whispered, letting her tears falling inside the toilet. " I hate me so much"

She cried for a couple minutes hen she came up and washed her face and teeth.

she walked over to Isabella who was giving her a concerned look, she gave Isabella a hug.

"I'm okay, I just need some rest, " she said, smiling widely.

It looked as if she was no longer sad, she was such a great actress.

"Well, safe night," Jazmine said, blowing her a kiss as she sways her hips up the steps.

Isabella stood in shock of Jazmine transformation it was like she went from a character to another.

 **End of flashback.**

Oh my god!" Amber squealed, "is that a teacup Persian?" she asked, lifting up the kitten.

"I always wanted one, how much you want for it?" She inquired, pulling out a checkbook.

Isabella grabbed Simba from her. "he's not for sale!" She informed. "he belongs to Jazmine "

"of course, he is for sale, a less you want us to ruin your daughter's life" Amber threatened.

"So if you don't mind, I'll get my new kitten," she said, snatching away Simba from her.

""Give him back or I will phone the police!" Isabella shouted, balling up her fist.

Amber laughed loudly " go ahead, show them your green card too, " she fake gasp. "uh oh, you don't have one, then I don't think you need to involve the police, I can easily have your tacobell ass back to the border!" she threatened.

Isabela instantly took back her words, that woman wasn't polite. She was pure evil just like her daughter. She watched Amber walked away with Simba who cried for her to save him.

She grumbled as she angrily text Richard.

 **"I NEED THE RESULTS NOW!'**

She wiped the tears that flowed from her eyes and right when she was about to send the text, she received a text.

 **"I FOUND SOMETHING, COME BY MY OFFICE WHEN YOU GET THIS!** " Richard responded text message read.

Isabella smiled and grabbed her coat.

"Don't worry Simba, I'm working to take them down!"

 **Flashback.**

Amelia was naked on the bed, smiling widely as she thought about the incredible sex she had with her husband. She didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly wanted to have sex every chance he got.

She simply assumed it was due to the pregnancy rumors that was spreading about Jazmine Dubois, who looked like she was gaining weight on her red carpet photo.

It wasn't confirmed, but everyone was babbling about it.

She reckoned that her husband had finally accepted the fact that Jazmine had finally moved on and maybe he was finally ready to move on as well.

Or perhaps it was because today was Huey's grandfather's birthday, he hates this day because it reminds him his lost.

She didn't know what it was, but she hopes it last.

"I'm going to take a shower, " he declared, leaving the room, before walking inside their shared bathroom.

She nodded her head and laid back down on the bed to get some relaxation. She smiled as she closed her hazelnut brown eyes, but they quickly spread open when she heard Huey's phone buzzing.

She sat up from the bed and debated with herself if she should answer his phone. Recently he's been very distant with her and she wanted to know why, but after tonight she couldn't complain.

Her impulse to answer grew stronger as the phone ring, it's the third ring.

She seized the phone and stared into the screen. It was unknown number coming from **Beverly Hills, California 90210.**

She conveyed a deep breath, then she answered without speaking and placed the phone against her ear.

"Huey!"

Amelia felt her heart drop and her blood started to race as she recognized the woman's voice.

It was Jazmine.

She stayed quiet but breathe into the phone so she could stay on, she needed to know why this bitch was calling his phone.

Has he been secretly seeing Jazmine? she thought furiously.

"Huey, it's me, J-Jazmine," she said nervously.

no, duh! dumb whore! Amelia thought as she continued to tune in.

Jazmine sounded like she was suffering an asthma attack as she spoke

"I know you hate me"

I wish he did, but I hate you, Amelia said in her head.

" b-but you have to h-help me! Please!" she pleaded, sobbing.

Oh, What a fucking crybaby, this bitch want some help? um, call the cops, not my man bitch! Amelia screamed in her mind.

" my husband's trying to strike me again!" She explained through sobs.

Is her husband beating her ass? Good, she thought.

Amelia laughed quietly as she heard Jazmine husband shout,

"Spread out the fucking door bitch!"

It was too hilarious, she could tell Jazmine had panicked because she started doing that stupid hiccup thing and she sounded like she was out of breath.

"Huey! Please say something!" Jazmine yelled out of irritation.

Too bad this isn't Huey, Amelia thought.

She heard Jazmine let out a deep sigh.

"I'm regretful for what I did," she said in a broken hoarse voice.

I'm glad you did what you did because now, I have him and you don't, Amelia thought bitterly.

"I know it was stupid of me just," she said

No Jazmine, it was the smartest thing you have ever done, Amelia thought.

" Just, please, " she said in a despairing voice,

Amelia rolled her eyes out of annoyance as Jazmine began to cry excessively like a big ass baby.

"Amelia! " Huey shouted from the bathroom.

Shit, Amelia thought as she placed her to her ear to see if Jazmine heard, but the bitch was still crying loudly.

She set the phone on mute and turned the volume down and place the phone under the covers, Just in case Huey comes.

She must be a psychic because shortly Huey walked in soaked and wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

""Didn't you hear me calling you, "Huey said in an irritated voice.

Amelia remained silent due to the nerves going through her body and her mind screaming

please don't look for your phone, go back in the shower!

"Anyway, Where's my toothbrush?" He asked, still irritated. She indicated to the drawer and he followed the direction, opening the drawer to grab his toothbrush.

"thanks," he said plainly, walking back into the bathroom.

She let out a sigh of relief, then placed the phone near her ear once more

"Huey please, say something " Jazmine begged.

Fuck you, you fucking whore! Amelia smirked as she screamed that in her mind.

"I need"

"Amelia" she heard Huey coming.

Right on time, she hung up on Jazmine successfully, however, Huey caught her with his phone.

"what are you doing? " he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Um, I was just looking for my phone, "she pronounced,calling her own phone to play it off.

He arched his brow and gazed at her while She acted as if she couldn't hear it, but she actually felt it buzzing under her.

Huey started to look around the room to help her find her phone, meanwhile she ended the call and blocked, and deleted the number Jazmine had called from, off the call list.

"I got it!" She exclaimed, pretending that she just found her phone."It was under the bed, " she lied, throwing him his phone which he captured.

He peeked at his phone to check for calls or text.

Amelia sat frozen praying that Jazmine won't call back. She knew deep down inside if Huey heard Jazmine crying like that he would go ballistic and catch the flight to California.

He would have been there in a heartbeat, then he would most likely kill Jazmine's husband, then at that place would have been a 99 % chance he will fall in love with Jazmine again.

She couldn't let that happen.

He set the phone down and walked back in the bathroom. She let out a sigh of relief, thank god, she didn't call back.

Again, Huey walked out the bathroom.

"Did you see my razor?" He asked, rubbing his wet freshly cut waved hair.

He looked so sexy though he was confused as hell.

"Here, " she replied, passing him his razor.

"thanks," he said, walking back inside the bathroom.

To be on the safe side Amelia turned off his phone, then she stood up from the bed, and smirked as she went inside the dark bathroom.

 **When a good thing goes bad it's not the end of the world**

 **It's just the end of a world, that you had with one girl**

She knew instantly Huey had something along his mind because that was the only time he took dark showers and he was often very forgetful too when be was thinking too hard.

 **And she's the reason it happened, but she's overreacting**

 **And it's all because she don't want things to change**

"Baby," she said seductively, as she hopped in the shower to join him. She kissed him touching his member, but then he drew away and turned around.

 **So cry if you need to, but I can't stay to watch you**

 **That's the wrong thing to do**

It hurt her heart, when he turned his back on her.

 **Touch if you need to, but I can't stay to hold you**

 **That's the wrong thing to do**

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

 **Talk if you need to, but I can't stay to hear you**

 **That's the wrong thing to do**

At first, he didn't answer but, before she could say another word he said something she never thought she hear him say.

"we should conceive a baby soon"

Amelia's eyes widened of shock.

 **Cause you'll say you love me, and I'll end up lying**

 **And say I love you too**

"You want a baby, now?" She asked still in unbelief.

"Not right away, but soon" he stated.

"When things settle at work, we can take you off the pill and start from there " he explained.

Amelia couldn't be more thrilled in her life, she always dreams of the day she would have his child.

The look on Jazmine's face would be invaluable.

"Okay, " she answered, leaning on his back.

She heard him let out a long sigh.

 **But I need someone different**

 **You know it, oh ho, you know it**

 **Oh ho, you know it, we both know it**

He was thinking of "her".

 **I need someone different**

 **You know it, oh ho, you know it**

 **Oh ho, you know it, we both know it**

She couldn't help but notice that Huey only wanted things according to what Jazmine was doing. It was like he was secretly competing with her for instance, like when he discovered Jazmine was engaged, a month after he proposed to her.

 **Something's been missing**

Or when Jazmine moved in her strawberry mansion, Huey decided to purchase a mansion though he let Amelia pick it out. At present, there were rumors stated that Jazmine was pregnant, so now he wants a baby.

 **You know it, oh ho, she knows it**

 **Oh ho, I know it, we all know it**

 **I need someone different**

 **(Oh ho, oh ho)**

It was just obvious, but Amelia didn't give, as long as it benefits, her which it did.

Yet months later, Jazmine denied the pregnancy rumors and told the media she was having problems maintaining her figure because she was gaining weight due to some type of pill she was taking.

 **I need someone different**

 **(Oh ho, oh ho)**

After that Huey never mentioned having a child with her, and when she asked him, he told her he wasn't ready to start a family yet.

 **So cry if you need to, but I can't stay to watch you**

 **That's the wrong thing to do**

 **Touch if you need to, but I can't stay to hold you**

 **That's the wrong thing to do**

It smashed her heart because a huge part of her believed he thought he still had a chance to be with Jazmine since she isn't pregnant by another man.

 **Talk if you need to, but I can't stay to hear you**

 **That's the wrong thing to do**

Sometimes she would catch him staring at pictures of him and Jazmine. The way his eyes would water but never fall, she could tell that he really missed her.

 **Cause you'll say you love me, and I'll end up lying**

 **And say I love you too**

Then there were times when he would become enraged when "her" name was mentioned, then later he would drink excessively to ease his hidden pain.

 **But I need someone different**

 **You know it, oh ho, you know it**

 **Oh ho, you know it, we both know it**

She doesn't want to give up on him because she believes that once Jazmine is pregnant in reality this time, Huey would finally move on.

 **I need someone different**

 **You know it, oh ho, you know it**

 **Oh ho, you know it, we both know it**

Only he never did move on...

even when Amelia announced she was pregnant his response was,

"I thought you were on the pill"

It took him a couple weeks to actual show that he was happy about the pregnancy, but he still to have his mind elsewhere, his mind was on "her"

 **Something's been missing**

End of flashback.

...

Amelia rolled her eyes as Amber walked inside the room with Jazmine's kitten.

It's big green eyes and orange fur irritated her eyes.

"it even looks like her" Amelia mumbled. "Get that disgusting hairball away from my room!" She yelled, putting on her robe.

"meet Bookie, he's mine now," Amber said. "I took it from the maid"

"Whatever, just get that slut cat elsewhere," Amelia said carelessly, flagging her away.

""I'm going to buy him a name tag, " she expressed, leaving Amelia to be depressed on her own.

"Two months, " she stated aloud, referring to the due date. Huey is supposed to be here instead he's somewhere in Italy with some his whore.

Anger builds up within her body, she was tired of sitting at home pregnant while her husband is probably playing house somewhere with that tramp bitch.

She couldn't find him then the media will find him for her.

"Hello, I would like to report a missing person, " she sounded out over the telephone, pretending to sob.

"Ma'am, please keep calm, now can you give me the name if the person that's missing?" Asked the operator.

"Huey Freeman" she stated.

"I'm sorry, Huey Freeman as of the billionaire Huey Freeman? " the operator said in shock.

"yes" she fake sobbed.

"shit!" The operator cursed. " excuse me what is your relationship to Huey Freeman? " the operator.

"I'm his wife, Amelia Freeman "she replied.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Freeman, I possessed no idea it was you" the operator apologized out of respect.

"can you please inform me the last time you saw your husband?" the operator asked.

"I haven't seen him in two weeks" she lied, it's only been a week.

"May I ask, why haven't you reported sooner?" the operator asked.

Amelia did her best to sound like she was crying uncontrollably.

"Mrs. Freeman, I recognize this is a very hard time for you, but can you please answer my question.

"I assume he was with his mistress, but now I'm worried because he usually gets back home to check up on me since I'm 7 months pregnant "

"Oh lord, I'm so sad you have to go through this Mrs. Freeman, we had no idea he had a mistress, may I ask, whose mistress "

"I can't feed you that information because I'm not sure if he's actually seeing someone else, it's just a wife's instinct" Amelia stated, though she knew who the other woman is, she had to play the perfect wife role.

Besides, there were rumors already spreading about Huey and Jazmine's alleged secret love affair, so she didn't have to reveal them to put the pieces together.

"Okay, Mrs. Freeman we will necessitate you to report in person, so could you come by to the station or will you like for me to send the police to your home?" The operator.

"No, I will come to the station," Amelia said

"okay, Mrs. Freeman is there any else that I could do for you?" the operator asked.

"yes, matter fact there is," Amelia said in a calmer voice.

" I would like for this information to travel on every national news, particular Italy" she requested.

"Of course, Mrs. Freeman, it is our honor to execute whatever we can to locate your husband" the operator informed.

"Thank you, I have high hopes that my husband is located since my husband and I has done so much for the Department, please don't let me down," Amelia in a serious tone.

"We promise, Mrs. Freeman we will not let you down and out of respect there will be no need to run to the station, we will take action immediately! " the operator informed.

"Very well, thank you," Amelia said with a huge smile on her face.

" you are very welcome, Mrs. Freeman, please take it easy"

Amelia thanked the operator lady and hung up. She quickly turned on the TV and instantly amber alert announced on every channel.

 **"Breaking News! Amber Alert: HUEY FREEMAN has been reported missing, Pregnant wife, Amelia Freeman hasn't seen or heard from him in Two Weeks.**

 **Stay tuned for more information.**

Amelia smiled widely, "bet I'll find you now".

 **…...**

It's been over 24 hours since he and Ceaser were rescued and after hours searching for Jazmine's location, they resolved to check into a local motel.

Rage built into Huey's body as thoughts of Jazmine's rape and murder appeared in his head, driving him mad.

He didn't want to believe she was gone, only the way the footage, it was determined that she was dead.

What surprised him the most was that he haven't showed any emotion towards the situation.

He didn't cry though he desperately wanted to, his heart felt like it was no more, he could hardly feel his heart pulse.

Everyone else let out their tears even Hiro cried, though Ming didn't shed a tear, she appeared like she felt their pain.

Ceaser wouldn't stop crying and Riley was crying, but he was still in denial, shouting

" She's not dead!"

Maybe Huey was in denial as well because he couldn't weep.

All he felt was angry, he couldn't wait to make those bastards pay for hurting the woman he loves and his unborn child.

Though they were settled in a motel, they didn't give up searching for Jazmine's location. Hiro had spent all night attempting to figure out where Miguel lived. The plan was to follow Miguel in the hope of finding Jazmine.

Though it required time, Hiro finally found the location of Miguel's home, which was located back in Milan, However, Miguel isn't at his home, so they spend long hours trying to find out where Miguel was actually located, but it was useless.

Finally, they came into the conclusion that they were going to go to Miguel's home., maybe his wife could help them, them, but it wouldn't be easy.

Huey thought it was a stupid idea why would his wife help them, she probably was just as sick.

"you got any better ideas nigga!"Riley shouted at Huey.

"yeah, how about you think with your fucking head!, you actually believe that bastard's wife is going to say 'yeah, here's where my husband keeps his victims' Huey shouted back sarcastically.

" this is so fucking stupid!"he cursed.

"Think with my head?" Riley laughed hysterically.

"Nigga, we wouldn't be in this situation if ya ass would have used your fucking head, but noo! Instead you used your dick to think for you! This all your fucking fault!" Riley hollered, pointing his finger at Huey.

"Now Jazmine's body is probably buried under, you better hope she's alive because if she's really dead, you're forever dead to me!" Riley shouted, storming out the room. He needed some fresh air before he does something he might regret.

Huey stood there with his thoughts. Everyone was shocked that for the first time, Huey didn't have a comeback.

He just sat down and buried his face in his hand. Riley's words hit him hard, it really was his fault, if he would have never abandoned Jazmine in the first place, she would have been safe and sound. He would be holding their baby in his arms, but instead he would never get another chance to have that life he dreamed of, it was too late.

...

The beautiful bride walked down the aisle with her long ivory high neck sheer long sleeve lace wedding dress. Hip length long strawberry blonde hair was in a wavy state. In her hands, she carried a dozen of pink peonies.

Her handsome groom who wore a huge neatly comb Afro stood there with tears of happiness deep down his red wine colored eyes, It was obvious that he was marrying the love of his life.

He looked proud, excited, and nervous, but he retained his confidence so he won't worry his bride.

She walked with a confidence her hips swaying seductively, in a firm stride.

The closer she got to her the darker her dress became and her flowers were dying, each petal dropped on the floor, but the groom was too distracted by her beauty to realize.

Everyone surrounding the groom tried to admonish him and snap him out of the power she had over him, but it was no use, he was fully compelled.

Every time they would attempt to approach the groom, their hands would burn.

Once she finally made it, the flowers were gone and her attire was colored black and torn apart, but her groom didn't care he lifted her veil to reveal her face which was covered with bruises and dried up blood. Everyone in the room gasped, but her groom didn't notice.

The bride had blood tears running down her emerald eyes and her hands were bleeding. Then finally her groom can see reality, but only because he senses that his bride was in pain.

"Jazmine, what's the matter, " he said, rubbing her shoulders softly.

" It's okay, just tell me what I need to do to make things better, " he said softly, wiping away her tears.

She didn't state a word all she did was stare at him with wrath and pulled out a knife. "It's too late to make it better," she said in a dangerously low tone, raising the knife above him.

"Jazmine you don't require to do this," He said, grabbing her arms.

"I have to do this, " she supposed, trying her hardest to stab him, but he was holding her arms" You have to die!" She shouted at him. " I hate you!"

"I love you, " he said softly, his trading, falling from his optics. "I love you please don't do this, don't fight with me, I don't want to hurt you" he pleaded weakly.

"You have hurt me for the final time!" Jazmine screamed, kicking in his groin which caught him off guard.

"Ahhhhhhhh" he groaned, backing up as he guarded the area she kicked.

Jazmine screamed as she ran towards him with the knife, everything happened so fast, but he seen Jazmine quick enough to try move away.

Even so, instead he remained still because he would rather for her to kill him than to have to kill her.

He waited with tears flowing down his eyes for the love of his life to end his life. Right, when she was about to stab his heart, a gunshot was heard and all of the lights were shut away.

"Jazmine!" He screamed in the darkness.

"Jazmine! "

He heard sounds of her struggling to breathe.

"Jazmine! "

The light were shut back on to reveal Jazmine standing in shock because she's been shot, blood was dripping down her mouth and she was crying clear tears.

"Nooo!" He yelled, running towards Jazmine, who was falling down, but he caught her right on time.

""Hue"," She said weakly trying to talk."Huey I"

"Shh, don't speak you're going exhaust yourself, I'm going to get you help, just stay with me" he pleaded, holding her wound.

"help! Somebody, please find us some help!" He hollered, but everyone stood there.

"what the hell is wrong with you people! My wife is dying!" He shouted, looking down at Jazmine, who was slowly fading away.

The people shook their heads and turn their backs on them.

"Wife? Ahahahaha! That would be me" Amelia said, dressed in the exact same dress Jazmine had except hers wasn't dark and bust.

" You made your choice and you choose me, " she said, flicking her hair.

"I never should have preferred such a scorned woman like you!" Huey shouted, trying his hardest to stop Jazmine bleeding.

"it's going be alright, I promise "Huey promised Jazmine.

"ha! Don't you dare make promises you can't hold on, but then again, that's your thing" Amelia taunted.

"shut the fuck up!" Huey shouted. " you bitch I should've"

"Huey," Jazmine said in a faint voice.

"yes Jazmine, I'm here don't worry," Huey said, touching her sweaty forehead.

"Save the" Jazmine tried to sound out.

"I know Jazmine I'm going to save you this time, " he secured her.

"No, " she stressed."save..the..bab.." her eyes started to close.

"Jazmine! Stay with me, don't shut your eyes "he said urgently.

Only it was too late, she had already passed on.

"Jazmine!"

"Jazmine! "

Huey shouted, shaking her shoulders roughly, only she wouldn't wake up.

"No!" He sobbed, as he performed CPR on her, scrambling to get a heart beat from her. "Please Jazmine, I'm so sorry for everything, " he implored.

" I know this is all my fault, " he acknowledged.

"Don't leave me, baby, I need you, " he wept, stroking her hair.

He confined to pump Jazmine's chest and breathing air in Jazmine mouth, but she was already gone, but he was in defense.

He continued trying to save his lover, then he felt a soft tap on his slowly twisted around to see Jazmine dressed in a clown suit.

"Jazmine! " He shouted, standing to embrace her tightly.

"Want to play a game?" She asked randomly.

"What?" He said handing her a puzzled look.

"Shh just close you eyes okay?" She instructed.

"but"

"Do you trust me, Huey?" She inquired, folding her arms.

"of course I do, it just"

"Then play the game, " she demanded.

He looked downward at the spot where the dead Jazmine laid, but it had vanished and so he looks at Jazmine and nodded his head.

"Fine, but you have to explain to me what's going on" he postulated.

"You hold my word, " she said, putting a blindfold on him.

"Jazmine where are we heading to?" He inquired in a nervous tone.

"You'll find out real soon, " she whispered."Okay, you can see now, " she said, getting rid of his blindfold.

His eyes widen in horror when he seen the room which looked Jazmine's ideal nursery except the walls aren't dark blue filled with star skies and a shooting star.

Instead, the sky was colored black and all over was written in bloody word that read" **LIAR!"**

Jazmine giggled as she walked up to the wooden crib and picked the child wrapped in a blanket.

She slowly walked up to Huey who was blinking in confusion.

"Look, Huey, it's a girl, " she said cheerfully, letting out the blanket to reveal a dead fetus.

"isn't she the cutest, " Jazmine said, rocking the fetus in her arms. "she looks just like her daddy, dead!"

"What? "

She threw the fetus on the ground and trod on it. Then she drew out a hammer. "now it's your turn""

She shouted, swinging the hammer towards him. Huey wanted to run away, but he was stuck in shock.

Jazmine continued to cry as she bashed Huey's head with the hammer repeatedly, breaking his skull.

Blood was everywhere, but Jazmine kept hitting him. She was crying and laughing at the same time and calling him a

"Liar!"

"Liar!"

"Liar!"

Huey jumped up from his sleep, sweat was dripping from his forehead and he was gasping for air. It was only a nightmare, but even though that he's awake, he was still living in a nightmare.

 **Died last night in my dreams**

 **Walking the streets**

 **Of some old ghost town**

He sat up from the sofa and glanced over to see Riley sleeping on a separate couch while Hiro and Ceaser slept on the floor and of course Ming had the bedroom to herself.

 **I tried to believe**

 **In God and James Dean**

 **But Hollywood sold out**

Everyone was sleep, perfect he thought.

Ater the mini-argument he had with his brother, he kept himself isolated from the rest of them while they proceeded with to discuss their pointless plan to go to Miguel's home.

 **Saw all of the saints**

 **Lock up the gates**

 **I could not enter**

He was fed up wasting time, wether Jazmine was alive or not he wasn't functioning to stop until he finds her and kill all of those men that tortured and raped her and of course, he was going to definitely kill that woman that killed Jazmine.

 **Walked into the flames**

 **Called out your name**

 **But there was no answer**

He never imagined he would hurt a woman, but for Jazmine's sake, it didn't care.

 **And now I know my heart is a ghost town**

He snuck into the room where Ming was sleeping. Her face expression looked delicate as she slept, bringing out her true beauty. He couldn't help but to think of Jazmine, she always looked beautiful when she slept by his side. He couldn't imagine his life without her, he didn't want to.

 **My heart is a ghost town**

He shook out of his thoughts and carefully, he managed to slip the car keys from her bag successfully. He grabbed enough weapons he needed, slipped on a bullet vest, then he took one final glance at the crew.

 **My heart is a ghost town**

Deep inside he knew after this, he wasn't ever going to see them again. He assured himself he was going to kill them, but he couldn't promise that he would make it out alive. If Jazmine is really dead then he was going die with her.

 **My heart is a ghost town**

Though it was the dawn of the day, the sun has not risen. It still was dark outside as Huey pressed the central button to unlock Ming's car door.

Huey was almost near the car door, but then he heard a sound a someone clearing their throat he instantly recognized the person behind him.

Fuck, " he uttered from his mouth, closing his eyes. eyes.

"And where the hell you think you're going?" Ming said, walking in front of him to block his path.

"I don't have time for this!" He pronounced in an irritated voice, walking around her so he could go towards the car.

She performed a front flip so that she was ahead of him.

"was that really necessary? " Huey asked, proceeding to the car.

"No, but this is necessary, " she said, flinging the keys she just stole from him in his face.

"how did you? " he asked in disbelief. "Never mind, hand me the keys!" He demanded.

"Not until you tell me where you're going!" She sounded out in a demanding.

 **Died last night in my dreams**

 **All the machines**

 **Had been disconnected**

He walked nearer to her so close that she commenced to become nervous. Ming never likes when a man is too close to her, especially a handsome angry one.

 **Time was thrown at the wind**

 **And all of my friends**

 **Had been disaffected**

She back up a little and but he walked toward her once more.

 **Now, I'm searching for trust**

 **In a city of rust**

 **A city of vampires**

"I have to take care of some business and I would truly appreciate it if you stay out of my way," he said in a stern voice.

 **Tonight, Elvis is dead**

 **And everyone's spread**

 **And love is a satire**

His red wine eyes stared into her dark brown ones, the way he was staring at her made her feel extremely intimidated.

 **And now I know my heart is a ghost town**

 **My heart is a ghost town**

She could see the fire and rage in his eyes like he was ready to murder someone, they weren't as soft looking as Riley's eyes.

It felt like his eyes were made of flames, the more she stared back the more she felt his flaming eyes burning hers.

 **My heart is a ghost town**

She couldn't bare anymore she lowered her eyes and cleared her throat. The impression he gave her made reminded her of how her older brother would make her feel, defeated.

 **My heart is a ghost town**

"Now, if you pardon me, I have to kill some clowns and if you stay in my way, I will take you down as well, " he said in a grave voice, pushing her away as he went inside the car and turned on the engine.

 **There's no one left in the world**

 **I'm gunslingin'**

.

"Wait, how did you, " she asked, she could of sworn she had the keys.

 **Don't give a damn if I go**

 **Down, down, down**

"steal back the keys? Maybe if you weren't acting like a girl, you would have noticed that confiscated them from you" he said, smirking at her.

I got a voice in my head that keeps singing

 **Oh, my heart is a ghost town**

" you tricked me, ugh" she growled loudly she hated feeling defeated. " you're just like my brother!" She revealed.

"

* * *

As much as I would wish to hear your background story, there are more important I rather care about" Huey said sarcastically, backing up the car.

 **My heart is a ghost town**

"Wait!" Ming shouted. " I concur with your brain, I don't think going to the enemy's home will help us find her, I believe that there are some clues we missed back at the cave place, please let me accompany you with your mission" she asked.

 **Oh, my heart is a ghost town**

 **(Said, my heart)**

"You could die?" he stated, letting her know he wasn't in it to live.

"I'm not afraid of death!" She said confidently.

"Alright, get in before I drive off, " he postulated.

She nodded her head and hopped inside the automobile.

"do you have weapons? " she asked, rubbing her hands together.

He didn't reply he simply threw the duffle bag in front of her.

She smiled as she picked out one of her favorite guns. She loved guns, they were so hefty.

He paid her no mind, his mind was only on Jazmine,

He couldn't hide the doubt he had about her being dead she better not be, he thought.

 **My heart is a ghost town**

He drove away swiftly meanwhile Ming had taken one glance at the Motel, she hope they complete the mission successfully.

She couldn't deny that she delivered a mini crush on Riley, but she will think about that later, it was time to kick some ass.

 **My heart is a ghost town**

Or better yet shoot some.

* * *

 **Preview of Next chapter,**

 _ **You got what you wanted, didn't you?**_

 _"Jazmine, please!" Huey pleaded, holding Jazmine's wrist. It was precisely like his nightmare, except this time, it was reality. The woman he will never stop loving wanted him dead._

 _ **Don't know where your heart is, but mine's bruised**_

 _She controlled the large knife in her hand. She growled at him as she fought to push forward, he was much stronger than her plus her body still was frail._

 _ **You knew when you started, that I'd lose**_

 _she was angry, she was just so angry._

 _ **The blood on the carpet, is not you**_

 _He had tears pouring down his eyes, how could she want to kill him._

 _ **I tried to wash the scars and marks from under my skin,**_

 _ **But you're etched in me like stone**_

 _After everything they had been through, she hated him enough want death upon him, he was devastated._

 _ **You can't save me (yeah, yeah)**_

 _ **You call it love, but still you hate me? (yeah, yeah))**_

 _His body was weak along with his heart, he had enough strength to defeat her, but he didn't want to hurt her._

 _ **Lord I try and I can't say no**_  
 _ **You're the pain and the medicine**_  
 _ **One taste and I'm numb again**_

 _Jazmine had truly did a number on him when she shot him, she actually shot him!_

 ** _You can't save me (yeah, yeah)_**  
 ** _Lord I try and I can't say no_**

 _It wasn't the bullet that cut through his soul, it was the her face expression._

 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_  
 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_  
 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_

 _Those beautiful bright emerald eyes that he loves so much were dark and it conveyed so much hate inside._

 _ **Ain't nothing I can do to save my soul**_

 _He has never seen this side of her, that sweet innocence was gone, she was no longer the same Jazmine, she was someone else, someone evil._

 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_  
 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_  
 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_

 _For the first time of his life, he was afraid of her._

 _ **Ain't nothing I can do to save my soul**_

* * *

Beyonce verse: Cater to You

Lauren Hill: Ex Factor

David Guetta Ft Nicki Minaj & Bebe Rexha & Afrojack: Hey Mama

Drake: Doing It Wrong

Adam Lambert: Ghost town

Preview lyric, JoJo : Can't Save My Soul

 **Please Review! What you guys think?**


	34. Atrocity: Insanity

_I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison_  
 _And I'm locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me_  
 _I'm done with it (ooh)~Lorde_

* * *

She conveyed a deep breath and reloaded her gun once more. She walked slowly, her heart was beating rapidly, her hands shivered as she held the gun, her palms were sweating and her body ache with each step.

Every room was the same, it was dusty and dreary. The rooms were empty, but each room took in different items that she could use to defend herself, she gathered them all.

She panicked slightly when she heard a sound, but it was the sound of her own labored breathing.

She expected to see clowns scattered around, but the whole place empty.

Was It a basement? She thought and she looked upward to discover a long stairway and a door.

Without faltering, she came upstairs to open the door that was already unlocked.

As she came out, Her eyes widened in shock because she expected the upstairs to be only as filthy and dark as the basement, but instead it was nice and clean.

The place seemed like a huge hall with diamond chandeliers, shimmering floors and furnish Furniture, It was so beautiful.

She wondered about the huge elegant home, no sign of anyone, even if she desired to escape, she couldn't because the doors and windows were sealed from the outside.

She guessed that the masked man must have been told to watch over her while the rest headed home. She knew they would arrive back soon, she needed to plan an attack.

But foremost, she needed to eat something, but, unfortunately, the fridge was empty with nothing but artificial food, but she still managed to drink water from the faucet.

The taste of cold water felt like she was imbibing from the fountain of heaven. It felt like years since she had water and it was refreshing.

Once she finished, she proceeded up the stairs to explore the rest of the house.

The rooms were spacious and clean.

The walls were painted in a polka dot color, it appeared as if the decor was unfinished. Once she made it to the bathroom, she quickly undressed.

She felt extremely dirty and she delivered a bad odor of semen and blood. Her bruised body trembled as she walked towards the large bath.

She let out a long sigh of relief as she felt the hot water touch her skin.

 **Flashback.**

She used to walk past people like this and every time she did, she would put a buck in their cup, but sometimes she just didn't have enough to spare so she would look at them with pity, wondering how did they end up homeless?

Now it was she that was homeless with no friends or family to run to because everyone hates her.

Her birthday was in two weeks, but no one would care to notice.

She has never been downtown a less daddy or Huey would take her shopping, so she didn't know her way about. She was frightened, tired, cold, and hungry.

Though she has 200$ in her wallet she couldn't spend it, she needed to save it for something important.

Possibly she could use it to stay at someone's house or maybe a hotel. She couldn't spend it on food because she knew she would buy the whole store, then she would end up broke and homeless.

Hence, for now the alleyway was her shelter. It wasn't as bad as she supposed, she actually met a few people who were nice enough to share their food with her and let her sleep in their boxed home.

She felt guilty eating their food without letting them know she had money, so she would often deny their offer. She hardly took baths because she felt uncomfortable bathing in front of them, especially the men who constantly look at her sexually.

She constantly had to sleep with one eye open just so they wouldn't touch her.

"I Can't do this, " she sobbed as she held her abdomen.

She threw up for the tenth time today and it was becoming worse.

She didn't know how many weeks she was, but she noticed her body was changing.

She used to have no stomach now it was pouting a bit.

She didn't look entirely pregnant because it was still early, but she was just as sick.

It was the middle of the night. It was cold and she was feeling too sick to sleep, so she got up and decided to walk around the city.

 **End of flashback.**

 ** _I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm._**

Her blood along with the masked man's blood soaking in the water as she sat in the tub of hot streaming water, compressing on her body with the cloth. She scrubbed her body as if she could wipe away the scars, but not even water can cleanse them away.

 ** _And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold,_**

She felt no remorse, only anger as flashbacks of the times she's been raped and beaten. The losses of her unborn babies, most of all, the abandoned and heart rapture she suffered from Huey Freeman.

 ** _My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones,_**

Hate wasn't a strong enough word to expressed her intense loathing feeling towards him, it was unexplained.

 ** _It keeps my veins hot, the fire's found a home in me._**

"no more " she whispered, she got up from the tub and glanced at herself in the mirror.

 ** _I move through town, I'm_** quiet ** _like a fight,_**

She looked so different, it wasn't the fact that she suffered a swollen pink eye or the fact that half of her face was covered with cuts.

She couldn't identify the way she looked, but the more she stared at herself the angrier she got.

The auditory sensation of broken glass was heard as she punched her fist through it.

She screamed "I hate you!" hitting the mirror repeatedly, cutting her knuckles in the process.

 ** _And my necklace is of rope, I tie it and untie._**

She proceeded to scream and she dropped to the ground and held a piece of glass, and pressed the sharp glass on her neck.

She breathed heavily and shut her eyes as she try to end her life, but she couldn't just yet.

 ** _And now people talk to me, but nothing ever hits home_**

Her impulse to get revenge was compelling her, but once again, she held the glass near to her neck slightly cutting it, then she stopped and drop the glass on the floor.

 ** _People talk to me, and all the voices just burn holes._**

Out of nowhere, she began laughing. She didn't know why she was laughing, but it wasn't a normal laugh. She didn't feel joy at all, instead she felt hatred and betrayal.

She laughed at her own weakness. It was funny that she actually thought Huey would come to her rescue her from those men. The dazzle in distress hasn't been saved, no more believing fairy tales, it was all a huge lie.

 ** _I'm done with it (ooh)_**

She slid on the clown suit and walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed the bucket of paint, specifically the red paint. She formed the words **LIAR** on every single wall of the house, then she spattered the red paint all over the floors.

 ** _This is the start of how it all ends_**

 ** _They used to shout my name, now they whisper it_**

She spent hours, destroying the home, and it felt good.

 ** _I'm speeding up and this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart_**

She didn't know she had this strength in her or the knowledge.

She found herself setting up traps and gathering weapons, she thought of some things from watching Huey, the only thing he was good for.

 ** _We're at the start, the colors disappear_**

 ** _I never watch the stars, there's so much down here_**

At one time everything was set up, she shut off all of the lights so that it was extremely pitch dark.

 _ **So I just try to keep up with the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart**_

She cast on her gas mask stood above the stairway with tear gas in her hands and waited.

 ** _Hours later..._**

Damn Americans! Miguel thought as the phone went to voicemail once again.

Tonight was the last game for Barbie and he wanted to check with the American to see if he had the girl dressed and ready, but the figa **(cunt)** wasn't answering.

"Perhaps he's busy fucking that tight whore," Miguel's son said, laughing with the other guys.

"father, you must let me have her before we kill her" he requested.

" He better holds his shit in his pants because tonight is the ultimate game and I don't want a fucking mess!" Miguel shouted, walking away, ignoring his son's foolishness.

"Man, Lil Manny was one lucky bastard too bad he wasn't proficient enough in bed to keep his slutty wife legs closed" another son stated, referring to Manuel.

"she's a beauty Madonna, way better looking than Viola, but now she's a waste, should have been my wife" one complained.

"where's is Manuel anyway? " another asked, the others shrugged their shoulders.

"He's dead, bet father killed him and now Jazmine will die!" Sophia shouted, tears pouring down her royal blue eyes. "and you all will be next once he finds new players to his game!"

Her brothers looked at her with annoying careless expressions on their faces.

"I love her, she was more of a family than all of you, I hope you all burn in hell!" She yelled, running out the room.

She ran down the halls but stopped when she heard the sound of her mother weeping.

She stood by the doorway and placed her ear against it

"Miguel, what have you done to our son?" Greta asked, her voice broke.

"Please, I haven't seen him or Jazmine and her ally, what is going on!" She shouted.

" he left back to America, " Miguel said plainly, looking at himself in the mirror.

" He told me to tell you he loves you, but he had to handle some business and he will give you a call soon" he assured.

"why did he leave his things here, why didn't he say goodbye?" She asked, unconvinced.

"I don't know Greta, how about you call him yourself" he snapped, gathering his things.

She cried into her hands, she experienced a feeling in her heart that something terrible happened to her son and his wife and she knew her husband had a lot to do with it.

"Miguel, when will you devote up the clown games" she asked. " aren't you tired, don't you want to be norma-aah!" He slapped her across her face.

'"Don't you dare question me bitch, you are my wife act like one!" He called, walking towards the door.

Sophia quickly departed into her room and waited for her father to walk back downstairs.

Once he disappeared, she ran inside the room where her mother sitting on the bed, crying her heart out.

"Mom?" Sophia said, putting a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"He's dead, I know it, I can sense it in my gut, in my heart, my angel, my sweet angel" she said through sobs.

Sophie wanted to embrace her mother, but she knew her mother wouldn't want that, she never shows affection towards her.

"If Manny is truly gone, now he is a real angel now, " she said softly, trying to make her mother feel better.

She shut her eyes and waited for her mother to slap her like she always did when she said something stupid.

But instead her mother embraced her tightly and cried.

For the first time in Sophia's life, her mother held her. She sobbed along with her mother

Together they wept, holding each other tightly.

""Sophie," Her mother said, pulling away from her and looking upwards at her daughter's blue teary eye.

"Yes, mother?" Sophia asked, her lips trembled as she waited for her mom to call her ugly and yell at her to leave the room.

"you're so beautiful," Greta said, holding Sophia's face. " a beautiful angel, you are my new angel," she said, squeezing Sophie tightly.

" I love you baby and I'm so sorry for hurting you, you and Manuel means the world to me" she let out.

Sophia remained silent, she was still in shock that her mother called her beautiful and she stated she loved her?

Does she love me?

"you love me?" Sophia asked, still in disbelief.

"Yes, darling, I love you because you're my only girl and you hold those eyes just like your father" she revealed.

""My father? but father don't have blue eyes and I recollected I had bisnonna's eyes" Sophia said.

"That man isn't your father, your real father was the passion of my life, but Miguel found out about us and he had him killed" she admitted, crying again.

Sophia's eyes widened, then that's why father never acknowledged her, he treated her like she was a servant.

"But, but, how come he didn't kill me?" Sophia asked it was surprising that he would let her survive.

"He wanted too, but he couldn't because it's against the rules to kill children and la nostra famiglia de papa would have heard what he had done, he would have been killed" Greta explained.

" Our famiglia on my side are reckless but we come from a family with respect and no abuse or murder is tolerated to the woman or the children " she revealed.

"Wait, how come he gets to live, he mama he beats on you!" She yelled.

"They don't know I wouldn't tell them because I love him, well I loved him, but ever since he killed your father, the man I truly loved," She admitted.

"I don't feel love for Miguel anymore, but fear," Greta said, getting up from her bed and handing Sophia a locket necklace.

Sophia opened the locket to reveal a tan-skinned man with rich dark blue eyes just like her.

"That's your father Enrique, he was a good man, " she said unhappily.

" don't wear this necklace around your Miguel" she warned her, kissing her forehead.

"Things will change shortly, I will get us out of here, " she whispered in her ear.

"Get the hell out of my room!" She shouted, winking at her.

Sophia smiled and held on to her locket and mouthed "I love you" to her mother and her mother's mouth back, "I love you too".

She exited the room as Miguel entered.

"I'm sorry, " he stated, kissing Greta tenderly" I love you, " he conveyed.

Greta nodded her head and rubbed at his spine.

This wasn't love, it was a prison.

"I have to work, when I get back, I will make sweet love to you all night," he said seductively.

hope you never arrive back, She thought.

"okay, darling, I'll be waiting" she lied, giving him a peck.

" enjoy your game" she waved goodbye.

Hopefully, this was goodbye, she thought.

He smiled and departed then went downstairs to greet his sons along with a few others, who were clothed in their required outfits.

"Let the games begin" Miguel announced " Let's move"

…...

 ** _I dream all year, but they're not the sweet kinds_**

She heard laughter as the men approached the doorway. Her heart was thumping again, sweat dripping down her forehead.

She was skittish, but determined.

 ** _And the shivers move down my shoulder blades in double time_**

 ** _And now people talk to me, I'm slipping out of reach now_**

She reloaded the gun beside her, it was a habit she inquired. She made sure her gas mask was on property, then she waited for the door to open.

 ** _People talk to me, and all their faces blur_**

It sounded like they were unlocking chains from the doorway, she gripped on the gas bombs that was in her hands.

Then once the door opened,

Miguel was the foremost to realize " we're under attack! " he shouted, but it was already too late.

 **BOMB!**

 ** _But I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison_**

The sounds of choking were heard, two of the men attempted to walk towards the stairway.

Out of fear, she quickly blasted them with the gun, missing a few times, but still successfully killed both of them instantly

The adrenaline coursing through her veins was insane, she couldn't believe she killed a human being three times, three men.

 ** _And I'm locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me_**

Once, the gas cleared up, she walked towards the remaining men who were passed out.

 ** _I'm done with it (ooh)_**

And with the only strength she had left, she struggled, but she managed to drag their bodies one by one towards the basement, rolling the bodies down the steps.

 ** _And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart._**

She winced her eyes and groaned in pain, dragging each of the four men in a room and chained them up tightly.

She sat down on the chair in front of them and waited for them to awakened,

the fear she felt was gone.

 ** _And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat-beat-beat-beat_**

Miguel was the first to open his eyes, then the rest came after.

She smiled dangerously, holding a camera in her hands.

"Want to play a game?" She asked, glowering at them with those haunting emerald eyes.

 **…..**

"This is it" Ming announced as they finally arrived at the destination. They had spent the whole day attempting to find clues to where Jazmine could be located.

After several frustrating hours of nothing, they had at last found one clue, a cell phone which was owned by one the clown guard's that Ming had killed the other day.

"We need Hiro" Ming said.

"Got it!"Huey announced, typing up the position of the GPS system. he hacked into the phone data to locate the phone calls made by the guard and Miguel's.

"he's only 45 minutes away" Huey said, starting up the engine.

"Wait, we must get hold of the others " Ming informed. "Isn't a bit suspect that those guards I killed are still laying on the grass?" She asked, trying to get him to understand.

" Doesn't it appear strange that they haven't come by to check on you guys, why would it be so easy for us to locate him"Ming warned, she didn't feel right about this.

Huey took the time to think about it, she was right. It could be a trap, it did seem too easy, but at the same time, it truly didn't care.

This time he was more prepared, he was tired of waiting. His body wouldn't stop shaking, if he didn't let the anger out soon, he was starting to implode.

"Shit, " he heard Ming cursed, she stood in shock as the bullet traveled towards her, but lucky Huey tackled her on the ground.

"Ming gets in the car and drive I'll cover!" Huey ordered, setting out in position stance as he aimed at the shooting men.

Armatures he thought, referring to their poor shooting skills.

Lucky for him, he was a professional, He accurately fire, killing off three men at one time.

"No! I'll cover besides you drive faster!" She yelled, shooting a few men successfully.

"I want to shoot them! " Huey shouted, he ducked as he felt the stay bullet pass his shoulder, then he rolled over to another stance and carefully fire back.

"Ugh! You're such a baby!" She shouted, hoping inside the car.

Huey smirked and shot a few men before hopping inside the car which was bullet proof.

Ming drove quickly and smoothly while Huey switch his weapons and he sprang up from the car hood and fired.

The shootout turned into a car chase- shootout

Huey was like James bond, his reflexes were on point aling with his movements, and accuracy. Ming was like Paul walker speeding over the boundary.

"We're wasting time, get rid of them!" Ming shouted.

He nodded his head and proceeded to fire at the speeding car, Ming rolled her eyes and swerved the car around to distract the driver, Huey took the opportunity to aim his gun towards the gas tank.

Then suddenly,

 **Bomb!**

The car burst into flames.

Ming laughed, as she alternated the lanes, she needed to get sway from the tantrum before the cops arrive.

"Who was those guys?" She asked, driving normally.

"Must be more of Miguel's guys" Huey said. " My primary concern is getting Jazmine to safety and killing those bastards, "he said in a deadly tone.

"Huey, can I ask you a query?"Ming asked.

"What is it?" he stated in a calm voice.

"Are you be prepared? are you cognizant that your lover may not be alive, will you be able to handle it?" She asked.

He remained silent for a moment, then spoke,

"Huey"

"Once when get there follow my instructions, I don't want to give us away, we will sneak attack them" Huey said, avoiding her question.

She just let out a deep breath and extended driving.

Huey just stared into the window and called back about what Ming said, he hopes she's alive.

…...

"O...m...g, Stacey!"

The long haired brunette screamed, waving her hand, signaling her friend to come towards her.

 _ **"Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side**_

 _ **Cause the moment you arrive they all leave the table**_

 _ **Calling me everything but my name"**_

"I had no Idea J. Edgar Hoover Elementary School allowed poodles in the cafeteria!", she sounded out with a hint of sarcasm.

The dark haired 12 yr old girl, who was wearing a tiny mini skirt with a revealing tank top, pointing at the quiet mulatto, wearing a floral design shirt with some dark blue jeans.

The mulatto was sitting alone at the lunch table. She hid under her short arms that was hiding her hand. Her strawberry blonde big puffy hair was pulled into two huge puffballs with two curly strands on each side of her face.

 **"How would you feel if you running home crying**

 **Lock yourself in your room, don't want anyone to see ya**

 **While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself"**

"Awwww, Britney it's so fluffy, I wanna pet it" Stacy squealed excitedly.

" Yeah, let's pet it," Britney said as she pulled Stacy's arm. The two brunettes walked towards the mulatto with the puffy hair, giggling as they made it to their destination.

"Oh wow! It's a Chia Pet, Chi Chi Chia" Stacy sung.

The little girls laughed hysterically as they began to play with the poor mulatto's hair.

 _ **"won't let it get to me no more**_

 _ **I don't wanna feel this way**_

 _ **I can't believe I let it go so far**_

 _ **No no, it's not okay**_

 _ **What do you know about me?**_

 _ **Do you wanna know what I think?"**_

"Lay off it, please" Jazmine pleaded, pulling her hair away from the two mean girls.

Aw, what's the matter with the little doggy" Stacy said in a high pitch, baby voice.

Jazmine held her ears and shut down her eyes tight as they commenced to taunt her.

"Here doggy, here doggy," Britney said making kissing sounds with her mouth.

 _ **"Who do you think you are**_

 _ **Loud mouth, cafeteria star"**_

Tears ran down Jazmine's bright green eyes she begged them.

" Please leave me alone"

"Shut up ugly bitch! " A girl named Emily said, jumping into the scene.

Britney laughed harder and said

" Like, you're so ugly, your hair looks like a load of shit" she made a corny joke.

 _ **"Mean girls, mean girls**_

 _ **I'm a just comb you outta my curls"**_

Aha! good one Brit" Meghan (another random friend of Stacy's) said, giving a high five to Britney, who was quite pleased with herself.

"Her hair is so nappy like her black dad" Emily stated, flipping her long wavy hair

Jazmine lifted her head upwards

"B-but my daddy has s-s-soft hair "Jazmine stuttered.

All the young ladies looked at Jazmine in disbelief.

"Yeah right! Then he's not your real daddy" Stacey exclaimed.

"Mhm, her real daddy is that big black fat guy with the cocked eye" Emily stated, referring to Uncle Ruckus.

Britney tapped Jasmine's shoulder

"Hey Jazmine Ruckus, no relation" Britney joked while the group of girls was laughing so hard their cheeks were puffed up red.

 _ **"Mean girls, mean girls**_

 _ **You no longer run my world"**_

"He isn't my daddy!" Jazmine snapped, as she stood her with her fist balled up."Tom Dubois, is my daddy!" she sat back down and hid under her arms once more.

Then suddenly, she felt a huge dab of cold liquid wetting her hair.

She gasped, then had a complete meltdown

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jazmine Screamed.

Meghan had dumped a giant milk carton all over her hair.

"Oops, sorry, I thought your hair was a trash bag" Meghan gasped dramatically.

The whole cafeteria burst into laughter, while Jazmine cried with her hands in her face, running out the cafeteria.

...

Her hair was drenched, dripping all over the halls, and she was screaming loudly, running faster.

"W-W-Woah!" Jazmine wailed, her body tumbled on the slippery floor.

She fought to keep her balance, she felt herself slipping.

Exactly as she thought she was going to receive a hard hit, a set of strong arms grabbed her body and pulled her into his chest.

"Jazmine? are you alright?"

She looked up to see Huey Freeman, his deep wine eyes piercing through her soul.

Her face immediately turned red on how close they were, he realized and pulled her away.

"Oh, Hiya Huey," Jazmine said with a fake smile, squeezing the water from her wet puff balls.

Huey arched his brow.

" What the hell happened to your hair-why is your hair all we-wait, why do I smell milk?" He questioned.

She cast down her eyes to look at the floor, embarrassed that he had seen her like this.

"He must think I look hideous," she thought.

"Jazmine you don't look hideous" Huey sigh deeply

" "Now tell me what went on, why are you all we-"

"Oh..my..Santa!" She shouted, interrupting him.

She covered her mouth and giggled.

" Did you just read my mind?" she proclaimed.

He shook his head "No Jazmine, you alleged that out loud" Huey said in a bored tone.

""I did?" She asked dumbly, blushing slightly.

Huey ignored her and pulled her arm leading her to the exit doorway.

"W-where are we going?" Jazmine asked nervously

Huey continued to sweep up her outside

"Home, to get you cleaned up" he replied.

"but, but, School," she said innocently.

"Jazmine, what's more important?your hygiene or education?" He asked without thinking.

"uhmmmm" she stood with her finger on her chin.

"Your education! "she shouted proudly.

"You know what? you're actually correct, but still, come on" he said, pulling her.

After a long walk, they finally reached Huey's house.

Huey climbed into the window and sneak inside his house, then he opened the front door for Jazmine.

She slowly walked in

"Where's Mr. Freeman?" She asked.

"He's out on a date, come on" he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, to his bedroom.

Once they walked within his half cleaned room, Huey went through his closet and handed her a clean towel and washcloth.

"take a shower and when you're done put this shirt on" he instructed, pointing to granddad's over-sized t-shirt.

"Y-you w-want me to t-t-take-off my, my, c-clothes?" She stammered nervous.

Huey sighed deeply, this was harder than he anticipated.

" Yes Jazmine, But when you're alone in the bathroom, to take a shower" He stated very calmly.

"Just place your dirty clothes in a plastic bag, so I can wash them for you, Kay?" he said, softly.

Jazmine smiled sweetly " okay "

Huey gave her a plastic bag and walked out the room to hand her some privacy.

"I'll be downstairs, alright?" He said, making her feel better about washing at his house.

"Okay, " she nodded, putting hands behind her back and swinging back and forth nervously.

He nodded back and went on downstairs.

After an hour, Jazmine finally got out the shower. She quickly wrapped her tiny body in the huge towel and quickly ran back to the Huey and Riley's room.

Jazmine locked the door and applied Huey's cocoa butter lotion on her whole body, and slid on the oversized shirt making it look like a dress on her short-size body.

She faced the mirror and detangled her wet curly hair with her fingers. She loved when her hair was wet, it looked so beautiful and lustrous.

She pouted her lips, wishing hair could stay in that state, but she knew pretty soon her hair would frizz back up

Then suddenly, an idea popped in her mind.

She quickly went downstairs because she wanted Huey to see how beautiful her hair looked wet.

Unfortunately, the twelve-year-old was too busy cooking veggie burgers.

The stream that was flowing in the kitchen caused her hair to frizz up.

In just 60 seconds, Jazmine's hair was in a humongous Afro, much bigger than Huey's Afro.

She quickly exited the kitchen, ran back upstairs, and tied her huge hair into one low puffy ponytail.

As always she wets two pieces of her hair and twirled it to make out two strands of curly hair on each side of her head.

She glanced in the mirror and frowned.

"I'm ugly, " she said to herself, tears dripping from her eyes.

She slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see Huey placing the plate of burgers on the table.

" I thought you might be hungry, " he said, as he sat down to eat his burger.

She sat down across from him with her head down.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry" she lied, but her tummy growled, disagreeing with her.

Huey let out a sigh and walked up to her and lifted her chin up, forcing her to gaze back at him.

He looked at her secretly, admiring her beauty.

" _ **Oh, her eyes, her eyes**_

 _ **Make the stars look like they're not shinin'"**_

He looked in her bright teary emerald eyes that sparkled every time she would smile with those perfect straight teeth.

Her baby face that must have been carved by an angel was scarlet as a tomato.

Her full lips that trembled nervously.

 _ **"Her hair, her hair**_

 _ **Falls perfectly without her trying**_

 _ **She's so beautiful"**_

Her hair, that he adored the most. It was aristocratic and beautiful, He loved how her hair could be curly and puffy at the same He adored the short baby hairs set on her edges of her head.

He enjoyed how the sunshine reflected on her strawberry blonde hair, the way it shined her with vibrant colors. she was so gorgeous and she didn't know it.

 _ **"I know, I know**_

 _ **When I compliment her she won't believe me**_

 _ **And it's so, it's so**_

 _ **Sad to think that she don't see what I see"**_

She is stunning, exotic, aesthetic, and angelic.

"Huey?" Her soft voice implied her innocents, she spoke proper and always had good manners.

Damn what is up with me? He thought.

Why do I suddenly feel this way? way?

This can't be love I'm only twelve

Damn those eyes they're so so beau-

"Uh, Huey?" Jazmine said with a confused look on her hot tomato red face. "what are you doing?"

Huey cheeks begun to swell up as well.

"Um, sorry, I, uh -t-thought you had, uh s-something in your eye," he said, rubbing his hair nervously.

"Oh, " she expressed, then paused. "well, is it gone?" She panicked, blinking her eyes rapidly, terrified that a germ was in her eye.

" Yes Jazmine, it's gone," Huey said, sighing feeling relieved.

 ** _"Her lips, her lips_**

 ** _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_**

 ** _Her laugh, her laugh_**

 ** _She hates but I think it's so sexy"_**

Jazmine exhaled and inhaled, she also felt relieved

" Oh thank you, Freeman, I feel much better now, " she stated as she took a huge bite of her burger.

Huey just continued to stand near her and gazed at her deeply.

Jazmine felt him staring and coughed, she patted her chest almost choking.

"Huey? Are you okay?" Jazmine asked, as she finally recovered herself.

Huey didn't reply only stared harder

Jazmine placed her hand on Huey's forehead checking his temperature.

"Wow Huey, you're burning up pretty bad.

He didn't flinch at all but kept staring at those eyes, that face, and that hair.

"Huueey, hellooo! Huey Freeman! You there?" She called, waving her hands in his face.

 _ **"Oh you know, you know, you know**_

 _ **I'd never ask you to change**_

 _ **If perfect's what you're searching for**_

 _ **Then just stay the same"**_

"Your so beautiful"

Her eyes widen, what did he just say?

Huey smacked his forehead, as he saw he spoke his opinions out loud.

Jazmine stood frozen and she blushed couldn't believe he just said that.

"W-what?" She needed to pitch herself, in case she was daydreaming.

 _ **"When I see your face (face, face...)**_

 _ **There's not a thing that I would change**_

 _ **'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_

 _ **Just the way you are (are)"**_

Huey grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer, and whispered in her ear.

"You're so beautiful, just the way you are, " she looked at him, shocked that he merely called her beautiful twice.

Jazmine wanted to pronounce something, but her lips wouldn't move.

She shivered as he leaned closer to her face.

Huey's hands wrapped itself around Jasmine's waist tightly and they gazed into each other's eyes, their forehead touched.

 _ **"And when you smile (smile, smile...)**_

 _ **The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

 _ **'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)**_

 _ **Just the way you are (are)"**_

Huey wanted to kiss her badly, but he recognized it wasn't appropriate for their age, he didn't want to deflower her innocence, But he couldn't help but gaze at those beautiful eyes.

They were then distracted with each other's eyes that they didn't hear the front door slam.

They didn't hear the footsteps either,

Or the loud snickering

"Ewwww. Aye, don't be doing the nasty in our kitchen, niggas gotta eat up in here" the voice of Riley was finally revealed.

Huey quickly push Jazmine away "Nigga we're twelve! We aren't thinking about like that" Huey defended, his face was steaming red.

Riley laughed as Jazmine ran out of the kitchen towards the steps.

" Yo Huey, she tryna take it to the next level in the bedroom" he joked, laughing along the floor.

"Don't deny it, nigga, you know you're in love that ho-ouch!" Riley yelled after receiving a kick to the stomach.

"What you do that fo-Aah!" Riley shouted, receiving a harder kick from Huey.

"Stop it, you just mad because you caught, bitch!" Riley lifted his body from The floor.

Huey walked out of the kitchen.

He was going to go upstairs when the front door swung open to reveal Tom

""Where's my baby Jazmine!" He yelled as he began to sob uncontrollably.

""I received a call saying that my baby s-skip s-s-school?" Tom cried, bending over to place his hand on Huey's shoulder.

"Daddy?" They turned their head to see Jazmine in her original clothes which were cleaned and ironed, thanks to Huey.

Tom walked over to Jazmine and placed his hands on his hips.

" You have some explaining to do, young lady!" He said sternly.

Jazmine looked at her father with pleading eyes

"But daddy I"

"You recognize what could occur if the school district, discover my daughter skipped school!?" Tom interrupted.

"Yes daddy bu"

"They could have taken me to court and then they would have sent me to p-p-prison," he said nervously.

"then, Daddy would have dropped the soap, then they would have anally r-r-rape me!" He cried, dropping to his knees dramatically.

"I would be somebody's Bitch" he sobbed.

Jazmine gasped sharply,

"No, no, daddy, I promised I won't skip school again!" She said, falling to her knees.

" I don't want you to get anally r-rape and be somebody's B word!" Jazmine cried, hugging her father tightly.

Huey rolled his eyes and covered his ears to block out the sounds of them crying and hiccuping.

Tom surprisedly was the first to quit crying, the he smiled at Jazmine and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Princess, You're the best daughter in the whole wide world" Tom, wiping his shimmering face of tears and snotty nose.

Jazmine wiped her tears as well.

" Come along princess, let's buy some ice cream" Tom stated, grabbing Jazmine's tiny hand into his.

"Yay! Ice cream" Jazmine shouted excitedly, leaping on her father who caught her in his arms.

"anything for my little princess"

Huey watch as the father and daughter hugged each other.

And so finally he set her down and held her hand, heading towards the door.

"Hey, Huey! Would you like to join us?"Tom proposed.

Jazmine looked up at him then turned away she was still embarrassed.

"Thank you, but I'm not interested Mr. Dubois" Huey replied, respectfully.

"besides I have business to take care of "

"Very well, goodbye Huey," Tom stated, waving his hand.

"Bye, " he stated plainly.

"Bye Huey!" Jazmine came running towards Huey, giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you for making me feel better, " she whispered, laying a kiss on his cheek.

Huey felt electricity passing through his body.

This isn't the first time she kissed his cheek, he hated how weird he felt afterward.

He held his face where she kissed and turned away to hid his flushed face.

"Jazmine!" her daddy called her name from outside.

"see you around Freeman," she said, giggling at how uncomfortable Huey looked.

"Jazmine, come on!" Her father yelled.

"Coming daddy!" She yelled, running outside.

"What the hell just happened? "" Huey asked out loud.

"You falling for Jazmine" Riley stated, still snickering at his older brother.

"I am Not!" Huey shouted angrily.

"Nigga stop fruading, what you going do when she gets older and her ass gets fatter, she already growing some meat on her hips"

"but she don't got no titties, but you like those small cheerios Ouch! Stop hitting me!"Riley shouted, holding his head where Huey hit.

"Don't talk about Jazmine like that!" Huey warned.

"And Jazmine and I are just friends, she's too naive for me, she's like a sister to me!"Huey protested.

Riley stared at Huey for a moment then he dropped the floor and burst in laughter.

"You anticipate me to believe that shit?" He said, still laughing hysterically, patting his knee.

"whatever believe what you want," Huey said, walking upstairs.

 **A few hours later,**

 **"Meg WYA?** " Text message from Stacy wrote.

Meghan blew her breath loudly and text back,

 **"in the locker room, OMW!** "

She quickly switch into her cheerleader attire, practice is only on Thursdays, but she wanted to show off for her crush.

 **" hurry up, we're by the school park, Kevin is here (:"**

Meghan squealed loudly, she drew out her mirror and applied her makeup.

She smacked her teeth as she got another message, it was from, Emily.

 **"doggy got wet"**

She expressed joy as she clicked on the video message which show her pouring milk on Jazmine. She moved on to text back, but she was interrupted by a sound of a locker slamming.

" Who's there!" She hollered panted as she heard a sound of footsteps.

"Aaah! She yelled, running from the footsteps sound. She nearly made it towards the exit, but the person already grabbed her.

The person turned her body so that she was confronting them.

Her eyes widened in fright at the sight of the person. She couldn't tell who it was because he sustained on some type of black ninja attire along with a hooded mask, all was revealed was those red wine eyes that brought fear upon her soul.

"Somebody help mmm!" The person passed over her mouth as she tried to scream and dragged her towards the janitor closet.

He cast her in the closet and pulled out what seem to be a gun, out of fear she screamed louder for her life and covered her face..

"Please don't kill me, I'm only a kid, " she pleaded, the person with the gun was a kid too, except he was taller, but she thought he would feel sympathy for her.

he didn't.

He pressed on the trigger, she shut her eyes, waiting for death to come.

Instead of bullets like she expected,

 **Squirt!**

 **Squirt !**

 **Squirt!**

A liquid which seem to be Milk squirted out the gun wetting her completely.

She sobbed as the smelly milk ruin her hair, hair, makeup and most importantly her outfit.

Eventually, the person grabbed her by her arm and lead her towards the exit which happens to be closer to where the park was located.

"No" she whispered, she didn't want her friends and more importantly Kevin to see her like this.

Only it was too late, she was forced out the door and as she thought things couldn't get worst all of her friends, including Kevin, was standing in front of her, laughing and taking pictures of her.

" Meg poop!" Stacy shouted while the others converted the words poop girl!l!

"What? It's only milk!" she screamed, but as she lowered her eyes, she could see the shit dripping down her legs.

Poop girl!

Poop girl they chanted as she screamed hysterically. She twisted her body sound to see the person that did this to her was gone.

Huey let out a chortle as he collected the tape record from the school's camera. He didn't want any evidence.

He crossed out Meghan 's name from the notebook, he had one down and three to go.

 **End of flashback.**

Huey smiled to himself as he thought of the times he got revenge on Jazmine bullies, she never knew he did that for her. But he thought of how happy she was when she informed him that "The Brunettes" had stopped bullying her.

She always assumed that it was because she was hanging out with Cindy, but it was because of what he did, he did it for her.

He misses his childhood self, he always protected her in those days, now he was a failure.

"This is it" Ming announced as they ultimately arrived at the destination.

"Are you certain this is the correct location?" Ming asked the place looked too normal for a clown mafia to hold Jazmine captive.

It was a big three story brick house, with a beautiful garden in the front yard surrounded by a picket fence.

The only odd thing about the house was that he had chains hanging down the doorway which were unlocked, the door was closed shut and the windows were boarded up.

It was a single house, hemmed in by a large corn field there weren't any other houses around.

""It's just one way to find out," Huey said, but he didn't move, his body was frozen.

Ming sensed he was afraid to go deep down, he was afraid that he would find out Jazmine is dead, and he wasn't prepared for it.

Ming didn't say a word she just held on into his hand and pressed it tightly.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Huey eyes starting to water, but he took a deep breath and moved his hand away from her and came out of the car.

"Let's move, " he stated, pointing his firearm on his waistband holster.

"Remember what I said, follow my direction, " he prompted her.

"right," Ming replied, clenching her gun.

They walked slowly towards the household

…

 _ **I'm over it**_

 _ **You see I'm falling in the vast abyss**_

 _ **Clouded by memories of the past**_

 _ **At last, I see**_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Manuel's son Monte screamed through the gag ball that was in his mouth. Tears run down his eyes because he was feeling the worst pain in his life.

 _ **I hear it fading**_

 _ **I can't speak it**_

 _ **Or else you will dig my grave**_

"You like it bitch! You like to get fucked you, whore!" Jazmine shouted as she went on to pump the inside his anus, using the back of the hammer.

Blood was everywhere, Miguel watched in terror, but he was infuriated. He hate losing his game now the crazy whore was playing his game, and she was winning this time.

He thought of his eldest son that was killed earlier, he hopes he finds a way out then he could murder this bitch.

 ** _We fear them finding_**

 ** _Always whining_**

 ** _Take my hand now_**

 ** _Be alive_**

He had to see his sons get rape one by one with a hammer. The face on the mulatto's eyes was pure evil, she gritted her teeth as she violently shove the hammer inside, he created a monster.

 _ **You see I cannot be forsaken**_

 _ **Because I'm not the only one**_

His other sons lay in the same position as Monte they were shuddering excessively, one was bleeding from his mouth while the other was pleading for her to quit.

 ** _We walk amongst you_**

 ** _Feeding, raping_**

Miguel was the only who that was chained to a chair. He growled through the duct tape from his mouth.

 _ **Must we hide from everyone**_

"I wanna hear you scream you, dirty whore! Ooo your tight bitch!" Jazmine hollered, reciting their own words.

Monte continued to cry, he's felt like he was dying

 _ **I'm over it**_

Finally, Jazmine stopped, but it wasn't over yet.

She went into the bag and grabbed the nipple clappers and attached it to Monte's nipple.

 ** _Why can't we be together_**

 ** _Erase it_**

Then she grabbed the a pocket knife and carved the letters whore on his rear, he screeched in agony.

She did the same to the other men and beat them with the whip that the masked man had in his sex toy collection.

 _ **Sleeping so long**_

 _ **Taking up the mass**_

 _ **At last, I see**_

"Isn't this game fun, it's called don't scream, the more you scream the more pain you will feel? " Jazmine said in a jolly voice.

 ** _My fear is fading_**

 ** _I can't speak it_**

 ** _Or else you will dig my grave_**

She spent hours beating, cutting, and raping them just like they did to her, while Miguel sat angrily, wobbling his body on the chair. She didn't lay one hand on Miguel, she desired him to watch her play his game.

 ** _You fear them finding_**

 ** _Always winding_**

 ** _Take my hand now_**

 ** _Be alive_**

"Aw, what's the issue? You require some water?" She asked, one of the men. The same one that said those exact words to her

 _ **You see I cannot be forsaken**_

 _ **Because I'm not the only one**_

"Here's your fucking water you dirty whore!" She screamed, forcing the urine (from the other brother) in his mouth.

 ** _We walk amongst you_**

 ** _Feeding, raping_**

 ** _Must we hide from everyone_**

"Drink up bitch!" She cursed, forcing it down his throat.

He spit it out and coughed roughly.

"I suppose you wish I would stop the pain, you wish someone can save you from this hell, you're burning up, you feel like you're drowning, and you never wanted death so bad in your life, but even death doesn't save you " Jazmine spoke in a dangerous tone.

"That's just how I felt, pleaded stop, stop, please somebody help me!" She screamed, acting out what she sounded like when they were tormenting her.

""Please, my baby, my baby, please don't kill my baby again, " she shouted, holding her stomach, though she was acting it out, you can hear the true pain in her voice.

She fake cried then she screamed in each of their ears, killing their ear drums.

She started to laugh, "see nobody cares, no one will come to your rescue, you in hell now!"Miguel grumbled through the duct tape, glaring at her with rage.

" What was that? " she asked, removing the duct tape mouth.

"you fucking whore when I get out and I will get out! I will kill you and your whole family, including your boyfriend! " he threatened.

She professed to be afraid, then she laughed.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't have a family, and as for the boyfriend, he's already dead to me, but keep dreaming you will be dead soon and when you die, I'll burn you to ashes along with your pathetic sons!" She threatened,

 _ **You see I cannot be forsaken**_

 _ **Because I'm not the only one**_

" It's your fault how Manuel turned out, you ruined him! You made him a monster! You all are monsters, " she shouted, putting the duct tape back in his mouth. " you took everything from me, now I will take everything from you"

She laughed,

"how does it feel to lose at your own game!" She asked Miguel as he struggled to release himself.

 _ **We walk amongst you**_

 _ **Feeding, raping**_

 _ **Must we hide from everyone**_

"Now be a good boy, all of you, " she said, putting the clown mask on and walking away.

"Ah!" She groaned in pain, holding her stomach that was still bothering her, she waited until it ceased then she went up the stairs.

As she was walking out of the basement, she could hear footsteps, she knew someone was near.

 _…._

When they proceeded inside the house, it was too dark for them to even see clearly, good thing that had flashlights on their guns.

Their eyes widened at the visual aspect of the front room.

It was what appeared to be red paint spattered everywhere with the words LIAR on the walls. Huey felt goosebumps, it was just like his dream.

Ming heard a crack sound, she felt like she step on something she pointed her gun towards the ground so she could see what it was.

She let out a low gasp at the view of the two dead bloody bodies on the ground.

They're clowns, she affirmed.

Why would two of the members be dead as less this was a trap?

She gasped loudly this time,

"Huey! Come here, quick!

Huey who still staring at the words LIAR turned around and aimed his gun towards Ming to see what was she cussing about.

She seemed alert and she was breathing heavily.

" I think this is a tra"

 **WHACK!**

out of nowhere, a clown about 5 feet hit Ming on her head with her with it's gun, knocking her out.

Huey watched as Ming body collapsed on the ground. Before he could shoot the to clown,

 **BANG!**

"Ah, " he moaned as his gun dropped to the floor, he was shot in his arm. He repented for not wearing a long sleeve bullet vest.

The clown walked closer to him and try to hit him with its gun, but Huey grabbed it's legs causing it to fall on the ground.

Though his arm was bleeding, he fought back with the clown who definitely wasn't a good combatant, but good thing he was an excellent fighter.

The clown noticed that it was a challenge to defeat Huey Freeman, so it stood up weakly and ran off.

Huey stood up, and wrapped his arm to sustain the bleeding, then grabbed his gun and raced after the clown who ran towards the kitchen.

 **. …**

"Huey! Come here, quick!"

As soon as she saw, heard Huey's name being shouted, instantly rage took over her body. She noticed he wasn't alone, he had a female companion, but she couldn't indicate who it was.

But she needed to get rid of that person.

She walked slowly and carefully not to attain a sound.

She could hardly see, but she followed the light coming from the female's gun.

Clenching her gun tightly, she didn't want to defeat the woman she desired to only kill Huey.

As she made it behind the 5'4 female, she could hear her gasping as if she had realized something.

"I think it's a tra" she tried to say but,

 **WHACK!**

Jazmine knocked her out.

She saw Huey attempting to shoot her, but she beat him to it. She didn't want him to die yet, so she just blasted him on his arm.

"Oww!" He groaned in pain.

Jazmine heard the audio of his gun dropping and she made her move.

She walked closer to him, but instantly ended up on the ground, she fought as he climbed on top of her, she used her knee to hit him in his groin.

She knew he was in pain, but he was nevertheless determined to defeat her, she swing her fist to punch him, but missed, instead she was the one that received a punch to the face.

As she softly moaned in pain, she heard the sound of him standing above her.

She recalled watching the Huey fight with Riley and every time they fought, and Riley was on the ground, Huey would stand over him and he would always kick him.

She knew the boot was coming so she promptly rolled over and stood up weakly, and ran.

 **…..**

Though Huey had his heavy weapon, he didn't want to kill the clown just yet, he needed the clown alive so he could find Jazmine then he will destroy them

But, he wasn't certain if it was him anymore, he could of sworn he heard panting sounds of a woman and the way body structure seemed too feminine for it to be a man, not to mention, the height was off.

Perhaps it was that Italian woman that knocked out or killed Jazmine.

Rage came upon him as he thought of it.

He examined the movements of the clown and he instantly knew the clown was injured, and inexperienced.

He could take advantage of that.

For an inexperienced fighter he couldn't lie, she was nimble and it seems as though she knew every move he was going to make, and that made him nervous.

She did manage to injure him, throwing plates and artificial food at him, if this wants a serious moment he would have laughed. He grumbled as he tackled her into the floor, he heard her squeal.

She struggled under his grip, swinging her arms and feet.

But he was too strong.

"Where is the fuck Jazmine !" He shouted, holding her arms above her head.

Where is Jazmine! " he shouted again, gripping her wrist harder. "tell me now!"

"She's dead" he heard her say through gritted teeth.

His eyes widened at the familiar sound of her voice.

"Jazmine " he whispered, as he pulled off her mask to uncover her face.

He gasped and he felt his heart sunk,

it was Jazmine.

"Jazmine, " he said, climbing off of her.

He stood In shock, holding his wounded arm,

She slid her body away from him holding her stomach, moaning in pain.

He couldn't believe she was alive, he couldn't believe she attacked him, he couldn't believe he attacked her..if he would have known it was was her he wouldn't have hurt her.

She must have been confused, she probably didn't know it was him.

She began to cry,

"I'm sorry, Jazmine I didn't know" he came up to her and touched her.

"Stay away from me!" She hollered.

 **….**

Jazmine " he said, climbing off of her.

The look on his eyes when he realized it was her was priceless.

He looked so shock, confused, and maybe relieved.

She needed to trick him and she knew his all of weak spots, so it would be easy.

She moved away from him and began to fake cry covering her face.

" "I'm sorry, Jazmine I didn't know" she heard him say as he went closer to her.

He touched her, she hated when he touched her.

"Stay away from me!" She hollered, standing up to look for a weapon.

"Jazmine, It's Me," he said in a pleading voice. " I can protect you"

She held on to the first thing her hand touched, a frying pan.

"Let me help yo"

 **BOOP!**

"Aah"

She hit him with the pan causing him tumble on the ground.

She spotted a large knife and grabbed it.

" I will kill them for hurting you," he said weakly.

"Liar!" She screamed, walking towards him with the knife. "you hurt me for the last time!"

…..

Liar!" She screamed, walking towards him with the knife. "you hurt me for the last time!"

He back up quickly and stood up.

"Jazmine, you don't want to do this your confused"he said in a calm voice.

"No! I do want to do this" she said with a smile on her face.

"Jazmine please, put down the knife, Huey warned.

"you're going to hurt yourself," he said, walking towards her slowly with his hands up.

"the only thing I'm going to hurt is you, Freeman!" She said dangerously.

" What? "he said in disbelief, backing away from her.

Why is she saying this?

Before he could say another word she was screaming charging towards him with the knife just like his dream.

 **Flashback...**

Woo! faster Huey! Faster!" Jazmine shouted, tugging Huey's hair as he headed for the hills, carrying her on his back.

"Woo! Pony!" Jazmine screamed with joy.

"Woah!' She shouted, holding on to his neck tightly as she felt herself losing balance.

"Don't let me fall, " she warned in his ear.

Huey smirked, spinning his body around, making her dizzy. He took hold of her arms and flipped her over, and threw her in the air. She screamed as she felt herself falling to hit the ground, but he quickly caught her, holding her bridal style.

"how, did, you, do, that, " Jazmine said, through short breaths. He chortled as he placed her down gently.

She lightly punched his shoulder

"Freeman! You could have killed me! I would have died and if I die, mommy and daddy will be so upset not to mention, I would miss Christmas, and if I miss Christmas,

"Santa won't receive the chocolate cookies that mommy and I baked for him, and if he doesn't receive his chocolate chip cookies, he will be sad, and if he's sad,"

" he wouldn't be jolly enough to celebrate Christmas, and if he doesn't feel jolly enough to celebrate Christmas, then Christmas will be over, and if Christmas is over, then"

"Jazmine!"Huey shouted, causing Jazmine to jump of fright.

"what?" Jazmine shouted angrily. He didn't have to startle her like that.

"Can you please stop letting the cat out of the bag, it's giving me a goddamn migraine!" He complained.

Jazmine gasped " there's a cat? Where? What bag?"

" Oh my, Santa! Huey you brought me a cat!" She called out happily, looking around for the cat.

Huey closed his eyes and sighed deeply at her slowness.

"Jazmine, it was a figure speech, there's no cat" He addressed, rolling his eyes.

"oh," she said dumbly. "awwah" Jazmine whined, falling dramatically on the pile of leaves.

Huey shook his head and sat down and drew out his book to read.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Huey help me!" Jazmine shouted.

"Seriously, I, can't,"she gasped.

"breathe, " she said in a dramatic voice, sounding as if she was drowning.

Huey ignored her shouts, he knew she was just playing around, He kept his eyes on the book.

Then after like 10 minutes of reading, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was, too peaceful he thought.

"Jazmine? " he called out.

No response.

Jazmine! "He shouted, getting slightly annoyed.

Ughh! He frowned tilting his head back, closing his book. He drew up and walk up to where Jazmine was sleeping along the pile of leaves.

"Jazmine, wake up," he said, shaking her small shoulders. She didn't flinch or anything.

"Jazmine!" He shouted shaking her harder, but she wouldn't wake up.

""No, " he whispered when He checked her pulse and determined she was alive, but for some reason she wasn't breathing.

Huey panicked as he remembered Jazmine often had panic attacks.

"Jazmine, come on, wake up" his voice cracked as he pumped chest.

Yet no response or movement.

"Jazmine, please wake up" he pleaded, still pumping her chest. Presently, as he tipped in to perform CPR on her, she giggled, uncontrollably and her cheeks had reddened

Huey's cheeks reddened as well because of how close his face was to hers.

Jazmine waited for Huey to give her the kiss that prince charming gave sleeping beauty. However, instead he stood up and looked at her angrily then walked off.

"Huey wait!"She cried out running after him, all the way to his house.

"Huey, I'm sorry" she apologized, but he slammed the door in her face.

He heard Jazmine's crying and pleaded him to open the doorway, but he didn't care. How could she trick him like that?

For a second, when he thought Jazmine wasn't breathing, he experienced that same feeling he had when he found out his parents was in the hospital.

Why did he feel that way? Did he truly care for Jazmine that much?

I think it more like a brother would care for a sister, Huey thought.

Huey sighed deeply, he couldn't even handle hearing her cry. He spread the door and Jazmine instantly wrapped her arms around him tightly and sobbed on his chest.

"Jazmine stops crying, " he shouted, pulling her away from his chest and holding her shoulders.

"listen I was upset because you" he sighed

"You had me concerned, I thought you, " he sighed again.

"Look never mind, just stop the crying, it's becoming exceedingly irritating!" he said aggressively, which made her cry more.

He blew his breath "Jazmine look if you stop crying, I'll take on any game you want just please stop crying!" He said, covering his ears to block out her loud screams.

"R-really?" Jazmine asked, wiping her snotty nose with her sleeve.

"we can play whatever game I "She pronounced, with a hopeful smile, waiting for his confirmation.

"yes, anything you desire " Huey dryly, closing his eyes, he hated this.

"yaaay! You're the best friend in the whole wide world!" Jazmine shouted with happiness.

"Meet me in my home in 15 minutes," she said, running off.

 **About 15 minutes,**

"What was that Mrs. Willington?"Jazmine asked, leaning over to her doll that was arranged in a matching tea party dress as her.

Huey rolled his eyes and yawned as he watched Jazmine whisper to her doll.

"Uhm Huey, Mrs. Willington wants you to drink some tea," Jazmine said, pouring the invisible tea in his plastic teacup.

"Drink your tea Huey, don't be rude, " she suggested.

"You will hurt Mrs. Wellington's feelings, " she added, looking at him sadly.

Huey folded his arms "this is stupid! How can I drink air? " he yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

"You have to pretend, silly" she stated, picking up his cup. She gasped dramatically.

"oh no! you spilled all of your tea" she exclaimed, wiping off the invisible tea from the table.

"welp! I guess that means game over" Huey said carelessly, standing up to depart.

"noo! Look, I made some more, " she said, forcing him down to sit him back down.

"here, let me help you" she offered, holding the teacup to his mouth.

"sip your tea Huey" she demanded.

Huey sighed deeply, he was about to make a fool out himself, but suddenly,

Ooh Princess, I'm home!"Tom declared.

He was saved by the dad.

Tom walked in cheerfully with a huge bag in his hand.

"I brought marshmallow!" He said cheerfully.

"Yay! Now we can make smores!" Jazmine shouted happily.

"That's right, it will be the best camp out ever!"Tom called out.

"Oh, hello Huey I see you're enjoying Jazmine's delicious tea" Tom pronounced.

"Yeah, soo delicious, " he said sarcastically in a bored tone.

"Hello Mrs. Wellington, may I have some tea?"Tom asked, sitting down on one of the little chairs.

"Uhm, sorry daddy there isn't any more tea" Jazmine stated, shrugging her shoulders.

Huey slapped his forehead in consternation,

"oh," Tom said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, so you're going have to leave daddy, sorry," Jazmine said, standing by the doorway.

She felt bad for kicking her father out, but she really wanted alone time with Huey.

"Can I go away too?"Huey said, raising his hand.

Jazmine gave him a glare that told him no

Huey blew his breath and folded his arms.

"Awe I guess I'll have tea next time" Tom stated, walking out the room.

" have fun princess"

"bye daddy," Jazmine said, waving to her dad before shutting the door.

"okay, where were we" she smiled at Huey who rolled his eyes at her.

 **…..**

"You know what I think?" 15-year-old Huey said, getting in Jazmine's face, cornering her against the locker.

" I think your nothing but a desperate girl seeking for attention! "he shouted.

Jazmine gasped " how dare you! I'm not desperate, Kevin asked me on one date, and I said yes, hence how does that make me desperate? "Jazmine said angrily.

"Because it's obvious that you only desire to date him because you want to fit in with "the Brunettes" newsflash Jazmine! You're not pure white and in case you didn't know, you're not a brunette either"

"I don't want to be a damn brunette!" She announced.

Actually, the brunettes wanted to be her.

" You know what this is stupid, you're only jealous!" She shouted, pushing him away.

That hit a deep spot on Huey because he balled up his fist and inhaled.

"you're jealous, admit it!" Jazmine shouted she placed her hands on her hips.

"Jealous? Who the hell am I jealous of Kevin? Pfft." He made a snorting sound.

Actually he was.

"no, you're jealous of the fact I have a date and you don't! " Jazmine shouted, poking his chest.

Huey let out a laugh,

"That's stupid Jazmine if I wanted to go on a date, I could easily," he said confidently.

It was true all the girls in school were crazy about him.

"oh yeah, I would like to see you try" Jazmine stated, challenging him.

"okay, fine!" he shouted.

"fine!" Jazmine shouted back.

" Hey, Kendell" Huey called out at the pretty light skin girl with long dark hair and brown eyes who had a huge crush on him.

aka one of his groupies.

She gasped along with her allies. Fixing her hair as she walked up to him.

" Hey, Huey wassup!" She supposed in a jolly voice.

Jazmine crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Go on a date with me tonight, be ready by 7," he said.

"Okay," she exclaimed excitedly.

" I can't wait!" She stated, running towards her friends who were squealing along with her.

Jazmine stood with her mouth open "eep"

Huey just smirked at her, Jazmine face grew flushed and she started breathing heavily and her eyes watered, but she didn't dare cry, instead turned on her heel and walked away.

He wanted to go after her, but if he did, he would have to tell her that he only asked Kendell out to make her jealous because he was jealous that she was going to the carnival with Kevin, and it was all because he was in love with her.

 **….**

" So Huey what do you like to do for fun?" Kendell asked, clinging on to his arm as they walked around the fair.

The whole date with Kendell couldn't be more exasperated.

All She ever did was ask him dumb ass questions and go on slow ass rides.

 _ **Something, Something Is Simple As Me Hearing Your Name**_

 _ **Puts Me, Puts Me In A Place That I Can't Even Explain**_

He was highly irritated not to note, he had to watch Jazmine cuddle up with some fake ass Justin Bieber who wouldn't keep his hands off her ass.

 ** _I Really Didn't Know Back Then But Right Now I'm Totally Sure_**

 ** _Baby, I Know I'm Your Friend, But I Wanna Be Much More_**

He watched as Jazmine sway her hips in that short ass yellow plaid skirt wearing a white strapless top with her hair straight in two high pink tails.

 ** _How Can Someone Make Me So Sad But Still I Only Want Them To Stay_**

 ** _I Wanna Say I Love You So Bad, But I Dont Wanna Scare You Away_**

Kevin held her waist as they walked, but he slickly lowered his hands to her ass, Jazmine was too busy munching on her cotton candy to even acknowledge.

 ** _Please I Wish That You'll Understand_**

 ** _That I Wanna Be More Than Just Your Friend_**

"If he touches her ass one more time, " he said to himself, breaking his knuckles.

"what was that Huey?" Kendell asked.

"nothing" he replied still watching Jazmine.

 _ **I Wish You Loved Me**_

 **…..**

 _ **I See, I See You Talking To Them Girls On The Phone**_

 _ **I Wish That I Can Tell Them All To Leave You Alone**_

Jazmine didn't think he would actually take her on a date, she was hurt.

 ** _Really Didn't Know Back Then But Right Now Im Totally Sure_**

 ** _That I Wanna Be Much More_**

But she wasn't going to let him get too her he wanted to date that fake ass Zendaya Coleman, he can.

 _ **This Is Why I Never Really Like Your Girlfriends**_

 _ **Why I Never Really Gave Them A Chance**_

She wasn't running short to let that get to her.

But her date with Kevin was dreadful, all he ever did was talk about himself and he always wanted a bathroom break only so he could fix his hair, not to mention, he was extremely touchy.

She hated seeing Huey with another girl, it smashed her heart.

 **Because I Realized That I'm Your Woman**

She understands that he's her best friend, and he could see whoever he wanted, but she was in love with him, she didn't want him to date anyone, but her.

 _ **How Can Someone Make Me So Sad But Still I Only Want Them To Stay**_

 _ **I Wanna Say I Love You So Bad, But I Dont Wanna Scare You Away**_

But too but he doesn't feel the same.

 _ **Please I Wish That You'll Understand**_

 _ **That I Wanna Be More Than Just Your Friend**_

Her eyes sparkled a she held in the tears that desperately wanted to fall,

why didn't Huey ask her on a date, wait a minute? Why is he even on a date when it,

"wasn't his thing"

She twisted around to see Kendell snuggled up on Huey.

Jazmine wanted to slap that bitch so bad for touching her man.

 _ **I Wish You Loved Me**_

…

"ohmygodit'ssoocuteIwantone" he heard Jazmine shout in a fast sentence that only he could understand.

His eyes traced to where she was pointing which was a the giant ass Rilakkuma teddy bear.

"Kevin, would you win me that?" She asked, batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair.

"You want it you got it " Kevin stated, giving the lady is 5 dollars.

"so how do you play?"Kevin asked.

"Well, it depends on what prize you want if you desire the smaller prizes you only play one game which is the ring toss, you get only 10 rings and you only have scored one ring in the bottle"the lady explained.

"what about for the bigger prize?" Jazmine asked.

"To win one of the great prizes you will have to play all three games which are the ring toss, darts, and our hardest game three bottles.

"Oh, that's easy, I was one of the best at these type games then this won't be a challenge"

"don't worry babe, I'll win you that bear," Kevin said confidently, squeezing her waist.

Huey felt his blood boil.

 **….**

Kevin's forehead was sweating and his face was red he hated losing it angered him, he lost the game 10 times, he lost so much people that were rooting for him had left the picture.

"Uhm, Kevin maybe I should give it a try?" Jazmine offered.

"Are you doubting me!" He snarled. "I'm the best quarterback Wood crest High has ever had and I can do anything!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, just take it easy," she said, rubbing his shoulders.

After like 10 more fail attemats, he still wouldn't give up.

Jazmine didn't like the idea of him losing, she didn't feel comfortable with him spending all of his money though he was filthy rich.

Huey couldn't stop laughing, it was too comical.

"Kevin really, I don't even want the teddy bear anymore" Jazmine lied, she truly wanted the teddy bear, it was so adorable.

"you think this is about your stupid ass teddy bear? this is something you won't understand just sit and be pretty somewhere!" He shouted, flagging her away.

He lost again, again, and again.

"Aaagh! Look what you made me do!" He yelled, pulling his hair.

Jazmine sat down along the bench angrily and folded her arms.

"that's the guy you chose to date?" Huey said, shaking his head as he sat beside her.

"Go away Freeman," Jazmine said in an irritated tone.

"Fine, but foremost I have to win that teddy bear for my special girl, " he said, pointing to the teddy bear she desperately wanted but couldn't Jazmine took a deep breath and turned her face aside.

"You won't win, " she noted.

""Oh yeah?" he stated, lifting her chin to look at him.

" Watch me, " he said, walking towards Kevin who was still struggling with the ring toss.

Without a sweat, Huey wins all three games with only one attempt.

The people in the crowd clapped and cheered

Kevin stood with his jaw dropped,

Kendell was too busy putting on a ton of makeup on her face, and texting her friends how cute she and Huey looked at a couple.

Jazmine sat down with her leg cross over the other, laying her chin on her hand, looking at the ground.

"Great job! Pick your prize!" The lady said cheerfully.

Huey chose the exact bear Jazmine had wanted.

"Aw great choice, you're girlfriend will love it," she said, handing him the bear.

"Guess you're not that great after all," Huey said to Kevin, who was weeping like a girl.

" Its not fair, You cheated!" He screamed, running away like a little girl.

Jazmine waited for the sound of Kendell squealing and bragging to her acquaintances about how Huey won her a teddy, bear.

She sigh deeply, then suddenly she felt something extremely soft like a pillow touch her skin.

"Hey, I conceive this is for you, " she heard Huey say.

Jazmine looked up to see Huey standing in front of her, rubbing the giant bear against her leg.

Her eyes watered and she smiled as she hugged the bear to her face.

"Thank you, " she articulated softly.

"no problem, " Huey said, smiling back at her, which wasn't rare since he always smiled for her.

"wait, I can't accept this, what about Kendell? I thought you said this was for a special girl"Jazmine asked.

"Well, you're the special girl and forget her, she's too busy anyway, " he stated, pointing to Kendell, who was still on her phone bragging about her and Huey.

"Oh Huey" she pronounced, giving him a huge hug.

" I love you, " she said unexpectedly.

"what did you say?"Huey said he felt a knot in his stomach.

"oh I love you, you know like a friend love a friend," she said nervously, hoping he will buy it.

"Oh, yeah, " he said, feeling his heart fall in disappointment.

" I love you too, as a friend, I suppose

"No, I love you Jazmine, a lot more than a friend, he thought.

" awe you're so sweet Huey," Jazmine said, burying her face in his chest.

" You're the best friend in the whole wide world"

"Best friends forever?" She stated, looking up at him.

"Yup, best friends forever " he stated plainly. He will always be her best friend, but he wanted her to be his woman as well, everlastingly.

 **End of flashback.**

 _ **You got what you wanted, didn't you?**_

"Jazmine, please!" Huey pleaded, holding Jazmine's wrist. It was precisely like his nightmare, except this time, it was reality. The woman he will never stop loving wanted him dead.

 _ **Don't know where your heart is, but mine's bruised**_

She controlled the large knife in her hand. She growled at him as she fought to push forward, he was much stronger than her plus her body still was frail.

 **You knew when you started, that I'd lose**

she was angry, she was just so angry.

 _ **The blood on the carpet, is not you**_

He had tears pouring down his eyes, how could she want to kill him.

 _ **I tried to wash the scars and marks from under my skin,**_

 _ **But you're etched in me like stone**_

After everything they had been through, she hated him enough want death upon him, he was devastated.

 _ **You can't save me (yeah, yeah)**_

 _ **You call it love, but still you hate me? (yeah, yeah))**_

His body was weak along with his heart, he had enough strength to defeat her, but he didn't want to hurt her.

 _ **Lord I try and I can't say no**_

 _ **You're the pain and the medicine**_

 _ **One taste and I'm numb again**_

Jazmine had truly did a number on him when she shot him, she actually shot him!

 _ **You can't save me (yeah, yeah)**_

 _ **Lord I try and I can't say no**_

It wasn't the bullet that cut through his soul that pained him, it was the her face expression.

 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_

 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_

 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_

Those beautiful bright emerald eyes that he loves so much were dark and it conveyed so much hate inside.

Ain't nothing I can do to save my soul

He has never seen this side of her, that sweet innocence was gone, she was no longer the same Jazmine, she was someone else, someone evil.

 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_

 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_

 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_

For the first time of his life, he was afraid of her.

 _ **Ain't nothing I can do to save my soul**_

"Jazmine please don't do this, I love you I always have and I always will, " he expressed, pouring his heart out to her.

 _ **A moth to a candle**_

 _ **That's me to you**_

"you're the love of my life and most of all, you're my best friend in the whole wide world"

Her lips trembled and her eyes filled with tears.

 _ **I was never this fragile**_

 _ **Or consumed**_

" No!" She cried. "you're lying!" She shook her head rapidly.

 _ **I'm covered in shrapnel**_

 _ **Through and through**_

"Jazmine! I'm not lying to you! I know I hurt you and I'm so, so sorry, I wish I could rewind back time because If I could I would have been there for you" he disclosed.

"no, no, no!" Jazmine said repeatedly as he continued,

" I would have never ignored you, I would have held you and I would have never laid in bed with another woman" he acknowledged.

 _ **And I wish I knew how to**_

 _ **Hate you**_

"No! you can't rewind time, you did the damage now the damage is done. You never loved me at all, you just thought you did because I was the only girl around that cared and when the girl you really wanted came along, you forgot all about me" she said, her voice cracked.

 _ **I try to wash the scars and marks from under my skin**_

 _ **But you're etched in me like stone**_

"And you treated me like I was nothing while you treated her like she was your everything!" She exclaimed, her tears poured down, burning her bruised cheeks.

"Jazmine I, " he tried, but he was cut off.

" you were my everything! And I attempted everything to make you happy, I tried to please you, I stood by your side, even when I knew you wasn't good enough for me and what did you do in return? You used me for sex, you don't love me you never did, all you ever did was hurt me" she sobbed.

 _ **You've got your chains wrapped around me so tight**_

 _ **Give me enough just to keep me alive**_

 _ **I try to run but it hurts every time, I try**_

"You just went on hurting me, you just kept breaking my heart over and over again." Huey eyes were clogged with tears her words of truth scar his heart deeply.

 _ **Lord I try and I can't say no**_

 _ **(Oh Lord)**_

 _ **Lord I try and I can't say no**_

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he kept repeating to her.

 _ **You can't save me (yeah, yeah)**_

 _ **You call it love, but still you hate me? (yeah, yeah)**_

"Stop it!" She screamed. "I lost everything because of you, you killed our babies! Now I will kill you!" She said, swinging her arms roughly, she was determined to kill him.

Lord I try and I can't say no

She started becoming stronger in his hold.

Huey couldn't hold on much longer his wounded arm started to hurt more and he felt weak, Jazmine hit all of his soft spots with her speech.

 _ **You're the pain and the medicine**_

 _ **One taste and I'm numb again**_

She was right about everything she mentioned, he was starting to believe, maybe he should die.

 _ **You can't save me (yeah, yeah)**_

 _ **Lord I try and I can't say no**_

He contended with his mind telling him to hold on, but his heart was telling him to let go.

 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_

 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_

 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_

And so finally he let go and waited just like his dream for her to end his life.

 _ **Ain't nothing I can do to save my soul**_

Jazmine didn't expect him to give up but he did.

 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_

 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_

 _ **Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah**_

She lifted the knife higher to get a good stab, she felt almost no remorse until she heard him say

"I love you Jazmine, forever, even death won't stop me from loving you"

 ** _You got what you wanted_**

 ** _Didn't you?_**

She closed her eyes tightly as tears dropped, her hand was now shivering, she no longer had control of the knife. She wanted to stab him, her hate for him wanted to badly, but

 **Flashback...**

"Where is he!"Jazmine shouted as she stormed inside the hospital.

"where is Huey Freeman!" She demanded at the front desk.

"Excuse young lady I will have to enjoin you to calm down

"calm down? My fucking boyfriend was stabbed to death you're telling me to calm the fuck down!"Jazmine snapped, slamming her fist on the desk.

"Where is he now? Did he make it through surgery or not?" she shouted angrily.

"young lady, I'm sorry about your boyfriend, but if you do not lower your voice, I will have to call security to escort you out " the lady stated firmly.

"Listen, lady, I was in the family emergency room, I went home to buy some blankets and some better food, he hates hospital food!" She sighed.

" can you please let me back in the family room" she pleaded.

"I understand your frustration. Even so, I can't allow you to go inside the family waiting room it's for family only" the lady said sarcastically.

"are shitting me? I just told you that I was just in there, you know what I'll go in there myself "Jazmine shouted, walking within the emergency room.

"Young lady! Young lady!" The madam said, chasing her.

Jazmine ran towards Grandad and Riley, who was still awaiting.

The nurse grabbed Jazmine's arm.

"Get off me!" Jazmine hacked her arm off and hid behind Riley.

"Young man, I'm going to ask you to step aside" the lady stated.

"young man? Naw, you got that all wrong, it's Young Reezy, Young, Ree, Zee" he said slowly, " ya heard!" He Hollered, showing her his chain.

" I'm not stepping anywhere and Jazz ain't either, so swerve bitch!" He stated, putting his hand in her face.

The lady angrily used her walkie-talkie to call security.

"Ma'am please don't make things difficult then it already is" Grandad said politely.

The lady let out a sigh.

"Fine, but tell that little girl next time she wants to go in and out to grab a pass"

"pass? Fuck this is high school? fuck I need a hall pass for?" Riley commented.

"It's a family of the patient pass just in case you have to leave out, we are really serious about the safety of the patient" the lady stated.

"Okay miss it won't occur again," granddad said.

She nodded her head and walked away.

Jazmine let out a sigh of relief, but soon felt nervous and scared once the physician walked in.

She crossed her fingers holding Huey made it alive, not only will she lost the love of her life, but her father would spend the rest of his life in prison and it was all because she decided to have sex with Huey in her bedroom, they were caught in bed, and her father was hurt and enraged.

Jazmine got in the way and Huey pushed her aside and instead of her, he was knifed.

"He's stable, he made it through surgery successfully. " The doctor said.

"May I see him?" Jazmine asked.

"He's asleep, but you can see him one by one, so who's first? " The doctor said.

Jazmine step aside, "I think family should go first" she said to Riley and Grandad.

"No Jazmine, you're family too and Huey would want to you there first, besides I'm tired Riley and I will come tomorrow, I'm just happy he made it through," Grandad said, wiping a tear.

" Are you sure Mr. Freeman, in truth, I don't mind?" Jazmine said, courteously.

He nodded and hugged Jazmine tightly. " it's alright cutie pie "

…..

Jazmine ran into the ER room with tears pouring down her eyes. She sobbed excessively waking up Huey.

She put her head on his lap and cried "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault"

"Jazmine, " Huey said tiredly, he was still under anesthesia. "it's not your fault" he said weakly, stroking her hair.

"No, it's my fault! You nearly died because of me, I should've been stabbed instead you"

Huey sat up from the bed and grasp a fistful of her hair and gently lift her head upward to look up at him.

"Jazmine don't ever in your life say that! I would rather be stabbed in the heart than to lose you. I meant it when I said I would die for you, and if could take a stab for you again I would" he held her face and looked into her eyes.

"Baby, I don't care what Tom thinks, You're the best thing that ever happened to me, " he said, wiping off her tears.

"I love you Jazmine, forever, even death won't stop me from loving you," he said, kissing her forehead tenderly.

She grabbed on into his neck and placed a sloppy desperate kiss on his lips. Huey didn't care if he still in pain as long as he had Jazmine in his life, he didn't care hurt he would go through, as long as it was to protect her.

She broke off the kiss,

"I love you too Huey, Forever just don't ever die okay?"

She said squeezing Huey tightly.

"Uh, Uh, Jazmine, Aah, You're killing me right now, " he pronounced in all seriousness, wincing in pain

She raised her head up and gasped

"oh my gosh, I'm so so so sorry" she said, getting of him. "here baby, I brought some things for you, " she said, pulling out a huge comfy blanket, and pillow, putting the hospital ones to shame.

She tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Babe, I made your favorite and I brought some DVDs, no Disney movies, movies you enjoy, and also I brought the ps4 with some new video games, in case you get bored" she stated, rubbing his hair.

Damn, he had the best girlfriend ever, he thought.

"wow, Jazmine I don't know what to say, this is a lot, thank you"

"You're welcome baby, I'll do anything for you, " she said, kissing him once more. They make out for a few seconds until

"Huey?" She pronounced, as she felt his lips stop moving.

"Huey?" She panicked until she heard him snoring.

She giggled, he looked so adorable, she was so lucky to have a guy like him.

She smiled as she laid on the chair beside him, and she opined about what he had said to her.

"I love you Jazmine, forever, even death won't stop me from loving you"

She thought to herself, wow, I have the best boyfriend ever.

 **End of flashback.**

She closed her eyes tightly as tears dropped, her hand was now shivering, she no longer had control of the knife. She wanted to stab him, her hate for him wanted to badly, but her love for him was still there.

She growled, squeezing the knife handle tightly, then

She released her grip, dropping the knife on the floor.

"I can't, I can't," she screamed, dropping knees as she sobbing, covering her face.

Huey lifted her frail body up and held her to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Jazmine " he whispered, kissing her head as she express her pain. "Shh, its going to be alright"

"You lied to me, you lied to me" she kept saying repeatedly, each time she said that it brought more and more tears to his eyes.

….

Miguel smiled wickedly as he aimed the gun directly on Jazmine.

That dumb Puttana forgot to lock his chains, he escaped and now he was going to kill that bitch for good.

"Game over Barbie" he mumbled as he pressed down on the trigger

 **….**

Huey spotted the light that was pointed towards Jazmine's back, she was still weeping to notice.

It all happened so fast, good thing Huey thought faster,

As Miguel pressed down on the trigger,

I Love you " Huey whispered, kissing her head, he spined Jazmine around using himself as her shield, and he closed his eyes.

He wasn't lying when he said he would be her knight shining armor.

 **BANG!**

...

...

...

Miguel's eyes widened of shock, blood dripped down his mouth as he felt his body dropping to the floor.

* * *

 _ **What you guys think? Review plz!**_

 _ **Who shot Miguel?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Jazmine's behavior?**_

 _ **Could Is she redeemeable?**_

 _ **Flashbacks?**_

* * *

Lyrics:

: Yellow Flicker Beat( **my favorite)**

Korn: Forsaken **(Queen Of Damned Soundtrack)**

Rachel Crow: Mean girls

Bruno Mars: Just the way you are

Tynesha Keli: I wish You Loved Me

Jojo: Save my Soul( **New fav thanks to Freegirl999)**

 **Btw this story is far from the end, will have much more chapters.**


	35. Recovery

**Hey everyone, been awhile :( sorry for the wait once again school had me caught up but here I am!**

 **.\\.**

 **Read Juey Story,** Lost Time **By Britthepsychick**

 **Also, Jazminepink is looking for a Co- writer for her awesome Juey story,** Angel in Disguise **anyone interested PM her**

 **Shout out to Anonrain for helping with this chapter!**

* * *

Riley was enraged when he learned that Huey and Ming had gone off someplace, but good thing Hiro managed to track the Ming's car

Once they found out the location, they rushed to their destination which turned out to be a three story single house that looked liked the house from the chainsaw movie surrounded by a gigantic cornfield.

They went inside the house to see red paint mixed with blood everywhere, two dead bodies and,

"Ming!" Hiro whispered a yell, running towards Ming, who was opening her eyes slowly.

"She's okay" Hiro announced, Riley and Ceaser nodded their heads.

" Where's Huey?" They sounded out in a unit.

Before Ming could try to reply they heard the sound of screaming and crying.

Immediately they knew who,

"Jazmine, " they both said, as they charged their guns.

They ran carefully carrying their firearms, the sound of her crying was coming from the kitchen.

Riley, who was ahead of Ceaser spotted Miguel who was pointing his gun towards Jazmine and Huey, arm, particularly on Jazmine, who had her back turned, sobbing on Huey's chest.

"No" Riley Shouted raising his gun to shoot Miguel in his head, but then

 **BANG!**

His gun had already gone off.

"No!" tears streaming down his eye were so clogged he didn't even see what happened next, all was heard was another gunshot.

 **BANG!**

"Jazmine!" He grumbled, dropping to the ground.

"Riley look!" Ceaser shouted lifting him up and pointing at the scene in front of them.

"What?" Riley said, looking up, his eyes widened.

.

.

Huey spotted the light that was pointing towards Jazmine's back, she was too busy weeping to notice.

It all happened so fast, good thing Huey thought faster,

As Miguel pressed down on the trigger,

I Love you " Huey whispered, kissing her head, he turned Jazmine around using himself as her shield and closed his eyes.

He wasn't lying when he said he would be her knight shinning armour.

 **BANG!**

Jazmine gasped as she felt the vibe of the bullet hitting Huey's back, causing his body to jerk, her lips trembled excessively and a dozen more tears rushed down her eyes.

"Huey" she whispered in fear, Huey looked at her calmly.

"Shush, It's okay, " he stated, drawing out his second gun that was in his holster and turned his body and aimed directly at Miguel's chest, then

 **BANG!**

Miguel wasn't quick enough to shoot Huey again, instead he was blasted in the chest by Huey himself.

His eyes widened of shock. Blood dripped down his mouth as he felt his body dropping to the floor.

Jazmine stood in shock as Huey walked over towards Miguel who had collapsed. Huey smirked, squatting down to Miguel, who was fighting to breathe.

"Bulletproof Vest sure does come in handy" Huey stated, pulling out the bullet that struck his vest.

He fumbled on the hot bullet and plucked it on the ground.

"too bad you forgot yours," he said carelessly as he stood up and pointed the gun directly at him.

"Any final words before you go to hell?" Huey asked.

Miguel was too busy gagging on his own blood to speak..

"I beg you to pardon?" Huey asked then shrugged his shoulders.

"Game over" he stated, holding the trigger.

"Bang!" Huey hollered, making Miguel jump in fear.

Huey let out a soft laugh then said,

"Death is too leisurely for you," He said, turning towards Jazmine, who was wincing in pain, the sight of her in that condition angered him more.

"you know what?" He said, turning back around towards Miguel who was surprisedly still alive.

"Fuck it," he said, pulling the trigger.

 **BANG!**

Huey shot through his skull, the impingement of the bullet was so powerful he busted the skull.

"Shit" Riley cursed, still standing in shock.

"Jazmine! "

Ceaser shouted as Jazmine fell to the floor, whimpering in pain, holding her stomach.

He ran towards Jazmine but was roughly pushed aside by Huey, who kneel down to help her.

" I got you," he said softly, reaching his arms out to carry her bridal style, but unfortunately

"No!" She yelled, slapping him hard across his face.

"Jazmine, please let me help you" Huey pleaded, touching her once again.

And once again

 **SLAP!**

"Stay away from me, " she cried out, crawling away him.

Huey stood silently holding his red cheek with Jazmine's hand print, thinking back what he had done wrong. He held her in his arms a moment ago now she didn't want him touching her?

"Michael?" Jazmine cried, facing up at Ceaser who approached her.

Huey's blood pressure began to rise. He felt a strong intense sense of jealousy and rage as Jazmine buried her head on Ceaser's chest.

"I'm here Jazzy," Ceaser said gently. He couldn't help but weep as he held her bruised face.

"I should never left you all alone," he said, sobbing along with her.

"She wasn't alone, she had me and she still have me!"Huey shouted.

Ceaser ignored him and kissed Jazmine on her bloody forehead which angered Huey even more.

"Get your hand off her you fucking bastard!" he snarled, gripping Ceaser by his collar, pulling him away from Jazmine.

The two set out to wrestle each other like idiots while Jazmine is starting to become lightheaded.

"Yo, the fuck is wrong y'all!" Riley shouted, breaking up the two who glared at each other savagely.

"we ain't got time for this shit!" He said picking up Jazmine. " she's in need of medical attention now!" He warned.

"You guys, you might want to get a look downstairs in the basement, " Hiro said, hurriedly.

"what is it?" Huey asked, walking up to Hiro.

Ceaser looked at them in confusion as Hiro appeared to be whispering something to Huey.

"So they're still here, good" Huey said, clicking his gun.

"Wait," Hiro said, barring his way. ""I think Jazmine did this on her own, She lost it"

"what" he stated in confusion.

"Just look for yourself," Hiro said.

"yo, what's going on?" Riley asked, walking up to them with Jazmine still in his arms.

Hiro didn't want to say anything in front of Jazmine.

"But take a look, I'll attend to her, " he said, offering to hold Jazmine.

* * *

Huey stood staring into the rapid fire, wishing he could walk through it and burn, but now she needed him the most. No matter what she had done he was going to stand by her side and love her regardless.

Ceaser was devastated, but he understood why she did it, but he couldn't get the image out of his head. The Jazmine he knew was not capable of so much terror.

Riley held Jazmine who was whimpering in his arms. Just like his brother he is determined to protect Jazmine. He doesn't care if she brutally murdered those men, shit they deserve it. He couldn't deny the anger he felt for Huey which had increased even more.

He couldn't help but to think of how dense and passive his brother had become, he used to wish he was as smart as his brother, but now he thought his brother was an idiot for letting Jazmine go and if Jazmine's insane it's Huey's fault.

The moment they went inside the basement, they were shocked to the tortured bodies of three men who was beheaded blood was shattered everywhere, it was a horror scene.

"this self-defense right, if the police find out they won't arrest her right?"Ceaser questioned.

"there won't be any evidence because I'm going burn this place down, we're not letting her go down it wasn't her fault" Huey stated.

"it's my fault." he mumbled, closing his eyes.

" If push comes to shove I'll take the blame" Huey stated, pouring gasoline all over.

"Yeah Jazmine's my sis, I ain't letting her go down either, " he said. "let's burn this bitch down"

.

.

Riley held Jazmine's in his arms when suddenly he felt blood on his hand.

"shit" he cursed, she was bleeding from her vagina.

"Ayo Huey! We gotta go she's bleeding "Riley said urgently.

"put her in the car!" Huey demanded, finally taking his eyes off the burning house.

"I'll drive" Ming announced, hoping in the car with Hiro.

Huey went to sit in the back with Jazmine and Riley, but she flipped out and requested Ceaser to sit next to her instead

Again Huey was hurt, but he assumed that she was still mad at him, so he will give her space for now.

So he sat in the passenger seat while Hiro, Ceaser, and Riley comforted Jazmine in the back while she cried and wail in pain.

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _I rolled my eyes at the couple three seats in front of me. It was the time of the day, the teacher usually excuses herself to use the bathroom for a (cigarette break)._

 _Once that junkie bitch left a room, the white kids began to act a fool, but this particular couple used this moment to begin their every day make out session._

 _I watched in envy as the strawberry haired Mulatto bitch sits on his lap and massages his sexy Afro, colliding their tongues and sucking each others lips,_

 _it was sickening._

 _He holds onto her boneless waist and draws her closer to deepen the kiss._

 _As if it couldn't get any more explicit while he continues to nibble on her lower lip, she begins to make the most obnoxious noises to indicate that she was loving every bit of that kiss._

 _Once he realizes how loud she was becoming, he shuts her up with his mouth, kissing her fully and passionately._

 _Before the kiss comes to an end, he grips on her hair and place kisses her neck, leaving fresh hickeys on her neck. His style of marking his territory._

 _Eventually, what seemed like hours, the kiss ended and The Mulatto bitch returned to her seat, fixing her messy curls, smirked at him._

 _He had a smirk on his face as well._

 _The teacher returns smelling like cigarettes. She takes a sip of her cold coffee and proceeds with the lesson, however, since she's too lazy to teach the class herself, she shuts off the lights and puts a flick on._

 _The Mulatto bitch takes advantage of the situation and moves her desk closer to his and sticks her hand deep down his pants to rub on his member._

 _"Jazmine, stop, "he whispers to her, but she just giggles and strokes him harder._

 _it was his turn to make noises, but instead his keeps his mouth closed and lays his head back and bites on his lip._

 _No one bothers to comment since the Mulatto bitch plays it off by pretending to play on her phone, but I knew what they were doing._

 _I couldn't take it anymore, so out of anger, I slammed my fist, gaining the Teacher's attention._

 _"Jones is there a problem? " the teacher asked._

 _The Mulatto bitch pulls her hand away and turns to look at me along with the rest of class members, the lone one that didn't look back at me was him, instead he sits up and pulls out his phone._

 _He never looks at me, ever!_

 _"Jones?" The teacher said in a strict voice._

 _"No, nothing at all proceed with the class" I pronounced in a low voice._

 _"I mean, if you would like to teach the class, I'm okay with that too," the teacher remarked._

 _"Or a less you want to keep producing music with the desk" the teacher joked._

 _The whole class laughed, I stared straight at the Mulatto bitch who smiled at me with her perfect ass teeth, then she turned back around._

 _Once class was over, the Mulatto bitch stood up and ask the instructor for an extension for her essay, irresponsible bitch, I thought._

 _Meanwhile, her sexy boyfriend grabs his backpack along with her pink hello kitty backpack that was below her age level._

 _He resists by the door, leaning his back against the wall as the Mulatto continued to plead with her teacher._

 _"Jazmine, didn't I give you an extensive last week?"_

 _"My father was feeling ill, so I didn't have time to complete it, "She said frankly._

 _The teacher let out a frustrating sigh, "okay, Dubois I'm going to yield you a two-week extension, but let this be the last extension I give you. and also I expect this paper to be worth the wait " the teacher informed her._

 _" Yes! thank you, thank you so much Ms. London I won't let you down!" The Mulatto bitch exclaimed, hugging the teacher tightly._

 _"You better not or that's 150 points off your grade" the teacher warned._

 _I watched as the Mulatto bitch walked to her sexy ass boyfriend who opened the door for her to walk out._

 _Spoiled little bitch_

 _As I walked down the halls secretly following the couple, I could hear their conversation._

 _"Jazmine I told you I could help you with the essay" he offered._

 _"That's the thing, Huey, I don't want to always need your help, I want to do things on my own for once" she stated in her squeaky ass voice._

 _"But Jazmine, every time you do things on your own, you procrastinate and you wait until the last moment" he reminded her._

 _"Freeman, nobody has to be equally perfect as you!" She shouted getting irritated._

 _"Dubois, I'm not telling you to be perfect, it's called responsibility, " he stated, shaking his head at her._

 _" Maybe if you weren't always going out with Cindy and her wannabe black friends all the time you wouldn't experience this problem." he brought out._

 _"excuse me? I am responsible! I'm merely not as self-centered and I have a life, I have friends, I have fun. At least I don't complain about how_ fuck _up the society because I'm too stuck in the past, move on Huey! Nobody worries about black power anymore!" She screamed, then she gasped as she realized how harsh and in a Huey words "Ignorant "she sounded._

 _He chuckled something he did when he was pissed, then he slammed her bag on the ground_

 _"Ignorance " he stated, walking away,_

 _"Huey wait! I'm sorry!"_

 _"Huey!"_

 _He continued on walking, as always the Mulatto bitch begins to cry as she picks up her bag._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," the Mulatto bitch said to herself._

 _The Mulatto bitch runs into the bathroom to express her pain. I watched closely pretending to use the toilet while the Mulatto bitch cried and stared at herself in the mirror._

 _"I'm so stupid! " She cried._

 _Yes you are, I thought._

 _"why did I say that?" The Mulatto said to herself._

 _Because you an ignorant dumb white wannabe bitch!_

 _The Mulatto bitch growls and pulls on her hair out of frustration, and so she takes a deep breath and washes her face._

 _I finally came out the toilet and washes my hands in the sink as the Mulatto bitch excessively washes her face._

 _And so finally the Mulatto bitch dries her face with a paper towel and applies her makeup. she keeps it simple with a little lip gloss and eyeliner with mascara._

 _Before long the whole bathroom smelled like strawberries and wild vanilla due to the body spray and lotion she applied to her skin._

 _The Mulatto bitch moist her hair with her hair smoothie to shine and spread out her curls, then she glanced at herself in the mirror, particular her ass to make sure she looked good then walked out._

 _She never noticed I was there._

 _It was the closing of all classes and he finally calms down, he waits for her by the lockers._

 _When the Mulatto bitch arrives, did her series of apologies and hugs him tightly as they walks to his granddad's car._

 _Before he could even start the engine she had already gone up on top of him, taking off her shirt and bra._

 _Slut I thought._

 _They make out again then the tinted windows came up, I knew that meant they were going to have sex as always._

 _I would always watch them when they had sex, it became an obsession, sometimes it would even turn me on a bit. However, often it was hard to witness because I wanted him to fuck me not_ that _yellow bitch._

 _I spend a year, recording them and snapping pictures of them. They never noticed._

 _I was tired of waiting, but I needed to know everything about the good and bad, especially the bad in their relationship._

 _Sometimes I would cut out the Mulatto bitch face from the picture and paste My picture instead._

 _I had pictures of him scattered all over my wall, I love him so much and he doesn't know it because he's always too busy with that dirty mulatto bitch._

 _I spent months planning my move, until_

 _Finally, I was ready to make my first move and I made sure it was at the right moment._

 _ **Tired, blue boy walks my way**_

 _ **Holding**_ a girls _ **hand**_

 _He was walking down the hall, texting on his phone when I purposely bumped into him._

 _ **That basic bitch leaves finally**_

 _ **Now I can take her man**_

 _"Do people ever pay attention in this white washed place!" I yelled, pretending to be upset as I picked up my books._

 _Damn, I was such a good actor._

 _ **Someone told**_ me _ **stay away from things that aren't yours**_

 _"I'm sorry, let me get" he stop suddenly stop speaking, he must have noticed the book I wanted him to see._

 _"The Black Panther Party: Service to the People Program."_

 _A book I recently purchased, but I haven't read it, therefore, I plan to since I know It's one of his favorites._

 _"Hmm, so you read that too?" I said, looking upwards at him, damn he's handsome, I thought._

 _I couldn't wait for him to be mines_

 _ **But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?**_

 _"Yeah, actually I," he said, gazing at me. I felt my cheeks starting up a fire. he must be checking me out, yeah, I am beautiful, so I don't blame him for looking._

 _ **I can't stand her whining**_

 _I was so proud of myself for deciding to wear My brand new" fight the power" shirt, I knew he would be impressed._

 _ **Where's her binky now?**_

 _I always loved learning about My heritage and_ it's _history, but I never started wearing the shirts until I met him._

 _ **And loving her seems tiring**_

 _I laughed " actually what?" I asked, gazing at his sexy deep wine eyes._

 _"This is one of my favorite books" He exclaimed._

 _I know, I watch you read it sometimes, I recalled to myself,_

 _" mines too, I'm Amelia, Amelia_ Jones _" I said shaking his soft but strong hand._

 _"Huey Freeman"_

 _ **So boy, just love me, down, down, down**_

 _I knew once I felt his touch, I would retain him, he belongs to ME! not that stupid weak Mulatto bitch._

 _ **Someone told**_ me _ **stay away from things that aren't yours**_

 _I'm what is best for him, not her._

 ** _But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?_**

 _I knew at once I had him on the tip of My finger, now all I had to do was get rid of his whiny ass girlfriend._

 _At first I was worried that would never go away, so I had a plan B which was to murder her. I had it all planned out, and I knew where to get her alone._

 _I wanted her death to appear like an accident._

 _._

 _._

 _Dear diary,_

 _I discovered the best news ever which made me feel relieved._

 _The Mulatto had made my task easier by cheating on him._

 _I knew she was going to become a slut, just like her mother._

 _When we made love for the first time, it was so perfect. We had sex again and again, it was the best sex I had ever received._

 _he actually believed I was a virgin, not._

 _It was altogether a lie, a perfect, perfect lie._

 _The Mulatto finally left, finally! The look on her eyes when she spotted me from above his window was priceless, she was devastated. I watched as she walked away, dragging her suitcase._

 _I thought. Now I can sustain him all to myself._

 _But little did I know, he still was in love with that bitch, but why?_

 _Why did he have to care so much for that Mulatto bitch when he was obviously MY soul mate! Not that stupid annoying child._

 _A couple days after the Mulatto bitch left,_

 _We were seated on the sofa watching the news together when his grandfather Robert Freeman stormed into the house, breathing like he was having a heart attack._

 _"Huey!" Robert his grandfather called out breathlessly._

 _"Grandad, what the hell is going on?" Huey asked._

 _Robert waited until he hitched his breath, then he sat down slowly._

 _"when is the last time you seen Jazmine?" he asked._

 _Huey paused as if he was thinking something, then he finally addressed,_

 _"a couple days ago and why are you asking me about her? it's over between_ us" Huey _said in_ annoyed _voice._

 _"have you seen her in school?"Robert questioned._

 _"no, she decided that her education isn't important that's not my problem! "Huey said bitterly._

 _"When was the last time she was in school?"_

 _"I Don't know why don't you ask her yourself! She lives across the street!" Huey hollered._

 _"Oh lord don't let it be," Robert said weakly, putting the phone to his ear. His eyes watered as he rang the police._

 _"Grandad, what the hell you're calling the police for" Huey shouted, she could hear the panic in his voice._

 _" I think Jazmine's been kidnapped! When I went to visit her, the door was unlocked and the house was trashed"_

 _"what" Huey said in disbelief. "_ No _she probably let the door open for me"_

 _I arched My eyebrow, "why would she keep the door for you?'" I asked, folded my arms._

 _" I thought you guys were over" I said sarcastically._

 _Huey didn't explain himself, he simply walked out the door._

 _"Huey wait! " Robert and I shouted._

 _"You can't go into the crime scene until the police arrive!" Robert shouted, following him._

 _"Huey" I shouted,.also following him._

 _ **Pacify her**_

 _Forget her! Forget that slut I wanted to shout._

 _"There's isn't going to be no crime scene because she's here," Huey said as he walked inside the Dubois family._

 _ **She's getting on my nerves**_

 _The house was exactly how Robert explained, it was scrapped._

 _ **You don't love her**_

 _It seemed as if there was a break in and the lights were shut off._

 _Jazmine never keeps the lights off, she was terrified to be entirely in the dark, I knew that for sure._

 _"Jazmine! "Huey shouted, racing upstairs._

 _ **Stop lying with those words**_

 _I rolled my eyes, she's apparently not here, I know for sure because I have seen her dumb ass leave, I thought._

 _ **Pacify her**_

 _"Jazmine! " Huey came back down sweat dripping from his forehead._

 _ **She's getting on my nerves**_

 _He looked afraid and that was rare to see Huey Freeman Afraid._

 _ **You don't love her**_

 _he started into the kitchen, then down the basement as if she would actually be down there. I heard him calling her name repeatedly._

 _Once he came back he dialed her number._

 _He had her number still? I Thought angrily._

 _ **Stop lying with those words**_

 _I Thought I fucking deleted that shit!_

 _I felt nervous punching my leg expecting Jazmine to answer._

 _I felt like my plan was going to be betrayed, everything I worked so hard for was going to end._

 _But instead,_

 _ **Buzz!**_

 _ **Buzz!**_

 _ **Buzz!**_

 _I smiled as I picked up the telephone, secretly deleting a particular text that I didn't want him to see._

 _I frowned pretending to be sad when Huey looked up at me._

 _I handled him Jazmine phone which was irritating to look at with her fluffy pink phone case._

 _"Maybe she went for a walk," I said._

 _""She doesn't like walking alone, particularly at_ night _" Huey said in a low voice, scanning through her phone, checking for any text messages or phone calls that could indicate where she could be located._

 _But all was on the phone was was text messages she sent to Huey begging him to speak to her, telling him she needed to tell him something important and telling him she loved him but he never text her back._

 _Even the text message she sent him stating she thought she was pregnant._

 _Which he didn't find a chance to see Since I deleted it from his phone and I just deleted the text from Jazmine's too._

 _He will never know the truth._

 _Desperate bitch was probably lying anyway, I thought_

 _I knew they had sex according to Jazmine's angry text accusing him of using her._

 _I was devastated, but I got over it, particularly since he ignored that slut existence afterward._

 _Huey glared at the phone angrily as he saw Ceaser's name on her call list._

 _His jaw tightened as he called Ceaser's phone, using his phone, but it led straight to voicemail then once he called from Jazmine's phone, Ceaser answered instantly._

 _Huey shouted " where the fuck is Jazmine"_

 _Ceaser_ seem _like he didn't know what he was speaking about telling him that he's temporarily out of town and hasn't seen Jazmine since their breakup._

 _"Why did you call five days ago?" Huey questioned._

 _Ceaser had told Huey that he called to check up on Jazmine, he stated that Jazmine sounded like she was sad. When he asked her was she alright,_ _she told him she was just tired then she told him that she will_ ring _him back and hung up._

 _Ceaser stated that he had presumed that she just needed more time before they could speak so he thought he was giving her space she needed._

 _Huey hollered at Ceaser for calling Jazmine in the first place while Ceaser began to question about Jazmine whereabouts._

 _Huey told him that Jazmine was none of his concern then he threatened to beat his ass again if he calls her again. He told him to go to hell, then he hung up on him_

 _I was so jealous that he still was jealous over Jazmine, I thought he would move on by now._

 _Eventually, the cops arrived and they told us to wait outside so they can investigate the house._

 _"there no sign of struggle and the only thing broken or missing is some of teen"a clothing and a broken piggy bank. We think this is a runaway case, is there any reason for this young girl to want to run away from home?_

 _Was there any sign of depression? And where are her parents?" The officer asked._

 _""Her father recently passed away and her mother we haven't seen in_ months. _" Robert said._

 _"wait, how old is this girl, is she a minor?" the policeman questioned._

 _"She's 15, she is turning 16 in a span of weeks" Robert confirmed._

 _"and who's a legal guardian? " the policeman asked suspiciously._

 _"before her father died he gave me rights to be her legal guardian until she's at least 24" grandad stated._

 _"Excuse me" the police laughed" did you just say 24?" He inquired in disbelief._

 _"her father didn't believe she would be ready to be on her own because she's such_ an naive _girl " Robert explained._

 _"I see, wait a second. If she's under your care, why isn't she being under your residence?"_

 _"I wanted to add her on the lease, but she declined to leave her home, so I usually support her, especially my grandson Huey." Robert mentioned, pointing to Huey who was pacing back and forth._

 _"okay so how long has she been missing?"_

 _"I'm not sure, I just got here from Chicago," Robert said._

 _"so you're telling me you left minors home alone?"_

 _"of course not a friend of mine, Ruckus watched over them and My grandson checked up on her a few times, Right Huey? "_

 _Huey?_

 _._

 _._

 _Dear diary,_

 _For weeks, I watched as Huey would pass out flyers asking everyone" Did you see this girl? "_

 _He was in tough shape, he was losing weight because he had stopped eating. He was doing bad in school, and he never slept because he was always out somewhere looking for that Mulatto bitch._

 _At first I reckoned he would give up soon, months passed and he still didn't give up. The look in his eyes when he was told_

 _"No, I haven't seen her"_

 _The anguish he felt, how weak he looked, I knew straight away, he was still in love with her and it pained my heart badly, I cried.I knew if he finds her, he would forgive her and then they would be together once more, and I didn't want that, never!_

 _So each time, he put flyer up, I would snatch it off without him commenting._

 _He was obtuse, he didn't know it_

 _I was so tickled that he didn't have any clue where she was, until one day someone called stating that they had seen awhile back downtown sitting with the homeless people._

 _Another person called stating that they have seen her with a woman with blonde hair getting inside a limo._

 _Good thing I was in charge of the phone because then Huey would have found her._

 _I hope he never finds her..._

 _._

 _._

 _Dear diary,_

 _Yes! Huey Freeman proposed to me, I can't believe after all this time, I finally have what I always desired._

 _A month ago, it was declared on national news that Jazmine Dubois was engaged to Manuel Lorenzo, some older good looking Italian guy who was a millionaire._

 _I invariably knew that bitch was a gold-digging type, but I have to say I'm somewhat impressed that she managed to make something out of herself, even if it's a slutty model._

 _Good, that's all she is good for is taking off her clothes so why not get paid for it._

 _Huey was furious when he discovered Jazmine what she did for a living and he was yet more enraged when he seen that huge rock on her finger._

 _" This is Tina Moore speaking on Excess Hollywood, Strawberry blonde bombshell, Model and upcoming actress, Jazmine Dubois 18 and millionaire Manuel Lorenzo 37 is ready to tie the knot after dating for 6 months, is it too soon or is it just love at first sight?"_

 _"So do you suppose this is too soon for the couple to get married?" Tina asked the Asian woman next to her._

 _"absolutely not!, I believe it's absolutely wonderful, Manuel is such a charming guy and he seems to really love her, I mean like look at that rock on her finger, it's gigantic!" The Asian women noted._

 _"Yes, she's glowing you can definitely catch it in her eyes that she's madly in love with him._

 _I can't wait to see her in a wedding dress, I know she's going to look sensational as always" Tina said excitedly._

 _Huey stared into the TV as if he was gazing into the fire. His fingers clenched the remote tightly, attempting to smash it and he was breathing heavily._

 _"Baby is okay?" I asked, pretending to be_ worried..

 _He didn't articulate a word, he just walked away slamming the door behind him._

 _"He'll get over it!" I said loudly, but inside I couldn't believe after all of this time, he still hasn't moved on._

 _But that was the past and now I know he's definitely ready to move on since he is marrying me._

 _Baby steps..._

 _Fairly soon I'll be Amelia Lynn Freeman._

 _It's amusing how easy it was for me to get what I want and now that I finally have everything I ever wanted, there's no need for me to write anymore._

 _I'm ending this and moving on to start fresh, I'm proceeding to change myself for the better. I'm_ conking _out to be the best wife, and no one will ever come between us._

 _It will be Huey Freeman and Amelia Freeman for eternity, so long stupid Mulatto bitch..._

Amber smiled as she closed Amelia's diary, wow her daughter really was insane. She had no idea she did what she did, she was proud.

"baby, remember this?" she said happily handing Amelia her diary.

Amelia's eyes widened and she snatched the book away from her.

"how dare you! Do you know how trouble this could get me into?" She exclaimed, her eyes were filled with fear.

"baby I"

"Shut up! You idiot this is personal and if anyone lay a hand on this everything I ever worked on would be ruined! " She yelled, gripping Amber's shoulder roughly.

Amber was in shock, she had never witnessed her daughter so enraged in her life. Tears began to well in Amelia's eyes as she continued to holler at her mother, Amber couldn't stand seeing her daughter in so much distress.

Amber hugged Amelia tightly,

" I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm going to make it right, I'm starting to get rid of this once and for all," Amber said, taking the journal from her.

Amelia nodded her head and wiped her tears.

Amber went into the reading room and threw the diary into the fireplace, then she ran back upstairs.

"it's over, the fire burned it to ashes," she said to Amelia who sighs in relief.

Meanwhile, Kenneth who had witnessed the whole scene quickly took hold of the diary that didn't make it all the way to the flames. He looked at the half burned pages and put it in his vest pocket.

He grinned now he had a way to gain control over Amelia.

And if he has dominance of her he will be able to have his son as well.

* * *

" Ow," Jazmine winced as she receive another example of why she hated mother nature. It was that time of the month, which began a couple weeks after her 13th birthday, and now she was experiencing the worst pain in her life.

Every cramp felt like some type of thunder wave, and she couldn't brush off it, she felt it in her abdomen her lower back, and even her vagina. Her mother had fed her some pain medication to ease it, she even made her some ginger tea, but the pain never sustained.

""Somebody help me, " she cried dramatically as she swayed her body back and forth, holding her stomach.

She was seating on her bed alone in her room, trying hard to focus on the television, but every channel she switched to have a scene where blood involved which made her vomit.

Soon she couldn't take the torture, so she shut off the TV and put her headphones on to listen to Pandora which was yet worse.

 **Closed off from love**

 **I didn't need the pain**

 **Once or twice was enough**

 **And it was all in vain**

Okay,.maybe it isn't bad, she supposed as she lay down on her pillow.

 **Time starts to pass**

 **Before you know it you're frozen**

Oh wow, this is exactly of I feel about, she thought.

 **But something happened**

 **For the very first time with you**

 **My heart melted to the ground**

 **Found something true**

Right away she smiled at the lyrics which made her think of her best friend aka crush, Huey Freeman.

 **And everyone's looking round**

 **Thinking I'm going crazy**

 **But I don't care what they say**

 **I'm in love with you**

 **They try to pull me away**

 **But they don't know the truth**

 **My heart's crippled by the vein**

 **That I keep on closing**

 **You cut me open and I**

Scratch that, I'm in love with Huey Freeman she thought.

She didn't care what anyone thought of him, she knew he wasn't perfect. He had plenty of faults that would make people say "why him" but they didn't understand.

If only he could love me too, she said as she continued to enjoy the song until,

 **Keep bleeding**

 **Keep, keep bleeding love**

Wait what? She sat up from her bed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as Leona sing repeatedly,

 **I keep bleeding**

 **I keep, keep bleeding love**

Though it was obvious a metaphor she couldn't help but only hear the words BLEEDING, which wasn't helping her condition.

 **I keep, keep bleeding love**

 **Keep bleeding**

 **Keep, keep bleeding love**

The song was really making her cramps worst, what kind of song is this, what kind of person would make a song that reminded her of the suffering she had to go through.

 **You cut me open**

"oh no one's cutting me open! " She pronounced, as she removed the headphones from her ears.

She let a frustrated sigh and covered her face as she sobbed, she was weeping so hard that she didn't hear the person knocking on her door.

"Go away!" She hollered, it probably was her father.

She didn't intend to yell, but she didn't want him to give her a literature about how she was slowly becoming a woman and how he didn't want her to grow up fast, then she will get a boyfriend, get anally raped, not sex, anally rape!

She continued crying until she heard footsteps

"Jazmine, it's me"

She gasped softly as she jumped up from her bed. She looked again into the mirror.

" Oh no, " she whispered, she looked horrible. Her hair was a traffic mess of frizzy tangled curls, wearing a little mermaid nightgown, her face was flushed with dried snot and tears.

She looked bloated, and to make matters all worse, she experienced a gigantic period pimple on her left cheek.

"Jazmine can I come in?" Huey asked in an urgent voice.

"no! Go away, Huey!" She cried, hiding under her covers, ignoring his attempts to come in.

She heard Huey let out a sigh and she could have sworn she heard his footsteps walking away from the doorway, but then suddenly he appeared in her room.

"Huey get out!" She growled from under the blankets.

How dare he break into her room, didn't he realize that she didn't want him to see her.

Well, since he desires to be rude, I'm going to just stay under the covers.

"Jazmine quit being so difficult, " Huey said, sitting on her bed.

"I know you're Claustrophobia so pretty soon you're going to panic because you won't be able to breathe, so I suggest you come out immediately" he warned her.

"No! that isn't true, I can breathe perfectly "she resisted.

"oh really? We'll have to find out about that, " he said, sitting by her computer chair with his arms crossed.

He counted to 60 seconds in his head then,

Jazmine gasped dramatically and popped out of the blankets,

" told you," Huey said, smirking at her.

"Shut up Freeman," Jazmine said, covering her face in her hands.

"Go away!" She cried through her fingers as Huey held them.

"Jazmine look at me" he demanded.

"no! Why can't you just go away" she cried

"why? "he asked.

"Because, because," Jazmine said as she started to sob" Ilookugly" she stated in a swift tone.

"you what? " Huey asked.

"I Look Ugly!" Shouted burying her face in the pillow.

"Jazmine you're being ridiculous, " Huey said, stirring his head at the crazy Mulatto.

She was far from ugly, she was beautiful.

"Huey! Quit it, " she screamed as he tried to lift her head from the pillow.

"Aaah!" she shouted, as he took the pillow from her face.

She quickly covered her face.

""See, you don't look ugly at all, " he stated

"You didn't examine the huge zit on my face, I look like an ogre" she warned.

"Come on, let me see it's probably not bad as you believe it is," Huey said, trying to convince her to give in.

"no! then you'll laugh at me!"

"No, I won't, I promise, " he stated calmly.

She conveyed a deep breath and look into those honest wine, maroon eyes that told her it was okay.

"Okay, " she stated, removing her hand to reveal her huge pimple which was a size of a pea.

He let put a fake a gasp" damn Jazmine! That's a big ass pimple!" he shouted.

Jazmine gasped dramatically and cried as she covered her pimple.

Huey laughed and took hold of her, pulling her closer to his chest

"I was just joking Jazmine, it's actually not that bad, you're overreacting," he said honestly.

"no no, you laughed! you promise! You wouldn't laugh, you liar!" Jazmine shouted, slamming her fist on his chest.

"Huey took a grip of her arms and held them restricting her from hitting him.

"Jazmine calm the hell down" Huey shouted.

"give your hands off of me-aaah!" she screamed in pain holding her stomach as a cramps wave hit She sank to the ground, rocking back and forth feeling the worst pain.

Huey tried to reach over to her, but she yelled at him,

"get away from me!" He could have sworn he heard a demonic voice in there.

"It hurts, " she screamed.

Huey let out a sigh and took out grandad's heating pad from his backpack, plugged it near her bed, and picked Jazmine up, who was crying hysterically, and put her on the bed.

He tucked her in the covers and place three pillows on her back to give her some support, then he handed her a cold glass of water along with ibuprofen pills.

"Take this and it will ease the pain" he reassured her.

She nodded her head and followed his instructions.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get you some herbal tea just try to relax, okay?" Huey said, in a calm voice.

"Okay, " she stated in her cracked voice.

Subsequently a few moments, Huey arrived with a cup of red raspberry herbal tea along with another glass of water just in case.

He put on one of Jazmine's favorite Disney movies" the little mermaid" then he shut off the lights and sat by her computer.

"Huey, come to bed and rub me" she pleaded.

Jazmine I don't think your parents will like"

"please it hurts still" she sobbed.

"shhh, it's alright I'm here," he said, laying beside her.

He felt nervous climbing in bed with her, his hands actually shook as he wrapped them about her small waist.

"Rub me, " she asked softly, placing his nervous hands on her tummy.

He felt his heart rhythm as she motioned his hands in a circle, forcing him to rub her stomach.

Presently he did it on his own and she let out a relieved sigh and closed her eyes.

Damn he hated puberty he felt himself hardened due to her back side being pressed against him. He quickly place a pillow between them and continued to rub her tummy.

After approximately 10 minutes of rubbing Jazmine's stomach, she had fallen asleep.

Huey who was still hard as a rock stood up

Around the same time, Sarah walked in.

"Huey what are you doing here at this time?" She said in a grim voice, her hands on her hips.

Feeling embarrassed he quickly hid his formed member with his backpack.

"I, I was just leaving, she was in pain and I just came by to drop off some stuff, I made her some tea and she fell asleep" he explained nervously.

Sarah eyed him with suspension

"Mmhmm" and cleared her throat.

"Well, thank you Huey, but I'll take it from here, you should hurry and head home before your grandfather worry for you," she said in a gentler voice.

Huey gulped deeply he knew that was the translation of "get the hell of my household!".

"okay, uh, good night Mrs. Dubois "

"Good night Huey" she pronounced, helping him out the door.

 **End Of Flashback**

* * *

 _ **When you try your best, but you don't succeed**_

 _ **When you get what you want, but not what you need**_

Huey sat by Jazmine's bed as she lay hooked up to a heart monitor and Infusion machine with an oxygen mask on her face. The IV was dripping granting her the medicine and nutrients she needed.

The nurses had placed a couple of blankets on her to give her more warmth.

 _ **When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**_

 _ **Stuck in reverse**_

Her face was still pale and it was covered with bruises and bite marks. No matter what, in his eyes she was still beautiful, but he failed her.

 _ **And the tears come streaming down your face**_

 _ **When you lose something you can't replace**_

Huey stared at her as tears fell from his eyes. He held her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I'm so sorry" he sobbed, letting out all the pain he felt.

 _ **When you love someone, but it goes to waste**_

 _ **Could it be worse?**_

How could he have been so stupid? He preaches to the masses about stupidity and yet here he goes and acts it.

He was a fool, he was such a fool, and now his foolishness caused Jazmine to lose everything.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jazmine was sweating and panting excessively. It was like she was in labor instead she wasn't. Blood was slightly leaking down her legs and she was crying while Riley held her. He remembered feeling his heart break because he wanted to hold her, but she rejected him and ordered him to go away.

Once the doctors rushed her to the ER room, they came back stating she had to transfer her into surgery, they didn't say why because they held back saying it was confidential.

About the same time, he was rushed to the ER for when Jazmine shot him, he was lucky that he didn't lose much blood.

By the time she was finished, they wouldn't even let anyone see her. They went on demanding for her husband, but finally they gave in and decided to let Huey inside the room only because he argued them down.

 _ **And high up above or down below**_

 _ **When you're too in love to let it go**_

Huey glanced at Jazmine stomach that was covered with blankets. He remembered about the baby, they didn't have to tell him, he knew it was gone and now He wanted the baby the most.

 _ **But if you never try you'll never know**_

 _ **Just what you're worth**_

He wanted Jazmine too, desperately. Regrettably, he didn't deserve her because he failed her. He failed her so much, it was like a routine.

Now his body is covered in scars like hers. Never to be the same again.

Presently, a young nurse walked in and changed the IV bag. The nurse lifted her upward and connected another machine to her abdomen.

She tapped her fingers as she analyzed the reading from the machine.

"What's that for?" Huey asked after some time.

The nurse ignored him and proceeded to look at the screen

"Did you hear me?" Huey asked in a louder tone.

The nurse looked at him with an attitude.

"Are you a relative?" She inquired.

"No, but I'm paying for the damn hospital bill and she's carrying my child so I least have the right to know the status of the pregnancy! " Huey demanded, standing up.

"Look, Sir, it doesn't matter whether you slept with her or not, it says on record that she's a married woman so this is none of your concern Mrs. Lorenzo's medical information is very confidential" she put forward in her thick accent.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" She demanded.

"I'm not moving a soul until you give me the information regarding my unborn child!" Huey shouted, causing the nurse to jump in fear.

Feeling intimidated by Huey's hard stare, the nurse exited the room.

He walked over to the machine which was bringing forth a heart rate.

How was that possible?He thought, how could his baby be alive?

"Mr. Freeman?"

Huey turned around and saw a middle-aged man waiting for him.

"I'm Doctor Silas and I am taking care of Mrs. Lorenzo," he said shaking Huey's hand.

He really despised that damn name, It was her husband fault that they were in this situation.

"I'm sorry about my nurse, she's just doing her job, nevertheless, I have informed her that you have rights since you were the one that brought Mrs. Lorenzo in, and of course, you're paying for the medical expenses," Doctor stated, chuckling a bit.

"Thank You," Huey replied, accepting his handshake.

"But Doctor, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Huey asked, crossing his arms in confusion.

"Mr. Freeman, let's just suppose you got her here in time or the baby wouldn't have survived." Doctor Silas stated.

"And How is that possible?" Huey asked.

"A body can do so many strange things, Mr. Freeman. Many women had gone through torture and were still able to bear a child to full term. For instance, the women in WW2 concentration camp and the Fritzl case in Austria are some cases where babies were born. She is very lucky that the baby is currently an embryo." He explained.

"it's beginning it's development and it really doesn't need many nutrients. She is currently seven weeks pregnant and embryos act like parasites, they usually feed on"

"But the trauma?" Huey interrupted, looking at Jazmine who was still sleeping.

"Since she didn't go into shock, the baby chances were high in survival. If she did then it would have been a 20% chance. As long as she maintained a good blood flow and her oxygen supply wasn't compromised, then there wouldn't be much of a problem. Her heart is healthy and her blood flow doesn't seem to be compressed. "Dr. Silas explained.

" Did she experience any abuse in her life?" Dr. Silas asked.

Huey nodded, not wanting to acknowledge it, but it's true, but he hates the thought of it.

"Then, if she knew that she was pregnant, it could have been likely she prepared herself mentally for the abuse she experienced."

"We discovered that her uterus was near her back. Right in between the kidneys and up against the spinal cord. When we ran her blood work and determined that she was pregnant, we were surprised that she was even carrying, we thought that she lost it as well "Doctor Silas said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Huey was surprised as well, but felt glad and relieved, She was carrying his child.

"What actions we need to take now?" Huey asked, with a teardrop falling from his eye.

He never desired anything so bad in his life until child, His child with Jazmine, Their child. he kept playing back in his mind.

"Due to the physical trauma she will need reconstructive surgery for her birth canal. There was glass and ripped the stitches along her labia area that would explain the bleeding that happened when she arrived here

"she will definitely need to get a Labiaplasty again and Vaginoplasty to help her heal better, but that will be for later. Once she is discharged from us, we advise you to take her back to America where she can see her primary doctor where they can perform those surgical procedures."

"Besides that, If she makes it to full term and when she's in labor, it will be a requirement for her to take a cesarean section."

"Overall, She will need a great deal of rest, a proper diet to ensure the best possible outcome and a good environment."

"She will also need supervision in case of emergencies," Doctor Silas explained.

"I'll take charge of all of that," Huey said quickly.

"It truly is a miracle. She really must have somebody looking over her," Doctor Silas reminded, looking at Jazmine.

He had no idea, Huey thought.

"Thank you for everything you and your team did," Huey said shaking his head.

"You're very welcome, it is our greatest pleasure to do whatever it needs to be sure that our patients are well taken care of" Doctor Silas said proudly.

The doctor nodded his head and headed for the door, but stopped

"oh yeah, I hate to ask this, but is there any way we could get in contact with her husband? We require him to sign a few forms and I'm sure he's concern for his wife?" Dr. Silas stated, trying his best not to offend him.

Husband? If it wasn't for her husband she wouldn't be here! He isn't concerned, he's dead and if he was, he wouldn't give a shit, he's the one who always abused her! Huey wanted to blurt out, but instead he said,

"I'm not sure what happened to her husband, but if he was actually acting like a husband, she wouldn't have ended up like this, and this baby doesn't concern him since it's mine," Huey said in a serious tone.

The doctor cleared his throat nervously,

" Very well then, I'll just let you review the forms, and also because she was raped and brutally beaten we had to give her the rape kit and notify the police, so they will be here shortly to ask a few questions regarding Mrs" Dr. Silas explained.

"I'll be on my way now" Dr. Silas announced before closing the door, leaving Huey alone in the room with a sleeping Jazmine.

 _ **Lights will guide you home**_

 _ **And ignite your bones**_

He sat by her bedside, gazing at her. She looked like an angel, a worn but beautiful one.

 ** _And I will try to fix you_**

Huey gently held her hand and press it lightly.

 _ **Tears stream down your face**_

 _ **When you lose something you cannot replace**_

There was a possibility that their baby could come to full term.

 _ **Tears stream down your face and**_ I

 _ **Tears stream down your face**_

Getting them well was his new course of action.

 _ **I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**_

Right, then he promised… No. All of his promises he made he broke. This time, this time was going to be different.

 _ **Lights will guide you home**_

He vowed that their child will come into this world.

 _ **And ignite your bones**_

"I love you Jazmine " he whispered, rubbing her knuckles. "I'm going to fix this, I'm going fix us. Most of all I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect our baby, I'll vow my life on it." He vowed, kissing her forehead.

 _ **And I will try to fix you**_

* * *

"Jazmine"

Jazmine opened her eyes to take in the bright blue skies and big white clouds. She could feel the grass under her brushing against her skin softly. She could sense the breeze coming from trees that were blowing in the wind.

"Ooh Jazzminnne!" A deep gentle voice called in a cheerful voice.

Jazmine lifts her body up to see herself wearing a vivid blue and white polka dot dress. Her hair was in two humongous puff balls and she could see a long arm waving at her to get closer.

"Come here Jazmine " The voice yelled again, she stood up and followed the waving hand.

"There you are princess" the voice stated calmly

Her eyes widened at the vision of the man who wore a wide cowboy hat and dark glasses. His complexion was like dark brown sugar, and he wore a royal blue shirt with red stripe tie.

"Look what daddy got for you!" "The voice shouted in a cheerful tone.

"Daddy?" Jazmine said in a confused tone.

"Yes, honey, it's me" He shouted, spreading his arms out for a hug.

Jazmine didn't know what came over her or why she felt this way for a stranger, but she found herself running towards the man embracing him tightly.

He smelled like old spice and he felt so warm and she felt so secure in his arms. Tears flowed down her eyes, but she didn't understand why. Perhaps it was the sense familiarity she felt, and the fact that he said,

"my little princess" as he kissed her head, stroking her hair. " I missed you so much, " he said mildly. His voice made her have a groovy feeling of euphoria.

And it also made her feel emotional.

But she just didn't understand why.

"Daddy?" She said, looking upwards at him. She desired to look into his shades wishing she could see his eyes.

"Yes, princess? "He stated calmly.

"where are you?" She asked.

" I'm right here darling," he said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "You were always so beautiful, just like your mother, " he pronounced in a sad tone.

"where is mother?" She asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart" he stated, shaking his head.

"follow me, I have something to show you," he said, pulling her arm.

"Where are we" she inquired, examining her surroundings.

it was a small farm filled with pigs, cattle, chickens, and most of all Horses.

"I never got a fortune to buy you a pony," he said, his voice sounded with regret.

" there were so many things I wished I could have gotten you, but I couldn't, then one day you grew up and I lost you. And on the spur of the moment, I couldn't afford you anything because all you wanted was him" he revealed.

"Why did you go away? why did you leave? Where are you now?" Jazmine asked desperately.

" if you tell me we can do things differently, I'll spend more time with you" she promised.

He looked in her deep emerald eyes and through her eyes, he could experience the life she lived, the things she did, particularly the dark things.

"Oh no, " he whispered, withdrawing his hands from her face.

"Princess I'm in another place, somewhere you can't obtain access, " he said, shaking his head in disappointment.

" but why" she sobbed.

"I never intended for you to get hurt, I never wanted this life for you, " he said, backing out from her.

"Don't go! Stay please I need you!" Jazmine cried, feeling her heart shatter.

"I'm sorry, but you're not my little princess anymore, you're a filthy whore!" He shouted. "you're a murderer! "

The sky turned into darkness and the animals turned into demon like creatures with red blazing eyes.

She suddenly felt hot, her skin started to crawl along with the spiders crawling up her legs that were bleeding with blood.

"No!" She yelled, running towards her father who was starting to disappear.

"Daddy wait! Don't leave please" she begged, dropping to her knees.

"If only you would have kept your legs closed," he said before vanishing into the fire that was surrounding her.

"No," she kept repeating as she wept. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned

"Jazmine! "

"Jazmine! "

NOOO!" Jazmine screamed, raising from the hospital bed.

"Jazmin Por favor, don't stress the baby," Isabella said, attempting to calm her down.

Jazmine began to weep.

"Hush, it's okay it was only another dream," Isabella said softly, rubbing her shoulders as she sobbed softly.

It's been four days since she's been in the hospital and she was sick of it.

She simply wanted to go home, she felt trapped, every day was the would speak to her, feed her disgusting food and make her take her medication. The only thing great was Isabella, who has been consoling her.

"I can't do this" Jazmine whimpered, gripping her hair. " I just want to leave why do I have to be here!" She hollered, throwing the food tray on the floor.

Isabella shook her head " Aye Dios Mio" she said, cleaning up the mess Jazmine had made.

" I want to go home!"

" get me out of here!"

Jazmine hollered repeatedly shuddering as she pulled on her hair once more.

"Jazmine please, do not be so difficult! " Isabella pleaded, removing Jazmine's hands from her hair.

"¡Ay!" Isabella screamed in pain.

Jazmine had bitten her arm and made a run for it.

Isabella cursed as she signaled the nurse. This was a daily routine Jazmine's behavior had changed drastically. She's either crying constantly or fighting to escape the hospital, then There are times when she wouldn't talk at all, she would just stare at the ceiling with a vacuous expression.

The nurses had to often put her to sleep just to quiet her down, then every night she would have nightmares, but she never told her what she dreamed about, she would always retain it to herself.

In fact, she kept everything to herself, she didn't state how she felt anymore, she didn't share things that concerned her, all she did was whine, cry, shout, and drive her nuts.

Isabella hopes Huey comes back soon because she was afraid that if he didn't arrive back they would send her away to a mental hospital. Huey was all over the news, thanks to Amelia's desperate attempt to capture his attention, well it worked.

She was attempting to gather evidence against Amelia and Amber when she received a phone call from Huey stating that he needed her to come to Italy because Jazmine refuses to see anyone but her.

She could hear the anguish in his voice.

Anxious to see Jazmine and Huey again, she promptly and secretly packed a few things and jumped on the plane, which wasn't a problem since Richard fixed her immigration issue, so she was able to leave the country without being deported.

Once she arrived, Huey filled her in on everything that has happened, then he told her he had to get back to Washington to fix a situation with Amelia and he ordered her to look after Jazmine along with dozens of armed security.

When she saw Jazmine, she immediately dropped to her knees and cried. It was painful to see her with all those bruises and to discover that she had been kidnapped, tortured, and gang-raped.

The most surprising bit was when she discovered that Jazmine was still pregnant,

how could it be? It must have been god, thank you virgin Mary she prayed.

She had expected Jazmine to feel better once she learned the news that her baby survived. Only she wasn't thrilled at all.

She kept shaking her head and accusing everyone of lying.

That's when Isabella came up with an idea

 **Flashback...**

"Noo!" Jazmine screamed. " you're lying! You all are a whole bunch of fucking liars!" She exclaimed.

"My baby is dead!" she went on chanting.

"No Jazmine, it's a miracle your baby is alive" Isabella informed her, but Jazmine kept denying it.

Isabella lets out a sign of frustration as Jazmine frowned crossing her arms.

Isabella tapped her foot as she stared at the heart monitor then a thought occurred to her.

She waited until the nurse came back and approached her.

"Hello miss, my daughter is having a difficult time believing that she's pregnant, is there any way you could show her?" Isabella asked politely.

The volunteer nurse nodded her head and smiled

"Sure, I could do an ultrasound for her, but, of course, I'll have to ask permission from Dr. Silas, hold a second I'll be back," she said, before leaving the room.

Isabella sat by Jazmine, who was still in a bad temper.

After 10 minutes, the doctor, and the volunteer nurse walked in with an ultrasound machine.

"Good evening Jazmine, as you know I'm doctor Silas and this is my volunteer nurse, Elena. We found out you haven't been too amused by the news of your pregnancy. Your mother wanted us to perform an ultrasound for you and maybe it could enlightening you a bit" Doctor Silas informed.

Jazmine remained silent and gazed at the ceiling.

The nurse, Elena began setting up the ultrasound as Dr. Silas lowered her bed and instructed Jazmine to widen her legs, which caused Jazmine to panic and lash out the doctor.

" I'm not trying to hurt you Jazmine, I simply need to keep calm, okay?" Dr. Silas said in a soft tone.

"stay away from me!" Jazmine shouted, still fighting him.

"Okay, I'm sorry I won't go near you, " he stated, backing off.

" I don't suppose this is a good idea Jazmine is a rape victim and she is petrified. She is still in her early stages of pregnancy, therefore, In order for me to perform an ultrasound, I would have to perform a trans-vagina procedure which would be too much for her."

" I don't desire to upset her or the baby," He whispered to Isabella.

" She is still mending from the stitches and I don't want to hurt her" he explained.

" Is there anything you could do?"

"Yes, I could let her use the fetal Doppler to let her pick up the heartbeat inside her womb" he explained.

He and the nurse went away and came back with the fetal heart Doppler.

"Okay, Jazmine we're going to attempt something 're going to lay down and I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, can I do that?" he asked

Jazmine hesitated at first but laid down slowly. She gasped softly as she felt the cold gel on her belly.

"You're doing great Jazmine, now I'm going to place this heart doppler on your tummy, you will feel a slight vibration, but it won't hurt a bit" Silas explained, as he pressed the probe against her stomach.

Jazmine felt silly waiting to pick up a heartbeat that didn't exisShe rolled her eyes as the doctor struggled to obtain a heart beatatBut then on the spur of the moment, she heard a loud thumping sound which sounded like horses running.

Her eyes widened and she took in her breath a moment of shock.

Isabella smiled widely, holding her lip.

Silas and Elena laughed

The sole one who wasn't smiling or laughing was Jazmine. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing,

Her baby had a heart beat, a good one.

Tears coursed down her eyes as she continued to listen to her baby's heart

Her child, her baby was alive?

Silas cleared his throat self-consciously.

" I'll simply give you some privacy, " he announced, " if she needs anything, let us know, " he whispered to Isabella who mouthed "thank you"

He gave Jazmine a sympathetic look before walking away along with his nurse.

Isabella watched as Jazmine sobbed, sinking her face on the pillow.

How could something so innocent, beautiful, so touching caused someone so much pain.

"Jazmine," Isabella said, sitting beside her.

"Go away!" Jazmine shouted, causing Isabella to flinch.

"Please, just go," Jazmine said in a whisper.

Isabella wiped a tear from her eye and quietly walked off.

She was hurt, but she interpreted this behavior of Jazmine when they lived in the house together. Jazmine would have so many mood swings. She also understood that this was overwhelming her, she simply needed time.

 **End of Flashback.**

"Bella" Jazmine called out for her.

"What is it Jazmine," Isabella said in a tired voice.

"I want to apologize for," Jazmine said.

" No, you don't have to apologize" Isabella was interrupted.

" no, I need to. Please let me finish"Jazmine pleaded.

Isabella nodded her head,

"go on"

"I'm sorry for hurting you, It was wrong. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, you didn't deserve that." Jazmine admitted. "You mean so much to me. you're like a mother I never had, and I love you"

" I love you too," Isabella said, bearing upon her heart and smiling tearfully.

" It's just, I feel captive. I'm tired of people telling me what to do, telling me how to inhabit my life I'm a grown ass woman, It's time for me to manage things on my own!" Jazmine protested.

"so what are you going to do?" Isabella asked.

"when I get better and once Huey comes back with my new passport and ID and we land, I want to leave."

"But you're having a child, you and Huey"

"There will be no Huey and Jazmine. That relationship is dead and this baby may not make it, I don't feel the connection, I don't feel it in my heart anymore." She admitted.

"There's a chance that will make it full term, you can't do this, you think that man is going to have you walk away carrying his child!" Isabella yelled in frustration.

"that is why you aren't going to say anything. It will be our little secret, We can run away and be happy together. You can help me with the baby if it survives" Jazmine said excitedly, trying to win over her.

"Jazmine this is wrong. He has a right. You're not thinking clearly" Isabella demanded, she didn't like this at all.

"I am thinking clearly! This is the first time I thought clearly.I can't keep living like this. I don't desire to be one of Huey's baby mamas" Jazmine said in a sarcastic voice.

" You don't have hold of your money, how could we live without cash in hand. We need Huey, you need Huey, that baby needs Huey! "

"Okay, maybe we could utilize the money you have, and once I get hold of my money I will repay you and we can survive on that. Or I could always work again"

"Are you serious!"Isabella hollered.

"I'm really serious, we don't need Huey besides, he has Amelia just like he always wanted,"Jazmine said bitterly.

"that isn't true he wants you, he loves you" Isabella

"Well, it's too little too late, for the first time in my lifetime, I can finally say I don't want to be with Huey freeman," Jazmine said proudly.

"I Don't like this, I won't be part of this nonsense" Isabella said, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Well you're either with me or against me, the choice is yours" Jazmine stated, crossing her arms and turning her head obstinately.

Isabella was more or less to protest, but then she received yet another call from Huey for the 30th time today.

"Hola Huey!" Isabella said excitedly so Jazmine can know he's on the phone.

"Don't tell him" Jazmine mouthed.

"yes she's fine I'm actually in the room with her as we speak" Isabella confirmed.

"Actually, she desires to speak with you," Isabella said, smirking at Jazmine, who was mouthing "No!" And waving her hand and shaking her head.

"Here Jazmin," Isabella said, thrusting the phone in Jazmine's hands.

Jazmine gave her a death glare.

She held the phone to her ear and took a deep breath.

.

.

"Jazmine!" Huey said anxiously. He was surprised to hear that Jazmine wanted to talk with him. It's been days since he left and every time. he would call for her she would hang up on him.

He heard Jazmine take a deep breath.

"Huey, I want to leave" Jazmine demanded, getting to the point.

"I know but give me some time to figure things out and I'll come for you" he stated calmly.

""No, you need to come at once, I don't want to be here anymore!" Jazmine shouted, making his ears.

"Jazmine please just calm down, you're pregnant" he prompted.

"yes, that's why you need to get me!"Jazmine whined.

"Jazmine I promise, " he hesitated when he realized he was making another promise. "listen, I'm going to pick you up on Sunday"

"How could you abandoned me! Exactly like you always did, it's always for Amelia right?" Jazmine said in a crying voice.

Huey couldn't stand to hear her cry.

"Alright, I'll be on the plane tomorrow, " he said, giving in. "Just please quit crying I don't want you to upset the baby"

"okay, I love you," Jazmine said, secretly manipulating him.

Huey couldn't believe she actually stated that He couldn't conceal the smile that formed on his face.

"I love you too and nothing is going to alter that. I meant it when I stated I was going to fix us, you may not believe me, but I'm going to prove to you that those words are true"

Jazmine rolled her eyes, "ok, I'm sleepy, I'm going to get some rest, see you soon, " she said in a rush, hanging up on him.

Huey didn't even bring a word out, she just tired, he thought as he poured another cup of coffee.

Amelia has been pestering him all day long with her crying and pleading, but he wasn't hearing it.

Speaking of the devil, she was calling at this moment.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he prepared himself to serve the call he desperately wanted to decline.

""What!" He shouted through the phone.

"Huey, I need you. Please come back home to me baby. I'm sorry we can work this out" Amelia pleaded as always.

"As I stated before, I don't want to work things out, we're done. I hired plenty of nurses to attend your needs for the remainder of the night. " Huey confirmed.

"You believe you can be a part-time husband? I'm your wife, regardless if I cheated or not, you cheated too! We are having a child in two months! You don't have to be here for me, but you will be here for your son!" Amelia shouted, gaining her confidence.

"you're right if that really is my son. I will be there for him as long as I live, but like I said you don't need me, you made that clear when you were laying in bed with your undercover lover, Dr. Kenneth!" Huey shouted back.

"how dare you try to put this on me! I wouldn't need to lay with another man if you weren't always thinking about that whore!" Amelia shouted.

"whore? says the one that best fits the criteria!"Huey hollered.

Amelia gasped sharply.

"And This isn't about Jazmine, this is about you! " Huey finished.

"this has everything thing to do with Jazmine! It always has, you were always putting that whore first! I may have slept with Kenneth, but she fucked your best friend, and try to fuck your brother! "

Ok, that hit a nerve.

"you know what? I'm done talking to you, Jones!"Huey said coldly.

Amelia gasped dramatically at the sound of her last name.

" call me when your water breaks," he dismissed, hanging up the phone.

He growled and threw his cup of coffee across the room as the memories of days ago flashback in his mind.

 **Flashback... To be continued..**

* * *

 **Song Lyrics**

 _Melanie Martinez: Pacify Her_

 _Coldplay: Cold Play_

 _Leona Lewis: Bleeding Love_

 **Review guys!**

 **if I get some new reviewers I'll post another chapter sooner ;)**


	36. Why Don't You Love Me?

**Thank you all for the reviews, your the best!**

JUEY FANS Have you read:

BLUEPRINT by CartoonerElle

REKINDLE by Satanalley

NURSE JAZMINE by KateyBee42

* * *

Amelia has been pestering him all day long with her crying and pleading, but he wasn't hearing it.

Speaking of the devil, she was calling at this moment.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he prepared himself to serve the call he desperately wanted to decline.

"What!" He shouted through the phone.

"Huey, I need you. Please come back home to me baby. I'm sorry we can work this out" Amelia pleaded as always.

"As I stated before, I don't want to work things out, we're done. I hired plenty of nurses to attend your needs for the remainder of the night. " Huey confirmed.

"You think you can be a part-time husband? I'm your wife, regardless if I cheated or not, you cheated too! We are having a child in two months! You don't have to be here for me, but you will be here for your son!" Amelia shouted, gaining her confidence.

"you're right if that really is my son. I will be there for him as long as I live, but like I said, you don't need me. You made that clear when you were laying in bed with your undercover lover, Dr. Kenneth!" Huey shouted back.

"how dare you try to put this on me! I wouldn't need to lay with another man if you weren't always thinking about that whore!" Amelia shouted.

"whore? says the one that best fits the criteria!"Huey hollered.

Amelia gasped sharply.

"And This isn't about Jazmine, this is about you! " Huey finished.

"this has everything to do with Jazmine! It always has, you were always putting that whore first! I may have slept with Kenneth, but she fucked your best friend, and almost fucked your own brother! "

Ok, that hit a nerve.

"you know what? I'm done talking to you, Jones!"Huey said coldly.

Amelia gasped dramatically at the sound of her last name.

" call me when your water breaks," he dismissed, hanging up the phone.

He growled and threw his cup of coffee across the room as the memories of days ago flash in his mind.

.

.

 _ **Now, now, now, honey**_

 _ **You better sit down and look around**_

 _ **Cause you must've bumped yo' head**_

"you know what? I'm done talking to you, Jones!"Huey said coldly.

Amelia gasped dramatically.

Jones?

 _ **I give you everything you want everything you need**_

 _ **Even your friends say I'm a good woman**_

 _ **All I need to know is why?**_

Did he just call me that? I'm you're wife, Mrs. FREEMAN! She was about to shout, but then he said the coldest thing she could ever Imagine.

" call me when your water breaks" with that he hung up on her.

 _ **Why don't you love me?**_

 _ **Tell me, baby, why don't you love me**_

 _ **When I make me so damn easy to love?**_

Amelia had the phone to her ear listening to the dial tone as the heavy tears race down her face. She couldn't believe that Huey didn't care about her? How could he abandon her the way he did?

 _ **And why don't you need me?**_

 _ **Tell me, baby, why don't you need me**_

 _ **When I make me so damn easy to need?**_

well, actually all he did was move into the house on the left, and he came over every morning to make sure she ate her breakfast and took her prenatal vitamins.

He also employed a whole hospital team to care for her and do errands for her, but it wasn't the same. He didn't look directly at her anymore, rather he seems to look past her. He didn't speak to her at all. The solitary thing he talks about is things regarding the baby's needs.

 _ **I got beauty, I got class**_

 _ **I got style, and I got ass**_

 _ **And you don't even care to care**_

 _ **Look here**_

She missed him so much she desired him to hold, rub, kiss, and make love to her. She desired to have debates and conversations about the things that interest them. She desired to talk more about their baby. She desired her husband back.

 **I even put money in the bank account**

 **Don't have to ask no one to help me out**

 **You don't even notice that**

She doesn't love Kenneth he was just a thing to keep her company because even when her husband wasn't around she knew he wasn't there. He was always elsewhere, in another world, living another life with Jazmine on his mind.

 _ **Why don't you love me?**_  
 _ **Tell me, baby, why don't you love me**_  
 _ **When I make me so damn easy to love?**_  
 _ **Why don't you need me?**_

Nowadays it feels like old times when she would walk past him, or sit directly in front of him, or even behind him, and he would never notice her. He constantly looked at Jazmine, everything was always about Jazmine!

 _ **Tell me, baby, why don't you need me**_  
 _ **When I make me so damn easy to need?**_

Jazmine this, Jazmine that! It was like venom to her brain cells.

 _ **I got beauty, I got heart**_

 _ **Keep my head in them books, I'm sharp**_

 _ **But you don't care to know I'm smart**_

 _ **Now,**_ now now now nownow now

She sobbed as she hung up the house phone. She would have used her cellphone, but unfortunately, it was discontinued due to the damage of that faithful night.

"Amelia please, don't avoid me" Amber pleaded through the doorway that was locked.

"Go away bitch! It's entirely your fault. if your dumb ass would have never invited Kenneth over this would have never happened. I Don't want to hear it, you always wanted to see me fail, bet your happy now" she mentioned.

"Leave Amber," Amelia said, opening the door.

"But, I"

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT!" Amelia shouted, slamming the door on her face.

 _ **I got moves in your bedroom**_

 _ **Keep you happy with the nasty things I do**_

 _ **But you don't seem to be in tune**_

 _ **Ooh...**_

 _ **Why don't you love me?**_

 _ **Tell me, baby, why don't you love me**_

 _ **When I make me so damn easy to love?**_

 _ **Why don't you need me?**_

"why me?" Amelia whimpered, burying her face in her pillow. "How could this happen," she asked out loud as she thought of the events from the night her whole life changed.

 _ **Tell me, baby, why don't you need me**_

 _ **When I make me so damn easy to need?**_

 _ **There's nothing not to love about m**_

 _ **No, no, there's nothing not to love about me**_

 _ **I'm lovely**_

 _ **There's nothing not to need about me**_

 _ **No, no, there's nothing not to need about me**_

 _ **Maybe you're just not the one**_

 _ **Or maybe you're just plain... DUMB**_

A couple days earlier,

It has been two days since she noticed the police and internal news about Huey's disappearance. She was awaiting for him to come home or at least buzz her phone all day, but none occurred.

She was starting to get worried until she seen the news which notified that Jazmine Dubois was currently in the hospital. They didn't state what occurred, but she hopes that bitch was hurt. Better yet, she hopes the bitch is dead or close to dying.

Huey must be there waiting by her side, but wait what the hell happened to Manuel?

Her thoughts were crushed when her obnoxious mother came into the room, holding Jazmine's disgusting fur ball.

"look, Amelia, I got boo boo some new outfits, "Amber said, placing Simba (who looked depressed) on the floor.

Simba was chained to a leash wearing a pinkish dress.

Amelia looked at her with disgust as she babbles about how adorable her (Jazmine's) kitten looked in her(his) new outfit.

"Here kitty kitty," Amber said, snapping her fingers to get Simba's attention to take a photo.

Amelia rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, she missed her husband.

"Are you okay, honey?" Amber asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Why the fuck would I be?

"I'm fine," Amelia said in an angry tone. "I'm absolutely splendid! " She sounded out in a falsely cheerful voice.

"I'm 7 months pregnant and my husband is with that annoying Mulatto bimbo slut that also happens to be pregnant, and you're asking me if am okay?" Amelia shouted.

"I don't reckon I can take this anymore!" Amelia cried.

"Perhaps I need to go to Italy myself!" Amelia added, wiping her tears.

"you what? That's actually a swell idea, let's go to Italy" Amber suggested excitedly.

"Are you fucking serious? what do I look like going out my fucking way to Italy? Huey needs to get his ass here!" Amelia shouted. " and for the thousand fucking time, get that dirty ass cat away from me!" Amelia demanded.

"oh dear, I see you're in a bad mood" Amber commented.

" Hey! How about I fix us some dinner tonight, it's been awhile since I turnt up the kitchen! " Amber exclaimed excitedly.

"Uhm, no offense but I rather not have your greasy fried chicken," Amelia said rudely, flagging her away.

" Maid!" Amelia hollered, ringing the bell for Isabella.

"In case you didn't notice, the maid hasn't been here in two days, and I don't cook that stuff. I eat like white people now" Amber said proudly.

"Wait, the old maid isn't here?" Amelia questioned, ignoring Amber's ignorant statement.

"umm...yeah, haven't you noticed?" Amber asked.

"Actually, it has been pretty peaceful lately," Amelia noticed. "wait, who the hell she thinks she is taking days off of work!" Amelia shouted, shaking her head.

"Mexicans" Amelia muttered, smacking her teeth.

"oh yeah, I invited Kenny over for dinner" Amber confirmed.

"you what!" Amelia hollered.

"I invited"Amber tried again.

"I heard you, what in the hell is the matter with you?"Amelia shouted.

Amber shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought that we came to an understanding that he doesn't come around here anymore, I don't need anyone getting suspicious, besides would if my husband comes back!" Amelia shouted.

"No offense, dear, but I severely doubt that Huey's coming back anytime soon. That Jazmine is in the hospital beside, now that the maid is gone, we don't have to worry about being secretive." Amber brought out.

" I suppose it would be nice plus Kenneth called stating he had something to discuss with you"Amber stated.

"there's nothing to discuss! Huey is the father regardless and Kenneth gets paid!"Amelia argued.

"I don't know, but that's why I invited him. We need to get to the bottom of this so-called discussion" Amber informed.

""We'll it better be adept, and that goes for the dinner your suppose to be cooking"Amelia stated.

"Oh believe me, it will be perfect! "Amber said excitedly.

* * *

"Oh shit, what we gonna do about the popo?" Riley asked, standing in the lobby with everyone as the cops arrived.

"Yeah man we can't let them know what happened" Hiro whispered.

"Alright everyone calm down," Caesar said, freaking out a bit.

"All they need to know that we responded to her call of distress and nothing else," Huey said quietly, eying the cops as they were talking to the nurses.

"And how we found Jazmine?"

"An anonymous tip," Huey said as they came up.

"Hello everyone I'm Detective Mario Rossi and this is Detective Contessa De Luca. We are here to ask you all a few questions about the events tonight," The male Detective explained, showing them his badge.

They all nodded, as long as they maintained their story straight, they will be alright.

"Alright so we'll start with Mr. Huey Freeman and Mr. Hiro Otamo," The female detective stated in her thick accent. "follow us," she said leading them into two separate rooms.

"Alright Mr. Freeman" Detective Rossi stated, sitting across from Huey, Detective Luca stood beside him.

"It comes to my understanding that you and Mrs. Lorenzo were involved with each other and according to Dr. Silas, you're also the father of Mrs. Lorenzo's unborn" he inquired, looking at the file doctor Silas gave him informing of Huey's claims to be the father

"That's correct, " Huey said, folding his hands.

"So how did this all happened and what made you come to Italy? Mario asked.

" Jazmine had been dispensing with an abusive marriage for years now and I haven't known until a few weeks ago. I attempted to keep her away from him, but after a heated dispute between us, she went back to her husband. About the same time, I discovered that she was carrying my child, which influenced me to go after her."

I departed to her home in California, but she wasn't there. Out of concern, I contacted my brother to help me search for her and he called Ceaser, Ming, and Hiro. I possessed no idea where she was until she called me crying hysterically claiming she was being attacked and so I asked her where she was located and she informed me which led us here in Italy. " Huey explained.

"I didn't hear from her after that and We couldn't recover her. I began to panic until Someone randomly called giving us an anonymous tip to where to find her," Huey said simply.

"And with this anonymous tip, it led you where?" Detective Rossi asked suspiciously.

"To a cornfield and an old farmhouse outside of town. That's where we found her already injured." Huey stated with a straight face.

"And who shot at you?" Luca asked.

"Some guy in a clown costume came out of nowhere and tried to shoot her, but I was shot instead. When I tried to run after him, he ran off somewhere" He informed.

"so you all rescued her and took her here?" she questioned

"Yes," Huey confirmed.

"Wait, what in the hell happened to her husband?" Rossi asked randomly.

" I have no idea" Huey stated, shaking his head.

"Alright Mr. Freeman, we'll require you to stay until further questioning," he said, getting up. "Thank you for speaking to us."

"No problem, but I am sure you will discover who is responsible," he said shaking their hand.

Afterward everyone was questioned. The two detectives went into a room to utter.

"They are concealing something," Mario said out of suspicion.

"Of course they are, but didn't Huey mention that he was blasted by a clown?" Contessa questioned.

"Do you suppose it was the clown mafia?" Mario asked.

"could be but why would they kidnap her? It doesn't make sense, " she said shaking her head.

" couldn't be a ransom case. If this is a clown Mafia they target powerful, rich men, there was never a case that involved a woman." Mario said.

""Yeah, and The fact that they claimed that her husband abuses her? that couldn't be true, we've known Manuel Lorenzo for years and he is an honorable man who gave a lot of money to the police department" she mentioned.

"Yes, but why did he become involved with someone rather young, Younger than his children it's sick. But What should we do?"

" we'll come back in the morning, I want to hear Mrs. Lorenzo side of the story"

* * *

" Ah, I feel so much better" Jazmine stated softly, sliding on the patient gown.

She caught another glance in the mirror. Her face was still bruised and her hair was damp, but it was at least clean. She sighs in distressed that she didn't seem attractive. She wasn't used to looking this bad at less, of course, it was when her husband would beat her. The only difference then and now is that then she had a makeup artist.

And now,

"Nolan" Jazmine whispered softly as single tear drop from her eyes. She remembered about her friend whom she failed to save.

It was entirely her fault, if only she would have been a faithful wife to her husband, he would be alive today. Immediately, she could never forgive herself. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists. She didn't want to think of that now, it would only make her feel like dying.

Her body began to throb and she started to breathe heavily. Her fingers shuddered as she held the roots of her hair, holding a tight clutch on it. She pressed her teeth along her gums intensively, drawing blood.

She felt her head spinning like the wheel Nolan was on.

"Stop, stop" she whispered to herself.

She needed to forget that memory that pained her heart.

She didn't want to think of those terrifying moments that burned her heart.

Her forehead began to sweat in nervousness. The tension of her heart pounding against her chest made her feel uneasy. She punched her leg repeatedly, she did for a few minutes.

And then finally, she inhaled...

…and exhaled

Then..

Finally, it was over,

She was no longer herself..

* * *

"what the hell is wrong with that woman! " Huey shouted. "do she realize what the hell she started? She brings too much attention over here, now everyone knows Jazmine" Huey shouted in frustration, pacing back and forth.

Ever since the news hit that Huey was allegedly missing, the press has been on him. They actually managed to disclose where he was located. Someone in the hospital put in a tip. Instantly there were dozens of reporters surrounding the hospital.

And to make matters all worse. They knew Jazmine was here, which means there's only a matter of time when Her

"Hey, Huey! You got to envision this!" Hiro shouted, looking out the window.

"What is it?" Huey asked in an annoyed voice.

"Damn" Riley and Ceaser uttered from their breath.

"Wow," Ming whispered with a low whistle.

Huey walked towards the window pane his eyes widened as he spotted Jazmine's fans surrounding the hospital field. They were holding up posters of Jazmine and signs that read

 **" Get Well Barbie"**

 **"WE Want Jazmine Dubois! "**

 **"We Demand Answers! "**

More or less of them were shouting and crying, and some were protesting, it was a hectic There were so many people, it appeared like a Micheal Jackson concert.

The police arrived ordering the people to clear the area because they were blocking the parking lot and emergency entrance.

Jazmine's fans were demanding answers, including the paparazzi that were urgently trying to uncover the mystery between Huey & Jazmine.

"What do we do about this," Hiro asked, rubbing his head.

Huey didn't respond, he just walked out to make a few calls.

After what took hours, the police finally managed to clear the area. Right when they supposed they were receiving a break,

The same detectives from the other night arrived requesting to question Jazmine.

They were nervous they never thought about Jazmine's turn to narrate the story. Would if she says the wrong thing? If she exposes what really happened, there's a chance they all could be in some deep shit.

They waited nervously as the detectives questioned Jazmine, who was still within her room.

A few minutes later, they walked in the waiting room and shook their heads.

" She doesn't remember a damn thing" Mario stated.

Everyone in the room lets out a sigh of relief, merely from the look of detective Contessa's eyes, something wasn't adding up to her.

" She's hiding something" she whispered to Mario. " Her behavior was strange"

"yes, I agree" he whispered back.

" I'm going to go check on Jazmine" Riley announced, walking towards the lobby.

Huey wanted to be the one to check on her, but every time he tried to get in the room, she would freak out and throw things at the door.

For some reason, Ceaser didn't try to go see her. Maybe it was because Huey was making it difficult for him by keeping him engaged with helping him make arrangements for Jazmine's protection.

Ceaser caught on to Huey's scheme, but he endured along with it for the sake of Jazmine. Huey was planning on leaving back to Washington to get the press to believe that Jazmine had left Italy and also to handle the issues regarding his wife.

On the other hand, he desperately required to see Jazmine. Something in his heart went on telling him something, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

and another thing, Huey may be bold enough to leave Jazmine in Italy, but not him. He didn't agree with it at all, why would you leave her here alone after all she's been through.

Why would he be comfortable leaving the so-called "woman he loves" that is carrying his child. It just didn't make sense.

But then again, it was likely of Huey to leave Jazmine behind to focused on Amelia.

At least when Huey's gone, he will receive a chance to be alone with Jazmine Well, if she permits him.

* * *

"Jazzy" Riley called out as he walked inside the room.

"Riley!" She screamed in excitement pouncing on him like her 10-year-old self.

"Woah! don't hurt yourself now, " he admonished as he cringed at the sight of Jazmine's visible face and body. It wasn't like she was sickening to look at, she still looked appealing with those big green eyes, but he couldn't help but to feel his heartbreak at how beaten she appeared.

She looked fragile like If he would touch her too roughly she would wound. He felt like he had to be cautious with hugging her, he didn't want to hurt her more than she already seems.

"Riley I missed you," she said in a soft low voice.

" I missed you too, " he responded, staring at her oddly. There was something off with her.

She was batting her eyes and touching her hair as if she was toying with him.

"Riley" she sounded out in a seductive voice. She put her hands on his broad shoulders and rubbed on them smoothly.

"Did you really, truly, miss me?" She asked.

"Ahem, Mrs. Lorenzo, time to take your medication " the nurse announced, walking in with a tray carrying a plastic cup of pills and a small bottle of water.

"Ooh, you're really pretty!" Jazmine exclaimed, walking up to the petite nurse who was roughly her age.

"Umm...thank you Mrs." the nurse replied nervously.

"Call me Jazmine. wow! you have perfect cheek bones." Jazmine said, bearing upon the nurse's face

" Your hair is so soft, " she articulated softly, touching the nurse's hair as if she was touching a doll's hair.

The nurse laughed nervously and thanked Jazmine repeatedly as she constantly showered her with compliments touching her face and hair, making the nurse feel completely uncomfortable.

"um please enough, " the nurse sounded out struggling to get Jazmine to give her some personal distance.

"Jazz!" Riley called out as she began to tickle the nurse, giggling hysterically.

"Jazz, chill" Riley shouted, pulling Jazmine away, but Jazmine took a grasp of the nurse's hair causing her to whimper in pain.

"Aaah!" the nurse yelled, as Jazmine held a tight grip on her hair.

 **Meanwhile. ..**

"What's going on?" Ming asked as she saw nurses and doctors rushing down the hall.

Hiro shrugged his shoulders "maybe someone's lifeline dropped"

"Euugh! this is depressing" Ming complained. "Where's everyone?"

"Riley's checking on Jazmine and Huey's somewhere making calls with Ceaser," Hiro said.

"wait, they're together? You sure it's dependable, they've been fighting like children" she mentioned.

"I I know I'm surprised too, I think as long as Ceaser stay away from Jazmine, Huey's okay"Hiro confirmed.

"wow, what's the story between this love triangle anyway?"Ming asked out of curiosity.

" oh man, it's a long story" Hiro explained.

"We have time," Ming said, putting her arm around him.

* * *

The two detectives were in one of the rooms having a discussion involving the case of the rape of Mrs. Lorenzo.

Suddenly the door flew open...

"You need to see this," a young policeman said

The two curious detectives followed him to Jazmine's room and what they saw shocked them.

Jazmine was there trying to seduce the doctors, officers, and nurses to let her leave.

"What is going on here?" Contessa asked.

"Ay Jazzy ya need to stop," Riley said, trying to calm the situation.

"oh, don't be such a party pooper, Riley. I just want to have some fun!" Jazmine said excitedly, trying to take off her gown.

"Jazmin?" A strong Spanish accent called out.

Everyone turned and saw Isabella standing at the doorway. Contessa and Dr. Silas was watching Jazmine's reaction. The look of recognition on her face of who it was and the changes she was making.

"Bella?" Jazmine said desperately, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh, you poor bebe!" Isabella cried, running into the room. Jazmine burst into tears as Isabella embraced her tightly.

Contessa knew something wasn't right with Jazmine. How could she be happy one moment and crying the next?

"I require a full mental report now!" Dr. Silas yelled.

.

.

Everyone waited in the waiting room, wanting to know what happened with Jazmine. But it was all haunting to Riley. He witnessed Jazmine act like that before, but this was different to him.

There was evidently something wrong with Jazmine that was present when she was dating Huey.

Only what?

Isabella was in the room with Jazmine, since she didn't want her to leave. It was okay because Isabella was able to keep Jazmine calm.

The doctors came out after some time with answers.

"What is it?" Huey and Caesar shouted Both men glared dangerously at each other.

"I have a dienogest," he enunciated, "as we know already she was diagnosed gnashed with Histrionic Personality Disorder and Dissociative disorder and another language, split personality. it also appears she suffers from bipolar disorder.

No one could say anything.

"Can this be developed under her abuse?" asked Contessa.

"Yes, it could. Because of her odd behavior, it was clear that she delivers a split personality disorder because she doesn't remember. Most patients that were abused create alter egos in other language, personalities as a way to get away from their tragic life.

Instead of dealing with matters that caused them pain, they become someone else and pretend to live in another world. We don't recognize how many personalities she had developed over the years, but it is clear. She will need therapy and medication to help her manage it," he explained.

Everyone nodded, feeling mixed emotions, But to Riley, he remembered back to that night at the party. No wonder she didn't remember it because she wasn't in control of herself.

The doctors left them with their thoughts and returned to their other patients.

"Wait doctors!" Mario called out. "We need all the information we can on what happen with Mrs. Lorenzo " he requested.

"Not a problem we will sign off on it," Dr. Silas said before departing again.

* * *

So we're going to just leave her here in Italy? That crazy Italian bitch is still out there!" Ceaser Shouted, referring to Viola.

"I wouldn't leave Jazmine if I didn't have protection for her. And Isabella is going to keep her company while I'm gone. I don't want to leave her, but there some shit I have to handle and she needs more time to heal. " Huey informed.

"Oh, I forgot, you're Amelia cries for help and suddenly Jazmine doesn't matter anymore, typical Huey" Ceaser remarked.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"Huey shouted, gritted his teeth.

"Right, because Huey Freeman knows everything, including what's best for Jazmine, who always hurts for his selfishness"Ceaser stated sarcastically.

Huey balled his fist but held his military strength. He didn't want to make a scene, but Ceaser was really pushing his limit.

"Anything that concerns Jazmine is none of your fucking business, so stay out of it and most importantly, stay away from Jazmine" Huey stated in a deadly voice, getting in Ceaser's face.

"You don't have control of that, you don't possess that power over her anymore, so you can't make those decisions. I love Jazmine! If I want to see her, I will fuck what you say!" Ceaser shouted, giving Huey a challenging glare.

I love Jazmine was all Huey heard as he punches Ceaser in his face and, of course, Ceaser punches him back, and so the two throw a brawl.

Ming and Hiro broke the two-part successfully, which was surprising. Riley was too pissed off at Huey to even care..he sat there with his arms crossed glaring at the floor.

"What is wrong with you the two of you?, "Hiro said, pulling his hair in frustration.

"Can't you idiots quit the whole "the girl is mine" charade, it's getting old!" Ming shouted, rolling her eyes.

"listen, we understand that the both of you are obviously in love with Jazmine, but this isn't about you guys. It's about her and the baby's safety" Hiro said calmly.

"Hue you're the father you of all people shouldn't get involved with the police" Hiro warned.

"A father of two" Ceaser muttered.

"what did you say?" Huey snapped.

"Yo Ceez, come on man Chill. Didn't you come here to rekindle your friendship with Huey? "Hiro reminded him.

"There's been no loyalty in that so called friendship, so there's wasn't one to begin with" Huey corrected.

"Loyalty? Says the one that couldn't be loyal to his own girlfriend when her daddy was dying! "Ceaser shouted.

" I never cheated on Jazmine! "Huey argued.

"you're sure about that? Because I got the impression that you were planning to cheat, buying condoms. Ringing any bells yet?"Ceaser confronted.

" Yeah Jazmine told me about that when she was weeping on my shoulder" Ceaser revealed.

" alright, I was wrong, I admit it. I was young, stupid and blind, but one thing I know she never loved you, it was always me" Huey stated with a hint of cockiness.

Damn, that hurt.

"You're right, it was always you that she loved, but after all that has happened, I bet you she doesn't love you anymore" Ceaser shouted, walking away.

"Bullshit, Jazmine still loves me" Huey mumbled as he walked towards the lobby to the room Jazmine's was located.

Hiro shook his head and ran to go find Ceaser.

Ming sat beside Riley, who was fiddling with his fingers.

"hey, are you alright?" Ming asked quietly.

"I'm cool" he stated, clearing his throat.

"oh. Well, if you no longer feel cool, I'm here to talk if you like?" Ming suggested, offering him a little smile.

"Then I'll keep that in mind" Riley responded, giving her a little smile as well.

The two laughed and starting speaking about

.

.

"Aye, are you cool man?" Hiro asked Ceaser who standing outside the edifice.

Ceaser didn't respond. Instead, he blew his breath.

"Dude, what happened in there? Why are you making the same faults? I remembered you wanted to earn Huey's forgiveness, I thought you wanted Him and Jazmine to be together? " Hiro questioned.

Ceaser took a mysterious breath.

"Look, before I arrived, I was determined to fix things because I knew what I did was wrong. And yes, I wanted Huey's friendship back, and I'm not going to lie, I still hope we can be friends someday." Ceaser admitted.

"it's just. it's just, I love her man. I really love Jazmine!"Ceaser admitted." I attempted to put my feelings aside, but after this incident it's even harder" Ceaser revealed.

" Why is that?"Hiro asked.

"Because he doesn't deserves her! There's a prospect for him to get a second chance with her and he doesn't deserve that. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that Jazmine's baby survived because she deserves it, but I can't help, but wish it was with me.

"I desire to be the one that gets a chance with her. I would love to take guardianship of her and the baby even if it wasn't mine. I want to protect her because I feel like I would do it better."

"I would be a better choice, better man, and better husband. I wouldn't cheat, I wouldn't lie, I would give her the world" Ceaser stated, pouring his heart out.

" I understand, but is that what she would want? Do you suppose she loves you the way you love her?"Hiro asked.

"honestly, I know she doesn't. I mean maybe she has feelings for me, but she doesn't love me the way she loves Huey. She always loved Him and I don't believe she could stop herself from loving him. All that shit that happened could have been prevented if only she would have met me first" Ceaser admitted.

"I guess, I'll just have to move on. It is what it is"Ceaser said sadly.

.

.

She still loves me, " he reminded himself as he abided by Jazmine's room door.

"oh Huey," Isabella said, embracing Huey for a hug.

"How is she?" Huey asked, wishing he could walk in there.

"She's not herself, but I eventually got her to sleep" Isabella stated. Huey nodded his head gently.

"That's good, " he stated, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I can't believe this has happened," Isabella said, wiping her teary eyes.

"I know. It's my fault" Huey said, lowering his head.

"It's no one's fault but the devils who did this!' Isabella snapped.

"She's still pregnant" Huey stated randomly.

"It was God's deed," Isabella said.

Huey grew silent but his eyes with an unknown impression.

"She hates me, " he accepted.

"Oh, don't worry, she'll come around. Give her time, she's just confused and overwhelmed" Isabella said.

"In time she will speak to you and things will get better," Isabella said, attempting to make him feel better.

"I gravely doubt that" Huey mumbled.

The silent pause was there again. Huey's blank expression changed and he seemed as if he was thinking hard or stressing about something.

"Hue" Isabella stated, but was cut off.

"why does he have to love her!"Huey randomly exclaimed.

"who?" Isabella asked.

"Ceaser" He stated darkly. "I mean he only had her for one night, she was always my girl"

Isabella nervously cleared her throat.

"I still can't get over the fact that he was once considered my best friend. He sat there and listened for years as I poured my heart out regarding Jazmine. He knew regardless of my attraction for Amelia, I was still madly in love with Jazmine. He has perpetually been the one that would stop at nothing until he put some sense in my head. Only for some reason, he changed lanes and told my girl he loved her, fucked her, then came to me and bumps his fist with mines and sat there pretending to support my relationship. When in reality, he desired her for himself."

"And for that I don't think I could ever forgive him. I wish I could travel back in time, just to beat his ass again, or better yet kill him. " Huey stated in an angry tone.

Isabella sigh and stood silently to let him vent.

"beyond the fact I wasn't good to her, I was a loyal friend to him. He may say I didn't care when he was functioning through that bullshit with Cindy. It's not that I didn't care, it's the fact that I was bored of hearing it. Come on they dated for years, longer than Jazmine and I. And for years after middle school, Cindy treatment towards him was the most disrespectful shit I had ever witnessed in my life. And as years passed, it became worse and worse, and I'm not the type to sugar coat anything. During that point of time, I warned and urged him numerous times to leave that relationship. Only he kept being fucking hard headed so finally I gave up. I always knew he deserved a better woman, but didn't realize it would be my woman."

 **Huey's flashback**

 _He wiped his forehead of sweat and grime. He took in a long day of work. He's been working at this new construction job 5 days a week, paid 100 dollars a day. He was lucky to find this job, he was lucky for a 16-year-old to earn that opportunity. He obtained the job so easy because the boss happened to be a woman whom who enjoyed watching him work with his hand. She would flirt with him constantly and give him signals inviting him to sleep with her, but he dismissed it. That woman was passed his age, and of course, He only had eyes for one girl and that girl was Jazmine._

 _A little smile formed on his face as he thought of coming home to her. Though he was frequently overwhelmed with going to school in the morning and working late at night. Alternating from doing homework to studying to training. And so at times he had to deal with his emotional girlfriend who had crazy mood swings. He had to deal with his granddad bugging him to go back to the house with Jazmine._

 _Yes, it was frustrating but in a manner he loved being on his own. He didn't have to worry about not having privacy or space because there was adequate room. He didn't have to deal with Granddad's hollering and Riley's loud music. He didn't have to clean after everyone because Jazmine kept the household in perfect shape and most of all, she cooked. Ever since her mom left, Jazmine was the single that would cook meals for her father._

 _She spent time reading cookbooks, watching YouTube videos, and practicing the recipes. She would often almost end up burning the house down, but She never gave up and soon she had mastered it._

 _He enjoyed getting home to a fresh hot plate of dinner. He hated when Granddad would soak pig feet and caused the whole house smelling like disgusting pork. Jazmine knew his type of food so she would never have the house smelling like that._

 _He smiled grew wider as he called back about when Jazmine would pounce on him at the door wearing some high heels with a tight lace lingerie set. Though he was exhausted, he could never turn down making love to his young lady. He felt all the stress drift away when she was in his enjoyed the feeling knowing that she was his and he didn't ever want to let her go. He made him guilty when he held her sometimes he would think of the times he would spend time with Amelia and ignore Jazmine, it made him feel terrible._

 _He didn't yet think of Amelia in the same way. He scarcely noticed her in school when she would dress in revealing clothes and flirt with guys to make him jealous, it didn't bother him. All of those feelings he held for her somehow flew away, he didn't feel anything for her and He didn't miss her. He couldn't believe he used to think about cheating on Jazmine, he would be insane to do that. He would go insane if he ever loses Jazmine._

 _He sighed in relief as he finally made it to the front door. He inserted the key and turn the door knob expecting to see Jazmine standing by the doorway ready to jump on him. But instead he saw Ceaser standing in front of Jazmine, who was holding her face, silently crying._

 _Ceaser looked surprised to see him, but he was the first to walk up to him._

 _"Yo Hue"_

 _"What the hell is going on!" Huey shouted angrily._

 _Ceaser was about to reply but was interrupted._

 _"what are you doing here?" Huey asked suspiciously, disliking the fact that his friend was present when he wasn't and the fact that his girlfriend was crying and wearing a short ass nightgown._

 _Before Ceaser could explain himself, Huey walked past him, walking over Jazmine in concern._

 _"What's the matter?" Huey whispered softly, removing her hands from her face. She shook her head and embraced him tightly, burying her face in his chest as she continues to whimper softly._

 _"What the fuck did you do to her!' Huey accused._

 _"You made her cry?" He inquired in a demanding voice. Ceaser swallowed his saliva and walked nearer._

 _Listen, Huey, There's something I need to tell you" Ceaser announced, taking a deep breath._

 _He could have sworn he heard Jazmine whispered "No"_

 _She removed her face from his chest and tilted her ear against it, looking at Ceaser with pleading eyes, squeezing Huey tighter._

 _"What the hell is going on? What is it?" Huey asked he could sense his heart beating. For some reason, he felt like what Ceaser was about to say was bad. From the aspect of his face said it all._

 _Ceaser's forehead was beaded with sweat, and his shoulders had tensed up. Jazmine grip grew tighter and more compressed._

 _"Say what you got to say already!" Huey shouted, getting aggregated._

 _Ceaser wiped his sweat and place his shivering fingers in his pocket. He open his mouth for a moment, then closed it._

 _Jazmine shook her head no and starting breathing heavily,_

 _"speak your peace or I swear to god I'll" Huey threatened._

 _"okay, okay!" Ceaser shouted in frustration. He licked his lips, something he did when he was exceedingly nervous._

 _"Well," Huey said, arching his brow._

 _"What I want to tell you is" Ceaser paused and appeared down at Jazmine, who turned her face aside, still crying._

 _" what I need to tell you is" Ceaser started, taking another deep breath._

 _Huey braced himself for the worse, he controlled his breath._

 _This is it Ceaser thought to himself as he started to finish his sentence, however, when he seen how upset Jazmine was becoming, He couldn't go through with it._

 _"I was telling Jazmine about my mother. She recently lost her job and now the IRS is on her ass because she's in debt. She found a job housekeeping for some old lady, but it's not enough._ Wulcner _is threatening to kick us out if we don't come up with the rent money, and then I was wondering if I could borrow some cash. "Ceaser asked nervously._

 _"I didn't intend to upset Jazmine, she felt bad" he added._

 _Huey looked at him strangely, half convinced._

 _Jazmine's crying began to come to an end._

 _Ceaser gulped expecting Huey to call bullshit, but instead he gently pulled Jazmine away and walked to Ceaser._

 _"How do much you need?" Huey said in a tranquil voice._

 _"Uhm, about 500, we have the rest" Ceaser replied nervously, scratching his dreads. "Look if you don't have it"_

 _"No, it's fine" Huey stated, drawing out his wallet. Pulled out a huge stack and handled Ceaser the money._

 _Ceaser stared at the money in his hand, feeling guilty._

 _"wait, you handled me too much. this is 1000 dollars!" Ceaser exclaimed, shaking his head._

 _"I know. I reckoned you might need some money_ for , _now you can take Cindy to that place she's been teasing about" Huey suggested._

 _"I can't accept this," Ceaser said, handing it back._

 _"Come on_ Ceez _don't insult me," Huey said, extracting his wallet back in his pocket._

 _"I'm sorry, but this is too much" Ceaser stated, feeling terrible._

 _"Listen, you don't have to be ashamed. I know what it's like to need help. I don't like asking for handouts either, but we're brothers. I know you would do the same for me." Huey said, putting a hand on his shoulder._

 _He gave Ceaser a small smile, letting him know it's ok._

 _"we're brothers" repeated in Ceaser's head as he felt his heartburn._

 _Damn. He thought._

 _Jazmine must have felt the same thing because she began hugging herself and she kept her eyes on the floor._

 _"Gee, Hue I don't know what to say" Ceaser responded._

 _"Just say thank you and forget we ever held this discussion"_

 _"thanks, Bro," Ceaser said in his normal comical voice._

 _Huey laughed and they fist bump as they invariably did._

 _Jazmine stood awkwardly behind them._

 _"I promise once I receive it, I'll pay you back"_

 _"Don't care about it" Huey stated, approaching Jazmine._

 _"wait for me upstairs" he whispered, wiping her tears._

 _She nodded her head gave him a quick peck and went upstairs as she was ordered._

 _Ceaser watched, wishing he could have what his friend had._

 _Once Huey heard the door upstairs close, he spoke once more._

 _"Look I could get you a position at my job. My boss has a thing for me and I can convert her to hire you"_

 _"really? Damn what you been doing?" Ceaser said, smirking at him._

 _"Oh no, it's not like that my heart belongs to Jazmine and besides she's too old anyway," Huey said._

 _"I know Huey I'm only messing with you, so what do I have to do?" Ceaser asked._

 _"Just be here by 6 tomorrow with your resume and cover letter, dress sharp" Huey prompt._

 _"gotcha, wait I don't have a suit?" Ceaser said._

 _"Don't worry, just dress casual and use your charm"_

 _"Freeman, are you flirting with me," Ceaser said, mocking Jazmine's voice._

 _"sorry, you're not my type" Huey stated back. "that imitation of Jazmine's voice was off."_

 _"nice try, though," he said, punching Ceaser's arm._

 _Ceaser laughed, rubbing his shoulder._

 _Thinking of how painful his face would have felt if he would have told Huey the truth._

 _They had one of those debate conversations that used to always enjoy, it was like old times._

 _Huey couldn't figure out, but for some reason he felt like there was something Ceaser was holding out on._

 _He was definitely hiding something, but what?_

 _"hey thanks man," Huey said randomly._

 _"thanks for what? You're the one who helped me" Ceaser said._

 _"for not giving up on me when I wouldn't listen to you about the Amelia thing. I know it took me time to catch my head right, but thanks for not losing hope the way I did when you were going through it with Cindy._

 _"You were right and I'm happy I finally got rid of her before I did something stupid that would have ruined my life becomes I can't live without Jazmine, I love her more than anything"_

 _Ceaser went silent for a moment, then he chuckled nervously and replied, " no problem man"_

 **End of Huey's flashback.**

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Amber announced, setting up the table.

"not bad" Amelia stated, walking inside the diner room.

"told ya, I still got it," Amber said proudly.

"Don't get your hopes up I haven't taste it yet" Amelia said, sitting down.

Amber laughed as she heard the bell ringing.

"Oh! that must be Keith" Amber announced.

"Keith?" Amelia raised her brow.

"my nickname for Kenneth" Amber stated.

"oh wow," Amelia said, rolling her eyes. " well aren't you going let him in already that bell is giving me a headache" she complained.

Amber opened the door to reveal Kenneth dressed in a suit.

"oh my looks like someone gain some confidence," she remarked, staring at him up and down.

"hello to you too Amber," Kenneth said in a bored tone. "where's Amel"

" over here!" Amelia shouted from the dining room.

"hey baby," Kenneth said, kissing Amelia's cheek.

"you said you wanted to have a discussion with me?" Amelia reminded.

"damn, can a man get a simple greeting or better yet some of this good ass food your mom made!" Kenneth exclaimed, sitting in front of Amelia who was glaring at him viciously.

"relax baby, we have all night to talk" Kenneth implied with a wink.

"Are you drunk?" Amelia's translation of Are you stupid?

"Not at all," Kenneth said, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together as Amber comes into the diner room with the dish.

"Dinner's serve" she shouted, handling them their plate of food.

They sat and ate quietly except for Amelia who had her arms folded. Something was up with Kenneth he was acting strangely. As if he was happy about something, happy about what?

No longer hungry, Amelia stood up. " I'm going to bed" she announced.

"wait, but you haven't eaten my famous chicken Marsala," Amber said in disappointment.

"put it in a container, I'll eat it later thanks," Amelia said, exiting the room.

Kenneth chuckled and continue to eat as Amber excuses herself.

She followed Amelia to her room.

"Something is up with him" Amelia stated.

"yes I noticed, how do we find out? " Amber asked.

"leave it to me, just go away" Amelia stated, changing her nightgown to a sexy one. Though she had a big belly, she still looked good.

She mastered a makeup trick she saw Jazmine do and styled her hair. If she was going to get something out of Kenny, she knew the best way was through sex.

A couple minutes later, Kenneth arrived in the bedroom.

"Black and beautiful" he stated, walking closer to Amelia who was giving him a seductive look.

" yeah and it's all for you" she said, pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss was not the usual kiss Amelia would ponder on his lips. This kiss was full of desperation.

"you must be happy to see me"

"oh, I'm more than just happy, I'm also horny" Amelia stated, sucking on his neck

Kenneth let out a small laugh and kissed her ear and whispered

" I know your secret"

Amelia's eyes widened of fear.

* * *

 **Give me love like her,**

 **'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,**

 **Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,**

 **Told you I'd let them go,**

After the little argument between Ceaser and Huey, they decided to separate. While Hiro and Ceaser remained in Italy back to the hotel, Huey, Riley and Ming went on the airport to Washington.

By the time they arrived to Washington, it was almost midnight.

 **And that I'll fight my corner,**

 **Maybe tonight I'll call ya,**

 **After my blood turns into alcohol,**

 **No, I just wanna hold ya.**

Riley drove as Ming sat in the passenger seat while Huey called Isabella to check on Jazmine who refused to speak to him.

 **Give a little time to me or burn this out,**

 **We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**

 **All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**

Huey sigh as he ended the call, he hated how desperate he felt. All he wanted to hear Jazmine's voice. He needed her to tell him that she still wanted to an relationship with him, he is ready for change.

 **My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

 **My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

 **My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

 **My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

 **My, my, my, my, give me love,**

Starting with Amelia...

.

.

"chocolate boy!" Natalia shouted, greeting Ceaser with a hug. " I thought you forgot about me" she admitted, inviting him inside her hotel room.

" no, I never forget a pretty face, especially a beautiful one" Ceaser replied, thinking of Jazmine.

 **Give me love like never before,**

 **'Cause lately I've been craving more,**

 **And it's been a while but I still feel the same,**

 **Maybe I should let you go,**

"oh stop flattering me," she said, twirling his dreads around her finger.

" why are you so touchy?" Ceaser said, smirking widely.

"Your hair is interesting" she stated.

"not sure if I should take that as offense or compliment"

"oh don't be so negative" she pushed him out the way and walked towards the kitchen.

"would you like some coffee? " she offered.

"sure thank you" Ceaser requested, sitting on the sofa.

 **You know I'll fight my corner,**

 **And that tonight I'll call ya,**

 **After my blood is drowning in alcohol,**

 **No, I just wanna hold ya.**

Natalie came back with two mugs of coffee. She placed the cup on the coaster and sat beside Ceaser. She examined his body language, his face expressions, and how he would often let out a deep sigh, she knew something was on his mind.

"it's none of my business, but what's the matter?"

He sighs again.

"I don't want to talk about it" he replied in a low tone.

"yes you do, come on I want to know what's on your mind maybe I can help?" Natalia offered.

"I don't think you can help," Ceaser said.

"well, aren't you going to tell me or do make you tell me!" She demanded.

"okay okay, ill tell you but stop being so dam demanding"

"sorry can't help myself" she laughed then crossed her legs. "now what's bothering you?"

Ceaser took a deep breath then he told Natalia everything. For some reason, he felt as if he could trust Natalia. She listened and patted his back like Jazmine use to do when he was crying over Cindy.

 **Give a little time to me or burn this out,**

 **We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**

" so I guess I have to move on" Ceaser stated.

"yeah, it's easy said then done but if you really want your friendship with Huey back, you have to let Jazmine go. You can't be in love with the woman he loves. And besides, she's having his child."

"you're right" he sigh. " if only I knew how to turn my feelings off"

 **I want is the taste that your lips allow,**

 **My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

" you don't have to," Natalia said, leaning towards his face. " you can turn your feelings somewhere else" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 **Give a little time to me or burn this out,**

 **We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**

 **All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**

"and where would that be?" He whispered back, feeling his body tingling.

 **My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

 **My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

 **My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

 **My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

 **My, my, my, my, oh give me love.**

"right here" she mumbled as she pressed her lips against his, sending his body chills.

 **M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**

 **M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**

 **M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**

 **M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ceaser's flashback.**

 **I wanna go back,**

 **Forget that it's over**

 **Paint it in black,**

 **When you left me alone**

 _"Ceaser we can still be friends, but it's completely inappropriate for you to be here past midnight and not to mention, Hue-mmm!" Jazmine tried to say but was interrupted by a forceful kiss from Ceaser._

 **You tell me you were happier with him, but you want me to stay**

 **And you tell me that you needed time but you pushed me away**

 _Jazmine tried to push him off, but he took her head, forcing her to stand still as he travels his tongue deep in her throat. The kiss was desperate and sloppy and she could feel him started to hardened which anger her more._

 **And when you try to take me back, my heavy heart just breaks**

 **No, I can't lift the weight**

 _How dare he treat her like a toy._

 _She got hold of his tongue and bit down on it as hard as she could._

 _"Ah! " he let out, loosing grip of her which gave Jazmine an opportunity to push him away._

 **Put you in the past,**

 **Try to forget you 'cause it's over**

 **And every time you ask**

 **I'll pretend I'm okay**

What the fuck did I just do? He asked himself as he realized he had made another mistake.

"Jazzy I'm Sorr"

 **SLAP!**

 **You're inside my head**

 **In the middle of the night**

 **When I don't feel right**

 **I dream I can hold you,**

 _Jazmine harshly smacked him across his face, sending chills down his spine. The burning sensation started tingling in his cheek, damn that hurt._

 **And I can't go back to you anymore, yeah, yeah**

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you!"Jazmine hollered, showing him roughly. "how dare you! I love Huey! What we did was a mistake and it will never occur again!" Jazmine said, raising her soft voice._

 **You tell me you were happier with him, but you want me to stay**

 _She was right, but for some reason her stating it was a mistake angered him._

 **And you tell me that you needed time but you pushed me away**

 _"mistake? Jazmine we fucked! That wasn't a mistake you deliberately said " oh Michael, fuck me" he said, mocking her voice._

 **And when you try to take me back, my heavy heart just breaks**

 _Jazmine gasped and attempted to slap him again, but he seized her arms._

 _"Get off of me!" She shouted._

 _" No! Not until you tell Huey about us!"Ceased demanded._

 **But I can't lift the weight, and I can't lift the weight**

Jazmine yanked her arms off.

" There was never an "us" as I said before It was a mistake! I'm with Huey and you're with Cindy" she screamed, tears began rushing down her eyes.

 **You tell me you were happier with him, but you want me to stay**

 **And you tell me that you needed time but you, you pushed me away**

 **And when you try to take me back, my heavy heart just breaks**

 **But I can't lift the weight, and I can't lift the weight**

 _That's right, he is with Cindy and ever since that night with Jazmine, she's been the perfect girlfriend. And she's the love of his life, but recently he's been feeling mixed emotions. He desires to stay with Cindy, but he thinks he's in love with Jazmine._

 **You tell me you were happier with him, but you want me to stay**

 **You told me that you needed time but you, you pushed me away**

 **And when you try to take me back, say someday you will change,**

 **But I don't wanna wait**

 _Another thing he can't stop feeling guilty like he feels like he's holding out a lie. Jazmine right what they did was a mistake and though he promised to keep it a secret, he is ready to tell the truth. That's likely why he can't enjoy his improved relationship because it's a lie._

 _" Listen Jazmine, I'm sorry I came on to you I don't know what got over me" Ceaser apologized._

 _"but we do need to tell Huey and Cindy the truth."_

 _"No!" She shouted, striking him. "you fucking asshole, you're going ruin everything! " she sobbed._

 _"I can't lose Huey, we're so much happier now and he finally left Amelia alone. You can't tell Huey, I need him, I love him!" She cried, hiding her face._

 _"Jazmine you're living a lie! We can't keep this a secret because the guilt will never pass away" Ceaser argued._

 _Jazmine shook her head rapidly._

 _"I rather live a lie with guilt than to live a life with regret of losing the guy that I love will always love! You may not care about your relationship, but I care about mine!"Jazmine shouted._

 _" I do care about my relationship, but unlike you I don't want to be a liar!"Ceaser shouted back._

 _"You're already a liar so what difference does it_ makes _? You promised you can't break your fucking promise" Jazmine shouted, crossing her arms._

 _Right when Ceaser was about to object, but then they heard a car parking in the drive._

 _Jazmine's eyes widened and she gasped softy covering her mouth._

 _"it's Huey go! Go! Go! Leave out the back quickly!" she whispered, panicking._

 _"No Jazmine, it's time Huey learn the truth" Ceaser whispered back._

 _"no, please, don't do this" she begged as her lips trembled._

 _"I'm sorry, but I have too"Ceaser stated, shaking his head._

 _" No" she whimpered, as she heard the keys dangling._

 _"Please, I beg you." she pleaded, crying hysterically._

 _Ceaser ignored her and waited as the door knob turned._

 _Jazmine closed her eyes and wept as she realized she was about to lose her Huey forever._

 _Ceaser felt his heart beating, this was it._

 _Them finally the door spread open,_

 _To reveal Huey dressed in his work clothes. He appeared exhausted, but soon his expression changed as he spotted them._

 _Ceaser looked up at him in shock. He wasn't ready as he believed he was, but he was the first to walk up to him._

 _"Yo Hue!" Ceased yelled, but was cut off._

 _"What the hell is going on!" Huey shouted angrily._

 **And I can't lift the weight, no, I can't lift the weight**

 **Yeah, you stand on my shoulders and my heart just breaks**

 **And I can't lift the weight, no, I can't lift the weight**

 _Days later, and he still didn't go through with it. He simply couldn't tell Huey after everything Huey has done for him. Thanks to Huey, he got the job immediately. And so together they would work and the more they would be around each other, the more he would spill the beans. All Huey ever talked about was Jazmine. How he was happier than ever and blah blah blah. It was difficult to listen to, it made him feel more and guiltier._

 **Yeah, you stand on my shoulders and my heart just breaks**

 **And I can't lift the weight, no, I can't lift the weight**

 **Yeah, you lower your standards and I raise the stakes**

 **And I can't lift the weight, no, I can't lift the weight**

 _Ceaser had apologized to Jazmine once again and passed her back the money Huey had lent him._

 _She accepted his forgiveness and told him she would put the money back in his wallet once he falls asleep. Then she had the nerve to remind him to keep their secret going, telling him she still was his friend but they couldn't hang out like they use too._

 **You tell me you were happier with him, but you want me to stay**

 **And you tell me that you needed time but you pushed me away**

 _Secretly Ceaser missed those days they would hang out, he really missed that._

 **And when you try to take me back, my heavy heart just breaks**

 **But I can't lift the weight, and I can't lift the weight**

 _Only he couldn't complain Cindy and him were doing so well, but it just wasn't the same anymore._

 **And I can't lift the weight, no, I can't lift the weight**

 **Yeah, you stand on my shoulders and my heart just breaks**

 _It wasn't Cindy anymore that had changed, it was his heart._

 **And I can't lift the weight, no, I can't lift the weight**

 **Yeah, you stand on my shoulders and my heart just breaks**

 _His heart had changed lanes into another way._

 **And I can't lift the weight, no, I can't lift the weight**

 **Yeah, you lower your standards and I raise the stakes**

 **And I can't lift the weight, no, I can't lift the weight**

 **You tell me you were happier with him, but you want me to stay**

 **You told me that you needed time but you, you pushed me away**

 **And when you try to take me back, say someday you will change,**

 _His heart was for Jazmine ..._

 **But I don't wanna wait**

 **End of Ceaser's flashback.**

"wow! That was, that was wow!" Ceaser exclaimed, breathing heavy.

He and Natalia had just gone through the wildest sex ever and he couldn't deny how incredible he felt.

"Yes, you were so, so good," Natalia said out of breath, wiping the perspiration off her forehead.

"Yeeaah, likewise" Ceaser said, kissing her head.

She let out at dawn, good sign Ceaser thought as a huge smirked placed on his expression.

"sleepy much?"Ceaser asked.

She groaned loudly " I guess you wore me out, " she said, yawning once more.

" I did good" Ceaser chuckled, stroking her smooth silky hair.

She looked in his deep brown eyes and glazed in her dark almond eyes.

Wow, she was beautiful he thought, but she wasn't Jazmine.

She threw him a warm smile that made his stomach bubble up, it was a weird feeling.

"Buona Notte, my chocolate boy" she whispered, kissing him once more.

Damn her kisses were amazing.

"Buona Notte, My french vanilla" Ceaser whispered back.

She expressed joy at his corny joke, "nice try nasty salad, " she said, laying on his chest.

"go to bed," she said, punching him.

"You first, " he postulated in a friendly manner.

"Okay, you bring home the bacon this time" was the last thing she said before quickly drifting off to sleep.

Ceaser chuckled softly as he started to snore loudly, she was too cute. He gazed at the ceiling holding her slim figure against him thinking to himself,

Perhaps, I can move on.

* * *

Shit! Shit! Shit! Amelia thought as she heard those haunting words,

"I know your secret" Kenneth whispered roughly.

Amelia didn't utter a word she barely looked into his eyes and he looked into her eyes that were wide floating with tears.

"what are you talking about? I hold no secrets" Amelia stuttered.

"of course, you have secrets! Everyone does! But you have a dark secret and wow, you truly are a crazy obsessive bitch!" He said, laughing hysterically.

Amelia's tears ran down her eyes as she remained mute.

"Seriously, you actually went through all of that for one guy who never really wanted your black ass." He taunted

"You are trying to forget me for him? Mulatto yellow ass loving nigga! " he shouted.

"I know you're wondering how I know, well, thanks to your dumb ass mom, I possess that little journal of yours and now that I have the one thing that can ruin everything you worked hard for." He let out an evil laugh. " I own you bitch!"

"Tell me what you want, give me a price," Amelia said in a trembling voice.

"I want my son!"Kenneth shouted.

" I can hand you something better than that and it involves a lot of money" Amelia mentioned.

"how much money?" Kenneth asked, licking his lips.

"Let's just say My husband didn't become a billionaire on his own"Amelia mentioned.

"what you mean?" Kenneth asked.

"Sure, he successfully reached millions with his best-selling books, his company, and all the hard work he has done which I will give him credit for, but it was me who made him a billionaire" Amelia revealed.

"how so?"Kenneth asked, half convinced.

" it's a secret I can't tell, but you have my word. If you hand me back my journal and you leave me alone, I'll make you a billionaire" Amelia offered.

Kenneth thought about that for a moment.

Does she really think he would render up his son for a billion dollars?

" Deal" Kenneth agreed.

Of course, he would.

"I don't believe you, so I'll keep the journal until you make me as rich as Huey Freeman. " Kenneth demanded.

"I can't make you a billionaire overnight, this takes time. But like I said I will make you one just give me time"Amelia informed.

" how long we are talking?" Kenneth asked.

" I don't know two or three years," Amelia said.

"That's too long, no deal"Kenneth disagreed.

"Listen to me! While you're waiting, I'll yield you some more money" Amelia offered desperately.

" okay, but under one condition, anything I want, you have to give me" He requested.

"Fine, you obtain what you want happy!" Amelia yelled

"Quite happy," Kenneth said, smiling widely. "good doing business with you"

" Whatever, now go away," Amelia said, turning away.

"hold on, I'm done with you," Kenneth said, pulling her into his chest.

"what more do you want!" Amelia shouted.

" I want to fuck," he said with a wide grin.

.

.

"so you live here, I'm impressed" Ming stated as they finally made it to the gates of Huey Freeman's Mansion.

"yeah, Huey you got everything you ever wanted" Riley stated sarcastically.

" what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Huey snarled.

"nothing lets just get this shit over with so I can go home," Riley said with an attitude.

"whatever" Huey said, as he type in the code to access the gates.

.

.

Amelia was absolutely furious! She didn't like the idea of somebody having the power of her it made her blood boil.

She laid in the bed naked with Kenneth who was peacefully slumbering.

That bastard thought he was smart using blackmail to obtain money from her, pathetic. She was proceeding to kill Amber for allowing him to access her personal journal, that bitch. But first she needed to deal with Kenneth. She was going to obliterate him, literally.

Amelia slipped on her robe and tied it to her waist. She held the silk pillow to her chest and slowly walked over to Kenneth(Huey's) side of the bed.

Right when she was about to suffocate the pathetic life of Kenneth, he grabbed her arm causing her to drop the pillow and shot his eyes open.

"oh so your still up?" Kenneth asked calmly, Looking up at Amelia who stood

No, I'm sleep standing with my eyes wide open, she thought as she smiled at him.

"Go to sleep baby" she replied, thinking of the easiest way she could murder him in his sleep

"How about you do something to make me sleep faster," he asked, rubbing her thighs.

"And what would that be?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Kenneth moves the cover away to show her that he was still hard. He pulled out his member, rubbing it smoothly. "Give me a mind blowing blow job" he requested, licking his lips excitedly.

.

.

When Huey walked inside, it was dark and quiet. Amelia must be asleep Huey would have thought if he didn't already spot Kenneth's car in the driveway and his shoes by the doorway.

He had this notion in his gut, the same feeling he had when he came home from Kenya, his wife was definitely cheating.

It's all added up, he just didn't believe Amelia would do such a thing especially since she always slut shame Jazmine for doing so, but the evidence was clear. Why would Dr. Kenneth have a picture of Amelia on his office desk? Why would he have her name as his password?

Have they been disrespecting him this whole time?

He remembered the times he would invite Dr. Kenneth over for dinner and how Amelia would often have appointments with him week after week.

Or the time she discovered she was pregnant, she instantly wanted a new doctor, she didn't want Dr. Kenneth coming for dinner anymore, she didn't invite him to their events anymore.

It was all making sense now, Dr. Kenneth had been screwing his wife this whole time even before he cheated with Jazmine. This whole tome Amelia had been playing him like a puppet, making herself be a good devoted wife. Pretending to be this perfect woman and most of all, playing the victim card when she discovered he and Jazmine were having an affair when it was her who was on an affair of her own.

This whole time he had been spending his life with a woman he could never truly love. Wasting all of the years, rejecting the woman, the love of his life to make her happy. Feeling guilty for hurting her when in fact she was the one who was deceiving him this whole time.

Huey felt his blood boil as he sped up the stairs into him and Amelia's bedroom.

.

.

"oh yeah baby right there" Kenneth whispered, gripped Amelia's hair helping her to keep up with her pace.

Tears remained in Amelia's eyes as she struggled to keep up with the pace Kenneth instructed her to do. Her stomach was started to hurt, and she wanted to throw up.

She never liked the idea of Oral sex. It allowed too much power over her and she hated not being in control and drove her nuts.

Huey had never forced her to do things she didn't want to do and he also never wanted sex while she was carrying. The only reason they did have sex was because she requested it, and when he did, he was gentle with her.

And if she felt sick, he would stop and rub her to sleep. She never felt so humiliated in her life. When this is all over, it's official. She's going to murder this bitch and Amber is going to help her bury the body.

.

.

Huey gritted his teeth as he heard hissing sounds and sounds of Amelia gaging. Without faltering, he kicked open the door.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Huey hollered viciously.

Amelia whole body jump along with Kenneth who released her head from his hold. Her eyes shot open feeling the worst fear in her life as Kenneth sat up on the bed with a huge grin on his face. Out of embarrassment, Amelia jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to cleanse her mouth and face.

" Get out the fucking bathroom now Amelia! " Huey shouted, banging on the door, but she ignored him and cried over the sink.

.

.

Kenneth didn't move from his post.

"What's up Huey" he stated, smiling widely.

This piece of shit has the nerve to be in his home, sitting on his bed, and fucking his wife while she's carrying his child! And all he possessed to say was what's up? Smiling like it was a joke?

He was pissed now.

Without a warning, he gripped Kenneth up by his neck and compressed tightly.

"Get the fuck out!" Huey threatened while choking the life out of Kenneth.

Huey finally let go of him and demanded,

"leave now!"

Once Kenneth caught his breath he responded,

"Fuck no, I live here now! This is my home, this is my bitch, that's my baby". Kenneth asked, standing up.

Huey let out a laugh, " good joke, but I am warning you. I'm only three seconds away from snapping off your fucking neck. So I suggest you to make the smart decision and leave quietly so I can have a talk with my wife" Huey warned.

"You don't scare me, Nigga! Don't know why you butt hurt didn't you fuck ya other bitch in this same house? Matter fact, where's is your other bitch? what is that bitch name? Jasmine? "Kenneth said, challenging him.

Huey balled his fist of the sound of Jazmine being called a bitch multiple times and he referred her name in the same sentence.

"Keep her name away from your fucking mouth"

Kenneth laughed as he walked closer towards Huey's face.

"You know what? Perhaps I'll fuck JASS-MEN next and have her carry my seed, then she can suck my dick too" Kenneth said, " she does have some nice" he was cut off short by Huey who punched him in his face.

.

.

Huey punched Kenneth in his face knocking him to the ground. He attempted to fight back, but Huey hits were too powerful and quick for Kenneth to handle.

Amelia finally came out the bathroom. She was still in the corner as Huey continue to beat Kenneth's ass.

She couldn't conceal the smile that came across her face. Was this all for her? Was Huey jealous? She thought to herself as she wiped her eyes.

.

.

Riley and Ming were waiting in the car when they heard a loud crash sound. Right away, they got out of the car and rushed into the house.

"Oh my god!" They heard a woman shouting.

"Amelia! "Amber called, racing towards the master bedroom along with a young male that looked like Huey and a Chinese girl.

Amber ran towards Amelia, who was smiling, wiping her tears while Riley and Ming pulled Huey from Kenneth who looked as beat as Ceaser did when Huey found out about his betrayal.

Riley wasn't surprised to see that Amelia was cheating on Huey, he was more surprised that Huey was actually pissed about it.

"Like I said, get out my fucking house and if you ever step foot in this house again, you're dead!"" Huey shouted.

"this isn't over Amelia! " Kenneth shouted, before exiting the room. "

"Wow," Riley said, clapping his hands. " good job bro, I see you" Riley cheered. "fighting for the woman you love. I see you"

"You seriously gonna fight for that hoe!" Riley shook his head. " you know what you and that airhead Bitch deserve each other. Go head and stay here with the life you always wanted."

"what the fuck is your problem?"Huey snapped.

"Nigga don't act like you don't know!"Riley snapped back.

"No, enlightened me!"Huey shouted, folding his arms.

"you wanna know why I'm mad? I'm mad because you invest yourself in this shit! Jazmine suffered! And is all for this airhead bitch! You always jumping for this hoe, you never loved Jazmine! "Riley accused.

"what did you just say?" Huey asked viciously, getting in Riley's face.

"Oh here we go" Ming mumbled, slapping her forehead.

" I said you never loved Jazmine, bitch!" Riley stated, looking deep into Huey's eyes, showing him no fear.

Huey breathed roughly as his hands started to shake.

"I never stopped loving Jazmine, and you know that!" Huey argued.

"Naw, you don't love her, you love the idea of her. AndYou wanna know what I don't blame her for cheating on your ass, Ion care what nobody said Jazmine was always loyal. You provoked her to cheat, you spent all those nights with this hoe, cuddling with her shit while Jazmine was covering up for your ass" Riley shouted.

"I know I did her wrong, and I accepted that already. Can't you see I'm straining to make it right" Huey explained.

"Make it right?" Riley said with a laugh. "nigga it's late to make it right. She already fucked up, you ruin her. She didn't start behaving like that until you started fucking around with this bitch" Riley accused.

"what the hell you talking about?" Huey questioned.

"the personality shit nigga! member that night when you had Amelia in the room pretending to see a movie Well, Jazmine was downstairs the whole time, she was about to go up, but I stopped her" Riley explained.

"I know about that already" Huey stated.

"Now take heed," Riley said

 **Riley's flashback.**

 _Aye stop crying its gonna be alright" Riley said, trying to comfort her._

 _" My brother loves you, you the best that ever happen to him" he ensured her._

 _"not its not going to ever be okay! he may not be sleeping with her, but why is he with her instead of me? If I'm the best that ever happened to him, how come didn't he answer my calls? Why is she over there late at night instead of me?" Jazmine questioned, pacing back and forth._

 _"You're telling me he cares and he loves me, but how come I'm the only one trying in our relationship? Why did he forget about me, why did he stop trying!" Jazmine shouted her face was red and she had tears pouring down her cheeks._

 _"he doesn't even look at me anymore, the only time he noticed me is if I'm wearing something he doesn't approve of, other than that, his eyes are always on Amelia" Jazmine explained tearfully._

 _"She's this proud African-American goddess, who embraces her heritage and she's very smart and beautiful. She's so much like him, they induce so much in common and he admires her, I bet he wants me to break things off, maybe I should just go away!" she screamed, running back in Ed's house which was now looking like a house party._

 _Riley ran after Jazmine who ran inside one of Ed's guest rooms._

 _"Jazz, come on quit_ playin _," he said in a serious tone._

 _"Jazmine! I ain't got time for this hide and seek games!" he shouted, getting irritated that he had to look for Jazmine in this a big ass room._

 _"Riley" he heard her say in a sexy voice?_

 _He twisted around to see Jazmine butt ass naked standing in front of him. Riley's eyes widened in shock, and he stood frozen as Jazmine slowly walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders._

 _She had tears in her eyes and she looked nervous like she was pushing herself to approach him._

 _"J-J-Jazmine w-what Y-you doing?" He asked nervously._

 _"Shh, please I need this" she pleaded, standing on her tiptoes, grabbing his neck to kiss him,_

 _but he grabbed her arms roughly._

 _"Yo, what the fuck is wrong_ witchu _! U wit brother, mah fucking brother! Kind nigga, you think I am" Riley shouted, shaking her shoulders, but then he saw she was still naked and backed away._

 _"if u wanna fuck another nigga go head go be a fucking_ hoe _, just don't bring that shit over here and put_ sum _fucking clothes on!" He hollered, leaving the room, closing the door shut._

 _He heard Jazmine crying saying she was sorry repeatedly, but he ignored her and walked away, he didn't hate her, he was just mad and disappointed. That wasn't like her to behave like some_ thot _._

 _What he didn't know was while he was out getting some air she was drinking her heart out with Hennessey._

 **End of Riley's flashback.**

Huey stood silently, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

Jazmine tried to give herself to Riley?

"She's mentally fucked up and it's your fault, she'll never be the same" Riley stated, shaking his head.

"I'm Out, " he announced, walking out the doorway, Ming went to follow.

"Huey" Amelia called.

Huey blew air from his mouth and growled loudly as he began punching the walls, knocking things over, destroying the room including Amelia's cellphone.

Amelia was in shock. she never witness this side of Huey, the anger he felt was unbelievable.

For the first time she was afraid, she didn't know what to do so she ran in the bathroom and cried. Amber ran in the bathroom along with her holding her daughter in her arms.

"should I call the police?" Amber whispered.

Amelia shook her head "no"

It lasted for about 20 minutes then Huey left the room.

* * *

 _Tears ran down Jazmine eyes as she watched her boyfriend destroy his bedroom. He was hollering banging his fist against the walls, knocking things over, smashing things, and even snatching his favorite posters off his walls._

 _It all took off when his Aunt Cookie sparked a conversation regarding his relationship with Jazmine. She brought up how Huey was becoming like his father. In her words,_

 _"Mmm! Mmm, Mmm! Exactly like your daddy, hardheaded and girl crazy" Aunt cookie said, shaking her head. " he was so smart everyone knew he would go to college. But then he met a pretty face and all that changed. Instead of concentrating on his education, he was worrying about opening legs next thing you know he was on welfare with a lazy wife two kids, working two jobs with no diploma"_

 _Huey went insane tearing things apart. It was so hectic they had to call Jazmine to come over because everyone knew she was the lone one that knew how to calm him down._

 _"Huey stops it !" Jazmine pleaded, wrapping her little arms around his waist, leaning her head on his back._

 _Jazmine gets off!" He shouted, but Jazmine held onto him tighter._

 _"Please, stop this is not you" she sobbed._

 _"Jazmine, I'm warning you!" Huey_

 _"I don't care! not letting go until you calm down"_

 _Huey let out a low growl and attempt to remove her arms, but she had a tight grip. The only way he could get her is if he used his strength and he didn't want to hurt her._

 _"I'm serious, Jazmine" he pronounced in a warning tone._

 _"I'm serious too, I'm not letting go" Jazmine demanded._

 _He warned her he thought as he roughly removed her arms off, but she ran to him again and embraced him with all her might._

 _He gritted his teeth and took away her arms again, but this time he turns to face her and held her by her wrist tightly._

 _"Leave me the fuck alone! ! He hollered, shaking her violently, causing her to shrink in pain._

 _"No, I won't, I can't leave you alone because I love you" Jazmine sobbed as her wrist burn in pain. "I know you're upset, I know it hurts when you're reminded of your parents._

 _"I know you hate when the family talks bad about them because I know you believe no matter how much struggle you all went through, you were happy as long as you had them in your life._

 _And Those things she stated about them aren't true from what you told me your father was a hard working man and your mom was a strong woman and they loved you and Riley both._

 _You constantly told me that your father would always say don't let words break you down, let them bring you up and give strength because people will always talk. You just have to ignore them and prove them wrong. He said, Work hard in silence and let success make the noise"_

 _Huey's eyes watered and he freed her hands._

 _"I'm sorry, " he whispered as tears flowed down his eyes. Jazmine didn't say a word she just hugged him and rubbed his back gently._

 _" Its OK, it's going to be okay baby" Jazmine whispered softly._

 _For the first time in his life, he was letting someone see his weakness. He couldn't believe he was actually crying in front of someone, and that someone was Jazmine._

 **End of Flashback.**

* * *

 **And I am tellin' you I'm not goin'**  
 **You're the best man I've ever known**  
 **There's no way I can ever go**  
 **No, no, there's no way**  
 **No, no, no, no way**  
 **I'm livin' without you**

"Huey," Amelia said, touching his hand.

"Don't fucking touch me " Huey shouted, yanking her hands off.

""Look, I know I hurt you, but you hurt me as Apparently we were both wrong. We both cheated, but I know you still love me and I love you. Let's just let bygones be bygones and!" Amelia protested.

"Hurt?" Huey said, laughing at her remark. "I'm far from hurt. I'm angry because I just realized that I wasted my time in a marriage I never truly wanted. I feel stupid that I really felt bad for hurting you. I feel betrayed for trusting that you wouldn't take in the same mistake my ex-made, but that's the difference what Jazmine was done in fact a mistake and that mistake was based on my mistake, But you screwed on me intentionally.

"As much as I desperately wanted to I never contacted Jazmine, and regardless of my undying passion for her, I was good to you. This whole time, you've been deceiving me messing around with the doctor I use to consider as a friend. The same doc that I allowed in my home for dinner parties. The same doctor that determined the pregnancy of the child that might not even be mine." Huey shouted.

"I'm so sorry" Amelia cried. " I was only hurt because I knew you wanted her, I knew you loved her and let's not forget your affair. Let's suppose I didn't cheat, that doesn't change the fact the you cheated too! You bring that bitch in our dwelling and get upset when I did the same. You're a fucking hypocrite!"She shouted.

 **There's no way I can ever go**  
 **No, no, there's no way**  
 **No, no, no, no way**  
 **I'm livin' without you**

" you're right. I actually don't have much right to be mad about your secret lover because I never loved you the way you wanted me to. I spent the last 6 years struggling to get over Jazmine. But every time I tried, I simply couldn't I should have never used you to get over her, I should have fought harder for her" Huey admitted, turning down his voice.

"You're lying! you love me, you had a choice to be with Jazmine or me and you opted to be with me! Don't make belief you weren't happy with me because you were before Jazmine came around, we were happy!"Amelia protested.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this any reality is that we both cheated because we aren't happy in this marriage and with that articulated, whether the baby is mine or not, I want a divorce. if that's my son I want partial custody if he isn't mine, in one case we sign those papers you can keep this house, the money you entitled to, but I want you out my life for good!"Huey requested, turning to leave.

"no! you can't leave me! I love you! Please!" Amelia begged, blocking his way.

 **I'm not livin' without you**  
 **I don't wanna be free**  
 **I'm stayin', I'm stayin'**  
 **And you, and you**  
 **You're gonna love me**  
 **You're gonna love me**

" we can work this out, I know this baby is yours. We can be a family" Amelia pleaded, her face blushed with a billion tears.

"I don't want this marriage. I want my son and I want Jazmine that all what matters right now, have a good life, Amelia. " Huey dismissed.

"is she's really pregnant? And your going leave me hanging while I'm about to drop in two months!"

"relax, of course, I'm not going leave you now. I'll be in the other household" Huey explained.

"And Jazmine lost the baby" Huey lied.

If she wasn't so hurt right at present she would have smiled, childless bitch she thought.

 **And I am tellin' you, I'm not goin'**  
 **Even though the rough times are showin'**  
 **There's just no way**  
 **There's no way**

"you see I'm the perfect girl for you. she can't make you happy like I can. I can bear you children something she will never be able to do"Amelia declared.

 **We're part of the same place**  
 **We're part of the same time**  
 **We both share the same blood**  
 **We both have the same mind**

Your wrong Amelia, he thought.

"You're right Amelia. You're the perfect woman but for yourself. or maybe Dr. Kenneth, but your not for me. I don't want the perfect woman because that's not possible. I don't want a woman that's just like me, I want someone that's different." Huey explained.

"have a good night" he dismissed again, picking up his suitcase.

"No, you're not leaving!"Amelia demanded.

 **And time and time**  
 **We've have so much to share**  
 **No, no, no, no, no, no way**  
 **I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin'**  
 **And findin' that there's nobody there**

"Amelia don't make it hard for yourself," Huey said tiredly.

"never!" She screamed. "You're not going nowhere"

"watch me," Huey said, pushing her aside with his strength but not too much to hurt her.

"Goodbye Amelia," He said walking away.

"NOOOO!" Amelia hollered dramatically chasing after him.

 **Darlin' there's no way**  
 **No, no, no, no way**  
 **I'm livin' without you**  
 **I'm not livin' without you**  
 **You see there's just no way**  
 **There's no way**

"Huey!" Amber called out running faster than Amelia who was on her knees begging Huey to stay, but he ignored her.

"Huey!" Amber shouted again, stepping her foot angrily.

"what?" Huey turned to face her cringing his face at the appearance of Amber who in his opinion looked like she should be on the show botched.

"you can't do this to her!" Amber declared.

"wait, who are you again?" He asked in confusion.

"it's me Amber, Amelia's mother"Amelia confirmed.

"No Mrs. Johnson is blac-ooh, what happened? "Huey asked, staring in disgust.

"well, I got a white full transformation, I'm Amber Rosa now!"She exclaimed, forgetting that her daughter was upset.

"Wow, just wow," Huey said, shaking his head and walked away.

 **Please don't go away from me**  
 **Stay with me, stay with me**  
 **Stay, stay and hold me**  
 **Stay, stay and hold me**

"Huey please, I promise I won't cheat again. We can start all over again. we can be the a team like we always been." She pleaded.

 **And I am tellin' you, I'm not goin'**  
 **You're the best man I'll ever know**

You can't forget, I made you!" She shouted.

 **There's no way I could ever, ever go**  
 **No, no, there's no way**  
 **No, no, no, no way**  
 **I'm livin' without you**

He wanted to respond to that remark, but decided otherwise, he just kept it moving.

 **I'm not livin' without you**  
 **Not livin' without you**  
 **I don't wanna be free**  
 **I'm stayin', I'm stayin'**  
 **And you, and you, and you**  
 **You're gonna love me**  
 **You're gonna love me, yes you are**  
 **Yes you are**

 **Aah, love me**  
 **Love me**  
 **Love me**  
 **Love, you're gonna love me**

On his way out he spotted Simba dressed in a feather dress, he swayed his head and picked up the poor kitty and walked off without looking back.

* * *

 **Present time..**

Amelia wiped her red puffy eyes as she stood in front of the doorway. She rolled her eyes and blew her breath in frustration as she set about her fourth knock.

She couldn't believe she came all the way to the ghetto projects just for the person to waste her time. Why the hell did she listen to Amber once again, she recalled as she walked away from the door.

She balled her fist as she thought of the speech she was going to say to Amber once she get back in the car.

" Niggas" she muttered as she walked down the hallways that smelled like piss and liquor, she was almost close to the stairs until she heard a sound of a door opening.

She twisted around and smiled widely as she looked into the eyes of the person she desperately wanted to see.

"About time"

.

.

"OK, here's the plan," Jazmine said, popping her raspberry red lips in the mirror.

" I'm going to seduce Huey to obtain back my passport and ID meanwhile you're going to ask Huey can get us something to eat for the flight. Without wavering, he will give you his card because he trusts you." She explained, applying more bronze and foundation to cover the scars.

" Once time you obtain the card, you will buy the tickets for the earliest flight that's available. And so when the time is right, I will ask to use the bathroom. You're going to volunteer to walk me. Once Huey is out of sight we will quickly give the lady our ticket and hop on the airplane to California!" Jazmine said excitedly.

Isabella shook her head and breathed deeply Jazmine stood up and pressed down her dress with her fingers.

"I know what your thinking, Huey knows where I live, but luckily we aren't going to Beverly hills. We're going to Manuel's secret cabin in Malibu!" She said, creating the smokey eye look and contouring for final touches.

If only I can take this off" Jazmine mumbled, touching her nose bandage.

"Don't worry, he always leave the keys under the doormat and if I'm not mistaken, there's also money stashed. We should be stable for at least a year." She explained, walking to Isabella, who was still shaking her head in disapproval.

"So, ¿como me veo **(How Do I Look?)?** " Jazmine asked, striking a pose with her hands on her hips.

You don't look like a rape victim, Isabella thought strangely as she examined Jazmine's appearance. Jazmine had requested Isabella to buy a few things such as clothes, shoes, makeup, tons of makeup.

Jazmine looked as if nothing has ever taken place. Her hair was in a straight sleek high ponytail with bouffant Top. She had on a casual burgundy sheath long sleeve dress with some low heels. The dress was a bit plain for Jazmine's taste, but it hugged Jazmine's curvy figure perfectly.

Isabella couldn't deny how amazing her friend looked, but the look on Jazmine's face scared her. She didn't seem like the innocent sweet Jazmine, she looked devious.

Her vivid green eyes looked a shade darker and she held a mini smirk on her face.

"So you understand our plan, right?" Jazmine asked, putting her hand on Isabella's shoulder.

"Jazmin we can't do this, this is wrong" Isabella pleaded.

"You know, if you decide to tell Huey about this, say adieu to our friendship" Jazmine threatened.

"but"

"so what's it's going to be? Are you with me or against me" Jazmine asked, folding her arms.

Isabella eyes watered as she contended with her heart and brain she desperately wanted to stop Jazmine's plan, but at the same time, she didn't want to lose Jazmine as a friend.

Her lips trembled, as she prepared to speak

"Bella!" Jazmine said in an inpatient voice tapping her foot.

Isabella cleared her throat nervously,

"Jazmine"

The two looked up to see Huey standing by the doorway with a dozen of pink peonies in his hand.

Jazmine blinked rapidly as Huey slowly walked over to her. For some reason, he felt extremely anxious.

"You look, " he initiated to say as he stared at Jazmine. He couldn't believe how incredible make up work. It made those times he would envision her on the red carpet looking flawless, did she cover the bruises?

When he would watch her doing she truly looked like under the makeup? How many bruises did she hide?

"You look so aesthetic" he stated, still staring at her.

"Aww, you don't look so bad yourself," she said, fixing his tie.

She fake gasped, " what are these?" She said referring to the flowers.

"Oh," Huey said dumbly.

He cleared his throat nervously, " these are for you" he said, handing them to her.

She smiled and shut her eyes as she placed her nose against the flowers.

She let out a sigh as she breathed in the aroma,

"I love them" Jazmine replied, wrapping her arms around Huey's neck.

Huey's heart began to poke out his chest as Jazmine lifted on her tiptoes to get closer to Huey's face.

Isabella watched in amazement as Jazmine smashed her lips on Huey's in a forceful sloppy manner.

Isabella turned her head awkwardly as Jazmine began to make moaning noises. She started out to fan herself as she felt her forehead sweating in embarrassment.

Finally Huey pulled away. Although Huey couldn't deny that it was a hot tempting kiss, he couldn't hide the fact that it felt different. Usually Jazmine's was the submissive one in the kiss, but this time the kiss was full of control.

"Are you ready babe?" Jazmine said in a sexy voice, massaging his shoulders.

Huey stared at her strangely, but nodded.

"Yeah, " he replied, guiding her out.

"Come on, Bell," Jazmine said, giving Isabella a wink.

Isabella wanted to slap the grin off Jazmine's face, but she played along anyway.

.

 **Easy come easy go, that's just how you live**

 **Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give**

As they sat in the back seat of the car on their way to the airport, Huey couldn't stop imagining the way Jazmine was acting and the kiss she gave him. He didn't sense that same connection he always felt when they kissed. He didn't feel like he was kissing his Jazmine.

 **Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss**

 **Had your eyes wide open, why were they open**

She was so prevailing. The manner she looked, the way she dressed.

She even smelled different. She used to smile with her eyes and giggle at every small thing.

Could it be that she was in one of her personality, did she intend it when she said she loved him. She had to have meant it, he wanted to trust that in his heart.

 **Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash**

 **You tossed it in the trash, you did**

It would demolish his soul if he discovered she was playing him.

 **To give me all your love is all I ever asked**

 **'Cause**

 **What you don't understand is**

It couldn't be so..

 **I'd catch a grenade for ya**

Perhaps he should put it to the test. Huey waited a few minutes and made his move.

 **Throw my hand on a blade for ya**

He got hold of Jazmine's hand and entwined her fingers along with his.

 **I'd jump in front of a train for ya**

He caved in her hand a light squeeze and for a moment he thought, yeah, she loves me..

 **You know I'd do anything for ya**

 **oh oh oh oh oh**

But then, she released her fingers and moved her hand.

 **I would go through all this pain**

 **Take a bullet straight right through my brain**

 **Yes, I would die for you, baby**

He attempted to take hold of her hand again,but she removed it and pulled out a cushion file from her bag and began filing her nails.

 **But you won't do the same**

Huey looked at her, but she avoided his gaze.

I **f my body was on fire**

 **Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames**

 **You said you loved me, you're a liar**

 **'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby**

He felt his heart sink as if it had fallen in quicksand, he couldn't deny the notion that was consuming him.

 **But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya**

 **Throw my hand on a blade for ya**

 **I'd jump in front of a train for ya**

 **You know I'd do anything for ya**

The feeling of rejection, but most of all

 **I would go through all this pain**

 **Take a bullet straight right through my brain**

 **Yes, I would die for you, baby**

 **But you won't do the same**

The feeling of heartbreak...

* * *

Beyonce: Why don't you love me

Ed Sheeran: Give Me Love

Shawn Mendes: The Weight

Jennifer Hudson: And I'm Telling You

Bruno Mars: Grenade 

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	37. Stone Cold I hate U But, I love U

If you haven't Checkout my new story **The Last of Us** , chapter 2 is up.

Must Read,

 **Power Exchange by Anonrain**

 **Cold Heart by Natasha Annalise**

 **The love you and had Reboot by Loveheart205**

 **Dating 101 by** Truesaver

Btw only a few chapters left until the end of DP. Hope you enjoy please Read & Review

* * *

 _"How are you feeling Jazmine?" Dr. Steven asked._

 _"Why am I here?" She asked, angrily. " I don't belong here! My husband's the crazy one, you have to trust me!" She sobbed uncontrollably._

 _"Please, I don't understand why am I here!" she shouted._

 _"Jazmine please calm down, I can't help you if you go on to give me a hard way to go, I believe you, but I want to hear your side of the story. So please, bare with me okay? " Dr. Steven assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder while she cried into her hands._

 _"If I tell you, will you h-help me? " she asked, shuddering as she spoke._

 _"yes, Jazmine you have my word" he informed._

 _"Okay " her broken voice spoke and she nodded and wiped her teary eyes and sniff the snot up her nose. Steven waited patiently for her to bring herself together. "Okay, " she echoed, taking a deep breath._

 _"Are you ready?" he asked, handing her some more tissues._

 _" Thank you, and yes I'm ready to talk," Jazmine said, sniffling._

 _"Okay, excellent. Now I would like for you to describe to me, how you are feeling at this moment using two words?" He asked._

 _"Confused and frightened " she replied._

 _" Explain briefly why you experience those feelings," He asked._

 _"Confused because I don't understand why am I here. Frightened because I don't know what's going to happen next" she replied._

 _"Do you frequently feel confused and frightened?" He asked._

 _"Sometimes, most of the time, I'm scared, " she said, playing with her fingers._

 _"What frightens you?" He questioned._

 _"A lot of things, "she said in a slightly annoyed voice._

 _"Name one in particular? "he requested._

 _"My husband, " she disclosed._

 _"Why does he scare you?" He asked, putting his leg over his knee._

 _"He beats me when he's angry" Jazmine revealed._

 _"Why you reckon he does that?"Steven asked._

 _"He can't control it, and it's because he's jealous" Jazmine claimed._

 _"What is he jealous of, who is he jealous of you?" He inquired._

 _" Not me," she said plainly._

 _"Then who is he envious of, " he asked._

 _"My ex-boyfriend, " she revealed, feeling a bit nervous._

 _"and who is your ex-boyfriend? " He inquired. She shifts uncontrollably in her seat and her lips trembled as she stated, " Huey Freeman "she confirmed._

 _"can you tell me about Huey Freeman?"He asked._

 _"Don't you follow the news, " she said sarcastically, suddenly getting angry._

 _"Not a lot, I'm always busy with work, " he informed her._

 _"well that's too bad," she said stubbornly, folding her arms._

 _"I know of Huey Freeman, he's a billionaire, book writer, activist, speaker, public figure, civil and human society rights leader" he explained. " He's also the president of non-profit organization called the new improved black panthers group, affiliation to the NCCAP." He informed. " however, I don't know_ him _personally, so could you please tell me about him?" He pleaded._

 _"What occurred between you two? " He questioned._

 _Her eyes started to water again and her lips begin to tremble excessively._

 _"Jazmine, what took place between you and Huey Freeman?" He asked again..She started to shake as she felt the memories rushing back to her._

 _"Jazmine "_

 _"No!" She yelled, slamming her fist on his desk. "I don't want to talk about him! " She came up from her seat and stormed out the room._

 _._

 _._

 _Jazmine walked in smoothly swaying her hips, her hair was down today, she delivered a sweet smile on her face._

 _She sat down slowly and crossed her legs and sat up straight._

 _"Hello, Dr. Steve, " she pronounced in a flirtatious voice._

 _"Good afternoon Jazmine, how are you feeling? " he asked._

 _"I feel loosened up "She admitted._

 _"That's great!" he exclaimed._

 _"Let's talk about your vocation as a model and actress" He brought out._

 _"okay," she said excitedly._

 _"Do you enjoy the work you do?" he asked._

 _"Absolutely, it makes me feel confident and sexy "she exclaimed._

 _"why does it make you feel that way?" he inquired._

 _"Because the attention and the love I receive from my fans, " she said, smiling brightly. "They make me feel so loved and I feel like I'm somebody special"_

 _"do anyone else other than your fans make or has made you feel loved and special? " he asked, trying his hardest to get her to express her feelings towards Huey._

 _" Do you think I'm sexy, Dr. Steven" she stated, lifting her up her patient dress slightly._

 _"Uhm, Jazmine I can't answer that question" He stated, nervously, setting his glasses._

 _"why not? I imply you're asking me questions, " she said, challenging him._

 _"Because for one, it's highly inappropriate and I'm married and you're my patient" He informed in a serious tone._

 _"Oh come on, if you answer my question, I'll tell you all about Huey and me" she provoked._

 _Dr. Steven took in a deep breath" Okay, fine, but simply one question"._

 _"three!" She requested._

 _Three wouldn't hurt he thought._

 _" Alright, there it is then, go on, " he said, feeling his palms sweat, he didn't know why but this woman was making him uneasy._

 _She giggled and let down her dress, but she widened her legs a bit. He fought the impulse to look at her panties._

 _"do you think I'm sexy Dr. Steven?" She asked once more, Smirking at him._

 _"I, uh, Yes you're ahem! Very attractive " he studdered in a low voice, he was extremely embarrassed and his face was tomato red._

 _She laughed and bit her lip and stared at him in a seductive manner. " would you fuck me if you could?"_

 _"Huh, " he said dumbly, wiping his sweaty brow._

 _She giggled some more._

 _"I said if you possessed an opportunity, would you fuck my brains out, " she said, staring him down._

 _"no! I would never I have a wife and you're my patient, " he said, aloud._

 _"Is that why you keep peeking at my panties?" She said, referring to when he couldn't get his eye under her skirt due to her legs being opened._

 _"You want to fuck me don't you Dr. Steven?" She taunted._

 _"do your wife make you feel loved and special? "_

 _"yes, actually she does and that's why I would never cheat on her, she's my everything " he informed._

 _Jazmine laughed hysterically. " Oh my gosh, you sound so much like my ex, too bad he lied" she pronounced, still laughing it off._

 _"okay, I have answered your questions it's time to answer mines" he stated in a serious tone._

 _Oh, alright, what do you desire to know?" She asked, playing with her hair._

 _"Alright, before we stimulate into the situation, first tell me how you used to feel about him and what did you see him as?" He asked._

 _She hesitated a moment, then she spoke,_

 _"I loved him, I always loved him since the day I saw him, it was like love at first sight. Well of course, it was a crush, but soon my crush turned into something much stronger" she explained._

 _"I admired him, he was my best friend, and my knight shining_ armor _" she said, letting her tears clog her eyes, but she didn't let them fall._

 _"How do you feel about him now?" He inquired._

 _She ignored his question and picked her nails._

 _He let out a gentle sigh._

 _"Okay, then let's talk about your relationship with him, how was it?" He asked._

 _"it was amazing " her eyes beamed at the thought of it. "He believed he wasn't the type to express much affection or be extremely sweet and romantic, but he was actually quite a lover boy she revealed, laughing softly._

 _"he did everything for me and I thought I was his everything, but then Amelia came along and suddenly I wasn't his everything anymore, she was" she took a deep breath. " She took my spot, she stole his heart from me and she ran off with it, " she explained, her voice cracked._

 _" isn't she the woman he married? " he asked._

 _"Yup," she stated, letting her tears fall again. " Even after all the pain he caused me, I still love him and much as I tried to hate him for deserting me, I just can't! Why can't I hate him?" She asked loudly, sobbing._

 _"can you tell me exactly what Huey Freeman did? Like what kind of things he put you through "he asked._

 _"I don't want to put it out there, yes he broke my heart, but I wouldn't dare put his personal business out" she stated, she was protecting him._

 _"Very well, I have one more question about Huey, why do you suppose he left you?"_

 _"For one, I cheated duh," she said, rolling her eyes._

 _" and because he found someone smarter, better, and even prettier than me, " she explained, it hurt her to say those words but that's what she believed._

 _She didn't want to reveal much then she would have to tell about him lashing out at her, laying around with Amelia behind her back and almost importantly, using her for sex and getting her pregnant._

 _She wasn't sure if this was on film and she didn't want to ruin his image, she was protecting him._

 _"Why did you cheat?"_

 _"I don't want to spill the beans about that right now l, it's been an hour, the session is over," She said, walking our abruptly like she always did._

.

Isabella smirked as Jazmine desperately tried to obtain her passport and ID, but, unfortunately, Huey wasn't buying none of her attempts. She tried making out with him, but he told her he didn't want to bring to much attention with the media. Her plan was to distract him enough to steal his wallet, but how could she if she couldn't kiss him.

Jazmine frowned with her legs crossed and her chin laying on her hand. Thinking of a new way to get her passport. She then asked if she could use the bathroom using and that's where Isabella came in.

But thank god Huey refused to let Jazmine go alone so he walked them and stood outside the bathroom door like a guard. Isabella let out a sigh of relief, but Jazmine was furious.

However, she kept her cool and decided that she was going to find another way to escape Huey.

But how?

"Are you alright?" Huey asked, Jazmine as they sat in first class.

She didn't reply she just stared into the window of the plane, wishing it would crash.

"Jazmine" Huey tapped her shoulder.

"Jaz"

"What! what! what! what!" She hollered, pulling her head back in annoyance. "What is it Now Freeman?" she asked, looking at him.

Huey took a deep breath " do you need anything? "

"yes, some space would be nice" She replied, getting up from her seat and moving two seats in front of him.

Huey was about to follow, but some guy blocked his way.

"Maybe you should take the lady's advice," the guy said politely.

"Maybe you should mind your fucking business!" Huey snapped.

"Hey! My bad" the guy said raising his hand up in defense.

Without a word, Huey bumped passed the guy and proceeded to take a seat next to Jazmine, but she quickly placed her bag on the seat.

"Sorry this seat is taken," Jazmine said unapologetically. "maybe next time" she smiled, waving her hand at Isabella who had finally come back from the bathroom.

"Bell! Over here!" She called out.

Poor Isabella was afraid of heights.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jazmine asked Isabella while watching Huey who was returning back to his original seat.

" I will once we land" Isabella complained, placing the emergency breathing mask on her mouth.

" here use these you will feel so much better" Jazmine stated, placing the headphones on Isabella's ears.

She put on some classical music which instantly calm her down. What only took like 10 minutes, Isabella was sound asleep.

Jazmine smiled and cuddled herself with a blanket and closed her eyes. But the smile on her face didn't last long because she couldn't help but to think of Huey.

I **won't pretend that I intend to stop living**

 **I won't pretend I'm good at forgiving**

She heard the doctors whispering about her saying she's just sick, she doesn't understand what's she's doing, she's mental.

Jazmine rolled her eyes at the thought. In her mind, she wasn't mentally unstable. In fact she remembers everything that has happened, she didn't black out.

She lied to the police, she just wanted it to be over. Sometimes she didn't know why she did the things she did like when she threatening Isabella and her friendship. She loves Isabella, she wouldn't throw away their relationship that easy. Or how she desperately tries to escape Huey and act cold towards him, She was just angry, she was just so hurt.

 **But I can't hate you**

 **Although I have tried**

 **Mmmmm**

She doesn't truly hate Huey, in fact, she still loves him, but she wants to move on. She wants to be independent for once, she's tired.

 **I still really really love you**

 **Love is stronger than pride**

She wants to get away, but will her heart let her?

 **I still really really love you**

 **Mmmmm**

When will the anger cease? How could she stop feeling angry towards Huey?

 **Sitting here wasting my time**

 **Would be like**

 **Waiting for the sun to rise**

Huey sat with his eyes closed trying to get his mind off Jazmine, failing miserably.

 **It's all too clear things come and go**

 **Sitting here waiting for you**

 **Would be like waiting for winter**

It hurt him when he discovered that Jazmine was using him to try to escape. Isabella sent him a text message warning him about Jazmine's plan. He couldn't believe she actually would walk away from his life while carrying his child. Jazmine may not want to be with him, but it's not about her, it's about what's best for their child And he'll be damn if he let her keep that away from him, he wasn't having it.

 **I still really really love you**

But he understands her reasons for wanting space, that's why he had a plan that will work out for the both of them.

 **Love is stronger than pride**

.

"I'm not going back to that prison you call a home!" Jazmine shouted, kicking Huey's seat in front of her.

"Jazmine, calm down," Huey said calmly as he proceeded to drive.

"Don't order me around! I'm not your property! I'm not going to be roomies with your other baby mama!"Jazmine hollered.

I Want my passport, you fucking asshole!" Jazmine shouted, hitting the back of his seat.

"Jazmin suficiente **(enough)** , Por favor **(please)**!"Isabella shouting from the passenger seat.

"No! I just want to leave, why do I have to go back. I don't want to go back!"Jazmine said, letting out a sob.

She cried through the whole drive to where ever, Huey took her. She didn't want to move back to Huey's mansion. He would keep her locked up in that house on the left, reminded her of a horror movie. And most importantly, she didn't want to be around Amelia, she didn't want to be disturbed with the woman who constantly tries to get rid of her.

She just wanted to be independent, why can't he just let her go?

He pulled over and got out the car to open the door for her. He spread out the door for Jazmine to come out, but she frowned and crossed her arms.

 **Yes I do, I believe**

 **That one day I will be, where I was**

 **Right there, right next to you**

"Jazmine, please come out," Huey said politely.

"I'm remaining in the car, " she said stubbornly, looking forth.

"Jazmine please, I promise, " he stated, but stopped and sighed. He seriously needed to quit making promises.

"Don't make promises you know you can't keep," Jazmine remarked.

"You're absolutely correct. What I meant to say is I'm positive that if you come out you will be satisfied"Huey assured.

"Heh!"Jazmine said, expressing joy at his remark.

"Jazmine please, take a look" Huey pleaded, pulling his hand out for her to take.

 **And it's hard, the days just seem so dark**

 **The moon and the stars are nothing without you**

Jazmine hesitated, but then Isabella said. " Unlike Huey I don't break promises, I guarantee you that if you come out, you won't be near Huey's mansion"Isabella informed.

"No offense" Isabella quickly whispered to Huey.

She looked at Isabella, who mouthed "trust me"

"Fine" Jazmine said, grabbing Huey's hand as he helped her out the car.

"Who lives here?" " she said, as they walked towards a huge single condominium.

"You'll See," Huey said, drawing out the keys to open the door.

 **Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?**

 **No words can explain, the way I'm missing you**

The moment they walked inside, Jazmine was in awe of the sight. It was absolutely glorious. The living room was designed in cream marble flooring. Furnished with enchanting aesthetic, luxurious decor and interior with a terrific fireplace.

It had 3 bedrooms which included a walk-in closet in the master room. Two bathrooms, large kitchen, and diner, and two terraces with a spectacular sunset horizon and a colorful water fountain including a Spa section.

Jazmine was speechless.

 **The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside**

 **These tears, they tell their own story**

"You like it?"Huey asked.

"Will we be staying here together?"Jazmine asked.

"No, It's for you and Isabella. "Huey confirmed.

She looked at him in confusion and defeat.

"Bella and I?" Jazmine asked.

 **You told me not to cry when you were gone**

 **But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong**

"Yes, Jazmine. You said you wanted to be on your own. So I decided to give you and Isabella your own place. Everything you need is here, I already moved your clothes and accessories here. There's plenty of food and I provided Isabella enough money to last you. I hired you a personal driver to take you and her wherever you desire. And of course, a security system built in for safety. "Huey explained, giving her passport and ID.

 **Can I lay by your side, next to you, you**

 **And make sure you're alright**

"Just don't leave the country okay?"He stated in a serious tone. She smiled and nodded her head yes. She couldn't believe she was finally given independence.

"What's the catch? Why are you doing this?" Jazmine questioned.

 **I'll take care of you**

 **And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight**

"There's no catch, I'm doing this because I want what's best for you and the baby. I want you to be happy even if it means I have to let you be on your own for awhile" Huey said, rubbing her shoulders.

"But under one term, I want to go to every appointment involving the pregnancy. I want to be there when you start taking childbirth classes. And most of all, I want you to consecrate me a call at least twice a week to find out how you're doing."Huey requested, handing her a brand new iPhone.

With a built-in tracking device, but she wouldn't know that.

"Is that all right with you?" Huey asked with pleading eyes.

 **I'm reaching out to you**

 **Can you hear my call? (Who's to say you won't hear me?)**

Jazmine thought about his offer for a moment and looked around,

"Alright, but I don't want any security guards," Jazmine demanded.

"Jazmine you know I don't feel comfortable leaving you two here without knowing you're secured"Huey explained.

"I said no security guards! "Jazmine hollered.

"Alright, fine, just calm down," Huey said, letting out a sigh.

 **This hurt that I've been through**

 **I'm missing you, missing you like crazy**

Jazmine gasped when she spotted Simba she squealed and picked up her kitty and give it multiple kisses. Huey watched with sorrow in his heart as Jazmine walked in her new room with her kitten, closing the door.

 **Can I lay by your side?**

She didn't even say goodbye to me.

 **Next to you, you**

"Don't worry, Huey I will watch over her and I will call you"Isabella promised.

 **And make sure you're alright**

"Please don't let anything happen to her. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, and tell her I love her very much. " Huey stated sadly.

 **I'll take care of you**

"I'm going to get going now, " he announced, turning to depart.

"Huey!" Isabella said, taking hold of his arm.

Huey turned around "Yes?"

"You did the right thing, and one day she'll be thankful "Isabella stated.

 **I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight**

"Yeah," Huey said, handing her a quick hug. "Buenas Noches(Goodnight), Bell"

"Buenas Noches," Bella said, watching Huey walked out the door.

 **Lay me down tonight**

 **Lay me by your side**

 **Lay me down tonight**

As Huey was walking towards his car, he glanced at the house and necessitated a deep breath, then went side Jazmine looked out the window, and watched as Huey entered his car, she let out a deep sigh as she observed him turn on the engine.

 **Lay me by your side**

 **Can I lay by your side?**

 **Next to you**

 **You**

Before Huey could pull off, he spotted Jazmine looking out the window.

 **Can I lay by your side?**

They locked eyes and looking at each other with the same facial expressions.

Next to you, you

Their facial expression looked as nothing was wrong, but their eyes told it all.

 **And make sure you're alright**

Too bad he couldn't see her tears.

 **I'll take care of you**

Jazmine broke the stare and walked off, leaving Huey to stare at an empty window. Finally, after a moment of thought he drove off.

 **I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight**

 **.**

" _what lead you to cheat on Huey Freeman? "_

 _She let out a frustrating sigh and ran her fingers through her hair._

 _" His name was Michael Ceaser. He was Huey's best friend, and he was always nice to me, but we never were around each other much. And so that's when Huey stopped caring, we became good friends because we were both so hurt, we spent time together expressing our feelings about our significant other " she revealed._

 _"We supported each other, made each other laugh, wipe each other's tears, passed each other advice, giving each other false hope, " she explained, looking down at her hands as she continued._

 _" But it was no use, his girlfriend Cindy aka my ex-best friend wanted to defend her credibility and reputation while Huey, well, Huey he was just always with her"_

 _"Then what occurred?" Steven asked._

 _"I lost my father, " she started to brawl in her hands._

 _"Take your time, " he said, giving her the box of tissues._

 _She nodded her head and blew her nose._

 _"He was supposed to be there for me, only he wasn't. How could he not be there for me, when I needed him the most, how could he not Care? My father was everything to me he was my heart, he was my hero" she sobbed softly._

 _"I lost him that night not realizing that I was going to lose much more afterward" she pronounced._

 _"can you describe to me what happened between you and Ceaser, how did you feel? Did you enjoy the sex?" Steven asked out of curiosity._

 _Jazmine let out a little laugh and wiped her tears._

 _"you want to talk about sex Doctor?" She said happily._

 _"Now, if you're not comfortable, it's fine, we can" he offered but was cut off._

 _"I wanted to hate it, but frankly I enjoyed because Huey didn't show me affection anymore. We had quick sex, but with Michael I had a chance to make love again. It felt good until I smelled his scent which smelled exactly like Huey that when I realized I had made a mistake, but it was too late" she revealed tearfully._

 _"I cried and I can tell he cried also because I felt his tears dripping down my neck."_

 _After awhile I wanted him to stop, but I was too weak to speak and he was weak as well. we both were so hurt, it was intense. " she explained, sighing. She sort of felt relieved to open up about her and Ceaser, she never got a chance to explain herself._

 _"Thank you for sharing that with me Jazmine," Steven said, writing down on his notepad._

 _"where was your mother in all of this?"_

 _ **Reflections of your love**_

 _ **Have come to wither**_

 _"oh, Sarah," Jazmine said with hate filled in her eyes. " When we discovered my father was diagnosed with brain cancer, she was ravaged. She wouldn't stop crying, but then suddenly she stop crying she stopped caring, and she stopped loving"_

 _"What do you intend by that?"_

 _"She started drinking a great deal and she would ignore my father and then she would constantly insult me""_

 _What did she say to you?"_

 _"she would tell me that I was weak and hot in the pants. she told me that I was slutty and she would tell me to hop off Huey's dick because I was starting to walk funny and she would often call me fat because of my butt size," Jazmine revealed._

 _"how did that make you feel?"_

 _"I didn't pay it any kind because she was drunk, but then she would go out at night and arrive home drunk again sometimes she wouldn't come home" And so one night she sneaks another man in our home while my father was lying sick in his bed, she was fucking some guy in another room._

 _"My dad heard everything, he got up and ran inside the room where my mother laid naked and sob in front of her. I was so enraged that I actually attacked my mom and things got so hectic that my father had to kick her out," she explained._

 _"She simply didn't care, she grabbed her already packed suitcases and walked out the door. The last thing she said to me was I should have aborted you when I had the opportunity"_

 _"That must have broken your heart"_

 ** _Reflections of your love_**

 ** _Have come to wither_**

 _"It did, it shattered my heart because I loved her though I was always a daddy's girl, I looked up to her. I wanted to look more like her, I wanted to be like her, now look at me, I got what I wish for," she said chuckling._

 _"How do you feel about her now?"_

 _" I hate her and I'll never forgive her for hurting my father," she said darkly._

 _"and for hurting you?"_

 ** _I thought I'd done my best to memorize_**

.

Jazmine lips chattered as she embraced herself in the cold temperate weather. She found herself walking down the muddy streets in downtown. It was late for somebody such as herself to be walking at this time of the night, but she couldn't sleep.

How could she? Who wants to slumber in a cardboard box with smelly strangers? A tear shed from her eyes, she just wanted to go home.

"Homeless" she whispered, reminding herself that what she thought was home was no longer home. Her stomach started to growl lousy, god she was hungry.

She was walking so much she didn't realize that she had traveled thus far. She was no longer in the dingy part of the town, she was now in the upper town where all the rich white kids shopped.

Which means close by Woodcrest,

"No, " she palms her forehead, she didn't want to get back here, ever!

She had to go back, she couldn't return to the place that brought her pain she couldn't go back to the people that hated her.

 **Slap!**

however, of paper slapped Jazmine's across her face, she removed the paper and looked into what seem to be a picture, but before she could see the image it flew away.

Out of curiosity, she chased after the poster. Sightly seeing the bold words that read: **HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL**

Jazmine struggled against the strong wind that tossing the paper around, all she wanted was a fast glance at the picture.

Finally, the poster landed steadily on the ground. Jazmine was about to reach out for it, but then suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"I promise I'll, I'll have your money by the end of the month daddy couldn't you give me some more time?"

Her heart dropped, She knows that voice.

 **A picture fades of you and I together**

Jazmine turned around to see a beautiful woman with long platinum blonde hair blowing over her shoulders. She had on a black leather dress with some fishnets and some long knee high boots. Her body looked different from what Jazmine remembered, she was still petite with long legs. But her chest was rather large, Dolly Porton large.

Her piercing blue eyes were full of life like she used to before things fell apart.

 **I haven't come to terms**

 **With how we said goodbye**

Jazmine always imagined herself lashing out on her mother again if she would to ever see her again, however, for that moment, all of that anger swept away.

"Mom!" Jazmine called out, running towards Sarah who eyes widened.

"Mom! "Jazmine shouted, desperately as tears stream from her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, but for some reason the crying wouldn't stop falling from her eyes.

"Snowflake who's that girl? do you know her? Why is she calling you mom? " a woman with a similar outfit as Sarah asked.

Sarah laughed nervously and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Maybe she's just confused, hey do me a favor, just let me handle this can you wait by the gates" Sarah said.

The woman gave her a look then walked away as Jazmine finally made it towards Sarah.

Jazmine stood face to face with her mom, out of breath with tears in her eyes. Sarah stared at her like she was a stranger.

"Mom," Jazmine said in a low tired voice.

Sarah cleared her throat and put her hair behind her ears uncomfortably.

"Hey sweety" she stated in a low voice. After everything that has taken place, all she had to say was hey?

"Mom, I, you," Jazmine couldn't find the proper words to say as she felt herself started to sob.

"where, where, you go?" She asked, her lips trembled.

"Listen, Jazmine I can't speak right now. Can we meet some other da" Sarah started to say, but then she quickly rephrased what she wanted to enunciate.

"Hey, how about you get a ride with me, we can catch up?" Sarah offered, smiling at Jazmine.

Jazmine wiped her tears and nodded her head"Okay"

"Come on follow me" Sarah stated, walking towards a large limousine that just pulled up. "oh and don't call me mom, I'll explain later"

Jazmine nodded her head and followed Sarah inside the car.

"uh noo, honey you gotta get out. This is for Daddy's girls only." The woman stated. " here maybe you can buy a sandwich" she said, pulling a stack of money, but only offering a dollar.

"No she's with me" Sarah stated. " I appreciate it you wouldn't mention this to daddy"

The woman smacked her teeth" Fine, but you owe me Snowflake"

Snowflake? Jazmine thought.

"thank you Candycane," Sarah said, blowing her a kiss.

"where are we going? " Jazmine asked.

"there's a cafe out of town that should be good," Sarah said.

.

They arrived at a small cafe restaurant, Candycane lady had departed while Jazmine and Sarah went inside.

"Snowflake! You're looking delicious as always" the owner of the cafe said.

Jazmine expected her to react in an embarrassed shy manner like she used to when men flirt with her

But instead she replied with,

"thanks handsome," she said in a seductive voice.

"Wow, who's this beauty, a new girl huh?' He asked, staring at Jazmine up and down.

" oh, she's just a friend of mine visiting" Sarah said quickly.

Jazmine felt hurt that her mom didn't acknowledge her as her daughter.

Is she ashamed of me, she thought.

"well, aren't you going to seat and dine us or what?" Sarah said loudly.

" oh yes have a seat ladies" he replied, directing them to a table.

" thanks, sweety," she said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Jazmine watched as her mother sway her hips in a seductive manner as they walked to the table.

This wasn't the person she once knew, she was different.

In fact, all she did brag about the places she been to and the material things she owned. Then she had the nerve to tell Jazmine that she needed to make an appointment for her hair.

She began babbling about the friends she made and telling her stories about funny moments she had with them.

Everything in the conversation was about Sarah, she never mentioned anything about Jazmine or better yet her father.

Jazmine began to feel furious that Sarah was talking about how great her life was and flirting with the owner while Jazmine was struggling to keep herself from crying.

How dare she!

"so Jazmine how's you and Huey?" She asked, winking at her.

Really?

"We broke up," Jazmine said sadly.

"oh I knew he wasn't good for you, I remember I met this guy he was so smart, but boy was he mean"

"why did you leave!"Jazmine interrupted, slamming her fist on the table.

Sarah flinched.

"Why did you leave us! Why didn't you come back!" Jazmine demanded.

"Honey, listen," Sarah said, touching her hand.

"Now you listen, MOM!" Jazmine shouted yanking her hand off.

"MOTHER! I've been listening to you for the past hour! And all you can babble about is YOU, YOU, YOU and YOU! What about me, you're DAUGHTER! " Jazmine said loud enough for the owner to hear.

"Jazmine, please calm down," Sarah whispered, looking around nervously.

"No! You're going to hear me out. When you left. Matters got worse with dad. The cancer got worse and he stopped trying to become better because he was so heartbroken" Jazmine said, her voice weakened.

"For months I took care of him, I cooked, cleaned, even bathe him! I did everything to make him happy"I let my grades go down because I was too busy catering to him"

"I stopped having fun because I wanted to stay with him. Then he started having seizures, going in and out the hospital. He began to lose his memory, including ones with me. He never forgot about you, all he ever talked about was you. How he knows you will return to him, inquiring if you were coming soon. And know what I did? I lied to him and told him you were coming, and he trusted me. I lied to him that whole time because I didn't want him to discover the truth. " Jazmine admitted, feeling regret for lying to her father.

"But I believe He knew the truth, he knew you weren't coming back that's why he gave up, that's why he grew weaker, he was so hurt. " Jazmine said in an angry tone.

"He was tired of crying for you, he just wanted to die. You were the love of his life, he would have done everything for you. Even when he knew you were a whore! He still wanted you. Every time I would try to speak about my life with him or tell him how I felt, he would change the subject and talk about you. He enjoyed reminiscing about the good old days he had with you than to actually talk to me. He didn't think I was his daughter, he kept calling me his nurse." Jazmine revealed, the thought of it crushed her heart.

"It hurt because daddy and I were tight. We used to always talk to each other, I wanted to prove to him that I was his daughter and demand him to listen to my opinions and the things I was going through, but I didn't want to be selfish. So I sat there and listened and watched as his eyes would light up as he spoke of you."Jazmine said through sobs.

Sarah's eyes began to water.

And you know what the last thing dad said to me, he said, "Tell my wife that I love her and I can't wait to see her beautiful face" he never said he loved me, he never tried to comfort me, he talked about you, only you. He left me because you left him!"Jazmine shouted, her face was red and raining with tears streaming. She placed her head down on the table and wrapped her arms around her head.

Sarah tears finally dropped and her body shuddered as her daughter wept her heart out. She never saw her daughter cry so much, it was the toughest thing to watch.

"Jazmine," Sarah said, approaching her.

"Stay away from me!" Jazmine shouted, standing up. "Like you always did!" she screamed, running away.

"Jazmine, Wait!"Sarah shouted, running after her.

"Jazmine" Sarah called out, walking towards the dumpster where she spotted Jazmine on the ground vomiting.

She's gasped and held Jazmine, rubbing her back."Jazmine I'm deeply sorry, I didn't intend to upset you. I loved your father, it's just so much I was going through that I can't explain here. Look, we can go to my place is merely around the corner. We can speak more about your dad, and I know a great tea recipe that will help with that stomach virus.

" I'm pregnant" Jazmine announced, wiping vomit from her lip.

"W-what?" Sarah asked, withdrawing herself from Jazmine.

"I'm pregnant! " Jazmine said in a louder voice.

Sarah set her hands on her mouth and shook her head.

"oh no, no Jazmine. How could you have allowed this to happen? "She stated, giving her a disappointed look.

Was she serious? Jazmine thought, but she was too weak to defend herself, all she could do was weep.

"No, No this is bad, this is bad," Sarah said which caused Jazmine to cry more.

" Does Huey know?" Sarah asked.

"No" Jazmine sobbed, wiping her eyes, " he doesn't know. He hates me because I cheated on him. I slept with Ceaser."

"so its Ceaser's" Sarah questioned, folded her arms.

"No! of course, not" Jazmine stated.

"then how do you know it's Huey's? "Sarah asked in a firm voice.

"After we split up, a couple weeks later, we slept together. Afterward, he didn't talk to me because he's in love with someone else" Jazmine explained painfully.

""Are you talking about that girl that used to hang around him a lot?"Sarah asked.

"Amelia, yes. They're together now."Jazmine confirmed, sobbing at the idea.

"Hmm" Sarah stated, shaking her head once more

Jazmine felt so ashamed she covered her face. She couldn't resist the look her mother was giving her.

"Jazmine you were said to be on the Pill what happened? " she let out a sigh. "Are you planning to keep it?"

"I suppose, but I don't know how am I going to tell Huey. I'm afraid I don't really know. " Jazmine admitted.

"what should I do?"Jazmine asked desperately

" Come on, let's go to my place, then we can focus it there, " Sarah stated, making a phone call.

Jazmine didn't know what she was saying because she walked away, but soon the limousine arrived with Candycane inside.

As they drove to Sarah's house, she watches as Candycane and Sarah exchanged looks and they were whispering. Candy Cane give Sarah a brown paper bag.

Jazmine thought to herself what's in there?

Sarah house turned out to be a humble apartment with one bedroom and one bath. The whole house was filled with clothes, shoes, jewelry, and wigs.

Sarah gave Jazmine a pain pill and told her to get cleaned up. She looked at the pill like it was foreign because it had strange letters on it, but she accepted it anyway. Jazmine grabbed some clothes and considered a shower while Sarah made her some tea.

Once Jazmine was out the bathroom, she noticed her bag was open. She could have sworn she closed it.

"Have a seat Jazmine " Sarah ordered

Jazmine walked over and seated down by the table where Sarah sat with two mugs of tea."What was in that bag?" Jazmine asked randomly, seeing at the bag that was now in the trash.

"Oh, nothing dear, just some tampons" Sarah revealed. "drink your tea, honey" she stated, pushing the tea over to Jazmine.

She nodded her head and took a sip of her tea.

"Drink all of it, it will break off the vomiting," Sarah said in a calm voice.

For some reason Jazmine hesitated, but then she started drinking her tea while Sarah smirked .

"Listen, I was thinking it would be best if you got an abortion," Sarah said in a serious tone.

"What!' Jazmine shouted. " No, I'm not murdering my child! "

"Aw, come on Jazmine it's hardly a child. And don't be so biased, abortion is not murder, it's barely a fetus. Plenty of woman does it all the time.

 ** _Did you really care_**

"No, I won't be like those women! You know what? I decided that I'm going to go back to Woodcrest and tell Huey."Jazmine said.

 ** _Care at all for me_**

"You think Huey's going to want you because you're pregnant? Don't you get it, he doesn't love you."Sarah said.

 **Did you really care**

Jazmine heart almost stopped.

"the reason he was with you because you are beautiful and you were the only girl he could let in. He was just using you for the experience. Once he met his type, he Forgot all about you. I have seen that girl, she does appear better with him. They are so much alike, they were meant for each other" Sarah said as Jazmine held in her crying.

 **Did you care at all for me**

How could she say those things?

 **If I'm not quite good enough**

 **Or somehow undeserving of**

 **A mother's love**

"Listen, if you keep this child you will only be hurting yourself and if you tell Huey, you will ruin his life. He has really found his soul mate. Are you really going to destroy that? He plans to go to college, do you think he will be capable of doing that with a child. Don't be selfish, do the right thing. Never put a baby on a man that don't love you, it would never work." Sarah argued.

 **You could have had the decency**

 **To give me up**

Why is she saying this?

"no, no, I can't! I don't care if he doesn't want to be with me, I won't kill my baby!"Jazmine shouted,

 **Before you gave me life**

"I'm sorry to say this honey, but it's probably too late" Sarah stated carelessly.

 **Don't you even care**

"What, are you," Jazmine said but terminated in her sentence when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

 **Just the slightest bit for me**

"Aah, "Jazmine screamed as she felt it again only this time it was a stronger cramp..

 **Cause I really need to feel you cared**

What was going on! She recalled as she fell to her knees feeling the worst excruciating pain.

"What did you do!" Jazmine cried out.

 **Even once upon a time for me**

" that pill you took wasn't a pain reliever. An acquaintance of mine works at the clinic so she was able to give me the abortion pills, I put the rest in your tea." Sarah explained.

"No!" Jazmine said as tears pour down her face.

"I'm sorry dear, but it was for your own good, don't worry the pain will go, away soon," Sarah said, going through Jazmine's suitcase.

Jazmine wanted to stop her, but she was too faint. Her body felt extremely hot, she couldn't breathe her mouth felt dry, she felt dizzy like she was ready to throw up, and she was in the worst pain she can ever imagine. Sarah proceeded to dig into Jazmine's things her phone started ringing.

"Hey, daddy … okay, all right, calm down. I'm sorry. It's just..I'm working to have your money soon, I'm working on it now. All I need is the password and I can give you all the money you..desire!" She shouted in a desperate shaky voice.

Sarah looked out as her daughter wail in pain. Tears filled in her eyes as Jazmine started to bleed down her legs.

"help me!" Jazmine pleaded, sobbing excessively.

"What's the password! " Sarah cried out, gripping Jazmine's hair, " tell me now!"

Jazmine screamed " mom stop it, please"

"What's the password! What's the secret code you and your dad use to constantly say to each other when you were little" Sarah demanded.

" why are you doing this!"Jazmine cried out.

"Your father holds a secret account. I couldn't access because I need the password, tell me!"Sarah Demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jazmine said in a trembling voice. " just please make the pain go away" she pleaded once more.

"I can't help you a less you help me!"Sarah cried out again."Just tell me the secret code and I promise I will help you please, I will be killed if you don't tell me, I require that money" Sarah said in a calm voice.

Jazmine took a few heavy breaths her forehead was burning with sweat as the words of her dad came to mind.

 _"you know how much I love you Jazmine? " Tom asked, carrying his daughter in his arms._

 _4-year-old Jazmine shook her head " how much daddy like a hundred plus a hundred? "Jazmine guessed._

 _"Noo, more than that" Tom said, wiggling his nose against hers. "I love you infinity times infinity"_

 _"Infinity? "Jazmine asked in confusion. " what does infinity mean?"_

 _"It intends to be limitless, to be endless."Tom explained, but Jazmine still looked confused. "You know like when they say the infinity of space?" Tom tried okay._

 _Jazmine gasp dramatically "like Buzz Lightyear said to infinity and beyond? " she asked excitedly._

 _Tom let out a small laughter._

 _"Yes, Jazmine to infinity and beyond" he exclaimed, picking her up and swinging her up as if she was flying._

 _He set her down and tickled her gently, causing her to giggle hysterically._

 _Finally, he ended the tickle fest and picked her up and set her on his neck._

 _""You see that Jazmine" Tom stated, pointing at the moon._

 _"Yes, the Moon, the Moon is so enormous! "Jazmine shouted._

 _Tom smiled impressed that she was using big words, he taught her well._

 _"Yup, that's how much I love you. To the moon and back, infinity plus infinity and beyond. that will be our secret for now on. If matters are going rough and you feel like I don't show you that I love you enough.I want you to conceive of those words, That will be our special code, infinity. "_

"alright," Jazmine sobbed, giving in. "The code is Infinity"

" Infinity? "Sarah asked, half believing her.

"Infinity plus infinity, so the code would be infinity 2 infinity" Jazmine revealed, her voice was weakened when she said that. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that code, it was her and her father's secret.

 **I need to believe, in my heart of heart of hearts, you care for me**

Sarah let go of Jazmine's hair and drew on her own hair and cried" thank you, thank you so much Jazmine. I'm sorry I had to do this, I promise once I pay him off I'll come back and we can start fresh, just you and me" Sarah was all she said as she quickly pack some of her things and made an exit. Leaving Jazmine all alone to shed blood.

 **I need to understand**

She lost her baby, she knew it, she felt it, and she saw it. She sat and cried, sitting on the toilet as pieces of her and Huey dropped in the toilet.

Flushed away, just like her mother who never came back.

 **Why you left me there so helplessly**

A twosome of days later, when Jazmine was finally healed.. She packed her bags again, grabbing some of her mother's clothes. She went in her suitcase and to her surprise, her 200 dollars was still there.

 **Don't you even care**

She let out a quick sigh of relief. At least she wasn't totally hopeless.

 **Care at all for me**

She got dressed and left that filthy apartment. She remembers sitting on the road, feeling broken inside, wishing she would get killed.

 **Reflections of your love**

 **Have come to wither**

Only then a tour truck broke down and as the people went out to get some gas, Jazmine snuck inside without them noticing. She remembers looking out the window while riding on the tour bus, thinking of how her mother betrayed and abandoned her once again.

She will never forgive her now, never.

 **I thought I'd done my best to memorize**

.

Jazmine didn't reply she just looked away.

"when was the last time she saw you. your mom? Did she at least attend the funeral? " he asked.

"No, she never attended, she knew better because I would have put her in the casket myself and I have seen her again, only I don't want to talk about that" she confirmed.

I see, but can you answer one more question for me?"

"and what would that be?" she asked, folding her arms.

"where is Sarah now?"

"I don't know, I don't care," Jazmine said, standing from her seat.

"Goodbye doctor this session is complete," she said, storming out the room.

End of Flashback.

.

 _Present time,_ _Two months later._

Jazmine stood looking at her bare body in the mirror. She couldn't believe after two months how much her body has changed. She ran her fingers upon her stomach, which was formed in little baby bump. She no longer owned her signature tiny waist, it was stretching. Her breasts were beginning to fill in and hips were widening. For an upcoming mother, she should be excited that today was her ultrasound appointment for her second trimester to see the status and gender of her baby. She wasn't excited at all, she was annoyed.

The fact that this is apparently her third pregnancy made her careless about it. She didn't trust this would last, it was bound to die like the rest of them.

She checked the time, Huey should be on his way. She blew her breath at the idea of it. For the past few weeks, she's been fighting with him over the littlest things. It wasn't him, he's very patient with her. It was mostly her. She enjoyed driving him nuts, it was payback for the anguish she felt.

She growled as she struggled to fit in 6 different dresses, she seriously had to go maternity shopping. Finally, she got dressed in a dark heather gray long sleeve skater dress with naval blue lightweight silk trench coat along with some heel boots. She knew Huey was going to flip out when he discovers how high her heels are, she did it purposely.

"Aww, Muy Lindo( **so cute)** you're glowing!"Isabella exclaimed, walking closer to her.

"Thanks" Jazmine stated in a low tone still looking into the mirror.

"And your hair! It growing!" Isabella exclaimed, touching her curls.

"Oh Yes, I noticed," Jazmine said, sitting down to straighten her hair.

 _It's been two weeks since Isabella moved Jazmine into their new condo that Huey had purchased for them. For days, Jazmine has been like a rollercoaster Having different mood swings, cravings, and having nightmares about the incident._

 _"Jazmine" she called out as she walked inside Jazmine's room._

 _Fear came upon her as she spotted Jazmine sitting by her vanity brushing her hair in the dark and humming loudly._

 _Isabella turned on the lights " Jazmine, it's time to take your medication"_

 _Jazmine stopped brushing her hair and gazed into the mirror._

 _"Jazmine did you hear me, it's Time"_

 _Abruptly, Jazmine slammed the brush downward._

 _"I don't want to take my medication! "She said in a depressed tone._

 _"But you have_ to _" Isabella said._

 _"I said I don't want to!" Jazmine hollered, grabbing the sharp scissors from the drawer._

 _"Jazmine, please set that down before you hurt yourself! "Isabella warned._

 _Jazmine smiled and laid the scissors to her neck._

 _"Jazmine No!"Isabella screamed, running towards Jazmine, who pointed the scissors at her._

 _"Stay back!"Jazmine demanded, appearing at her deadly._

 _Isabella took a step back "Jazmine don't do this" she pleaded._

 _Her heart pounded and she couldn't breathe. She thought Jazmine was going to injure herself, but instead._

 ** _SNAP!_**

 ** _SNAP!_**

 ** _SNAP!_**

 _Isabella gasped as Jazmine began cutting her own hair._

 _"Jazmine Noo!"Isabella hollered, grabbing the scissors from Jazmine's hand, but Jazmine pushed her roughly and continue to trim her hair until it was touching her ear._

 _Isabella sobbed as she ultimately took hold of the scissors. Jazmine sat back down and brushed her short hair as if nothing occurred._

 _Isabella ran out the room, grabbing any sharp objects she could occur across. Then she quickly called Huey._

 _._

 _When Huey arrived, Jazmine was on the floor crying over the hair she had cut._

 _"My hair, my hair!" She wailed._

 _"Jazmine," Huey said, approaching her._

 _"Huey, it's gone. My hair is so short, I hate it, I hate it!"Jazmine cried, extending to her hair._

 _Huey picked her up from the floor and laid her down._

 _"It's alright, it will grow back," Huey said, touching her face._

 _"But I look like a boy" Jazmine exclaimed, pulling on her own hair._

 _"No Jazmine, you look beautiful," Huey said, restraining her hands._

 _"I'm not beautiful anymore! "Jazmine said._

 _" You will forever be beautiful in my eyes," Huey said, kissing her forehead._

 _"I killed, but not those men in the basement," Jazmine said randomly._

 _"What?"Huey said._

 _" If you were wondering, I torture them, but I didn't murder them, someone else did"Jazmine revealed. "There was a woman, she walked pass me as I was vomiting" Jazmine explained._

 _"I'm not a murderer, I don't want to be one"Jazmine stated, covering her face with shame._

 _Huey thought about what she said, so she didn't kill them? But who did?_

 _"Jazmine, you're not a murderer. It was self-defense" he informed her._

 _"Was it self-defense when you killed my heart?"Jazmine stated, looking at him with fury in her eyes._

 _Huey was caught off guard, but he held her close "I love"_

 _"I hate you! Stay away from me!" Jazmine shouted, pushing him off._

 _"Jazmine I'm sorry"_

 _" Get out!" She hollered._

 _"Get out before I kill you!"She threatened as she continued to cry about her hair._

 _._

 _" Huey, she needs professional help," Isabella stated._

 _"No, I don't need her going to any mental institutions. I'm still waiting on Ceaser to send me the tapes so I can get a case against them"_

 _"if she doesn't want to take the pills don't force it, let her take it at her own time. "Huey instructed._

 _"So you're thinking of taking her off the pills?" Isabella asked._

 _"for now until I check with her doctor. I want to be sure that it isn't going do harm to the baby"_

Jazmine had finally straightened the rest of her hair. Though it was shorter than her once hip length, she had full voluminous hair. It was now 10 inches styled in an even length Lob( **long bob)**.

She applied her clear lip balm, she wasn't in the mood to put on any makeup. She sprayed her body mist on herself, the smell was mysterious and sexy, something Jazmine had never worn.

"Huey está aquí!( **Huey is here!)** "Isabella shouted.

"Apúrate!( **Hurry!)** "She exclaimed, turning off Jazmine's flat iron.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and walked towards the living room where Huey stood.

Huey widened his eyes in admiration and shock of how different Jazmine looked.

"Huey," Jazmine said in a tired tone.

She was always a beautiful girl, but it was something about her that bring her beauty out more.

"Huey," Jazmine said, impatiently.

He couldn't tell if it was the gleam in her skin and eyes, or the volume of her hair, wait. Is that a baby bump?

"Huey," Jazmine said, her voice climbing.

He felt chills in his veins at the vision of her growing belly.

"Huey" Jazmine snapped, stomping her foot.

As though he has experienced what a pregnant belly looked like, he couldn't help but to be amazed by Jazmine's.

"Huey!"Jazmine shouted, becoming annoyed.

He couldn't believe she was carrying his child, something he had always dreamed of, it was almost unreal.

"Huey!"Jazmine hollered for the sixth time.

"Yes, Jazmine!" Huey shouted, springing back into reality.

"Don't you raise your voice at me!"Jazmine shouted.

"How dare you! You're the one who keeps staring at me like I'm a walking disease! "Jazmine shouted again.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I don't desire to argue today" Huey said in a gentle tone.

"Are you ready? " He inquired.

"Of course I'm ready!"Jazmine shouted. "I've been ready for the past 20 min!"

"I hope you're not thinking of wearing those heels," Huey said, disrupting her.

"What?" Jazmine said."but these are my new favorite Versace's" Jazmine complained.

"Do know how dangerous that is for the baby? You could fall! Take them off now!"Huey demanded.

"You're being dramatic, they aren't that bad, and no I'm not changing them, especially since you told me so,"Jazmine said, walking out the doorway.

"Te veré más tarde( **see you later!)** bell!"Jazmine announced, walking outside.

Huey hurried behind her, grabbing her waist to lead her to the car.

"Huey, I'm pregnant, not handicapped! "Jazmine said, forcing his hands off her.

"You will be handicapped if you fall on those damn heels," Huey remarked, opening the doorway for her.

"Ugh!"Jazmine said as Huey literally position her in the passenger seat and adjusted her seat belt.

"I could have managed that myself you know," Jazmine said, sarcastically. Huey didn't reply, he just leaped in the driver's seat and started the engine.

On their way to the hospital, they sat in silence until Jazmine broke the quiet,

"I want a Milkshake" she complained.

"Not now, we're going to be late" Huey stated.

"I said I want a milkshake now!"Jazmine demanded.

.

Huey sighed as Jazmine slurped on her third milkshake she made him purchased along with some French fries and Mcwhooper.

"Do you know you are putting the baby at risk of experiencing high cholesterol," Huey said.

" Do you know how pesky you are," Jazmine said, turning on the radio.

 **Hello, it's me**

 **I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet**

 **To go over everything**

 **They say that time's supposed to heal ya**

 **But I ain't done much healing**

You got that right Adele, Jazmine thought.

 **Hello, can you hear me**

 **I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be**

 **When we were younger and free**

 **I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet**

 **There's such a difference between us**

 **And a million miles**

I miss how we used to be Huey thought.

 **Hello from the other side**

 **I must've called a thousand times**

 **To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done**

 **But when I call you never seem to be home**

Jazmine found herself falling down memory lane as she thought of the times she called Huey to beg him for forgiveness, but all he ever did was ignore her.

 **Hello from the outside**

 **At least I can say that I've tried**

 **To tell you I'm sorry**

 **For breaking your heart**

 **But it don't matter, it clearly**

 **Doesn't tear you apart anymore**

Huey knows he did Jazmine wrong in the past and he finally accepts his crimes of breaking her heart. He's trying so hard to reach out to her and show her, but she keeps driving him away and it's almost like she doesn't care. As if her affection had gone cold.

 **It's no secret**

 **That the both of us**

 **Are running out of time**

Jazmine shifted in her seat and twisted her head towards the window as the song began to get to her. The lyrics, the emotion in Adele's voice was making her want to scream, damn Adele. She felt tears from the niche of her eye, but she quickly wiped them away.

 **So hello from the other side (other side)**

 **I must've called a thousand times (thousand times)**

 **To tell you I'm sorry**

 **For everything that I've done**

 **But when I call you never**

 **Seem to be home**

 **At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)**

 **To tell you I'm sorry**

 **For breaking your heart**

 **But it don't matter, it clearly**

 **Doesn't tear you apart anymore**

This is by far the most awkward drive Huey has ever seen. He felt a swelling in his throat because the song playing was only reminding him of all the times he mistreated Jazmine. He wished he would have answered her calls, maybe they wouldn't have been in the position they'd in now.

 **Ooooohh, anymore**

Or perhaps he should have never let Jazmine control the radio.

 **Ooooohh, anymore**

Jazmine couldn't take it anymore if she went along with Adele she was going to explode of tears.

 **Ooooohh, anymore**

Huey fought the impulse to turn the radio off, but he knew damn well not to ever change a woman's music especially a pregnant woman.

 **Anymore**

Finally, Jazmine turned the radio channel which played orchestral music. She heard Huey sighed in relief.

After a smooth drive, they finally arrived at the parking lot. He wrenched off the engine and turned to Jazmine.

" Are you ready?" He inquired.

"Yes" Jazmine replied, cleaning up her food mess.

Huey grabbed her mess and threw it in the trash on his way out. Before Jazmine could open her side of the door, Huey ran to assist her out.

"Huey, I got it," Jazmine said in an irritated voice.

Huey ignored her tone and picked her up in a bridal fashion.

"Huey put me down!" Jazmine shouted, her face turning red of embarrassment.

"No, take it as punishment for putting on those boots" Huey stated, hoisting her up.

He never was this protective with Amelia's pregnancy, which is funny since she due to deliver in a week.

"Let me down!" Jazmine demanded, hitting him.

"Jazmine quit it, you're creating a scene everyone's watching" Huey stated, referring to the people that smiling, and awing at them, some were secretly taking photos

Jazmine noticed she grabbed on to Huey's neck and hid her face on his chest.

Huey speed up his tempo as he finally got into the elevator. He waited for an empty one and walked inside still holding Jazmine in his arms, he pressed the button to the seventh floor and waited.

The elevator music played as they waited.

Jazmine lifts her head from his chest and instantly they locked eyes. Huey's heart thudded heavily in his chest as he looked into Jazmine's eyes that widened with so much radiance.

She looked into his eyes that bore so much love, telling her he loved her. Her eyes softened, she couldn't help but to feel vulnerable with the way he was holding her, gazing into her.

Finally, Huey couldn't resist any longer, he desperately wanted to feel her lips. She must have read his mind because she slowly leaned her face towards his. Their breathing grew as their mouths touched.

He stroked in her mouth deeply and blissfully. He sucked on her tongue and felt her open more for him, she clutched the back of his neck longing for him to take dominance over her. They groaned softly as he continued plundering in her mouth, she let herself melt into his arms, surrendering herself to him.

The kiss was becoming more sexual but then,

 **Hem!**

They tore away to see a couple staring them down, waiting to get inside the elevator. Jazmine felt her cheeks reddened as Huey placed her down gently and apologized as they walked out.

Jazmine walked slowly towards the appointment room and sat down and held on to her lips still fantasizing about the kiss. Approximately the same time, Huey was checking in filling out the paperwork, but his hands shaking because he couldn't keep up with his heart rate.

They waited silently for 10 minutes, and so finally the medical assistant came out and called,

" Jazmine DuBois Lorenzo? "

As they stood up to greet the assistant Huey took hold of Jazmine's hand. He anticipated her to pull away, but instead she entwined her fingers with his and squeeze his hand tightly. Huey felt his body tingling as Jazmine looked at him with a little smile on her face.

The tactile sensation was overwhelming, was she finally leting him back in?

"Mrs. Lorenzo? " The assistant called out once more.

"Here" Jazmine called out, waving her hand.

The assistant smiled as Huey and Jazmine walked towards her holding hands.

In good order when the assistant was about to greet the couple, Huey phone ring loudly.

Jazmine looked at him with confusion, as he answered his phone.

"Amelia, what is it?"

As soon as she heard that name Jazmine removed her hand.

Huey excused himself talk in private. Jazmine rolled her eyes and apologized to the assistant who assured her that it was fine.

"What! You're in labor now!" Huey exclaimed, his eyes widened in shock and his heart dropped.

"Are you sure?" He asked, rubbing his head. "I reckoned you were supposed to in a week?"

Amelia was hollering over the phone causing his ear to ring.

"Damn it! Okay, calm down, I'm on my way!" he stated in an urgent tone. Huey walked towards Jazmine with his forehead beading with sweat.

He couldn't believe Amelia was in labor on the day as he and Jazmine's ultrasound appointment. What made things worse was that the hospital was 20 miles away, which meant he had to leave immediately.

"What happened? " Jazmine asked, looking at him in worry.

"A-Amelia.. water.. broke"He articulated in a breathless tone. He watched as Jazmine expression changed into a disappointed one.

"Listen, we can reschedule the appointment" Huey suggested.

"What!" Jazmine shouted, interrupting him.

"Are you serious? I'm not rescheduling my appointment for your wife! No!"Jazmine shouted.

"Jazmine I wanted to be here. It signifies a lot to me to be with you to see our baby. I call a driver to pick you up and we can come back next week"Huey pleaded, holding her waist.

"No! No, no, no, no. Go be with your wife! Go! You have a son to meet!"Jazmine shouted, drawing him away.

"But Jaz,"Huey said, but was cut off.

"I said no! You don't get that option. You're either here or there. And it's only right that you go because at the conclusion of the day, she's your wife and that's your son, it's mandatory for you to be there. Don't worry about me. I'll call Isabella to keep me company, just go!"Jazmine demanded.

"Jazmine I'm sorry, I wanted to be"Huey said, but was interrupted by Amelia's calling again.

"Just go Huey, go! I'll be okay. You can always come to the next appointment" Jazmine said, turning away from him.

He answered the call to a screaming Amelia.

"I said I was on my way!"Huey shouted, feeling the pressure.

"I'm ready to go now," Jazmine said to the assistant who was yielding her a judgmental look. Huey got a glance at Jazmine, who walked through the patient door without looking back.

.

Guilt filled in his body as he raced to the hospital Amelia was located in. He felt awful, he caught the hurt in Jazmine's eyes, he knew she wanted him to be there with her, but she didn't want to be selfish.

He hopes he can make it up to her when he gets back.

.

 **Stone cold, stone cold**  
 **You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor**

Jazmine sat in the room alone waiting for the doctor to come. Across from her, she can see a happily married couple smiling and holding hands as they looked at the photos from their ultrasound.

 **Stone cold, stone cold**  
 **Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore**

She looked downward into her hands, wishing Huey could be here for this moment.

 **Stone cold, baby**  
 **God knows I tried to feel**  
 **Happy for you**

Why did she care so much? She asked herself as the doctor finally walked in.

 **Know that I am, even if I**  
 **Can't understand, I'll take the pain**

"Hello Jazmine, I'm Elizabeth Connor and I will be your new primary physician. Is the father present?" She asked politely.

 **Give me the truth, me and my heart**  
 **We'll make it through**

"Um, something came up at work so it's only me," Jazmine said in a depressed tone.

"Oh, my apologies. Is this your first pregnancy? " Dr. Connor asked, putting on her gloves.

 **Stone cold, stone cold**  
 **You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone**

Jazmine shook her head no as she stared at the couple across her, who were still having their moment of happiness. Dr. Connor sighed softly and closed the door.

 **Stone cold, stone cold**  
 **I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold**

" Oh, so you have other children, how wonderful" she proclaimed.

"Actually, I lost two years ago" Jazmine confirmed.

Actually two, I lost Jazmine thought to herself.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, I haven't read your files yet I should have known. Please, I apologize." Dr. Conner said as she quickly scanned through Jazmine's medical files.

"Oh, I see you had a miscarriage, so are you ready for a second chance of motherhood" Dr. Connor said excitedly, trying to make Jazmine feel better.

 **Don't wanna be stone cold, stone**  
 **I wish I could mend this but here's my goodbye**

But Jazmine had already left out.

 **Oh, I'm happy for you**  
 **Know that I am, even if I**  
 **Can't understand**

Jazmine walked into the bathroom and took off her coat. She placed her arm between the partition door. She shut her eyes and bit down on her tongue as she slammed the door on her arm, repeatedly until her arm was bruised. She held her arm as she slid her back against the wall.

 **If happy is her, If happy is her**  
 **I'm happy for you**

* * *

 _ **Love is Stronger than Pride, Sade**_

 _ **Lay Me Down, Sam Smith**_

 _ **Hello,Adele**_

 _ **Reflections,Mariah Carey**_

 _ **Stone Cold,Demi Lovato**_


	38. Baby Mama Drama

**_AN: Hey Everyone, I'm back! I know it's been awhile and I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been so busy with work and school, plus I've been taking my slow time and being a Lazy bum. Please excuse my laziness! Anyway, I would love to thank all who support my story and all who take the time to review. To show my gratitude, I decided to post two chapters, one now and the another later on tonight, so stay tune! As I said before, DP is coming to an end. I'm not sure how many more chapters, but I estimated it to be about two more chapters left, not sure._** **XXCandyLoverXX** glad your back! **Anonrain** thank you so much for the help on this chapter!

new stories to check out Juey section:

Cold Heart by Annalise

Cast Away by Monawrites96

I H(eart)ate You by XcalifornniandreamerX

Wuncler Academy by Queenlomarie

Undateable by Anonrain

If you are interested, google image Sonia Braga, that's what I imagine Isabella to look like.

* * *

Huey held Amelia's hand as she pushed with all her might. She let out a loud scream and finally

"Oh! Here, here, he comes " The doctor exclaimed.

"You will be meeting your son soon. Give us one more strong push Mrs. Freeman" He urged.

.

.

Jazmine walked out of the hospital with a grin on her face. Her fans cried for her as she did her sexy walk and blew them a kiss as the bodyguards Huey hired, walked her to the car.

The paparazzi was snapping pictures, asking her questions, but she kept it moving. Eventually, when she successfully settled in the car,

"Driver, take me to the nearest police station" Jazmine instructed.

The driver nodded his head and rode off.

.

.

"Aaaaaaah!" Amelia screamed and out came the baby. She let out a relieving sigh and waited for Huey to kiss her brow for the backbreaking work she had done, but instead he quickly cut the umbilical cord, and then handed the baby to the doctor who cleaned him off.

.

.

Jazmine did her best crying impression as she walked into the police station, breathing and shivering as if she was afraid.

"Somebody, please help!" Jazmine called out desperately as she made it to the desk.

.

.

"Welcome Malcolm P. Freeman" Amelia whispered, taking her sleeping child in her arms. He was 8 pounds and 12 ounces. He had beautiful caramel brown skin and black coiled hair. She couldn't see his eyes because they were closed.

She created a promise in her heart that Malcolm was Huey's son. She knew for certain.

"Huey, come look at your son," Amelia said weakly.

Huey, who abided in a daze had finally come to reality and walked up to Amelia, who was smiling tearfully as she looked upon her newborn son.

Huey has never seen this side of Amelia. She was calm and sentimental, It reminded him so much of Jazmine which made him feel awful. He wishes he could have been there for Jazmine for their ultrasound, but his fate was unfortunate.

.

.

"What seems to be the problem, Mrs. Lorenzo?"The chief police officer stated as the very beautiful woman sat in his office.

" I want a restraining order against my ex-boyfriend. He just won't leave me alone! He keeps stalking me and hurting me, "she exclaimed, showing him her bruised arm.

The police officer snarled angrily. A thing that bothers him the most was abusive men. He was a victim of domestic abuse, so he definitely was taking this in earnest.

What's your boyfriend's name?"He demanded.

.

.

"Huey! come hold your son!" Amelia said excitedly.

Huey walked up to Amelia, who was smiling widely, and he looked downwards at the infant.

.

.

"Ex-boyfriend" Jazmine corrected. "and his name is Huey Freeman" Jazmine informed.

"I hate that guy" he mumbled.

" Do you know where he's located at this moment?"The officer inquired.

"I don't know, but he will come around again," Jazmine said.

"Okay when he comes around, give me a call. I'll personally handle this and don't worry, he won't hurt you again" the officer said, handing her a card.

Jazmine nodded her head and wipe her tears "Okay sir"

.

.

Huey held the newborn in his arms and waited as Malcolm opened his eyes. His eyes weren't like his or Amelia's, it was dark brown. He had Amelia's nose, head shape, and lips.

Only the hair texture was different along with his eyes and ears, but it was hard to what the baby really looked like since he was still a newborn. However, he couldn't deny that the baby was charming.

As Huey was gazing into the eyes of his child, he couldn't help but feel a little disconnect. He desired to believe it was a part of him, but some strange reason he didn't have the feeling.

He considered to himself, he had to find out.

.

.

Jazmine arrived home and as presently as she walked in, Isabella stood in front of the door with her arms crossed.

Jazmine quickly hid her restraining order papers behind her back.

"Where have you been?" Isabella asked.

"Huey called me and told me to cover for him because Amelia was in labor, and when I arrived, you were gone," Isabella explained.

" And when I asked where you went, they told me you left out. I didn't tell Huey. I didn't want to worry him, so where were you?" she questioned in a serious tone.

"I, um, I ran to grab a bite to eat"Jazmine studdered.

"At what restaurant?'Isabella asked.

"Why are you integrating me? all I did was go for a drive, I'm here now aren't I?"Jazmine said with an attitude.

"Jazmine, I'm sorry. I just don't understand why would you leave like that"Isabella stated softly.

"I didn't want to go to the ultrasound anymore, I didn't want to be there. I felt stupid sitting at that place by myself while everyone was with their husbands"Jazmine admitted.

" Then the doctor starting talking about children and miscarriages, and I couldn't take it. So I left out" Jazmine explained.

"so could you stop pestering me, I just want to go to lay down," Jazmine said tiredly.

"Sure, of course, but what is that behind your back?"Isabella asked suspiciously.

"um, nothing it just my medical transcripts" Jazmine informed.

"Oh okay, you can go sleep now," Isabella said.

Jazmine smiled and walked her way to her room, but Isabella had grabbed the papers from her.

Jazmine tried to snatch it back but Isabella was more substantial.

 **GASP!**

"Jazmine what have you done!"Isabella shouted as she read the papers.

.

.

"Oh my goodness Amelia, he's so precious," Amber said, sitting beside Amelia, who was gazing at her baby.

"Yes doesn't he look like his father, Huey" Amelia suggested.

Amber coughed roughly, "Ahem, sure honey, "she said, clearing her throat.

"Yes, I can't wait to take him home. I'm planning a luxurious baby shower" Amelia stated. "It's going to be perfect, "she expressed.

" Oh yes, I already called the baby shower planner it's going to be absolutely epic!"Amber exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, it certainly will be"Amelia stated as Huey walked towards them.

"Baby, you wanna hold our child again?"Amelia asked, handing the baby to him.

Huey grabbed the baby and pass him to Amber, who give him a look.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but I want to see the DNA results right away" Huey demanded.

Amelia's eyes grew heavy, but she knew this was coming. Two weeks ago, Huey requested to get a

Non-invasive prenatal paternity test.

She was prepared for this moment, but she was afraid. She was afraid that she will discover Huey's not the father.

.

.

"How could you do this Jazmine? after everything he has done for us?"Isabella shouted.

"He shouldn't have left, now he's going stay away for good" Jazmine shouted.

"He didn't have a choice Jazmine. Whether we like it or not, that's his wife."Isabella stated.

" He has to be there for that child and he has to discover if it's his or not. You can always get another appointment, I thought you understood that." Isabella explained.

" I don't care anymore, let him be with his wife and his son," Jazmine said bitterly.

"You do care, you're just hurting because He has the son you and he always wanted" Isabella stated calmly. "but Jazmin,"

"I don't care!I don't love him, I hate him! and if you tell Huey about the restraining order, we can no longer be friends" she threatened.

" Jazmine you can't be serious, "Isabella said in disbelief.

"you're either with me or against me. What's is it going to be!"Jazmine said viciously.

Isabella's eyes watered as she spoke,

" then I guess, I guess, we aren't friends anymore, " she said, letting her tears fall.

Jazmine dropped her jaw for a moment, then she frowned, letting her tears flow as well.

" I guess so, " she said in a trembling voice.

Jazmine and Isabella stared into each others eyes tearfully, then Jazmine turned on her heel and walked to her room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Amelia sat on the hospital bed with a hurt expression on her face and she looked uneasy at the same time. Denise sat by her side with an angry face expression while Amber smiled widely as they waited for the test results of the paternity test.

Huey stood to wait impatiently, it's been over four hours and he was anxious to discover the truth. When he saw Malcolm for the first time, he couldn't deny the baby made him want to smile, but in his gut, that wasn't his son.

He had Amelia's features, but there was somebody else in that child and it wasn't him.

"Oh, I wish Riley was here" Denise mentioned. " I hate it when he goes back to training.

" I didn't get a chance to spend time with him because he was busy playing save a ho"Denise mentioned but stopped in mid-sentence.

Hello, I'm Carmen Diaz" a Hispanic woman announced.

" I'm Tasha Mack" an African American woman stated.

"And you're watching Celebrity Dirty Laundry!" They shouted together.

"We fetched the latest gossip on our favorite golden Barbie bombshell" Carmen exclaimed as an image of Jazmine appeared on the screen.

Huey looked up at the TV screen with his heart beating miles.

"Oh, speaking of the devil, Let's turn this mess," Denise said, grabbing the remote, but Amelia grabbed her hand.

"Wait, I want to find out what this bitch is up to"Amelia stated, gritting her teeth.

" Just in, Jazmine Dubois Lorenzo was spotted this morning going to St. Peterson Hospital with Huey Freeman!" Carmen revealed as pictures of Huey and Jazmine popped up on the screen.

Amelia's eyes widened at the sight of Jazmine wearing a trench coat with some heels. Her hair was cut in a long bob.

She gripped on the sheets of the bed as pictures of Jazmine and Huey were coming in and out his car, most importantly, him carrying her to the hospital.

"Wow, that's what I call a gentleman!"Tasha mentioned. " But wait a minute, where's his wife Amelia Freeman? Where's Manuel Lorenzo?" She inquired.

"There are so many unanswered questions. How come Jazmine keeps ending up in the hospital? Why has she been spending so much time with Huey Freeman?"Tasha questioned.

"I recalled these two hated each other, I mean, didn't Huey slut shame Jazmine on People's magazine?" Tasha mentioned.

"On the nose! But could like the rumors of their affair be true" Carmen said in a haunting voice.

Tasha shook her head "Mmm! Mm! this is so juicy!" she proclaimed.

"But it doesn't end here! Wait until you find out what else is in store, " she stated. "take a look at this!"

The footage of Huey leaving the hospital without Jazmine played.

"According to sources, Amelia Freeman recently gave birth to a healthy baby boy, that is the reason Huey left so urgently, but what you're about to see next will blow your mind!" Tasha revealed, showing a footage of Jazmine walking out the hospital with a smile on her face.

She was winking and blowing kisses at her screaming fans. The paparazzi was asking her questions, but her bodyguards were blocking their path.

She was without her coat showing her tight fitted long sleeve dress, but that wasn't the sole thing that caught Amelia's eye.

" Check out that sexy hot lob and she's makeup free. She's outrageously stunning as always, but do you guys see what I see?"Carmen brought out.

"Forget the hairdo! Check out that baby bulge!"Tasha shouted excitedly.

"Yes, the Barbie has definitely cast on some baby pounds!" Carmen exclaimed as they zoom in on Jazmine's forming belly.

"I know a baby bump when I see one and it's indeed a child in there!" Tasha stated.

"Could Huey freeman be the reason for this mysterious sudden pregnancy? Or is it her husband's? Again, where is her husband? What is going on? Do you know where she was heading?" Carmen said at a fast pace.

" We will keep you updated on this latest gossip next time on," Tasha said.

"Celebrity Dirty Laundry!" They both exclaimed.

" Until then, stay tuned for Jazmine's sexy Lob tutorial by our hair stylist Kimberly." Carmen stated joyfully.

Amelia shut off the TV and turned to Huey, who was calling Isabella.

"Where is she?" Huey whispered over the phone. Denise crossed her arms and looked at Amber and mumbled.

"What the hell is going on?"

Huey let out a sigh of relief "Okay, thanks. I'll call back later. Don't let her go anywhere" he said, before hanging up his phone.

"Ahem!'

Huey moved closer to her and sat down

"Huey Freeman!"Amelia shouted, gaining Huey's attention.

"What Jones!"Huey shouted back.

" **GASP!** Don't you call me that I'm your wife!" Amelia demanded.

"Not for long" Huey muttered.

" I thought she lost the baby? Is she pregnant? Is that bitch still pregnant? You fucking liar, I thought she had a miscarriage!" Amelia shouted, her voice sound raspy.

" How could you humiliate me like this on national TV! Instead of them talking about the birth of our son, they're speaking about that whore and her stupid hairstyle. Why does everything have to be about her?!" Amelia expressed.

" This was supposed to be our moment of happiness and she ruins it once again!" Amelia hollered, letting the tears fall.

"Calm down Honey, you're going to exhaust yourself, you need rest, Amber said, rubbing Amelia's back as she wept.

"Calm down? She has ever right to be enraged. This bastard done fucked another woman and got her pregnant in the same household he shares with his pregnant wife! " Denise exclaimed.

"That's the most disturbing shit ever I ever discovered, and now the whole world knows and they're condoning it?" Denise mentioned.

"Do you know how many men that woman has been with?" She added.

"You want to talk disturbing? I had to watch the woman I truly love suffer torture and rape repeatedly by five men and discover that this is something she became accustomed to, so think twice before calling her a whore!"Huey revealed, standing up.

"And With all due respect, Denise. Last time I checked. This is absolutely none of your fucking business. Matter fact, I think visiting hours are over so you can go!"Huey dismissed

"Fuck her! She probably enjoyed every minute of it!"Denise said bitterly.

" That's my best friend! Her business is my fucking business! How could you do this to your son!"Denise hollered, pointing at him.

"Wow, you really are turning into Amelia aren't you. Do yourself a favor Denise, go home and find yourself."Huey advised.

"No! what you need to do is take responsibility for your marriage and son and stop thinking with your dick and start thinking with your head!"Denise demanded.

"He doesn't look like me at all. Matter fact, he looks a great deal like that nigga she's been fucking behind my back!" Huey declared.

Denise paused and her eyes widened in shock.

" Oh, I take she didn't bring up that part did she? Did she?"Huey shouted.

" She didn't tell you she's been fucking her doctor this whole time? She didn't tell you that Doctor Kenneth was laying with her in our bed way before Jazmine came back into the picture? She didn't tell you I caught her with his dick in her mouth?" Huey shouted angrily

"and you call Jazmine a whore?" He added.

Denise looked at Amelia with shock and disappointment.

"Denise I can explain!" Amelia exclaimed nervously.

Before Denise could say a word, the doctor walked in with the results.

He cleared his throat,

"I have received the paternity results, but I will need all guests to leave the room, please. I asked to speak to Mr. And Mrs. Freeman privately" the doctor stated in a serious tone.

Denise didn't say a word she barely looked at Amelia and shook her head before leaving.

"I'll carry this little guy in the nursery room, thank you" the nurse stated, taking hold of Malcolm from Amber.

"What! You can't take him! " Amelia exclaimed." Would if you lose my son?" Amelia stated in a frightened voice.

"Mrs. Freeman, our staff won't let anything happen to your son. We'll assure you and of course, we'll stamp his hand so nurses won't get shuffled up. The cause for this is because we usually don't like the child to be present at this moment" the doctor informed.

Amber leaned over to kiss Amelia's cheek.

"It's handled" she whispered. Amelia let a sigh of relief and nodded her head as Amber left the room quietly.

"We understand doctor, now can we hear the results" Huey stated impatiently.

"Mrs. Freeman, are you ready to learn the results?" The doctor asked.

Amelia let out a small grin and looked at Huey, "I'm confident that my husband's the father, but yes I'm ready" she stated.

Huey looked at her strangely and thought why is she suddenly so happy?

"Please, continue doctor," Huey stated calmly.

The doctor nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"In the conditions of the paternity of Malcolm P. Freeman, Huey Freeman, your chances of being the father is 99.99 percentage " the doctor informed. "In other words, Huey Freeman you are absolutely the father.

* * *

 ** _I'm not the type to get my heart broken_**

 ** _I'm not the type to get upset and cry_**

Jazmine sighed softly as she laid in her bed. Her tears were on her pillow and it was dark in her room. All was heard were the crickets coming from the window and the audio of Isabella crying in the other room.

She didn't intend to hurt her, but she constantly keeps doing it. Eventually, the crying ceased, she must have gone off to sleep.

 ** _Cause I never leave my heart open_**

 ** _Never hurts me to say goodbye_**

She wanted so badly to walk into the room and apologized, only she felt too weak to get up. She was gagging herself without making a mess.

 ** _Relationships don't get deep to me_**

 ** _Never got the whole 'in love' thing_**

Her nose was red due to all the crying she had done.

 ** _And someone can say they love me truly_**

 ** _But at the time, it didn't mean a thing_**

Her mind was aching and she had splattered ice cream on the floor along with ten empty boxes of rice crispy treats.

Her stomach growled she was unquestionably going to be sick. Her arm was sore but she was habituated to the feeling.

She received so many bruises still on her body that would probably take years to heal, some that may require laser surgery.

She was ready to finally shut her eyes, but suddenly her cell begin ringing, it was Huey.

She hesitated and debated if she should resolve or not. it was 3 o'clock in the morning what did he want at this time?

"Hello, " she said wearily.

"Jazmine?"Huey exclaimed she could tell he was laying down.

"What is it, Huey?" Jazmine asked calmly.

"Are you alright? What did the doctor say?" Huey asked urgently.

"She said the baby is fine," Jazmine said flatly. I'm four months, " she stated, she experienced this when she was pregnant with Manuel.

Where is her husband? She thought randomly.

"Are you certain? you sure? Was there any birth defects? Did you find out the gender" Huey asked in fast tempo.

"No, it's a healthy baby and it doesn't matter. I didn't want to know" Jazmine stated.

The line went silent as Huey thought about what Isabella told him. Jazmine didn't go through with her appointment because she felt left out.

"Look Jazmine, I know you're upset with me. I'm sorry, but I did want to be there" Huey explained. " and I'm going to be in every appointment for now on.

" So Your wife had the baby. Did you determine out if he's yours or not?"Jazmine asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, she had Malcolm and he's, " Huey said as if it was difficult to say. Jazmine bit down on her bottom lip.

"He's my son" Huey stated slowly.

 ** _This time was different_**

 ** _Felt like I was just a victim_**

She shut her eyes tightly as the tears came running down again.

 ** _And it cut me like a knife_**

"I didn't believe it, but when I saw the test with my own eyes, I accepted that. "Huey admitted.

 **When you walked out of my life**

Jazmine laid the phone on her pillow and spread over her mouth as she cried silently.

 ** _Now I'm in this condition_**

 ** _And I've got all the symptoms_**

"Jazmine, I'm going to be in my son's life, but I'm still leaving Amelia," Huey said.

 ** _Of a girl with a broken heart_**

"And most importantly, I'm going to be there for our baby and when we kissed I felt"

 ** _But no matter what you'll never see me cry_**

"Huey," Jazmine said, hiding her hurt tone.

"Yes, Jazmine," Huey said softly.

 ** _Did it happen when we first kissed?_**

"About the kiss," Jazmine said in a grave tone.

' ** _Cause it's hurtin' me to let it go_**

"Yeah," Huey said, catching himself smile.

"It was a mistake" Jazmine stated coldly.

 ** _Maybe 'cause we spent so much time_**

 ** _And I know that it's no more_**

Huey felt his smile fade away.

"What?"Huey questioned.

 ** _How did I get here with you I'll never know_**

"I said it was a mistake. I apologize for leading you on, but I don't want to be with you."Jazmine addressed.

 ** _I never meant to let it get so personal_**

"But I love you," Huey said honestly.

 ** _And after_** all ** _I tried to do, stay away from lovin' you_**

"As I said earlier, there is nothing between us. I just don't love you anymore. You may come to the next appointment, but that's all. " Jazmine stated firmly.

 ** _I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know_**

Jazmine I know you still have feelings, we kissed!"Huey argued.

"Enjoy your son and wife," Jazmine said bitterly.

 ** _And I won't let it show, you won't see me cry_**

"Jazmine!"Huey yelled.

"Goodnight Huey" Jazmine said, hanging up on him.

 ** _This time was different_**

 ** _Felt like I was just a victim_**

 ** _And it cut me like a knife_**

 ** _When you walked out of my life_**

Right away Huey was calling her back, but she pushed the power button and shut off her phone completely.

 ** _Now I'm in this condition_**

 ** _And I've got all the symptoms_**

 ** _Of a girl with a broken heart_**

She spent the remainder of the night crying until she drifted off to sleep.

 ** _you'll never see me cry_**

 ** _All my life._**

* * *

"Richie, I just don't know what to do. She turning out just like Celeste" Isabella cried.

Richard wrapped his arm around Isabella and rubbed her sleeve.

"She's so difficult, every time I try to help her, she does something stupid and I have to pick up the pieces. I just want was best for her and Huey's best for her. Yes, he made mistakes, but he's trying, he's trying so hard and she goes on pushing him away" Isabella explained.

"And she keeps hurting herself and building threats to end our friendship. She set out a restraining order against him and I didn't tell him because I don't want to lose her. I love her like she's my daughter. She hasn't talked to me in three days, she thinks we're aren't friends anymore. I don't know what to do" Isabella whimpered.

"You have to stand up for yourself" Richard suggested.

"What do you mean?"Isabella asked.

"Bella, I know you love her because she reminds you so much of Celeste, but I warning you. You're making the same mistakes you made with Celeste with Jazmine." Richard stated.

"What do u mean?" Isabella asked, crossing her arms

"When Celeste was going through that wild phrase, you allowed her to do whatever she wanted because you were afraid to lose her. You were attempting to be her friend than her mother" Richard explained.

"Please don't take offense because you are a wonderful mother, but sometimes when it comes to love, you have to love tougher" Richard admitted.

"Tough love, you're right, but she's pregnant. I don't want to stress her"Isabella stated.

"No more excuses Bella, she needs help. You have to admit her to a professional. It will get worse, which will definitely endanger her child, so please take this seriously" Richard warned.

Isabella lets out a stressful sigh and wiped her tears.

"Okay, but what I do about the restraining order? Would if he comes by and they lock him up?"Isabella asked.

"They can't do that, they will serve him the order and order him to stay away until the court date. Nevertheless, since he owns that home, all he has to do is show them the property papers and he should be fine. Also, since she delivers a history of her mental state they won't take her seriously" Richard advised.

"Gracias Richie "Isabella said, handing him a tight hug.

"No trouble, I'll do anything for you," Richard said, looking into her eyes. He supported her chin with his hand and lift it gently.

Isabella was caught off guard, but soon she felt herself kissing him back, but Isabella was the foremost to pull away.

"Richie we can't. This is wrong you're my Pablo's friend and me" Isabella said nervously.

"I love you, Isabella. I always have and I always will. I know Pablo was my partner, my best friend and I would never disrespect him. but after he died, I looked after you and you're daughters, I can't deny my feelings got stronger. And when I kissed you, and you told me to go away.

I was devastated, but I understood and I lived with the fact I couldn't have you, but seeing you again and working with you on this case against that woman. The feelings came back" Richard revealed.

"Richie, I have to go," Isabella said firmly, drawing away from him.

"Thank you for your help. When I get more evidence against Amelia, I'll call you" she dismissed, walking out of his office.

Richard let out a sigh as he called back about when he first met Isabella.

 _"Richie I want to thank you for everything you have done for me and my family" Pablo stated, as he took a bag of money._

 _"No problem, a deal is dealt and once we complete this final mission, you and your family will receive your visas," Richard informed. Pablo wiped a teardrop from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't wait to take his family out of Mexico._

 _He and his family were really poor. Every day he earned only 5 dollars an hour, working at a factory. His wife Isabella was a housewife who cooked, clean and cared for their two daughters._

 _Back where he lived, It was dirty and ghetto filled with mob members and drug dealers. Every week at least 10 people were removed or missing._

 _He feared for his girls to turn up like those prostitutes or they would get kidnapped by the human trafficking people. They would snatch pretty little Mexican girls and ship them off to different countries and sale them to older men who would pay a grand to fuck a virgin._

 _His daughters were equally beautiful as their mother and he fears that they would be next to be taken. At first, he kept them in the house, but one day his youngest daughter went missing._

 _Just about the same time, they found a dead body of a little girl naked. He recalled feeling the worse fear in his life, crying to his knees and imploring._

 _Then finally, Isabella found Celeste, who was sleeping in the closet the whole time. He was relieved that his daughter wasn't dead but terrified when the bare little girl found dead turned out to be his neighbor's daughter._

 _That's when he knew he couldn't live like this anymore, he had to leave Mexico for America._

 _He worked hard-working three jobs just to save up money, but the money he made wasn't worth it. His next plan was to try to cut across the board._

 _One day, he met just the correct guy to help him. His name was Richard Fitzgerald a white and Irish-American man who worked for a secret CSI agency. But Pablo didn't know that._

 _One day, Pablo did the impossible and tried to rob Richard but ended up with a gun pointed at his head. Pablo pleaded for his life and that's when Richard made him a deal._

 _He ordered him to join his agency in exchange for they will grant him and his family his Visas to America. Long story short, he joined and together he and Richard did missions for their boss._

 _The people that they had to kill were people who got away with murder, assault, and other crimes._

 _They only killed bad people, so killing wasn't a problem for Pablo. They became best friends, so close that they started addressing each other as brothers._

 _Everything was peachy until it was time to do the mission. Richard had no thought that Pablo became addicted to killing and so when they were on a mission to kill one man, Pablo ended up killing more men than needed._

 _Which ended in a hectic shoot exchange between them and the man's men. Richard told Pablo to run along with him because they were too many men, but Pablo wanted to continue going._

 _Instead of departing like Richard, Pablo went back to shoot and ended up dead himself. Richard, who didn't know his partner went inside had spent hours looking for him, but he couldn't find him._

 _Finally, Richard came to the conclusion that Pablo was dead. He remembered crying his eyes away as he made his way to the home of Pablo's family._

 _He remembered knocking on the wooden door to discover the most beautiful Latin woman he had ever seen. She had a sun-kissed complexion with long dark raven hair and beautiful brown eyes._

 _Her name was Isabella and she bore two daughters Angelica 7 and Celeste 5. He remembered the devastated look in their eyes when he disclosed to them the fate of Pablo._

 _Because Pablo blew their cover, the mission was ruined and he and Richard have been kicked out the agency. Which signified he was unable to receive the visas so instead, Richard granted them temporary visas and flew them to America. He got them a house and gave them plenty of money to live on._

 _During the time, he looked after the girls. He and Isabella became closer. He was the shoulder, she would lay on when she cried for Pablo, he was the one she visited when she needed a favor. He took on an uncle role to the girls and was like a brother of Isabella._

 _Though they weren't romantic, he fell in love with her. He didn't want the brother role he wanted to be her man._

 _She an was an amazing woman and he loved her for her strength, religious belief, and kindness. He couldn't control himself and he kissed her and told her he loved her, but she slapped him and ordered him to leave._

 _He tried to apologize for his behavior but she wasn't hearing it, so finally he left. Years spent in her daughter was murdered. And he came back, but Isabella was so upset she pushed him out further._

When he met up with Isabella again, she was more beautiful than ever but she was different. She wasn't strong anymore, she was still suffering from the lost of her daughter. Working as a housemaid for a bitter woman and her husband who she admired. When Isabella told him about Amelia's behavior, he was determined to aid her.

And though she had good evidence against her, it wasn't enough to lock her away. According to a friend of his who is an FBI agent. In order for Amelia to be caught, they had to catch her in an act. They have to actually spot her with the hit man and they also demand proof that he's actually a hit man.

Maybe a recorded conversation between Amelia and the hit man or a personal meeting. Without that, the recording Isabella had wasn't enough. It was only a conversation between her and her mother which can't be taken seriously without action.

Only when she came crying to him stating that they knew her secret and was threatening to get her and her daughter departed, he was furious.

With the avail of his allies, he was able to get her and her daughter refuge certificates so she could stay in America.

Now that he had got that out the way his next move was to help her arrest Amelia and help her with her Jazmine. Lastly, he was going to ask her to wed him.

But first he needed to find out where her heart stands, he hopes her heart stands with him. He's a bit concerned since she seems to have this obsession with Jazmine because she reminds her of Celeste. He worries that he won't get a chance with her because she's going to want to stay with Jazmine.

* * *

Officer Owens was waiting in his car outside of Jazmine's condo. Ever since she reported Huey Freeman, he was determined to catch him in his act. It's been three days and the freeman hasn't been around. He could have gotten so easy money by telling the media about this, but this was personal.

A long time ago, his fellow partner was sentenced to spend life in prison because he blasted and killed a 17-year-old African-American boy. His friend wasn't charged because it was obviously a self-defense case.

The young thug was a hot head and he had it coming. It was Huey Freeman, who pushed things further by making it appear as if it was a hate crime against blacks. The Huey Freeman's protest not just threatening the police enforcement, but it also arrested his friend. At present his friend is currently divorcing and suffering in prison without appeal.

Officer Owens was about to give up when he finally spotted a black 2016 McLaren pulling up in front of Mrs. Lorenzo's property. At once, he shut off his lights as he saw the Freeman getting out his car with a dozen of pink peonies in his hand.

"Hm, buying her some flowers. That's what they invariably do when they abuse our women" Officer Owen said to himself as the freeman knocked on the door.

He grabbed his stun gun and kissed his Vote for Donald Trump button and got out of the car.

.

.

Jazmine groaned as she came out of the bed, hearing door knocking repeatedly. She wrapped her naked body with a pink cotton robe and placed her messy curly hair in a top-knot. Then she ran over to the bathroom and groomed her face. She didn't care that the individual was still knocking they will have to wait.

.

.

Huey knocked on the door for the fifteenth time. He looked to see that the lights were on so he knew for sure Jazmine was in there. She was probably still mad at him, especially since he haven't visited her in three days. Every since he took Amelia and the baby home, He's been busy doing everything.

Lately, she's been behaving as if she couldn't handle the baby and All Malcolm did was cry and cry. Amelia didn't even hold the baby much every time he would give the baby to her, she would act as if she was in pain and Malcolm would scream hysterically. Huey was forced to stay up in concern for his crying son.

No matter how hard he tried and no matter what the papers said Huey just didn't experience the connection with Malcolm. He didn't know what it was but for some reason, he nonetheless felt it wasn't his son.

But DNA Never lies and he had to set his feelings aside and be for his son.

But foremost he was desperate to speak with Jazmine. He knocked one last time, then eventually he took the spare key from under the mat and walked in.

.

.

Once Jazmine was finished brushing her teeth the knocking had ceased. She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the kitchen only to see Huey standing there with flowers in his hand.

Jazmine observed him and noticed he appeared as if he haven't had any sleep in days. He wasn't clothed in his normal suit wear instead he was dressed plainly like he used to when they were teenagers.

"Huey what are doing here?" Jazmine questioned.

"I wanted to see you," Huey said, walking closer to her.

"Your favorite" Huey said sweetly, handing her the pink peonies.

Jazmine held the flowers and pressed them against her nose. For many years, Huey showered her with her favorite blooms.

The flower she adored them since she was young. The flower she no longer understood why she loved them so much. Why were these so special to her when they only reminded her of the pain she lived through?

It reminded her of the times Huey would ditch her to be with Amelia and as a form of apology he would gift her these precious pink peonies.

It reminded her how easy it was to for her to forgive him. Even after all those years, he still thought to give her flowers were acceptable.

She didn't want flowers, she wanted happiness, only she was unfortunate in that department.

"Thank you," Jazmine said flatly

She walked over to the trashcan, lift the lid up and threw them inside viciously.

 ** _I thought that I've been hurt before_**

 _ **But no one's ever left me quite this sore**_

"Jazmine what the hell is your problem!" Huey shouted, feeling offended.

"You think bringing flowers will make everything better? Huey, I'm not the little girl you were in love with. You can't buy me with flowers and candy and expect me to be happy?" Jazmine shouted.

 _ **Your words cut deeper than a knife**_

"Alright, you're right. What can I do to make you happier? I'll give you anything you desire just name it." Huey said, rubbing her fingers as he held them.

"There isn't anything you can buy me that will fix this. Huey, you can't buy my love, so stop trying. Why won't you just leave me alone. I thought I ordered you to come around for appointments only."Jazmine informed, yanking away from him.

 _ **Now I need someone to breathe me back to life**_

"Jazmine I know, but I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop imagining about our baby. I know you didn't go through with the appointment and I'm sorry for ruining that moment for you."Huey explained, grabbing her waist tightly.

 _ **Got a feeling that I'm going under**_

 _ **But I know that I'll make it out alive**_

"it doesn't matter anymore. Go back home to your wife. You just delivered the son you always wanted, enjoy it."Jazmine said, turning away as her lips quivered.

 ** _If I quit calling you my lover_**

 ** _Move on_**

"Jazmine, wait," Huey said as he got hold of her arm.

 ** _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_**

 ** _Shaking,_**

"Ah!" She squeaked in pain and pulled away.

 ** _falling onto my knees_**

" Get off from me!" Jazmine cried, wincing while holding her arm.

 ** _And now that I'm without your kisses_**

 ** _I'll be needing stitches_**

Huey walked up to her and caught her again, which made her scream louder. He took her arm and lift her sleeve to reveal her newly bruised arm.

 ** _Tripping over myself_**

 ** _Aching,_**

Huey let out a gasp and grabbed her shoulders and rocked her.

 ** _begging you to come help_**

"How did this happen? You did this to yourself. didn't you? Jazmine, say something!"Huey demanded, shaking her.

 ** _And now that I'm without your kisses_**

She blinked at him as tears ran dropped silently.

 ** _I'll be needing stitches_**

Before she could open her mouth to speak the door slammed open

" Freeze! it's the police!" Officer Owens shouted pointed his stun gun at Huey who turned around.

"Officer, what seems to be the problem" Huey stated calmly, raising his hands up.

"Turn around! And place your hands behind you head" Officer Owens shouted.

"Officer, what appears to be the problem" Huey stated calmly, raising his hands up.

"Turn around! position your hands behind your head" Officer Owen shouted.

" Officer, I said, what's seems to be the problem. " Huey restated, firmly still with his arms upwards.

"Am I being detained? Do you have a warrant for my arrest?" Huey asked.

"Hands over your fucking head!" Owen shouted, tasering Huey.

"Ah!"Huey yelled as he fell to the ground due to the electronic shock.

" Stop" Jazmine screamed, as Owen shocked him once more, causing Huey to groan in annoyance."

" I've been waiting a long time for this" Owen shouted, handcuffing him. "Huey Freeman, you under arrest for domestic assault against Mrs. Lorenzo. Owen stated.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. "

"no, no, don't! " Jazmine pleaded, walking over to officer Owen.

"Please don't," Jazmine said as her eyes started to water.

" This what wanted beautiful. It's never good to feel sorry for the abuser, he will only hurt you again" Owen informed.

"I have my rights. I never laid my hands on her and you don't have a warranty for my arrest. This is considered harassment. This a prime example of an act of hate against African Americans." Huey stated weakly. "A successful one at that" Huey added.

"Take Bill Cosby for example" Huey mentioned. "He was about to possess the whole NBC channel which by the way, would have opened doors for many African Americans."

"So on the spur of the moment, over 50 honky women, mostly white claimed they were aware when they were sedated with a Then was able to describe the events of the alleged rape though they were thought to pass out at the time. Then took 10 to 30 years to testify against him!" Huey protested.

"not one of the 50 women said anything? That's bullshit!" Huey shouted.

"Shut up! He's guilty too!" Owen shouted, shocking Huey once again.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!"Jazmine shouting, pulling Owen's arm.

"Move!"Owen shouted, pushing her roughly causing, her fall on her rear.

Out of rage, Huey tried to attack officer Owens but was he was still restrained.

" You push on a pregnant woman and you're arresting me?"Huey yelled out.

"As I was saying you're under arrest and I do have a warranty. a report of domestic violence was issued by Mrs. Lorenzo herself. For years and years you people been fucking all of our women, abusing them, and, getting them pregnant" Owen said, hatefully.

"likewise, in case you weren't aware, Jazmine is a mulatto. A term made to present when YOU'RE PEOPLE abused, sexually assaulted, and against their own will. And as a result, they ended up pregnant and separated from their children. " Huey protested.

" You destroy my best friend's life!" Owen hollered, shocking him once more.

Jazmine grabbed a lamp close by and threw it at Owen. The lamp hit the officer so hard that it caused him to fall out on the floor.

"Jazmine No" Huey shouted, but she dismissed him and grabbed the keys from Owen, who was rubbing his head in pain.

She ran back towards Huey and unlocked him from the handcuffs. When Huey stood up, instantly, he was concerned about Jazmine.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He inquired in a concerned before she could reply.

"You fucking bitch!" Owen shouted, getting up.

"Jazmine run to your room and lock the door" Huey shouted quickly.

"No, I won't leave you" Jazmine shouted dramatically.

" I don't want you to get hurt "Huey shouted.

"Come here, traitor!" Owen shouted walking towards Jazmine, but Huey knocked him out.

Around the same time two policeman walked and took custody of Huey.

"No, you can't arrest him. I lied, I lied. I did this to myself, really. I always do when I'm angry" Jazmine admitted.

"Miss, the first step is telling the truth. You don't have to be afraid anymore" the officer said

"She's telling the truth. I would never lay a hand on her. she's carrying my child and I love her" Huey admitted.

" If you arrest me for attacking your officer, then you must know he came on my property without a warrant for an arrest. "Huey informed.

" Attacked me even when I restrained my hands above my head. Pushed and tried to attack my pregnant girlfriend. Not to cite, the racist remarks, So If I were you two, I would release me now."Huey warned.

" a less you're prepared for a big lawsuit against your whole department and media to know about the dirty cops you have in your unit" Huey added.

"trust me. One call to my attorney and the deed is done, the choice is yours" Huey stated. The two policemen looked at each other with fear in their eyes and released him.

"Huey Freeman, we don't want any trouble, but it was your girlfriend that reported you for domestic violence and issued a restraining order against you" the officer informed.

Huey looked at Jazmine in disbelief "Huey I, " she tried to explain, but he put his hand upward and shook his head at her in disappointment.

" I deliver documents in my car stating that I'm the owner of this property and with a phone call away, I can get those papers stating that, "Huey explained.

"I already found them" Isabella, who just arrived shouted. She ran towards them with a folder in her hand. She glanced at Jazmine who looked away. She let out a sigh and handed the files to Huey.

"What is this?" The officer asked in confusion.

"These are my rights," Huey stated proudly, handled them the documents. He was surprised Isabella managed to obtain the paperwork he required her to obtain. He knew about the restraining order because Isabella warned him, but he didn't know Jazmine pressed charges against him for domestic violence.

"As you can clearly see, I have a warranty deed stating that I, Huey Freeman owns this property and here's the lease with Jazmine and Isabella, indicating that they are residents which make me their landlord, but without pay. " Huey informed.

The officer nodded their heads and flipped the page.

"On the following page is a copy of Jazmine's medical records stating that she's mentally unstable and that she must be on suicide watch at all times. It also puts forward that either her husband or a relative can care for her.

" Since her husband isn't present, and there is no sign of any relatives that leads to the next option, which is on the next page," Huey said, turning the page himself.

"My grandfather was the legal guardian of her and as you can see, it says he has guardianship of her until she's the age of 24. Since my grandfather has passed, that right goes to the next oldest of kin. Which is me," Huey stated, getting in the police officer's face.

"so what it's going to be? Will you be prepared for the lawsuit against me and all of this evidence? Or will you be wise and walk off, and pretend this incident never happened" Huey asked in an intimidating tone.

The officers looked at each other again and backed off.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Huey Freeman. This won't happen again, and we will personally handle Officer Owens"

" You all have a good night," the officer said respectfully.

"Don't let it take place again" Huey said in a serious tone.

"We hope everything works out with you and your girlfriend" the officer added, as they handcuffed Owen and left the scene.

Jazmine stood awkwardly as Isabella walked away to feed the two privacy to talk.

 _ **Praying to a sky all black**_

Huey stood with his back turned from Jazmine. He still couldn't believe she would try to get him arrested. Most importantly, he couldn't believe that she was still abusing herself.

 ** _Looking at the stars like they finna talk back_**

Didn't she care for their child? Isabella was right. He had to get her some professional help, he had to do this for the sake of their child. She would probably hate him, only she will thank him later.

 ** _Looking at my phone like she finna call back_**

"Huey," Jazmine said in a delicate voice.

"Jazmine, I fully understand that you don't want me around, so I'll do you a favor. I won't come around anymore. starting tonight, anything you need, I'll have someone sent it over. "Huey said, sedately.

 ** _But last night I feel like probably ended all that_**

 ** _Cause by now she woulda sent a text in all caps_**

 ** _Then another one tryna take all back_**

On the Inside, He was infuriated, but he didn't want to stress her.

"Right, just what you always do when I'm pregnant. Go away and avoid me!"Jazmine cried out.

 ** _Saying fuck you, I miss you or I hate you so much_**

"Jazmine what are you?"Huey said in confusion.

"Just forget it. I can manage this on my own, now go!"Jazmine hollered.

 ** _Cause girls only say "hate you" to the guys they love_**

 ** _I know, I know, I know_**

"Jazmine, I didn't say I was going to abandon you. I'm not trying to avoid you. I only wanted to give you space."Huey explained.

" And by the way, I know you didn't really go to that appointment, and I'm going to be" he mentioned.

T ** _he highs, the lows it comes and goes_**

 ** _You say "be real" I try, I don't_**

"I don't want to hear your fucking excuses! I do have a restraining order regardless if it's your property or not. If you don't go away I will leave my damn self!"Jazmine shouted, throwing another angry tantrum.

 _ **Cause you take anything and just make it everything**_

 _ **Kept my phone on silent ever since you got a ring (funny right?)**_

 _ **And I never cheated (I mean, maybe once, twice)**_

"Jazmine, you're not going anywhere. You're carrying my child, I have rights!" Huey said in a strict tone.

"Fuck your rights! How can you have rights when you don't even know if it's yours or not. it could possibly be my HUSBAND's child!"Jazmine argued.

 ** _One time don't change everything_**

 ** _She ask why I don't feel the same, I'm still the same_**

 ** _She's still insane and now she's saying_**

" I mean, we were intimate in Italy, so who knows" Jazmine added.

Huey would have laughed at her comment if he didn't experience his body heating.

It wasn't because she mentioned Manuel being a potential father of the baby because he knew that wasn't possible. It was the fact that Jazmine and he had sex while she was already pregnant.

It was sick that she would still mention her husband after everything that has happened.

"For the record Jazmine, your husband got an" he was near to reveal about Manuel's vasectomy but then be realized it would be too much for her.

"Nevermind Jazmine, I'm done arguing with you," Huey said, trying to calm things down.

 ** _When you said it was over_**

 ** _You shot right through my heart_**

"No! Huey, I'm not done yet!"Jazmine shouted, throwing her little slipper at him.

 ** _Why you let these hoes tear what we had right apart_**

 ** _Ooh, I was so mad_**

Huey ran his fingers through his own hair stressfully. This woman was going drive him insane throughout the whole pregnancy and it was going to be a rocky road.

 _ **I could've seen this coming right from the start**_

"I'm tired of you treating me like I'm your child. You have a wife and a son at home to take care of, you need to get back and take responsibility for your new family." Jazmine shouted with jealousy in her voice.

 ** _You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart_**

" And how dare you tell them I'm mentally unstable! I only behave like this because you won't leave me the hell alone! All I want is for you to stop trying to be with me, it's not going to happen, ever!" Jazmine shouted.

 _ **When you said it was over**_

"Fine, Jazmine. You're absolutely right. You and I are never going to work out! So from now on, I'm going to quit trying to make "us" happen." Huey snapped.

 _ **You shot right through my heart**_

" All I want is to be a father to our child's life. As for me trying to rebuild a relationship with you, I'm giving up, I'm tired, and I'm done. " Huey shouted, walking off.

 ** _Why you let these hoes tear what we had right apart_**

He didn't even turn back, he simply left, slamming the door behind him. Jazmine stood with a stupefied look on her face. She told him to stop trying, but she wasn't expecting him to actually give up.

 ** _Ooh, I was so mad_**

 ** _I could've seen this coming right from the start_**

It felt like she suffered a bad breakup. She couldn't deny his words hurt her and she couldn't hold back the tears that were beginning to fall, but she quickly wiped them away.

 ** _You should beware, beware, beware of a women with a broken heart_**

Why would she feel this way?

 ** _Baby, last time calling me baby_**

 ** _Last time calling me crazy_**

 ** _Crazy, crazy_**

She stomped her foot stubbornly.

 ** _Baby, last time calling me baby_**

 ** _Last time calling me crazy_**

 ** _Crazy, crazy_**

"Fine! I don't love him anyway!" She screamed out, proceeded to her room, but Isabella blocked her entrance.

"Pardon me," Jazmine asked Isabella, but she didn't move instead she crossed her arms.

"Bell, could you," Jazmine said, rolling her eyes.

What the hell were you thinking Jazmine?Why on earth would you pull a stunt like this?" she Isabella shouted.

"What are you-"

"I'm talking about the whole police report, the restraining order! And how dare you tell Huey he isn't the father. You know he's excited about the baby then you mentioned having sex with your husband, how dare you!" Isabella hollered.

"I didn't mean to-"Jazmine studdered.

"And do you recognize how much danger you could have put Huey in? That cop obviously had a motive he could have killed Him. All because you wanted to run your little games. These games end at once! This is ridiculous Jazmine!"Isabella demanded. "I expect better from you!"

"But I" Jazmine tried to justify herself.

"No Jazmine, it's my turn to speak!"Isabella said, putting up her hand up in Jazmine's face.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I got to the hospital and you weren't there? I know now you are going through some things, but no more excuses" Isabella exclaimed.

"You are about to become a mother and this is what you do to yourself?"Isabella hollered, grabbing Jazmine's arm, showing Jazmine what she did to herself.

"No," Jazmine said in a broken voice, turning her head away.

" What do you think the state will do to you and the baby when they discover what you've been doing? They will transport you straight to the institution and they will take your baby away!"Isabella warned.

" This is not something you cannot play with. You're carrying another life in you. You're responsible for this life and if you continue this and that baby dies, it's going to be on you!"Isabella shouted.

"Why does it matter? This is my third pregnancy and I already know I'm going to lose this one too!" Jazmine shouted back, tears were flowing down her face.

Isabella looked at her in shock, she had no thought that this was Jazmine's third pregnancy.

" Why try? When I'm simply going to end up alone again. Huey doesn't want me anymore. I've pushed him away. And he's at home with his WIFE because she gave him his first son. Something I could never give him. What can I possibly do now? What do I do? I can't do this anymore, bell, I can't!" Jazmine whimpered.

Jazmine may need love, but like Richie said, tough love.

"Then why am I here Jazmine? Because by the looks of things, Huey wants to be a part of this baby's life. You're the one that's making things difficult."Isabella addressed.

" I'm sorry that you been through that, but God has given you another opportunity. He has gifted you a friend like me. And If you're not gratified with what God has given you, then possibly, it's best that I officially leave," Isabella stated, walking away.

She didn't want to say those words, but she needs to be a mother in this case, not her friend.

Jazmine's eyes widen when she said she would leave. Isabella has never said such a thing. She couldn't leave her, Not now.

"Please, don't leave, please!"Jazmine said in a frightened tone.

"I, I, I, don't have anyone just don't, don't leave me," Jazmine begged, pulling Isabella 's arm.

"And the baby? Do you want it?" Isabella asked, appearing at her seriously.

"Of course, I do. I always wanted my baby, but every time I get a chance to be a mom, My baby dies. "Jazmine sobbed.

"You noted that God gives gifts, but how come God keeps giving me gifts if he's going to take it away. I can't help but to wonder, Will this one be taken away as well? Am I being punished by God" Jazmine revealed.

Isabella's heart broke. It's understandable that Jazmine is afraid of losing the baby. But Isabella needed to hear it from her.

"As long as I am around, no one is going to take it away from you. Sometimes God can't control what the devil does to people. I'm really sorry for all of your loss and pain you had to go through. But Jazmine, this is really is a gift from god. "Isabella said, grabbing her bible from her purse.

"You won't lost this gift because this time you have me. I'll lay my hand on the bible and vow, I will be your mother. I will make sure nothing happens to you or this child" Isabella vowed.

"but you have to vow as well. Vow on this bible that if you truly want this baby. And that you will stop being difficult and be the mother, you're intended to be" Isabella instructed.

Jazmine nodded as she wiped the tears aside.

"Come on Jazmine, place your hand on this bible and tell God that you will be better" Isabella stated softly.

Jazmine hesitated at first because she hasn't been with God in a long time. She doesn't remember why she stopped having faith, but for many years, she hasn't placed a hand on the hands shook as she positioned her hand on the bible. She breathed in and exhaled smoothly, then she shut her eyes.

" God, I know, I have been a stranger. I don't genuinely know the right words to say these kind of things, but I, I, I want to make a vow that I will bear faith and I will become a stronger and a better mother for my baby." Jazmine vowed.

" I won't be perfect, but I vow that I will be the best that I can be for the sake of my child. I want my baby, I really do, God." Jazmine exclaimed.

" I'm frightened that you will penalize me because maybe, I don't deserve this I'm imploring you, please let me keep this baby, and I will be a good mom.. Please, don't take this baby away from me" Jazmine said tearfully.

At this point, Isabella had tears coursing down her eyes, what Jazmine had said was beautiful but so painful.

"Jazmine, I'm so proud of you!" Isabella cried, hugging Jazmine tightly.

" Here, wear this," Isabella said, taking out her necklace from her neck.

"wear the virgin Mary at all times, and she will protect you. After my Celeste died, a nun gave me this, and told me that she will make all the pain go away." She explained.

" Though I didn't believe her soon, my life became better and I never stop thinking about Celeste, but the pain did go away" Isabella explained, placing the necklace on Jazmine's neck.

"Bella, I couldn't," Jazmine said, attempting to remove the necklace, but Isabella stopped her.

"No, please, I don't need it any longer. She has watched over me enough. besides, you need it more than me" Isabella suggested.

Jazmine looked at the necklace and smiled. "muchas gracias Bell" she stated, hugging her once more.

"de nasal, my love "Isabella stated.

There was a second of silence, then suddenly Isabella said randomly.

"I never known my father," Isabella confessed.

Jazmine's eyes widen. She never knew this.

"I know it was hard not knowing what happened to your father, but don't make the same mistake my mother did.

"My father left my mother for another woman. And because my mom kept us away from him, He missed so much of my life. I didn't understand for years I held hate for my father. I kept thinking why didn't he love me?"Isabella revealed.

" Don't keep Huey from this baby. He loves you and He isn't going to abandon you again. I think he learned his lesson on that."Isabella advised.

Jazmine snorted on that one, he always leaves.

"Seriously Jazmine. Huey is trying. I'm not ordering you to get back with him. that's a choice for you to make, but I'm telling you to give him a chance to be a father to that child" Isabella informed.

"Because if you don't that child grow up to be heart broken, and you don't want that" Isabella added.

Jazmine let out a sigh and nodded her head. " I suppose you're right"

" Esa es mi chica," Isabella said, pinching Jazmine's cheek.

"Are you really going to leave me?" Jazmine asked worriedly.

"No of course not! besides, I have nowhere else to go," she said, giggling,

"and most importantly, I wouldn't leave my daughter in her time of need," Isabella said.

Jazmine let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

" Te Amo, mi corazón **(I love you, my heart)** ," Isabella said.

Jazmine started to cry, "Te Amo demasiado mamá **( I love you so much mom)**." Jazmine never knew her mother, but she knows her now.

Isabella kissed Jazmine's forehead, knowing that she was understanding it better.

They hugged tightly once more then Isabella pulled away.

"Hey, do you want some tea"Isabella asked.

"Hot chocolate please"Jazmine stated. "with lots of whipped cream and marshmallows. And could you fix me a butter sandwich, ahh I love butter." Jazmine exclaimed.

Isabella cringed her face over Jazmine's obsession with butter.

.

30 minutes later, Jazmine had eaten three butter sandwiches and now she was consuming a bar of butter as if it was a candy bar

"Jazmine please slow down with the butter" Isabella warned, twisting her face in disgust.

"Sorry, it's just so good" Jazmine exclaimed, taking another large bite.

Isabella rolled her eyes and swayed her head "Aye Dios Mio" Isabella said, palming her face with her hand.

* * *

Amelia held her son in front of her. She looked, carefully into in his brown eyes, seeing through the eyes of the son she no longer wanted. The eyes she had sworn it would be red like wine.

She was extremely disappointed. Though the test Huey had received stated that he was the father, Amelia received the real test results, and it was her biggest fear.

Huey freeman was not the father of her newborn.

She'll never forget how her heart was crushed, along with her dreams. If she was once happy about her pregnancy, that was the past.

Malcolm looked at her with curiosity, in his little mind, he was probably wondering about his mama. He handed his little hand out to her and whine to her, trying to gain her attention.

This could be Amelia's moment to simply let go and just appreciate and love her son unconditionally like a mother should, but Amelia never knew what it felt like to be loved unconditionally.

In fact, everyone one she had ever loved never love her enough, sp why should she do the same.

"You're not my son, " she sounded out through gritted teeth, pinching the infant's skin, something she's been doing lately.

Malcolm scream hysterically, she didn't care she slammed the child on the bed and walked over to the mirror.

Damn, she was fat, she thought as she brushed her hair.

She spent nine months of pain and 4 hours of labor just to give birth to a kid that couldn't offer her anything.

Malcolm was supposed to be the key to her happiness with Huey, now it was entirely ruined. The solitary thing she has left to keep Huey was the false paternity. If she lost that, she has nothing.

The child continued to cry until Amber came to his rescue.

"Aw, poor cute thing, " Amber said, picking up the infant. "Amelia did you feed him, he's probably hungry" she suggested.

"Well, that's not my problem" Amelia mumbled, picking her nails.

"Amelia! If you don't come feed this child!" Amber demanded, handling her the child.

" Why don't you do it? I'm tired" Amelia shouted.

"Listen here, you better start acting right or else Huey will get suspicious. I'm just as disappointed about the answers as you are, but at least, you got yourself a cute caramel baby" Amber exclaimed.

Amelia rolled her eyes at her, but she knew Amber was right. Even though she no longer felt connected to Malcolm, she had to play the right part for the sake of her marriage.

"Fine, but I'll only feed him, then he goes in the crib" Amelia stated coldly, reaching out to hold Malcolm, but he screamed.

Amelia instantly handled him back to Amber

" He's such a little brat, I can't deal with this!" Amelia complained.

"Oh well, I'll go make him a bottle" Amber announced. "Oh and by the way, have you heard from Kenny lately?" She asked.

 _Amelia wiped her red puffy eyes as she stood in front of the doorway. She rolled her eyes and blew her breath in frustration as she set about her fourth knock._

 _She couldn't believe she came all the way to the ghetto projects just for the person to waste her time. Why the hell did she listen to Amber once again, she recalled as she walked away from the door._

 _She balled her fist as she thought of the speech she was going to say to Amber once she gets back in the car._

 _" Niggas" she muttered as she walked down the hallways that smelled like urine and liquor, she was almost close to the stairs until she heard a sound of a door opening._

 _She twisted around and smiled widely as she looked into the eyes of the person she desperately wanted to see. He was a 6'4 heavyweight black man with a low afro and dark brown eyes._

 _"About time, " she said irritably, letting herself in._

 _"My fault, I was handling some business over the phone," Lamilton said._

 _"Whatever, let's just go to business,"Amelia said seriously, pulling out an envelope of money._

 _Lamilton smiled as he reached for the envelope._

 _"Uh uh, not so fast" Amelia said." In this envelope, is double what you asked for, which means I require you to do double hit. Take this envelope if you are able to execute the job. If not, I want my money" Amelia explained._

 _"If the money is double, shit why not," Lamilton said, grabbing envelope the and quickly counting each bill._

 _" Who's the second person?" He asked._

 _"Actually, I need this one done right away. His name is Kenneth Smith. I want him dead as soon as possible. I require it to be quick with no evidence of the body." Amelia described._

 _" Alright, I got chu. when do you want this done?" Lamilton asked._

 _"Tomorrow night. No evidence, no witnesses" Amelia confirmed._

 _"That's light work, the job will be finished. Where can I locate this nigga?"Lamilton asked._

 _"I'll give you all the information regarding his work schedule, and the locations. Do not show up at his home, I need it done far from me, do you understand?"Amelia explained._

 _" I got chu and what about the shorty?"Lamilton questioned._

 _"Don't worry about her I haven't determined when I want the deed done yet" Amelia stated._

 _" Just wipe out that motherfucker," Amelia said in a vicious voice._

 _A day passed and Amelia waited and waited until finally she received the call,_

 _"It's done" was all Lamilton said, before hanging up._

 _Amelia grin widely, rubbing her pregnant belly." One down, one more to go" she mumbled._

"Oh, Kenneth? He hasn't shown up yet. " Amelia stated, shrugging.

"

Maybe Huey's beatdown scared him away" Amelia suggested.

"Hm, well. I suppose that's good, then" Amber stated. "now you and Huey can finally be happy." She brought out.

Amelia let out a loud snort "we can't be happy if that bitch is still alive and pregnant" she said coldly.

"Don't worry about that, remember L is going to take care of everything. Have you picked a date?"Amber asked.

" The night of my baby shower. Huey will have no option but to attend and as for Isabella, she can go away along with her friend as needed. "Amelia confirmed.

* * *

 ** _I can be tough_**

 ** _I can be strong_**

" Are you alright?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" Jazmine said nervously. Once again, she was sitting in the doctor's room waiting for the physician to perform the ultrasound. This time Isabella was beside her, but it didn't stop her from feeling nervous.

 _ **But with you**_

 _ **It's not like that at all**_

She was biting her nails as she opined about the moment she was going to get a chance to see her baby in action.

 ** _There's a girl_**

 ** _That gives a shit_**

She couldn't deny she was painful memory of her ultrasound with Manuel, she was so happy to see her son through the screen.

 ** _Behind this wall_**

 ** _You just walked through it_**

Then her happiness was cut short and she was forced to walk around with her formed belly. Everyone smiled at her and imagined she was going to be a mother when I fact, she wasn't at all, Her baby was gone.

 ** _And I remember all those crazy things you said_**

 ** _You left them running through my head_**

Once again, she took a seat on the hospital bed and stared at the floors. After the argument with Huey, she hadn't heard or seen him.

 ** _You're always there, you're everywhere_**

 ** _But right now I wish you were here._**

Though she told him, she didn't want him there, deep down within, she wanted him to be there with her.

 ** _All those crazy things we did_**

 ** _Didn't think about it, just went with it_**

" You'll be fine" Isabella said, rubbing her back.

 ** _You're always there, you're everywhere_**

 ** _But right now I wish you were here_**

There was a soft knock at the door. Dr. Elizabeth Conner came into the room with the ultrasound equipment.

"Good Morning ladies, Jazmine, I'll begin by checking your blood pressure." she stated, walking up to Jazmine to the blood pressure machine.

"Okay, now I'm going to roll up your sleeves" she put forward, rolling up Jazmine's sleeve to reveal her greenish bruised arm along with her wrist was script the words WHORE.

Dr Conner eyes widened and gasp and covered her mouth, but she didn't dare to ask.

" Um, how about I perform it on the other arm." She said, clearing her throat.

"When I was appearing through your file, I couldn't help to notice your middle name is same as my name" Dr. Conner brought up to lighten the mood.

"Ironic, huh?" She inquired.

 ** _Damn, Damn, Damn,_**

 ** _What I'd do to have you_**

 ** _Here, here, here_**

Jazmine remained quiet in thought, but she nodded her head. Dr. Connor gupled as she rolled up Jazmine's other sleeve. She sighed in relief when she knew that it was safe.

 ** _I wish you were here._**

" Ok, this won't hurt a bit" Dr. Connor informed, attaching the sphygmomanoneter to Jazmine's arm.

"Alright your blood pressure is fine" Dr. Connor stated, removing it from her sleeve. Jazmine stared down at her sleeve and continue her silence.

 ** _Damn, Damn, Damn_**

 ** _What I'd do to have you_**

 ** _Near, near, near_**

" Are you feeling alright Jazmine?" Dr. Conner asked in worry.

 _ **I wish you were here.**_

"Yes, can we begin the ultrasound now?" Jazmine asked impatiently.

"Aw, alrighty! Jazmine! I just need you to change and we'll be able to see your baby soon " Dr. Conner stated, handling Jazmine a gown.

" Ms. Gracia, could you come with me to give Jazmine some privacy?" Dr. Conner requested.

"Sure, I'll be right back Jazmin," Isa,bella said, accompanying the doctor outside the room.

While Jazmine was changed into her gown, Dr. Conner and Isabella were having a discussion.

"I wanted you to know that I have read over Jazmine's file. Physically she in pretty great shape, however, I'm really concerned about her mental health," Dr. Conner mentioned.

" Same here, but we are in the process of getting her a doctor that won't place her in a… home," Isabella said, whispering her last sentence.

"We don't want her in a psychiatric hospital because of a bad experience," Isabella informed.

"I see," Dr. Conner said, handling Isabella a card, "here's is the number for Dr. Ebony Brown. She is one of best psychology therapist in I ever known.

"I have already informed her about the situation and suggested that a home environment would be best for Jazmine. If there's anyone that can help Jazmine, then she is your best bet." She explained.

"Thank you so very much Dr. Conner" Isabella said honestly, pocketing the card. If she could help than it couldn't hurt to attempt. When they come back to the room, Jazmine was dressed in the hospital gown, ready to begin.

.

.

"fuck!" Huey cursed as he saw he was running late for Jazmine's appointment. Though he and Jazmine haven't been on speaking terms, he wasn't about to miss their ultrasound.

When he said he was going to give up on Jazmine, he said that out of anger. He wasn't going to give up that easily. He intended every word when he said he was going to be there for Jazmine.

Amelia was out again doing who knows what while Malcolm was at the mansion with their new nanny. When Amelia gave birth to their son, he believed it would change her for the better, but instead she's still the same.

Another thing he notices about her was that she wasn't the slightest excited about being a mother, in fact, instead of caring for him, she had the nerve to hire a nanny.

The solitary thing she was excited about being the upcoming baby shower, which he thought was ridiculous. Why doesn't she just have a small get together instead she wants it to be equally big as their wedding day.

It was beginning to piss him off and there was something in his gut, telling him that there was something off about the paternity test.

As much as he wanted to believe that Malcolm was his son, he couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't.

Anything Amelia does he distrusted. Having an affair for years behind his back was most likely the beginning. Only he didn't have time to worry about her because he was going to make damn sure that he keeps his promises to Jazmine from here on out.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Jazmine Dubois?" he asked the receptionist.

"Alright and you are?" she inquired.

"I'm the father," he pronounced, "I should be on the list"Huey stated.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Huey Freeman,"Huey stated.

"OMG! Huey Freeman?" she said excitedly.

"Yes, but can you please tell me where she is?" Huey said, almost pissed. He was already late and wanted to know if she and their baby was alright.

"Sorry about that, but yeah, she's in room 203," she said, blushing furiously.

"Thank you I appreciate it,"Huey stated, calmly.

"you're very welcome," the receptionist said in a flirtatious voice.

Huey walked away before she could say anything else. He didn't have time for it now. He quickly walked towards the door, realizing that it was slightly opened. He was starting to walk inside, but he didn't want to interrupt.

"Alright Jazmine, you're at a good weight so keep it up, but you nevertheless need to rest a bit more," he heard the doctor say.

"But I want to speak with you about your miscarriage and get some information on it."Huey raised a hand to the door and froze.

Did she find something wrong?

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Isabella asked.

"Oh no! As I learned on the Doppler the heartbeat is strong. We will be performing an ultrasound soon to get a better idea," she stated.

"I am only asking this because I am concerned about it."After some silence, the doctor started her questions again.

"Do you recall what month you were in when you miscarried"she asked calmly.

"I…I think it was four months," Jazmine revealed.

Conner asked softly.

"I don't remember. I remember feeling excited."

"OK, because it is a bit odd that you miscarried in the second trimester."Dr. Conner mentioned.

"Will I lose this one?"Jazmine asked worriedly.

Huey could hear the sorrow in her voice. It weakened his heart to hear her broken over it.

"I'm going to be truthful Jazmine, it could, but it's highly uncommon."Dr. Conner informed.

" Every piece of information we have can ensure a safe and healthy pregnancy. We are going to need to keep your stress levels down, that's all."Dr. Conner informed.

" I'm going to recommend staying off your feet a bit longer. This is your second pregnancy, so be really delicate with your body" she informed.

"No," Jazmine said, "this is my third." Jazmine corrected.

 ** _I've been here before_**  
 ** _But always hit the floor_**

Her third? Huey thought, she lost another baby?

"Oh, alright, do you mind telling me how old were you when you had your first or second?"Dr. Conner asked.

"I was turning sixteen and I don't remember much," Jazmine said as her voice broke.

 ** _I've spent a lifetime running_**  
 ** _And I always get away_**

"I remember experiencing the pain and seeing the test, saying positive," Jazmine admitted.

"Okay, relax and take a deep breath. Conner asked softly.

 ** _But with you, I'm feeling something_**  
 ** _That makes me want to stay_**

Given the silence, she was giving nonverbal responses as she wept. Huey's eyes began to water and it was as if his heart had fallen apart.

Could it have been his? Or was it Caesar's?

 _ **I'm prepared for this**_  
 _ **I never shoot to miss**_

"It's okay Jazmine, what is the final thing you can remember?"Dr. Conner, handle her a box of tissues.

"I..I was hungry all of the time and.. and.. I started vomiting and couldn't stop. I… I can't remember the rest!" Jazmine explained, breathing heavy.

 ** _But I feel like a storm is coming_**  
 ** _If I'm gonna make it through the day_**

"It's alright, it was most likely in your first trimester. It's more common around that time."

But Jazmine was in a full crying mode over the loss of her first child.

 ** _Then there's no more use in running_**  
 ** _This is something I gotta face_**

Huey didn't want to hear anymore and ran into the men's bathroom. He paced around thinking back to that time, But it made sense.

 ** _If I risk it all_**  
 ** _Could you break my fall?_**

 _"Huey" she stated, standing up with her sheet wrapped around her naked body. He didn't even say a word he simply walked out of the room._

 _"Huey! Wait!" Jazmine called out, running down the stairs as he arrived at the doorway. "where are you going?"_

 _"Home, " he stated, staring at the doorway._

 _"oh, are you coming back?" She asked, biting her lip._

 _"No, " he said plainly._

 _"But aren't you and I back together?" She inquired, staring at his back._

 _His shoulders tensed up and he didn't response._

 _"Huey, we're together right?" She asked again, waiting for his verification. " I have in mind I assumed we are because we made love"_

 _"don't be ridiculous" he stated carelessly._

 _"What? "Jazmine said in disbelief._

 _"it was just sex"_

 _"but I"_

 _"it was just sex!" he shouted, walking closer to her._

 _" Nothing else, we're not getting back together and we're definitely not going to be friends, not now, not ever!" He said coldly._

 _" So stop calling me, don't come near me in school, and don't you dare come by my house, matter fact, act like you don't know me because that's what I'm going to do for now on," he said in a serious tone, turning to leave._

 _"But, but, we kissed and you kissed me back, you felt something, I know you did" she resisted._

 _"I felt nothing, " he said coldly, spreading the door_ fully _open._

 _He was about to walk away, but Jazmine embraced him, sobbing on his back._

 _"Please don't go, "she begged, wetting his shirt with her weeping._

 _"Please Huey, don't leave me here alone, I need you please, at least, be my friend again"_

 _We could never be friends, he believed._

 _Please, Huey, don't go, I'll do anything just don't go away, "she implored, squeezing him tightly._

 _"For now on, 'Grandad will deliver the groceries if not I'll simply leave it on your doorstep," he said, pulling her arms away from him._

 _"Please, don't do this to me" she pleaded._

 _"You did this to yourself, " he said, walking away._

 _She yelled out for him as he walked towards his doorstep without turning back._

Jazmine wasn't eating all the food he left her because she wanted him to come visit her, she was having a baby, it all made sense. The absence of days she missed in school.

The constant phone calling she made to him. And so again, he remembers hearing the girls at school talk about how "fat" Jazmine was becoming and stating that she looked like the walking dead.

Why she didn't really leave the house or call Granddad or Riley.

Was it because she didn't want anyone to know? Was that the reason she left? Did she know who was the father?

The doctor said she was most likely in her first trimester. Huey thought back to it and calculated quickly in his head between himself and Caesar. He froze when he delivered the answers.

This time, he did the math in his head it occurred to one conclusion: it was his. his.

She was 15 and pregnant with his child and he did nothing. Every time her name popped up on his phone, he dismissed it. He blocked her out. When she would attempt to approach him in school, he would place headphones on his ears and pretend she didn't exist. He watched her walking around wearing baggy clothes with her hair undid.

 **How do I live? How do I breathe?**

Her eyes were flushed and puffy from crying. Her skin was pale and she would invariably fall asleep in the classroom.

 **When you're not here I'm suffocating**

What kind of man was he really?

Huey felt sick to his stomach, knowing that that baby was his and she was attempting to tell him but blew her off.

 ** _I want to feel love, run through my blood_**

 ** _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_**

Tears raced down his face because it was his fault, it really was all his fault.

 **For you, I have to risk it all**

 **Cause the writing's on the wall**

The tension was so severe, he threw up in the toilet and completely lost it.

 **A million shards of glass**

 **That haunt me from my past**

He sobbed over the toilet seat, He was a monster. A terrible monster!

He wanted to get better for her, be the person she needs. How can he manage that now? It's no wonder she hates him.

 ** _As the stars begin to gather_**

 ** _And the light begins to fade_**

But then he recalled why he was here. There was another chance. She was having his baby once more. The doctor did say there was a good chance the baby will make it to full term this time.

 **When all hope begins to shatter**

 **Know that I won't be afraid**

Jazmine always wanted to be a mother, She loves kids. She was willing to be the stepmother to Malcolm before he fucked everything up.

 **If I risk it all**

 **Could you break my fall?**

He let her down, but he was dying to make damn sure that this time, she knew it that it his heart belongs to her only.

 **How do I live? How do I breathe?**

 **When you're not here I'm suffocating**

 **I want to feel love, run through my blood**

After splashing cold water on his face, he dried his face with a paper towel, ate a breath mint, left the bathroom, and headed back down the hallway towards the room.

 **Tell me is this where I give it all up?**

 **For you, I have to risk it all**

 **Cause the writing's on the wall**

* * *

"Alright Jazmine, are you ready to examine your baby?"Dr. Conner finally announced.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Huey opened the doorway to see Dr. Connor setting up the ultrasound equipment while Jazmine sits on the table with a gown on while Isabella sat in one of the chairs. Jazmine finally looked up at him and for a second her eyes grew wide, but then she lowered them again.

"Oh, Hello! You must be Huey Freeman" Dr. Conner stated politely, shaking his hand.

" It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Dr. Conner by the reached it just in time to see your baby," the doctor stated formally..

" its a pleasure to meet you as well Dr. Conner. I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm glad I made it on time," Huey said, staring at Jazmine as he spoke.

"Are you alright Huey?" Isabella asked, "you look a bit pale."

"Yeah, I reckon I had food poisoning," he lied.

He wasn't certain if he should tell Jazmine that he knew the truth yet. Considering how upset became, he knew now wasn't the best time, But he even wanted to know more, he needed to discover what happened to that pregnancy.

He demanded answers and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

 _ **You think I'd leave your side, baby,**_

 _ **You know me better than that**_

"Are you alright?" Huey asked, bearing upon her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said sharply.

 _ **Think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees**_

He jerked his hand from her shoulder. He didn't desire to upset her more. He desired her to have that stress free environment.

 _ **I wouldn't do that**_

"Ok everyone lets see the baby!" Dr. Conner exclaimed.

 _ **I'll tell you you're right when you're wrong**_

 _ **And if only you could see into me**_

Dr. Conner instructed Jazmine to lay down, then she turned on the machine, and place the gel on Jazmine's stomach.

"Holy shit that's cold!"

"Jazmine!" Isabella exclaimed.

 _ **Oh, when you're cold**_

 _ **I'll be there, hold you tight to me**_

But Dr. Conner laughs, "It's alright, I have heard colorful language before. And my apologies next time I need to remember to post it in the warming rack"

 ** _When you're on the outside, baby, and you can't get in_**

 ** _I will show you, you're so much better than you know_**

She ran the wand around her belly, at first, the screen was fuzzy and you couldn't make out until.

 ** _When you're lost_**

 ** _You're alone and you can't get back again_**

"Do you see that Jazmine," Dr. Conner said, pointing at the screen, "that is your baby."

I'll find you, darling, and I'll bring you home

Jazmine couldn't believe she was actually seeing her child for the first time. It was absolutely beautiful.

 _ **If you want to cry**_

 _ **I am here to dry your eyes**_

"And also, the fetus is looking good. I experience no complications so far," she said.

Her baby will survive and be healthy. Her baby was okay.

 ** _And in no time, you'll be fine_**

 ** _You think I'd leave your side,_ _baby_**

Soon the image of a black screen was replaced with some other image. The image of their baby.

 _ **You know me better than that**_

 _ **You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees**_

 _ **I wouldn't do that**_

"Oh my god," Jazmine said quietly. Huey could tear his eyes from the screen. He never felt such a connection to anything before. It was overpowering.

 **I'll tell you you're right when you're wrong**

"It's beautiful," Jazmine said as her eyes started to tear.

 _ **And if only you could see into me**_

"It is," Huey replied, he was speechless.

"Can I reach it to delivery?" Jazmine asked.

"As long as you get lots of sleep, eat healthily and try to manage your stress levels than I don't see any problem with making a full term baby."

 ** _Oh, when you're low_**

 ** _I'll be there by your side, baby_**

Jazmine smile and began to cry happily. She is, after all, having a baby. This was her baby, it was alive.

As she gazed at the images of her baby, she knew, this time, it will be different because she was going to do everything in her power to have this one.

 _ **Oh, when you're cold**_

"We do need to discuss your delivery. I realize you have a trauma with your birth canal. Now don't be alarmed because it implies we need to think about c-sections.

Because I believe this would be the safest way to ensure that you and your baby have the best possible outcome," she explained.

 _ **I'll be there, hold you tight to me**_

Jazmine nodded, but her eyes never left the screen, along with Huey, who took hold of Jazmine's hand.

 _ **Oh, when you're low**_

Jazmine accepted his touch and pressed his hand.

 _ **I'll be there by your side, baby**_

Isabella was happy to see that Jazmine that Jazmine was taking this seriously. She was thrilled that Jazmine and Huey were bonding. She sustained a good feeling this baby will be the key to them getting closer.

"Do you wish to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Conner asked.

Jazmine thought about it, then she said "No, I want to be surprised, but could you tell Isabella privately, she actually wanted to know" Jazmine requested.

"Is that ok with you two Huey?" Dr. Conner asked.

"I'm fine with that" Huey stated calmly, still looking at the screen. His eyes were watering as well, but he didn't let them come down.

"Okie Dokie! When we're done, I'll Informed Isabella regarding the gender of the baby, but I assured you, this is one healthy baby.

" the fetus is looking good, it's growing at the right rate and I see no problems" Dr. Conner informed.

Their baby was all right. Huey breathed out a sigh of relief. This baby was going to make it.

Dr. Conner printed off photos of them and place it in an envelope.

"Alright Jazmine, Huey. I will see you next trimester. Here are your pictures and discharge and prescription papers for the prenatal pills.

"Please get some rest and continue on a healthy diet. Remember, keep stress levels low" Dr. Conner reminded, handling Jazmine the envelope.

"Thank you, Doctor," Huey said, putting his hands around Jazmine's waist. "for everything."

"Yes, we really appreciate it" Jazmine stated, pulling Huey's hand away. They may have partaken in a moment, but she was still upset with him.

"You're very welcome, now Isabella come follow me to my office so I can tell you the sex of the baby" Dr. Conner stated.

"Okay I'll be right behind you" Isabella exclaimed, following behind the Doctor.

* * *

Once Huey dropped Jazmine and Isabella off, he rode down to the Hospital of Washington, where Amelia gave birth to Malcolm.

He scarcely had this notion in his gut was telling him something wasn't right with Malcolm. Something went awry and he was going to find out.

"Thank you for meeting with me," Huey said to Amelia's doctor.

"No problem Mr. Freeman," he read, "now may I ask you why you wanted to meet with me? Is there something wrong with your son?"

"No, no everything is fine," he stated, "but I have a feeling something went wrong with the DNA testing against Malcolm and me,"Huey explained.

"I can assure you, Mr. Freeman, that our science laboratory is one of the top labs. There's no way we could induce a mistake."The doctor stated, getting slightly offended.

"And I believe you," Huey stated., "but I would like another testing done with the samples you already have."Huey requested.

"Alright against Malcolm?"The doctor asked.

"No, against myself," Huey stated.

The doctor looked at him strangely, but Huey knew what he was doing.

Huey knew that if he did DNA test against himself with a new sample provided by him then it would show there is no matching genetic marker.

Thus, if the doctors see that the first sample Huey gave didn't share a match with the second sample, then they can write off the first test as a fraud. Then they will have no other choice, but retest Malcolm which wouldn't be tough since his DNA is already in the system.

* * *

It's been a few days since Jazmine saw her ultrasound and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

 **My sweet baby on loan from above.**

 **No better treasure could I more love.**

She also could hide the curiosity regarding the gender of the baby. She knows she told the doctor she wanted to be surprised, but she couldn't wait.

 **I stand here beside your bed as I pray**

 **I lay my hand on your head and I say:**

She just needed to know.

 **May you grow up to serve Him**

 **All of your days.**

She tried bugging Isabella to tell her, but Isabella would shake her head and say " it's a surprise"

 **May He lead you and guide you**

 **In all of your ways.**

Jazmine pouted her lips and attempted again

 **May His hand bless your future with**

 **Friendships that last.**

"Please, please, pretty, please tell me" Jazmine begged.

 **May you cherish your youth**

 **And not grow up too fast**

"No, no, no, no," Isabella said, swaying her head.

"why? Come on! Can a least give me a hint?"Jazmine asked.

"Then it wouldn't be fair to Huey, so no way! get some rest Jazmine" Isabella demanded, walking away.

Jazmine whined and crossed her arms.

"Go along now, change into that nice nightgown of yours, You know the "PINK" one. You look good in that color, you should wear it that color more often. It really suits you" Isabella said, smirking widely.

 **I stare in wonder at your tiny frame.**

Jazmine growled loudly and walked away stubbornly.

 _Just to think that God knows you by name._

She took a bath and changed into her gown, then she opened the envelope.

 _ **He knows every hair on your beautiful head.**_

 _ **He knows your thoughts before they are said**_

She smiled as she looked at the ultrasound images.

 _ **May you grow up to serve Him**_

 _ **All of your days**_

 _ **May He lead you and guide you**_

 _ **In all of your ways.**_

It didn't matter what gender her baby was, she was happy it was healthy. After staring into the picture for a minute, she stood up and placed the picture in the mirror, so she could always look at it as she gets dressed.

 _ **May His Hand bless your future with**_

 _ **Friendships that last.**_

 _ **May you cherish your youth**_

 _ **And not grow up too fast.**_

As she was gazing into the mirror she took a glimpse of herself.

 _ **May God grant you peace**_

 _ **In the midst of a storm.**_

 _ **May God give you strength even**_

 _ **When you're forlorn.**_

Jazmine rubbed her little round belly and running her fingers in circle smoothly and thought about Isabella's words.

 _ **May you answer the door when**_

 _ **Jesus comes knocking.**_

 _ **May wisdom guide when**_

 _ **Your mouth is talking.**_

"change into that nice nightgown of yours, you know the "PINK" one"

 _ **May discretion protect you**_

 _ **And keep you pure.**_

 _ **May you never stumble**_

 _ **Or fall for a lure.**_

 _ **May your heart remain humble**_

 _ **To the very end.**_

And that's when it hit her, the way Isabella exaggerated the word Pink told it all.

 _ **May uprightness and truth**_

 _ **Be what you defend.**_

 _ **May the world not ensnare**_

 _ **Or change who you are.**_

Her eyes widened as she came into a realization, she did look good in pink, too good. The way the color brought out her glowing skin. The way it hugged her little round belly.

 _ **May the light that's within you**_

 _ **Shine like the stars.**_

 _ **May angels surround you**_

 _ **Body, spirit, mind.**_

Tears flowed down her eyes, but this time, it wasn't sad ones, it was happy tears.

 ** _May favor and peace be yours to find._**

 ** _May rejection and pain_**

 ** _Never reach you._**

 ** _May your spirit grow bold_**

 ** _For what you're called to._**

She knew exactly what Isabella meant, she was..

She was...

Having a little girl.

 _ **As you rest in God's care I will rest, too.**_  
 _ **Knowing that Jesus is watching over you.**_  
 _ **Amen**_

* * *

Rihanna: Cry

Shawn Mendes: Stitiches

Big Sean Ft. Jhene Aiko: Beware

Avril Lavigne: I wish you were here

Sam Smith: Writings on the wall

Sade: by your side

Rachel Aldous: A mother's prayer(Hanna song)

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Review your thoughts**

 **Next chapter coming up later tonight!**


	39. Don't Panic

AN: _**Hey guys! So sorry for the delay :(**_

 _ **I** **made this chapter extra long for just for you:)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I do not own The boondocks or song Lyrics**_

* * *

"It's time," Dr. Steven said as he got together his things at home. Today was the day he was going to finally make things right. Ever since Micheal Ceaser gave him a rude awaking, he has been thinking about the situation with Jazmine.

He was supposed to assist her, but, instead, he fed her to the sharks. He betrayed her trust in him, all for a couple of grand.

He cried as he gazed down at his slumbering wife. He was going to lose her, but he had to turn himself in. He couldn't live with the guilt any longer.

Nevertheless, the truth must come out. He didn't deliver the tapes, but he had a confession. Formerly, he was packing his things, he went over to the kitchen to have his last cup of coffee.

Right when he was about to have a seat at the table, there was a knock at the door.

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

Who could be knocking on the door at 4 in the morning?

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Can you help me please!" A woman called.

Dr. Steven looked into the peephole to see a tan woman with blonde hair. She looked afraid, so he opened the door, but the moment he opened the door, the woman pointed a gun at his face and tore her wig off to reveal herself.

Steven's eyes widened as he recognized who it actually was,

" Dr. Steven, did you miss me?" She inquired, smiling at him, sending shivers down his spine.

* * *

"Euugghhh! come on! I didn't pay you people to sit on your ass!" Amelia shouted, clapping her hands.

"This is the most significant day of my life and if this place isn't done within four hours, all of you are fired!" She yelled at her employees.

Today was the day of her baby shower event. It was set to start tonight around 7:00 pm, but she wanted everything to be perfect. She had over 200 guests coming and she had to impress them.

"Um, Mrs. Freeman, I think Malcolm wants his mommy, I can't get him to quit crying" the nanny stated.

Amelia rolled her eyes " If you can't handle him then perhaps, I should hire someone who deserves the job more" she stated.

"Oh no, please Mrs. Freeman. Don't worry about it, I can handle it" the nanny informed her.

"Good, now go away," Amelia said rudely.

Amber walked in with the cake.

" Hey baby, I just picked up the cake. I'm going to just put this up, " she expressed.

" Whatever," Amelia said. "It's not the party I'm excited about, " she divulged.

"Oh, yes! I know Today is the hit" Amber whispered excitedly.

"Yup, pretty soon that slut will be less of my worries" she informed.

"Ahh, I can't wait," she said delightfully.

* * *

Isabella smiled as she watched Jazmine throw a clump of baby supplies such as diapers, wipes, bibs, pacifiers, bottle brushes, teething toys and more.

Once Jazmine was done getting all the supply she needed, she walked over to a store called Little Angels which was a baby clothing store specifically for girls.

The moment they walked into the store, the color pink was everywhere.

"Oh.. my.. gosh!"Jazmine exclaimed.

" This would look adorable on her don't you think?"Jazmine asked, holding up a cotton candy pink, knitted crochet dress.

"Yes, indeed, Es muy hermoso para la pequeña princesa!( **It's beautiful for the little princess** )" Isabella exclaimed.

Jazmine threw it in the cart along with a few more baby clothing. Jazmine kept shopping until the cart was full. Finally, when they were standing at the register line, Jazmine gasp dramatically, causing everyone to look at her in concern.

"What is it, Jazmin?" Isabella asked in concern.

"I forgot to get the shoes to match that dress!"Jazmine exclaimed, racing out the line to grab the baby shoes.

"Ay Dios Mio!"Isabella said, palming her forehead.

.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"Will that be all Sir?" The female cashier asked.

"Yes, that will be all, thank you," Huey said, courteously.

"Alright, your total is 16,456. Will you be paying with debit or credit?" She asked.

"Credit" he stated.

The woman smiled as she analyzed all of the baby equipment brought by the handsome fellow. There were high chairs, strollers, baby monitors, car seats, baby carriers, and everything that had to do with safety.

Because he didn't know the gender of the baby, he brought two of everything which was either light blue or pink.

He would have chosen the color yellow, but he knew of Jazmine were to have a girl, she would favor the color pink. He too brought some baby supplies for changing, feeding, and for when the baby is sick.

"Wow, looks like someone is excited to be a daddy" the woman stated.

Huey chuckled "yeah, I suppose I am, " he admitted.

"That's wonderful, so is this your first?" She inquired.

Huey wasn't sure if Malcolm was his son because haven't got his results yet.

"Actually, this is my second, I have a son" Huey stated, but he felt he had to acknowledge him.

"Oh, that's great, then I'm assuming you're having twins?" She asked.

"No, I just don't know the gender yet. Once I find it out, I'll send the other stuff to someone in need, who can't afford it" Huey informed.

"Wow, you're such an honest man, your wife is so lucky" the cashier exclaimed.

"Thank you and I'm actually lucky to have her" Huey said, thinking of Jazmine. He didn't have her, but he desired to have her.

"Oh, well congratulations to the both of you," the cashier said, handing him his receipts.

"Thank you, " he stated.

"By the way, do you suppose I could get these delivered?" Huey asked.

"Of course, you can, " she exclaimed, passing him the delivery paper.

"Fill this form out and you're all set, " she instructed.

* * *

"Ceaser, stop it!"Natalia shouted, giggling loudly.

Ceaser continued to blow on her tummy.

"Ah! Enough! you're going to make me pee!" She warned, giggling as she began to slap his back.

"Okay, now I'm getting mad!" She shouted, but he picked her up and held her in the air.

"Okay, Ceaser put me down now!"Natalia exclaimed.

"Hahaha, alright"Ceaser stated, putting her down.

"I'm going to make you pay!"Natalia threatened, but she halted her movements when she saw the T.V screen. Ceaser followed her gaze and his eyes widened.

"Breaking News! millionaire, photographer, and Manager; Manuel Salvatore Lorenzo have been pronounced dead this afternoon. Last weekend, police found an exploded vehicle in the woods. After investigating Police went into a future investigation to discover human DNA, which was supported to be Manuel Lorenzo. "the reporter informed.

"The Police has not identified the cause of death, but it's said that it's still under investigation. We'll keep you informed once we have further details. We send our deepest prayers to his family and friends, including wife Jazmine DuBois Lorenzo." The reporter said." I'm Angela Roberson and you're watching Miami News"

"Wow, they really found him" Ceaser mumbled.

"Hey, you want to catch a bite to eat?" He asked. Natalia stood still looking at the screen.

"Babe you heard me?" He inquired. "babe?"

" Yes," Natalia said, still gazing at the screen. Her eyes were swimming with tears.

"Wha, what, what did you say, " she said, wiping her tears aside.

Ceaser heard her sniffle and walked up to her.

"Natalia! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"Ceaser exclaimed, checking her face.

Natalia turned her face away and shut her eyes.

"Babe"

" I'm sorry, it's just I don't like to hear news of people dying. It disturbs me." Natalia explained, crying softly.

"Why are there so many unsolved deaths in my country, this is why my mother raised us in America. She wanted to protect us, but America is the same. Everyone is just so evil, I can't, I can't" she expressed, she was so upset her face was turned red.

"Don't cry, I'm here," Ceaser said softly, wiping her tears aside.

"I know that they're tough things going on in this world, but as messed up as it sounds it's life. And you can't endure your life hiding and be afraid of what's out there" Ceaser explained.

"Perhaps you should follow your own advice," Natalia remarked, wiping her nose.

"What is that suppose to mean?"Ceaser asked.

"Don't get me wrong these past few months have been amazing. I enjoyed traveling through Italy and Miami, but I can't help but to believe you're spending all of this time with me because you're afraid." Natalia stated.

"What do I have to be afraid of?" Ceaser asked.

"Jazmine," Natalia said.

"Jazmine?"Ceaser said in disbelief. "Why would I be afraid of her?"

"No, I'm not saying you're afraid of her. You're afraid of confronting her. That's why you've been spending so much time with me."Natalia stated.

"That's ridiculous" Ceaser protested.

"Michael! I care about you a lot and I want to foster this relationship, but I know you're still in love with her. If you want me, you have to go on and the only way you will be able to move on is if you go see Jazmine" Natalia stated.

Ceaser fell backward on the couch.

Everything Natalia was saying was true. For the last two months, he had been avoiding the fact that he, in fact, did love Jazmine. He knew she was with Huey and he didn't know how to face her.

He was afraid of being rejected.

He was afraid that when he sees her, he would let his feelings for her get to him. He was afraid of what she would say to him and he was afraid that he would feel jealous.

He didn't want to do it that way. He loves Jazmine but he desperately desires to move on now. Every since he met Natalia, he kept a smile on his face. She made him feel special and he loved the fact that she is feisty, but sweet at the same time.

Though he often thought of Jazmine, he couldn't help but feel as if he was falling in love with Natalia.

Natalia was right, he couldn't officially move on until he spoke with Jazmine and besides, he still had to give those tape recordings to Huey.

"Look, I'm sorry Natalia, but you're right. I'm still in love with Jazmine" he admitted.

"But I'm falling in love with you and I do want to go further in our relationship, I want you to be my girl" Ceaser revealed, holding her waist.

"So what are you going do Chocolate boy? "she pronounced in a sexy tone.

"I'm going to fly to Washington to see Jazmine" Ceaser stated.

"That's my chocolate boy, " she said, passing him a sweet kiss on his lips.

* * *

Isabella was overwhelmed she had spent the whole day going baby shopping with Jazmine, then Jazmine had her waiting in yet another line, to get a crispy berry, goat cheese, gourmet donut filled with lavender glaze.

So finally, Isabella and Jazmine arrived home. As Isabella went to hide the baby stuff, Jazmine went straight to the refrigerator and grabbed a whole cottage cheese, cut it into pieces, sprinkled it with some red pepper and nuts. She ate it as if it was a salad.

When Isabella came back Jazmine was in front of the television staring at it blankly.

"Jazmin," Isabella said, tapping her shoulder.

Jazmine turned around and her eyes were puffy and red as if she had been crying.

"Que Pasa? Jazmine!"Isabella exclaimed.

"Manuel's dead" she stated. "They found his"

"Jazmine!" Huey shouted as he entered the house.

Jazmine quickly wiped her face.

"Have you seen the news?" He asked.

Jazmine nodded her head. "Yes, my husband is dead" Jazmine stated, her voice broke.

Why did she feel so emotional about his death? He was a horrible husband, he took everything from her.

"Jazmine, the police of Italy just contacted me. They're here, and they on their way to question you. Don't worry, I'm not going to let them accuse you of anything."Huey assured.

"Just stick with the story we went over and I already got the footage from Hiro of when you were kidnapped" Huey explained, walking towards her.

"What was the real cause of my husband's death? did you kill him?" Jazmine said as if she was accusing him.

Huey, who was hurt by her tone said, "I wish I would have killed him myself, but all I did was break his face. It was your "Husband" that shot himself in the brain like a coward"Huey stated with a hint of anger and sarcasm in his voice.

Jazmine's eyes went wide and she looked as if she was ready to cry. Huey realized his mistake and took a deep breath.

"Everything is going to be alright" he reassured her, wrapping his arms around her, but Jazmine pulled away.

" I'm worn out, knock when the police arrive" Jazmine stated coldly, walking away.

" but, Jaz"Huey called out, but Isabella stopped him.

" Give her time" Isabella whispered, grabbing his sleeve.

Huey sigh as he watched Jazmine go inside her room.

Was she really upset about Manuel's death?

.

.

An hour after, the police arrived and questioned Huey once more, then they asked to speak with Jazmine privately. Huey didn't want them both interrogating her. He thought, it would be too overwhelming would cause stress to her pregnancy, so he requested for only one of them to question her.

Detective Contessa walked inside Jazmine's room to see Jazmine sitting by her dresser. Jazmine turned in her chair and instantly demanded.

"Am I a suspect?"

" Oh no, Mrs. Lorenzo. I just have a few questions to ask, if you can remember them" Contessa said.

"I would prefer if you call me Jazmine please" Jazmine stated.

" Alright Jazmine, can you tell me when is the last time you seen your husband and what occurred?" Contessa asked.

"We were at his parents house and he told me he had a surprise for me, so we got in the car and on our way there, I started to notice a slight change in his behavior" Jazmine explained.

" What do you mean?"Contessa asked.

" At first, he was in a happy mood, smiling, and laughing. However, when we got to the destination, he began to act as if he was upset with me" Jazmine explained.

"And then what happened next," Contessa asked, crossing her hands.

" He blindfolded me and for some reason, my eyes began to sting. As we came out of the car, he moved me forward, guiding as I walked.

As we were walking he started revealing to me that he wanted to propose to me, then he told me I blew it and that he knew I was pregnant by Huey" Jazmine explained as tears ran down her eyes.

"Take your time" Contessa stated softly.

Jazmine nodded her head and went on to explain what happened between her and Manuel and how he tried to throw a brick at her stomach.

Then she explained how she couldn't see, but she managed to get away. And so she explained about when she called Huey and then she said she felt a hard hit then everything went black.

She went on to explain how the clown people would torment her day by day and play sick games, and if she lost the game, she was punished. She also revealed the outcome of how Lamborghini( Nolan Ross Was killed.

Finally, she went on to describe the rape which was too much for her, so Contessa told her to skip that. And then she finally said.

" He kept me tied up to a chair and ordered me to burn in hell then he left me, soon I started to smell smoke and I started to panic. After scrambling to release myself, before the place caught on fire, I manage to free myself from the chair.

Once I came out, I realized that I was surrounded by a cornfield, and so I tried to run, but then the clown came back. I ran but he chased me with his gun, then suddenly, Huey came out of nowhere and ran towards me" Jazmine explained.

" And then what occurred?" Contessa asked.

"The clown attempt to shoot me but Huey was shot instead, in the arm. Then quickly Huey shot back at the clown, shooting him in the leg. The clown must have heard the rest coming, then he ran off. I don't remember the rest because I passed out"Jazmine stated.

Contessa looked at her with a suspicious look, then she stood up.

"Okay Jazmine, we're done here," She said walking towards the doorway.

"Thank you for your corporation, I won't be a trouble to you any longer, " she stated, walking out.

Jazmine sat back down and put her head on the table of the vanity and cried.

As Contessa was questioning Jazmine, Huey was showing officer Mario the footage with Manuel leading Jazmine to the park and the part with the clown abduction.

After Contessa came from Jazmine's room, she led over to Mario and the two looked at the footage together and had a discussion.

Finally, they told Huey that they believe Jazmine's story and that they won't irritate her, him, or their friends anymore. The only thing they were focusing on is capturing that Clown Mob, so they left.

* * *

Huey walked inside Jazmine's room to catch her laying on her bed, looking at her wedding ring. She took off her ring and now she was turning it around the tip of her finger.

"Jazmine," Huey said, walking closer to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked calmly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm fine Huey" Jazmine replied, appearing at her wedding ring.

"Are you sure?" Huey asked, but he already experienced what she was going to say.

She was going to scream at him to leave her alone like she usually does, but instead she surprised him.

"I just can't believe he's dead" Jazmine expressed.

Huey didn't understand why she felt that way, but he didn't pronounce a word.

"I always wanted for him to go away because I was wearied of waiting for him to change, and to be honest, I stopped loving him. I began to hate him for becoming his father."Jazmine revealed.

"But though he did the things he did, I didn't want him to die. I knew he was demented, he had a bad childhood and"Jazmine revealed.

"Jazmine, if he knew he needed help why didn't he seek to get some? Why did he allow himself to do the things he did? How could you love him after he killed?" Huey argued, but then he gave up because he realizes what he was saying.

"I'm not saying I love him, I stopped loving him a long time ago, and you're right. When I begged him to get the help he wouldn't get it. He's a monster for doing what he did to my baby, and I don't think I can ever forgive him for that" Jazmine admitted.

" I just would have been happier if he would have gone to prison and found help there. I feel like he cheated me out. He put me through all of that pain just to choose the easy way out. In the end, he gets peace while I live to suffer, It just isn't fair."Jazmine expressed.

"How could he have done something so selfish? He used to tell me invariably that he loved me, and that he wanted to change. Why didn't he do what he was supposed to do? " Jazmine exclaimed, her face was filled with snot and tears.

" He didn't love me at all" Jazmine added through sobs

Huey finally understood she wasn't upset because she was still in love with him. She was upset because she felt betrayed that he would constantly tell her he loved her enough to commute, then turn around and end his life.

Manuel never got the punishment he deserved and Jazmine never got the justice she deserved. Alternatively, he gets to rest while Jazmine loses sleep because she has to deal with the damage he was done.

"Coward" Huey mumbled to himself, but then he recalled about the damage he has done to Jazmine.

Manuel was a coward, but isn't he one as well? He had no intellect to judge when he was just as bad as Manuel. Because of him, Jazmine lost their child, at least, that's what he believes. He still doesn't know what happened to their child.

The idea of it made him angry, so angry that he couldn't control himself when he said,

"Why did you leave Woodcrest knowing you were carrying my seed?" Huey questioned.

Jazmine wiped her tears and looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"When you were first pregnant with me, why didn't you tell me. You simply left without my consent, without me knowing that you were carrying my child. I mean you called, but how the fuck was I supposed to know you were calling to me to inform me that you were pregnant?" Huey exclaimed.

" You gave up just like that. Was it because it wasn't mine? I know you were calling Ceaser a couple times, I bet you were fucking him too? Is that why you left, to go be with him!" Huey shouted, getting himself anger over the situation.

Jazmine made a sound of disgust, then she slammed her hands on the bed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jazmine said in an aggressive spirit. Before Huey could say a word, she stood up and took hold of the nearest thing close to her and,

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Jazmine shouted, throwing her brush at Huey.

"Jazmine, calm down," Huey said, elevating his hands up to block the brush from hitting his face.

"How fucking dare you say that as if I didn't fucking try to tell you" Jazmine hollered.

"You're the fucking idiot who decided to use me for sex then tell me to make belief that I didn't know you" Jazmine shouted.

"You're the fucking idiot who demanded that I never lay one foot on your doorstep. And You're the fucking idiot who avoided my calls and my existence!"Jazmine hollered, jabbing his chest.

"Alright, you're right, but"

"No! You don't get to talk anymore. For your information, I only slept with Ceaser once. The only reason I spoke to him is because he was the only person, other than your grandfather, that called to see if I was okay" Jazmine confirmed.

"Jaz"

" I sent you a fucking text message stating that I was pregnant, the same night I had found out. I even took a fucking picture of the test. And you know what's even more fucked up?

When I realized you weren't replying to my text, I was so enraged that I smashed the test apart. And as I was bringing the trash out, I spotted Amelia wearing stripper clothes, walking towards your house" Jazmine revealed.

 ** _Feeling used_**

 ** _But I'm_**

 ** _Still missing you_**

"And you know what she did? She walked over to me and bragged about the great sex you two had. You accused me of sleeping with Ceaser, but you were sleeping with Amelia even during the time we slept together!" Jazmine shouted, once again allowing her tears spill.

 _ **And I can't**_

 _ **See the end of this**_

 _ **Just wanna feel your kiss**_

 _ **Against my lips**_

"Jazmine, I didn't mean"

" How could you make time to phone her, but you couldn't read my fucking text, or did you read but didn't care" Jazmine exclaimed.

 _ **And now all this time**_

 _ **Is passing by**_

 _ **But I still can't seem to tell you why**_

Huey thought about it, at the time he did see that Jazmine had text him, but he didn't bother to read them because he was still mad at her. And then instead, he answered Amelia's call and invited her over to have sex.

But what confused him the most was when he finally did check Jazmine's text, he didn't find out anything but the old text messages of her pleading him to call her or come see her. He never viewed a text stating she was pregnant and he never saw the picture either.

" I was so devastated. I couldn't believe you didn't care, I never believed you would hurt me like that. I was so hurt that I wanted to die, and then I tried to hang myself, but when I attempted, I failed." Jazmine said in a whimpering tone.

And so, I realized how selfish I was acting, so I packed my things and I left that same night" Jazmine revealed. Huey was heartbroken, he didn't know Jazmine tried to commit suicide because of him.

"Jazmine I'm sorry," Huey said in a faint voice. He took hold of her arms, but she slapped him.

 _ **It hurts me every time I see you**_

 _ **Realize how much I need you**_

"No, you're not sorry! You're guilty because you know You never truly loved me! You only loved Amelia!"Jazmine shouted.

 _ **I hate you I love you**_

 _ **I hate that I love you**_

"You should have seen the facial expression she had when she seen me. She was by your window wearing the same shirt you used to let me wear, smiling at me because she stole the only person I had left!"Jazmine said in a broken voice.

 _ **Don't want to, but I can't put**_

 _ **Nobody else above you**_

"I have no memory of what happened to my parents, but I know they weren't around and you were the only one that I truly had. And once I saw that I officially lost you, even as a friend. I left and never came back" Jazmine admitted.

 _ **I hate you I love you**_

 _ **I hate that I want you**_

Huey couldn't believe what he was hearing, Amelia saw Jazmine leave, and she didn't say anything. Of course, she wouldn't, but he couldn't believe Amelia had known.

Wait a minute, He thought as he came to a realization.

The night Amelia came to his room, immediately, she asked if she could use his phone because she had claimed that she unexpectedly left her phone, and she wanted to make sure to let her mom know she was sleeping over.

He remembers her taking a long time to even establish the call, it seemed as of she was looking for something. When he asked her if she was going to make the call or not, that's when she hurried and dialed the number.

She must have deleted Jazmine's text which also means she knew about Jazmine's pregnancy.

Now that he thinks about it, she used to joke and say

"Jazmine is probably swimming like a whale by now"

Huey never understood her it and when he asked her, she stated "oh, just an inner joke, you wouldn't get it." she would say.

Huey was out of words, he didn't know what to say because everything Jazmine was yelling at him about was true, except the part about him giving up loving her. He did give up caring because he let his anger get the best of him.

"Jazmine, Regardless of how angry I was at you during that time, if I would have known you were pregnant, I would have never ignored you. I would have been there through every step because I love you" Huey explained.

 _ **You want her, you need her**_

 _ **And I'll never be her**_

"You don't love me" Jazmine cried.

"Why did you hang up on me when I needed your help. When I was pregnant with Manuel and he was beating me, I called you for help. I begged you to help me and you just listened to my cries, then you hung up on me like I was nothing."Jazmine revealed.

 _ **All alone I watch you watch her**_

 _ **Like she's the only girl you've ever seen**_

"What!"Huey stated he was in shock of what she just revealed.

"Jazmine you know I would never do that to you, I would have helped you. it must have been Amelia that picked up because if I would have known I would have been there in a heartbeat" Huey shouted, getting more and more furious at the discovery.

 _ **You don't care you never did**_

 _ **You don't give a damn about me**_

"Fuck you!" Jazmine hollered, throwing yet another object at him. "I hate you!" She said, throwing another object at him.

 _ **Yeah all alone I watch you watch her**_

 _ **She's the only thing you've ever seen**_

And another

And another,

Shortly she was throwing everything she can grasp at Huey, who was desperately trying to calm her down.

 _ **How is it you never notice**_

 _ **That you are slowly killing me**_

"Jazmine enough! You're going to stress the baby"Huey shouted.

 _ **I hate you I love you**_

"You didn't give a shit about the first one so don't pretend to give a fuck about this one!" Jazmine exclaimed.

 ** _I hate you that I love you_**

"Okay, now you're really pissing me off" Huey shouted.

 _ **Don't want to, but I can't put**_

 _ **Nobody else above you**_

"What are you going to do about it?" Jazmine shouted back, getting in Huey's face, not quite, because she was short but close enough.

 _ **I hate you I love you**_

"Hit me, I dare you to go to jail!" Jazmine hollered, smacking his chest.

 ** _I hate that I want you_**

"Don't be ridiculous I'm not your husband!"Huey shouted, taking hold of her wrist to stop her from hitting him.

 ** _You want her, you need her_**

" Of course, you're not dead, yet"Jazmine shouted, tearing away.

 _ **And I'll never be her**_

Suddenly, the door swung open,

"Cállate la boca!( **shut the fuck up!)** " Isabella shouted, slamming two frying pans together.

* * *

 _ **Don't try to explain your mind**_

 _ **I know what's happening here**_

The two stopped and covered their ears of the distressing sounds of pans clapping each other.

 _ **One minute it's love**_

 _ **And suddenly it's like a battlefield**_

"What the hell is going on here?"Isabella shouted.

"Are you two seriously fighting even after the doctor said no stress to the baby? You both should be ashamed of yourselves, yelling and fighting like children!"Isabella shouted furiously, raising her hands.

"He threatened to hit me!"Jazmine shouted.

 _ **One word turns into a war**_

 _ **Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?**_

"What! There you are lying again" Huey shouted.

"You're the fucking king of lying!"Jazmine shouted.

"Watch your tone with me Jazmine" Huey warned.

"Watch your face before I"Jazmine threatened.

"Alright, Alright, that's enough!"Isabella shouted, clapping the pans together again

"Huey, go now!" Isabella demanded.

 _ **My world's nothing when you don't**_

 _ **I'm not here without a shield**_

 _ **Can't go back now**_

"I'm not going anywhere, I have my rights" Huey protested.

"I don't care what rights you own, leave Huey, now!"Isabella demanded.

 _ **Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing**_

"Listen, of course, I'm not saying go away for good, but if you want to show that you care about your baby then I advised you to leave. " Isabella advised.

"The shouting, the fighting will only upset her more" Isabella explained.

Huey blew his breath, but he knew Isabella was right.

"Fine, I'll leave. I have to be there for Malcolm's shower anyway" Huey stated. " Jazmine we will discuss this later in a more civil manner. I apologize for raising my voice at you" Huey stated.

"How about we discuss this like never!" Jazmine remarked, crossing her arms.

 _ **Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**_

 _ **Why we gotta fall for it now**_

Huey inhaled deeply he was really growing tired of Jazmine's smart mouth, but instead, he turned towards the door.

"Whatever," he stated, walking out the room.

 _ **I never meant to start a war**_

 _ **You know I never wanna hurt you**_

"That's right Huey! Run back to your perfect soulmate. You and Amelia are meant for each other!"Jazmine hollered, but the pain was written all over her face.

 _ **Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

"Jazmine, suficiente! **( enough)** "Isabella shouted.

 _ **Why does love always feel like a battlefield**_

 _ **A battlefield, a battlefield?**_

Huey didn't respond, he just left and slammed the door behind him.

 _ **Why does love always feel like a battlefield**_

 _ **A battlefield, a battlefield?**_

Jazmine was so upset, she attempted to run after him, so she could, somehow, in her own words " break his car", but Isabella grabbed her and pulled her back into the room.

 _ **Why does love always feel like**_

Jazmine shouted at Isabella but then realized it wasn't worth it, plus she was out of breath.

 _ **Can't swallow our pride**_

 _ **Neither of us wanna raise that flag**_

Finally, Jazmine calmed down, only now she was crying obnoxiously saying "Huey doesn't love me"

 _ **If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose**_

 _ **What we had, oh no**_

Jazmine was like a whole rollercoaster then Isabella pointed to the ultrasound picture and warned her that she's hurting her baby, which made Jazmine calm down completely.

Once Jazmine officially stopped crying, Isabella put on an old-fashioned film on and made Jazmine some warm cinnamon milk which put her straight to sleep.

* * *

Amelia looked fabulous wearing an emerald green, trumpet sweetheart mermaid dress with a chapel train. For the first time, she wore her hair in weave giving her 14 inches of wavy hair.

She wore the color green and pink lipstick as a tribute to Jazmine DuBois since this will be the night of her last.

She couldn't wait, but the party had just begun. When her guest arrived, she expected to catch everyone's eye. She looked so sensational in her dress even with the baby weight. Instead of everyone telling her how beautiful she looked, they were more concerned about Malcolm.

Amber had dressed him in a little infant size suit with a necktie. Amelia couldn't lie her son was so good-looking, but he wasn't as handsome as Huey and that's what pissed her off the most.

She wanted Malcolm to look identical to Huey so she could see the hurt look on Jazmine's face.

Too bad Kenneth had to ruin it for her.

"Wow, you look different, " Denise said, remaining firm in front of her.

"You came!" Amelia exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

Denise slowly backed away.

"I just came from Malcolm "Denise stated. "He's my godson remember?" She stated.

"I know that, but listen, Denise, I can explain," Amelia said.

" Why did you do it?" Denise asked. "Why did you sleep with some other man behind Huey's back then be upset when he does the same?" She demanded.

Amelia made a facial expression of embarrassment, "Can we talk about this privately?" She asked.

"Please," she pleaded.

Denise rolled her eyes slightly. "Fine, but you got two minutes" Denise stated.

"That's all I need," Amelia said, guiding her to her bedroom.

.

.

"Alright, what's up,"Denise said, planting her hands hips.

Amelia breathed in and out, then she answered,

" When Huey and I got married, I felt like the luckiest girl on earth. Everything was perfect, at least, that's what I believed. You see, Jazmine has been constantly on the back of his mind."Amelia revealed.

"There were times when we would be in a restaurant and Huey would see a girl that resembles Jazmine's look and literally in front of me, he would stare them down, I even caught him looking at their backside"Amelia mentioned.

"And every time the media would talk about Jazmine or if he would envision her on television kissing a guy, he would flip out, and be in a bad mood. And I use to catch him looking at old photos of him and Jazmine on his computer."Amelia revealed.

"And you know what, one time Huey was in the shower and his telephone was ringing and this bitch actually called.

"I was so outraged that I hang up on her and I never told him because I was so hurt,"Amelia revealed.

Denise gasped she never knew that.

"What didn't you tell me this?" she inquired.

" I was too humiliated. He began going on his business trips and he would tell me to stay home, I kept thinking about that phone call and I assume he was sleeping with her because he was always going out of town."Amelia revealed.

"That fucking slut," Denise remarked.

"Denise, you know how it feels to be lonely, remember you thought about cheating on Riley, and I encourage you not too. well, I had a moment like that except, I did it because I reckoned he was doing it too" Amelia lied.

"I see where you're coming from, but it still doesn't make it right, you could have handled it differently" Denise stated.

"I know, I just wanted to feel good again. When Huey would come home he's always too tired to have sex and he had this strange smell to him like he was with another woman" Amelia lied.

"Oh my god! so there was another woman? Or was it Jazmine?"Denise exclaimed.

"I Don't think it was Jazmine, maybe he was messing with women that were similar to her," Amelia stated.

"Why didn't you confront him and matter fact, why didn't you leave Huey and be with Dr. Kenneth," Denise asked.

Amelia snorted loudly "Would you leave Riley if he done the same? And of course, I'm not going to leave the man I'm in love with and I didn't have feelings for Kenneth. In fact, I tried to end things with him once I realized I was pregnant with Huey" Amelia stated.

"But he wouldn't leave me alone he kept blackmailing me. That's why Huey caught us in bed because Kenneth came by the house and he demanded me to have sex with him or he will tell Huey about us" Amelia revealed.

"Why didn't you tell me I would have helped you!"Denise exclaimed.

"I didn't want to risk it and plus I thought I had it under control. but he wouldn't leave me alone because he thought the baby was his, but that's impossible since we only slept together that one weekend and we used condoms" Amelia lied.

Denise couldn't believe her ears, she was still upset with Amelia for sleeping around in the first place but she understood.

"Please don't hate me. You're my only friend, I love you like a sister I never had. I'm sorry I disappointed you. please, I don't want to lose you, I already lost Huey. He asked for a divorce, he's leaving me" Amelia exclaimed, crying real tears.

" Amelia I don't hate you, I love you too. You're still my sister no matter what" Denise said embracing her.

"I thought you were a hypocrite, but now that you explained yourself, I completely understand and I never want you to keep anything from me ever again, you got that?" Denise demanded, hugging her tightly.

Amelia nodded but she smiled widely as they hugged. Once they pulled away Amelia expression change back to sad.

"Thank you for understanding" Amelia stated

"No problem, and you do look amazing" Denise stated, looking at her with approval.

"Why thank you darling," Amelia said in a diva manner.

Denise giggled then she cleared her throat.

" I felt the tension at the hospital, I can't believe how disrespectful Huey is becoming. Barbie did a number on him" she remarked.

"Yeah, she sure did" Amelia stated sadly.

" So, how are feeling about all of this? What are you going to do? What's going to happen with Malcolm?" Denise asked.

"I don't know, but I guess I have to deal with it, he loves her, so we split our finances and share custody," Amelia said.

" But truly I love Huey, but I love him enough to finally let go" Amelia lied, she wasn't letting Huey go over Jazmine's dead body, literally.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen, I wish the both of you could work this out maybe go to marriage counseling" Denise suggested.

"Denise it's useless, he's in love with her and he always have and he always will," Amelia said, hurt in her voice because that was true.

"It just isn't fair, I wish there was something I could do"Denise stated.

Don't worry I'm handling that bitch now, Amelia thought

" Yeah me too, but it's over," Amelia said sadly.

It's not over yet, she thought.

"Where's Huey anyway, Malcolm is still his son. He should be here" Denise exclaimed.

" Hmm, that's a good question "Amelia stated, looking suspicious. "All I know, he better come"

"He'll come. give him time, come on, let's go get the baby" Denise advised, trying not to upset her.

"Okay," Amelia said, walking along with Denise

He better notbe with that bitch then the plan would be ruined! Amelia thought.

* * *

 _ **Could it be you calling me down?**_

 _ **My foolish heart turns at the stars**_

Huey sat in the car on the midriff of the road. He was supposed to be on his way back to his mansion for the baby shower, which he felt was pointless since Amelia already had everything she demanded.

 _ **All that I am is all that you see**_

 _ **You**_ don't need nobody _ **else,**_

 _ **and you're putting this all on me, forgive me**_

He didn't mind having a party for Malcolm but he knew she was only having the party to gather attention.

He knew she probably had over 200 people there, people she didn't even know, she always wanted the center of attention.

"Where are you!"An angry text from Amelia read.

"What are you doing!" She sent another text.

To answer her question, he was doing what he told himself he wouldn't do again, drinking. He held a bottle of rose by his side, but he wasn't drunk, he wasn't that stupid.

 _ **There's a time and a place for all this**_

 _ **This is not the place for all this**_

 _ **Is there a reason why you're saying all this?**_

He was just stressed because he had realized the truth behind the woman that he married. How could he not reach out to Jazmine when she needed him the most.

 _ **And can we talk about it later?**_

Instead, he was sleeping around with Amelia while Jazmine was trying to hang herself.

He can't conceive of how he would have felt if he discovered that Jazmine had killed herself, all because he wouldn't listen.

 _ **I've gotta right my wrongs**_

 _ **With you is where I belong**_

And because his foolishness, Jazmine most likely lost their child due to the stress and pain he causes her.

 _ **You've been down from the go, recognition is what you want**_

 _ **And it's something that I should know**_

He was wrong to yell at Jazmine the way he did. He was still more wrong when he accused her of sleeping with Ceaser again.

 _ **Something that I should know**_

 _ **All the things that you went through,**_

 _ **girl I never meant to put you through it twice**_

He should have simply listened to her instead he got her upset now she's probably crying her eyes out.

 _ **Tell me how can I right my wrongs**_

 _ **That's something that I should know**_

 _ **All the things that we been through,**_

 _ **girl I never meant to put you through it twice**_

She probably believed he didn't care because the hidden emotion in his face when he discovered the truth. But on the inside, he killed him.

 _ **say you don't need nobody else**_

 _ **Feels like you don't**_ got _ **me**_

 _ **so you feel like you've been by yourself**_

 _ **I've been feeling kinda down myself**_

At once that he was alone with his sorrows, he could express the pain he felt by drinking. He didn't care anymore, he was disgusted with himself.

 _ **I've been going through it as well**_

 _ **Girl, I guess time will tell**_

 _ **That's the problem, I ain't got any left**_

 _ **There's somethings I can't help**_

All this time, it was Amelia.

She knew Jazmine was pregnant

She knew Jazmine had left

And most of all, she knew Jazmine was getting abused.

 _ **But you would make the time for me**_

 _ **Oh, isn't that something that I should know?**_

He was shocked and devastated when he found out Jazmine had tried to call him for help and once more he failed. Though still blame himself for being so blind, it wasn't fully his fault, It was Amelia's.

This whole time, she's been playing him like a puppet, he wonders what else she did to prevent him from Jazmine.

 _ **Something that I should know**_

 _ **All the things that you went through,**_

 _ **girl I never meant to put you through it twice**_

He delivers a feeling there's more he doesn't know and he was going to find out now! Huey turned on the engine and thrust out the bottle of liquor, it was the time he takes responsibility for his actions.

 _ **Tell me how can I right my wrongs**_

 _ **That's something that I should know**_

He wasn't running short to become a drunk, especially since he had a baby on the way. He wasn't going to let Jazmine and the baby down anymore, this was his second chance and he wasn't failing to blow it.

 _ **That's something that I should know**_

 _ **All the things that we went through,**_

 _ **girl I never meant to put you through it twice**_

But first he was proceeding to start by confronting Amelia and he was going to make sure he gives her a piece of his mind.

 **Could it be you calling me down?**

* * *

Jazmine awakened from her sleep and once again she found herself alone. There was a note on the bed from Isabella notifying her that she had to do a quick errand.

As Jazmine was steaming up her tea, she sat at the table and thought about the fight she had with Huey. She couldn't believe he would put the blame on her as if it was her fault.

He was the one that avoided her, he told her that she meant nothing to him. If he would have shown that he cared she wouldn't have left the way she did.

She began to weep once more at the thought of her lost child. She can't believe she can't remember what actually happened, she keeps having flashbacks of herself taking a pill, then falling to the floor and bleeding.

Did she have an abortion?

When Jazmine was younger she was against abortions. She thought it was evil, she didn't understand why someone would get rid of something so beautiful. So during those times, abortion would have been the last thing on her mind, especially if she knew it was Huey's child.

"Why can't I remember" Jazmine sobbed, laying her head on the table.

She continued to cry hopelessly, all she ever wanted was to be happy with Huey. How did all of this occur? did someone put a curse on her? Was stuck in a life of bad luck?

She lost two babies and her biggest fear was she was going to lose her baby, she didn't want to lose her little girl, she didn't understand the connection she felt for her baby. She didn't understand how she could suddenly love someone she had yet to meet, but she loves her baby and she wants to protect her.

As soon she got up to pour her tea, she heard the sound of the doorbell

 **Ding Dong!**

.

.

Isabella rolled her eyes as she reached Richard's doorstep. He had called her stating that it was urgent.

She presumed it had something to do with the case she had against Amelia, so she quickly made her way down here.

She hopes whatever he has to tell her, he tells her fast because she didn't like the thought of leaving Jazmine alone. Shortly, Richard opened the doorway dressed in a suit. His hair was brushed down neatly and he smelled like men's cologne.

"What's the occasion?" Isabella asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Follow me" Richard stated, taking her arm and leading her inside. He led her towards his balcony and what she saw caught her by surprise.

"Richie, wha-" Isabella stopped at mid-sentence at the sight of a round dinner table, covered with a dove white table cloth.

On the table, unscented candles and two champagne glasses of white vino. The table was set property and elegant and soft, sensual latin music was playing in the background.

"I wanted to do something extra for you. I recognize you're overwhelmed by this, but Richie stated.

"Richie this is wonderful, but I need to go home to Jazmin"

" Please Bella, sit and enjoy this. You're always working so hard and caring for Jazmine. Don't you think you need at least one break?" Richard said, sitting her down.

"For your information, unlike Amelia, Jazmine is kind to me and she doesn't make me do things for her. I want to. I'm like her"Isabella corrected, feeling offended.

" Her mother, I know"Richard corrected.

"You love her, I understand, and I apologize that I offended you" Richard stated softly.

"I took my time on this dinner could you please have one dinner with me then you can travel back to Jazmine" Richard requested.

Isabella looked down at her glass plate, she smiled at the rose placed there.

"Fine, but one dinner!"Isabella demanded.

" Anything for you, my love," Richard said, kissing her hand.

Isabella felt her cheeks burning with shame.

"Richie, I thought I told you"

"I know that you don't feel comfortable, but Isabella I love you. I can't hide these emotions anymore, it's time for me to show you how serious I am about you" Richie said, standing in front of her chair.

"Richard We"

"I was going to wait until after dinner to do this, but,"Richard said, kneeling in front of her.

Isabella's eyes widened and she felt her heart skipping because she knew just what was about to happen.

She started breathing heavily, she was out of words.

"R-r-richie, you, you, we, I" Isabella stuttered.

Richard smiled and held her hand, but Before he could get the chance to pull out the box that held the ring, the door knocked violently.

Isabella jumped up "¿Quién es? **(who's that?** _ **)**_ She exclaimed.

"?No sé, pero espero aquí **( I don't know but wait here** ) okay?Richard said calmly.

"No Richie, I don't think it's safe!" Isabella warned.

"No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control **(Do not worry, I have everything under control)** Richard assured her sitting her down.

Isabella nodded her head as he made his way towards the front door.

For some reason she felt like something bad was going to happen, she could feel it in her gut.

Richard grabbed his gun as he reached the door, he stood in behind the door as he unlocked it.

.

.

 **Ding !**

 **Ding!**

 **Ding !**

 **Dong!**

" Hold on, damn it" Jazmine shouted as she walked towards the doorway with her cup of tea.

"Someone just better had died!"Jazmine complained.

She was so vexed by the door bell she didn't even bother to check to see who it was. Without thinking, she spread the door and,

.

.

The door swung open to expose a woman who looked as if she was in her late twenties. She was breathing roughly and she seemed as if she was distressed.

"Rich, if you don't point that gun down!" She yelled.

"Beth, what are you doing here, " Richard asked, placing his gun down.

Before Beth could say a word, Isabella walked towards them,

"Lo que en nombre de Dios que está pasando? **(What in God's name is going on?)** "Isabella exclaimed.

"You must be Isabella? Hi, I'm Bethany" Beth stated, then she turned to Richard.

" Rich, why haven't you been answering my damn calls!" she yelled.

"Wait? who are you?"Isabella asked.

"Beth, I enjoined you to stay Amelia's, get back there you're going to blow your cover" Richard demanded.

"Oh, you must be the" nanny," Isabella said. "What's going on did you get a confession?" Isabella asked.

"That's why I'm here, I've been trying to ring you to warn you! I have more than a confessio" Beth explained.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"Richard and Isabella said at the same time, cutting her off.

Beth conducted a huge breath and her eyes had fear in them.

"I think the girl is endangered," she averred.

"Wait, wait, what girl?" Isabella shouted.

"You're friend, Jazmine. You must hurry to her right away before he gets to her first!" Beth exclaimed.

"Hold on, slow down! Who exactly are you talking about?" Richard asked.

Isabella stood motionlessly, she didn't know what to do, she was afraid what was near to come out of Beth's mouth.

"I overheard Mrs. Freeman on the phone. I don't know who she was talking to, but she kept asking if the person found her diary and she, and she," Beth stated, feeling out of breath.

"And she what!" Isabella shouted, shaking her shoulders.

"The, the hit man! he's going to kill Jazmine! tonight as of Now!" She exclaimed.

Isabella's eyes widened in tremendous terror.

* * *

Jazmine opened the door tall, heavy-set black man.

"Verizon Cable!" The man called out cheerfully, but his voice was extremely mysterious.

Jazmine examined the man's appearance. He was a menacing looking man with medium brown skin. He wore a scarlet cap with matching shirt that reads Verizon. In his hand, he carried a box with the same label.

She couldn't help but notice the scars on his hands. She looked up at him and noticed he also had scars on his face with a teardrop tattoo on his left eye. His lips were grim and his teeth were chipped.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, but who are you? And I didn't arrange any, "she said but was cut off.

"I'm here on the behave of, " he stated, seeming at the label on the box.

"Isabella Gracia, I'm here to install the cable she ordered" he claimed.

"Oh really, at this time of the day?"Jazmine asked suspiciously. She never heard of a cable guy coming after 7. They always come during the daytime.

"It was a busy day today, " he said, sounding as if he was becoming impatient.

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked, looking at her with those murderous eyes.

It was something about his eyes that told Jazmine that he couldn't be trusted. She looked ahead of him and realized that there wasn't any sign of the Verizon company car. Immediately, she knew he wasn't a cable guy.

On the Inside, she was freaking out, but she had to remain calm, she looked at the man who looked at her dangerously.

She offered him a small smile, "I'm sorry, I wasn't notified to expect you, so, unfortunately, you're going to have to come another time" Jazmine stated politely.

"I ain't come here for nothing!" He yelled, his split flew in her face.

Jazmine made a sound of disgust and wiped her face.

"Considerably, you're not welcome to come in!" she hollered.

"Leave my house before I call the fucking police" Jazmine shouted, she was beginning to become impatient herself.

"Fuck this!" He stated, removing his cap and showing her his gun.

"Let me in now" He yelled, but Jazmine threw her mug of hot tea in his face.

"Aah! You bitch!" He screamed, covering his burning face.

Jazmine pushed him and slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"I'm going to kill you bitch!" He shouted.

Jazmine pressed the emergency button that was on the security system and led towards the kitchen to find a weapon.

.

.

"How could you allow this happen! Why did you trick me into coming to your stupid dinner!"Isabella shouted, hitting Richard's seat.

"Nunca debería haber dejado , Dios, por favor, no dejes que nada le suceda a Jazmine o el bebé!( **"I should never have left, God, please do not let anything happen to Jazmine or baby!** )" Isabella cried

" Cálmate Isabella, todo estará bien( **Calm down Isabella, everything will be fine)**. Beth informed the police, we will get to"Richard assured, but was cut off.

"No, me digas lo que debo hacer! Usted conduce este maldito auto ahora! ¡Con rapidez! ¡Ir! ¡Ir! ¡Ir! ¡Ir!( **Do not tell me what to do! You drive this damn car now! Quickly! Go! Go! Go! Go!** )" Isabella demanded.

She couldn't contain the tears that were running down her face or her body that was shaking.

She prays that they make it in time.

She tried calling Huey, only he wouldn't answer.

Her worst fear was coming to her, it felt the same as when she discovered the murder of her daughter.

 ** _It's been a long day without you, my friend_**

 _Isabella was cooking her famous soup for her oldest daughter Angelica, who was aching from a bad cold._

 _Poor baby, she supposed as she heard her coughing roughly._

 ** _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 _Right when she was about to check on Angelica, she got a call from Celeste._

 ** _We've come a long way from where we began_**

 _She felt her heart jump and she smiled widely as she promptly answered the telephone._

 ** _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 _"Celeste, you called!" She shouted. She hasn't spoken to Celeste in a while. She was constantly busy with her boyfriend Jose._

 ** _Why'd you have to leave so soon?_**

 _Two months ago, they had rented an apartment together in Tuscan, Arizona. Isabella was upset that she would go so far._

 ** _Why'd you have to go?_**

 _She barely got a chance to see Angelica because she was always on campus, So it was difficult for her when Celeste left, but she was proud of her._

 _Celeste had stopped hanging around the crazy girl and she wasn't in her wild stage anymore._

 _She had finally got herself together._

 ** _Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?_**

 _"Hola, mama," Celeste said in her gentle voice. "Te echo de menos_ **(I miss you)** _" she stated._

 _Isabella felt her eyes moisten with tears._

 _'_ **Cause I don't really know how to tell ya**

 _"Oh Celeste, Yo te extraño Mas(_ **I miss you more!)** _" Isabella shouted._

 **Without feeling much worse**

 _" ¿Que estas haciendo?_ **(what are you doing?)** _"¿Cuando vendrás a casa?(_ **When you're arriving home** _)" She asked randomly._

 _"Mama, Más despacio, por favor(_ **slow down, please** _,)" Celeste said, giggling at her._

 _"Estoy comiendo panqueques(_ **I'm eating pancakes** _)" she stated._

 _"Tengo que decirte algo, es importante(_ **I have to tell you something, it is important)** _" she added._

 _"¿Que esta pasando?_ **( what's going on?)** _" Isabella asked._

 ** _I know you're in a better place_**

 _"¿Estas embarazada?(_ **you are** pregnant ) _" Isabella asked, touching her chest._

 _"¡De ninguna manera! **(No way!)** " Celeste shouted then she laughed._

 _Isabella let out her breath in relief._

 _"José me pidió que me casara con él(_ **Joseph asked me to marry him** _)she announced._

 ** _But it's always gonna hurt_**

 _Isabella felt a wave of sadness, she wanted to be happy for her daughter, but she couldn't help but to feel like she was moving too fast. She desired her daughter to come back home._

 ** _Carry on_**

 _But instead of shutting down her dreams, she said._

 _"Ay Dios Mio!(_ **oh my god!)** _" She exclaimed._

 _ **Give me all the strength I need to carry on**_

 _"Eso es maravilloso!_ **( That is wonderful)** _" she said in a falsely excited voice._

 _"Ma, Sé que usted no es feliz para mí( **I know you are not happy for me)** "Celeste stated, she knew her mother so well._

 _Isabella sighs deeply "lo siento mucho(_ **I am so sorry** _)" she apologized._

 _"Mamá es también(_ **it's alright mama** _)," She said calmly._

 _"Usted es triste que no estoy en casa pero tengo una sorpresa para ti (_ **you're sad that I'm not home, but I have a surprise for you)** _" she stated._

 _"José y yo estamos llegando a vivir contigo_ **(Joseph and I are coming to live with you!)** _" She exclaimed._

 _Isabella screamed and shrilled in excitement._

 _Gracias Jesús por responder a mis oraciones!(_ **thank you, Jesus, for answering my prayers!** _)" She shouted out._

 _Mi pequeña princesa es volver a casa!(_ **My little princess is back home!** _)" She exclaimed._

 **It's been a long day without you my friend**

 _Celeste giggled at her mother's happiness._

 _"No puedo esperar para mostrar el anillo jose me trajo!_ **( I can not wait to show you the ring Joseph brought me)** _" she shouted._

 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _" Mamá , él era muy romántico. Es una historia muy divertida, no puedo esperar para compartirlo con ustedes y Angélica.(_ **Mom, it was very romantic. It's a very funny story, I can not wait to share with you and Angelica.** _)" She explained._

 _"No puedo esperar para que usted consiga aquí(_ **I can not wait for you to get here)** _" Isabella stated in a crack voice, She was so emotional._

 _"Mamá, por favor, no llores entonces voy a llorar(_ **Mama, please, don't cry, then I will cry)"** _Celeste stated in a sad voice._

 _"Voy a venir mañana, tendrá que hacer que se sienta mejor?(_ **I'll come tomorrow, will have to make you feel better?** _)Celeste suggested._

 _Isabella gasped dramatically._

 _"¡Sí! Eso es perfecto y tu hermana está aquí!_ ( **Yes! That is perfect and your sister is here!** ) _"Isabella exclaimed._

 _It was Celeste turn to gasp "Angélica allí?(_ **Angelica there?** _)" she exclaimed._

 _"Sí, sí, pero ella está enferma_ **(Yes, Yes but she is sick** _)" Isabella explained._

 _" Mi pobre bebé cogido un resfriado(_ **My poor baby caught a cold)** _" Isabella stated, remembering that she had to prepare her soup._

 _"No te preocupes .Voy a tomar el buen cuidado de ella(_ **Oh, do not worry. I'll take good care of her)** _. Celeste stated softly._

 _Isabella smiled Celeste always loved caring for people._

 _"Cuando ella se siente mejor. Podemos hablar de mi boda . Mamá, tú eres mi planificador de la boda(_ **When she feels better. We can talk about my wedding. Mom, you are my wedding planner)"**

 _Celeste stated._

 _Isabella squealed and clapped like a little girl._

"Oh, estoy tan emocionada! Por favor, date prisa casa, por favor!( **Oh, I'm so excited! Please hurry home, please!** )" Isabella pleaded.

 ** _We've come a long way from where we began_**

 _" Estaré en casa antes de que te des cuenta(_ **I'll be home before you know it** _)Celeste stated._

 _"Mamá, tengo que ir, pero te llamaré mañana cuando estoy en el aeropuerto_ **(Mom, I have to go, but I'll call tomorrow when I'm at the airport** _)_

 _she said._

 _Isabella whined in disappointment "Está bien , dígale a José dije hola y buenas noches!(_ **okay, tell Joseph I said hello and goodnight"** _)" she said._

 _"Es de mañana aquí!(_ **Ma, it is morning here** _) She exclaimed, then laughed aloud._

 _"Oh bien, hola, Buenos días!( **oh well, hello, good morning!** ") Isabella shouted, laughing aloud._

 _Celeste put Jose on the phone and he shouted "¡Buenos días! ¡Suegra!(_ **Good morning, mother in law)** _"_

 ** _We've come a long way from where we began_**

 _They all laughed then finally Celeste got back on the phone._

 _"Adiós mamá, Te Amo(_ **bye mama, I love you)** _" she said._

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _"No digas adiós, te veré pronto, te amo más(_ **do not say goodbye, see you soon, I love you more** _)"Isabella stated._

 ** _When I see you again_**

 _Later that night,_

 ** _Oh-oh-oh oh, oh oh oh-oh_**

 ** _Oooh_**

 _Isabella woke up to hear the telephone ringing, she was so tired, she didn't want to answer, but the got up._

 ** _How do I breathe without you_**

 ** _I'm feeling so cold_**

 _"It must be Celeste!" she stated, running towards the phone excitedly. As shortly as she answered she shouted_

 _"Celeste you called!" Like she always does._

 ** _I'll be waiting right here for ya_**

 ** _Till the day you're home_**

 _Only it wasn't Celeste._

 _"Hello, is this the mother of Celeste Gracia Hernandez?" A man inquired._

 _Isabella felt her a bad spirit in her stomach._

 ** _Carry on_**

 _" Yes, this is her mother, who are you? Where's my daughter?" She asked in fear._

 ** _Give me all the strength I need to carry on_**

 _"I'm Bruce and I'm an officer of the Arizona police department, is there any way I could talk to you in person" he asked._

 _"Where's my daughter? Is everything all right, she was arrested?" Isabella exclaimed._

 _" What's her bail, I can pay it, I'll be on the plane at that place now!" Isabella shouted, getting dressed._

 _"Angelica, Despertarse **( wake up** )" Isabella shouted. _

_"Tenemos que conseguir Celeste, ella está en problemas **(we have to get Celeste, she's in trouble!)** " Isabella shouted._

 _"Mrs. Hernandez or Gracia, please have a seat, there something you must know"the officer warned._

 ** _So let the light guide your way_**

 _"it's Gracia, What's going on, could I speak with my daughter now!" Isabella demanded, growing impatient._

 _"I don't know how to say this, but I'm calling because we believe that" the police stated, but he hesitated._

 _"Believe what? What is it!" Isabella shouted._

 _"Please, calm down,"the officer said._

 _"Don't tell me to calm down, I want to talk with my daughter now!" Isabella demanded, she didn't understand._

 _"I'm sorry, but I can't manage that because unfortunately, we found her along with her boyfriend, Jose Ramirez" he stated._

 ** _Hold every memory as you go_**

 _"I'm regretful to say this, but we believe your daughter was murdered" he explained._

 ** _And every road you take_**

 _Isabella felt like her heart stopped and she felt dizzy._

 ** _will always lead you home, home_**

 _"What, you, what?" She said in a vague voice._

 ** _It's been a long day without you my friend_**

 ** _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 _The police officer sigh, " I didn't really want to discuss this over the telephone, but a neighbor said they heard screaming so they called._

 ** _We've come a long way from where we began_**

 ** _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 ** _When I see you again_**

 _When we arrived your daughter along with her boyfriend was in bed, stabbed to death, I'm very sorry " the police officer stated as if he didn't care._

 ** _Oh-oh-oh oh, oh-oh oh-oh_**

 ** _Oooh_**

 _"Mrs. Gracia, we need you to identify the body, Mrs. Gracia, Mrs. Gracia are you there?" He asked desperately._

 _But Isabella had already sunk to the floor._

 ** _Why'd you have to leave so soon?_**

 _As the officer yell through the phone she sat in shock._

 ** _Why'd you have to go?_**

 _"Ma! Que Paso? **(what happened** ), Ma!"Angelica shouted, kneeling down to her. _

_She grabbed her mother's shoulders, shaking her, but she wasn't responsive._

 _"Ma!" Angelica shouted then she picked up the phone, but the person had already got off the phone._

 _"¿Qué pasó con la Celeste? ¿Cuál es el problema?( **Mom, what happened to Celeste? What is the problem?** "She asked calmly, sitting on the floor with her mother._

 ** _Why'd you have to leave me_**

 _Isabella attempted to speak, but it wouldn't come out her mouth. Her lips quivered because she didn't want to pronounce the words,_

 _"She's dead"_

 _She just remained silent and allowing her tears tell Angelica that her little sister was gone._

 ** _Her little princess, was gone_**

 ** _When I needed you the most?_**

.

.

Isabella already lost two people she loved, she can't lose another.

"Bella, we will get there if not the police will, but Jazmine and the baby will make it!" Richard shouted, pressing along the gas harder. " Te lo prometo!"

Isabella kept shaking her head, she didn't consider his words. She called Jazmine's cell, but it was ringing. Every time it led straight to voicemail, she would growl and call again and, again, and again.

Soon, Isabella was so frustrated she started crying hysterically.

Richard didn't witness Isabella like this since the death of Celeste, he knew if Jazmine didn't make it, Isabella was going to lose it.

He was racing the car so fast the police were chasing him, but that's exactly what he wanted.

* * *

 _ **I was born in a thunderstorm**_

 _ **I grew up overnight**_

 _ **I played alone**_

 _ **I played on my own**_

 _ **I survived**_

Lamilton was blasting at the doorway, but unfortunately, the door must have been built with a security system which automatically shuts down.

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **I wanted everything I never had**_

 _ **Like the love, that comes with light**_

 _ **I wore envy and I hated that**_

 _ **But I survived**_

He hollered feeling the strain of burns along his face, that tea was hot as hell. He was infuriated, he had never in his work field experience a hit as difficult as this woman. He felt humiliated that he was getting beat at his own game by a woman, a pregnant one.

 ** _I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go_**

 ** _Where the wind don't change_**

 ** _And nothing in the ground can ever grow_**

 ** _He could hear the warning signal had gone off._**

The police and paramedics will be here soon. He could just walk out, but he was so enraged that he had to kill this bitch.

Though he knew it would be useless, he kept charging at the door, then he shot at the window and to his surprise, the windows were bullet resistant.

"You fucking bitch!" He shouted, racing towards his car to grab his rifle.

He shot from a distance so he could take a better shot. After five shots the window was already beginning to crack.

He chuckled aloud as he came up with an idea to aim at the same spot to break it easily.

 _ **No hope, just lies**_

 _ **And you're taught to cry in your pillow**_

 _ **But I survived**_

"Shit" Jazmine cursed as she scrambled to find something that was stronger than a gun, but nothing was stronger than a gun.

 _ **I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**_

 _ **I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**_

 _ **I'm alive**_

 **I'm alive**

 **I'm alive**

 **I'm alive**

She looked around the kitchen, but it was nothing she could maintain herself with. Because no one trust her, all sharp objects such as knives, razors, and even pens were hidden.

 _ **I found solace in the strangest place**_

 _ **Way in the back of my mind**_

 _ **I saw my life in a stranger's face**_

 _ **And it was mine**_

Her heart was ticking fast, but she didn't shed one tear because she had experienced worse than this, she was used to this feeling.

 _ **I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go**_

 _ **Where the wind don't change**_

 _ **And nothing in the ground can ever grow**_

But she couldn't hide the concern that was running through her body and that fear was there because she was responsible for protecting another life, her child.

 _ **No hope, just lies**_

 _ **And you're taught to cry in your pillow**_

 _ **But I survived**_

She began to breathe heavier as she heard the strong blasting gunshots, she recognized that he would break into song, she had to think fast.

 _ **I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**_

 _ **I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**_

She commenced to pull on her hair as she stresses, but then she spotted a fire extinguisher, bingo she thought.

 _ **I'm alive**_

 _ **I'm alive**_

 _ **I'm alive**_

 _ **I'm alive**_

It wasn't stronger than a gun, only she had a plan.

* * *

When Huey arrived at his mansion, he didn't yet bother to park his car. He pulled over in front and got out without even marking that he his phone in the car.

He walked inside to see a load of people dancing and drinking, but it was in a classy manner.

He swayed his head as he noticed most of the guests were business people that he only met once or twice. He didn't like the thought of mixing business with pleasure, he didn't like to see people that only cared about money in his home.

Though he was anxious to confront Amelia, he wasn't the type to cause a scene, so he began to usher out a few guests.

Equally, he was politely telling people to go home, he notices a drunk woman holding a crying Malcolm, she was so drunk, she was attempting to feed him some of her wine.

Classy, so he reckoned.

Now, Huey snatched Malcolm from the woman's hands.

" What" What the hell is wrong with you!" He exclaimed, walking with Malcolm in his arms.

Malcolm was crying hysterically, but when he saw it was Huey, he calmed down. He was still crying a little, he must be hungry.

Huey went over to a quieter place which was his office and he prepared Malcolm one of the already made baby formula.

Huey sat down and appeared down at Malcolm, he looked at him with pleading eyes. Huey couldn't help but smile a little.

"Don't worry, I got you" Huey stated softly as he fed him the bottle.

Malcolm let out a sigh of relief as if he understood and closed his eyes.

Huey wasn't really good with children, so once Malcolm was finished, he didn't really know what else to do, so he ordered one of his new maids to look after him in his office while he goes find Amelia.

* * *

 _ **I knew you were**_

 _ **You were gonna come to me**_

Jazmine almost screamed when she heard the glass shatter, only she kept quiet. While the intruder was busy smashing the window, Jazmine was preparing her trap.

Once she was finished, she shut off all the lights and went into position.

 _ **And here you are**_

 _ **But you better choose carefully**_

The intruder finally managed to smash the window, and she could hear him laughing.

"Hahahaha! It's over now, I'm coming for you bitch!" he pronounced in a dangerous tone, as he climbed inside of the window. The sound of the alarm was stopped due to him breaking it.

 _ **Cause I, I'm capable of anything**_

 _ **Of anything and everything**_

Good now she'll be able to hear better, she supposed.

Jazmine stood behind the counter in the kitchen, holding the fire extinguisher.

 _ **Make me your Aphrodite**_

The same one she used to fog up the house. She wanted to make it hard for the intruder to see, but now she has begun to regret since now she could hardly see.

 _ **Make me your one and only**_

"Damn, it's foggy as fuck in here" Lamilton exclaimed as he slowly walked forward.

"Come out! Come out! where ever you are!" He alleged in a jolly voice.

But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

"Oh, so you wanna play hide and seek? Well, I like that game. Hope you found a safe hiding place" He stated, as he went to reload his gun but he had used up all his ammo.

 **So you wanna play with magic**

"Fuck it," he stated, throwing his gun.

He kept on taunting Jazmine as he proceeded to look for her. He didn't need a weapon on a pregnant woman. He could easily end her with his bare hands.

 _ **Boy, you should know what you're falling for**_

Jazmine felt her forehead streaming with perspiration. She was so terrified that the iris of her eye was wobbling and twitching rapidly. Her heart was pounding so fast, she could have swore she heard her baby's heart.

 _ **Baby, do you dare to do this?**_

She could distinguish the intruder was getting closer because he was announcing everything he saw.

 **Are you ready for, ready for**

"They got a waterfall in this bitch, " she heard him articulate.

She immediately knew he was referring to the water fountain which was closer to the kitchen.

"When I find you, I'm going to fuck you then I'm going to snap your little neck, then again, I'll just kill you first, then fuck you," he said with a hysterical laugh.

Jazmine almost gagged at his disgusting comment.

She hopes the police comes soon because she didn't think she can hold it much longer. Her nausea was starting to bother her, but she ignored it.

She had to be strong for her child.

As she heard his footsteps coming closer, she closed her eyes tightly for a brief second and said a small prayer just as Isabella taught her.

 **A perfect storm, perfect storm**

The minute she saw his boot step into the tile,

"Mary, protect me, " she whispered before swinging the fire extinguisher at him, striking his stomach.

She expected it to reach his face, but the man was a giant.

"Nice try, " he expressed, grabbing the fire extinguisher and throwing it.

He wasn't hurt by her attack, it was unbelievable.

Good thing Jazmine had a plan B, she ran away reaching the spot she wanted him to go.

Lamilton laughed, racing towards her, but he was in for a surprise when he suddenly slipped on the floor.

"What the fuck" he swore when he realized the floor was slippery filled with cooking oil.

Jazmine applied baking flour on her feet which explains why she didn't slip.

"You bitch!" Lamilton shouted as he scrambled to get up from the floor. Jazmine used the opportunity to make an attack.

 **Splash**

" Aaaah!" he yelled as he felt his skin and eyes burning from the bleach Jazmine had thrown at him.

"I'm Gonna fucking kill you! I swear you fucking bitch!" He shouted.

"You're first," Jazmine said, pouring more bleach on him, but that was her mistake.

Her eyes started burning on its own and she started to cough uncontrollably due to the fumes of the bleach she inhaled.

It was so strong she couldn't take it any longer, she ran out the kitchen, still coughing. Her throat was sore and she was turning red.

She held her neck as she ran towards the fountain. She was in desperate need of water, but it was hard to concentrate with her eyes stinging.

She felt herself walking off balance. The moment she touched the water fountain, she felt a huge rough hand take hold of the roots of her hair,

"You thought this was over? Huh!"Lamilton hollered, yanking her by her hair.

* * *

When Huey finally spotted Amelia, he was surprised by her appearance. She looked totally different, wearing a long wavy weave and a ton of makeup. He was so disgusted with her. He couldn't help but conceive of her as hypocritical.

For years she talked trash about Jazmine being this artificial barbie, but, nows she's dressing like one.

When Amelia spotted him she walked towards him in a drunk manner and slapped him.

"Where, where, have you been," She exclaimed.

Now Huey was even more tempestuous.

"You're here getting drunk with your minion" Huey shouted, pointing at Denise who was passed out.

"You have people that I don't even care about in my house. You call this a baby shower? not to mention, You have a stranger holding the baby, feeding him wine!"Huey shouted.

"You call yourself a mother, but you're a dreadful mother!" Huey shouted.

Amelia laughed loudly" and you call yourself a father?" She yelled back.

"You don't even acknowledge him!" she charged.

" Perhaps I would if he was mine.I know he's not my son, but at least, I have the dignity to still care for him as if he were mine." Huey admitted.

"You on the other hand, ever since the baby left the hospital, you've been too lazy to care for him. Instead, you went on hiring these inexperienced nannies." Huey argued.

She giggled and took for a sip of her wine.

"You're the one that's supposed to be caring for him. You're his mother for God's sake act like one!" Huey shouted, knocking the glass of wine from her hands.

"How about you begin acting like my damn husband! All you care about is your whore, well guess what? She's going to receive what she deserves!"Amelia shouted.

"Speaking of someone getting what they deserve, I know everything. I know you were the one that scared Jazmine away. In fact, you saw her leave!"Huey revealed.

Amelia's eyes widened and she breathed deeply

"I can't believe you actually sat there and watched me struggled to find her when you," Huey said, but stopped when he thought of what he wanted to say.

"Did you know Jazmine was pregnant during that time she left Woodcrest?" He investigated.

"I Don't know what you're speaking about"Amelia argued back.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, did you erase the messages Jazmine sent me about the pregnancy?"Huey questioned.

"I, I, I, never did such a thing" Amelia said nervously.

"Stop fucking lying!" He yelled, causing her to flinch.

"Just admit it, you knew Jazmine was pregnant with my child and you didn't bother to tell me?"

Amelia's eyes began to water.

"That bitch was lying!" She yelled. "I just delete those messages because I was doing you a favor! That baby wasn't yours, it was Ceaser's" Amelia shouted.

"I was trying to protect you!"Amelia claimed.

"Unbelievable," Huey said, shaking his head.

"So you were trying to when Jazmine called pleading for help because her husband was beating on her? Yeah, I know about that too" Huey revealed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Amelia said carelessly.

"Everything that comes out your mouth is a lie, I can't believe I married a conniving bitch like you," Huey said bitterly.

Amelia gasped" take that back! You don't really mean it. You really love me" she screamed.

"I don't, I love Jazmine and I always did and it will continue to be that way" Huey stated.

Right away it was Amelia's turn to laugh.

"Ahahahaha! you just don't know, " she stated, flipping her weave.

"that bitch is dead before long, or maybe she's already dead"

"What are you talking about?"Huey demanded.

"Oh, nothing really, but an inner wouldn't get it" Amelia said, smiling widely.

The look on Amelia's face revealed it all, she was up to something, and it was no good. Straight off he went in his suit pocket to grab his phone but then he realized he had left it in his car.

"Fuck," he cursed, closing his eyes.

"Aw, what's the matter baby," Amelia said, walking closer to him.

"Are you concerned about your baby mama to be? or should I say dead baby mama?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Get off of me Jones!" Huey shouted, forcing her off him.

Amelia went to hit him and shout, she hated when he called her that, but he ignored her and walked out the room He hastened downstairs so he could get to his car.

He had to make sure Jazmine was safe.

Using his business cell phone, he dials Jazmine's number, but it went straight to voicemail. He didn't know Isabella number by heart, but he will call her as soon as he gets to the car. As presently as he went outside, dozens of police cars pulled up.

.

.

Jazmine screamed as she felt her body being dragged and thrown.

Lamilton threw her on the ground and pinned her down. She sought to hit him, but he slammed her down and placed a cloth filled with bleach on her nose and mouth.

"Inhale and die bitch!"Lamiton screamed, glaring at her with his stinging eyes.

Jazmine's body was shaking and she was kicking her feet. She was experiencing a horrible pain in her throat.

She didn't know what was worse the feeling of suffocation, or the burning sensation coming through her nose from the bleach.

Lamilton laughed at her and tears flew down Jazmine face as she thought of the child she once again let down. Right when her eyes were rolling back, and she felt as if she was going to fall into darkness,

 **BANG!**

Blood splattered all over her, due to the shock of the bullet. Right when Lamilton's large body was about to fall on her, she felt a pair of arms dragging her up.

It was Isabella.

"Jazmin!" She shouted, embracing her as Jazmine breathed heavily.

"I told you, Mary will always protect you" Isabella cried.

Before Jazmine could say a word she felt a sting in her chest and then she began to vomit on the floor.

"Bella, quickly, shelter her to some fresh air" Richard called out, holding the gun that he used to shoot Lamilton.

Isabella grabbed Jazmine and pulled her towards the terrace. Jazmine was still vomiting, good thing the paramedics had rushed inside to aid Jazmine.

And the police had finally arrived as well.

* * *

Amelia ran after Huey, who had ran outside.

"Oh no, you don't! She yelled, running outside, but to her expectation, the police enforcement was scattered in front of her house.

As the police made their path towards the house, Amelia attempted to make a run for it, but Huey grabbed her.

"Where do you suppose you're going?"Huey stated viciously.

"Huey, let me go!" She yelled, hitting him

"Okay, " he said, pushing her towards the police who instantly took her into custody.

"What the hell is going on?"Amelia panicked.

"Amelia Freeman, you're under arrest" the female officer said, stating Amelia her rights.

 _ **I can almost taste it**_

"What? I didn't do anything, Huey are you going to let them do this to me" Amelia yelled, tears were flowing down her eyes. "I'm your wife!"

 _ **This shit makes no sense to me**_

"You did this to yourself" Huey said, glaring at her deadly. "And if Jazmine's hurt"

"Don't worry Huey, the police made it there in time.

Jazmine is alive" the police stated." She's under medical attention"

Huey felt his heart break and he was concerned for the baby.

 **What is it all mean**

 **I can almost taste it**

 **I can almost tame it**

Amelia's eyes widened and she mouthed "how?"

 _ **This shit makes no sense to me**_

"In case you were wondering Mrs. Freeman, I forgot to mention that I was a uncover cop on my resume," Beth said, walking up to her.

 **I can almost taste it**

"Me too" the female maid stated, walking towards Amelia, handing Malcolm back to Huey.

The both of them brought up their badges.

"We have your whole conversation with Lamilton Taeshawn wired, including the details of the arranged murder you had set out for Jazmine Dubois." the maid informed.

"Don't worry. you're not alone" Beth stated, as the police brought in Amber.

Amelia gasped as she saw the police grabbed Amber and put her in handcuffs.

"Amelia, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

" It's over Amelia, you hurt Jazmine for the final time!"Huey shouted angrily.

 **Yeah, can't stop now**

 **(I can almost taste it)**

Amelia let out a bitter laugh "Ahahaha! You will never stop hurting her. No matter how hard you try, you will perpetually do the wrong thing.

Think back, I didn't force you to fall for me, you did that on your own. "Amelia stated.

"Jazmine will never give you the satisfaction that I have conveyed" she informed.

"You think this is over and it's not over, this is barely the beginning! I will be back" Amelia shouted as the police forced her out.

"Amelia, wait!" Huey shouted.

The police who held her in custody stopped and turned Amelia around.

Amelia looked at Huey with a slight hope in her eyes.

 _ **This may be the last time I get,**_

 _ **(I want to be famous)**_

"Congratulations, you're finally famous," Huey said.

Amelia's eyes open wide as if she was roused from a sleep.

 _ **You dream of trading places**_

She saw that everyone in the party was looking at her with shock. Denise, who had sobered up was staring at her with shame.

 _ **I have been changing faces**_

"You finally got the attention you always wanted," Huey said. "And that's all you'll have"

"It's not over!"Amelia repeated, as the tear ran down.

 **You can not fill these shoes**

 **There is too much to lose**

"Goodbye Jones" Huey said, waving to her."May you rot in prison" Huey said.

 _ **I wake up behind these trenches**_

"Get them out of here!"Huey demanded.

The police nodded their heads and escorted Amelia and Amber out.

 _ **You run around defenseless**_

Everyone was shaking their heads and whispering. As presently as she got outside, she was attacked by flashing lights and cameras.

 _ **There is too much to lose**_

 _ **You can not fill these shoes**_

"Amelia Freeman, how are you feeling at this moment?"

"Did you actually hire someone to murder Jazmine Dubois?"

"What is your motive?"

"Is it true Jazmine is pregnant with Huey's Freeman's child? Is that your motive?"

"Would you call this a crime of passion? "

 _ **I just wanna be famous**_

"Do you still love Huey Freeman?"

"Do you consider yourself a bad mother?

"Amelia Freeman! Please answer our questions!"

The reporters were pursuing her as she made it to the police car, Huey was right, she was famous.

 _ **but Be careful what you wish you for**_

"This isn't over, I'm not guilty. This is a misunderstanding, you will discover the truth soon" Amelia shouted as they shoved her into the police car.

 _ **As a cold wind blowing this world ain't gonna know what hit it**_

 _ **He did it, he made it, he's finally famous**_

* * *

"Are you alright?"Richard, rubbing Isabella's shoulders.

 _ **I see you looking at me**_

 _ **Like I got something that's for you**_

She let out a small sigh.

"No, it's just Jazmin scared me" Isabella said.

" I nearly lost her."

"I know, but you didn't lose her" Richard reminded.

"Richard, I know you were going to ask me to" Isabella stated.

 _ **And the way that you stare**_

 _ **Don't you dare**_

 _ **'Cause I'm not about to**_

" Yeah, I was, but I understand if you" Richard stated.

"I just think we should remain friends" Isabella said, looking away.

 _ **Cause there are some things I won't do**_

 _ **And I'm not afraid to tell you**_

" What?" Richard exclaimed, seeming at her with disbelief.

I don't ever want to leave you confused

" Bella, I love you!"

I can't deny my feelings for you are strong, but I just can't live with" Isabella admitted.

" Is this about Jazmine? I'm willing to wait until matters are more settled."Richars negotiated.

 _ **The more you try**_

 _ **The less I buy it**_

" Yes, I don't desire to get married because I want to look after Jazmine" Isabella admitted.

" I can't leave her side, she needs me" Isabella said.

"Okay, I'm okay with that. We can take things slowly"Richard suggested.

 _ **And I don't have to think it through**_

"No!" Isabella shouted. "I can't, I can't, I can't do this to Pablo." She shouted.

 _ **You know if I'm into you**_

"Pablo will always be my friend, but I wager he would want you to be happy"Richard stated.

 _ **I don't need a man to make it happen**_

 _ **I get off being free**_

" Who said I wasn't happy? I don't need a man to make me happy!" Isabella protested.

 _ **I don't need a man to make me feel good**_

 _ **I get off doing my thing**_

"Couldn't I be part of that happiness?" Richard exclaimed, holding her hands.

"Please, give me a chance, I want to be with you" he pleaded.

 _ **Don't need a ring around my finger**_

 _ **To make me feel complete**_

Isabella eyes watered and she shook her head.

" No, no, just go home Richie! Go find you a young, beautiful woman" Isabella said, pushing him aside.

"Is this what this is truly about? You think I would be better off with someone younger?"Richard asked.

 _ **So let me break it down**_

"Ay Dios Mio! I'm saying find love elsewhere! Young, old, I don't care, but not here" Isabella shouted.

 _ **I can get off when you ain't around**_

Richard was about to protest, but Huey walked in.

 _ **Oh!**_

He was sweating and for the first time, he looked terrified.

" Huey!" Isabella exclaimed, running up to him.

They exchanged hugs then he looked at her with worried eyes.

"Is the baby" Huey stated afraid to finish his sentence.

Don't worry the baby is fine. The paramedics said if it was bleach combined with ammonia, then, it would have harmed the baby, but all she needed was lots of water and refreshing air." Isabella stated.

Huey let out a deep sigh of relief.

" However, the paramedics said they want you to contact her doctor" Isabella said.

"They didn't get a chance to do a full examination of the fetus, so they want you to schedule an appointment to double check."Isabella informed.

Huey nodded his head in agreement,

"I'll do that as soon as I check on Jazmine," Huey said, proceeding to Jazmine's room, but Isabella stopped him.

"Wait, she's not getting along so well" Isabella stated.

" I went in her room to check if she was okay, but she was hiding in the closet. She wouldn't speak and she won't come out" Isabella explained.

"I think you should give her time, she's a bit shaken up" Isabella suggested.

"I'm going to attempt to talk to her" Huey stated.

Isabella sigh and nodded" Okay, I guess trying wouldn't hurt"

"Trying wouldn't hurt,"Richard remarked.

Isabella gave him a facial expression that told him "don't be a smartass"

Richard smiled and walked towards the two. He looked at Huey and offered a handshake.

"Hi I'm Richard Fitzgerald, a friend of Isabella's. I heard great things about you"Richard introduced.

"Actually, he's a friend of my late husband's"Isabella corrected.

"Huey Freeman" Huey said, accepting his handshake.

"I heard what you did for Jazmine, you saved her life, I can't thank you enough" Huey stated.

"No trouble, but thank Isabella it was all her"Richard stated.

"Thank you Isabella, for everything" Huey stated, giving her a kiss on the face.

Isabella blushed not in a romantic way, she felt her cheeks warm up because he made her feel exceptional, like a son makes a mother feel.

"I'll do anything for you and Jazmine."Isabella stated.

"So Amelia's arrested?" Isabella said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe she would pull a stunt like this, but then again, she was like this all along, I was just too obtuse to see it"Huey admitted.

"It's entirely my fault Huey" Isabella admitted.

I knew about the hit before it took place. While you were in Italy, I overheard Amelia and her mother discussing it."Isabella explained.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry you or Jazmine. I reckoned I could handle this on my own, but it got out of hand. "Isabella admitted.

" If only I would have told you this could have been prevented, Jazmine almost died because of me" Isabella sobbed.

Huey was shocked that Isabella knew and didn't tell.

"I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me. You're right this could have been prevented and Jazmine could have been killed, but it's not entirely your fault. You were only trying to help."Huey stated.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything. I'm not upset with you, I'm just glad it all worked out in the end."Huey assured her.

" I just hope Jazmine surpass this. I can't go on letting her stress while she's pregnant" Huey informed.

"I just don't know what to do? I want to protect her but everytime I try something like this happens" Huey expressed, rubbing his face in a stressful way.

Isabella lowered eyes in sadness, but then thought of something. She ran to fetch her purse and handed Huey the card Dr. Conner gave her.

" Huey I think it's time we get Jazmine some help, professional help" she put forward.

Huey looked down at the card that read:

 _Business- Psychotherapy Center_

 _Ph.D. Name: Psychologist, Ebony Brown._

 _Contact #267-118-000_

"Jazmine's doctor referred her. She stated that she has already informed Dr. Brown about Jazmine and she agrees that we shouldn't place her in a home."Isabella explained.

Huey took a deep breath in. Isabella was right, they had to get Jazmine that help she needed

Particularly after this incident, Jazmine will definitely be mentally unstable. He needed to do this not just for the sake of Jazmine, but for their child.

"I'll give her a call on Monday, " he submitted.

"You're doing the right thing Huey", Isabella said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose", He said unhappily.

.

.

Huey had decided not to talk with Jazmine right away, so he spared her some time. As Jazmine was getting cleaned up, Huey went back home to check things with Malcolm.

When he came back home, the mansion was empty. Everyone had left and Huey's security had escorted all of the paparazzi out his property.

Now the situation was peace and quiet.

Huey stay with Malcolm for a solid hour, Denise came by and offered to watch over Malcolm. He hesitated to leave her to watch Malcolm, but after she apologize and assured him that she wanted nothing to do with Amelia, he gave in.

Afterward, he changed his clothes and exited back out to check on Jazmine. When he arrived there, Richard and Isabella were sleeping on the couch.

Thanks to them, the house was clean and the window was boarded up, but Huey still wanted to install stronger bullet resistant windows.

Then again, after this situation he didn't even want Jazmine to stay here, he wanted to bring her to his home since he has the best security system there.

But he doesn't think Jazmine would want that.

* * *

When Huey got to Jazmine's door, he knocked twice softly, then, he let himself in, but he scrambled to get inside because there was something blocking the door.

To his surprise, Jazmine had moved her whole vanity to the doorway. Huey struggled to get in, but he managed to get inside, pushing the vanity aside.

"Jazmine, it's me" Huey stated in a whisper.

But she was no where to be envisioned, then he looked over to where the closet was located.

She must be inside, he thought as he walked towards the closet.

"Jazmine, can we talk, please" Huey knocks on the closet doorway.

When she didn't answer, he panicked and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

He proceeded over the her vanity and took a bobby pin from her drawer, then he picked the lock and unlocked it.

When he opened the door. He felt his horrible when he spotted Jazmine on the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees with her face downwards.

"Jazmine"

 _ **Pray God you can cope**_

He called to her again, but she kept her face down.

 _ **I'll stand outside**_

He reached her again, and attempt to lift her up.

 _ **This woman's work**_

The moment Huey touched her, she felt an intense wave of fear. She screamed and raced out of the closet.

 _ **Now starts the craft of the Father**_

She was maneuvering for the door, but then the room begin to spin around in circles.

Huey stood in front of her, his mouth was moving, but abruptly, she couldn't hear him. By the way, his mouth was moving he was hollering her name.

Only she couldn't hear him. All she could hear is her own heart thumping like a super bass. As the sound of her heart grew louder and heavy, she started to feel like she couldn't breathe.

In fact, she couldn't breathe, her breast was sore. She felt her teeth chattering as if she was cold. She felt this huge pit in her abdomen that made her feel extremely nauseous.

She felt like she had to throw up, but it wouldn't come out.

 _ **I know you've got a little life in you yet**_

Huey's eyes widened and he began to panic as he realized Jazmine was having a panic attack.

 _ **I know you've got a lot of strength left**_

She appeared like she was ready to pass out, she was breathing loudly. Her forehead was soaked and her body was shivering.

"Jazmine snap out of it" Huey yelled, taking hold her hands.

 _ **I know you've got a little life in you yet**_

Then he realized that yelling wasn't helping the situation, so he told her.

" Jazmine, listen to me," he said calmly.

 _ **I know you've got a lot of strength left**_

" Everything is going to be okay, " he stated, but Jazmine was shaking her head.

" No, no," she said breathlessly.

"I know it feels like you're in danger, but it's all in your head", Huey said slowly.

 _ **I should be crying but I just can't let it show**_

" No one is going to hurt you. Lamilton is dead, Amelia's in jail, and I'm here and the baby is safe" Huey informed.

Jazmine tried to burst from his grasp, but he held her face.

 _ **I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking**_

" Look at me" Huey demanded.

" The baby is safe, you're safe"

A tear dropped from Jazmine's eyes " the baby, okay?" She asked through deep breaths.

 _ **All the things we should've said that I never said**_

" Yes, our baby is going to be okay, you're going to be okay, but you have to do this breathing exercise for me alright?"

 _ **All the things we should've done but we never did**_

" Can you breathe in and out as I count to ten? Can you do that for me, please? For the baby?" Huey asked clamly.

He knew the questions were working because it was distracting her.

She slowly nodded reluctantly.

Huey began counting and as he counted, she breathed in and out smoothly. Once he got to five he said,

" Okay Jazmine five more, you're doing great" Huey said to encourage her then he counted.

 _ **All the things we should've given but I didn't**_

By the time he got to ten Jazmine had finally calmed down, but then she started to whimper softly.

 _ **Oh, darling, make it go, make it go away**_

"Why weren't you there?" she wept. " You weren't there when I needed you, when we needed you!"she proclaimed.

She brawls in her hands. Huey held her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

" I'm so sorry, but I'm here now and I'm not going to leave again," Huey said softly.

Jazmine wanted to yell and call him a liar, but the warmth of his body made her feel so safe. She found herself holding on to him tightly and gripping his shirt.

" Don't go, " she whispered as she wept on his chest, wetting his shirt.

 _ **Give me these moments**_

"Stay," she demanded, clutching his back.

 _ **Give them back to me**_

The way she was touching all over his back and pleading must have hit a place because soon enough he had his lips on hers.

 _ **Give me your little kiss**_

Jazmine knew she shouldn't be kissing him because she still was angry with him, but she felt so vulnerable, she needed him.

 _ **Give me your...**_

Their lips collided with each other hungrily.

Huey ran his hands through her hair to increase the temptation of the kiss.

 _ **I know you have a little life in you yet**_

Shortly enough, Huey's hands wandered slowly all over her body.

 _ **Give me your hand, babe**_

 _ **She felt her body tingling with lust.**_

She didn't know where the spirit came from, it must be her hormones because she found herself fumbling with his shirt.

 _ **I know you have a little life in you yet**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

Huey removed his shirt and plucked her up and straddled her legs while he suckles on her lips.

 _ **I know you have a little life in you yet**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

He placed her gently on the bed and climb on top of her, careful not to put too much pressure on her stomach.

 _ **know you have a lot of strength left**_

He trailed steamy kisses along her jawline, throat, and cervix.

 **My love child**

He lowered to place sweet kisses on her belly, his way of telling the baby he love him or her too.

 _ **I know you have a little life in you yet**_

She let out a soft moan and stroked his neck, pulling him nearer.

 _ **Whatever you need me**_

"Huey" she breathed, gripping on his shoulder blades roughly.

 **I know you have a lot of strength left**

In response, he leaned in and kissed her softly.

 _ **Give me your hand**_

"I love you, " she whispered breathlessly against his lip.

 **I know you have a little life in you yet**

He smiled "You have no idea how long I waited to hear you say that," he said, kissing her deeply.

 ** _Give me your hand_**

She tugged on his pants, signaling him to get rid of them.

 _ **I know you have a lot of strength left**_

Once he had them removed, he flipped her over so she was on top of him.

 ** _I should be crying but I just can't let it show, baby_**

 ** _I should be hopin' but I can't stop thinkin'_**

They continued to kiss, but this time, Huey had his hand under her gown, traveling his hand to feel on her backside, giving it a tight squeeze.

 _ **Of all the things we should've said that we never said**_

With his hands still caressing her ass, controlling her hips as he moved against her.

 ** _All the things we should've done that we never did_**

The friction between them became so intense creating a burning sensation.

 ** _All the things that you wanted from me_**

She let out a slurred moan the moment she felt the hardness of his member, and when he felt that she was wet, it urge him to pull down her panties.

 **All the things that you needed from me**

 **All the things I should've given but I didn't**

 **Oh, darling, make it go away, just make it go away**

The moment he pulled down her panties, She instantly had flashbacks of the men, taking turns on her and she freaked out.

 _ **All the things I should've given but I didn't**_

 _ **Oh, darling, make it go away, just make it go away**_

"Stop! Stop! Stop! " She shouted out, banging on his chest.

 _ **just make it go away**_

"Jazmine, what's wrong!" Huey exclaimed attempting to calm her down, but she was pulling her own hair and screaming.

"Get off of me!" she shouted though she was the one on him.

Huey got up and threw on his pants as Jazmine ran towards the toilet where she began to vomit.

.

.

"Que Pasa!"Isabella shouted, bursting into the room to see Huey standing shirtless.

"What the hell is going on here?" She inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

Huey rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "We, I" he stuttered.

Jazmine came back with a towel around her naked body. She gasped when she noticed Isabella was in the room.

"Oh," Isabella said as a thought came to her mind.

"No, Jazmine and I were just"Huey tried to excuse himself.

"I don't need to know," Isabella said, shaking her head.

"Goodnight, you two" Isabella said quickly before leaving the room.

Huey turned to Jazmine who looked confused.

"Jazmine, I'm sorry. I took things too far."

It was wrong of me, I don't know what got over me" Huey explained, walking towards her.

"Don't touch me!" Jazmine snapped, slapping him on his face.

Huey didn't say a word, he just turned to leave. "I'm going to just let you calm down"

"Wait!" Jazmine exclaimed in a trembling voice.

Huey turned and sigh "Yes"

"Don't go, " she pronounced, her lips were trembling as if she was about to cry.

" I just want to take a shower and I want to lay down, but nothing else, okay?" Jazmine said, hoping he wouldn't refuse.

Of course, he wouldn't refuse.

"Of course, do you need me to bring you anything?"Huey asked calmly.

Jazmine smiled as she thought of what she wanted, but then, she frowned.

"What, what's the matter?"Huey said in a panic voice something he couldn't control since Jazmine's pregnancy.

"Could you watch me shower?"Jazmine asked, feeling her cheeks flame up.

Huey raised his brow was she serious?

"I need you to watch over me while I shower. Like can you sit in the bathroom. I don't feel secure right now" Jazmine admitted.

It was Huey's turned to blush, she still felt secure with him.

"Don't get too excited you have to look away!"Jazmine demanded.

* * *

Once she was finished showering, she cast on a two piece pajamas set and demanded Huey to carry her to bed.

As they finally lay beside each other, Jazmine snuggle on him. He could tell that she was still shaken up.

He wrapped his around her protectively and gazed at the ceiling.

Jazmine closed her eyes, but then she opened them once more. "Huey?"

"Yeah, " he said gently. "Are you sure no one's going to come after us?" She inquired.

"Are you sure no one's going to come after us?" She inquired.

"I'm positive no one will hurt you or the baby" Huey assured her.

"Are you sure because you said that before," Jazmine said.

Huey let out a frustrating sigh, she was right.

 _ **Y** **ou gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty**_

"Jazmine, what else am I supposed to say?" he asked.

 _ **You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies**_

"It's not about what you say, it's about what you do, or should I say, don't do" Jazmine remarked, moving away, turning her back towards him.

 _ **I hope I don't run out of time, can someone call a referee?**_

She laid a pillow between them.

" Jazmine"

 **Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness**

"Don't Huey!"Jazmine said in a warning tone.

"We're not together!" Jazmine shouted.

 _ **I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice**_

That Really hurt, Huey thought they were bonding, they did kiss twice.

 _ **By once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times**_

The room grew silent all was heard was each other's heartbeats, they both wanted, to say something, but it wouldn't come out.

 _ **So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem myself tonight**_

Finally, Huey said.

" the time Amelia confronted you, the day you left" Huey mentioned.

 _ **Cause I just need one more shot at second chances**_

" And she deleted the text messages You sent me about the pregnancy"

Jazmine didn't respond, she just looked into the windowpane.

"It was Amelia the whole time, she was the preventing me from discovering the truth. About the pregnancy, the abuse, and she's the reason you left"Huey stated.

"I can't believe I used to call you the naive one when it was in fact, me."Huey expressed.

No response whatsoever.

"Jazmine.."

"Amelia may have done the things she has done to interfere with our relationship, but it was you that drew me away," Jazmine said in a hurt tone.

 _ **Is it too late now to say sorry?**_

"You were the one that didn't bother to answer my calls, you were the one that stopped caring, and you were the one that made me feel like I was nothing" Jazmine admitted, feeling her eyes burn with tears.

 _ **Cause I'm missing more than just your body**_

"If you would have loved me the way you were supposed to then I wouldn't have left. It wasn't just about you sleeping with Amelia. It was the fact you stop being my friend. It was because you fell for her, you wanted to be with her. " Jazmine declared.

 _ **Is it too late now to say sorry?**_

" You use to look at her like she was shimmering gold. You can't lie to me and say it was all lust because that doesn't explain the reason you chose to marry her. You were in love with her." Jazmine said in a squalling voice, wiping her tired of crying eyes.

 _ **Yeah I know that I let you down**_

Huey was speechless, he didn't know how to defend himself. He did feel at one point that he was falling in love with Amelia, but it didn't survive long.

The whole time he was with Amelia, he was thinking of Jazmine. The only reason he married her is at the spite that Jazmine had got married.

It was his way of getting back at Jazmine, he wanted revenge though he possessed nothing. That was like his closure, that was how he came through.

But it just made him bitter towards Jazmine because, on the inside, he knew getting back at Jazmine was useless. In his mind, she was happy with another man and he didn't want to admit that.

In a way he used Amelia, but nobody forces her to stick around, in fact before he proposed, she kept begging him to marry her.

 _ **Is it too late to say that I'm sorry now?**_

"Before you begin to say anything, don't say it, I don't want to hear it," Jazmine said stubbornly.

 _ **I'm sorry, yeah**_

 _ **Sorry, yeah**_

"I'm sorry," Huey said in a hurt tone.

Jazmine laughed at his reaction.

 _ **Sorry**_

" So sorry is the word of the day?" Jazmine remarked.

 _ **Yeah I know that I let you down**_

 _ **Is it too late to say sorry now?**_

" You're pathetic, Huey Freeman, " Jazmine said coldly.

 _ **I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to**_

The moment Jazmine Dubois calls someone pathetic it means it's true, and it's the worst feeling ever, he felt miserable.

 _ **But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two**_

"And I'm pathetic for loving you" she added, holding on to her pillow tightly as she wept in silence.

 _ **I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth**_

Huey turned his back and stared into the darkness.

 _ **Can we both say the words and forget this?**_

For the remaining of the night, they kept still, soon Jazmine went to sleep, but Huey couldn't sleep.

 _ **Is it too late now to say sorry?**_

 _ **Cause I'm missing more than just your body**_

It killed him to hear her say those words, but she was right apologies doesn't fix this.

 _ **Is it too late now to say sorry?**_

He had to find a better way to prove her wrong, but it was going to be a challenge.

 _ **Yeah I know that I let you down**_

 _ **Is it too late to say that I'm sorry now?**_

* * *

The next morning Huey took Jazmine to the infirmary to receive a full examination. They saw that the baby was okay, but Dr. Conner suggested that Jazmine stays away from cleaning products.

She likewise had a concern for Jazmine's high blood sugar and she warned that if Jazmine doesn't change the way she eats, she's endangered of catching diabetes while pregnant.

Jazmine expected Huey to tell her he told her so, but instead he told her that he was going to help her keep a healthy diet.

Then, unexpectedly Jazmine mentioned how she felt the need to have sex, but then when it gets down to it, she's frightening. Dr. Conner told her that it was normal for her to bear a high sex drive, but because she is a rape victim, sex isn't a good idea.

She also reminded her by the third trimester, she won't actually have a desire to have sex.

Finally, after the examination was over. Dr. Conner asked to have a word with Huey.

Jazmine waited In the lobby while Huey went in Conner's office.

"Doctor, what appears to be the problem," Huey asked, he knew something wasn't good by the way Dr. Conner was looking.

Dr. Conner offered him to take a seat , but he denied. She sat down and cleared her throat.

" First, I would like ask did Isabella give you the business card to the psychologist I referred you to?" Dr. Conner asked.

"Yeah, I got it, I will be contacting her on Monday" Huey informed.

"I need you to contact her immediately" Dr. Conner warned.

"Why? What's going on?" Huey exclaimed.

"Do not panic, but federal child protective services contacted me on the behave of Jazmine's condition.

They informed me that they received anonymous calls stating that Jazmine keeps showing up at her appointments with more bruises on her body." Dr. Conner explained.

"Because I could lose my license, I had no option but to show them Jazmine's medical records. They know about the rape, the suicide attempts, and her mental illness." Dr. Conner stated as calmly as she could.

"So what are you implying?" Huey questioned angrily.

"As you know, Amelia's attempt murder scandal is all over the news so of course, they know about that incident. They are accusing you of neglecting the obligation to provide Jazmine's safety."

"They feel like Jazmine's isn't improving and according to her records, she had been rushed to emergency more than three times in the past two months." Dr. Conner explained.

" Now, she's endangered of catching diabetes, which adds more to the list."Dr. Conner explained.

"Could you quit being around the bush and tell me what the hell is going on!" Huey demanded, he didn't mean to shout, but he was growing angry.

Dr. Conner stood up and looked at him earnestly,

"There's a new law that if a pregnant woman is a victim of drug or domestic abuse, and she doesn't receive professional assistance. Child protective services are permitted to confiscate the child the day, it's born."Dr. Conner explained.

Huey felt his stomach crawl as Dr. Conner continued.

" In Jazmine's case, since she's four months, they are about to consider to take action. In other words, they are threatening to send Jazmine away and once she gives birth, they are going to take the baby." She stated in a cautious quality.

Huey sat down and rubbed his face in frustration.

"I hate to mention this, but if this takes place. They will investigate the living status of your son as well." Dr. Conner addressed.

Huey lifted his head up" How can I fix this?" he asked desperately.

" You can begin by calling Dr. Brown and arranging an appointment with her. Make sure Jazmine and your son are under the same roof as you in and in a safe home environment." Conner informed him.

Huey nodded his head in understanding.

" They won't be visiting until next month on the 14th, so that gives you adequate time to get things on track" Dr. Conner explained.

Huey sighed heavily, he still had a chance to mend things.

"Alright, I'm proceeding to go make some phone calls" Huey stated, standing up.

" Fantastic, now hopefully, I won't be seeing you until next trimester. Until then, have a nice day and by the way, I wouldn't tell Jazmine about this it will only stress her more" Dr. Conner stated.

"Yeah, I agree" Huey stated. " once again, thank you Dr. Conner" Huey stated.

" Anytime," she said courteously.

When Huey returned to the lobby Jazmine walked towards him urgently.

"Is everything alright?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

" Yes, everything's fine" Huey said, hiding the worry on his face.

"I'm going to get you home, then I have to make a few calls" he said.

"Are you sure you're okay? What did Dr. Conner say?" Jazmine asked.

"She just wanted to remind me to put you on a rigid diet" Huey stated.

Jazmine lowered her eyes in disappointment, it's not that she didn't require to be healthier. It was that Manuel used to impel her to eat nothing but salads and water during her pregnancy.

"Don't worry Jazmine, I won't make you eat salads all day like he did," Huey said as if he read her mind.

"Okay,"Jazmine said gently.

"Can we go home now?" Jazmine, tugging on his sleeve.

It felt good to hear her use the word "We" in a sentence. It made him feel hope that they still had a chance.

"Sure, but Jazmine," Huey said, swallowing up his nervousness.

"Yes," Jazmine asked.

"How do you feel about going to receive some professional help?" he asked, worried that she would become offended.

Jazmine eyes widened.

"I'm not suggesting you to go to a home because I wouldn't want that" Huey mentioned.

Jazmine felt immensely relieved.

"Then what are you suggesting?"Jazmine asked, arching her brow at him.

Huey licked his lips, he was uneasy.

"A psychologist, someone that you can share your thoughts with and someone who can help you cope with everything. It wouldn't require any institution, you can visit her office or she could offer home visits "Huey explained.

"She?"Jazmine said.

"Yeah, her name is Ebony Brown. Dr. Conner referred her to you and she already knows your story so you don't have to talk about what happen" Huey explained.

"Are you ok with this?" Huey asked, holding her hands. "Are you willing to receive the help"

Jazmine stared down at his hands that were touching hers, then she loooked into his eyes, which had so much honesty in them.

"Yes, I willing to get the help I need, especially for the sake of the baby" Jazmine said, giving in.

Huey let a deep sigh of relief and whispered "Thank God"

"Thank you, Jazmine" He stated to her. Jazmine smirked at him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek which caused his face to turn red like a hot pepper.

Huey backed away shocked at Jazmine's action.

She must be in a good mood, he supposed.

"Huey, can we go now?"Jazmine pleaded.

Huey had lost concentration, he was too busy responding to the kiss she handed him.

"Huey!" Jazmine yelled.

Huey laughed as he snapped out of his thoughts.

Jazmine placed her hands on her hips.

" What's so funny?" she asked, it was rare for Huey to laugh.

"Huh? Oh," he said, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

"Nothing" he stated in a serious tone

" Let's go home, " he pronounced, taking her hand.

* * *

 _Gnash Ft Olivia O'brien: I hate you I love you_

 _Jordan Sparks: Battlefield_

 _Bryson Tiller: Right My Wrongs_

 _Charlie Puth: See you Again_

 _Sia: Alive_

 _Katy Perry: Dark Horse_

 _Eminem: Almost Famous_

 _Pussycat Dolls: I don't need a man_

 _Maxwell: A woman's work_

 _Justin Bieber: Sorry_


	40. Forgiveness and Reconciliation

_**AN:** Hey, I know it's been awhile, but I'm back! For those who are wondering about my absence, I've been very busy with school combined with work, and a common case of Writer's Block. I think many of you can relate, so please bear with me. I want to thank all of my reviewers as always and also **Anonrain** for helping me with this chapter, I wouldn't have updated any time soon if it wasn't for her. She's going through a very difficult time and so, I want to dedicate this chapter to her._

Please support Read and Review

 **New Stories**

 _With Me by_ Chubbynlite

Where there's a Freeman by KissMyMarilyn

 _Selling Out by Midnights-AM-Child_

 _I H(_ eart _)_ ate _You by XcaliforniandreamerX_

Cast Away by Monawrites96

.

.

 **Updated Stories**

 _Blending Love Anonrain_

 _The love you have and had reboot by Loveheart205_

 _Cold Heart by Natasha Annalise_

 _Love into the Light by_ JameyChris _(She finally updated lol)_

This Chapter is very lengthy with many flashbacks which will be in _"Italic"_ letters.

Enjoy..

* * *

 _"Proclaim Forgiveness and reconciliation,_

 _Which are the only way to achieve stable Harmony"_

 _~Joseph Ratzinger_

It's been weeks since Amelia's arrest and life was more peaceful, except for the fact, Jazmine is six months pregnant and it was completely stressful for Huey to deal with. Jazmine was like a hurricane, she was more sensible, in fact, she cries over every little thing. She always wanted processed foods such as french fries, milkshakes, donuts, and so and so on. Huey was very serious about her diet. She was still allowed to eat dessert under one condition, it had to be strictly healthy, however, no matter what good he did, Jazmine was never gratified. As Huey was preparing Jazmine's breakfast, Jazmine was sitting at the table, feeding Malcolm from his high chair. Huey remembered the time she wouldn't lay one eye on Malcolm, she particularly ignored him, but one day, she surprised him.

* * *

 _Huey was tired, exhausted. He knew that he couldn't have Jazmine and their baby in this house much longer, it wouldn't be fair to them. They needed to move and soon, but with Jazmine's mental health, taking care of Malcolm, and cleaning up the mess Amelia made, it was all taking a toll on him. He knew Jazmine didn't want to be around Malcolm, and he couldn't blame her._ _It hurt her that he and Amelia had a son that she and he were meant to conceive, but regardless of what Jazmine felt inside, Huey couldn't hide what he felt within. In his gut, Malcolm wasn't his son, however, he couldn't deny that he had grown a bond with him. It wasn't his fault that his mother was a crazy conniving bitch._

 _Huey let out a yawn, he needed rest, but he had gotten a call from Dr. Tanner(Amelia's and Malcolm's doctor) stating that he had the recent paternity results. He wanted to come by personally to reveal the results of the DNA test. He wanted to make certain that there wasn't any mix up this time around._

 ** _KNOCK!_**

 ** _KNOCK!_**

 ** _KNOCK!_**

 _Huey opened the door to see Dr. Tanner holding a briefcase._

 _"Thank you for coming by Dr. Tanner," Huey said, opening the door to allow him in._

 _"It's not a problem," he stated, "I have the results you wanted Mr. Freeman."_

 _Huey invited him into the living room to sit down._

 _"Would you like some coffee?" Huey offered._

 _"No thank you, Mr. Freeman, I'm fine," he stated, giving him the envelope._

 _It was the test results, the real ones._

 _"I am sorry that it took so long, but I wanted to show you in person," Dr. Tanner said, "and you had a right to be concerned."_

 _Huey nodded his head slowly as he read the results, the test against himself, which showed a 0.000001% chance of himself and a 0.000001% probability of being the father of Malcolm._

 _"As you can see Mr. Freeman, you did not match the first sample of the DNA test and with the new sample you provided, you are not the father of Malcolm Freeman," Dr. Tanner said._

 _Huey closed his eyes, knowing that this was what his gut was telling him all along, Malcolm was some other man's_ kin _._

 _"Anyways Mr. Freeman, you are not obligated to take guardianship of him anymore," Dr. Tanner said, "but that decision is up to you."_

 _Huey nodded and remained silent, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do._

 _"Well, Mr. Freeman, you have a good night."_

 _After Dr. Tanner left, Huey went into the kitchen to grab a drink. He put the results on the counter and pulled out a bottle of water. So many thoughts were passing through his mind, but one deciding factor was Jazmine. He has a plan to one day begin a future with her, but would she want to raise someone else's child? Will she ever want anything to do with Malcolm?_

 _The thoughts were giving Huey a headache. He looked at the clock, he had another hour before he had to feed Malcolm, so taking a power nap shouldn't hurt. He went upstairs to the nursery room and laid down. As he lay, he continued to think of Jazmine, then Huey was sound asleep._

 _:_

 _"Ugh!" Jazmine woke up to hear sounds of a crying baby. As much as Jazmine disliked it, she knew Malcolm's feeding schedule by heart. At first, she didn't move a soul, expecting Isabella or Huey to get him, but after only 5 minutes of hearing his cries, she couldn't hold out any longer. She hastened down the hallway, following his echoes. When she got to his nursery, she felt her heartache. Once she remembered accidentally walking inside the nursery._ _It was once furnished with expensive baby furniture and appurtenance. The walls were painted with bright blue skies with little stars above. It was almost like her dream nursery, but not quite. It was missing a touch, but now she couldn't believe her eyes. Amelia had changed the baby's room into the exact design as Jazmine desired with dark blue skies of bright stars and a beautiful golden shooting star above the crib, Jazmine was absolutely devastated._

 _To Jazmine's surprise, she found Huey sleeping on the twin sized bed that was by the crib._

 _It was unbelievable how much of a deep sleeper he had become._

 _"Huey," she said, shaking him._

 _He grunted and turned away._

 _"Huey wake up!" Jazmine yelled, but Huey wouldn't wake up._

 _Malcolm's cries had become extremely louder and Jazmine's heart was tearing into two. Huey wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon and somebody needed to feed the baby. Isabella was probably out doing her late night food shopping. When she found out that Jazmine was a natural in the kitchen, they started testing out different types of food, foods on the internet that was healthy, but delicious._

 _It would be good practice until her baby girl entered into the world, she thought as she walked over to Malcolm's crib. When she examined him, she felt her heart break, his little face was red from the crying, and he was tossing and turning, scratching his face._

 _The poor child was shaking from excessive crying._

 _"Alright, Malcolm I'm here," Jazmine said softly, picking him up._

 _His loud cries became softer as Jazmine carried him downstairs into the kitchen. She went into the fridge to grab one of his prepared bottles and placed it in the bottle warmer. She swayed with him to calm him down which did the trick. Once the light blinked, letting her know the bottle was ready, she quickly grabbed it, shook, and squirt it on her arm to check the temperature. Once she knew it was safe to serve, she sat down and held Malcolm in her arms as she fed him his bottle which he ate happily._

 _As Jazmine fed him, she looked down at him and studied his features. She couldn't deny that he was a very cute baby. He had soft black coils of hair,_ caramel _skin and dark colored eyes. She hummed while he swallowed the last bits of his milk._

 _"You are super cute Malcolm," she said, "but I'm torn." She said. " I want to like you, I truly do, but it just hurts," she admitted, feeling her eyes tear up._

 _Malcolm stared at her as she poured her heart out._

 _"I was almost a mother two times," she told him, "but it never worked out. Now, I'm having another baby, a little girl, and I'm happy, but" she expressed._

 _" but, It still hurt me because I always wanted to be the one to give your father his first son. Your father hurt me so much that it's so difficult for me to forgive him."_

 _Malcolm hummed as if he was listening._

 _"Don't get me wrong because I will always love your father, but I don't know if I could be in a relationship with him again. I was left with nothing and he gotten everything, even you," she explained._

 _Malcolm's eyes widened as if he could understand her and he let go of his empty bottle, letting it fall on the floor. He reached his little hands up and slobbered as he baby talked to her._

 _Jazmine chuckled at his cuteness. " Aww, you understand, " she said happily._

 _He answered with a loud burp._

 _Jazmine giggled and lifted him over her shoulder so she could properly burp him. She rubbed his back softly to make him feel better, but Surprisingly, it was him that was making her feel better. It felt so good to get some things off her chest. Later, she ended up playing peek-a-boo with him. She was enjoying her time with him when she noticed a large envelope on the counter._

 _Jazmine knew that she shouldn't open Huey's mail, but she was anxious, plus it looked as if he had already opened it, so she didn't worry. Huey was hiding secrets again and she wanted the truth. When she read the paper, her eyes wide of shock._

So Malcolm isn't not _Huey's son?_

 _The burp coming from Malcolm snapped her out of her thoughts._

 _"Are you all finished Malcolm?" she asked and that's when he did something unexpected, He smiled at her. Jazmine didn't know what was happening, but it warmed her heart. Something about this little man had a potent effect on her. It was like he was thanking her for giving him the attention he had been longing for._

 _"Oh Jazmine," Isabella said, coming through the kitchen doorway, "Where's Huey?"_

 _"He's dead," she said, causing Isabella to gasp._

 _Jazmine shook her head, did she really believe her?_

 _"He's asleep, he didn't want to wake up,"Jazmine said._

 _"I'm not surprised," Isabella said, putting down the groceries, "he's been tired a lot lately, but he may have found another house."_

 _"Oh that's good," Jazmine said, thinking of Malcolm._

 _"Isabella," Jazmine said, "Did anyone take care of Malcolm?"_

 _Isabella was stunned at her question, "What do you mean?"_

 _"Tell me, Bella! Did anyone really take care of Malcolm?" Jazmine demanded._

 _"No Jazmine," she stated, "According to Beth, Amelia wanted nothing to do with him after he was born._

 _"He was passed on to a bunch of nannies,"Isabella explained._

 _Jazmine heart broke for the little guy. No wonder he's been crying so much. He wanted attention from anyone because he was neglected and used._

 _Neglected and used like her._

 _Malcolm starting crying again, but this time, it was for a diaper change._

 _"Looks like someone has stinky pants," She said, laughing at his lemon face expression._

 _It shocked Isabella when Jazmine lifted Malcolm into her arms and started rocking him._

 _"Come on Little guy," she articulated softly,_

 _"I'll take care of you."_

 _:_

 _Huey woke up feeling groggy but well rested. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes only to realized that he had been asleep longer than he expected._

 _Malcolm!_

 _Huey jumped out of bed and walked towards the crib to see Malcolm gone._

 _Where was he?_

 _"Isabella!" Huey shouted, racing downstairs into the kitchen._

 _"Isabella, is Malcolm with you?"He asked breathlessly._

 _Isabella stared at Huey who looked frazzled._

 _"No, he isn't with me." She said calmly._

 _"What do you mean he's not with you!"Huey said in a panic voice._

 _"Huey, calm down," Isabella said, "Jazmine has him."_

 _Huey looked at her in shock._

 _"Did you just say, Jazmine has Malcolm?"he asked in disbelief._

 _"Si," she said, expressing joy at his confusion. "She tried to wake you up earlier, but you were dead to the world," she said, stirring something in a pot._

 _" She fed him"she added._

 _Huey let out a sigh of relief, Malcolm was safe._

 _"Did you read these?" he asked, referring to the test results, laying on the table._

 _"Yes and so did Jazmine," Isabella confessed, " Also, she wanted to know who was taking care of Malcolm. I told her the truth Huey, that you were the only one, and she felt bad for him"_

 _Huey wasn't going to hide the truth behind the paternity of Malcolm, but he wanted to be the one to tell her, not some piece of paper._

 _"So where are they?" he asked cautiously._

 _"I believe they're in Jazmine's room," she said, "she fed him twice and gave him a bath, but I don't know what she's doing now._

 _Huey thanked her and led back upstairs, more slowly this time. When he reached Jazmine's room, he tapped on the door, but as usual, she didn't come to the door. That's when he heard singing._

 ** _"Just close your eyes_**

 _ **The sun is going down** "She sang in a lovely tone._

 _Huey came in her room and saw Jazmine's singing to Malcolm, who was asleep in Jazmine's arms._

 ** _"You'll be alright_**

 ** _No one can hurt you now, Come morning light_**

 _ **You and I'll be safe and sound** "Jazmine sang, smiling down at him._

 _She didn't even notice Huey entering her room and watched her as she proceeded to sing._

 ** _"Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**

La La ** _(La La)_**

La La ** _(La La)_**

 ** _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**

La La _ **(La La)** " she had such an authentic voice, he thought._

 _Huey knew that she would make a great mother but now seeing this? It was something he had never seen. This is the woman he fell in love with and words couldn't describe how incredible she was._

 ** _"Just close your eyes_**

 ** _You'll be alright_**

 ** _Come morning light,_**

 _ **You and I'll be safe and sound**..." Jazmine had stopped singing when she noticed Huey was in the room._

 _"What are you doing here Huey?"Jazmine asked._

 _"I was looking for Malcolm" He stated"But as I can see, he's in good hands, " he mentioned._

 _Jazmine blushed at his comment. "Thanks, he's such a good baby._

 _" He's handsome, social, and mellow," she said excitedly._

 _"He never acts that way with me. Jazmine you're going to be a fantasic mother. It normally takes me hours to get him to stop crying, you're a natural"Huey expressed._

 _No response._

 _Huey stood with his hands in his pockets, staring at Jazmine while she ignored his presence and glazed down at Malcolm silently._

 _Huey was the initiative to break the awkward silence._

 _"So you know about the paternity?"Huey mentioned._

 _"Yeah, "she said, standing up from the chair. She walked out the room to go to the nursery, He followed after her._

 _"I plan to take him in and raise him as my own"He revealed, walking down the hall with her._

 _"I see, and I agree," She said, walking into the baby's room._

 _"He shouldn't pay the price for his mother's actions, he deserves to be loved" She stated, gently placing Malcolm his crib and tucking him in. "I know that promises aren't your thing, but I need you to promise that you're going to be there for him," Jazmine asked, looking at him seriously._

 _" I put my life on it" Huey promised._

 _"Good, because I plan to be there for him as well,"Jazmine said. "But don't expect anything between us other than Co-Parenting" she added._

 _He wanted more, but he was at least glad that she was willing to care of Malcolm with him, This gave him hope._

 _"Thank you, I really appreciate this Jazmine, I really do. "Huey exclaimed. " And I want you to know that this doesn't affect my role to be a father to our baby"He reminded._

 _Jazmine nodded her head in agreement._

 _"I just can't believe Amelia would pull a stunt like this, all this time, after accusing me of my infidelity when she was the first to act"Huey expressed._

 _Jazmine didn't respond, instead, she walked over to him, and adjusted the buttons on his shirt._

 _"I must say you have a very interesting taste in women," she said, laughing lightly._

 _" Just good to know that I'm not the only whore you regret laying down with,"Jazmine said, walking away._

 _"I never meant"_

 _Jazmine stopped by the door and turned around. " Oh, and by the way, I love what your wife has done with the nursery!" She exclaimed._

 _Huey cringed as he recognized that she was referring to the theme of the nursery which was very similar to the theme Jazmine would constantly describe as "Their" future nursery._

 _He suddenly felt sick to his stomach._

 _"It's absolute perfection and very original, " she said, sighing gently." If only I would have thought of that idea first, " she said before walking away. Huey ran after her and pulled her arm to stop her._

 _"Jazmine, Wait!"Huey said desperately._

 _"What, Freeman!" She said, yanking her arm._

 _Huey was lost for words._

 _"Wait, let me guess. You're sorry again?" She inquired. "You're sorry that your wife stole everything I ever wanted?" She exclaimed, holding in her tears._

 _" I didn't know she"_

 _"Save,_ it _Freeman, I don't want to hear it anymore, I'm tired" She stated. " Besides, I don't want to scream at you, Malcolm's asleep" she mentioned._

 _She turned to walk away again, but he grabbed her once more._

 _She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Huey please, I just want to go to bed, I want to be alone. Don't worry, I won't kill myself, just let me go" she said tiredly._

 _Huey wanted to fight it, but he decided to let her go, for now._

 _"Jazmine, I meant every word when I said, I'll never give up on us," he said as she walked away._

 _He watched disappointedly as she returned to her room._

* * *

Isabella was taking Malcolm a bath while Jazmine and Huey were eating their "healthy" breakfast. Jazmine or Isabella usually cooks the meals, but today was home visit day and Huey wanted to make certain she had a strict meal.

"Ugh, I can't believe how sexy and skinny I was" Jazmine exclaimed, looking at old photos of herself from the Vogue magazine. "Now, I'm so fat" She complained, sipping on her cabbage soup.

"Quit looking at that thing!" He said, taking the magazine from her. " And you're not fat, you're pregnant, there's a difference" he informed.

"And where the hell you get this thing?" He stated, looking at it with disgust. It was a picture of Jazmine, half naked on the cover.

"Give it back!" Jazmine shouted, slamming her fist on the table.

"Jazmine, you shouldn't be looking at old photos of yourself. It won't make you feel any better." He advised.

"You never want me to be happy!" Jazmine screamed as she began to cry.

Huey sighs in annoyance, here she goes again.

"Be, be, cause I'm, I'm fat!" Jazmine hiccupped.

"Pregnant" Huey corrected, handing Jazmine back the magazine, so she could shut up.

"Thank you, " she said, wiping her face like a kid.

Jazmine was always complaining about how fat she had grown and she was extremely insecure. Her abdomen had grown and now it was as big as a watermelon, maybe a little bigger but close. Her breasts had grown, and her hands and feet were fat, and her butt grew. Her face was still slim except her lips appeared swollen and her skin wasn't as glowing as it was during her second trimester, but she still had clear skin. Jazmine hair had developed tremendously, it wasn't 10 inches, it was now 14 inches long. She often wore her hair down in its natural afro-curly state which made Huey proud. Unlike Jazmine, Huey thought she looked perfect. He didn't care how huge she was becoming. She was the mother of his child and she will forever be beautiful in his eyes. He was nonetheless attracted to her, but Jazmine didn't believe him. When Dr. Conner told Jazmine her sex drive would die down, she lied.

It has actually risen up and she constantly thought about having sex and she would always try to hit on Huey and try to persuade him to sleep with her. Though it did turn him on, he would politely refuse. He knew after that incident, she wasn't mentally stable for sex, but she didn't realize. She would get so hurt and upset that she would hit him and throw stuff at him, then she would cry and accuse him of thinking she was unattractive. Then there were times when she didn't like the idea of sex, she would act disgusted by it, She was just so confused. One minute she wanted Him, the next, she wanted nothing to do with him.

After that incident, Huey didn't feel safe with Jazmine living on her own with Isabella. He moved her back into his mansion, but Jazmine wasn't too pleased about that.

* * *

 _SMASH!_

 _"Jazmine you need to calm down!" Huey shouted._

 _Jazmine was making it quite difficult. He knew she didn't want to be here, but he didn't think that she would make things so difficult. He did it for Jazmine and the baby's safety, plus he'll be able to dodge anything the child protection services would throw at him._

 _"I don't want to be here! I want to leave!" she exclaimed, running up the stairs. Huey ran after her, attempting to get her to calm down. He was doing this for her own good. Well, that's what he kept telling himself._

 _"Jazmine you need to relax, it isn't safe for the baby," Huey said, trying to reason with her, but she ran into the guest room she once stayed in._

 _"Jazmine, open the door!"He demanded._

 _"Fuck you Huey! I don't want to be here and until you tell me we're leaving, I'm never coming out, so go fuck yourself," she shouted, through the door._

 _Huey blew his breath and hit his forehead against the door. He didn't understand why she always so angry with him. He reckoned that this was the torture from all the pain he caused her and he has to deal with it._ _He stood in front of her door for a while before leaving to use the restroom. Along his way, he passed him and Amelia's bedroom. Huey hasn't slept in that room since Amelia's incarceration and there was no way he was stepping foot in that room again. He went to the downstairs bathroom where the other rooms were located. Once he was finished, He promptly washed his hands and went for the door, but as soon as he opened the door, his jaw dropped at the sight of an exposed Jazmine._

 _Damn, why did she have to look so breath-taking, he supposed as he caught himself staring at her naked glory. Her full breast was fuller, her hips were wider to accompany her little baby bump. The scars all over her body were still red and rare, but It was contrasted against her natural beauty. Overall, it was her eyes that got him which was filled with lust, digging into his soul._

 _"Huey," she stated gently. Her voice dripped with a sexual tone._

 _He had to acknowledge it was turning him on, but this wasn't his Jazmine, this was another._

 _"I don't like it here baby," she stated, walking closer, "it isn't good for the baby." She added, wrapping her arms around his neck while lifting on her toes._

 _Huey knew exactly what she was doing, she was doing what Manuel had taught her best. She was using the only thing she believed could help her get what she wanted, her sexuality._

 _"What can I do for you, so we can leave this place?" she said, squeezing his member through his jeans. He tried not to moan, but this was getting out of ascendancy. She used her other hand to fondle her breasts as she let out a moan._

 _"Huey, touch me" she pleaded, but he knew she was only playing her game._

 _"Jazmine" he stated, trying his hardest to keep eye contact with her._

 _" You know that I am working on finding us another house," he mentioned, gulping a little._

 _She smiled at him thinking she had him._

 _"But right now we aren't leaving, It's not_ safe, _"he stated in a serious tone. He watched Jazmine's smile changed into a scowl, but she didn't give up._

 _Now, Her hand was leading down to his belt._

 _He needed to be strong because as much as he enjoyed this, this was wrong. So just in time, Huey grabbed her hand to forbid her from going any further._

 _"I said, you are staying here!"He said with more authority._

 _Out of anger, Jazmine screamed and try to lunge at him._

 _"Jazmine, what are you doing?"_

 _Jazmine and Huey looked and saw Isabella at the height of the stairs. The lust in Jazmine's eyes turned into fright. She looked downward at her body and started to freak out as she fell to the floor. Isabella grabbed a towel out of the hallway closet and ran downstairs to cover a crying, naked Jazmine._

 _"Vamos! let's get you dress now," she said in a calm voice. Jazmine cried in her arms as Isabella walked Jazmine back into her room._

 _"And Huey?"Isabella shouted, coming out the room._

 _"Yeah?" He stated, looking up at Isabella._

 _"You may want to take care of your little problem," she mentioned, before reverting back into the room to Jazmine. Huey arched his eyebrow in confusion, then he looked down to see that he was steel hard._

 _"Dammit!"He shouted, running into the bathroom._

This time, _he made sure that it was locked just in case Jazmine try to pull something like that again. He turned on the shower, feeling ashamed, but he had to get rid of the problem. He rubbed his hand upward and down his member. Images of him and Jazmine's together filled his head as he struggled to calm it down._

 _He was panting as he had a moment of retrospect, the time when he had first seen her naked._

* * *

 _Jazmine walked in her room after taking a long hot shower. This was her favorite time of the day, Saturday afternoon, which is when her parents were usually at marriage_ _best part about staying home alone was the fact that she got a chance to walk around naked. She didn't know why she became interested in walking around naked, but it felt good._

 _Maybe it was the fact that she was slowly becoming a woman, she was still growing at age 14, but she couldn't complain much because she had developed over the years. She passed from being the petite girl with boobs a size of a cherry, now she was forming into a C-cup, her hips had widened, her thighs had thickened, creating a curvy pear shape figure._

 _Music blasting into her ear, She danced as she walked to the kitchen to make a smoothie. Moving her hips side to side and swirling her belly, if her father would discover her now he would induce a heart attack. Good thing her parents weren't returning in another two hours. She was so into her music and her smoothie, she didn't realize that someone was knocking on the door. Eventually, she got rid of her headphones and heard the urgent knocks._

 _"Eeeugh! Who is it!"She shouted, running towards the door._

 _"Coming!" she yelled as she reached the door knob. She was so distracted, she didn't notice until she opened the door that she was naked._

 _._

 _"Coming!" Huey heard Jazmine hollered._

 _Finally! He thought as he heard her unlocking the door. She knew they had to work on a project together. He sent her a text an hour ago that he was on his way, but she didn't respond, so he decided to stop by anyway. He was just about to scold her to be prompt for things like this, but was suddenly distracted when the door swung open to reveal Jazmine who apparently, was Naked!_

 _His eyes widened in shock along with hers. It was like their bodies were paralyzed because neither of them was moving, In fact, they were staring at each other. Huey fought with himself telling himself not to look at Jazmine's body, but regrettably, he lost the battle. He studied her body, head to toe, becoming mesmerized with her light brown nipples, her firm stomach, and her curvy hips. Everything about her was perfect, her hair, her skin, her body, her..._

 _"Huey" she whispered, letting out the silence, hiding her body behind the door._

 _"Huh?" He said dumbly, looking at her red face that was poking out from the door._

 _"Go home" was all she said before closing the door in his face._

 _Huey rushed into his home and raced upstairs to go into the bathroom, he was going to need to take a long cold shower._

 _Unluckily for him, the bathroom was taken by his brother._

 _"Yo Riley, open the door. I need the bathroom!" Huey hollered, banging on the door._

 _"Naw nigga, you gotta wait . A nigga tryna_ look _fresh for these hoes" Riley said, licking his lips as he glanced at the mirror._

 _"Riley, If you don't let me in I swear I'm gonna break this door!"Huey threatened._

 _"Nigga you gay, tryna see my privates and_ shit _," Riley said._

 _"Seriously, open the fucking door"Huey yelled impatiently._

 _"Give me one good reason why I should get out this bathroom?"Riley said, challenging him._

 _Huey cursed at him, then replied,_

 _"I have to take a shit" he lied._

 _"Lies, it's a toilet downstairs too" Riley stated. "Try again nigga"_

 _"Open the fucking door " Huey hollered._

 _"Please," he said in a pleading voice, his belly was beginning to hurt._

 _"Not until you give me a better answer" Riley stated, snickering to himself. This was too hilarious._

 _He heard Huey let out a deep Sigh._

 _"Alright. I'll tell you, but you better not laugh or say a word to anybody"Huey said._

 _"Alright, I got you! Now answer my question? "Riley demanded._

 _"I suffer a case of Epididymal_ hypertension _," Huey said in a low voice, feeling ashamed._

 _"Nigga, what?" Riley stated. "speak English"_

 _Huey rolled his eyes and blew his breath_

 _" I have blue balls" he stated in a low voice again._

 _"Blue what?" Riley asked, grinning widely he sworn he heard him say blue balls, but he wasn't sure_

 _"Blue balls!"Huey shouted, growing irritated._

 _Riley went silent for a minute, then he opened the door to see Huey nearly in tears, holding his abdomen._

 _He was so shocked, he couldn't even express joy at his brother. He simply shook his head and walked out of the bathroom._

 _"Dang, here take your time"_

 _He didn't bear to ask twice because Huey rushed inside the bathroom, slammed the door, and ran the shower. Riley could hear him moaning in pain, dang, I would hate to be in his situation, Riley thought._

 _But damn, what happened?_

 _An hour later, Huey was laying on his bed. He felt relieved, but he still needed to apply a cold cloth down there because he couldn't get the image out of his head. Every time he thought about it, it turned him on again._

 _Riley walked in with an odd facial expression on his face. He was anxious to know what caused Huey to catch Blue balls. He knew his brother long enough to know he was too gay to watch porn and even more gay to get any pussy, something wasn't right._

 _"Yo, you gotta tell me what happened, you need to explain yourself" Riley stated in a serious tone, standing with his arms crossed._

 _For some reason, Riley was serious for once._

 _Huey sat up and slanted his head on the bedpost, letting out a sigh of frustration._

 _"Well," Riley said, urging him to spill the beans._

 _"Alright, there's this project due in two weeks, however, Jazmine likes to_ procrastinate _, so I thought it would be beneficial to start early, that way I could have enough free time to"_

 _"Booo! Aye! Get to the fucking point already. "Riley interrupted._

 _" I went to Jazmine's house so we can begin on our project. I text and called her a couple times, only she didn't reply, so I just figured she had her phone on silent since she"_

 _"_ Booriiing _, come on!" Riley complained, getting impatient._

 _"Wait a minute, damn! I knocked on her door six times and no one answered. I was about to walk away, but then I heard Jazmine coming towards the door" Huey explained, then paused._

 _"And,"Riley said tapping his foot._

 _"And, when she opened the door, " he said, taking a deep breath._

 _"Then what?"Riley shouted._

 _"She was naked"Huey revealed._

 _"Hold up, wait! Did you just say Jazmine as in Jazmine DuBois? Bitch ass Tom's daughter was butt ass naked?" Riley said in disbelief, smiling widely._

 _"Yeah, I still can't believe it,"Huey said in disbelief._

 _"Daaaaaam!" Riley shouted, letting out laughter._

 _"_ Right _, so what happened next? you fucked?"Riley asked in amusement._

 _"Hell noo! I mean not that I wouldn't want to, it just caught me off guard. I felt myself staring at her and thinking of things I shouldn't be thinking of" Huey admitted._

 _"Oh shit, you just admitted that you wanna fuck Jazzy. You not gay no more! " Riley exclaimed._

 _Huey shushed him._

 _"And then what happened after that?" Riley asked excitedly, holding in his upcoming laughs._

 _"Nothing, she told me to go home and shut the door in my_ face _," Huey said._

 _"Goddamn, you still gay. You should've_ went _up in there wait, how did she look? You see her titties?"Riley asked excitedly._

 _"You think I'm going disrespect Jazmine like that. I'm not going described to you how her body look" Huey said angrily._

 _"I don't care anyway because I was the one that got her naked in the first_ place, _" Riley said with a smirk on his face._

 _"What!" Huey shouted, giving him a venomous glare._

 _"Chill, I was just playing I know you love that"Riley teased him._

 _"Get out!"Huey shouted._

 _"I'll leave, but you better get rid of that problem soon or buy some rubs. Jazmine suppose to be sleeping over this weekend because Tom and Sarah going on a cruise this weekend"Riley suggested._

 _" Wait, Jazmine going to be here for the whole weekend? "Huey asked nervously._

 _"Yup which means she going to be naked when she get dress, naked when she take a shower, then again, she might show you that ass aga-ow!" Huey smacked Riley upside his head._

 _Riley cursed and yelled at him, but he didn't pay him any mind. His thoughts were on Jazmine, he was anxious about the upcoming weekend._

 _What the hell am I going to do?_

 _How will I face Jazmine?_

* * *

That's when he realized that she was going to become more to him than he could ever imagine.

And he wasn't lying In fact, Huey needed a better distraction from the situation because thinking of Jazmine was making things worse. Right when he believed he would never find release, he heard Malcolm's cries from the baby monitor.

Huey was never more thankful that Malcolm was crying for him.

.

* * *

"Huey, Jazmine, the social workers is here!"Isabella said in a panic, looking out the window.

"¡hija! ¡prisa! ¡siéntate!" Isabella said.

Jazmine rolled her eyes as Huey carried her to the front room.

"You know I have working legs right?"Jazmine said, irritated.

"Yeah, but Dr. Conner said it's best you stay off your feet"He stated, sitting her down gently on the sofa.

The more Jazmine's belly began to develop, the more overprotective Huey had become. In fact, he never lets her lift a finger. He manages everything for her excluding taking her to the bathroom. He doesn't let her use the shower since he fears she would fall. He had her sleeping downstairs because he didn't want her to fall down the stairs and he goes mad when he catches her standing on a chair to reach the counter.

"You alright?"Huey asked.

"Yes, Huey, I'm fine, " she said wearily. She hated this routine. All she wanted to do was sleep, merely it was required for them to check on Jazmine bi-weekly.

It was quite overwhelming.

The doorbell rang twice before Isabella invited the two middle-aged women, one Russian woman named Olga. The other of Irish descent named Angela.

"Good evening Jazmine," the Angela said, sitting beside Jazmine.

She went on to ask Jazmine questions regarding her health and diet. Then she checked Jazmine's blood sugar using a glucose test. He was relieved to know that Jazmine's blood sugar had gone down, but she still needed to keep improving with her diet. Meanwhile, Olga was searching the house like it was an investigation. She was looking through drawers, cabinets, boxes, anything that could close. She even checked inside the fridge to look if there were any unhealthy foods.

Isabella always got upset when Olga would create a huge mess. It was like a police search, she was searching out the insides of pillowcases and looking through vents and other closed areas for hidden weapons and drugs. Most significantly, she hated how badly they treated Huey. They behave as if he was a criminal. They would interrogate him at the same time and try to get him to admit that he was abusive towards Jazmine. Huey used to get offended, but thanks to Dr. Brown, he was learning how to control his anger. He couldn't deny Brown was gaining his trust and respect, and he was thankful for her.

Recalling back, it wasn't like that when he first met her.

* * *

 _As Jazmine was upstairs for her first session with Dr. Brown, Isabella was peacefully sitting in the living room with Malcolm, who was sound asleep beside her. She was humming while folding the laundry when Huey walked in abruptly._

 _"That woman is a nuisance!" Huey shouted._

 _"Huey, calm down! The child is sleeping!" She said, placing her finger near her mouth for him to hush._

 _"That woman was recommended to us Huey,"Isabella said, folding up a shirt._

 _"Well, I don't like her," Huey said, sitting down beside her._

 _"She is best at what she does and I know that she is meant to help Jazmine"Isabella informed._

 _"What sort of woman gives an adult coloring books?"Huey said Isabella's eyes widened. She hit Huey's leg to get his attention, but he continued to complain._

 _"I mean, I understand the journal part, but everything else she has Jazmine doing is completely unregulated!"Huey complained. "Her technique is phony and spurious"_

 _"Mr. Freeman."_

 _He turned to Dr. Brown, who look less than please to see Huey._

 _"May I speak with you in private Mr. Freeman?" she asked, looking at him seriously._

 _"About what?" Huey challenged._

 _"About you," she stated sternly._

 _Huey led her to his office and motion her sit on the sofa. She brought out a few things from her bag and looked at him as if she was offended._

 _"Do you have a habit of calling people names Mr. Freeman?" she inquired._

 _"Your methods are completely unorthodox. You are giving her coloring books, blabbering about things that should be more about what has happened to her and-" Huey argued._

 _"Foremost, I must say it was very impolite of you to eavesdrop" she mentioned._

 _"Second, The adult coloring books are a way for her to dole out with stress," she said, "I need her to be calm for the health of the baby and as for the conversations, I need her to trust me." She explained._

 _"And then maybe we can begin getting to the root of her problems without completely upsetting her" She informed._

 _Huey shook his head. "Those books aren't necessary, this isn't children's therapy," Huey remarked._

 _"Those books I provided her are what she can expect while pregnant and parenting books. In case you didn't know Mr. Freeman, the fact that she's reading parenting books will be a good look for her when protective services arrive,"She explained._

 _"And I suggest that you read them as well, " she hinted._

 _Huey looked at her but didn't say anything._

 _"And equally for my method being completely unorthodox I will agree with you, but they are necessary" She admitted. "Consequently, I can assure you that I definitely want the best for Jazmine and her unborn child," she stated._

 _"I want to know everything regarding your sessions with Jazmine," Huey demanded._

 _"No," she stated, "I will not violate patient confidentiality just to ease your own mind,"She said, shaking her head._

 _"I need to make certain that our baby makes it to full term!"Huey shouted, standing up._

 _"Control yourself Huey Freeman!" Dr. Brown said, standing up as easily, "or I will remove Jazmine from your care, due to an unfit environment!" She threatened._

 _" You can't threaten me!" Huey said, "I'm doing everything I can to keep her safe!" He yelled._

 _They gazed at each other and the silence and the intensity in the room was thick._

 _"To whom interest does her health concern Huey?"she demanded, "hers or yours?" She asked._

 _That question stunned him. Is it her health that he was concerned with, Was it?_

 _"Huey I understand that all of this happen when you were a teenager," Dr. Brown said, sitting back down, "and I see that she does suffer abandonment issues with everything else going on" She explained._

 _He was surprised that by her words, how did she know about that?_

 _"But You need to trust me, and I do want the best for her because she is truly an astonishing individual. "She acknowledged._

 _"You have to be cognizant of what is about to come. Children services are not simply looking at her. They will be looking at you as well." She remarked._

 _"Me?" Huey said in disbelief, sitting down beside her._

 _"You obliviously have your own issues as well that will need to be addressed. Being hot headed isn't going to help the matter," she enjoined him._

 _"What are you suggesting?"Huey asked._

 _"I'm certified to practice therapy with individuals, but also, I work with children and couples " Dr. Brown informed. "If you desire to be the father of not only your unborn child, but to Malcolm as well._ _"This is a measure that you can take and by doing this, you are already showing them that you are willing to get yourself help"She explained._

 _"So what you are saying is, that if I resign myself to therapy, then it would look good on paper?" Huey asked._

 _Dr. Brown smiled at him and nodded her head politely._

 _"And I need your help to have a more honest understanding of Jazmine's life before her memory loss. I need to know what struck a cord with her back then because that's where it all began. You have to realize that I am working backward with her on this," she told him._

 _"It's something I'm not proud of, so talking about it is out of the question," He stated, looking away._

 _"And so you're giving me no other choice," she said, standing up and grabbing her briefcase. "I will be calling protected services for Jazmine this afternoon" She stated, standing up._

 _"What do you want me to say?" Huey shouted, "That I fucked up one of the best things that ever happen to me? "He acknowledged._

 _"How I couldn't handle the fact that not only her father was dying of cancer, but my grandfather had a cancer scare around the same time? How I couldn't deal with it any longer because everything always falls onto my shoulders?" He revealed._

 _" And for the record, I never abandoned Jazmine like everyone remembers. After her father died, I moved in with her and picked up the pieces that were left. Even after, I found out about the mistake she made. I was still taking care of her, providing her with food, money, and making sure the bills were paid! I was always there for her because I love her!"Huey shouted._

 _Dr. Brown listened to everything Huey had said. There was no doubt that Huey very much loves Jazmine, but to what intent? Was it the guilt he was experiencing? Was it due to the fact that Jazmine was pregnant with his child? Or was it all genuine love?_

 _Huey was breathing deep and running his hands through his hair. He couldn't lose Jazmine again. He made a vow that he would protect her from everything. It was his fault the way her life turned out. If he could have done everything again with the knowledge he had now, then none of this would have happened. Huey watched as Dr. Brown took something out of her briefcase. She wrote something down on her clipboard, then she gave it to Him._

 _"I'm proceeding to book you an appointment next week after Jazmine's appointment," she said, "because I do understand that you're doing everything in your power to make sure that she is safe" She stated._

 _" Anyone can understand that you love her, however, you can't help her if you can't help yourself. I need your signature for you to sign yourself in for therapy."She advised._

 _Huey stared at the piece of paper to submit himself to therapy. As he read everything that incorporates in its contents, He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. If he submits himself to therapy will there be a probability that he could help Jazmine?_

 _"If I submit myself to therapy, will it help Jazmine?"he demanded._

 _"More or less," she said, "and you can start by helping yourself with all of the issues that are plaguing Whatever took place when you were sixteen. It's affecting the both of you more than it should." Dr. Brown explained._

 _"And it will yield me an idea on how to help her recover better and maybe quicker, but I won't subject you to anything you don't want to do. This is entirely up to you Huey"She said, looking at him carefully._

 _Dr. Brown watched Huey re-interpret the contract before signing his name, and giving her the paperwork._

 _As she placed the paperwork in her briefcase, she saw Huey looking at the floor, defeated._

 _"I love her," he said gently, "and I have to do what's right for her._

 _"And you will," Dr. Brown said, "so I will see you next week." She stated, shaking his hand before walking away._

 _Huey accepted her handshake and watched her depart. Though Huey felt defeated and ashamed, deep within his heart and gut, Huey knew that he had made the right decision._

* * *

Separately, they asked Huey questions regarding Malcolm and checked him for bruises. Huey didn't tell them about the real paternity results, he didn't believe it was necessary. Isabella was to be questioned since she was going to play the role of Malcolm and the new baby's nanny. It wasn't an issue since her resume was excellent, her clearances were clear, and had two certificates. Lately, she had been taking childcare and first aid classes just as Dr. Brown advised. Later, They asked to talk to Jazmine and Huey privately, so Isabella left in the playroom with Malcolm.

"Alright Jazmine, thank you for cooperating. We will be coming back on the following month, Same time" Angela stated.

"Will it be the last visit?" Jazmine asked, hoping she won't see their faces again.

"Unfortunately, we cannot give that information, nonetheless, we can assure you that our visits usually last until the baby is born" Angela stated.

"Oh, well how well did I do today?" Jazmine asked.

"You're managing much better than before. Your blood sugar went down, your diet has improved, and you and Mr. Freeman are both taking therapy sessions, that's good." She said, going over her notes.

Both Huey and Jazmine let out a sigh of relief.

"Nevertheless, I'm concerned that you've been diagnosed, but aren't on medication" she mentioned.

"Jazmine and I aren't sure about that option because we desire to be sure that they aren't any risk to the pregnancy" Huey informed.

"I understand you are concerned, it's natural for you to be cautious about taking medicines during pregnancy, however, there is a higher risk if you don't take your medications. Pregnancy can trigger a range of emotions that can be difficult to cope with" Angela explained.

" I don't want you to take all of the medications associated with your mental health, but the next time I see you Jazmine, I want you to be at least prescribed for anti-depressions." She advised.

Before Huey could disapprove, it was Olga that interrupted him.

"There will be no exceptions, Mr. Freeman. I suggest you to contact Dr. Brown for the list of Anti-depressions that are safe for pregnancies" she informed.

"We understand and we will contact Dr. Brown as soon as possible" Jazmine said calmly, but on the inside, she was pissed. She dig her nails into the palm of her hands and bite down on her gums to keep from exploding.

"Very good Jazmine, we will see you in the following month"

"Ok, bye!"Jazmine said, waving at them.

Huey walked them to the door and said his goodbyes. Once they were gone, he slammed the door shut.

"Finally," he said, blowing his breath.

He turned to Jazmine, who set her hands on her hips.

"I won't accept any medication!"Jazmine demanded.

"Jazmine, we have no choice,"Huey said.

"No! I won't take any pill that will kill my baby!" She yelled, thinking about her recurring dream she's had about her taking a pill and bleeding to death.

"I promise that won't occur, but we have to do have to do or they take you away from me,"Huey said, handing her hands.

"Good, I've been dying to get away from you!" Jazmine shouted, moving away from him.

"Yeah? I hope you know if they take you, they will also take the baby away from you once it's born" he exclaimed.

"Don't you call my baby an IT!"Jazmine shouted, getting in his face.

"I didn't mean in that way. I don't know the gender of the baby, and it's OUR baby!"Huey explained.

"Oh, shut up Freeman, you're nothing, but a fucking fake cornball! You like to pretend you are there, but you aren't there for me!"Jazmine shouted, poking his chest.

"I'm there for you now, that's all matters!"Huey shouted back.

What Dr. Brown has taught them went straight out the window. The two were getting out of character shouting at each other and name calling, it was mostly Jazmine.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, hitting on Huey's chest as he attempted to grab her arms.

"Jazmine stop!" Huey yelled.

"No! I hate you" She yelled, fighting him.

"You!" Then she gasped as she felt a powerful baby kick.

"Jazmine what's wrong!" He shouted, holding her waist. He looked at her in concern as she stood in shock with her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

"Jazmine, what is," he asked, but then he felt tumbling motions coming from Jazmine's belly.

He lightly heaved.

"Did you!" They sounded out at the same time. " Feel that?"

Jazmine nodded her head as she breathed heavily.

"It was the baby, " she whispered out still in a daze. Huey kneeled down to her and guided his hands over on her belly.

"Can you hear Daddy?" Huey asked and almost instantly the baby kicked again.

"Oh!" Jazmine squealed out. "It felt lighter this time like the impression of butterflies"she explained as tears rolled down her face.

He felt tears forming from the nook of his eyes, he was stunned. He looked at her stomach and rubbed it smoothly. He couldn't believe their baby moved, for him.

He snarled out of his thoughts when he heard Jazmine crying softly. He stood up and held her face.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He inquired softly.

"I think the baby wants us to stop fighting" she stated.

" I'm sorry, " she wailed, covering her face.

Huey held her against his chest and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, " he stated, kissing her head. "I love you, both of you, " he articulated.

Jazmine went on crying in his arms as her baby girl responded with a few more kicks, letting her know she wasn't alone.

"Huey," Jazmine said, looking upwards at him.

"Yes Jazmine" he stated, looking down at her."I'm sleepy, Can we go lay down?" she inquired. " Together"

Huey never felt happier. "Of course, " he said, raising her off her feet. Jazmine giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Huey chuckled at her affection, it felt great to carry her in his arms again. Jazmine leaned towards him and kissed his cheek, he responded with a light kiss on her lips.

Her eyes widened but, To his surprise, she accepted and parted her mouth, inviting his tongue inside.

Before He could get a chance to taste the sweetness of her tongue, the sound of the bell ringing was heard.

 **Ding Dong!**

Which caused Jazmine to back away.

"You can't be serious" Huey whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

 **Ding Dong!**

"Huey answer that, now!"Jazmine demanded as the bell continued to ring.

 **Ding Dong!**

Huey sighed deeply and sat her down on the lounge.

"I'll be back," he said, before walking towards the front door.

" Don't go anywhere"

When he went over to see who it was he soon regretted that he forgot to close the gates. He felt in his body tingling with anger as he opened the door to reveal no one other than, Michael Ceaser.

* * *

 _Jazmine sat alone in the student coffee shop,_

 _glancing at the inbox on her phone, waiting for her boyfriend to call her back. She had called him numerous times but he didn't answer, so she texts him._

 _ **To Bae: Hey BabyBear! do you know what 2day is? It's National BF & GF day! ( girl and boy holding hands emoji) Soooooo Are u free to go out with me? (:**_

 _She flicked her fingers on the table and looked around her surroundings. She must have looked ridiculous, compared to everyone else who were dressed normally, studying with their peers. She had on a short black(Huey's favorite color) shiny V-neck-A-line beaded cocktail dress with peep toe heels. Her hair was in a curly bun with her signature strands each side of her face._

 _Eventually, after moments of waiting for Huey, he had finally texted her back. Jazmine anxiously checked her inbox only to own a frown on her facial expression._

 _ **From Bae: Jazmine, That's stupid. You know I don't celebrate those made up days and I'm busy today.**_

 _"You're always busy"Jazmine mumbled as she sent him another text._

 _ **To Bae: Busy with what? What is more important than spending time with your wet and horny Gf ;)**_

 _Jazmine smirked at her text, this should get him Jazmine thought._

 _He sent a text almost instantly._

 _ **From Bae: Sorry, not interested. Perhaps next time, I have a to work on this protest and I can't be distracted.**_

 _ **To Bae: So I'm a distraction now?!( angry face emoji)**_

 _Jazmine sent him another text, feeling hurt and infuriated at the same time. Her eyes were forming tears._

 _ **To Bae: Are you with Amelia? Is she a distraction too or is it only me?**_

 _And as soon as he sent her text, her eyes were met with darkness as a duo of warm hands covered her eyes._

 _She gasped, but once she smelled the fragrance of Amber White cologne, she knew who it was._

 _"Micheal, I know it's you," She said in an irritated tone._

 _Ceaser removed his hands and smacked his teeth as he sat down in front of her._

 _"Damn! How did you know it was me?" He said, smiling widely._

 _Before she could answer she looked at her text from Huey._

 _ **From Bae: You're being dramatic! You know she's in the NBPP(New Black Pathers Program) so of course, she'll be working on the protest along with me.** _

_Ceaser looked at her with concern as he watched her speed text Huey furiously._

 _ **To Bae: you didn't answer my question! Do you think Amelia's a distraction too? Because apparently she's distracting our relationship!**_

 _" Jazzy?" Ceaser asked as Jazmine dragged her nails on the table. She brushed off him and waited for Huey's text._

 _ **From Bae: I don't have time for this, Bye & don't text back, I'm turning off my phone. **_

_Jazmine called Huey right away, but, it went straight to voicemail._

 _"Ugh!" She sounded out as she slammed her phone on the_ table..

 _"Jazmine, you alright?" Ceaser asked._

 _"I'm fine,"Jazmine said, retaining in her tears._

 _"I have to pee" she annouced, getting up to go to the bathroom, so she could cry._

 _When she came back, Ceaser had an ice caramel latte and a bagel waiting for her._

 _"I thought you might be hungry, " he stated, as she arrived._

 _"Thanks," she said, wiping her eyes. He could tell she washed the previous makeup from her face._

 _"No problem" Ceaser said, attempting to ignore the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off her body in that dress she had on._

 _Jazmine sat down and ate her bagel silently as Ceaser ate his. Normally they would be chatting away, but since Jazmine was upset, he knew she didn't want to talk about it._

 _Once they were finished, Ceaser decided to trigger a conversation._

 _"Sooo, I noticed you were all dressed up today. What's the occasion?" He asked, supposing it was safe._

 _Jazmine was caught off guard by his query and she wanted to cry again, but instead, she said._

 _"Oh, nothing really, Just wanted to be pretty today" she replied, sipping on her latte._

 _"You're always pretty, beautiful actually " Ceaser mumbled, but she didn't hear him. "that's cool, " he supposed. "So, you wanna hang today?" Ceaser asked._

 _Lately, Ceaser and Jazmine had been hanging out since their significant others were always"too busy" to spend time with them. They normally meet up at study cafe(the college students hotspot). It was a time when they would express each other the feelings they were afraid to extract to their lover._ _Jazmine really wanted to be with Huey, but he was busy with Amelia meanwhile Ceaser desired to be with Cindy, but she was busy having fun._

 _"Sure, what do you have in mind?" She inquired, standing up along with him._

 _"Just wait and see, it's a surprise, " he stated, pulling her arm to leave._

 _._

 _._

 _Ceaser and Jazmine had taken the bus all the way downtown, then they went inside this apartment complex. He pulled her arm up the steps to the third floor._

 _"Michael, who lives here?" Jazmine asked nervously._

 _"You'll see," Ceaser said as he tapped on the door._

 _The door opened to reveal a light skin guy in his early twenties with long dreads that_ was _down his back._

 _"Wah_ gwaan _!" The man shouted in his Jamaican accent greeting Ceaser with a clinch._

 _"Whap'am, everything_ irie _?Ceaser responded._

 _"Yes, just to see you, brother," he said, then he looked at Jazmine up and down and licked his lips._

 _"Mm, who's this beautiful young thing?" he said, checking Jazmine out. "Is this your lady?"_

 _Ceaser's dark cheeks burned and he expressed delight._

 _"No, this Jazmine, a friend of mine," He said, clearing his throat._

 _Jazmine waved nervously. "Hi"_

 _"Hey beautiful, I'm Frederick" he stated."Nice to see you" Jazmine said shyly._

 _"Likewise, beautiful, come in!' He said, opening the door wider._

 _"Hope you enjoy, I'll leave you two alone" the man stated. He pulled Ceaser to the side and handed him a condom._

 _"Consider your time, " he whispered. "Ring me when your done"_

 _Though he didn't need it, Ceaser placed the condom in his pocket and nodded his head. Frederick laughed as he left them alone._

 _"Why is your brother leaving?" Jazmine asked._

 _Ceaser laughed " He's not my brother. That's just a saying we use" he explained._

 _" And he's heading back to work. Come on let me show you something" Ceaser said, guiding her to the back room._

 _Jazmine looked in awe as they walked inside the sound proof room which was gigantic separated into two parts. The live and control room featured mixing console, headphones, microphones, and music instruments. Along the other side of the glass wall was the isolation room where it beholds the huge condenser microphone._

 _"Is this a studio?" Jazmine asked looked in awe._

 _"Yeah, this where I work on my mixtape" Ceaser stated._

 _"You sing?" She inquired, smiling at him._

 _Ceaser chuckled " Nah, I rap, " he stated proudly._

 _Jazmine giggled" Seriously?" She asked._

 _"Yeah, wanna hear a little something?" He asked._

 _Jazmine laughed "Sure!' She said excitedly._

 _"Alright, but you can't laugh okay?" He said, feeling nervous._

 _"I won't, I pinky promise," Jazmine said, showing up her pinky finger._

 _He linked up his pinky to hers._

 _"Alright, say no more," he said, pulling her towards the control room. He sat her down and wrenched on the machine, then he handed her the headphone._

 _"Alright, so I'm going to go into the other booth and when I count to three with my fingers, I want you to press this button" he taught._

 _"This is so cool!" Jazmine said as she tittered._

 _"You got that?"he demanded. Jazmine nodded her head and hand him a thumbs up._

 _"OK, put these on if you want to hear, " he said, placing the headphones on her head and adjusted them to fit her._

 _"Alright!" He said, clapping his hands together before, walking inside the isolation room. He placed headphones and his ear and stood by the mic._

 _"Are you ready?"Jazmine said on the small microphone._

 _Ceaser cleared his throat and held up three fingers._

 _"Ok, Here we go!" Jazmine said, pressing the button which played the first track._

 _As the track played, Jazmine felt her soul leave her body. The sound of the instrumental was tempting and the person singing sounded so good._

 _ **Lotus flower bomb, firefly**_

 _ **When I'm low, she take me high**_

 _ **I can teach you all the sounds of love**_

 _But the best part was when Ceaser started rapping._

 _ **Flower bomb, let me guess your favorite fragrance**_

 _ **And you got that bomb, huh, I'm tryna detonate you**_

 _ **No disrespecting baby, just tryna make you smile**_

 _ **Try to keep my spirits up, that's why I**_ lays _ **it down**_

 _His flow was swift and smooth, she never knew he had this in him, it was unbelievable._

 _ **Try to keep my spirits up, that's why I**_ lays _ **it down**_

 _ **Try to keep your spirits up,**_ lil _ **vodka whatever**_

 _ **Took you forever to get dressed, I acknowledge your effort**_

 _ **So I clap for her, she deserves an applause**_

 _ **Shawty working so hard, she**_ deserve _ **that Vuitton**_

 _Ceaser was into the beat, he remembered when he first wrote this song. It was meant for Cindy but when she started acting up. He stopped writing, then Jazmine and he became closer and for some reason, it influenced him to write again._

 ** _I can be your boyfriend be your nigga or a friend with perks_**

 ** _I'm just tryna work that huh, they just tryna work your nerves_**

 ** _I'm just tryna read your mind, I'm just tryna feed you mine_**

 ** _I'm just tryna give you light, they just tryna leave you blind_**

 _Jazmine was bobbing her head as she shut her eyes, she was really feeling this song. She wasn't even much of a rap and hip hop fan, but she was now._

 _ **We're living in a fantasy**_

 _ **I feel it when you dance with me**_

 _ **It's feeling like you need to be**_

 _ **My lady, my baby, yeah**_

 _She was so into the song, she didn't yet realize that Ceaser was singing the chorus part, looking directly at her as if he was speaking to her._

 _ **Can't you see**_

 _ **I'm talking about eternity**_

 _ **Tell me would you care to be**_

 _ **My lady, my baby**_

 _Ceaser had a secret, he was in love with Jazmine and when he wrote the lyrics of this song, he thought of her especially on his second verse._

 _ **Flower bomb, can I blow up on your mind**_

 _ **This is not no Sandra Bull, but you're Potion #9**_

 _ **Navigating through her eyes, destination to her thighs**_

 _ **And I hate to tell you too much, cuz I stay with too much pride**_

 _ **And we way too young to know love, maybe not, but we**_ don't need no _ **rush**_

 _ **Don't believe in love at first sight, but I believe in love at first huh**_

 _ **Can I be with you just one night? I could wear you out inside**_

 _ **I could tell you like persistence, but I make you cum in tri's**_

 _ **I just think we need one night, can't decide if I came right**_

 _ **Easy baby my thing tight, but that lotus flower just ain't right**_

 _ **I ain't thinking I ain't right, can't decide but I can't fight**_

 _Once he stopped, he rapped a few more tracks for her finally when he was done, he came back into the control room to see Jazmine with tears in her eyes and she was cheering for him_

 _"You were so amazing!"Jazmine said, giving him a huge hug._

 _It was really touching to hear her say that._

 _" Thanks, Jazzy, I try, " he averred._

 _"Wow, I can't believe how good you are, you should definitely become an artist. I would support you all the way" Jazmine said._

 _"Thank you Jazzy, that means a lot to me, " he said, giving her another hug. He took advantage of the fact that Jazmine was so angelic. He would give her hugs and squeezed her tightly._

 _If she only knew._

 _"I don't plan to become an artist, this is just a sideline. I want to become a professional soccer player, " he affirmed._

 _"That's great, Micheal you're the best of both worlds,"Jazmine said_

 _Ceaser laughed "you are," he said, setting his hands on her waist. Jazmine shivered at his touch, she wasn't used to anyone, but Huey touching her waist._

 _She laughed nervously as she backed away politely._

 _"I bet Cindy was impressed, you know she loves hip-hop music" Jazmine mentioned._

 _"Yeah she does, but not mine, " he disclosed._

 _What do you mean?" Jazmine said._

 _Cashier sighed deeply "When I tried to show her my first mixtape, I wasn't that good. She called me wack and laughed in my face, then she showed her friends and they laughed too"he admitted._

 _Jazmine looked at him with sympathy "That's horrible, I'm so sorry, " she said, touching his arm._

 _He always felt something whenever she touched him, but he couldn't explain what it was, but it made him feel different._

 _"It's not your fault," He said, looking into her eyes._

 _Damn, I want her, he thought. "You look really pretty today, " he randomly said._

 _Jazmine touched her face as she blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks, it was for Huey," she said, unhappily._

 _"I know, it's national boyfriend and girlfriend day, "he recounted._

 _"How did you know?"_

 _"Unlike Huey, I celebrate corny days like this, except when I asked Cindy to go on a date, she said no" He explained._

 _"Yeah Huey was busy again," Jazmine said as if she was ready to cry._

 _He could hear the heartbreak in her voice as she continued to express herself._

 _"It's not even about going out because I would be happy even if we were in the house all day" she brought up._

 _"All I ever wanted was just one day with him. A day of him choosing me first. A day so we could spend time together, a day so I can feel like his girlfriend and not his booty call"Jazmine explained._ _"A day so he could take me in his arms and kiss me and tell me that I mean the world to him. A day without protest and Amelia"she stated, letting out her cries. Cashier grabbed her and embraced her closely._ _"Is one day too much to ask for?" She inquired, as she sobbed on his chest._

 _He allowed her to cry on his chest even if she would wet his shirt with tears and another, he didn't care._

 _"I'm tired feeling like a jealous girlfriend"_

 _"Jazmine"_

 _"Please don't say my name like that, you sound like him" Jazmine cried out._

 _"Jazzy, look at me, " he said, lifting her chin."You're perfect and you don't deserve this sort of treatment. " If you were mine" he stated, but he realized what he was saying._

 _He backed away and said. " Huey loves you, you just have to give him time. But wait till summer comes, he'll have more time for you" Ceaser told her._

 _Jazmine stopped her cries and looked at him with hope in her eyes._

 _"You think so?" She inquired._

 _"Yeah, no school. No after school program. No after school program, no, " he alleged._

 _"Amelia," Jazmine said, finishing his sentence with a wide grin on her face._

 _" Exactly," Ceaser said. "Now let me take you home. "It's getting late, " he pronounced._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Delta John to Alpha one said my systems checkin', something's going on,**_

 _ **What to do, are you coming through?**_

 _As Ceaser walked her to her home, he noticed that she was looking at Huey's house._

 _ **Delta John to alpha one said my systems crashed and something's come undone,**_

 _ **911, copy, copy you**_

 _"Why don't you go see if he's home," Ceaser asked._

 _"I can't. Huey wants me to call first and he won't answer" Jazmine stated._

 _ **Delta John to alpha one said my system check is done,**_

 _ **Know the rules of how to play, learn the truth it happened today**_

 _"Wait, you have to ask permission to see your man?" Ceaser asked, shaing his head._

 _"He doesn't want me to distract him while he does his work, " she said, appearing at her feet as she walked._

 _ **Cause you won't love and he can't leave, you can't fight the urge to cheat,**_

 _ **You just hide awake, alone, till the night and days are gone**_

 _"That's crazy, you should be able to see him anytime you want, I mean Amelia does" he blurted out._

 _S **o be good, fair thee well, follow through, move on**_

 _ **Mon ami (mon ami), you be true (you be true), and I'll try be strong**_

 _Then he took in what he said and tried to change the subject, but Jazmine interrupted him._

 _"I, I know, I live across the street for God sakes! I always see her come by, but nevertheless, I have to call first" Jazmine said, shaking her head._

 _ **but you won't love the way you should**_

 _ **Sometimes love can make it good**_

 _ **If you're listening, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

 _"Jaz, why are you tolerating this?" Ceaser as they made it to her doorstep._

 _ **But you hurt love, la, la, la, love, la, love, la, love**_

 _Jazmine shrugged her shoulders as she unlocked her door. " Because I love him, " she acknowledged as her eyes watered._

 _ **But you hurt love, la, la, la, love, la, love, la, love**_

 _ **He understood how she felt, but it just wasn't fair.**_

 _"Goodnight Michael, I had fun," she said, waving at him._

 _" Me too, Goodnight Jazzy" he stated, waving back._

 _ **So be good, c'est la vie, fair thee well, move on**_

 _ **Mon ami (mon ami), you be true (you be true) and I'll try and be strong**_

 _Jazmine gave him a faint smile, then she went inside. Ceaser stood at her doorstep for a moment, then he walked off._

 _ **Cause you won't love the way you should, sometimes love can make it good**_

 _ **If you're listening, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

 _Along his way home, he spotted Huey and Amelia walking together. He recalled thinking, Are they holding hands?_

 _After he told Jazmine never to hold his hand?_

 _ **You broke love, la, la, la, love, la, love, la, love**_

 _It was Amelia her arms locked with his, but why was he was allowing it?_

 _ **You broke love, la, la, la, love, la, love, la, love**_

 _"Why are you doing this Huey" Ceaser whispered as he saw them walk towards the hill together._

* * *

Ceaser had been posturing in his car for ten minutes, and still he didn't have the guts to go see Jazmine.

"You can do it babe" Natalia urged him.

Ceaser let out a sigh and rubbed his hands on his face.

"Fine, here it goes, " he said, taking another deep breath.

"That's my chocolate boy, " she said, kissing his face. Ceaser turned his face so that he could kiss her lips.

Natalia giggled and backed off. "Get on!" She said, blushing.

Ceaser ran his fingers through her silky hair " you sure you don't want to come with me?" He volunteered.

Natalia shook her head quickly.

"Oh no, I, I, don't think it's appropriate. Besides, you have to do this on your own, " she said.

"I guess your right" Ceaser stated.

"I'm always right"She stated.

"You're always beautiful," he said, touching her cheek.

She smiled "Just go then when you come back, I'll show you how thankful I am of you," she said, winking at him.

" I can't get enough," he said, biting his lip as she rubbed on his leg.

"But I'm going to go now, " he said, coming out of the car.

"If you changed your mind, don't hesitate to knock" he suggested."Don't keep me waiting too long" She stated.

"Trust me, I won't," he said, blowing her a kiss.

"You're so childish" she stated, laughing at him.

"Good luck!" She stated, waving at him.

"Thanks, " he pronounced, shutting the car door.

He walked towards Huey's doorstep and Knocked. As he waited for the door, he felt the tenseness of the sweat falling down his forehead. He kept licking his lips and pointing his hands in and out of his pockets.

Eventually, after a few knocks, the door swung open to reveal Huey Freeman, who certainly didn't look too pleased to see him.

Hey, Hue-"

"What the hell are you doing here," Huey said abruptly.

"I got to talk to Jazmine "

"I didn't invite you, leave," Huey said impolitely.

Ceaser was about to speak, but he heard the sound of Jazmine's voice.

"Huey, who's at the door?"

"Jazzy, it's me"Ceaser shouted out.

"Micheal?" He heard her say.

"I said leave, now" Huey demanded, growing angrier.

"Huey? What's going on?" Jazmine said walking towards the door, but Huey was blocking her entry.

"Jazmine, just go lay down"

"Jazmine?" Ceaser said, attempting to look above Huey's shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you twice. You're not wanted here" Huey said.

"Huey let him in now!"Jazmine shouted, smacking his arm.

Huey looked at Ceaser with disgust. He truly hates his guts.

"Huey," Jazmine said in a warning tone.

Huey blew his breath furiously "Fine, but you got five minutes" he pronounced.

"That's all I ask"

Huey glared at him, threatening him with his eyes.

And so he moved aside, allowing Ceaser to walk in. His eyes met Jazmine's instantly and widened at the vision of her. She endured in a beige-pale-pink maxi dress. Her was hair shorter than he last seen her, bearing on her shoulders and in its natural curly state.

What stroked him the most were the heap of her round pregnant belly, it was something he had never seen before.

He was absolutely speechless.

"Hello Michael, " Jazmine said softly.

God, he missed that voice.

"Hey Jazzy" He stated, walking closer to her.

But as always, Huey stood in front of her.

"So what brings you here?"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with Jazmine, alone," Ceaser said.

Huey laughed at his request. "I don't think so," Huey said

"Come on Hue,

"I said no!" He proclaimed."Anything you want to say to Jazmine, you can say in front of me" He stated.

" Huey, I can speak for myself, thank you,"Jazmine said, getting in front of him.

"Yes, Michael, we can talk,"Jazmine said.

"The hell you can!" Huey shouted.

"Huey, can I talk to you for a second?"Jazmine asked, grabbing his sleeve. Her voice was calm, but she was passing him a glare that made him accompany her.

They went into another room to discussed it.

" I don't understand what the issue here, He only wants to speak with me, that's all"Jazmine stated.

"No, it's not happening," Huey said.

"Just give us a minute,"Jazmine said, attempting to reason with him.

"I don't feel comfortable with this" Huey admitted.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable with you telling me what I can and cannot do" Jazmine protested.

"I'm trying to protect you and the baby," Huey said.

"But he isn't going to do anything to hurt me,"Jazmine said.

" I don't trust him, "Huey said.

"I trust him," Jazmine said.

"Oh, so you can trust him, but not me,"Huey said, feeling offended.

Jazmine touched her forehead and turned over her eyes as she sighs. "You don't understand, Its different with him"

"Because you love him, ah, I knew it," Huey said, gritting his teeth. "I should kick his ass" He threatened.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do"

"Huey, what the hell is wrong with you!"Jazmine said.

Huey turned his back on her.

Though it was Jazmine, who still carried the hurt and shown anger towards Huey for falling for Amelia, secretly she wanted to forgive him. Jazmine couldn't help, but to wonder if he ever forgave her for what she did with Ceaser. She still believes that he's decent to her because he knows he was at fault and he felt pity for her about the abuse and rape, plus she's carrying his child. But deep at heart, did he ever forgive her? She can tell he haven't forgiven Ceaser, he hates him. She desired to know what was building inside that was making him react this way.

"Huey," she said, touching his shoulder.

"Yes, " he said wearily.

"Did you, ever truly forgive me for sleeping with Ceaser?"she asked.

Huey's shoulders rose up, she could tell he was surprised by her question.

" Hue"

"What about you?" He asked, turning to confront her. "Do you forgive me?" He stated.

It was Jazmine's turn to tense up. She was caught off guard, she didn't expect him to toss the question to her.

"I um," Jazmine said, placing a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at the floor. "I"

"That's what I thought," Huey said.

"Huey"

"Go Talk," Huey said, cutting her off. "I'm going to check on Malcolm" He stated, walking away.

* * *

Jazmine let out a sigh as she watched him leave, then she came back to the front room to speak with Ceaser who was standing as if he was forced to stand.

His face expression looked as if he was in deep thought, but when he noticed that Jazmine was in the room, his eyes softened.

"Jazzy" he stated, smiling widely as he walked towards her. He held her hands as he appeared at her belly.

"Wow, you look," He said, out of words. "Pregnant"

Jazmine covered her face feeling self-conscious. "I know, I look terrible, I'm so, " Jazmine said.

"No, no, not at all," He said, withdrawing her hands from her face. "You will never look terrible in my eyes. I just never experienced this side of you, it's shocking. You're a mother, a real beautiful one, " he admitted.

Jazmine smiled bashfully. "Awe, Thanks, Michael, you're so sweet"

"Annnd, I noticed you cut your hair, gurrl, I love it," he said, imitating a girl voice, touching her hair.

Jazmine laughed, turning scarlet. Only Ceaser could make her laugh so much. Ceaser laughed with her as he recited a few jokes making her laugh so hard even her baby got a kick out of it. What she didn't know was that Ceaser only told a joke when he was nervous, but seeing her smile made him feel better.

"I missed you," He said, looking at her earnestly.

" I missed you too" Jazmine replied, looking at him playfully.

Ceaser shook his head " No Jazmine, you don't understand, " he said, walking towards the lounge where he sat. He ran his hand through his dreads and sigh stressfully.

Jazmine immediately sat beside him.m. " What's wrong?" She inquired" Michael tell me, " she said severely.

"It just I," He said, but suddenly he broke down. Tears began to stream down his face. Jazmine was beginning to panic, but she put her hand on his back to comfort him.

"It's all right, you can tell me," Jazmine said softly. Ceaser felt like an idiot, crying in front of Jazmine, he wasn't prepared for this.

"I'm sorry, " he stated.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry Michael?" She stated calmly. Ceaser wiped his face feeling ashamed and patheic. He sat in silence with his hands covering his Jazmine rubbed his back waiting patiently. Eventually, he sat up straight and looked at Jazmine, who looked worried.

" Avoiding you, " he articulated.

"Why were you avoiding me?" Jazmine asked carefully.

" I was afraid, " he stated.

" What were you afraid of?" Jazmine asked.

Ceaser paused, then he spoke once more" That I wouldn't be able to let you go, " he disclosed.

Jazmine eyes widened.

"Jazmine, I always loved you since those times when spent together and it was wrong, but I couldn't stop thinking of you" he revealed.

"And when I found out about your attempt, I was determined to help you. I knew the only way was if I find Huey, but then I saw you again and those feelings come running back" he said.

"I tried to get rid of them. I considered staying away would make me stop loving you, but the absence only made it stronger." He admitted.

"I regret that I didn't stay in touch with you when you were going through the abuse with your husband. I regret the fact that I watched those men hurt you. Most of all, I regret that I avoided you after your attack. Amelia almost got you killed and I still wasn't there. " He uttered.

"All I ever wanted to do was to save you just like you saved me"

* * *

 **Everything I know about love I learned from you, from you**  
 **And everything I know about pain I learned from you, from you**

 **He had enough, he was tired of the pain that was flowing through his body. He was tired of the humiliation, the betrayal, and he was tired of existing.**

 **You were my only, You were my first**

 **You showed me lonely, and you took me in when I was hurt**

 _"I love you, Cindy! I love you so much, but look where it's brought me, " he shouted, finishing the bottle of liquor he had in his hand._

 **But the most important thing you ever gave me,**

 **You was the one that hurt the most**

 _He dropped the bottle, letting it shatter on the ground. He laughed as he walked down the sidewalks in a drunk matter. He could see the cars passing through, fast and furious._

 **So thankyou for the broken heart, oh yeah**

 **And thankyou for the permanent scar**

 _They must have been in a hurry, a rush for what? it was the afternoon._

 _"You destroyed me, you made feel like I was worth nothing, now I'm going to become nothing" he shouted._

 **Cause if it wasn't for you**

 **I might forget, how it feels to let go**

 _He waited for his chance, his death had to be fast and successful. He saw a speeding car come towards his way. It was his chance, he thought._

 **And how it feels to get a brand new start**

 **So thank you for the broken heart**

 **"** _Ceaser!" He heard a voice shout, but he didn't care because he was listening to the voice in his mind that was telling him to do it._

 **I still remember when you called**

 **And said that he didn't admit anything**

 _" You'll miss me when I'm gone," he said, walking into the street. He shut his eyes as he heard the car beeping urgently._

 _It was excessively late for them to stop now, he thought._

 **How could you expect me to look at you the same way**

 **You were my only but not my last**

 **Yo** **u showed me lonely, and you made me put you in the past**

 _To his surprise, he felt a pair of arms grip him by his shirt and pull him out of the way, right on time._

 **The most important thing you ever gave me was the one that hurt the most**

 _His body along with the girl flew to the ground. He watched disappointedly as the car that was meant to hit him drove pass._

 _"Ceaser, what the hell!" A hand slapped his face._

 **So thank you for the broken heart, oh yeah**

 **And thank you for the permanent scar**

 _He looked upward to see a set of teary emerald eyes, it was Jazmine._

 **Cause if it wasn't for you**

 **I wouldn't be here, With the love of my life all my pain disappear**

 **"** _Why are you doing this?" She screamed out._

 _He sat up and rubbed his face. He felt the stain from the slap._

 _"Because I'm nothing and I don't want to be here. Stay out of my way" he shouted, going towards the street again, but she pulled him once more._

 _"No, no, you can't please, don't do this" she pleaded._

 _"I have no choice, I don't want to live anymore, she doesn't love me"he excused._

 **I've come so far**

 **So thankyou for the broken heart**

 _"She doesn't give a shit about me, she disrespects me in front of her friends. She flirts with other niggas, and she puts me down!" He stated._

 _"Do you know how much that hurts me? I opened up to her, told her all of my secrets. I told her things I was afraid to even tell Huey" he alleged. "I gave her everything and this is what I get back"_

 **I thank you, I thank you**

 **For the broken heart**

 _"I had enough!" he exclaimed. Jazmine didn't know what to do, so she squeezed him tightly. The way she used to do with Huey when he was upset. "It's going to be alright" she articulated._

 _It was the way she rubbed his back and kept him that made him feel vulnerable._

 _He attempted to hold back the tears, but it was so hard.._

 _"I'm here for you" she said, crying along with him._

 _Hearing her cry made him feel better about crying. He was afraid to let it all out. He wept like a baby in her arms not caring that he might feel ebmarrassed later._

 _Feeling her touch, hearing her soft voice was empowering, it made him feel safe. He felt like being worth living because he had someone to care for him, and suddenly, he didn't want to do it delivered something to live for, he had a friend._

* * *

"If it wasn't for you, I would have killed myself. You made me feel confident again, you motivated me to follow my dreams when I had doubts. You listen to me and you didn't once laugh at me, you supported me." He stated. "That's why I loved you and I still do and maybe I always will," he said emotionally.

Jazmine's lips trembled because she was afraid of what she was about to say.

"Michael, I, " she tried to articulate, but it was just too difficult.

" You don't love me"Ceaser said, finishing her sentence.

" That's not true, I do love you, I do love you, just not the same way, you love me" Jazmine said. "I'm so sorry, " she whispered, standing up.

"Don't cry," Ceaser said, pulling her to him.

"Deep down I always knew you didn't feel the same, but it isn't your fault. I should have never done what I did then expect you to partake in the same feelings" he said.

"It's my fault, "Jazmine said, wiping her face.

Ceaser shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm sorry" Jazmine apologized again. "I wish I could love you like that because you such an amazing guy. It's just that Huey was my first and I can't love anyone else like him, my heart wouldn't allow me." Jazmine revealed.

"Even when I met Manuel, I loved him, but I couldn't love him like he wanted because Huey still had my heart and he wouldn't give it back" Jazmine admitted.

"I understand Jazmine and I value that. Like I stated, I'll always love you and no matter what happens, if you need I'll be there" Ceaser said, embracing her for a hug. "I'm going to move on, but we'll always be friends"

"Thank you" Jazmine whispered, setting her head on his chest.

They endured in a hugging position for a moment of silence. Jazmine closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth, wishing it was Huey. Ceaser kept his arms wrapped around her tightly, thinking of the time good times they had, and thinking of how life would be if he could have Jazmine. She will forever have a place in his heart, but he was ready to move on.

Ceaser was the foremost to pull away, and for some reason it felt as if he was moving on already, and it felt good. Meanwhile in Malcolm's room, Huey was sitting beside the crib. He always kept baby monitors in every room, so to his advantage, he heard their conversation. He was shocked to discover that Jazmine had saved Ceaser from comitting suicide. first, he felt hurt when he heard Ceaser calling her beautiful and making her laugh. Every time he would tell her she's beautiful, she would scream at him and he never made her laugh the way Ceaser did. He felt angry when Ceaser began to expose his true feelings for her. It required a lot of strength for him not to go down there and kill him, but when Jazmine revealed that she couldn't love anyone the way she loves him, it actually smiled. He felt so thrilled that Jazmine didn't feel the same and he actually appreciated the fact that Ceaser understood his place and was willing to move on.

At last, he thought.

He tuned in hoping he could get more answers, but they were currently laughing, and engaging in a different conversation. He felt jealous that they shared a bond that he could never share with her.

"So, how you feel about becoming a mother?" Ceaser asked

"I don't know, afraid, anxious, overwhelming" Jazmine said.

"Aw, don't worry. You're going to be a great mother, " He stated.

Jazmine let out a soft sigh " I hope so"

"You will, you have to believe in yourself, " he counseled.

Jazmine nodded her head.

"Do you know what you're having?" He inquired.

Jazmine smiled a little, but she shook her head no.

"No, not yet, " she breathed.

"Well, I'm happy for you and Huey" he stated.

"We're not together. We're only having a baby" Jazmine said plainly.

"But Jaz, I actually think you should give him another chance. " I know he hurt you and he doesn't deserve you, but he really does love you" Ceaser said.

Jazmine rolled her eyes, then she decided to change the topic.

"Enough about me, what about you? What have you been up to?"Jazmine asked.

This made Ceaser smiled.

"I've been good actually, very good,"He said, thinking of Natalia.

"Really doing what exactly?"Jazmine asked, lifting her brow.

Ceaser chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Traveling around, from Italy to Miami, hanging out" he alleged.

Jazmine gasp and smiled. "You met someone, didn't you?" She said, prodding his chest playfully.

Ceaser laughed out of embarrassment. "Yeah, you caught me"

"Aww, Who's the lucky girl?" Jazmine asked.

" Her name is Natalia, I ran across her in Italy. She's American, but she's of Sicilian decent. She's sweet, amusing, sexy, and I think I love her" he described.

" Awe, I'm really happy for you,"Jazmine said sincerely.

"Thanks, Jazzy, I truly like this girl, she's amazing, but I'm still in love with another amazing girl and I owe it to Natalia to let go of that other amazing girl, so we can move on to the next level in our relationship" he explained.

"That's great Michael, I can't wait to meet her,"Jazmine said.

"Actually, she's here, but she's waiting in the car" he affirmed.

Jazmine smacked his shoulder " Oh my gosh! Michael That's no way to treat a lady! Why didn't you invite her in?"Jazmine exclaimed.

"I know it seems bad, but she insisted, plus she wanted me to do this on my own"Ceaser said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to introduce me or what?"Jazmine exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't know if that's a good idea,"Ceaser said, he wasn't sure if he wanted the two girls he loved to meet each other.

"Don't be silly, I'm going go say Hi,"Jazmine said excitedly.

"I guess, let me go with you. I have to get something from the car anyway, " he stated.

As soon as Huey heard that Jazmine was going outside, he made his way back downstairs.

"What's going on?" He said as he spotted Jazmine a Ceaser walking out the door." Where do you think you're going?" He asked, taking hold of her.

"Huey, calm down," Jazmine said. "He's introducing me to his girlfriend" Jazmine explained.

"Come with me, "she said, taking his hand.

* * *

Huey knew that she was just doing this because she didn't want Ceaser's girlfriend to feel uncomfortable.

Ceaser was walking ahead of them to so he could warn Natalia that they were coming to meet her.

The moment Natalia saw Ceaser she got out the car and smiled.

"About time," she said excitedly.

"Baby, I hope you don't mind, but Jazmine wanted to see you" he warned.

Natalia shook her head and blinked quickly.

"No, no, I don't" she tried to say, but before she could say another word , a gorgeous pregnant woman with olive skin, strawberry blonde hair, and green eyes came walking towards her along with a tall,handsome, mocha skin guy with wine eyes and a low cut afro. Natalia felt her heart thumping against her chest as Jazmine approached her. Jazmine would normally introduce herself, but she was caught off guard as easily.

Jazmine couldn't deny that Natalia was stunning. Her skin was pallid, her body was slim with long built legs. Her hair was long wavy and brown which matched her brown eyes. She had that look that would make any girl feel insecure, but it wasn't her beauty that caught her off guard, it was something else.

Huey noticed Jazmine silence, and he questioned why she was suddenly out of words.

"Natalia this is Jazmine and Huey. Jazmine, Huey, this is Natalia," Ceaser said.

Jazmine finally snapped out of her thoughts. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, " she articulated, giving her a short wave.

Natalia said, laughing nervously. "It's decent to meet the both of you"Huey shook her hand.

"Likewise" he stated.

Ceaser grabbed a bag from his truck and waved at Huey

"Huey! Can you come here for a second, " he called out.

"I have something for you, " he articulated.

Huey removed his arm from Jazmine's waist and went towards Ceaser leaving Jazmine and Natalia alone.

.

Natalia felt uneasy with the way Jazmine was staring at her. What the hell is her problem?

"Congratulations, you must be excited to become a mom, " she stated, breaking the silence.

Jazmine smiled and stroked her belly. "Yeah, I'm very excited, yet I'm super nervous, I only hope this baby makes it. This isn't the first time"Jazmine explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, " she articulated.

"It's alright, it wasn't meant to be," Jazmine said.

"Yeah, I guess," Natalia said, nodding her head.

Jazmine looked downward sadly.

"But look at the bright side, you make pregnancy so good looking!" Natalia said.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself. Michael has good eyes for beautiful women" Jazmine added. They both laughed hysterically

This isn't going as bad as I thought, Natalia thought to herself.

.

.

"Here are the tapes as promised" Ceaser stated, handing Huey the bag. "I didn't watch all of them it was too much for me to handle.

Huey looked inside the bag, then he closed it.

" Thanks, " he said.

" No problem," Ceaser said. " So what do you plan on doing with the tapes?" Ceaser asked.

"First thing first, I'll get the answers I need, then I'm going to take action with taking who's ever involved down" Huey stated.

Ceaser nodded "What about Amelia?" He inquired.

"What about her" Huey asked with fury in his voice.

"Have you heard from her since the incarceration?" He inquired.

"She tried to contact me, but I'm not talking to her," Huey said.

"And Malcolm?"

"He's not mine, but I decided to raise him as my own. "Huey explained.

Ceaser nodded his head in sympathy. " Well, that's good, how's Jazmine doing?"

"She's fine," Huey said. "I have everything under control, " he expressed.

"Oh, Good," Ceaser said, he could hear the annoyance in Huey's voice. " Well, um, I'll get out of your way," he said.

"Yeah, you should," Huey said.

Ceaser let out a long sigh and walked away, but then he held back and turned. " I know you still hate me with passion and you have every right to,"He acknowledged. " but I still hope one day we can be friends again," he requested.

Huey stared at him with no expressions.

.

.

Natalia and Jazmine were chatting away when Jazmine decided to speak her mind.

"Can I ask you a question?"Jazmine asked, cutting her off, speaking in Italian

"Uh, yeah, sure" Natalia replied in the same form.

"Do I know you from somewhere, you look very familiar," Jazmine said, looking at her suspiciously.

"I, I, don't think so" Natalia replied, nervously.

"Are you sure, I don't know you?" Jazmine asked. " I feel like I knew you from somewhere. Do you model? Act? Do you know a man by the name of Manuel Salvatore Lorenzo?" She inquired.

"No, no, sorry I've never met you,"Natalia said in.

"Hm" Jazmine said, looking at her with a potent sense of suspension.

"Babe, you ready?" Ceaser asked, getting behind her. Huey walked towards Jazmine and wrapped his hand along her shoulders.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, noticing Jazmine face expression that looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Oh Nothing, just silly pregnancy habits," Jazmine said, laughing it off.

Natalia let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Well, we better get moving now" Ceaser announced." see you Jazmine, take it easy, " he said, giving her a huge hug.

She smiled "You two, thanks for stopping by" Jazmine replied.

They tore away and Jazmine went over to Natalia.

"I"It was nice meeting you, " she articulated, giving her a sweet smile."It was nice meeting you too" she said, smiling back.

"Ok, see you guys another time," Natalia said as she got inside the car. Ceaser shut the door for her then walked over to his side of the car. " Bye Jazmine, take care Huey" he stated.

"Bye drive safely!" Jazmine said, waving at them.

Huey nodded his head at Ceaser and Ceaser nodded back before pulling off.

As they walked towards the house, Huey decided to ask her about her reaction to meeting Natalia.

"Oh, I thought I met her before, but I was mistaken" Jazmine explained.

" So what did Ceaser give you?" Jazmine asked, pointing to the bag.

"Some paperwork I needed for work" he lied.

"So you're going back to work?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah, I was taking a break to focus on us, but my employees aren't holding up without me"

"So the boss is back?" Jazmine said playfully.

"Yeah, I suppose I am"

"Wait, why would Ceaser have your paperwork?" Jazmine asked.

" I needed a favor, " he responded. "Oh, then you two are friends again?" Jazmine asked.

"Not at all" he replied

 **Little do you know**

 **How I'm breaking while you fall asleep**

 **Little do you know**

 **I'm still haunted by the memories**

"Oh, then you haven't forgiven him," Jazmine said." Which implies you haven't forgiven me either, " she said.

 **Little do you know**

 **I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece**

 **Little do you know**

 **I need a little more time**

"Jazmine," Huey said as they stood in front of his door.

 **Underneath it all, I'm held captive by the hole inside**

 **I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind**

Jazmine looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes.

He took a clutch of her swollen fingers and rubbed them tenderly.

 **I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight**

"I forgive you, " he said softly.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it, " she articulated.

 **Little do you know**

 **I need a little more time**

"Don't expect me to forgive him because I'm not ready to, but for you I was already ready" he explained.

 **I'll wait, I'll wait**

 **I love you like you've never felt the pain,**

 **I'll wait**

"I do mean it, I forgive you Jazmine. I forgive you for hurting me and I hope one day you could forgive me for hurting you. "He stated.

 **I promise you don't have to be afraid,**

 **I'll wait**

Jazmine looked in his eyes that bore so much truth in them and she believed him.

 **The love is here and here to stay**

 **So lay your head on me**

She was so happy that he was giving her forgiveness, that's all she ever wanted from him other than his passion.

 **Little do you know**

 **I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep**

"I really want to forgive you,"Jazmine said, in her crying voice.

 **Little do you know**

 **All my mistakes are slowly drowning me**

She was too sensitive for her own good.

"It's alright, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes" he said.

 **Little do you know**

 **I'm trying to make it better piece by piece**

Jazmine sniffled and nodded "Okay, can we lay down now?" she asked, leaning on his chest tiredly.

 **Little do you know**

 **I, I love you 'til the sun dies**

Huey chuckled and picked her up and guided her to the bedroom. They didn't do anything intimate, He just laid down with her and rubbed her belly until she fell asleep.

 **Oh wait, just wait**

 **I love you like I've never felt the pain,**

 **Just wait**

 **I love you like I've never been afraid,**

 **Just wait**

 **Our love is here and here to stay**

 **So lay your head on me**

Jazmine had a habit of using his body as a pillow, so he made sure he placed a few pillows in case she wakes up. Once he left the room, he went back to check on Malcolm. He fed him and bathe him and played with him. Soon enough, Malcolm was sound asleep again so Isabella came to put him in his crib.

Once he was alone, he took hold of the tapes from the bag Ceaser gave him and went into his office. He looked at the tape,knowing he was about to find out some truths. He conveyed a deep breath and place the DVD into the computer.

* * *

"Amelia Freeman"

The officer called out, walking towards her cell.

"Your attorney is here, " he confirmed. Amelia got up immediately.

"About time," she said as the officer opened her cell.

"Good luck Sista," her cellmate said.

"Thanks" Amelia replied.

It has been over two months since Amelia been arrested and so far, it was hell. After spending weeks in a holding cell, she eventually went to tribunal and when she did, she pleaded, not guilty. Then, she was sent to a pretrial detention center. During her time there, she made friends with a few African American women such as herself, who had lots of respect for her because she was Amelia Freeman.

However, she wasn't happy, she was often depressed, angry, and betrayed. Depressed because she couldn't have the freedom she felt she desired. Angry at the thought of Jazmine breathing and living, carrying a child of HER husband. Betrayed that he didn't come see her, or answer any of her calls.

How could he not care at all?

Why was Jazmine so important to him?

She didn't try to kill Jazmine, the hit man did.

Jazmine had finally won, and she didn't like the idea of her rival winning, she felt defeated.

As soon as she got to the phone booth, she spotted her lawyer who she had known for years. Her name was Claudia Thompson, she was tall and skinny with a short cut hairstyle and medium brown skin. She's the best of what she does, so Amelia knew she would come with some swell news. Amelia smiled as she sat down to pick up the telephone. She was so glad she didn't yet notice the worried look on Claudia's face.

"So what's the good news?" Amelia said. "I'm getting out today or what?" She demanded.

"Oh Amelia, I'm so sorry to tell you this," Claudia said, giving her a sad look. Amelia's heart dropped she knew this was bad news.

"But your bail has been declined" she stated.

"What!" Amelia screamed. " They can't do that! I have money!"

"Unfortunately, they were unable to access your funds because your account is frozen, and your husband removed the savings from the joint account and transferred the savings into another account. I attempted numerous times to contact him, but he refused to respond, " She explained.

"This can't be happening!"Amelia shouted which cause the officers to yell at her.

"Only how? Why?" Amelia cried.

"Your account was frozen because they're accusing you of using it for to pay off

Lamilton Taeshawn" She explained. "I am profoundly sorry"

"No," Amelia said, shaking her head in incredulity. "You have to get my husband and tell him to pay me the money I'm entitled to!" She demanded.

"I don't think that's possible, when I try to come by his home he gave me a note saying something very disturbing about you, threatened to call the police on me, and slammed the door in my face" Claudia revealed.

"What did the note say? " Amelia asked in her trembling voice.

"It said" she hesitated. "It's truly not important"

"What did it say, Claudia!" Amelia said, gritting her teeth.

Claudia sighed and pulled out the note and read it out loud.

" _**Amelia Jones,**_

 _ **You tried to take away the love of my life, now I'm going to take something away from you, freedom. I can't believe it took me this long to realize that I married the wrong woman, but thanks for the awakening. I'm happier now than I have ever been. The love of my life is still by my side and she's perfectly safe and healthy, carrying my child. By the way, I know the truth about Malcolm, but don't worry about him. Stop asking your lawyer to try to convince me to bring him. You can cut the act, you were a terrible mother. You don't have to pretend anymore, you didn't care about him. He will be taken care of and guess what? He will never know you. You can no longer hurt him or Jazmine. Do not attempt to contact me in any matter, I have nothing else to say to you, but this, I hope you rot in prison for the rest of your miserable pathetic life and I wish I would have never met a conniving, lunatic, evil whore like you. Or better yet, I hope you hang yourself, that way, you will go to Hell faster.**_

 _ **PS. I'm still getting a divorce**_ "Claudia said in an uncomfortable manner

Amelia's body shook as her tears spilled from her eyes. He wore out her heart, her soul, she couldn't believe the man she loved more than anything would say such a thing.

" Alright, times up!" The officer shouted.

Claudia looked at her with pity, Amelia hated that look.

"Your trial is set to commence during the fall. I'll be back to give you the exact date. I'll attempt my best to try to convince your husband to pay your bill, but there nothing else I can do that will get you out. Once again, I'm deeply sorry, Goodbye Amelia " she put forward, hanging up the phone.

" No, I'm innocent!" Amelia screamed as the police brought her into detention.

This can't be over, she thought.

This can't be real.

* * *

 _ **Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift(TheHungerGames)**_

 _ **Lotus by Wale Ft Miguel**_

 _ **You Broke Love by Jussie Smollet(Empire soundtrack)**_

 _ **Thank you For the Broken Heart by J Rice**_

 _ **Little Do You Know by Alex & Sierra**_

 _ **Btw I don't expect anyone to read the lyrics, it's your choice if you want to check the songs out. Anyone have song request, let me know.**_


	41. Needed Me

"She isn't listening to me" Huey exclaimed. "I don't know what else to do,"

"Huey, is there some other reason why she isn't taking the medication that I have prescribed to her?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Not that I can think of," Huey said, "She keeps saying that she doesn't want to kill the baby and completely panics."

"When you give her the medications?" she inquired.

"Yes," he stated, "I don't understand why she is freaking out about it."

"Huey," Dr. Brown said, "I have to ask, but does she recall her first pregnancy?"

"Only that she lost the baby," he alleged. "Why?" He asked.

"Give me a couple of hours and I will be right there. I have a funny feeling…"

.

.

.

"Are you sure Huey?" Isabella asked, "that this is a good idea?"

"What other choice do we have?" Huey said, "We're doing this for her and the baby's sake, and whatever Dr. Brown suggest that can help, then we have to do it."

They walked down the steps and into the living room.

"Even if it's painful for her?" Isabella asked.

Huey paused, stopping in his tracks. He recognized that this was a risk even though he had no idea what Dr. Brown was planning, but he wanted her to heal, to become better.

Knowing with his own therapy that he had to go through all of that pain again just to have some kind of closure. He was at a point that if there's anything to help Jazmine then he needed to do it.

"Yes," he said after some time, "if it can grant her some closure on it then it's something we have to try at least."

There was a firm knock on the door. Huey went over to open the doorway to invite Dr. Brown inside.

"Hello Huey," she articulated, "Did you tell Jazmine that I was arriving?" She said, walking in.

"Yes," he said, closing the door, "She's with Malcolm right now,"

"She taken a shine to that little one hasn't she?" Dr. Brown said.

"Yup, she has," Huey said as they walked into the living room, "she wants to protect him,"

"I see," She said.

"Hello Dr. Brown," Isabella said, "Can I offer you a cup of coffee?" She volunteered.

"Hello Isabella, a tea would be lovely," she stated.

"Of course and I will make up a pot for everyone. And I will let Jazmine know you're here," she stated, before walking away. Once Dr. Brown was settled, she spoke once more.

"I wanted to let you know that I have reviewed Jazmine's prenatal file again. She once stated that she doesn't remember much about her first pregnancy, however, I have an idea that will help trigger her memories," she said, sitting down.

"How will this help her take her medications?" Huey asked.

"We'll have to find out," she said, noticing Jazmine.

" Hello, Jazmine! You look well,"she exclaimed as Jazmine enters the room with Malcolm in her arms.

"Thank you, Dr. Brown" Jazmine said, sitting with Malcolm on her lap. "Is everything alright?" Jazmine asked. Her friendly way of saying what are you doing here.

"Oh, everything is fine. I would like to go over a few things with you," she expressed.

"A few things like what?" Jazmine asked, looking over to Huey who shrugged his shoulders with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I wanted to talk about,"Dr. Brown stated, but she was interrupted when Jazmine let out a yelp. Malcolm took hold of her hair and was pulling it roughly.

"No Malcolm!" Huey said, hastening over to help Jazmine, who was struggling as the Malcolm wrapped her hair around and fist and place it in his mouth.

"Huey, it's fine,"Jazmine said, giggling as she gently took away her hair from his grasp. Huey grabbed Malcolm, only he started to fuss and cry.

Dr. Brown smiled at the two who was working together to stimulate the baby to stop crying.

" He must be hungry," Huey said.

"But I already fed him, I think he's teething,"Jazmine suggested. "Huey could you go get his teething rattle," she asked.

Huey left to recover it while Jazmine rocked Malcolm, rubbing his back.

"Shh, shh, it's alright baby, Daddy's getting it now,"Jazmine said in a tranquil voice.

"Huey, hurry!"Jazmine yelled.

Huey came back with the teddy shape teething rattle and handed it to Malcolm, who suckled it with his mouth. He hummed as he nipple on the rattle.

Huey looked surprised "It worked," he pronounced.

"Yeah,"Jazmine said, smiling at him.

Dr. Brown clapped lightly. "Wow, Jazmine you're going to be a very good mama,"she stated.

"Thank you, hopefully not too soon," she said, smiling as she stroked her belly.

"Awe you'll be fine,"Dr. Brown said, admiring Jazmine's parental skills.

"Here you are," Isabella announced, laying down a pot of tea with three mugs with blueberry muffins. Huey opened his mouth to object but Isabella spoke before him. "Don't worry Huey they're sugar-free," she said.

"And I will take this little Nene with me." she said, opening her arms out.

Everyone watch as Jazmine gave Malcolm to Isabella in a loving manner. Once Malcolm was removed from the room, Jazmine turned her attention to Ebony.

"I thought that the following meeting was later on this week?" Jazmine remembered.

"It is but it came to my attention that you are not taking your medication," Dr. Brown said, getting to the point.

Jazmine shot Huey a dirty look and crossed her arms. "I'll pass, I'm not taking those baby killing pills!"Jazmine said.

"I see," Dr. Brown said, taking something out of her briefcase. "But I do want to speak to you about your first pregnancy," she brought out.

" Wha, what, what, about it?" Jazmine asked nervously.

"Do you remember how you lost it yet?" Dr. Brown asked as she carried something in her hand.

"No," she lied.

Brown knew she wasn't telling the truth and it was time for her to know that.

"You don't remember or where you were given something like this?" Dr. Brown said, halting out a small pill in the palm of her hand.

Jazmine eyes widened because those were the same pills from her dream. She screamed and leaped up on the couch. Huey tried to calm her down.

"Jazmine, do you notice this?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Get away from me!" Jazmine cried as she was coiled up against the couch. "Huey stop her!" She shouted.

"How the hell is terrorizing her going to help her!" Huey said, becoming angry.

Dr. Brown ignored him and strike her hand towards Jazmine so she could see.

"Jazmine, do you remember this pill?"

Jazmine sobbed louder. Huey rubbed her back, he didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like seeing her like this.

Dr. Brown nodded her head, she got her answer and dropped the pill into her cup of tea.

"Jazmine, you have taken this pill before haven't you?"

"Haven't you?" She demanded again.

"I, I thought it was Tylenol," Jazmine confess. "You're trying trick me, you put that in my tea, you trying to kill my baby!" She said, freaking out.

"No, no, of course not Jazmine. Let's get rid of it," Dr. Brown said, taking the tea that held the little pill inside.

Together they walked to the kitchen and allowed Jazmine to pour away the tea into the sink.

"Get rid of these two," Dr. Brown said, giving her the remainder of pills.

Jazmine felt anger when she held onto the pill packet. These awful pills caused her to lose her child. She wasn't going to lose her baby again as she cries and threw every pill down the sinkhole. Jazmine fell to the floor crying as the last pill ran down the drainage. Dr. Brown allowed her to cry as she went down on the floor with her.

Huey stood there confused, hurt, angry because he wasn't sure what was going on.

"There was blood, there's was blood everywhere," Jazmine revealed.

"That pill is call misoprostol," Dr. Brown explained, "and you are right. It is really an awful pill. It caused your body miscarriage which explains the bleeding, It's also called an abortion pill,"She explained.

Jazmine cried harder as she discovered what she had taken. She actually took an abortion pill?

"Jazmine," Dr. Brown said, "I have to care for two patients. You and your little one. I would never give you anything to hurt you or your child. I immediately understand why you don't like pills because of your experience" she stated

"Merely it is against my oath as a doctor to go against my patient's wishes. wishes. I know this baby is everything to you."

"This baby is all I have left," Jazmine sniffled.

Huey was hurt at her confession.

"I realize. I'm going to do everything I can to protect you and your child, but you need to start considering the medication I have given you, so you can have a fighting chance against Child Protective services. I assure it won't hurt the baby," she said, giving Jazmine her medication.

Jazmine stared at the pills and took a deep breath before taking them into her own hand. She closed her eyes as she swallowed them down. Huey handed her a glass of water.

Jazmine was scared at this. Did she just endanger her child?

"Don't worry," Dr. Brown said gently, "The baby is going to be absolutely fine,"

When Jazmine felt her baby kick, she whimpers softly.

"Is everything alright?" Isabella asked.

"Isabella, can you take Jazmine into her room to rest? She had a rough session," Dr. Brown said.

"Come, let's lay down," She suggested.

Once Isabella and Jazmine were out of the kitchen, she addressed Huey.

"Are you alright?" she asked Huey who had his head down, running his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe Jazmine would do such a thing.

"She took abortion pills?" Huey said in disbelief.

"Yes Huey, but I don't think it was willing," Dr. Brown said, "they're similar looking to Tylenol so she wouldn't have noticed. What perplexed me was it was in her tea," She explained.

"What are you saying?" Huey asked furiously.

"Huey, she didn't abort her first baby." Dr. Brown said. "Someone else did it for her, " she said in a dangerous tone.

* * *

 _Pills and potions_

 _We're overdosing_

 _I'm angry but I still love you_

For the past few weeks, Jazmine has been doing everything she could to do right for her child. Each day she counted every kick her baby made and each time it motivated her more and more. Though she doesn't approve of it, she finally found the courage to take her medication.

It was hard for her at first, but thanks to Dr. Brown, she overcame those fears, but now things were different between her and Huey. Ever since they found out the truth behind her first pregnancy, Huey hasn't spoken much and he was always busy at work.

 _Pills and potions_

 _We're overdosing_

 _Can't stand it but I still love you_

He took care of her, but he was always outdoors. He didn't spend much time with her and it made her feel sad. She couldn't help but feel as if he was avoided her.

Was he mad at her about the abortion? She mentally asked herself.

 _I still love, I still love_

 _I still love, I still love_

 _I still lo-o-ove, I still love_

Why did she still care about what he thinks? Isn't she thrilled he isn't smothering her so much? She could pretend all she wants, but inside her heart, she always wanted Huey there.

 _I still love, I still love_

 _I still love, I still love_

Jazmine sighs sadly as she laid on her pillow. A tear dropped from her eyes, she felt so cast down.

"Jazmine?" Isabella knocked lightly on her threshold.

No response.

 _I still love, I still love_

 _I still love, I still love_

 _I still lo-o-ove, I still love_

Jazmine are you alright?" Isabella asked, entering the dark room. She twisted on the lamp and sat on the bed.

"I'm okay," Jazmine said, wiping her eyes.

 _I still love, I still love_

 _I still love, I still love_

Isabella heard her sniffle. "You don't sound fine, Que peso Mija?"

Jazmine began to whimper softly.

 _I get high off your memory_

"Ay Dios Mio," she stated, rubbing Jaz back. She must be still upset about Nolan(Lamborghini). The other day, the news confirmed Nolan's death. They didn't recover his body, but they have found fossils of his teeth in a burnt up building.

 _I get high off your memory_

Jazmine already knew the fate of him, but when she heard it in the news it brought her more pain. Fans of Lamborghini mourn for him and the press was desperate to hear how Jazmine felt about it. Jazmine had to remain in the house to hide away from the paparazzi it was too much to handle. The family of Nolan mourn for him privately, Jazmine wishes she had the bravery to reach out to them, but her guilt held her back from it.

 _I get high off your memory_

Jazmine had sobbed, wiping her snot on the pillow.

 _In due time, we'll be fine_

 _In due time..._

Isabella beamed at her and clapped her hands together.

"That's it, " she hollered. " We're going out!" She stated, pulling Jazmine out of bed.

"But, but, we can't" Jazmine said. " The paparazzi"

"That's why we will disguise ourselves!" She asked.

Jazmine looked at her befuddled. "How?"

 _Two hours later..._

Jazmine and Isabella giggled as they walked into the park complex with Malcolm in the stroller. He had on a panda bear outfit which disguised him perfectly. Meanwhile, Jazmine wore a long black lace front wig with a delicate pink dress. Isabella went with her normal look except she decided to let her hair down and she wore a little bit of makeup.

"You look like a Latina!" Isabella exclaimed. "So stunning, " she remarked.

Jazmine laughed" mismo a ti, madre"

Jazmine said, blushing at her. Isabella loved when she cited as her mother. It made her feel important and special. Jazmine gasped dramatically.

" Hot dogs!" Jazmine exclaimed, jumping up and down and pointing towards the food truck.

"Uhm, I don't know Jazmine. Huey said"Isabella said.

Jazmine growled "Screw what Huey said, " she said obstinately.

"Please, Pretty please can we get just one bite of that grilled dog with melted cheese with sweet reddish and spicy mustard and ketchup! "Jazmine begged, licking her lips hungrily.

"I've been eating healthy for weeks, couldn't I have had one rip off day?"she pleaded. " Por Favor(Please) Bella!"

Isabella sighed, "Okay, but no spicy mustard for you and we don't mention this to Huey!" She stated.

"Fine by me," Jazmine said with a huge grin on her facial expression.

After they paid for their hot dogs and cheese french fries suggested by Jazmine. They sat on the wooden picnic table to eat and chatter.

"This is so lovely,"Isabella said.

"Mmmhmm," Jazmine said, assuming a large bite of her third hot dog.

Isabella felt guilty that she allowed Jazmine to eat that, but she wanted her to cheer her up. Once they were finished, they made sand castles with Malcolm in the sandbox and pushed him on the slides and swings. Pretty soon Malcolm was out of it and sound asleep in the baby stroller. Next, they proceeded to the grocery store to buy dinner.

"So have you spoken to Richard lately?" Jazmine asked.

Isabella breathed deeply and stood. "Not every since I declined his proposal"

Jazmine gasped, "He asked you to marry him?" She squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, but of course I said no, " Isabella said.

Jazmine frowned, "Why?" She inquired. "I'm not ready for that sort of commitment, besides it's inappropriate. He was my late husbands best friend" Isabella explained.

"I'm not ready for that sort of commitment, besides it's inappropriate. He was my late husbands best friend" Isabella explained.

"I understand, but that was decades ago and you two are evidently in love with each other. I know you feel like you're betraying your first husband, but I'm certain he wouldn't want you to live your life unhappy. Not after everything that you've been through. You deserve to be happy again and if Richard is willing to gift you that then you should accept it" Jazmine suggested.

Isabella shook her head though she knew Jazmine was right. "Considerably, you should follow your own advice, " she mentioned. Jazmine shot her a face of offended by her remark.

"What?" She stated.

"You heard me clearly, you need to stop giving Huey a hard time. That man has been trying his hardest to make up for his mistakes and all you do is push him away," Isabella said.

" It's becoming repetitive and it's hard to witness,"She stated.

"You love that man, but you refused to accept that. Instead, you want to continue to torture yourself, " she expressed.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she stated, walking away.

"Whatever? No, you aren't going butt me out this time. You're going to hear me out!" Isabella said, taking hold of her arm.

"What is there to talk about?" Jazmine said, raising her voice.

"The fact that you don't give Huey the credit he deserves,"Isabella protested.

"Credit for what? Hurting me, abandoning me, dismissing me?" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Jazmine I understand stand you're still hurting and you've been through so much pain, but you're not the sole one. Huey haven't dispensed with the same abuse as you, but he suffered as well" she explained.

"His eyes has been unfolded and now he lives with guilt and I always see the look on his face when you give him the cold shoulder. Or when he tell you he loves you and you just look away. He may not express that pain, but I envision it in his eyes, he's suffering too" she explained.

Jazmine scoffed loudly.

Isabella sighs and puts a hand on Jazmine's shoulder. "It doesn't make you weak to forgive. It makes you stronger than others. And I don't expect you to give in right away, but please for the sake of your little girl forgive Huey," Isabella pleaded.

"I will think about it, " she said plainly.

Isabella smiled proudly" Good girl, " she said, kissing her face.

"I'll get the Spinach," Jazmine said "Watch him for me?" she stated, walking towards the vegetable aisle. Honestly, she was exceedingly annoyed. She had to get away from Isabella's Huey pity party. Jazmine knew she was right, but she was too upset to acknowledge it. She was nevertheless troubled by the fact that Huey decided she didn't matter anymore.

"Jazmine, give Huey a chance! " Jazmine said, mocking Isabella's deep accent. "He loves you, he's trying," Jazmine scoffed. "Trying to avoid me" she mumbled. She was so distracted by her thoughts, she didn't even realize she had knocked into someone. She gasped as she felt along with the guy's groceries, hitting her bottom.

"Oh my gosh!" The guy said in a rich but feminine voice. Jazmine growled as she strained to get up, but she kept slipping on the floor.

"Woah, woah, there, " he sounded out.

"Don't hurt yourself, please allow me?" he said, helping her up. As shortly as she stood, he lowered his body to pick up his groceries.

Jazmine didn't even look at him, she simply walked passed him, but he followed her and grabbed her arm. " Pardon me miss, I'm sorry about that, " he apologized.

She looked up at him and was almost struck back by his appearance. He was a very charming man with deep dimples, dark silky hair that was neatly swept back with brown eyes.

Unlike most men, he looked well groomed, not a speck of hair on his face. He had on a Calvin Klein light blue sleek sport shirt with some dark polo slim-straight jeans. He delivered a very nice but strong fragrance which made Jazmine want to gag. For some reason, he looked strangely familiar. Why did Jazmine suddenly think she knew everyone?

"Again, I'm so, so, sorry. Oh my gosh! I feel absolutely terrible," he said in a dramatic tone.

"It's o.k, really, "Jazmine said.

"No, it's not okay. Do you need me to get you to the hospital?"He offered.

" Oh no that won't be necessary, thanks anyway, " Jazmine said, turning over her eyes. Why did everyone think because she was pregnant, she was fragile and guy let out a sigh touching his brow.

"Phew, I thought I would have to deal with another lawsuit," he said.

Jazmine laughed softly."Oh, you worry too much Buddy, " she stated, patting his shoulder.

"I'm Nathaniel by the way," he stated, extending his hand out to her.

"Jazz-Jacklyn," Jazmine said, nearly blowing her cover. "I'm Jacklyn" She reiterated.

"Nice to meet you, Jacklyn," he said, smiling with his perfectly straight teeth.

"Yeah, you too. Have a good one,"Jazmine said, turning to leave.

"How could I when Nolan's gone" he mumbled. "Have a good one!" He stated, but Jazmine heard him the first time.

"What did you say?" She demanded.

"I said have a good one too, " he reiterated.

"No, before that"Jazmine said.

He looked at her with a bit of confusion.

"Jazmine," Isabella called out.

His eyes suddenly widened. "Wait Jazmine?" He inquired.

Immediately it was Jazmine's turn to be shocked.

"Not me," Jazmine said, making a run for it, but he hitched up with her and grabbed and turned her around to face him.

"Wait, please," He stated. " Bella!" Jazmine shouted in terror.

"Quiet down!"He said.

Jazmine swung her hand to strike him. "Let go of me!"

"I know Nolan Ross!" He exclaimed. Jazmine paused dramatically...

"What"

" Lamborghini" he stated.

"What!" Jazmine said again.

"Jazmine what's going on?"Isabella said, walking up to them. She saw his hands holding her wrist and went off.

"Alejarse Hijo de puta( **Get out! Son of a bitch!** ) Isabella yelled, charging towards him

"Bella No!"Jazmine said, holding her back.

Then Jazmine turned back to him. "How do you know Nolan Ross?"Jazmine asked suspiciously.

"How do you know Nolan Ross!"Jazmine shouted a tear drop fell from her face.

The guy's eyes began to tear as well as he opened his mouth to speak. "He's, He's my ex-finance"

* * *

 ** _There's a war inside my head_**

 ** _Sometimes I wish that I was dead, I'm broken_**

 _The instant she opened her eyes, she felt fear. She was hemmed in by white padded walls, on the ceiling was that same plastic ceiling fan. She couldn't move because she was bound in a straitjacket._

 _She started to panic, kicking her legs and screaming, but no one came to her rescue. No one ever really cared Her head hurt from all the screaming she had done, her throat was now sore from excessive screaming._

 ** _So I call this therapist_**

 ** _And she said, "Girl, you can't be fixed, just take this._**

 _Her face was filled with dried snot, tears, and sweat building up along her forehead. She felt an itch she couldn't scratch._

 _"Somebody, Please," she wept out. "Help me," she sounded out as she fell on her rear._

 _"Please," she pleaded._

 ** _I'm tired of trying to be normal_**

 ** _I'm always over-thinking_**

 ** _I'm driving myself crazy_**

 ** _So what if I'm fucking crazy_**

 _She thought about Huey and soon her tears returned. How could those dreadful things about her? She had never spoke wrong of him, did he truly think she was revolting?_

 _"Why, Huey, Why," she shouted, before drifting off to sleep again. Many hours went by and it seemed like days. She hasn't bathe or ate. She was given medicine and if she was difficult, they would inject something in her arm, then she would fall back to sleep._

 ** _And I don't need your quick fix_**

 ** _I don't want your prescriptions_**

 ** _Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_**

 ** _So what if I'm fucking crazy?_**

 ** _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_**

 _Jazmine opened her eyes again, this time, it was glum, but she could see a blinking red light. She didn't know exactly what it was. She slanted her head as she sat up and stared at the light, thinking of him again._

 _Eventually, someone came in. It was the nurse again. She sat near Jazmine, holding a tray of nutrients. " You ready to behave now?" She asked._

 _"Please, I didn't do anything wrong. This is a misunderstanding, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy. My husband is the crazy one,"Jazmine explained._

 _The nurse shook her head "It's time for your Medication," she expressed._

 _" No!"Jazmine shouted, but the nurse took hold of her chin roughly and pinned her down. Jazmine screamed as she forces the pills down her throat._

 _Jazmine was forced to swallow it. She laid hopelessly and cried._

 ** _Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,_**

 ** _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_**

 ** _I'm gonna show you,_**

 ** _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_**

 _"If you continue to misbehave, you will never get out of here,"The nurse warned her. "Sit up so I can feed you!"she demanded._

 _Jazmine didn't move she continued to cry and then the nurse took hold of her body and sat her up._

 _"Now open up," she stated, placing the spoon of mashed potatoes in front of her face. Jazmine shook her head and faced at the nurse furiously._

 _" I'm not_ hungry _bitch!"_

 ** _Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane,_**

 ** _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_**

 ** _I'm gonna show you_**

 ** _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_**

 _In reaction, the nurse pinched Jazmine's chin and thrust the spoon inside her mouth. The mashed potatoes were watery, but Jazmine decided in her mind that she was going to do what they told her. She didn't like the tactile sensation of being forced, plus she really was hungry._

 _"Good Girl," the nurse said, feeling Jazmine like a baby._

 _Once Jazmine was finished, the nurse ran her a glass of water and waited until Jazmine had to use the bathroom. Jazmine was happy to request a bathroom break thinking she would finally get released, unfortunately, the woman removed her pants and placed a bucket under her._

 _Jazmine felt humiliated to pee in front of the nurse including the recorded camera._

 _"Good," the nurse said, picking up the bucket of urine._

 _"Now you'll wait here," she said, leaving Jazmine alone. She wept. She cried silently as she stared at the ceiling._

 ** _I've been searching city streets_**

 ** _Trying to find the missing piece like you said_**

 _"Where am I?" Jazmine asked as she discovered she was om a small hospital bed._

 _" You're awake Jazmine," Dr. Steven said._

 _"Why am I here?"Jazmine asked, touching her head that was starting to pulse with pain._

 _"Today was your first treatment, you don't remember," he investigated._

 _Jazmine shook her head._

 _"Good, now lets talk about Huey Freeman, " he expressed._

 ** _And I searched hard only to find,_**

 ** _There's not a single thing that's wrong with my mind_**

 _" What?" Jazmine said, confused. " But we have already spoken about him," she said._

 _"Yes Jazmine, but I want you to tell me again,"Dr. Steven said." It's the only way to get you out of here. "We have to talk more even if it means you have to replicate yourself," he stated._

 _"But why?' Jazmine asked._

 _"Because it's part of the treatment. In the parliamentary procedure for us to move on for the future, you must forget the past. Running away from it won't make you forget. Dealing with it will help," He explained._

 _Jazmine didn't understand, it didn't make sense to her, but since she wanted her freedom. She decided to corroborate._

 _After Jazmine explained to him the details of the of Huey and her relationship. It was tough at first, merely after a few more treatments and sessions it changed._

 ** _Yeah, I'm tired of tryna be normal_**

 ** _I'm always over-thinking_**

 ** _Driving myself crazy_**

 ** _So what if I'm fucking crazy?_**

 _Something happened Jazmine knew deep inside that something wasn't right. Every time she would wake up in the hospital bed after every discussion, she would feel more pain to her head. Sometimes her vision would blur and she would be in so much pain, she would have to postpone her sessions with Dr. Steven._

 ** _And I don't need your quick fix_**

 ** _I don't want your prescriptions_**

 ** _Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_**

 ** _So what if I'm fucking crazy?_**

 ** _I'm gonna show you_**

 _What scared her the most was every time she would have a session with Dr. Steven, and he would ask her to distinguish the same story of her parents, or Huey, or the abuse, she would forget certain events. It became stressful for her to remember certain things and her story lacked detail._

 _For more or less reason, Dr. Steven didn't seem to notice that her story would constantly change. He would smile at her and reassure her that it was normal._

 ** _Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,_**

 _Jazmine last treatment almost killed her. Dr. Steven already knew this._

 ** _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_**

 ** _I'm gonna show you,_**

 ** _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_**

 _He started her on the original treatment of electroconvulsive therapy, then after two weeks, he started her with his high-level version of the treatment. The process was performed successfully, however, when Jazmine awakens, she was different._

 ** _Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane,_**

 _The story of the treatment was so high, it had infected and damaged the medial temporal lobe of her head, which caused her to lose most of her memories. He just expected her to lose memory of her painful memories, which, according to Manuel Lorenzo, Huey freeman was the one to be forgotten._

 ** _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_**

 ** _I'm gonna show you_**

 ** _I'm gonna show you_**

 _What he didn't know was that Jazmine's whole life was occupied with painful memories, so it erased most painful events of her life, Including the loss of her father, her mother, and the love of her guilty conscience of her betrayal, and most of all, her abusive husband._

 ** _Crazy, crazy, yeah I'm gonna show you..._**

 ** _Crazy, crazy, yeah I'm gonna show you..._**

 ** _Crazy, crazy..._**

 ** _Yeah!_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Miss, Can you please tell me your name? Dr. Steven Russell said, as he gazed at the strawberry blonde mulatto, who blink her eyes in confusion._

 _"Miss?" He repeated._

 _"I don't know?" she articulated, as a single tear dropped from her bright green eyes._

 _"Who am I?" She inquired. asked._

 _He conveyed a deep breath and pulled out folders of photographs. "Your name is Jazmine Dubois Lorenzo", he said, showing her pictures of herself as a kid, and from her modeling career._

 _" You're a famous model and actress, married to an Italian man Manuel Salvatore Lorenzo, and he is the love of your life, " he explained, showing her pictures of herself and Manuel, they seemed so happy together. She gazed at the photographs for about 20 minutes, then she spoke again._

 _"I don't understand, where is my family?" she stated, trying to let everything cage in her mind."You don't have a family, your husband is your only family" he expressed."Don't worry, I will help you cope with this" he foretold._

 _The following couple of weeks, he spent time helping her discover her identity. He showed her home videos, interviews, films, and more pictures that featured her._

 _He made certain he left out anything that had a Huey Freeman's name on it, and he also decided not to tell her the truth about her parents. He required her to have a fresh start, except it wasn't a fresh start, it was a life full of lies._

 ** _Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,_**

 ** _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_**

 ** _I'm gonna show you,_**

 ** _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_**

 ** _Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane,_**

 ** _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_**

 ** _I'm gonna show you_**

 ** _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_**

* * *

"So you're saying we're postponing the College?" One of Huey's employees asked.

"What about the students that are looking forward to attending?"A woman demanded.

"Yeah, we can't hold up a stop sign on their education. There are more than two hundred thousand students, largely African Americans who are depending on this!" A man argued.

"Not to mention, it's already hard for us African Americans to obtain a degree. Nowadays Colleges are just too expensive. Financial aid may help us pay, but we'll be in debt before we even get a chance to graduate" one argued.

"Imagine being black and in debt," One man said, swaying his head. "Another way for the white man to control us"

Huey sigh in frustration," I understand everyone's disappointment. I'm disappointed myself, but with everything that has gone on and the amount of negative press, this business is receiving. Opening up the college now will only put it at risk."Huey explained.

"We can't act upon on any projects, we have to be low profile awhile. At least until I can get everything situated" Huey said.

"This some old bullshit!" A man yelled, punching his fist on the meeting table.

"Is there a problem Malik?"Huey asked.

Everyone looked at Malik and back at Huey.

Matter a fact, yeah, I have a problem," he stated, standing up. "I have a problem with the fact that our people have to face the consequences all because you wanted to fulfill your fetish to cheat on Amelia for a gold digging bed wrench mulatto!"he shouted.

Everyone in the room collectively gasped.

Huey jaw tightening, but the man continued to mouth off.

"Yup, I said it! You expect us to pretend this shit not affecting us? I'm going to say what everyone's been whispering about." He stated.

"Since we met your wife. She's been nothing but good to us and we hold nothing but respect for her. It pisses me off that you can allow an intelligent, beautiful black woman to riot in prison for a damn plastic piece of coon ass"

"Jazmine DuBois has done zilch for the black Community, the only thing that high yellow ass ever did was suck white cock for movie roll-" His sentence was cut short when Huey gripped him by his tie, choking him. Huey was so enraged that Malik can see the veins coming out his forehead. His eyes were dark and demonic and his held a malicious glare.

Huey was fighting with his mind not to break this man's neck but thought about the consequences and Jazmine and the baby. He couldn't take chances going to jail, they needed him, so he let Malik go.

Malik gasped for air and coughed violently.

"Malik, you're dismissed. I'll send your check by mail. As of today, You no longer work for my company and you will be removed immediately from the organization, excluded from any fringe benefits." Huey stated.

"What?" Malik said in shock.

" You're fired!" Huey said. " Now get the hell out of my building!" Huey demanded.

"You can't be serious? I own rights to be here I work my ass here for three years!" Malik shouted.

"Get him the hell out of here!" Huey demanded the security. Immediately they grabbed Malik by both of his arms.

"Come on Huey, look I'm sorry I was out of line, please don't do this. I have a criminal record. It's going to be difficult for me to get another job like this" He pleaded.

"That is no longer my problem," Huey said.

"You're gonna regret this Freeman," he cried out before they escorted him out. Everyone at the table sat in shock.

"Anyone else have a problem with my personal life?" Huey asked in a rough tone.

No one made a movement nor did they utter a word. Though They shared the same disappointment as Malik, they weren't going to lose their jobs too. Unlike most companies Huey had a second chance policy which allowed African Americans with a criminal background to be hired. As long as it wasn't for rape and murder, if they were smart and motivated he would give them opportunities.

Huey Freeman wasn't the type to fire someone on the spot. He never had to ever elevate his voice until now."This meeting is over," Huey said, storming out.

His hands were shuddering out of fury as he sped towards his office. He needed to get out before he did something he would later regret. As shortly as he got to his office the first thing he did was punch the wall. He yelled as he knocked everything off his desk. He knew he shouldn't let Malik's words get to him, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stand when someone bad mouthed Jazmine especially since he discovered all that she had been never expressed it to anyone but every since he Discovered their first baby was aborted, watched the footage of Jazmine in the mental institution, including all of the sessions. He couldn't contain the devastation he felt in his heart. Inside, he felt like he was drowning because he pretends things were okay when it wasn't okay at all. It tore him deeply, especially when he heard the details of the first time Jazmine was raped

 _"So what trigger you to leave Woodcrest?"_

 _Jazmine sat up with her arms wrapped around her knees and lean her head downward._

 _"When Huey and I split up, I thought about running away because it was so hard. I lost everything and he was all I had left, but for once, I wanted to be strong and a part of me had hoped that Huey would forgive me and take me back" She admitted._

 _"I scarcely thought he needed more time to get over the pain I caused him, but I was wrong," she stated in a sorrow voice._

 _Steven wrote on his notepad, "Go on"_

 _"Time passed and he still wouldn't look at me or talk to me. The only thing he did was support me. He paid the bills and bought anything I needed like food and hygiene products, "She explained._

 _"So Huey took care of you? that's a great deal for a 16-year-old don't you think?" Dr. Steven stated._

 _"Yes, I know. When my father died, I wanted to remain home because I just wasn't ready to move on, I wanted to feel closer to him and home reminded me so much of him, but over time, I thought about how hard Huey was working just to make me happy"_

 _" I decided that I wasn't going to be selfish anymore, I was planning to move in with the Freeman's but then we split up. I didn't believe it was a good idea anymore" she explained._

 _"I understand it was only bad timing, how did everyone else react," Why didn't Ceaser reach out to you?"_

 _"He did reach out to me plenty of times, he called me, but it was embarrassing, I didn't want to say much, I didn't know what to say" she admitted._

 _"I felt guilty because everyone was throwing him the cold shoulder, but they didn't hate him as much as they hated me, well Huey did that's why he never came by because I was afraid Huey would kill him, he almost did when he discovered that we had slept together,"She explained._

 _"Did you know Ceaser was going to confess? And what do you mean everyone hated you more? "Dr. Steven asked._

 _"Michael told me one day that he couldn't live with lies anymore and that he suggested that the both of us tell Cindy and Huey together, but I was too afraid,"Jazmine explained._

 _" And I didn't want people to treat him as defective as they treated me, but I felt like it took two to make one wrong and it just wasn't fair, but in a way, I'm glad he didn't receive the amount of hate She admitted sheepishly" He's such a marvelous person and I deeply care for him." She stated._

 _"How did people treat you?"He asked._

 _"Well, of course, Huey ignored me, Cindy tried to beat me up, but Huey stopped her. Riley would give me a disappointed look, but he never spoke at all. Mr. Freeman was the lone one that spoke to me while everyone else gave me dirty looks,"she said._

 _"How was dealing with it in school?"he inquired._

 _"School was much worse. I spent most of avoiding confrontation with Cindy. She sent me a text, threatening that if she caught me she would beat me up, so skipped any classes I shared with her. I ran to my locker when everyone was in class, and at lunch, I ate in the bathroom or I didn't eat at all. I left before 8th period, so she wouldn't catch me after school."Jazmine explained._

 _"How did the other kids treat you?'_

 _" When I was young, I was bullied for being different, but when I met Cindy I gained confidence and my reputation grew tremendous. Yet, when I betrayed Cindy she had the power to turn everyone against me in school"she revealed._

 _"Proceed on,"_

 _"At first, I dealt with it, but soon it started to become overpowering. The girls would gossip, mock, and laugh at me. The boys would call me names and they would come up to me and ask me if I could have sex with them. Then, if I rejected or ignored them, they would call me a slut. Even the parents were whispering about me, comparing me to Sarah, "Jazmine explained tearfully._

 _"It was like elementary school all over again but worse and I couldn't catch a break." She sounded out through sons._

 _"And then I stopped going to school all together"_

 _"So what made you say "I'm fed up, it's time to leave!"Dr. Steven asked._

 _"My encounter with Amelia," Jazmine revealed._

 _"When did you talk with her?" Steven asked._

 _"It was brief, it wasn't actually a conversation. It was the night I left, I was carrying the trash out and I spotted her walking towards the Freeman's house. She was wearing a tight short dress with heels, looking like she was heading to the club, she looked incredible"Jazmine said._

 _"And I looked pitiful and disgusting as always at that time, and I remember thinking wow she is beautiful I never was the insecure type when it came to Huey because he made it clear, I was the only girl for him. But when I witness how infatuated he was with her, I lost my confidence and I started to think I wasn't beautiful enough," She revealed._

 _"So when I saw her at that moment I won't lie I was envious. And she spotted me and the expression on her face when she was heading towards me was unexplained, but for some reason I knew she was up to no good,"Jazmine explained._

 _"And what exactly did she say to you? "he asked._

 _"She made a remark about sleeping in Huey's bed, then she acted as if she cared that Huey and I broke up. She basically told me in her own way that she slept with Huey, then made a remark about how the tables reversed. Then she walked away." Jazmine said with a sniffle._

 _"Was that the last time you saw her?"he inquired._

 _"No, I have seen her again that same night when I was going away. It was midnight, I saw her standing by Huey's window with his shirt on. She smiled at me and in a flash, I knew that they had definitely slept around,"Jazmine said._

 _"Did you say anything to her, "he inquired ._

 _"Nope, I just kept running and didn't look back,"Jazmine explained._

 _._

 _What happened when you left, where you travel?_

 _"I was homeless for awhile, then I traveled to Miami" she replied._

 _"Wow, how did you end up in that location? I recalled you were homeless?"_

 _"I had 200 dollars on me and I didn't spend it because I thought it would be possible to spend it on a hotel, but unfortunately when I sneaked on a tour bus, they driver caught me and took my money then threw me off the bus,"she explained._

 _"And then what occurred?"_

 _"I ended up working as a waitress and staying at a sleazy motel. I didn't get paid much, the tips were good, but the motel man would take my whole check. I didn't have money for clothes or food. I had to hand wash my dress and steal food from the leftover plates," she explained, cringing at the memory._

 _"So you were 15 and on your own?" he said, shaking his head._

 _"I turned 16 at the time, and I didn't get a chance to celebrate my birthday. I just worked and worked"Jazmine explained._

 _"How did you meet Manuel?"he inquired._

 _"I encountered him at the strip club,"Jazmine stated._

 _"Wait, I thought you were a waitress?"He disturbed her._

 _" I was at first , but then, I got terminated for stealing food. So I ended up going to a strip club called Daddy's Girls. It was cheesy looking and dingy, but I managed" Jazmine explained._

 _"How in the world did a sixteen yr old get hired as a stripper?"_

 _Suddenly Jazmine grew silent,_

 _"Jazmine"_

 _Her eyes watered again._

 _"Jazmine,"_

 _She started breathing faster and heavier. Dr. Steven waited for her to bring herself together._

 _"Are You okay Jazmine? " He asked in a worried tone._

 _"He was a heavy built man of Indian decent. He was dark skinned with had holes in his face. He called himself Big Daddy,"Jazmine confirmed._

 _Dr. Steven waited for her to continue, he knew this must have been hard for her to talk about._

 _"He asked me how old I was and I told him. Then he instructed me to turn around and I did as I was told, "She said, taking a heavy breath._

 _" He pulled up my skirt and whistled at me. I remember feeling humiliated that I allowed him to do that. And so I turned around and he requested for me to lift up my shirt so he could see my breast. I felt violated as he took hold of my breast and squeezed them roughly. When he eventually removed his hands, he told me I would be hired only if I perform a lap dance with him" she revealed._

 _"Go on"_

 _"I immediately reject his offer so he got upset and dragged me out the club. I was desperate and I thought to myself, it's only a lap dance. And I needed the money or I would be homeless again, hence, I said yes,"she stated._

 _"What happened next, you danced for him and was hired?"_

 _"I dance for him. I felt like a complete moron and a slut. I never liked dancing sexy in front of people, but Cindy and Huey. He kept touching me, and I held back telling myself not to worry, it will be over soon just kept going. Finally, it was over and he cheered and told me I was going to be his special one because I'm young and graceful. And so he named me Emerald and told me I can start immediately, "Jazmine revealed._

 _"I thanked him and made my way to the doorway, but he grabbed me and showed me his penis and said, "who's going to help me with this?" Jazmine said in a broken voice._

 _Dr. Steven sat up, he immediately knew what had happened. "What did he do?"he queried, feeling his own heart beat._

 _"He...He... he" Jazmine tried, but she continued._

 _" I said no I want to go home, but he wouldn't allow me to leave, he just kept touching me" she whimpered. "I attempted to run towards his office window, hoping I can escape, but he pulled me by my hair and slammed me on the ground. Then he handcuffed me, " she disclosed._

 _"At that moment how did you feel?"he inquired._

 _"I was petrified. I recognized what he was going to do tp me. I was so freaking scared. I kept shivering and crying and he haven't even touched me yet. I cried when he ripped my panties, I never felt so much pain._

 _"Sex with Huey was gentle, even when he was rough he handled me with care. But when the man thrust himself inside me, I felt a burning sensation and it just kept burning and it wouldn't stop."she whimpered out._

 _" And he went on hurting me, taunting me as he forced himself on me. It was so atrocious, I couldn't scream . I was in so much pain, plus he was hitting me and making threats in my ear. I thought I was going to die, the burn was getting hotter and hotter. I felt like I was dying, "she explained._

 _"I can't do this," She said, standing up as she sobbed. "It's too much, I don't want to speak about it anymore," Jazmine said._

 _"Alright Jazmine, We don't have to talk about anymore" Dr. Steven "Please stay, you can't keep running from your problems. It's time to face them Jazmine " he said, passing her a box of tissues._

 _Jazmine grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped her face as she cried more. And so she sat down slowly._

 _"Okay, " she stated. "Okay, " she echoed._

 _Dr. Steven waited for Jazmine to regain her composure. And so he offered her a cup of water. He extended the session by asking her questions regarding her husband, from the time they met and from the time they got engaged. Then she talked about the abuse. How he forced her to get a surgery on her vagina. She admitted to associating herself with drugs and getting addicted to popping pills that Manuel provided here._

 _Then Jazmine spoke of the time when her husband would force himself on her" She stated._

 _"When he was inside me, I thought about when the first rape. My thoughts were about Huey, wishing he could save me. My father, hoping he wasn't watching me see his worst fears._

 _After that, I lost hope in God Because I didn't understand why would God allow me to go through so much pain, why wouldn't he just let me die? Why must I suffer like this?"Jazmine explained._

 _"If your father could see you, how do you suppose he would feel about what you've become?"Steven asked._

 _He would be disappointed, disgusted, and devastated. He would feel like a failure because he always wanted me to get to college and get a degree. He desired me to have values and self-respect. If he saw me now, he would hate me. He would hate what I've become," she said, feeling her own heartbreak._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _At that moment, Huey was in tears. He couldn't control himself any longer. It was too much to consume. He possessed no idea Jazmine was homeless while carrying their baby. He didn't know that Jazmine was raped when she was a teenager. It angered him because he wasn't there to protect her. He was supposed to be there instead he scared her off._

 _He blamed himself for everything that's true reason he had been avoiding Jazmine. He didn't know how to face her anymore. Not after finding out about the abortion, rape, and torment. He felt horrible and the guilt was eating him up. It was making him feel more and more like a monster._ _He drank a glass of cold water to illuminate his thoughts. Presently it went back to Malik's reaction to him postponing the project. Malik was right approximately one thing, it wasn't fair for the people on the waiting list, but he no choice. Every since Amelia has been arrested the media won't leave him alone._ _In fact, everywhere he goes, there were paparazzi asking questions around his affair with Jazmine and about Amelia's attempt to have her killed. All of this press was not safe for a business that's why he had to postpone all of his projects. He didn't like the idea, but what else could he do?_

 _Another reason for his decision to out his projects on hold was because Jazmine's pregnancy was getting closer and he had to be prepared. He finally found a home for them and he was getting everything furnished and painted. He wanted to surprise her that's what he's been spending his late nights on._

 _That and the wrongful treatment lawsuit he was preparing against Dr. Steven and the whole staff. He wasn't doing it for the money, only the money that this case earn will be for Jazmine only. He had already opened a savings account for her. The only thing he desired from this case was to see Dr. Steven Russell behind bars._

* * *

"Amelia Freeman your attorney is here!" The officer announced as he opened her cell. He guided her to the phone booth where Claudia sat patiently.

She smiled at Amelia as she lifts the telephone from the hook and place it on her ear.

" Good Afternoon Amelia, I love what you've done with your hair," she said, referring to the cornrows in Amelia's head.

Amelia rolled her eyes " So what's up?" She asked impatiently.

" How are you doing?" Claudia asked.

"I never felt better," Amelia said plainly.

Claudia cleared her throat nervously.

" Okay Amelia since we failed to come up with your bail money, I believed it would be best to discuss your trial," she stated.

"We didn't fail, you did! " Amelia accused.

Claudia sighs " Okay, so you're trial date is on September 25th at 1:00 pm," She explained then she gave Amelia a serious expression.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your mother considered the plea. She pleaded guilty to conspiracy and they already sentence her two years, " Claudia explained.

"Two years? Does this mean if plea guilty I'll receive the same sentence?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"Unfortunately, Amber only received that sentence because she told the police that it was all your idea and that she simply went along with it because she wanted to make up for being a bad mother" Claudia mentioned.

"What! That's a goddamn lie!" Amelia shouted. " It was her all her idea. She's the one that made arrangements for me to meet him!" Amelia exclaimed.

"I can't with that bitch!" She said, thumping her fist on the booth.

"So what the hell do I do now?" Amelia asked. " Do I plead guilty or do I fight this?"she asked.

" Amelia, honestly, if you fight this and you don't win, you will get an extended sentence," she explained. " And from the look of things, we're aren't winning this case,"she warned.

Amelia blew out her breath and chuckled. " How long is my estimated sentence?"

"Because of the evidence and the confession from Amber. If you're found Guilty of all crimes, You're facing 12 to 15 years for second-degree conspiracy, violation, and battery," Claudia explained.

"12 to 15 years!" Amelia exclaimed. "That's ridiculous the bitch isn't even dead, " she shouted.

"I know, but they're charging you for both victims. Jazmine and her unborn child." She explained.

Amelia felt her tears rushed down. "What do I do?" She cried, rubbing her face.

"There's one thing you can do," Claudia said. "Plead insanity. I already spoke with a doctor about it. During the time you committed the crime you were going through postpartum depression. With all of the stress with your husband, infidelity and childbirth its possible for you to endure through a mental state of mind." Claudia suggested.

"Wait, If I plead insanity, how long will my punishment be?" Amelia asked.

"If you are ruled insanity, instead of prison you will be committed to an institution home with the maximum of 5 to 6 years with good behavior you could get out earlier" Claudia explained.

"All you have to do is prove that you weren't in the right state of mind when you made that decision. That you were depressed. It would help if you say you had suicidal thoughts," Claudia said.

"Basically like Jazmine," Amelia said.

"Sort of but it could definitely work,"Claudia said. "So what do you say?"

"I don't know, I have to cogitate about it" Amelia stated"Well, I'll give you until the close of this week.

"You have to get the plea before your trial so we can start setting you up with a psychologist" Claudia advised.

Amelia nodded her head in deciding.

"Alright, I will do it, " she said, Claudia breathed in relief.

"Great, I'll get everything set up" she expressed.

"Are you certain this is a wise decision?" Amelia asked unsure of herself.

"I'm positively sure," Claudia said. "By the way, there someone here to see you,"

Amelia's eyes widened of hope. "My husband?"

"No, but a young woman named Destiny Hopkins here?"She asked.

Amelia smiled, "Oh, That's my girlfriend Denise,"

"Ok, I'm going to go get her now. I'll see you next weekend" Claudia said before departing. Amelia bit down on her lip nervously as she spotted Denise walking towards her. Amelia felt chills at the hardcore face expression she was caving in her as she plucked up the phone.

"Denise!"Amelia exclaimed.

"Amelia," she stated coldly.

"Listen, Denise, I just want to say I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, "Amelia said.

"I don't want to hear it,"Denise hissed. "I just came here to say one thing." She said.

 _Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love_

 _I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come_

"You and I are no longer friends, so don't contact me, don't mention my name, and when you come out, I don't want to ever see your face again,"Denise stated.

"Please hear me out!"Amelia begged.

 _I have to go_

 _I have to go_

 _I have to go_

 _And leave you alone_

"I heard you out!"Denise shouted. "And every time I did, you lied, lied, and lied! How could you do me like that? How could you do that to your own son?"Denise shouted.

"Please, "Amelia said, sobbing heavily.

"No! Amelia, you burnt your bridges with me so anything you say don't matter anymore,"Denise said painfully.

 _But always know_

 _Always know_

 _Always know that I love you so_

 _I love you so_

 _I love you so, oh_

"I need to know why?" She demanded. "Why did you do it?'

"I, I don't know. I was, I blackened out,"Amelia stated. "You know Huey hurt me, I just had his child and he still fucks that bitch! I don't know what I was thinking, but I thought if I could just get rid of her. Everything would get better," she explained.

Denise shook her head sadly. "First of all, you know I still dislike that whore and I will never condone their relationship, nor will I respect it," She explained. "But it doesn't alter the fact that you tried to murder someone then you stood there and lied to my face!"Denise shouted.

 _Goodbye brown eyes_

 _Goodbye for now_

 _Goodbye sunshine_

 _Take care of yourself_

"I can't forgive you for that, I'm sorry Amelia, but this will be my final visit," Denise said dropping the phone.

 _I have to go_

 _I have to go_

 _I have to go_

 _And leave you alone_

"Denise, don't go!"Amelia cried out. "Please, you're my best friend, my only friend!" She sobbed, but Denise only cried, running away without turning back.

 _But always know_

 _Always know_

 _Always know that I love you so_

 _I love you so, oh_

 _I love you so, oh_

* * *

"Oh, Daniel! you're so crazy," Jazmine said, giggling uncontrollably on the phone.

It turned out that the guy she met at the grocery store was Nolan's former fiance. Jazmine remembers him mentioning Daniel a lot, but she never received a chance to actually meet him because they broke up. According to Nathaniel aka Daniel, he and Nolan broke up due to the fact that he wanted Daniel to make their relationship public, but at the time, Daniel didn't come out the closet and wasn't ready, so they got into a heated argument and split up.

Daniel explained to Jazmine that he was crazily in love with Nolan and was absolutely devastated when Nolan wouldn't return his calls. He was more devastated when he learned his death.

"I didn't get to tell him I love him. I didn't get to say goodbye," Daniel sobbed over the telephone.

Jazmine had tears and her eyes as they both express their feelings about Nolan's death. They laughed as they each shared stories involving him. Jazmine felt so good. She knows she just met Daniel, but she enjoyed their conversations because it made her feel closer to Nolan.

"Jazmine, I just need to know one thing did he suffer?" He asked desperately.

Jazmine paused as another tear shed. " Oh, No, he died instantly. He didn't feel any pain," Jazmine lied.

Daniel sighs in relief " That makes me feel so much better," he proclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I have to call you tomorrow. I'm going to take Malcolm a bath. See you on our lunch date Saturday," Jazmine said.

Isabella arched her brow suspiciously as Jazmine hung up the telephone. "Lunch date?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Awwww, it's not like that bell. Nathaniel is gay," She sounded out with laughter.

"That's not my point! you don't know this man," Isabella shouted.

"Well, that's why we're going on a lunch date to get to know each other, duh Bella!" Jazmine said.

"I don't trust him," Isabella said.

"You don't trust anyone" Jazmine, said, rolling her eyes.

"And I'm always right when I don't. We should get Huey to find out more about him,"She suggested.

"No, no, no!"Jazmine exclaimed, running towards Isabella. "You cannot tell bodyguard Huey about this. He will only scare Daniel away!" Jazmine warned.

"Well, then that's too bad because I'm telling him anyway," Isabella protested.

Jazmine gasped dramatically, " you won't!"

Isabella gasped, "I will!"

"Please Bella, this is the last thing I have to be closer to Nolan. I can't deal with my pain alone. I need to know more about Daniel so I can learn more about Nolan. I promise I'll tell Huey, but not now, please," Jazmine pleaded with tears.

Isabella rolled her eyes," Fine, but under one condition, " she stated.

"Anything you mention it," Jazmine said.

"You let me sign you and Huey for that art and crafts childbirth class," she advised.

Jazmine frowned, she didn't want to go to that dreadful class, but she desired to learn more about Daniel.

" Okay, you have a deal, " she mumbled, giving in.

Isabella smiled widely and clapped her hands together. "Perfecto, now I'm going to schedule you two tomorrow morning! " She said excitedly.

" Oh, this is sounding to be fun, " she beamed. Jazmine rolled her eyes at the woman and took hold of Malcolm.

It was his bath time.

* * *

 _Was good on my own, that's the way it was, that's the way it was_

 _You was good on the low for a faded fuck, on some faded love_

After long hours of work and setting up the surprise for Jazmine he finally managed to complete it. He couldn't wait he was going to surprise her in the morning, but first Huey returned home.

 _Shit, what the fuck you complaining for?_

 _Feeling jaded huh?_

 _Used to trip off that shit I was kickin' to you_

 _Had some fun on the run though I give it to you_

When he finally got home, everyone was sleeping. Hence, he believed until he spotted Jazmine in the kitchen cleaning the counters. Being the overprotective father to be, he rushed over to Jazmine and pulled her by her waist.

 _But baby, don't get it twisted_

 _You was just another nigga on the hit list_

 _Tryna fix your inner issues with a bad bitch_

"Jazmine you know you aren't supposed to be cleaning," He said sternly. "Do you recognize how much effect these chemicals can put on the baby?"

As always Jazmine rolled her eyes and pulled him off.

 _Didn't they tell you that I was a savage_

 _Fuck your white horse and a carriage_

"I was just wiping the counters. I see you finally made your way back," Jazmine said walking off.

Huey grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. "I'm sorry, I haven't been spending time with you, " he said softly.

 _Bet you never could imagine_

 _Never told you could have it_

"It's fine, I didn't care anyway,"Jazmine said turning away.

"Come on, Jazmine. Please don't be like that"Huey said following her.

 _You needed me_

 _Oooh, you needed me_

"I really missed you, " he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Jazmine was too tired to pull away so she stood there and groaned.

 _Feel a little more, and give a little less_

 _Know you hate to confess_

 _But baby who, you needed me_

"Huey, enough!" She said faintly as she felt him kissing her temple. Oh, how she loved that feeling, she didn't want him to hold her either.

"Stop!" She screamed and immediately he pulled away.

 _You needed me_

 _Oooh, you needed me_

"Sorry I got carried away," Huey said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh, You think?"Jazmine said, placing her hands on her hips.

 _Feel a little more, and give a little less_

 _Know you hate to confess._

"So how was your day?" He asked, attempting to change the topic. Jazmine begins to babble about her day, leaving out the part where she met Nathaniel. She was about to tell him about the Arts & Crafts childbirth class that Bella signed them up for, but then she felt a huge charley horse traveling from her legs to feet, causing her to wail in pain.

Huey being Huey lifted her from her feet and carried her to the sofa where he covered her with warm blankets as he gently rubbed her small swollen feet.

 _But baby, don't get it twisted_

 _You was just another nigga on the hit list_

 _Tryna fix your inner issues with a bad bitch._

"Does this feel better?"He asked, massaging her foot delicately.

"Oooh yeah, much better,"Jazmine said breathlessly.

"I told you, stop wearing those damn heels," He nagged.

"But, But, they're Versace" Jazmine whined, pouting her puffy lips.

"I don't care what brand shoes they are. If I catch you wearing them again. I'm throwing them away," he warned.

"Noooo, not my Versaceeeee," She squeaked.

 _Didn't they tell you that I was a savage_

 _Fuck your white horse and a carriage_

 _Bet you never could imagine_

 _Never told you could have it_

Huey's hands felt like magic as he rubbed her feet, ankles, calves, and legs. Jazmine moaned softly and close her eyes. She then asked Huey about his day, and he enjoined her, leaving out the part when Malik said those things about her. The idea of it made him grit his wanted to brutally beat him for disrespecting her.

"It was ok, I thought about you the whole time," he told.

"Mmm-hmm" Was all Jazmine said.

"I'm serious Jazmine. I've been working on our house and I'm bringing you tomorrow to go see it" He revealed. " I have a surprise for you. You'll love it," He said, kissing her foot tenderly.

"You heard me Jazmine?" Huey asked, looking up at Jazmine who was sound asleep. He laughed softly and laid her on her side. He was leaning over to kiss her forehead when his phone rang.

Who the hell could be ringing after midnight?He looked at his screen, it was Denzel Wallace his attorney.

"Wallace, Why are you calling this late? It better be important," Huey said firmly.

"My apologies, my brother, but this is really urgent. It's about the case!" He said seriously.

"What about the case? Did you find out any more information on Dr. Steven?" Huey whispered, walking away so Jazmine won't hear.

"Unfortunately, Yes," He said, clearing his throat.

"That doesn't sound unfortunate to me. What the hell you mean?" Huey asked.

"Huey, Dr. Steven Russell was found dead in his house along with his wife. They were stabbed, and shot to death," He revealed.

"What?" Huey said in disbelief.

"There were no signs of forced entry or suspects," He said. " I'm sorry, but without a confession from Dr. Steven they won't take this case seriously, "He explained.

" Dammit!" Huey cursed hitting the counter.

"Freeman, this doesn't imply that we should give up. We can however still sue the institution for the wrongful treatment,"He offered. "We still have footage of them mistreating her" he explained.

"Discuss it with me on Monday, Good night Wallace," Huey said, before hanging up.

Huey serve himself a glass of Hennessy and sat down below Jazmine. He peeked at the pregnant sleeping beauty. she looked so peaceful. He felt tears coming from the nook of his eyes.

He rubbed his face in a stressful way. All he really wanted was Justice for Jazmine. He wanted to face Dr. Steven himself. He wanted to look in the eyes of the man that manipulated, used, and caused Jazmine pain. He wanted to watch him suffer in prison, but now he couldn't because Dr. Steven was dead and gone. This was thing he truly needed to be able to forgive himself for all that has happened to Jazmine and As always, he let her down.

Damn.

* * *

 _Nicki Minaj: Pills N Potions_

 _Bebe Rexha: I'm gonna show you crazy_

 _Avril Lavigne: Goodbye_

 _Rihanna: Needed Me_


	42. Mother Dearest

_**AN** : Hey, this was originally meant to be the last chapter, however, I decided to make it longer so the next chapter will officially be the last. I was going to wait until the last chapter to reveal this, but those who are sad about DP coming to an end, don't be, there's a sequel. _

_Anyway, Thank you & Enjoy! btw I didn't include any lyrics on this chapter._

 ** _HAVE a HAPPY BIRTHDAY WolfxMoon!_**

* * *

Mariana Ramirez smiled as she peeked at her reflection in the mirror. The faucet was running hot water and so she took a rag and wiped the blood from her face. She hummed as she wiped the remaining from her cheek. One time her face was clean she went into the bedroom and looked at Dr. Steven's bleeding corpse. His eyes were opened because he died in shock.

"Oh, Hi there Dr. Steven Russell!" She said cheerfully. She walked over to his dressing table and took the files she came to get.

"Hello, Mrs. Russell. Ooh, you need to shave," She said, staring at Dr. Steven's dead wife with disgust.

She giggled, "Hmm, perhaps I could have asked for these, but killing you was much more fun!" She exclaimed.

"Adios!" She said, exiting the room. She made sure the home was clean before she left, but what she didn't know was that Dr. Steven's had a hidden camera in one of his flower vases.

When she came in her stolen car and opened the folder and smiled at the sexy photograph of a certain Mulatto.'"I'm coming for you Strawberry Shortcake," she stated as she drove off.

.

.

.

Mariana peaked with her monocular and spotted Jazmine walking in the parkland with no one other thing Isabella Gracia. She panted as she watched them interact and suddenly, rage took over her body. She gritted her teeth as she saw them laugh as they were the best of friends.

She almost lost it when they locked arms as they walked together.

* * *

Jazmine yawned as she looked out the window of the car.

"I can't believe we're actually going to this stupid class,"She complained. "What the hell is an art childbirth class? Are we going to color in books while practicing our breathing exercises,"

Huey laughed as he parked in the garage and twisted off the engine. He looked at Jazmine, who held her arms folded. He broke apart her arms and got hold of her hand and kissed it.

Jazmine allowed him.

"I think you'll like it and besides, it's good for the baby," he said.

"But I don't need it, it's not like I'm pushing the baby out. I'm having a c-section remember," Jazmine remarked.

"Yes, I know Jazmine, but Dr. Conner said it was necessary for when you're in labor," He explained.

Jazmine exhaled and looked at Huey, who gave her a face that told her it was going to be alright.

"Are you ready?" He inquired.

"Let's get this over with so I can get my damn Mocha Lacha milkshake!"Jazmine said, reminding Huey that he told her she can have a cheat day if she attends the class.

Jazmine wobbled her way out of the car, but Huey hurried and rushed over to assist her out. Jazmine didn't even bother to complain, she was already used to it by now.

They held hands as they walked inside the building. It was a late class, so luckily there wasn't any paparazzi around. Once they went inside the building, they were greeted by a beautiful ebony skinned receptionist.

" Hello parents to be, just sign in and head to class B2-13 on the second floor," she said smoothly. As Huey was signing them in, the receptionist made a comment about his hands.

"Wow, you have big strong hands. You must work out, " she noticed.

Huey shook his head and chuckled as he proceeded to sign his name.

" Ahem!" Jazmine said, getting pissed that the receptionist had the nerve to flirt with him in front of her.

"Yeah, he most certainly, that's why we're here,' Jazmine said, yanking the pen from Huey to sign her name. He could hear the harsh sounds of the pen as she signed. Once she finished, she looked at the receptionist and said,

"I have strong hands as well. Would you want to find out?" She sounded out in an aggressive voice.

Before anything escalated, Huey pulled Jazmine away, but Jazmine was already cursing and shouting at the receptionist. Who thought to herself, Never again get a pregnant woman angry.

He forced them into the elevator where she finally calmed herself, but she was still mad. He rubbed her shoulders and asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone!"she hissed.

The elevator bell ring and the doors opened. Jazmine walked up and Huey followed behind. When they arrived at the class, all eyes were on them.

"Great, more of them," Huey mumbled as he understood that the people had recognized who they were. He could hear them whispering.

"Jaz, if you want to leave now," Huey whispered.

" No! We're staying!" Jazmine snapped.

A skinny figured woman in her forties walked inside with a huge smile on her face.

"Good Evening Everyone, I'm Savi and Welcome to Art childbirth class!"she announced. She looked at the group of six couples and noticed that the five was whispering and staring at one particular couple.

She clapped her hands together to gain everyone's attention, "Listen up everyone, I know you all are excited because we have some very popular faces here with us, but in this class, we are all the same. I will not tolerate gossip or judgmental behavior,"She explained. "We do not discriminate. In this class, we will respect each other. Anyone who fails to do so will be asked to leave"She stated.

Everyone's eyes left Jazmine and Huey and they felt freed. Savi instructed everyone to sit on the floored rugs. She gave each pregnant woman a long comfy pillow to sit on then she resumed on to explain more about the class. Huey sat beside Jazmine with his arms wrapped around her while Jazmine laid her head on him, falling asleep.

" Alright Everyone usually on the first day of class, we introduce ourselves and begin our breathing exercises, but since this is an art class, we're going to perform something different," She explained.

Savi grabbed a basket and handled everyone a body paint kit and a sleeping eye mask.

"Okay, I know you all are like what the hell is going on? Well, I thought it would be fun to do some actual art"she said.

"Here's what's going to happen. Dada to be will use the body paint to hand paint over mommy's belly. Don't worry, this paint is FDA approved and is delicate enough for pregnancy. In other words, it will not harm your baby,"She explained.

One of the men brought up their hand. "What is the sleeping mask for?"he inquired.

"Well, that's the fun part while you guys paint mommy's belly, mommy to be will be blindfolded and when you're done, she will be able to see what you came up with,"She instructed. Everyone smiled with excitement and place the blindfold over their lady's head to hide their eyes. Everyone but Huey and Jazmine.

Savi came over to them and place her hand on her hip. "Is there a problem?" She said kindly.

Savi looked at Huey in concern. "She doesn't feel comfortable wearing a face mask," Huey explained. He recognized this was a bad idea.

Savi nodded her head in sympathy. "That's okay, she can just close your eyes is that alright with you Jazmine?" She asked. Jazmine took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Okay, that's fine"

"Are you sure, you don't have to do the activity if it's too much for you?"Huey told her.

"No, I'm fine, besides, I'm curious to find out what you can do with those strong hands of yours," she said with a half smirk.

"Alright! But no peeking Jazmine," Savi said.

She then instructed the women to lay down on their pillows, flat on their spine while the men had to lift their shirts to expose their belly. Since Jazmine had on a dress, Savi offered her a blanket to put under her.

When Huey lifted her dress carefully so no one but him would see, he saw red bruises on her, but some reason, they were beautiful to him. He covered the bottom of her with the blanket, then lift the dress higher to expose her belly. He always felt chills running down his backbone at the sight of Jazmine's huge round stomach.

That was his baby, their baby, he thought to himself. He placed his hand over her belly and caressed it softly.

"You okay?" He inquired.

She smiled as she shut her eyes. She was in a good mood again. The medication must have finally kicked in or maybe it was the movement of the baby. Every time Huey would stroke her stomach, the baby would respond with kicks. Jazmine could already tell that her daughter was going to be a daddy's girl. Damn him she thought.

"Now I don't want you to paint anything. I want you to paint from within your hearts. I heard some of you complaining that you aren't good with this. I don't expect perfection from anyone. Who cares if you do a terrible job, it's not a competition," she explained.

"I want you to have fun and communicate with your partner, but do not tell her what you're painting. It must be a surprise," She taught. "Now you have about 20 minutes when the timer rings. You must stop, now begin!" She pronounced.

.

.

.

.

Jazmine was giggling like a child as Huey roamed his hands along her stomach, which was covered with paint. She couldn't control her laughter, it tickled so much. Huey couldn't help but laugh at her, but he held his concentration on his art. Though Savi said it was no competition, Huey was very competitive so he wanted it to be perfection. Jazmine kept trying to get him to reveal to her what he was painting, but he kept saying you'll see.

They didn't talk much Jazmine rest her eyes as Huey put his heart into his work.

"5 minutes left, " she announced as she walked around the room, checking everyone's art out. She hid an urge to laugh at the sight of the amateur art and lack of creativity she was seeing from the men. Some had rainbow dots, smiley faces, or simple words of I love you on their partner's belly. Most of them painted worse than kindergartens.

Simply, it was the thought that counted, she said to herself as she walked over to Huey and Jazmine. When she walked passed them, she halted in her tracks at the sight of Jazmine's belly. The piece Huey was working on was far from amateur art, it was true artistry. Unlike the other men, Huey used the colors wisely and he knew just what he was creating. Savi couldn't deny she was very moved and impressed. She smiled as she walked away, but she held her eyes on Huey's painting.

 _Five minutes later.._

"Time's up!" She announced."Everyone stop what you're doing" she pronounced. Huey smirked, he finished right on time, however, Jazmine went off to slumber again.

"Alright ladies you may remove your mask now," Savi said, handing each person a mirror so they can see themselves.

"Jazmine"

Huey didn't really want to wake her, but as soon as he sat her up. The voices about her were beginning to wake her. At first, she didn't notice, but everyone's attention went to her stomach.

"Wow, that's so beautiful"

"Dear, why didn't you think of that!"

"She's so lucky"

" Magnificent!"

Everyone said Savi told them to pass the couple some privacy.

Jazmine rubbed her eyes in a sleepy manner before finally opening them. When she looked downward at her baby bump she was stunned. Huey smiled at her as he held the mirror so she could visualize better.

On her belly, was a big pink ( two different shades of pink contrasting each other) Ribbon tied into a bow making her stomach look like a present. Underneath the ribbon was a white heart shaped gift card that stated the words "It's a Girl".

Tears poured down Jazmine's eyes and she looked at Huey, his eyes softened. Her lips trembled as she struggles to speak, but when finally spoke she sounded out,

"H-H-How did you know?" She whimpered out.

 _"Qué_ chingados _!" Isabella said, "What in the world is in here?"_

 _Huey and Isabella were moving things from the old house into the new house Huey had recently bought. Huey liked it because it had no reminders of Amelia and it held more of a homey look to it. Jazmine had no idea about the house because apparently Huey wanted it to be a surprise._

 _"Huey there is a bunch of stuff here," Isabella said, "where in the world did it all come from?_

 _"The mansion, the condo," Huey started listing off, "and the storage unit."_

 _"You had a storage unit?" Isabella asked as she set another box in the living room ._

 _"It contained some things from Maryland," he said unpacking another box._

 _"You mean… You kept some things from…?"_

 _"From my granddad's and Jazmine's old house," Huey finished looking at her. "We had to sell the house after Jazmine's disappearance. Tom had an account when Jazmine got older she would have some money."_

 _"Wait, I believed you mentioned that Jazmine's mom took the money left for Jazmine?"Isabella asked._

 _"Yeah, she did, but what she didn't know was that Tom had another account. We found thousands of dollars in a safe inside their attic with a letter to Jazmine," Huey explained._

 _"Does she know about this?" Isabella asked._

 _"No," he stated, "I haven't told her yet. She still doesn't know about her parents. I don't want to remind her of the pain." He acknowledged. " I already opened an account for her. She will have that and the money from the lawsuit. I want her to have something in case something happens,"_

 _"You are protecting her again," she stated_

 _" More like making certain she gets what she deserves," he said as he finished unpacking the box. As Huey started getting another box, he ended up knocking a stack to the ground and scattering everything to the floor._

 _"SHIT!" Huey said as he went down to pick up the items off the floor. As he was returning everything to whatever box he spotted a pink fabric. He removed the things on top of it to get a better look. To his surprise, It was a little crochet dress meant for an infant._

 _He felt his heart struck._

 _"Isabella?"_

 _"What is it Huey?" she asked as Huey held onto the baby dress softly in his hands._

 _"Did Jazmine buy this for…?"_

 _The looked on Huey's face was full of excitement as his hands flowed over the dress. It warmed Isabella's heart because she had never seen this side of Huey. He clinched the dress. He wanted Malcolm, but not like this._

 _"Huey," she stated, walking over to him. "She purchased it for the baby,"she whispered._

 _"It's a girl?" Huey said as his eyes widen._

 _"Yes, Huey," she said, smiling, "It's a girl."_

 _Then Huey did something that she hadn't before. He smiled, and it wasn't a simple one it was one full of happiness._

.

.

.

.

"Huey,"Jazmine said."How did you know it was a girl?" She sobbed.

He took her hands, "I found the dress you bought for her and so I asked Isabella and she confirmed it," he said.

"Oh,"Jazmine said. "Are you happy?" She asked. She never believed he would ever want a girl because he used to always talk about having a boy.

"To more than ever,"He said wiped her tears and removed a curly strand from her face.

" Huey, it's beautiful, " she alleged, referring to his painting.

You're beautiful, he wanted to say.

"I didn't know you were good at this. I thought art was Riley's thing?"Jazmine said.

"It is his thing. I always knew how to paint, but I wasn't into it as much as Riley," he stated

"Wow, I never knew that about you," Jazmine said.

"Because it was also my mother's thing." he disclosed. "I didn't like doing things that reminded me of her," he revealed. He looked back at her belly, "The paint is dry, we can take a picture and clean it away before we leave,"he suggested.

"No, I want to keep it on. I want to show Isabella," Jazmine said.

"Okay," Huey said, kissing her head.

"Can we go see the house now?" Jazmine asked.

Huey nodded his head, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

After they left the class, Huey took her to see the house. He was nervous because he believed she wouldn't like it. He was expecting her to say something like "This is like a prison" but instead Jazmine thought it was decent. Instead of a vast mansion, It was a simple five bedroom brick home with bright green grass and trees and a white fence. It reminded him so much of his old neighborhood in Woodcrest.

Within the house were hard wooden floors and cream colored walls. It wasn't furnished because he wanted him and Jazmine to decorate it together. Jazmine asked if she could be in charge of the wall decor and interior. Huey told her she could as long as she didn't paint the whole house pink.

Jazmine laughed and hit him playfully and it did bruise, she had that pregnant strength. Huey then lifted her from her feet and held her bridal, style up the stairs.

"Huey put us down!" Jazmine said with a laugh.

"In a moment," He said as he led her to the nursery room.

Jazmine gasped it was beautiful. It was a princess and vintage style, Jazmine's favorite themes. The walls were colored in cotton candy pink and dove white. The room featured a canopy bed with pink curtains, a bed skirt at the bottom. A mini chaise sofa with a tall white bunny on top. A changing table, a bureau, a mini vanity with a mirror, a rocking chair, and a bookshelf.

It wasn't over the top like the one Manuel had for her, it was perfect.

Right when Jazmine thought her breath, couldn't be taken away anymore, Huey shut off the lights and the walls glowed with shimmering stars and the words Sweet dreams come true scripted across the ceiling. While Jazmine was staring at the ceiling, Huey placed her charm bracelet on her wrist.

Jazmine completely astonished, she cried touching her face.

"You don't like it?" Huey asked, bearing upon her shoulders.

" No, " Jazmine said. "I love it!" She cried out. "I Love it!" She sounded out with excitement.

"I love you," Huey said to her.

Jazmine felt something on her wrist and she let out a pant when she finally noticed it was her charm bracelet Huey had brought to her when they were young.

"Where did you find this?"Jazmine asked."I found it the day you were kidnapped" he excused.

Jazmine shook her head in incredulity. That's strange, she hasn't worn that bracelet in years. Not since Manuel took it from her.

"I was going to give you that on Christmas eve same day. I got it from that Santa gift shop. The day I actually believed in Santa," he said, expressing joy at the memory. Jazmine looked at her bracelet in silence. "Thank you so much, " she whispered. She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "For everything," she said.

"You don't have to thank me Jazmine," Huey said. "You deserved it," he said. "You and her," he said, rubbing her stomach.

Jazmine bit her lip as she looked into his eyes. She didn't really know what else to say. She wanted to tell him she loved him, she wanted to kiss him, but instead she squeezed him. Huey rubbed her hair and kissed the crown of her head as he held her. He couldn't believe he finally had everything he had ever wanted with the woman he had always desired. He had a son, a dwelling house, and most of all, he had a little girl.

He never guessed that he would have a daughter, but the thought of it scared him. It frightened him because now he had two girls that he had to protect. He already failed Jazmine plenty of times, would if he failed with his daughter?

After they held each other for hours, he eventually took her home where they showed Isabella Jazmine's painted belly. Of course, Isabella took a ton of pictures then afterward, Huey made Jazmine a milkshake. Once they were ready for bed, he tucked Malcolm in and rubbed Jazmine's sore feet and she went on to sleep in his arms.

* * *

During the weekend, Jazmine had postponed her lunch date so she and Huey could move into their new house. When things finally settled, Jazmine waited until Huey had work to call Daniel to go out for lunch.

They departed to this new Italian Cuisine, though Jazmine no longer had Manuel, she still loved herself some Italian food. Of course, she selected the vegetarian dishes, but the food was still yummy.

"Daniel this place is awesome!"Jazmine exclaimed.

"Yes, it's so dainty. I just absolutely love it!" Nathaniel said with extreme enthusiasm on his part.

Jazmine laughed loudly, "You're always utilizing the word absolutely in every sentence," Jazmine mentioned.

" Oh no! I do not!"Nathaniel protested.

Their waiter came with their food and place it on the table. "Here you go, would you two like a refill on your drinks?" The waiter asked politely.

"Oh, absolutely!"Nathaniel exclaimed.

Jazmine covered her mouth and giggled.

"What?"Nathaniel asked.

"You said it again,"Jazmine said, pointing at him while laughing hysterically.

"Hey, I can't help myself. It's absolutely a habit of mine,"He stated. Jazmine was in tears of laughter, but then her baby kicked her. "Uh Oh, looks like someone's a party pooper,"Jazmine said, referring to her baby.

"Who?" Nathaniel asked.

"The baby just kicked me. She must be sick of me laughing so much, " She sigh, "Oh, she's already turning out like her daddy,"Jazmine said.

"Then I'm guessing Huey's the serious one,"Nathaniel asked.

" Pretty much, but he has his moments, but only when he's with me" Jazmine revealed.

"Looks like he really loves you," Nathaniel asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, he certainly does," Jazmine admitted.

"And you love him?"Nathaniel asked.

"Of course, I do,"Jazmine said in truth.

"Then why aren't you guys together?"Nathaniel asked.

"It's complicated," Jazmine said.

"It's just complicated because you make it that way"He stated.

Jazmine sigh, "Can we drop this, please?" She said.

"That's the same thing Nolan use to say,"Nathaniel said, swaying his head. "You know you two are so much alike?"he told her.

"Yeah?"Jazmine said, taking a bite of her bread.

"Mmhm," he stated.

"How did you two meet again?"Jazmine asked.

"Quit talking when your mouth is stuffed," he stated.

Jazmine laughed, he sounded like Huey. Damn, why she constantly had to think of him, it was sickening.

* * *

Huey was sitting in his office trying to figure out what went wrong. He couldn't believe when he was so near to taking Dr. Steven down, he ends up murdered. It didn't make sense, who the hell would want Dr. Steven dead? This individual must have truly despised him since they also killed his wife, now that was really strange.

What sort of enemies did Dr. Steven have? Who in the hell killed him?

There were so many unanswered questions running through his brain that he didn't even notice that his assistant walked in.

" Sorry to bother you, Mr. Freeman and I recognize this isn't my business, but your name is trending on social media and I think you might want to check it out" his assistant Michelle said.

"What is this about?"Huey said." I don't care about social media" he expressed.

"Yes, I understand, but it's not just social media, the whole internet is spilling about it,"She explained. "There's Celebrity Dirty Laundry, TMZ, DishNation, The Breakfast Club, and even The NY Daily are talking about it," She explained.

"Talking about what!"Huey said.

Michelle walked towards his desk and gave him her iPad to show him one of the articles. His eyes widened as he read the headline which stated,

 _ **Huey Freeman Not the Babyfather of Jazmine Dubois' bundle of delight.**_

 _ **Barely a week ago, the most talked about couple, Juey was seen going to childbirth classes together. Sources said they share a touching moment when they revealed that there were having a girl. Today it looks as things have already taken a quick turn. This afternoon, Jazmine was spotted having lunch at Giovanni's Italian Cuisine with a new hot guy! Witnesses say they overheard the newly couple talking baby names! Could this guy be the baby daddy?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pictures are posted below!**_

Huey gritted his teeth as he saw images of Jazmine and some white guy with dark hair, making his Jazmine smile, making his Jazmine laugh. He was even more infuriated when he saw the picture of the guy's hand on her belly, touching his baby. Huey was furious, so raging that he stormed out of his office and flew his car to the house. When he got there, he didn't even park his car. He got out his car and raced inside the house.

* * *

Jazmine was eating her veggies and pork chops when she heard the door slam shut.

"Bella is that you?"she said, coming out the kitchen.

Only it wasn't Isabella instead it was Huey with a very unpleasant look on his face. In fact, she hadn't seen him this furious in a long time.

"Huey?"

"Who the fuck is this nigga you've been hanging with?"Huey snapped. Jazmine was caught off guard by the tone in his voice. She could hear his Chicago accent coming out.

"What are you-"

"You're going on dates with this nigga!"Huey shouted." Allowing him to touch you, feeling on my daughter!"

"Huey"

"Why Jazmine!"he exclaimed. "Why do you keep doing this to me? After everything, I fucking did for you. I broke my neck to make you happy and this how you reward me?" He hollered at her.

"first of all, Huey lower your voice!" Jazmine shouted.

"Not until you tell me who the fuck is he, so I can fucking kill him!"

"You're not killing anyone because he's not who you think he is!"Jazmine shouted.

"Who is he?" Huey said, getting in her face

"He's Nolan's ex-boyfriend"Jazmine revealed. "I met him a week ago at the market and we became friends since then,"Jazmine said.

"So whatever you think is going on, you need to dismiss it from your brain because there's nothing going on between us. He asked for me to lunch so we can talk about Nolan's death and get to know each other better"Jazmine explained. "that's it, nothing more,"

Huey closed his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled, calming himself down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would react this way and I didn't want you to scare him away," Jazmine exclaimed.

"If you're so worried about me scaring him away, then maybe you shouldn't be hanging with him," Huey remarked. "That was very irresponsible and naive of you, " he stated.

"Excuse me?"Jazmine said, offended by his words.

"I'm far from naive, Huey how dare you!" Jazmine shouted.

"Come on Jazmine, you don't even know this guy and you're already going out exclusively with him. Do you realized what he could have done to you?"Huey protested.

"He could have knocked you out and throw you in a truck and kill you. Do you know how much risk you put our daughter in?"Huey shouted.

"He is not like that!"Jazmine protested.

"How do you know that? You knew him for what 10 days! Do you even know his full name?"Huey asked, secretly attempting to get his information so he could do a background check later.

"Of course, I know his name its Nathaniel Leon Alexander!"Jazmine shouted.

" And where does he live? Where is he from?'Huey questioned.

"Huey quit interrogating me!"Jazmine shouted.

"Quit being so damn naive!"Huey shouted back.

Jazmine slapped Huey in his face and his jaw stiffened.

"Get out!"Jazmine demanded.

They stared each other down, then Huey stormed out, slamming the door.. Once Jazmine heard the sound of his car leaving, she burst into tears.

How could he call her naive?

Jazmine cried so much, she ended up falling asleep. When she woke up, Huey car is pulling up in the garage. When she heard the sound of keys, she quickly shut her eyes to pretend to be asleep.

After their argument, Huey went back to his work office where he attempts to dig some dirt on Nathaniel unfortunately, he was unable to find anything on him.

He couldn't even locate his address. He made a mental note to himself to get Nathaniel's number from Jazmine's phone because a person with zero evidence of background was definitely hiding secrets.

He didn't care if he was Nolan's ex-boyfriend, he couldn't be trusted.

When he walked into his home and saw Jazmine sleeping on the sofa, he felt horrible. He should have never yelled at her like that.

"Jazmine," he shook her shoulders to wake her.

"Jazmine!" Huey said in a louder tone. After calling her name three more times, her eyes opened.

"Huey?"Jazmine said, wiping her sleepy eyes.

"Yeah it's me,"Huey said, sitting beside her. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm naive remember!" Jazmine hissed walking towards the kitchen.

"Jazmine, I'm sorry," Huey said, following after her. " Look, I was wrong for yelling at you. I was upset because I couldn't believe you have put yourself at risk" Huey explained.

"Put me at risk?" Jazmine said. " How the hell is getting to know the man who loved my best friend that died, how is that a risk?" Jazmine asked.

"Because you don't know what he's capable of!"Huey hollered out of frustration.

Jazmine opens her mouth to speak, but then her lips started to quiver uncontrollably. Huey noticed and took hold of her shoulders. "Please don't start Jazmine, " Huey said, but it was too late Jazmine was crying hysterically.

"Damn it Jazmine, Stop crying," Huey said seriously, but she just cried harder and harder. She had the hiccups and she still wouldn't quit crying. Huey tried to calm her, but it only made it worse.

After awhile, it was starting to drive Huey crazy.

"Jazmine, I love you!" He said, hoping it will make her quit.

But It didn't

" You don't love me!"Jazmine sobbed dramatically.

"You wanna know how much I love you!" He yelled, losing his cool.

He plucked up the plate of pork chops that was on the table. "You see this, I hate pork, but you know what!" and that's when he did the improbable. Huey lifts the fork of pork chops and shoved it in his mouth

Jazmine watched in shock as he swallowed a glob of pork chops.

"That's how much I love you!"he stated, but then suddenly, the aftertaste of the pork chops came and that's when he realized he ate pork.

Huey rushed towards the sink and vomit came out his mouth. Jazmine giggled as he gargled a cup of salt water and spit it out. She covered her mouth of laughter as he actually went to grab his toothbrush just to brush the pork from his teeth.

He came back breathing heavy Jazmine was still laughing at him. "That...was...the..most..disgusting..shit..I...have..ever..ate in my life,"Huey said.

Jazmine only laughed harder.

"Oh, so it's funny now,"Huey said, frowning at her.

"I never guessed I would live the day to see Huey Freeman eat pork!"Jazmine exclaimed.

"Very funny Jazmine," He stated, crossing his arms.

"You should have seen your face,"Jazmine teased.

"Shut up,"Huey said." You better not tell anyone about this"He warned.

"Not even our daughter," He added. "Wait, why the hell are you feeding her pork?"he wondered.

"Obviously, she's a pork eater"Jazmine stated.

"Damn you Grandad!" Huey said. "We seriously have to break her out of that,"Huey said in all sincerity

"Oh, don't be silly Huey..most of my cravings are going to cease once I drop this baby,"Jazmine said.

"You better not drop my baby,"Huey said.

Jazmine hit him playfully.

"Seriously Jazmine, you really need to stop putting your hands on me. Your hits never hurt before, but today,"He whistled. "You got heavier," he stated.

Jazmine frowned, "Did you just call me fat?"She shouted.

Huey sighs and shook his head, " You know I wouldn't" he stated."Now do you accept my apology?" He inquired.

"Hmmmmmm," Jazmine said, tapping her chin.

"Jazmine"

"I accept your apology Freeman,"Jazmine said, blinking at him innocently."Only one condition, you have to back off Daniel" Jazmine said.

"How about this, You invite him for dinner so I can meet him,"Huey suggested. "If he proves to me that he's trustworthy, then I'll back off,"Huey negotiated.

"Deal?' He offered.

"Deal!" She accepted his offer.

* * *

Isabella told herself she was going to stop seeing Richard, but every time she attempted. He would invariably find ways to be around her.

Isabella was doing some party shopping for Jazmine. She was planning to throw Jazmine a baby shower. Jazmine didn't have many friends and she never says a word about wanting a baby shower.

But Isabella knew that deep inside she wanted one, but the reason she didn't say anything because she didn't think it was necessary since Huey provided everything she needed. And also because in Jazmine's mind, no one would want to attend a Homewrecker's event. Nevertheless, Isabella wanted to do something special and Jazmine didn't have to worry about having zero guests because Isabella was going to invite her friends and anyone who's friends with Isabella would treat Jazmine as a friend as well.

While she was waiting in line to purchase her items, Richard called her randomly.

"Richie, I'm busy,"Isabella said in a hurry.

"Wait Bella!"He exclaimed."This is important, " he expressed.

"Okay, make it quick I'm very busy at the moment," Isabella said.

" Actually was hoping you can come by my place. I believe it will be better to tell you in person," He stated.

"Tell me what?"Isabella demanded.

"Please when you're done, come to"

"No, I told you I was busy and I thought I made it clear to you that we couldn't see each other anymore!"Isabella said, getting irritated.

"Goddamit Bella, why do you have to be so difficult!"Richard yelled.

"Tell me what you called me for?"Isabella said.

"Fine, but I think you should have a seat"He suggested.

"Have a seat? What's going on? Is it Jazmine!"she stated in a panicked voice.

"No!"

Is it Angelica?"She asked in concern

"No"

"Richie you better start moving your lips, or I'm going to hang up on you!"She yelled.

"Okay, Okay,"He said, taking a breath. "Just promise me that you won't panic,"He requested.

Isabella rolled her eyes dramatically. "I promise I won't panic, now tell me"

She heard him take another deep breath as if it was difficult for him to Isabella was surprised to feel her heart beating rapidly.

"Richie"

"Isabella, I'm sorry to tell you this, but the woman that murdered Celeste, Mariana Ramirez has escaped from the asylum,"Richard explained.

Isabella felt her heart stop and the shopping basket in her hand dropped to the floor.

"Bella, you there?"

Suddenly deja vu hit her at the moment she picked up that call about her daughter's death. The tactile sensation when her head was spinning as her world shattered. The apathy of her body, the burning sensation in her heart all came back to haunt her.

"Bella, Say something!"

" Bella!"

She heard Richard hollered through the phone that was screen cracked from when it fell along with Isabella's items. Isabella blinked slowly and slowly as she felt her body getting heavier for her to stand. That's when she lost her balance, slamming her face on the floor as she fell into darkness.

"Oh my God! Somebody call the ambulance!"

.

.

.

Bella?"

Isabella woke up to see bright teary green eyes. It was Jazmine, who was standing between Huey and Richard, who looked at her with deep concern.

"Where am I?" She demanded as she sat up. She looked down to see that she was in a hospital bed. "What happened?" She gasped.

"You were at the Party City store when you fainted,"Richard said briefly.

As soon as he said that Jazmine hugged her tightly and wept loudly. "Oh, Bella I'm so sorry,"Jazmine sobbed.

Huey pulled her out gently "Jazmine please give her space,"he said politely. In response, Jazmine apologized to Bella and buried her crying face on Huey's chest.

"Jazmine I'm, I'm" she sounded out every bit. She began to remember that she passed out because Mariana Ramirez had escaped. That's when she started to cry as well. Soon both Jazmine and Isabella were crying. Things were getting out of hand, so Huey decided it would be best to take Jazmine home.

"No! We have to stay with her!"Jazmine protested. "I won't leave her!"

"Jazmine she's upset right now and it's upsetting you. I'll take you back here first thing in the morning, okay?"Huey assured her.

Jazmine looked at Isabella, who had given up crying just for the sake of Jazmine. "Jazmine, I'm okay, go home, get some sleep,"Isabella said in a weak voice, but she kept a strong face.

Jazmine nodded her head and hugged Isabella once more. "I love you!"Jazmine said.

"I love you too!" Isabella said, rubbing her back.

"Ring me, if anything," Huey said as he and Jazmine left the room.

Once Jazmine and Huey were gone, Isabella broke down in tears again while Richard held her.

"I can't believe this is happening!"She yelled. "How could God allow the murderer that took my baby away from me free. How could she be free?"she screamed.

"She doesn't even deserve to breathe air!"

Richard felt Isabella's anger. That woman didn't even deserve the punishment she was given. She was supposed to receive the death penalty, but because her parents were very wealthy and well known, she was able to get the insanity treatment.

When Isabella heard the verdict of Celeste's murder case, she went ballistic. He had never seen her in so much pain and now that Mariana is free, Isabella is living through the pain all over again. Richard held Isabella's face. "I assure you, I'm going to execute everything in my power to take Mariana down. "I already have people looking for her." He stated.

Isabella looked into his eyes with the coldest glare.

"Oh, I will find her, and When I do. I will kill her myself," She said with malice in her voice.

* * *

"Huey, are you sure she's going to be okay?"Jazmine asked as she lay on his chest.

"She will be fine Jazmine because we're going to be there for her,"Huey said.

"I hope so," Jazmine stated. "I can't believe she managed to escape the hell hole!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"I can't believe that place isn't shut down yet,"Huey remarked. "It will be soon and now that there's proof that they can't even control their patients, the case I'm planning against them will be stronger," He explained.

Jazmine shifted her body so that she was placed on her side then she looked at him. "What case?"Jazmine asked.

Huey sat up on the bedpost, and so he explained to her about the case he was working on in hopes of getting her the money she's entitled too and the institution closed down for good.

"You're going to do What!" Jazmine shouted. "No, I don't need their money!" Jazmine said, shaking her head in disagreement.

"You're correct, you don't need money because you have me and you have your own in your account," Huey stated.

"What account?"Jazmine asked. "And I don't want to go to court. I barely remember being there!"Jazmine explained.

"The account I setup for you and the baby" He stated. "And don't worry, you don't need to speak in court, you don't even have to come. I already have enough proof to take them down" Huey explained.

Jazmine sat in thought then she spoke, "Why did you set me an account? Huey, I don't want your money," Jazmine said.

"It isn't my money, it's yours Jazmine, "Huey said. "And because It's your inheritance," Huey explained.

"My inheritance from whom my parents?"Jazmine asked with hope in her eyes.

Damn, Huey thought. He didn't want to have to speak about that. He needed to change the subject quickly before she asked about.

"Huey, What happened to my parents?"She asked. "Where do they live?" Could we call them?"Jazmine asked.

Huey felt his heart ache as he took both of her hands. "No Jazmine," he told. "Your parents... died a long time ago," he halfway lied.

He watched as Jazmine's face dropped from hope to disappointment. "Oh," she stated. Huey searched into Jazmine's eyes for tears, but her expression was very calm.

"I figured, " she articulated but stopped herself. "I figured that's what happened since they aren't around and I don't remember them so I'm thinking that they died when I was very young?"Jazmine asked.

Huey licked his lips as he trained himself to tell her another lie.

"Jazmine you were a teenager when they passed away. They got sick one day and so my Grandad looked after you" Huey explained. He didn't truly lie to her, Tom died when was a teenager, but her mother left. He left that part out there was no need.

"Oh," Jazmine said, letting down her head. She felt sad, and she wanted to cry, but she couldn't cry because though she always wanted to see her parents, she didn't hold any memories of them to mourn for them.

Huey came up her chin" Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Jazmine smiled weakly" Yes, I'm fine,"

"So you're not upset?" Huey asked.

"I'm a little letdown, but I don't remember them enough to feel sad,"Jazmine said.

Huey sighs in relief, he did well.

Jazmine laid back down on his chest while he stared at the ceiling with his arms over his head. Huey thought about the lie he told. Sarah was still alive and somewhere out there. He couldn't tell Jazmine that her mother was a whore who basically hated her. He couldn't tell her that her mother cheated and left her father, leaving him to perish. He couldn't tell her that Jazmine was left to care for her sick dad while her mother was selling her body in the streets. And most of all, he couldn't tell her that while her father was on his dying bed, He was elsewhere laying beside Amelia.

Jazmine only knew partial of the situation, that he was spending time with Amelia instead of her. Only she didn't know that it was during Tom's dying days. She didn't know that Huey was so selfish that he didn't even hear when Jazmine spoke of her father's condition. He didn't want to be around death because death reminded him of his parents. Huey knew that there was going to be a matter of time when Jazmine regain all of her memories, and when she does, she's going to know he lied to her after he swore he wouldn't knew it was going to bring back painful emotions, he just hopes that it don't come back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

After that night, Jazmine woke up feeling strong contractions, but it turned out to be a false alarm. Jazmine still had one more month until her due date, but Dr. Conner suggested that Huey keeps a tight eye on her just in case.

* * *

Michael Ceaser was clearly nervous. His palms were sweaty because he felt hot in the suit he was enduring. His heartbeat was increasing its blood levels and his fingers were contained one last sip of his scotch, he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Babe?" Natalia said, looking at him with vexation. Ceaser looked at his woman with astonishing desire. She wore a black stunning sleeveless mock neck dress with her hair in a classic bun, showing off her beautiful bare neck.

"Hello!" Natalia said, waving her hand at him.

Ceaser was so troubled with his thoughts, he didn't even realize when he shouted,

"Marry Me!"

Instantly, Natalia's eyes widened "What?" She sounded out in shock.

"What?" Ceaser said nervously.

Natalia smiled as she turned red as a ruby.

"Did you hear me?"Ceaser asked, hoping she didn't hear him.

She just nodded her head and giggled some more. Fuck my life seriously. Ceaser thought as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Wait, you were serious?" She asked, blinking her eyes quickly.

Ceaser inhaled, then he kneeled in front of her. She gasped "You were serious!" She sounded out in a panic.

Ceaser wiped the perspiration from his forehead, he knew he was making a fool of himself, especially with her reaction, but he had to at least try.

"Oh my goodness!" Natalia shouted as Ceaser pulled out a box and took her left hand.

"I didn't want to do this so suddenly, but I kind of ruined the surprise, so what the hell,"Ceaser said, looking into her eyes.

"Natalia, before I ran into you, I was stuck in the past, loving a woman who never loved me. I was hurt, helpless and incomplete," He revealed.

"Only when I met you that all changed, " he stated. "Not only did you show me incredible sex" Natalia laughed at his joke.

" But you have shown me adventure, Courage, and love," he expressed."You were there for me when I was down and you helped me overcome my fears. You didn't once laugh at me when I shed a tear and you really cared about my interests and out of all the women I dated, I mean I dated a ton of woman! She laughed again, she knew he was nervous. " Out of them all, you were the only one that really respected me and that is why I want to ask you," he said, gulping deeply.

"Natalia, I know we've been exclusively dating a couple of months, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life proving my love to you. I want to take care of you, I want to wake up every morning to see your beautiful face and to sleep every night with you in my arms," He said, making Natalia's eyes glow with tears.

"What I'm actually trying to say is, Natalia **Bianchi** will you marry me?" Ceaser asked. His eyes were filled with tears his hand was shaking with fright. Natalia covered her mouth with shock as tears coursed down her eyes. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was so unexpected, she didn't know he was planning to propose to her. How could he put her on the spot like this in front of all of these people?

She was nervous as all hell. She had never been wedded, she didn't even believe in marriages. She had seen too many failed marriages, particularly her parents.

But,

"Yes!" She screamed.

She was willing to take that opportunity. Ceaser asked to make certain he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Michael Ceaser!" She stated, expressing tears of joy. Everyone cheered for them and a man with a violin came and played a tune for them.

Ceaser smiled widely and placed the 1.5 karat platinum halo diamond ring on her finger.

" Oh my god!" Natalia exclaimed as she looked upon her blazing ring. "I'm engaged! '

" We're engaged!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yup, that's right. You're wholly mine," Ceaser said proudly, wrapping his arms around her small waist"I love your wife to be" him, placing a kiss on her lips."I love you, my chocolate husband to be," she stated, kissing him once more

Later they shared an intimate kiss, they slow dance and she leaned on his shoulder. Her facial expression went from happy to worried as she thought about the decision she just made.

"Mother's going to kill me," she whispered to herself.

* * *

It's been two days and Isabella is still in the hospital. According to the doctor, she couldn't be discharged because they wanted to run some test on her to make sure there weren't any other reason for her to pass out. When Jazmine had the other false contraction, Huey rushed her to the hospital and there she saw Isabella, who informed her that everything was okay. Jazmine was relieved, now she can ultimately focus on getting Huey to trust Nathaniel. This evening she was inviting him over for dinner, but she was nervous. She knew how intimidating Huey could act when she's around other men. She didn't want Huey to do something that would scare him away.

She checkedthe time, Nathaniel should be here in an hour and she stirred the pot dinner was almost ready.

"Jazmine, go get some sleep. You shouldn't be overworking yourself like this,"Huey said, coming from behind her. His arms were wrapped around her waist, reaching for her abdomen. He seriously needed to stop touching her like that, they weren't a couple.

"No, Daniel should be here shortly,"Jazmine said. Huey blew his breath and mumbled something she couldn't quite pick up.

"You have something to say, Huey?"Jazmine said with an attitude.

"Why are you so enamored with him?"Huey asked.

Jazmine turned to look at him, then she smirked.

"Huey, are you jealous?"Jazmine said.

"I'm not jealous,"Huey said almost too rapidly. "I don't like that you're doing all of this for someone you hardly know when you're supposed to be in bed resting!"Huey said in an angry tone.

Jazmine ignored him and twisted off the stove and transferred the quinoa pasta onto the serving plate.

"Jazmine," Huey said sternly.

She continued to ignore him and began preparing the salad.

"Jazmine!"

Jazmine banged the salad tong on the sideboard."Huey, could you please shut up and set the fucking table!"Jazmine snapped.

Huey watched her as she proceeded on to prepare the salad. She was still studiously ignoring him. He let out a sigh, he didn't want to get her more upset, so he began to set the table.

When he was finished, he ran over to her.

"Jaz, I just don't know him and I don't feel comfortable with you hanging with him"

"Well, that's why he's coming over so you can get to know him,"Jazmine said. "Please, give him a chance," she pleaded.

"But Jaz-"

 _ **DING DONG!**_

"Oh my gosh! He's here! Huey place the food on the table!"Jazmine exclaimed before rushing to get the door.

When she opened the door Nathaniel was dressed in a gray Micro Twill suit vest with matching bloomers and a pink tie. His hair was neatly slicked back and in his hands held a single red rose.

"Hey, You made it!"Jazmine exclaimed.

"Hey, am I too early?" He inquired.

"No, of course not, come in!"Jazmine said, inviting him in.

He walked in and handed her the rose. "This is for you," he stated.

Jazmine smiled and brought the rose to her nose. "Awe, thank you, " she articulated.

"No problem, I like your dress,"He said, admiring how she appeared, wearing a plain green long sleeve with a huge pregnant stomach, she was flawless.

"Thank you and I like your suit vest" she stated.

"Oh, thanks, I reckoned I was overdressed," He mentioned.

"Nonsense, you looked great. Come, let me introduce you to," She pronounced, but then Huey came from behind. He peeked at the rose in Jazmine's hand, then looked up at Nathaniel with a deadly glare.

"Um, Huey this is Daniel, Daniel, this is Huey,"Jazmine said nervously.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you Huey, I'm Nathaniel, "Nathaniel said, pulling his hand out for Huey to shake.

"Nathaniel? I recalled your name was Daniel?"Huey said smartly.

"Yeah, that's my name, but everyone calls me Daniel," Nathaniel informed.

"That's unusual, usually, people with that name use the name Nathan for short"Huey remarked.

"Well, Nolan and I prefer the name Daniel, Nathan sounds too cliche to me," Nathaniel said.

"Right,"Huey said, still passing him a hatred look.

There was an awkward pause, then Jazmine finally spoke, "Uhm Daniel let me introduce you to Malcolm!" She said, shoving him into the kitchen.

Huey followed behind and Jazmine caught up with him and nudged him roughly.

"Be nice, "she whispered. Then she hitched up with Nathaniel and grabbed Malcolm from the high chair.

"This is Malcolm, he will be four months when the other baby comes, "Jazmine mentioned. "Say hello to Mr. Alexander," Jazmine said to Malcolm in a baby voice, getting him up to Nathaniel's face.

"Hey little guy," Nathaniel said, shaking Malcolm's tiny hand.

In response, Malcolm threw up all over his face, causing him to make a sound of disgust. Huey laughed "That a boy, " he alleged, before grabbing Malcolm to clean him Jazmine, who was exceedingly embarrassed, tried to help Nathaniel clean off his vest.

"Oh Daniel, I'm so, so, sorry,"Jazmine said.

"Oh, it's alright," Nathaniel said with an uneasy smile. "May I use your restroom?"he inquired.

"Sure, it's upstairs on the right,"Jazmine said.

"Use the guest bathroom which is across the hall,"Huey said. He didn't want strangers wandering around upstairs, and then they could look through his shit.

"Sure,"Nathaniel said with a grin, but when he turned around his facial expression changed. He walked to go find the bathroom. Once he found the bathroom, the first thing he did was removed his vest.

"Stupid ass kid, " he muttered as he cleaned the baby vomit off his vest.

 _Meanwhile..._

Jazmine stood by Huey, who was wiping Malcolm off with his baby wipes.

"He needs another shirt or he'll become sick,"Jazmine said. "Let me go get one" She stated.

"No, Jazmine, sit down,"Huey said. "You're moving around too much. I'll find it, you watch Malcolm" He said, placing Malcolm back on his high chair.

"Slow down, okay," He said, calmly, sitting her down. Jazmine watched Huey leave and she embraced her face and whined. She was so embarrassed. She looked at Malcolm, who was looking at her curiously.

"Did Daddy put you up to this?" She asked him.

In response, he placed his fist in his mouth and sobbed on it.

Jazmine smiled, "Oh baby it's ok. Mommy's not mad, it was an accident," Jazmine said in her baby voice. She raised him up and kissed him on his cheek.

Huey walked in with a fresh shirt for Malcolm, but he stood and watched as Jazmine place multiple kisses on Malcolm's face. To see her treat Malcolm with so much motherly love always made Huey feel better about putting up with another man's son. If Jazmine can treat Malcolm as her own, so could he. He was going to be the best father he could be for both of his children. Jazmine was busy kissing Malcolm's face when she felt a sharp cramp hit her stomach, causing her to almost drop Malcolm, but thankfully Huey caught him in time. He placed Malcolm back in his high chair and raced over to Jazmine, who was moaning in pain as she held her belly.

"Jazmine, what's wrong!"Huey said urgently.

"Nothing, I'm fine," She said, straining to ignore the pain.

"No Jazmine, its happening again, isn't it?"Huey asked.

Jazmine nodded her head sadly and started to whimper.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital, "Huey demanded.

"No, it's just cramps like Dr. Conner said." Maybe I do need to stay off my feet,"Jazmine said, sitting back down.

"I'm beginning to believe that Dr. Conner was wrong,"Huey stated. "We're leaving now!" Huey demanded.

He dressed Malcolm back in his shirt then he left to go get their coats, it was going to be chilly out. Along his way, he bumped into Nathaniel, who open his mouth to speak but Huey interrupted him.

"Leave," he said coldly. And so he went back into the kitchen and dressed Malcolm in his jacket. Jazmine stood up slowly and put her coat on.

She led over to Malcolm to grab him, but Huey stopped her. "I got him," he said, picking him up.

Jazmine began to squall. "I can't believe I almost dropped him,"she exclaimed.

"Jazmine, it was an accident,"He stated.

"But it's my fault," Jazmine said. "The doctor said I couldn't carry the baby while pregnant,"She remembered.

"No, it's my fault for letting you,"He said.

"Where's Nathaniel?"Jazmine asked.

"He left"

"No, I didn't," Nathaniel said, walking in the kitchen.

Huey glared at him savagely. "I thought I told you to leave,"Huey said.

"Huey!"Jazmine yelled.

"No, it's alright. I was leaving anyway, but I won't leave until I say my goodbyes,"he stated, walking towards Jazmine.

"Are you okay?" He asked Jazmine.

"I'm okay, I just have to go to the hospital to check if everything's okay. I'm sorry about dinner" Jazmine said.

"Don't worry about it?"He said, hugging her. He pulled away slowly. "I hope everything turned out okay, " he stated.

"Thanks, Daniel," Jazmine said, smiling at him. He smiled back at her, but his eyes kept traveling to her curves back to her eyes.

Huey huffed loudly and then cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm going to flee," Nathaniel announced. He looked at Huey and walked over to him. "It was nice meeting you, Huey Freeman," he stated, pulling his hand out again.

"We established that already,"Huey said, still glowering at him.

"Oookay," Nathaniel said. "Well, that was awkward, " he said, walking off." See you Jacklyn" he stated, waving at her.

Jazmine giggled and waved "Bye!"

" Bye, Jazz!" He yelled before leaving.

When the door was finally heard, Huey looked at Jazmine and asked. "Who's Jacklynn?"

"Oh no one, just a play name"Jazmine said.

"He's giving you pet names now?"Huey said, frowning at her.

"No silly! I made that name up,"Jazmine said. "It's no big deal, it was only a joke, Huey," she said.

"Well, I don't like it and I also don't like the way he looks at you,"Huey mentioned.

"Oh my god, Huey for the beloved of God. He's Gay!"Jazmine exclaimed.

" Right, because dressing in a pink tie and speaking in light tones automatically makes you homosexual," Huey said.

" He said so himself that he was gay and he almost married Nolan!"Jazmine said.

"Almost, keyword,"Huey said. "I know gay when I see it trust me. Riley reminded me all time what gay was and he isn't gay. He's only saying that to get closer to you,"Huey said.

Jazmine shook her head in denial.

" He arrived here with a rose for you,"Huey added.

"Really Huey? You referenced Riley, the same person that use to always call you gay and obviously you're not!"Jazmine argued. "And that rose was a friendly gesture!"

"I don't care what you say. He's a fake and when I find out, he's going to wish he was gay!"Huey shouted. "Until then, I don't want you alone with him," Huey said.

"Unbelievable," Jazmine said, shaking her head.

"I mean it Jazmine," Huey said seriously.

"Can we go now!"Jazmine yelled, stomping her feet.

* * *

Jazmine, what you're feeling is called Braxton Hicks contractions, which are also known as False labor that causing the body to feel as if you are in labor when really it's just a false alarm,"The physician explained.

"Oh, then the baby is okay?" Jazmine asked, squeezing Huey's hand. "Do you feel pain at the moment?"the physician asked.

"No,"Jazmine said. "Only it's usually on and off,"she explained.

"And how long does the contraction last?"the physician asked.

"Approximately 30 to 60 seconds," Jazmine said.

"Then your baby is fine. It's definitely a Braxton Hicks you see if it were an actual labor, the contractions would last longer than a minute and the pain would go stronger and stronger, "The doctor explained.

"And what triggers these contractions?"Huey asked.

"Usually, it's the following. The Mother or child is very active, the mother's bladder is full, the mother is dehydrated, the mother is standing or sitting in the same position too long, something touches the mother's belly" He explained.

He looked at Huey and said "And it could be after sex. Have you been having sexual intercourse with your partner?" The doctor asked.

Jazmine's face instantly turned red.

"No, we haven't doctor," Huey said seriously.

"Okay, just checking because sex plays a role in these types of things."The doctor explained.

"It could have been when I was holding Malcolm,"Jazmine mentioned.

"Weight can definitely trigger it then I suggest that you hold off on holding your son for a while. Just until the baby arrives,"the physician explained.

Jazmine nodded her head "Okay,"

Huey shook his head again. It felt like the doctor was only guessing so he could hurry to end his shift. Jazmine wasn't always holding Malcolm when she experienced those contractions.

"Doctor Salmon, how can I ease the pain?" Jazmine asked.

"You can alleviate the Braxton Hicks by changing your sleeping postures. If you're sitting for too long take a walk, if you're standing for too long, take a seat. You can take a warm bath for 30 minutes. Drink a couple glasses of water for dehydration. And you can imbibe a cup of warm herbal tea or milk,"the doctor explained.

"And what if none of that work?"Huey asked, crossing his arms.

"Then you will contact your primary doctor" the physician explained.

"Don't mind if I do,"Huey said. "When will Dr. Conner be in? I would like a second opinion because none of the things you're telling me is adding up,"Huey demanded.

"I understand your concerns and you have a right to require a second opinion from your primary doctor. Unfortunately, Dr. Conner won't be in until tomorrow morning,"He explained."However, if you want, Jazmine could stay a night here so Dr. Conner can see her right away"The doctor suggested.

Huey thought about then said, "I don't think so," he averred.

"Huey, I think it's a good idea"Jazmine whispered.

"I don't want to leave you alone," Huey said.

"No troubles, she won't be alone. We have a few nurses monitoring overnight" The doctor remarked.

"Nurses and no doctors?"Huey said.

"Well, I will be here until midnight" the doctor said.

"That's not good enough, doctor, "Huey said.

"With all due respect, Freeman please do not underestimate our Nurse staff. They are well trained and certified" the physician explained.

"With all due respect, Doctor I want her to be monitored by a licensed doctor who will be able to help her if she's in labor"Huey stated.

"According to Ms. Dubois file, her due date isn't until the following month"the physician explained.

"I don't care about what a damn file says, a file can't determine my daughter's birth!"Huey shouted.

"Huey, please!"Jazmine said.

"Sir, I need you to calm down or I'll have to ask you to leave"

"Fine, we were just leaving!"Huey shouted.

"Actually, Huey I want to stay here and you and Malcolm can go back home," Jazmine said.

"No Jazmine you're not staying here alone" Huey demanded.

"Doctor, I would wish to share a room with Isabella Gracia. She lives with me and she's a patient here"Jazmine asked.

"Oh, I recognize her, she's in room 511. Yes, we can arrange for you to share with her"He stated.

"See Huey, Problem solve," Jazmine said

"I still don't feel comfortable with this,"Huey said.

"Huey, I'm going to be fine. I'll be with Isabella and if anything happens, I'll telephone you. Huey please I need space"Jazmine said.

Huey was hurt by her request, but he didn't want to show it. He had been a hot head lately, so perhaps it's best if she stays a night with Isabella.

"Fine, but you better ring me if anything," Huey said.

"Okay Freeman, now go home. It's nearly time for Malcolm's bottle and he needs a bath before he goes to sleep," Jazmine said.

"Okay, See you tomorrow" He stated, kissing her forehead. He kneeled down to her stomach and said, "I'll be back princess. Watch over mommy for me,"He said, caressing her belly.

Jazmine smiled as her eyes tear up. She enjoyed the affection Huey show their baby and when he called her princess, it made her think of the dream she had of that man in a blue suit and red tie. The man that constantly called her princess when he called her assumed it was her father. As Huey placed a kiss along her belly, she only hoped her father loved her as much as Huey loved their daughter.

"Jaz, I'm leaving now,"Huey said.

Jazmine stood up and hugged him and inhaled his fresh scent. He groans as he breathed in her rosy scent. She rubbed on his neck with her fingers and it triggered him. He stroked her hair and bound his tongue inside. They breathed to a great extent as they shared a passionate, intimate kiss.

"Jazmine, the room is ready,"

They pulled away and looked up to see Isabella by the door with Dr. Salmon.

"Bella!"Jazmine exclaimed. She ran to her and hugged her."Oh, I missed you!"

"I missed you more,"Isabella said, touching her face.

"Then, she went over to Huey and hugged him, then kissed Malcolm. "Huey, I'll take it from here. Jazmine will be in safe hands,"Isabella said.

"Take care of her,"He stated."You hold my word Huey,"Isabella promised.

"And I'm going to miss you sweety,"Jazmine said, kissing Malcolm, who began to fuss and cry.

"He's hungry, Huey hurry!"Jazmine said.

"OK, we're going home now Mal," He said.

He stole one last glance at Jazmine, who was blushing scarlet. He held her hand softly. "I'll be back," he stated, letting go slowly.

"Bye Freeman," she stated, smiling at him. He smiled back and exited out.

Jazmine nibbled her lip as she watched him leave.

Ahem!

Jazmine snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Isabella, who was smiling widely at her.

"What?"Jazmine said.

"You're falling for him again,"She stated. I never stopped, she said in her head.

"I am not!"Jazmine protested.

"Yeah, okay,"Isabella said with a laugh."Vamos! Celia( **_A telenovela based on Latin singer Celia Cruz_** ) is about to come on!"Isabella said, pulling Jazmine's hand.

Jazmine gasped, then shouted "Hay cuanto me gusta y me alegra. Asucar! Asucar!"Jazmine sang.

"Hay cuanto me gusta y me alegra

Yo soy la candela candela y mi cadelai' candela"Isabella shouted.

They laughed as they walked towards Isabella's room where they sat, ate, and watched Celia all night.

.

.

.

.

After that night, Jazmine was asleep when Isabella jumped from the bed and screamed. Jazmine wakes up and went to her side.

"Bella, its okay it was only a bad dream,"Jazmine said, trying to calm her.

"No, it wasn't a dream, she's here I can feel it,"Isabella exclaimed.

"Who, who was here?" Jazmine asked.

"Celeste's murderer!"Isabella said, her voice shook.

"No, you were dreaming, she can't hurt you," Jazmine said.

"No, you don't understand. She was right here. I felt her standing by the bed. She was watching me!"Isabella exclaimed.

Jazmine shook her head. "No Bella you think you see her, but it's in your mind. Trust me, I see things all the time that aren't there,"She let out with tears in her eyes.

Isabella shook her head hysterically.

"No, No, No, No!"she exclaimed. "I know what I saw. I know what I saw. She's here! The woman who murdered my baby is here," Isabella sobbed.

Jazmine rubbed her back gently. "I'm so sorry. I know it hurts, but it's going to be okay,"Jazmine said.

"It's never going to be okay,"Isabella said.

"She's here, " she kept recurring. Jazmine's felt as if she was looking at herself at the sight of Isabella pulling on her own hair and muttering words as she rocked back and forth.

"I'm going to get us some help," Jazmine said, pressing the assistance button for a nurse to come.

"Ah!" Jazmine yelped as she felt another strong cramp hit her abdomen. She sat down slowly, it must be the Braxton Hicks Contraction she thought to herself.

* * *

Huey sigh as he found himself out of his sleep, staring at the ceiling again. This time, it was because Jazmine wasn't by his side. Just the thought of her made him smile. That kiss they shared was wild and passionate, he didn't want to stop. Though they weren't a couple yet, he knew that the pregnancy was bringing them closer. Fairly soon she will be his again and he couldn't wait. He longed for the day to arrive when he can hold her, his arms and claim her as his woman and never let go. He made a vow to himself that when that day comes he will never make the same mistakes ever again. He never let a woman come between will spend the remainder of his life loving and protecting Jazmine and his children, and that all that matters. His thoughts were disrupted when he heard his phone ringing. It must be Jazmine, he thought anxiously as he quickly grabbed his cell phone from the table.

He was disappointed when the screen read, Ceaser.

"What the hell, this fucking nigga want, "he mumbled before answering the phone.

"Huey!"Ceaser shouted over the line.

"Nigga, You know what time it is?"Huey shouted.

"Where's Jazmine!"

Huey felt anger rushed into him. "She's none of your concern," Huey said roughly.

"No, Seriously, I need to talk to her it's urgent!"Ceaser shouted.

"Too bad because she's asleep so whatever you have to say, tell me,"Huey said.

He heard Ceaser sigh as if he was remedied.

"Good, she's safe,"Ceaser said.

"Of course, she's safe. She's with me,"Huey said, piqued by his comment. "Now, what the hell is so urgent that you couldn't wait to tell me,"Huey said.

"You know the woman from that institution Mariana Ramirez escaped?"Ceaser said.

"Yeah, the same institution Jazmine went to. Why is this important?" Huey asked.

"When I was looking for information on what happened to Jazmine, I saw her there and we talked. The things she said was disturbing and she held some strange obsession with Jazmine," Caesar mentioned.

"What?"Huey said, sitting up.

"She claimed that she and Jazmine shared romantic moments together, but Jazmine betrayed her. I didn't believe her, but I remember her bringing up if she ever comes out she was going to look for Jazmine." He revealed.

"That's why I asked where Jazmine was because I wanted to make certain she was with you. Now that Mariana has escaped I know for certain she's going to come for Jazmine" He stated.

"Huey, she's very dangerous, she's the one who killed Dr. Steven they said so on the news,"Ceaser revealed.

"Huey, did you hear me!"

Huey was in shock, he picked up every word. "Yeah, I gotta go"He stated, hanging up.

"Shit!"He swore as he came up from his bed. He promptly got dressed and grabbed Malcolm and headed to his car. He placed Malcolm, who was sleeping in the car seat, then got into the driver seat and rode off.

Damn it! I shouldn't have never left her there alone, he considered as he pressed on the gas harder. He needed to get to the hospital fast. He was starting to get this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Jazmine was holding her stomach, rubbing it smoothly to ease the pain from the mini contractions she was having meanwhile Isabella was still losing her head.

Jazmine pressed the assistance button once again.

Where the hell is that damn nurse, she thought as she pushed it again and again until finally she saw the door open.

"Did somebody call for help"

Both Jazmine and Isabella's eyes widened. They recognized that voice. The tanned woman smiled and got rid of the blonde wig from her head to reveal her long dark wavy hair. She drew out a gun from her scrubs and pointed it at Jazmine.

"Hola, Come estas? Strawberry shortcake. Did you miss me?"she said, smiling brightly.

Jazmine lips shivered as she muttered "Mariana,"

"Mariana!"Isabella said in a fierce tone.

"Bingo!"Mariana exclaimed. " You chicas miss me?" She stated, smiling at the both of them.

"You bitch you take in some nerve showing your face!"Isabella shouted.

Mariana pointed her gun at Isabella. Jazmine gasped and strained to call 911 from her phone, but Mariana snatched the phone from Jazmine and threw it, breaking it in pieces.

"Not so fast strawberry shortcake," She said, aiming the gun at Jazmine's head."I'll tear that beautiful face of yours, " she smiled as she realized Jazmine's pregnant belly.

"Or even better! I'll shoot that little nena out of you,"She threatened.

Jazmine body shook in fright. "Please,"

"Stay away from her! "Isabella hollered.

Mariana pointed the gun back at Isabella. "Aww Isabella," she said, pouting at her.

"You don't know do you?"She asked.

"About What?" Isabella said.

"You don't know that me and Jazmine were lesbian lovers," She revealed.

"No! she's lying Isabella!" Jazmine shouted.

"Oh, shut up liar. We kissed and almost fucked, but then you forgot about me. How could you leave me Jazmine" She said in a hurt tone.

"You're crazy, we were never together. We kissed, but I did that to use you. We were friends nothing else,"Jazmine admitted.

Isabella gasped and looked at Jazmine. "How could you!" she said in a hurt tone.

"Bella, It isn't what you think. I didn't know she murdered your daughter. If I would have known I would have never,"Jazmine explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"Because I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you,"Jazmine said.

"Aw, how sweet,"Mariana said."Now let's hear a bedtime story, shall we?" She said looking at Isabella again.

" Once they were a young girl who woke up one day to notice she was adopted. For years she begged her parents to tell her about her birth mother until one day, they eventually did "she explained.

"They told her that her mother was a teenager when she decided she didn't desire her so she asked what was her mother's name but they wouldn't tell her"She revealed.

"She was so anxious that she looked through her adoption files to find her mother's full name and when she finally found it, she did some research to find her. At first, it was a struggle, but then one day, she ran into this beautiful girl name Celeste," she revealed.

"No, no, no!" Isabella said Meanwhile Jazmine attempted her breathing exercises.

"Celeste was so beautiful, but she was really naive. It was the first time they met when the young girl realized that Celeste was her little sister," she disclosed.

"No! No! no!" Isabella said while Jazmine breathing got heavier.

"Oh was she excited, she wanted the chance to eventually meet her birth mother so she became friends with Celeste, and when she finally met her beloved mother and her other sister Angelica, and she was the happiest she has ever been. For the first time, she felt like she owned a true family,"She explained.

" She couldn't wait to get to know them, but unluckily, it wasn't as she expected.d. Her own mother didn't like her. In fact, she hated her for no reason. All she ever cared about was Celeste this, Celeste that. She never gave me a chance!" Mariana revealed.

"No, no, no!" Isabella kept saying.

" No matter how many times I strained to make her love me, it was always Celeste, who she loved the most and it made me so, so angry especially when Celeste told me she didn't want to be friends anymore. I was totally devastated!" Mariana exclaimed.

"Then that bitch had the nerve to fuck my brother Jose, the only man I ever loved. She took my mother from me then she took my man, she was always taking something from me!" She hollered.

" And then that's when I decided to take something from her. I waited for the right time and the right place. I tapped on the door and no one answered so I broke in. The moment She saw my face was the moment she knew she was going to die. She begged me to let her live, but I went on stabbing her and stabbing her. Then I put a bullet through her head along with my pathetic brother, "She revealed.

"I loved them so much!" Mariana expressed.

Isabella broke down along the floor and sobbed. "It can't be, no!" she whimpered out.

"Oh Madre,"she stated, walking towards Isabella. "Why didn't you want me,"Mariana cried. "What did I ever do to deserve this!"she shouted.

That's when Isabella looked at her deadly in the eyes. "Because you were a mistake!" She said like it was poison in her mouth.

" Don't say that!"Mariana screamed, holding her ears.

"It's true. I was just a child when my uncle raped me and having a baby that young almost killed me,"Isabella revealed. "When you were born I couldn't even look you in the eye without crying. I had to give you away, " she enunciated. "It wasn't until you killed my daughter when I finally learned that you were mine. And for the first time my life, I regret giving birth to you. I would have rather died than to owned a daughter like you!" Isabella said hatefully.

"You don't mean it! You don't fucking mean it!"Mariana screamed.

"I mean every word and I don't care if we are the same blood. You was and will never be my daughter. I will never love you. I hate you with deep passion. I always hated you, and it will forever be that way. I would rather drop dead," Isabella hollered.

"Callete(Shut up)!"Mariana screamed, shooting the ceiling.

Jazmine body jumped and suddenly, she felt something leaking down her legs. She looked down and thought it was her own urine, it wasn't until she felt a powerful contraction hit her when she realized.

"Aah!"Jazmine cried out as her legs became weak.

Isabella looked at Jazmine in fear that she was shot. "Jazmine what's wrong!" She shouted as she saw Jazmine sliding down the floor.

"I, I, I think," Jazmine said in a shaking voice. "My water just broke!"Jazmine said as the pain started to grow.

* * *

Before Huey went to the hospital, he made an urgent stop to a nearby hotel where Denise stayed. He recalled her mentioning to him that she was going to be in town because she plans to go visit Amelia to give her a farewell.

He didn't really want to trust her, but he phoned her to see if she could watch Malcolm until he got back. She was more than happy to help out. She loved Malcolm like a nephew and assured him that he would be in safe hands.

"Whatsoever you have not taken my son to see that woman" Huey warned. "If I find out you had my son anywhere near Amelia, I assure you will be sorry," Huey said to with that he drove off, leaving her speechless.

The moment Huey arrived at the Hospital, he nearly lost it when saw four police cars in front. He raced out of the car and towards the hospital, but the police stopped him.

"Sir, you can't come inside,"The officer stated."There's a woman in there pregnant with my child and you tell me I can't get inside"Huey shouted, pushing his way inside but he was stopped by two other cops.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend, but the hospital is on lockdown. No one is allowed to get in or out at this time!"The officer stated.

"Get off me!" Huey growled as he fought to free himself. The officer then slammed him down and said,

"Did you not hear me clearly?"the officer stated.

Huey only grew more angry. He come up and knocked the officer cold. Once he did that the other officers ambushed him and they were about to arrest him, but then somebody yelled.

"MPD!"He yelled gaining the officers' attention. The man took out his badge.

"Chief?"the officer said.

"That's right, I am the chief of the Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia and I require to release Huey Freeman at once!"Huey Freeman,"They said with fright in their eyes.

"Yeah, that's me,"Huey said sternly. "You heard him release me!"He articulated in a rough tone. The officer released him from the handcuffs.

"Apologize to Freeman!"The chief demanded.

"We're sorry Huey Freeman it won't occur again," they all said.

"Good now resume your fucking positions!" The boss shouted.

The officers went away back to their positions. Huey stood up and walked over to the familiar face.

"Thugnificiant?" Huey said in shock.

Thugnificiant laughed hysterically. "Damn, I haven't been called that in years!" He exclaimed. "Around here I'm Chief Jenkins, but you can call me Otis," He informed.

Huey was shocked he definitely wasn't a thug anymore. He was dressed in police uniform with his hair cut short. He had built from training and he took in a beard.

"Thanks, Otis," Huey said respectfully.

"No problem, You know someone in there?" Otis asked.

"Jazmine," Huey said with worry written all over his face.

"Fine ass light skin thing across the street?"he inquired.

Huey nodded, though he disliked the way he described Jazmine.

"Damn, I'm sorry man," Otis said.

"What do you mean you're sorry? What's going on?" Huey asked.

"You don't know, damn," Otis said as he recognized he had to break the news to him. "Some crazy bitch holding some people on the fifth-floor hostage."

Huey's heart dropped Jazmine's on the fifth floor.

"Can you take me inside!' Huey demanded.

"I don't know man it's too dangerous!"Otis said.

" She's pregnant!" Huey shouted. " You gotta let me in!" Huey said urgently.

Otis nodded his head in respect. "Come on!" He said, walking inside the building. Huey followed behind.

When they walked inside the first floor was filled with a whole bunch of officers who was holding their guns

"Hey, What's going on!"Otis asked.

"There're an elderly woman and a young pregnant woman on in room 511 who is being held hostage at gunpoint by Mariana Ramirez,"They explained.

Huey felt his heart sore, he knew he shouldn't have left her alone. "Why isn't anyone making a move!"Huey hollered.

" We can't risk going on the second floor because she has hostages and we don't want to piss her off"the officer explained.

"Have anyone been injured?"Otis asked.

"When we arrived here two nurses and one doctor had been killed,"The officer stated.

"And what about the two hostages?" Otis asked.

"We're not sure waiting for the SWAT team to come with their helicopters" they informed.

Huey who was now pacing back and forth. "So what you're going to stand here like some fucking cowards and wait till she kills them!" Huey shouted. He was beyond pissed now.

"Get her on the phone now fuck the SWAT we need to take action immediately!" Otis demanded.

* * *

"Jazmine, hold on there, breathe," Isabella said, attempting to calm her down. Her contractions had grown more concentrated and increasingly more vivid. Every 3 to 4 minutes, she felt a potent wave of pain. Her back was aching, her legs felt heavier, and she was burning up.

She was in great stress not only from labor but because her, Isabella and the baby life were at risk. By a psychopath who apparently is Isabella's long lost daughter who murdered her little sister.

"Breathe, Jazmine, Breathe!"

How the hell is she supposed to make out those stupid breathing exercises if she couldn't even think straight nor could she even speak. All she could do is moan and cry, but it didn't help . She wasn't even supposed to be in labor, she was still 8 and a half months pregnant!

Isabella looked at Jazmine and she could immediately tell that Jazmine was in stage two in her labor. She needed to get to a delivery room soon.

"Please, she needs a doctor. At least let her go,"Isabella pleaded.

"Oh, Shut up mother dearest!"Mariana yelled wickedly. "No one's going anywhere until you drop dead. I was going to give up this pregnant bitch life because I actually liked her, but you know what fuck her too!"Mariana yelled."She really is Celeste all over again. The way you gamble your own life for her. She's not even your real daughter and you love her more than me!"Mariana said with burning tears in her eyes.

"You're always choosing someone over me, now I have to kill her too!"She yelled.

"Please, not my baby!"Jazmine managed to wail. "Sorry, strawberry shortcake, but I have no choice. If you would have never left me and betrayed me by stealing my mom. We would have been so happy together," Mariana Said.

"But you had to ruin everything!"she shouted.

Jazmine cries grew louder and Mariana lifts her hand to strike her but then suddenly the phone started to ring.

* * *

Huey was still flipping out, pacing and panting at the same time while Otis was on the telephone, waiting for the other line to pick up. It rings five times, then eventually the line picks up.

"Who is it!" A woman with a strong accent hollered.

"This is Chief Jenkins, head of the MPD. Am I speaking to a Miss Mariana Ramirez?" Otis asked in a stately tone.

"It's her," he whispered.

Huey stopped his motions and walked closer to Otis.

"Yeah, what the fuck you want!"She yelled. "And you better not ask me to come out because that dead!"she shouted." Mariana, I'm not demanding you to do anything. I have a few questions for you"

"I don't have time for no cop games!" She said.

He discovered the sound of weeping in the background so he presses the speaker button so Huey could indicate who it was, it was Jazmine. She was shaking and crying hysterically.

"Jazmine!" Huey shouted in panic, Otis told him to hush as he held the press the phone off speaker.

"Would you shut her the fuck up. I was on the goddamn phone!" Mariana shouted, holding the gun to her ears before picking up the phone again.

"What is she doing to her!"Huey demanded. Otis covered the phone with his hand and said to Huey.

"Look, man, I know this idea hard, but you have to let me handle this. I can't get through to her if you keep yelling,"Otis said to him. Huey was furious, but he knew Otis was in good order.

"Helloooo!" Mariana said in annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I'm here," Otis said.

"Well, what do you want to know,"Mariana asked in an impatient voice.

"Is Jazmine DuBois there with you?"he inquired.

"Yeah, and she won't shut the fuck up!'

"Do you mind telling me why she's crying?'Otis asked.

Mariana rolled her eyes dramatically. "She's in labor and shit, "she said carelessly.

Otis' eyes grew wide and he looked at Huey, who looked at him for answers. Before Huey could ask, he plucked out his walkie talkie.

"Leonard! Is there any nurses or doctors left in the building?" He demanded.

"No chief, all remaining staff have been removed during emergency evaluation" Leonard explained.

"I'm going to need you to bring in a doctor immediately " Otis demanded.

"Uh, Chief, do you mind I ask why?"Leonard asked.

Otis looked at Huey with an apologetic look and said. "One of the hostages is currently in labor,"he expressed.

"What!"Huey shouted.

"Chief, I'll see what we can do,"Leonard said.

"Thanks, man,"Otis said, before, putting his walkie talkie off.

"This can't be fucking happening!"Huey shouted. "She's 35 weeks. How in the fuck is she in labor!" Huey hollered.

"I knew something was wrong. I fucking knew it,"Huey said as he pulled on his hair.

"Fuck!"he shouted, then he turned to Otis. "Hand me a gun. I'll go up there myself!"Huey demanded.

"I'm sorry Huey, but I can't let you do that,"Otis said

"She needs me!" Huey exclaimed.

"I can't have you do that. Have us handle this Freeman!"Otis shouted.

"I don't see handling happening around. All I see is a whole lot of pussy niggas,"Huey shouted. He got in Otis's face." I swear on my son, if Jazmine and My baby die, I'm coming after you and your whole team!" He threatened.

Otis gulped, looking into Huey eyes that were burning with fury.

"Like I said, we will handle it, "he said, showing no fear.

"I'm not going to sit and wait,"Huey said before walking away.

"Freeman, where are you going!"Otis yelled, but Huey kept walking towards the exit.

Right when he was about to leave, Dr. Conner entered the lobby.

"Dr. Conner?"Huey said.

"Don't worry, I'm doing the best I can get Jazmine help"She stated.

"Chief Otis,"she walked over to her and took her hand."Dr. Conner" he stated.

"Thank you for being here, " he alleged,"It's my oath to do whatsoever it takes to save my patient and her baby's life!" She said.

"Can get Ms. Ramirez on the phone please?" She stated.

* * *

" Huey" Jazmine sobbed as she held her stomach. By now her contractions were getting longer and the pain was increasing by the routine. Her throat felt dry, she was dehydrated.

Jazmine contained to wail as Isabella and Mariana argue.

"This would have never happened if you would have just kept me, but nooo! You had to give me away!"Mariana said bitterly. "You're nothing but a selfish bitch!"

"Selfish? You ungrateful devil child!"Isabella shouted. "I may have passed you up, but I made sure you had a good home. And you did. Your parents are rich. You could have anything you desire. You could have had the glamorous life, but you had to take out my daughter. Who along with Angelica struggled for a long time Unlike you they didn't wake up with a silver plate, they had to work to find what they wanted and the majority of the time, they didn't get anything," Isabella exclaimed.

" And don't you dare say, you didn't have love. Your parents loved you enough to fight hard so you won't receive the death penalty. Even when they knew you killed their son, they still loved you,"Isabella shouted.

"You say I destroyed your life, but you ruined mine. If you were have come to me and told me you were my daughter, I would spread open arms for you . Because believe it or not I did once love you. But rather, you became friends with Celeste and influenced her to do bad things. You had her disrespecting me, partying, and drunk driving," Isabella explained. "And today I know that you were doing that so I would love her less, but no matter what she did in the past. I loved her more than anything in the world. I am forever proud to be her mother and when she met you, I lost her, when you went away, I found her just to lose her all over again,"Isabella exclaimed.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah"Mariana said. "Are you done?" She stated. Isabella just stood and wept miserably. Mariana opened her mouth to speak, but then the phone ring again.

"Ugh!" She sounded "Who the fuck!" She said, picking up the telephone.

"What!"She hollered.

"Mariana this is chief Otis,"Otis said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What the fuck do you want?" Mariana said.

"There's a doctor here that's is willing to help Jazmine, but you have to let her in. She will be unarmed,"He stated.

"You think I'm dumb enough to fall for that trick. No one comes in and if I hear one footstep I swear to God, I will shoot that bitch!"She shouted.

.

.

"She doesn't want to negotiate," Otis said to Dr. Conner.

"Ask her how far are Jazmine's contractions?" Dr. Conner asked.

"Mariana, how far are the contractions Jazmine's having?" Otis asked.

"I don't fucking know. She's crying and screaming a whole lot. I can't fucking hardly hear shit!"she snapped.

Otis turned to Conner "She's is in a lot of pain," he said.

"Okay, is there anyway, she could put Jazmine on the phone?"she asked. "I need to know how far are her contractions," she asked.

Otis asked Mariana then she said. "Will this shut her up!"

"Dr. Conner said it you work with her. We can get her to calm down," Otis told her.

Mariana didn't reply, but Jazmine's cries were getting louder which meant she was walking toward her. Otis pressed the phone on speaker and Huey stood up in alert.

"Talk now!" They heard Mariana shout. Jazmine was breathing heavily and panting.

"Jazmine, it's me, Dr. Conner. I need you to stay calm, okay?" she said in a gentle voice. In response Jazmine began to moan "I can't, it hurts so bad!"

"I know Jazmine and I'm going to do whatever it takes to save you and the baby. Can you tell me how far are the contractions?" She inquired.

"I don't know"Jazmine whimpered. She kept saying she couldn't think strategically.

"Does it feel like it's getting stronger and longer?"She inquired.

Jazmine took her time to answer, but she said. "Yes"

Conner continued to ask questions and every answer Jazmine indicated that she was in the second stage of labor.

"Jazmine needs to be in surgery immediately, The baby is on its way. Because she's in pre-labor. The Pregnancy is far too dangerous for her to give birth on her own. It required for her to get a C-section. If we don't get her help so she and the baby could die,"Dr. Conner said urgently.

Huey felt his heart break and he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Jazmine," he exclaimed.

"Huey!"Jazmine cried out. "I'm scared, I'm so scared,"She wailed.

" Jazmine, I'm going to get you now!"Huey shouted.

"No Huey!"Jazmine shouted, but Mariana snatched the phone aside.

There was sounds struggle and Jazmine began screaming hysterically.

Huey ran out of the building.

"Freeman!"Otis yelled.

He obviously had his own plans. He picked up his phone, called and said, "Hiro, you started the jet?" He asked.

"Yeah, and the guns as you requested," Hiro said.

"OK, I'm on my way!" Huey said as he got into his car

* * *

"Shut your mouth, You bitch!"Mariana shouted as she slapped Jazmine in her face. Jazmine screamed and that's when Isabella lost it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"She screamed as she ran into Mariana, knocking her on the floor. Mariana lost hold of the gun. Isabella began swinging her by her hair and uppercut her in her face.

Mariana growled as she kicked Isabella in her gut and slammed her as she flipped her over. She went up on top of her and began choking her.

"You can beat me Madre "She cried then laughed. "Think again old lady!" She said, crushing her neck tightly.

" No,"Jazmine said as she saw Isabella legs shaking. Jazmine spotted the pistol and tried to reach for it, but then Mariana crushed her hand with her heel.

Jazmine screeched as her body shuddered.

"No, uh uh, strawberry shortcake,"She said, picking up the gun. Jazmine whimpered as her finger started to shed blood.

"Aw, Que lindo(how cute), "Mariana said, taking hold of her chin. "When I'm finished with her. You're next,"she said walking back towards Isabella, who was laying on the floor.

" Oh Madre(Oh mother), you tried,"Mariana said. Isabella groaned in annoyance as she attempted to lift up her head, but she couldn't get up.

"Now It's time for a family reunion," Mariana said, aiming the gun at her.

"No!"Jazmine cried.

Isabella used all her force to kick Mariana down and she got up and grabbed the gun from Mariana but Mariana kept a tight grip.

As Jazmine eyes grew big and her body weakened from dehydration, Isabella and Mariana struggled over the gun. They were growling and slamming each other against walls.

Jazmine lifted her eyes and cried "Nooooo!"

Only it was too late, The force of them pulling the gun made the gun go off.

 **BANG!**

.

.

.

Mariana and Isabella's both gasped at the same time. They looked at each other with wide eyes. They couldn't distinguish which of them had been shot because at the moment they were in shock. It wasn't until Jazmine screamed "Bella!" When Isabella felt a sting. She shuddered terrified to look downwards, she used her hand to touch the burning spot. She panted as she lifted her hand to see it covered with blood. "No," she whispered as she realized she had been shot. She looked down to view the blood coming from her stomach.

She looked back at Mariana who had tears rolling down her eyes, but with an evil grin on her facial expression.

"Sorry Madre," she said." You lose, " she stated, pushing Isabella down on the .

"No!" Jazmine said weakly. She attempted to crawl to Isabella but her body was still going through labor. She was laying on the floor because she couldn't move.

She turned her head to see Isabella laying on the floor as well. She had tears in her eyes as she held her bleeding stomach.

"Jazmine," She said in a frail voice.

"Don't go?" Jazmine pleaded. "Don't go"

Isabella weakly smiled. "It's alright.. I can finally see Celeste again, " she said with a smile, before her eyes closed.

"Isabella!" Jazmine screamed, though her voice was broken. Isabella!" but Isabella wouldn't respond.

Mariana stood up, carrying the gun in her hand. "Oh strawberry shortcake, she's gone,"she said in a false caring tone.

She walked over to Jazmine and pointed the gun at her. "Now it's your turn!" She stated, holding the trigger.

"No,"Jazmine said, covering her stomach to protect her child. She shut her eyes tightly, it was really the end.

 **BANG!**

.

.

.

.

Jazmine opened her eyes to see Mariana standing in a frozen position with a befuddled look on her face. Now it was Mariana's turn to look down to see that she had been shot in the chest.

She looked back at where the bullet came from, which was the window. She didn't know see who it was because her sight was blurred, but she could slightly hear the sound of a helicopter. She looked back at Jazmine and then, at last, her body hit the floor.

Jazmine sobbed loudly, She didn't hear the sounds of the window breaking and Huey's footsteps. She didn't hear the sound of him shouting her name.

"Jazmine!"

How could she when Isabella was dead.

.

"Jazmine!"Huey exclaimed. She didn't look back at him. She kept crying and crying.

"Jazmine, it's me!"

Wait, That wasn't Huey's voice.

She looked up, but her eyes were cloudy. "Jazmine"

She recognized that deep accent.

It was Isabella.

No it can't be, she's dead"Jazmine thought to herself. She appeared over to the spot Isabella had laid to see Mariana instead, laying in the same position, dead from a bullet to her stomach. Jazmine was so confused. She commenced to hear helicopter sounds again and the sound of the room window breaking and the footsteps.

"Jazmine!" Huey shouted as he ran towards Isabella, who was next to Jazmine, who was laying on the floor.

She was quiet and her breathing was fainting. Her eyes were watery and tired looking.

"Bella, go find Dr. Conner quickly!" He shouted. Isabella hurried out of the room. Huey lifted Jazmine in his arms.

"Jazmine, hold on!" he said fearfully. "Stay with me!

Was the final thing she heard before losing her consciousness, then suddenly, everything went black.

.

.

.

.

"Jazmine, hold on!"

She opened her eyes to see Dr. Conner giving her a promising look. She was panting while pushing Jazmine on the surgery cart along with two other physicians.

She couldn't speak because she had a breathing mask on and she couldn't feel the pain of labor, due to the epidural in her system from the IV fluids.

"You're going to be okay Jazmine," Dr. Conner told her, but she didn't quite hear her.

The baby is going to be Okay," Dr. Conner said and Jazmine heard clearly. "She's on her way! You will see her soon," A sleepy smile spread across Jazmine's face because she heard the best news of her life.

Her baby was going to be okay and finally, she was going to meet her little girl.

* * *

One more Chapter left! for those who didn't understand, Mariana was the one who was shot not Isabella. Jazmine was only hallucinating when she saw Isabella dying on the floor. Huey used Hiro's jet to reach their room and he bust the windows open to get inside. I hope that made sense, thanks for reading, please leave a review. I love hearing your thoughts!


	43. AN:Preview of Last Chapter

**AN Of 1/24/17 I haven't forgotten about stories will update soon. sorry for the wait been very busy!**

* * *

"Jazmine, hold on!"

Jazmine opened her eyes to see Dr. Conner giving her a promising look. She was panting while pushing her on the surgery cart along with two other physicians. She couldn't speak because she had a breathing mask on and she couldn't feel the pain of labor, due to the epidural in her system from the IV fluids.

"You're going to be alright Jazmine," Dr. Conner assured her but she couldn't quite hear. Everything went on mute for a moment until she heard Dr. Conner say, "The baby is going to be Okay," Jazmine heard clearly. "She's on her way! You will see her soon," A sleepy smile spread across Jazmine's face because she heard the best news of her life.

Her baby was going to be okay and finally, she was going to meet her little girl.

.

.

.

.

Huey waited in the hall along with Isabella, who surprisingly remained silent the entire time. Maybe she's in shock? Huey tapped his foot impatiently as he rubbed his temples. The doctor instructed him to wait until they were finished running tests and monitoring Jazmine's contractions. They informed him that he was restricted from coming inside until they knew for certain it was safe. Since Jazmine was pre-laboring the delivery was at high risk and her stress levels were above average, causing the baby more distress. He and Jazmine were aware of the C-Section requirement, but they didn't expect her water to break so soon, neither did Dr. Conner. Huey stood up and pace back and forth. He couldn't sit through this any longer, he needed to know that Jazmine and the baby will make it. He kept asking the nurses and doctors that walked passed to give him answers and when he didn't get an answer, he would yell at them. He didn't intend to be such a hot head, but he was baffled.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Dr. Conner came out with a little smile on her face.

"Huey"

Huey raced towards the doctor " Is she okay!" he shouted. "Can I see her?" he said urgently. Dr. Conner chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, of course, you may see her, She will be ready to deliver the baby very soon," she announced. As they walked to the delivery room, Dr. Conner explained. "I didn't mention this to Jazmine yet, but because the baby is 35 weeks, she's going through what we call a preterm. This means the baby is a lot smaller than a premature and she isn't fully matured," she stated.

"Will baby make it?"Huey asked.

"Unfortunately, there's a high hazard and if she does, she may have health problems in the future, however, I am confident that everything is going to be alright. I have one of the best teams working with me, and all I need is for you and Isabella to help keep Jazmine calm," she explained. Huey nodded his head in understanding.

Isabella, who was walking behind, nodded her head as well. "How is Jazmine doing?" she asked.

" She's very calm and fatigue, but she doesn't want to start unless you two are by her side," Dr. Conner said with a grin.

"She said that?" Huey asked in incredulity.

"Her own words"

Huey felt a smile spread across his face but it soon turned to worry when he came inside the delivery room. Jazmine was on the hospital bed while five doctors were surrounding her. He felt his heart mimicking the heart monitor that was beeping away, showing Jazmine's and the baby's heartbeat. They were slightly elevated but strong.

"Huey?" she said weakly. Huey ran to her side and held her hand. " I'm here and I'm not going leaving your side," he said, kissing her hand.

"Where's Isabella?"she asked.

"I'm right here," Isabella said softly, taking Jazmine's other hand.

Jazmine looked at Isabella " Are you alright ?" she asked with a worried tone.

"I'm, I'm fine," she said quietly. "Are u alright?" Isabella asked.

"I'm terrified" she admitted, squeezing Isabella and his hand.

.

.

.

.

As minutes passed Jazmine's mood began to change. She let go of his hand and focused her attention on Isabella. It was like he wasn't in the room. He watched as they interacted, he could not help but feel jealousy towards Isabella. He wanted to be the one comforting her during this moment.

"You have the camera right?" Jazmine asked.

"It's right here," said Isabella, holding it out for her to see.

"Okay everyone, it's time to have this baby. Jazmine are you ready?"Dr. Conner asked. Jazmine gave her a slow, shaky nod. Dr. Conner handled Huey a mask and placed her own mask on.

"Alright, let's get started!"

.

.

.

.

Jazmine looked up at the lights, it scared her. She couldn't help but think of all the bad things that could happen. Would if her baby doesn't make it?

"todo va a estar bien, mi corazon( **Everything will be fine, my heart** ) just you wait and see," said Isabella, but Jazmine didn't believe her. After everything that has happened, why would the baby come out healthy?

"She's right Jazmine, everything will be fine," Huey reassured her.

"Oh fuck off Huey no one wants to hear from you!" she snapped.

"I'm here aren't I? what else do you want me to do!" Huey exclaimed, he really didn't want to fight her, not now.

"Don't you dare yell at me, you asshole!" Jazmine shouted.

"What? I didn't even raise my voice!" Huey yelled unintentionally.

"If you two are going to argue then you will have to leave Huey. I cannot have you upsetting her," Dr. Conner warned.

Jazmine smirked and through a couple more insults his way, trying to get him to leave, but he didn't take the bait. soon she grew tired and calmed herself. She looked up at the lights again still squeezing Isabella's hand.

"Thank you Jazmine," Huey said after some time.

"For what?"

"Being the mother of my child,"

Jazmine didn't know how to respond to that. She looked at Isabella with a pleading look but she didn't know what to say either.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, Huey come closer, Here she comes!"Dr. Conner announced.

Huey, Jazmine, and Isabella all held their breaths. This was the moment they had been waiting for. Huey watch astounded as they gently pulled the newborn out. At first, the baby didn't make a sound until the nurse lightly spanked her and instantly she let out a loud cry. Jazmine cried in joy, hearing her baby for the first time ever.

"Say hello to your little girl Jazmine," Dr. Conner said, lifting the baby high so Jazmine can see reached to touch her daughter's hand, crying harder with the largest smile on her face.

"Huey do you want to do the honors?" Dr. Conner asked, holding out a pair of scissors.

Huey gave a quick nod and cut the cord carefully. He observed, protecting his baby with his eyes as they cleaned her and wrapped her in a swaddle blanket. One of the nurses held out the baby to Huey.

"Jazmine should go first," he said, taking a step looked at Huey, not believing what she was hearing.

"She did all of the work," he said, giving Jazmine a small smile.

The nurse gave the baby to an anxious Jazmine. As she held her daughter for the first time, Isabella didn't waste any moment as she took pictures.

Jazmine gasped, "Oh my God, you are so beautiful," she said tearfully. Huey stood motionless as Isabella and Jazmine adored the baby. His body wanted to move, but for the first time was extremely nervous.

"Huey, come see her!"Jazmine said excitedly. Huey's heart pounded as he walked slowly towards Jazmine. He bent down, taking off his mask as they looked at their baby girl. She was so tiny with machines attached to her body.

"She's...she's," he said amazed of how beautiful she looked. She had Jazmine's features from head to toe. Her tiny head was covered with soft strawberry blonde curls. Her skin was very bright but her ears were darker indicating that it would change to a much tanner complexion. It was her eyes that he couldn't see because Dr. Conner had informed them that it wouldn't open until weeks later, but he assumed it was as green as Jazmine's.

"Would you like to hold her?"Jazmine asked.

Huey nodded his head but refuse to take his eyes off their baby, his baby.

"it's okay Huey," Jazmine said, handing the baby to Isabella to give to him. Huey sat down as Isabella brought the baby over. His nerves were kicking in, but the moment he held his baby for the first time, his heart felt warm and complete.

"Hello Princess," he said softly. "Daddy's here" he whispered, holding her close but careful not to harm her. As soon she heard his voice, the unexpected happened, She opened her eyes. To his surprise, instead of green eyes, they were reddish brown like wine, she had his eyes. All the doubts he couldn't help to feel before had vanished because the moment he saw those beautiful maroon eyes, he knew without a doubt,

she was his.

"Huey?"Jazmine asked, looking at him in concern.

"She has my eyes," He said as tears formed in his eyes. Jazmine looked at her baby, her eyes were closed like before.

"How did you-" Jazmine asked in confusion. Huey explained to her what had happened as tears ran down his face. Jazmine asked everyone to leave the room for a moment of privacy. Everyone left the room, leaving Jazmine, Huey, and their child.

Jazmine felt her own tears pouring she had never seen Huey like this, he cried before but never out of happiness.

"Huey are you okay?"Jazmine asked to be certain.

Huey looked at her with deep emotion. "For the first time in my life, everything is perfect. She's perfect" Huey expressed. Jazmine smiled weakly.

"Can I see her?" she asked.

Huey passed the baby over to her and scooted his chair beside her. They shared a moment as they gaze at their baby.

"I wish I could have seen her eyes," Jazmine said sadly.

"You will get a chance," He said, stroking her hair.

They spoke to their baby and showered her with compliments. Huey realized something, they haven't thought of a name.

"Jazmine, we haven't named her yet?"Huey mentioned.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!"Jazmine exclaimed, "Oh, I'm already a terrible mother" she started to cry.

"Jazz, Calm down, we can come up with a name together" Huey suggested. As they guess names, they couldn't find one that they both could agree on. Jazmine thought about someone special to her, Lamborghini and that's when it hit her.

Jazmine gasp and exclaimed "Huey!"

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger! sorry! Can you guys guess the baby's name?**_


End file.
